TEAM DARK
by magna ryunoid
Summary: un grupo de amigos iban tener un día agradable en una convención de Kamen rider antes de que pronto aterrizan en un mundo lleno de magia...ahora tienen que sobrevivir a este mundo mientras hacen amigos, enemigos como tienen el poder de los Kamen riders pero no de los héroes...si no más bien de los villanos
1. Prologo

**Primer capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **Capitulo 0: Prologo**

"Woohoo! Al fin luego de reunir el dinero necesario al fin estamos aquí" dijo un joven de 19 años piel clara de pelo negro salvaje con vetas moradas, ojos amarillos intenso, su cuerpo es definido por sus actividades atléticas por su practica en las artes marciales...usa una camisa morada con chaqueta de piel de serpiente, pantalones negro y zapatos del mismo tono. En su cintura había un cinturón extraño de plata donde en el centro había una pequeña caja rectangular color morada con el diseño de una cobra en el –"Wow, miren cuanta gente disfrazada…esto es el sueño"

"Daimon nii-san, no te quedes fantaseando" dijo una chica de 17 de pelo rubio y ojos negros, usa una blusa celeste con chaqueta blanca, medias negras y zapatos blancos…en su cintura había una hebilla negra con un portador de USB rojo, sujetando de la mano era un USB blanco con la letra E que en una parte dice "Eternal"

"Lo siento Elizabeth" dijo el joven llamado Daimon –"Es solo que soñé ir a una convención de Kamen rider cuando era pequeño pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de estarlo"

"Eso no es escusa de mirar con cara de tonto" se burlo Elizabeth –"Vamos tenemos que ayudar a los demás"

"Hai hai" dijo Daimon siguiendo a su hermana

En el trayecto se veía un camión como varias personas bajaban algunas cosas, en ella había un grupo de jóvenes ayudando a mover las cosas. El primero era un joven de cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo, de piel blanca con algunas pecas en sus mejillas y ojos negros, usa lentes. Usa una camisa negra con una libreta en su bolsillo izquierdo, pantalones blancos con un cinturón marrón, zapatos con cordones negros con detalles blancos. Tenía un cinturón plateado con el símbolo de una mano negra con bordes rojas, en se mano izquierda tenía un anillo que parecía una máscara negra con detalles dorados.

La siguiente era una chica piel es ligeramente bronceado con el cabello rojo con una veta teñida de color azul, su ropa consiste en una camisa blanca mostrando su escote desarrollado junto con una chaqueta azul, una falda blanca, medias negras y zapatos azules. Llevaba un cinturón con tres medallas en el centro en una posición triangulas donde una de ellas era un tiburón, la siguiente una ballena y la ultima un pez lobo.

El siguiente era un muchacho de piel blanca con el cabello negro en puntas con una veta blanca en el lado izquierdo, uno de sus ojos es rojo mientras el izquierdo es blanco. Usa una camisa blanca con chaqueta negra con el diseño de un control de video juegos en la espalda con las palabras "Let's game!", pantalones negros con zapatillas blancas, tiene un collar con forma de calavera plateada y guantes blancos sin dedos. Tenía una enorme habilla verde alrededor de la cintura y al parecer tenía una palanca rosa, en su mano derecha tenía un aparato purpura que tenía una moto sierra en miniatura en un lado y un par de pistolas en el otro extremo.

"Hola a todos" dijo Daimon-"Lo siento por la demora me quede atrapado en mis fantasías"

"Descuida, ya casi hemos terminado de bajar las cosas" dijo el chico de los lentes

"La coincidencia que la presentación del invento de tu hermana sea en el mismo lugar que la convención, Oscar" dijo Daimon

"Si, que cosas" dijo Oscar ajustándose los lentes

"En efecto" dijo una persona sorprendiendo al joven de anteojos

"Aahhh!" grito Oscar

"Kage-niisan, no es de buena educación aparecer por detrás de la gente" dijo Elizabeth

"Gomen…no fue mi intención" dijo educadamente el joven caucásico de pelo negro y ojos color esmeralda, usa una camisa negra con corbata plateada, pantalones grices y zapatos negros, en su espalda tiene una espada de madera. Al igual que los demás llevaba un cinturón extraño, este era negro con un centro verde

"Han visto a los demás?" dijo Daimon…

"Estan dentro de la convención ayudando a mi hermano a llevar las cosas, nosotros también debemos hacer lo mismo" dijo Oscar

"De acuerdo, Dejenme echarles una mano" dijo Daimon cargando unas cajas

El grupo llevo los equipos mientras observaban los alrededores de la convención…habían varios artículos de Kamen rider como de otras series tokusatsu. Caminaron hacia el otro lado donde muchas personas entraron donde un cartel decía…"Proyectos para el mañana" según eso indicaba donde el hermano de Oscar dará muestra de su invento. Según conto Oscar se trata de una maquina que dará a la teoría que existen mundos paralelos. Al entrar cada científico estaba preparando su stand de inventos y en el centro estaba el hermano de Oscar.

Un hombre de 28 años de piel bronceada de cabello rubio con vetas negras, usaba una camisa celeste con bata de laboratorio, pantalones grises y zapatos negros.

Al lado de él había tres jóvenes que lo acompañaban. Uno de ellos era el más alto del grupo con 2,10 metros de altura, piel ligeramente bronceada, ojos naranjos y el cabello negro corto en puntas, tiene una cicatriz en su ojos izquierdo. Usaba una camiseta roja y pantalón negra, llevaba un cinturón plateado con forma de colmillos con un centro naranja.

A su lado un chico de piel clara, de etnia japonesa. Tiene el cabello negro un tanto erizado en la parte posterior de su cabeza con vetas rojas, ojos una chaqueta de color negro (como Dante de DMC, pero sin mangas) negro camiseta plats de cuero negro y con botas negras con espuelas, llevaba un cinturón negro y oro que se parecía mucho a un teléfono

Por último había una chica de piel blanca y el cabello negro con veta blanca con una cinta morada alrededor de su pelo con un emblema de una calavera, usa lapiz labial negro...su ropa es de un estilo gótico con una blusa negra, medias rotas, una chaqueta roja, y zapatos de tacón negro. Llevaba un cinturón negro-azul oscuro que tiene una forma de cuchillo en uno de sus extremos como en el centro es para colocar una especie de candado.

"Kiba,Aster, Charlotte" llamo Daimon

"Al fin llegas" dijo Kiba

"Donde llevo esas cajas hermano" dijo Oscar como un murciélago voló cerca suyo –"Waahh!" grito cayéndose al suelo junto con las cajas –"Charlotte-san, tenias que traer a tu murciélago?"

"No podía dejar solo al señor Kivat segundo, tenía que venir conmigo" dijo Charlotte dando un beso a su mascota

"Solo mantenlo lejos de mí, quieres" dijo Oscar

"Como quieras nerd" dijo Charlotte

"Intelectual" corrigió Oscar

"Ya ya, porque no nos relajamos y disfrutamos la convención…es por eso que estamos aquí" dijo Daimon –"Muy bien cada uno tomaremos turnos para dar una vuelta a la convención mientras los demás ayudan al hermano de Oscar a ordenar las cosas"

"No se supone que todos debemos ir juntos" dijo Elizabeth con un puchero

"Lo haremos nee-chan, lo prometo pero hay algunas cosas que me llamaron la atención como ese concurso y aun no es tarde para inscribirse" dijo Daimon-"El premio es una tarjeta surviver de la serie de Kamen rider Ryuki y según dice pertenece a Ouja y no me la puedo perder"

"Y yo vi una funda dulce para mi espada, necesito ver si aun sigue en la tienda" dijo Kage

"De acuerdo, cada uno tendrá un turno para revisar una cosa de la convención, solamente una y después iremos juntos para ver el resto…de acuerdo" dijo Elizabeth

"De acuerdo" dijeron todos

Con eso establecido cada uno tomo un turno siendo Daimon el primero y fue al concurso para ganar la tarjeta surviver de Ouja…pasaron media hora y regreso con la tarjeta ganada, al parecer el concurso era para ver quién podía imitar en perfectamente a Takeshi Asakura y gano Daimon por captar perfectamente al personaje…

El siguiente fue Kiba que fue a comer algo de carne ya que no había comido nada en todo el día, al regreso trajo algo para los demás.

Cuando fue el turno de Oscar fue a comprar algunos anillos de Wizard para tner la colección completa y aprovecho de comprar el manga de Fairy tail ya que era fan de la saga…

Emily fue a conseguir algo de ropa veraniega y conseguir las medallas negras de la serie OOO, (ya saben, escorpión, cangrejo, camarón) ya que le gustaron como se veían

Lance fue a comprar algunos juegos y conseguir el "Dangerous zombie" gashat para completar su colección de Genmu y probar Kamen rider Gambarize en el arcade

Aster solo fue a comprar un par de gafas de sol y un libro de superhéroes

Kage fue a conseguir la funda para su espada de madera que tenía un diseño de un dragón chino y un amuleto de la suerte para él, Daimon y Elizabeth

Elizabeth consiguió un vestido y las gaia memory "zone"

Y por ultimo Charlote consiguió algunos artefactos de ocultismo un disfraz para su mascota que consistía de una pequeña bufanda roja y un sombrerito

Ahora que cada uno tenía lo que quería debían de terminar de preparar el stand de Alonso (nombre del hermano de Oscar)

"Y con eso, mi maquina esta lista" dijo Alonso dando los toques a su maquina

"Nii-san, cómo va la maquina?" dijo Oscar

"Terminada, esta máquina tiene 95% de demostrar al mundo que existen los mundos paralelos" dijo Alonso

"¿Y qué pasa con el 5%?" dijo Daimon

"Es que me explote el invento en la cara y sea el hazme reír de los demás científicos" dijo Alonso quitándose los lentes mostrando unas enormes hojeras

"Maldición, estás seguro que te encuentras bien?" dijo Lance

"Absolutamente *bostezo* bueno quizas algo cansado ya que trabaje una semana sin dormir" dijo Alonso

"Nii-san, debe descansar" dijo Oscar

"Quizas lo haga, aun faltan tres horas antes que comience la presentación, dormiré en estos momentos….por favor muchachos cuiden que mi invento y no toquen nada" dijo Alonso

"Lo prometemos, señor " dijo Daimon

Alonso sonrío y bostezo antes de caer dormido profundamente en la mesa

"Eso fue rápido" dijo Charlotte con una gota de sudor

"Ahora…solo tenemos que esperar y cuidar la maquina…sera fácil" dijo Daimon

5 minutos después…

"Que aburrido" se quejo Daimon con la cabeza pegada en la mesa

"No seas un quejumbroso, nii-san" dijo Elizabeth

"Actúa acorde a tu edad" dijo Kage

"Hey Lance puedo-" dijo Daimno

"No" dijo Lance rápidamente mientras jugaba uno de sus juegos

"No me dejaste preguntar" dijo Daimon

"*suspiro* Que necesitas" dijo Lance pausando el juego

"Me prestas uno de tus video juegos?" dijo Daimon

"Nop" dijo Lance

"Eres malo" dijo Daimon

"Yo los compre así que tengo dib para jugarlo primero" contrarresto Lance

"Porque no leer un libro?" dijo Oscar leyendo el manga –"Mph, el mundo de Fiore…realmente es como la edad medieval pero ligeramente más moderna"

"¿Qué lees, cuatro ojos?" dijo Emily

"Un manga que me llamo la atención llamado Fairy Tail…es interesante en mi opinión" dijo Oscar

"¿En donde coloco esas maquinas?" dijo Kiba cargando unos equipos

"Según Alonso, deben ir junto con la maquina del portal" dijo Oscar aun concentrado en el manga

Kiba asintió y camino –"Eh?" dijo al ver un cable tirado en el suelo –"Alguien podría enredarse y caerse, mejor lo pongo en otro lado" señalo conectándolo –"Mucho mejor" sonrió dejando los equipos al lado del portal…

"¿Alguien ha visto a señor Kivat segundo?" dijo Charlotte al ver que su murciélago mascota no estaba

"Seguramente voló a buscar algo de sangre, posiblemente a alguien nerd" bromeo Aster asustando a Oscar

"I-Intelectual" corrigió Oscar asustado –"Mejor iré a caminar y tomar algo de aire fresco"

"Oye Oscar antes que te vayas, me puedes decir que es esta parte del portal de tu hermano" dijo Daimon notando una hendidura del tamaño de un libro (o manga)

"Ah sí, Alonso me dijo que si es parte de su teoría…si los libros son la representación escritas de los mundos paralelos y si es posible que existan de verdad…dijo que iba a usar un libro cualquiera para ver si aparece su mundo en el portal" explico Oscar ajustando sus gafas

"Suena cool" dijo Daimon –"Oigan y si es así, también seria los programas de tv…oh seria increíble ver si existe el mundo de Kamen rider y conocer a nuestros ídolos" señalo con estrellas en los ojos

"No sería peligroso, ya que nuestros ídolos son villanos?" dijo Elizabeth

"Tiene un punto pero sinceramente me gustaría conocer a Haruto y ver su magia" dijo Oscar

"Y yo conocer a Eiji y jugar con algunos candroid" dijo Emiliy

"No me molestaría probar los pasteles de Oren Pierre" dijo Charlotte

"Aunque sería el sueño recuerden que mi hermano dijo que no tocaran nada" dijo Oscar –"Pero podamos pedirle una vez que termine su exposición"

"Etto Oscar, parece que tienes compañía en tu hombro" dijo Kage

"Eh?" dijo Oscar antes de ver al murciélago apoyándose en hombro y empezó acariciarle la mejilla, el joven se palideció y grito lanzando el manga al aire y caer en la hendidura del portal-"Quítenmelo! Quítenme a ese monstruo de encima!"

"No te atrevas a herir al señor Kivat segundo" dijo Charlotte persiguiéndolos hasta que tropezó y antes de caer al suelo se levanto usando un teclado como apoyo, sin darse cuenta que apretó una serie de códigos en la computadora

Oscar siguió gritando hasta que choco contra Kiba quien cae sobre Lance y ese jala una palanca…

"Ouch!" se quejo Oscar al caer al suelo

"Señor Kivat, está bien?" dijo Charlotte acariciando a su murciélago con ternura

"Eh chicos, tenemos problemas" dijo Daimon con los ojos abiertos…

Todos miraron como la maquina empezó hacer corto circuito con las palabras "error" emitían constantemente, un portal verde apareció

"Wow" dijo Oscar antes que empezó a ser succionado por el portal

"Oscar!" dijo Emily sujetándole la mano pero también es absorbida

"Rápido hay que sacar a Oscar y a Emiliy" dijo Daimon atrapando la pierna de Emily como Lance, Kiba, Charlotte, Kage, Aster y Emily trataban de apagar la maquina pero todo fue peor como los nueves jóvenes fueron siendo absorbidos…

Alonso se despierta por el ruido y ve a su hermano menor y amigos siendo atrapados en su invento…

"Oh no" dijo Alonso tratando de apagar la maquina pero al momento que pudo hacerlo ya era tarde y los nueve jóvenes se habían ido …

Pero…Adonde se han ido?

Eso era lo que pronto sabremos…

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	2. Capitulo 1: La llegada a un nuevo mundo

**Primer capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(Comienza en la ciudad de Fiore en la noche, con la luna en lo alto del cielo, gotas de agua caen formando un charco antes que un pie pisa el charco, las luces de los faroles brillan como en las calles otras siluetas caminan. Las luces iluminan mostrando nueve figuras acorazadas. Las luces se enfocan en sus cascos mostrando antes de ponerse en posición de batalla y corre hacia adelante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(En el otro extreme era de día mostrando un enorme edificio mostrando a nueve jóvenes sonriendo como a su lado estaban Natsu, Gray, Erza y Lucy antes que todos se pusieran en pose de pelea)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(Una tarjeta con la imagen de una cobra cae en la mano de Daimon antes de sonreir, la escena cambia como Kamen rider Ouja miraba el cielo de la noche con Venonsnaker se deslizaba entre el suelo)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(La escena cambia a Erza caminando en un denso bosque mirando el sol brillar/ ñuego aparece ella luchando contra una bestia gigante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart (Beatin' Beatin')]**

 _(Ouja y Erza chocan sus armas, como la gente los ovacionaba/ La escena cambia al gremio donde Kiba iba a comer su carne antes que Charlotte se lo quita, Elizabeth y Lucy estaba en el medio deteniendo una pelea entre Natsu y Gray. Lance jugando videojuegos en una esquina mientras Aster tomaba un vaso de limonada de parte de Mirajane. Kage practicaba con su espada como Oscar leía un libro antes de asustarse por un murciélago cayendo de espalda donde Emily reia sin control)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin' heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon entra el gremio como el murciélago se apoya en su hombro y el comienza acariciarlo)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en nueve parte mostrando a Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte y Kiba antes de que cambiara a los nueve dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon, Fifteen y Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en cinco mostrando a Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray y Lucy antes de cambiar el gremio entero celebrando con copas al aire)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(La oscuridad envuelto todo excepto el centro donde los nueve jóvenes están de pie sujetando sus driver para el henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Varias siluetas de seres malignos y criaturas se dirigen hacia el gremio como todo los magos estaban afuera para pelear contra las amenazas como los nueves pilotos se transforman y se unen a la lucha)_

 **[unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(Una misteriosa figura camina en la oscuridad mostrando un cinturón plateado y sujetando una tarjeta antes de desaparecer)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(El cielo de la noche aparece un misterioso kamen rider Dark Decade mirando a los nueve jóvenes y señala que vengan por él)_

 **[You got to change Breakin' the chain]**

 _(Daimon y Dark Decade chocan los puños como todo se destruye como un espejo)_

 **[Don't be afraid! Walking in hte stage,..just Go!]**

 _(En lo alto de un edificio los nueve rider y magos miran hacia abajo y saltan a la batalla como la luna llena ilumina su camino_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart!]**

 _(Cada rider y mago realiza sus técnicas como varias cadenas envuelven la pantalla donde la cámara se fija en Erza y Ouja haciendo un corte al mismo tiempo partiendo las cadenas)_

 **[kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(La pantalla es de un tono morado como el titulo Team DARK brilla con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en el fondo)_

 **Capitulo 1: La llegada a un nuevo mundo**

"Ummm…alguien anoto la matricula del auto que me golpeo" gimió Daimon al levantarse con dolor. Al abrir sus ojos ve a Kage que estaba con las piernas apuntando al cielo como aterrizo en un montículo de tierra –"Kage estas bien?" sacando a su hermano de la tierra

"Ouch, me siento como si hubiera sido apaleado por el mismísimo Jesús" se quejo Kage con un terrible dolor…

"Chicos me pueden ayudar" dijo Elizabeth

Ambos jóvenes miran a su hermana que había aterrizado en un basurero. La sacaron de ahí pero se apartaron ya que olía mal…

"Ni una palabra de esto" dijo Elizabeth y mira su entorno –"Alguien sabe dónde estamos?"

"Ni idea, lo unico que recuerdo es que la maquina del hermano de Alonso nos absorbiera y los pocos minutos estaba boca abajo en un montón de tierra" dijo Kage sacándose la tierra de su pelo –"Huh, ¿Dónde están los demás?"

Daimon y Elizabeth ven y solo estaban ellos tres…

"Crees que nos separamos cuando fuimos absorbidos por el portal" dijo Elizabeth –"O peor quizás atrapados…"

"Tratare de contactarme con Oscar" dijo Daimon sacando su teléfono –"Sin señal"

"El mío tampoco tiene señal" dijo Kage

"Ni el mío" dijo Elizabeth –"Esto es malo, no tenemos forma de contactarnos con los demás o nuestros padres"

"Habrá que preguntarle a alguien" dijo Daimon

"Por donde, ni siquiera sabemos dónde estamos?" dijo Kage

"Quizás a alguien de esta ciudad nos pueda ayudar" dijo Elizabeth señalando a una ciudad a unos metros lejos de ellos

"Muy bien, a lo mejor tengamos suerte y los demás estén allí" dijo Daimon

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

"Mi espalda" se quejo Oscar como él, Aster, Charlotte y Emily gimieron de dolor-"Esto fue extraño, me pregunto es así como se siente cuando uno es transportado a donde solo Dios sabe donde"

"Eso no fue nada" dijo Aster como acomodaba sus huesos y noto que estaban en un callejon

"Chicos, no miren pero…solo somos nosotros cuatro" dijo Emily

"Donde estarán los otros?" dijo Charlotte –"Y donde esta Kivat segundo?" se preocupo

"Maldita sea…¿En qué parte del mundo estamos?" dijo Aster

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las calles

Kiba y Lance quien en su hombro estaba el murciélago de Charlotte habían despertado detrás de un edificio, rápidamente se levantaron para averiguar donde se encontraban…

"¿Dónde están los demás? Espero que ese estúpido portal no nos haya enviado a diferentes mundo?" dijo Kiba

"Espero que los chicos, estén bien" dijo Lance jugando video juegos

"Es buen momento para jugar?" dijo Kiba alzando la ceja

"Necesito algo para quitarme el estrés luego de enterarme que estamos varados en otro mundo" dijo Lance

"Buen punto" dijo Kiba

* * *

De vuelta con el grupo de Daimon…

"Este lugar es muy grande" dijo Daimon

"Disculpe señor pero nos puede decir el nombre de esta ciudad?" dijo Elizabeth

"Esta en la ciudad Hargeon, señorita" dijo un señor

"Nunca escuchado ese nombre, en que continente estamos" dijo Kage

"Estamos en Fiore" dijo el señor

"Tampoco me suena, gracias por su cooperación señor" dijo Elizabeth con un arco despidiéndose del señor –"Al menos sabemos el nombre de la ciudad y donde estamos"

"Aunque no nos dice mucho" dijo Daimon

"Igneel!" se escucho una voz

Los tres hermanos vieron a un chico de pelo rosa puntiagudo con una bufanda blanca. Chaleco sin mangas negro.

"Disculpe por casualidad saben dónde está Igneel?" dijo el joven

"Lo siento pero no sabes quién es" dijo Daimon

"Awww que bonito gatito" dijo Elizabeth acariciando un gato celeste

"No soy lindo aye" dijo el gato

"Ah, el gato hablo!" grito Elizabeth sorprendida al igual que Daimn y Kage

"Hola soy Happy" dijo el gato

"Y yo soy Natsu" dijo el chico de pelo rosa

"Soy Daimon y ellos son mis hermanos, Kage y Elizabeth" dijo Daimon –"Disculpe usted ha visto a un grupo de chicos de mi edad, uno de pelo rubio con lentes,"

"Lo siento pero no eh visto a nadie con esa descripción pero podría ayudarles a buscarlos" dijo Natus

"Muchas gracias por la ayuda" dijo Daimon con una sonrisa –"Quizás podremos ayudarte a encontrar a la persona que buscas en el camino"

"Suena bien" dijo Natsu

* * *

Con Kiba y Lance…

"Mierda, perdí otra vez" dijo Lance

"Sería bueno que me ayudaras a buscar a alguien que nos ayude" dijo Kiba cuando noto los quejidos de una persona miro y era una chica linda de cabello rubio, sin darse cuenta se había ruborizado –"Ejem, disculpe señorita" dijo

"Si?" dijo la chica

"Mi amigo y yo estamos perdidos nos podría ayudar a encontrar la estación de policía más cercana…es para pedir ayuda a buscar a nuestros amigos que se perdieron también" dijo Kiba

"Con gusto les ayudare, puedo saber sus nombres?" dijo la chica

"Mi nombre es Kiba Golden y el idiota a mi lado es Lance Onix" dijo Kiba

"Hey" se quejo Lance

"Soy Lucy Heartfilia" dijo la rubia

"En serio gracias por su ayuda Lucy" dijo Kiba ocultando un sonrojo

* * *

Con el grupo de Oscar…

"Porque tengo el presentimiento que esta ciudad es tan familiar" dijo Oscar como dirigía al grupo, descubrieron que se encontraban en la ciudad de Magnolia en Earthland pero no tenían idea ni escucharon esos nombres, pero Oscar sentía que lo conocía en alguna parte.

a medida que avanzaba el día hasta ahora este lugar era bastante tranquila. Un poco diferente, pero pacífica. El grupo se puso a descansar y ordenar sus pensamientos.

"Que podemos hacer?" pregunto Emily

"Buscar la estación de policía más cercano y pedir ayuda a buscar a nuestros amigos" dijo Aster

"Espero que Kivat segundo está bien" dijo Charlotte extrañando su mascota

Oscar miro el cielo y puso sus manos en los bolsillos hasta que sintió algo en ellos…La saco y eran los anillos de Sorcerer pero lo extraño era que no se sentían de plástico sino de metal y las gemas eran de verdad…

"Oigan alguien más nota que nuestros cinturones de juguetes se ven diferentes de lo usual" dijo Oscar

"Iba a decir lo mismo, Orga driver se siente de metal desde que llegamos aquí" dijo Aster

"Y mis medallas se sienten diferentes, no se sentían como de plástico" dijo Emily

"Lo mismo que con el sengoku driver…es extraño" dijo Charlotte

"Mejor sigamos caminando y encontrar una pista de los demás" dijo Oscar como los demás asintieron y fueron a seguir su camino hasta que escucharon algo proveniente en un callejón, con curiosidad los cuatros jovenes se escabulleron para investigar solo para ver. Ocho chicos que se veian bastante perturbadores. Una mujer que parecía estar cerca de la edad de los jovenes con el pelo largo de plata y un niño a punto de ser 6 con el pelo negro. Pero el niño tenía algunos golpes y contusiones. El grupo concluyo que probablemente debido a esos gilipollas. El resto de los chicos atacar en grupo a los que no le importaba porque además de que el tatuaje extraño en sus brazos. Los cuatro jóvenes se escondieron en las sombras para escuchar pero Aster quería salir y patear el trasero de esos idiotas por dañar a un niño y a esa chica…

"Bueno, bueno! Si no es Mirajane Strauss a partir de ese gremio débil Fairy Tail ?!" Dijo que el primer matón.

"Mirajane? Fairy Tail?" pensó Oscar escuchando esos nombres antes –"Oh no" susurro sabiendo en donde estaban

"Usted sabe que debe vigilar a sus palos de golf con más frecuencia. Dijo que estábamos equivocados acerca de su gremio luego empezó a burlarse de nuestra!" Dijo que el segundo matón-

"Así que decidimos que deberíamos tener una conversación privada con él. Pero ahora que estás aquí podemos hacer esto más divertido" Dijo el tercer matón.

"Por favor! No hagas daño a Romeo. No es más que un niño!" Mirajane les dijo con ojos suplicantes.

"¿Crees que nos importa? Los niños les gusta esta necesidad de enseñar una lección. Una lección en el respeto!" Dicho segundo matón como él hizo crujir los puños.

Aster apretó los puños y levanto

"Aster que estas haciendo?" dijo Emily

"Hey hijos de puta! Porque no vuelven con sus mamas?! Creo que los estan llamando?!" dijo Aster enfrente de los matones

"¿Qué dijiste?" "¿Quieres una pelea con nosotros débil?" "No deberías haber metido con el Crepúsculo Orges!" gritó cada matón molesto

Aster estaba furioso como entro en pose de pelear…

"Tenemos que ayudarle, Aster no puede contra ellos él solo" dijo Emily –"Oscar, que hacemos?"

"N-No lo sé" dijo Oscar con miedo

La joven de pelo blanco llamadas Mirajan se puso entre medio de los matones y de Aster

"Por favor, no pelear!" Ella exclamo.

"Muévete Fairy Tail, ve a volar!" El líder de los matones la golpeó contra la pared.

El niño corrió hacia ella tratando de conseguir que hablara. "Por favor Mirajane! Mirajane! Arriba!" Trató de que se despertara ya que estos Crepúsculo Orges sólo se rió de lo débil que era.

Esa fue la gota final para Aster, golpear a alguien inocente no le gustaba, como si fuera un llamado coloco el Orga driver en su cintura y saca el teléfono marcando el código 000

"Que es lo que haces?" dijo el matón

 **Standing By!**

"Henshin!" grito Aster colocando el teléfono en el cinturón

 **Complete!**

Para la sorpresa de Oscar, Emily, Charlotte y los matones, líneas de luz color latón formaron alrededor de Aster. brillaban intensamente y cuando las luces se desvanecieron, los jóvenes reconocieron que se había transformado en un Kamen rider,

El traje era negro con guarniciones de oro, ya que losjovenes fanáticos lo llamaba las corrientes Omega que lleva la sangre de fotones para generar la armadura. Su traje se hace de espuma Sol, mientras que su armadura en el pecho con fuerza, el Full Metal de pulmón, se crea a partir de un sol metálico como el rojo Orga Core se apoya en la parte media de la armadura. Los terminales de fotones se encuentran en sus guantes y los chicharrones para unir sus armas. Tenía un alcance de cristal rojo con decoración en la cabeza en la parte superior de la misma. En su parte inferior de su armadura, que también tiene la gabardina con revestimientos de oro en ella. Aster se había convertido en Kamenr rider Orga…

"Increíble" dijo Emily sorprendidda

"Eres un mago re-quip!" dijo el matón…

"No sé lo que es pero lo que sí sé es que ustedes tendrán una visita al hospital" dijo Aster agarrando la Orga Stlanzer que se clavó en el suelo antes de mirar a su enemigo en la parte delante

"Que esperan idiotas, ataquen!" grito el líder como sus secuaces cargaron contra Aster

El matón con la enorme nariz mantuvo oscilando los puños como si fuera una boxer borracho o algo así. Aster bloqueo cada uno de sus ataques antes de darle una patada en la pared. El otro matón con los malos dientes disparó un par de rocas sorprendiendo a Aster y los otros se mantuvo firme y corta las piedras con su espada. Corrió al frente y lo envió volando en el Goon acabo golpeé contra la pared. Sin embargo, ambos se levantaron rápidamente a medida que cobran hacia él otra vez. Aster bloqueo la mayor parte de los movimientos peligrosos y saltó por encima de ellos como golpeo la cara en el suelo. Uno de ellos ha tirado sus puños mientras disparaba un tiro. Dio un salto mortal hacia atrás para conseguir un poco de espacio. Pero entonces el líder de estos chicos sacó un martillo opté y utiliza toda su fuerza para golpear hacia abajo sobre el rider.

El líder de los matons dijo algunas palabras aumentando la potencia y el daño de su arma, ya que estuvo más cerca de la cabeza. Se colgó sábana de Aster, pero en vano fue capaz de atrapar con seguridad. En un movimiento rápido Aster atrapa el arma con facilidad. Entonces le echó hacia atrás hacia el resto de los matones ya que todos eran apilados y gimiendo. Cada uno de ellos se levantó listo para ir a pesar de que se habían agotado.

Aster los miro, suspiró y se rascó la parte de atrás de mi casco.-"Usted sabe que yo estaba deseando esto, pero ustedes no están siquiera vale la pena." Dijo

"Ater" dijo Oscar como él y las chicas fueron hacia él –"Como es que-"

"No lo sé, solo sentí que podía hacerlo…se sintió increíble" dijo Aster regresando a su forma civil y fue donde el niño y la chica, se detuvo cuando vio que la joven mujer era linda –"Maldito cerebro" pensó con un rubor oculto en su máscara –"Están los dos bien?" dijo

El niño tenía una mirada de preocupación –"No sé…" dijo con ojos suplicantes

"Tengo que intentar algo" dijo Oscar sacando un anillo y lo coloca en la cintura

 **Driver on!**

Aparecio un cinturón de plata con una mano negra con líneas rojas…

"Oscar, tú" dijo Emily sorprendida

"Veamos" dijo Oscar sacando un anillo que no había visto antes y lo coloca en la mano de la chica de pelo blacno y pone su mano en el cinturón

 **Recover please!**

Energía fluyó en ella a medida que cicatriza su pequeño golpe en la cabeza. entonces Oscar le quité el anillo y se coloca de nuevo en el bolsillo.

"Hay que ir. Ella debería estar bien ahora. Sólo necesita el resto es todo."dijo Oscar

. El niño sonrió mientras abrazaba a Oscar. "Muchas gracias señor!" dijo

"No hay problema" dijo Oscar acariciándolo –"Mejor llevarla a un lugar más seguro que aquí eh?...Sabes donde podemos llevarla"

"Si el gremio está muy cerca de aquí los llevare" dijo el niño

"Gracias" dijo Aster cargando a la chica en una pose nupcial y el grupo fue siguiendo al niño

"Realmente estamos en este mundo" pensó Oscar –"Los demás estarán tan sorprendido cuando les diga"

* * *

Con Kiba y Lance…

"En serio gracias de nuevo por ayudarlos Lucy-san" dijo Kiba

"No tengo ningún problemas y no tienes que darme un honorifico, simplemente llámame Lucy" dijo Lucy con una sonrisa haciendo a Kiba sonrojarse

"Hey Kiba deja de charlar con tu novia y concentrate en buscar a nuestros amigos" se burlo Lance haciendo que Lucy y Kiba sonrojarse

Kiba le dio un golpe en la cabeza como Lucy miro al otro lado y noto una enorme conmoción de personas

"¿Has oído? El gran mago de fuego Slamander Sama está aquí!" "De ninguna manera! En serio !?" "Salamandra- Sama!" era lo que decía la gete la mayoría mujeres

Lucy se quedó sin aliento "Salamandra? La salamandra de Fairy Tail es aquí?" Ella gritó de emoción y corrió hacia la multitud.

"¡Hey! ¡Espera un segundo!" gritó Kiba como él y Lance corrieron detrás de la chica. Cuando llegaron a la multitud, se abrieron paso al frente y encontraron a un hombre con ropas de lujo firmando autógrafos.

Lance dejo su videojuego unos segundos y se burlo

"Este tipo no parece tan especial." Dijo y miró a Lucy, sólo para soltar el sudor cuando vio sus ojos tenían corazones en ellos mientras suspiraba en sueños. "Tienes que estar bromeando"

"Hey Lucy" llamo Kiba colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica

la sensación extraña desapareció y Lucy miro a Kiba como si sus emociones cambiaron tan rápido

"¿Qué pasa con usted?" Lance preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"Ese tipo está utilizando una magia ilegal llamado Charm". Lucy dijo sin mirarlo.

"Magic? Como el que la gente saca conejos en sombrero y cosas por el estilo?" preguntó Kiba, ganándose una mirada extraña de la chica

Mientras que no estaban buscando, un muchacho con el pelo rosa se había colado a través de la multitud y corrió hasta Salamandra.

"Igneel! ¿Es que usted?" Gritó, ganando la atención de toda la gente, incluyendo a Kiba, Lance y Lucy. Tan pronto como el entusiasmo del chico había llegado, se desvaneció y él empezó a alejarse en la decepción. "Otro callejón sin salida eh?"

No parecía la multitud como este y comenzó a golpearlo, y Lance no pudo evitar reírse.

"Pobre tipo, debería haber sabido que no se metan con fan gorñs." Dijo con una sonrisa

Aparentemente satisfecho con su ritmo descendente, las chicas se alejaron en una rabieta. Kiba, Lance y Lucy se acercó al niño caído y lo ayudó a levantarse.

"Hey, ¿estás bien? Eso fue bastante la paliza que tomó." Lucy preguntó con preocupación.

"Sí, gracias, ¿cuál era su problema? Natsu de Nombre por el camino". Saludó con una sonrisa brillante.

Volviendo la sonrisa, Lucy se presentaron. "Soy Lucy, y estos son Kiba y Lance-o. Esas personas estaban bajo los efectos de un hechizo de ilusión, así que no tome como algo personal"

Lance y Kiba compartieron una mirada sin saber de lo la chica hablaba, sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando escucharon una voz familiar…

"Natus, estas bien?" dijo Daimon junto con Kage y Elizabeth –"Kiba, Lance…son ustedes?"

"Daimon al fin que te encontramos, lo mismo con ustedes Kage, Elizabeth" dijo Lance

"Han visto a Oscar, Eily, Aster o a Charlotte" dijo Kage

"No lo hemos visto" dijo Kiba como el murciélago se apoyo en el hombro de Daimon ahora

"Hola Kivat segundo, no se preocupe encontraremos a Charlotte" dijo Daimon como el murciélago lo acaricio en la mejilla

El momento fue interrumpido cuando el estomago de Kiba, Lance, Daimon, Kage y Natsu gruñían…

"Ups…parece que tanto buscándolo nos dio hambre" dijo Daimon sonrojado de vergüenza

"Lo mismo ..." dijo Natsu, también se sostiene el estómago gruñendo.

"chicos" suspiro Elizabeth

Lucy suspiró y señaló hacia un restaurante. "Podemos hablar mientras comemos, si quieren."

"¡Sí por favor!" los cinco chicos dijeron al unísono.

"¿Puedo tener un poco de pescado?"

Kiba, Lance y Lucy miraron hacia abajo para encontrar un pequeño gato azul que lleva una mochila.

"Un gato que habla !?" Lucy gritó de sorpresa.

"Sorprendente" dijo Lance –"Acaso eres un robot"

"Un que? No, soy Happy". respondió el gato.

"Oh placer conocerte." Dijo Kiba sin importar nada y casualmente comenzó a caminar hacia el restaurante con Natsu y Happy, dejando a Lucy como los demás jóvenes de pie en una pérdida de palabras.

"Él aceptó un gato que habla sin ningún problema?" pensaron al unisonó

En el restaurante los cinco jóvenes y Lucy miraron con sorpresa y disgusto la cantidad de comida que podía comer Natsu

"Eres muy buena persona" dijo Natsu con el estomago lleno y libero un leve eructo, Happy levanto un letrero con el numero 7

"Hey Kiba quiero saber cómo me quietaste ese encantamiento….acaso eres un mago?" pregunto Lucy

"No soy un mago simplemente te toque el hombro y eso fue todo" dijo Kiba

"Oh, bueno gracias de todos modos." Lucy dijo y sonrió.

Kiba rió tímidamente y se rascó la mejilla.-"No fue un gran problema, de verdad."

"Usted le gusta ..." Feliz bromeó.

"C-Cierra la boca gato estúpido!" Lucy tartamudeo, sus mejillas se pone roja. -"¿Quién crees que está pagando por su comida?"

El gato se metió la cara en su pescado. "Lo lamento Lucy -sama!

"…aun no entiendo que estemos en un mundo donde la magia es real" dijo Lance

"Que quieres decir con ello?" pregunto Lucy

"Como lo explicamos, resulta que nosotros cinco no somos de estas tierras…venimos de un universo paralelo" dijo Daimon recibiendo la mirada de la rubia, el peli rosa y el gato

"Universo paralelo?" dijo Lucy

"Veras aparte de tu mundo existen varios mundos con sus propias leyes y saberes…Mis amigos y yo estábamos ayudando al hermano de uno de nuestros amigos a ordenar las cosas de su invento que es un portal para mostrar que realmente existen otro mundo pero un pequeño accidente activo el portal e hizo que nosotros nueve aparezcamos en este mundo" explico Daimon –"Lo siento si mi explicación no es buena…es lo que más entendí"

"Creo que lo puedo entender…" dijo Lucy como Natsu tenía cara de confundido al igual que Happy

"Así que lo primero que estamos haciendo es buscar a los otros para luego buscar la forma de regresar a casa" dijo Kage

"Podemos ayudarte" dijo Natsu con Happy asintiendo

"Yo igual" dijo Lucy

"En serio gracias por su ayuda, le prometemos devolverles el favor" dijo Daimon –"Por cierto Natsu, tu dijiste que buscaban a una persona llamada Igneel,"

"Igneel no es una persona, es un dragón" dijo Natsu como todo se sorprendieron

"Estas bromeando cierto?" dijo Lance

Luego de ese momento,cada uno se dividió en pares para preguntar a la gente de los alrededores, los equipos se dividieron en Kiba, Kage y Lance, Lucy y Elizabeth, Daimon, Natsu y Happy…

* * *

Con Elizabeth y Lucy…

"En serio Lucy, gracias por ayudarnos" dijo Elizabeth

"No hay problema" dijo Lucy

"Espero que pueda encontrar la manera de regresar a casa" dijo Elizabeth

"Podríamos preguntar a un gremio mago en busca de ayuda." Lucy sugirió.

Elizabeth levantó la vista y levantó una ceja. "Un gremio magia?"

"Es un lugar donde los magos se reúnen y van en misiones para ayudar a la gente y obtener recompensas. Quiero unirme a Fairy Tail!" Ella explicó con los ojos estrellados.

Elizabeth asintió - "Suena como un buen lugar para comenzar. Claro, yo estoy abajo. Entonces, ¿dónde está este Fairy Tail?"

Ambos fueron sorprendidos cuando un hombre salió de los arbustos detrás de ellos. "¿Quieren unirse a Fairy Tail?" Salamandra preguntó fríamente.

Elizabeth señaló con un dedo acusador a él. "Amigo! No se refresca! ¿Quién viene al azar de arbustos como eso !?" en su mente pensó –"Este tipo es peligroso, lo puedo ver en sus ojos"

El hombre se encogió de hombros- "No importa que, oí que quería unirse a Fairy Tail, es esto cierto?" Preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos, una que Elizabeth no le gustaba al instante.

"No me gusta este chico, Lucy. Vamos a dejar." Dijo Elizabeth y comenzó a alejarse, pero fue rápidamente cortada por Salamandra.

"¡Espera espera espera!" Dijo frenéticamente antes de recuperar la calma. "Estoy teniendo una fiesta esta noche. Si ustedes dos se presenta es probable que pueda obtener al maestro para que se integre."

"Puedo unirme a Fairy Tail !?" Lucy sonrió, pero Elizabeth parecía escéptico.

"No sé ..." Algo sonaba un poco fuera de todo esto y Elizabeth no le gustaba- "Sí, soy un famoso mago de ese gremio, después de todo. Acaba de llegar a mi partido y puede unirse." Dijo y comenzó a alejarse…

"Un segundo, si mal no recuerdo…tu usaste un hechizo ilegal…que clase de mago respetable usaría una magia desagradable" dijo Elizabeth en un tono acusador –"Eres un farsante…tú no eres realmente un mago de Fairy Tail!"

"Chiquilla lista" dijo Salamandra como varios hombres apareciendo detrás de la chica –"Ahora son nuestras prisioneras…"

"Tengo que contactar a mis hermanos" pensó Elizabeth apretando un aparato de su llavero que es un invento del hermano de Alonso y era en caso de emergencia antes que Salamandre lanzara un hechizo y ambas chicas quedaron dormida…

"Llévenla al barco muchachos" dijo Salamandra como sus hombres asintieron

* * *

Con Daimon, Natsu y Happy

Ring ring

"Que es ese sonido?" pregunto Natsu

"Daimon saco de su bolsillo un aparto…"Es Elizabeth, y está en problemas" dijo

"Como lo sabes?" dijo Happy

"El hermano de Oscar, Alonso es un inventor nos creo a mi y mis hermanos rastreadores en caso que alguno de nosotros esta en problema… Si Elizabeth lo toco significa que ella y Lucy están en problema"

"Pues vamos" dijo Natsu como los tres comenzaron a correr

Con Kage, Kiba y Lance

"Rápido tenemos que correr más deprisa" dijo Kage corriendo a gran velocidad y detrás de él corrian Kiba y Lance –"Elizabeth…resiste" pensó

* * *

Más tarde en los muelles…

Ambos grupo llegaron a una especie de nave que estaba comenzando a marcharse…

"Oh no!" gruño Daimon como corrió tan rápido y salto a la nave agarrándose de la ventana y entro…

"Tenemos que seguirlo" dijo Kage haciendo lo mismo, pronto Lance y Kiba se unieron

"Happy" dijo Natsu

"Aye" dijo Happy como un par de alas salieron de su espalda y sujeto a Natsu para luego volar en el cielo…

Dentro de la nave Daimon corrió en los pasillos hasta encontrar a Salamandra y sus secuaces y enfrente estaba Natsu en pose de lucha junto con Lucy y Elizabeth. Daimon miro el techo y había un enorme agujero suponiendo de ahí es donde Natsu cayo

"El uso de la magia de la gente mala y engañando... Ese es el peor tipo de asistente que hay!" grito Lucy con furia

"Son una vergüenza" dijo Elizabeth

"Diga lo que quieran pero nada detendrá a Salamandra y sus planes" dijo Salamandra que uso el nombre Salamandra para sus planes…

"Hey idiota!" grito Daimon como todo el mundo lo miro

"Nii-san" dijo Elizabeth

"Quien eres?" dijo Bora

"Soy Daimon Violet y pagaran por herir a mi hermana" gruño Daimon enojado

"Tu hermana es una gran adquisición a mis planes y ya que morirás de todo modos te diré que soy un comerciante de esclavos, para ser más precisos un comerciante de esclavos femeninos, que significa que no hay hombres en voz alta. Lo sentimos niño" dijo Salamandra

Daimon apretó los dientes de furia –"Eres un monstruo"

"Y que si lo soy?, Muchachos ocúpense de él" dijo Salamandra como los matones atacaron

"Nii-san/ Daimon" gritaron Elizabeth, Natsu y Lucy

Al ver la oportunidad Daimon rápidamente agarra la muñeca matones con las dos manos y giros alrededor de barrer su pie izquierdo del suelo mientras voltea el matón más como él golpea el suelo duro en la espalda gruñidos de dolor, así como la captura de Bora y su atención de los hombres hacia él como Lucy mira en estado de choque no han de esperar que eso.

"¡Mocoso!" El otro delincuente grita como carga contra Daimon

Daimon verlo venir cae al suelo en sus manos y con su pierna derecha extendida hacia el exterior barrido manda el matón de sus pies, así el envío de él cara por primera vez en el suelo. Daimon volver a estar arriba luego mira a Bora que parece divertido

"Está bien te arrastras. Te estoy dando esta oportunidad de convertir este barco alrededor y dejar que estas chicas van!" dijo Daimon

Al oír esto Bora y sus hombres luego comenzar a reír histéricamente por las declaraciones de Daimon.

"Sí correcto. Y ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?." Dijo Salamandra

Daimon gruño como su corazón sintió una sensación y saco de su chaqueta el Advent deck y sintió que no era de plástico sino de metal. Su corazón sentía que pedía que lo usara

"Te lo advierto. Eso es todo lo que digo si no vamos a decir que voy a tener que patear el culo." Dijo Daimon

"¿No sabes quién soy, yo soy el poderoso Salamandra mago de Fairy Tail. Seguramente usted reconoce que el nombre!" dijo Salamandra

"Me importa una mierda quien eres…secuestraste a mi hermana y a uno de mis amigos… Ahora lo pagaras" dijo Daimon levantando la cubierta como un cinturón de plata apareció…ese era el V-Buckle

Kiba, Lance y Kage llegaron a tiempo y vieron a Daimon sorprendido de lo que va hacer…

"Henshin!" dijo Daimon colocando la cubierta en el cinturón

Para la sorpresa de todos como varias siluetas grises sin definición rodearon su cuerpo. Al unirse Daimon estaba cubierto por una armadura con tema de cobra. Su armadura era de color púrpura oscuro con diseños amarillos en ellos por lo que es un aspecto similar a un patrón que se encuentra en una cobra. Su casco también más grande era muy reminiscente de la capucha de una cobra. En su mano tenía un pequeño personal, la visera, donde sería ranura en sus tarjetas. Daimon se había convertido en Kamen Rider Ouja

"Nii-san" dijo Elizabeth con sorpresa

Al ver esto Bora y sus hombres se ven en estado de shock preguntando lo que acaba de ocurrir como Lucy y Natsu también mira asombrado

"Magia Requip ?" Uno de los hombres de Salamandra dice

"¿Qué clase de magia Requip fue eso?" Otro de los hombres de Bora dicen

"Olvídate de eso ¿qué clase de armas y armaduras son esas cosas?" Otro matón dice

Bora sin embargo al mismo tiempo sorprendido y confundido sobre lo que era, rápidamente recupera la compostura- "Gran cosa, no importa lo que el infierno que eres. Vamos a ver si se puede apoyarlo!" Grita como los poderes de su Llamas mágicas en su mano izquierda y envía otra ráfaga directamente a Daimon

Daimon se mantuvo firme y saca una tarjeta y la coloca en la ranura de su personal

 **Sword Vent**

Desde el cielo una espada con forma de un colmillo de cobre dorado se incrusta en el suelo, Daimon lo recoge y al momento que la bola de fuego se dirigía hacia él, balanceo la espada y corta el ataque a la mitad. Las dos mitades de la bola de fuego estallo detrás de Daimon

El rostro de Salamandra y de sus hombres se puso pálido como sus ojos se abren y las mandíbulas caer gritando en estado de shock al igual que Kage, Lance, Kiba, Elizabeth y Lucy, ya que nadie puede creer lo que acaba de ocurrir

Daimon mira los hombres y mueve su cuello mientras coloca la espada en la parte posterior del cuello.

"Quien demonios eres?" dijo Salamandra con miedo

"Mi nombre es Daimon pero en esta forma llámame…Kamen rider Ouja" dijo Daimon

"Kamen rider?" dijo Lucy

"Increible, este sujeto se ve fuerte…quiero pelear con él después de esto" dijo Natsu emocionado

"Eso nii-san, tu puedes" grito Elizabeth de emoción su hermano se convirtió en un Kamne rider

"Daimon" dijo Kage como su espíritu se encendió- "Si él puede hacerlo yo también…" pensó y se acerco hacia su hermano –"Déjame ayudarte"

"Kage" dijo Daimon como asintió –"Bien, hagámoslo junto hermanos"

"Yosh" dijo Kage apretando su puño –"Henshin!"

De pronto su cinturón se ilumina en verde y está rodeado por un vórtice de la oscuridad y luego sus estallidos de armadura sobre él. Su armadura era plateada con forma de un saltamontes, con ojos verdes brillantes… sostuvo su espada en alto y estaba listo para luchar…se había convertido en Shadow moon

"Otro mago requip!" dijo Salamandra asustándose más

"Oh ahora yo" dijo Elizabeth emocionada sacando el lost driver y saca la gaia memory y lo presiona

 **Eternal**

"Henshin" dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa eh inserta la memoria

 _ **"**_ _ **Eternal! (Old school jungle music)**_ _ **"**_

Un anillo de color blanco y azul de electricidad rodio a Elizabeth como una armadura blanca apareció sobre ella, sus antebrazos y las piernas fueron diseñados con llamas azules y hubo varias ranuras para memorias otra Gaia memory. Su casco tenía forma en la cabeza con un ojo amarillo dos cuernos. Repente, una capa de color negro apareció en la espalda

"Ahora, disfruta el infierno" dijo Elizabeth señalando el pulgar hacia abajo

"Otro más" dijo Salamandra asustado

Kage y Daimon sonrieron pero maldijeron ya que ninguno de sus riders tenían una frase de pre-batalla..

"Bien hermano y hermana…Hagamos esto un espectáculo vistoso" dijo Daimon como los tres hermanos cargaron

"Yosh/ Vamos" dijeron Kage y Elizabeth

"Que piensas, nos unimos con ello en la lucha?" pregunto Kiba

"No. Ellos tres pueden encargarse además quiero ver el espectáculo" dijo Lance mirando con diversión

"Que esperan idiotas, acaben con ellos" dijo Bora recuperándose del shock y ordeno a sus secuaces atacar…

En ese momento, Ouja se adelanta hacia dos de los hombres de Bora asumirá un cargo de él, actuando rápidamente balancea a Veno saber y golpea a los matones con mucha rapidez. Shadow moon gira su cuerpo derribando a varios hombres de Salamandra y apunta a uno de ellos con su espada…

"No te muevas" dijo Kage

El hombre asustado soltó su espada antes de caer inconsciente…

"Patético" dijo Kage

Elizabeth se encargo mucho enemigos con facilidad con su Eternal Edge…gira su capa y lanza una patada en la entrepierna de Salamandra haciendo que los demás matones reaccionaron involuntariamente al golpe…

"En serio hermana, porque allí" se quejo Daimon cubriendo sus joyas por instinto

"Se lo merecía" respondió Elizabeth volviendo golpear de nuevo en la entrepierna lanzándolo lejos-"Eso es por secuestrar a mí y a mi amiga"

"Aquí voy." Lucy dice que ella ahora tiene las llaves de nuevo **-"Puerta del portador del agua, abro a Ti**!" grita mientras se agarra uno de sus llaves de oro con el símbolo en el mango que muestra lo que parece ser el agua, colocar la llave en el agua y hacerlo girar.

El repique de una campana se escucha como un círculo mágico azul aparece en el agua donde la clave es,

"Aquarius!" Lucy grita.

En ese momento un pequeño tornado de agua se dispara hacia arriba y ya que disipa una sirena con una larga azul de cola de pescado, el pelo azul un bikini azul reveladora, dos brazaletes de oro en ambos brazos y muñecas, una diadema, tres perforaciones en la cola, una cinturón de oro en su cintura y la celebración de una urna en la mano aparece.

"¡Un pez!" Feliz grita de emoción, ya su estómago gruñe y baba viene de la boca.

"Mmm no." Dijeron Lucy, Daimon, Kiba, Lance, Kage y Elizabeth con una gota de sudor

Soy un Asistente Celestial, veo. Yo uso las llaves de la puerta para llamar a los espíritus celestes de una dimensión alternativa." Dijo Lucy

"Increíble" dijo Kiba

""Ahora bien, Aquarius Use su poder y barrer la nave en la orilla." Dijo Lucy a su espíritu celeste

"Tch," dijo Aquarius con una mirada molesta en su rostro

"Es normal que actúa así?" pregunto Lance

"Lo que una chica molesta que eres. Déjame decirte algo. La próxima vez que me invoques a una matanza, te voy a matar". Dijo Aquarius con una mirada sin expresión.

"L- lo siento." dijo Lucy

"Creo que es un no" supuso Lance-"Me pregunto cuál es su problema?"

Al oír el comentario de una vena sale de Aquarius como ella se da la vuelta, "¿Eh?" miro a Lance –"Si tienes algo que decir a mí el debilucho? Si lo hace ¿por qué no decirlo de nuevo a la cara?, eh"

Lance en un momento se ruborizo –"No dije nada, bella dama"

Aquarius parpadeo a ese comentario-"Acaso me llamo bella?" pensó antes de sacudir su cabeza antes de suspirar y obedecer las órdenes de Lucy de mala gana

De pronto una gran cantidad de agua comenzará a ser aspirado en su urna, al llegar llenó Aquarius deja escapar un grito ya que las oscilaciones en torno a su urna de envío de agua a todo volumen de la urna en el poder increíble. La explosión del agua es tan poderoso que crea una onda de tamaño masivo que sale en todas las direcciones, y mientras el barco está atrapado en ella y sale volando de vuelta a la ciudad con Salamandra, sus hombres ... y Natsu , Ouja, Shadow moon y Eternal a completamente atrapado con la guardia baja por la onda de gran alcance y envió volando desde la cubierta del barco que grita de terror ...

"No me barres también!" grito Lucy como ella, Happy, Kiba y Lance también están atrapados en la ola y envió lanzando de nuevo hacia la ciudad.

A medida que la ola gigantesca se derrumba en la costa de la ciudad, el barco ahora se acuesta en su lado, en su mayor parte intacta a excepción de la cubierta que ha sido despedazado.

"¿Qué estabas pensando? ¿Crees que es normal para mí barrer también?" dijo Lucy

"Por desgracia, no lo logre. Al final terminé barriendo el barco también." Dijo Aquarius con decepción

"El ataque era para mí ?!" grita Lucy a de ira Como Lucy sigue mirando con enojo a

"No me llames por un tiempo. Voy a estar de vacaciones durante una semana con mi novio" dijo Aquarius antes de mirar a Lance –"Tch" señalo antes de desaparecer

La gente de la cuidad salen de sus casas al escuchar un fuerte ruido…

"¿Que es esto?" un civil masculina preocupados dice que un grupo de personas se reúnen alrededor de la nave estrellada.

"Un barco fue arrojado en el puerto!" Otro civil responde

Salamandra y sus hombres se recuperan del accidente- "Maldita sea, ¿qué ..." gruñe mientras mira hacia arriba al lado del barco que aparece a continuación, Natsu en la parte superior.

"Natsu!" dijo Lucy como Natsu continúa mirando hacia abajo en Bora.

"Hey Daimon estas bien?" dijo Natsu levantando a Ouja

"Si, solamente un poco mareado" dijo Ouja (Daimon)

"Maldición, me duele mi cuerpo" dijo Shadow moon (Kage)

"Por lo menos las armaduras nos protegieron" dijo Eternal (Elizabeth)

"*risa* Bien sin duda me sorprendieron pero esto se acaba" dijo Bora lanzando una bola de fuego directo hacia Natsu y compañía

"Natsu!"grita Lucy al ver a sus amigos atrapados en el fuego

"No se preocupe. Yo tendría que haber dicho antes, pero Natsu es también un mago." Dijo Happy

Lucy quedo shock y miro en el fuego como estaba desapareciendo

"Qué asco… Acaso realmente eres un mago de fuego?" dijo la voz de Natsu como el estaba comiéndose el fuego?!

"DWOAAAAAAAAA!" Salamandra y sus hombres gritan en estado de shock a medida que sus ojos estaban abiertos y la boca caen

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH!" gritaron Kiba,Lance y los riders…incluso el murciélago estaba sorprendido

"HUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH!" Lucy grita también en estado de shock

En ese momento, la última de las llamas es tragados por Natsu mientras suspira como si acaba de terminar de comer una comida,

"Gracias por la comida." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Quien eres?!" dijo Salamandra en shock

"Estoy Natsu de Fairy Tail! Y eso nunca lo has visto antes!" Natsu dice

Al escuchar esto, tanto los choques Salamandra y a Lucy,

"Fairy Tail?" dijo Lucy en estado de shock -"Natsu es un mago de Fairy Tail ?!"

"Esa marca ... Él es el verdadero, Bora." Uno de los matones de Salamandra dije accidentalmente revelar su nombre real.

"Idiota! No me llames por ese nombre!" grita Bora de ira

"Bora ... .Bora la prominencia. Fue expulsado del gremio de la nariz Titan hace algunos años." Dijo Happy con los brazos cruzados

"Lo sabia…él era un farsante todo el tiempo" dijo Elizabeth

"No sé si eres un chico malo o un buen tipo ... Pero no voy a dejar que te salgas con la que pretende ser de Fairy Tail!" dijo Natsu mientras comienza a caminar hacia Bora y sus hombres.

"Y ¿qué es lo que planea hacer al respecto, muchacho?! Incluso si usted es un miembro de Fairy Tail aún superan en número aquí. " dijo Bora

"No creo que sea aí" dijo Daimon señalando a que los hombres de Bora todos en el suelo –"Se acabo"

"No, aun no ha terminado" dijo Bora creando una bola de fuego

"Kage, Elizabeth,…Dejenme acabar con él" dijo Daimon sacando una tarjeta

Sus hermanos asintieron

"Hey amigo, déjame ayudarte" dijo Natsu

"Me parece bien" dijo Daimon y mira a Bora –"Esto es por secuestrar a mi hermana" inserta la tarjeta en el personal

 **Final Vent!**

El lugar estuvo en silencio hasta que escucharon el siseo de una serpiente… Bora miro con horror como una enorme cobra de color morada y amarilla apareció… Lucy miro con horror también

"Increíble" dijo Natsu y sonrió –"Vamos"

"Yosh" dijo Daimon como los dos corrieron y detrás de Daimon se arrastraba la cobra

" **Karyū no Tekken!** ( Puño de Hierro de Dragón de Fuego)" grito Natsu como su puño es envuelta con fuego y dio un gran golpe a Bora

"Aaaahhhh!" grito Daimon corriendo conVenosnaker deslizándose detrás antes de levantar su cabeza hacia arriba. Daimon salta de nuevo hacia él y el monstruo del espejo le lanza para que pueda entregar un tiro rápido de la bicicleta en el objetivo-" **Veno crash!"**

Bora recibió golpes múltiples antes de grita de dolor como es consumido por una explosión. El cuerpo inconsciente del criminal cae al suelo

"Eso es asombroso" jadeo Lucy sorprendida

"Bien hecho Daimon" dijo Elizabeth como Kage levanta el pulgar

"Qué clase de magia uso Natsu?" dijo Kiba con asombro

"Se llama ... Dragon Slayer. Igneel lo enseñó a Natsu." Dijo Happy

"Un dragón que enseñó una magia humana que podría matar dragones? Realmente sorprendente" dijo Lance

En ese momento, el grupo escucha lo que suena como huellas de metales pesados se dirigían a su manera. Mirando su derecho al grupo luego ver un gran ejército vigor del tamaño de los hombres armados con lanzas y escudos con uniformes a rayas azul y oro se dirigían a su manera.

"¿Son militares?" dijo Lucy estado de shock

"¿Militares?" dijo Kage como él, Elizabeth y Daimon regresaban en sus formas civiles

"Justo lo que necesitábamos. Será mejor que salir de aquí antes de que nos atrapen." Dijo Kiba

"Mierda vamos a salir de aquí!" grita Natsu como todos salieron corriendo de la escena

El grupo llego a un lugar seguro como suspiraron de alivio.

"Cielos por poco y seriamos prisioneros" dijo Happy de alivio

"Si, pero saben una cosa que me alegra" dijo Daimon como todo lo miraron –"Que pude convertirme en un Kamen rider, Woohoo!"

"Fue asombroso, fue todo como sacado de un manga" dijo Lance

"Me gusto convertirme en Eternal" dijo Elizabeth

"Y yo Shadow moon" dijo Kage

"Me pregunto si nosotros también podremos transformarnos?" dijo Kiba

"Eso lo veremos más tarde, lo importante es saber que hacer ahora" dijo Daimon

"Pueden venir conmigo" dijo Natsu –"Ustedes quieren unirse a Fairy Tail?"

"No lo sé" dijo Daimon

"Yo diría que fuéramos quizás alguien nos ayude a encontrar a los demás y a lo mejor sepa la manera que podamos regresar a casa" dijo Elisabeth

"Suena un buen plan" dijo Kage

"Bien, entonces vamos" dijo Daimon como los demás asintieron –"Próximo destino a Fairy tail" levnato su puño como los demás lo acompañaron sin duda una nueva aventura se abre a nuestros jóvenes héroes…

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	3. Capitulo 2:Los nuevos integrantes de FT

**Primer capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(Comienza en la ciudad de Fiore en la noche, con la luna en lo alto del cielo, gotas de agua caen formando un charco antes que un pie pisa el charco, las luces de los faroles brillan como en las calles otras siluetas caminan. Las luces iluminan mostrando nueve figuras acorazadas. Las luces se enfocan en sus cascos mostrando antes de ponerse en posición de batalla y corre hacia adelante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(En el otro extreme era de día mostrando un enorme edificio mostrando a nueve jóvenes sonriendo como a su lado estaban Natsu, Gray, Erza y Lucy antes que todos se pusieran en pose de pelea)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(Una tarjeta con la imagen de una cobra cae en la mano de Daimon antes de sonreir, la escena cambia como Kamen rider Ouja miraba el cielo de la noche con Venonsnaker se deslizaba entre el suelo)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(La escena cambia a Erza caminando en un denso bosque mirando el sol brillar/ ñuego aparece ella luchando contra una bestia gigante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart (Beatin' Beatin')]**

 _(Ouja y Erza chocan sus armas, como la gente los ovacionaba/ La escena cambia al gremio donde Kiba iba a comer su carne antes que Charlotte se lo quita, Elizabeth y Lucy estaba en el medio deteniendo una pelea entre Natsu y Gray. Lance jugando videojuegos en una esquina mientras Aster tomaba un vaso de limonada de parte de Mirajane. Kage practicaba con su espada como Oscar leía un libro antes de asustarse por un murciélago cayendo de espalda donde Emily reia sin control)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin' heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon entra el gremio como el murciélago se apoya en su hombro y el comienza acariciarlo)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en nueve parte mostrando a Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte y Kiba antes de que cambiara a los nueve dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon, Fifteen y Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en cinco mostrando a Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray y Lucy antes de cambiar el gremio entero celebrando con copas al aire)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(La oscuridad envuelto todo excepto el centro donde los nueve jóvenes están de pie sujetando sus driver para el henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Varias siluetas de seres malignos y criaturas se dirigen hacia el gremio como todo los magos estaban afuera para pelear contra las amenazas como los nueves pilotos se transforman y se unen a la lucha)_

 **[unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(Una misteriosa figura camina en la oscuridad mostrando un cinturón plateado y sujetando una tarjeta antes de desaparecer)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(El cielo de la noche aparece un misterioso kamen rider Dark Decade mirando a los nueve jóvenes y señala que vengan por él)_

 **[You got to change Breakin' the chain]**

 _(Daimon y Dark Decade chocan los puños como todo se destruye como un espejo)_

 **[Don't be afraid! Walking in hte stage,..just Go!]**

 _(En lo alto de un edificio los nueve rider y magos miran hacia abajo y saltan a la batalla como la luna llena ilumina su camino_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart!]**

 _(Cada rider y mago realiza sus técnicas como varias cadenas envuelven la pantalla donde la cámara se fija en Erza y Ouja haciendo un corte al mismo tiempo partiendo las cadenas)_

 **[kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(La pantalla es de un tono morado como el titulo Team DARK brilla con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en el fondo)_

 **Capitulo 2: Los nuevos integrantes de Fairy Tail**

"Wow" dijo Lucy asombrada

"Es enorme" dijo Daimon como él, Kiba, Lance, Kage y Elizabeth veían la mismo

Al llegar a Magnolia, Natsu y Happy llevan a la maga celeste y los jóvenes riders a unirse al gremio y también buscar ayuda a encontrar a los amigos de Daimon, Kiba, Lance, Elizabeth y Kage. Al llegar quedaron fascinados por la arquitectura del edificio, que consta de tres plantas y se incorpora varios estilos arquitectónicos que Daimon, Elizabeth, Kiba, Lance y Kage reconocidos de su mundo: se tomaron en una forma que recuerda a una pagoda, con cada piso que es menor que la de abajo y sentado en el techo de este último. techos también llevaban gran parecido con los de la pagoda de bienes, que consiste en azulejos extremadamente largos, arqueados alineados uno tras otro y que poseen protuberancias curvas simples que sobresalen hacia arriba en los ángulos del edificio. En el techo más alto, superando la cumbre del edificio, se sentó un simple, redondo y la cúpula puntiaguda, que recuerda mucho a los observados en los edificios árabes, que llevaba una bandera en su punto. El techo por debajo de la una con la cúpula, el de en medio, albergaba una gran pancarta con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en él, sostenido por un par de postes verticales. gran entrada del edificio fue de nuevo Arábiga en el diseño, con su forma que recuerda a la de la cúpula en la cima, y por encima de ella era el nombre de la Alianza, coronado por una forma de corazón que sobresale, estilizado y flanqueado por un par de hadas talladas.

"Bienvenido a Fairy Tail! Dijo Happy

"Wow, ese lugar es increíble" dijo Elizabeth –"Como sacado de un cuento de hadas"

"Lindo" dijo Kiba

"Meh, eh visto mejores" comento Lance como todos lo miraron

"Que es ese aparato que Lance constantemente lo eh visto utilizar?" pregunto Lucy

"Es un videojuego" dijo Daimon –"Es algo de nuestro mundo, es un aparato donde la persona juega diferentes juegos dentro de una pequeña pantalla, es un poco adictiva para los jóvenes de nuestro mundo y Lance es considerado el campeón de eso"

Natsu luego camina hacia la puerta principal seguido por feliz como él entonces arranca inesperadamente la puerta y grita, "Estamos de vuelta!" a la que también grita feliz cuando salta en el aire

"Me encanta su estilo" admitió Daimon

"Natsu, Happy bienvenidos" dijo una chica pelo blanco

"Has vuelto Natsu, como te-" dijo un hombre con dientes de conejo antes que Natsu volara hacia él y le diera una patada en la cabeza

"Maldito idiota, la información que me diste sobre Salamandra era falso!" grito Natsu

"Agarren a Natsu!"

"Gyaf!"

"Natsu déjalo ya!"

"Y ahora se una Happy"

"Aye"

Eso era las palabras que salía como de repente todo estallo en pelea mientras Lucy como los jóvenes rider miraron con la boca abierta…

"Que les pasa a esos chicos?" dijo Elizabeth

"Genial una pelea, espérenme que yo me uno a esto" dijo Kiba a punto de lanzarse hasta que un par de dedos jalan su oreja

"Oh no señor, no vas a causar problemas" dijo Elizabeth actuando con severidad –"Lo mismo con usted Kage nii-san" señalo sujetando con la otra mano la oreja de su hermano

"Ouch, vamos hermana, quiero ver lo fuerte que son" dijo Kage

"Sin peros" dijo Elizabeth

"Wow ... De hecho, Lo hice, estoy en Fairy Tail!" Lucy dice alegremente.

"Y ... estás orgulloso de eso?" dijo Lance apuntando cuando todo el gremio estaba peleando

"Así que de vuelta de Natsu?" dijo un hombre joven con el pelo negro puntiagudo, sin camisa, un collar y con la marca de Fairy Tail en su pectoral derecho mientras se da la vuelta con la ira que muestra en su rostro-"Natsu continuemos la pelea de la otra vez!"

Lucy grita a cabo en estado de shock al ver que el hombre ante ella ... ni siquiera tiene los pantalones puestos, ya que sólo tiene boxeadores.

"Wow hombre ponte unos pantalones" dijo Daimon

"Gray ... su ropa." Dijo una mujer con un amplio busto, piel morena, larga, media de la espalda pelo castaño, vestido sólo con un bikini de color azul claro, un par de pantalones capri, con dos bandas que cuelgan de cada pierna, una cinta de color rosa claro sin apretar atado alrededor de la cintura y sandalias de tacón alto con su marca de gremio de Fairy Tail se encuentra en la cintura izquierda mientras sostiene una copa de vino en la mano.

"Mierda! Pues si!" dijo Gray al ver que sus pantalones no estaban y se los coloco de nuevo

"Eres tan cerdo como el resto…" dijo la mujer comenzando a beber un barril lleno de licor que también sorprende a Lucy y los jóvenes

"Ella ganaría cualquier concurso de beber" dijo Kiba

"Eso es interesante" dijo Lance

"Dan pena" una voz dijo detrás de Lucy y los jóvenes rider, al darse cuenta miraron a un hombre grande, musculoso, con la piel color canela, pelo largo y blanco mantuvo al alza en estilo, espigas largas y onduladas; que usa un traje que se asemeja, gamberros de secundaria japoneses de ficción que consiste en una chaqueta azul oscuro con las ampollas de color azul violáceo, que se mantiene cerrada en la parte frontal por una línea de botones grandes, completado por los pantalones sueltos que emparejan su chaqueta, sostenidos por una cinta sencilla, y sandalias geta tradicionales japoneses-"Los hombres luchan con los puños"

"Oh, él está realmente animándolos..." dijo Elizabeth llevado de vuelta por las palabras del gigante

En ese momento, tanto Gray y Natsu dan la vuelta con sus puños hacia atrás y ponche a él en el aire,

"Fuera de nuestro camino!" Tanto Natsu y Gray gritar

"Y esta fuera!" dijo Daimon al ver el cuerpo inconsciente del hombre

"Hm? Aquí hay mucho ruido…" dijo hombre joven con delicados rasgos faciales, pelo naranja que se mantiene en un leve corte corto, de punta, con los filamentos de punta que cubre la frente, y otra, más largos que sobresalen hacia arriba desde la parte superior de la cabeza, un par de gafas de sol azules teñidas con un marco delgado; llevaba una capa verde con cuello ancho, con prominente, de punta, piel de color marrón- blanco recorte que recubre el capó, sobre una camisa de color rojo claro cubierto de muchos motivos como flores, pantalones negros y zapatillas de deporte blanquecinas, cada uno adornado por un par de luz rayas verdes como en sus brazos son dos chicas que parecen estar en el amor con él como chispas y los corazones vuelan en el aire alrededor de los tres.

"Es Loke, Quedo primer lugar en la encuesta. Que mago te gustaría que fuese tu novio?" dijo Lucy sorprendida

En ese momento, un vaso de vidrio vuela entre los jóvenes rider, y golpea Loke en la cabeza haciéndole caer al suelo mientras mira hacia el techo con una marca en la cabeza y se molesta. Loke entonces se para de nuevo y mirando a las chicas

"Voy a Zapping, sólo para todos!" grito Loke

"¡Buena suerte!" Las dos chicas dicen que el amor golpeado por Loke

"Que pasa con la gente de ese lugar?" dijo Lucy

"Estas preguntando eso ahora?!" dijo Lance esquivando un libro que salió volando

"¿No hay un solo mago serio en esta articulación? Preguntas Lucy mientras ella y el resto de jóvenes riders continúan viendo la pelea se desarrollan.

"Perdonen. Ustedes son nuevos?" Una voz femenina desde atrás del grupo dice, ya que entonces la vuelta para ver el cabello de una mujer joven y delgada de largo, de color blanco que se queja un poco en los extremos, con dos mechones enmarcando su rostro y le llegaba hasta el pecho, una cola de caballo, hacia arriba obtenida por recolección y atar el pelo que cubre su frente; que llevaba un vestido marrón sin mangas, largo hasta los tobillos con una falda plisada, el pecho adornado por un arco grande, de color rosa, y pasamanería de color similar enmarcan el lugar amplio escote, actuando como correas, y el círculo alrededor de la cintura y también el uso de zapatos de tacón alto.

"Mirajane!" dijo Lucy dice con felicidad –"Esto, No podrías hacer que dejaran de pelear?" pregunto señalando aun la pelea andando

"Siempre es igual en este lugar, no se preocupen no les pasara nada y-" dijo Mirajane antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar una botella la golpea en la cabeza cayendo inconsciente al suelo

"Mirajane!" dijo Lucy

"No te parece de lo más divertido?" dijo Mirajan levantándose y manteniendo su sonrisa sin importar que tiene una herida en la cabeza

"Mirajane- san!" grito Lucy cuando, de repente, Gray se envía volando en la parte posterior de Lucy dejándola abajo.

Los jóvenes rider miran a Natsu girar felizmente los ... boxeadores de Gray alrededor de su dedo a reír de una manera divertida.

"¡Mi ropa interior!" grito Gray

Mientras tanto Lucyy Elizabeth gritaron mientras cubrían ojos desde que Gray está ahora trasero desnudo.

Gray luego se fija en ellas y luego se desliza hacia ellsa haciéndola saltar hacia atrás un poco, "Señoritas, ¿serían tan amable de prestarme su bra-"

"Como sí!/Aléjate de mi Pervertido!" gritaron Lucy y Elizabeth golpeando a Gray lanzándolo lejos

En ese momento, Loke aparece detrás de ellas y le Barre en sus brazos captura de Lucy y Elizabeth con la guardia baja y conseguir su molesto,

"Estos zoquetes la están molestando, bellas damas?" dijo Loke

"Genial un Urataros" murmuro Elizabeth con disgusto

En ese momento Elfman (ya desde aquí usaremos sus nombres para no confundirnos) envía un gancho en Loke enviándolo a volar y como ambas chicas miran entre si

, "Los hombres hablan con sus puños!" grito Elfman

En ese momento Elfman es pateado fuera por Natsu,-"Usted está en el camino!" grita molesto

"¡Aye!" grita Happy apareciendo a partir de la nada.

Cana se ha vuelto aún más molesta por la lucha que está sucediendo detrás de ella, por su parte Lucy, que es de nuevo intenta despertar Mirajane mientras Elizabeth mantiene vigilado a Kiba y a Kage para que no se metan en la lucha

"Todo el mundo está siendo tan ruidosos! No me puedo relajar y beber." Dijo Cana- "Ya he tenido suficiente de todos ustedes!" grito mientras saca una de sus cartas mágicas y un círculo mágico verde aparece delante de ella.

"Ahora que lo has hecho!" grito Gray como él pone su puño derecho en su mano izquierda y lo mantiene cerca de su pecho y aparece un círculo mágico azul.

Elfman grita por su parte y levanta su brazo derecho en el aire cuando aparece un círculo mágico púrpura y se agranda como entonces el brazo de Elfman transforma en un brazo de piedra.

"Les enseñare modales." Dijo Loke dice mientras prepara uno de sus anillos mágicos y aparece un círculo mágico verde.

"¡Venir por mi!" grito Natsu a todo pulmón como él abrigos tanto de sus brazos en llamas.

"Ellos van a luchar con la magia?" dijo Lucy preocupado mientras se sostiene Happy como un escudo…

"Hey no me uses como escudo" dijo Happy

En ese momento, un pie de tamaño masivo pisa en el suelo,

"detener esto, tontos!" Una sombra masiva de tamaño que se eleva sobre todos los demás en el edificio grita

"¡Un gigante!" grita Lucy de miedo mientras las lágrimas corren por sus ojos.

"Ehhhhh!" dijo Lance, Kiba, Elizabeth y Kage de sorpresa

"Increíble" dijo Daimon asombrado

Todo el mundo se detuvo y se congeló inmediatamente en sus lugares y lo que estaban a punto de hacer impactante Lucy y el resto de riders, todos quedó en silencio.

"Oh, usted estaba aquí Maestro?" dijo Mirajane una sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de que acaba de recuperarse de su golpe de gracia.

"Sí." La figura oscura dice mientras mira hacia abajo a Mirajane.

"¡¿Maestro?!" Lucy, Kiba, Daimon, Kage, Elizabeth y Lance dicen en estado de shock, ya que miran hacia arriba en la figura borrosa de nuevo.

"Menuda panda de cobardes! Por lo tanto soy el gana" dijo Natsu celebrando su victoria pero fue incapaz de terminar como el otro pie del Maestro descendió sobre él aplastándolo por debajo de ella haciendo que Lucy al grito de miedo y los jovenes a mirar sólo en estado de shock.

En ese momento, el Maestro se dio cuenta de los seis junto a Mirajane,-"Hm? Los nuevos reclutas?"

"S-Si!" dijeron

"Que es todo ese ruido" una voz familiar se escucho de parte de los jóvenes rider

"Oscar" dijo Daimon al ver a su amigo de nuevo

"Daimon" dijo Oscar como él, Aster, Emily y Charlotte salian

"Aster, Emly, Charlotte…que alegría de verlos de nuevo" dijo Daimon como el murciélago salió volando de alegría hacia su dueña

"Kivat segundo, es bueno verte" dijo Charlotte sonriendo de alegria

"Esos son los amigos tuyos que estaban buscando?" dijo la enorme figura

"Así es Makarov-san" dijo Oscar sin miedo

"Oh bueno…" dijo la sombra empezando a encogerse ... más y más pequeño hasta entonces la persona que está delante de ellos había nada más, pero un hombre extremadamente corto, de edad avanzada con un bigote espeso y blanco y el pelo blanco; con una camisa blanca con el sello negro de Fairy Tail en el medio que estaba cubierto por una sudadera con capucha de color naranja, pantalones cortos de color naranja y una naranja y rayas azules sombrero de bufón diseñada; impactante Lucy y los corredores como entonces el anciano sonrió a los nuevos reclutas y poner su mano derecha para saludar a ellos- "encantado de conocerlos y bienvenidos a bordo al gremio!"

"Ahora es pequeño" dijo Lance

"Espere, usted es el maestro?" pregunto Lucy aun en shock

En ese momento, Makarov se da la vuelta y saltar voltea hacia arriba, hacia el segundo piso ... golpearse la cabeza contra la barandilla y el aterrizaje en la espalda. Pero se las arregla para levantarse y buscar profesionales mientras se aclara la garganta. Los miembros de Fairy Tail miran hacia arriba a su maestro preocupado por lo que está a punto de decir.

"Usted se han pasado y lo han hecho de nuevo, sinvergüenzas! Mira este trámite, el Consejo me envió!" grito Makarov como saca una pila de papeles en medio de su mano izquierda

"¿Consejo?" dijo Daimon

"Es una organización que gestiona todos los gremios de los diferentes magos" dijo Lucy

"Lo que ustedes hacen solo causa enojos del Consejo y esa ira me lo dirigen a mi" grito Makarov

Los miembros de Fairy Tail miran hacia abajo lleno de tristeza al oír las palabras del Maestro

"Sin embargo…" dijo Makarov –"Olvidémonos de esos idiotas que forman el consejo" utiliza la magia para establecer los papeles en llamas y la arroja el que Natsu salta en el aire para comerselo.

Eso sorprendió a Lucy y los nueve jóvenes…

"Escúchenme" dijo Makarov-"Nuestro poder supera lo razonable, es un poder que se escapa de todo razonamiento. La magia no es ningún milagro, es algo muy real. Cuando la nuestra fuerza espiritual fluye en el interior y entra en contacto con la fuerza espiritual de la naturaleza, son capaces de crear una forma corpórea. Pero nada de ello se necesita una gran fuerza mental y mucha concentración, el resultado es ser capaz de llevar esto a cabo es…la magia. Si están siempre atentos a lo que piensan nuestros superiores, nuestra magia no seguirá desarrollándose" levanta la mano derecha y señala con el pulgar al cielo –"No se preocupen por esos mequetrefes del consejo. Hagan lo que crean es correcto!" grita al final como todo los miembros de Fairy tail gritan de alegría y comienzan a animar

Después de la pelea todo volvió a su lugar…

Un sello se presiona sobre la mano derecha de Lucy y después de haber sido levantado revela una marca de color rosa Fairy Tail…

"Así que según me conto Oscar ustedes son de un mundo paralelo, correcto?" dijo Makarov teniendo una charla secreta con los nueve jóvenes

"Así es maestro" dijo Daimon

"No sé qué magia podría regresarlos a su mundo pero les ayudare a encontrarlo. Por el momento que lo busque" dijo Makarov con una sonrisa

"Muchas gracias" dijo Daimon

"Recuerden no decirle a nadie esto ya que formaría un alboroto y traería problemas con el consejo" dijo Makarov –"Si alguien pregunta su magia…les dirán que es magia requip, ok?"

Los nueve jóvenes asintieron

"Entonces… les doy la bienvenida a nuestra familia" dijo Makarov con una enorme sonrisa…

"Y con esto, usted es ahora miembro de Fairy Tail." Dijo Mirajane a Lucy mientras mira feliz en la marca- "De acuerdo el siguiente por favor y su nombre"

"Soy Daimon Violet. Yo quiero violeta en el hombro derecho" dijo Daimon

" Kiba Golden. Bronce en el lado derecho del pecho" dijo Kiba

"Elizabeth Violet pero llámame Lizz. Blanco en mi mano izquierda" dijo Elizabeth

"Lance Onix. Negro y morado en la espalda" dijo Lance

"Oscar Wiz. Negro y dorado en la mano derecha" dijo Oscar

"Aster. Hiryu. Lo mismo pero en el lado izquierdo del pecho" dijo Aster

"Emily Ocean. Yo quiero azul, azul marino y rojo en mi mano izquierda" dijo Emily

"Kage Violet. Plateado en el hombro izquierdo" dijo Kage

"Charlotte Hone. Negro y blanco en el centro de mi pecho" dijo Charlotte –"Y Kivat segundo quiere uno color avellana en su pata derecha"

Lucy corre a Natsu - ", Natsu, echar un vistazo! Yo y los otros nos dieron nuestras marcas de Fairy Tail!" dijo contenta

"¿En serio? Eso es bueno, Luigi." Dijo Natsu

"Es Lucy!" grito Lucy como Natsu ni siquiera estaba prestando atención

"Y que es esto?" pregunto Aster mirando la pared llena de papeles de encargos…

"Esta es la Junta de solicitud, es aquí que solicita a las personas que necesitan ayuda con algo lugar. Es también aquí donde los miembros de Fairy Tail vienen a recoger qué trabajo quieren tomar y ganar dinero de." Dijo Happy a los jóvenes riders ya que luego mira a Natsu- "Por cierto Natsu, vamos a hacer uno con una gran recompensa!"

"Así es como los magos pueden ganarse la vida mediante el uso de sus poderes para el bien" dijo Kage

"Deberíamos hacer eso también ya que somos parte del gremio ahora" dijo Daimon empezando a buscar una solicitud

"Aun me sorprende que los nueve de nosotros seamos Kamen rider" dijo Emilu

"Sin duda me tomo por sorpresa" dijo Kiba

"Ooh! 160.000 joyas para someter a algunos ladrones!" dijo Natsu mientras que él toma el papel de la solicitud fuera del tablero y lo mira

"Mi padre no vuelve todavía?" La voz de un muchacho joven es escuchar desde cerca de la barra como el grupo mira a ver Aster, Oscar, Emily y Charlotte lo reconocieron y se trataba de Romeo

Makarov bebe un barril de cerveza que por debajo de él en tierra es un muchacho joven- "Estás molesto, Romeo." dijo mientras deja de beber y mira hacia abajo al chico.-"Tu padre es un mago! No tenemos magos que no son capaces de cuidar de su mismo! Vuelve a casa y tomate un vaso de leche o lo que quieras!"

"Idiota!" grito Romeo golpeando al Maestro y salió corriendo mientras lloraba

"Eso fue duro" dijo Lance

"El Maestro es así pero en el fondo se preocupa por Macao" dijo Mirajane

En ese momento, un golpe fuerte en la Junta Solicitud llama la atención Lucy y los nueve riders como una abolladura grande está ahora en el tablero y el papel que Natsu y Happy estaban mirando y fueron caminando lejos.

"Hey Natsu, no rompa el tablero!" dijo un miembro de Fairy Tail –"Maestro, me parece que Natsu hará otra de las suyas"

"Va ir a buscar a Macao?" dijo Daimon

"Dejen que haga lo que cree es conveniente" dijo Makarov

"Porque lo hace?" dijo Lucy mirando con tristeza

"Lo mismo ocurrió con Natsu ... Todos los magos de Fairy Tail llevar algo con ellos. Una cicatriz, o el dolor o el sufrimiento... ..." dice Mirajane

Los nueve jóvenes bajaron sus cabezas ya que también ha experimentado una cicatriz en sus vidas

"Chicos, hay que ayudarlo" dijo Daimon

Elizabeth, Kage, Oscar, Emily, Charlotte, Aster, Kiba, Lance asintieron y salieron hacia donde se fue Natsu

* * *

Romeo estaba caminando por las calles de magnolia por el propio llanto cuando el sol comienza a ponerse. En ese momento, se siente una mano toca la cabeza mientras se mira hacia arriba para ver como Natsu y Happy pie junto a él. En ese momento se oye más pasos detrás de él y se da vuelta para ver a Daimon y demás jóvenes riders

"No se preocupe Romeo, vamos a encontrar a tu padre" dijo Daimon

Natsu y Romeo sonríen como las once personas más un gato estaban listo para lo que vendrá…

* * *

El día siguiente…

El sol radiante en un cielo sin nubes, montar a caballo por la carretera es un carro tirado por un animal extraño

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" dijo Natsu

"¿Por qué no?Necesitan de toda la ayuda posible.." dice Lucy se había unido al grupo, desde que Miraje le conto sobre el pasado de Natsu decidio acompañar a él y los nueve riders –"Oigan chicos, quería preguntarles…¿Qué es eso de Kamen rider?"

"Bueno de dónde venimos es una serie de televisión que yo y mis amigos vemos regularmente… Kamen rider se trata de la historia de grandes héroes que protegen a las personas…son el símbolo de la esperanza y la justicia… Kamen viene por máscara debido a como me viste mi rostro fue cubierta por una y rider que viene que montamos vehículos llamado motocicletas que es un medio de transporte" dijo Daimon

"Así que ustedes tienen los poderes de esos héroes?" dijo Lucy

"No del todo exactamente" dijo Daimon

"Veras exiten diferentes tipos, los rider principales que son los protagonistas de la serie, los rider secundarios que son los auxiliares y están los dark rider que son los riders que trabajan en el lado de la maldad y solo causan más que muerte" dijo Oscar

"Y nosotros tenemos los poderes de los dark rider" dijo Charlotte sorprendiendo al grupo

"Significa que son los malos?" dijo Happy con temor

"No, solo tenemos el poder de la oscuridad pero somos personas buenas…si hubiéramos sido los villanos no hubieras querido unir a Fairy tail…Es raro que vean a un grupo de chicos que tienen el poder de unos villanos de una serie de tv" dijo Daimon

"Pero…Porque?" dijo Lucy

"Veras tenemos un gusto por los villano rider ya que son lo que hace que el protagonista avance y supere las dificultades además sin un villano no puede existir el héroe como inversamente…además alguno de esos dark rider nos enseñaron algunas cosas que nos ayudaron en la vida" dijo Emily

"Puedo ver tu punto" dijo Lucy antes de sentir que el transporte se detuvo-"Ya llegamos?"

De repente Natsu dispara hacia arriba como si de repente se reanimó, "hemos parado!" Natsu grita alegremente mientras respira un pequeño torrente de fuego de su boca y él y la danza feliz alrededor

"Muy emocionado" dijo Lance con una gota de sudor

"Lo siento…" dijo el conductor del carro-"Con este temporal es imposible que podamos seguir avanzando"

Al escuchar esto el grupo abre la puerta de atrás del carro y se encuentran en lo que parece ser una tormenta de nieve.

"Parece que tendremos que seguir el resto del camino a pie" dijo Daimon como los demás asintieron y comenzaron a caminar…

Después de caminar penosamente a través de la nieve profunda por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, el grupo siguen adelante tratando de buscar el mago llamado Macao.

"Por cierto, Para que vino Macao a este sitio?" dijo Lucy como temblaba de frio y entro en un reloj de péndulo con brazos y piernas llamado Horologium que invoco hace poco para estar dentro y no tener frio pero sin resultado

"Viniste aquí sin ni siquiera saberlo?" dijo Natsu –"Para derrotar al terrible monstruo "Balkan'"

"Que es eso?" pregunto Elizabeth

"son feroces monstruos que viven en diversas áreas de la Tierra. Balkan poseen la capacidad de utilizar Take Over mágica, que emplean al hacerse cargo de órganos humanos con el fin de sobrevivir." Explico Happy

"Eso es terrible" dijo Aster apretando el puño con ira

Al pasar unos minutos Natsu como los nueve rider a buscar a Macao

, "Macao, que aquí !?" "Macao!" gritaron Natsu y Happy

"No griten o provocaran una avalancha" dijo Lance

En ese momento, un pequeño pedazo de la nieve cae sobre cerca de donde estaba el grupo, alzaron la vista hacia arriba preguntándose lo que es ... para luego ver un monstruo con forma humana que se asemeja a un gorila, con grandes brazos, orejas puntiagudas y un cuerno encima de sus cabeza viene hacia ellos listos para aplastarlo

"Es el Balkan!" grito Happy

"Así es como se ven…realmente es feo" dijo Kage

El Balkan se detiene y huele el aire y comenzó a correr en dirección a Lucy

* * *

Mientras tanto en el interior Horologium, Lucy, que está todavía frío tiene los ojos cerrados, cuando, de repente, se oye un golpeteo en la ventana y abre los ojos ... para ver un Balkan mirando directamente a los ojos.

"Una mujer humana!" dijo el Balkan mirando a Lucy que grita de terror, pero no se puede oír.

"Por lo tanto, se puede hablar." Dijo Natsu mientras aprieta el puño en su mano y mira a la Balkan llevándose a Lucy

"Tenemos que salvar a Lucy" dijo Kiba como el grupo corrió siguiendo a la criatura

Dentro de una cueva congelante Lucy miro con horror como el Balkan giraba a su alrededor como si fuera un depredador mirando a su presa…

"Como eh podido llegar a meterme en esto?!" grito Lucy dentro de Horologium-"Aui es donde vive ese mono? Y que habrá pasado a Natsu y los demás?"

"Guapa" dijo Balkan

Lucy comenzo a temblar dentro del espíritu del reloj lleno de miedo, de repente, sin embargo Horologium desaparece dejando Lucy derecho a la intemperie frente a la impactante bestia.

"Espera no te vayas todavía!" grito Lucy

"Es la hora de la despedida, he dicho" se escucho la voz de Horologium

"Dame un poco más de tiempo, te digo yo!" grito Lucy

Los ojos del Balkan se iluminaron como el humo que sale de su nariz y él tiene sus manos listas para agarrar Lucy lo que la hizo gritar más en el terror.

"¡Mono!" La voz de Natsu grita como Lucy entonces aliviado al oír su voz se da la vuelta para ver lo acusa a los dos.

"¿Dónde está Macao !?" grito Natsu, como desde entonces, de repente, se desliza sobre el suelo helado y se desliza más allá del Balkan que está demasiado distraído por Lucy, que ni siquiera escuchar el cazador de dragones hasta que se estrella contra la pared a confundirse sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir.

"Es que no se puede hacer una entrada normal?" dijo Lucy facepalme

"Lucy" la voz de Kiba se escuha como él y los demás riders aparecen

"Oye mono! Donde esta Macao?!" dijo Natsu recuperándose de su caída y mira fijamente a la bestia –"Usted puede entenderme y hablar no?...entonces responde a mi pregunta…Donde esta Macao?!"

En ese momento comienza Balkan agitando su mano en Natsu mientras apunta hacia un agujero detrás de él,

"Oh, creo que me estoy haciendo a través de él" dijo Natsu dirigiendose hacia el agujero.

"Uh ... no creo que sería tan fácil." Dijo Charlotte

"Espera Natsu es una trampa!" grito Daimon

Sin embargo Natsu no le hace caso cuando mira a través del agujero que sólo conduce a la parte exterior de la Montaña,

"¿Dónde !?" dijo Natsu cuando de repente, el Balkan lo golpea a través del agujero.-"¡Mono!" grita mientras es enviado cayendo en el abismo.

"Natsu!" Lucy grita de horro

"Chicos es momento" dijo Daimon sacando su cubierta vent y V-Buckle aparece –"Henshin!" grito insertando la cubierta transformándose en Kamen rider Ouja

"Henshin!" grito Kage como el torbellino de oscuridad lo cubrió transformándose en Shadow moon

 **Eternal**

"Henshin" dijo Elizabeth insertando la gaia memoria

 _ **"**_ _ **Eternal! (Old school jungle music)**_ _ **"**_

La armadura cubre a Elizabeth convirtiéndose en Eternal

Aster, Oscar, Emily, Charlotte y Kiba asintieron y era su turno

 **Standing By!**

"Henshin!" grito Aster colocando el teléfono en el cinturón

 **Complete!**

Las luces rodearon su cuerpo y cuando desapareció su armaduro surgió…ahora era Kamen rider Orga

 **Driver on!Now!**

Oscar coloca su anillo como el White Wizerdriver apareció

 _ **The Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!- The Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!-**_

"Henshin" dijo Oscar colocando el anillo

 **Change! Now!**

Un círculo mágico color oro apareció debajo de sus pies y poco a poco fue arriba. Una armadura se formo, su color era de oro con piezas negras, una tela negra con varias partes con formas de flecha del mismo color con puntas doradas. Hombreras negras de borde dorado con una gena en un lado. Una correa de plata que pasa de su pecho hacia su espalda, zapatos negros con una púa blanca, lleva una capa negra. Su máscara tiene forma a que lleva un sombrero de mago eso es parte de su armadura tiene una visera negro con lo que parecen grietas en ella. Este era Kamen rider Sorcerer

Emily coloco las medallas tiburón, ballena y pez lobo en su cinturón –"Henshin!" grita

 **¡Same! Kujira! OOKAMIUO!**

Las tres Medallas aparecieron pero en forma triangular, antes de ir al pecho y las salpicaduras de agua alrededor apareció su armadura. Tan pronto como haya terminado la transformación. Todo su traje es negro, que tenía un casco azul de tiburón temático, con una ballena temática de diseño del hombro azul marino y tiene algunas marcas en sus manos y un lobo pez rojo botas que tiene picos en toda su arranque. También ejerce un arpón conocido como Arpón más profunda que sirve como su arma principal… Este es Kamen rider Poseidon

Charlotte se coloca el sengoku drive y se une a la cintura como saca una especie de candado con forma de huesos…

 **Fifteen! Lock on!**

"Henshin" dijo Charlotte insertando la cerradura en el driver y movio el cuchillo para abrir la cerradura

 **(Sonidos de riff de guitarra eléctrica)**

 **Fifteen arms! (** _ **crujido de huesos al coro siniestro)**_

Una calavera cae sobre Charlotte como su armadura se formo en la oscuridad…Levaba una armadura negra con partes plateadas. Su pecho tenía una coraza parecida a costillas, una máscara sin expresión facial pero tenía marcas de forma de dientes alrededor, tenía un cabello blanco y una placa de metal con kanji que se traducía "quince"…este era Kamen rider Fifteen

Kiba coloca un su cinturón como saca un pass con el símbolo del infinito en el

"Henshin" grito Kiba como una melodía de órgano comenzó a tocar antes de que él desliza su pase a su SetTouch.

 **Gaoh form!**

Seis piezas de la armadura de oro aparecieron y se acopla a su plat la forma como cuando la transformación es completa, ahora se puso con gran visor dorado, almohadilla para el hombro de ancho, con dos picos aparecieron en sus hombros. El más notable de su armadura es que hay un patrón de dientes en la visera, hombreras y la parte media de su armadura que va hacia abajo. Él maneja GaohGasher en su mano derecha…Este era Kamen rider Gaoh

"Whoa que es verdaderamente increíble!" Lucy dice en el temor

"Bien equipo, hagamos esto un espectáculo vistoso" dijo Daimon como los nueve riders atacaron

"Mi mujer! Mi mujer!" El Balkan grita de ira, ya que luego salta en el aire.

El grupo esquiva el ataque como el Balkan lleva su puño delante de los riders con la onda de choque del impacto en el envío de los dos volando de un aterrizaje en el suelo.

Sorcerer saca un anillo y lo coloca en su cinturón

 **Connect! Now!**

Un sello mágico aparece y Oscar mete su mano se sorprendió que saco un WizarSwordGun-"Esto sera útil" dijo pasándola al modo arma y luego dispara

El Balkan salta en el aire para evitar los disparos. Aterriza de nuevo en el suelo delante de gAOH y balancea su brazo de envío A Kiba volar y aterrizaje duro frente a Lucy mientras se queja de dolor,

"Kiba!"grito Lucy grita y mira a Lance –"Hey usted no piensa ayudarlos?"

"Supongo que tienes razón" dijo Lance sacando el game driver –"Vamos a jugar!" inserto el cinturón y saca un gasht y lo presiono

 **Mighty Action X**

un poco de energía púrpura oscuro genera en el suelo y en expansión, haciendo que el rodeada en forma de píxeles antes de volver a la normalidad. Detrás de Lance, hay un gran holograma que muestra el título de Moghty action x como algunos ladrillos de color púrpura salen de ella.

"Henshin" dijo Lance colocando el gashat

 **[GASHAT!]**

 **[Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! Which you name?!I am Kamen rider!]**

Una serie de imágenes de carácter flotar a su eligió la imagen con prácticamente un puñetazo en el lado derecho . La imagen que eligió ahora se hace más grande que fue rodeado de luz. A medida que desaparece la luz, Lance se había transformó en una forma súper deformado familiar. Todo su cuerpo se convierte en rechoncha y cubierto por una armadura blanca con el gamepad negro como coraza con pantalla de color púrpura oscuro. Tenía una gran cabeza sin cuello con una gafa que se está volviendo loco ojos rojos y la parte superior es de forma de la pieza negro en algún tipo de pelo anime. Este es Kamen rider Gemnu nivel 1

"Que es eso?" dijo Lucy

"Parece sacado de una mala propaganda" dijo Happy

"Aun no termino" dijo Lance tocando ligeramente la palanca y la abrió- "La seriedad ... segundo avance!"

 **[GACHAN! ¡Level up!] [Mighty Jump!** **Mighty Kick !** **Migh ~ ~ ty Action X!]**

Un holograma apareció frente a Lance con un icono de la imagen de la forma de nivel 2. Poco a poco viene y pasa antes de que todosu cuerpoo cubierto por la luz de color púrpura oscuro. Entonces, todo su cuerpo se siente como ser echado fuera como se dio la vuelta, dejando al descubierto una forma más humano con la cara de nivel 1 en la espalda. Llevaba traje negro ajustado con la línea púrpura y armadura ligera púrpura. Recupero su peto de mando de juegos y su cabeza ahora es más como cabeza humana con gafas que tenía los ojos rojos y la parte superior todavía se ven como el pelo del estilo de anime pero mira poco más de tiempo y punto extra.

"Ahora sí, Kamen rider Genmu, nivel 2" dijo Lance cargando hacia la bestia

El Balkan lo ve venir y con otro tiro de su brazo envía a Lance a volar p eso era lo que pensaba pero Genmu le sujeto del brazo y lanzo una fuerte patada enviándolo en un pilar de hielo mientras gruñe de dolor con el impacto y cae al suelo en el dolor. Kiba se levanta y balancea su espada como Emily mueve su tridente impactando a la bestia. Oscar lanza un golpe como Elizabeth gira su pierna dando un golpe en la cabeza. Ouja de un cabezazo y lo derrumba al suelo, Aster da un golpe en el pecho.

Lucy miro a sus amigos luchando y quería ayudar, lanza la manta a un lado y saca una de sus llaves del zodiaco, que tiene un anillo y cuernos en la parte superior de la misma con la punta en sí la forma de un hacha,

"Déjame ayudarlos!" dijo ella **-" Puerta de la Bula de Oro, te abre! Taurus!"** grita como continuación del círculo mágico que aparece un toro de tamaño gigantesco aunque con los colores y el modelo de una vaca, aparece como en la espalda es un hacha

gigante y deja escapar un sonoro "Mooooo!"

"¿Una vaca?" dijo Lance confundido.

"No idiota es un toro!" grito Lucy

"Qué clase de toro tiene colores de una vaca?!" dijo Lance

"Lo importante es que Taurus es mi más poderoso espíritu estelar y sera tu oponente monstruo" dijo Lucy

"Lucy-san, tienes los senos increíbles como siempre…muuuuuy bonita" dijo Taurus

Una gota de sudor apareció bajo los cascos de los rider

"Y también es un gran pervertido" dijo Lucy facepalme –"Quizás no fue una buena idea"

"Acaso no tienes un espíritu celeste sin problemas" dijo Lance

"Cállate" grito Lucy

"¿Cómo se atreve usted tomar mi mujer!" dijo el Balkancon furia.

" Su mujer! Yo no tendrá más de eso!" dijo Tauro

"Entonces podrías ayudarnos a patearle el trasero!" grita Daimon

En ese momento, Taurus se inclina hacia abajo y luego salta en el aire teniendo su gigantesca hacha de batalla de su espalda y girando alrededor de él- "alboroto!" grita como entonces trae su hacha abajo en el envío de una onda de choque hacia el Balcan a la que la bestia salta a un lado para evitar el suelo.

"Su velocidad es un problema." Dijo Kiba

"Necesitamos reducirla…Charlotte usa el poder de Wizard" dijo Oscar

Charloote asintió y saco un Lockseed con la cara de todo los riders y para su sorpresa tenia incluido Dirve, Ghost y Exaid –"Eso es interesante" dijo

 **Wizard!**

Una cremallera se abre al cielo y aparece una cabeza con un rubi en el centro con líneas plateadas formando una máscara…

"Eso es un rubí?" dijo Lucy

 **(riff de guitarra)**

 **Wizard arms!** **Shabadoobi Showtime!"**

La cabeza descendió como comenzó abrirse combirtiendose en piezas de armadura, su pecho tenía varias filas de gemas rojas, como los ojos de la máscara se convirtieron en hombreras. La máscara de Fifteen gano una imagen del rostro igual a la máscara invocada…Kamen rider Fifteen Wizard arm

"Saa Showtime!" dijo Charlette levantando su mano izquierda

"Muy bien Charlotte ahora inmovilicemos a la bestia" dijo Oscar colocando un anillo

 **Chain! Now!**

 **Wizard squash!**

Dos círculos mágicos uno de oro y el otro rojo aparecieron debajo del Balkan como varias cadenas se lanzaron envolviendo a la bestia…

"Lo tenemos" dijo Daimon

"Muy bien Taurus acabalo" dijo Lucy

"Como ordene mi amada" dijo Taurus -"Ahora vamos a terminar así-" no fue capaz de terminar la frase cuando recibe una patada de Natsu que aparece de la nada.

"NATSU!" grita Lucy grita en estado de shock.

"MOOOOOOOO!" grita Taurus de dolor cuando se aterriza en el suelo boca primero y desapareciendo al instante

"Ouch! Eso debió doler" dijo Daimon

."Natsu pero comó?" dijo Lucy

"Aye" dijo Happy con sus alas aun activadas

"Oh claro Happy, olvide que su magia le permite volar" dijo Lucy –"Pero Natsu…Te mareas de todo medio de transporte pero no con Happy?"

"De que hablas? Happy no es ningún medio de transporte es mi nakama (compañero), eres rara" dijo Natsu

"Perdona" dijo Lucy con una gota de sudor –"El me llamo rara?"

"Lo entiendo debido Happy es un ser vivo, no un vehiculo por lo que no contaria como transporte de todo modos" dijo Elizabeth

"Exactamente lo dijiste, Elizabeth!" dijo Natsu apuntándola con felicidad –"Oigan que son esos seis tipos con armadura acompañándolos?"

"Somos nosotros Natsu" dijo Oscar

"Oscar?, entonces los demás son" dijo Natsu

"Sip, todos estamos en nuestras formas riders" dijo Daimon

"Esa es mi mujer!" El Balkan grita de ira,y rompe las cadena y corre directo hacia Natsu con el puño derecho hacia abajo en Natsu.

Natsu sin embargo, sólo pone su brazo derecho para bloquear el ataque creando una onda de choque, que grietas de hasta el hielo a su alrededor,- "Escuchen! Todo el mundo en Fairy Tail son mis amigos y aliados!" dijo mandando al Balkan volando de vuelta- "El anciano, Mirajane e incluso esos tirones molestos Gray y Elfman ... "

El Balkan comienza a cargarse hacia Natsu

"Happy, Lucy, Daimon, Kage, Elizabeth, Oscar, Charlotte, Aster, Kiba, Emily, Lance y todo el mundo son todos mis amigos ..." dijo Natsu sorprendiendo a Lucy y los nueve riders- "Y es por eso que voy a traer de vuelta a casa Macao!" grita como el Balkan salta a él al que un círculo mágico aparece debajo de lo que envuelve la pierna derecha en la llama, como desde entonces manda el Balkan en el estómago de enviarlo volando hacia el techo.

El Balkan se levanta pero cadenas lo envolvieron a su alrededor…

"Chicos, dense prisa y acábenlo!" dijo Oscar usando toda su fuerza

"Te ayudaremos Oscar" dijo Kiba como él, Emily, Lance y Aster sujetan los brazos de la bestia

"Y yo" dijo Charlotte aun en su forma wizard arm convoca más cadena

"Bien hermano y hermana, terminemos con esto" dijo Daimon

Kage y Elizabeth asineten. Eternal saca su gaia memory y lo inserta a un costado como Ouja inserta una tarjeta…

 **Eternal máximo drive!**

 **Final Vent**

"Natsu acompáñanos con un poderoso golpe" dijo Daimon como los tres Violet corren hacia la bestia

"Yosh" dijo Natsu corriendo a gran velocidad como su pie prendió fuego-" **Karyū no Kagitsume!** ( Garra del Dragón de Fuego )" impacta una fuerte patada lanzando a la bestia como los seis rider lo soltaron…

"Veno crash!" grito Ouja

"Rider kick!" grito Elizabeth

"Shadow kick!" grito Kage

Los tres Violet impactan al mismo tiempo al Balkan haciendo estrellarse contra la pared haciéndola añicos como los escombros caen…

"¿Qué ... una fuerza sorprendente." Dijo Lucy

" hombre ... No puedo esperar para luchar contra estos chicos ahora eso es seguro." Dijo Natsu pensando en luchar con un Kamen Riders ahora.

El grupo se reunió en torno a los restos humeantes del Balkan que se encuentra boca abajo y se ve ... inconsciente.

"Ustedes lo hicieron!" dijo Happy

"Pero creo que exageraron." dijo Lucy

"Y ni siquiera usamos tanto poder" dijo Daimon como él y los demás volvieron a su forma civil-"Lo siento"

"Ahora tenemos que buscar a Macao" dijo Oscar

En ese momento, el Balkan comienza a brillar intensamente aterradora Lucy un poco mientras confundiendo Natsu, Happy y los nueve jinetes aparece un círculo mágico de color amarillo y se encoge antes de disparar una ráfaga de energía que obligó al grupo a cubrirse de la fuerza de la explosión y el brillo de la luz. A medida que la luz se apaga el grupo mover sus manos lejos de su cara y mira lo que pasó ...

"¿Lo que acaba de suceder?" dijo Kibs

"No sé pero " dijo Natsu cuando sus ojos se abren en estado de shock por lo que ve en el lugar del Balkan era- "Macao!" grita al ver el padre de Romeo, Macao ahora en lugar de la Balkan mirando como si hubiera recibido una paliza.

"Eh! Espera que es él? ¿No era él sólo un mono pervertido hace un segundo !?" grito Lucy

"Mierda! Si hubiéramos sabido que esa cosa era Macao definitivamente no debimos hacer un triple rider kick sobre él!" dijo Daimon

"Sera mejor su lo curemos, no parece estar bien" dijo Charlotte

El grupo quedó rápidamente fuera manta de Natsu y colocar en él, le quitaron a Macao la camisa y el abrigo y la colocación de unas vendas de sus heridas.

"Parece como si estuviera en una lucha seria" dijo Happy a juzgar por las heridas que tenía.

"Macao! No te me mueras! Espera de Romeo para usted! ¡Abre los ojos!" dijo Natsu

Macao no tiene ningún tipo de movimiento como el grupo mira Macao en el miedo con la esperanza de que está bien.

"Espera, tal vez esto puede ayudar, si funciono con Mirajane en aquella vez pueda funcionar en Macao." Dijo Oscar colocándole un anillo a Macao y lo dirigió al cinturón

 **Recover! Now!  
** Una capa de magia cubre en el cuerpo de Macao, cuando desapareció, un gemido viene de Macao a medida que comienza a abrir los ojos.

"¡funcionoo!" grito Happya de alegría.

"Macao!" Natsu grita de alegría como Lucy y los rider sonríen de alivio.

Se enteraron que el Balkan era una criatura que tenía la capacidad de vivir dentro del cuerpo de cualquier ser vivo pero ahora ya no será un problema…

* * *

Al otro dia en Magnolia Romeo estaba sentado con la esperanza que Natsu y los nueve extraños trajeran a su padre a salvo lagrimas corrieron en su rostro…

"Romeo" una voz escucho el niño y miro arriba

Romeo vio a Natsu, Happy, la nueva chica Lucy, los nueve chicos nuevos Daimon, Kage, Elizabeth, Oscar, Aster, Emily, Lance, Charlotte y Kiba quien estaba cargando a su padre. Al ver esto sorprendió a Romeo felizmente mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos en la felicidad.

"¡Papá!" grito Romeo saltando hacia su padre como el grupo miro con una sonrisa-"Papá, lo siento!" lloró abrazado a su padre, que ahora tenía un golpe en la cabeza

"Siento que hice que te preocuparas." Dijo Macao mientras abrazaba a su hijo en tranquilidad

"Está bien ... Soy el hijo de un mago después de todo." Dijo Romeo a través de las lágrimas de alegría.

"La próxima vez que esos matones tratar de burlarse de ti, diles esto:" ¿Puede su anciano derrotar a 19 monstruos, ¿eh ?! "" dijo Macao mientras pone a su hijo en el suelo y se arrodilla.

Romeo que ha dejado de llorar sonrisas ampliamente a su padre. Mientras esto sucede Natsu y los demás empiezan a salir para regresar a la Alianza sabiendo que su trabajo ya estaba hecho.

"Natsu, Happy, muchas gracias" grito Romeo-""Y gracias también, Lucy, Daimon, Kage, Elizabeth, Oscar, Aster, Emily, Lance, Charlotte y Kiba! Agradeció a los nuevos miembros

Daimon levanto la mano con una sonrisa en su rostro… para la primera misión para los nueve riders… Fue sin duda algo que recordaran para siempre.

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	4. Capitulo 3:El nacimiento de Team DARK

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(Comienza en la ciudad de Fiore en la noche, con la luna en lo alto del cielo, gotas de agua caen formando un charco antes que un pie pisa el charco, las luces de los faroles brillan como en las calles otras siluetas caminan. Las luces iluminan mostrando nueve figuras acorazadas. Las luces se enfocan en sus cascos mostrando antes de ponerse en posición de batalla y corre hacia adelante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(En el otro extreme era de día mostrando un enorme edificio mostrando a nueve jóvenes sonriendo como a su lado estaban Natsu, Gray, Erza y Lucy antes que todos se pusieran en pose de pelea)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(Una tarjeta con la imagen de una cobra cae en la mano de Daimon antes de sonreir, la escena cambia como Kamen rider Ouja miraba el cielo de la noche con Venonsnaker se deslizaba entre el suelo)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(La escena cambia a Erza caminando en un denso bosque mirando el sol brillar/ ñuego aparece ella luchando contra una bestia gigante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart (Beatin' Beatin')]**

 _(Ouja y Erza chocan sus armas, como la gente los ovacionaba/ La escena cambia al gremio donde Kiba iba a comer su carne antes que Charlotte se lo quita, Elizabeth y Lucy estaba en el medio deteniendo una pelea entre Natsu y Gray. Lance jugando videojuegos en una esquina mientras Aster tomaba un vaso de limonada de parte de Mirajane. Kage practicaba con su espada como Oscar leía un libro antes de asustarse por un murciélago cayendo de espalda donde Emily reia sin control)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin' heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon entra el gremio como el murciélago se apoya en su hombro y el comienza acariciarlo)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en nueve parte mostrando a Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte y Kiba antes de que cambiara a los nueve dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon, Fifteen y Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en cinco mostrando a Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray y Lucy antes de cambiar el gremio entero celebrando con copas al aire)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(La oscuridad envuelto todo excepto el centro donde los nueve jóvenes están de pie sujetando sus driver para el henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Varias siluetas de seres malignos y criaturas se dirigen hacia el gremio como todo los magos estaban afuera para pelear contra las amenazas como los nueves pilotos se transforman y se unen a la lucha)_

 **[unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(Una misteriosa figura camina en la oscuridad mostrando un cinturón plateado y sujetando una tarjeta antes de desaparecer)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(El cielo de la noche aparece un misterioso kamen rider Dark Decade mirando a los nueve jóvenes y señala que vengan por él)_

 **[You got to change Breakin' the chain]**

 _(Daimon y Dark Decade chocan los puños como todo se destruye como un espejo)_

 **[Don't be afraid! Walking in hte stage,..just Go!]**

 _(En lo alto de un edificio los nueve rider y magos miran hacia abajo y saltan a la batalla como la luna llena ilumina su camino_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart!]**

 _(Cada rider y mago realiza sus técnicas como varias cadenas envuelven la pantalla donde la cámara se fija en Erza y Ouja haciendo un corte al mismo tiempo partiendo las cadenas)_

 **[kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(La pantalla es de un tono morado como el titulo Team DARK brilla con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en el fondo)_

 **Capitulo 3: El nacimiento de Team DARK**

"Por fin encontré un bonito lugar" dijo Lucy disfrutando de un relajante baño en su nuevo departamento que logro encontrar…era algo caro pero estaba al lado del centro donde se encontraba Fairy Tail eso era conveniente además de que era practico-"La habitación es espaciosa por solo 70000 joyas y tiene mucho espacio libre. Paredes de blanco puro, aroma a madera, una pequeña y antigua pero modernizada chimenea, hasta tiene un horno para cocinar. Pero lo más importante…"

"Hey" dijo Natsu saludando a su amiga, lo mismo Happy pero estaba comiendo un pescado en esos momentos pero no se dieron cuenta que Lucy había recién salido de su nueva bañera y tenía solamente una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo

"¡MI HABITACION!" Lucy grita en estado de shock y sorpresa-"Porque están aquí?!" grita lanzando una patada impactando sobre Natsu y Happy incrustándolos en la pared

"Porque, hemos escuchado de Mira que usted había elegido un lugar para vivir..." dijo Natsu mientras que él sostiene un lado de su cara magullada.

"Aye..." añade Happy también en la celebración de su cara magullada

"Ella te dijo lo dijo?! Y qué?! Acaso eso no significa que puedas venir cuando quieras!" grito Lucy-"Es que no conoces la frase "Nunca te dijeron que tenias que ser bueno con tus amigos?!" La confianza da asco?! Lo que ustedes dos están haciendo es allanamiento de morada! Eso es un crimen lo saben!"

"¡Es una bonita habitación!" dijo Happy rascando con sus garras contra la pared.

"No afiles tus uñas! Felino!" grito Lucy de horror

"Oh, ¿qué es esto?" dijo Natsu recogiendo algunas pilas de papel que le intriga

"!" mira Lucy y salta tomando los papeles mientras grita –"No mires!"

"Ahora tengo curiosidad. ¿Qué es eso?" dijo Natsu para luego encontrarse de nuevo con un golpe en la cabeza, como Lucy sostiene la pila de papeles que sacuden por la vergüenza.

"A quien le importa lo que sea?! Quiero decir vete a daca ya!" grito Lucy

"No quiero. He venido para visitarte" dijo Natuso sonriendo

"Eres tan egoísta" lloro Lucy

Algún tiempo después… Lucy luego de ponerse algo de ropa y calmarse ... un poco, Lucy, Natsu y Happy se sentó a la mesa con una tasa de té

"Me acaba de mudar, así que no tengo nada para su entretenimiento. Váyanse a casa después de haber terminado su té de acuerdo?" Lucy dice en un puchero que tiene de sí misma y su conseguido "invitados" un poco de té

"Eres cruel" dijo Natsu

"Aye" acordó Happy

"Como puedo ser cruel si solo le he pedido que se vayan cuanto terminen su té?" dijo Lucy

Toc Toc

Lucy mira que alguien golpea la puerta y decide abrir pero manteniendo un ojo a que Natsu ni Happy husmeen sus cosas. Al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio fue una canasta de fruta y un rostro familiar…

"Hola Lucy" dijo Daimon acompañado de los demás riders

"Daimon, amigos… que grata sorpresa" dijo Lucy con una sonrisa al menos ellos no entraron sin permiso a la casa-"Y esa canasta de fruta?"

"Un pequeño obsequio para nuestra vecina" dijo Kiba

"Vecina?" dijo Lucy

"Si, después del incidente del Balkan nosotros hicimos muchos trabajos para conseguir dinero y encontrar un lugar para vivir…no podíamos estar viviendo en el sótano del gremio así que juntamos el dinero y logramos comprar una enorme habitación de este edificio y por suerte la cacera nos dijo que usted vivía al lado nuestro así que decidimos visitarte" dijo Elizabeth

"Pero una habitación como máximo pueden caber dos personas?" dijo Lucy confundida

"Resulta había una habitación que había comprado un señor pero nunca la uso ni pago la renta por lo que nosotros la compramos por la cantidad de 160000 joyas que por suerte habíamos reunido por algunas misiones menores y la cacera fue muy amable de que podemos pagar la renta cuando reunamos el dinero" dijo Daimon

"Eso fue gracias a Daimon, su personalidad hace que cualquier persona sea generosa con nosotros" dijo Lance –"Como crees que conseguimos la canasta de frutas?"

"Lo importante es que somos vecinos ahora Lucy, te importa si entramos?" dijo Daimon

"Pasen les serviré algo de té" dijo Lucy

"Gracias Lucy-chan" dijo Elizabeth

Los rider entraron y dejaron la canasta de fruta en la mesa y por casualidad notaron a Natsu y a Happy

"Natsu, Happy…Que hay?" dijo Daimon

"Hola a todos" dijo Natsu-"Uh se ve delicioso" señalo comiendo una fruta

"Adivinare, ellos entraron sin permiso correcto?" dijo Charlotte ya que los rider antes de salir notaron a Natsu y a Happy entrar por la ventana

"Si pero ya se iban cuando terminaran su té…" dijo Lucy

"Aun sigues siendo muy cruel" dijo Natsu –"Ah! Oh" Ya sé!" Lucy puedes enseñarme todo los tíos de llaves que tienes"

"No eso consumiría mucho mi poder mágico y además no son "tíos" son espíritus estelares" dijo Lucy

"Con cuantos espíritus estelares tienes un contrato?" dijo Happy como los demás querían escuchar para saber más acerca de esas llaves

"Seis grupos" dijo Lucy –"Contamos los espíritus estelares por grupo" saca mostrando primero tres llaves de plata que tiene las imágenes de un reloj, una cruz y una lira –"Estas llaves de plata son las que se pueden comprar en tiendas. Horologium el reloj, Crux la cruz del sur y Lyra la lira" luego saca tres llaves de oro con las marcas Taurus, Aquarius y Cacer –"Estas llaves de oro son muy raras, abren portales del zodiaco eclíptico. Taurus el toro, Aquiarius la portadora del agua, Cancer el cangrejo"

"¿¡UN CANGREJO!?" grito Natsu de alegría mientras él y Happy saltan como la saliva de sus bocas salían.

"¡UN CANGREJO!" grita Happy de alegría también

"*suspiro* Se ponen contentos por cualquier cosa….Ahora que lo pienso, todavía no he hecho un contrato con la llave que me dieron de Hargeon. Ya que están aquí y todo, les voy a mostrar a ustedes como procesar como un mago estelar pasa hacer un contrato con un espíritu " dijo Lucy dice mientras se levanta obteniendo el interés de todos

"Eso implica sellos de sangre?!" dijo Natsu

"Pero sello? Eso suena doloroso" dijo Happy en shock

"Creo que no es esa clase de contratos" dijo Kiba

"Aww" dijo Charlotte desilusionada, ella esperaba que era esa clase de sello

"Bueno, aquí voy" dijo Lucy sosteniendo una llave de plata y lo sostiene hacia afuera-"Me estoy vinculado a la ruta de acceso al mundo de los espíritus estelares! Ahora! O espíritu, responde a mi llamada y pasar por la puerta!"

Natsu y los demás estaban de pie detrás de ella viendo como ella lo hace.

" **Puerta del Canis Minor, ábrete! Nicolas!"** grito Lucy como corrientes de luces amarillas lanzamiento hacia fuera desde la llave y volar hacia el suelo ya que todos ellos forman juntos como entonces lo que parece ser un pequeño muñeco de nieve sobre el tamaño de aspecto feliz del gusto de la criatura parece... muy nerviosa.

Los jóvenes riders se confunden por esto mientras que Natsu y Happy parecen sorprendidos con la boca y los ojos con los ojos abiertos.

"Te ha salido mal" dijeron Natsu y Happy

"No me ha salido mal!" grito Lucy

"¿Qué pasa con el pequeño muñeco de nieve?" dijo Lance

"No es un muñeco de nieve!" gria Luc todavía molesto, ella cae de rodillas y envuelve sus brazos amorosamente al pequeño espíritu,- "Qué lindo!" señala como corazones vuelan alrededor de ella, mientras que Natsu y los demás sólo miran fijamente a Lucy

"Lo es?" dijeron Natsu y Lance

"Pues es una clase de adorable" dijo Elizabeth acariciando la cabeza del espíritu estelar

"No se necesita mucho poder mágico para abrir la puerta de Nicolás, por lo que son populares para guardar como espíritus mascotas!" dijo Lucy

"mascotas?" dijo Aster

"Así que todos los espíritus no son para propósitos de batalla?" dijo Oscar mirando al pequeño espíritu

"Eso parece" dijo Kiba

"Está bien, ahora vamos a pasar al contrato." dijo Lucy e mientras se arrodilla antes de que el espíritu con un lápiz y una libreta en sus manos.

" Pue, Pue." Dice el espíritu

"¿Qué tal el lunes?" pregunta Lucy como entonces el espíritu sacude la cabeza como entonces Lucy lo marca hacia abajo.- "¿Martes?" Pregunta de nuevo lo cual el espíritu asiente demasiado mientras lo escribe en su libreta.-"¿Miércoles?" pregunta una vez más como Natsu, Happy y los riders tienen la mirada perdida como el intercambio continúa mientras beben su té con Happy que come un pescado

"Un poco simple." Dijo Natsu

"Realmente simple, entonces se podría pensar. Me pregunto si es aún así durante los las llaves zodiacales" dijo Lance

"Aye." Dijo Happy

"De acuerdo, contrato completo." Dijo Lucy alegremente como entonces el espíritu salta alegremente en el aire.

"Parece bastante simple." Dijo Happy

"Sí." Natsu añade

"Parece la forma más segura, pero es crucial. Los magos estelares trabajan por contrato. En otras palabras, las promesas son todo para nosotros. Por lo tanto, no hay ninguna manera voy a romper una promesa! Ver." Dijo Lucy

"Ohhhh ..." dijo Natsu comprendiéndolo

"Oh, sí. Tengo que decidir sobre un nombre." Dijo Lucy

"¿No fue nombrado Nicolás?" pregunta Emily

"Ese es el nombre de clase." Respondió Lucy

"Eso es todo! Ven aquí, Plue!" Lucy llama a su espíritu ... Plue.

"Plue?" Natsu y los otros dicen al unísono

"¿Le suena, es nombre lindo? Plue cierto." dijo Lucy mientras abraza Plue en sus brazos.

"Plue es un" perro Menor "pero no lo hace guaf guaf, ¿verdad? Eso es extraño." Dijo Happy

"Tú tampoco haces miau miau." Responde Lucy como entonces Plue salta de los brazos y comienza saltando por el suelo.

"Creo que está tratando de decirnos algo." Dijo Daimon

"Me pregunto lo que está tratando de decir?" dijo Lucy al mer a su espíritu tratando de comunicarse aunque parecia más que estaba bailando

"Plue, Es una buenísima idea!" dijo Natsu en un arranque como entonces Plue emite una sonrisa con dientes y un pulgar hacia arriba.

"Lo ha entendido!" grita Lucy sorprendida y un poco asustada

"Como demonios hizo para él entenderlo?!" dijo Lance

En ese momento Natsu mira fijamente a Lucy

"Que pasa?" dijo Lucy

"Natsu, Que pasa?" pregunto Happy

"Muy bien lo he decidido! Estoy de acuerdo con la idea de Plue!" dijo Natsu mirando a todos con una sonrisa –"Hagamos un equipo!"

"Equipo?" dijo Lucy

"Sí! Todo el mundo en el gremio son aliados, pero las personas que se llevan bien se unen para formar equipos. Una petición que podría ser difícil para una persona puede ser manejado fácilmente por un equipo, consulte!" explico Happy

"Eso es genial! Suena divertido!" dijo Lucy en el entusiasmo Natsu y ellaa continuación, realizar un apretón de manos que significa que los dos que forman el equipo

"Está bien entonces estamos listos! ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?" dijo Natsu mirando por encima a los jóvenes riders

"¿Quieres que todos nosotros para formar un equipo? ¿Hay un cierto número de cuántas personas pueden estar en un equipo?" pregunto Aster

"En realidad no. No importa realmente, además de la más grande es el equipo, más fácil se puede hacer una gran cantidad de solicitudes." Dijo Happy

"¿Podrían los equipos trabajar uno al lado del otro y aún así recibir la recompensa de manera uniforme?" pregunta Emily

"Pueden sí." Dijo Natsu

"Bueno, en ese caso, sin ánimo de ofender, pero yo y los demás formaremos un equipo propio. Además no podemos hacer que los otros equipos se vean mal por tener el grupo más grande de todo el gremio. Si usted sabe lo que quiero decir." Dijo Daimon

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Además de que todavía podemos trabajar juntos como dije. Mientras que al mismo tiempo tener un poco de competencia para ver qué equipo es el mejor de Fairy Tail." Dijo Natsu

"Muy bien danos un segundo" dijo Daimon como el y los demás ridrs discutieron el nombre –"Bien nosotros seremos conocidos equipo DARK Rider pero equipo DARK para acortar, debido a que nuestro nombre son rider entre ello y que tenemos poderes de oscuridad así que ese es el nombre"

"De cualquier modo lo que está hecho, hecho esta, todo firmado y sellado" dijo Lucy

"Empecemos de inmediato! Ya eh decidido donde!" grito Natsu sacando una solicitud

"Wow, eso fue rápido" dijo Elizabeth

"Déjame echar un vistazo!" dijo Lucy mientras se desliza el papel de la mano de Natsu ... que de repente mira hacia otro lado con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro, que al ser visto por jóvenes rider ... envía escalofríos por sus espinas preguntandose por qué está sonriendo de esa manera- "Shirotsume ciudad eh? De ninguna manera! 200.000 joyas para la destrucción de un solo libro de la mansión de esta persona Duke Everluedice sorprendida

"Exacto un trabajo sencillo" dijo Natsu

"Creo que tengo mal presentimiento" dijo Charlotte

Como Lucy se ve sobre la solicitud y algo llama su atención sobre el Duque, "Precaución: Es un viejo pervertido sucio y actualmente reclutando... criadas de cabellos rubios o negro!" grita Lucy en estado de shock.

Al oír esto, Kiba, Aster, Lance escupir el té que estaban bebiendo, Emily y Elizabeth dejan caer sus mandíbulas en estado de shock y Daimon agarra la solicitud de Lucy para ver si él oído bien….

"Oh vaya" dijo Daimon

"Sabía que tenía mal presentimiento" dijo Charlotte

"Y Lucy tiene el cabello" dijo Natsu

"Sip, vamos a preguntarle si puede hacerse pasar por criada" dijo Happy

"Lo habían planeado desde el principio?!" dijo Lucy –"Me han engañado!"

"Fue una buena opción que no formamos un equipo con Natsu. De lo contrario tendríamos que preocuparnos por él tirando de algún tipo de truco en nosotros de esa manera." Dijo Lance

"Hombre, me siento muy mal por Lucy. Ella tiene que estar en un equipo con Natsu y Happy ... y teniendo en cuenta lo que acaba de pasar, tengo la sensación de que va a ser mucho más cuidadoso en las solicitudes futuras." Dijo Kiba

"Sip" acordaron todos

"Son unos tramposos!" grito Lucy a Natsu

"*suspiro* Eso será un día largo pero tenemos que ayudarles" dijo Daimon

"Estas de broma no voy hacer criada!" grito Elizabeth

"No será usted, estoy pensando en alguien más" dijo Daimon como todo el mundo miro a Charlotte

"Por qué me están mirando de esa manera?" dijo Charlotte teniendo un mal presentimiento

* * *

Mientras tanto en el gremio Fairy tail

Un equipo de magos conocido como Shadow Gear Team formado por Levy McGarden, Jet y Droy

"¿Eh? ¿Alguien aceptar ese trabajo 200.000 joya para el libro? " dijo Levy

"Sí, Natsu dijo que iba a invitar a Lucy, Daimon y los demás con él para la solicitud." Dijo Mirajane detrás de ellos captando la atención de los tres

"Aww. Eso es lo que me pasa por vacilar." Dijo Levy en la decepción que ella y su equipo cerrar sus ojos y mirar hacia abajo con Droy poniendo una mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Levy…tal vez sea mejor que tú no vayas." dijo Makarov desde lo alto de la barra de la barra de la captura de los demás atenciones como Gray se ve sentado cerca de uno de los taburetes- "Puesto que acabo de recibir un mensaje desde el cliente."

"Se ha cancelado?" pregunto Mirajane

"No. Parece que la recompensa se ha actualizado a 2.000.000 joyas." Dijo Makarov

"10 veces más!" grito Levy mientras ella y sus compañeros de equipo todos se convierten en shock de esta noticia.

"2.000.000 joyas para un solo libro ?!" dijo Droy

"Ese es el tipo de recompensa que se obtiene por monstruos que somete!" dijo Jet

"¿Por qué fue aumentado tan de repente?" pregunto Mirajane

Sin embargo esta audiencia Gray sonríe y se burla como frente a él su vaso de cubitos de hielo de agua aparece en ella, "parece que se puso muy interesante." Dijo

* * *

Mientras tanto el equipo de Natsu y team DARK están en camino a la ciudad Shirotsume… había contratado dos carrozas para llevar ambos grupos como team DARK tenia una conversacios

"Desearía tener nuestras maquinas riders" suspiro Daimon

"No te preocupes las tendremos" dijo Oscar buscando un anillo pero sin resultado

"Entonces no le diremos a nadie del gremio que su mundo es en realidad un manga creado de nuestro mundo" dijo Daimon

Oscar le había contado a Daimon a los demás que llegaron a este mundo debido al manga que había comprado Oscar entro en la maquina….Eso ya completo muchas dudas ya que tenían la sensación que conocían este mundo…

"Entonces ayudaremos a evitar sucesos futuros?" dijo Aster

"Bueno no…lo que pasa es que no conozco nada la historia ya que recién había comprado el capitulo uno, dos y tres y eso es todo…no tengo idea de lo que va a pasar en adelante" dijo Oscar

"Mmm hubiéramos sido más útiles si sabíamos de algunos sucesos" dijo Lance

"No importa, ahora hay que concentrarse en disfrutar la vida que nos han dado" dijo Daimon

"Tú siempre tan positivo" dijo Charlotte

Cuando el carro se detuvo ambos equipos habían llegado a la ciudad…

"Al fin, aire fresco" dijo Kiba respirando con alivio

"Mucha luz" dijo Charlotte, ella le gustaba estar en las sombras

"Oigan chicos" dijo Lucy acercándose a ellos junto con Natsu y Happy –"Llegaron bien?"

"Si, en serio se sintió que estuviéramos en una lata de sardinas" dijo Lance acomodándose los huesos

"Sardinas donde?" dijo Happy babeando

"Fue metafóricamente" dijo Lucy - "Bueno. De todas formas de nuevo al trabajo voy a asegurarme de que esto será mi primer trabajo de muchos que voy a terminar rápidamente!" señalo con determinación

"Espera, ¿verdad te gusto el trabajo?" dijo Happy

"Sí, especialmente con lo que tiene que hacer y con quién está tratando. Me siento muy mal por ti. Lucy." Dijo Kiba

"Nah no se preocupe estaré bien. Además, yo estoy en contra de un viejo verde. Podría no lo parezca, pero yo soy sólo un poco de confianza en mi atractivo sexual." Dijo Lucy mientras se pone la mano en la mejilla ya que piensa en lo sexy que puede ser.

"Como un gato que no puedo decir. "dijo Happy

"Hey Kiba eres un chico?" dijo Lucy mirando a Kiba atrapándolo con la guardia.

"S -si ..." dijo Kiba

"Entonces se puede decir hasta qué punto estoy seguro de que soy atractiva? " pregunto Lucy con un guiña

Kiba se sonrojo como un tomate –"Yo…eh…Me tengo que ir" dijo Kiba caminando hacia el otro lado como su corazón latía rápidamente

"Eso significa que eres atractiva, en estándares de Kiba" dijo Lance

"Púdrete!" grito Kiba

"Lo ves" dijo Lance

"Ok… así si vamos esto todo el mundo! Dado que ninguno de ustedes se va a hacer cualquiera de los trabajos pesados para este trabajo nos vamos a dividir la recompensa en 60-30-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1! "

"Hey que clase de división es esa Blondie!" grito Lance

"Estas segura que quieres el 1% de la recompensa?" dijo Happy

"Yo soy el 60%" grio Lucy

"Y quien tiene el 30?" dijo Charlotte

"Usted Charlotte" dijo Lucy

"Pero si las dos vamos hacer el trabajo pesado no significa que ambas deberíamos tener el 45 porciento?" dijo Charlotte

"Bueno amiga…no quiero ofenderte pero no eres tan atractiva debido a tu estilo tan sombrío" dijo Lucy

Charlotte frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada

"Un segundo usted no recibirá el 60 por ciento de las ganancias, se debe compartir equitativamente!" grito Lance

"Hey, yo y Charlotte tenemos que tratar con un hombre viejo y sucio pervertido por lo que apostó que estoy poniendo la mayor parte de la recompensa!" grito Lucy

"Si es asó entonces solo Natsu y Happy deben ser los únicos a deben tener bajo porcentaje de recompensa! Ellos son los que te engañaron para que esto! Nosotros no hicimos nada!" grito Lance –"Además…Por qué es Happy aun siendo considerada en esto sí es un maldito gato! ¿Qué va a utilizar todo ese dinero, pescado!?"

"Hey, yo soy parte de este trabajo de cualquier manera así que no me cuentes a cabo porque yo soy un gato!" grita Happy

Como Lucy, Happy y Lance discutían los demás suspiraron excepto Kiba que aun seguía sonrojado…

"Esto será un largo día" dijo Daimon como todos acordaron

"Bueno de todos modos vamos a buscar algo de comer." Dijo Natsu

"¿Por qué no te comes tu propio fuego?" sugirió Lucy

"Pero que dices? Realmente eres de corazón frío, ya sabes. ¿Te comerías a Plue o esa vaca tuya?" dijo Natsu dice

"¡Por supuesto no!" grito Lucy en estado de shock de lo que dijo Natsu

"Bueno, es lo mismo." Dijo Natsu

"Interesante, así que puedes comer tu propio fuego?" dijo Daimon

"No" dijo Natsu

"Déjame ayudarte" dijo Oscar insertando un anillo

 **Connect! Now!**

Un portal aparece y Oscar saca algo en él resultando ser un trozo de carne con patatas

"Aquí tienes" dijo Oscar

"Wohoo!" dijo Natsu comiendo con felicidad

"Como sacaste esto?" dijo Lucy

"Tengo mis medios" dijo Oscar ajustándose sus anteojos

* * *

En el gremio Fairy tail…

"Hey quien se robo mi carne con papas!" grito uno de los miembros

* * *

De vuelta en la ciudad Shirotsume

"No piensen en eso y sigamos con la misión" dijo Oscar actuando de manera extraña

"Yo tengo que conseguir algo para mí y Charlotte en la ciudad, enseguida regresamos" dijo Lucy llevándose a Charlotte

Durante una media hora el grupo estuvieron esperando a las chicas mientras Oscar traia más platos de la nada para que Natsu comiera sin preguntar en como lo consigue…Por otro lado en el gremio una pelea se había iniciado porque alguien estaba robando sus comidas y sospecharon entre si y comenzaron a luchar pero regresemos con nuestros héroes

"¿dónde está Lucy y Charlotte? Se podría pensar que volvería pronto pero se han demorado." Dijo Daimon

"Siento que llegaramos tarde." Dice la voz de Lucy en voz alta que los demás le escuchan.

"Oh Lu ... cy?" dijo Natsu como él y los riders masculinos la ven y sus mandíbulas caen en estado de shock al ver lo que Lucy de ahora llevaba.

Lucy ahora lleva un traje de dama posa con un dedo en la barbilla mientras deja escapar una pequeña risita- "Es cierto, que se ve bien en cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?" dijo al grupo

Todas las bocas de los muchachos cuelgan de par en par en completa sorpresa de ver a Lucy, incluso Kiba le dio un leve sangrado nasal…

"Te queda precioso Lucy" dijo Elizabeth

"Te ves preciosa" dijo Emily

. "¿Ha terminado con su comida, Maestro?" pregunto Lucy de una manera que dice que es querer atención mientras se retuerce en su lugar con las manos sobre su boca…

"Parece que se tomo tan en serio a ser una criada que se cree una de verdad" dijo Happy a Natsu asustándose

"Si bueno, ya sabíamos que estaba mal de la cabeza pero no pensé que sería tan malo…mejor sigamos la corriente" dijo Natsu

"Lo puedo escuchar" grito Lucy en shock

"Donde esta Charlotte?" dijo Daimon

"Estoy detrás de ustedes" la voz de Charlotte se escucha

El grupo miro a su espalda al ver a Charlotte con el traje de criada pero este era de color negro con manchas rojas como si fuera sangre y tenía una sonrisa aterradora como sus ojos brillaron…

" _Les puedo ofrecer algo maestro?"_ dijo Charlotte de manera tétrica

"Yaaaaaahhhhh!" grito Daimon cayendo al suelo como la mayoría del grupo

"Dije algo malo" dijo Charlotte mirando confundida ante el grupo

* * *

Después de esa experiencia traumática el grupo fue al lugar donde vivía su cliente se sorprendieron que vivía en una mansión

"Soy el cliente, Kirby Melón". Dijo el cliente era un hombre mayor que llevaba un traje negro con camisa blanca debajo de cuello y corbata roja con el pelo gris y un bigote de cepillo de dientes dice a los equipos como detrás de él es su mujer, que luce un vestido de color rosa y tiene el pelo castaño.

"Ha ha tiene un nombre divertido" dijo Natsu riéndose

"¡Melón!" dijo Happy babeando su boca.

"No actúen como unos niños" dijo Lucy

"*leve risa* Si me lo han dicho muy a menudo" dijo el señor Kirby

"Melón y también el nombre de esta ciudad…ambos nombres lo eh escuchado antes en algún lugar" pensó Lucy

"Nunca habría pensado que un mago de Fairy tail aceptaría este trabajo" dijo el señor Melón- "Pues bien, déjenme decirles acerca de este trabajo. Mi petición es que destruyan un libro llamado "Day Break" que Duke Everlue lo posee, quiero que lo quemen completamente"

"Eso no era lo que esperaba….pensaba que iba a pedirnos que recuperáramos su libro que el Duke le había quitado" dijo Lucy

"Quemarlo eh? Entonces, ¿por qué no solo incendio toda la mansión?" dijo Natsu como un pequeño fuego aparece encima de su dedo índice de la mano izquierda

"Si es mucho más fácil!" dijo Happy

"No se puede! Así serian arrojados en la cárcel por seguro!" grito Lucy a los dos

"Quiero saber, Por qué es tan importante ese libro?" dijo Daimon

"A quien importa? Lo importante es que ganaremos 200000 joyas!" dijo Natsu

"No, es de 2.000.000 joya." El señor Melón dijo sorprendiendo a Natsu y los demás.

"2- 2,000,000 ?!" Todo el mundo grito sorprendido

"Dios Mío!" gritaron Natsu y Lance

"Vaya…No sabían que había aumentado?" dijo el señor Melón

"Eso es bastante sospechoso" susurro Oscar

"Si, tenemos que investigarlo" acordó Daimon

"Espera, espera! Tranquilos! Dos millones repartidos para doce personas caen a…! Estoy demasiado nervioso! No puedo pensarlo!" grito Natsu

"Es fácil Natsu, un millón para mi, otro millón para ti y el resto es para Lucy, Daimon y los demás" dijo Happy

"Que listo eres Happy!" dijo Natsu

"Hey nos van a dejar sin nada!" gritaron Lucy y Lance como el resto de los riders miraron a Natsu y a Happy

"Por-Por qué aumento la recompensa de esa forma?" pregunto Lucy

En ese momento Kirby aprieta las manos como si algo le estaba enojando... o le preocupaba,-"Quiero destruir ese libro ... no importa qué. No puedo permitir que exista ese libro." Dijo haciendo que Lucy, los riders se miraran llenos de preguntas de por qué un hombre tendría que pagar tanto por una destrucción de los libros…

En ese momento, la cabeza de Natsu se enciende en llamas haciendo que Lucy se asustara un poco- "Bien, estoy mentalizado ahora! Vamos a Lucy!" grita mientras agarra una el brazo de Lucy y en una ráfaga de velocidad.

"Creo que tenemos un misterio que resolver" dijo Daimon como los rider asienten y siguen a Natsu, Lucy y Happy a la mansión del Duke

* * *

Al llegar Lucy y Charlotte estaban en la entrada de la mansión…

"Esto es lo más humillante" dijo Charlotte –"Y porque tengo que solo yo meterme en esto?!" grita al grupo

"Usted tiene mayor experiencia…no olvides que trabajaste un tiempo como criada en una cafetería" dijo Daimon

"Me despidieron porque asustaba a los clientes por mi rostro" dijo Charlotte ofendiéndose a si misma

"Te irá bien" dijo Daimon

"Juro que lo voy a matar algún día" murmuro Charlotte con veneno en su voz…

"Hola !? Hemos venido porque escuchamos que estaban reclutando criadas! ¿Hay alguien en casa ?!" dijo Lucy

"Animo Lucy/Charlotte" dijeron Natsu y Daimon

. En ese momento, un ruido sordo capta la atención de todos como Natsu, Happy y los riders ven el suelo detrás de Lucy y Charlotte comienza a agrietarse y romperse hacia arriba, ambas chicas se dieron cuenta y dan la vuelta. En ese momento, el suelo se abre hacia arriba como a continuación, una gran figura se ve hacia fuera, la gran figura a continuación, aterriza en el suelo para revelar una dama bastante grande y grotesca con el pelo de color rosa como Lucy grita a cabo en estado de shock y sorpresa mientras Charlotte ni se inmuta.

"Me recuerda mucho a mi tía Ester" pensó Charlotte

"Vienen por el puesto?" pregunto la enorme criada

"S- Sí!" Lucy responde rápidamente como Charlote asiente

"Maestro, aquí hay dos chicas que ha venido por el puesto de criada" dijo la enorme criada

e En ese momento el suelo al lado de ella sale disparada hacia arriba, así como un hombre grande grotesca en un juego está visto volando fuera de él como él aterriza de nuevo en el suelo delante de Lucy y Charlotte

"Boyoyoyo! Me has llamado?" dijo el Duke Everlue, un hombre bajo y regordete, feo, con los brazos y las piernas flacas un bigote rizado que sobresale directamente de su nariz, un bushel de pelo ondulado encima de su cabeza redonda con un traje formal negro, con su chaqueta sujeta con un botón grande de oro y adornado con una flor roja decorativa bajo la chaqueta es una camisa blanca con cuello y una corbata azul dice

"¡Ahi esta!" Lucy dice a sí misma en estado de shock y el miedo

"Él me recuerda mucho a mi tío Phil" pensó Charlotte con un tic en su ojo

"Déjame ver" dijo Everlue mirando primero a Lucy

"Es un placer conocerlo" dijo Lucy amablemente pero en el interior tenía miedo y asco del señor

"Rechazada" Vete a casa, fea" dijo Everlue sin remordimiento

Al oír esto atrapa Lucy con la guardia baja y, literalmente, la apuñala de la nada ya que es entonces recogido por la gran dama.

"Eso es todo. Ir en casa, feo." Dijo la criada apuñalando a Lucy de nuevo con esa palabra.

* * *

Con Natsu y los demás

"Fea?! Nadie insulta de Lucy de ese modo, lo matare!" gruño Kiba como Daimon lo sujetaba

"Ese tipo tiene problemas con su sentido de belleza o algo?" dijo Lance

* * *

"Ahora veamos con usted" dijo Everlue mirando a Charlotte

" _Un gusto en conocerlo, señor_ " dijo Charlotte tétricamente como un aura oscura rodea su cuerpo

"Oh" dijo Everlue con corazones en sus ojos –"Eres perfecta estas contratada!"

"Eh!" dijo Lucy

"Eh…Yo estoy contratada?" dijo Charlotte sorprendida

"Veras bella dama, para una persona tan magnífica como yo ..." dijo Everlue como en ese momento, cuatro criadas más ... realmente grotescas y desagradables aparecen a partir de la tierra detrás de él(nota del autor: Mi dios mis ojos queman, alguien mátenme!)- "... Sólo hermosas chicas trabajan para mi." dice sin problema.

Al ver lo feo como el infieno eran las criada, Lucy y Charlotte se convierte en una gran sorpresa, al igual que los riders ya que todos sus bocas tan abiertas en estado de shock y horror

* * *

"¿Eso responde a sus preguntas Lane? " dijo Aster

"Mi dios, quiero vomitar" dijo Daimon

"Ya me adelante en esto" dijo Oscar vomitando su cena

"Creo que mis ojos sangran!" dijo Lance como sus ojos estaban muy rojos

"Ok…este tipo sí que tiene bajos estándares" dijo Elizabeth con disgusto

* * *

"Muy bien nueva criada acompáñame a mi humilde mansión" dijo Everlue como las puertas se abren

"Ok" dijo Charlotte –"No sé como sentirme, feliz a mostrarle a Lucy que le gane en el puesto o sentirme triste y con ganas de morir porque le gane…realmente soy tan fea?" una nube oscura paso sobre su cabeza (nota del autor: Charlotte no es fea solo es que actúa de una manera tétrica…ella es bonita)-"Porque tengo la sensación que alguien me llamo bonita"

* * *

Con los demás, Lucy se encontraba abatida en un estado de depresión y se sienta contra un árbol reagrupamiento…

"Eres una inútil" dijo Natsu

"De eso nada! Es ese tipo que tiene el sentido de la belleza metida en el culo!" grita Lucy

"Siento lastima con Charlotte" dijo Elizabeth

"Excusas" dijo Happy causando a Lucy llorar

"Excusas !? ¿no viste cuán horribles eran esas criadas y que Duke les llamo belleza ?!" dijo Kiba –"Usted tiene un problema con la visión estúpido gato, Lucy es la mujer más bella que eh conocido!"

"Eh Kiba?" dijo Aster

"Yo…eh…" dijo Kiba ruborizado como dijo eso en voz alta como la rubia lo miro –"Yo solo quería animarte, no lo tomes tan en serio" se froto el cuello de vergüenza de pronto sintió algo cálido y era Lucy dándole un abrazo…

"Gracias eso me ayudo" dijo Lucy

El rostro de Kiba se puso muy rojo –"Si bueno…de nada" dijo rascándose la mejilla

Natsu luego golpea su puño contra la palma de la mano,-"Está bien! En ese caso tendremos que ir con el plan T!"dijo

"Sí! Nunca lo perdonaré que el viejo pedo!" dijo Lucy en la determinación y la ira

"Espera ... Plan de T?" dijo Lance- "¿A dónde se fueron el Plan B a la S ?"

"Tengo un mal presentimiento que sé donde Natsu va con este Plan T." dijo Oscar con un suspiro

* * *

Dentro de la mansion Charllote seguía al Duke y de paso él saludaba a sus bellas criadas (ugh…decir eso me dieron ganas de vomitar)

"Muy bien mi querida criada, ya que es tu primer día te pediré una simple cosa" dijo Everlue con una repugnante sonrisa –"Y quiero que limpies mi biblioteca privada y te digo este trabajo no es nada sencillo…así que prepara tus cosas"

"Si, Maestro" dijo Charlotte

"Oh como me gusta como tu lo dices" dijo Everlue con alegría

"Por favor Dios si estás aquí mándale una embolia a este sujeto" pensó Charlotte

"Y luego me ayudaras a desvestirme para que tome mi baño" dijo Everlue

"Retiro lo dicho mejor mándale un rayo" pensó Charlotte con los ojos abiertos de disgusto-"Por favor Daimon, Natsu, quien sea…sálvenme"

* * *

En lo alto de la mansión de Everlue ... Happy llevo a Natsu, Lucy y los riders uno por uno a la azotea, Natsu coloca su mano derecha sobre una ventana y luego a los pocos segundos se funde a través de él lo que le permite meter la mano y desbloquear y abrir las ventanas

"Por qué tenemos que entrar sigilosamente? No sería mejor hacerlo por la puerta principal" se quejo Natsu

"No es obvio? Lo que hemos venido a hacer es robar algo, por lo tanto debemos que actuar sin ser vistos" dijo Lucy

"Pero el plan T consiste en "Tirar" la puerta abajo y entrar por la fuerza y…" dijo Natsu

"No haremos eso!" dijo Lucy

"Quemarlo todo" termino Natsu

"Te he dicho que no haremos eso" dijo Lucy –"Si haces algo como esto aparecerán los militares"

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿No dijiste que te vengarías de ese tipo?" dijo Natsu

"Lo mantengo! Pienso vengarme de ese pervertido con mal gusto por lo mal que me hizo pasar! En cuanto entremos voy a esconderle todas sus cosas y desordenárselo todo!" dijo Lucy con determinación en sus ojos que luego se convierte el mal rojo

"Que mezquina!" dijo Natsu sintiendo lastima por la rubia por pensar eso

"Aye!" acordó Happy

"Eso tiene que ser el plan de venganza más estúpido que he escuchado en toda en mi vida….de todo los tiempos" dijo Lance sin expresión

"Es realmente triste" dijo Aster

"Lucy mejor deja los planes de venganza para otra persona, quieres?" dijo Daimon

El grupo entra por la ventana abierta y se encuentran en lo que parece ser el almacén haciendas.

"Hmmm, parece que estamos en el almacén." dijo Lucy

En ese momento Happy sale de la nada llevando un cráneo sobre la cabeza

"Mira, mira! " dijo Happy

"Haha te ves bien, Happy" dijo Natsu complementa tan feliz comienza saltando arriba y abajo en la alegría.

Al salir del almacén todo el mundo empieza la apertura de una puerta tras otra tratando de localizar ya sea un libro o en la biblioteca y de paso encontrarte a Charlotte revisaron en cada habitación pero solo veian un armario de escobas, cocina, comedor, dormitorio ... un baño de oro con la cara de la Duke en el inodoro asiento ...

"Ok…ese tipo ya me empezó a asustar" dijo Daimon como todos asintieron

Continuaron a escondidas en voz baja mientras se abrazan la pared con la espalda que entra en el hall de entrada principal de la mansión que contiene una estatua de oro del duque con la lengua fuera.

"Estamos aun infiltrados en este lugar sin que nadie sepa que estamos aquí. Como un ninja y esas cosas, no es genial?" dijo Lucy llamando la atención de Natsu, Happy y Daimon

"Ninja ..." dijeron Natsu y Daimon en un sueño.

"Uh ... Natsu… nii-san Están bien? Preguntan Elizabeth

"Creo que ellos tiene algunas imágenes mentales rara vez ..." dijo Lucy

En ese momento, el suelo delante de los grupos explota hacia arriba como cinco de las criadas armados con personal de metales entró por el suelo

"Intrusos detectados" dijo la criada gigante

"Nos han descubierto" grito Lucy

Natsu se cubrió el rostro con su bufanda y manda a volar cuatro de las criadas a través de un punzón aumentado con fuego

"Tenemos que salir de aquí" dijo Lucy

"Ustedes adelántense yo me quedo a retrasar a esa gigante, gorda y fea criada" dijo Lance sacando su game driver

"Estas seguro" dijo Daimon

"Si, ahora váyanse!" dijo Lance

Daimon asintió –"Todos rápido salgamos"

Todo el mundo empezó a correr

"Virgo aplasta intrusos" dijo la enorme criada diciendo su nombre

"Lo siento pero no en mi guardia" dijo Lance colocándose el game driver en la cintura y saca el gashat

 **Mighty Action X**

un poco de energía púrpura oscuro genera en el suelo y en expansión, haciendo que el rodeada en forma de píxeles antes de volver a la normalidad. Detrás de Lance, hay estaba el título de Mighty action x como algunos ladrillos de color púrpura salen de ella.

"Henshin" dijo Lance colocando el gashat

 **[GASHAT!]**

 **[Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! Which you name?!I am Kamen rider!]**

Lance apretó el icono convirtiéndose en Genmu nivel uno

"La seriedad ... segundo avance!" dijo Lance abriendo la palanca

 **[GACHAN!** **¡Level up!] [Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick !** **Migh ~ ~ ty Action X!]**

El holograma purpura apareció como Kamen rider Genmu nivel dos apareció, miro a la criada como un icono voló a su alrededor

 **Gashacon Bugvisor**

Una arma apareció un pequeño objeto morado con una mini moto sierra en un lado y un arma laser en el otro

Lance mira a la criada –"Bien señorita, es hora de jugar!" dijo corriendo al ataque

* * *

El grupo llega a la planta baja y de un conjunto de dos grandes puertas, el grupo abre las puertas hacia arriba para encontrarse en la biblioteca y que por casualidad estaba Charlotte limpiando

"Charlotte" dijo Daimon

"Chicos, vinieron a rescatarme" dijo Charlotte con una sonrisa pero luego miro con enojo –"Cuando salgamos de esto recibirán una paliza por obligarme hacer esto!"

"Después Charlotte pero tenemos prisa nos descubrieron ahora necesitamos buscar ese libro antes" dijo Daimon

"Multa" dijo Charlotte como todo el mundo rápidamente comienza la exploración a través de los libros de buscar el uno llamado alba o titulado "Day Break"

"El Duke puede ser un desagradable pervertido con pésimos gustos pero posee una gran variedad de libros" dijo Lucy

"Sera difícil de encontrarlo con tantos libros" dijo Aster

"He encontrado un libro de oro!" dijo Natsu con orgullo mientras sostenía por encima de él un libro de oro.

"¡Hey! Buscar en serio!" grita Lucy molesto

En ese momento, Lucy queda sin aliento por la sorpresa al ver el título del libro que Natsu tiene en su mano

"Day Break?" Lucy dice

"Eh?" dijeron los riders

"Lo hemos encontrado!" grita Natsu

"Cómo es posible que ellos dos lo hayan encontrado tan rápido?" dijo Aster

"Seguro que tienen una suerte estupenda" dijo Emily

"Vamos a quemarlo!" dijo Natsu mientras enciende el puño preparado para destruir el libro.

"Espera un segundo! / ¡Espera!" Tanto Lucy y Daimon gritan al mismo tiempo

"No estamos quemando ese libro. Hay algo más que esto, se puede decir todo bien?" dijo Daimon- "El hecho de que un hombre quiere solo un libro destruido y está dispuesto a pagar millones no significa que sea sospechoso"

"Se llama generosidad y dinero facil" dijo Natsu a punto de quemar el libro

"¡Espere!" dijo Lucy agarrando el libro de las manos de Natsu- "Sin embargo, esto fue escrito por Kemu Zaleon!" dijo de

"Kemu?" dijo Natsu y los otros

"Era un mago que también era un novelista! Soy una gran fan de su trabajo! Pensé que había leído todos los libros que escribió, pero esto debe ser una obra inédita?" dijo Lucy

"Me da igual, a quemarlo" dijo Natsu

"¿De qué estás hablando? Esto es un importante patrimonio cultural! Usted no puede destruirlo!" dijo Lucy tratando de proteger el libro.

"Olvidaras nuestra misión" dijo Happy

"He dicho que yo soy una gran admiradora suya" dijo Lucy

"Y? A quemarlo!" dijo Natsu

"Qué tal si decimos que lo hemos quemado y me lo quedo yo?!" dijo Lucy

"No me gusta mentir" dijo Natsu

"No comprendes?! Esta es la única copia que hay de este libro en todo el mundo! Si lo quemas desaparecerá para siempre!" dijo Lucy

"Ahora lo entiendo…Boyoyoyoyoyoyo" La voz de Everlue llama a captar la atención de todos.

En ese momento, el suelo delante de las explota umbral hacia arriba como aparece Duke Everlue,

"Así que los intrusos está después del libro, ¿verdad ?!" Everlue llama como él aterriza en el suelo.

"Ves?! Debimos darnos prisa!" regaño Natsu

"Lo…Lo siento" dijo Lucy

"Que mierda de suelo, se rompe como si nada" pensó Happy mirando el piso

"Pensé que los magos venían a buscar algo importante pero resulta que era el estúpido libro sin valor" dijo Everlue

"Pues si no vale nada…me lo puedo quedar?" pregunto Lucy

"No! Aunque no valga nada sigue siendo mi libro, así que me lo quedo" dijo Everlue

"Tacaño" dijo Lucy

"Cállate fea" dijo Everlue

"Lo único que hacer es quemarlo" dijo Natsu

"No! No lo hagas!" suplico Lucy sujetando el libro con fuerzas

"Lucy! Es nuestro trabajo!" dijo Natsu con severidad

"Vale, pero déjame leerlo primero" dijo Lucy abriendo el libro en estos momentos

"Aquí?!" gritaron Natsu, Happy, Everlue y los jóvenes riders (menos Lance) con incredibilidad

"Basta de tonterías! Venid hermanos vanish" dijo Everlue

En ese momento un pasadizo secreto estantería abre revelando dos hombres; un hombre enorme y ligeramente alto; la cabeza es en su mayoría se afeitó, estando presentes sólo en la parte posterior de la misma, donde se ata en una trenza, que baja por debajo de la espalda del hombre notablemente más largo, pelo oscuro, con una cinta de luz rodeando el extremo oscuros ojos rasgados, rasgos faciales afilados, con pómulos prominentes, un labio superior de color oscuro, con su boca por lo general conservando una ligera mueca, dándole una mirada perennemente grave y cuatro tatuajes distintivos de kanji que adornan su rostro, vestida con una túnica ligera con un cuello alto, que posee rayas oscuras en los puños sueltos y que flanquean el sujetador que cruza el pecho en posición vertical, un par de pantalones oscuros ligeramente sueltos, están reduciendo en correspondencia con sus tobillos, y los zapatos tradicionales chinos, oscuros combinan con medias de luz. El otro hombre, siendo especialmente alto y masiva, situándose en casi el doble de la altura de la otra, que poseen extremidades largas, especialmente si se compara con el torso masiva con el pelo largo, oscuro y rizado, que está dispuesto en un peinado característico, con cuatro grandes , mechones rectas que sobresalen hacia arriba en la parte superior de su cabeza, cada vez más pequeño cerca de sus bordes exteriores, cara cuadrada, con una nariz muy prominente, ligeramente redondeada y enganchado, y sus ojos oscuros están rematadas por un pañuelo ligero cubierto en espiral motivos oscuros, oscureciendo su frente y mantener el cabello hacia atrás, y luciendo occidental en la mirada, que consiste en una sudadera oscura, con mangas ligeramente hinchados llegar por debajo de los codos, adornados por la luz, marcas onduladas en el hombro y las áreas de la manga y que lleva tres franjas de luz, diagonales en cada lateral del torso, pantalones ligeros y simples formadores de luz.

"Buenas tardes." dijo uno con una ligera túnica

"Incluso la madre se sorprendería de ver a estos mocosos son los magos de Fairy Tail." El alto dice

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"dijo Daimon

"Esa marca! Son del gremio de mercenarios, "los lobos del Sur "!" grito Happy en estado de shock al ver la marca del tatuaje de su gremio en ellos.

"Así que contrató a estos tipos?" dijo Natsu mientras grietas nudillos.

"Esto ..." dijo Lucy mientras continúa leyendo el libro, pero es darse cuenta de algo.

"Los lobos son siempre sí hambrientos? Prepárense!" dijo Everlue como los dos hermanos Vanish de pie detrás de él.

"Creo que ustedes me puede ganar algo de tiempo? Este libro podría haber algún tipo de secreto." pide Lucy a los demás

"Ok Lucy,. Nosotros te daremos todo el tiempo necesario para leer ese libro." Dijo Daimon como todo los riders colocaron sus cinturones –"Todos ahora" señalo levantando la cubierta

 **Eternal**

 **Standing By!**

 **Driver on!Now!** _ **The Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!- The Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!-**_

 **Fifteen!** **Lock on!**

"Henshin!" gritaron los rider transformándose

 _ **"**_ _ **Eternal!**_ _ **(Old school jungle music)**_ _ **"**_

 **Complete!**

 **Change! Now!**

 **¡MISMO! Kujira!** **OOKAMIUO!**

 **(Sonidos de riff de guitarra eléctrica)Fifteen arms! (** _ **crujido de huesos al coro siniestro)**_

 **Gaoh form!**

Daimon fue cubierto por imágenes grises como un torbellino de oscuridad cubrió a Kage como los ocho riders se convirtieron en su forma rider

Everlue y los Hermanos Vanish se sorprendieron por lo que creen que ven son magos Requip sin embargo, nunca haber visto la armadura que están usando ante

"Lucy, las cosas están a punto de ser peligroso aquí. Es mejor ir a otro lugar." Dijo Daimon

"Lo tengo." Lucy cumple mientras corre a una puerta cercana y se ejecuta a través de él.

"Voy por la chica! Ustes acaben con esos mocosos!" Everlue dice mientras lentamente comienza a descender al suelo.

"Sí señor." Los Hermanos Vanish dicen al unísono

"Kiba, Aster, Charlotte, Happy vayan y protejan a Lucy" dijo Daimon

"Yosh" dijo Kiba como él.. Charlotte, Aster y Happy van hacia iba Lucy

"Bien equipo, hagamos esto un espectáculo vistoso" dijo Daimon

"Espero que ustedes dos estén listos. Porque yo estoy a punto de quemar a cenizas!" grito Natsu mientras tira hacia adelante y lanza su puño hacia adelante.

En ese momento, el más viejo de los hermanos Vanish saca una sartén de tamaño gigantesco y dar la vuelta coloca detrás de él como los impactos de punzón la llama recubierta de Natsu en ella pero sin ningún efecto,-"Siento decir esto, pero soy especialmente hábil en contra magos de fuego." dijo mientras se inicia a continuación, se agacha y luego se lanza hacia arriba antes de girar en el aire y bajando con una patada oscilante hacia Natsu y riders, esquivaron el ataque ya que tiene repercusiones en el suelo. En ese momento, el más viejo Vanish aparece y balancea su sartén a Natsu enviándolo volando por la puerta pero se sujeta del barandal

"Natsu" dijo Daimon insertando una tarjeta

 **Sword vent!**

Sujeta veno saber y carga contra los hermanos

El más joven Vanish sonríe pensando tomar Ouja abajo va a ser fácil, sin embargo no se da cuenta de lo que es como Ouja lo empuja hacia abajo y salta hacia adelante y golpea con su espada al joven Vanish con la guardia baja enviándolo a volar hacia atrás y chocar contra una estantería.

"¡Hermano!" grita el mayor Vanish grita en estado de shock cuando vuelve su atención hacia el Sorcerer y Poseidón sosteniendo su báculo y un tridente y cargan hacia adelante.

El hermano mayor Vanish se mete en una posición de combate salta hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque de ambos rider antes de girar su sartén golpeando lejos a Sorcerer y luego tratar de torcer a Poseidón una patada en la cabeza pero se agacha y golpe en el extremo inferior del tridente

 **Connect! Now!**

Sorcerer invoca su WizarSwordGun lo balancea hacia arriba pero es esquivado por el mayor el hermano mayot intenta hacer pivotar su sartén en Sorcerer pero Poseidon bloquea Eternal aparece a la ayuda y realiza una patada giratora en la cabeza del mayor Vanish…

Pero del techo una explosión ocurre y caen dos siluetas, la primera era Genmu al suelo como el otro era la criada gigante llamada Virgo…

"Ugh, para ser una criada golpea duro" dijo Genmu

"Lance estas bien?" dijo Daimon

"Estoy fuck-tastic" dijo Lance con sarcasmo

"Virgo aplastara a intrusos" dijo Virgo

"Sera mejor llamar a un amigo" dijo Daimon sacando una tarjeta y lo inserta en el personal

 **Advent vent!**

Pisadas fuerte se escucharon como de repente la pared se derrumbo como un rinoceronte humanoides, de piel negra con armadura gris eh impacta en la enorme criada lanzándola al piso de abajo…

"Bien hecho Metalgelas" dijo Daimon –"Emily, Oscar, Elizabeth encárguense de ese hermano, Kage, Lance…ustedes y yo contra la gigante fea"

"Bien" dijeron Kage y Lance como los tres saltan al piso de abajo…

"Hmm. Parece que hemos subestimado nuestra Requip magos aquí. No sólo poseen armas de armadura, pero extraños extraños también. Pues ya no. Vayamos hermano" dijo el mayor Vanish

"¡Sí!" dijo el Vanish menor recuperándose del golpe

En ese momento, otra explosión entra en erupción de la sala que los tres riders saltan hacia atrás a través de la puerta y se las arreglan para aterrizar junto a Natsu

"Ustedes bien?" dijo Natsu

"No hay problema. Nosotros sólo necesitaba un espacio más grande para luchar contra ellos en". Dijo Sorcerer

"Ustedes puede ser magos de Fairy Tail. Pero al final sigues siendo magos! No son rival para los luchadores profesionales como nosotros " dijo el Vanish menor

"¿Saben lo que es una debilidad de magos?" El hermano mayor le pide a Natsu.

"T- Te refieres al transporte!" dijo Natsu en estado de shock y el miedo como sus ojos se abren haciendo que los riders que caen sobre sus rostros estupefactos por la respuesta de Natsu.

"Creo que eso es algo más personal…me refiero la debilidad de los magos en general" corrigió el Vanish mayor- "Su debilidad es su cuerpo!"

El Vanish mayore grita como se agacha y luego con una velocidad increíble salta hacia arriba, hacia Natsu y los riders llevando su sartén gigante hacia ellos, de inmediato saltan el golpeó y se rompe la estatua.

"Capacitar a sí mismo en la magia requiere disciplina de la concentración mental!" dijo El hermano mayor –"Pero carecen en desarrollo físico. En otras palabras, en contra de la gente como nosotros que entrenan nuestros cuerpos todos los días ..."

"No se puede igualar nuestra fuerza y velocidad." Termina el hermano más joven atacando con velocidad

 **Defender! Now!**

Una barrera se forma en frente del ataque del hermano Vanish e impacta con fuerza…

"Puede que solo usamos nuestros cerebros pero tener eso es mejor que ser un idiota con músculos grandes" dijo Oscar sacando un anillo con un rubé formando una máscara ese le pertenece a Kamen rider Wizard pero porque Oscar lo tiene?-"Y lo bueno en tener cerebro es que puedes romper los límites para alcanzar sus metas" inserta el anillo

 **Volcano! Now!** **Hi- Hi- Hi Hi Hi!**

Círculo rojo desciende como la armadura de Oscar cambia, el diseño se mantiene pero en lugar de oro y negro era un rojo carmesí y negro. La máscara sigue igual pero en el centro del sombrero había un hermoso rubí brillando.

"Oscar…" dijo Emily sorprendida

"Wow" Elizabeth contempla

"Saa Showtime!" dijo Oscar como se balance a atacar

Mientras tanto, en el sistema de alcantarillado de la finca, Lucy con sus gafas de viento lector; un objeto mágico que permite al usuario leer las cosas rápidamente, explora a través de las páginas del libro de "Day Break" tratando de averiguar cuál es el secreto de este libro es realmente llevando a cabo.

"No puedo creer que este libro contiene un secreto." Dijo Lucy a sí misma

En ese momento, detrás de ella la pared metálica irrumpe hacia el exterior como entonces Duque Everlue emerge mitad de ella y agarra las muñecas de los brazos de Lucy,

"¿Qué encontró? Dime el secreto para el libro!" demandas Everlue como Lucy se encoge de dolor por el Duque sosteniendo sus muñecas con mucha fuerza.

"Usted es el más bajo de lo bajo! Usted es un enemigo de la literatura!" dijo Lucy

Con Daimon, Lance y Kage

 **Strike vent**

Una cabeza de rinoceronte aparece en el brazo de Ouja y golpea a Virgo lanzándolo lejos donde Metalgelas enviste impactando contra la pared

"Ella resiste a todo nuestros golpes" dijo Daimon

"Déjame aumentar la balanza a nuestro favor" dijo Lance moviendo la palanca e inserta un gashat verde brillante con una pegatina que dice "Shakariki Sports" y lo presiona

 **Shakariki Sports(Upbeat rock music)**

Un holograma con el titulo aparece como una bicicleta color magenta y verde brillante se coloco al lado de Lance

"La seriedad ... tercer avance!" dijo Lance abriendo la palanca

 **[GACHAN! ¡Level up!] [Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick ! Migh ~ ~ ty Action X!][** **A Gacha! Shakariki, Shakariki, BAD! BAD! Shakatto, Rikitto, Shakariki Sports!** **(Upbeat Rock Song and Drum bang)]**

Dos hologramas una purpura oscura y el otro un verde brillante se juntan y pasan en Genmu como la bicicleta gira alrededor de él y salta convirtiéndose en una armadura, su pecho era magenta con centro verde brillante, las ruedas eran parte de las hombreras, en cima de la máscara había una especie de casco verde brillante…

"Kamen rider Genmu…nivel 3" dijo Lance chasqueando los dedos –"Daimon, Kage…terminemos con estoy y ayudemos a los demás"

"Bien" dijo Ouja insertando una tarjeta

 **Final vent**

Kage incrusta la espada al suelo como la energía oscura rodea sus piernas

Lance saca el gashat shakariki sport y lo coloca en la ranura Kimewaza

 **Kimewaza (sonido de carga de energía)**

 **[Shakariki critical strike!]**

Ouja salta sobre Metalgela como él carga creando un ataque de embestida como una lanza…

"Heavy Pressure" grita Ouja

"Shadow kick!" grito Shadow moon con una poderosa patada

"…" dijo Genmu sin ningún nombre a su técnica como lanza sus Trick Flywheel hacia el objetivo

 _ **[Kaishin no Ippatsu!]**_

Virgo recibe un impacto con la rueda para luego ser embestida por Ouja y recibir un impacto de Shadow derrotando a la criada gigante como un puntaje de videojuego aparece…

"Mph, 3000 puntos…genial" dijo Lance

"Ahora ayudar a los otros" dijo Daimon antes de escuchar algo

 **Explosion! Now!**

Una fuerte explosión se escucha como dos figuras salen resultando ser los hermanos Vanish, Oscar, Emily, Elizabeth y Natsu bajan…

"Oscar?" dijo Daimon

"Sorprendido, igual lo estoy…sin duda no sabía que podía hacerlo" dijo Oscar

"No, aun no nos derrotan" dijo el mayor Vanish temblando cuando una vez que Sorcere había transformado en su forma volcano y utilizo un solo anillo enviando a los dos hermanos volando

"Si lo están" dijo Oscar insertando un anillo final –"Natsu, Emily, Elizabeth…terminemos con esto"

 **Yes! Final strike!** **Understand?!**

 **Eternal máximo drive**

 **Scaning charge!**

"Rider triple kick!" dijeron Sorcerer, Poseidon y Eternal

" **Karyū no Kagitsume!"** grito Natsu uniéndose al ataque

La fuerza combinada de los cuatro impacta en los hermano Vandish creando una fuerte explosión derrotándolos auge masivo como el humo se eleva de inmediato de sus ruinas la captura de la atención de casi todas las personas en la ciudad cercana de lo que está pasando. A medida que el humo se disipa, la mansión entera está totalmente destruida como escombros ensucian el suelo por todas partes, el tabaquismo y quemó los cuerpos de los Hermanos Vanish son vistos como cercana Natsu y el resto de los rider un paso atrás y mientras Natsu mira a los cuerpos de los hermanos Vanish los jóvenes riders mirando a su alrededor inmediato comienzan a entrar en pánico al ver exactamente lo que hicieron.

"Vaya, parece que se nos fue de las manos." Dijo Natsu sin problema y en un tono tranquilo

"Tu crees?!" dijo Lance

"Oh cielo Makarov nos va a regañar" dijo Oscar poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza

"Ahí nos encargamos de esto tenemos que ir donde Lucy y los demás" dijo Daimon

El grupo fue de inmediato a buscar a Lucy pero no se habían dado cuenta que los ojos de Virgo brillaron entre los escombros

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Wow no pensé que escribiera tanto yo pensaba que iba a ser corta pero con la cantidad de cosas me sorprendió pero bueno**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	5. Capitulo 4:El secreto detrás del libro

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(Comienza en la ciudad de Fiore en la noche, con la luna en lo alto del cielo, gotas de agua caen formando un charco antes que un pie pisa el charco, las luces de los faroles brillan como en las calles otras siluetas caminan. Las luces iluminan mostrando nueve figuras acorazadas. Las luces se enfocan en sus cascos mostrando antes de ponerse en posición de batalla y corre hacia adelante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(En el otro extreme era de día mostrando un enorme edificio mostrando a nueve jóvenes sonriendo como a su lado estaban Natsu, Gray, Erza y Lucy antes que todos se pusieran en pose de pelea)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(Una tarjeta con la imagen de una cobra cae en la mano de Daimon antes de sonreir, la escena cambia como Kamen rider Ouja miraba el cielo de la noche con Venonsnaker se deslizaba entre el suelo)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(La escena cambia a Erza caminando en un denso bosque mirando el sol brillar/ ñuego aparece ella luchando contra una bestia gigante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart (Beatin' Beatin')]**

 _(Ouja y Erza chocan sus armas, como la gente los ovacionaba/ La escena cambia al gremio donde Kiba iba a comer su carne antes que Charlotte se lo quita, Elizabeth y Lucy estaba en el medio deteniendo una pelea entre Natsu y Gray. Lance jugando videojuegos en una esquina mientras Aster tomaba un vaso de limonada de parte de Mirajane. Kage practicaba con su espada como Oscar leía un libro antes de asustarse por un murciélago cayendo de espalda donde Emily reia sin control)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin' heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon entra el gremio como el murciélago se apoya en su hombro y el comienza acariciarlo)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en nueve parte mostrando a Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte y Kiba antes de que cambiara a los nueve dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon, Fifteen y Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en cinco mostrando a Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray y Lucy antes de cambiar el gremio entero celebrando con copas al aire)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(La oscuridad envuelto todo excepto el centro donde los nueve jóvenes están de pie sujetando sus driver para el henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Varias siluetas de seres malignos y criaturas se dirigen hacia el gremio como todo los magos estaban afuera para pelear contra las amenazas como los nueves pilotos se transforman y se unen a la lucha)_

 **[unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(Una misteriosa figura camina en la oscuridad mostrando un cinturón plateado y sujetando una tarjeta antes de desaparecer)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(El cielo de la noche aparece un misterioso kamen rider Dark Decade mirando a los nueve jóvenes y señala que vengan por él)_

 **[You got to change Breakin' the chain]**

 _(Daimon y Dark Decade chocan los puños como todo se destruye como un espejo)_

 **[Don't be afraid! Walking in hte stage,..just Go!]**

 _(En lo alto de un edificio los nueve rider y magos miran hacia abajo y saltan a la batalla como la luna llena ilumina su camino_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart!]**

 _(Cada rider y mago realiza sus técnicas como varias cadenas envuelven la pantalla donde la cámara se fija en Erza y Ouja haciendo un corte al mismo tiempo partiendo las cadenas)_

 **[kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(La pantalla es de un tono morado como el titulo Team DARK brilla con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en el fondo)_

 **Capitulo 4: El secreto detrás del libro**

Everlue todavía tiene las muñecas de Lucy en sus agarra mientras se muele sus dientes en el dolor de lo duro que las sostiene,

"Un enemigo de la literatura? Un sofisticado individuo y culto como yo, yo y yo?" dijo Everlue a Lucy en la incredulidad de lo que dijo sobre él.

"Y encima tienes un gusto rarísimo a la hora de elegir criadas" dijo Lucy

"No te metas con mis preciosas criadas, fea!" grito Everlue mientras procede a estirar su agarre en sus muñecas y sus fuerzas hacia delante un poco para que pueda tener una mejor visión en el libro-"Y ahora dime, Qué secretos oculta ese libro? Se trata de algún tesoro?" aprieta más fuerte la muñeca de Lucy –"Habla! Si no me lo dices inmediatamente te rompo los brazos!" amenazó

Lucy se mantiene fuerte y le saca la lengua a él, es decir que no le dirá nada. Esto llama la guardia de Duke fuera como entonces de sentir la falta de respeto de ella, luego la cierra de golpe en el suelo.

"Compórtate de una vez mocosa! Ese libro es mío! Fui yo quien le dijo a Kemu Zaleon que lo escribiera! Po lo tanto el secreto que oculta también me pertenece!" dijo Everlue

"Suelta a Lucy!" la voz de Kiba se escucha tomando la atención

 **Full charge!**

"Haaa!" grita Gaoh lanzando una fuerte patada al lado de la cara de Everlue enviándolo a volar de su agujero y liberando a Lucy al mismo tiempo- "Lucy estás bien?" pregunto mientras se arrodilla a su lado

"S-Si" dijo Lucy aun con el dolor en sus brazos…

"Recibirás mi furia maldito pervertido!" grito Charlotte con Yomimaru sujetando con fuerzas como carga contra el Duke

Everlue se para de nuevo, sólo para ser atacados por Fiftenn como ella salta y golpea con Yomimaru inclinando hacia abajo a Everlue haciendo que tropezara un poco hacia atrás, mientras continúa su ataque roza hacia arriba y luego torcer alrededor y roza los lados hacia el exterior en un arrodilló posición enviando Everlue volar hacia atrás de nuevo al suelo.

"Charlotte" dijo Lucy

Charlotte se acerca a su amiga y le da un golpe en la cabeza…

"Ouch! Porque lo hiciste?!" dijo Lucy quejándose del dolor

"Eso es por decirme que no era atractiva" dijo Charlotte –"Pero me alegra que estés bien"

"Aww vamos Kiba, yo iba a golpearlo en la cara!" La voz de feliz capta la atención de Lucy mientras ella y los otros a su vez a verlo volando sobre el agua de la alcantarilla

"Estas bien Lucy?" dijo Aster llegando también

"Happy, Aster!" dijo Lucy de alegría pero quedo en shock como Happy se le queda sin magia y cae en las aguas residuales

"Joder, que demonios es ese gato?" dijo Everlue ya recuperado

Lucy y los tres corredores miran a Happy en el agua, y al parece está haciendo burbujas.

"MLE BLABLO BLAPPY" dijo Happy a través del agua, aunque, por supuesto, un poco difícil de entender

"Ha dicho "Me llamo Happy"…Vamos Happy sal de una vez" dijo Lucy tomando una de sus llaves

"ELB QUE BLE EBTA MLU AGLUSTLITO ABLI DLENTO (Es que se esta muy agustito aquí dentro)" dijo Happy

"Son aguas residuales" dijo Lucy y los riders con gota de sudor

Ignorando a Happy, Lucy, Orga, Gaoh y Fifteen se ponen en posición de combate

"Han cambiado las cosas, déjenos ir con el libro y no le haremos nada. Aunque me gustaría darle una buena paliza" dijo Lucy

El Duke sin embargo deja escapar un risa de diversión, "Maga de espíritus estelares eh? Boyoyoyoyoyo. Te crees lista por haber leído muchos libros pero al parecer no lo eres tanto. Has dicho "Han cambiado las cosas" eso deberías decirlo cuando la situación se haya ventajosa para ustedes. Pero tener un gato adicional y tres estúpidos magos requip de su lado no me van a derrotar a mi magia "Diver'"

"A quien llamas estúpidos!" gritaron Charlotte, Aster y Kiba

"Ha dicho magia? Un momento…El Duke de Everlue también es un mago?" dijo Happy saliendo de las aguas residuales

"Boyoyoyo!" Everlue se ríe a continuación, aparece un círculo mágico de color amarillo en la espalda y se va en la tierra.

"Maldición" dijo Orga como él y los demás formaron un circulo

"A donde se fue?" dijo Gaoh

En ese momento se dan cuenta de la tierra debajo de ellos se inicia retumbante como un loco,

"Oh, mierda!" grita Fifteen como los cuatro saltan rápidamente en el aire al igual que irrumpe a través de Everlue.

Los cuatro ven a Everlue estrellarse contra el techo y comienza a cavar a través de el , casi inmediatamente. Everlue se estrella a través de otra parte del techo hacia Lucy, que esquiva de nuevo a medida que avanza de nuevo en el suelo. Los riders y Lucy se ven obligados en la defensa como Everlue comienza a hacer estallar fuera de la tierra y el techo en casi todas las direcciones obligando a los tres para

"Lo que hay en ese libro, es una historia que tiene a este tipo como su protagonista principal" dijo Lucy

"Qué?!" grito Happy saliendo volando

Esto hace Everlue detenerse por un momento cuando los rider están a su parte trasera con Happy cerca de él.

"El hecho que yo sea el protagonista es lo más acertado pero el contenido de ese libro es una basura" dijo Everlue volviendo a entrar en el suelo y empieza saltando por todo el lugar-"Y eso fue escrito por el prestigioso escritor Kemu Zaleon! Es algo completamente imperdonable!" aparece en el aire detrás de la captura de Lucy con la guardia baja

Fifteen y Orga balancean sus espadas, sin embargo Everlue ve este ir y esquiva el ataque remontando en el techo.

"Es lógico. Un libro como usted como protagonista es una porquería" insulto Charlotte levantándole el dedo

"Usted obligo a Kemu Zaleon escribir ese libro! Como pudo hacer algo así?!" demando Lucy

"Porque tengo el poder para hacer eso y más!" dijo Everlue –"Debería ser un honor para él escribir un libro para mi"

"Lo amenazo para que lo hiciera" dijo Lucy

"Amenazar?" dijo Orga

"Y qué? Fue culpa por no aceptar a la primera" dijo Everlue acariciando su bigote

Gaoh vuelve a atacarlo teniendo su oportunidad pero Everlue lo esquiva entrando bajo tierra y sale del techo mirando al grupo con una sonrisa.

"Le propuse escribir un libro basada en mi maravillosa vida" dijo Eberlue –"Pero ese idiota se negó a hacerlo"

Fifteen lo ataca pero él lo esquiva…

"Así que le dije. Que si no escribía el libro haría que le quitaran la ciudadanía a toda su familia" la voz de Everlue se escucha entre el alcantarillado como sale de una pared

"Quitar su ciudadanía?!" dijo Orga

"Si hace eso, no lo aceptarían en ningún tipo de empleo" dijo Happy

"Ese tipo tiene tanta autoridad para hacer eso?" dijo Fifteen

"En algunos lugares aun se rigen por las doctrinas del feudalismo, al parecer este tipo posee un gran poder en este lugar" dijo Lucy

"Pero al final si lo escribió" dijo Everlue como su mano atrapa la pierna de Lucy –"Pero el hecho que se negara desde un comienzo me hizo enfadar! Así que lo obligue a escribir el libro en una solitaria celda! Boyoyoyoyoyo! Derrumbe su orgullo como distinguido escritor" se burlo

"¿Cómo se atreve a hacer cosas tan sólo para satisfacer sus propios deseos! Lo pones en régimen de aislamiento durante tres años! ¿Tiene usted alguna idea de lo que debe sentir fuera!" dijo Lucy dándole una patada para que la soltara

"Tres años?!" dijeron Happy y los riders

El suelo, entonces estalla delante de ellos obligando a Lucy y los riders para saltar de nuevo a unos pies como aparece Everlue a través del polvo,

"Tal vez por fin se dio cuenta de lo verdaderamente grandeza que soy." dijo Everlue.

"Nada de eso!" grito Orga –"Él no escribió el libro por usted sino por aquellos que usted amenazo con quitarle su ciudadanía! En caso contrario jamás lo habría hecho! Su orgullo como escritor le hubiera impedido escribir un libro para un ser patético como usted" gruño insertando la Mission Memory

 **Exceed Charge!**

Impacta el Orga Stlanzer al suelo como una onda de choque de energía hace temblar a la tierra sacando al Duke de su escondite, rápidamente se levanta y mira al rider…

"Tú…Y tú que sabrás?!" dijo Everlue

"Yo lo sé, esta todo escrito en ese libro" dijo Lucy

"Eh? Me he leído ese libro, y no pone nada sobre ese asunto" dijo Everlue confundido

"Difícilmente nadie se daría cuenta de ello si lee el libro de forma normal" dijo Lucy-"Pero Kemu Zaleon en sus comienzos se trataba de un mago, no lo sabias?"

"Que?! No puede ser!" grito Everlue

"Y utilizo sus últimas fuerzas…Para embrujar ese libro" dijo Lucy sujetando el libro

"Entonces uso magia para esconder en el libro todo el rencor que sentía hacia mi?!es imperdonable!" gruño Everlue

"El método usado no es muy depurado… Quizás por la falta de fuerzas pero lo que Kemu Zaleon quería ocultar no era eso en realidad. Se trata de otra cosa, algo muy distinto a eso" dijo Lucy

"Qué?! Como dices?!" dijo Everlue en shock

"Y por esa razón no pienso devolverte este libro por nada en el mundo! Alguien como usted no tiene ningún derecho a ser poseedor" grito Lucy levantando su llave dorada –" **Puerta del cangrejo gigante, abrete! Cáncer!**

En ese momento, una luz brillante aparece delante de los jinetes y Lucy como entonces un cangrejo humanoide aparece delante de ellos; tener el pelo trenzado negro en trenzas rojas que terminan en una forma que se asemeja a las pinzas de cangrejo, que llevaba una camisa a rayas azul y pantalón oscuro con dos franjas de color aguamarina cada lado y dos botas, un collar de oro al cuello y gafas de sol con tonos verdes, con seis patas de cangrejo que sobresalen de su espalda y armados con dos tijeras.

"El cangrejo!" grito Happy de alegría como la baba caía de la boca-"Lo sabia! Lo sabia! Es un cangrejo! Estoy realmente seguro! Es aun mejor de lo que me hubiera imaginado"

"Necesito concentrarme Happy, así que cállate o te arranco la cabeza" amenazo Lucy asustando al gato

"Lucy..." dijo Cáncer mientras mira a Lucy-"¿cómo le gustaría tener el pelo hoy, ebi?"

"Y encima es un estilista" gritaron los rider y Happy ahora poco impresionados por su aspecto

"Espera él acaba de decir Ebi?" dijo Fifteen –"No significa camarón en japonés?"

"Estamos en medio de una batalla Cancer! Acaba con ese tipo gordo del bigote!" ordeno Lucy

"Muy bien, ebi" dijo Cancer

"Ok estoy completamente seguro que él es un cangrejo no un camarón" dijo Gaoh confundido de la manera que habla el espíritu

" El verdadero secreto? ¿Podría ser que anotó el bajo el libro los verdaderos propósitos de mis empresas comerciales? Mierda! Si ese libro llega al Consejo... eso sería el final de mí!" pensó Everlue a sí mismo temblando en lugar de lo que quiere decir con verdadero secreto –"Noooooooo!" grita

"Ya me harte de ti" dijo Fifteen sacando el heisei Lockseed

 **OOO**

Una cremallera se abre como una máscara negra con una placa en forma de un ave roja y ojos verde.

 **Lock on! (riff de guitarra)**

 **OOO arms!** **Tatoba, Ta~To~Ba!**

La mascara deciende como una nueva armadura surge, tenia hombreras negras como en sup echo tenía un circulo con la parte superior tenia la imagen de un halcón rojo el centro un tigre amarillo y la parte inferior un saltamontes verde. EN su mano sujetaba el arma firma de OOO, Medajalibur.

Everlue estaba completo en la ira y saca para la sorpresas de todo una llave de oro

 **" Puerta de la doncella, abrete! Virgo!"** grita como entonces un círculo mágico de color púrpura oscuro aparece delante de él.

"Ese es el mismo tipo de magia que Lucy!" dijo Happy en shock

"No puede ser" dijo Gaoh

En ese momento, el suelo detrás de Everlue estalla hacia arriba como la dama grotesca aparece Virgo,

"¿Me ha llamado, Maestro?" dijo ella

"Ella…era un espíritu estelar?!" gritaron Lucy y los rider sorprendida que la criada grande era un espíritu

"Que gorda" murmuro Cancer

En ese momento, algo llama la atención de Lucy lo que la hizo jadear en shock , lo mismo con Happy, Everlue y los riders al ver a Virgo y a…

"Natsu ?!" gritan Lucy, Happy y los riders a medida que Everlue y lanzan sus brazos en el aire de la impresión de ver a Natsu aparecer por encima de Virgo sosteniéndose sobre su ropa

"Pero qué?!"dijo Natsu confundido en lo que acaba de ocurrir.

"Por qué esta tú aquí?!" grito y pregunto Everlue

"Como? Como lo has hecho?!" pregunto Lucy

"Pues de repente empezó a huir así que la seguí…Y como por arte de magia aparecí aquí. No tengo idea de que es lo que ha pasado" dijo Natsu

"Seguir? Más bien la agarró, ¿verdad? No me digas que tú, un humano ha sido capaz de entrar y salir del mundo de los espíritus estelares! Pe-Pero eso es imposible!" dijo Lucy mientras se imagina un diagrama de Natsu agarrarse a Virgo en el vestíbulo y luego viajan en el mundo de los espíritus, donde sus otros espíritus residido y luego a su ubicación actual.

"Oi, Natsu! ¿Dónde están Daimon y los demás?" grito Kiba a él.

"Oh, no lo sé! Lo más probable todavía estén en el vestíbulo!" Natsu le grito-"Ahora lo importante! Que hago?!"

"Virgo ocúpate de todo ellos y recupera el libro" ordeno Everlue

"Natsu encárgate de ella" dijo Lucy

"Ahora mismo!" dijo Natsu como su puño estaba en llamas-" _ **Karyū no Tekken!"**_ grita como explosiones de fuego impactan en Virgo enviándola de regreso

"Uh oh. Eso es todo, me voy de aquí!" grita Everlue a punto de escapar

"Oh no, ni se te ocurra" dijo Fifteen

 **OOO squash!**

Fifteen da un gran salto y desciende con una patada como tres anillos se formaron con los colores de OOO (rojo, amarillo y verde) al momento de pasar el anillo rojo es envuelto por un manto de color rojo con alas, en el amarillo es envuelto en un mando de ese color como garras aparecieron en sus brazos y al pasar el la medalla verde gana un velo como sus piernas brillas…"Seiyaaaa!" grita como el ataque combinado impacta en el Duke lanzándolo lejos.

"En esta historia no eres el protagonista al que todo le sale bien" dijo Lucy como Cancer salta hacia el Duke y lo acaba y de paso le corta el pelo y el bigote dejándolo calvo.

"Que te parece como le eh dejado el bigote, ebi?" dijo Cancer

"Ha ha" se rió Natsu –"Hiciste un buen trabajo Lucy"

"Lo hiciste bien" dijo Aster levantando su pulgar

"Nada mal" dijo Charlotte

"Bien hecho, Lucy" dijo Kiba

Lucy sonríe ante las palabras y abraza el libro –"Por fin demostré ser una verdadera maga de Faity Tail" pensó

Se escucho un estruendo como un poc de polvo volaban, el grupo se preparo pensando que era otro enemigo pero se dieron cuenta de que era Genmu

"Lance?!" dijo Kiba

"Yoh!" saludo Lance –"Al fin los encontramos, cuando Natsu desapareció nos dimos cuenta el lugar poniendo un poco inestable, así que sabíamos que algo estaba pasando abajo por lo que estuvimos cavando para llegar hasta ustedes y fui elegido para encontrarlos allí abajo como los demás"

"Uf, hablar de un poco de suerte!" dijo Lucy.

"Mmm? Que es esto?" dijo Lance recogiendo algo –"Una llave de oro?"

"Ah ese era la llave que uso el Duke contiene un espíritu estelar zodiacal por favor dámela!" dijo Lucy

"Al diablo que no, no escuchaste el dicho "el que se lo encuentra se lo queda"?!" dijo Lance –"Me pregunto qué clase de espíritu sera?"

"Recuerdas a la sirvienta gigante y fea que te enfrentaste y ahora está aquí en el suelo?" dijo Aster como Lance miro donde se encontraba y asiente –"Bueno resulta que ella es un espíritu estelar llamada Virgo y la llave que tienes le pertenece a ella"

Lance se congelo y de inmediato se la lanza a Lucy –"Pensándolo bien es mejor que usted se la quede" dijo

En ese momento, toda la red de alcantarillado comienza a temblar violentamente captando la atención de todos

"Espera un minuto ... Lance, no dijiste que sentías el lugar estaba inestable?" pregunto Lucy

"Si…Uh Oh" dijo Lance sabiendo lo que iba a suceder

En ese momento el techo comienza a colapsar por encima de ellos,

"Creo que es momento de salir de aquí." Dijo Charlotte

Con rapidez el grupo de Fairy Tail y los riders corren hacia la superficie antes de que puedan quedar atrapados debajo de la alcantarilla asegurándose de agarrar a Everlue con el fin de entregarlo a las autoridades.

"Oigan que pasara con Virgo?" dijo Kiba

"No te preocupes ella seguramente volvió al mundo estelar" respondió Lucy

Al llegar a la cima la mansión del Duke o lo que queda de ella se ha vuelto muy inestable debido a que las excavaciones subterráneas de Everlue. Toda la tierra debajo de la mansión el suelo ceder y, con ella, la mansión cae de nuevo ...

Mientras que Natsu y Happy miran los restos de la mansión de alegría, Lucy, Kiba, Charlotte y Aster miran en estado de shock, con los ojos en blanco y ensanchado y su boca se abrió con horror.

"Agradable y llamativo, Lucy! Usted hico a los magos de Fairy tail orgullosos." Natsu complementa.

"Sí! Pero terminamos destruyendo las cosas de nuevo." Dijo Feliz

. "¿Esto es mi culpa?" pregunta Lucy

Los demás riders incluyendo a Daimon y los otros que llegaron miraron lo que queda de la mansión

"La cantidad de daños que Everlue le hizo a su mansión" dijo Lance

"Que le hicieron ustedes a la mansión?!" dijo Kiba a los demás

"No es para señalar culpables pero probablemente Oscar, Emily y Elizabeth se fueron un poco por la borda cuando realizaron un triple rider kick" dijo Daimon como los mencionados miraron a su supuesto lider

"Un poco? Destruyeron toda la puta mansión!" dijo Lance aunque se olvido que también era su culpa

"Por el lado bueno destruimos la mansión de un tipo malo? No es como si destruimos una casa de algún civil a la azar" dijo Oscar

"Puedo ver el punto pero eso no es escusa el hecho que estemos menos de un mes aquí y escuchamos que Fairy Tail provoca la destrucción accidental en sus puestos de no cuenta ya que era una mansión de un villano, pero en trabajos futuros, nosotrosa ... NO! ... ... vamos a destruir cualquier ... edificios. lo tienes!" dijo Lance

"De acuerdo" dijeron todos

"No creo que no va a pasar" murmuro Charlotte a si misma

El grupo una vez con el libro en las manos deciden regresar a la mansión de Kirby Melón…

* * *

"Este es un libro que el Duke de Everlue obligo escribir a Kemu Zaleon. Se trata de una novela de aventuras con él como protagonista. Hay muchas faltas gramaticales entre otros errores bastante graves. Nada que ver con las anteriores obras que eh podido leer de Kemu Zaleon" dijo Lucy al grupo (con los riders en su forma de civiles) en su camino de regreso a la mansión de Melón.

"Pero hay alguna razón para ello y tiene que ver con un secreto que oculta" dijo Daimon

"Exactamente" dijo Lucy-"Estoy completamente segura que este libro tiene un gran secreto"

Después de llegar a la mansión, Lucy se acerca a Melón que está sentado en el sofá directamente y le presenta el libro escandalizarle mientras mira a ella, preguntándose por qué no fue destruida como se dijo a los magos que quería que fuera

"Que estás haciendo? Por qué me lo traes?!" dijo Melón –"Si no recuerdo mal les había pedido que lo destruyeran"

"No es más que un libro que es muy fácil de destruirlo. Puede hacerlo usted mismo Kaby-san" dijo Lucy

"Muy bien en ese caso lo destruiré yo mismo" dijo Melón tomando el libro –"Este libro…No quiero ni mirarlo!"

"Ahora comprendo el motivo el cual quiere desaparecer ese libro" dijo Lucy

"!" Kaby Melón mira a la maga

"Es para proteger el orgullo de su padre. Eres el hijo de Kemu Zaleon, ¿verdad?" Lucy dice que la captura de Natsu, Happy y los jóvenes Riders, ya que se sorprendieron por esta revelación

"Co-Como lo has sabido?" pregunto Melón

"¿Ha leído el libro usted mismo?" pregunta Daimon.

"No, no me atreví a leerlo. Es basura, mi padre lo dijo. Leerlo seria una pérdida de tiempo, esto no es más que basura sin valor" dice Melón.

"Entonces es por eso que quería quemarlo?" pregunto Natsu

"Exactamente" dijo Melón

En ese momento Natsu estaba muy enojado por esta declaración y entonces se acerca para agarra por el cuello a Melón pero Lucy y Daimon lo sujetan…

"Tan solo por no ser un buen libro quiere hacerlo desaparecer?! Qué forma de pensar es esa?! Huh?! Sea como sea ese libro lo escribió tu padre" grito Natsu

"Natsu cálmate!" dijo Daimon –"Como Lucy lo dijo era para proteger el orgullo de su padre"

"Mi padre estaba avergonzado de escribir "Day Break'" dijo Melón –"Hace 31 años, mi padre regreso a casa tras haber pasado tres años fuera… Yo quería saber dónde estaba, pero tan pronto como abrió la puerta, fue a un cofre y sacó un largo trozo de cuerda... él la ató a su brazo con fuerza, fue entonces cuando él agarró un cuchillo y entonces "

Escuchar y conocer lo que iba a venir a imaginar que causó Lucy y Natsu gritar de terror como sus ojos se pusieron blancos y sus bocas cayeron amplia mientras gritaban. Los jóvenes riders se quedaron sin aliento por su parte acaba en estado de shock en lo que hizo su padre, y todo porque Everlue le había obligado a escribir esa historia y había roto su espíritu.

Aster Eestaba más enojado con el Duque, por suerte consiguió lo que se merecía, demasiado malo que era demasiado tarde para que el padre de melón.

"... Fue llevado a un hospital, pero ya era demasiado tarde, había perdido mucha sangre. No tenía mucho tiempo de vida, sin embargo, en lugar de estar allí por mi padre en la tristeza, estaba enfadada con él. Dijo que siempre estaba pensando en mí, pero lo único que le dijo fue horribles cosas, la forma en que era correcto han dejado de ser un autor, ¿cómo alguien que no tiene orgullo como él no estaba en condiciones de ser uno ... o un padre. murió poco después de eso. y lo he odiado ... desde entonces. Pero, como los meses y los años pasaron, el odio me había convertido en el remordimiento. y, sin embargo, mi padre ya no está en este mundo para pedir perdón a. Así sentí lo menos que podía hacer para reparar fue destruir este último libro de su peor,. que quería librar al mundo de que, en aras del buen nombre de mi padre ". Melón termina diciendo.

En ese momento, él agarra una caja de cerillas del bolsillo y sacando unas luces de los partidos que, preparando a la luz el libro sobre el fuego,

"Mi padre estaría de acuerdo." Dijo Melón

"Espere!" grito Lucy

En ese momento, el libro se ilumina cuando aparece un círculo mágico de color púrpura claro en ella forzando Melón para cubrir sus ojos de la luz brillante

"Que está pasando?!" dijo

El círculo mágico a continuación, se contrae de nuevo hacia abajo y desaparece pronto como entonces el título del libro, literalmente, salta fuera de la tapa y comienza a brillar intensamente.

"Las letras están volando!" dijo Happy en shock

"Zekua Melón bajo el alias de Kemu Zaleon embrujo este libro para ocultar un secreto en el" dijo Lucy

"Lo embrujo?" dijo Melón

Las letras se revolvieron como el titulo que era "Day Break" cambio a decir "Querido Kaby" (Dear Kaby)

"Lo hizo de tal manera que las letras se reordenaran revelando su verdadero contenido y significado" dijo Lucy –"No solo la portada sino también toda las demás"

El libro se abrió como todas las letras salieron volando r en círculos a su alrededor toda la habitación, reorganizando a sí mismos en lo que realmente está escrito en el libro. Al ver esto sorprende a Natsu, Happy y los riders como Lucy observaba en la felicidad de ver que es secreta a la vida.

"La razón por la que decidió retirarse, no fue por haber escrito el peor libro de su vida" dijo Lucy –"Fue porque logro escribir el mejor libro que jamás podría haber escrito. Un libro dirigido a la persona más importante de toda su vida…Un libro dirigido a su hijo"

A medida que las palabras comienzan a volver a entrar en el libro, pensando en las últimas palabras de su padre con él y escuchar lo que este libro realmente es; provoca un desgarro a aparecer en su ojo como entonces la luz del libro muere abajo y desciende de nuevo en sus manos.

"Yo nunca…Nunca pude…Llegar a comprenderle" dijo Melón llorando abrazando el libro de su padre

"Claro que no. Si pudiera comprender la forma de pensar de un escritor, leer un libro suyo perdería su encanto. No cree?" dijo Lucy con una sonrisa

"Muchísimas gracias, soy incapaz de quemar este libro" dijo Kaby limpiándose las lagrimas

"Supongo que no es necesario que la recompensa a continuación." Natsu dice mientras pone sus manos detrás de la espalda de una manera "misión cumplida".

"Exacto" dijo Happy

Al oír esto choca Melón y su esposa y, especialmente, Lucy.

"Usted pidió que destruyéramos el libro pero no hemos podido hacerlo" dijo Natsu

"Pero… no puedo hacer eso…Lo que ha pasado es que" dijo Kaby

"No estaría bien" termino su esposa

"Tiene razón…Si ellos nos lo ofrecen generosamente, seria de mala educación rechazarlo" dijo Lucy

"Lucy! Eres muy codiciosa! Hasta ahora habías dicho unos cosas muy emotivas pero acabas de estropear el ambiente tan tierno que había" dijo Happy en incredulidad en lo que Lucy está tratando de hacer lo que Natsu comienza a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

"Tú calla! So dos cosas muy diferentes" grito Lucy –"Daimon, chicos, vamos, que dicen?" miró a los jóvenes riders

"Lo siento Lucy pero no nos merecemos una recompensa si no completamos la misión" dijo Daimon como él y los demás se marchaban hacia la puerta también…

"En serio, chicos pasó por todo eso y usted no quiere que le paguen?" Lucy les pregunta

"Habrá otras oportunidades…" dijo Lance

"Nosotros nos gusta hacer cosas buenas y sin esperar recompensa, es posible que no nos paguen pero la sensación de haber hecho algo bueno lo que cuenta al final." Dijo Daimon

"Es lo que hacen los héroes aunque sea irónico que lo digamos ya que tenemos el poder de los chicos malos" dijo Kiba

"Así que como dije, que no lo queremos recompensa y no lo queremos" dijo Natsu con una sonrisa

"Yo sí que lo que quería" dijo Lucy con lagrimas de anime

Vamos chicos, vamos a casa. Usted también Melón, vuelva a su verdadero hogar." Dijo Natsu mientras mira hacia atrás en Melón y su esposa como él dice la última parte.

Esa parte de agarre los dos por sorpresa a la vez que confundir Lucy y los riders

"Espera…qué?" dijo Lance

Más tarde aquella noche… Sin querer tomar un carro el grupo se encuentran en un largo viaje de regreso hacia la Magnolia. Como Natsu, Happy y los riders continúan caminando normalmente, Lucy camina por su parte en un estado de ánimo malhumorado, triste que no recibieron el dinero de la recompensa.

"No me lo puedo creer! Como pueden rechazar dos millones de joyas como si tal cosa?!" grito Lucy

"No acabamos con nuestra misión, aceptar el dinero habría manchado el nombre de Fairy Tail" dijo Natsu

"Aye" acordó Happy

"Si, es algo que peor que se puede hacer" dijo Oscar

"Tomar dinero de algo que no hicimos…seria como robar" dijo Charlotte acariciando a su murciélago mascota

"Pero hemos hecho un buen trabajo. ¿Por qué no? Y estamos caminando a casa?" pregunto Lucy - "Y esas personas no eran ni siquiera ricas. Dijeron que la casa se la había prestado un amigo suyo para aparentar ser alguien más importante. Aunque nos hubiera dicho la verdad habríamos acepto igualmente la misión"

"Tú crees?" dijeron Happy y Lance

"Lo siento Lucy pero estoy de acuerdo con ellos…la forma en que actuaste diría lo contrario" dijo Charlotte

"No es cierto!...bueno probablemente" dijo Lucy murmurando la ultima parte

"Hey Natsu, Como te diste cuenta que esa no era su verdadera casa?" pregunto Kiba

"Porque su olor era diferente al de esa casa. Como puede ser que no se hayan dado cuenta?" dijo Natsu

"Ni que fuéramos animales" grito Lucy

"Antes de ser un escritor fue un gran mago, no es así?" dijo Natsu

"Aye…Era tan poderoso que aun después de treinta años su poder mágico aun deber pertenecer allí" dijo Happy

"De hecho de joven pertenecía a un gremio al igual que nosotros y fue escribiendo libros de aventura inspirados en sus vivencias como mago" dijo Lucy –"Me gustaria llegar a ser como él"

"Justo como lo pensé." dijo Natsu en un tono divertido captar la atención de Lucy y los riders

"Hm?" dijo Lucy confundida

"Lo que tratabas de ocultarnos en aquella ocasión…" dijo Natsu causando a Lucy para convertirse en pánico por lo que sabía a lo que él se está refiriendo."Es una historia escrita por ti!" pide refiriéndose a la pila de papeles en su escritorio de vuelta en su apartamento

"Con razón te gusta tanto los libros!" dijo Happy

Al oír esto hace que Lucy sonrojarse brillante humo rojo y para salir de la cabeza de vergüenza

"Ni se le ocurra decírselo a nadie, entienden?" grito Lucy

¿Por qué no?"pregunto Happy

"Aun no soy lo suficientemente buena, me daría mucha vergüenza que alguien la leyera" dijo Lucy

"No se preocupe, nadie lo hará." Natsu promete

"Ustedes tampoco dirá nada" dijo Lucy a los rider

"Descuida lo prometemos y para que no estés sola te digo que Charlotte también es escritora" dijo Daimon como dicha chica se sonrojo

"En serio?" dijo Lucy sorprendida –"Y que libros escribe?"

"No quiero decirlo…" dijo Charlotte avergonzada

"Ella escribe novelas eróticas…en otras palabras smut" dijo Lance como los riders y Lucy se sonrojaron

"No es smut, es arte!" dijo Charlotte-"Además también eh escrito algunas novelas de aventura y romance"

"Me gustaría leerlas" dijo Lucy

"Vaya no sabía que eras una pervertida Lucy" dijo Happy

"Me refería a las novelas de aventuras!" grito Lucy roja como un tomate

Charlotte dio una mirada oscura a Daimon y a Lance…

"Je je…perdón" se disculpo Daimon

"Mph" dijo Lance sin importancia

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el grupo siguió su camino de regreso a Magnolia por suerte Natsu conocía un atajo pero era atravesando un tétrico bosque, Lucy estaba a escondidas detrás de Kiba para que la protegiera haciendo ligeramente sonrojar al rider

"Natsu, estás seguro que ese es el camino?" dijo Daimon

"Tu tranquilo, llegaremos muy pronto" dijo Natsu sin preocupaciones –"Además Happy tiene el mapa que nos dirigirá al Gremio lo antes posible"  
De pronto escucharon un ruido en los arbusto, los riders prepararon sus cinturones en caso que era un enemigo pero resulto ser Gray…

"Gray? Que haces tú aquí?!" grito Natsu

"Y porque está en calzoncillos?" dijo Elizabeth cubriéndose los ojos

"Tienes algún problema cerebro de flama?" insulto Gray

"Quieres pelear cubitos de hielo" dijo Natsu

"Oigan no peleen como si fueran niños de primaria" dijo Elizabeth deteniendo la pelea –"Gray porque estas en ese bosque y por estas en ropa interior?" señalo aun cubriéndose los ojos

"Oh mierda" dijo Gray colocándose los pantalones que apareciendo por arte de magia –"Yo acababa de terminar una misión y tome un atajo por el bosque ya que me llevaría a Magnolia más rápido hasta que la naturaleza me llamo" se levanto –"Y es mejor que regrese antes que me meta en problemas"

"Problemas?" dijo Lucy –"Que clase de problemas?

"Erza regresara pronto" dijo Gray haciendo Natsu jadear del horror

"Erza…quieres decir ella?" dijo Lucy

"Quien es Erza?" dijo Daimon

"¿Eh !? Ustedes me están diciendo que nunca has oído hablar de ella antes ?!" dijo Lucy

"Recuerda que somos…ya sabes *ejem* " dijo Lance dado un mensaje secreto

"Oh cierto" dijo Lucy recordando que son de un mundo paralelo –"Ella es la asistente más poderoso de Fairy Tail!"

"Quieres decir que es más poderosa que Natsu?" dijo Kiba

"Si" dijo Gray

"Genial quiero conocerla y tener un duelo con ella" dijo Kage emocionado

"No te lo recomendaría" djeron Natsu, Gray y Happy

"Porque?" dijo Aster

"Ella es una bestia en la batalla" dijo Natsu

"Un verdadero monstruo" dijo Gray sintiendo miedo

"Más bien un demonio" dijo Happy

Lucy y Riders imaginaron a Erza como un demonio gigante con largos cuernos…

"Aun quiero pelear con ella" dijo Kage

"Yo igual" asintió Kiba

"No…ella es capaz de estayar una montaña en tres piezas con una sola patada!" dijo Gray en un tono temeroso.

"Tres piezas es una exageración, creo que es más como dos". Dijo Happy en un tono serio.

"Una mujer que puede soplar una montaña en dos con una sola patada? Eso es bastante aterrador." Dijo Lucy ahora sentir un poco de miedo en su momento

"Debe ser muy poderosa y Natsy y Gray le tienen miedo" dijo Emily

En ese momento, la montaña explota. El grupo se encuentran envuelta en la arena como Lucy tose de lo que acaba de pasar, con los cuerpos de los rider atrapados debajo de la arena, gris sólo tener la cabeza sobresalga y Natsu boca abajo en la arena.

"¿De dónde provino eso !?" grito Aster escupiendo algo de arena

"¡Un mago!" dijo Gray.

En ese momento Natsu voltea a sí mismo una copia de seguridad y con la arena que filtra hacia fuera de su boca

"Happy!" grita Natsu su compañero habiendo desaparecido en la explosión.

* * *

En otro campo cercano ...Happy estaba asustado como pronto se encuentraba atado a una rama y colgado sobre un pozo de fuego aún no se ha iluminado como alrededor de él hay cinco personas, una de un hombre alto, delgado, con ojos negros y cabello negro que cuelga a cada lado de la cabeza, bordeando la cara con una camisa blanca debajo de un mono morado con cuello y hombro de metal y musleras y un par de botas negras con un cernido orbe púrpura sobre su mano derecha; dos gemelos con el pelo anaranjado ligeramente largo y ojos negros que llevan abrigos con cuello de color rojo oscuro y blanco bajo idénticas de los cuales es un negro y de color caqui de color con cuello en V camisa, también llevaba un par de pantalones de color azul oscuro y zapatos de color marrón; un pequeño humanoide con la piel de color grisáceo oscuro y sin pelo que llevaba una camisa verde con una capucha y un par de guantes de color rojo, pantalón marrón debajo de un edredón blanco oscuro y un par de zapatos negros; y, finalmente, un gran pollo humanoide por lo que se ve con la piel amarilla y el pelo rojo y una barba, vestido con un mono azul y un par de zapatos rojos.

"Al fin vamos a comer algo de proteína" dijo uno de los gemelos como su boca babeaba

"Estoy arto de las frutas y nueces" dijo el otro gemelo

"Carne" dijo una especie de pollo humanoide

"Se ve delicioso" dijo el tipo con el orbe

"Cielos esta temblando" dijo uno de los gemelos mirando a Happy agitándose en la rama

"Lo siento tal esto. Supongo que tienes miedo causa que va a terminar en nuestras barrigas." Dijo el mago de piel gris

"No, no estoy temblando del miedo" dijo Happy

"Eh?" dijo el mago de piel gris confundido

"Tengo que ir al baño" dijo Happy –"No puedo aguantarlo más. Si eso pasa hará que mi sabor sea extraño"

"Cállate, hazlo" dijo el mago de piel gris al pollo

"Carne" dijo el pollo como un círculo mágico rojo aparece en su personal haciendo que llamas aparezcan en él

"Término medio, por favor" dijo el tipo del orbe

"Ya no lo puedo aguantar! Están seguros de hacer esto?! Les voy a saber extraño" dijo Happy

"¡Espera un minuto!" la voz de Natsu sorprendente al pollo, así como los otros magos que todos esperan en un acantilado cercano para ver un enojado mirando Natsu y Gray, junto con los Riders

"Happy!" grito Lucy

"Gracias a Dios" dijo Happy

"Tienen a nuestro amigo" dijo Natsu crujiendo los nudillos-" Puede que tengan hambre pero no podemos dejar que se lo coman"

"Son magos verdad? De que gremios son?" dijo Gray

"No es su asunto" dijo el mago de piel gris –"Atrápenlos"

"Gray, vamos a hacer esto." dijo Natsu.

"No me lo repitas." dijo Gray

"Daimon, todos solo lo diré por esta vez y déjame pelear por mi cuenta contra estos payasos" dijo Lance sacando el game dirver como todo los miraron –"Gracias a ellos arruinaron mi mejor chaqueta que fue un regalo de mi santa madre, ellos pagaran caro" gruño

"Entonces déjame ayudarte, necesito quitarme algo de furia reprimida a causa de lo ocurrido en la misión de ayer" dijo Charlotte colocando el sengoku driver

"Como sea…Los demás déjenos a nosotros el resto" dijo Lance

"Pero" dijo Lucy…

"Descuida Lucy, ellos cuatro podrán encargarse de esos payasos" dijo Daimon y miro a Lance, Charlotte, Natsu y Gray –"Buena suerte chicos"

Lance saca su gashat

 **Mighty Action X**

"Henshin" dijo Lance

 **[GASHAT!]**

 **[Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! Which you name?!I am Kamen rider!]**

Lance apretó el icono convirtiéndose en Genmu nivel uno

"La seriedad... segundo avance!" dijo Lance abriendo la palanca

 **[GACHAN! ¡Level up!] [Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick ! Migh ~ ~ ty Action X!]**

El holograma purpura apareció como Kamen rider Genmu nivel dos

 **Fifteen! Lock on!**

"Henshin!" dijo Charlotte cortando el lockseed

 **(Sonidos de riff de guitarra eléctrica)Fifteen arms! (** _ **crujido de huesos al coro siniestro)**_

La calavera desciendo sobre Charlotte como la armadura se formo comvirtiendose en Fifteen

"Magos requip?!" dijo el mago de piel gris

Gray miro sorprendido a la clase de magia que tienen y se pregunta si los demás tienen la misma magia

Lance levanta su mano y la sacude –"Que el juego comience"

"Aunque esa frase lo dice Gaim lo diré igual..." dijo Charlotte colocando a Yomimaru cerca de su hombro –"Este es mi escenario ahora"

"Vamos todos!" gritó Natsu girando su puño derecho hacia el exterior como él, Gray, Genmu y Fifteen saltan hacia abajo la batalla.

Natsu y Gray esquivaron un ataque de los gemelos, mientras que los dos riders esquivaron una jugada por la de pollo.

"Tomen esto…! Bomba de arena!" El asistente de piel gris gritó mientras dio un puñetazo en el suelo, creando un círculo mágico de color amarillo debajo de ella.

Una fuerte fuerza del viento le rodea como entonces el suelo delante de Natsu y sube en el aire delante de ellos la captura con la guardia baja. El volar en la arena que forma entonces alrededor de él atrapado el interior de una esfera gigante de arena.

"Natsu!" grito Lucy

"Yo te saco" dijo Fifteen

 **Fifteen squash**

Con un movimiento de su espada corta la esfera de arena liberando a Natsu

"Todo bien?" dijo Fifteen

"Si *cof* Solo un poco de arena me entro en la boca" dijo Natsu escupiendo

Los dos gemelos ejercen un solo salto y en el aire dan un golpe a Genmu lanzándolo al suelo.

"Lucy, libera a Happy" dijo Lance

Lucy asintió y fue a liberar a Happy como Daimon y los demás observaban…

"Estas seguro que ellos peleen sin nuestra ayuda?" dijo Oscar

"Estarán bien, recién van a ponerse serios" dijo Daimon confiando a sus amigos

"Oh no! Voy hacer comido por Lucy!" grito Happy

"Cállate gato!" grito Lucy

En ese momento, el pollo humanoide aparece a la izquierda de Lucy, notando una mirada enojada del pollo, ya que eleva su arma por encima de su cabeza se encendió en llamas. Lucy grita de terror que levanta sus manos para arriba cuando en ese momento Fifteen aparece y lanza una patada y luego un golpe lanzándolo lejos.

"Estos tipos no son nada. Quien sigue?" dijo Gray

En ese momento, el hombre con el orbe aparece ante él y su orbe brilla

"Vas a tener una visita inesperada. Las estrellas apuntan a problemas con el agua y las mujeres. " El hombre dijo

"Un adivino?" dijo Gray –"Cállate!" grito lanzándole un codazo en el rostro

"Ni siquiera es el uso de la magia. Increíble!" dice Lucy pero de alguna manera en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Gray de alguna manera fue despojado sus pantalones mostrando sus boxeadores- "Uh, Gray la ropa."

"AH MIERDA!" grito Gray

"Quienes son esos tipos?" dijo el mago de piel gris como los gemelos fueron lanzados cerca de donde estaba luego siguió el pollo por un golpe de Fifteen y por ultimo el adivino por parte de Gray

"Que patéticos" dijo Genmu mirando al grupo de magos–"Acabare con esto"

 **[Kimewaza (sonido de energía]**

 **[Mighty critical strike!]**

"Ha!" grito Genmu lanzando una rider kick como las palabras "great" y "perfect" salian con cada golpe a los magos hasta que una fuerte explosión se produjo

 **[Kaishin no Ippatsu!]**

Genmu se pone enfrente de los magos derrotados…

"Esto fue…por mi chaqueta" dijo Lance marchándose

Unos minutos después de la lucha el grupo de magos fueron atados en un árbol

"No tenias que ponerte serio con estos enanos" dijo Gray a Lance

"Arruinaron una chaqueta que es muy importante para mí, ellos se lo merecen" dijo Lance

"Puedo arreglarla una vez que volvamos a Magnolia" dijo Lucy

"Muchas gracias" dijo Lance

"Está bien si idiotas sería bueno para ustedes que nos digan lo que son y lo que están haciendo aquí?." Dijo Aster

. "Lulla " Fue todo lo que el líder del grupo dijo que debido a ser la mitad consciente.

"¿Eh / Eh?" los riders y Lucy dijeron confundido por lo que estaba tratando de decir.

"El lulla ...by ..."

Esto llama la atención Natsu y Gray

"¿Eh?" dijo Natsu

"¿Canción de cuna?" dijo Gray

"¡Cuidado!" grita Happy como una sombra envía los magos de Firy tail y a los riders

La sombra va directamente hacia el grupo de magos quienes parecían saber lo que es, sus rostros mostraban el miedo como la mano se abrió y luego la cierra de golpe. La mitad inferior del árbol y los asistentes desaparecieron como la sombra se retira de distancia a una velocidad rápida.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Lucy

"¿Quién era?" pidió Natsu también.

"Ya no lo puedo sentir" dijo Gray-"Es alguien muy rápido"

"Maldita sea! No entiendo esto en absoluto!" dijo Natsu con rabia.

"¿Canción de cuna?" se pregunta Lucy.

"Lullaby. Teniendo en cuenta lo que ha pasado, estoy empezando a pensar que algo está pasando. Algo que alguien quiere guardar en secreto." Dijo Daimon

"Lo mejor que podemos hacer es regresar a Magnolia para ver si el Maestro sepa algo" dijo Oscar

"Correcto, quizás sepa algo" dijo Kiba-"Además quiero saber cómo es esa tal Erza y como dijeron los chicos estaremos en problema si llegamos tarde"

Natsu, Gray y Happy se congelaron y comenzaron a correr rápidamente

"Tenemos que volver cuanto antes!" gritaron los tres

"Hey espérenos" dijo Lucy como ella y los jóvenes rider los siguen

"Me pregunto cómo será ella?" pensó Daimon queriendo conocer a Erza

Mientras tanto en Magnolia… Una gran sombra se arrastra por la calle, la gente de la ciudad, al ver que o quien producía la sombra, todos se detuvieron y miraron en estado de shock y pavor. Una mujer con armadura que lleva mucho tiempo, pelo rojo escarlata caballero similar, una falda azul y botas negras camina por la calle, llevando con un solo brazo, un cuerno gigante de un monstruo.

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Wow no pensé que escribiera tanto yo pensaba que iba a ser corta pero con la cantidad de cosas me sorprendió pero bueno**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**


	6. Capitulo 5: La maga de la armadura

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(Comienza en la ciudad de Fiore en la noche, con la luna en lo alto del cielo, gotas de agua caen formando un charco antes que un pie pisa el charco, las luces de los faroles brillan como en las calles otras siluetas caminan. Las luces iluminan mostrando nueve figuras acorazadas. Las luces se enfocan en sus cascos mostrando antes de ponerse en posición de batalla y corre hacia adelante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(En el otro extreme era de día mostrando un enorme edificio mostrando a nueve jóvenes sonriendo como a su lado estaban Natsu, Gray, Erza y Lucy antes que todos se pusieran en pose de pelea)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(Una tarjeta con la imagen de una cobra cae en la mano de Daimon antes de sonreir, la escena cambia como Kamen rider Ouja miraba el cielo de la noche con Venonsnaker se deslizaba entre el suelo)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(La escena cambia a Erza caminando en un denso bosque mirando el sol brillar/ ñuego aparece ella luchando contra una bestia gigante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart (Beatin' Beatin')]**

 _(Ouja y Erza chocan sus armas, como la gente los ovacionaba/ La escena cambia al gremio donde Kiba iba a comer su carne antes que Charlotte se lo quita, Elizabeth y Lucy estaba en el medio deteniendo una pelea entre Natsu y Gray. Lance jugando videojuegos en una esquina mientras Aster tomaba un vaso de limonada de parte de Mirajane. Kage practicaba con su espada como Oscar leía un libro antes de asustarse por un murciélago cayendo de espalda donde Emily reia sin control)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin' heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon entra el gremio como el murciélago se apoya en su hombro y el comienza acariciarlo)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en nueve parte mostrando a Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte y Kiba antes de que cambiara a los nueve dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon, Fifteen y Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en cinco mostrando a Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray y Lucy antes de cambiar el gremio entero celebrando con copas al aire)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(La oscuridad envuelto todo excepto el centro donde los nueve jóvenes están de pie sujetando sus driver para el henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Varias siluetas de seres malignos y criaturas se dirigen hacia el gremio como todo los magos estaban afuera para pelear contra las amenazas como los nueves pilotos se transforman y se unen a la lucha)_

 **[unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(Una misteriosa figura camina en la oscuridad mostrando un cinturón plateado y sujetando una tarjeta antes de desaparecer)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(El cielo de la noche aparece un misterioso kamen rider Dark Decade mirando a los nueve jóvenes y señala que vengan por él)_

 **[You got to change Breakin' the chain]**

 _(Daimon y Dark Decade chocan los puños como todo se destruye como un espejo)_

 **[Don't be afraid! Walking in hte stage,..just Go!]**

 _(En lo alto de un edificio los nueve rider y magos miran hacia abajo y saltan a la batalla como la luna llena ilumina su camino_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart!]**

 _(Cada rider y mago realiza sus técnicas como varias cadenas envuelven la pantalla donde la cámara se fija en Erza y Ouja haciendo un corte al mismo tiempo partiendo las cadenas)_

 **[kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(La pantalla es de un tono morado como el titulo Team DARK brilla con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en el fondo)_

 **Capitulo 5: La maga de la armadura**

"Mira-chan, tres cervezas más por aquí por favor" dijo uno de los miembros de Fairy Tail

"Si ya voy" dijo Mirajane en su tono feliz habitual y con sonrisa como ella lleva una bandeja de cerveza en la mano derecha.

"Vamos ten una cita conmigo, Mira-chan!" dijo otro miembro que tiene un copete, que su nombre es Wakaba

"No empieces eso de nuevo" dijo la chica de al lado llamada Laki

"Pero querido ..." dijo Mirajane atrapando la atención de los dos mientras agita su mano libre con un círculo mágico de color rosa aparece delante de su cara como entonces su rostro y el cuerpo se transforma en el de una mujer obesa grotesca con el pelo castaño "Usted tiene una esposa, ¿verdad? "

"Por favor, deja de hacer eso, Mira-chan!" grito Wakaba asustándose

"Entonces deja de molestarla pidiéndole que tenga una cita con usted" dijo Aster

"Hola Aster-kun" saludo Mirajane –"En que te puedo ayudar?"

"Solo sírvame un vaso de jugo de mango" dijo Aster con una sonrisa

"mph, niño bonito" murmuro Wakaba

"Uno de estos días me gustaría beber en tranquilidad" dijo Cana volviendo con su bebida

"Bebes demasiado" dijo Macao

"Tarde o temprano tengo que hacer un trabajo" dijo Natsu como su cabeza se apoyaba en la mesa, a su lado estaba Happy comiendo un pescado y Lucy estaba cerca de ellos

"Aye. Nos estamos quedando sin dinero para comida" dijo Happy

"Lo mismo pensaba" se quejo Daimon como él y lo demás rider estaban en la mesa de al lado –"Últimamente no hay misiones interesantes y estoy aburrido"

"tch díganlo ustedes yo estoy disfrutando mis vacaciones" dijo Lance con sus video juegos

"Recuerda que tenemos que pagar el dinero de la renta, baka" dijo Elizabeth

"Oye solo nos faltan simples cien joyas que las podemos conseguir en cualquier empleo pero es el tonto de tu hermano que quiere una emocionante" contra respondió Lance

"Ahora se arrepienten de no haber aceptado los dos millones de joya" dijo Lucy al grupo-"Ahora que lo pienso, no voy a lograr a pagar la renta del próximo mes. Debo encontrar un trabajo y rápido!"

"Veamos si hay ahora una misión que podamos hacer" dijo Daimon

"Oye Natsu quieres que tengamos un duelo!" dijo Kiba crujiendo los nudillos-"Quiero probar tus fuerzas"

"Oh Sí! Siempre quise pelear contra algunos de ustedes!" grito Natsu recuperando sus energías

"Bien, vamos" dijo Kiba a punto de colocarse su cinturón

"Oh no, ni se te ocurra" dijo Elizabeth –"Ninguno de ustedes peleara dentro del gremio, quedo claro?!"

"aguafiestas" murmuraron Kiba y Natsu

Lucy y Daimon estaban a la tabla de solicitudes en busca de alguna misión fácil para ganar dinero en caso de Lucy y una llena de aventuras para Daimon

"Vamos a ver ..." dijo Lucy poniendo su mano izquierda a la barbilla mientras que comienza la exploración a través de las solicitudes en el tablero tratando de ver algo que ella, Natsu y los riders puedan hacer- "Búsqueda de una pulsera mágica ... Deshechizar un bastón mágico... adivinar el futuro mediante la astrología ... una búsqueda del monstruo en un volcán? Hay muchos trabajos que necesitan un mago" dice Lucy

"Me intereso ese de buscar un monstruo, estoy seguro que a Natsu y los demás le gustarían" dijo Daimon viendo la solicitud –"Un monstruo que vive dentro del volcán a estado causando desastres a nuestro pueblo y a herido a muchas personas. Subiremos la recompensa si logran destruir al monstruo"

"Si alguno de los trabajos les gusta, solo me lo hacen saber" dijo Mirajane –"El Maestro acaba de salir a una de sus reuniones"

"Reuniones?" dijo Lucy

"Todo los maestros de los gremios de esta zona se reúnen y se intercambian reportes" explico Mirajane –"Son diferentes a las reuniones del consejo" dijo poniendo su mano en la barbilla

"En como?" pregunto Daimon

"Reedus, ¿Me prestas un bolígrafo de luz?" dijo Mirajane

"Oui" dijo un mago alto y luciendo pelo rizado, de color naranja claro y un torso bastante grande, saca de su bolsillo un bolígrafo y se lo entrega a Mira

"Un bolígrafo de luz?" pregunto Daimon

"Es un objeto mágico que te permite escribir en el aire" dijo Mirajane como empezó a dibujar un diagrama –"Las personas que están en los más alto del mundo mágico son los 10 miembros del consejo, quienes están relacionados con el gobierno. Su trabajo es mantener el orden en el mundo mágico y en caso de que un mago cometa un crimen ellos son quienes lo juzgan. Y debajo de ellos están los maestros de los gremios, ellos nos hacen conocer los decretos del consejo. Nos facilitan la comunicación entre el gremio de la misma zona y nos mantienen unidos"

"Suena un trabajo bastante arduo" comento Daimon

"No tenía idea que los gremios estén entre-conectados así" dijo Lucy

"Mantener las alianzas entre gremios es muy importante" dijo Mirajane

"Me pregunto por qué?" dijo Daimon colocando su mano en la barbilla

"Porque si no tienes cuidado-" dijo Mirajane

"Los hombres de las tinieblas vendrán" interrumpe Natsu apareciendo detrás de Lucy mientras se enciende una pequeña llama en el pulgar y mira a Lucy con un aspecto aterrador

Lucy casi grita de pánico. Esto hace que Natsu se echó a reír al ver la reacción de Lucy mientras se las arregló para asustarla como los demás rider vinieron para escuchar lo que decía Mirajane

"Te tengo" dijo Natsu

"No es gracioso" regaño Lucy

"Fue un poco la verdad" sonrió Lance

"Sin embargo es verdad" dijo Mirajane dibujando un círculo fuera del soporte y escribe en "gremios oscuros"–Esos "hombres de las tinieblas" en verdad existen, se los conoce como gremios oscuros"

"Gremios oscuros?" pregunto Emily

"Significado que son gremios que no pertenecen al consejo. Esos tipos tienen generalmente en actos ilegales y malvados." dice Mirajane.

"Sin duda unos tipos malos" dijo Oscar

"De todas formas Lucy, vamos ahora y elegir un trabajo." Dijo Natsu poniedo sus manos detrás de la cabeza de una forma de relajación.

"¿Y quién eres tú para decirme que hacer de todos modos?" dijo Lucy dandole una mirada a Natsu.

"Porque somos un equipo, ¿verdad?" dijo Natsu

"La ultima vez nosotros elegimos el trabajo, lo recuerdas?" dijo Happy –"Es tu turno ahora Lucy"

"Debes estar bromeando" dijo Lucy cruzándose de brazos –"Nuestro equipo ya es historia" recordando lo ocurrido con esa misión…

"Por favor no me recuerden esto…aun sigo teniendo pesadillas con la criada gigante" dijo Lance

"Lucy yo te escoge como compañero de equipo porque eres genial" dijo Natsu con una enorme sonrisa haciendo a Lucy alzar la ceja

"Que dices?" dijo Gray escuchando la conversación –"No necesitas aceptarlo por ahora, pronto recibirás más solicitudes para un equipo que no lo vas a soportar"

"Gray tu ropa" dijo Cana mientras tomaba un trago de cerveza

"OOOOHHH!" grito Gray como estaba en boxeadores de nuevo

"Cállate." dijo Natsu a Gray haciendo que dejara de entrar en pánico y se estrecha hacia los ojos Natsu.

Esto hace que Gray y Natsu a mirarse de madera amenazadora uno al otro.

"Acaso me hiciste callar, flamita?" insulto Gray

"Es porque tu desnudes me esta molestando. Estrella porno, hentai" insulto Natsu

"Cabeza de pájaro" respondió Gray

"Bastardo escurridizo" dijo Natsu

"Apártate de mi vista" gruño Gray

"Apestas" dijo Natsu

"Aquí vamos de nuevo" dijo Happy como Lucy y los rider tenían gotas de sudor

"Lucy, ¿qué te parece si nosotros dos formamos el equipo de amor? Esta noche. Apenas el dos de nosotros?" pidió Loke como aparece de la nada y se envuelve alrededor de su brazo derecho de Lucy y su trae un poco cerca de atraparlo con la guardia baja, pero haciendo que se sintiera molesto. Loke la libera cuando se pone su dedo de la mano derecha a la mitad de sus gafas de sol -"Realmente eres hermosa. Tengo que mirar a través de las gafas de sol." Señalo mientras mueve sus gafas de sol un poco-"Si me las quietara me quedaría ciego"

"Suena como un plan" dijo Lucy con sarcasmo

"Y que hay de ustedes chicas?" pregunto Loke a Elizabeth, Emily y Charlotte

"Gracias pero prefiero estar con mis amigos" dijo Emily

"No eres mi tipo" dijo Charlotte rotundamente

"Si te acercas de mi hermana te arrancare esa sonrisa tuya" amenazo Daimon con aura oscura

"Nadie se acercara a Elizabeth sin sufrir las consecuencias" dijo Kage sacando su espada de madera

Loke sintió un escalofrió tras el aura asesina de los hermanos Violet y miro hacia abajo en la cintura de Lucy A continuación, toma nota de las llaves estelares . Esto lo hace saltar de nuevo en un pie con los brazos en alejarse de ella

"Qué ... eres una maga estelar?" dijo Loke en estado de shock y horror.

"¿Eh?" dijo Lucy confundida

"Si ella tiene algo como una vaca y un cangrejo" dijo Happy con un pescado en la boca

"Más bien un toro pervertido y un cangrejo estilista" dijo Kiba recordando a esos dos

Al oír esto, Loke grita de terror por alguna extraña razón

"El destino! Qué trucos crueles has juegado conmigo!" grita –"Lo siento! Vamos a terminar lo nuestro por ahora!" salió corriendo

"Acaso empezamos algo en primer lugar?" pregunto Lucy sorprendida por su reacción

"Amigo, este tipo es como un Urataros" dijo Lance como todos acordaron

"Urataros?" pregunto Mirajane

"De dónde venimos conocemos (mejor dicho lo vieron en la tele) a una persona que suele coquetear con las damás y Loke nos recordó a él" dijo Daimon

"Si él actúa como una tortuga pervertida" dijo Elizabeth

"Mejor dicho un león" dijo Chalotte como todo las miraron –"Él se parece más a un león por alguna razón"

"Si pienso lo mismo" acordó Aster –"Que le pasa a ese tipo por cierto?"

"A Loke no le gustan los magos celestiales" dijo Mirajane –"Se dice el rumor que él tuvo un problema con una mujer hace tiempo"

"Me lo ima-" dijo Lucy como de repente Natsu va en contra ella y choca haciendo caer sobre el suelo y el aterrizaje fue en la parte superior de la espalda-"Chicos pueden darme un descanso" se quejo

"Él empezó la pelea! Acaso pensabas que me iba a quedar callado?" dijo Gray

"Entonces ponte algo de ropa" dijo Cana como Gray grita al darse cuenta que estaba en ropa interior

"Tú eres quien me provoco, ojos llorones!" dijo Natsu como un aura de fuego lo cubría

"Cuando fue que yo lo provoqué, ojos bizcos" dijo Gray como un aura de hielo lo cubría

Como Natsu y Gray seguían discutiendo el grupo estaba viendo

"Hey Daimon, encontraste alguna misión?" dijo Kage

"Si, encontré una que pide la eliminación de un monstruo que se ubica en un volcán cerca del pueblo y que ha causado mucho desastres últimamente" dijo Daimon

"Me gusta cómo suena eso" dijo Kiba

"Podría ser interesante" dijo Emily

"Mientras me quite el aburrimiento cuenten conmigo" dijo Lance

"Entonces está decidido" dijo Daimon tomando la solicitud –"Mira, mi equipo tomara esa misión" le entrego el papel a Mirajne mientras el gremio se reia en como Natsu y Gray seguían discutiendo

"Oh, éste? Muy bien. De hecho me sorprende que Natsu no haya tomado este. Sólo dame un momento mientras les doy las direcciones de la ciudad." Dijo Mirajane

"Oigan ustedes dos" gruño Elizabeth jalando las orejas a Natsu y a Gray

"Hey para que hiciste eso?!" dijeron los dos adoloridos

"Basta de que ustedes dos peleen por cualquier motivo, saben que las primeras veces son divertidas pero ahora son molestas…ahora les pido de buena gana que se comporten antes que decida castrarlos con una cuchara oxidada" amenazo Elizabeth con un tono espeluznante

Natsu y Gray se paralizaron –"S-Si señora!" dijeron ambos

"Hermana siempre odia que hayan peleas" suspiro Daimon

"Al menos son Natsu y Gray quien las reciben en vez de nosotros" dijo Kage

"Si" dijo Daimon acordando

De repente, la puerta principal se abre de golpe como aparece Loke en la puerta con una mirada de terror en su cara

"TENEMOS PROBLEMAS!" grito haciendo acallar a todos en el gremio abajo como ven en él queriendo averiguar lo que está pasando-"Erza…a regresado!"

Al oír estas palabras, todos los magos de Fairy Tail excepto de Mirajane, Lucy y los riders se encontraban en Shcok por el miedo. Incluso las caras Natsu y Gray se podía ver escritos el miedo sobre ellos, ya que casi todas las personas en la sala comienza a hablar en el miedo de algo.

"Erza…Oigan no fue la que Natsu y Gray mencionaron aquella vez" dijo Daimon

"Si pero "¿Por qué todo el mundo se pusieron nerviosos?" dijo Oscar

"Creo que sería correcto referirse a ella como la maga más fuerte de todo fairy tail" dijo Mirajane sin ningún tipo de miedo

"Ah claro Natsu dio que ella es capaz de partir una montaña en dos con una patada" dijo Charlotte

"Genial, una mujer problemática" dijo Lance usando la frase de Shikamaru Nara

En ese momento todo el mundo deja de hablar como de repente el sonido de pasos pesados se escuchan fuera, se ponían escuchar que se acercaba a la alianza

"Es Erza" dijo Laki

"Esos son los pasos de Erza" dijo Wakaba

"Erza esta viniendo!" dijo Macao

"Con este tipo de reacción, Erza -san debe ser un mago realmente sorprendente." Dijo Lucy como entonces ella piensa de nuevo la imagen de una mujer gigante con cuernos fuego por la boca y aplastando la ciudad como los civiles se ejecutan en el miedo "miedo!" se asusto como las lágrimas corren por su rostro.

A medida que el sol brillaba a través de las puertas todavía abiertas, una enorme sombra se proyecta sobre el suelo. Todos miran en especial Daimon como aparece una mujer con largo pelo rojo escarlata con armadura de caballero con una falda azul y botas negras entra. En su hombro lo que parece ser un cuerno enorme tamaño. La mujer camina hacia el centro de la habitación y luego cae el cuerno a su lado en su forma actual hacia arriba

"Ya volvi. Está aquí el Maestro?" la mujer conocida como Erza pregunta.

"Ella es Erza?" pregunto Daimon en voz baja como un sonrojo surgió en su rostro –"Es linda" pensó

"Bienvenida de regreso, el Maestro se fue a una reunión" dijo Mirajane

"Ya veo" dijo Erza

"Erza- san, ¿qué es esa cosa gigante?" uno de los magos de Fairy Tail masculinos a su izquierda se pregunta mientras mira a él.

"El cuerno del monstruo que derroté. Los del pueblo lo decoraron y me lo dieron como un recuerdo. Tienes un problema con ello?" dijo Erza cada vez un poco hostil, al final, por alguna razón.

"¡No, en absoluto!" Todo el gremio grita en pánico.

"Crees que sepa lo del Monte Hakobe?" dijo Cana mientras se continúa bebiendo un barril de cerveza.

"M-Maldición estoy muerto" dijo Macao

"Es un poco diferente de lo que me había imaginado" dijo Lucy

"S-Si" tartamudeo Daimon

Elizabeth vio a su hermano sonrojado y sonrio tenia a sensación de que era pero no dijo nada.

"¡Todos ustedes!" dijo Erza, de repente locas gritos cada uno hacia fuera.- "He oído un montón de rumores mientras estaba fuera. Sobre cómo Fairy Tail sigue causando problemas. El Maestro tal vez lo perdone, pero yo no lo haré!" su voz cada vez era de tono grave –"Cana!"

Cana inmediatamente se detiene en el miedo y baja su barril

"Como te atreves a beber de esa manera tan indigna" dijo Erza-"Vijeeter"

"Sí?" dijo el mago bailarin del miedo

"Baila afuera" dijo Erza –"Wakaba! Usted está botando muchas cenizas sobre la mesa. Nab! vacilar delante de la junta solicitud como de costumbre? Tomar un trabajo!" dice en voz alta como los dos mencionados se echan para atrás del susto-"Macao" llama como él se paraliza. Le queda mirando por unos instantes, pero luego simplemente suspira

"Di algo maldición!" dijo Macao aún más asustado por el hecho de que ella no dijo nada

"Hombre, ustedes me dan muchos problemas" dijo Erza cerrandos sus ojos con su mano en la frente –"Me voy a ir por hoy sin decir nada"

"Parece que ella dijo ya un montón ... ¿Es ella de la comisión de disciplina o algo?" susurro Lucy como se vuelve a Mirajane pidiéndole a la pregunta

"Así es Erza" dijo Happy

"Como me lo esperaba, una mujer problemática" dijo Lance

"Bueno, ella tiene una lengua afilada. Pero ella se ve bastante humano. Es realmente es tan aterradora?" pregunto Lucy

"Están Natsu y Gray aquí" pregunto Erza

"Aye" dijo Happy señalando a los mencionados

Natsu y Gray se encontraban tomados de la mano... y tenían sus brazos alrededor del cuello de cada uno mirando como si fueran amigos... pero el sudor nervioso en ellos lo dice todo.

"Hey Erza. Nosotros nos estábamos llevando tan bien como siempre" dijo Gray asustado

"Aye" dijo Natsu

"Natsu está actuando como Happy" dijo Lucy aterrada y sorprendida

"Ok creo que encontré mi modelo a seguir" dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa como ambos hermanos se paralizan

"Ya veo, incluso los mejores amigos se pelean a veces pero me gusta ver que se llevan bien" dijo Erza

"Um, mejores amigos es un poco…" dijo Gray

"Aye" chillo Natsu

"Nunca vi a Natsu actuar así" dijo Lucy

"Erza deber ser muy fuerte si Natsu y Gray le tienen miedo" dijo Aster

"Mejor dicho todo el gremio le teme a Erza" dijo Charlotte

Detrás de ella, Mirajane dibuja con la pluma de luz lo que parece ser Erza vencer a Natsu como los jóvenes rider observan el dibujo.

"Natsu retó a Erza a una pelea antes y perdió" dijo Mirajane

"Cuando ella vio a Gray caminando desnudo le dio una paliza" dijo Macao

"Cuanto Loke intento coquetear con Erza, ella lo pulverizo" dijo Cana-"Sin embargo, él cosecho lo que sembró"

"Oh ella es así" dijo Lucy

Elizabeth sonríe como las palabras "futuro modelo a seguir" con la imagen de Erza rondan su cabeza

"Natsu, Gray. Tengo que pedirles un favor." Dijo Erza capturando a los dos por sorpresa- "Escuché una historia inquietante después de haber terminado este trabajo. A decir verdad, esto es algo que el Maestro debería decidir. Pero quiero solucionarlo rápidamente por lo que decidí yo misma. Quiero que los dos me presten su poder. ¿Quieres venir ¿conmigo?"

"¿Que significa esto?" "Erza pidió a ellos en busca de ayuda?" "Esto nunca ha sucedido antes ..." Varios magos hablan al oír esto

Mañana por la mañana nos vamos. Hacer los preparativos." Dijo Erza

Natsu y Gray se miran hacia atrás el uno al otro, aunque con una cara mucho menos amigable.

" Hacer un equipo ..." pensó Gray

"... Con él?" pensó Natsu piensa.

"Erza, Natsu y Gray ... nunca lo hubiera imaginado antes." dijo Mirajane con voz sorprendida- "Pero esto podría ser ... equipo definitivo de Fairy Tail!

"Que extraño" murmuro Daimon

"Bien todo el mundo. Pueden volver a hacer lo que estaba haciendo antes." Dijo Erza

"Algo no se siente bien" dijo Daimon

"Concuerdo" dijo Aster

"Que sucede?" dijo Emily

"Según como hemos visto y escuchado Erza es muy poderosa si pudo acabar con un monstruo…no les parece extraño que ella pida ayuda a Natsu y a Gray para una misión?" dijo Aster

"Ahora que lo mencionas... para alguien como ella pedir ayuda debe significar algo realmente grande está pasando. Algo que ella siente que no sería capaz de manejar solo, sin un poco de ayuda." Dijo Kiba

"Creo que hay que ayudarles en esto" dijo Daimon

"Pero ella ni siquiera nos conoce? Además tenemos la misión del monstruo del volcán" dijo Charlotte

"Nos dividiremos y haremos las dos cosas… sabemos que cuatro de nosotros podremos terminar con el monstruo sin problema así que mientras un grupo se encarga del monstruo los demás ayudaran a Erza y los demás" dijo Daimon

"Puedo ver tu punto pero…" dijo Oscar pero fue interrumpido

"Vaya, veo que tenemos nuevo reclutas" dijo Erza acercándose a ellos en las barras como Mirajane deja un pastel de fresa a su lado

"Eso es correcto. Natsu trajo algunos de ellos desde Hargeon mientras. El nombre de la chica es Lucy, ella es un asistente Celeste, Natsu la ayudó a salir de una situación cuando se encontró casi un esclavo. Cuando Natsu estaba tratando con los comerciantes, Daimon, Elizabeth, Kage, Lance y Kiba ayudaron a derrotar al criminal ". Mirajane explica a ella-"Mientras Oscar, Emily, Charlotte y Aster me los encontré cuando salvaron a Romeo y a mí de unos matones en Magnolia"

"Y que magia utilizan?" pregunto Erza comiendo un trozo de pastel

"Todos ellos usan magia requip como usted" dijo Mirajane

"De verdad?" dijo Erza interezada

"Según como me conto Lucy cada uno tiene un modo inusual para convocar su armadura, uno de ellos es capaz de invocar criaturas, como otro es igual a ti en la capacidad de convocar varias armaduras, otro usa anillos como Loke e incluso uno puede convertirse en un muñeco desproporcionado antes de transformarse en su forma guerrera" dijo Mirajane

"Es cierto?" dijo Erza

"Bueno yo no eh visto ninguna de sus armaduras a excepción de Aster pero Lucy, Natsu y Happy me lo dijeron también me contaron que ayudaron a rescatar a Macao y ayudaron a Natsu, Lucy y Happy z hacia fuera en su primer trabajo juntos como equipo. Lucy está ahora trabajando con Natsu y Happy, y esos chicos formaron su propio equipo, te puedo decir que han sido amigos durante mucho tiempo que es probablemente el caso para formar su propio equipo tal vez" dijo Mirajane

"Es así?" dijo Erza

"Lo que dice Mira es verdad, nosotros somos amigos desde antes de llegar a este gremio y trabajamos muy bien en equipo" dijo Daimon tomando la palabra –"Mucho gusto Erza, soy Daimon Violet pero mi alias es Kamen rider Ouja"

"Kamen rider?" pregunto Erza

"Debido a Kamen porque usamos máscaras y rider porque usamos maquinas de transporte pero hasta el momento aun no tenemos dichas maquinas…" dijo Daimon murmurando en voz baja antes de reponerse y extiende la mano –"Es un placer conocerte"

"Un gusto también" dijo Erza aceptando el saludo –" Además como un compañero mago Requip. Tengo que ver lo que son capaces de hacer." Termino su pastel y camino hacia ellos…

Los ojos de todo el gremio se apoyaron hacia Daimon y los demás haciendo que se sintieran incomodos.

"Qué tal si nos presentamos y decimos como usamos nuestra magia como una forma de mostrar que somos ahora compañeros de alianza" dijo Daimon –"Yo comenzare, como dije me llamo Daimon Violet y yo uso tarjetas como medio de requip"

Eso llamo la atención a Cana

"Interesante" dijo Erza como miro a los otros rider

"Yo soy Elizabeth Violet pero llámame Lizz, yo uso mediante gaia memory y son como artefactos que canalizan mi magia para formar mi armadura" dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa

"Yo soy Kage Violet yo no uso nada especial solo mi poder para adquirir mi armadura" dijo Kage

"Lance Onix, al igual que Lizz yo uso mediante objetos llamados gashat y eso es todo lo que dire" dijo Lance

"Aster Hiryu y yo uso un objeto también para mi magia" dijo Aster

"Yo soy Kiba Golden yo uso como una especia de pase de tren como forma de adquirir mi armadura" dijo Kiba

"Aloha soy Emily Ocean y yo uso Medallas" dijo Emliy

"Soy Oscar Wiz y yo uso anillos para mis armaduras" dijo Oscar ajustándose las gafas como Loke lo miraba

"Soy Charlotte Hone…yo uso algo parecido a candados" dijo Charlotte

"Yo soy Erza Scarlet bienvenidos a Fairy tail" dijo Erza-" Como un compañero de magia Requip, no puedo esperar a ver lo que todos ustedes son capaces de hacer"

"Que te parece que después de nuestras misiones tengamos un desafío amistoso" dijo Daimon como jadeos se escucharon

"Acaso ese tipo quiere morir?"

"Me siento mal por él"

"Están tan condenados"

Eran muchos de los murmullos entre los asistentes del gremio

"Nii-san, que es lo que nos has metido" pensó Elizabeth

"Suena interesante, acepto con gusto" dijo Erza comenzando a marcharse

"Espera" dijo Daimon –"La misión que usted está pidiendo ayuda Natsu y Gray, suena como que podría ser algo grande. Aunque nosotros ya tenemos una misión establecida, la verdad solo cuatro de nosotros son suficientes para completarla… Tal vez podríamos cinco de nosotros ir juntos con los usted, Natsu y Gray y ayudarles si las cosas se ponen más feas de lo previsto"

"Y de paso podríamos mostrarle lo que somos capaces de hacer" dijo Kage

Erza puso su mano en la barbilla y lo pensó-"Tienes un punto allí chico. Si las cosas van mal tener copia de seguridad sería de gran aunque desde mi punto de vista no parecen ser muy expertos en combatir, les daré una oportunidad para ver los fuertes que son. Muy bien, cinco de ustedes pueden venir con nosotros en la misión mañana."

Al oír esto impacta al resto del gremio de Fairy Tail como muchos magos de inmediato comienzan a hablar entre sí.

"De ninguna manera estos nuevos chicos van a una misión con Erza?" "Si Erza pidió a Natsu y Gray en busca de ayuda entonces eso significa que algo realmente peligroso que está pasando. Esos nuevos chicos podrían ser capaces de manejar ellos mismos?"

"Muy bien quien ira con nosotros?" dijo Erza

"Danos un segundo" dijo Daimon como él y los demás formaron un circulo y se escucharon murmullos antes de regresar a sus posiciones originales –"Bien decidimos que Yo, Lance, Kiba, Charlotte y Elizabeth iremos con ustedes. Oscar, Kage, Aster y Emily iran a completar la misión en relación al monstruo que vive en el volcán"

"Bien, los esperaremos mañana en la mañana" dijo Erza como el grupo asintió

Los jóvenes riders miraron a su intrépido líder antes de colectivamente suspirar…A veces puede ser tan extraño

* * *

Al día siguiente Natsu y Gray con team DARK A(Daimon, Lance, Kiba, Charlotte y Elizabeth) y team DARK B (Oscar, Kage, Aster y Emily) estaban en la estación de trenes de Magnolia

"Ahh! Por qué tengo que viajar contigo?!" dijo Natsu con ira a Gray

"Esa es mi línea! Si Erza quería ayuda, podría habérmela pedido solo a mi" dijo Gray

"Entonces ve solo!" dijo Natsu-"Yo tampoco quiero ir!"

"Entonces quédate en casa, y después recibe una paliza de Erza!" dijo Gray

Mientras tanto, desde cerca, team DARK A, Happy y Lucy que lleve a cabo Plue en sus brazos sentados en el banco mientras. Los Lucy, por supuesto, tiene sus ojos se cierran y los sudores en la vergüenza debido a los dos siguen luchando, mientras que los Daimon y los otros no están realmente sorprendidos ya que se acostumbreron durante un mes y Happy, por supuesto, está comiendo un pez con Plue sacudiendo como siempre.

El sonido de un tren dio inicio a su partida como team DARK B iba a la ciudad Aurora para acabar con el monstruo del volcán…

"Y se fueron" dijo Elizabeth –"Nii-san, estás seguro que fue prudente dejar a ellos cuatro?"

"Oscar y los demás pueden encargarse de esto, confió en ellos profundamente" dijo Daimon-"Oye Lucy quiero saber, por qué están con nosotros?"

"Estaba a punto de hacer la misma pregunta." Dijo Happy con el pescado en la boca.

"Debido a que Mira -san dijo que tenía que dejar que estos dos dejen de luchar mientras Erza no está cerca." dice Lucy

"Déjamelo a mi" dijo Elizabeth inocentemente como se acercaba a Natsu y a Gray y les sujeta de las orejas –"Escúchenme bien par de idiotas, compórtense de una vez antes que le arranque las orejas con tanta fuerza y le eche limón a la herida" amenazo

Natsu y Gray gruñen –"Bien" dijeron

"Me disculpo. Me estaban esperando?" dijo la voz de Erza que causa Natsu y Gray sentir miedo cuando sus ojos se quedará en blanco y la boca caen.

"Erza- san! " Lucy y los riders saludando a Erza, pero inmediatamente se volvieron pálidos como sus ojos estaban en blanco y la boca caen en el temor a lo que ven

"agradable equipaje." Dijo Happy como detrás de Erza era un carro lleno de maletas que es tirado por ella.

"Eso es un montón de equipaje!" grito Lucy en estado de shock mientras sus ojos sobresalen como en ese momento Natsu y Gray se sueltan del jalón de oreja de Elizabeth y se remontan a pretender actuar como amigos con sus brazos alrededor del otro

"Vamos a viajar juntos hoy" dijo Gray haciando esa actuación

"Aye! Sí!" dijo Natsu

"Y aquí viene Happy 2" dijo Lucy con una gota de sudor

"Para que Erza tiene tantas maletas estamos en una misión no de vacaciones" susurro Lance

"Si viajar juntos es lo mejor " dijo Erza mirando a Natsu y a Gray antes de mirar luego a Lucy-"Y usted es? Creo que estaban en Fairy Tail ayer. Eres uno de los nuevos miembros, junto con Daimon y los otros correcto?"

"Sí. Así es, soy Lucy." Dijo Lucy dice presentándose - "Mira- san me pidió que venga junto con usted y los demás. Gracias por invitarme!"

Mientras tanto detrás de Erza tanto Natsu y Gray se miran con rabia el uno al otro de nuevo

"Yo soy Erza. Encantada de tenerte como a los otros reclutas con nosotros en esta misión" dijo Erza para luego tener una mirada detrás de ella en Natsu y Gray para ver cómo lo que están haciendo ya que los dos rápidamente volvieron a actuar como amigos de nuevo-"Así que eres Lucy entonces. Usted es el que derrotó a una guerrilla de mercenarios con un dedo, ¿verdad?"

Al oír esto sorprende a Lucy

"Tienes mi agradecimiento por ofrecerse a ayudar. Voy a decir que contamos con usted." Dijo Erza antes de mirar a Natsu y Gray que comienzan rápidamente a actuar como amigos ... otra vez.

"Eso ni siquiera es cerca de lo que realmente ocurrió" pensó Lance

"M-Me alegra poder ayudar" dijo Lucy en shock

"Erza tengo una condición antes de hacer ese viaje" dijo Natsu

"Dímelo, ¿Qué cosa?" dijo Erza

"Cuando regresemos pelea conmigo" dijo Natsu

"Hey no te suicides" dijo Gray como Lucy y Happy jadearon

"No va a terminar igual que la última vez" dijo Natsu .-"Soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrtarte!"

Erza al escuchar esto cierra los ojos y sonríe –"Es cierto que ha mejorado. No estoy seguro de eso, sin embargo ... bien. Voy a pelear contigo" dijo abriendo los ojos observando fijamente a Natsu

"Muy bien! Ahora estoy encendido!" grito Natsu como fuego explota desde la cabeza envolviéndolo.

"Pero tendrá que ser después que tenga mi duelo contra uno de los de los nueve del team DARK" dijo Erza mirando a Daimon y los demás

"Usted tendrá un duelo con nosotros de hecho que te parece usted, Natsu y siete magos de Fairy tail más contra cada uno de nosotros para hacerlo como una competencia" dijo Daimon

"No nos metas en esto" pensaron Lance, Kiba, Charlotte y Elizabeth

"Suena interesante" dijo Erza

"Me gusta la idea también quiero pelear contra uno de ustedes" dijo Natsu apoyando la idea

"De acuerdo, cuando terminemos la misión habrá una competencia…ustedes nueve contra nueve magos de Fairy tail incluyéndome y a Natsu…Admiro tus agallas, estoy ansioso de pelear contra ti" dijo Erza mirando fijamente a Daimon

"Lo mismo de usted, Erza" dijo Daimon

* * *

Mientras tanto team DARK B

"Porque tenemos la sensación que Daimon nos metió en una situación que arriesgaremos nuestras vida" pensaron Oscar, Kage, Aster y Emily aun en el tren para llegar a la ciudad

* * *

De vuelta con los demás, en el tren a su destino…

Natsu estaba completamente azul, con los ojos en blanco y carentes de vida ... La enfermedad por movimiento lo ha golpeado una vez más. Natsu, Happy, Gray, Lucy y Erza se sientan juntos en una fila del vagón de tren mientras Daimon, Lance, Kiba, Charlotte y Elizabeth estaban sentados en la fila detrás de las chicas

"Cielos que perdedor" dijo Gray-"Así es como te pones después de una pelea?"

"Esto le pasa siempre, debe ser difícil para él" dijo Lucy con Plue en sus brazos

"Pobre de ti. Ven, siéntate a mi lado." Dijo Erza dice.

"¡Aye!" dijo Natsu débilmente

"Me está diciendo que me mueva?" pensó Lucy

Lucy y Natsu cambiar de asiento como Natsu luego se inclina contra Erza que pone un brazo alrededor de él,

"Voy a hacer que descanses" dijo Erza

"Aye" dijo Natsu aun débil

De repente Erza punzones Natsu justo en el estómago, dejándolo inconsciente mientras su cabeza cae sobre su regazo sorprendiendo a los demás con una gota de sudor

"Oi, era realmente necesario?" pregunto Lance

"De esta forma es más fácil" dijo Erza

"No" pensaron los riders

"No, definitivamente ella es un poco rara" pensó Lucy

"Erza, No es el momento de que nos digas?" dijo Gray-"Que se supone que vamos a hacer?"

"Nuestros oponentes son el gremio oscuro, Eisenwald" dijo Erza-"Tienen la intención de causar daño con una magia llamada "canción de cuna'"

"¿Canción de cuna?" dijeron Gray, Happy y los riders al mismo tiempo recordando lo que un asistente que se encontraron en el bosque lo había mencionado

"Entonces el chico de antes…" dijo Lucy

"¿De qué estás hablando?" pregunto Erza

"En nuestro camino de vuelta de un trabajo, nos encontramos con algunos asistentes que secuestraron a Happy y trataron de comerselos. Los derrotamos y uno de ellos murmuró" canción de cuna ". Antes de que pudiéramos obtener más información algún tipo de mano de sombra se los llevó. Informo Daimon

"Ya veo. Así que también se reunió con algunos miembros de Eisenwald? Tal vez eran desertores. Ellos soportaron seguir adelante con el plan y trataron de escapar." Dijo Erza

"Siento lastima por ellos, debimos haberlos salvado cuanto antes" dijo Elizabeth sintiendo pena

"Entonces esto tiene algo que ver con la canción de cuna?" pregunto Gray

"Me imagino que si. Esa sombre que lo perseguía capaz era un miembro de la fuerza principal de Eisenwalds. Tuvieron que moverse así, para que sus planes se mantengan en secreto" dijo Erza

"Que es lo que están planeando" dijeron Lucy y Kiba y compartieron una mirada ente si

"Les voy a explicar desde el comienzo" dijo Erza-"En mi camino de regreso a mi ultimo trabajo…En la ciudad de Onibas, me detuve en un bar en el que magos se reúnen. Oí a algunos magos hablar de ello. Había una especie de sello protegido. Pero uno de ellos mencionó que iba a tenerlo en tres días"

"Lullaby ... como una canción para poner a los niños a dormir?" `pregunto Lucy

"Y el sello del que estaban hablando, pienso que es un fuerte hechizo" dijo Lucy

"Ellos también son parte de Eisenwalds" dijo Gray

"Si, pero no pensé eso en ese momento" dijo Erza-"O el nombre de Erigor. El más fuerte de todo el gremio oscuro de Eisenwald. Erigor, a quien le llaman el "shinigai" ya que solo acepta trabajos de asesinato"

"Asesinatos?" dijo Daimon

"Naturalmente las peticiones de asesinar son eliminadas por el consejo pero Eisenwald quería dinero y hace seis años fueron contra de los gremios del consejo. Sin embargo ellos no siguieron las ordenes y continuaron trabajando" dijo Erza

"Tal vez debería regresar a casa" dijo Lucy del miedo como Plue al parecer se orino

"Estaba equivocada" dijo Erza golpeando accidentalmente la cabeza de Natsu en el proceso-"Si me hubiera dado cuenta del nombre de Erigor antes, lo habría hecho sufrir y forzado a que me cuente sus planes"

"Que miedo" pensó Lucy

"Mujer problemática" pensó Lance

"Increíble" pensaron Daimon y Elizabeth…

"mmm…carne" pensó Kiba

"Ya veo" dijo Gray-" Eisenwald está planeando hacer algo con esa "canción de cuna" Y definitivamente es algo malvado por lo que quieres detenerlo"

"Si" asintió Erza-"No soy capaz de enfrentarme yo sola contra un gremio por eso les pedí su ayuda. Vamos directo a Eisenwald!"

"Suena interesante" dijo Gray

"Aye" acordó Happy

"Desearía no haber venido" dijo Lucy como ella y Plue tenían miedo

"Por lo tanto, estamos en realidad va en contra de todo un gremio oscuro eh? Suena como que va a ser divertido" dijo Daimon

"Para mí un dolor en el trasero" murmuro Lance

* * *

Con el Team DARK B

"Ugh" dijo un asaltante como caía al suelo por el golpe en el estomago de parte de Aster.

Todo iba tranquilo en su viaje a la ciudad Aurora pero para la mala suerte el tren era el objetivo de un grupo de asaltantes

"No te muevas!" grito otro de los asaltantes del vagón sacando un arma

 **Chain! Now!**

Varias cadenas envolvieron al criminal como Emily le dio una patada

Kage balanceo su espada de madera e impacto contra los últimos asaltantes –"Que fastidio y yo que pensaba que iba ser un paseo tranquilo" se quejo

"Por lo menos nos decidimos de ellos" dijo Oscar ajustándose las gafas

Pronto los pasajeros comenzaron a aplaudir a los jóvenes riders y vitorearon por que los salvaron…

"Supongo que ahora podemos terminar nuestro tranquilo viaje" dijo Aster tomando asiento

"Me pregunto cómo les estará yendo a Daimon y los demás?" dijo Emily

"Estoy seguro que están bien" dijo Kage como uno de los asaltantes se recupera pero fue noqueado por una patada

* * *

Con Team DARK A

"Por cierto, ¿qué tipo de magia utiliza Erza. san?" pregunto Lucy como ella, Gray y los riders tienen un bocadillo con Hapy que tiene un pez y Plue una zanahoria.

"Por favor, llámame Erza." Dijo Erza

"La magia de Erza es muy hermosa. La sangre de sus oponentes salpica en todas direcciones" dijo Happy

"Es hermosa?" dijo Lucy

"Más bien horrorosa" dijo Lance como Erza lo miro y noto el videojuego

"Que es lo que tiene en las manos?" dijo Erza

"Un videojuego como me conto Daimon es un aparato de donde viven que le permiten recrearse con varios juegos mediante una pantalla" dijo Lucy

"Interesante" dijo Erza mientras comía un pastel de fresas –"Pues pienso que la magia de Gray es la más bonita"

"¿De Verdad?" pregunto Gray como luego pone su puño derecho en la palma de su mano izquierda y lo mantiene hacia el exterior la captura de Lucy y atenciones de los riders.

En ese momento, el aire frío sale de su puño durante unos segundos antes de detenerse. Gray mueve el puño para revelar un símbolo de Fairy Tail de hielo creado en su mano, que luego procede a flotar hacia Lucy, la cual se ha sorprendido.

"Magic Ice" informo Gray

"Ohhh. Por eso es que ustedes dos no se llevan bien? Porque Natsu utiliza fuego y usted hielo?." dijo Lucy

"De verdad?" dijo Erza

"Eso lo explica mucho" dijo Elizabeth

"Suena estúpido el solo hecho que ellos usan elementos que no se llevan bien no significa que la persona que lo utilicen deben" opino Lance

"Lo que sea" respondió Gray

Luego de varios minutos más el grupo había llegado a su destino, la estación Onibus.A medida que avanzan a desembarcar y recoger todo lo que trajeron para el equipaje entre ellas las exagerada cantidad de malitas de Erza el grupo se preparaba para cumplir su misión.

"Aun sigue aquí estos tipos de Eisenwald?" pregunto Gray

"No lo sé pero vine para averiguarlo" respondió Erza

"Para mi suena como una búsqueda inútil" dijo Lucy

"Huh? Donde está Natsu?" dijo Happy

En ese momento, el grupo puede oír el silbato del tren... en la distancia, ya que conduce fuera de la estación y abajo de las pistas.

"Ya salió" dijo Happy

"Estaba tan ocupado contando con la historia que me olvide de él" dijo Erza-"Que he hecho? Y ahora que se siente mal en los transporte. Esto es toda mi culpa, por favor, alguien golpéeme?"

"Acaso eres masoquista o que algo por el estilo?" dijo Lance

"No te preocupes Erza, tengo una idea de cómo traer a Natsu aquí" dijo Daimon sacando se dé su cubierta la tarjeta de contrato de Venosnaker-"Aunque no me gustan las serpientes ella es mi compañera" miro el reflejo de la armadura de Erza como la cobra se deslizaba mirando a Daimon, él hace un movimiento de cabeza como la serpiente obedeció –"Solo denle tiempo a que mi amiga, lo traiga" dijo

Lucy, Happy, Erza y Gray se miraron confundido

* * *

En el tren Natsu se encontraba aun inconsciente por el mareo como una persona más estaba en el tren

"Oh? Fairy Tail?" dijo un hombre de ropa blanca, con el pelo negro atado en una cola de caballo-"Entonces eres un mago de uno de esos gremios legales? Vaya que celos que tengo"

En la ventana Venosnaker se encontraba cerca de Natsu y sintió presencia hostil del hombre de blanco

"Los gremios legales no son los únicos con grietas, Fairy!" dijo el hombre crujiendo los nudillos –"Sabes cómo los llamamos? Moscas"

El sujeto estaba a punto de patearlo como Natsu se recuperaba hasta que de repente Venosnaker sale de la ventana y protege a Natsu

"Que cosa es esa?!" dijo el hombre como esquiva la cola de la bestia de contrato-"Cosa molesta?" gruño como un circulo negro apareció bajo sus pies y sus sombras cobraron vida y atacan a la serpiente.

Venosnaker sisea como entra en el espejo

"A donde se fue?" dijo el hombre como de repente Venosnaker estaba en la otra ventana y ataca por sorpresa golpeándolo, en el proceso una extraña flauta de madera con un cráneo tallado cae

Venosnaker ve eso y lo atrapa con la mandíbula…

"Hey eso me pertenece!" grito el hombre controlando sus sombras

Venosnaker lo esquiva y luego se acerca a Natsu abriendo su quijada

"Huh? Que suce-" dijo Natsu antes que la cobra gigante lo tragara

"Eh?" dijo el hombre como luego ve a la cobra meterse dentro de la ventana antes de desaparecer-"Bien…que mierda fue eso?" se pregunto –"Lo que sea que era se llevo a Lullaby…tengo que recuperarla o Erigor se enfadara"

* * *

En la estación de Onibus

"Estas seguro que no es mejor detener el tren?" pregunto a Erza

"Descuida confía en mí, Natsu llegara pronto" dijo Daimon notando a Venosnaker en el reflejo de la armadura-"Erza por favor no te asustes lo que pasara luego"

"Eh?" dijo Erza confundida como de repente una enorme cobra morada sale de su armadura sorprendiendo a los magos de Fairy tail y las personas de la estación –"Que es esa cosa?"

"Venosnaker…trajiste a Natsu?" dijo Daimon

La cobra asintió como empezó a regurgitar a Natsu provocando un "eww" a la gente…

""Huh? Dónde estoy? Y Porque huelo como si me trago una cobra?" se pregunto Natsu despertándose

"Es solo tu imaginación" dijo Daimon y ve a su monstruo de contrato –"Gracias Venosnaker por tu ayuda…realmente lo aprecio"

Venosnaker comenzó a sisear…

"Que un mago que controla la sombra iba atacar a Natsu?" dijo Daimon entendiéndolo

"Como lo puedes entender?" pregunto Lucy en shock

"Espera… un mago que controla sombra?...Debe ser el tipo que trabaja para Eisenwald" dijo Gray como Lucy, Happy, Erza y los demás se sorprendieron

"Uno de ellos estaba en ese tren y no nos dios cuenta" dijo Erza-"Por qué no lo atrapaste?!" le hablo a la cobra –"Tenemos que atraparlo"

Venosnaker siseo de nuevo y regurgito la flauta de madera…

"Que es eso?" dijo Daimon recogiéndolo –"Una flauta de madera con un cráneo con tres ojos tallado en él?"

"Una calavera de tres ojos?" pregunto Lucy

"Tiene un mal gusto" dijo Gray

"Lucy que es lo que pasa?" dijo Happy

"Conozco esa flauta" dijo Lucy-"Lullaby…La canción de la maldición! Magia de la muerte!"

"Qué?" dijo Erza

"Canción de la maldición…Quieres decir como una canción mágica?" dijo Gray

"Leí algo acerca de eso en los libros. Pero una de las magias prohibidas es de la maldición de la muerte. Verdad?"

"Es verdad, es una magia negra que quita la vida a quien la reciba..y la flauta que Daimon tiene es esa…esa es Lullaby?" dijo Lucy como todos están en shock

"Qué?" dijo Erza tomando la flauta de las manos de Daimon y la ve –"Si esa es Lullaby" luego mira a Venosnaker –"Muchas gracias, realmente nos ayudaste"

Venosnaker siseo antes de mirar a Happy

"Eh?" dijo Happy de miedo como la cobra lo miraba como si fuera un alimento

"Venosnaker no te comerás a Happy" regaño Daimon

La cobra siseo pero aun seguía mirando a Happy

"Tenemos que ocultar esto a un lugar seguro" dijo Erza

"Conozco el lugar" dijo Daimon tomando la flauta –"Venosnaker, puede usted tener esto dentro del mundo del espejo?"

Venosnkaer siseo como tomo a Lullaby con sus mandíbulas antes de volver al mundo del espejo mediante la armadura de Erza

"Daimon, dime que fue esa cosa? Y que es eso del mundo del espejo?" pregunto Erza

"Ese es mi compañero Venosnaker es uno de mis monstruos de contrato el que vive en el mundo del espejo que es una dimensión paralela" explico Daimon

"Algo así como el mundo estelar de mis llaves?" dijo Lucy

"Algo asó pero el mundo del espejo es caso de todo objeto reflejante…simplemente yo como mi monstruo de contrato pueden entrar y salir de ese mundo pero más personas pueden entrar allí si uno de nosotros los lleva y ya lo vieron cuando Venosnaker trajo a Natsu" dijo Daimon

"Dijiste uno? Cuántos de esos monstruos de contrato tienes?" dijo Erza

"Solo dos más" dijo Daimon-"Lo importante que Lullaby estará a salvo de las manos del gremio oscuro"

"Eso es algo bueno" dijo Erza sonriendo-"Ahora necesitamos buscar un vehiculo y seguir ese tren para atrapar a ese mago de Eisenwald"

Los demás asintieron y se dirigieron fuera de la estación a encontrar un coche, los Daimon como los demás rider sin embargo no saben qué hacer con el coche, ya que parece ser una parte frontal abierta con un joystick y un solo asiento y una normal pasajeros asientos traseros.

"¿Qué clase de coche es eso?" dijo Lance

"Es un coche que utiliza la magia del controlador de aumentar la velocidad." Dijo Erza –"Acaso nunca han visto uno?"

"Somos de un lugar lejano y no tenemos cosas como esa" dijo Elizabeth

Erza levanto la ceja –"Suban, entren en la parte de atrás" dijo como Lucy, Natsu (de mala gana) y Happy quedan en el interior, mientras que Gray se sube encima del coche. Los rider subieron en la parte de atrás como Erza dio marcha el vehículo a gran velocidad…

"Y es por eso que necesitamos tener nuestras maquinas rider" dijo Daimon como él, Kiba, Lance, Charlotte, Elizabeth, Natsu, Lucy y Happy estaban muy apretados en la parte trasera del vehículo…

* * *

En otra parte en la estación de Kunigi los pasajeros gritaron en pánico como los maleantes se llevaron las cosas y mataron al conductor

"Ese tren es propiedad de Eisenwald" dijo un hombre muy alto, de cabello plateado que apunta hacia arriba en mechones puntiagudos en la parte superior de su cabeza, pero se cuelga hacia abajo a la izquierda de su cara en un penacho. Se le muestra el torso desnudo, con todos sus tatuajes visibles, y su parte inferior del cuerpo está cubierto de diferentes capas de ropa: luce una falda larga y gastada. Sujetada en su mano era una enorme guadaña- "Todos fueras los conductores y equipajes también. Resistirse es perder sus vida"

"Erigo-sar" dijo el hombre de las sombras

"Kageyama" dijo Erigor-"Escuche que venias en ese tren pero te ves algo preocupado…sucede algo?"

"Yo…eh…" dijo Kageyama sin poder decir algo

"Trajiste a Lillaby?" dijo Erigor

"Yo…la perdi" dijo Kageyama

"Tú qué?!" grito Erigor a punto de matarlo con la guadaña

"Espera…se probablemente quien la tiene" dijo Kageyama

"Probablemente?!" grito Erigor-"Debería matarte"

"No espere la traeré de vuelta…lo prometo" dijo Kageyama

Erigor lo mira antes de bajar su guadaña –"Bien, tráemela en una hora o si no te decapitare"

Kageyama suspiro como tenía que buscar a esa cobra y al ver que fue en busca de ese mago de Fairy tail, él tenía la sensación de que ellos la tienen y la recuperara de sus cuerpos moribundo una vez que los mate…

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Wow no pensé que escribiera tanto yo pensaba que iba a ser corta pero con la cantidad de cosas me sorprendió pero bueno**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**


	7. Capitulo 6:Serpiente vs Camaleón

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(Comienza en la ciudad de Fiore en la noche, con la luna en lo alto del cielo, gotas de agua caen formando un charco antes que un pie pisa el charco, las luces de los faroles brillan como en las calles otras siluetas caminan. Las luces iluminan mostrando nueve figuras acorazadas. Las luces se enfocan en sus cascos mostrando antes de ponerse en posición de batalla y corre hacia adelante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(En el otro extreme era de día mostrando un enorme edificio mostrando a nueve jóvenes sonriendo como a su lado estaban Natsu, Gray, Erza y Lucy antes que todos se pusieran en pose de pelea)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(Una tarjeta con la imagen de una cobra cae en la mano de Daimon antes de sonreir, la escena cambia como Kamen rider Ouja miraba el cielo de la noche con Venonsnaker se deslizaba entre el suelo)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(La escena cambia a Erza caminando en un denso bosque mirando el sol brillar/ ñuego aparece ella luchando contra una bestia gigante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart (Beatin' Beatin')]**

 _(Ouja y Erza chocan sus armas, como la gente los ovacionaba/ La escena cambia al gremio donde Kiba iba a comer su carne antes que Charlotte se lo quita, Elizabeth y Lucy estaba en el medio deteniendo una pelea entre Natsu y Gray. Lance jugando videojuegos en una esquina mientras Aster tomaba un vaso de limonada de parte de Mirajane. Kage practicaba con su espada como Oscar leía un libro antes de asustarse por un murciélago cayendo de espalda donde Emily reia sin control)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin' heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon entra el gremio como el murciélago se apoya en su hombro y el comienza acariciarlo)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en nueve parte mostrando a Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte y Kiba antes de que cambiara a los nueve dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon, Fifteen y Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en cinco mostrando a Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray y Lucy antes de cambiar el gremio entero celebrando con copas al aire)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(La oscuridad envuelto todo excepto el centro donde los nueve jóvenes están de pie sujetando sus driver para el henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Varias siluetas de seres malignos y criaturas se dirigen hacia el gremio como todo los magos estaban afuera para pelear contra las amenazas como los nueves pilotos se transforman y se unen a la lucha)_

 **[unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(Una misteriosa figura camina en la oscuridad mostrando un cinturón plateado y sujetando una tarjeta antes de desaparecer)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(El cielo de la noche aparece un misterioso kamen rider Dark Decade mirando a los nueve jóvenes y señala que vengan por él)_

 **[You got to change Breakin' the chain]**

 _(Daimon y Dark Decade chocan los puños como todo se destruye como un espejo)_

 **[Don't be afraid! Walking in hte stage,..just Go!]**

 _(En lo alto de un edificio los nueve rider y magos miran hacia abajo y saltan a la batalla como la luna llena ilumina su camino_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart!]**

 _(Cada rider y mago realiza sus técnicas como varias cadenas envuelven la pantalla donde la cámara se fija en Erza y Ouja haciendo un corte al mismo tiempo partiendo las cadenas)_

 **[kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(La pantalla es de un tono morado como el titulo Team DARK brilla con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en el fondo)_

 **Capitulo 6: Serpiente Fairy vs Camaleón Eisenwald**

La ciudad Clover, donde los maestros de los gremios se encuentran en su reunión

"Un hombre con una gran guadaña irrumpió a bordo de repente"

"Yo los conozco. Son esos bastardos de ese gremio oscuro que están por esta zona"

"Makarov, querido. Es tan bonito tener reuniones a todo esos magos pequeños!" dijo un hombre mayor, calvo y que viste con ropas femeninas. Lleva una camisa rosa, un collar con círculos muy grande, pantalones cortos a rallas rosas y moradas y zapatos de tacón a conjunto. Lleva su marca de gremio de color azul en el hombro derecho. Parece que usa maquillaje y tiene unas peculiares alas en la espalda. Era el maestro del gremio Blue Pegasus, Bob-"Ooh, escuche que les diste una lección a unos aristócratas"

"Oh esa fue una de nuestros nuevos integrantes, Lucy" dijo Makarov comiendo un poco de carne mientras tenía una cerveza en la mano-"Ella es genial y tiene una figura espectacular. Además tenemos ahora nueve magos que usan magia requip inusuales"

"Deja de presumir" dijo Bobo cubriéndose la cabeza con sus manos

"Acaso es algo de que debas reírte, Makarov?" dijo un hombre de cabello rubio-café, usa gafas de sol negro, en su cuello tiene una correa con púas, y un sombrero de punta con púas en el borde, era el maestro de Quatro Cerberus, Goldemine-"Es bueno que tengas energías, pero se está pasando. Hay personas en el consejo que están preocupados que Fairy tail vaya a destruir toda la ciudad uno de estos días, lo sabes"

"*risa*A mi me gustaría ser aplastado…Por el cuerpo de Lucy, eso es todo" dijo Macarov

"Eso no está bien. No pongas tus manos en tus pequeñas magas" dijo Bob

"Maestro Makarov" dijo una pequeña ve azul con un sombrero de mago llevando una carta-"Una carta de Mirajane"

"Gracias" dijo Makarov tomando la carta y mueve su dedo en el sello de Fairy tail como un círculo mágico apareció junto con una imagen viviente de Mirajane

"Maestro, de seguro que está trabajando duro en su reunión verdad?" dijo Mirajane

"Que es lo que piensan, ella es nuestra publicidad. Muy bonita, no?" dijo Makarov con orgullo como la mayoría de los maestros varones silbaron como lobos por la belleza de la chica

"La pequeña Mirajane eh? Parece que a crecido mucho" dijo Goldmine

"Ahora, algo increíble pasó mientras no estaba" dijo Mirajane –"Es increíble Natsu, Gray y Erza formaron un equipo además Daimon, Charlotte, Lance, Kiba y Elizabeth se unirán con ellos como los demás del equipo DARK irán a una misión diferente. Creo que serán el equipo más poderoso de todo Fairy Tail. Pensé que debía decirle, por eso le mande esta carta. Nos vemos"

Al terminar el mensaje Makarov tenía la boca abierta como sus ojos se pusieron blancos del terror que se avecina

"Oh cielos" dijo Bob

"Parece que esas preocupaciones del consejo van a ocurrir oye…" dijo Goldmine

Makarov cayó sobre la mesa-"Que diablos? Natsu, Gray y Erza son capaces de destruir la ciudad entera y Daimon y los demás riders posiblemente puedan detener que eso pase pero también esta el riesgo que también destruyan la ciudad" pensó –"La reunión de hoy ya se termino, vamos a continuar mañana, pero…Por favor que no pase nada hasta entonces…se lo ruego!"

En la estación Kurumi, Varios pasajeros del tren explicaron a los soldados del ejército que estaban allí.

"Un hombre con una gran guadaña irrumpió a bordo de repente"  
"Yo los conozco! Son esos bastardos de ese gremio oscuro que están por esta zona!"

Desde lo alto de la colina cercana, los team DARK (A) y Fairy Tail vieron cómo los pasajeros explicaban lo que pasaba, ya que no hace mucho que los miembros de Eisenwald habían atacado a la estación para recuperar a su miembro que anteriormente tenía la flauta Lullaby con él que ahora estaba en manos de nuestros héroes.

"Parece que ya es demasiado tarde para atraparlo" dijo Charlotte

"Entiendo el capturar un carro a un bote pero un tren?" dijo Lucy

"Si, que beneficios tiene el escapar en un tren que solo puede ir por rieles" dijo Happy

"Sin embargo, es rápido". Menciono Erza

"Es cierto pero el problema que tanto nosotros como los militares sabremos donde irán…es posible que tengan trampas preparadas para esto" dijo Lance

Dentro del coche, Natsu se sienta en el suelo y pone su cabeza en el asiento, el mareo de movimiento especialmente de la conducción de Erza que no le hace la sensación muy bien en absoluto.

"Esos tipos de Eisenwald deben estar apurados pero de qué? Gracias al monstruo de Daimon tenemos la flauta de Lullaby así que cual es la prisa?" dijo Gray

"Posiblemente quieren llegar el lugar planificado como algunos de sus hombres buscan la flauta…sería bueno darles una emboscada" dijo Daimon

"Suena un gran plan" dijo Erza –"Hey Daimon dijiste que tenias más de esos monstruos de contrato, verdad?"

"Si dos más, porque lo preguntas?" dijo Daimon

"Quiero pedirte que los envíes hacia la siguiente ciudad para ver si encuentras a algunos magos de Eiselwald, traerlos hacia nosotros y así obtener información" dijo Erza

"Bien, lo hare pero necesito un objeto reflejante para comunicarme con ellos" dijo Daimon

"Tengo un espejo en mi bolsillo ti te sirve" dijo Lucy sacando un espejo

"Servirá" dijo Daimon tomando el espejo como aparecen Venosnaker, Metalgelas y una manta raya color magenta –"Venosnaker, Metalgelas, Evildiver, por favor busquen en los alrededores algún mago oscuro que pertenezca a Eiselwald y trainganlo"

Venosnaker siseo como Metalgelas y Eviliver asintieron y se movieron…

"Bien, ellos se harán cargo. Igual hay que ir a la siguiente ciudad para ver si encontramos algo" dijo Daimon

Erza asintió y concentro su magia en el vehículo acelerando hacia la siguiente ciudad…

"Espero que el equipo de Oscar le vaya mejor" pensó Daimon

Mientras tanto en la ciudad Aurora, el team DARK B dirigido por Oscar acababan de llegar a la ciudad, allí se encontraron con el alcalde y le explico la situación. Resulta que un terrible monstruo a estado viviendo en el volcán en un estado de hibernación pero ahora se reactivo y comenzó a causar estragos en el pueblo. El grupo asintió y fueron hacia el volcán donde la bestia habitada…

"Maldición hace calor" dijo Emily como el sudor corría por su frente

"Aunque el alcalde dijo que este volcán está inactivo aun conserva su calor, eso significa que el monstruo lo está reactivando" dijo Oscar

"Entonces hay que eliminarlo antes que el volcán haga erupción y el pueblo este en peligro" dijo Aster

De pronto el volcán comenzó a sacudirse tomando la sorpresa del grupo, de pronto ven que algo estaba saliendo de el…Era un gran demonio con piel de lava, grandes cuernos, cola y alas huesudas…el monstruo rugió como salía del volcán…

"Parece que la bestia decidió ir a buscarnos" dijo Kage como su cinturón apareció en su cintura –"Todos vamos"

 **Standing By!**

 **Driver on!Now!** _ **The Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!- The Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!-**_

"Henshin!" gritaron los cuatro

 **Complete!**

 **Change! Now!**

 **¡MISMO! Kujira! OOKAMIUO!**

 **(sonido de torbellino)**

El grupo esta en su forma armada-

"Bien equipo, hagamos esto un espectáculo vistoso" dijo Oscar como los demás lo miraron –"Que?"

"Mejoor deja que Daimon diga eso, se siente extraño que alguien más lo diga" admitió Kage

"Yep" dijeron Emily y Aster

"Aww" se quejo Oscar antes de recordar la situación que estaban –"Solo vamos al ataque" dijo

Los demás asintieron y los cuatro atacaron al monstruo…

 **Connect! Now!**

Oscar empuña wiazrdswordgun y perfora la pierna de la bestia, La bestia ruge como empuja a Sorcerer, Poseidón crea cortes de agua impactando y causando dolor al monstruo…

"Chicos, creo que es débil con el agua" dijo Emily

"Pues claro porque no me di cuenta, la criatura está compuesta de fuego así que el agua debe hacerle daño" dijo Oscar sacando un anillo azul lapislázuli y lo coloca en su mano izquierda

 **Hydro!** **Now!** _ **Sui-Sui, Sui-Sui!**_

La armadura de Sorcerer cambia a un tono azul como en su sombrero una gema lapislázuli en gorma de lagrima lo adorna…

"Bien ahora qué tal si enfriamos el ambiente" dijo Sorcer colocando otro anillo en su mano derecha

 **Yes!Blizzard! Understand?!**

Una enorme corriente de agua congelada impacta al monstruo, sus rugidos eran de dolor como empezaba congelarse pero aun se estaba moviendo aunque lentamente…

"Funciona" dijo Sorcerer

"Entonces déjanos a nosotros terminarlo" dijo Kage como su espada brillaba

Aster inserto la misión memory en su arma

 **Exceed Charge!**

"Orga Stlash!/ Satan Sabre!" dijeron Aster u Kage creando cortes de energía

"Aquos slash!" se unió Emily creando un corte de agua

La unión de los tres ataques impactaron a la bestia congelada en varios trozos de hielo, el cielo empezaba a caer pequeños trozos como si fuera nieve…

"Wohoo!" lo logramos dijo Emily

"No fue tan difícil" admitió Kage

"Vayamos a informarle a los habitantes" dijo Aster

"Espero que Daimon y los demás estén bien….Que es lo que estan haciendo ahora?" dijo Oscar como los cuatro rider regresaban a la aldea…

Con Fairy tail y team DARK A

El grupo llega a la siguiente ciudad, Erza imprudentemente conduce por las calles para llegar a la estación de tren donde creen que el gremio de Eisenwald puede ser o por lo menos pasaron si aún no lo han hecho.

"¡Perdón por esto!" grita Kiba a las personas que conducen que parecen estar asustados de sus mentes.

"Realmente lo sentimos" gritaron Daimon y Elizabeth

"¡Erza vas a matar a un inocente si conduces de ese modo!" grita Lance

"Erza más despacio! Mira el conector se está inflando. Que vamos hacer cuando lleguemos y no tengas poder mágico" dijo Gray a Erza probablemente debido a que uso mucha de su magia para acelerar el vehículo…

"Tenemos que encontrar a Erigor y a su gremio para llevarlos ante la justicia. Además si mi poder mágico está muy bajo, voy a pelear de todas formas " dijo Erza –"Daimon, tus monstruos encontraron algo?" informo

"Aun nada!" dijo Daimon

o,

"Tengo la sensación de que debo decirle algo a Lucy." Dijo Happy tratando de recordar algo mientras Natsu se encuentra en el suelo y sigue sintiéndose enfermo.

"¿A mí? Que cosa?" pregunta Lucy.

"Lo olvidé, sólo sé que tenía algo que ver contigo, Lucy." Dijo Happy

"Voy a v ..." dijo Natsu en un estado muy debilitado.

"Eso debe ser!" dijo Happy

"Cómo!" grito Lucy enfadada

De repente, Natsu se lanza por la ventana y se cuelga de ella como si fuera a caer, Daimon como Lucy comienzan a entrar en pánico y sujetan al peli rosa

"Espera Natsu! Te vas a caer!" grito Lucy

"Déjenme" dijo Natsu

"Amigo, no te puedes tirar por la ventana solo porque te mareas" dijo Daimon

"Hmm ... ¿qué era?" dijo Happy mientras intenta pensar en lo que tiene que decirle a Lucy, quien ahora ella junto con Daimon y Kiba aferraban a Natsu para asegurarse de que no se caiga del coche-"Si no es que "Lucy va a vomitar" entonces…Lucy…rara…el pescado es delicioso? Saludable?..rara…rara…rara

Lucy, Daimon y Kiba logran tirar a Natsu de vuelta en los asientos

"Deja de llamarme rara!" dijo Lucy

"Que es esto?" dijo Erza al ver humo a lo lejos

El grupo llego a la estación Oshibana que había una conmoción…algo debio haber pasado

"Atrás por favor! Se a descarrilado un tren! No podemos permitir que entren a la estación!" dijo uno de los trabajadores de la estación de tren grita en un megáfono en una multitud de reunión

"Se descarrilo un tren? De verdad?"

"Escuche rumores de que algunos hombres peligrosos tomaron la estación del tren"

"Atrás por favor!" dijo el trabajador

"Tú! Cuál es la situación adentro?!" dijo Erza acercándose a él

"Quien diablos eres…"

Sin embargo antes de que él pueda terminar su oración Erza da un cabezaso al trabajador, golpeando los dientes y hacia fuera a la tierra r. Erza entonces se acerca al siguiente trabajador mientras los demás miran con desconcierto su método de obtener información

"¿Cuál es la situación?" pregunto Erza pregunta al siguiente trabajador.

El trabajador acaba de salir un solo -"¿eh?"

Antes de ser derribado por el cabezazo de Erza que luego pasa al siguiente trabajador- "¿Cuál es la situación dentro ?!" dijo

El siguiente trabajador comete el mismo error y también es golpeado con la cabeza al suelo.

"Creo que ella no le sirve las personas que no responden prontos" dijo Lucy como ella cargaba a Natsu quien aún seguía mareado y débil

"¿Cómo se supone que debemos saber lo que pasa si los golpea a todos? Dijo Daimon

" Ya entienden como es Erza ahora?" dijo Gray al grupo ... despojado de los boxeadores de nuevo

"Por qué te desnudas?" gritaron Lance, Kiba, Charlotte, Elizabeth y Lucy

Daimon escucha un sonido y ve que Venosnaker, Metalgelas y Evildiver estaban aquí en el reflejo de un trozo de metal…

"Hey Erza!" Daimon llamo mientras miraba a los trabajadores ahora yacían en el suelo, el humo salía de dos de sus bocas y el tercero tenía humo saliendo de la nuca mientras Erza miro a él-"Venosnaker y los demás encontraron a los magos de Eisenwald, estan allí adentro. Yo entrare al mundo del espejo para hacer una emboscada" dijo Daimon

Erza asiente –"De acuerdo, los demás vamos" ordeno

"De acuerdo" dijeron Gray, Kiba, Charlotte, Elizabeth y Lance

"¿Esta es mi responsabilidad? Dijo Lucy hablando de Natsu.

Daimon de inmediato salto hacia el trozo de metal y entra al mundo del espejo como Erza y los demás corren hacia dentro de la estación

En el mundo del espejo Daimon se encontró con sus monstruos de contrato…

"Muy bien chicos tenemos que atacar al enemigo por sorpresa" dijo Daimon

"Eso no lo creo" dijo una voz

Daimon se soprendio a escuchar algo y miro a sus alrededores y se dio cuenta que una sombra se movio y lo ataco, Damion logro esquivarlo pero se lleva la sorpresa que alguien más estaba en esta dimensión…

"Quien está allí?" dijo Daimon

Se escucharon unos pasos como una persona salió de las sombras. Usaba una ropa blanca con marcas negra, el cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo que termina en puntas…

"Hola pequeña hada" dijo Kageyama

"Quien es usted?" dijo Daimon como sus monstruos de contrato se pusieron en guardia

"Soy Kageyama, mago de Eisenwald" dijo Kageyama con cortesía

"Eisenwald?!" dijo Daimon…

"Así es y tengo admitir este lugar es interesante…no tenía idea que exista un mundo paralelo dentro de un espejo, es ideal para hacer emboscadas no crees?" dijo Kageyama

"Como entraste a este lugar?" dijo Daimon

"Tus pequeños amigos me dejaron entrar a este mundo" dijo Kageyama –"Me habían atrapado por la guardia baja y me trajeron aquí pero pude escapar y eh estado buscando mi camino de regreso a mis compañeros pero me di cuenta de algo…" levanto su mano apuntando a Daimon –"Donde escondiste la flauta de Lullaby?"

"No sé de lo que hablas?" dijo Daimon

"No juegues conmigo mosca…reconocí a esa serpiente tuya y al ver tu marca eres de ese gremio que sigue al consejo" dijo Kageyama –"Repito…donde dejaste la flauta?!"

"No te lo diré" dijo Daion sacando la cubierta

Kageyama alzo la ceja mirando fijamente lo que hacia el muchacho…

"Henshin!" grito Daimon insertando la cubierta a su cinturón convirtiéndose en Ouja

Ouja sostiene su personal y mira al mago de Eisenwald. Kageyama parpadeo mirando al joven rider y comenzó a reír…

"De que te ríes?" dijo Ouja

"Así es como se usa esa cosa eh?" dijo Kageyama sacando algo en su bolsillo-"Tenia curiosidad de lo que era cuando me lo encontré por casualidad en e bosque. Al principio pensé que era basura hasta que sentí un poder inusual y me lo guarde para saber cómo se usa y gracias a ti, entiendo como"

Los ojos de Daimon se abrieron al ver como el mago de Eisenwald saca una cubierta verde con el símbolo de un camaleón

"Un Advent deck?!" dijo Daimon

"Así es como se llama esa cosa?" dijo Kageyama antes de sonreír y estirar su brazo mostrando la cubierta como V-Buckle apareció a su cintura –"Como era lo que dijiste?...A sí, Henshin!" grito insertando la cubierta.

Varias imágenes grises lo rodearon como su cuerpo gano un traje negro completo con piezas de armadura color plata y verde, líneas rojas marcaron los contornos de la armadura, tenía hombreras verde con centro de plata y un cuerno rojo. En su pierna izquierda tenía una cinta verde a su alrededor como una cabeza de camaleón se veía. Su casco era verde con mascarilla plateada como las formas de sus ojos eran los mismo que los ojos de un camaleón… Kageyama se había convertido en un Kamen rider conocido como…Verde

"Wow, eso se siente interesante…puedo sentir mi magia crecer de poder" dijo Kageyama-"Hagamos la prueba"

Un círculo mágico apareció a sus pies como las sombras se lanzaron hacia Ouja. Daimon lo esquivo como sacaba una tarjeta y la inserta

 **Sword vent!**

Ouja empuña veno saber y ataca, Kageyama controla sus sombras pero el rider las esquivaba, dio un salto esquivando la huelga como estaba parado en el barandal…

"Increíble truco, dejame intentarlo" dijo Kageyama sacando una tarjeta en su cubierta pero no sabía donde colocarla –"Eh? Donde se colocan?" 

Daimon toma la oportunidad y salta dando una huelga lanzando al oscuro mago al suelo.

"Puedes que te hayas transformado pero no sabes cómo usar tus habilidades como yo sé" dijo

Kageyama se levanta y mira a su cintura dándose cuenta de algo…

"Mierda" pensó Daimon como cargo hacia él

"Me pregunto si" dijo Kageyama sacando una cinta en forma de lengua y coloca la tarjeta en ella y la suelta haciendo que entre en el visor…

 **Copy vent!**

La veno saber de Daimon aparece rápidamente en la mano de Kageyama y la usa para bloquear el ataque…

"Me gusta esas nuevas habilidades" dijo Verde –"Pero aun prefiero mi magia"

Ouja esquiva cuando lanzas de sombras salieron del suelo

"Demasiado mal para ti moscas, ¡no verás la nueva era oscura porque te diriges a la otra vida!" dijo Kageyama como entonces el suelo debajo de él comienza que brilla intensamente púrpura. De repente, tres sombras largas en el suelo se precipitan hacia Daimon con una velocidad ciega antes de salir del suelo en el aire y formar manos que luego proceden a bajar hacia él un intento de tomarlos fuera.

"Necesito ayuda" dijo Ouja insertando una tarjeta

 **Advent**

De pronto Evildiver aparece en el cielo y desciende como Ouja salta hacia ella y esquiva la mano de sombras…

"Tch" gruño Kageyama

"Gracias Evildiver, me salvate" dijo Daimon como el monstruo de contrato chillo de alegría –"Terminemos con esto" inserto una tarjeta

 **Final vent!**

"Vamos Evildiver" dijo Ouja subiendo en la espalda del monstruo de contrato-"Hide Venom!"

Kageya saca una tarjeta y la utiliza

 **Clear vent!**

Verde se volvió completamente invisible esquivando el ataque de Ouja…

"A donde se fue?" dijo Ouja como por sorpresa una mano de sombra lo atrapa y lo jala fuera de Evildiver.

La invisibilidad de Verde termina como el sale de un edificio…

"Te gusto mi truco de desaparición, mosca?" dijo Kageyama insertando otra tarjeta

 **Hold vent!**

"Un yo-yo?, meh sirve igual" dijo Kageyama lanzando su arma impactando contra Ouja, las chispas salieron de su cuerpo como caía al suelo…

"Maldición este tipo es muy fuerte y a aprendido de manera rápida el poder de Verde" pensó Daimon –"Necesito terminar con esto"

Mientras tanto con el equipo de Fairy Tail y DARK (menos Daimon)

"Un pelotón del ejército había entrado hace un tiempo, pero parece que aún no han regresado, pero es probable que se involucraron en la batalla de Eisenwald". dijo Erza.

Mientras el grupo continúa corriendo por el pasillo hasta las escaleras que conducen a las vías del tren, entonces detectan algo por delante que hace que Lucy se preocupe. Los soldados del ejército, todos ellos en las escaleras, inconscientes mientras sus armas y escudos están esparcidos y rotos.

" ¡Han sido exterminados!" grito Happy

El grupo subió las escaleras y dejó de correr mientras comenzaban a examinar la carnicería de los soldados del ejército derribados

"Se enfrentaron a un gremio entero, cada uno de ellos son magos, un pelotón del ejército apenas tenía una oportunidad" djo Erza

" Parece que el ejército necesitan ser un poco más listos para tener sus propios magos entre ellos para situaciones como ésta" dijo Lance

. El grupo camina por una puerta y pronto se encuentran en la estación. Escuchan a alguien riéndose

"Yo ya sabía que vendrían, Fairy Tail" dijo la voz.

Antes del grupo, todo el Gremio de Eisenwald. Todos ellos, magos como pocos destacan como un hombre gordo de cabello verde, un hombre con una capucha cubierta de rayas negras y de color amarillo oscuro y Erigor en persona

"Bastardo! Entonces tú eres Erigor!" dijo Erza

"Natsu despierta! Tienes trabajo que hacer" dijo Lucy tratando de despertar al mago de pelo rosa

"Es imposible, trenes, carruajes mágicos, Lucys…Es un mareo de nivel tres" dijo Happy

"Entonces ahora soy un transporte?!" grito Lucy

"Según me dijo uno de mis súbditos ustedes tienen a Lullaby…si me la entregan, les asegurare una muerte rápida y sin dolor" dijo Erigor

"No te lo diremos, preferimos estar muertos antes que Lullaby caiga en tus manos" dijo Erza sacando su espada

Eso saca una sonrisa de Erigor

Con Daimon…

"Gack!" grito Ouja como fue golpeado por Verde con su yo-yo

"Ríndete mosca" dijo Kageyama levantando los brazos, las sombras se levantaron y se lanzaron hacia Daimon

Ouja gira su cuerpo esquivando las lanzas e inserta una tarjeta

 **Advent!**

En una pared detrás de Verde, Metalgelas atraviesa el muro y golpea a Kageyama con la embestida y se coloca al lado de Ouja…

"Gracias" dijo Daimon como su monstruo de contrato asintió

"Primero una manta raya y ahora un rinoceronte? Pensé que eras el tipo de las serpientes?" dijo Kageyama en un tono burlón

"Tengo mis sorpresas" dijo Ouja

"Pues creo que también llamare a un amigo" dijo Verde insertando otra tarjeta

 **Advent!**

Una figura salió entre los autos pero era invisible hasta que se mostro, era una especie de camaleón humanoide de piel negra con aéreas verde…

"Bien mi mascota, ataca!" dijo Kageyama como Biogreeza (nombre del monstruo de contrato de Verde) ataca

"Metalgelas, ocúpate de él" dijo Daimon con el rinoceronte asintió y cargo contra el otro monstruo, mientras insertaba otra tarjeta.

 **Strike vent!**

Ouja se abalanza contra Verde como las sombras se formaron.

"Basta de juegos!" grito Kageyama dirigiendo sus sombras.

Ouja las esquiva y da un fuerte golpe con metal horn antes de cortarlo con venosaber causando que chispas salieran del cuerpo de Verde.

"Maldito" dijo Kageyama levantándose –"Tus algún truco más que quieras lanzar?"

"De hecho, si lo hay" dijo Daimon insertando la tarjeta

 **Advent!**

Venosnaker sisea como aparece por detrás de Verde y lo muerde. Gira su cabeza lanzando al mago de Eisenwald contra la pared. Metalgelas golpea contra Biogreeza pero lo esquiva por su agilidad sin embargo Evildiver surca los cielos y golpea al monstruo camaleón…

"Terminemos con esto" dijo Ouja insertando la ultima tarjeta…

Kageyama aun seguía en el piso hasta que noto algo…

"La flauta!" dijo como toma a Lullaby y la oculta mientras se levantaba. Esraba a punto de escapar hasta que escucho unas palabras…

 **Final vent!**

"Eh?" dijo Kageyama como Ouja se acercaba hacia él junto con Venosnaker, da una vuelta hacia atrás como la serpiente le da impulso…

"Veno crash!" grito Daimon realizando una patada en bicicleta impactando contra Verde repetidamente antes que una fuerte explosión se produjo…

"Gack!" grito Verde como regresaba a ser Kageyama, el mago oscuro estaba muy herido, miro su cubierta que estaba completamente destruida pero logro escapar por el espejo…por lo menos consiguió la flauta…

Ouja miro como no estaba la presencia del mago de Eisenwald, solo estaba la cubierta destrozada…

"Logro escapar?, parece que escapo antes que la cubierta fuera destruida" dijo Daimon y luego noto que Biogreeza estaba actuando como un monstruo salvaje, debido a que ya no esta vinculado con el contrato de Verde –"No sería nada mal tener un aliado más" dijo sacando una tarjeta blanca con la palabra "contrato" en el y lo levanta a frente del monstruo camaleón

Biogreeza mira al rider, pasaron unos momentos como la tarjeta comenzó a brillar. Cuando la luz desapareció Daimon vio la tarjeta mostrando a Biogreeza con el símbolo de Ouja en una esquina…

"Bienvenido al equipo Biogreeza" dijo Daimon con una sonrisa bajo de su casco

El camaleón hizo un sonido antes de volverse invisible…

"La flauta" dijo Daimon corriendo tras el lugar donde dejo la faluta pero no estaba –"Mierda, debo llegar con Natsu y los muchachoa"

De inmediato salto en el espejo donde se encontraba Erza y los demás…

En el mundo real…

"¿Qué piensas hacer con Lullaby?" pregunto Erza con voz exigente.

" ¿No lo sabes?" dijo Erigor como entonces una ráfaga de viento aparece de la nada y vuela en el aire y se cierne. –"¿Qué hay aquí en esta estación?"

"¡El voló!" dijo Lucy sorprendida.

"¡Es Magia de Viento!" dijo Happy

"Planeas tocar la canción de cuna?" dijo Erza

"Erigor-sama" dijo Kageyama saliendo del espejo –"La recupere"

"Bien hecho" dijo Erigor tomando a Lullaby,

En estos momentos Daimon sale de la armadura de Erza tomándola de sorpresa

"Están bien?" dijo Daimon

"Daimon, eres tú?" dijo Erza sorprendida por la armadura que tiene –"Supongo que esta es tu armadura?"

"En efecto…pero ahora tenemos que concentrarnos, uno de los secuaces de Erigor encontró la manera de entrar al mundo del espejo y se llevo a Lullaby, luche y lo derrote pero escapo" explico Daimon como miro a Kageyama –""Y veo que llegue tarde"

"Así es…" dijo Erigor con Lullaby en la mano -me pregunto cuántos curiosos están presentes. Y si aumento el volumen, va a sonar en toda la ciudad. Eso es la melodía de la muerte"

"Planeas hacer que personas inocentes escuchen la la flauta de la canción de cuna" dijo Erza

"Es un castigo" dijo Erigor-"Voy a castigar a esos tontos que protegen sus derechos sin siquiera saber que son los mismos cuyos derechos han sido robados. Su pecado es vivir sin saber que el mundo no es justo. Y…el shinigami ha venido a castigarlos!"

"Bueno, tal vez si no hiciste cosas malas, no habrías perdido esos derechos en primer lugar" dijo Lance

"Haciendo esto no va a recuperar sus derechos" dijo Lucy

"Ahora que hemos llegado tan lejos, no queremos los derechos. Es el poder! Aquellos con el poder pueden limpiar su pasado y regir su futuro" dijo Erigor levantando su mano izquierda y apretarla con fuerza

"Genial, otro villano cliché…" dijo Charlotte

"Eres un idiota, no?" dijo Lucy

Kageyama se acerca lentamente aun su cuerpo estaba adolorido por la pelea de Ouja –"Ustedes morirán en este lugar" concentro su magia o lo que queda de ella una sombra gigante…

"Genial aun le queda energías aun después que le haya pateado el trasero" dijo Daimon con venosaber en la mano

Sin embargo, antes de que puedan golpear, Natsu finalmente se recupera mientras destruye las sombras con su fuego.

"Eres tú" dijo Kageyama reconociendo al mago

"Así que eras tú la que hablo mientras aun seguía inconsciente en el tren" dijo Natsu mientras sonríe..

""Así que ese tipo fue quien controlo las sombras cuando hizo desaparecer a esos fugitivos" dijo Kiba

"Volviste en el momento indicado" dijo Charlotte

"Oh? Hay un monton!" dijo Natsu mirando a todo los magos oscuros

"Todos ellos son enemigos y hay suficientes para todos" dijo Daimon

Natsu golpea su puño izquierdo en su mano derecha mientras una sombra oscura cubre el centro de su cara que tiene una mirada ansiosa en él, Natsu listo para comenzar a patear algún trasero.

"Esto va a ser divertido" dijo y luego miro a Ouja –"Aun tengo asuntos contigo por dejar que tu cobra me tragara"

"Así que te diste cuenta" dijo Daimon –"Pero primero acabemos con estos tipos. Yo acabare a los diez a la izquierda y tu a los otros diez de la derecha"

"Tonterías, yo acabare con once" dijo Natsu

"Ese es el espíritu" dijo Daimon

"Cayeron en la trampa Fairy tail. Todo va según con lo planeado. Y hay unos bastados que me voy asegurar que escuchen esta flauta" pensó Erigor riendo de todos modos con una sonrisa todavía en su rostro.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento con esa sonrisa que tiene" pensó Daimon

"¡Este es el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail! ¡Será mejor que te prepares!" dijo Lucy

"Les dejo el resto! Van a ver lo terrible que es un gremio oscuro!" dijo Erigor mientras empieza a flotar y de repente desaparece en el aire.

"¡El se escapo!" Happy y Lucy gritan en estado de shock con sus mandíbulas abiertas y ojos vacíos

"Natsu, Gray ... Vayan tras él." Dijo Erza a los dos que la miran.-"Mientras ustedes trabajen juntos, no hay forma de perder, incluso para el" Shinigami Erigor."

Natsu y Gray están en la cara del otro, con una mirada de enojo en sus rostros. Erza se vuelve enfadada,

"¿Estabas escuchando?" dijo ella

"¡Aye señor!" gritaron Natsu y Gray mientras corren juntos

"Charlotte, ven conmigo y ayudemos a Natsu y a Gray" dijo Daimon antes de mirar a Erza –"Buena suerte" da una sonrisa bajo su máscara como él y Charlotte siguieron tras Natsu y a Gray

"¡Están tratando de seguir a Erigor!"

"¡Déjemelos a mí!" dijo el hombre de la capucha como aparecen bandas negras alrededor de sus dedos y lanza sus brazos hacia adelante en una barandilla al segundo piso. Se extienden hacia afuera hacia las barandillas mientras las rodean y el hombre se levanta. -Yo, Rayure los derribaré!

"Tampoco perdonare a ese bastardo" gruño Kageyama recuperando algo de su fuerza creando un círculo mágico amarillo debajo de él y desaparece

"Después de terminar con estos tipos, también los vamos a seguir" dijo Erza

"Dos chicas contra de tantos?" dijo Lucy

"Dos chicas? Que es lo que creen?"

"Vamos a sacarles sus alas, moscas bebes"

"Pero somos tan lindas…No les da pena" dijo Lucy tratando de actuar linda

"Lucy regresa" dijo Happy volando cerca de ella

"Oigan, se olvidan de nosotros!" grito Lance

"Descuida Lucy, te estaré protegiendo" dijo Kiba crujiendo los nudillos

"Oigan también soy una chica y también se olvidaron de mi" dijo Elizabeth con un puchero

"Lo siento, no sé porque nos olvidamos de ustedes" dijo Lucy

"Al diablo con esto, amigos hagámoslo" dijo Lance como los tres rider sacaron sus cinturones

"Henshin" grito Kiba como una melodía de órgano comenzó a tocar antes de que él y desliza su pase a su SetTouch.

 **Gaoh form!**

Elizabet saca su gaia memory

 **Eternal**

"Henshin" dijo Elizabeth insertando la gaia memoria

 _ **"**_ _ **Eternal! (Old school jungle music)**_ _ **"**_

"Vamos a jugar!" dijo Lance con el gashat en la mano

 **Mighty Action X**

un poco de energía púrpura oscuro genera en el suelo y en expansión, haciendo que el rodeada en forma de píxeles antes de volver a la normalidad. Detrás de Lance, hay un gran holograma que muestra el título de Mighty action x como algunos ladrillos de color púrpura salen de ella.

"Henshin" dijo Lance colocando el gashat

 **[GASHAT!]**

 **[Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! Which you name?!I am Kamen rider!]**

Un anillo de color blanco y azul de electricidad rodio a Elizabeth como a su lado Kiba fue rodeado por seis piezas de armadura antes de unirse y como Lance es rodiado por serie de imágenes de carácter,eligió la imagen con prácticamente un puñetazo en el lado derecho . La imagen que eligió ahora se hace más grande que fue rodeado de luz. Como los tres estaba en su forma rider aunque todos miraron fijamente en la armadura de Lance

"¿Que demonios?"

" ¿Qué clase de magia era esa?

" ¿Son ellos magos de requip con llamativos cambios de armadura? "

"Increíble ..." dijo Erza sorprendido por sus transformaciones.

" _Ahora, disfrute de su infierno!_ " dijo Eternal señalando su pulgar hacia abajo

" _Voy a devorar todo!_ " dijo Gaoh con Gaogasher en la mano

"Yo ya dije lo mio" dijo Genmu nivel 1 antes de la mayoría de las personas empezaron a reírse

"Qué clase de cosa es esa?!"

"Es como una mascota publicitaria"

Una vena palpitante se notaba en el casco de Genmu

"Cállense que aun no termino" dijo Genmu-"La seriedad ... segundo avance!"

 **[GACHAN! ¡Level up!] [Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick ! Migh ~ ~ ty Action X!]**

El icono de la imagen de la forma de nivel 2 poco a poco viene y pasa antes de que todo su cuerpo convirtiéndose en el nivel dos…

"Así esta mejor" dijo Genmu como el icono de su arma estaba cerca de él y la apretó

 **Gashacon Bugvisor**

"Listos para pelear?" dijo Genmo

"¡De verdad piensas que ese vistoso espectáculo que nos ves nos va a asustar!"

"Miserables" ! dijo Erza mientras sostiene su mano derecha hacia afuera apareciendo un círculo de magia roja. De repente, una espada con alas aparece en el aire por encima de ella.

"Una espada apareció" dijo Lucy –"Una espada mágica"

"Un insulto más a Fairy tail y no garantizo que vivan para contarlo" dijo Erza sujetando la espada

"Nosotros también tenemos espadas mágicas" gritaron los magos de Eisenwald a la carga

"Kiba, Lance, Elizabeth vamos" dijo Erza

"Si" dijeron los tres rider

El grupo de hechiceros de Eisenwald vuelan hacia los rider y a Erza,

Erza balancea su espada y de un golpe, saca todos los magos de Eisenwald que saltaron en el proceso incluso rompiendo todas sus espadas. Ver este poder en un solo swing sorprende a Lucy y los riders…

"Maldición, ella es muy poderosa" dijo Eyernal

"Realmente su titulo como la más fuerte la caracteriza" dijo Gaoh emocionada

"Tch, como lo supuse…es una mujer problemática" dijo Lance

Erza salta hacia otro grupo de soldados de Eisenwald, mientras aterriza ella balancea su espada de nuevo y una vez más acaba con la mayoría de ellos…

"Atrapen a esa hada" Un mago de Eisenwald le grita y otro salto hacia Lucy

Lucy sintió miedo antes que Gaoh estaba al frente de ella…

"No se acercaran a ella" dijo Gaoh corriendo hacia ellos lanzando un golpe que envía a los dos magos lejos mientras e aterrizan delante de otro grupo de sus camaradas. Otro asistente de Eisenwald carga a Gaoh y balancea su espada. Gaoh lo bloquea con gaohgasher y lo recorta, otro mago oscuro aparece por detrñas pero el rider lo sujeta del brazo y lo lanza contra sus camaradas –"Desaparezcan" deslizo el pase una vez más

 **Full charge!**

Energía estática recubre la hoja de Gaoh y corre hacia los magos y crea un gran corte de energía acabándolos.

"Estas bien Lucy?" dijo Gaoh arrodillándose hacia la rubia

"Si lo esoty" dijo Lucy con un leve rubor

Eternal golpea a un mago de Eisenwald con su cuchillo Eternal Edge antes de girarla a su derecha gopeando a dos magos más mientras chispas vuelan de sus cuerpos. Otros tres magos saltan de él a su alrededor,Eternal actúa rápidamente lanzando una patada giratoria. Más hechiceros de Eisenwald cargando hacia él. Eternal saca una gaia memory Azul Cian con la letra U y la activó.

 **¡UNICORNIO!**

Luego lo inserto en la ranura de su arma para un acabado

 **¡UNICORNIO! MÁXIMA DRIVE!**

Eternal corta diagonalmente hacia abajo desde su derecha, cortando a los soldados de Eisenwald

"Increible" pensó Erza mirando las habilidades de los rider

Genmu se balancea hacia los magos y lanza un puñetazo y luego una patada sacándolos a volar. Agarra las cabezas de dos magos y la hace chocar entre sí…

"¿Qué tal algo de esto?" grito unn mago de Eisenwald mientras él y otros dos tienen un pequeño círculo mágico púrpura aparecen en su mano y luego disparan un poderoso haz mágico hacia Genmu

Genmu ve los ataques que vienen y rápidamente salta para arriba y golpea unos de los bloques morados como una especie de item gris mostrando la imagen de un rider con una espada rota en el momento de golpearlo aparece…

"Justo lo que necesito" dijo Genmu tomando la medalla y su cuerpo se vuelve de metal como los ataques de magia lo golpea pero rebotan hacia el techo, luego golpea más bloques hasta que encuentra una medalla amarilla con la imagen de un rider corriendo. Toma el ítem y empezó a correr a gran velocidad y golpea a cada soldado. Luego aparece una medalla roja que muestra un rider doblando su brazo musculoso. En un instante Genmu obtiene un aumento de fuerza y envía a un grupo de magos a volar…

"Acabemos con esto" dijo Genmu insertando el gashat en la ranura Kimewaza

 **[Kimewaza (sonido de energía]**

 **[Mighty critical strike!]**

"Ha!" grito Genmu lanzando una rider kick como las palabras "great" y "perfect" salian con cada golpe a los soldados de Eisenwald hasta que una fuerte explosión se produjo

 **[Kaishin no Ippatsu!]**

Genmu se pone enfrente de los magos derrotados…

"Mph, juego de niños" dijo

"¡Qué poder tienen esos magos?!" dijo un mago obeso de pelo verde dice.

"Como si esa mujer de pelo rojo no fuera suficiente, las armas y armadura de esos tres son cosas que nunca hemos visto antes. ¡Y son tan poderosas también!" dijo un mago Eisenwald cerca de él.

Erza da un salto como dos círculos mágicos aparecen a su lado y su espada se había transformado en una lanza

"Se volvió una lanza!" dijo Lucy sorprendida

Con un movimiento Erza corta a varios magos luego el arma cambia a dos espadas de doble filo y acaba con más soldados

"La magia de Erza son parecidas a tu magia celestial, Lucy" dijo Happy a Lucy , Requip, le permite invocar un arma que tienes guardado en un espacio alterno y cambiándola con el arma que tienes de allí su nombre"

"Increíble" dijo Lucy

"Hey Erza" llamo Gaoh como la maga pelirroja lo miro –"Hagamos un cambio" lanzo a gaohgaser a ella

Erza asintió y lanzo sus espadas a él

Y entonces ambos cortaron a los magos con un movimiento.

"Es interesante tu espada, Kiba" dijo Erza devolviendo gaohgasher a su dueño

"Y esas espadas son increíbles" dijo Kiba haciendo lo mismo

"Vaya, Kiba es fuerte" dijo Lucy

"Pero tanto él como Erza, Lance y Elizabeth solo están calentando" dijo Happy con una mirada espeluznante

"Bien yo también voy a pelear" dijo Lucy tomando una de sus llaves

"Qué? Esta se supone que es la escena de Erza" dijo Happy

"Si ese es el caso, ¿por qué Lance y los demás se les permite pelear?" Lucy grita en Happy.

"Porque son cool" respondió Happy

 **" Puerta del Cangrejo Gigante, ábrete! Cáncer!"** grito Lucy convocando al espíritu del zodíaco Cancer

"De nuevo una pelea- ebi?" pregunto Cancer

"Puedes hacer un corte a esta pelea?" dijo Lucy con una sonrisa y una estrella centelleante sobre su cabeza.

"Tú, con el peinado raro"

"Nosotros te arreglaremos"

Los magos de Eisenwald alrededor de Lucy se lanzan hacia el Cáncer, Lucy y Happy. Cáncer los ven venir y en una fracción de segundo hace su trabajo como snip se rompe sus tijeras cortando no sólo los cabellos de los magos, sino también sus armas como cabello y piezas de armas caen al suelo. Los magos de Eisenwald no se divierten en absoluto por esto:

"¡Mi arma!"

"¡M- Mi cabello!"

"Es parecido a un…"

"Kappa ..." Lucy dice como entonces una losa de piedra que dice "Kappa" aterriza encima de ellos, aplastándolos.

"Eres muy cruel!" dijeron los magos

"Digan algo que no sepamos de ella" dijo Genmu riéndose antes que Kiba lo golpea –"Ouch! Que te sucede, Kiba?!"

"No insultes a Lucy" dijo Gaoh

"Buena corte- ebi" dijo Cáncer

"No está mal." Dijo Erza al ver la pelea, pero ahora también está manejando un gigantesco hacha de dos manos.

"Ah no es nada realmente" dijo Lucy dando un pulgar al aire-"Muy bien le di una buena impresión"

"Ese era tu objetivo?!" grito Happy

"Como lo supuse" dijo Genmu-"Además simplemente acabaste a siete de ellos y no hiciste mucho. Como Cancer les corto sus armas y dado horribles cortes de pelo. Además porque elegiste a Cancer que es un estilista en vez de a Taurus que es un guerrero?!"

"Hey no juzgues mi métodos de combate!" grito Lucy

"Sin embargo, la forma que termina sus frases me confunde" dijo Erza –"Ebi? Por qué ebi? Por lo menos decir recortes (snip) o algo que es realmente adecuado para alguien como tú"

"No es lo suficientemente bueno?" dijo Lucy con las manos en la cara

"Ebi-snip" dijo Cancer

"Ella tiene un punto allí. Usted es un cangrejo y sin embargo está terminando todas sus frases con ebi que significa camarón. Por lo tanto, podría terminar sus oraciones con –kani(cangrejo) o snap, que parecen las mejores opciones para tú." Dijo Eternal

"Correcto realmente cabria mejor con tu estilo" asintió Gaoh

"Olvidemos lo del maldito cangrejo y concentrémonos en la lucha, quieren de una vez?" dijo Genmu

"Pero aún quedan muchos" dijo Erza mirando que aun quedaban enemigos –"Es muy molesto… Los eliminare de una vez por todas" dijo Erza como su cuerpo comienza a brillar con una luz brillante

" ¡Oh, su armadura está saliendo!" dijo Un mago Eisenwald como ahora todos ellos tienen ojos en forma de corazón y mirar con alegría a Erza.

"Oigan malditos pervertidos, no se le olvidan que ella es su enemiga?!" grito Genmu

"Los caballeros mágicos por lo general luchan por el cambio de diferentes armas, pero Erza ha aumentado sus propias habilidades y puede luchar al mismo tiempo cambiando a diferentes armaduras mágicas, así que es la magia de Erza. ¡Se llama, el Caballero!" dijo Happy mientras él, Lucy y los miran hacia Erza.

La luz se apaga como los Riders y Lucy ven la nueva armadura de Erza; La armadura plateada cubre su pecho, con una flor grande del metal sobre ella, ella usa una falda billowing grande que tenga la galjanoplastia en el área superior. Su estómago y el cuello están descubiertos, y ella tiene grandes alas de metal que parecen estar hechas de cuchillas individuales, así como un ala como headpiece.

Viendo cómo Erza luce, Lucy no puede dejar de sonrojarse mientras todos los magos de Eisenwald se "distraen" con su nueva armadura debido a una cierta... área en su pecho que se destaca un poco.

"Wow" dijo Gaoh sonrojándose bajo su máscara

"Exhibicionista" tosió Elizabeth

"mph" dijo Genmu como un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas

"Bailen mis espadas" grita Erza mientras se cierne en el aire y saca sus dos espadas hacia fuera, convocando un círculo de espadas a su alrededor.

"Circle swords!" grito Erza mientras balancea sus dos eastas sobre su pecho, que envía las espadas alrededor de su hilado a una velocidad increíble antes de ser lanzado en los magos Eisenwald enviar un grupo más grande que cualquier otro antes de volar por toda la habitación

"Increible. Deshizo la mayoría con un simple golpe" dijo Lucy

"Aye" acordó Happy

"Saben qué no me quedare allí parado sin hacer nada" dijo Genmu sacando otro gashat

 **Shakariki Sports(Upbeat rock music)**

Un holograma con el titulo aparece como sport gamer aparece al lado de Lance

"La seriedad ... tercer avance!" dijo Genmu abriendo la palanca

 **[GACHAN! ¡Level up!] [Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick ! Migh ~ ~ ty Action X!][** **A Gacha! Shakariki, Shakariki, BAD! BAD! Shakatto, Rikitto, Shakariki Sports!** **(Upbeat Rock Song and Drum bang)]**

Dos hologramas una purpura oscura y el otro un verde brillante se juntan y pasan en Genmu como la bicicleta gira alrededor de él y salta convirtiéndose en una armadura …

"Kamen rider Genmu…nivel 3" dijo Genmu chasqueando los dedos e inserta el gashat en la ranura Kimewaza

"Wow" se sorprendió Lucy

"Interesante" pensó Erza mirando detenidamente

 **Kimewaza (sonido de carga de energía)**

 **[Shakariki critical strike!]**

"Deadly wheels" grito Genmu lanza sus Trick Flywheel hacia los magos acabando una gran cantidad

"Eeeehhhh!" gritaron Happy y Lucy en shock

"Sorprendente…Me pregunto si los demás tienen ese poder" pensó Erza

"Mph, así es como se saca la basura" dijo Genmu como un puntaje de juego apareció –"12000 puntos…lo suficientemente justo"

Erza vuelve de nuevo a su armadura principal como Genmu regresa a su nivel 2

"Increible. Creo que estoy enamorada" grito Lucy

Gaoh gruño…

"Que sucede Kiba…celoso que Lance robara la atención de tu novia?" se burlo Eternal

"Ella no es mi novia" dijo Gaoh

"¡No voy a ir contra ninguno de ustedes!" grito el mago gordo mientras corre hacia una puerta abierta dejando un rastro de humo detrás mientras gira a la izquierda

"Cobarde" dijo Genmu

"Tal vez está yendo hacia Erigor" dijo Erza-"vaya tras él"mira a Lucy.

"¿Yo?" pregunta Lucy.

"Cuento con usted?!" pregunta Erza, con los ojos completamente blancos y la voz en aumento.

"¡De acuerdo, me voy!" grito Lucy de miedo mientras ella y Happy se alejan del superviviente.

"Kiba, Elizabeth vayan con Lucy y Happy." Dijo Genmu

Gaoh y Eternal asienten con la cabeza y rápidamente corren después dejando sólo Genmu y Erza en medio de todos los cuerpos inconscientes de los magos Eisenwald.

"¿Por qué no vas con ellos?" pregunto Erza

"Alguien tiene que cuidar de ti, ya que te has desgastado bastante por el hecho de usar mucha energía mágica en el vehículo y cuando luchaste contra los magos Eisenwald" dijo Genmu

"Se podría decir" dijo Erza

Genmu ayuda a Erza a levantarse –"Además tengo que cuidar a la chica que Daimon aprecia"

"Eh?" dijo Erza confundida

"Olvídalo" dijo Genmu

Erza no entendió de lo que dijo que miro al suelo –"Amigos…todo depende de ustedes" pensó como ella y Lance tenían que hacer algo antes de que sea tarde

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Wow no pensé que escribiera tanto yo pensaba que iba a ser corta pero con la cantidad de cosas me sorprendió pero bueno**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	8. Capitulo 7: Viento, Fuego, Sobrevivir

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(Comienza en la ciudad de Fiore en la noche, con la luna en lo alto del cielo, gotas de agua caen formando un charco antes que un pie pisa el charco, las luces de los faroles brillan como en las calles otras siluetas caminan. Las luces iluminan mostrando nueve figuras acorazadas. Las luces se enfocan en sus cascos mostrando antes de ponerse en posición de batalla y corre hacia adelante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(En el otro extreme era de día mostrando un enorme edificio mostrando a nueve jóvenes sonriendo como a su lado estaban Natsu, Gray, Erza y Lucy antes que todos se pusieran en pose de pelea)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(Una tarjeta con la imagen de una cobra cae en la mano de Daimon antes de sonreir, la escena cambia como Kamen rider Ouja miraba el cielo de la noche con Venonsnaker se deslizaba entre el suelo)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(La escena cambia a Erza caminando en un denso bosque mirando el sol brillar/ ñuego aparece ella luchando contra una bestia gigante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart (Beatin' Beatin')]**

 _(Ouja y Erza chocan sus armas, como la gente los ovacionaba/ La escena cambia al gremio donde Kiba iba a comer su carne antes que Charlotte se lo quita, Elizabeth y Lucy estaba en el medio deteniendo una pelea entre Natsu y Gray. Lance jugando videojuegos en una esquina mientras Aster tomaba un vaso de limonada de parte de Mirajane. Kage practicaba con su espada como Oscar leía un libro antes de asustarse por un murciélago cayendo de espalda donde Emily reia sin control)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin' heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon entra el gremio como el murciélago se apoya en su hombro y el comienza acariciarlo)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en nueve parte mostrando a Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte y Kiba antes de que cambiara a los nueve dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon, Fifteen y Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en cinco mostrando a Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray y Lucy antes de cambiar el gremio entero celebrando con copas al aire)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(La oscuridad envuelto todo excepto el centro donde los nueve jóvenes están de pie sujetando sus driver para el henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Varias siluetas de seres malignos y criaturas se dirigen hacia el gremio como todo los magos estaban afuera para pelear contra las amenazas como los nueves pilotos se transforman y se unen a la lucha)_

 **[unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(Una misteriosa figura camina en la oscuridad mostrando un cinturón plateado y sujetando una tarjeta antes de desaparecer)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(El cielo de la noche aparece un misterioso kamen rider Dark Decade mirando a los nueve jóvenes y señala que vengan por él)_

 **[You got to change Breakin' the chain]**

 _(Daimon y Dark Decade chocan los puños como todo se destruye como un espejo)_

 **[Don't be afraid! Walking in hte stage,..just Go!]**

 _(En lo alto de un edificio los nueve rider y magos miran hacia abajo y saltan a la batalla como la luna llena ilumina su camino_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart!]**

 _(Cada rider y mago realiza sus técnicas como varias cadenas envuelven la pantalla donde la cámara se fija en Erza y Ouja haciendo un corte al mismo tiempo partiendo las cadenas)_

 **[kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(La pantalla es de un tono morado como el titulo Team DARK brilla con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en el fondo)_

 **Capitulo 7: Viento, Fuego y Survive**

"Crees que Natsu y Gray se separaron aquí?" dijo Daimon como él y Charlotte habian llegado al final del pasillo donde había dos caminos

"Es probable, sabes que ellos no les agrada trabajar juntos así que debieron tomar caminos separados" dijo Charlotte

"Entonces yo iré al camino de la derecha" dijo Daimon

"Bien…nos reuniremos de nuevo cuando la situación cambie" dijo Charlotte

Ambos compartieron una mirada antes de separarse

Mientras tanto en el exterior de la entrada frontal una sirena de megáfono se oye mientras todos los civiles notan a dos personas que salen de la estació

, "Alguien está saliendo!"

"¿Qué?"

Erza y Genmu salen con Erza con el megáfono en la mano mientras lo levanta frente a su rostro

"Si valoras tus vidas, aléjense de aquí de inmediato! Esta estación ha sido tomada por magos malvados! Y esos magos intentan realizar una magia que matará a todas las personas que estén aquí! ¡Evacúa tan lejos de aquí como puedas!" anuncio Erza como todos los civiles que escucharon el anuncio comenzaron a hablan entre sí en pánico.

No es tanto tiempo hasta que todos los civiles empiezan a huir de la estación en un pánico masivo.

"Hey, ¿por qué hiciste que todo el mundo entrara en panico?" dijo uno de los trabajadores de la estación

"Prefieres que todas estas personas se conviertan en víctimas cuando se realiza una magia que los pueda matar? No hay tiempo para una evacuación tranquila por desgracia" dijo Genmu

"Hablando de eso, ustedes deben evacuar aquí también." Dijo Erza los tres trabajadores.

Inmediatamente los trabajadores se apresuran lejos de la estación, así como Erza y Genmu ver la gran multitud de civiles correr en la distancia.

"Ahora ya no hay más personas cerca de la estación" dijo Erza –"Que lo que vas hacer, Erigor?"

De repente el viento comienza a soplar fuertemente, Genmu y Erza se dan vuelta a la estación. Ambos jadean, confundidos por lo que ven.

"La estación ..." dijo Genmu

" ¿Está rodeado de viento?" termino Erza

Mientras los dos siguen mirando el viento que rodea la estación, Erigor aparece en el aire detrás de ellos. Genmu consigue una sensación mientras da vuelta alrededor y ve a Erigor allí, Erza nota esto mientras que da vuelta alrededor y también lo localiza.

¡Erigor! grito Erza

Erigor se ríe maliciosamente- "Y siempre quise pelear contigo, Reina. Pero ... ¡No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo ahora!" dijo mientras levanta su mano izquierda abierta y una luz púrpura aparece.

Esto hace que Erza se cubra los ojos tras el fuerte resplandor para luego es derribada a través del viento que rodea la estación, pero ileso para la mayor parte.

¡Erigor! Grito Erza mientras ve su sombra justo afuera.

Erza corre hacia el viento, pero como ella golpea su brazo contra ella para salir, ella encuentra que el viento es tan duro como la piedra que raspa contra su brazo antes de finalmente volar su espalda lejos de ella.

"Ni lo intentes. Esta pared mágica de viento es de un solo sentido: sólo puedes pasar de afuera hacia dentro. Si intentas salir desde adentro, el viento te cortará en pedazos" dijo Erigor

 _ **Chu Dōn!**_

Este sonido capto la atención de Erigor mientras mira a su derecha para ver explosiones de energía volando hacia él. Erigor no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando es golpeado por los disparos causando una pequeña explosión alrededor de él.

Erigor vuela fuera de ella pero no muestra muchos signos de haberse lastimado mucho por el ataque,

"¿Quién se atreve?" dijo Erigor muy enojado

"Ese fui yo" dijo Genmu con se Gashacon Bugvisor en modo tirador

"Así que, escapaste de mi ataque, mosca" Dijo Erigor

"En efecto además me di cuenta de algo" dijo Genmu

"Y que sería?" pregunto Erigor con curiosidad

"En tus manos tienes un arma que puede matar a la gente simplemente jugándol y eso me hizo preguntarme , ¿por qué desperdiciarías una cosa tan poderosa sólo contra unos cuantos civiles? Además tenias todo ese tiempo para usarla, pero no lo tocaste quizás no eres un buen flautista, quizá alguien de su gremio puede jugarlo dudo que uno sepa y usar un instrumentos ... Entonces, ¿por qué no lo usaste? Podías haberlo jugado hace mucho tiempo y haber matado a cada persona aquí. ... no lo hiciste, ni siquiera trataste de pelear con nosotros ... Si este era el lugar para que tu plan tuviera lugar, nos habrías atacado junto con tus hombres, tratar de derrotarnos, así que No lo arruinaría, sino que trataría de atrapar a todos nosotros en esta estación, para que pueda ir a otro lugar Su objetivo u objetivos son mucho más grandes que los civiles regulares Quieres vengarse de aquellos que crees que son los Causa para ti y tu gremio perder sus "derechos"…. los gremios legales. ¿Y cómo puedes volver a ellos ... matando a todos los Maestros de los Gremios que actualmente están todos en el mismo lugar para una reunión?" dedujo Genmu

Al oír eso tanto Erza y Erigor se sorprendieron por su deducción

"Como lo supiste?" dijo Erigor apretando los dientes

"No era tan difícil…como un experto de videojuegos de investigación como yo a tenido experiencia en encontrar las verdaderas intenciones de una persona pero tampoco soy el único en descubrirla…" dijo Genmu

 **Sword vent!**

Erigor mira como Ouja sale de su guadaña y le da un golpe causándole una profunda herida…

"Lamento la demora. Venosnaker me aviso lo antes posible" dijo Ouja

"Tú pero…" dijo Erigor

"Es un secreto" dijo Ouja antes de mirar a su compañero –"Así que también te diste cuenta?"

"Fue simple" dijo Genmu

"Malditas moscas, me las pagaran!" grito Erigor creando un haz purpura

"Maldición" dijo Genmu

En la estación unos minutos antes Natsu sigue corriendo, tratando de localizar a Erigor, se da cuenta que Daimon lo había alcanzado…

"Daimon" dijo Natsu

"Que hay" dijo Ouja hasta que nota la sombra y lo atraviesa por venosaber pero de pronto Kageyama aparece –"Veo que quieres vengarte después que te di una paliza?"

"Maldito" gruño Kageyama

"Mira no tengo tiempo para tus juegos terminemos con esto de una vez" dijo Ouja insertando una tarjeta –"Y será con un ex amigo tuyo"

 **Advent**

En una pared del edificio cambia de color como Biogreeza aparece…

"Tú" grumo Kageyama como un círculo mágico apareció pero pronto no surto efecto –"Que?!"

"Veo que gastaste toda tu energía mágica en nuestra pelea y ese truco que hiciste debió ser toda la magia que te quedaba" dijo Ouja

"No significa nada, peleare hasta el final" dijo Kageyama corriendo hacia él

"Natsu observa" dijo Ouja a Natsu quien observaba.

 **Final vent!**

Biogreeza extiende su lengua alrededor de las piernas de Ouja y lo balancea Kageyama. El mago no pudoe reaccionar a tiempo cuando Ouja lo agarra y ambos son lanzados al aire como giraban.

"Death Punish" dijo Ouja como golpea la cabeza de Kageyama contra el suelo dejándolo fuera de combate…

"Wow, eso fue increíble" dijo Natsu

Ouja levanta el pulgar cuando de pronto escucha una explosión…

"Tiene que ser Lance, debo ayudarlo…Nos veremos luego Natsu" dijo Ouja saltando hacia el reflejo de la ventana…

En otra parte de la estación Charlotte corre por el pasillo y mira una puerta cercana,

"Parece que la habitación para los altavoces." Dijo ella y estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando oye gritar en su interior

"Será un pedazo de pastel para hacer que esos desgraciados escuchen la flauta ¡Sé que el Maestro Erigor será capaz de hacerlo!"

" Suena como si estuviera hablando con alguien, podría ser Gray o Natsu" pensó Charlotte mientras abre silenciosamente la puerta y entra furtivamente.

Se da cuenta de un agujero en la pared cercana y mira hacia el asistente de Eisenwald, y Gray que está atrapado por las bandas del mago.

¡Y ustedes las plagas no nos detendrán! ¡No pueden dejar la estación, nadie puede detenernos ahora! ¡Vamos a vengarnos de las personas que nos oprimieron!" dijo Rayure con una mirada loca en su cara.

"No permitere que eso ocurra" se escucho una voz

 **Fifteen!(Sonidos de riff de guitarra eléctrica)**

 **Fifteen arms! (** _ **crujido de huesos al coro siniestro)**_

Rayure y Gray miran el agujero en la pared, como Charlotte ya se transformó Fifteen. Ell da un salta y corta las bandas que restringen a Gray con Yorimaru.

"Charlotte" dijo Gray

"Genial, dos hadas que acabar por el precio de uno" dijo Rayure

"Charlotte, esos tipo…" dijo Gray

"Lo sé" interrumpió Charlotte –"Se que planean usarlo contra los maestros de los gremios legales durante su reunión"

Eso sorprendido a Gray y al mago de Eisenrald

"Como lo sabes?" dijo Rayure

"Daimon me informo, se dio cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones puede ser un idiota la mayoría de las veces pero sabe cuando la gente oculta sus verdaderos motivos" dijo Charlotte

"Malditos" gruño Rayures enviando otra barrera de sus bandas hacia los dos.

Fifteen rápidamente sostiene a Yorimaru rápidamente corta las bandas entrantes como el mago a continuación, se retrae a él,

"¿Qué ?!" dijo Rayure sorprendido

"Si quieres hacernos daños tendras que superar el filo de mi arma" dijo Fifteen

" ¡Maldición!" grito Rayure a punto de lanzar otro ataque a los dos.

"No dejare que lo hagas" dijo Fifteen moviendo el cuchillo del cinturón dos veces

 **Fifteen! Au Lait!"**

Yormiaru es cubierta por un aura demoniaco y Fifteen hace un corte de arriba hacia abajo en diagonal creando un corte de energía oscura. Rayure grita de dolor cuando ataque impacto hace sobresalir en la pared, su ropa se quema y su cara muestra moretones..

"Buen movimiento" dijo Gray

Fifteen hace un simple movimiento de cabeza.

Gray se acerca al mago como él empezó abrir los ojos y gime del miedo…

"Tengo noticias para ti" dijo Gray

De repente, el aire de la habitación se vuelve tan frío que Rayure nota que el hielo comienza a formarse en sus piernas y comienza a encajarlos.

"Les vamos hacer pagar intentar matar a nuestros maestros. Esos viejos son nuestros padres!" dijo Gray poniendo su mano derecha en la cara del mago

De vuelta con Lance y Daimon presente…

"Maldición escapo" gruño Genmu como Ergor uso su ataque para escapar…

"Lo atraparemos, lo importante es ir con los demás" dijo Ouja como sujeta a Genmu y ambos entran al mundo del espejo para salir dentro de la estación junto a Erza…

"Los dos están bien?" pregunto ella

"Si, aunque escapo" dijo Genmu

"Pero tenemos una idea de donde ira además tenemos una forma de escapar de esa barrera de viento" dijo Daimon –"Sera mejor reunir a todos para salir de aquí

"Es una excelente idea" dijo Erza como sintió su brazo doler…

"Tu brazo" dijo Ouja

"Estoy bien, solamente trataba de romper la barrera pero fallo" dijo Erza

"Entiendo pero ten cuidado" dijo Ouja con preocupación –"Avisare a mis monstruos de contrato para que traigan los demás afuera de la barrera"

Erza siente como es tomada de la mano por Ouja…

"No te vayas a soltar esto sera algo movido" dijo Daimon sujetando también a Genmu como los tres saltan al mundo del espejo mediante un trozo reflejante de metal…

En otra parte de la estación. Lucy se queja cuando el grupo descubre que han perdido de vista al mago de Eisenwald que estaban persiguiendo

"Lo hemos perdido por completo ..." dijo Lucy.

"Aye!" dijo Happy en acuerdo.

"Para ser un tipo gordo se mueve rápido" dijo Gaoh

"Miren chicos" dijo Elizabeth señalando un espejo como Metalgelas se ve –"Metalgelas, que haces aquí?"

Metalgelas de unos gruñidos tratando de comunicarse

"Creo que está diciendo que lo sigamos" dijo Happy

"Pero como?" dijo Lucy cuando de repente Metalgelas sale del espejo y agarra a Lucy, Happy, Hiba y Elizabeth y lo arrastra al mundo del espejo…

Mientras tanto con Grey y Fifteen, los dos caminan de nuevo por el agujero en la pared,

"Les demostraremos que hay gremios más asustadizos que cualquier gremio oscuro. Espero que no tengas ningún problema con esto Charlotte". Dijo Gray

"No, en absoluto, después de todo, con lo que estos chicos han hecho y van a hacer, digo que se lo merecen". Dijo Fiftenn cuando de repente ve a uno de los monstruos de contrato de Daimon-"Evildiver"

La manta raya chillo

"Él quiere que lo sigamos" dijo Charlotte

"Lo puedes entender?" dijo Gray

"Es eso o nos invito a un restaurante" dijo Charlotte

"Te estás burlando de mi?" dijo Gray alzando la ceja

"Ya lo has hecho tu mismo" dijo Charlotte señalando hacia abajo

Gray mira y estaba en ropa interior de nuevo-"Mierda!"

Evildiver chilla y arrastra a Gray y a Charlotte al mundo del espejo

Con Natsu…

Natsu seguía corriendo hasta noto un siseo…se detuvo y miro que era Venosnaker…

"Eres tú" dijo Natsu –"Viniste ayudarme?"

Venosnaker asintió con un siseo. Natsu sonrió pero de repente la cobra sale del espejo y lo traga como ambos entran al mundo del espejo.

Dentro del mundo del espejo Daimon y los demás se reúnen como Natsu fue regurgitado de nuevo por Venosnaker…

"En serio, porque lo hace?!" grito Natsu como la saliva de serpiente se evaporaba

"¿Entonces el objetivo de Erigor era la reunión de los maestros del gremio?" dijo Lucy en estado de shock.

"¡El anciano!" dijo Natsu olvidándose del asunto anterior .

"Así que, la razón de que Metalgelas, Evildiver y Venosnaker nos trajeron aquí es como el único modo de escapar de la barrera de aire que rodea toda la estación..." dijo Kiba

"En efecto, el mundo del espejo es nuestra ruta de escape, cuando derrotemos a Erigor su barrera desaparecer por eso bloqueó la única ruta a Clover, y se dirige allí por aire." Dijo Erza

"Pero aunque estemos aquí la distancia para llegar a Clover aun sigue lejos no podremos alcanzarlo" dijo Eternal

"Descubrí algo durante mi estadía" dijo Ouja como Ride Shooter aparece –"Se me había olvidado de las maquinas rider de Ryuki son el medio para entrar al mundo espejo. Puedo usarlo para llegar a la ciudad Clover y hacer una emboscada mientras ustedes en el mundo real toman un vehículo mágico para llegar también"

"Pero como salimos de este lugar?" dijo Lucy

"Mierda, sabía que algo olvidaba Venosnaker, Metalgelas y Evildiver los sacaran" dijo Daimon subiendo a Ride Shooter –"Nos veremos en Clover" señalo acelerando hacia buscar la salida…

Los tres monstruos de contrato tomaron al grupo y lo sacaron hacia el mundo real pero…

"Aun estamos dentro de la estación?!" grito Genmu y mira a los monstruos de contrato –"Oigan se supone que debían sacarnos en un espejo o cualquier mierda reflejante fuera de la estación!"

Venosnaker sisea…

"Dice que no hay ningún lugar reflejante cercano además de la estación" dijo Charlotte traduciendo a la serpiente…

"Genial…si veo a Daimon le pateare el trasero porque su plan fallo" gruño Lance

"Hey nii-san, al menos trato" dijo Elizabeth

"Ella tiene razón, Daimon al menos trato de encontrar una forma de escapar" dijo Erza

"Esperen lo tengo" dijo Kiba –"Lucy recuerda que tienes la llave de Virgo"

¿Virgo?" dijo Natsu tratando de recordar quién era.

"Vamos, Natsu, recuerda, esa gigantesca y muy fea criada." Dijo Kiba que Natsu comienza a recordar a Virgo

"En realidad, todos eran muy feos. Piensa en ella como esa sirvienta de gorilas". Dijo Charlotte

¡Oh, sí, esa doncella gorila! Dijo Natsu finalmente recordándola.

"Según me explico Oscar una vez desde que Everlue fue arrestado, su contrato fue roto, así que es posible que Lucy cree un nuevo contrato con ella" dijo Kiba

"No lo sé" dijo Lucy en un tono deprimido sólo pensando en tener ese espíritu feo.

"Oh sí, porque queremos totalmente esa cosa a nuestro alrededor." Dijo Lance con sarcasmo hasta que piensa en algo-"Esperen, sin mal no recuerdo Virgo podía escavar túneles en el suelo y hace túneles que podríamos usar para pasar por debajo de la pared…Kiba, eres un puto genio!" grito con miedo

"Y porque los dices como si fuera algo malo" dijo Kiba

¿Q- qué? Dijo Erza.

"¡¿Seriamente?!" dijo Gray dijo.

"Uh ..." dijo Natsu.

"¡Ya veo!" Lucy grita al darse cuenta y saca de su bolsillo la llave de Virgo y dio un trago de saliva antes de comenzar a convocarla –"Yo soy el vinculo hacia el mundo de los espíritus celestiales! Ahora! Espíritu responde a mi llamado y pasa a través de la puerta!" de pronto uncírculo mágico amarillo aparezca a su alrededor **-"Puerta de la doncella, te abro! ¡Virgo!** " Grita Lucy mientras un círculo mágico amarillo aparece en el suelo delante del grupo

Sin embargo, en lugar de la masiva y grotesca criada que el grupo (menos Erza y Gray) esperaba venir a través de ... en su lugar un una pequeña y bella criada viene a través, todavía con pelo corto de color rosa y grilletes en sus muñecas sin embargo. Esto confunde Lucy y los riders que miran con mirada sorprendida en sus caras.

"Espera un minuto... ¿qué?" grito Lance

" ¿Me has llamado, Maestro? Dijo Virgo con la voz de mujer joven normal

"Quien eres?" dijo Lucy en shock

"Whoa, whoa ... ¿qué diablos fue lo que paso?" dijo Lance

" ¿Esa es Virgo? Pregunto Kiba

"Whoa…es ahora muy bella" dijo Elizabeth asombrada

"Hey Marco, de verdad adelgazaste" dijo Natsu que se encuentra frente a Virgo, no mostrando la menor parte de ser sorprendido de la transformación de Virgo.

"Mi nombre es Virgo" corrigió Virgo-"Me disculpo por los problemas que les cause antes

"Adelgazar?! ¡Más como una persona diferente! " grito Lucy con sus ojos abultados en estado de shock.

"¿Una persona diferente?" pregunto Gray

"No tienes idea." Dijo Kiba

"Uh…Que pasa con esa apariencia?" pregunto Luvy

"Yo soy un espíritu celestial que es fiel a su amo. Realizo mi obligación con la apariencia que mi amo desee" explico Virgo

"Pienso que antes parecías fuerte y poderosa" dijo Natsu

"Crees eso?" dijo Virgo de repente comienza a brillar intensamente para luego transformarse en su versión grotesca, aterradora asustando a Lucy, Gray y los riders.-"Debería regresar a esa forma" termina ahora en su voz profunda.

"Por qué tenía que decir eso? Prefiero la versión delgada" grito Lucy

Virgo se transforma de nuevo en su versión más delgada.-"Entendido." dijo en su voz normal mientras el grupo se calma, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"Si alguna vez vuelvo a ver esa forma, me mato" dijo Lance hasta que algo se dio cuenta –"Eso significaba que iba a tener una bella sirvienta si me hubiera quedado con la llave en primer lugar…Lucy devuélveme la llave!"

"Ni loco, tú me la diste" dijo Lucy

"Yo la encontré primero, eso significa que es mía" grito Lance como él y Lucy pelean por la llave

"No es mía, ahora" grito Lucy

"Oigan no perdamos el tiempo en su estúpida pelea y salgamos de este lugar" dijo Elizabeth

"Es cierto" dijo Lucy luego de darle un golpe a Lance y miro a Virgo a continuación –"Virgo no tenemos tiempo, ¿podemos posponer el contrato hasta más tarde?"

"Entendido, Ama" dijo Virgo

"Podrías dejar de llamarme Ama?" dijo Lucy como sin saberlo, Virgo parece estar mirando el látigo en su cadera.

" ¿Entonces debería llamarla reina?" Pregunto Virgo.

"Rechazado!" dijo Lucy

"Entonces, Princesa?" dijo Virgo

"Hmm, eso está mejor." Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa alegre con las estrellas brillantes alrededor de ella mientras que Natsu, Gray y los riders miran en los dos con los miradas en blanco mientras que dan vuelta a blanco y negro

"Maldición, la vida es injusta…yo siempre soñé tener una bella criada" murmuro Lance en el suelo

"Así que eso es lo suyo, eh?" pregunto Gray

"De todos modos, apúrate" dijo Natsu

"Hemos perdido los últimos cinco minutos hablando de la aparición de Virgo y los dos discutiendo cómo se dirigiría a Lucy ..." dijo Kiba

" Entonces voy a empezar" dijo Virgo con un arco mientras el suelo alrededor de ella se ilumina y ella de repente va directamente a la tierra.

"¡Ooh, ella está cavando!"" dijo Gray impresionado.

" ¡Bien hecho, Lucy!" dijo Erza dice mientras golpea a Lucy contra su armadura dándole un "abrazo".

" ¡Ay!" dijo Lucy por el dolor de ser golpeada en su armadura.

"Okay, todos, en ese agujero!" dijo Gray como el grupo entro uno a uno…

Virgo escavo hacia que el grupo salió del otro lado de la barrera de viento…

"Salimos!" dijo Gray

"Al menos un espíritu celestial fue mejor que esos inútiles monstruos de contrato" dijo Lance

"Vamos hay que apurarnos" dijo Erza

"Que viento más increíble" dijo Lucy mientras mantiene los ojos cerrados para evitar que la tierra la cegué y cubra una de sus orejas con el fuerte ruido del viento.

" ¡Princesa, Su ropa interior puede ser vista!" dijo Virgo mientras se arrodilla detrás de Lucy y sostiene su falda abajo ... pero debido al viento, su falda de la criada también está soplando del viento como Gray, Lance y Kiba que están detrás del espíritu celestial ... viendo debajo de su falda haciendo que los tres miren con los ojos abiertos y sus rostros se sonrojan cuando el vapor sale de sus cabezas, aunque Kiba la verdad estaba viendo la ropa interior de Lucy.

"No deberías preocuparte por ti mismo?" dijo Lucy un poco avergonzada

"Pervertidos!" grito Elizabeth jalando las orejas de Kiba y Lance como Charlotte le hacía lo mismo a Gray

"Hm, ¿dónde está Natsu?" dijo Erza dándose cuenta que un cierto Dragón slayer falta como entonces los otros notan esto también, pero él no es el único.

"Happy tampoco está aquí." Dijo Gray

En otra parte en Clover Canyon , Erigor voló a alta velocidad sobre el terreno consiguiendo cada vez más cerca de alcanzar a los maestros del gremio en su reunión. Pronto, la ciudad llegó a su punto de vista

"Esa es la ciudad ... ¡Sólo espérenme, ancianos!" Dijo Erigor

Justo entonces Erigor escucha a alguien gritar justo detrás de él mientras gira su cabeza

"¿Cómo te gusta la velocidad máxima de Happy?" grito Natsu mientras se aferra a la Happy como el gato volaba con todo su poder para poder llegar a Erigor antes de llegar a la ciudad. Erigor es tomado por la sorpresa completa, permitiendo a Natsu entregar una patada llameante en su cara, causando una explosión mientras que los cohetes abajo en las vías del tren abajo. Natsu aterriza en las pistas en una posición de rodillas hacia abajo mientras mira hacia arriba y captura la caída de Happy

"Happy!" dijo Natsu preocupado por su compañero

"Ya no puedo volar más" dijo Happy débilmente había gastado toda su magia para que los dos alcanzaran a Erigor

"Gracias a ti fui capaz de alcanzarlo" dijo Natsu

"M-Maldito" se escucho la voz de Eirgor

Natsu gira la cabeza y ve a Erigor de pie, pero definitivamente destrozado por su ataque.

"Tú eres de Fairy tail. Por qué estás aquí?" dijo Erigor

Natsu cubre sus dos brazos en bolas masivas de fuego mientras mira fijamente con enojo al asistente de Eisenwald

"¡Para derrotarte, fanfarrón!" dijo Natsu

De vuelta en el resto de los magos de Fairy Tail y los Kamen Riders conducen lo más rápido posible por las vías, con la esperanza de alcanzar a Natsu y Happy que esperan que logren detener a Erigor antes de llegar a la ciudad. Erza una vez estaba en el asiento del conductor del coche, en la espalda, Lucy, Gray sentarse con Kageyama debido que los monstruos de contrato de Daimon, Biogreeza lo trajo por algún motivo, Lucy puso vendaje en sus heridas ya que había sufrido una gran pelea….

"Por qué? Por qué me llevan con ustedes? pregunto Kageyama

"La ciudad estaba desierta. Vamos a llevarte con un doctor en Clover…Deberias estar agradecido" dijo Lucy

"No quiero decir…Por qué me salvaron?" dijo Kageyama –"Yo soy su enemigo…Oh ya lo entiendo. Me planean usar como rehén para negociar con Erigor. Eso no va a funcionar, para estos casos él tiene la sangre fría. No hará nada por mi"

"Que miedo" dijo Lucy

"Estoy seguro que Biogreeza tuvo sus razones para traerte con nosotros" dijo Kiba –"Por qué?"

"Así que ese es su nombre…por qué me ayudo?" dijo Kageyama

"Quizás tenga un afecto por usted, aunque es extraño ya que los monstruos de contrato no actúan tan amigable con los extraños excepto por su compañero rider pero…espera…también eres un Kamen rider?" grito Elizabeth como todo los miraron…

"Kamen rider?" dijo Kageyama –"Así nobran ustedes con esas armaduras algo coloridas? Si es así, entonces si era uno de esos riders pero ya no ya que su amigo de la serpiente me venció y destruyera esa extraña cubierta"

"Eso quiere decir que Daimon hizo un nuevo contrato con Biogreeza pero eso no explica porque él decidiera salvarte" dijo Lance –"Además Elizabeth te equivocas, los monstros de contrato pueden actuar diferente acerca de su relación con su dueño pueden ser completamente leales, algunos que odian cuando son obligados por hacer algo que su socio le ordena y están lo que tienen un profundo odio a su socio humano"

" Entonces por qué me ayudo?" dijo Kageyam

"Porque simplemente Biogreeza te vea como un compañero" dijo Elizaneth

"¿Compañero?" dijo Kageyama sorprendido ya que no sabe qué pensar de sus palabras-"Pero apenas lo conocí y simplemente lo use para luchar contra tu amigo"

"Puede te reconoció como tu compañero y aun después de formar un nuevo contrato quiso seguir siendo un amigo, en mi opinion nadie merece ser asesinado por los compañeros que se supone que tienes la espalda. Si eso es realmente lo que su gremio es, entonces nos aseguraremos de pagar Erigor por lo que te hizo" dijo Lance

"Si quieres morir solo dímelo. Nosotros no fuimos quien te salvo sino ese Camaleón humanoide que te trajo." dijo Gray

"Hey Gray" dijo Lucy enfadada

"Sabes, no todo se decide con vivir o morir. Podrías al menos pensar un poco en el futuro? Piensas demasiado" dijo Gray a Kageyama quien está sorprendido por sus palabras

De repente, parece que el coche ha golpeado una protuberancia masiva o algo como el coche vuela a pocos metros en el aire, dentro del coche el golpe hace que los siete pasajeros volar en el aire, causando que el trasero de Lucy accidentalmente volar a la derecha en la cara de Kageyama como la cabeza de Kiba vuela a la derecha de los pechos de Lucy. Mientras Charlotte golpea por accidente la entrepierna de Gray causándole un gran dolor…

"Haaaaa!" chillo Gray en el dolor en sus joyas familiares

"Erza que sucedió?" dijo Elizabeth

"Perdón por eso, todo esta bien ahora" dijo Erza

"Si claro" dijo con Sarcasmo

"¡Lo siento!" grito Lucy aún tratando de recuperar el aliento.

¡No pongas tu gordo trasero en mi rostro!" dijo Kageyama mientras cubre su cara, no haber disfrutado de lo que pasó en absoluto.

"Eso es acoso sexual! Gray mátalo!" grito Lucy ordenando a Gray mientras ella ponía una cara de enfado

"Hey! No hagas que mis palabras de sabiduría fuesen en vano!" dijo Gray aun con el dolor en su zona

"Lo siento Gray, fue un accidente" se disculp Charlotte

"L-Lo siento Lucy, fue un accidente por favor no me mates!" dijo Kiba suplicando perdón como su rostro estaba sonrojado profundamente…

"Te perdono pero si eso pasa de nuevo te tirare por el vehículo" dijo Lucy ocultando un rubor en sus mejillas

En la parte delantera del vehículo, los ojos de Erza parecen ser muy oscuro, ya que también parece comenzar a perder la conciencia

"Mi visión se está poniendo borrosa. Parece que realmente he utilizado demasiado mi poder mágico. Natsu, Daimon…detengan a Erigor" pensó Erza

De vuelta con Natsu y Erigor

"Vamos! Voy a quemar esa flauta tan peligrosa!" grito Natsu

"Lograron salir de la pared mágica de viento?" dijo Erigor –"Son unas peste, moscas. Déjame pasar, fuera de aquí!"

Erigor levanta su mano izquierda y aparece un círculo mágico púrpura. De repente, una fuerte ráfaga de viento golpea a Natsu que intenta mantenerse firme pero está empezando a retroceder del poder del viento.

"Esto no va ..." intenta decir Natsu mientras intenta abrirse camino a través del viento ocurriendo una fuerte explosión

Erigor sonríe, pensando que el mago de Fairy Tail ha sido tratado, pero sonrisa desaparece pronto como algo salía volando revelando ser Natsu usando el fuego bajo sus piernas para impulsarse para luego descender y golpea a Erigor pero la bloquea con su guadaña…

"Qué?!" dijo Erigor sorprendido como salta y usa su magia para flotar en el aire -"Salta y golpea con fuego? Y esa fuerza, nunca pensé que un mago podría golpear así!"

"Deja de flotar allá arriba, eso no es justo" dijo Natsu –"Baja y pelea como hombre"

"No seas engreído, mosca!" gruño Erigor creando un circulo magíco…

"No lo hace simplemente eres un cobarde" una voz se escucha como Erigor la reconoce

 **Strike vent!**

"Mierda!" dijo Erigor como de su guadaña salió Ouja y lo golpea con metal horn lanzándolo contra el suelo creando un rastro de polvo…

"Daimon" dijo Natsu

"Yosh, al fin llegue a tiempo fue difícil seguir el reflejo de la guadaña pero gracias a ti Natsu pude llegar" dijo Ouja –"Además creo que necesitas algo de ayuda"

Natsu sonríe al tener algo de ayuda

"Maldito" dijo Erigor conjurando una corriente de viento que lanza a Ouja hacia atrás, el mago oscuro se levanta y mira con ira-"Otra hada más viene a interrumpir mis planes! Acabare a ambos de una vez por todas!"

¡Vamos, Natsu! Dijo Ouja

Natsu golpea su puño en su palma,-"¡Sí!" , grita de acuerdo.

"Muy bien, hagamos esto un espectáculo vistoso" dijo Ouja

 **Sword vent**

Ouja empuña a saberveno y junto con Natsu cargan contra el mago oscuro.

Erigor apenas logra bloquear la espada de Ouja como gira su ataque. Erigor bloquea y loo esquiva, Ouja tira su espada en adelante como si fuera esgrima para luego lanzar una patada en el pecho de Erigor. De inmediato lanza un golpe con su espada hacia el lado de Erigor, el mago de Eisenwald detiene el ataque con la parte inferior de su guadaña

Erigor golpea la espada lejos y balancea su guadaña a Ouja que rápidamente salta hacia atrás y se desliza hacia atrás unos pocos pies hasta llegar a una parada.

"Probare una nueva habilidad" dijo Ouja insertando una tarjeta

 **Clear vent**

Erigor mira con asombro como Ouja comienza a desaparecer….

"A donde se fue?" dijo

 **Swing vent!**

 **Hold vent!**

Erigor escucha y alza su vistal otro lado pero no logra reaccionar a tiempo cuando es golpeado en el pecho un par de veces con una especie de látigo como chispas de él y él vuela hacia atrás, luego es sujetado a través de un yo-yo golpeándolo contra el suelo.

"Muy bien Daimon" animo Natsu

"Maldito" dijo Erigor lanzando una potente corriente de viento hacia Ouja, Natsu toma la oportunidad que esta distraído y lanza un golpe cargado de fuego –"Mierda, me olvide del otro" pensó saltando rápidamente para arriba en el aire para evitar el ataque de Natsu

"Hey vamos ya te dije antes, lucha aquí abajo como un hombre" gruño Natsu

"Mph" dijo Ouja insertando tres tarjetas

 **Advent!**

 **Advent!**

 **Anvent!**

Eirgor miro a su guadaña como Venosnaker, Evildiver y Metalgelas salen y se abalanzan contra el mago…

"Storm Bringer!" Grita Erigor como un círculo mágico aparece a sus pies y un fuerte tornado lanza a los tres monstruos de contrato lejos. Eso también afecta a Natsu y a Ouja.

¡Natsu, Daimon!" dijo Happy aun estandoo débil mientras intenta invocar sus alas pero falla debido a haber consumido demasiada magia y aún tratando de recuperarse- ¡No tiene sentido, no tengo suficiente poder mágico!

.Es entonces cuando el tornado se apaga mientras tanto Ouja como Natsu son enviados volando de él. Ouja se estrelló contra las vías del tren con dificultad mientras se desplaza por unos metros, en cuanto a Natsu, es desafortunado cuando es enviado cayendo al cañón abajo.

"¡Hmph, el fuego no le peude ayudar a volar!" diji Erigor una sonrisa al ver que se había librado de uno de los magos de Fairy Tail.

"¡Natsu!" gritaron Happy y Ouja

"Pagaras por esto" dijo Ouja levantándose

"Tráelo, mosca" se burlo Erigor

Ouja saca una tarjeta y se sorprende que cual era, era la tarjeta que había ganado del concurso de vuelta en su mundo…la tarjeta survive de Ouja. Daimon estaba a punto de usar la tarjeta cuando de repente un enorme pilar de fuego entra en erupción desde el cañón en el aire atrapándolo, Erigor y Happy de guardia.

"¿Qué?" dijo Ouja miientras Erigor jadea en shock con los ojos abiertos y la boca abierta

El fuego entonces parece transformarse en una gigantesca mano llameante que luego se agarra a las vías del tren, Ouja mira por el lado de las pistas y lugares Natsu, utilizando el fuego para recuperarse de las pistas.

"¡Natsu!" grito Happy de alegría.

El fuego desaparece cuando Natsu aterriza justo al lado de Ouja

"Eso estuvo cerca, cambiar las propiedades del fuego, ¿eh ?, lo hice, Macao". dijo Natsu apretando su puño derecho y mirándolo con una sonrisa

"Que diablos fue eso?" dijo Erigor sorprendido

"Debes tener fría al estar así desnudo. Qué tal si te caliento un poco?" dijo Natsu

"Tampoco veo que estés usando una chaqueta!" dijo Erigor

"¿Estás listo para terminar esto, Daimon?" dijo Natsu mientras golpea sus puños juntos.

"Sí." responde Ouja

"Te derrotare. _**Karyū no Hōkō!**_ (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego )" grito Natsu exhalando una larga línea de fuego que se convierte en una gran bola de fuego

"Storm Wall!" grito Erigor rápidamente creando un círculo mágico púrpura aparece delante de él, bloqueando el ataque sin embargo –"I-Imposible!"

Una fuerte explosión se produjo como Natsu y Ouja miraban si lograron derrotar al mago pero….

"Malditos" se escucho la voz de Erigor

A pesar de estar muy magullado y con un inmenso dolor, Erigor todavía se las arregla para ponerse en pie mientras mira a los dos..

"¿Qué es con estos chicos ?, uno ataca al azar con fuego, el otro parece una combinación de requip e invocaciones y quién sabe qué más que pueden hacer! Entonces, ¿esto es lo que son los magos de Fairy Tail? Pensó Erigor –"Creo que subestime sus poderes un poco. Creo que es el momento de ponernos serios?"

"Pensaba en lo mismo" dijo Ouja sujetando aun la tarjeta

"Estoy ardiendo de la emoción" dijo Natsu

"Storm mail!" Grito Erigor mientras suelta el puño de su guadaña y lo gira alrededor de él, un círculo mágico púrpura apareciendo delante de él cuando una gran ráfaga de viento brota de él.

Natsu y Ouja miran mientras el viento sopla a su alrededor, los dos entonces notan cómo ahora Erigor parece estar completamente rodeado por el viento, sus ojos brillan blancos a través del viento ya que entonces envía un fuerte torrente de viento hacia los dos . Natsu y ouja saltaron sobre el ataque y se lanzaron a Erigor, Natsu le lanzó un puñetazo de fuego mientras que Ouja blandía venosaber sobre él. Ambos de sus ataques sin embargo se recuperan del viento y volaron hacia atrás.

"Qué les pasa? Eso es todo lo que tiene?" se burlo Erigor

"Maldita sea! Te volviste en algo muy molesto!" gruño Natsu

"Es como si el viento le estuviera proporcionando una armadura" dijo Ouja

"No me importa, la romperé!" grito Natsu golpea sus puños juntos, cubriendo su puño derecho en fuego mientras se lanza a Erigor.

"Natsu espera!" grito Ouja

" _ **Karyū no Tekken!"**_ Grito Natsu como golpea su puño en el puño de Erigor. Sin embargo, en tan sólo unos segundos su fuego se dispara-"Qué fue lo que paso?Las llamas desaparecieron!"

"Como lo pensaba…Si no te envuelves en esas llamas, no tienes ese poder destructivo" dijo Erigor –"Parece que no te sirve más"

Justo entonces el viento explotó hacia fuera desde Storm snail de Erigor enviando a lOuja y a Natsu hacia atrás lejos de él

""Los vientos del Storm mail soplan constantemente hacia fuera. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Las llamas no pueden soportar un viento de frente!" grito Erigor con una sonrisa alegre en su cara.

"¡¿Que es eso?!" dijo Natsu

"Las llamas nunca pueden vencer al viento, y el viento débil siempre va a ser soplado por el viento más fuerte!" grito Erigor mientras se levanta en el aire con los brazos extendidos hacia su costado.

"Entonces probemos con esto" dijo Ouja como de pronto el viento comenzó a oscurecerse de repente…

"Que sucede?" dijo Erigor al ver el cielo oscurecerse profundamente

Desde los pies de Ouja fluctuaciones de energía vuelan alrededor de su cuerpo…

"De donde viene ese poder?!" dijo Erigor sorprendido

"Daimon?" dijo Natsu

Ouja seguía sujetando fuertemente la tarjeta mientras levanta su bastón que de pronto se convierte en una cabeza de cobra que cubre todo su antebrazo como un escudo, luego inserta la tarjeta en la ranura superior del centro del escudo…

 **Survive!**

Pronto imágenes holográficas aparecieron y se unieron en Ouja transformándose en una nueva armadura… Seguía en el mismo color pero gano dos placas en su pecho como en el contorno de sus manto gano una hilera de cuchillas donde en la parte de atrás había una larga cola de serpiente. Las piernas gano una cuchilla en cada lado. Su casco se mantuvo igual pero adquirió una especie de tocado egipcio con el símbolo de la cobra en la parte superior del casco. Una corriente de energía se sintió en el viento

"Que es esa clase de poder?" pensó Eirgor

Ouja movió su cuello haciendo –"Sabes una cosa Erigor te llamas a ti mismo el mago más fuerte de Eisenwald, cuando en realidad todo lo que has estado haciendo es orar sobre los débiles e indefensos, pero cuando se trata de aquellos que sabes son más fuertes que tú, recurres a trucos sucios que te garantizarán tu victoria. Un mago real se enfrentaría a sus oponentes de frente, y no se dé por vencido! No debería llamarse un mago si no puede hacer tal cosa, todo lo que eres es un cobarde!" apretó su puño

"¿Un cobarde?, ¿te atreves a llamarme cobarde, el Shinigami?! Quién demonios eres tú?!" grito Erigor con furia

"Yo soy Kamen rider Ouja y sera quien te derrote" dijo Ouja cargando contra el mago con venosaber en la mano

"Emera Baram!" grito Erigor dispara una fuerte explosión y sonríe sintiendo que su victoria está asegurada esta vez, justo entonces él ve algo que le hace jadear en estado de shockCon un movimiento de su brazo Ouja corta el tornado a la mitad y sigue su curso hacia él

"No puede ser!" jadeo Erigor -"Corto mi ataque más poderoso como si no fuera nada"

Ouja golpea con su espada cortando la defensa de Erigor como si fuera papel. De inmediato el mago de Eisenwald despega, Ouja da un fuerte impulso y salta a laderecha más allá de Erigor, balanceando su espada contra la espalda de Erigor cortando a través de su armadura Storm Mail y enviándolo de nuevo chocando contra las pistas.

"Natsu su turno!" grito Ouja

Natsu se recupera de su impresión sobre el cambio de Ouja –"Gracias Daimon, ahora es mi turno" golpea sus puños como prepara un gran ataque

"Tu amigo puede ser capaz de tocarme, pero todavía no puedes!" grito Erigor enviando una ráfaga de viento a Natsu mientras es forzado hacia atrás en el aire. Natsu se las arregla para pegar el aterrizaje de nuevo en las pistas

"Maldición ..." dijo Natsu agarrándose de la barra de la pista del tren por debajo de él, el fuego luego explotando hacia fuera de él y rodeándolo como sus ojos se vuelven completamente en blanco,-"Daimon llegar a él. Yo no puedo !? " grito de rabia.

Feliz parece notar algo,-"Eso es ..."

"¡No puedo soportarlo, Maldición!" grito Natsu grita como entonces las bolas de fuego aparecen en cuatro montañas cercanas que rodean Natsu y Erigor.

Natsu entonces tira y rompe la barra de la pista del tren que estaba sosteniendo mientras continúa gritando de ira que parece aumentar el tamaño del fuego que lo rodea, el viento alrededor empieza a actuar extrañamente.

" Llamas de emoción? Es verdad que había una magia antigua como esa ... No, este chico no podría posiblemente ... Hm, ¿qué es esto? ¡Mi viento se dirige hacia él!" pensó Erigor

"¡Ya veo!" dijo Happy.- "¡Natsu!"

Natsu mira a Happy

" "Renuncia, no puedes ganar, deja que Gray lo maneje". Dijo Happy mientras agita su mano izquierda hacia él.

Esto parece detener a Natsu frío mientras mira fijamente en blanco y en estado de shock en él, las llamas se apagaron.

"Por qué Happy hizo eso?" dij Ouja

"¡¿QUE ACABAS DE DECIR?!" grito Natsu mientras explota una vez más con el fuego que lo rodea, pero mucho más alto y parece estar fuera de control esta vez.

"Lo entiendo" dijo Ouja

"Yo seré quien lo derrotare!" grito Natsu mientras su fuego está ahora disparando hacia arriba en el aire como pilar de fuego.

" ¡ Esa increíble magia sobrecalentada! No podía ser ... yo ... no puedo ganar con estas probabilidades, necesito retroceder y encontrar otra manera de volver a viejos de los gremios! " grito Erigor a punto de escapar

"¿¡EH! A DÓNDE VAS!?" Natsu grita enojado.

"Terminemos con esto" dijo Ouja insertando una tarjeta

 **Advent**

De pronto en el suelo sale Venosnaker pero completamente cambiado, su cuerpo gano piezas de armaduras…

"Venosn…no, Venoviper terminemos con esto" dijo Ouja

Venoviper asiente como su cuerpo se une entre como una rueda de motocicleta sale de su cuello como la otra sale de su cuerpo. Ouja da un salto y acelera ganando más impulso…

"Toma esto" dijo Ouja insertando una tarjeta final

 **Final vent!**

Venoviper de sus ojos disparan un rayo que paraliza a Erigor como si fuera una estatua. Su cola brillo convirtiéndose en una cuchilla que escurría veneno…

"El final" dijo Ouja haciendo que la motocicleta gire creando cortes de energías purpura golpeando a Erigor

Natsu entonces se lanza adelante

" _ **Karyu no Kenkaku!**_ ( Espada Cuerno de Dragón de Fuego)" grito Natsu rodeado del fuego a alta velocidad mientras que él da un cabezazo derecho en la parte posterior a de Erigor, el mago de Eisenwald por el ataque sale disparado en los cielos.

" Entonces, ¿existe realmente un Dragon Slayer? Y ese tipo ... Kamen Rider ... él... ¿qué son?"" pensó Erigor cayendo al suelo, con los ojos en blanco y desprovisto de vida antes de estrellarse finalmente en las vías del tren y quedar medio enterrado en la tierra.

"Qué fue lo que dijiste, Happy?" pregunto Natsu aun enojado

"¡Eso es Natsu," La Salamandra "está bien!" dijo Happy

"Eso no es lo que dijiste hace un segundo." Dijo Natsu con una cara molesta mientras mira hacia Happy por el rabillo del ojo.

"Los gatos tienen muy poca memoria a corto plazo." Dijo Happy

"¡Dijiste que no podía vencerlo así que Erza debía hacerlo!" grito Natsu

"Tú memoria es aún peor que la de un gato, no dije Erza ... sino Gray, pero de todos modos, ¡has ganado a Natsu!" dijo Happy

Al principio, Natsu todavía está molesto por lo que dijo Happy, pero luego se da la vuelta y se pone una sonrisa

"Yup, así que estamos bien, me pregunto por qué funcionó el último ataque". Se pregunto Natsu

"¡Porque eres tan impresionante Natsu!" grito Happy mientras que él entonces brota sus alas y vuela en el aire en el nivel de Natsu.

"¡Así que es por eso!" dijo Natsu comenzando a reír.

"Es más complicado en realidad, pero solo digamos que si fue por tu esfuerzo, Natsu" dijo Ouja

"¡Natsu! ¡Daimon!

Ouja, Natsu y Happy miran por las pistas después de escuchar lo que sonaba como la voz de Lucy y ven a los otros bajando por las vías de sus vehículos

"¡Ustedes llegan tarde! ¡Ya se acabó!" dijo Natsu a al grupo.

"Estoy seguro de que ya lo saben" dijo Ouja

"Aye!" dijo Happy de acuerdo.

"Como lo esperaba" dijo Erza

"Oi, Erza, ¿estás bien?" dijeron Kiba y Lucy mientras ayudaban a a la maga pelirroja sesde el coche.

"No se preocupen, estoy bien." Dijo Erza

"No puede creer que el maestro Erigor perdiera" pensó Kageyama sorprendido y nota a Lullaby en el suelo

"Nii-san, que te paso?!" dijo Elizabeth como todos ven la nueva armadura de Ouja

"Digamos que alcance un nuevo nivel" dijo Daimon

"Oi Natsu, De verdad tuviste muchos problemas con este tipo?" dijo Gray

"Problemas? Fue muy fácil! Fácil!" dijo Natsu

"Si porque tenias ayuda de Daimon, si no fuera por él seria usted que veríamos en el suelo" dijo Gray

"Que dijiste?!" grito Natsu sacando fuego de su boca

"*risa* Natsu lo importaste que luchaste con todo tu poder" dijo Daimon antes de regresar a su forma civil y caer al suelo…

"Daimon" dijeron todos

"Estoy bien…solo estoy agotado" dijo Daimon levantándose

"No te esfuerces tanto" dijo Lance notando la flauta –"Lo importante recuperamos a Lulla-"

Antes de que Lance puediera terminar su frase, una garra de sombra aterriza justo en medio de los riders tomándolos de sorpresa mientras miran hacia arriba para ver cuatro garras de la sombra que vienen del ahora en el coche de aire como una quinta garra tienen ahora la flauta de la canción de cuna.

"Kage!" grito Erza

"Eso es peligroso!" grito Gray

"Tengo la canción de cuna! Bajaron la guardia, moscas!" grito Kageyama con una mirada malvada en su rostro cuando el automóvil aterriza de nuevo en las vías y comienza a conducir hacia abajo a toda velocidad, pronto conduciendo fuera de la vista de los magos Fairy Tail y los riders

Los jinetes y los magos no pueden dejar de mirar con total asombro lo que acaba de suceder, Natsu, Gray, Happy y los ojos de Lucy en blanco y sus bocas abiertas

"Ese bastardo!" grito Natsu

"Y después de lo que hicimos por él" dijo Lucy

"Tras él" grito Erza

El grupo logro eliminar a un poderoso enemigo pero aun el peligro acechaba al ver que Lullaby aun estaba en las manos del enemigo y los maestros del gremio en peligroso…Nuestros héroes corren para detener que la canción de cuna sea tocada antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Wow no pensé que escribiera tanto yo pensaba que iba a ser corta pero con la cantidad de cosas me sorprendió pero bueno**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	9. Capitulo 8: Lullaby

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(Comienza en la ciudad de Fiore en la noche, con la luna en lo alto del cielo, gotas de agua caen formando un charco antes que un pie pisa el charco, las luces de los faroles brillan como en las calles otras siluetas caminan. Las luces iluminan mostrando nueve figuras acorazadas. Las luces se enfocan en sus cascos mostrando antes de ponerse en posición de batalla y corre hacia adelante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(En el otro extreme era de día mostrando un enorme edificio mostrando a nueve jóvenes sonriendo como a su lado estaban Natsu, Gray, Erza y Lucy antes que todos se pusieran en pose de pelea)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(Una tarjeta con la imagen de una cobra cae en la mano de Daimon antes de sonreir, la escena cambia como Kamen rider Ouja miraba el cielo de la noche con Venonsnaker se deslizaba entre el suelo)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(La escena cambia a Erza caminando en un denso bosque mirando el sol brillar/ ñuego aparece ella luchando contra una bestia gigante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart (Beatin' Beatin')]**

 _(Ouja y Erza chocan sus armas, como la gente los ovacionaba/ La escena cambia al gremio donde Kiba iba a comer su carne antes que Charlotte se lo quita, Elizabeth y Lucy estaba en el medio deteniendo una pelea entre Natsu y Gray. Lance jugando videojuegos en una esquina mientras Aster tomaba un vaso de limonada de parte de Mirajane. Kage practicaba con su espada como Oscar leía un libro antes de asustarse por un murciélago cayendo de espalda donde Emily reia sin control)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin' heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon entra el gremio como el murciélago se apoya en su hombro y el comienza acariciarlo)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en nueve parte mostrando a Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte y Kiba antes de que cambiara a los nueve dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon, Fifteen y Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en cinco mostrando a Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray y Lucy antes de cambiar el gremio entero celebrando con copas al aire)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(La oscuridad envuelto todo excepto el centro donde los nueve jóvenes están de pie sujetando sus driver para el henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Varias siluetas de seres malignos y criaturas se dirigen hacia el gremio como todo los magos estaban afuera para pelear contra las amenazas como los nueves pilotos se transforman y se unen a la lucha)_

 **[unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(Una misteriosa figura camina en la oscuridad mostrando un cinturón plateado y sujetando una tarjeta antes de desaparecer)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(El cielo de la noche aparece un misterioso kamen rider Dark Decade mirando a los nueve jóvenes y señala que vengan por él)_

 **[You got to change Breakin' the chain]**

 _(Daimon y Dark Decade chocan los puños como todo se destruye como un espejo)_

 **[Don't be afraid! Walking in hte stage,..just Go!]**

 _(En lo alto de un edificio los nueve rider y magos miran hacia abajo y saltan a la batalla como la luna llena ilumina su camino_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart!]**

 _(Cada rider y mago realiza sus técnicas como varias cadenas envuelven la pantalla donde la cámara se fija en Erza y Ouja haciendo un corte al mismo tiempo partiendo las cadenas)_

 **[kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(La pantalla es de un tono morado como el titulo Team DARK brilla con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en el fondo)_

 **Capitulo 8: Lullaby**

"De acuerdo al reporte, Eisenwald se dirige a la reunión de los Maestros de los Gremios. Vamos allá y los derrotaremos de un solo golpe. No importa si son magos, les vamos a mostrar qué tan aterradora es la milicia de Fiore" grito el general de las fuerzas militantes de Fiore como cabalgaban en especies de reptiles como camaleones.

Los hombres dieron un grito de guerra corriendo para detener las amenazas del gremio oscuro…

Con la luna brillante en el cielo de la noche en una colina donde se podía con claridad el edificio donde se reúnen los maestros de los gremios, Kageyama observaba como su venganza ya llegaba a su hora.

"Bien, el sonido de la canción de cuna les va a llegar desde aquí, no hay problema" pensó Kageyama con una sonrisa en su cara –"Finalmente…Finalmente, ha llegado el momento"

Justo entonces, lo que suena como alguien besándose y luego un viejo riéndose se escucha asustando a Kageyama mientras deja escapar un grito aterrorizado.

"Estas chicas si que se ven muy bien" se escucho una voz que resulta no pertenecer a nadie más que el Maestro del Gremio de Fairy Tail Makarov en persona que parece no ser consciente de Kageyama está detrás de él como el hechicero de Eisenwald giro y apunto al hombre corto-"Los magos jóvenes de estos días si que han incrementado su nivel y apariencia! Las fotografías son las mejores…"

"¡Hah!" grito Makarov mientras salta de la pequeña roca en la que estaba sentado y pone la revista a la espalda, Kageyama con unas gotas de sudor que caen por la espalda en un estado confuso-"¡No, no, no! No tengo tiempo para esto, tengo que descubrir hacia dónde se dirigieron… " luego se vuelve de alguna manera parecía sentir Kageyama de pie allí y luego grita en estado de shock sosteniendo su revista apretada como sus ojos están en blanco-"No es lo que piensa! Esto es parte de mi investigación! No siento la menor…" grito sacudiendo sus brazos

"No tienes por qué darme excusas…" dijo Kageyama suspirando del alivio

Makarov luego se da cuenta de las vendas del cuerpo de Kageyama –"Oh, estas herido. Qué diablos estás haciendo vagando por aquí?"

"Uh bueno…Espera! Este no es Makarov de Fairy Tail? El destino no me deja escapar de estas moscas…" pensó Kageyama mientras Makarov se da la vuelta y deja escapar un suspiro-"Um…" dijo atrayendo la atención de Makarov hacia él-"Le gustaría escuchar una tonada? No tengo permitido tocar en el hospital, por lo que…Y-Yo quisiera que alguien me escuchara" hablo fingiendo actuar inocente

"Tienes una flauta muy aterradora" dijo Makarov

"Tal vez parezca extraña, pero tiene una tonada agradable" dijo Kageyama

"mmm…Estoy hambriento, pero supongo que puedo escuchar una canción" dijo Makarov

"Bueno" dijo Kageyama –"Yo gano" pensó siniestramente –"Ahora, escuche" le dice a Makarov quien él asiente.

Kageyama pone la flauta cerca de su boca, preparada para comenzar a tocar la canción que matará a todos los Maestros del Gremio y finalmente lograr el objetivo que su gremio se propuso hacer- "Finalmente." Pensó pero de pronto parece congelarse, el sudor corre por su frente mientras comienza a pensar en algunas de las cosas que sus compañeros del gremio incluyendo Erigor dijeron

"Solo lo estamos consiguiendo incluso con todo los gremios legales!"

"Ellos tienen mucho valor para ser un puñado de tontos sin talentos"

"Con esto nos condenaremos en el camino de la oscuridad. Y tomaremos venganza de las personas del mundo mágico que nos arrebataron nuestra forma de vida"

Él centra la flauta más cerca de sus labios, pero luego se detiene de nuevo, esta vez pensando en algunas de las cosas que los magos de Fairy Tail le dijeron

"No van a conseguir sus derechos de vuelta haciendo algo como esto!"

"Intenta pensar un poco en el futuro"

"Puede te reconoció como tu compañero y aun después de formar un nuevo contrato quiso seguir siendo un amigo, en mi opinión nadie merece ser asesinado por los compañeros que se supone que tienes la espalda. Si eso es realmente lo que su gremio es, entonces nos aseguraremos de pagar Erigor por lo que te hizo"

Kageyama abre los ojos y parece atrapar su respiración.

En una colina el equipo de Fairy tail y los riders podían ver claramente a Kageyama y a Makarov

"Ahí esta!" dijo Gray

"Anciano/ Maestro!" dijeron Natsu y Erza junto con Lucy

"Kageyama está a punto de tocar la flauta" dijo Kiba

"Hay que detenerlo!" dijo Lance

"¡Shh!" dijo Bob apareciendo por sorpresa

El repentino y su aspecto físico asusta a Natsu, Gray, Lucy y los riders mientras se alejan en una pierna, tienen ojos en blanco y gritan de miedo con el sudor volando de sus caras.

"Solo observe! Se acerca la mejor parte" dijo Bob como un corazón rosado por su cabeza aparece-"Y que lindos que son todos. Totalmente de mi tipo"

Natsu y Grey se abrazan por temor y empiezan a temblar cuando escucharon sus palabras

"Quien diablos es este?" pregunto Lucy mientras se esconde detrás de Erza, mirando como el maestro del gremio blue pegasus se acerca as Natsu y Grey quienes asustados y proceden a golpear lejos con su cadera.

¿Más bien qué diablos es eso? susurro Kiba

"Lo que sea, no quiero saberlo" murmuro Lance del asco

"Es el Maestro Bob" dijo Erza

"Erza, cariño. Como has crecido!" dijo Bob fijando su atención a ella y a Lucy

"Él es el maestro de Blue Pegasus?" dijo Lucy asustada

"Si así se ve el Maestro…no quiero saber cómo son los magos de su gremio" dijo Elizabeth…

"Genial otra imagen que permanecerá en mi cabeza…espero que los videojuegos me la borren en mi memoria" dijo Lance

"Parece agradable" dijo Daimon

"Tú eres el único que diría eso" dijo Kiba

"Me recuerdo a mi tío Jhon o era tía Joana?" dijo Charlotte

Justo en esos momentos Bob miro a los riders

"Mierda, no encontró" dijo Lance

El Maestro Bob luego se acerca a los cinco rider mientras Kiba, Lance, Charlotte y Elizabeth se encorven detrás del Daimon quien no parecía inmutarse

"Oh, ¿y quiénes tenemos aquí? Ser nuevos miembros del Gremio Bueno, es un placer conocerte Soy el Maestro Bob de Pegaso Azul" dijo Bob

"Mucho gusto mi nombre es Daimon y ellos son mis amigos, Kiba, Lance, Charlotte y mi hermana Elizabeth" dijo Daimon presentándose –"Y es un bonito vestido que lleva"

"Oh gracias, son muy amables sus palabras querido" dijo Bob –"Y puedo ver ustedes tres son de mi tipo también"

Kiba y Lance retrocedieron como Daimon sonrio…

"Gracias por su cumplido…creo" dijo Daimon

"Solo Daimon es capaz de actuar con normalidad con gente como él" susurro Charlotte

"Así es mi hermano en general" suspiro Elizabeth

De vuelta con Makarov y Kageyama. El mago de Eisenwald aun seguía congelado como si algo le impedía tocar la canción de cuna…

"Qué te pasa? Apúrate y toca" dijo Makarov

Kageyama jadea mientras se acerca a tocar la flauta.

"¡No podemos dejar que lo haga!" dijo Erza como ella, Natsu, Gray y los rider (menos Daimon) lo notan

De repente, el Maestro Bob sujeta a Natsu y Grey en sus brazos mientras usa sus alas para flotar unos cuantos centímetros en el aire mientras los riders, Erza y Lucy luego detectan lo que es más probable otro Maestro de Gremio apoyado contra un árbol, era Goldmine.

"Dijimos que se queden callados y observen, esta es la mejor parte" dijo

"Es el Maestro de Quatro Cerberus!" dijo Lucy sorprendida

"Maestro Goldmine" dijo Erza

"Muchachos, creo que se que él Maestro Makarov está haciendo" dijo Daimon

"En serio?" dijeron todos

"Un poco pero si mi teoría acierta entonces nada pasara…simplemente hagamos caso a los Maestros y observemos" dijo Daimon

El Maestro Goldmine y Bob sonrieron como el grupo de Fairy Tail miraba lo que sucedia.

Kageyama aun seguía paralizado como el Makarov lo miraba esperando que tocara la flauta.

"Si sólo yo…Si sólo lo tocara, entonces todo cambiaría…" pensó Kageyama

Solo dos segundos de silencio pasaron y Makarov miro al mago

"Nada va a cambiar" dio haciendo que Kageyama jadeara –"Los débiles siempre serán débiles, no importa cuanta esperes. Pero la debilidad no siempre es mala. Los humanos somos débiles desde el principio. Nos llenaremos de poder en nuestro interior. Vivir una vida con fuerza significa ser capaz de sonreír! Y no confiamos de las cosas como esa flauta"

Mientras el viento sopla silenciosamente, enviando al suelo unas cuantas hojas, Kageyama, entendiendo lo que Makarov está diciendo, finalmente cede y deja caer la flauta Lullaby. Los riders y los magos de Fairy tail mirando con sonrisas en sus caras, feliz de que su Maestro fue capaz de detener Kageyama con sólo palabras.

"Me rindo" dijo Kageyama mientras se arrodilla y se inclina hacia Makarov.

"Maestro" grito Erza

"Anciano" gritaron Natsu y Gray mientras el grupo corre hacia él

"Por qué están aquí?!" grito Makarov sorprendido de verlos como Goldmine y Bob miraban a lo lejos

"Excelente como siempre. Esas palabras fueron muy conmovedoras!" dijo Erzas agarrando a Makarov y golpea su cabeza contra el pecho de su armadura, dándole un "abrazo"

"Eso duele" dijo Makarov del dolor

"Y eso se resuelve" dijo Gray mientras varias cosas suceden a su alrededor, Master Bob, Goldmine y Erza mirando

"Qué forma de hacerlo, viejo!" dijo Natsu golpenado suavemente a Makarov en la cabeza con Happy al lado de él mirando

"Deja de golpearme" dijo Makarov

Daimon y lo demás miraron a Lucy que parece estar castigando a Kageyama por sus acciones anteriores.

A medida que el grupo celebra su victoria, desconocido para ellos, los ojos de la flauta de canción de cuna se iluminan repentinamente con luz púrpura oscura mientras que la neblina púrpura oscura empieza a filtrarse de sus ojos y ahora se abre la boca y la electricidad púrpura parece subir en el aire alrededor. Una voz demoníaca medio femenina y media voz masculina comienza a venir de ella.

" _ **Son un grupo de magos cobardes, todos ustedes!"**_

Los Riders, los magos de Fairy Tail y su Maestro oyen esto y todos miran hacia él con miradas sorprendidas en sus caras.

"¡Algo está saliendo!" Grito Happy

Un enorme círculo púrpura oscuro aparece en el cielo justo encima de ellos cuando la electricidad sale de él, lejos de ellos, el ejército masivo de Fiore que iban a detener los planes de Eisenwald e intentaron detenerlos, Así como todos los soldados miran preguntándose qué está pasando, "¿Qué demonios es eso?

" _ **No puedo soportarlo más! Los voy a devorar yo mismo!"**_

La neblina púrpura oscura que se levanta en el aire y que parece entrar en el círculo mágico mientras justo entonces, el círculo mágico se enciende y algo cae de él al suelo. Algo que fácilmente se eleva sobre el Masters Meeting Hall y parece ser del tamaño de una montaña. Tiene tres ojos brillantes, dos piernas, dos brazos con cuernos en los hombros y una cabeza con cuernos. Hay muchos agujeros en su cuerpo, reflejando los hoyos en su forma de flauta.

" _ **Me dan pena sus lamentables almas!"**_

"Es enorme!" grito Lucy

"De eso es de lo que te quejas?!" grito Happy

"¿Qué es esa cosa? ¡No tenía ni idea de esto! " dijo Kageyama como Goldmine y Bob parecen no tener tanto miedo de la cosa como todos los demás.

" ¡Oh, qué molesto! " dijo el Maestro Bob con la boca cubierta.

" Es el demonio del Libro de Zeref" dijo Goldmine pero su tono un poco más serio.

Mientras tanto, el resto de los Maestros en el Salón de Reuniones salen corriendo y miran al Demonio mientras algunos de los otros huyen con miedo,

"¡Esto no es bueno!"

"¿Deberíamos ayudar?"

"Me duele la espalda, así que voy a pasar."

El aire a kilómetros de distancia, parece tener ahora una extraña neblina púrpura flotando por todas partes en el aire, los pájaros y todas las criaturas de la selva cercana, parecen huir lejos de la zona como el Demonio Lullaby sigue siendo alto. Lullaby gira su cabeza hacia la derecha, mirando hacia el grupo,

"Por qué la flauta se volvió un monstruo?" dijo Lucy

"Ese monstruo es la canción de cuna" dijo Goldmine-"En otras palabras, es una magia viviente. Esa es la magia de Zeref"

"Magia viviente?" pregunto Erza

"Zeref? No es una historia antigua?" dijo Gray

"El mago oscuro Zeref, es el más malvado de los magos de la historia. Pensar que parte de su legado aparecería ante nosotros después de tantos años" dijo Bob

" _ **Entonces. Qué alma será la primera que lleve?"**_ dijo Lullaby

"Que dijiste" dijo Natsu –"De todo modos, las almas son sabrosas?" le pregunto a Gray

"Como lo voy a saber? No me lo preguntes a mi" dijo Gray molesto

"Yo pensaría que hay que estar más preocupados por él" dijo Lucy

"Tú crees?" dijo Lance con sarcasmo

"Amigos, ikuze!" dijo Daimon como los rider colocan sus cinturones

"Henshin!" gritaron todos

 **Eternal** _ **(Old school jungle music)**_

 **Mi** **ghty Action X [GASHAT!]**

 **[Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! Which you name?!I am Kamen rider!]**

 **Gaoh form!**

 **Fifteen arms! (** _ **crujido de huesos al coro siniestro)**_

Daimon es cubierto por las imagenes comvirtiendose en Ouja como sus amios se comvirtieron en Eternal, Genmu nivel 1, Gaoh y Fifteen sorprendiendo a Makarov y los dos maestros de gremio que estaba a su lado.

"Natsu, Gray, Alejense de todos!" ordeno Erza

"Que mandona" dijo Natsu

"No me des ordenes" dijo Gray

"Cuento con ustedes!" dijo Erza como un resplandor aparece en la esquina de su ojo derecho

"Aye, si!" dijeron Natsu y Gray corriendo con sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de cada uno

"Aquí esta de nuevo Happy 2" dijo Lucy con su mano en la barbilla

"Perro que ladra no muerde, él no va a hacer nada" dijo uno de los soldados de Fiore

"Ataquen!" grito otro lo que hace que todos los soldados griten en un grito de batalla, capturando la atención de Lullaby mientras cambia su atención hacia ellos.

" _ **No molesten inserctos!"**_ grito Lullabya mientras levanta la cabeza hacia atrás y luego sigue adelante, abre su boca apareciendo un círculo mágico púrpura y una explosión mágica amarilla viene de ella y vuela hacia una de las montañas cercanas.

Los impactos de la explosión en la montaña causando una explosión masiva como los riders, y los magos de Fairy Tail cubren sus ojos de la brillante luz de la explosión como los maestros del gremio y el ejército de Fiore mirar hacia la montaña para ver el daño causado por Lullaby. Sin embargo, cuando la luz se apaga, todos los soldados del ejército Fiore no pueden dejar de jadear en completo shock.

"Capitán, La montaña desapareció!" grito uno de los soldados

"Que cosa?" dijo el capitán

Un silbido entonces suena,

"R- Retirada!" ordena el Capitán como todos los soldados de Fiore se vuelvan a la cola y empiecen a huir, sabiendo que esta sería una batalla perdida.

" _ **Bien lo eh decidido me voy a comer sus almas, magos inútiles"**_ dijo Lullaby

"Suena divertido" Vamos inténtalo!" grito Natsu

"Puedes hacerlo." Los Maestros del Gremio alegran desde una distancia lejana cuando Lucy, que está un poco más cerca de los demás, mira con una mirada preocupada en su rostro.

"Que planean hacer con solo ellos ochos?" pregunto ella

"Que hay de ti, Lucy?" dijo Happy

"Se me terminaron los espíritus Celestiales que puedo usar hoy. Y debo mantener alejadas a las personas" dijo Lucy voltearse a su derecha y actuando como ella no puede hacer nada.

"Escusas" dijo Happy rotundamente

"Cállate gato!" grito Lucy

Los ojos de Lullaby parecen iluminarse mientras el demonio comienza a rugir en voz alta, el aire alrededor de él parece ir hacia arriba como entonces mira hacia el cielo y un círculo mágico púrpura aparece justo encima de su cabeza. Lucy y la mayoría de los otros maestros cubren sus oídos mientras Goldmine y Bob no lo hacen,

"¡Qué voz horrible!" dijo el Maestro Bob

"Que es ese sentimiento tan horrible?" pregunto Lucy

"Ha empezado…" dijo el Maestro Goldmine

"Oh no!"

"Es la canción de cuna!"

"Nuestras almas van a ser devoradas!"

Makarov mira al demonio como Goldmine y Bob no muestra ningún miedo ni cubre sus oídos, mientras entonces sonríe siniestramente.

"Lucha contra un jefe final eh?, Esa es la clase de videojuegos que me gustan" dijo Genmu nivel 1

"Por qué sigues en esa forma?!" grito Lucy

"Esos son mis asuntos" dijo Genmu nivel 1

"Aunque la lucha contra un monstruo gigante parece más que Super sentai hace regularmente" dijo Eternal

"Lo cual es divertido" dijo Gaoh

Fifteen dio un simple movimiento de cabeza

"Bien equipo, hagamos esto un espectáculo vistoso" dijo Ouja moviendo su cabeza alrededor

"Daimon, tú y los demás están listos?" pregunto Erza mientras ella, Natsu y Gray aparecen detrás de ellos.

"Siempre estamos listos, Erza. Pero primero lo primero, tenemos que cambiar un poco las cosas" dijo Ouja sacando la tarjeta survive como su bastón se convierte en una cabeza de serpiente e inserta la tarjeta

 **Survive!**

Energía oscura rodeo su cuerpo como imagens grise se unieron formándose en su forma Survive

"Aunque esto lo use Lazer, tengo curiosidad de cómo es" dijo Genmu sacando un gashat negro con la imagen de un samurái

 **Giri Giri Chambara (Shamisen strum)**

Un holograma aparece con el titulo como un pequeño robot de apoyo color negro y dorado con tema de samurai aparece

"La seriedad ... tercer avance!" dijo Genmu insertando el gashat y abriendo la palanca

 **[GACHAN!** **¡Level up!] [Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick !** **Migh ~ ~ ty Action X!][** **A Gacha! Giri! Giri! Giri! Giri! Chambara!]**

Chambara gamer se separa en varias piezas comviertiendose en piezas de armadura adicionales a Genmu cubriendo sus brazos y piernas, una placa de metal esta en el centro de sus pierzas como una máscara de samurái dorada adorna su rostro

"Creo que probare un clásico" dijo Fifteen tomando Showa lockseed

 **ZX!**

Una cremallera se abre del cielo como una máscara roja y negra con temática de escarabajo de cuernos largos, mascarilla plateada y grandes ojos verdes apareció…

 **ZX Arms! Jūgō Cyborg Ninja!**

La cabeza gigante cae sobre Fifteen abriéndose creando una nueva armadura, tenia hombreras rojas con marcas negras, su pecho era plateado, la imagen de la máscara ahora estaba en su rostro…

"No es justo no tengo forma…Oh esperen si la tengo" dijo Eternal sacando una memory blanca con la letra Z y la presiona

 **Zone**

Luego la inserta en la ranura máxima unida

 **Zone! Maximo drive!**

De pronto 26 gaia memoryes aparecieron y se insertaron en las ranuras ubicadas en su armadura

 **Accel, Bird, Cyclone, Dummy, Eternal, Fang, Gene, Heat, Iceage, Joker, Key, Luna, Metal, Nasca, Ocean, Puppeteer, Queen, Rocket, Skull, Trigger, Unicorn, Violence, Weather, Xtreme,Yesterday, Zone!**

Energia verde rodeo el cuerpo de Eternal como su capa no estaba…

Todos los Maestros del Gremio miran con asombro al ver que los Riders se transformarse y ven su armadura, habiendo nunca visto nada como ellos antes,

"Oh mi, oh mi". Dijo Maestro Bob.

" Bueno, eso es algo bastante interesante" dijo maestro Goldmine

"Wow… Cada vez que veo ellos cambiar a una nueva armadura que nunca he visto antes, no puedo dejar de amarlos se ven tan cool!" dijo Lucy

"Aye" acordó Happy

"Tck, yo no tengo más armaduras a parte de esta y Elizaneth no tiene armadura nueva solamente utilizo las 26 gaia memoryes…me siento olvidado" gruño Gaoh pateando una roca

"No tienes que sentirte mal tu armadura también es genial" dijo Lucy consolándolo

Erza y Gray también son sorprendidos de lo que ven de los riders antes de ellos…

"Sus habilidades cada vez me sorprenden, estoy emocionado con pelear contra uno de ustedes" dijo Natsu con una sonrisa

" _ **Qué demonios es esto? Se supone que eso me asuste?"**_ dijo Lullaby

"Hagámoslo." Dijo Ouja mientras Erza asiente con la cabeza de acuerdo.

"Vamos!" grito Erza

"Bien" dijeron Natsu y Gray

Erza se lanza primero, seguido por Natsu, Gray,

 **Advent**

Ouja invoca a Evildriver que también sufrió un cambio ahora lucia más grande y adquirió armadura adicional, ahora tenia un nuevo nombre a esa forma…Exodiver. Ouja junto con Genmu y Gaoh salta sobre la manta rayas y vuelan en el aire

Fifteen utiliza sus habilidades ninjas para saltar con agilidad como Gaoh y Genmu corren con sus armas. Los Kamen rider y los magos de Fairy tail vuelan hacia Lullaby excepto…

"Elizabeth, no vas con ellos?" dijo Lucy

"No, estoy concentrando mi poder para un ataque y necesito tiempo…" dijo Eternal

"Y cuanto te tomara eso?" dijo Happy

"Cinco minutos y probablemente menos si no me distraen" dijo Eternal como su cuerpo fluía la energía

"Requip" dijo Erza mientras ella recicla en ella la armadura del Caballero-"The Knight"

Ella entonces vuela el rostro de Lullaby y barre con sus dos espadas a través de la mejilla de la bestia.

"Ice make Lance!" Gris grita como de una bola de hielo que convoca a una avalancha de lanzas de hielo que golpeó Lullaby a través de su cuerpo.

La criatura gira la cabeza cuando ve a Ouja, Genmu y Gaoh volando hacia ella

 **Gashacon Sparrow**

Genmu sostiene un arma parecida a un arco y dispara flechas de energía

Lullaby cubre su cara de la avalancha de disparos y, a continuación, intenta deslizarlos fuera del aire, pero Exodiver, fácilmente maniobrar alrededor de su mano. Genmu luego aprieta el botón A de su arma

 **Zu Pān**

Gashacon sparrow cambia a su modo de hoz y tanto Genmu y Gaoh saltan de Exodiver

Genmu luego inserta el gashat en la ranura de su arma

 **Kimewaza!** **Giri Giri Critical Finish!**

Gaoh desliza su pase

 **Full charge!**

Ambos rider balancean sus armas como Gaoh realiza un corte en diagonal como Genmu ofrece una poderosa doble barra de energía al enemigo. Lullabu retrocede como ambos ataques le impactaron.

Fifteen Zx armas salta sobre el monstruo subiendo cada vez más a la cabeza y recota el lockseed una vez

 **Zx squash!**

De sus manos aparecieron varias shuriken y las lanzo sobre el monstruo y estayando al contacto. Lullaby mueve su mano para aplastarla pero Fifteen salta como Exodiver y Ouja pasaron justo salvándola.

"Toma esto! _Karyū no Tekken!"_ grito Natsu mientras golpea su puño de fuego en la cara de Lullaby.

"Golpea con fuego"

"Y él es un mago de hielo!

"Ella requip su armadura"

"Esos cinco también parecen usar la magia requip, pero luchan con armaduras y armas de las que nunca había visto ni escuchado antes"

"Y parece uno está preparándose para un gran ataque por eso no hace nada"

"Pensé que era porque era un cobarde"

"Oigan escuche eso!" grito Eternal

Todos los Maestros del Gremio miran con asombro mientras continúan observando a los Magos de Fairy tail y los riders peleando con Lullaby, sorprendidos por lo que ven como sus bocas abiertas.

Los tres magos aterrizan en algunas rocas detrás de Lullaby mientras los riders se ciernen en el aire por encima de ellos

" _ **Ahora de verdad me hicieron enojar!"**_ grito Lullabu mientras balancea su brazo izquierdo hacia ellos, el grupo dispersándose mientras el demonio destruye las rocas.

Erza corta el lado izquierdo de Lullaby , Gray crea una ballesta de hielo gigante como él entonces dispara una lluvia de hielo hacia el demonio,

"¿Qué tal otro? _Karyū no Gokugeki_ (Alas del Dragón de Fuego)" Natsu grita mientras salta y trae una explosión de fuego hacia abajo en Lullaby.

"Vamos Exodiver" dijo Ouja insertando una tarjeta

 **Final vent!**

En la parte inferior de Exodiver salen rueda de motocicleta como sus aletas se abren convirtiéndose en cuchillas y empieza a girar en el aire

"Tornado slash" grito Ouja como Exodrive impacta sobre el monstruo como multiples cuchillas lo corta

 **Zu Dōn!**

Genmu coloca gachacon sparrow en modo flecha e inserta de nuevo el gashat

 **Kimewaza! Giri Giri Critical Finish!**

Genmu dispara varias flechas contra Lullaby, antes de crear una cantidad masiva de flechas de energía que bajo su mando mediante una fuerte patada enviándose y empalando sobre el monstruo a una velocidad sorprendente

Fifteen se prepara y corta tres veces el lockseed

 **Zx sparking!**

"ZX Lightning Kick!" dijo Fifteen extendiendo ambos brazos un vertical y el otro en diagonal antes de dar un fuerte salto y realizar una patada cargada golpeando el pecho de Lullaby

 **Full charge!**

Gaoh carga energía en su gaohgasher y hace un corte horizontal

"¡Increíble! Nunca he visto un ataque de esta clase antes!" dijo Kageyama asombrado

"¡Sus movimientos están perfectamente sincronizados!" dijo Lucy

"Aye" dijo Happy

Lullaby ruge con enojo mientras se levanta la cabeza hacia el cielo y parece consumir el círculo mágico,

"Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto" dijo Lucy

"Aquí viene la canción de cuna!" grito Happy

La luz púrpura emite de la boca de Lullaby mientras que mantiene su cabeza señalada para arriba en el cielo, pareciendo chupar en el aire alrededor de él pues entonces todas las hojas de los árboles cercanos comienzan a marchitarse ya morir.

"¡Las plantas se marchitan!" grito Lucy mientras se da cuenta.

"¡Es la maldición de la Canción de cuna!" dijo Happy

Lullaby baja la cabeza y mira hacia abajo a los Riders, Magos y aestros del gremio

" _ **Me voy a cenar sus almas"**_ dijo Lullaby mientras grita, haciendo que Lucy, Happy, Kageyama y muchos otros Maestros del Gremio cubran sus oídos con dolor, mientras que el Maestro Bob, Goldmine están mostrando una vez más su preocupación por lo que va a pasar con Makarov sonriendo. Sin embargo, en vez de una melodía que sale, nada pero el viento realmente malo con excepción de algunas notas malas aquí y allí salen del demonio, que lo confunde

"Qué diablos" grito Lucy en shock

"No hizo nada!" grito Happy

" _ **Qué pasa con el sonido? Qué paso con mi hermosos sonido?"**_ dijo Lullaby en shock preguntándose que paso

"Ya entiendo, después de los ataques que recibió" dijo Kageyama

"Le hicieron más agujeros por lo que no puede tocar bien" termino Lucy –"Así después de todo el lío que causo, esto es todo?"

Lullaby tenía los brazos caídos, una gota de sudor en su cabeza, la boca abierta, totalmente sorprendido que hiciera todo eso por nada y sin darse cuenta de que los magos y rider estaban haciendo antes

"Miren su estomago esta vacio" dijo Happy

" _ **Como se atreven a burlarse de mí!"**_ grito Lullaby lleno de ira y golpea una de las montañas donde algunos maestros del gremio de pie como Natsu, Gray, Erza y los riders están a otra distancia a ver esto

"Está enojado"

"Grande y con mal genio"

Varios maestros del gremio huían como otros son enviados volando en el aire poer ese ataque. Lullaby luego toma su atención hacia el grupo donde se encontraba Makarov, Bob, Goldmine

Gray salta entre Lullaby y los otros

"Ice make Shield!" grito Gray

Lullaby dispara una explosión mágica en el grupo justo cuando Gray pone un escudo de hielo gigante protegiendo a los Maestros del Gremio, Lucy, Happy, Kageyama y Elizabeth detrás de ellos mientras la explosión estalla frente al escudo que bloquean la explosión de engullir a todos los demás

"Tan rápido"

"Puede hacer magic maker para crear algo tan grande al instante

"magic maker" pregunto Lucy al escuchar ese nombre antes

"Magia que da forma al poder mágico, también hay magia que puede robar de distancia". Dijo Happy

" _ **Malditos"**_ dijo Lullaby como en ese momento el fuego entre él y los demás comienza a ser aspirado en otro lugar. Todo el fuego vuela en la boca de Natsu mientras él lo consume todo para alimentarse aún más.

"Ahora que eh comido, estoy recuperado" dijo Natsu limpiando su boca con la mano

" _ **Tu…eres un maldito monstruo?!"**_ grito Lullaby como Natsu salta atrayendo su atención hacia arriba al ver a Erza.

"Requip" dijo Erza transformandose de nuevo, esta vez en una armadura que es negro con adornos de plata que forman cruces de plata en diferentes partes de la armadura, un pectoral revelador plateado de plata y placas flanqueando sus caderas que llegan hasta su cintura guardia, , Y dos alas que tienen "brazos" de metal negro que actúan como estructura principal de las alas.

Algunos de los Maestros del Gremio no pueden dejar de sonrojarse debido a la naturaleza "reveladora" de la armadura, ya que un Maestro del Gremio tiene corazones alrededor de él, otro tiene la boca abierta y otro tiene humo saliendo de su nariz mientras habla

"The Black Wing Armor!"

"Esa es una armadura mágica que agregará poder tremendo a un solo ataque!"

"Ice Make Saucer!" grito Gray mientras crea un objeto de hielo con aspecto de platillo volador que gira y gira hacia Lullaby, golpeándolo en el pecho mientras ruge de dolor. Erza mientras tanto vuela en su cabeza y lo corta a través del lado de su cara derecha Lo que hace que la espalda de su cabeza hacia atrás y rugir más en el dolor.

"Natsu" grita Erza

"Ahora!" grita Gray

"De acuerdo" grito Natsu con una mano derecha llameante ... y una mano izquierda llameante ... Cuando combinas las llamas juntas ... Natsu entonces golpea sus dos manos juntas, formando una bola de fuego mientras lo sujeta por encima de su cabeza y grita mientras empieza Cada vez más grande y más grande,-"¡Trate de comer algo de esto! _Karyū no Kōen!(_ _Llama Brillante del Dragón de Fuego)_ " grito mientras lanza la bola de fuego gigante hacia Lullaby, golpeando al demonio en la cara, enviándolo tropezando dos pies.

"Muy bien, todos cuidado aquí viene mi ataque!" grito Eternal

"Pasaron más de cinco minutos" grito Lucy

"Cállate" dijo Eternal –" Never Ending Hell " crea una ponderosa esfera de energía y la lanza en el borde de eternal Edge.

Lullaby no pudo esquivar el ataque como es consumido y grita de dolor como es evaporado de la faz de la tierra. Una oleada de electricidad amarilla aparece durante un segundo, luego un extraño polvo de aspecto mágico o algo comienza a reunirse en el aire y "explotando" hacia el exterior cuando empieza a llover como nieve en los Maestros de Gremio y magos.

"Excelente" dijo Makarov

"Maravilloso" dijo Bob

"Esa chica creó un poderoso ataque que destruyo al monstruo Zeref" dijo Goldmine

Lucy jadea en la emoción como Kageyama mira con una mirada de asombro en su rostro,

"W-Wow ... Así que esto es ... Así que esto es lo que Fairy Tail son como" dijo Kageyama como el humo se aclara en frente de él él se ve a Erza, Natsu y Gray de pie junto con los riders que se han unido con ellos, se unen junto a los demás.

"Uf…estoy exhausta" dijo Eternal de rodillas

"Hermana, hiciste un poderoso ataque" dijo Ouja

"Increíble poder que tienes" dijo Erza

Eternal se rasco su rostro de vergüenza

"Fantástico todo el mundo!" Lucy grita como ella, Happy y Makarov sonríen

"No era nada especial…verdad?" dijo Natsu

"Fue un juego de niños" dijo Gray

"En efecto" dijo Genmu

"Yosh" dijo Gaoh

"Y en cuanto a ustedes fueron increíbles!" dijo Lucy a los rider –"Sobre todo a ti Elizabeth"

"Aye! No puedo creerlo con mis propios ojos, y todavía no puedo, tú lo derrotaste simplemente con un ataque." Dijo Happy

"Hey ella se quedo de pie en toda la pelea, nosotros fuimos quienes debilitamos al monstruo!" grito Genmu

"Sí, estoy con Lucy en esto. Por ser nuevo en el gremio y esta es tu primera gran misión, estoy bastante sorprendido de que al final fueron los cinco de ustedes los que bajaron uno de los Demonios de Zeref ". dijo Erza

"No son tan malos" dijo Gray

"Bien cuando volvamos al gremio y tenga mi pelea con Erza voy a luchar contra uno de ustedes" dijo Natsu

"Oi, oi, oi, relájate allí Natsu, no salgas a cosas por el momento, además de que todavía tienes que vencer a Erza antes de desafiar a uno de nosotros". Dijo Ouja

"No soy rival para ellos" dijo Kageyama con una sonrisa relajada en su rostro

De repente, él siente que una mano le toca el hombro mientras es agarrado y abrazado por el Maestro Bob, asustándolo mientras que él también es al mismo tiempo aplastado por él, el Maestro Bob no sabe que es aunque mientras también frota su mejilla Contra el suyo,

"tenemos que conseguirle a un doctor, sí que hacemos!" dijo el maestro bob

"Me está abrazando" dijo Kageyama gritando de horror

"Bueno, yo no sé lo que estaba pasando exactamente, pero parece que todos debemos una a Fairy Tail." Dijo Goldmine como los demás maestros de los gremios están detrás de él pero parecen centrarse en algo más en su dirección

Erza pasa a dar la vuelta y lo que ve la toma completamente por sorpresa y sorpresa como Natsu y Grey también se vuelven preguntándose qué es ella y los demás están todos mirando. Ouja mira también como queda en shock como los otros riders…

"Se fueron por la borda" gritaron los maestros de los gremios en estado de shock ya que ahora hay un cráter gigante y masivo en el centro del valle ... el Salón de Reuniones de los Maestros en ninguna parte a la vista.

Makarov tiene la boca abierta y sus ojos están vacíos mientras todo su cuerpo se estremece con horror ante lo que está viendo ante él

"¿A dónde se fue la sala de reuniones?" dijo Lucy

"Una montaña o dos se han ido" dijo Happy

"Creo que exagere mucho en mi ataque…ups" dijo Eternal

Natsu mientras tanto no puede dejar de reír,- "Realmente hicimos un número en él!"

Todos los otros Maestros del Gremio excepto Goldmine y Bob, sin embargo, no se están riendo,

"¡Esto no es de risa!"

Todos los Maestros del Gremio comienzan a gritar de rabia a la gente de Fairy Tail mientras Lucy está de pie y estar más cerca de ellos es más temeroso por su vida, Happy también mira a los Maestros del Gremio, Natsu continúa riendo mientras que Gray mira hacia otro lado, Erza Está en el fondo persiguiendo el alma de Makarov mientras que los riders todavía están mirando a Elizabeth quien se siente culpable

"Son como niños detrás de sus padres" dijo Goldmine

"Esto me trae recuerdos cuando éramos más jóvenes" dijo Bob

"E-En serio?" pregunto Kageyama

"Te ves igual a yo cuando era joven kage" dijo Bob

Kageyama grita en shock con la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco

"Algo salió" dijo Goldmine como él y Bob se da cuenta

"Oh mi" dijo Bob

Cerca, la flauta Lullaby se ve, con los ojos aún brillantes de color púrpura

, "Bueno, entonces, voy a capturarlo!" dijo Natsu

"¡Tú eres el que estamos tratando de capturar!" gritaron los maestros de los gremios

Los magos de Fairy tail y los riders deciden que es mejor que salgan ahora como Erza lleva a Makarov aún inconsciente con una mirada decepcionada en su rostro, Gray y Lucy llevan en la parte delantera con los ojos muy abiertos y pareciendo que estan corriendo , Natsu luciendo como si estuviera divirtiéndose, Happy mirando como si estuviera llorando, Ouja y Gaoh cargando a Eternal que aun sigue agotada con Fifteen y Genmu también corriendo. Detrás de ellos, Goldmine y Bob los miran, Kageyama todavía Tiene su alma flotando sobre él, y el resto de los Maestros del Gremio gritan furiosamente contra ellos.

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Wow no pensé que escribiera tanto yo pensaba que iba a ser corta pero con la cantidad de cosas me sorprendió pero bueno**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	10. Capitulo 9: Natsu se come una Aldea

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(Comienza en la ciudad de Fiore en la noche, con la luna en lo alto del cielo, gotas de agua caen formando un charco antes que un pie pisa el charco, las luces de los faroles brillan como en las calles otras siluetas caminan. Las luces iluminan mostrando nueve figuras acorazadas. Las luces se enfocan en sus cascos mostrando antes de ponerse en posición de batalla y corre hacia adelante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(En el otro extreme era de día mostrando un enorme edificio mostrando a nueve jóvenes sonriendo como a su lado estaban Natsu, Gray, Erza y Lucy antes que todos se pusieran en pose de pelea)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(Una tarjeta con la imagen de una cobra cae en la mano de Daimon antes de sonreir, la escena cambia como Kamen rider Ouja miraba el cielo de la noche con Venonsnaker se deslizaba entre el suelo)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(La escena cambia a Erza caminando en un denso bosque mirando el sol brillar/ ñuego aparece ella luchando contra una bestia gigante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart (Beatin' Beatin')]**

 _(Ouja y Erza chocan sus armas, como la gente los ovacionaba/ La escena cambia al gremio donde Kiba iba a comer su carne antes que Charlotte se lo quita, Elizabeth y Lucy estaba en el medio deteniendo una pelea entre Natsu y Gray. Lance jugando videojuegos en una esquina mientras Aster tomaba un vaso de limonada de parte de Mirajane. Kage practicaba con su espada como Oscar leía un libro antes de asustarse por un murciélago cayendo de espalda donde Emily reia sin control)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin' heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon entra el gremio como el murciélago se apoya en su hombro y el comienza acariciarlo)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en nueve parte mostrando a Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte y Kiba antes de que cambiara a los nueve dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon, Fifteen y Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en cinco mostrando a Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray y Lucy antes de cambiar el gremio entero celebrando con copas al aire)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(La oscuridad envuelto todo excepto el centro donde los nueve jóvenes están de pie sujetando sus driver para el henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Varias siluetas de seres malignos y criaturas se dirigen hacia el gremio como todo los magos estaban afuera para pelear contra las amenazas como los nueves pilotos se transforman y se unen a la lucha)_

 **[unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(Una misteriosa figura camina en la oscuridad mostrando un cinturón plateado y sujetando una tarjeta antes de desaparecer)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(El cielo de la noche aparece un misterioso kamen rider Dark Decade mirando a los nueve jóvenes y señala que vengan por él)_

 **[You got to change Breakin' the chain]**

 _(Daimon y Dark Decade chocan los puños como todo se destruye como un espejo)_

 **[Don't be afraid! Walking in hte stage,..just Go!]**

 _(En lo alto de un edificio los nueve rider y magos miran hacia abajo y saltan a la batalla como la luna llena ilumina su camino_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart!]**

 _(Cada rider y mago realiza sus técnicas como varias cadenas envuelven la pantalla donde la cámara se fija en Erza y Ouja haciendo un corte al mismo tiempo partiendo las cadenas)_

 **[kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(La pantalla es de un tono morado como el titulo Team DARK brilla con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en el fondo)_

 **Capitulo 9: Natsu se come una aldea**

Una impresión de la huella se ve en el suelo de roca dura. Aparece una mano y lo toca

"Esta huella…Si, no hay error. Ha sido dos días desde que pasamos por aquí" dijo un joven mago de pelo negro largo y liso que tapa el lado derecho de su cara. Usa un gran poncho café oscuro. En su cintura posee fundas para armas mágicas, es un mago de Fairy tail, Alzack Connelli.

Habían pasado unos pocos días después del incidente Lullaby. Y, sin embargo, el Maestro, Natsu y los demás todavía no habían vuelto a Fairy Tail, esto comenzó a preocupar a algunos de los otros miembros de por qué estaba tomando tanto tiempo para volver. De este modo, Se pidió a dos magos que eran expertos en el seguimiento, fueron enviados para tratar de localizarlos.

"Nos vamos a tardar mucho en llegar a Magnolia. Me pregunto si les pasaría algo" dijo una joven mujer alta de cabello largo y verde, con flequillos largos que enmarcan su rostro. Ella tiene ojos color violeta, pechos grandes y sus labios están pintados de color un sombrero de vaquera y un pañuelo en forma de punta con círculos amarillos. Además utiliza un vestido negro que llega hasta sus axilas, con bordes blancos y unas botas altas y negras. Ella era Bisca también maga de Fairy tail.

Alzack recoge una pequeña piedra y parece estar observándolo. Pone la piedra hacia abajo y mira hacia atrás en Bisca.

"De todo modos, vamos a dar nuestro reporte" dijo

"No vamos a ir por ellos?" pregunto Bisca

Unos minutos más tarde, los dos montura lo que parecen ser las aves rosadas gigantes que llevan el resto de sus cosas y se encuentran en su camino de regreso hacia el gremio de Fairy Tail.

Mientras tanto en Magnolia, en el gremio Fairy tail el resto de los miembros de equipo DARK había regresado tras completar su misión contra un monstruo que vivía en un volcán, también estaban preocupados que sus amigos no había regresado pero se mantuvieron en calma…

Oscar estaba leyendo un libro sobre leyendas y mitos y le pareció interesante las cantidades de criaturas que viven en ese mundo. Emily estaba sentada golpeando ligeramente la mesa mientras Aster tomaba un vaso de jugo de mango y Kage comía un pie de limón…

"Maldición, esta cosa es muy buena" dijo Kage disfrutando de su alimento –"Mira-chan, eres una gran cocinera"

"Gracias por el cumplido, Kage" dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa –"Disculpa pero no estás preocupado de tus amigos que aun no llegan"

Kage termino su plato y la miro –"Claro que lo estoy pero confió que Daimon y los demás llegaran a salvo. Él siempre protegerá a la gente importante de su vida, sus amigos como a su familia…No tienes que preocuparte estoy seguro que ellos estén bien"

"Kage tiene razón, ellos regresaran sanos y a salvo" dijo Aster

"Todo tenemos una historia y gracias a Daimon nos ayudo a superarlas, si no fuera por él no sabríamos lo que nos hubiera pasado" dijo Kage como Aster, Emily y Oscar sonrieron…

"Es verdad" dijo Oscar

Las puertas del Gremio se abrieron como Alzack y Bisca entraron. Mirajane le pregunto cómo le fue y ambos magos le explicaron lo sucedido…

"Ya veo, esto es un problema…Y también recibimos noticias del consejo" dijo Mirajane e con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro

"Bueno, yo planeaba seguirlos, pero…" dijo Bisca mientras mira a continuación Alzack.

"No, no podíamos" dijo Alzack –"Ese camino iba hacia las profundidades del Cañón Clover. Incluso cazadores experimentados de Gremios de cacería no salen ilesos"

"Un laberinto natural, eh?" dijo Bisca –"Por qué se van hacia ella?"

"Deben tener una buena razón" dijo Aster

"Además el Maestro está con ellos por lo que no deben tener problemas" dijo Mirajane

"Y Daimon está con ellos por lo que no hay que preocuparse" dijo Kage

"Si, Daimon siempre protege a sus amigos" dijo Emily

"Y los ayuda sin importar lo que le suceda" dijo Oscar

"Ustedes tienen mucho afecto con Daimon" dijo Cana tomando un gran tarro de cerveza…

"Te diría que gracias a él todos nos hicimos amigos y nos ayuda aun si saliera lastimado" dijo Kage –"Les diré algo, mi apellido no es Violet sino Tsuki y yo era un niño que creció en las calles desde una corta edad ya que mis padres me abandonaron"

Eso tomo la atención de muchas personas del gremio sobretodo sus propios amigos ya que Kage nunca cuenta de su pasado…

"Por que tus padres te abandonaron?" dijo Mirajane con cierta tristeza

"Nunca lo supe pero no me importaba sus motivos. Cuando era un "huérfano" hice lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir en las calles incluso robar" dijo Kage con una mirada seria pero dio una leve sonrisa –"Hasta que conocí a Daimon y me dio un hogar para vivir e incluso me trata como si fuera su hermano. Él me dio una oportunidad que nadie más lo habría hecho y él junto con sus padres adoptivos de Daimon. Tuve algo que hace tiempo deseaba...una familia" su sonrisa amplio –"Le debo todo a Daimon y lo aprecio como mi hermano mayor y sé que él y sus amigos estarán a salvo"

Mirajane sonrió al escuchar su historia

"Así que no te preocupes Mira-chan, ellos regresaran" dijo Aster

Mientras tanto en las profundidades del Cañón Clover, el sol brillaba fuertemente como las áridas tierras estaba sin presencia de vegetación. Happy camina hacia adelante y luego se inicia a patear una pequeña piedra, la piedra cae en una profunda grieta mientras Happy miraba hacia debajo de esa grieta.

Lucy grita de frustración

"Vamos Happy! Te perdiste nuevo, no?! Hemos estado caminando y caminando pero aún no llegamos a Magnolia" grito Lucy –"Maldito gato sin sentido de diracción!"

El lugar donde el grupo se encontraba es conocido como Web Valley y está repleto de incontables grietas por antiguos terremotos. Se ha mencionado que un sinnúmero de almas que se han perdido aquí nunca han regresado

"Que mala! Yo nunca antes me había perdido, esta es mi primera vez" dijo Happy

"Eso dijo ella" dijo Lance antes de ser golpeado por Daimon –"Ouch!"

"Que significa eso nii-san?" pregunto Elizabeth confundida

"Lo sabrás cuando seas mayor" respondió Daimon como ella hizo un puchero

"No me importa si es la primera o la ultima, el hecho es que estamos perdidos" dijo Lucy con un leve rubor al darse cuenta lo que dijo Lance

"Me muero de hambre" se quejo Natsu

"Ojala debí haber traído a Oscar y que pudiera invocar comida" dijo Daimon como su estomago gruñía

"Eso es verdad" asintió Natsu

"Dejen de recordármelo! Solo haces que me dé más hambre!" dijo Gray con enojo

"Bueno, estoy hambriento y así es la cosa!" grito Natsu con rabia hacia atrás en Gray como los dos se en la cara del otro.

"Entonces deja de hablar de ello!" grito Gray

"De hecho…Tengo hambre" dijo Makarov en acuerdo apareciendo delante de los dos

"No usted también!" gritaron Natsu y Gray a medida que dirigen su atención hacia él y el sudor moscas de sus caras.

"Suficiente" dijo Erza tratando de calmar los ánimos. Cuando un gemido viene de su propio estómago.

Natsu, Gray y Lucy miran a Erza, sus pupilas dilatadas, ya que están sorprendidos de lo que acaba de llegar de Erza, Makarov tener los ojos cerrados todavía, mientras Happy sigue mirando a Lucy

"Parece que tu estomago hizo "gu"…" dijo Natsu

"No lo hizo, están escuchando cosas" dijo Erza negarlo con un aspecto enojado en su rostro.

"Es increíble que evadió el tema" dijo Gray

De pronto escucharon el grito de Daimon…

"Sabía que olvidaba algo" grito como fue rápidamente a su mochila

"Que sucede?" dijo Kiba

"Antes de llegar a Clover me detuve y compre algo" dijo Daimmon como saca una caja y al abrirla había varios sándwiches –"Gracias a dios que no se echaron a perder" suspiro de alivio cuando de repente recibió varias miradas hambrientas de Happy, Natsu Gray, Kiba, Makarov y Erza –"Por qué me miran de esa manera?" pregunto con miedo

"Daimon, tenias comida y nunca nos avísate" dijo Kiba con una mirada en blaco

"Acabo de recordarlo" dijo Daimon –"Pero adelante coman" extendió la caja

"Tú no vas a comer?" dijo Erza

"No tengo hambre" dijo Daimno pero su estomago gruñía

"Parece que tu estomago dice lo contrario" dijo Charlotte

"No importa, puedo aguantar un poco más sin comer, mis amigos se mueren de hambre así que no puedo permitir eso…así que coman" dijo Daimon

Erza dio una sonrisa en la generosidad de Daimon

"Wohoo a comer!" dijo Natsu tomando varios sándwiches y se lo come

"Hey Natsu, deja algo para nosotros!" grito Kiba

El grupo pudo disfrutar de su comida sin embargo aun tenían hambre…

"Maldición, aun sigo con hambre" se quejo Natsu

"Al menos se nos quito un poco gracias que Daimon trajo comida para el viaje" dijo Gray

"Nii-san siempre esta preparado para cualquier cosa" dijo Elizabeth

Happy grita de alegría mientras sus ojos se abren a cabo brillan

"¿Qué es tan emocionante?" dijo Natsu como él aparece detrás de Happy

"Natsu, mira eso!" dijo Feliz mientras mira sobre la repisa de la grieta

. Se pregunta qué está pasando, todos los demás se unen detrás de él y mirar hacia abajo en la fisura.

"¡Puedo volar!"

"¡Puedes volar!"

"¿Puedes volar?"

"... Son esos peces con alas?" dijo Lance al ver un grupo de peces azules y amarillas con las alas, volando en el aire.

"Es una delicia legendaria, el pez alado. Son súper sabrosos" dijo Happy- "Yum, yum, yum, yum, yum, yum!"

Happy comienza a gritar de alegría con la boca cuelga abierta con agua babeo hacia fuera de él como los otros miran.

"Delicia legendaria…" dijeron Gray, Kiba y Elizabeth

"Pez alado…" dijeron Erza, Charlotte, Lance

"A mí me parece bien" sonríe Natsu

Daimon sonríe como su estomago vuelve a gruñir…

Makarov se acerca feliz y pone su mano en el hombro, lágrimas de alegría bajando su rostro,-""Bien hecho feliz! ¡Bien hecho!" dijo mientras comienza moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás y adelante

"Todos están muertos de hambrey hace poco comimos unos sándwiches" dijo Lucy. En ese momento su estómago gruñe.

"Tu estomago está de acuerdo" dijo Gray

"Puedes decir una cosa pero tu estomago dice lo contrario" dijo Lance

"Sí ..." dijo Lucy con un poco de remordimiento.

"Además esos sándwiches a penas nos quietaron un poco el hambre" dijo Kiba

"Si, apenas los sentí" dijo Natsu

"En efecto" dijo Erza

"Es bueno que tiran a la basura mi amabilidad" dijo Daimon con una gota de sudor como una nube oscura se formo sobre su cabeza

"Lo siento…no fue nuestra intención ofenderte" se disculpo Erza al ver a Daimon en el suelo haciendo círculos en el suelo mientras Elizabeth lo consola

"Bien entonces vamos a pescar" dijo Happy sosteniendo una caña de pescar

Unos minutos más tarde… Un gran número de peces voladores son vistos, en la parte superior de la fisura, todos los demás se han unido en el que intenta capturar un pez volador ya que todos tienen cañas de pescar ahora

"Maldición…Cuando pensaba que ya había atrapado uno se me escapa" dijo Natsu

"A mí también" dijo Daimon

"Ni siquiera se acercaron a mi anzuelo que prepare" dijo Charlotte como un anzuelo en forma de una calavera demoniaca estaba colgando al final de la cuerda

"Lo único que hace es asustarlos!" dijo Lance

"Voy a dar lo mejor de mi" dijo Happy con una mirada determinada

"Pero para mí no se ven tan apetitosos" dijo Lucy

"Las apariencias engañan" dijo Elizabeth

"Cállense y pesquen" dijo Erza –"En este momento solo importa que sean comestibles"

"Estás tan hambrienta?" dijo Lucy de asombro

"Yo quiero comer pez alado! Se ven deliciosos! Son una delicia legendaria!" grito Happy

Unos segundos más tarde ...

"Me doy por vencido." Dijo Happy con una mirada en blanco.

"Esto en cuanto a la fuerza de voluntad!" grito Lucy en estado de shock mientras ella se le acerca y se inclina frente a él.

"Pero no podía atrapar ni siquiera uno." Dijo Happy en un tono triste.

"Estas hambriento, verdad? Entonces sigue intentando. No te rinda de acuerdo?" dijo Lucy con un tono alentador y una sonrisa.

Happy mira hacia ella, y de repente se quita con una mirada triste que las lágrimas de sus ojos vuelan,

"Lucy, malvada!" grito Happy

"Pero si te estaba dando valor!" grito Lucy en shock

"Eh" dijo Daimon notando una pequeña luz reflejante y nota un trozo de espejo –"Como es que llego eso?" una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y saco su cubierta –"Henshin!"

Se transformo en Ouja y saca una tarjeta

"Que haces?" dijo Gray

"Llamando un refuerzo" dijo Ouja

 **Advent**

De espejo sale Biogreeza y mira a su maestro y sus amigos…

"Biogreeza, por favor captura algunos peces voladores para nosotros?" dijo Ouja

Biogreeza parpadeo como una vena apareció en su cabeza y siseo –"Para eso me llamaste!" se podía traducir antes de suspirar y lanzo su lengua atrapando varios pees alado. Unos minutos más tarde Biogreeza volvió al mundo del espejo como Daimon y los demás tenían su almuerzo listo…

"Eso fue muy duro". dijo Lucy.

"Fue un uso innecesario para tus poderes" dijo Charlotte mirando a su lider

"Pero al menos tenemos algo para comer" dijo Erza –"Solo por eso no recibirás ningún castigo por usar mal uso de su magia"

Daimon trago saliva –"De la que me salve" penso

Natsu luego lanza fuego para cocinar todo los peces…

"Bien amigos, vamos a comer" dijo Natsu como todos tomaron un pez

"Itadakima" gritaron todo como empezaron a comer pero, todos votaron su comida –"Que asco!" gritaron

"Mi dios, esto es lo más asqueroso que eh comido" dijo Lance –"Prefiero comer mi propio vomito antes de volver a probar eso"

"Por suerte traje esto" dijo Daimon sacando una cantimplora y comenzó a beberla –"AH refrescante, y me quito el saber del horrible pez. Natsu, atrapa"

Natsu atrapa la cantimplora y comienza a beber, se la paso a Gray y poco a poco todos lograron quitarse el saber horrible de ese pescado

Después de unos minutos el grupo sigue su camino de pie pero con su estomago aun pidiendo comida

"De todos modos ..." comienza Natsu.

"... Estoy completamente ..." continuó Gray

"... Me muero…" dijo Daimon

" …De hambre ..." termina Makarov.

Ya que vienen a una abertura en el medio de unas rocas, algo que atrapa punto de su atención.

"Un pueblo!" dijo Erza

"Casa" dijo Gray

"Y probablemente…" dijo Happy

"¡Comida!" grito Natsu como todo el mundo empieza a correr hacia el lugar.

Al llegar al centro de la plaza de la ciudad, algo llama la atención de todos

"No hay nadie" dijeron Gray y Lance

"Se ve muy tranquilo para ser una aldea" dijo Lucy

"Tal vez están tomándose la siesta de la tarde" supuso Natsu

"Todo el mundo en el pueblo?" pregunto Charlotte

"Hey Hay alguien aquí?!" grito Natsu pero no recibía respuestas

"Estamos tan hambrientos, ya mismo nos desmayamos!" grito Happy –"Dennós algo de comida!"

"Eso es muy directo, gato muerto de hambre" dijo Lucy

"Tengo que ir con lo que dijo Charlotte. ¿Son todos realmente tomando una siesta?" dijo Gray

"O tal vez el pueblo entero se emborrachó, y todos están desmayados" dijo Makarov

"Pienso que estás hablando de Fairy tail" dijo Lucy

"Ha Ha!...Ahí también" se rió Makarov

El grupo continuará a escuchar cualquier señal de las personas que habitan este pueblo, sin embargo, todo lo que todavía permanece en silencio

"Argh, esto es muy molesto. Con tal de recuperar mis fuerzas, me voy a comer lo que sea" grito Natsu corriendo hacia una casa.

"Hey, no estarás pensando en robar, o no?" dijo Gray junto a Natsu en correr también.

"Si eso no es ético, hombre" dijo Kiba a la carrera también

"Tuvieron la misma idea, Verdad?!" grito Natsu mientras los tres continúan corriendo, dejando tras de sí una nube de polvo.

Los tres llegaron a una casa y Kiba comienza a golpear la puerta

"Hey, hay alguien en casa?" dijo

"Por favor, dennos algo de comer" dijo Natsu golpeando la puerta

Sin embargo, los tres se encuentran con la puerta abierta y se abre ligeramente para mirar dentro. Ellos están buscando en lo que parece ser el comedor como dos sillas de madera se ven a ambos lados de una mesa de madera. Un surtido de alimentos se encuentra en la tabla, todos de la misma mirando recientemente cocinados debido al vapor caliente saliendo de ellos.

"Parece que no hay nadie" dijo Gray

"De todo modos comamos" dijo Natsu mientras entra en la casa y se acerca a la mesa. Él toma un rollo de pan y olores para asegurarse de que es bueno. -"Está bien! Sigue siendo bueno! Vamos a comer!" Natsu dice cuando está a punto de tomar un bocado.

"Espera Natsu" lo detuvo Kiba como Erza y los demás llegan

"Por qué?!" dijo Natsu

"Esto es muy sospechoso" dijo Daimon-""Y no es una broma. La puerta principal estaba cerrada con llave, y mirar a la comida."

"Natsu dijiste que la comida estaba bueno. Y mira a sus sopas, todavía tienen el vapor que viene de él. Si este alimento es fresco, entonces esto podría que se preparo hace poco tiempo, ¿verdad?" dijo Kiba

"Si, parece que estaban por comer" dijo Gray –"A donde se fueron las personas de esta casa?"

"Algo pasó aquí, algo muy reciente. Pero si estábamos tan cerca de este lugar, ¿cómo es que no se oía ningún tipo de conmoción?" dijo Lance

"Como lo voy a saber? De todo modos, comamos, Happy!" dijo Natsu como ahora Happy tiene un bollo de pan en sus patas

"Aye!" dijo Happy

Natsu es una vez más a punto de comer el pan cuando Erza, rodeado de un aura de color púrpura mal con los ojos brillantes de color amarillo brillante aparece delante

"Dije que esperen!" dijo ella con voz resonante

"Si" dijo Natsu del miedo

"Primero debemos investigar esa aldea. Debes esperar, espera solo un poco-" dijo Erza cuando de repente su estomago gruñe de nuevo, arruinando el momento en que ella había puesto.

"Erza, tu estomago no te obedece" dijo Lucy

"Así no convences a nadie" dijo Makarov

"A mí sí me convenció" dijo Daimo

"Por supuesto que dirías eso" dijeron Kiba. Lance, Charlotte y Elizabeth con cara de palo

"Natsu, Lucy, Lance, Kiba y Gray, vayan a buscar hongos o algo para comer.Y no toquen la comida en la aldea. El maestro, yo, Daimon Elizabeth y Charlotte vamos a investigar qué es lo que pasa en esta aldea!" ordeno Erza como su estomago gruñía aun más

"Está bien, ya entendí. Vamos Happy" dijo Natsu como él junto con Happy, Gray, Kiba y Lance se marchaban

"Y Erza, puede usted por favor informe a su estómago para dejar de gruñir?" dijo Lance

"No sé lo que está hablando." Dijo Erza mientras continúa su estómago gruñir.

"Por qué hongos?" pregunto Lucy

"Déjame adivinar, sólo va a enviar Natsu y los otros allí para que no se interpongan en el camino y que quiere que nosotros los vigilemos?" dijo Kiba ha Daimon

"Posiblemente, sabes cómo es Erza" dijo Daimon antes de sacar algo en su bolsillo –"Hey Erza"

"mmm, Que sucede?" dijo Erza aun su estomago gruñir…

"La verdad mentí y guarde algo para comerlo en secreto pero no puedo seguir soportando que usted tenga hambre así que… toma" dijo Daimon lanzando una bolsa mediana envuelta en un listón –"Son chocolates con relleno de fresas"

Al oír esos sus ojos le salieron corazones –"Fresas?" un poco de baba corría sobre su boca

Daimon empezó a salir por la puerta –"Disfrútalos" fue lo último que dijo antes de irse

Erza abrió la bolsa y saco un trozo del chocolate y le dio un mordisco, de pronto pudo sentir el sabor a fresas –"Delicioso!" murmuro como el fondo era un brillante y alegre. Miro a ambos lados y guardo la bolsa en su cintura como tomo la salida para iniciar la investigación.

En el bosque cerna, Natsu,Happy, Gray, Kiba, Lance y Lucy estaban buscando hongos (o bayas en el caso de Lance) que puedan servir de alimento…

"Y finalmente encontramos algo de comida y se veía deliciosa... no me voy a llenar con hongos!" dijo Natsu como él y Gray abrir la parte trasera, los dos entonces darse cuenta de los diferentes hongos que habian

"Miren, hongos" dijo Gray

"Gracias por señalar lo obvio, mi capitán" dijo Lance con sarcasmo recibiendo un ceño del mago de hielo

"Se ven increíbles" dijo Natsu

"¿En serio? Sé que también tengo hambre pero estos hongos se ven bastante raro para mí." Dijo Kiba

"Por qué hongos?" pregunto Lucy de nuevo

"¿Sabes qué?" dijo Happy apareciendo en frente de Lucy.

"Qué?" dijo Lucy

"Natsu se va a comer un hongo venenoso como "hongos de la risa" Es como su broma de firma (o un gags para algunos)" dijo Happy sacando un pequeño letrero de la nada que lee "gags firma".

"gags firma?" dijo Kiba

"Esto no es una comedia, Natsu no sería tan tonto para hacerlo" dijo Lance

"Si, De que estás hablando Happy? No voy a hacer una broma tan tonta…" dijo Natsu mientras se agachó comer unas setas, vuelve la cara para mirar hacia atrás y ver a los demás su boca rellena por completo.

De vuelta en el pueblo, Charlotte mira un tendedero, un par de ropa femenina y masculina cuelgan de él como el viento sopla en ellos, más probable es que el secado de ellas sean arrastradas. Daimon y Elizabeth va a las casas cercanas, en busca de cualquier tipo de pistas en cuanto a lo que podría haber ocurrido a los habitantes. Dentro de una de las casas, Makarov está hirviendo una olla de sopa de verduras y pollo. Su cara locamente dulces, debido a la forma escondidas que está tratando de hacer esto mientras Erza y los otros cuatro fueron en busca de pistas. Después de craqueo un huevo, la yema de verter en un recipiente y se agita con la otra comida que había en ella, se detiene lo que está haciendo y se siente la presencia de otra persona de pie justo detrás de él.

"Maestro ..." dijo Erza con una mirada severa en su rostro cuando se ha cruzado de brazos

"Solo estaba i-investigando" dijo Makarov rápidamente

De vuelta en el bosque…

"Creo que mientras coma suficientes de estos hongos me puedo llenar" dijo Natsu con su boca repleta de hongos y ahora lleva una carga masiva en sus brazos.

"Instalación completa! Ahora solo hay que esperar" dijo Happy ahora sostiene un cartel que dice "Setup Complete"

"Bien ahora apúrate y recógelos" dijo Gray con la boca llena como él también come hongos, algunos de los cuales están colgando de su boca y él tiene otro en su mano.

Lucy mirando a los dos mientras se reía de forma extraña, entonces ella se da cuenta de que Kiba no estaba comiendo nada mientras está de pie junto a ella como Lance comia unas bayas - "Kiba, Lance ¿no vas a comer cualquier hongo?"

"No, estoy bien. Yo prefiero correr el riesgo de morir de hambre en vez de comer uno de esos hongos que potencialmente podrían ser venenosas o hacer algo malo" dijo Kiba y mira a Lance –"De donde conseguiste esas bayas?"

"En los arbustos y descuiden, no son venenosos" dijo Lance

"Como lo sabes?" pregunto Lucy

"Oscar me dio una charla acerca de bayas comestibles una vez y como no tenia otra cosa que hacer lo escuche…y veo que valió la pena" dijo Lance comiendo otra baya –"Quieren?"

Kiba y Lucy toman una baya, Kiba lo probo primero y le gusto sabia muy dulce. Lucy estaba a punto de comer pero se da cuenta de algo ocurría en Natsu

De repente, Natsu parece notar algo como su rostro se congela en una mirada extraña. Él de repente toma su garganta mientras sus mejillas se hinchan, parece que se está ahogando en algo,

"Natsu!" grita Lucy.

"¿Estás bien?" dijo Kiba

. "Vesm aquí viene!" dijo Happy contento con el signo ahora diciendo "Está llegando".

De repente, un grupo de hongos de color rosa brotar de la cabeza de Natsu

"Qué impresión!" dijo Natsu con la boca abierta, aunque conscientes de lo que está encima.

"Me sorprendí a mí misma" grita Lucy en shock con los ojos saltones

"Qué demonios es eso?" grito Kiba en shock

"Creo que no eran "hongos de risa"…." Dijo Happy ahora triste sujetando un letrero que ahora se lee "decepcionado"

"Estas decepcionado?" dijo Lance

"De que se trata todo ese alboroto?" dijo Gray reincorporarse a los otros. A pesar de que también tiene algunas setas en la cabeza, que son de color azul.

"Nani!" grito Kiba en shock otra vez con la mandíbula abierta

"Sus cabezas…" dijo Lucy con una expresión de decepción

"Solo miren sus cabezas" termino Lance en voz neutral

"¿Eh?" Ambos dicen como se ven el uno al otro. Detectar las setas del otro que ambos claman en estado de shock, ya que ambos apuntan el uno al otro, y luego se levantan en la cara del otro, y se ríen.

"Qué te pasa con ese hongo?" dijo Natsu

"Deberías hablar como una persona a la que le crece un hongo gigante en la cabeza!" dijo Gray-"Que intentas verte mejor?"

"Por que no están preocupándose por si mismo?" dijo Lucy

"Porque son idiotas" le respondió Lance

"Y esta es la razón por la que no como ningún hongo en el bosque." Dijo Kiba detrás de los dos

Happy está mirando a un hongo marrón extraño.

"Hey, ojos caídos…Acaso te acabas de reírte de mi?"cuestiono Natsu como los dos se convierten en serio y enfadado.

"Y tú riéndote como un idiota" replico Gray

Los dos entonces comenzar de nuevo luchando entre sí a medida que estén envueltos en una nube de polvo de su lucha, haciendo estallar hacia fuera cada pocos segundos antes de volver…

"No peleen con hongos saliéndoles de la cabeza" grito Lucy

"No hace caso que se los digan…ambos son idiotas" dijo Lance

"Como nos llamaste?!" gritaron Natsu y Gray mirando a Lance

"Me escucharon desde a esa distancia?" dijo Lance en shock

En el pueblo Daimon, Elizabeth, Charlotte, Erza y Makarov se reunieron para ver si encontraron algo…

"Entonces?" pregunto Erza

"Como lo pensaba…no hay nadie. Esta aldea está desierta" dijo Makarov

"A pesar que hay pruebas de que personas viven aquí" dijo Erza

"No sólo viviendo aquí. Pero haciendo cosas muy recientemente también. Su comida es cálida, esas ropas que colgaban a secar aún estaban húmedas. Por no hablar de todas las puertas de estas personas se desbloquean? Cualquiera de ellos toda la confianza entre sí, o que son realmente malo en recordar a cerrar sus puertas " dijo Daimon

"Hey chicos miren esto" dijo Charlotte apuntando hacia abajo

"Una grieta?" dijo Elizabeth

"Que es esa grieta?" dijo Erza como el grupo empezó a seguirla –"Esta no es una grieta normal entre las rocas"

"Debe haber una razón" dijo Daimon

De vuelta en el bosque ... Natsu y Gray respiran pesadamente de su pequeña pelea, los dos pie a unos metros de distancia el uno del otro

"Esperen, están actuando como idiotas!" dijo Lucy

"Estamos hablando de Natsu y Gray, que esperabas" dijo Lance con fastidio

"Lucy, encontré uno grande" dijo Happy mientras se desliza detrás de los dos

"D-De verdad?" dijo Lucy en estado de shock mientras ella, Kiba y Lance se dan vuelta y miran a Happy-"Pero no te parece un poco sospechoso?"

"¿En serio? De todas estos hongos de aspecto extraño y sólo se pregunta de ese?" dijo Kiba con cara de palo, podría tener un pequeño flechazo por esa chica pero lo que acaba de decir fue estúpido…

"Déjame ver… Increíble, es enorme" dijo Natsu apareciendo al lado de ellos

"Uno de esos nos duraría por días" dijo Gray

"Por qué no hacen algo con los hongos de sus cabezas?" dijo Lucy

En ese momento, feliz toma una mordedura al hongo

"Espera Happy no! Podría ser venenoso! Escúpelo! Escúpelo!" grito Lucy mientras rápidamente lo agarra en las mejillas y comienza a sacudirlo de ida y vuelta para que dejara de tragarlo.

"Pero esta deliciosos" dijo Happy

"Incluso después de lo que acaba de pasar a los dos todavía quiere comer una de estos hongos?" dijo Kiba

Al igual que Natsu, Happy da cuenta de algo como su rostro se congela y luego comienza a ahogarse con algo, sorprendiendo a los cuatro. En ese momento un solo color de rosa con la seta tallo amarillo se sale de su cabeza, haciendo Lucy gritar en estado de shock y sus ojos sobresalen.

"Sabía que iba a pasar en una milla de distancia" dijo Lance rodando los ojos

"Parece que todos terminan así" dijo Natsu

"Me pregunto cómo es que las personas de la aldea se los comen?" dijo Gray

"Todos deben estar como nosotros" dijo Natsu riéndose

"Apuesto que el nombre de la aldea es "Aldea Hongo"…" dijo Gray con gracia

"Quizás no se lo comen o tienen una forma de cocinarlos" dijo Lance

"O se la comen y tienen hongos creciéndoles en la cabeza" dijo Kiba pensando en ello

Happy por su parte solo mira hacia el hongo que ahora reside en la cabeza

"La segunda vez no es divertido" grito Happy de tristeza como él huye, dejando la boca de Lucy colgando abierta en estado de shock y sus ojos se abrieron a cabo

"Ese no es el problema" gritaron Lucy y Lance

"Esperen un minuto…" dijo Lucy dándose vuelta y dándose cuenta de algo impactante-"Creo que tu hongo esta creciendo!" grita en estado de shock que, efectivamente, las setas en la cabeza de Natsu crecieron un poco más grande.

Sin embargo no es consciente de esto como fHappy aparece detrás de los dos y está llorando, "¿Por qué Natsu obtener todos los buenos chistes? Dijo

"No ... tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer sobre esos hongos! Ustedes no pueden volver al gremio busca de esa manera!" dijo Lucy.

"Y ¿qué cree que hacemos eh?" dijo Gray

. "Bueno ... uhhh ..." dijo Lucy ahora inseguro de cómo pueden obtener esas setas fuera de sus cabezas.

"Hay una cosa que podemos intentar." Dijo Kiba

. "¿Eh?" dijo Lucy.

"¿Y que sería eso?" Natsu y Gray pide.

Kiba saca su gaoh belt y lo inserta en su cintura como desliza su pase

 **Gaoh form!**

"Muy bien chicos, ahora quédense quietos mientras corto esas cosas fuera!" dijo Gaoh sujetando gaohgasher con fuerza

Tanto Natsu y Gray embargo gritan de miedo acerca de su plan.

"¿Qué estás loco !?" grito Natsu

"¿Te das cuenta de que estos hongos son procedentes de fuera de nuestras cabezas !?" grito Gray

"Entonces voy a pasar la navaja un poco, de esa manera no va a ser notable." Dijo Gaoh

"Y correr el riesgo de cortar todo el cabello o incluso arrancarnos el cuero cabelludo !? olvidalo!" grito Natsu de ira.

"Vamos chicos y sólo quiero al menos intento! Usted sabe lo molesto que son esas cosas para mirar!" dijo Gaoh

"Usted viene a mí con su espada y te voy golpeando!" grito Natsu como engulle los puños en llamas.

"¡Igual que aquí!" dijo Gray como el aire frío viene de sus manos mientras se los pone juntos.

"No sé de qué lado estar…ambos tienen razones validas" dijo Lucy

De vuelta en el pueblo ... Makarov ,Erza, Daimon, Elizabeth y Charlotte han llegado a otra parte del pueblo, donde el ancho de la costura en el suelo parece conectarse a otros tres costuras procedentes de otras direcciones que forman un punto a favor.

"Aquí hay una segunda grieta" dijo Erza

Un fuerte gruñido viene del pueblo tomando la atención de todos

"Qué?" dijo Daimon teniendo un mal presentimiento

En el bosque… Los otros oyen un eco del gruñido desde el pueblo,

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Natsu como como él, Gray y Gaoh mirann hacia el pueblo.

"¿Eh?" dijo Lucy mientras ella y Lance se dan la vuelta, cuando, de repente, los hongos de Natsu y Gray empiezan a brillar, para luego caer justo a la salida sin dejar una marca

"Sus hongos desaparecieron" dijo Happy aun con su hongo pegado en la cabeza

"Happy, tú eres el único que aun tiene el suyo" dijo Lucy causando a Happy gritar

Ellos pusieron rápidamente que a un lado y rápidamente, aunque empiezan a correr de nuevo hacia el pueblo

"Daimon, Elizabeth, Charlotte, Erza, viejo!" grito Natsu

"Es divertido, pero ¿por qué la broma en mí ?!" dijo Feliz como moscas sudor de la cabeza y él agita sus brazos frenéticamente arriba y hacia abajo.

Las costuras empiezan iluminación con emisor de luz roja de ellos, Natsu y los otros encuentran Erza, Makarov, Daimon, Elizabeth y Charlotte.

"Erza!" dijo Natsu .

"Kiba, por qué te transformaste?" dijo Daimon

"Luego te lo explico… peor que está pasando?" dijo Gaoh

"Ten cuidado Happy" dijo Natsu a su compañero

En ese momento, los propios edificios están cubiertos en la luz roja y comienzan a ser desfigurado.

"¿Qué diablos?" dijo Natsu como los otros se preguntan lo que está pasando.

" Q-Qué está pasando?" dijo Lucy preocupada.

"Wow! Eso es la primera vez que una casa siempre me saludó!" dijo Happy mientras vuela al lado de Lucy.

"Eso es lo que te llamo la atención?" pregunto Lucy

El suelo debajo de ellos parece empezar a cambiar, así, como el terreno sube y baja como una onda

"Vamos a hacerlo, abuelo." Dijo Gray sin camisa y se prepara para hacer algo.

"¡Espere!" ordeno Makarov

"¿Por qué?" dijo Gray confundido

"Subamos a ese acantilado. Quiero comprobar algo." dice Makaro

El grupo hace caso a su maestro y suben a la cima del acantilado y ven como el pueblo sigue transformando. En ese momento, ante sus ojos, algunos de los edificios se transforman en los tentáculos de color gris con manchas azules en ellos, mientras que otros edificios grises se transforman en criaturas semejantes a serpientes que parecen que no tienen ojos con manchas grises más oscuras en ellos.

"No entiendo esto en absoluto!" grito Natsu

"Maestro, que era ese círculo mágico." Dijo Erza

. Las criaturas inferiores continúan sin descanso en torno a crujir, como si ellos no pueden ir a ninguna parte,

"Todas esas costuras que nos encontramos son parte de un círculo mágico." Dijo Makarov- "Desde el suelo era difícil de distinguir, pero desde que esas costuras comenzaron iluminando lo que me dio el primer indicio de que ellos eran parte de un círculo mágico. "Y ese círculo mágico es el catalizador de una magia prohibida, Alive"

"Alive?" pregunto Lucy

"Miren. Como lo ven. Es una magia que transforma los objetos inanimados en criaturas vivientes. Las personas de la aldea debieron activar esa magia prohibida pero terminaron siendo el alimento de esos monstruos, no hay otra razón" dijo Makarov

"Pero por qué hicieron algo tan peligroso?" dijo Lucy

"Esta es la aldea de un gremio oscuro" dijo Erza

"¿Qué?" dijo Natsu

"¿En serio? Un Pueblo de un gremio oscuro? Todo el camino hasta aquí?" dijo Elizabeth

"Cuando investigaba en el cobertizo de la primera casa, encontré muchas herramientas mágicas. Y ninguna era para el bien" dijo Erza

"Un gremio oscuro, eh? Probablemente estaban tramando algo malvado y lo probaron en ellos mismos" dijo Makarov

"He idiotas" se burlo Lance

"Si embargo!" grito Makarov llevando la atención de todos esperando que va a decir-"Su desesperación, es nuestra felicidad."

"Viejo, de que está hablando?" dijo Natsu

"Dije que esas cosas están vivas, verdad?" dijo Makarov seriamente –"Si están vivas… se pueden comer" hablo en un tono alegre

Lucy y grita con la boca abierta. Esto también parece atraer la atención Natsu, Kiba, Daimon y Gray aún más, ya que parecen muy dispuestos a ir a las criaturas ahora.

"No se quedes ahí parados con una sonrisa espeluznante!" dijo Lucy

Sin embargo, la totalidad de sus estómagos gruñir en voz alta a la vez,

"Bueno, entonces, vamos a comer!" grito Natsu con entusiasmo.

"¡Sí, es hora de comida!" grito Happy

"En estos momentos no podemos exigirnos del sabor!" dice Gray.

"Henshin!" grito Daimon transformándose en Ouja –"Como diría Kosuke Nitoh… _Ahora, es la hora de comer!"_

De la nada, Erza lanza a sí misma hacia abajo hacia las criaturas, sorprendiendo a Lucy por completo

", Erza, estás con mucha hambre ?!" grito ella

"La comida, la comida, la comida!" gritaron Natsu y Gaoh como, Gray y Happy unirse detrás de ellos, saltando hacia las criaturas.

"H-Hey" grita Lucy

"No se olviden de guardarme un poco" dijo Makarov

"*suspiro* Nii-san" dijo Elizabeth

"Sabes cómo actúan cuando no han comido en todo el día" dijo Charlotte

"Bueno, ahí va a esos tipos. Al menos ustedes chicas pueden controlarse a sí mismas." Dijo Lucy a las dos riders femeninas.

"Por supuesto que podemos." Dijo Elizabeth señalando su pulgar al aire como Charlotte sonríe a Lucy.

Cuando de repente sus estómagos gruñen al mismo tiempo

 **Eternal!**

 _ **"**_ _ **Eternal! (Old school jungle music)**_ _ **"**_

 **Fifteen!(Sonidos de riff de guitarra eléctrica)**

 **Fifteen arms! (** _ **crujido de huesos al coro siniestro)**_

"Vamos a cocinar nuestra comida!" grito Eternal sacando la heat memory

"A comer" dijo Fifteen con Yorimaru en la mano

Ambas riders femeninas saltan

"No, ustedes también!" grito Lucy y miro que Lance quedaban –"Y usted?"

"Ya me llene con bayas…no tengo hambre, me quedare a ver la función" dijo Lance sacando más bayas de sus bolsillos –"Quieres?"

Lucy suspira y se sienta a su lado y comen bayas como los demás hacen lo que Dios sabe lo que hacen

Natsu cae sobre una roca frente a un grupo de criaturas-"Hey tontos! Saben contra quien se están enfrentado? Soy el cocinero de la llama número uno de todo Fairy tail!" grito mientras enciende el fuego en sus manos. " _Karyū no Tekken_!"

Se lanza hacia una de las criaturas y da un puñetazo en la garganta. "En primer lugar, cocinarlos de forma buena completamente ... _Karyū no Tekken_!" dijo Natsu aterrizando un golpe de fuego en otro de espalda de la criatura, entonces vuelan más allá de otro y se envuelve en llamas. "Y entonces ..." señala cuando golpea una roca masiva, causando que se rompa y se desmoronan en la parte superior de la criatura que acaba de quemar, enterrar bajo. "Al vapor cubiertas por un poco." sonríe mientras que soporta un dedo medio y el índice como un signo de la paz

Cerca de Gray se queda mirando al otro gran grupo de criaturas, con la mano en los bolsillos de los pantalones-"no deberíamos tener un postre de palo pero los mendigos no pueden elegir." dijo con una sonrisa.

Dos de las criaturas de lanzamiento hacia Gray,

"Ice maker fishnet!" grito Gray como liberando una ráfaga de aire frío que congela todas las criaturas frente a él sólido-. "El heladoesta listo. Buen provecho." dijo cruzando los brazos con una mirada de satisfacción en su rostro

Happy quien parece haber sacado un palo de madera con púas a partir de la nada, se encuentra ahora en una batalla ... contra una criatura silla,

"Es un caso de cual es mejor, un pez alado o una silla pero…" dijo Happy pero es incapaz de terminar la frase, ya que la silla se extiende su pierna izquierda hacia delante y rápidamente salta en el aire para evitarlo, pero pierde el control golpeando el arma de Happy y luego la tierra haciendo el gato saltar en la parte superior de la silla. La silla comienza a actuar como un toro, ya que comienza a sacudirlo

"Erza!" grita Lucy mientras ella y Lance corre detrás de Erza que está mirando hacia abajo otros tres monstruo

"Mantente atrás. Es hora de cocinar" dijo Erza

"C-Cocinar" dijo Lucy

"Requip!" Erza grita mientras ella está cubierta de luz dorada. A medida que la luz se apaga, Erza está vestido como un cocinero, dos cuchillos de cocina enorme del tamaño de las espadas, mientras que rodea aquí hay un surtido de cuchillos de cocina más pequeños y otro material de cocina

"Me tienes que estar puto bromeando" dijo Lance

Erza luego va a trabajar, en tan sólo unos segundos cegadoras, Erza corta en pedazos las tres criaturas que a continuación literalmente se rompen en pequeños palitos de carne. Al ver esto los choques y confunde a Lucy como Erza tierras detrás de ella y los palos se inician acumulando delante de Lucy y Lance.

Eternal, Fifteen y Gaoh de pie juntos mientras miran a las criaturas en frente de ellos

"Ustedes lo cortan y yo lo cocino" dijo Eternal sosteniendo heat memory

Gaoh asiente y desliza su pase como Fifteen corta dos veces el lockseed

 **Full charge!**

 **Fifteen au Lait!**

Gaohgasher y Yorimaru están cargados de energía, como desde entonces se da vuelta, moviendo sus espadas hacia el exterior enviando de una doble barra de energía haciendo que las criaturas que luego explotan y se rompen en pedazos pequeños.

Eternal inserta la memoria en su arma

 **Heat! Máximo drive!**

"Adoro la carne completamente cocida" dijo Eternal

Con un balance de Eternal Edge envía una ola de fuego hacia los pequeños pedazos de la criatura, que luego se cocinan y se calienta por el fuego justo cuando empiezan a aterrizar…

"Cada barra debe estar alrededor de 5 cm de largo. Con una anchura de 4 mm, que es la forma." Dijo Erza a Lucy y Lance

"Te lo tomaste muy en serio" dijo Lucy con una gota de sudor

"No me importa eso pero Erza…ese traje?" dijo Lance señalando la ropa que Erza traía

"Estoy hambriento ... ¿No están aún hecho?" se pregunto Makarov observando aun desde el acantilado

Natsu salta de los restos quemados de la criatura calamar que está sepultado bajo unos escombros- "Es hora de comer!" dijo alegremente mientras saca de una pequeña parte de los tentáculos del calamar. Cuando está a punto de comer, escucha Happy gritando detrás de él y mira para ver Happy todavía se sostiene sobre la criatura silla,-"¿Qué estás haciendo? No es que se puede comer una silla."

Daimon, Kiba, Elizabet y Charlotte vuelven a su ropa de civil…

"Bien, a darle" dijo Daimon

"Con esta hambre comeré cualquier cosa incluso mi propio zapato" dijo Kiba

"Lucy, Lance. Intenten comer primero." Dijo Erza

"¡No gracias!" grito Lucy cruzando los brazos.

"Yo ya comi bayas, así que paso" dijo Lance

"Ah bueno." Erza dice mientras se agarra uno de los palos de la pila.

En ese momento Erza, Natsu, Gray y los riders dan una mordida pero….

"Asqueroso!" gritaron

"Hm?" gimió Makarov preguntando qué está pasando como Natsu se desliza detrás de él,

"¿Qué diablos? No puedo comer esto abuelo!" grito Natsu en pánico.

"Hay bruto, y luego está esto!" dijo Gray enfadado con las venas haciendo estallar a su alrededor.

"Nunca he probado algo tan horrible en toda mi vida!" dijo Daimon

"Es todo, me comeré mi zapatos" dijo Kiba sacando uno de sus zapatos y comienza a masticarlos

"Es tan malo, creo que incluso la comida de mi madre tendría un sabor mejor que esto." Dijo Charlotte

"Es cierto. No es algo que uno llamaría, comestible." Dijo Erza dice, su cara, aunque sigue siendo grave.

"No dijo esto después de que me hizo comer!" se queja Lucy airadamente mientras se sacude sus puños hacia arriba y abajo.

Detrás de Natsu, la silla y Happy finalmente chocar contra una roca, la captura de su atención mientras se vuelve a ver a la criatura silla noqueado y Happy también en la planta, como suhongo finalmente se cae. Feliz mira como Natsu, Lucy, Gray y ahora se encuentran en frente de él,

"Su hongo salió!" dijo Gray.

"A quién le importa eso !? ¿Por qué nadie me ayude con esa cosa ?! ¿Cómo crueles, Natsu! ¿Por qué no me ayuda ?!" preguntas Happy como mueve sus brazos arriba y abajo como casi a punto de llorar. "

¿Eh?" dijo Natsu confundido.

"No estabas jugando?" dijo Gray

Happy se vuelve completamente en blanco fantasmal cuando está completamente sorprendido por esto.

Los tres grupos de nuevo con Erza y Daimon,

"Pero esto no es bueno. No importa tan hambriento estemos, no podemos comer esto". Dijo Erza.

"Creo que eso es lo que merecemos por tratar de comer esos monstruos." dijo Gray.

"No puedo creer que incluso lo consideramos en primer lugar." Dijo Daimon

"Maldita sea! Ahora que me doy cuenta que no puedo comer, realmente estoy haciendo hambre!" dijo Natsu

"Si no es broma, ya que utilizamos tanta energía tratando de tomar esas cosas también." dice Kiba comiendo su zapato

"Hey amigo dame un poco!" grito Natsu

"Es mi zapato, comete el tuyo!" grito Kiba

"Pero se ve delicioso" dijo Natsu

"Dame una probada" dijo Gray

"Tú también" grito Kiba

Happy por su parte todavía petrifica, sorprendido de que los otros no eran incluso prestando atención o no lo tomaron en serio en lo que estaba haciendo- "Esto es horrible ... al diablo con la amistad, al diablo con mis amigos." pensó en su cabeza. En ese momento, un monstruo serpiente aparece detrás de él, golpeando feliz de sus pensamientos como él lo ve y grita de horror.

"¡Cuidado!" grito Natsu como golpea su puño de fuego en la criatura.

"Natsu!" grito Happy

Los otros entonces notan sin embargo, que la lucha no ha terminado. Como nuevas criaturas parecen surgir a partir de alrededor de ellos desde el círculo mágico por debajo de ellos.

"Ustedes criaturas repugnantes!" dijo Gray.

"Ahora estoy enojado." Dijo Erza

"Van a pagar por saber tan desagradable." Dijo Daimon como él y los demás rápidamente henshin de nuevo en sus formas rider

"Voy a volar a todos distancia a la vez!" grito Natsu lanzandose hacia los monstruos.

Gray pone una pared de hielo debajo de algunas de las criaturas de corte de ellos hacia arriba

Erza requips en su armadura The Knight y vuela a través de las criaturas, cortándolas de separación, con sus espadas y alas espada.

"Bien un poco de ejercicio no me hará daño" dijo Lance tomando el gashat

 **Mighty Action X**

"Henshin" dijo Lance

 **[GASHAT!]**

 **[Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! Which you name?!I am Kamen rider!]**

"La seriedad…segundo avance" dijo Genmu nivel 1

 **[GACHAN! ¡Level up!] [Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick ! Migh ~ ~ ty Action X!]**

"Vamos a jugar" dijo Genmu nivel 2 al ataque

"¡Yo también!" grito Lucy al estar de acuerdo en unirse a la lucha y agarra una de sus llaves. " **Puerta del toro dorado, Taurus!"**

"Buen cuerpo como siempre" dijo Taurus con corazones en los ojos

"Sí lo que sea, haz lo tuyo" dijo Lucy

"Acaso olvidaron de mi? Estocada!" grito Taurus como él golpea su hacha de batalla en el suelo, enviando una onda de choque hacia los monstruos acabándolos

"Terminemos con esto" dijo Ouja como los demás rider asintieron

 **Final vent!**

 **Eterna! Máximo drive!**

 **Full charge!**

 **Kimiwaza! Mighty critical finish!**

 **Fifteen Au Lait!**

"Veno crash"

"Rider kick!"

"Gaoh slash!"

"Rider shoot!"

"Rider slash!"

Los ataques destruyeron a los monstrous pero seguian viniendo más

"No hay fin a los mismos." Dijo Natsu

De repente, toda la planta comienza moviendo debajo de ellos,

"Q- qué se trata ahora?" dijo Lucy preocupada

A continuación el grupo, la luz violeta empieza a salir del círculo mágico rojo,

"El círculo mágico!" dijo Gray.

"¿Ahora que?" dijo Natsu

"Creo que el tiempo que ese círculo mágico permanezca , estas criaturas van a volver." dice Ouja

"Tenemos que encontrar una manera de deshacerse de él." Dijo Gaoh

"Qué lindo!" dijo Happy

"Ese no es el problema" gritaron Lucy y Genmu

"Últimamente te has fijado en cosas muy rara, Happy" dijo Fifteen

"Esto es…" dijo Erza

La planta entera comienza a temblar con más fuerza ahora, como entonces parecen estar recogido en el círculo mágico de los monstruos. Sin embargo, la sacudida violenta también está causando la roca el grupo está de pie sobre para romper aparte, ya que está a punto de romperse.

"¡Corren!"grito Erza

Sin embargo, es demasiado tarde, de que estalle la roca de debajo de sus pies, el envío de los magos de Fairy Tail, y los dos Kamen Riders cayendo hacia el círculo mágico, todos ellos gritando de terror

Que sucedió?

"Me muero de hambre" se quejo Natsu

"No puedo caminar otro paso más." Dijo Happy mientras flota al lado de Natsu con sus alas.

"Entonces deja de presumir con tus alas" dijo Gray

"No comprendo todo lo que paso" dijo Lucy

"Tampoco nosotros" dijo Daimon –"Que fue lo que sucedió?"

"Maestro" dijo Erza llamando su atención –"No voy aceptar su explicación de lo que paso antes"

 _Flash back_

 _De alguna manera sobrevivieron al caer en el círculo mágico, los magos y riders ahora están ante un grupo de figuras encapuchadas, dos de ellos mostrando sus caras, un hombre con lo que parece ser una palmera en su luz pelo castaño, y una mujer con pelo negro. Estas personas, siendo los magos oscuros que provocaron el círculo mágico en el primer lugar,_

 _"¿Qué hicieron?" pregunto Natsu_

 _"Hicimos un círculo mágico y apareció un monstruo. Todos nosotros fueron asumidas por él." dice la mujer._

" _Entonces estaban dentro de esos monstruo?" pregunto Erza_

" _Yo me comí un poco de ellos" dijo Lucy en shock_

" _Eso significa que somos caníbales?" dijo Elizabeth sorprendida_

" _No lo creo" dijo Lance_

" _Por razón que sabían asquerosos" dijo Charlotte como toda la miraron en shock –"Mi tío una vez me obligo comer su propia mano cocina…el sabor era horrible"_

" _Charlotte tu familia es extraña" dijo Lucy_

" _Ni te lo imaginas" dijeron los riders sabiendo los peculiares que era la familia de Charlotte_

" _Cuando ustedes entraron se activó el círculo mágico." Dijo el hombre_

 _"El círculo mágico ya no está activo!" dijo el Maestro Makarov una sonrisa, mientras sus manos están detrás de la espalda, que parece confundir a los magos oscuros sobre cómo es posible._

 _"¿Por qué viejo?" pregunta Natsu_

 _"No se preocupe por los detalles, muchacho! De todos modos, todos deberían estar feliz de que el asumen el control se ha deshecho. Si aprendes de esta dura lección y nunca actuar de manera imprudente nuevo, voy a abstenerse de informar a la consejo! ¿Qué le parece? " dijo Makarov a los asistentes._

 _"No quiero volver a experimentar este nuevo! Lo siento." dice la mujer._

 _"Nunca vamos a hacerlo de nuevo." el hombre promete ya que ambos inclinar la cabeza hacia abajo._

 _Makarov sonríe como Erza mira hacia abajo a él por detrás._

 _Fin del flash back_

"Pienso que después de que vencimos al monstruo activamos un sistema en el círculo mágico que causo su autodestrucción" dijo Erza –"Pero entonces Maestro…En ese instante nos salvó y revirtió el hechizo de los miembros del gremio oscuro y borro el círculo mágico"... ¿No es así?" pregunto al final

"¡Podría ser!" respondió Makarov con calma.-"En cualquier caso ..."

"Nos estamos muriendo de hambre!" gritaron Makarov, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Daimon y Kiba

"Daimon, espera un momento" dijo Erza

"Si?" dijo Daimon como ella le entrega un chocolate –"Eso es…"

"Guarde el último de los chocolates que me diste y decidí dártelo" dijo Erza –"Es señal de agradecimiento por lo que hiciste…"

Daimon se sonrojo ligeramente –"No es nada, de verás…Solamente no quería que nada te causara" miro hacia abajo…

Erza dio una sonrisa y dejo el chocolate en la mano –"Disfrútalo" dijo

Daimon sonrió y estaba a punto de comerlo hasta que recibió la mirada de Makarov, Gray, Natsu,Happy, Kiba, Elizabeth incluso Charlotte se unió en la mirada

"Chicos…porque otra vez me miran de esa manera?" dijo Daimon asustado

"Tiene algo de comer!" grito Happy

"A por él" grito Natsu como todo el mundo cargo hacia Daimon

"Aléjense…eso…es mío!" grito Daimon al cielo

Fi **n del capitulo**

 **Wow no pensé que escribiera tanto yo pensaba que iba a ser corta pero con la cantidad de cosas me sorprendió pero bueno**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	11. Capitulo 10: Team DARK vs Fairy Tail I

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(Comienza en la ciudad de Fiore en la noche, con la luna en lo alto del cielo, gotas de agua caen formando un charco antes que un pie pisa el charco, las luces de los faroles brillan como en las calles otras siluetas caminan. Las luces iluminan mostrando nueve figuras acorazadas. Las luces se enfocan en sus cascos mostrando antes de ponerse en posición de batalla y corre hacia adelante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(En el otro extreme era de día mostrando un enorme edificio mostrando a nueve jóvenes sonriendo como a su lado estaban Natsu, Gray, Erza y Lucy antes que todos se pusieran en pose de pelea)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(Una tarjeta con la imagen de una cobra cae en la mano de Daimon antes de sonreir, la escena cambia como Kamen rider Ouja miraba el cielo de la noche con Venonsnaker se deslizaba entre el suelo)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(La escena cambia a Erza caminando en un denso bosque mirando el sol brillar/ Luego aparece ella luchando contra una bestia gigante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart (Beatin' Beatin')]**

 _(Ouja y Erza chocan sus armas, como la gente los ovacionaba/ La escena cambia al gremio donde Kiba iba a comer su carne antes que Charlotte se lo quita, Elizabeth y Lucy estaba en el medio deteniendo una pelea entre Natsu y Gray. Lance jugando videojuegos en una esquina mientras Aster tomaba un vaso de limonada de parte de Mirajane. Kage practicaba con su espada como Oscar leía un libro antes de asustarse por un murciélago cayendo de espalda donde Emily reia sin control)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin' heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon entra el gremio como el murciélago se apoya en su hombro y el comienza acariciarlo)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en nueve parte mostrando a Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte y Kiba antes de que cambiara a los nueve dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon, Fifteen y Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en cinco mostrando a Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray y Lucy antes de cambiar el gremio entero celebrando con copas al aire)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(La oscuridad envuelto todo excepto el centro donde los nueve jóvenes están de pie sujetando sus driver para el henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Varias siluetas de seres malignos y criaturas se dirigen hacia el gremio como todo los magos estaban afuera para pelear contra las amenazas como los nueves pilotos se transforman y se unen a la lucha)_

 **[unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(Una misteriosa figura camina en la oscuridad mostrando un cinturón plateado y sujetando una tarjeta antes de desaparecer)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(El cielo de la noche aparece un misterioso kamen rider Dark Decade mirando a los nueve jóvenes y señala que vengan por él)_

 **[You got to change Breakin' the chain]**

 _(Daimon y Dark Decade chocan los puños como todo se destruye como un espejo)_

 **[Don't be afraid! Walking in hte stage,..just Go!]**

 _(En lo alto de un edificio los nueve rider y magos miran hacia abajo y saltan a la batalla como la luna llena ilumina su camino_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart!]**

 _(Cada rider y mago realiza sus técnicas como varias cadenas envuelven la pantalla donde la cámara se fija en Erza y Ouja haciendo un corte al mismo tiempo partiendo las cadenas)_

 **[kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(La pantalla es de un tono morado como el titulo Team DARK brilla con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en el fondo)_

 **Capitulo 10: Team DARK vs Fairy Tail parte 1**

Era. Durante el incidente de Lullaby el Consejo mágico discute sobre el creciente número de gremios oscuros y sobre los medios para erradicar este problema.

"Eisenwald ya fue destruido, pero la raíz de los problemas aún siguen sin resolverse"

"El número de gremios oscuros que son rivales entre si"

"Entonces deberíamos pensar en un plan para eliminarlos a todos ellos de una sola vez"

"Pero, Como?"

"No podemos permitir que la magia de Zeref caiga en sus manos otra vez" dijo un concejal de piel clara, de cabello largo color blanco al igual que su barba, tenia orejas que terminaban en puntas

"Y en primer lugar, como es que obtuvieron esa magia tan fácilmente" dijo otro consejal de edad avanzada, lleva un gorro con tres puntas

"Toda la culpa está en el nivel de los administradores" dijo un concejal pequeño con el pelo marrón con un gran bigote

"En cualquier momento…" dijo un joven concejal de cabello azul corto con un extraño tatuaje en su ojo derecho, usa ropa blanca con marca negras –"Parece que esta vez nos salvamos por esa molestia, Fairy Tail"

"Impresionante que destruyeron todo un gremio oscuro con solo 9 miembros" dijo una mujer de pelo negro –"Y según se dice cinco de ellos poseen magia requip diferente que cualquier persona ha visto…"

"Como es eso?"

"Según algunas voces esos magos utilizan objetos encantados que no se encontrado información sobre ellos o imágenes iguales…Según rumores sus aspectos tienen en común que usan armaduras completas incluyendo una máscara y su poder es abrazador"

"Además que uno de ellos destruyo a Lullaby con un simple ataque pero eso fue cuando los demás debilitaron al monstruo" dijo el joven –"Sé que es algo que no quieren aceptar pero en realidad. Estaríamos en una situación mala, si la canción de cuna hubiera matado a esos maestros de los gremios. El precio hubiese sido las cabezas de muchos de lo que estamos presentes"

"Tonto! Intentas echarle la culpa al consejo?!" dijo un concejal delgado con su rostro cubierto por una capucha y lentes redondo

"Ya tuve suficiente de esto!" dijo el concejal de cabello y barba blanca –"Su tendencia a la destrucción me da dolor de cabeza! Esta vez también!"

"Si…debemos agradecerles por su gentileza" dijo el concejal de cabello azul con una sonrisa.

En Magnolia, habitación de Lucy… La maga celestial se encontraba escribiendo las cosas que sucedieron durante hace días…

"El incidente con Eisenwald hacia los Maestros de los gremios durante la reunión fue noticia tan grande que todo el país se entero. Bueno creo que se lo merecían, Lo que me preocupa es que parece que no han capturado a Erigor. Qué es lo que vamos hacer si decide vengarse de Fairy tail? Pero voy estar bien! Natsu, Erza y Gray son uno de los equipos más fuerte de Fairy tail además: Happy y yo estamos también ahí….Otro de los equipos más fuerte son el de Daimon, Elizabeth, Kage, Aster, Charlotte, Emily, Oscar, Kiba y Lance conocidos como team DARK, si el nombre es cuestionable pero ellos son muy fuertes con su poder que se convierten en Kamen rider debido a que usan máscaras y usan vehículos que nadie conoce bueno si es que tuvieran pero buscan la manera..Este gremio es el mejor, no te preocupes Mamá. Estoy bien. Ps…Mantén ese secreto a papá, si?"

Lucy dio un suspiro como sella la carta en su sobre…

"Tal vez vaya de compras hoy" dijo Lucy estirándose –"Las aventuras son geniales y todo, pero no superan al relajarme a casa."

"La renta de este lugar es de 70000 joyas? Es muy barato" se escucho la voz de Gray

Los ojos de Lucy se dirigen a su izquierda cuando ven a Gray en boxeadores…

"Encontraste un bonito lugar, Lucy" dijo Gray

Lucy se sorprendió como sus ojos saltaron y su mandíbula estaba abierta

"Allanamiento de morada!" dijo Lucy como de repente lanza una fuerte patada en el pecho de Gray –"Y no te desnudes en la casa de otro" grita

"Espera! Es un malentendido!" dijo Gray extendiendo su mano derecha –"Ya estaba desnudo cuando llegué" hablo dándose vuelta

"Vete" grito Lucy apuntando a la salida

"Hoy es el día, recuerdas?" dijo Gray –"Pensé que lo habrías olvidado, por eso vine"

"Huh?" dijo Lucy confundida

"Si te olvidaste" dijo Gray mirándola –"Hoy en la pelea de team DARK contra algunos de los magos de Fairy tail incluyéndome junto con Natsu y Erza"

Mientras tanto en el gremio, Daimon junto con el equipo team DARK se estaban preparando para cumplir la promesa de Erza o mejor dicho la que Daimon prometió ya que ninguno quería pelear contra ella u otro mago del gremio pero Daimon logro convencerlos. Tuvieron una charla durante la misión de Oscar, Aster, Emily y Kage sobre el monstruo del volcán, en resumen le fue excelente y derrotaron a la bestia sin problemas, cuando le toco a Daimon, Elizabeth, Kiba, Charlotte y Lance de contar lo sucedido quedaron sorprendidos pero algo loes llamo la atención y les preocupo… acerca de que es posible que varios cinturones de Kamen rider hayan aparecido en todo el mundo, si alguien los encontrara y lo usara para fines oscuros…no se podrian imaginar lo que sucederá o peor que dichos cinturones sean de los mismos héroes…No les gustaría pensar la idea de un Ichigo o Ex-aid malvados… Pero había que concentrarse en cosas importantes…

"Muy bien Daimon, espero que usted y su equipo estén listo?" dijo Erza

"Estoy ansiosos con pelear contra alguno de ustedes" dijo Natsu

"Si, lo mismo pero lo ideal es pelear en un lugar lejos de la ciudad" dijo Daimon

"Que tiene de malo luchar aquí?" dijo Natsu confundido

"Debido a que si peleamos en serio al igual que ustedes podríamos destruir a la ciudad por accidente y no queremos que ningún inocente entre en el fuego cruzado" dijo Oscar

"Y no queremos que el consejo nos fastidie por los daños que causemos" dijo Kage

"Además que el Maestro no soportaría que otra vez Fairy tail destruya todo" dijo Elizabeth…

"Puedo ver su puntos y estoy de acuerdo" dijo Erza –" Vamos a luchar en mi campo de entrenamiento. Es un gran espacio abierto en el bosque de Oriente y un par de millas de distancia de la magnolia. La ciudad estará a salvo."

"Me parece bien" dijo Daimon y nota a dos personas entrar –"Hey Lucy, Gray llegaron!"

"Tenía que recordarle a Lucy acerca de esto, además quiero ver sus habilidades" dijo Gray con una sonrisa

"Lo único que van hacer es ser la broma de todo los gremios" dijo un voz

Los demás miraron hacia arriba en el segundo piso viendo un hombre joven de pelo claveteado rubio sentado en uno de los bancos de madera. Llevaba pantalones de color burdeos, una camisa verde y un abrigo negro con borde de piel gris.

"Este Gremio está lleno de nada más que perdedores y débiles." declaró el rubio con arrogancia y apunto a los riders - "Sobre todo ustedes tarados"

"A que te refieres Laxus?" dijo Erza molesta por la actitud de él

"Solo porque ellos tienen una magia requip inusual se creen tan especial pero lo cierto que son tan perdedores como este patético Gremio" dijo Laxus señalando primero a Oscar –"Primero tenemos a un debilucho que se pasa leyendo y sin mostrar agallas" señalo a Emily-"Una chica patética que siempre oculta todo con esa tonta sonrisa" señalo a Charlotte –"Una gótica sin carácter" señalo a Kiba –"Un idiota sin modales" señalo a Kage –"Otro idiota que se pasa jugando con una simple espada de madera" señalo a Elizabeth-"Una chica que simplemente ladra y no muerde" señalo a Aster –"Una patética escusa a un héroe" señala a Lance –"Un inadaptado que se pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo jugando con ese extraño artefacto que lleva consigo" y finalmente señala a Daimon –"Y esta su supuesto líder que no se toma en serio su trabajo"

Los riders fruncieron los ceños antes las palabras

"Y quien te crees que eres?!" grito Kiba

"No es de tu incumbencia debilucho" dijo Laxus

"Laxus, basta deja de molestar a tus compañeros de Gremio" dijo Makarov como detenía a Natsu que estaba muy enojado

"Compañeros? Que chiste anciano. Estos niños aquí no son mis amigos. Son todos los débiles que no sirven para ningún uso en este gremio. Y una vez que sea maestro, voy a disfrutar de patear a todos ustedes a la acera"

"Usted convertirse en maestro de Fairy Tail? Por favor," se burló Lance- "Un verdadero líder no trataría a sus compañeros como si fueran basura"

Laxus frunce el ceño y se redujo su dura mirada a Lance. "Eres demasiado engreído. Es posible que usted y sus amigos destruyeran a un monstruo de Zeref, pero eso no es nada comparado a mí." Dijo Laxus con altanería.

"Dudo que." Comentó Lance- "Y será mejor que ver lo que le dices acerca de mis amigos ... o de lo contrario."

Algunos de los magos de Fairy Tail viendo la escena quedó sin aliento ante Lance. Todos estaban sorprendidos de que él tendría las agallas para desafiar Laxus así"

"¿Es realmente retando a Laxus?" Wakaba dijo con incredulidad.

"Esto no va a ser bueno." Señalo Macao

"Lance, no lo haga." Dijo Erza

Sin embargo, su cuidado se fue ignorada. Laxus levantó una ceja y se burló de la joven rider

"O de lo contrario? qué !?" Él se rió y mantuvo sus lados.-"¿De verdad cree que puede vencer a mi? Oh, por favor! Como si un debilucho patético como usted podría siquiera se acercan a darme un desafío."

"Me llamas patético por favor, él único patético eres tú ya que solo te quedas actuando como un simple fanfarrón creyéndote tan superior de hecho ni siquiera tienes las agallas de demostrar lo que dices…yo diría que es un rasgo de que eres débil" dijo Lance con una sonrisa burlona

Los ojos de todos se abrieron ante valiente proclamación de Lance acaso era o muy valiente o muy estúpido por enfrentarse a Laxus. ¿No sabía lo poderosa que era Laxus?

La sonrisa arrogante de Laxus se desvaneció cuando él frunció el adolescente. Gruñir, su ceja izquierda se retorció de rabia. Se levantó del banco y se enfrentó a Lance, haciendo que cualquiera que esté cerca para tomar pasos tentativos hacia atrás. Lance , sin embargo, se mantuvo fuerte y sereno, no intimidado por Laxus en lo más mínimo. Se había enfrentado a gente como Laxus antes y siempre había salido en la parte superior.

"Tienes agallas, pequeño." Dijo Laxus con una mueca. Luego levantó su puño derecho y crepitaba con la electricidad.-"Pero hay que aprender su lugar."

"Si una pelea quieres acompáñanos en el campo de entrenamiento para mostrar lo que realmente eres" dijo Lance –"O acaso tienes miedo, debilucho?"

"Muy bien, vamos a ir a ese campo y te demostrare lo débil que eres" dijo Laxus

Los demás magos del gremio se tensaron como alguien retara a Laxus a un duelo…

"Erza llévanos a tu campo de entrenamiento" dijo Lance –"Le enseñare a ese fanfarrón por burlarse de mis amigos"

Erza iba a detener que cometa una locura pero los demás riders miraron a Lance con preocupación pero sabían que no iba a retractarse….Erza lo noto…

"Síganme" dijo ella como todo el gremio salió

Una hora más tarde, el gremio había vuelto a poner a campo de entrenamiento de Erza mientras se instruyó. La mayoría de ellos eran molestos que tenían que recoger y caminar un par de millas fuera de la ciudad; principalmente porque barriles de cerveza eran muy pesados. Sin embargo, los asistentes racionales como Makarov, Lucy, Gray y Mirajane entienden por qué tendría que ser mantenido en alguna parte aislada de la pelea. Otros, como Natsu, eran una historia diferente.

El Campo de entrenamiento de Erza era una gran área abierta de hierba y tierra en el medio de la exuberante bosque oriental. Las altas hierbas no fueran acortados, sin duda debido a Erza y su formación continua. Los magos de Fairy Tail se reunieron alrededor del borde meridional de la zona, dando un monton de espacio entre los riders y los magos de Fairy tail

"Uf!" Natsu enciende las llamas alrededor de su cuerpo en la anticipación. "Vamos, vamos a obtener esta lucha comenzó ya!"

"Relájate Natsu" dijo Daimon –"Bien así es como lo haremos cada uno de nosotros se enfrentaran a nueve magos de todo el gremio para probar sus habilidades, eso sera voluntario si alguien quiere unirse a la lucha pero primero tendremos una lucha ya establecida…Ambos peleadores en pie a la arena"

Lance estaba en un extremo de la arena como miraba a Laxus quien seguía sonriendo con confianza…

"Bien Bien…es hora de mostrarle a la basura a tratar a su superior" dijo Laxus como descargas eléctricas se producían en su mano

"Superior? Lo veré cuando los cerdos vuelen" dijo Lance insertando el game driver y saca su gashat –"Vamos a jugar!" aprieta el botón

 **Mighty Action X**

Un poco de energía púrpura oscuro genera en el suelo y en expansión, haciendo que el rodeada en forma de píxeles antes de volver a la normalidad. Detrás de Lance, hay un gran holograma que muestra el título de Mighty action x como algunos ladrillos de color púrpura salen de ella.

La mayoría de los magos miraron con asombro ya que es la primera vez que verán una de las armaduras del equipo DARK

"Henshin" dijo Lance colocando el gashat

 **[GASHAT!]**

 **[Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! Which you name?!I am Kamen rider!]**

Un anillo de color blanco y azul de electricidad rodio a Elizabeth como a su lado Kiba fue rodeado por seis piezas de armadura antes de unirse y como Lance es rodiado por serie de imágenes de carácter, eligió la imagen con prácticamente un puñetazo en el lado derecho . La imagen que eligió ahora se hace más grande que fue rodeado de luz. Para la sorpresa de los magos vieron a Kamen rider Genmu nivel 1…

"…"

"Qué clase de armadura es esa?"

"Parece un juguete"

"Oh se ve muy lindo"

Laxus miro antes de comenzar a reír…

"Usted cree que con esa ridícula armadura me va a vencer…esto será rápido" se burlo Laxus

"Tu confianza será tu derrota" dijo Genmu sujetando a Gashacon Bugvisor

Laxus gritó mientras disparaba un rayo fuera del puño. Con finamente con precisión los reflejos adquirida tras años de juegos de supervivencia, Genmu lo esquiva rápidamente

 _ **Chu Dōn!**_

Este sonido capto la atención de Laxus pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar como rayo purpura lo golpea y es enviado de vuelta a toda velocidad contra un muro. Una pila de piedras apiladas cayó encima de él.

Las mandíbulas de todos los magos presentes cayeron en el temor y la incredulidad. Nadie había enviado jamás Laxus volar de vuelta de esa manera. Incluso la boca de Erza había abierto mientras sus ojos se abrieron como platos de la cena de la escena impactante.

"De ninguna manera", murmuró Elfman, sorprendido. "Él envió a Laxus volar."

"Nadie ha hecho eso antes." Macao señaló.

"Increíble" dijo Erza

De repente, los restos de la pared salieron volando hacia afuera, como un rayo salió disparado y golpeó a Genmu. El golpe envió el pequeño ridere volar hacia atrás unos metros hasta que aterrizó en su espalda. Lance no pudo evitar apretar los dientes; aunque esta forma era muy duradera, que se sintió el aguijón de ese ataque.

Laxus cavado de la pila con un rayo que corre alrededor de su cuerpo. Sus ojos, que se habían vuelto blancos y dorados, ardían de rabia.

Algunos de los magos que presencian la escena saliva y tomó pasos cautelosos hacia atrás, temeroso de la ira de Laxus.

"Usted pequeño mequetrefe!" gruño el mago de cabello rubio-. "¡Estás muerto!"

Con eso, Laxus dejó escapar el grito y corrió hacia adelante.

"No lo creo" dijo Genmu como golpeo uno de los bloques morados como una medalla apareció. La medalla es de color amarillo que representa a un jinete en marcha –"Lotería" tomo la medalla

Laxus gritó mientras lanzaba un puño cargado eléctrico pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Genmu desapareció de su vista.

"Qué?!" dijo Laxus…

"Desapareció" dijo uno de los magos

"No es eso. Se movió muy rápido esa medalla le dio velocidad" dijo Jet-"No puedo creer que hay alguien más rápido que yo"

"Y no viste a Charlotte usando a Faiz y Kabuto arms" dijo Daimon

"Deja de moverte" gruño Laxus disparando más descargas eléctricas pero el rider las esquivaba.-"Toma esto…Erupción de rayo!"

Mediante la generación de un rayo desde el suelo e impacta sobre Genmu deteniendo su movimiento. Lance apretó los dientes como las descargas pasaban en su cuerpo…

"Lance" grito Daimon

Laxus se rió. "No eres tan difícil ahora Punk!"

"A penas estoy jugando en serio" dijo Genmu como sujeta la palanca –"La seriedad…segundo avance" y abre

 **[GACHAN! ¡Level up!] [Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick ! Migh ~ ~ ty Action X!]**

El icono de la imagen de la forma de nivel 2 poco a poco viene y pasa antes de que todo su cuerpo convirtiéndose en el nivel dos sorprendiendo a Laxus y los demás magos…

"El se transformo!" dijo Droy

"Increíble, y su poder aumento" dijo Levy

"Ahora Laxus" dijo Genmu rompiendo un bloque como una medalla roja apareció –"Bienvenido al nivel dos" tomo la medalla y corrió directo al mago

"Puño del relámpago!" grito Laxus crea una esfera de rayo alrededor de su puño y se lanza

 **Gyu Īn**

Genmu cambia al modo sierra de su arma y bloque el ataque de Laxus para luego crear un corte. Chispas se produjeron en el cuerpo de Laxus como rodo al suelo.

"Terminemos esto de una vez" dijo Genmu insertando el gashat en la ranura Kimiwaza

 **[Kimewaza (sonido de energía]**

 **[Mighty critical strike!]**

"Ha!" grito Genmu lanzando una rider kick

Laxus se levanta y mira con furia –"No dejare a un mequetrefe ganarme!" como de repente su cuerpo se volvió de raoys y desapareció

"Que?!" dijo Genmu

"Lance, detrás de ti!" grito Daimon pero era tarde

Laxus apareció detrás de Genmu y lanzo un golpe cargado en su pecho con fuerzas reduciendo su barra de vida. Luego siguió con otra patada mandando al rider contra el suelo seguido de otro puño haciendo la tierra crear grietas

Los magos de Fairy Tail miraban con asombro y terror al ver a Laxus tan enojado.

"Mira lo patético que eres como todo este gremio…Dijiste que me darías una lección pero solo has mostrado lo patético que eres!" grito Laxus pateando a Genmu –"Tú y tus amigos se creen tan especial solo por su inusual magia pero son solo un montón de debiluchos… estoy incluso seguro que tus padres estén muy avergonzados al saber que su hijo es solo un montón de basura que solo se pasa su tiempo con esos ridículos artefactos como se llamaban…a claro, videojuegos… estoy seguro que eres hijo de un vagabundo y una puta eh?...Pero no importa ya que cuando sea el Maestro de este miserable gremio tú y tus amigos se largaran como el resto de esos débiles magos que solo causan vergüenza al nombre de Fairy tail"

Lance apretó los dientes de ira y en un momento culminante lanza un gancho a Laxus lanzándolo al aire sorprendiéndolo…

"Cállate!" grito Genmu y noto una medalla blanca con la forma de un rider recuperado. Toma la medalla y siente un aumento en su salud como su barra de vida se llena. Se da la vuelta y mira a Laxus

"Usted miserable hijo de puta!" grito Laxus levantándose con fuerza

"El único miserable es usted y pagaras por lo que has dicho" dijo Genmu sacando un gashat dorado con forma de cabeza de dragón.

 **Drago Knight Hunter Z!** _ **(Upbeat Funk Rock Music)**_ **"**

Un holograma con el título del juego aparece como de pronto un pequeño dragón negro, plateado, con el pecho rosa, su brazo izquierdo amarillo portando un arma de fuego y su brazo derecho azul con una espada apareció y lanzo un fuerte rugido

"Invoco a un dragón!" grito Happy como los magos se sorprendieron

"Acaso el sabrá donde estará Igneel?" dijo Natsu para saber si tiene información sobre el paradero de su padre

"Lo siento Natsu pero no creo que sepa donde esta" dijo Oscar –"Así que Lance usara el nivel cinco…nunca lo vi tan enojado?"

"Solo espero que no se vaya por el desborde cuando use ese poder" dijo Aster

"No voy a y tener misericordia. La seriedad…Quinto avance!" grito Genmu insertando el gashat y abriendo la palanca

 **[Gachan!][ Level Up: Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Migh~ty Actio~n X!] [A Gacha: Do-Do-Drago Na-Na-Na-Knight! Dra! Dra! Drago Knight Hunter! Z! (Upbeat Funk Rock Music** **)]**

El dragón se separa en vairas partes formando una nueva armadura. Su cabeza y pecho cubren el cuerpo de Genmu como su brazo derecho tiene la espada mientras el izquierdo el arma. Sus piernas ganaron piezas de armadura. Genmu dio un fuerte grito como el sonido de un rugido de un dragón se escucho.

Laxus se recupera del golpe y ver con sorpresa el cambio. El apretó los dientes y disparo un rayo. Genmu simplemente se inmuta como el raoy pasa por su cuerpo per sin daños…

"Imposible! Mi ataque no le hizo nada!" dijo Laxus como él y los magos se sorprendieron

"Mi turno" dijo Genmu levantando el arma dragón y dispara metal comprimido a ultra alta velocidad impactando en Laxus como las chispas volaban en su cuerpo –"Esto es por insultar al gremio!"….corre y lanza una patada –"Esto es por insultar a mis amigos!" Hace un corte con la espada –"Esto por insultar a mi familia!" dio un fuerte golpe al estomago mandándolo a volar –"Y esto es por insultarme!" inserta el gashat dorado en la ranura final

 **[Kimewaza (sonido de energía]**

 **[Drago Knight critical strike!]**

"Ha!" grito Genmu lanzando un ataque consecutivo con sus armas causando una gran explosión que creó un gran cráter. Los magos de Fairy tail miraron con asombro el poder destructivo y vieron a Laxus tirado en el suelo incapaz de levantarse…

"El acaba de derrotar a Laxus"

"No lo puedo creer"

"Cuanta fuerza tiene ese sujeto"

Erza y Makarov miraron con asombro la fuerza descomunal del rider.

Genmu regresa a su forma civil pero sujetando a Gashacon Buugviser y se acerca a Laxus tendido al suelo

"Si alguna vez meterse con mis juegos o insulta mi familia o amigos o cualquier persona que importante te a matare! Lo entiendes bola de baba?" dijo Lance con ira

Laxus no dijo nada

"¿ENTIENDES?!" grito Lance apuntando su arma cerca del rostro de Laxus

Entonces Laxus dice que sí antes de desmayarse. A continuación, la Lance se acerca a sus amigos y magos del gremio todos lo miran…

"Ese j *** obtuvo lo que merecía" dijo Lance escupiendo un poco de sangre al suelo y mira a Makarov –"Maestro le aconsejo que le muestre a ese tipo a respetar mejor a sus compañeros de gremio"

"Lo hare, perdón por lo que mi nieto actuara así" dijo Makarov sorprendiendo a los rider

"Él es su nieto?!" dijo Aster

"Como sea, solo edúquelo cuando se despierte" dijo Lance sentándose en la banca y saca su consola y comienza a jugar un videojuego…

Los demás riders miraron a Lance antes de continuar…

"Muy bien, sigamos con esto…Quien es el siguiente?" dijo Daimon

"Yo lo hare!" grito Natsu saltando a la arena –"Estoy encendido! Vamos quiero pelear!"

"De acuerdo Natsu" sonrió Oscar –"Yo seré tu oponente" sacando un anillo

Natsu sonrió como sus puños se prendieron fuego…

 **Driver on! Now**

 _ **The Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!-**_ _ **The Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!-**_

"Henshin" dijo Oscar golpeando suavemente su anillo y lo pone en el cinturón

 **Change! Now!**

El círculo mágico apareció sobre los pies de Oscar y empezó a subir transformándose en Sorcerer

"Oh, el usa anillos mágicos"

"Hey Loke, te sientes bien?"

Loke miro con atención al ver que había otro usuario de anillos mágicos –"Veamos lo que ese chico puede hacer"

"Muy bien Natsu, It's Showtime!" dijo Sorcerer levantando su mano

Natsu sonrió muy emocionado. El asesino del dragón luego saltó hacia delante, con la intensificación de las llamas mientras lo hacía.

" _Karyū no Tekken!"_

Oscar reacciono rápidamente e inserto un anillo de su mano derecha

 **Barrier ! Now!**

Natsu se echó hacia atrás el puño llameante, y se estrelló en el lado de la cara de Sorcerer. Tras el contacto, el ataque de Natsu estalló en una conflagración de fuego y humo, por lo que es imposible que nadie, incluido él mismo, para ver el resultado. El fuego de respiración aterrizó en el suelo, y saltó hacia atrás y hacia fuera del humo, esperando a que se aclare para que pudiera ver su obra. Después de unos momentos, el humo se disipó, y todo el mundo se sorprendió por lo que vieron. Había un círculo mágico dorado y miraron a Sorcerer seguía.

"Fui…eso estuvo cerca si no hubiera usado ese anillo hubiera quedado fuera de combate" dijo Sorcerer –"Muy bien movimiento Natsu pero se necesita más que fuerza bruta" se puso un paso hacia atrás –"Déjame enseñarte" comenzó a correr hacia Natsu

El dragón slayer sonrio y corrio preparando sus puños en fuego. Empezao a realizar varias huelgas pero Sorcerer se mantenía esquivándolas…

"Hey no piensas atacarme?!" dijo Natsu

"No, sólo estoy haciendo una fórmula para tú derrota", dijo Sorcerer - " Vamos a ver. Para derrotar a un Dragon slayer, primero debo tomar el ángulo de la hipotenusa entre las posiciones del sol y la ubicación geográfica. A partir de ese punto hay que mover los 21º desde el nivel del mar "

Los magos miraron como Sorcerer siguió moviéndose mientras esquivaba los ataques de Natsu y siguió recitando varias ecuaciones confusas

" Ese número se multiplica por la raíz de theta y se aplica puntos XYZ ... dando 482 de los cuales han de tomar un tercio de ese número y conseguir la décima. Restando 9054 y luego restar 1, el cambio decimal ", dijo Sorcerer

"Que es lo que hace Oscar?" dijo Lucy como de repente escucharon a los riders reírse o en caso de Lance, Charlotte o Aster una sonrisa –"Que sucede chicos?"

"No es nada es solo que *risa* Oscar está usando la misma táctica cuando derroto a un bravucon una vez que tomo como referencia a un programa que vimos" dijo Daimon

"Eso no explica la risa?" dijo Ersa

"Digamos de la razón de porque nos reímos se sabrá pronto…Oh Natsu no podrá sentarse en un largo tiempo" dijo Elizabeth

Los magos de Fairy tail miraron confundidos a lo que se decía.

"Hey vas hacer tu movimiento?!" grito Natsu cansándose de tantas palabras sin sentido

" ya voy, no me empuje " dijo Sorcerer-" el cambio d, 4º norte "Él se acerca por detrás se Natsu y puso ambas manos juntas con los dedos índices extendidos -" Su punto débil es ... "sonrisa- "Técnica definitiva! "

No se hizo ningún sonido. De hecho, parecía como si la totalidad de todo el gremio había ido extrañamente quieto. Incluso la vida salvaje había dejado de moverse, como si supiera que se había producido alguna gran perturbación en la naturaleza.

"Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ogi: Sennin Goroshi! (Jutsu del Dedo Secreto de la Aldea de la Hoja: Mil Años de Dolor)" girto Sorcerer clavnadole ambos dedos directo al culo de Natsu

"En serio" dijo Lucy con cara de palo con un leve sonrojo como los riders comenzaron a reírse

Natsu fue lanzado al aire mientras se cubria su trasero del dolor, la multitud mago estalló en carcajadas mientras otros se preguntaron qué fue lo que sucedió, otros se mantuvieron firmes pero no pudieron parar de sonreír, más llanto o la celebración de sus estómagos en un intento de recopilar una cierta respiración

"Qué clase de técnica es esa?!" dijo Erza frunciendo el ceño mientras escuchaba a Gray riéndose fuertemente

"Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ogi: Sennin Goroshi! También conocido como Jutsu del Dedo Secreto de la Aldea de la Hoja: Mil Años de Dolor, es una técnica ninja muy simple con un nombre que sólo asusta. En esta técnica se hace una posición de manos y se insertan los dedos en el ano del oponente, empujando al rival y causando dolor y/o estreñimiento" explico Sorcerer a la multitud –"Sin duda una técnica devastadora no creen y facilita en la disciplina de la gente"

"Tal vez debería aprenderla" dijo Erzas como ella y Makarov pensaron como todo los magos de Fairy tail sintieron gran terror…

"No pueden estar hablando en serio" dijo Lucy

"Miren Natsu se esta levantando" dijo Happy

"Ouch! En serio amigo, que demonios?!" grito Natsu levantándose como tenía sus manos en sus posaderas

"Lo siento Natsu pero bajaste la guardia, te dije que en una batalla se necesita más el cerebro que los músculos" dijo Sorcerer

Natsu rápidamente se recupero y empezó a hinchar las mejillas

"Eso no es nada bueno" dijo Sorcerer sacando otro anillo

" _Karyū no Hōkō!_ ( Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)" grito Natsu exhalando una larga línea de fuego que se convierte en una gran bola de fuego.

Sorcerer rápidamente rueda en el suelo esquivando el ataque cargado….

"Necesitare un cambio de vestuario" dijo Sorcerer insertando un anillo azul

 **Hydro! Now! Sui-Sui, Sui-Sui**

UN circulo azul rodeo a Sorcerer cambiando al elemento de agua.

"Cambio de forma!"

"Esperen…escucharon que dijo Hydro…ahora su poder es de agua!"

"Correcto" dijo Sorcerer al publico antes de insertar otro anillo

 **Connect! Now!**

Empuña Wizasrdswordgun colocándola en modo arma. Levanta el "pulgar" del arma en la función de la mano para abrirse emitiendo un ritmo

 **Come on a Shooting, Shake Hands! Come on a Shooting, Shake Hands!**

Natsu miro con interés el cambio de forma de Sorcere y sonrio hay más de la emoción con esta batalla. . El asesino del dragón continuación, hinchó sus mejilla, y se exhala otra corriente de fuego en el rider

" _Karyū no Hōkō!_ "

Sorcerer extiendo su anillo de agua en el arma…

 **Hydro Shooting Strike! Sui Sui Sui!**

Levanta su arma y dispara una fuerte corriente de agua. y al entrar en contacto con las furiosas llamas, se detuvo en sus pistas. Se creó una enorme nube de vapor que rodeaba a Sorcerer, haciéndolo completamente indetectable dentro de ella. Después de un momento sin que pase nada, de repente, el rider se lanzó hacia fuera de la nube de vapor y hacia Natsu.

"Hey Natsu tengo una pregunta, como un Dragon slayer, tus sentidos están muy desarrollado correcto" dijo Sorcerer

"Eh, a que viene esa pregunta?" dijo Natsu

"Curiosidad" dijo Sorcerer tomando rápidamente la mano de Natsu y le coloca un anillo

"Hey que haces?!" pregunto Natsu

"Un experimento" dijo Sorcerer haciendo que la mano que tiene el anillo fuera a su cinturón

 **Smoke! Now!**

De pronto el cuerpo de Natsu empezó a emitir un fuerte hedor. El dragón slayer sintió el olor y debido a su sentido de olfato…fue una horrible sensación…

"Agk! Que terrible olor! Ahhh…Huele muy mal" grito Natsu estando en el suelo como cubría ambas mano en su nariz

"Uff…que olor tan terrible, mejor hay que lavarte" dijo Sorcerer preparando otro disparo

 **Hydro Shooting Strike! Sui Sui Sui!**

Dispara otra corriente de agua contra Natsu hacienda que sea lanzado en varios metros…

Natsu rodo y noto que no podía oler, parece que el agua le tapo la nariz…

"El Final" dijo Sorcerer regresando a su forma base y activa su ataque final

 **Yes! Kick Strike! Understand?!**

Sorcerer mueve su pierna hacia atrás como el círculo mágico brilla bajo sus pies, y da un fuerte salto…

"Rider kick!" grito Sorcerer como descendía su patada

"No perderé" dijo Natsu como todo su cuerpo se prendió en fuego

"Qué?!" grito Sorcerer sorprendido pero siguió con su ataque

" _Karyu no Kenkaku!_ ( Espada Cuerno de Dragón de Fuego)" grito Natsu haciendo un cabezaso impactando contra la patada de Sorcerer

Ambos ataques colisionan creando una fuerte explosión creando una gran cantidad de humo

"Oscar!/Natsu!" gritaron Daimon y Erza al ver lo sucedido

Cuando el humo se disipo se podía ver al dragón slayer de pie y al rider en el suelo. El círculo mágico apareció como la armadura desapareció volviendo a ser Oscar…

"Oh hombre, pensé que ya lo tenía" dijo Oscar como tosía un poco, tenía algunas marcas de heridas leves

"*jadeo* Je *jadeo* Parece que la fuerza bruta gano esta vez" dijo Natsu como de repente cae al suelo

Daimon y Lucy bajaron a ayudar a sus respectivos amigos…

"Aunque Oscar tuvo la mayoría de ventaja, al final Natsu retomo el partido …Sin duda su coraje y voluntad romperá todo los obstáculos que se presenten aun si son imposibles" dijo Charlotte

"Bueno la palabra imposible no está en el diccionario de Natsu" dijo Makarov con una sonrisa en su rostro –"El luchara al final para proteger las cosas importante en su vida, al igual que ustedes"

"Parece que Natsu anoto una victoria para los magos de Fairy tail!" dijo Happy con un marcador como con la tiza hacia un conteo y decía…fairy tail 1…team Dark 1

"Bien ahora es mi turno" dijo Kiba como saltaba a la arena –"Muy bien, quien es lo suficientemente hombre para venir a luchar contra mi?"

"Je, me agrada como suena eso…muy bien yo luchare contra usted" dijo Elfman tomando su turno –"Esto será un duelo entre hombres. Y yo seré quien gane!" apretó sus nudillos…

"Buena suerte Elfman" dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa a su hermano

"De acuerdo tipo grande, prepárate" dijo Kiba como una música de órgano empezó a escuchar en el gaoh driver-"Henshin!" grito deslizando su pase al SetTouch.

 **Gaoh form!**

El cuerpo se Kiba es cubierto por un traje dorado y plateado antes de que seis piezas de armadura salen y se unen a él convirtiéndose en Kamen rider Gaoh.

"Vamos a resolver esto de una vez por todas!" dijo Gaoh golpeando su puño derecho dos veces en su pecho antes de señalar a Elfman

"Esas son palabras de un hombre" dijo Elfman como el dio el primer movimiento…

"Ikuz ikuza ikuze!" grito Gaoh corriendo hacia su oponente

Elfman da el primer golpe pero Gaoh lo intercepta con otro golpe. Ambos sujetos comenzaron a intercambiar huelgas pero ninguno hace un impacto a su oponente.

"Toma esto" dijo Elfan dando un potente golpe pero es atrapado por la palma de Gaoh –"Que!"

"Buen golpe, déjame devolvértelo" dijo Gaoh contrarrestando el golpe y lanza a Elfman a unos metros…

Elfman se recupera y carga lanzando un golpe impactando en el casco del rider pero Gaoh se recupera y lanza un gancho en la barbilla. Ambos intercambian golpes hasta que Gaoh lanza un golpe cargado en la mejilla haciendo al mago de fairy tail retroceder…

"Je, no golpeas nada mal" dijo Elfman poniendo su puño en su mejilla como el golpe de su oponente le dejo marca –"Los hombres de verdad luchan con sus puños…ahora me pondré serio"

De pronto el brazo derecho a Elfman cambia al de una bestia grande de color negro, que es de color oscuro en los músculos

"Beast Arm: Toro Negro" dijo Elfman

"Que clase de magia es esa?" dijo Gaoh

"Take over, una forma de magia que, como su nombre lo indica, permite al usuario hacerse cargo de la apariencia y habilidades de los monstruos a los que derrota. Mi Take over me permite registrar y sellar parte de un monstruo que tocó mi brazo derecho, ganando la capacidad de transformar posteriormente mi brazo en el de la criatura" explico Elfman

"Quien lo diría…pues te ganaste un apodo mi amigo…a partir del momento te llamo The Beast" dijo Gaoh como apretaba sus nudillos –"Ahora veamos quien es el más fuerte, ikuze!" deslizo su pase como la energía recubrió su puño

Elfman sonrió y cargo.

"Rider punch!" grito Gaoh

"Aaah!" grito Elfman

Ambos golpes estallan impactando a la mejilla de s rival como una onda de choque se produjo sacando algo de polvo.

"Usted realmente eres el hombre" dijo Elfman como cae al suelo como Gaoh se mantiene en pie…

El marcador ahora era team DARK 2…Fairy tail 1

"De acuerdo es mi turno y lo hare mejor que Natsu" dijo Gray tomando la siguiente pelea

Charlotte decide luchar y va al otro extremo –"Ahora somos nosotros dos"

"Desde que vi como luchaste cuando me ayudaste contra ese mago de Eisenwald tuve curiosidad sobre la fuerza que tienes. Ahora no me contendré y no habrá nada que pueda arruinar esto" dijo Gray con una sonrisa

"Gray, tu ropa" dijo Charlotte con neutralidad pero con un ligero rubor

Gray mira abajo y estaba en ropa interior –"Porque sucede eso?!"

Luego de un momento incomodo Gray tenía su ropa puesta…

"Repito ahora nada puede arruinar esto" dijo Gray

Charlotte ligeramente sonríe –"Bien…comencemos" saco su lockseed

 **Fifteen! Lock on!**

Una cremallera se abre del cielo como una calavera flota sobre Charlotte

"Que miedo" era el pensamiento de algunos magos

"Henshin" dijo Charlotte insertando la cerradura en el sengoku driver y movió el cuchillo para abrir el lockseed

 **(Sonidos de riff de guitarra eléctrica)**

 **Fifteen arms! (** _ **crujido de huesos al coro siniestro)**_

Una calavera cae sobre Charlotte como su armadura se formo en la oscuridad transformándose en Fifteen, empuña a Yorimaru y mira a su oponente…

"Este es mi escenario, ahora" dijo Fifteen

"Ice Make: Arrows!" grito Gray creando varias flechas de hielo con sus manos, y las envía hacia su opoenente

Fifteen se mantuvo calmada como con su espada cortaba las flechas aunque tuvo que esquivar algunas. Da un paso hacia atrás y corta el lockseed dos veces

 **Fifteen Au Lait!**

"Ha!" grito Fifteen creando un corte de energía oscura

"Ice Make: Block!" dijo Gray creando un bloque de hielo protegiéndose del ataque, reacciono de inmediato como Fifteen se acerco a él y hace una barra, Gray gira su cuerpo como prepara su siguiente ataque –"Ice Make: Lance" extiende los brazos hacia adelante, creando largas lanzas de hielo curvas que se disparan hacia Charlotte

Fidftenn rueda al suelo esquivando las lanzas que se clavaron al suelo y de inmediato saca el heisei lockseed.

 **Kabuto**

Una cremallera se abre como una máscara con diseño de escarabajo rinoceronte japonés color rojo con ojos azules… Fifteen abre el lockseed como una nueva armadura se formo

 **Kabuto Arms! Ten no Michi My Way!**

Las Máscara se abrió como sus ojos se volvieron hombreras, como una coraza roja adorna su pecho. El rostro Fifteen obtiene el mismo que la máscara que invoco como un cuerno de insecto aparece sobre su cabeza. En su mano sostiene una kunai negra y roja y corta el lockseed dos veces.

 **Kabuto! Au Lait!**

"Clock up!" dijo Fifteen antes de moverse a una gran velocidad…

"Qué?" dijo Gray como empezó a recibir algunos ataques sin poder verlos…

"Hey Jet, mira hay alguien más rápido que suted"

Jet bajo el cabeza, deprimido mientras Levy y Droy le dan palmaditas en la espalda

"Es rápida" pensó Gray, puso de inmediato sus manos al suelo –"Ice Make: Floor"

El piso se congelo como Fifteen comienza a patinar sobre el sin perder la velocidad…

"Cierto, Charlotte es experta en patinaje sobre hielo" dijo Daimon recordándolo

"Tch" se quejo Gray como pronto cortes de luz aparecieron a su alrededor como se unieron golpeandolo

"Clock over" dijo Fifteen regresando a su velocidad normal y luego saca el lockseed y lo vuelve a presionar.

 **Decade!**

Una máscara magenta con la parte de la barbilla de plata, ojos verdes y varias barras negras adornando el caso…

 **Decade Arms! Hakaisha on the Road!**

La máscara se formo como los ojos se volvieron hombreras, como adquirió una placa en su pecho que es una cruz negro y blanco en diagonal. En su mano tenía el rider booker en modo espada

"Una armadura rosa?"

"No es rosa, es magenta" dijo Fifteen-"Aun quieres continuar, Gray?"

"Si…aun no estoy acabado" dijo Gray –"Ice Make: Sword" una espada de hielo se formo en su mano y cargo

Fifteen bloqueo el ataque como gira su cuerpo haciendo un corte pero la espada de hielo es muy fuerte. Gray golpea a la armadura de Fifteen creando chispas lanzando al rider.

"Ice Maker: Hammer" grito Gray creando un martillo de hielo

 **Decade! Squash!**

El rider booker brilla como copias holográficas aparecen y entonces Fifteen realiza un corte ascendente destruyendo el martillo en pedazos.

"Probare uno de los nuevos riders que se añadieron al heisei lockseed" dijo Fifteen

 **Ghost**

Una máscara naranja con ojos negros y un cuerno plateado aparece, tiene una capucha cubriéndolo a su alrededor. Y corta el lockseed activándolo

 **Ghost arms! Kyuujuu nichikan de juugou ijin!** (15 grandes hombres in 99 días)

La armadura deciende en como la capucha cubre la cabeza de fifteen haciéndose una capucha más pequeñas como partes del casco se volvieron hombreras y el cuerno se volvió una pieza del pecho.

"Wow, el poder de Kamen rider Ghos sugei!" dijo Daimon de la emoción

"Ice Make: Pision" dijo Gray crendo una gran jaula cuadrada de hielo –"Te tengo"

"Te equivocas" dijo Charlotte volviéndose intangible y atravesando la jaula –"Adoro los poderes de Ghost…quizás debí haber comprado sus productos en vez de Fifteen pero estoy contenta igual" murmuro y miro a Gray –"Buen intento Gray-kun pero necesitas más que eso para atrapar a un fantasma"

 **Ghost squash!**

Fifteen junto ambas manos como comenzó a flotar mientras el símbolo de Ghost aparecia, da un giro y desciende con una patada…

"Omega drive!" grito impactando sobre Gray creando una fuerte explosión, cuando el polvo desapareció en lugar de Gray era un muñeco de nueve al igual que él –"Nani?!"

"Buen intento pero…" dijo Gray como el hielo se formo bajo Fifteen capturándola dentro de ello –"Yo gano, Ice Make: Hammer!" creo un martillo de hielo golpenado a Fifteen como los trozos de hielo se rompieron como la rider cae al suelo…

Gray suspiro y cayó al suelo, uso mucha magia en ese último ataque…

Charlotte volvia a su ropa civil como se giro su cuerpo para mirar al cielo y miro a su amigo –"Hey Gray"

"Si?" dijo Gray como se levantaba

"Eres un tipo cool" dijo Charlotte con una sonrisa

"Y tu… tienes una personalidad agradable" dijo Gray acercándose a ella

"Eres la primera persona aparte de mis amigos que me dice que tengo una personalidad agradable…la verdad pienso que doy miedo" dijo Charlotte

"No diría eso…eres como decirlo…única" dijo Gray con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano –"Necesitas ayuda?"

Charlotte se sonrojo ligeramente como acepta la ayuda de Gray…

"Hey Gray" dijo ella como el mago de hielo la miro –"Te gustaría que después de esto…ir a comer helado juntos" hablo en voz baja de vergüenza…

"Me gustaría" dijo Gray con una sonrisa

Charlotte sonrio como Gray la ayudo a regresar con el grupo…

Cuatro batallas con ambos lados con dos victorias cada uno…serán team DARK ganar la siguiente batalla, tendrá que verse en ora ocasión.

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Wow no pensé que escribiera tanto yo pensaba que iba a ser corta pero con la cantidad de cosas me sorprendió pero bueno**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	12. Capitulo 11: Team DARK vs Fairy Tail II

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(Comienza en la ciudad de Fiore en la noche, con la luna en lo alto del cielo, gotas de agua caen formando un charco antes que un pie pisa el charco, las luces de los faroles brillan como en las calles otras siluetas caminan. Las luces iluminan mostrando nueve figuras acorazadas. Las luces se enfocan en sus cascos mostrando antes de ponerse en posición de batalla y corre hacia adelante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(En el otro extreme era de día mostrando un enorme edificio mostrando a nueve jóvenes sonriendo como a su lado estaban Natsu, Gray, Erza y Lucy antes que todos se pusieran en pose de pelea)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(Una tarjeta con la imagen de una cobra cae en la mano de Daimon antes de sonreir, la escena cambia como Kamen rider Ouja miraba el cielo de la noche con Venonsnaker se deslizaba entre el suelo)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(La escena cambia a Erza caminando en un denso bosque mirando el sol brillar/ Luego aparece ella luchando contra una bestia gigante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart (Beatin' Beatin')]**

 _(Ouja y Erza chocan sus armas, como la gente los ovacionaba/ La escena cambia al gremio donde Kiba iba a comer su carne antes que Charlotte se lo quita, Elizabeth y Lucy estaba en el medio deteniendo una pelea entre Natsu y Gray. Lance jugando videojuegos en una esquina mientras Aster tomaba un vaso de limonada de parte de Mirajane. Kage practicaba con su espada como Oscar leía un libro antes de asustarse por un murciélago cayendo de espalda donde Emily reia sin control)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin' heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon entra el gremio como el murciélago se apoya en su hombro y el comienza acariciarlo)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en nueve parte mostrando a Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte y Kiba antes de que cambiara a los nueve dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon, Fifteen y Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en cinco mostrando a Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray y Lucy antes de cambiar el gremio entero celebrando con copas al aire)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(La oscuridad envuelto todo excepto el centro donde los nueve jóvenes están de pie sujetando sus driver para el henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Varias siluetas de seres malignos y criaturas se dirigen hacia el gremio como todo los magos estaban afuera para pelear contra las amenazas como los nueves pilotos se transforman y se unen a la lucha)_

 **[unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(Una misteriosa figura camina en la oscuridad mostrando un cinturón plateado y sujetando una tarjeta antes de desaparecer)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(El cielo de la noche aparece un misterioso kamen rider Dark Decade mirando a los nueve jóvenes y señala que vengan por él)_

 **[You got to change Breakin' the chain]**

 _(Daimon y Dark Decade chocan los puños como todo se destruye como un espejo)_

 **[Don't be afraid! Walking in hte stage,..just Go!]**

 _(En lo alto de un edificio los nueve rider y magos miran hacia abajo y saltan a la batalla como la luna llena ilumina su camino_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart!]**

 _(Cada rider y mago realiza sus técnicas como varias cadenas envuelven la pantalla donde la cámara se fija en Erza y Ouja haciendo un corte al mismo tiempo partiendo las cadenas)_

 **[kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(La pantalla es de un tono morado como el titulo Team DARK brilla con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en el fondo)_

 **Capitulo 11: Team DARK vs Fairy Tail partec 2**

"Maikai! … . Ano, ua kuu huli, I Like hauʻoli loa!" dijo Emily en un lenguaje extraño para los magos…

"Que dijo?" dijo Lucy como por comité de sus amigos o mejor dicho obligada, ella iba a luchar

"Lo siento cuando me emociono mucho suelo hablar en mi idioma nativo…lo que dije fue "bueno!...ahora es mi turno, estoy tan emocionada!" es que siempre quise pelear contra usted Lucy ya que tu magia me fascina y quiero ver de que estas hecha" dijo Emily con una sonrisa

"Gracias…aun no se si realmente quiero luchar" comento Lucy

"Lo harás bien, Lucy!" animo Kiba –"Animo, tu puedes"

"Qué te pasa Kiba? Por qué la apoyas?" dijo Lance

"Porque alguien tiene que hacerlo ya que nadie más lo está haciendo" dijo Kiba

"Vamos Lucy!/Pelea bien!/Esfuérzate" dijeron Natsu, Gray y Erza

"Decías" dijo Lance

"C-Cállate" dijo Kiba de vergüenza con un ligero rubor…

"Vamos Emily pelea con pasión y determinación" animo Daimon

"Adelante Emily, tu puedes" dijo Oscar

Emily sonrió como un rubor se formo sus mejillas –"Oscar" murmuro alegremente y luego miro a su oponente –"Muy bien Lucy comencemos con esto" se coloco el cinturón y luego las medallas –"Henshin!"

 **¡MISMO!**

 **Kujira!**

 **OOKAMIUO!**

Las tres medallas se colocaron en posición triangular antes de insertarse en el pecho de Emily salpicadura de aguas surgieron como la armadura apareció, sorprendiendo a los magos…

"Kamen rider Poseidón, esta lista para la batalla" dijo Emily con su tridente en la mano

"Ok puedo hacerlo" dijo Lucy sacando una de sus llaves de oro **–"Puerta del toro dorado! Ábrete Taurus!"**

"Moo" grito Taurus apareciendo junto con su hacha en la mano

"Comenzando en serio invocando a bipi wahine (Vaca)" dijo Poseidón

"Oh Lucy, veo que tus senos siguen viéndose tan bien" dijo Taurus con corazones en sus ojos

"Cierto, olvide que era un pervertido" dijo Poseidón con una gota de sudor

"Qué puedo yo hacer por ti Lucy?" pregunto Taurus

"Estamos en un duelo, así que se amable y acaba con mi oponente" dijo Lucy apuntando a Emily

"Entendido" dijo Taurus cargando hacia la rider

"Es momento de tomar a ese toro por los cuernos" dijo Poseidón saltando sobre Taurus sujetándolo por los cuernos –"Yeehaw!" grito ella como el espíritu se sacudía intentándola quitarla de encima…

"Vamos Taurus, tu puedes ganar" dijo Lucy

"Poseidón lanzo una patada como aterrizaba en tierra –"Vamos toro, muestra tu mejor ataque"

Taurus cargo hacia ella como

"Ole, Ole, Ole otra vez" dijo Poseidón esquivando los ataques con gracia –"Esto es divertido!"

"Es suficiente, Taurus" dijo Lucy cerrando la puerta del espíritu y saca una nueva llave **–"Puerta del cangrejo gigante, ábrete! Cáncer!"**

"Que necesitas-ebi?" dijo Cáncer con sus tijeras en la mano

"Hey se supone que eres un cangrejo no un camarón? Termina mejor tus frases con ksni o snip?" dijo Poseidón

"Muy bien Cancer, dale a ella un nuevo estilo" dijo Lucy

"De acuerdo-snip" dijo Cáncer cambiando de inmediato su tic y cargo al ataque

"Ves, así está mejor wow" dijo Poseidón esquivando los ataques mientras repelía con su tridente las tijeras incapaces de cortar su arma –"Quizás un corte de cabello no sería tan malo, le pediré a Lucy ese espíritu por un rato" pensó como dio un barrido derribando al espíritu

Lucy cierra la puerta de Cáncer y saca otra llave y grita **–"Puerta de la doncella, ábrete! Virgo!"**

"Que necesita, princesa?" dijo Virgo haciendo una reverencia

"Por qué por alguna razón ella se me hace familiar?" dijo Poseidón

"Recuerdas a la criada gigante horripilante que podía escavar bajo la tierra que tenía ese Duke, pues ella era un espíritu celeste y es la que estás bien en persona ahora sirviendo a Lucy" dijo Daimon

"Qué?!" grito Poseidón, Aster, Kiba y Charlotte con los ojos abiertos ya que ellos no sabían de eso

"También actuamos de esa manera al saberlo" dijo Elizabeth –"Y como lo sabes nii-san si no estabas con nosotros cuando apareció?"

"Lo vi en el espejo cuando iba tras ese mago de Eisenwald" respondió Daimon

"Muy bien Virgo, patéale el trasero a mi oponente" ordeno Lucy

"Como desees, princesa" dijo Virgo mientras escarbando bajo la tierra

"Sin duda es ella, me pregunto cómo adelgazo tan rápido" pensó Poseidón cuando de pronto sintió la tierra temblando bajo sus pies-"Eso no es bueno" dijo saltando justo en el momento que Virgo salía de la tierra y balanceo sus cadenas.

Poseidón bloqueo las cadenas y creó un corte de agua haciendo el espíritu esquivar…

"Eso me recuerda a Ghost rider con las cadenas por alguna razón" pensó Poseidón esquivando los ataques

"Es suficiente, Virgo" dijo Lucy cerrando su puerta – **"Puerta de la portadora del agua, ábrete! Aquarius!"**

"Te amo-Hey! Estaba en medio de una cita" grito Aquarius debido a su repentina convocatoria –"El hecho que no pueda conseguir un novio, no significa que usted deba interrumpir a las personas en sus citas!" continuo ella amenazando a Lucy

"Lo siento" respondió Lucy

"Ustedes tienen algunos problemas en que trabajar así que mejor me retiro" dijo Poseidón

"No tan rápido!" grito Aquarius –"Usted es la razón por la que estoy aquí" saca su florero –"Así que terminare eso rápido!"

Una gran cantidad de agua sale impulsada hacia Poseidón, la rider concentra la energía en su tridente y corta el ataque…

"Lo siento pero mi nombre es Poseidón, el nombre del dios de los océanos…luchar usando mi elemento no es buena idea wahine iʻa (mujer pescado)" dijo Poseidón

"Como sea, mejor regreso con mi novio que es caliente" dijo Aquarius desapareciendo

"No tenía que decirme eso" dijo Lucy en el momento que iba usar otra llave Poseidón se acerca a ella y sin darse cuenta no tenia sus llaves –"Que sucede?"

"Buscas eso, mi amiga" dijo Poseidón señalando las llaves de oro –"Que vas hacer sin esto, Lucy?"

Lucy entonces saca su latigo al lado de su cintura –"Tendré que vencerte, yo misma"

"Dame tu mejor golpe" dijo Poseidon como cargo hacia ella y esquivo su primer ataque.

Lucy siguió balanceando su arma esta que se enrollo en el brazo de Poseidon y en un movimiento rápido es desarmada…

"Qué?" dijo Lucy

"Te mostrare como se hace" dijo Poseidón lanzando el látigo bajo los pies de Lucy mientras caía al suelo y la ata de manos y pies –"Y con eso se termina la pesca de hoy"

Team Dark 3…Fairy Tail 2

"Hay me duelo mi cuerpo" se quejo Lucy ahora en las gradas mientras acomodaba su cuerpo adolorido

"Perdiste" dijo Natsu

"Debes estar avergonzada" añadió Happy

"Oigan déjenme de molestar con eso" grito Lucy

"Vamos Kage nii-san!" animo Elizabeth

"Haz tu mejor lucha, hermano" dijo Daimon

"De acuerdo, hay alguien interesado en luchar contra mí?" dijo Kage señalando su espada de madera al publico pero no había respuesta solamente el sonido de los grillos –"Invitare una ronda de bebidas quien me derrote"

"Acepto tu reto" dijo Cana delante de todos

"Eso fue rápido" comento Kage

"Cana le gusta beber, participaría donde fuera si alguien invita los tragos" dijo Miajane

"Realmente ama la cerveza" dijo Aster

"Y con la cantidad que hemos visto cuanto bebe, debe ser bastante" dijo Oscar

"Espero que cumplas tu promesa, cariño" dijo Cana sacando algunas cartas

"Yo siempre cumplo con lo que prometo" dijo Kage como su cinturón aparece en su cintura –"Henshin!" grito como un torbellino de oscuridad rodea su cuerpo convirtiéndose en Shadow moon-"El guerrero de la luna, Shadow moon!" balanceo Satan Sabre poniéndose en posición de lucha

Cana sonríe mientras sacaba su baraja de cartas mágicas.

Shadow moon golpea su espada haciendo que brille intensamente y hace una barra de energía directo a su oponente. Cana ágilmente la esquiva mientras saca tres tarjetas que eran el "Cielo", "Muerte inversa", y "Montaña" y las arrojó sobre el suelo lo cual invoco múltiples rayos impactando sobre Shadow moon haciendo que tambaleaba un poco hacia atrás pero se mantenía fuerte…

"Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso para derrotarme" dijo Shadow monn dando un salto como agita su espada para golpearla.

Cana esquiva los ataques y dio un salto hacia atrás evadiendo el corte de la espada, rápidamente saca varias cartas y la lanza como si fueran shuriken. Shadow moon se mueve con rapidez cortando las tarjetas con su espada sorprendiendo a Cana y tomando esa oportunidad de golpearla en el estomago. Cana responde de inmediato con un golpe en su cara pero con poco éxito, retrocede y lanza varias tarjetas al suelo.

"Fuente de la Fortuna!" dijo Cana como las tarjetas brillaron y dispararon varios chorros de agua en diferentes direcciones

Shadow moon las esquiva pero algunas lograron golpearlo –"Muy bien es momento de desaparecer" dijo como lanza una potente ráfagas al suelo creando grandes explosiones de polvo hundiendo el terreno.

"Usando el cerebro, ese movimiento es muy ingenioso" dijo Erza

"Si Kage usualmente usa más su fuerza que su cerebro pero eso no significa que es un tonto, es un estratega en las situaciones como esta" dijo Daimon

"Pues Cana tiene sus trucos bajo sus cartas" dijo Erza

Cana no podía ver nada en todo ese polvo. Ni siquiera podía ver dónde había desaparecido el rider, en ese momento decidió utilizar este criterio en su provecho, por lo pone una tarjeta en el suelo y usa su magia de adivinación para predecir el futuro de la lucha.

Se dio cuenta de los movimientos de su oponente iba hacer en el futuro y se preparo mientras guardaba la tarjeta en su mazo y se puso de pie cuando esquivo un ataque sorpresa de Shadow moon por detrás y deslizo su pierna haciendo al rider quien atrapo su pierna con ambos brazos. Con una sonrisa en su rostro Cana saco cuatro tarjetas y las junta creando una serie de rayos blanco impactando en el rider lanzándolo lejos.

Shadow moon gira su cuerpo y se posa de pie ante la caída…

"Sin duda lo que dicen es cierto y tus predicciones son siempre acertadas" dijo él balanceando su espada –"Vamos a ver si predices esto" lanza una ráfaga de ataques.

Cana contrarresto lanzando sus cartas que de repente se incendiaron e impactaron sobre los ataques de Shadow moon . El rider concentro su poder y creó un torbellino de oscuridad atrapando a la maga lanzándola al aire…

"Aquí vamos" dijo Shadow moon saltando alto –"Shadow punch!" grito lanzando un golpe al pecho de la chica lanzándola de vuelta al suelo –"Creo que me pase en ese ataque"

Cana se levanto como sintió su cuerpo adolorido…

"Hey estas bien? No quería golpearte tan fuerte" dijo Shadow moon

"Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte cariño" dijo Cana

"Me alegra entonces…deseas continuar?" dijo Shadow moon

"Más que nada" dijo Cana lanzando varias tarjetas hacia su oponente

Shadow moon las corta –"Tendrás que encontrar una nueva manera de atacarme"

"La tengo" dijo Cana lanzando una tarjeta al suelo

En cuestión de segundos, la tarjeta activa y Shadow moon fue rodeado repentinamente por todo tipo de mujeres hermosas en ropa de natación reveladora coqueteando sobre él. La mayoría de los hombres del gremio le salieron corazones en los ojos incluyendo Makarov, los únicos que no fueron afectados fueron Natsu, Gray, Daimon, Aster y Lance…

Shadow moon se mantuvo en silencio como de prento lanzo un ataque en la sorpresa de Cana como ella los esquiva y la tarjeta perdió su magia regresando en la normalidad…

"Como? Ningún hombre a resistido contra mi tarjeta de seducción" dijo Cana

"Pues yo soy la excepción" dijo Shadow moon como ataco-"Sabes una cosa no es la primera vez que un grupo de chicas me rodea y me coquetea solo para que baje la guardia"

"Qué?!" dijo Cana

"Es verdad, una vez mi hermano tuvo que luchar contra una banda de mujeres quienes habian hecho muchos daños a nuestra casa, así que yo, él y Aster detuvimos a esas chicas pero sin antes darnos una pelea donde usaron su cuerpo para distraernos. Yo estaba avergonzado al igual que Aster pero Kage se mantuvo de pie y lucho, maldición incluso la líder de la banda se quito su ropa mostrando sus pechos y aun así Kage ni se inmuto, para él se concentra más en la lucha que cualquier otra cosa" dijo Daimon para la sorpresa de todos

"Chiquillo suertudo" pensó la mayoría de los hombres incluyendo a Makarov

"Tienes algún otro truco más que añadir, señorita" dijo Shadow moon

"Si" dijo Cana arrojando una varias tarjetas más

Shadow moon bloquea los ataques pero de repente cuando golpeo una tarjeta especifica todo lo que vio fue una intensa luz.

El destello de luz blanca apareció ante la vista de todos quienes se cubrieron sus ojos pero cuando volvió a la normalidad una vez más, Shadow moon no estaba solamente una tarjeta suspendida en el aire

"A donde se fue Kage nii-san" dijo Elizabeth

"Fue atrapado en la carta de sellado de Cana, ingeniosa usa las demás carta para distraerlo para luego atraparlo, fascinante" dijo Oscar ajustándose las gafas

"Supongo que Kage se confió demasiado pero no se puede negar que lucho hasta el final" dijo Daimon

Cana se acercó a la carta suspendida en el aire y lo tomó como ella sonrió,atrapando a su oponente

"Hey en dónde estoy?" dijo Shadow moon como todo lo veía más grande

"Parece que gano corazón" dijo Cana

"Parece que caí en tu carta trampa… De acuerdo, admito mi derrota" dijo Shadow moon –"Puedes liberarme ahora?"

"Con gusto" dijo Cana liberando al rider de su prisión como caía al suelo de vuelta en su forma de civil.

"Gracias" dijo Kage –"Bien un trato es un trato, te invito una ronda de lo que quieras y estoy seguro que la respuesta es cerveza"

"Me conoces bien" dijo Cana con una sonrisa

"Somos compañeros de gremios, debemos conocernos del todo" respondió Kage

Los números iban team DARK 3…Fairy tail 3

"Parece que empatamos de nuevo" dijo Erza

"Si pero esto aun no acabado" dijo Daimon

"Bien yo ire esta vez" dijo Aster caminando a la arena

Alzack se levanto mientras su compañera lo miro…

"No me digas que quieres luchar también?" dijo Bisca

"Eh visto los partidos anteriores y me motivaron a probar mis fuerza contra ellos. Sin duda quiero saber lo fuerte que puedo ser y esa lucha me dará las respuestas" dijo Alzack caminando

"Buena suerte" dijo Bisca con una sonrisa

"Oh? Nunca nos vimos antes" dijo Atser

"Estuve muy ocupado durante mis misiones que no nos presentamos adecuadamente. Soy Alzack Conneli" dijo Alzak presentándose

"Aster Hyriu y espero ver que fuerte eres" dijo Atser sacando el orga drive

"Lo mismo iba a decir" dijo Alzack sacando sus pistolas mágicas.

Aster apretó el código en su teléfono marcando 000 y apretó enter

 **Standing By!**

"Henshin!" grito Aster insertando el teléfono en el driver

 **Complete!**

Líneas brillantes cubrieron su cuerpo como su armadura apareció. Kamen rider Oga estaba listo como empuño orga stlanzer.

"Muy bien vaquero, tengamos un duelo" dijo Orga

Alzack asintió y giro el barril de sus armas.

Orga cargo como Alzack dio un paso hacua atrás disparando, el rider las repelo con su espada y realiza un par de huelgas. Alzack las esquivaba pero uno le impacto en su rostro retrocediendo ligeramente, de inmediato se recupera y dispar.

Orga reacciono al ataque y lo bloquea

"Disparo de tornado" dijo Alzack disparando dos balas de aire de gran presión y velocidad, y el movimiento que generan esas balas produce una enorme corriente de aire, provocando que dos grandes tornados salgan disparados

Orga se cubrió como los dos tornado lo envuelven, luchando para liberarse saca la misión memory y la inserta en su espada

 **Exceed charge!**

La espada brillo como una versión de energía apareció y corto los tornados a la mitad y de paso impactan al mago como parte del terreno. Alzack se recupera y recarga sus armas en eso Orga se adelanta y da una patada en el estomago de su rival, el mago dispara unas rondas pero el rider las esquiva.

"Eres bueno" dijo Orga

"Lo mismo para usted" dijo Alzack-"Disparo de chispas!"

Dispara varias balas eléctricas que golpean a Orga haciendo que retroceda.

"Terminemos con esto" dijo Orga insertando la misión memory a su cinturón y aprieta el botón.

 **Exceed charge!**

Orga golpea al suelo como una ola de energía se expande en el suelo.

"Que sucede?" dijo Alzack como de pronto comenzó a flotar como la energía impedía moverse.

Orga tomo esa oportunidad y corrio como da un salto y realiza una patada descendente lanzando a su oponente al suelo terminando el encuentro…

"Aah…" dijo Alzack del dolor pero no era grave

"Tus habilidades son buenas amigo pero te recomiendo saber combate cuerpo a cuerpo en caso que tus armas son incapaces de ser usadas" dijo Orga dando la mano de ayuda

"Lo tendré en mente" dijo Alzack aceptando la ayuda y se levanta –"Tengo mucho que aprender"

Team DARK 4…Fairy Tail 3

"Al fin es mi turno" dijo Elizabeth con alegría

"Yosh, entonces yo seré su oponente" dijo Levy

"Levy!" dijeron Droy y Jet

"Descuiden mis amigos, estoy preparada para esto" dijo Levy –"Veamos si puedes contra mi magia llamada Escritura sólida"

"Que hace?" pregunto Elizabeth

"Puedo crear palabras en el aire, de forma sólida y con la contextura que la palabra merite" dijo Levy

"Eh?" dijo Elizabeth confundida

"Sera mejor que lo entiendas mediante la lucha" dijo Levy

"Me parece lo mejor" dijo Elizabeth colocándose el lost driver y saca la gaia memory.

 **Eternal**

"Henshin" dijo Elizabeth insertando la gaia memoria en la ranura

 _ **"Eternal! (Old school jungle music)"**_

La armadura cubre a Elizabeth convirtiéndose en Eternal

"Ahora, disfrute de su infierno" dijo ella colocando su pulgar apuntando hacia abajo

"Se supone que eso deba asustarme" dijo Levy

"Tal vez si, tal vez no pero así es mi frase pre-batalla" dijo Eternal encogiéndose de hombros

"Hey Natsu, nosotros deberíamos tener una frase como esa" dijo Happy

"Es una excelente idea, Happy" dijo Natsu

"Bien menos charla y más acción" dijo Eternal sacando su arma, eternal Edge

"Escritura Sólida: Fire" dijo Levy como de repente sobre ella apareció la palabra "fuego", dicha palabra empezó a encenderse y lanzarse como una bola de fuego

"Wow" dijo Eternal sorprendido esquivando el ataque peo rozo por poco su pierna y sintió que realmente era de fuego –"Así es como es tu magia…me gusta"

"Y aun no has visto lo que puedo hacer. Escritura Sólida: Bullet" conjuro Levy como la palabra "bala" flotaba en el aire, en ese instante dispara múltiples balas a gran velocidad.

"Tengo que darme prisa y se como" dijo Eternal sacando una gia memory roja con la letra A escrita en ella

 **Accel! Maximo drive!**

Inserta la memoria en la ranura y para la sorpresa de todos, Eternla se movió a gran velocidad.

"Otro más con súper velocidad! cuanto de ustedes tienen esas habilidades?!" grito Jet en las gradas

"Solamente Elizabeth al usar la accel memory, Charlotte cuando usa Faiz y Kabuto arms, Lance cuando usa el ítem de energía acelerar…" dijo Daimon

Jet susprio al saber que solo tres tenían super velocidad pero a la vez se sintió deprimido al ver que ya no era el unico con esa habilidad…

"Esas memory que son?" dijo Lucy con curiosidad

"Las gaia memory es un misterioso dispositivo que contiene todos los conocimientos de la Tierra de lo que representa. Cada gaia memory está adornada con la primera letra de su nombre, estilizado para reflejar las facultades que imbuye a su usuario" explico Daimon

"Y esa memory que pronuncio "Accel" le dio velocidad" dijo Erza

"Correcto, existen muchas gaia memory pero solo algunas han sido refinados de tal manera que sólo se pueden utilizar en los cinturones especializados de controladores de memoria" dijo Kiba

"Y que sucede si se utiliza una no refinada?" dijo Gray

"Te conviertes en un monstruo, literalmente" dijo Daimon tomando la sorpresa de todos

"Necesito hacer que baje la velocidad…lo tengo" pensó Levy –"Escritura Sólida: Oil"

La palabra aparece en el aire y cae al suelo creando un enorme charco de aceite negro pegajoso. Eternal salta esquivando dicha sustancia.

"Te tengo. Escritura Sólida: Storm!" dijo Levy como la palabra que invoco se convirtió en un tornado feroz atacando directamente a su oponente

Eternal saca una gaia memory verde con la letra C en ella

 **Ciclone! Máximo drive!**

La inserta en eternal Edge como la cuchilla se volvió verde y creo un corte de viento neutralizando el tornado. De inmediato saco una memoria de color azul con la letra T y lo inserta en la ranura del arma

 **Trigger!Maximo Drive!**

Eternal hace un movimiento con su arma y surgen multiples balas de energía que se dirigían a Levy

"Escritura Sólida: Guard!" conjuri Levy como dicha palabra se formo como una especie de barrera protegiéndola del ataque –"Escritura Sólida: Thunder" lanza un potente trueno hecha con la palabra que invoco…

Eternal esquivo el ataque como saca la memory roja con una H escrita

 **Heat! Maximo drive!**

Los brazos de Eternal se encendieron en fuego azul y lanzo una andada de ataques

"Escritura Sólida: Water!" dijo Levy creando un ataque hecho de agua que ipacta con el fuergo de su opoente creando una cortina de vapor

"Te tengo" dijo Eternal apareciendo detrás de ella colocando su memoria en la ranura máxima

 **Eternal! Maximo drive!**

"Eternal Requiem!" dijo Eternal creando un ataque de energía haciendo que Levy quede aturdida –"Y ahora para el golpe de gracia" inserta una memoria negra con una J

 **Joker! Maximo drive!**

"Rider…kick!" dijo Eternal dando un salto mientras giraba como llamas purpuras rodearon su pierna golpeando a Levy.

El impacto lanza a la maga hacia la grada donde por suerte su compañero de equipo, Droy y Jet la atrapan…

"Lo siento" dijo Eternal –"Creo que otra vez exagere" se rasco bajo la máscara

Team DARK 5…Fairy Tail 3

"Maldición, ahora estamos perdiendo" se quejo Natsu

"De hecho aun pueden ganar" dijo Daimon

"Como es eso?" pidió Lucy

"Porque decidí que el último combate el ganador recibe tre puntos más que suficientes para que Fairy Tail gane" dijo Daimon –"Considérenlo mi regalo ya que soy el ultimo participante quien se enfrente" señalo bajando a la arena

"Entonces yo tomo el reta ya que si mal no recuerdo me prometiste una batalla" dijo Erza con una sonrisa

"Y la cumpliré" respondió Daimon.

Como ambos peleadores se prepararon ocurría algo en el otro lado de la multitud, Cana estaba sentado en una caja de madera. El barril de cerveza estaba a su lado mientras ella se hizo una casilla de apuestas con los otros miembros del gremio. Casi todo el mundo apostaba por Erza para ganar. Natsu y Gray estaban entre ese grupo; aunque sabían que Daimon era fuerte, el dúo todavía tenía dudas de que pudiera vencer Erza. Después de todo, esta era la chica que les había atormentado y perseguido sus pesadillas desde que eran niños. Maestro Makarov, y Happy formaban parte del pequeño grupo que apostó por Daimon

Cana aposto diciendo que el combate terminaría en empate en la confusión de todos, ella no uso su magia de adivinación sino que estaba usando su intuición.

Los únicos que no apostaron eran los riders ya que no querían ser parte de esto y querían ver la pelea con Elizabeth y Kage apoyando a su hermano mayor.

"¿Por qué no estás apostando Lucy?" preguntó Happy

"Debido a que no es correcto apostar a los amigos. Se siente como que estoy diciendo de que esta persona es mejor que el otro y creo que los dos son realmente fuertes", respondió Lucy

"Lo mismo va para nosotros" dijo Lance

"En serio apostaste por Daimon? Sabes que Erza le ganara" dijo Wakaba a Macao

"Sí, bueno, nunca se sabe. Como hemos visto en los demás combates y la fuerza de ellos, Daimon debe ser el más fuerte ya que es el líder del equipo podría tener algo que pueda vencer a Erza" dice Macao.

"Lo que usted diga pero no empiece a quejarse después cuando Erza vuelve a ganar", dijo Wakaba.

"Vamos que esta lucha comenzó ya!" grito Natsu

"Aye" dijo Happy

"Muy bien Erza espero que estés lista" dijo Daimon levantando su cubierta-"Henshin" grito transformándose en Ouja –"Porque no me detendré hasta ganar"

 **Sword vent**

Ouja sujeta su veno-saber y lo balance hacia tocar su hombro

"Yo tampoco me rendiré. Requip!" grito Erza equipándose con su armadura de Corazón Kreuz, una espada apareció delante de ella mientras agarraba la empuñadura con la mano

"Bien hagamos esto un espectáculo vistoso" dijo Ouja como la tensión entre los dos se podía sentir por los demás, mientras todos esperaban a la espera de la lucha para empezar.

En ese momento, tanto Erza y Ouja cargan hacia uno al otro y en tan sólo un segundo en que los dos mueven sus espadas el uno al otro, ambas espadas chocan entre sí.

Ouja dio un salto hacia atrás como Erza corrió hacia él. Los dos movieron sus espadas rápidamente a su alrededor y chocan entre sí de nuevo anulándose una vez más. Ambos luchadores se mantuvieron firmes y continuaron balanceando sus armas el uno al otro. Los dos parecían igualados sin embargo, como ambos continuaron desviando los ataques del otro, con el tiempo las dos cuchillas se bloquean entre sí y ambos trataron de dominar a la otra, pero era en vano.

"Eres fuerte" dijo Erza

"Y usted no está nada mal" dijo Ouja

Tanto Ouja y Erza ven que sus fuerzas eran iguales empujaron hacia atrás a sí mismos de distancia el uno del otro

"Muy bien es momento de un truco" dijo Ouja y saca una tarjeta

Con esa oportunidad Erza convoca rápidamente otra espada en la otra mano y carga hacia Ouja. El rider se mantuvo tranquilo como deslizaba la tarjeta a su bastón

 **Clear vent!**

"Ahora me vez y ahora no" dijo Ouja como desapareció de la visto de todos

"Desapareció" dijo Erza deteniendo su ataque

El lugar estaba en silencio como no había presencia de Ouja, Erza se mantuvo en postura defensiva esperando que su opoenten aparece.

 **Swing vent!**

Erza giro hacia donde escucho el sonido pero era tarde ya que Ouja apareció lanzando un látigo color magenta que la golpea y luego usa su espada para impactar en el pecho de Erza sacando chispas enviándola a retroceder.

La multitud está impresionada por esto

"Aterrizó el primer golpe!" dijo Macao con un poco de felicidad en su voz.

"El hecho de que consiguió el primer golpe no significa nada", dice Wakaba

"No creen que es un movimiento tramposo volver invisible?" dijo Gray

"No creo que los malos vayan a jugar justo ya sea en una pelea real" señalo Lucy

"En efecto en una lucha real se necesitan utilizar cualquier truco para ganar ventaja" dijo Lance

Ouja hace varios golpes con su látigo antes de que Erza se recupera y lo bloquea

"Un buen truco el que hiciste" dijo Erza

"Mi trabajo es sorprender como ahora" dijo Ouja insertando otra tarjeta

 **Advent!**

Los ojos de Erza se ampliaron al recordar lo que iba a suceder de repente Venosnaker sale de su armadura y la comienza a envolver. Eso tomo más sorpresas del grupo menos los rider

"Hey eso es trampa, no se puede invocar ayuda" dijo uno de ellos

"Y como es que Lucy se le permitió usar su magia celestial…" dijo Lance

El mago se quedo en silencio como empezaron a ver lo que sucedía

"Requip!" grito Erza mientras se cambia rápidamente de armadura.

Esta nueva armadura es de color negro, luciendo un poco de plata de recorte. La coraza de plata revela una gran cantidad de división en el vientre, con las placas que flanquean sus caderas compuesto de plata con bordes en forma de placas de alguna manera, como las plumas y decorados con cruces de plata. Su Hombreras eran grandes, cada uno compuesto de dos placas de plata con bordes uno sobre el otro, la plata cruza el deporte en ellos también, y flanquean el cuello alto, cuya forma recuerda a la de un vestido. Los guantes delgados vienen equipados con una protección importante para las manos, y las piezas de plata en el deporte un patrón que recuerda de las correas, las placas de protección piernas se astilla filo en sus muslos y rodillas, pero muy oscuro negro en el metal de las rodilleras. Una característica distintiva de la armadura es su par de alas que recuerdan a las de un dragón o de murciélago, con el negro de metal "brazos" que actúa como estructura de las alas principales. Alrededor del cuello un protector de cuello decorado con varias joyas, y, mientras esté usando esta armadura, con su pelo rojo largo está atado en una coleta alta

" _Kureha no Yoroi_ ( **Armadura de Alas Negras** )" dijo Erza como la onda expansiva de su invocación hace que Venosnaker se enviado hacia Ouja chocando contra él

"Que armadura es esa?" dijo Lucy

"Es la armadura de alas negras, le da a Erza la capacidad de volar a corta distancia y aumenta su fuerza" explico Happy

Erza lanza usando sus alas para volar a corta distancia directamente hacia Ouja quien se recupera pero era tarde y Erza lo golepa con su espada mientras vuela más allá de él, enviando chispas volando de su cuerpo, Daimon aprieta los dientes del dolor pera se mantiene de pie.

Erza se da la vuelta y lo ataca de nuevo

"Necesito refuerzos" dijo Ouja notando un pequeño estanque de agua que se formo en las otras batallas –"Gracias que mi pelea fuera la última" inserto una tarjeta

 **Advent!**

En el reflejo del agua, Evildriver sale y vuela golpeando contra Erza, la maga desciende al suelo como Venosnaker la golpea con su cola.

"Vamos Evildriver" dijo Ouja insertando la tarjeta final

 **Final vent!**

Ouja salta sobre el cuerpo de Evildrive y comienza a volar en un ataque. Erza se levanta y toma vuelo como el rider desciende y su monstruo de contrato impacta contra Erza causando una explosión.

Ouja salto hacia el suelo como Erza se mantuvo en el aire pero tenia marcas de heridas en su cuerpo por el ataque…

"Logro herir a Erza"

"Increíble"

"Requip!" grito Erza cambiando de armadura de nuevo y salta de nuevo como Ouja intenta golpearla hacia abajo con su espada

Erza se convierte en una armadura de color oro y la luz de color azulado. La coraza está decorado por guarniciones de oro, y tiene placas delgadas que van hasta rodear el cuello de Erza, su cabeza está adornada por una banda con dos cintas en él, y su pelo está labrado en una larga trenza. El arma de la armadura es una lanza larga, con una hoja muy grande y un círculo decorado parecido a un escudo de instalarla en el eje, que está adornado por una cinta de gran tamaño.

"¿Qué armadura cambio ahora?" Pregunto Elizabeth

"Esa es _Raitei no Yoroi_ (Armadura Emperatriz del Relámpago) reduce el daño de magia de tipo eléctrico y le permite utilizar la magia de rayo a sí misma" dijo Happy

Erza levanta su lanza apuntando hacia Ouja y dispara un potente rayo…

"Oh…mierda" dijo Ouja siendo golpeado en el pecho y mandando a volar por el ataque golpeando entre el suelo –"Realmente eres fuerte" dijo levantándose –"Pero aun me quedan trucos bajo la manga"

 **Advent!**

Erza mira ahora y se da cuenta del reflejo de su lanza como de repente Metalgelas sale impactando contra ella…La maga de la armadura retrocede como su oponente invoco a tres monstruos para su ayuda…

"No importa cuántos invoques, aun no tienes oportunidad de ganarme" dijo Erza disparando otro ataque de rayo

"Espera, esa no es la sorpresa" dijo Ouja dando un gran salto evitando el ataque y se coloca al otro lado de Erza –"Es esta" señalo insertando otra tarjeta

 **Unite vent!**

"Miren" grito Happy como todo el mundo miro en shock

Erza miro hacia estaban los monstruos de contrato y se soprendio cuando sus ojos brillaron intensamente y comenzaron a fusionarse. Un destello de luz apareció y los tres monstruos eran uno, tenía el cuerpo de Metalgelas, atado en la espalda como un cuello largo y la cola de Venosnaker, la cara y el cuerno Metalgelas en la cabeza de Venosnaker, y Evildiver atado a la espalda de la criatura, los bordes delanteros de sus alas arqueadas hacia arriba para formar una forma de "X". La nueva criatura hace un grito

"Saluden a…Genocider" dijo Ouja insertando otra tarjeta –"Y ahora conoce su devastador ataque"

 **Final vent!**

Erza se prepara pero para su sorpresa un vórtice se abre en el pecho de Genocider empezando a absorberla. Ouja corre como da un salto y lanza una patadas giratorias haciendo que Erza soltara su arma y fuera absorbida en el vórtice…

"Debo darme prisa. Requip!" grito Erza. la armadura se transforma en el próximo se compone principalmente de material similar a la piel de naranja y amarillo, que se lució en forma de varios hombreras de color naranja en forma de alas que cubren sus hombros y cintura. Las hombreras de hombro parecen tener alas blanca que emergen del centro de la hombrera y las hombreras que rodean la cintura de Erza están sostenidas por un simple cinturón de color rosa oscuro de la parte delantera. Erza se pone un traje blanco de una sola pieza sin formato que se usa con un par de juego de protectores de los brazos de metal y grandes rodilleras en color oscuro, sobre un par de chicharrones de tacón alto blindados que cubren sus pantorrillas. Su cabello es de estilo en bollos enredados en la parte superior de su cabeza y ella lleva una gargantilla de plata alrededor de su cuello que cuenta con una gema de color rosado rojizo para complementar su armadura-" _Myōjō no Yoroi_ (Armadura de la Estrella del Mañana). Apunta sus dos espadas hacia Genocider- "Photon máquina de cortar!"

Dispara unos rayos de energía en el monstruo de contrato, el impacto envío varias explosiones masivas como Genocider grita de dolor y sale volando hacia el suelo regresando a ser los tres monstruos que lo conformaron

"Genocider!" grito Ouja preocupado por su compañero

"Eso estuvo cerca" dijo Erza suspirando de alivio –"Realmente me tomaste por sorpresa"

"Bien supongo que tendré que usar mi último truco" dijo Ouja sacando la tarjeta surviver.

Erza noto que el cielo empezó a oscurecer como su oponente era cubierto en energía oscura…

El bastón se convirtió en una cabeza de cobra y Ouja inserta la tarjeta

 **Surviver!**

Su cuerpo fue cubierto en la oscuridad como una nueva armadura apareció…

"Kamen rider Ouja surviver!" dijo Ouja –"Ahora terminemos con esto" sujeto veno saber y cargo

Erza continúa disparando sus explosiones en Ouja, los disparos impactando en y alrededor de él, pero el rider parece encogerse de hombros en su armadura sorprendiendo a Erza y los otros magos de que está soportando las explosiones como si fueran nada. Ouja se acerca lo suficiente y golpea a Erza con su espada sacando chispas en su armadura, luego la golpea con su arma en forma de cobra.

"Requip" dijo Erza cambiando su armadura, ahora usaba una armadura de color rojo oscuro como color predominante, sino también algunas partes naranja y piezas de color negro, con los primeros que se forman las llamas y el segundo es una reminiscencia a los miembros de un dragón. Es, básicamente, se compone de tres partes diferentes: el pectoral, guantes y unas rodilleras. El peto no tiene hombreras, revelando los hombros, y se extiende hasta cubrir la ingle, revelando sus piernas y siendo de alguna manera recuerda a un traje de una pieza de natación, con una parte de color naranja que cubre el pecho y otro dando vueltas a la cintura como un cinturón, y el negro partes de ella son en su mayoría decorativas, con una cobertura de su ingle. Los guantes del deporte destacada decoración naranja, junto con pequeñas protuberancias a modo de garras en las manos. Las rodilleras tienen forma de garras de dragón, poseen color naranja, y piezas de color negro que se extienden hasta desde las rodillas hasta la parte superior de los muslos. La coraza tiene un par de alas de dragón como se le atribuye, y, al mismo tiempo de ponerse este traje, el pelo está ligado en un par de coletas altas, de largo y parecido a los clips de los cuernos del dragón-" _Entei no Yoroi_ (Armadura Emperatriz de fuego)"

Erza balancea su espada en Ouja que lo bloquea con su espada con facilidad , Erza les golpea hacia arriba y procede a atacar su rival un par de veces con su espada, terminando por él pinchando en el pecho, que lo manda a volar hacia atrás pero se sorprende que aun se mantiene como si no hubiera sufrido nada.

"Terminaste?" dijo Ouja –"Venosnaker, Evildriver, Metalgelas…levántense, por favor"

Los tres monstruos de contrato se despertaron como sufrieron en sus modos surviver…Venoviper y Exodriver. El cambio de metalgelas era que su cuerpo creció como ganaba púas en sus hombros. Su cuerno en la cabeza creció como en sus piernas gano dos protuberancias parecidas a grandes ruedas.

"Muy bien Venoviper, Exodriver, Heavymetal…andando" dijo Ouja como sus monstruos atacan

Erza se da cuenta de esto y rápidamente carga adelante, Heavymetal era más rápido e impacto contra Erza haciendo que ella retrocediera por el ataque, usa sus alas y esquiva otro ataque pero Exodriver aparece den cielo y la golpea contra el suelo. Venoviper sale bajo la tierra y atrapa con su fauces a Erza y la lanza contra la pared. Erza siente un dolor en su cuerpo.

"Tengo que seguir luchando" pensó Erza –"Requip!" grita mientras se está rodeado por la luz de nuevo, mientras se cambia una maza masivo aparece en su mano derecha con Erza golpeando contra el suelo, que envía hasta una explosión de polvo y suciedad en el aire.

Ouja cubre su rostro de la explosión, bajando su brazo después de unos segundos mientras se empuja a sí mismo de nuevo sobre sus pies y se espera a ver lo que invoco en este momento.

A medida que el polvo y los escombros se apaga, cuando los magos de Fairy Tail ver lo que Erza se equipo, todos ellos jadear en shock y temor, sabiendo exactamente lo que era esta armadura.

"¿Por qué todo el mundo sólo jadea?" Pregunto Lucy en un tono preocupado.

"Debido a la armadura que Erza invoco es la segunda más poderosa de todas sus armaduras... La _Rengoku no Yoroi_ (Armadura del purgatorio)

"Eh, una de sus armaduras más fuerte?" dijo Ouja como miraba con atención

La Rengoku no Yoroi, era un vestido metálico, la armadura es de color negro oscuro con ribete gris más claro. Las hombreras son de color gris claro con un gran pico que sobresale fuera de ella. Los protectores de los brazos tienen un patrón de tejido simple con tres picos que sobresalen, cada uno más pequeños que el anterior. Los chicharrones de las piernas comienzan justo debajo de las caderas con tres picos que sobresalen progresivamente más pequeños a partir de las rodillas. Alrededor de su cuello es un pequeño collar de piedras negras, en forma de diamante. Un único cuerno se abre camino desde debajo de su pelo sobre su cabeza, y en su mano era una maza masiva más grande que Erza a sí misma con seis picos corriendo por el borde, que se llevó progresivamente mayor desde el fondo hasta el final.

"Voy a admitir. Has demostrado ser un rival muy digno,Daimon Violet . Sin embargo, es hora de poner fin a esto. Este es mi Armadura del Purgatorio. Mi armadura más fuerte jamás, nadie que me haya enfrentado en esta armadura ha vivido para contar la historia en si misma. No se preocupe, yo no te mataré con él. Pero con esta armadura, voy a poner fin a esta lucha " dijo Erza con una expresión seria en su rostro.

Aunque no podía ver bajo su máscara parecía que estaba sonriendo…

"Quien lo diría" dijo Ouja rascándose en su mejilla –"Sabes algo Erza, también me sorprendiste… No solo eres una bella dama sino también fuerte y determinada, nunca se rinde sin importar lo que suceda y se mantiene de pie en una lucha…me hace sentir mi corazón latir de la emoción durante toda esta lucha pero como dijiste es la hora de poder fin a esto…Me alegra pelear contigo Erza y gracias por ser una gran amiga" inserto su ultima tarjeta

 **Final vent!**

Ouja salta sobre Venoviper convirtiéndose en su modo de motocicleta y acelera contra Erza como la cuchilla ubicada en la cola de Venoviper brilla. Erza se soprendio unos instantes pero se concentro en la lucha y cargo con velocidad.

Los magos y rider miraron con asombro como esta batalla está a punto de llegar a su fin…quien ganara?

Ouja y Erza gritaron en un grito de guerra mientras se acercaban el uno al otro, una vez dentro del alcance, Ouja gira su motocicleta haciendo que la cuchilla golpeaba en el momento que Erza balanceo su maza, los ataques chocan creando una ola masiva explosión y choque surgieron de las armas que envuelto a ambos.

La onda de choque fue tanto todos los magos de Fairy Tail y riders cubriendose el rostro

Happy tuvo que aferrarse a la bufanda de Natsu para mantener a sí mismo de ser desbordados. "

Hey, hey!" grito Natsu

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" grit Natsu

"Nii-san" grito Elizabeth

"Hablar de gran alcance!" grito Lucy

"Mierda no sabía que emitirá tanto poder!" grito Kage

Makarov era el único que no cubre su cara ya que todavía tiene los ojos abiertos y se concentraron en el centro del campo, donde Ouja y Erza colisionaron. La onda de choque se apaga permitiendo a todos bajar los brazos ya que todos están todavía en el temor a lo que acaba de ocurrir, todos ellos miran hacia el centro del campo y esperar a que el polvo y los escombros para despejar para ver si Ouja o Erza seguían en pie después de algo así. El polvo y los escombros, finalmente despejados... Pudieron ver a tanto Erza y Ouja en el suelo como Venoviper salió disparado hacia unos metros, Exodriver y Heavymetal fueron hacia su compañero…

Ouja y Erza se levantaron como gimieron de dolor pero ninguno se rendía…

"*jadeo*Te rindes" dijo Erza agotada

"*jadeo* No" dijo Ouja como levanta su puño

Erza hace lo mismo y al mismo tiempo ambos impactan un golpe en la mejilla del uno al otro haciendo que ambos caigan al suelo. Erza regresa a su armadura base como Ouja volvió hacer Daimon…ambos jadearon como ninguno de los dos podía continuar

"Parece que es un empate" dijo Erza agotada

"Realmente pienso lo mismo" dijo Daimon –"Fue divertido…deberíamos volver a repetirlo"

"Tal vez pero no dejare que termine en empate…yo ganara la proxima" sonrió Erza

Daimon dio una risa de alegría y Erza le siguió la corriente…

"No puede ser, Erza y ese chico nuevo…" dijo Macao

"Este duelo termina en empate" dijo Makarov

"Bueno, parece que yo gane ya que predije que esto terminaría en empate" dijo Cana con una sonrisa maliciosa como todas las personas que apostaron derramaron lagrimas incluyendo Makarov…

"Es bueno que no apostamos como ellos" dijo Lance como los demás rider asintieron

"Nii-san/ Hermano" dijeron Elizabeth y Kage ayudando a levantar a su hermano

Natsu, Gray y Lucy hicieron lo mismo con Erza…

"Amigo, eso fue increíble" dijo Natsu

"Aye" asintió Happy

"Nii-san, luchaste de maravillas" dijo Elizabeth

"Realmente eres fuerte" dijo Kage

"Hey Erza" dijo Daimon como la maga de la armadura lo miro –"Que te parece que te invito un pastel de fresas, es mi forma de agradecerte por esta pelea"

"Me encantaría y yo también te invito algo para comer como forma de agradecimiento" dijo Erza

"Vaya nii-san, no sabía que te gustaba Erza" se burlo Elizabeth causando un rubor a Daimon y Erza también tuvo uno

"Hey no dije eso" dijo Daimon negándolo

"Tu mismo la llamaste bella dama…eso significa que te gusta" dijo Elizabeth

"Si no fuera que me duela el cuerpo te partearía el trasero" dijo Daimon como sus mejillas seguían rojizas-"Mejor volvamos al gremio…"

Todo el gremio empezó de regreso al gremio, muchos aun seguían llorando mientras Cana se reía por tener todo el dinero que ellos apostaron. Al momento de regresar al pueblo notaron a alguien enfrente de la puerta…

Era una criatura humanoide que recuerda a un antropomorfo anfibios, parcialmente cubierto de manchas. Viste un uniforme que consisten en una chaqueta oscura de cuello ancho, con amplias mangas y bordes y puños adornados por una serie de franjas de luz, sobre una camisa ligera, se mantiene cerrada en la parte frontal por una multitud de cordones terminados en un nudo corredizo en el parte superior, y una larga, falda que cubre las piernas. El conjunto se completa con un sombrero pequeño, alargado a juego de la chaqueta, que se hace más grande cerca de su parte superior, y tiene un objeto plano y redondo en la parte frontal, que recuerda a una medalla.

"Quien es usted?" dijo Daimon

"Soy un mensajero del consejo de magia" dijo la rana

"Del consejo" dijo Levy

"Un mensaje" dijo Droy

"Que está haciendo aquí?" dijo Macao

"Que sucede?" dijo Lucy confundida

"En relación al incidente con Eisenwald por presencia la acusamos de cargos de destrucción de propiedad privada…Erza Scarlet queda arrestada!" dijo el Mensajero

"Qué?!" grito Natsu

"No puede hablar en serio?" dijo Lucy

"Erza…" dijo Daimon mirando a ella con preocupación, que diablos está sucediendo?

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Wow no pensé que escribiera tanto yo pensaba que iba a ser corta pero con la cantidad de cosas me sorprendió pero bueno**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	13. Capitulo 12: ESTAMOS bajo arresto!

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(Comienza en la ciudad de Fiore en la noche, con la luna en lo alto del cielo, gotas de agua caen formando un charco antes que un pie pisa el charco, las luces de los faroles brillan como en las calles otras siluetas caminan. Las luces iluminan mostrando nueve figuras acorazadas. Las luces se enfocan en sus cascos mostrando antes de ponerse en posición de batalla y corre hacia adelante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(En el otro extreme era de día mostrando un enorme edificio mostrando a nueve jóvenes sonriendo como a su lado estaban Natsu, Gray, Erza y Lucy antes que todos se pusieran en pose de pelea)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(Una tarjeta con la imagen de una cobra cae en la mano de Daimon antes de sonreir, la escena cambia como Kamen rider Ouja miraba el cielo de la noche con Venonsnaker se deslizaba entre el suelo)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(La escena cambia a Erza caminando en un denso bosque mirando el sol brillar/ Luego aparece ella luchando contra una bestia gigante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart (Beatin' Beatin')]**

 _(Ouja y Erza chocan sus armas, como la gente los ovacionaba/ La escena cambia al gremio donde Kiba iba a comer su carne antes que Charlotte se lo quita, Elizabeth y Lucy estaba en el medio deteniendo una pelea entre Natsu y Gray. Lance jugando videojuegos en una esquina mientras Aster tomaba un vaso de limonada de parte de Mirajane. Kage practicaba con su espada como Oscar leía un libro antes de asustarse por un murciélago cayendo de espalda donde Emily reia sin control)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin' heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon entra el gremio como el murciélago se apoya en su hombro y el comienza acariciarlo)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en nueve parte mostrando a Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte y Kiba antes de que cambiara a los nueve dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon, Fifteen y Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en cinco mostrando a Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray y Lucy antes de cambiar el gremio entero celebrando con copas al aire)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(La oscuridad envuelto todo excepto el centro donde los nueve jóvenes están de pie sujetando sus driver para el henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Varias siluetas de seres malignos y criaturas se dirigen hacia el gremio como todo los magos estaban afuera para pelear contra las amenazas como los nueves pilotos se transforman y se unen a la lucha)_

 **[unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(Una misteriosa figura camina en la oscuridad mostrando un cinturón plateado y sujetando una tarjeta antes de desaparecer)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(El cielo de la noche aparece un misterioso kamen rider Dark Decade mirando a los nueve jóvenes y señala que vengan por él)_

 **[You got to change Breakin' the chain]**

 _(Daimon y Dark Decade chocan los puños como todo se destruye como un espejo)_

 **[Don't be afraid! Walking in hte stage,..just Go!]**

 _(En lo alto de un edificio los nueve rider y magos miran hacia abajo y saltan a la batalla como la luna llena ilumina su camino_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart!]**

 _(Cada rider y mago realiza sus técnicas como varias cadenas envuelven la pantalla donde la cámara se fija en Erza y Ouja haciendo un corte al mismo tiempo partiendo las cadenas)_

 **[kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(La pantalla es de un tono morado como el titulo Team DARK brilla con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en el fondo)_

 **Capitulo 12: Estamos bajo arresto?!**

"Esperen un segundo, Erza no hizo nada malo…Por qué la arrestan si ella hizo lo correcto para salvar a los Maestros del gremio?" dijo Daimon

"Y usted quién es?" dijo el mensajero

"Daimon Violet" dijo Daimon

"De acuerdo señor Violet le explicare que aunque lo que hizo la señorita Scarlet salvo varias vidas pero causo varios daños a la propiedad privada y daños colaterales que no son aceptados por el consejo de magia" dijo el mensajero

"Si ese es el caso, arréstenme a mi también" dijo Daimon

Todo el mundo estaba en estado de shock, incluso Erza se sorprendió de lo que dijo Daimon

"Y por qué quiere que lo arrestemos?" dijo el mensajer

"Debido a que yo fui quien hizo la destrucción de esa propiedad privada y daños colaterales. Erza no tuvo la culpa sino mía…así que si van a arrestar a alguien ese seria yo" dijo Daimon

"Nii-san, que es lo que haces?" dijo Elizabeth como los demás rider miraron sorprendido

"Daimon" murmuro Erza

"Muy bien." Dijo el mensajero en un tono medio todavía, pero no mostró ninguna reticencia. "Aunque me ordenaron llevar a Erza Scarlet, usted puede acompañarnos a explicarle ante el consejo"

"Gracias" dijo Daimon y miro a sus amigos –"Muchachos estén tranquilos y volveré…por favor vigilen a Natsu, sabiendo lo impulsivo que puede ser y no cometa una estupidez"

Los riders asintieron

"Nii-san" dijo Elizabeth con tristeza –"Por favor, vuelve a salvo"

Daimon dio una sonrisa y volvió a mirar que tanto él como Erza tenía esposas alrededor de ellos. Esto impide que usen su magia, pero no tuvo ningún efecto sobre Daimon, teniendo en cuenta que no era magia que tenía.

Erza era bastante sorprendido de lo que está haciendo Daimon y como estaba tomando esta situación, se preguntaba por qué pidió que lo arrestaran…acaso quería protegerla?

El viaje hacia el consejo de magia era bastante tranquilo, ninguno de los dos no dijo mucho. Esto realmente no era el momento de hablar, teniendo en cuenta que estaban siendo "escoltados". Se sentaron en un extremo de la carroza Erza se sentó frente a Daimon, donde casi todo el camino él sólo estaba tratando de dormir pero fue en vano. Todo lo que podía realmente hacer era o bien mirar hacia abajo o hacia arriba lo que significaría que estaría mirando a los ojos de Erza.

Erza no se sentía mejor de lo que era. No creía que las palabras podían sacarlos de su situación. No era más que silencio, pero se dio cuenta de Daimon estaba mirando a ella casi de vez en cuando. No podía dejar de mirar hacia atrás. Con el tiempo, fue un concurso de miradas que ni se había dado cuenta. Daimon sonrió a Erza, que hizo sonreír de nuevo. Aunque no estaban en el lugar correcto, ni el momento adecuado, los dos se sentían bastante calidez en el interior. Cuando por fin había llegado a una parada, se les pidió que salir del carro y que fueran llevados a dentro.

"Este lugar me da mala espina" pensó Daimon

El mensajero estaba llevando a Erza y a Daimon por el enorme pasillo , todavía esposados , donde se había detenido frente a un hombre. Este hombre de pelo azul con una marca roja en su cara estaba buscando un poco indiferente, apoyándose contra un pilar. Cuando él abrió los ojos, Erza estaba con los ojos abiertos.

"Siegrain." Erza se quedó sin aliento

"Ha sido un tiempo Erza." Siegrain afirmó, poniéndose de pie. No pudo evitar sonreír como Erza se tensó. "No se ponga tan agitado, simplemente relájese"

"Así que usted está detrás de esto?" dijo Erza frunciendo el ceño

"No seas tan ansiosa Erza. Solamente yo y Yajima fuimos los únicos que están a favor de Fairy Tail. Los otros miembros del Consejo no les gusta tener culpa, especialmente la reciente destrucción Clover, así que tuvimos que hacer era hacer esto". Explico Siegrain con una sonrisa.

Erza estaba extremadamente frustrada. Ella estaba apretando los puños. Daimon miro la reacción de Erza y estaba tomando una gran cantidad de auto control para evitar golpear a ese Siegrain, no solamente estaba provocando a Erza sino a Fairy Tail en general.

Siegrain a continuación, pone los dedos en la barbilla y se inclinó hacia Erza para susurrarle, Daimon se esforzó para escucharlo.

"Una cosa más." Dijo Siegrain en un susurro. "Mantenga la boca cerrada acerca de lo que sabes. Tanto para nuestro bien."

Erza tuvo que reprimir un gruñido.

Daimon apretó los dientes y piso el suelo con fuerza haciendo que Siegrain y Erza mirarlo –"Cierra la puta boca, oíste!" grito

Siegrain casi abre los ojos de sorpresa ante esa explosión repentina de emoción. El mensajero anfibio casi salta del miedo.

"No vuelvas a amenazar a mis compañeros de Fairy Tail. Si es así, usted se encontrará con un mundo de dolor y agonía insufribles." Gruñó Daimon

Erza sacudió la cabeza ante él, diciendo que se calmara. A pesar de lo que le estaba advirtiendo, Daimon dio un suspiro y miró a Siegrain.

"Quien es usted?" dijo Siegrain

La rana mensajera le susurro al oído y Siegrain asintió

"Ya veo… Usted debe ser uno de esos nuevos miembros de Fairy Tail que participo en la destrucción del edificio privado junto con sus amigos y que vino voluntariamente a ser arrestado…Cual es tu nombre?" dijo Siegrain

"Daimon Violet" dijo Daimon

"Bien Daimon, en primer lugar el Consejo de magia ha conseguido interesado en usted y tus amigos, ya que sus habilidades de magia requip únicas hicieron accidentalmente destruir la sala de conferencias. En segundo lugar, sería prudente no hacer un enemigo fuera de ellos" dijo Siegrain

"No me importa. Si te metes con mis amigos, te metes conmigo" dijo Daimon

"De todas formas, el consejo estará esperando por ustedes dos." Dijo Siegrain desapareciendo resultando ser una proyección, dejando a la rana mensajera a estremecerse

"Él tiene razón. No deberías haber hecho eso. No debes tener el consejo como un enemigo." Dijo Erza muy en serio.

Ella sólo obtuvo una mueca como Daimon aparto apartó la mirada.

"Si él o cualquiera de ese consejo molesta a uno de mis amigos se ganaron un enemigo" dijo Daimon

Erza miro a Daimon y nunca lo había visto comportarse de esa manera, una parte de ella quedo impresionado de que las intenciones de Daimon eran para protegerla, y ella no lo culpaba por lo que hizo. En todo caso, ella podría haber hecho lo mismo, pero sería capaz de suprimir tal acto. Sin embargo, este lado de Daimon posiblemente haría la reunión con el Consejo sólo empeorar aun más. Cuanto más se preocupaba, más preocupada por la seguridad de Daimon.

Mientras tanto en el gremio de Fairy tail todos los magos estaba en silencio procesando lo ocurrido, los rider pasaban por lo mismo sobre todo Elizabeth al ver que su hermano decidiera pedir se arrestado para proteger a Erza, en esos momentos podría burlarse ya que significaba que él amaba a la maga de la armadura pero no estaba de humor para esto. Todo estaba en silencio excepto por una voz conocida.

"Sáquenme de aquí! Sáquenme de aquí!" grito Natsu

"Natsu guarda silencio" dijo Mirajane mirando la mesa hacia un vaso de vidrio donde dentro había un gecko color rosa con una flama en su cabeza y cola, usaba una bufanda blanca y chaleco negro.

Sabiendo que Natsu haría algo estúpido como luchar contra el Consejo se decidió transformarlo en un gecko y atraparlo en un vaso. Natsuo aun insiste en que lo dejen salir y lo regresen de nuevo a su forma original pero tanto el Maestro Makarov y Mirajane no lo dejaran salir.

"Sáquenme de aquí!" grito Natsu

"Si te dejamos salir, vas hacer un alboroto" dijo Mirajane

"No, no lo voy hacer, regrésenme a mi forma" dijo Natsu

"Pero si te vez tan lindo como un gecko" dijo Emily

"Además si hiciéramos esto, tú irías a rescatarlos verdad?" dijo Aster

"No, no lo haría…a quien le importa a Erza o a Daimon!" dijo Natsu

"Estamos tratando con el Consejo, esto está fuera de nuestro alcance" dijo Gray

"Sáquenme de aquí! Tengo algo que decir! Consejo o no esos tipos eran los malos" grito Natsu

"En eso tiene razón, lo que hicimos fue detener a los tipos malos para que no mataran a los maestros del gremio, puede que destruyéramos el lugar pero había que hacer un pequeño sacrificio para salvar miles de vida" dijo Lance

"Es lo que estoy diciendo" dijo Natsu

"Si eres inocente y el consejo dice culpable entonces eres culpable. De verdad piensan que nos van a escuchar?" dijo Gray

"Pero si antes ya hemos hecho ese tipo de cosas…Por qué esta vez?" dijo Elfman

"Si, es difícil de entender" dijo Laki –"Debe haber…Debe haber algo oculto detrás de todo esto"

El grupo proceso lo dicho…puede que hay algo oculto que no sepan…

De repente Lucy se levanto ante la mirada de todos-"No puedo quedar aquí! Vamos a testificar en su nombre!"

"Lucy" dijo Kiba como también se levanto –"Ella tiene razón debemos ayudar a nuestros amigos y aclarar al consejo que cometen una equivocación."

"No, esperen" dijo Makarov

"De qué estás hablando?" dijo Lucy –"Este arresto es una injusticia! Una vez que decidan el veredicto, va ser muy tarde"

"No importa qe tan rápido vayamos, si salimos ahora no vamos a llegar a tiempo" dijo Makarov cruzando los brazos

"Pero" dijo Lucy

"Sáquenme de aquí! Die sáquenme de aquí!" grito Natsu

"Estas seguro que quieres salir?" dijo Makarov

Natsu se detuvo y una gota de sudor aparece en su rostro –"Si" respondió

"Que pasa Natsu? De pronto te quedaste sin energías?" dijo Makarov

Natsu no responde como Makarov dispara un rayo de magia golpeando el vaso y creó una explosión, para la sorpresa de todos no era Natsu quien estaba en el vaso era Macao…

"Macao!" dijo Levy

"Eh?" dijeron la mayoría del gremio de sorpresa

"Pero porque?" dijeron Elfman y Laki

"Perdón, le debi una a Natsu. Para parecer como Natsu, me transforme en una salamandra" dijo Makao

"Entonces…donde está el verdadero Natsu?" dijo Lucy

"Ya deberíamos saber a dónde se fue" dijo Lance

"Fe tras Erza y Daimon" dijo Gray

"Si probablemente" dijo Macao

"Tienes que estar bromeando! Él va intentar ir a golpear a los miembros del consejo!" dijo Elfman

"Todo el mundo en silencio" dijo Makarov –"Vamos a esperar pacientemente los resultados"

El grupo se mantuvo en silencio cruzando los dedos que Natsu no cometa una idiotez

De vuelta en el consejo de magia de Fiore, En la sala del tribunal. Erza y Daimon se pararon frente a los siete miembros del Consejo de magia. Erza mantiene una cara seria, pero Daimon fue sólo enojado.

Daimon tenía problemas con la autoridad cuando era pequeño de vuelta en su mundo. Había pasado varios años desde que salió del reformatorio por el asesinato de sus padres abusivos, ellos se lo merecían por año de maltrato y casi le provocan su muerte agradece que la jueza entendiera lo que sufrió y le dio una pena en el reformatorio y reuniones con la psicóloga. Ahora era un hombre nuevo pero aun seguía con problemas en enfrentarse contra la autoridad…

"Antes de nosotros son los acusados, Erza Scarlet y Daimon Violet". dijo que la rana mensajera- "Por favor, subir al estrado"

Erza luego subió al estrado, seguido por Daimon

"Erza Scarlet, usted de pie ante el consejo para responder a los cargos en lo que respecta al incidente Eisenwald. Estos cargos incluyen daños a la estación de Oshibana, la destrucción del puente de Clover Canyon, y la destrucción de la sala de conferencias Clover . los testigos describen una mujer de pelo escarlata por el incidente Oshibana, pero los cargos se expanden a su amigo quien admitió que el estuvo involucrado en el incidente y causo la mayoría de los daños, no sólo por la estación oshibana, sino también en el puente, así como la sala de conferencias. "anunció el consejo

"Así es yo fui quien hizo la mayoría de esos incidentes, Erza simplemente me detuvo para que no hiciera más daño. Si alguien debe ser castigado ese seria yo" dijo Daimon

"Así que estas confesando…pero necesito que me respondas a varias preguntas acerca de usted y su grupo" dijo Org

"… para ser honesto, no me importa poco lo que uno de ustedes me pregunte. Yo nunca coopero con dichos individuos agresivos e imponentes, y las amenazas y demandas que hagan sólo se hace peor."

"Estoy muy consciente de sus acciones impulsivas." dijo Siegrain - "Pero te das cuenta de que estás en frente de todo el Consejo de magia, ¿verdad?"

"No significa nada para mí." Dijo Daimon

"¿Te atreves a hablar con tal actitud en este Consejo?" exclamó Org. -"No hay absolutamente ninguna negación hacia nosotros. Usted cumplirá su- !" Fue cortado por Daimon levantó sus puños como si estuviera levantando una mano.

"Creo que entiendes mi punto." dijo Daimon- "Como he dicho, nunca cooperare con idiotas que castigan a un inocente solo por hacer lo correcto y salvar vidas inocentes mientras ustedes se quedan en sin importarles una mierda y se creen tan poderosos pero lo único que hacen es ser una bola de estúpidos sin coraje!"

Todo el mundo se quedó sin habla, incluso Erza por desafío de Daimon ante el Consejo de magia. Antes de que las cosas podrían ir de las manos. Yajima se puso de pie y le tendió una mano. Él era un hombre de edad pequeña con un bigote de cepillo de dientes que va a medio camino de su boca. Tenía una camisa de manga larga que era de color marrón y un sombrero de punta.

Al igual que Siegrain declaró, que está a favor de Fairy Tail, debido a su amistad con el Maestro Makarov.

"Me parece que sería mejor como para dejar todo esto a Ultear para interrogarlo. Ella tiene una manera con esas personas con agallas reconfortantes." Dijo Yajima, dijo.

Otg se quejó de cómo Yajima tenía un punto. Ultear continuación intervino. Ultear era una joven de piel pálida con el pelo de color púrpura oscuro y tenía los ojos marrones. Ella tenía una figura voluptuosa y tenía un vestido revelador con un modelo pelado..

"En serio porque en este mundo hay chicas lindas?!" pensó Daimon

"Supongo que Yajima tiene razón." dijo Ultear. "Lo mejor es que yo deba manejar esta situación y le pregunte. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Si" respondió Daimon

"Muy bien, vamos a empezar con su nombre. Creo que el mensajero nos dijo que su nombre es Daimon Violet, correcto? " dijo Ultear explicó en un tono sensual

"Que le pasa a esa mujer?" pensó Daimon sin expresión-"Así es, ese mi nombre…Daimon Violet"

"Y usted es el líder de un equipo llamado team DARK con otro ocho miembros que también participaron en la destrucción de la estación de trenes y el edificio de Clover?" dijo Ultear

"Correcto también, mi equipo participo en la destrucción del edificio pero era un accidente ya que estábamos peleando al igual qe Erza y su equipo un monstruo de Zeref llamado Lullaby" admitió Daimon

"Y cuál son la magia de tu equipo?" dijo Ultear

"Cada uno de nosotros incluyéndome tenemos magia requip al igual que Erza pero cada uno tiene habilidades únicas que son clasificadas" dijo Daimon

"Está bien, ¿qué hay de su historia y la de tu equipo. No tenemos absolutamente ningún registro de ustedes. Solamente aparecieron después de Hargeon. ¿Puede usted explicar por favor?" pregunto Ultear

"Mierda olvide esa parte" pensó Daimon así que tuvo que inventar una historia –"Bueno mis padres y yo éramos un grupo andante que recorría el mundo pero mis padres eran abusivos y me golpeaban cada vez que algo hacia mal aun si era algo insignificante, esos abusos hicieron que llegara al punto que a la edad de diez años puse mi propia casa temporal en llamas con mis padres aun en el interior matándolos... Luego viví un largo tiempo en un lugar donde me dieron atención psicológica y trataron de ayudarme y pasar un tiempo en prisión donde comencé a hacer peleas con alguien que me molestara pero gracias a la ayuda de mi psicóloga pude entender lo que hice está mal y me corregí...una vez que era un hombre nuevo continúe mi viaje alrededor de este mundo donde conocí a mi equipo… mis amigos donde cada uno vivió una experiencia trágica y decidimos viajar en conjunto donde descubrimos nuestra magia en una exploración a un templo antiguo y ganamos nuestras armaduras…Después de un tiempo decidimos buscar un lugar donde llamar un hogar. Cuando escuchamos sobre los gremios, pensamos que podríamos estar tranquilos y vivir allí. Fuimos en varias ciudades y conocimos sus gremios pero eran demasiados exigentes, por lo que mi búsqueda y la de mis amigos relacionan con el lugar. Finalmente, , nos encontramos en Hargeon y fue entonces cuando escuchamos del gremio conocido como Fairy Tail. Se puede decir que nos lleva a este momento"

Lo que dijo fue una mentira pero una parte era verdad y era la de su pasado con sus padres abusivos y que cuando estuvo en la correccional por matarlos e incendiar la casa…pero él era una persona nueva con amigos que lo apoyan y ahora está haciendo lo mismo a uno de sus nuevos amigos en este mundo, él protegerá a Erza sin importar nada que le suceda

Su mentira fue muy convincente. Lo hizo sonar como si estuviera a volver a contar un suceso real. Incluso Erza compró su historia, Daimon se sentía mal por mentirle a ella por eso cuando salgan de esto le dira la verdad…ella gano su confianza para que sepa la verdad.

"Una última pregunta…Por qué vino voluntariamente ante el consejo asumir el lugar a Erza en el arresto" dijo Ultear

"Debido a que ella es mi amiga y como tal debo ayudarle, lo mismo va por mi equipo ya que aunque ellos participaron en la destrucción yo era su líder y como tal es mi obligación asumir la culpa y castigos que se imponen a ella…así que soy culpable que esto ocurrió…si alguien tiene que ser arrestado ese seria yo" dijo Daimon –"Y no hay nada que alguno de ustedes haga cambiar mi decisión, me escucharon!"

"Daimon" susurro Erza

"Muy bien. Creo que eso es todo lo que necesitamos de usted." Declaró Ultear- "Además, yo supongo que por eso usted exhibe tal comportamiento tiránico hacia nosotros. Usted ha estado sufrido mucho durante la mayor parte de su vid. Te dejaremos libre fácilmente por venir antes nosotros y aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos, pero tenga en cuenta que esos estallidos como que mostro pudierob conducir a consecuencias tan drásticas "

Daimon era plenamente consciente de ello ya que Siegrain le había dicho dicho no tener el Consejo de magia como un enemigo, pero también se había dado cuenta que él todavía estaría siendo utilizado como un ejemplo para los que infringen la ley

"Eso es un hecho." dijo Org - "No trate salir de la línea de nuevo Daimon Violet, ¿entendido?" Declaró en un tono muy amenazante

"Lo entiendo, pero no es como si yo te escucho." Replicó Daimon

Org ruño de ira y miro fijamente a Daimon quien respondió con la misma mirada. Los dos fulminaron el uno al otro durante algún tiempo, y luego Siegrain intervino.

"Org. Creo que este concurso de miradas debe llegar a su fin." Dijo con un suspiro,

Org obedeció y se sentó de nuevo- "Es mejor mirar hacia fuera, Daimon Violet" declaró- " Se pueden ir !"

En ese momento, una gran explosión desde atrás surge en la pared detrás de Erza y Daimon como todo el mundo miro hacia el origen donde había una espesa nube de cortina de humo que hizo la entrada aún más dramática. En ese momento, saltó en Natsu vestido con una armadura hilarante.

"Yo soy la maga con armadura! Si quieren atraparme, que lo intenten" grito Natsu respirando fuego y agitando sus brazos

Erza estaba aturdida, sorprendida, mortificada, sorprendida de nuevo, enojada, y sin palabras, seguido de más confusión.

Daimon no pudo evitar reírse de lo ridículo que se veía Natsu pero también le recordó cuando elaboro una armadura con objetos en casa, si esto fuera un concurso de armaduras caseras, Natsu hubiera ganada.

"Yo soy Erza! Si yo hiciera algo mal, escupiría sobre ello!" grito Natsu como a continuación utilizando su magia de fuegoy destruyó algunas cosas en la habitación

Los miembros del consejo miraron en estado de shock profundo, pero Siegrain miraba esto bastante divertido. Daimon penso a la vez que era divertido para Natsu vestirse como Erza, pero infinitamente estúpido que empezara a destruir cosas,.

Natsu luego señaló a los miembros del consejo-"Y el delito es peor que matar a los Maestros del gremio!"

"Natsu eres un idiota!" dijo Daimon golpeando a Natsu para la sorpresa de Eza y el consejo –"Ellos estaban a punto de liberarnos pero lo arruino destruyendo el lugar e imitar a Erza que por lo cierto no está cerca de ser tan atractivo como es Erza! Usted descerebrado!" paso unos segundos al darse cuenta de lo que dijo

Erza oyó lo que había dicho y se puso completamente congelado suprimiendo un rubor de vergüenza.

Org acaba con rabia con un suspiro-"Llévenselo a la cárcel." dijo, cansado de toda esta molestia

"Me disculpo de esto" dijo Erza inclinando su cabeza en forma de disculpa

"Erza, no te tienes que disculpar ante estos tipos!" grito Natsu –"Er, esperen…Yo soy Erza"

"Ni siquiera sé qué decirte" dijo Erza mirando a Natsu con enojo ya que gracia a él los tres pasaran la noche en una celda de prisión. Por suerte, Daimon y ella no tenían que llevar esas esposas en ellos.

Natsu estaba a merced de Erza mientras Daimon lo miraba pero no tan serio como Erza

"Esto es sólo es una formalidad!" dijo Erza

"Una formalidad?" dijo Natsu confundido

"Es para preservar el orden en el mundo mágico. El consejo debe hacer una demostración de la aplicación de la ley entre los magos"-dijo Erza enojado…"En otras palabras que entiendas, ellos me arrestaron como un ejemplo si alguien rompe la ley, te castigan"

"Si me di cuenta unos instantes…aunque la verdad hicieron un pésimo trabajo en hacerlo" dijo Daimon

"Pues usted empezó actuar muy agresivamente" regaño Erza a Daimon

"Supongo que es verdad" dijo Daimon mirando con tristeza

"De todos modos, aparte de lo que dijo Daimon era cierto, se nos habrían encontrado culpable y solamente nos hubieran dado una advertencia y hubiéramos regresado a casa hoy, pero gracias a usted que se volvió loco ahora estamos atrapado en una celda toda la noche!" grito Erza

"Qué?!" grito Natsu en shock como su piel estaña completamente en blanco –"No te puedo creer…Lo siento"

"Pero me alegra que estés aquí" dijo Erza como a continuación, tomó la cabeza de Natsu y la golpeó en su coraza.

"Ouch" grito Natsu de dolor

"Usted hizo esto para ayudarnos, te lo agradezco" dijo Daimon como luego fue golpeado por la coraza de Erza –"Auch!"

"Tambien te agradesco por venir conmigo y ayudarme" dijo Erza

"Para eso están los amigos" dijo Daimon como nota a Venosnaker e el reflejo de la armadura y sale y deja dos pasteles de fresa y un trozo de carne –"Que les parece que comemos algo antes de dormir"

"Pero no trajimos nada" dijo Natsu

"Esperen" dijo Daimon metiendo la mano en la armadura de Erza entrando al mundo del espejo y vuelve con los tres pasteles de fresa –"Venosnaker nos trajo algo"

Erza miro su amado postre favorito –"Dile a esa serpiente tuya que lo adoro"

Daimon dio una risa como todos comieron sus platos

Erza miro a Daimon y pensó era un chico que tiene intenciones puras. Si se siente bien, que va a ayudar en cualquier persona que necesite ayuda, es amable y suave pero lo que le pareció extraño fue que él ni siquiera le tenia miedo de ella, digo todo el gremio le tiene miedo pero los demás rider del team DARK la ven como una persona normal en especial Daimon quien habla con ella y pregunta sobre sus aventuras incluyendo invitarle un pastel de fresa cuando termino el duelo. Tuvo un pequeño rubor recordando lo que dijo hace poco pero volvió a mirarlo y dio una sonrisa.

El día siguiente en el gremio, Natsu estaba tan contento de estar fuera y rebotando sobre todo el lugar. Estaba corriendo y respirando fuego de alegría

"Ah, el dulce olor de la libertad! Sólo huélelo, Si! Quién diría que la libertad es tan genial?! Libertad!" grito Natsu corriendo por todas partes

"Te podrías callar?" dijo Jet

"Cállate" dijo Droy

"Eso es lo que lo hace tan adorable" dijo Mirajane Mira, encantada de ver el espíritus de Natsu alto y poderoso

"Entonces el arresto sólo era un show" dijo Lucy tenía la cabeza hacia abajo, ella estaba molesta que el ensayo era sólo para mostrar-"Y que yo estaban tan preocupada"

"Ya entiendo! Ella era un chivo expiatorio pero no lo era al mismo tiempo!" dijo Gray bromeando un poco

"Eres un mago fe hielo después de todo…" dijo Elfman –"Esa broma me dio escalofrió"

"No lo sé yo diría que sus bromas son muy frescas" dijo Charlotte

"Retiro lo dicho lo de ellas son pero" se quejo Elfman con un escalofrió

En otra mesa, Erza estaba ocupado sentarse sin hacer nada solamente con un pastel de fresa en su mano…

"Te importa si me siento?" dijo Daimon apareciendo a su lado

"Adelante siéntate" dijo Erza sin mirarlo

Daimon bajo la mirada y se sentó al frente de ella mientras tenía un vaso de jugo de mango…ambos estaban en silencio…

"Por lo tanto, lo de ayer." Dijo Erza levantando la mirada hacia Daimon

"Lo siento. Es sólo que quería salvar a usted, al igual que Natsu quería salvarnos ambos." Dijo Daimon avergonzado

"No te preocupes, solamente quería ayudarme" dijo Erza sonriendo –"Aun estoy feliz que tu monstruo de contrato haya traído un pastel de fresa"

"Es que tanto él como yo entendimos que te gusta mucho comer ese postre un poco como mi hermano Kage con el pie de limón" dijo Daimon –"Hey me di cuenta de algo"

"Si de qué?" dijo Erza

"No es nada solo me di cuenta que usted y ese pastel de fresa tienen algo en común" dijo Daimon con un ligero sonrojo

"Oh, ¿qué es?" pregunto Erza con curiosidad

Daimon ladeo un poco la cabeza y se rasco el cuello antes de mirarla y dio una sonrisa –"En que ambos son muy dulce" dijo para luego apartar su vista de la vergüenza pensando que quizás fue un poco demasiado lejos

Erza apartó la mirada mientras su cara estaba tan roja como su pelo. Afortunadamente, nadie estaba mirando.

"Es bueno que estén bien, hermano" dijo Elizabeth apareciendo por sorpresa sentándose a su lado-"Nos tenias muy preocupados"

"Si lo siento" dijo Daimon de pronto sus ojos empezaron a sentirse pesados –"Que sucede? Porque pronto me dio sueño?" pensó como de repente Elizabeth cae al suelo –"Elizabeth, reacciona" dijo sacudiéndola luego cada mago empezó a caer dormido-"Que es lo que le pasa todo el mundo?" fue lo último antes de caer al suelo como sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse…

Aun con la fuerza que le quedaba vio que el único que e no estaba dormido era el Maestro Makarov, a pesar de que era bastante somnoliento. Sus ojos se cerraban como lo último que vio era una persona enmascarada con todo su cuerpo envuelto entonces apareció mientras se acercaba al Maestro

"Quien es él?" pensó antes de caer al sueño.

Luego de un rato todo el mundo comenzó a despertarse, algunos tenían la mirada somnolienta incluso se rascaban los ojos…

"Esto se siente como.. Mystogan estuvo aquí?" dijo Jet

"Ese bastardo" gruño Macao

"El siempre utiliza una magia tan poderosa" dijo Laki

"Mystogan?" pregunto Lucy

"Quien es ese?" dijo Kiba como él y los demás riders se levantaron

"Uno de los magos más fuerte de Fairy Tail" explico Elfman

"Él hace esto porque no le gusta que otras personas vean su rostro" dijo Gray

"Entonces ese sujeto enmascarado y todo su cuerpo cubierto es Mystogan?" dijo Daimon

"Espera, usted lo vio?" dijo Gray

"No del todo me quede dormido como todos ustedes pero pude lograr ver a alguien caminando hacia el Maestro, era alguien cubierto en trapos" dijo Daimon

"Pues cuando él viene por un trabajo, siempre pone a todos a dormir" dijo Gray

"Que hay con eso? Es demasiado sospechosos" dijo Lucy

"Nadie más aparte del maestro sabe cómo es él" dijo Gray

"No. Yo sé cómo es él" dijo Laxus estando en el segundo piso

"Laxus!" grito Elfman

"Mystogan es tímido, mantengan sus narices fuera de esto" dijo Laxus

"Laxus! Ven a luchar!" exigió Natsu

"Por favor, , si ni siquiera se puede superar a ese mago de requip patético, entonces usted nunca estará a la altura de mí soy el número uno en este gremio." Regodeó Laxus apuntando a Oscar quien miro con enfado

"Pues mira quién habla, si mal no recuerdo yo te patee el trasero con mucha facilidad. Supongo que no eres tan poderoso si un principiante como yo te derrotara y que hablamos de insultar a mis amigos" dijo Lance en un tono amenazante

Laxus frunció el ceño –"Solamente tuviste suerte palo de golf, simplemente te subestime pero si peleáramos de forma seria te acabaría en dos segundos"

"Pues pruébalo, niño trueno" se burlo Lance

"¿Cómo me has llamado?" dijo Laxus en un tono muy amenazante.

"Ya me escuchaste" dijo Lance sin miedo absoluto sacando la correa para el Gashacon Bugviser

Las manos de Laxus ahora se recubrieron en un rayo que significó su ira.

Lance estaba listo para transformarse.

De repente, Makarov intervino- "Eso es suficiente los dos!"

Laxus vaciló y luego se dio la vuelta-"Esto aun no se termina, perdedor" dijo marchándose

Todo el escenario había terminado y todo el mundo fue capaz de tomar el oxígeno de nuevo. Todos dejaron de esconderse y volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo antes de la llegada de Mystogan.

Makarov negó con la cabeza en la decepción y hablo- "Lance, es necesario tener cuidado alrededor de Laxus."

"Le gane contra él en una pelea y lo hare de nuevo" dijo Lance

Makrov miro al joven rider antes de suspirar –"Solamente ten cuidado de acuerdo"

Más tarde en la noche…

"Hey Mira te puedo preguntar algo" dijo Daimon como él y los demás rider estaban en la barra

"Por supuesto, que quieres?" dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa

"Me gustaría saber lo que hay en el segundo piso…Ha pasado desde que mi equipo llego aquí y siempre tuve curiosidad de saber de ese piso que nadie más veo que suba" dijo Daimon

"Es un poco pronto para hablar a todos ustedes al respecto pero les puedo deicr que en el segundo piso es otra tabla petición, pero la segunda tabla de petición tiene trabajos publicados a ellas tan difíciles que ni siquiera se comparan con los de las primeras misiones. Clase S ". Mirajane explica al grupo.

"Clase S?" dijo Lucy apareciendo esuchcando la comversación

"Estos son los trabajos en los que el más mínimo error podría significar la muerte. Por supuesto, las recompensas son correspondientemente mayores. Solamente los magos que el maestro aprueba pueden asumir misiones Clase S. Si se incluye Erza, Laxus, y Mystogan, a continuación, sólo hay cinco personas que pueden hacer ellos. Clase S no es realmente algo que ustedes deben buscar. Son todos los trabajos en los que se necesitaría una gran cantidad de vidas! " dijo Mirajane.

"Deben ser difíciles entonces" dijo Lucy

"¿Y cómo sería alguien del gremio obtener la aprobación del maestro para tomar una búsqueda Clase S?" pregunto Daimon

"Usted tendría que convertirse en un mago de clase S. Hay una forma en que puede convertirse en uno, un tipo de examen, pero se los voy a explica en otra ocasión" dijo Mirajane

Los rider asintieron y fueron a a su departamento, Lucy los acompaño ya que ella era su vecina….

"Sin duda el día fue uno de locura, luchamos contra varios magos de Fairy tail y nos demostró hasta que punto somos fuerte" dijo Daimon

"Lo mismo pienso, tengo aprender a luchar mejor en combate en caso que no pueda usar mi magia" dijo Lucy al llegar a su puerta –"Que descansen"

"Buenas noches" dijeron los rider caminando a la puerta de al lado

De repente, los riders escuchar lo que suena a Lucy gritando desde su habitación. De inmediato corrieron hacia ella dándose cuenta de la razón por la que gritaba, eran Natsu con el torso desnudo haciendo abdominales y Happy que parece estar levantar una barra.

"Hueles como a gimnasio" grito Lucy pateando a Natsu en el rostro –"Si vas hacer ejercicio, solo hazlo en tu casa!"

"Que estás diciendo? Somos un equipo, verdad?" dijo Natsu inocentemente como él tiene su estómago

"Como es que entraron logran entrar a la casa sin forzar la cerradura?" pensaron los rider

"Intentalo!" dijo Natsu mientras saca una pesa rosa y lo sostiene hacia Lucy que está confundido por esto.

"Ayem Te gusta el color rosa ¿verdad?" pregunto Happy mientras que aparece al lado de Natsu.

"Claro, pero no me importa acerca de pesas!" grita Lucy de rabia en Natsu mientras sus ojos sobresalen.

"Muy bien, así que es lo que está pasando aquí?" Pide Daimon finalmente conseguir la atención de Natsu, Lucy y Happy

¿Qué están haciendo aquí ?!" grita Lucy a ellos

"Hemos oído gritar y pensamos que necesitaba ayuda! ¿Qué se supone que debíamos hacer…golpear primero y luego rescatar cuando estás fuera de la ventana más probable !?" grito Lance molesto por su actitud.

"Ah!,Daimon, Elizabeth, Kage, Oscar, Charlotte, Emily, Lance, Kiba, Aster! Ahora ustedes puede unirse a nosotros!" dijo Natsu con entusiasmo.

"Unirse a usted en qué?" dijo Kiba

Natsu y Happy son ahora en el suelo haciendo flexiones- "Tenemos que conseguir más potente si vamos a ritmo de Erza y Laxus." Dijo Natsu

"Aye" dijo Happy con una mirada determinada en su rostro.

"No me importa, ahora fuera!" dijo Lucy

"Vamos a entrenar toda la noche!" dijo Natsu ignorando lo que dijo Lucy mientras él y Happy empezaron a hacer flexiones a un ritmo más rápido de la velocidad.

"Pueden ustedes salvarme ?!" grito Lucy a los rider

"La forma en que veo las cosas de la única manera que sería capaz de conseguir Natsu de aquí es si le obligó a salir. Así que a menos que desee toda su habitación destruida" dijo Lance

"¡NO ME IMPORTA!" grita Lucy

. "Lo he decidido" Dijo Natsu deteniéndose al igual que Happy haciendo que Lucy y los rider lo miraran con confusión-" Vamos hacer una misión clase S, Lucy! Y ustedes pueden unirse también!"

Happy ahora está en el escritorio de Lucy mientras saca ... una misión de Clase S, un documento de búsqueda de aspecto normal, pero con un círculo rojo grande y una S en el centro de la misma. El título de la misma diciendo "Ayudanos!"

"EHHHHHHHH!" Todos los corredores gritan de sorpresa, Lucy también estaba aterrada y sorprendida por lo que ve

"¿Cómo consiguió esto ?! pensé que no se podía t ir hasta el segundo piso ?! " dijo Lucy

"Subimos y elegimos una" dijo Happy

"Gato ladrón" grito Lucy

Natsu ahora se ha puesto la ropa de nuevo mientras se desliza hacia los otros-"Bueno como es nuestra primera vez, elegimos la más barata. Incluso así, son 7 millones de joyas!"

"Imposible! No tenemos permiso para hacer una misión de clase S!" dijo Lucy

"Si lo hacemos, el anciano tendrá que recompensarnos" dijo Natsu con una sonrisa

"Más bien castigarnos ya que usted tomo eso sin permiso quien sabe el castigo que nos puede dar e Maestro…oh cielos no quiero imaginarlo" dijo Kage

Lucy se sienta y suspira-"En verdad, siempre haces cosas locas como esta. Al meno sigues las reglas de tu propio gremio"

"Si lo hiciera, nunca subiría al segundo piso" dijo Natsu

"Supongo que eso es un no" suspiro Charlotte

"Si sigues con eso nunca podrás capas de llegar al segundo piso" dijo Lance con fastidio

"Aunque admiro tu entusiasmo te digo que de vez en cuando es mejor seguir las reglas antes que todo se vuelva peor" dijo Emily

"De todo modos, no puedo ir, espero que disfruten su misión" dijo Lucy

"Es un trabajo en el que se supone que debemos rescatar una isla" dijo Happy

"Una isla?" pregunto Lucy

Por unos momentos, todo se puso completamente en silencio por alguna extraña razón, como entonces tanto Natsu y Happy ponen en las caras espeluznantes y de miedo para luego empezar a hablar en un tono fantasmagórico.

"Galuna, la isla maldita" dijeron

"Ahora, definitivamente no voy a ir" dijo Lucy asustada por lo que dicen

"Incluso si te ofrezco la mitad de mi pescado?" pregunto Happy

"Eso no es un incentivo!" grito Lucy

"Lo siento pero seguiremos las reglas" dijo Aster

"Tch. Nos vamos." Dijo Natsu

"Aye." Feliz dice

"Vayan y enfríen sus cabezas" dijo Lucy entonces se da cuenta de Natsu y Happy se van a través de su ventana-"Hey! Usen la puerta!" les grito pero ya se habían marchado. Dio un suspiro mientras se da la vuelta, y se da cuenta que cartel de la clase S estaba en el suelo-"Dejaron el cartel!" grito sorprendida-"Oh no pensaran que yo lo tome, que voy hacer?" toma el cartel –"Por favor llévenselo!" se lo paso a los riders

"Al diablo que no! No harás que seamos tus chivos expiatorios" grito Lance

"Hey Lucy miro en la parte de la recompensa de la misión" dijo Oscar notando algo

Lucy vuelve a mirar cartel y ve en la parte inferior de ella- "De ninguna manera! También se puede conseguir una de las 12 llaves de Oro?" Grita de sorpresa

"Uh ... Lucy?" dijo Kiba tratando de llamar su atención.

Lucy levanta la vista del cartel, sus ojos y su sonrisa hacían darle una mirada pícara en su rostro.

"Oh uh". Dijo Elizabeth

"Parece que eso llamo su atención." dice Aster

Lucy corre hacia su armario, agarra algo de ropa, corre hacia el baño ys en pocos segundos sale por la puerta casi al instante.

"Bueno, y ahora Lucy se ha ido." Dijo Kage

"Ella misma decidió olvidándose del castigo que el Maestro el puede hacer…lo mejor es olvidar todo esto y esperar que ellos tres reciban lo que se merecen" dijo Lance

"No lo sé" dijo Daimon

"Nii-san, no me digas que quieres ir?" dijo Elizabeth

"Es una misión clase S, es muy peligrosa" dijo Oscar

"Lo sé pero es mi deber ayudar a esas personas de la isla, es mi deber proteger a las personas" dijo Daimon

"Entiendo que te agrada ayudar a las personas pero entiende que esto está más allá de nuestro alcance" dijo Kage

"Recuerden lo que dijo Mirajane, esas misiones se suponen que son realmente peligrosas. Tan peligroso que ni siquiera se permite Natsu para ir en ellos todavía. Si ese es el caso, ¿no deberíamos ir con ellos para asegurarse que regrese vivo? Si algo le sucede a los tres, algo que podría haber sido evitada si hubiéramos ido con ellos, estoy seguro de que ninguno de nosotros sería capaz de perdonarse si eso ocurre. Y no sólo eso, ese cartel decía que había una isla entera que necesitaba ayuda. Es nuestro deber como Kamen Riders ayudar a las personas inocentes además estoy seguro que Makarov entenderá la razón de que fuimos" dijo Daimon

El grupo se miro sabiendas de que Daimon tenía razón en lo que decía.

"De acuerdo iremos pero si el maestro está enojado con nosotros te usaremos como un escudo para que tu recibas el castigo" dijo Lance

"Gracias, amigos" sonrio Daimon

Natsu, Happy y Lucy quien abia alcanzado a los dos, están en camino para la misión, cuando, de repente,

"Oi!" se esccho la voz de Daimon

Los tres se dieron la vuelta y ven a él y a los otros riders ponerse al día con ellos.

"Espero que realmente no pensaban que nosotros los dejáramos irse" dijo Daimon

Natsu, Happy y Lucy lo miraron

"No sin que los acompañáramos para ayudarles" dijo Daimon sorprendiendo a los tres

"Ustedes son parte del gremio y también son nuestros amigos… y es nuestro deber ayudar a nuestros amigos en las más difíciles situaciones" dijo Aster

"Además necesitan de toda ayuda posible, solo ustedes tres no seria suficiente para esta misión peligrosa" dijo Elizabeth

"Es por eso que los ayudaremos" dijo Charlotte

"Y si vamos a tener problemas , al menos debemos asegurarnos de que ustedes tres sigan con vida para recibir lo que sucede después también." Dijo Lance

"Vaya, gracias." Dijo Lucy un poco molesta por la última parte.

"Muy bien, entonces, vamos a salvar una isla!" dijo Natsu como el grupo se preparaba para el viaje

En la mañana siguiente en el gremio

"¡Oh no!" grito Mirajane corriendo por las escaleras desde el segundo piso como se ve al Maestro Makarov sentado en el bar con una taza de café en la mano,-"Una de las peticiones en el segundo piso ha desaparecido!"dijo

Makarov al parecer tomo el asunto con calma en un primer momento como él toma un sorbo de su bebida. Entonces, de repente, escupe la bebida con una mirada de asombro en sus ojos.

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Wow no pensé que escribiera tanto yo pensaba que iba a ser corta pero con la cantidad de cosas me sorprendió pero bueno**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	14. Capitulo 13: La isla maldita

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(Comienza en la ciudad de Fiore en la noche, con la luna en lo alto del cielo, gotas de agua caen formando un charco antes que un pie pisa el charco, las luces de los faroles brillan como en las calles otras siluetas caminan. Las luces iluminan mostrando nueve figuras acorazadas. Las luces se enfocan en sus cascos mostrando antes de ponerse en posición de batalla y corre hacia adelante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(En el otro extreme era de día mostrando un enorme edificio mostrando a nueve jóvenes sonriendo como a su lado estaban Natsu, Gray, Erza y Lucy antes que todos se pusieran en pose de pelea)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(Una tarjeta con la imagen de una cobra cae en la mano de Daimon antes de sonreir, la escena cambia como Kamen rider Ouja miraba el cielo de la noche con Venonsnaker se deslizaba entre el suelo)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(La escena cambia a Erza caminando en un denso bosque mirando el sol brillar/ Luego aparece ella luchando contra una bestia gigante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart (Beatin' Beatin')]**

 _(Ouja y Erza chocan sus armas, como la gente los ovacionaba/ La escena cambia al gremio donde Kiba iba a comer su carne antes que Charlotte se lo quita, Elizabeth y Lucy estaba en el medio deteniendo una pelea entre Natsu y Gray. Lance jugando videojuegos en una esquina mientras Aster tomaba un vaso de limonada de parte de Mirajane. Kage practicaba con su espada como Oscar leía un libro antes de asustarse por un murciélago cayendo de espalda donde Emily reia sin control)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin' heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon entra el gremio como el murciélago se apoya en su hombro y el comienza acariciarlo)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en nueve parte mostrando a Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte y Kiba antes de que cambiara a los nueve dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon, Fifteen y Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en cinco mostrando a Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray y Lucy antes de cambiar el gremio entero celebrando con copas al aire)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(La oscuridad envuelto todo excepto el centro donde los nueve jóvenes están de pie sujetando sus driver para el henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Varias siluetas de seres malignos y criaturas se dirigen hacia el gremio como todo los magos estaban afuera para pelear contra las amenazas como los nueves pilotos se transforman y se unen a la lucha)_

 **[unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(Una misteriosa figura camina en la oscuridad mostrando un cinturón plateado y sujetando una tarjeta antes de desaparecer)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(El cielo de la noche aparece un misterioso kamen rider Dark Decade mirando a los nueve jóvenes y señala que vengan por él)_

 **[You got to change Breakin' the chain]**

 _(Daimon y Dark Decade chocan los puños como todo se destruye como un espejo)_

 **[Don't be afraid! Walking in hte stage,..just Go!]**

 _(En lo alto de un edificio los nueve rider y magos miran hacia abajo y saltan a la batalla como la luna llena ilumina su camino_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart!]**

 _(Cada rider y mago realiza sus técnicas como varias cadenas envuelven la pantalla donde la cámara se fija en Erza y Ouja haciendo un corte al mismo tiempo partiendo las cadenas)_

 **[kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(La pantalla es de un tono morado como el titulo Team DARK brilla con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en el fondo)_

 **Capitulo 13: La isla maldita!**

"Que dijiste? Que desapareció una petición?" dijo Wakaba como todo el mundo estaba prestando atención a lo que dijo Mirajane

"Si fue puesta en el segundo piso, entonces es de clase S, verdad?" dijo Macao

"No hay nadie tan tonto como para aceptar una petición como esa" comento Laki

"Un gato" dijo Laxus desde el segundo piso mientras se sienta en una mesa con un pie en ella mientras se inclina un poco hacia atrás –"Vi un gato con alas tomarla"

"Happy lo hizo?" dijo Mirajane sorprendida ante esa revelación

"Eso quiere decir que fueron Natsu y Lucy!"

"En qué diablos estaban pensando?"

"Ir a una petición de clase S sin permiso?" dijo Alzack

"Siempre pensé que eran tontos, pero no tanto" dijo Bisca

"Puede que sea el único en notarlo, pero no creo que nadie más ha visto a esos otros nuevos reclutas?" dijo Laxus sarcásticamente

"Daimon y los demás. No piensan que también fueran con ellos ¿verdad?" dijo wakaba.

"No los eh visto durante toda la mañana, y no creo qe hayan tomado otro trabajo de la placa petición." dijo Macao

"Esto es una clara violación a las reglas. Si ellos regresan van a ser expulsados, verdad anciano?" dijo Laxus

Makarov tiene su cabeza hacia abajo como si estuviera pensando en la situación y qué hacer

"Pero con sus habilidades dudo que regresen de una petición clase S, o si?" dijo Laxus

Mirajane camina de vuelta hasta el segundo piso y hacia Laxus, con las manos a las caderas y la expresión de su rostro no muestra el más mínimo de la felicidad que ella siempre parecía tener-"Laxus, Si lo sabías porque no los detuviste?"

"Todo lo que vi fue un gato ladrón corriendo con un pedazo de papel. No tenía idea de que era Happy. Y nunca pensé que Natsu se irá a una misión de clase S" dijo Laxus

Mirajane se encontraba enojada aún más como una sombra ligeramente oscura cubre la mitad de su cara y ella se queda mirando hacia abajo a él

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, que no veías en esa forma" dijo Laxus sin importancia

"Esto no es bueno. Cuál es la petición que hace falta?" dijo Makarov

"La isla maldita, Galuna" dijo Oscar apareciendo enfrente de todos tomándolos por sorpresa

"Oscar" dijo Mirajane

"¿Qué?" dijo Makarov con mirada de asombro en su rostro.

"Isla Galuna?" Dijeron Wakaba y Macao en estado de shock,

"¡Eso es una locura!" dijo Laki.

"Esos tipos son unos idiotas!" Tanto Alzack y Bisca gritan.

Makarov frunció el ceño- "Laxus! Ve y traerlos de vuelta!" ordeno

"Estas bromeando. Tengo un trabajo que se supone que los miembros de un gremio pueden cuidarse por sí solo?"

"Oscar, dime porque ellos fueron allí?!" dijo Makarov seriamente

"Debido a que Natsu quería demostrar a todos ustedes que puede superar cualquier obstáculo, quería hacer que usted Maestro se sienta orgulloso" dijo Oscar –"En cambio yo o el resto de mi equipo la razón que fuimos es como lo dijo Daimon es nuestro deber no solo como magos de Fairy tail sino como Kamen rider ayudar a las personas inocentes además del hecho de que fuimos asegurarnos que tanto Natsu, Happy y Lucy regresen sanos y a salvo"

"Y porque no estás con ellos?" dijo Makarov

"De hecho si estoy con ellos en estos momentos, yo solo soy un simple clon para darles el mensaje y que no se preocupen Natsu y los demás regresaran sanos y a salvo" dijo Oscar (clon)

"No sabe lo peligroso que es eso…no saben el peligro en que se metieron" dijo Makarov

"Claro que sabemos pero no podemos cruzarnos de brazos como la gente sufre por eso es que salimos a cumplir la misión. Maestro lo único que pido es que confié en nosotros" dijo Oscar (clon)

"Lo hago pero es muy peligroso, deben regresar de inmediato!" dijo Makarov

"Lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada solamente soy un clon y ya mi tiempo se acabo, Maestro simplemente confié" dijo el clon de Oscar antes de desaparecer

Makarov apretó su puño, entendía que debía confiar en su gremio pero lo que hicieron es peligroso.

En ese momento, Gray que está sentado en una mesa detrás Makarov se pone de pie,-"abuelo..." dijo llamando la atención de Makarov-"No puedo dejar que hagan ese viaje"

Mientras tanto en el puerto de Ciudad del Hargeon. Natsu, Happy, Lucy y los rider llegaron al puerta listos para ir a la misión de clase S.

"Ooh, que nostálgico! Saben? En esta ciudad es en la que nos conocimos" dijo Lucy emocionada

"Nostalgia? No fue hace mucho tiempo" dijo Natsu

"Lucy es como una anciana" dijo Happy riéndose antes de que recibiera un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Kiba –"Ouch!"

"No insultes a Lucy" dijo Kiba

"Gracias Kiba" sonrió Lucy

"No hay de qué y es cierto aquí fue donde yo y Lance nos encontramos con Lucy mientras Daimon, Elizabeth y Kage se encontraron con Natsu" dijo Kiba

"Así es Oscar y los demás estaban en Magnolia cuando eso paso" dijo Daimon

"Aunque la situación que estuvimos no fueron muy agradable ya que tuvimos que detener a un comerciante de esclavos, la mitad de la ciudad fue destruida y luego estuvimos que huir de los militares." Dijo Lance

"Pero la parte buena que fue gracias a ello que descubrimos que podíamos convertirnos en Kamen rider" dijo Elizabeth –"Por cierto nii-san, cuando le dirás a Erza la verdad de que somos de otro mundo, ella ya gano la confianza para decirle…lo mismo pasa con los demás del gremio"

"Tienes razón, lo mejor es que cuando terminemos la misión les diremos la verdad al gremio ya que ahora son nuestros amigos" dijo Daimon

"Bien, primero debemos encontrar un barco que nos lleve a la isla Galuna" dijo Lucy

"Un barco?!" grito Natsu del miedo –"De ninguna forma! Imposible! Vamos a ir nadando, entendiste?"

"Eso es más que imposible" suspiro Lucy

"Si Natsu, esa isla se supone que es esta muy lejos por lo que probablemente te cansaría antes incluso de llegar a la mitad del camino." Dijo Aster

"Por eso deja en lado tu enfermedad de mareo y hagamos la misión o si no regresamos al gremio y recibimos el castigo por haber tomado sin permiso una misión de clase S" dijo Lance

El grupo se abren camino a los muelles y comenzar preguntando si la gente les puede dar transporte allí pero no tenían suerte ya que la mayoría no quería ni acercarse a esa isla.

"La isla Galuna? Tienen que estar bromeando! No voy a ningún sitio cerca de esa isla!"

"Dame un descanso! No quiero ni escuchar su nombre!"

"En este puerto no mencionamos esa isla"

"Esta maldita y es de mala suerte"

"No sé para qué quieren ir allá, pero no hay ningún barco que los lleve" dijo un hombre de piel bronceada con un bigote negro –"Incluso los piratas evitan esa isla"

"Pero…" dijo Lucy

"Está decidido, vamos a ir nadando!" dijo Natsu alegremente

"Aye" dijo Happy

"Entiéndelo, es imposible!" grito Lucy a los dos

"Parece que vamos a tener problemas para llegar allí en el primer lugar" dijo Daimon

"Si parece que todas estas personas parecen saber sobre la isla y ni siquiera nos llevarán cerca de allí." Dijo Oscar

"Tiene que ver alguien que nos lleve" dijo Charlotte desilucionada con ganas de ir a esa isla

."Pero con esa reputación como una isla maldita precede. Debería haber sabido que los locales no nos van a llevar a cualquier lugar cerca de esa isla." Dijo Kage

"Así que si no podemos tomar un barco por ahí, ¿cómo vamos a llegar?" dijo Emily

"Los encontré." Una voz se escuche por detrás del grupo haciendo que Natsu, Lucy, y Happy dan un susto mientras ellos y los riders se dan la vuelta para ver a Gray.

"Gray?" dijo Lucy

"Qué haces aquí?" dijo Natsu

"Tengo ordenes del anciano de llevarlos de vuelta" dijo Gray

"Ya se dieron cuenta" grito Natsu en shock

"Parece que convencer al Maestro no funciono" dijo Oscar al ver que su plan fallo

"Si regresan ahora, quizás se salven de ser expulsados" dijo Gray

"¡¿Expulsados?!" grita Lucy de terror

"Si, como no! Me voy a una misión de clase S!" dijo Natsu

"No tienes la habilidades para realizarla! Si Erza se entera de esto, te va a…" dijo Gray mientras sus ojos se quedan en blanco sólo de pensar en lo enojado que Erza estará hacia el grupo, haciendo que Natsu y los demás que también tener miedo de pensar en ella, excepto por Daimon.

"Gray sálvame! Ellos once me obligaron a venir con ellos" dijo Happy mientras vuela sobre la espalda de Gray, que se molesta por esto.

"Traidor!" grita Lucy de ira

"Maldito gato! si tú mismo fuiste quien robo la misión de clase S en primer lugar!" grito Lance

"Voy a enfrentarme a Erza! No pienso retractarme de esto!" dijo Natsu

"Lo siento Gray pero estoy de acuerdo con Natsu con esta vez veras…" dijo Daimon

"Ahórrate las palabras, el clon de Oscar nos dijo las razones que ustedes nueve vayan con Natsu, aunque la mayoría incluso el Maestro están de acuerdo en su propósito de ayudar a las personas igual no debieron tomar esa misión" dijo Gray –"Además es una orden del Maestro! Voy a llevarlos de vuelta por la fuerza si es necesario" su mano estaba preparado para destruir a Natsu con hielo –"No te quejes si te lastimo!"

"Vamós!"dijo Natsu preparando su puño con fuego

Daimon también se preparo para transformarse si es necesario para, no salir herido en la lucha que sigue y para ayudar a Natsu a cabo, ya que quería ayudar a la gente de la isla. Los demás rider también se prepararon para transformarse en caso que las cosas empeoren.

"Magia?" dijo el hombre en el barco notando a los dos usando la magia-"Son magos?" pregunta

"Eh?" eso captura la atención del grupo

"Puede que estén aquí para deshacer la maldición de la isla?" dijo el hombre

"Sí" dijo Natsu

"Bueno, nosotros…" dijo Lucy

"No les voy a dejar ir!" grito Gray al grupo

"Bueno, ellos utilizando la magia parece haber conseguido su atención. Me pregunto si eso es todo lo que teníamos que hacer, era mostrarle que éramos magos?" dijo Elizabeth

"Suban al barco!" dijo el hombre ignorando lo que Gray había dicho como Lucy, los riders y Natsu son sorprendidos por esto

"En serio?" dijo Natsu

Charlotte sonrió alegremente al escuchar eso

"Hey!" dijo Gray tratando de detener al hombre

Natsu sonríe maliciosamente y aprovecha la oportunidad de que Gray esta distraído y de inmediato le da una patada en la cara, dejándolo inconsciente

"Oh bueno, entonces vamos a ir en este bote" dijo Natsu mientras recoge el inconsciente Gray.

"Vamos a llevarnos a Gray?" pregunto Lucy

"Si regresa al gremio, entonces la siguiente en venir va ser Erza" dijo Natsu como él y Lucy se asustan, una vez más pensando en un mal Erza viene hacia ellos.

"Creo que Erza seguramente vendrá aun si Gray regresa al gremio o no" dijo Lance sin expresión

"Por qué la gente se asusta tanto de Erza?, yo no la veo que sea tan aterradora?" murmuro Daimon –"Claro entiendo que ella es fuerte y todo eso pero ella es una chica agradable , quizás ella nos dejara ir a la misión sin problemas" da una leve sonrisa

Más tarde aquella noche, el grupo navegaba hacia la isla Galuna, la cabeza de Natsu estaba hinchada, casi haciendo que su rostro se vea enorme como su mareo por movimiento sigue haciéndolo sufrir. Gray es ahora despierto pero atado con cuerdas, el grupo cada vez más cerca de la isla de Galuna como la oscuridad ha caído y una luna llena está en el cielo.

"Genial ahora tengo miedo" dijo Lucy

"Ahora lo dices, después de todo de que me involucraron en todo esto" dijo Gray

"Descuida Lucy yo te protegeré, no debes tener miedo" dijo Kiba de forma cálida

"Gracias" dijo Lucy como un leve rubor marco sus mejillas

"Y usted!" dijo Gray al pescador-"Por que zarparon en este bote?"

"Gray tiene un punto en eso ultimo. Tan pronto como se entero de que éramos magos parecía bastante interesado en llegar a la isla." Dijo Lance

El hombre vuelve la cabeza hacia ellos "Mi nombre es Bobo. Yo vivía en esa isla"

"Vivía?" dijo Lucy

"Pero huí de ella porque está maldita. Si vas a esa isla, graves desgracias caerán sobre ti" dijo Bobo –"De verdad pueden deshacer la maldición?"

A continuación, abre su manto, lo que hace al grupo sobresaltar y ver horrorizado menos Charlotte que miraba con fascinación.

. "La maldición del demonio." Dijo Bobo revelando su brazo izquierdo que ahora era púrpura y de aspecto demoníaco

"Señor, su brazo…" dijo Gray

"La maldición… No querrá decir que…" dijo Lucy

"El que vive en la isla poco a poco se convierte en un demonio?" dijo Charlotte –"Asombroso!" chillo emocionada

"Debes estar bromeando!" gritaron Lucy y Gray

"Que le sucede a esa chica?" dijo Bobo ya que es la primera vez que alguien dice eso

"Lo siento Charlotte tiene un fanatismo por todo en relación a maldiciones y el ocultismo, por favor perdone su actitud" dijo Daimon

"No importa" dijo Bobo antes de ver con atención hacia el mar-"Ahora pueden verla"

El grupo gira la cabeza, en la distancia hacia su destino…La isla Galuna como en la parte superior de la isla una luz de color amarillo brillante se podía ver.

"Esta es la isla Galuna" dijo Bobo

"Alguien más está viendo esto?" dijo Daimon

"Qué es eso? Hay algo que brilla en la cima de la montaña" dijo Lucy

" Sr. Bobo, dijo que solía ser un residente de esta isla, puede decirnos ... ¿eh?" dijo Kage

Al oír esto Lucy se da la vuelta preguntando para encontrar que Bobo ya no está en el barco es.

"¿Eh? ¿Adónde se fue?!" pregunto Lucy a los demás (pero Natsu que todavía estaba enfermo) al encontrar que el pescador desaparecido

"Se caería al mar?" dijo Gray

"Desapareció mientras no lo veíamos" dijo Happy

"No me digas que simplemente se elevo y desapareció" dijo Emily

"No hay posibilidad de que él era un fantasma…verdad?" dijo Elizabeth

Charlotte dio un chillido de alegría –"Un fantasma de verdad" dijo

"No es momento de emocionarse" grito Lance-"Estoy bastante seguro de que era real. Este barco pudo conducirse él solo."

"Amigos silencio…están escuchando lo mismo que yo" dijo Daimon como todos guardaron silencio

"Qué es ese sonido?" pregunto Lucy

Gray se da la vuelta y queda impactado por lo que ve-"Whoa" grita

Eso captura la atención de todos los demás, ya que todos dan la vuelta ... a ver una ola gigante a punto de romper hacia abajo del bote…

"Es una ola gigante!" grita Lucy

"Esperen, nos está arrastrando" dijo Gray

"Happy, sujeta el barco y vuela!" declaro Lucy

"No puedo!" grito Happy

Antes de que Daimon y los demás pudieran hacer algo, la ola se viene abajo justo encima de ellos, destruyendo el barco y enviando de los riders y magos en el agua…

Al día siguiente en la isla Galuna, El sol brilla sin apenas nubes en el cielo.

"¿Dónde estoy?" pregunto Lucy ya que es la primera de despertar pero pronto sintió algo tocando su pecho –"Eh?" miro y se da cuento que el rostro de Kiba pegado en su pecho, en ese momento iba a gritarle pero se da cuenta que esta inconsciente –"Por esta vez lo dejare pasar" dijo con un ligreo rubor como movia el cuerpo inconciente del joven en la arena.

La maga celeste se las arregla para mantenerse en pie, estaba un poco cansada debido a lo que les sucedió la noche anterior, ya que parece que ella y los otros a lo largo de los restos de la barca llegó a la orilla de la isla. Natsu, Gray quien ahora estaba libre de sus ataduras, y los demás riders estaban todos inconscientes en la arena mientras que al parece Happy estaba despierto pero con su parte superior del cuerpo atascado en la arena.

Pasaron unos minutos para que todo el grupo despertara…

"Llegamos!" dijo Natsu alegremente

"Una ola gigante nos arrastro aquí" dijo Lucy

"Menos mal que tenemos mucha suerte" dijo Gray

"Y no es broma, me sorprende de que ninguno de nosotros ha sufrido algún daño. En serio, una ola de ese tamaño sin duda uno de nosotros le habría causado algún tipo de lesión." Dijo Emily

"Como dijo Gray, tuvimos suertes" dijo Lance antes de darse cuenta de algo –"Nooooooo!" grito a todo pulmon

"Que sucede?!" dijo Daimon

"Mi videojuego…mi amado videojuego" lloró Lance levantando su dispositivo todo dañado por el agua salada –"Por que Dios?! Por qué?!"

"Descuida Lance, sin duda tu videojuego esta en el cielo alegrando la vida de algún ángel" dijo Kiba dándole palmaditas a Lance quien seguía llorando

"No estás exagerando?" dijo Lucy con una gota de sudor pero cambio a una mirada seria mirando a los demás –"Cambiando el tema, no les parece extraño que le paso con ese tipo. Él dijo algo acerca de una maldición del demonio?"

"Y Charlotte pueda que tenga razón que los habitantes de esta isla se estén convirtiendo en demonios" dijo Daimon cruzando los brazos –"Si tna sólo hubiéramos conseguido más información de ese tipo antes de que desapareció podríamos haber aprendido algunas cosas más"

"A quien le importa! Vamos a explorar!" dijo Natsu sin pensar como él agita sus brazos violentamente.

"Aye" concordó Happy

"Entonces estas más interesado en eso que en la petición?" dijo Lucy con gota de sudor

"Aunque es una buena idea, no sabemos en que parte de la isla Galuna estamos, hacer una exploración podría ayudarnos a encontrar el lugar y conseguir información" dijo Daimon

"Es una buena idea" dijo Lucy sacando el papel de la petición de la mochila de Natsu –"Parece que solo hay una aldea en esta isla. El jefe de la aldea fue quien hizo la petición. Primero vamos a buscarlo"

"Esperen" dijo Gray

"Qué? El bote se destrozó así que no puedes llevarnos de regreso" dijo Natsu

"No, yo también me voy" dijo Gray tomando la sorpresa de todos –"Sería muy molesto que les deje subir al segundo piso antes que a mí y no sería muy divertido que los expulsen. Si hacemos este trabajo el anciano no va a tener nada de qué quejarse, verdad?"

Natsu, Happy y Lucy como los cuatro de ellos sonrieb de emoción.

Los riders también no pudieron evitar sonreír

"Supongo que Gray no siempre tiene un corazón helado" bromeo Emily

"Yeah" acordó Daimon

Charlotte no pudo evitar mirarlo mientras daba una leve sonrisa

"¡Vámonos!" dijo Gray.

"Si!" gritaron todos

La noche había caído de nuevo. Tras caminar por horas, el grupo finalmente encontró el pueblo. Todo el pueblo estaba rodeado de altas paredes de madera con púas en la parte superior. En la puerta, la única entrada a la aldea era un signo 'Keep Out'

"Tomo varias horas pero al fin la encontramos" dijo Elizabeth

"Bien ya llegamos, ahora qué?" dijo Gray

"Que quiere decir con "Prohibido el paso"?" pregunto Natsu

"Supongo que los aldeanos no le gustan los visitantes" dijo Aster

"Disculpen! Por favor, abran la puerta!"grito Lucy hacia fuera para conseguir la atención de alguien con suerte.

Pero no hay respuesta…

"Deberíamos derribarla?" dijo Natsu con una sonrisa

"¡No, definitivamente eso no!" gritan Lucy y Lance al mismo tiempo

En ese momento, dos figuras, la mayoría de los guardias en la zona superior de la puerta aparecen mirando hacia abajo en los magos y los riders

"Quien está ahí?"

"Somos del gremio de magos, Fairy tail!" grito Lucy como todo el mundo mira a los dos guardias.

"No escuchamos que alguien haya aceptado la petición" dijo uno de los guardias

"Uh…bueno" dijo Lucy tratando de llegar a una razón para ello.

"Debió haber habido una confusión y el mensaje se perdió" dijo Gray

"Todos ustedes! Muéstrenos sus marcas!" dijo el guardia

Los rider y magos cumplen como Natsu muestra su marca roja que está por debajo de su hombro derecho lo mismo con Daimon con su marca morada, Kiba muestra su marca en el brazo izquierdo, la marca verde de Happy en la espalda mientras se mueve su mochila a un lado para mostrar que, Lucy, Oscar, Emily, Elizabeth levantaron la mano para mostrar sus marca, Lance muestra su marca en la espalda como Charlotte mostraba el centro de su pecho, Gray y Kiba levanta su camisa para mostrar su marca azul y bronce en su pectoral derecho mientras Aster su marca en el pectoral izquierdo.

"Son de verdad!"

"En verdad vinieron!"

Los dos guardias inmediatamente abrieron la puerta, ya que poco a poco se levanta, dando al grupo un vistazo a la villa y sus personas en el interior, todos los cuales parecen estar llevando exactamente el mismo tipo de capa que el pescador llevaba. Todos ellos tenían sus rostros ocultos, algunos vistiendo pañuelos verdes alrededor de sus cuellos. En cuanto a la población que no era mucho más a continuación, chozas hechas de madera, paja y tipis.

"Es como si entráramos en la boca de un monstruo gigante" dijo Happy

"Por favor, no digas cosas como esta" dijo Lucy

"Y que clase de comparación es esa de todos modos?" dijo Aster

Parecía que todo el pueblo se reunió justo ante ellos como frente a los nativos reunidos era un hombre bajo empuñando un bastón con una roca con forma de luna creciente en su parte superior.

"Soy el jefe de este pueblo, Moka!" dijo el jefe del pueblo, con el rostro cubierto por su capa haciendo su voz un poco amortiguada-"Primero tengo algo que mostrarles, aldeanos!" a gritó cuando volvió a mirar a su pueblo.

El jefe junto con todos los aldeanos se quitaron los mantos, el jefe, hombres, mujeres, e incluso niños por igual revelar a las partes del cuerpo demoníacas grupo. Algunos tenían brazos demoníacos, algunos tenían dos o un solo cuerno que sale de su cabeza, y otros, incluyendo Jefe Moka tenía los brazos demoníacos.

"Tienen lo mismo que el hombre del bote" dijo Gray

"Si" dijo Lucy

"Todo el mundo, hombres, mujeres incluso los niños tienen partes demoniacas" dijo Daimon

"Esas patillas son increíbles" exclamo Natsual al jefe como sus ojos sobresalen ... pareciendo ni siquiera notar el brazo demoníaco.

"Eso es lo que estás notando!?" grito Lance

""No, no. Esto es lo que quería mostrarte." Dijo el jefe Moka señalando su brazo demoniaco-"Todo ser viviente en esta isla ha sido maldito de esta forma, perro y aves sin excepción "

"Disculpe señor pero puedo tocar su brazo demoniaco?" pregunto Charlotte a uno de los aldeanos como él se encogió de hombros y estiro su brazo demoniaco –"Oh se siente tan escamoso y tan exótico…es increíble" chillo de alegría

"Eh…gracias?" dijo el aldeano incomodo por la reacción de la chica

"Charlotte ten respeto!" grito Lance

"No es que lo dude, pero en qué se basan para llamarlo una maldición?" pregunto Gray –"No han pensado que puede ser una epidemia?"

"Hemos consultado con muchos doctores, pro dicen que no existe una enfermedad como esta" dijo el jefe Moka –"Y nuestra apariencia está vinculada con un hechizo maligno de la luna"

"Un hechizo de la luna?" dijeron Lucy y Elizabeth

"Este lugar ha absorbido la luz de la luna desde tiempos inmemorables, y la isla emanaba una belleza como la de la luna. Pero hace unos años la luz de la luna empezó a cambiar a un color morado" explico el jefe Moka

"Una luna morada?" pregunto Natsu

"La luna está saliendo" dijo Happy como todo el mundo mira hacia arriba.

Al mirar luna que antes estaba siendo bloqueado por una nube, pero a medida que la nube se mueve fuera de su vista, se da cuenta que una luz violeta a brillar a través de la luna.

"Tienen razón! La luna es morada!" dijo Lucy en estado de shock

"Es verdad!" dijo Kiba también en shock

"De verdad me da escalofríos" dijo Gray

"Es la maldición" dijo el jefe Moka –"Este es el hechizo maligno de la luna!

En ese momento sus ojos se abren hacia fuera como si estuviera en el dolor, de la nada todos los aldeanos comienzan a gritar de dolor también. Asustar a los magos y riders.

"¿Qué?" dijo Lucy

"¿Qué pasa con ellos?" dijo Daimon

Como la luna morada sigue brillando abajo en el pueblo, todos los aldeanos comienzan a cambiar en criaturas

"Ellos son…" dijo Gray

"Qué les está pasando?!" dijo Lucy

"¿Qué Diablos?" dijo Natsu

"Están cambiando... se están transformando en ..." dijo Kage

"Demonios" termino Lance

Todos los habitantes del pueblo se transformaron ahora ante el grupo, sus colores de piel varían, su apariencia varía, pero ahora no eran seres humanos más. Parece sin embargo que todavía conserva lo que son

"me disculpo por sorprenderlos así" dijo el jefe Moka, que ahora tiene la piel de color morado con manchas oscuras de color violeta en todo el cuerpo, garras azules para los pies y las manos, las orejas puntiagudas y dos cuernos que salen de la cabeza.

"Qué diablos es esto?" dijo Gray

"Que espantoso" dijo Lucy

"Pobre gente…" dijo Oscar

"Cómo ... Qué genial!" gritaron Natsu y Charlotte

Estas palabras llevaron a todos por sorpresa, ya que todos los miran fijamente, congelado en su lugar ya que no pueden creer lo que acaba de decir.

"¿Eh?" Lucy, Gray, y los riders (menos Charlotte) palidecen con la boca abierta en shock por lo que dijo

"impresionante! Tienes cuernos y todo!" dijo Natsu

"Es increíble pensé que una parte del cuerpo demoniaco era impresionante pero esto…lo supera" chillo Charlotte

"Cómo puedo conseguir uno así" dijo Natsu

"Yo también!" dijo Charlotte

"Ellos dos piensan que esto es genial?" pregunto uno de los aldeanos masculinos

"Nadie jamás había dicho eso antes?" dijo un aldeano femenino

"Hey para ellos es un grave problema tener esa apariencia" dijo Lucy regañando a Natsu

"De verdad?" dijo Natsu –"Oh mi error. Debemos hacer algo con respecto a sus apariencias" se disculpo mientras se frota la parte posterior de la cabeza con vergüenza.

"Yo también lo siento es que en mi vida nunca vi un ser sobrenatural antes y al ver que se transformaron en uno…me deje llevar, perdónenme" se disculpo Charlotte haciendo un pequeño arco

"Por lo menos entendieron" dijo Happy

"En serio, dennos una idea" dijo Gray cruzándose de brazos

"Regresando al asunto principal" dijo el jefe Moka –"Cuando la luna morada aparece, todos cambiamos a esta forma demoníaca. Si esto no es una maldición, entonces que es?"

Daimon se da cuenta de un muchacho joven que ahora es un demonio de piel amarilla con lo que parecen agujeros en la cabeza, llorando con su madre, una reptil de piel azul con cuernos individuales que salen de los hombros, estaba tratando de consolar a su hijo. Sin embargo, no es sólo el niño varios aldeanos comienzan a llorar también, obviamente, no disfrutando de sus miradas monstruosas.

"Cuando la mañana llega, todos regresamos a nuestras forma anterior. Sin embargo, algunos no pueden cambiar nunca más, sus mentes son robadas…" dijo el jefe Moka

"Eso es…" dijo Lucy

"Los que se han vuelto demonios y han perdido sus mentes. No tenemos otra opción más que matarlos" dijo el jefe Moka mientras mira hacia abajo en el suelo, la tristeza en su voz sigue creciendo.

Esa última parte choques de los magos y riders…

"Pero debe haber una forma de hacer que vuelvan a la normalidad!" dijo Natsu

"Es verdad, pudieron haberlos encerrado o algo para detenerlos mientras se buscaba la forma de revertir la maldición" dijo Aster

"Si los dejamos así, matarán a todos. Incluso cuando los encarceláramos, ellos destruyen la cárcel, entonces…" dijo el jefe Moka empezando a llorar-"Yo mate a mi propio hijo" él saco una foto de su hijo ... que se ve exactamente como el pescador que llevó al grupo a la isla-"Mi hijo, cuya mente se había vuelto la de un demonio"

"Eso es…" dijo Lucy como el grupo reconoce la foto –"Pero ayer, nosotros…"

Gray hace callar Lucy –"Shh! Ya sé porque desapareció. Él no podía descansar en paz. O si?"

" Un fantasma?" pensó Lucy en estado de shock.

"Realmente era ..." dijo Elizabeth como los otros también están en estado de shock

"Un fantasma" termino Charlotte una parte quería chillar al ver un fantasma pero no era el momento adecuado

"Por favor, salven la isla!" dijo el jefe Moka inclinando su cabeza mientras seguía llorando –"Si las cosas siguen así, todo nosotros perderemos nuestras mentes y nos volveremos demonios!"

"No vamos a permitir que eso ocurra!" dijo Natsu determinado

"Si, vamos a encontrar la manera de detener esa maldición por una vez por todas" dijo Daimon

"Sólo hay una forma de liberarnos de la maldición" dijo el jefe Moka-"La luna…por favor, destruyan la luna"

Los rider y magos sin embargo se toman de nuevo por lo que dijo

"Espera... destruir la luna?" dijo Daimon

Más tarde aquella noche, los rider y los magos son llevados a donde van a estar durmiendo. Dos habitaciones se han establecido para los equipos para dormir, los riders tienen su propia habitación, mientras que Natsu y los otros consiguen la otra habitación. Aunque antes de ir a dormir los dos equipos se reúnen para discutir la situación…

"La luna se pone más terrorífica mientras más lo veo" dijo Happy como luego es asustado por un murciélago que vuela cerca de él

"No puedo creer que hayas decidido a traer a tu mascota Charlotte" dijo Lance

"No podía dejar a Kivat segundo solo mientras no estábamos, sería una mala madre si lo hiciera" dijo Charlotte como Kivat 2 se apoya en su hombro.

"Aunque ahora tolero un poco más a tu murciélago, por favor aun déjalo alejado de mi" dijo Oscar con un ligero miedo

"Happy apúrate y cierra la ventana. El jefe lo explicó, verdad? Si nos exponemos demasiado a la luz de la luna, nos transformaremos en demonios" dijo Lucy

"Dudo en esto" dijo Daimon

"¿Qué estás diciendo, Nii-san?" pregunto Elizabeth

"Tengo la sensación que algo más debe ser la causa de la maldición y si es es también la que provoca que la luna se vuelva morada" dijo Daimon

"Estoy de acuerdo con Daimon, hay algo más detrás de todo esto" dijo Lance

"De todo modos, yo que sé…" dijo Natsu

"En verdad esperan que destruyamos la luna?" dijo Gray

"Quién sabe cuántos golpes no va a costar?" dijo Natsu

"Estas planeando destruirla?!" grito Gray con los ojos en blanco de shock

"En que estas pensando? No se puede destruir la luna" dijo Kiba

"Sí, creo que ningún mago pueda hacer eso" dijo Lucy

"No es a eso que se refería Kiba. Nadie podría destruir la luna ya que nadie sería capaz de llegar a allí además que todo el mundo necesita la luna para sobrevivir" dijo Lance

"Pero si "destruir la luna" es la petición. Si aceptamos una petición y no podemos cumplirla será muy malo para Fairy tail" dijo Natsu

"Aunque tengas razón que es importante cumplir con la petición pero…" dijo Oscar

"No podemos hacer lo imposible!" dijo Gray –" Y Lance tiene razón ¿cómo se llega a la luna de todos modos?"

"Happy" dijo Natsu

"Uh, es imposible" dijo Happy

"Natsu idiota, no sabes que tan lejos es la distancia entre este planeta con la luna?!" dijo Lance

"Y aunque el jefe de la aldea lo esté pidiendo, no podemos destruir la luna" dijo Daimon

"Bueno, él dijo destruyan la luna, pero si investigamos un poco tal vez encontremos otra manera de deshacernos de la maldición" dijo Lucy poniendo su mano en la barbilla pensando

"Parece una buena idea" dijo Charlotte cuando se encuentra entonces la camisa de Gray arrojado a la cara.

"Caminamos tanto después del naufragio…estoy muerto del cansancio" dijo Gray mientras se desnudó hasta estar en boxeadores y se quita uno de sus calcetines.

Charlotte se ruboriza y se da la vuelta

"Por qué te desnudas?" pregunto Lucy con una gota de sudor

"Es verdad! Entonces mañana exploraremos la isla" dijo Natsu –"A dormir" se tira hacia la cama

"Aye" dijo Happy haciendo lo mismo

"Vamos a pensar en ello mañana" dijo Gray cayendo sobre su cama.

"Creo que deberíamos ir a la cama nosotros mismos, buenas noche" dijo Daimon como él y los demás están fuera de su habitación.

"Nos vemos mañana chicos." Dijo Lucy mientras se acerca a su cama.

Mientras los rider fueron a su habitación sin saber que alguien los observaba, Daimon sintió la presencia y giro su cabeza pero no había nadie….

"Nii-san que esperas?" dijo Elizabeth

"Si ya voy" dijo Daimon –"Que fue esa extraña sensación" pensó al momento que entra a su habitación

El día siguiente, el grupo estaba listo para explorar excepto por…

"Es temprano..." dijo Natsu todavía medio dormido.

"Realmente muy temprano, maldición..." dijo Gray de acuerdo.

"Es su culpa que no podía dormir." dijo Lucy que tenía problemas para dormir con los dos.

"Nosotros no tuvimos problemas para dormir" dijo Daimon

. "Si ustedes no escucharono cómo en voz alta que roncaban lo entenderían" dijo Lucy

"De hecho ya estamos acostumbrados en dormir gracias al señor ronquidos desde que éramos pequeños" dijo Lance apuntando a Kage

"Hey, yo no ronco!" dijo Kage

"Si lo haces" dijeron todo los rider

"De todas formas, hay que motivarse y ahora vamos a ir!" dijo Lucy en un tono determinado mientras ella y los riders están listos, pero Natsu, Gray y Happy todavía parece estar somnoliento.

"Bueno…" dijeron Natsu, Gray y Happy

" **Puerta del reloj! Ábrete Horologium!"** dijo Lucy mientras convoca a Horologium

El grupo se propuso investigar el resto de la isla, con la esperanza de encontrar algo que podría ser la verdadera causa de la maldición.

"En verdad piensas que podamos deshacer la maldición sin destruir la luna?" pregunto Natsu

"En efecto…definitivamente podemos sin la necesidad de destruir la luna" dijo Daimon

"Además qué otra opción tenemos?" dijo Gray –"Aunque pudiéramos destruirla, es una mala idea. No tendríamos más festivales a la luz de la luna!"

"Es verdad, nunca más comeríamos la carne de Fairy tail en el festival de observar a la luna" dijo Natsu preocupado de eso

"No sé qué haría si mi pescado salteado a la luna ya no existiera" dijo Happy

"Hey ustedes dos! No sé lo que están diciendo pero, cálmense" dijo Lucy ubicada dentro de Horologium –"Ella dijo" señalo el espíritu

"Camina por ti mismo" dijo Natsu

"No es broma…Por qué ella en ocasiones puede caminar por su cuenta mientras en otra utiliza ese reloj parlante?" dijo Lance

"En verdad puede usar los espíritus celestiales así?" dijo Gray

"Saben, aquí estoy protegida de la maldición. Es aterrador si es algo efímero" dijo Lucy

"... Ella dijo" Horologium traduce a los otros.

"Es por eso que es una misión clase S! Estoy emocionado!" grito Natsu

"Yo voy a congelar esa maldición! No hay de que temer!" dijo Gray

"Son unos idiotas" dijo Lucy "ella dijo…" tradujo Horologium

"Aye/ Sip" dijeron Happy y los riders con gota de sudor

A medida que el grupo continúe a pie, el suelo a su alrededor comienza a temblar como lo que suena como pies masivos pisando el suelo viene detrás de ellos, por lo que el grupo gire en torno hacia el origen del ruido…

"Que es eso?" dijo Natsu como él, Gray y los riders gritan en estado de shock cuando sus ojos se quedan en blanco.

Detrás de ellos parece ser una rata muy grande con la piel color turquesa y lleva un top negro de estilo corsé con bordes con volantes de color rosa, una diadema de encaje blanco y una cinta roja en su pecho.

"Q-Qué diablos?" grito/pregunto Natsu

"Es enorme!" grito Gray

"Es una rata!" grito Elizabeth ella odia las ratas

"Por qué lleva un corsé?" dijo Daimon confundido

"No es momento para eso!" gritaron los rider

"Apúrense y captúrenlo, chicos"*ella dijo*

La rata gigante continuación, levanta su cabeza hacia atrás como si se prepara para hacer algo

"Ice Make: Shield!" dijo Gray como crea a una pared de hielo delante del grupo, al igual que la rata exhala una corriente de nubes de color verde que rodea al grupo.

Sin embargo, esto resulta ser el gas que huele muy, muy malo como los riders expuestos, Natsu y Gray gritan con disgusto.

"Oh por dios!" grito Lance

"Huele horrible!" grito Elizabeth

"Ese olor me recuerda al primo John" dijo Charlotte tapándose la nariz

"Hey, qué es lo que pasa? Espera, cuándo fue que entraste… Aye!" *ellos dijeron*

Horologium al parecer tampoco es capaz de manejar el olor del gas a medida que desaparece, dejando al descubierto Lucy y feliz al gas ahora.

"Eww!" Los dos gritan, cubriendose sus narices.

Esto parece divertir a la rata gigante, ya que comienza a reír

"Un ratón?" dijo Lucy

"Más bien una rata" dijo Elizabeth-"En serio odio a las ratas!"

"Abajo, Natsu!" dijo Gray mientras que él y todos los demás están bien pero Natsu parece ser derribado de rodillas por el olor.

"Tiene un fuerte sentido del olfato." Dijo Happy

"Y con ese olor quien no se desmayaría" dijo Daimon-"Henshin!" grita transformándose en Ouja –"Venosnaker se encarga de esa rata!" inserta una tarjeta

 **Advent**

…

"Eh?" dijo Ouja como su monstruo de contrato no aparece paso unos segundos en darse cuenta–"Cierto…no hay nada reflectante por aquí" se rasco el cuello como todo el mundo como la rata estaba en silencio -"¡Huir!" grita como es ahora comienza a correr

Los demás siguieron su ejemplo para estar lejos de la rata gigante que ahora está persiguiendo a ellos. A medida que la rata gigante sigue perseguirlos, se respira aún más de su horrible gas en el grupo, llevándolos cada vez más en el bosque.

Gray tuvo suficiente de la rata se da la vuelta- "Ice Make: Floor!" grita como envía una ráfaga de magia de hielo en el suelo

La congelación del suelo debajo de él desplazándose hacia adelante hacia la rata gigante, cuando el suelo estaba congelado la rata gigante da un paso más haciendo que se deslice y caiga sobre su espalda.

"Debista hacerlo desde el principio!" dijo Natsu como todos estaba aliviados

"No te quejes!" grito Gray

Como Lucy da un suspiro de alivio, ella mira a su derecha y se da cuenta de lo que parece ser un templo -"Mira, es una especie de edificio. Vamos adentro mientras tenemos la oportunidad." dijo a los otros

"Venzámosle mientras podamos!" gritan Natsu y Gray en la ira, ya que ahora están literalmente a patadas la mierda de la rata caída, incluso los riders se unieron a la paliza a la rata que ahora tiene lágrimas en la cara y hematomas y marcas en todo su rostro

"Chicos…" dijo Lucy con una gota de sudor

Luego de desquitarse con la rata gigante, el grupo ahora se encuentra en la entrada al templo, el interior parece estar en ruinas como pilares de soporte están destruidas y escombros se encontraban en el suelo por todas partes.

"Es enorme" dijo Lucy.

"Se esta derrumbando" dijo Natsu

"De qué época es esta cosa?" pregunto Gray

"Hay que tener cuidado por lo viejo que es este templo es probable que el suelo este inestable" dijo Daimon –"Posiblemente este templo tengo algo que ver con la maldición"

Natsu levanta la vista hacia una de las paredes y se da cuenta de una luna tallada en forma de media luna roja. "¿Qué?"

"Huh? La luna" dijo Gray –"Esta isla originalmente se llamaba "La isla de la luna"" señalo leyendo los escritos en la pared

"Isla de la Luna, la maldición de la luna, símbolos de la luna ... estas ruinas son muy sospechoso." dijo Lucy.

"Me pregunto si alguno de los aldeanos saben acerca de este lugar? No dijeron exactamente nada al respecto." Dijo Kage

"Pero está en pésimo estado" dijo Natsu mientras camina unos pocos pies de distancia de los demás y comienza a pisar el suelo- "Será seguro el piso?" se pregunta

"Hey detente!" dijo Lucy

"No escuchaste lo que dijo Daimon, es posible que el suelo puede estar inestable" dijo Oscar

En ese momento justo las piernas de Natsu golpean a través del suelo, los ojos de Natsu ensancha hacia fuera en estado de shock ante lo que acaba de hacer como entonces el suelo debajo de los otros también se quebró también, enviando al grupo cayendo en lo que parece ser una caverna subterránea.

"Natsu eres un hijo de-mph" grito Lance antes de que Kiba le cubriera la boca

"Natsu idiota! Mira lo que hiciste!" grito Gray. Como todo el mundo caía

"Tengo que hacer algo rápido" dijo Oscar activando su cinturón y usa uno de sus anillos

 **Giant! Now!**

Un sello rodeo a Oscar como creció expotencialmente y sujeta al grupo como se pone de espalda para caer finalmente al suelo.

"Mi espalda" se quejo Oscar con las piedras clavándose en su espalda y abre sus manos donde el grupo estaba a salvo y prácticamente ilesos- "Todo el mundo está bien?"

"Si, gracias Oscar realmente nos salvaste" dijo Emily dándole un beso en la mejilla

Oscar se sonrojo profundamente como volvía a su tamaño original –"N-No hay problema, solo hice lo que se me ocurrió en el momento"

"Natsu, que diablos estabas pensando?!" grito Lucy

"Idiota! Por qué no piensas antes de destruir las cosas?!" grito Gray

"Exactamente. Tienes suerte que Oscar se le ocurrió esto o si no estaríamos vivo en estos momento!" dijo Lance

El grupo de mirar hacia arriba para ver que realmente hicieron caer un largo camino hacia abajo.

"Happy, puedes volar con todos?" dijo Lucy

"No puedo" dijo Happy

"Ruinas subterráneas, huh?" dijo Gray

"Es una cueva secreta!" grito Natsu alegremente –"Si ya estamos todos aquí, vamos a explorar!" dijo mientras comienza corriendo por un pasillo caverna

"Ya deja de correr a lo loco!" grito Gray

"No hay más opciones que seguirlo quizás encontremos la salida" dijo Daimon

"En serio a veces no se que nos sucederá primero ya sea volver a casa o que Natsu nos haga volvernos locos" gruño Lance limpiándose la suciedad de su chaqueta

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que los demás siguen la misma dirección donde se fue Natsu y entran en una caverna aún más grande, que parece sentirse muy frío, por alguna razón, ya que incluso la niebla fría puede ser visto flotando sobre el suelo. Posteriormente, el grupo escuche lo que suena como Natsu jadeando en estado de shock.

"Natsu?" dijo Lucy

"Qué te pasa?" dijo Gray

"Qué es esto?" pregunto Natsu

En cuanto a donde Natsu estaba viendo, todo el mundo queda sin aliento en completo shock por lo que ven, un monstruo masivo y malvado, congelado en hielo, sin embargo Gray parece estar en shock al máximo, como si supiera lo que lo era.

"Esto es ..." dijo Natsu. El sudor y el miedo se está ejecutando ahora a través de todo el grupo

"¿Qué ... qué en el mundo es eso?" pregunta Aster

"Deliora!" dijo Oscar reconociéndolo ya que lo leyó en uno de los libros de la biblioteca del gremio

"Estas bromeando…Por qué esta Deliora aquí?" dijo Gray en voz alta mientras da unos pasos hacia el monstruo congelado-"No puedo creer esto! No hay forma de qué este aquí!"

"Conoces esta cosa?" dijo Natsu

"Esto es…" dijo Gray incapaz de continuar hablando como mira al suelo en pánico

"Gray cálmese" dijo Lucy

"Oscar tu sabes acerca de esa cosa?" pregunto Aster

"Lo he leído en algunos documentos en la biblioteca. Deliora es conocido como el demonio del desastre" dijo Oscar

"Demonio de las cenizas?" pregunto Natsu

"Desastre" corrigio Happy

"Según lo que leí es un Etherias creado por el Mago Oscuro Zeref. Es responsable de incontables muertes" dijo Oscar

"Es igual a ese instante" dijo Gray

Lucy, de repente, comienza a escuchar los pasos que viene de detrás de ellos por el pasillo. Los demás se dan cuenta demasiado rápidamente y se esconden detrás de unas rocas grandes como entonces dos personas salir a la luz. Uno de ellos es un hombre bajo y delgado, con las cejas negras, cuadradas muy tupidas, el pelo azul brillante que está dispuesto en una serie de picos apuntando directamente hacia arriba, y que llevan un abrigo verde que llega hasta las rodillas y pantalones sueltos oscuros. El otro, era un hombre delgado construido ligeramente musculoso joven de mediana estatura, con rasgos animales distintivos como las orejas caninas, nariz pequeña y oscura, y una cara inferior que es de color diferente al resto de su cuerpo, teniendo semejanza con un muzzler canino, con el cabello hasta los hombros de color marrón y vestido sólo con pantalones azules muy sueltos, un collar rojo con tacos huecos y zapatos oscuros

"Escuchaste voces de personas por aquí?" dijo un hombre de las extrañas cejas con una mirada de suficiencia en su rostro mientras él tiene sus manos en la espalda, el otro gruñir, literalmente, como un perro en la respuesta que tiene su estómago-"Aun es temprano, tengo sueño. Toby, te expusiste al Moon Drip? Tienes orejas y todo"

"No! Esta es la nueva moda!" grito el hombre-perro conocido como Toby

"Solo bromeaba, tonto" dijo el de pelo azul

"Yuka eres muy cruel" dijo Toby

"Moon drip?" se pregunto Lucy escuchando lo que dijeron –"Estarán hablando acerca de la maldición"

Posteriormente, el grupo se dio cuenta de una tercera persona entra en la habitación, una chica con el pelo rosado atado en trenzas, más bien grandes *ejem* activos con un cuerpo curvilíneo, que llevaba un collar atado en una cinta, un vestido corto de espagueti púrpura y rosa con guarniciones de luz rosa, pantalones negros y sandalias de tacón alto.

"Yuka-san, Toby -san. Traigo malas noticias." Dijo ella con voz triste.

"Qué es, Sherry?" dijo Yuka como Toby aulló

"Angélica fue golpeado por alguien" dijo Sherry

"Es un ratón, no le des nombre tan elegante!" grito Toby

"Ella no es un ratón" dijo Sherry frunciendo el ceño-"Angélica es una cazadora que se oculta en la oscuridad…Y…Amor" hablo como un corazón de color rosa con la palabra "amor" aparece al lado de su cabeza.

"De verdad tenemos muchos raritos aquí" dijo Lucy con los ojos y pupilas dilatadas.

"No es broma. Uno de ellos tiene la cara de un perro y grita sin razón, la chica parece poseer esa rata mascota y parece estar un poco mal de la cabeza ... y ese último tipo tiene cejas tupidas tan malditas grandes juraría que eran ratas en su cara ". dijo Lance

"Si, nunca he escuchado alguien decir que llame una gran fea rata "amor" antes" dijo Elizabeth estando de acuerdo

"Ellos no son de esta isla, huelen diferente" dijo Natsu

"Y no parecen estar maldecido" dijo Happy

"Intrusos?" dijo Yuka en voz alta

"Y aun no recolectamos toda la luz de luna que necesitamos! Qué molesto!" dijo Sherry –"Vamos a exterminar a los intrusos antes que Reitei-sama se entere. Si, antes que la verdadera forma de la luna aparesca"

"Si" dijo Yuka de acuerdo mientras Toby solo gruñe.

"No podemos dejar que vivan, si ya han visto a Deliora" dijo Sherry –"Tenemos que ponerlos a dormir por la eternidad. En otras palabras…Amor!"

"Quieres decir…muerte?" dijo Toby con una gota de sudor como luego los tres oyen algo fuera en la distancia-"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Es por allá." Dijo Yuka

Con los tres extraños fueron hacia el origen del ruido los demás se levantan de su escondite.

"Buen trabajo" dijo Lucy

"Aye" dijo Happy quien había lanzado la piedra para distraer a esos tres

"Qué? Por qué no los capturamos y los obligamos a que respondan?" pregunto Natsu

"Todavía no. Vamos a mirar un poco más." dijo Lucy.

"Además, no es exactamente una gran cantidad de espacio aquí para luchar contra ellos y la última cosa que necesitamos es todo este lugar viene abajo en nosotros dijo Daimon

"Por no hablar de que no sabemos lo que son capaces ellos tres" dijo Aster

"Esto se puso muy complicado." Dijo Natsu

"¿Quién es esta persona Reitei- sama?" pregunta Happy

"Quizás sea el jefe de esos tres raritos" dijo Charlotte

"¿Por qué diablos trajeron Deliora aquí? Y cómo encontraron el lugar en donde fue sellado?" pregunto Gray

"El lugar en donde estaba sellado?" dijo Lucy

"Esta cosa fue sellada en un glaciar en el norte del continente. Un demonio inmortal que se volvió loco hace diez años en la isla de Isvan. El demonio que Ul, el mago que me enseñó, dio su vida para sellar" dijo Gray apretando su puño con fuerza –"No sé qué conexión tiene con la maldición de esta isla, pero esta cosa nunca debió estar aquí! " hablo con ira como su mano derecha queda envuelta en aire frío-"¿Quién diablos es este Reitei? No voy a permitir que ensucien el nombre de Ul!"

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Wow no pensé que escribiera tanto yo pensaba que iba a ser corta pero con la cantidad de cosas me sorprendió pero bueno**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	15. Capitulo 14: Moon Drip

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(Comienza en la ciudad de Fiore en la noche, con la luna en lo alto del cielo, gotas de agua caen formando un charco antes que un pie pisa el charco, las luces de los faroles brillan como en las calles otras siluetas caminan. Las luces iluminan mostrando nueve figuras acorazadas. Las luces se enfocan en sus cascos mostrando antes de ponerse en posición de batalla y corre hacia adelante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(En el otro extreme era de día mostrando un enorme edificio mostrando a nueve jóvenes sonriendo como a su lado estaban Natsu, Gray, Erza y Lucy antes que todos se pusieran en pose de pelea)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(Una tarjeta con la imagen de una cobra cae en la mano de Daimon antes de sonreir, la escena cambia como Kamen rider Ouja miraba el cielo de la noche con Venonsnaker se deslizaba entre el suelo)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(La escena cambia a Erza caminando en un denso bosque mirando el sol brillar/ Luego aparece ella luchando contra una bestia gigante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart (Beatin' Beatin')]**

 _(Ouja y Erza chocan sus armas, como la gente los ovacionaba/ La escena cambia al gremio donde Kiba iba a comer su carne antes que Charlotte se lo quita, Elizabeth y Lucy estaba en el medio deteniendo una pelea entre Natsu y Gray. Lance jugando videojuegos en una esquina mientras Aster tomaba un vaso de limonada de parte de Mirajane. Kage practicaba con su espada como Oscar leía un libro antes de asustarse por un murciélago cayendo de espalda donde Emily reia sin control)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin' heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon entra el gremio como el murciélago se apoya en su hombro y el comienza acariciarlo)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en nueve parte mostrando a Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte y Kiba antes de que cambiara a los nueve dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon, Fifteen y Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en cinco mostrando a Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray y Lucy antes de cambiar el gremio entero celebrando con copas al aire)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(La oscuridad envuelto todo excepto el centro donde los nueve jóvenes están de pie sujetando sus driver para el henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Varias siluetas de seres malignos y criaturas se dirigen hacia el gremio como todo los magos estaban afuera para pelear contra las amenazas como los nueves pilotos se transforman y se unen a la lucha)_

 **[unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(Una misteriosa figura camina en la oscuridad mostrando un cinturón plateado y sujetando una tarjeta antes de desaparecer)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(El cielo de la noche aparece un misterioso kamen rider Dark Decade mirando a los nueve jóvenes y señala que vengan por él)_

 **[You got to change Breakin' the chain]**

 _(Daimon y Dark Decade chocan los puños como todo se destruye como un espejo)_

 **[Don't be afraid! Walking in hte stage,..just Go!]**

 _(En lo alto de un edificio los nueve rider y magos miran hacia abajo y saltan a la batalla como la luna llena ilumina su camino_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart!]**

 _(Cada rider y mago realiza sus técnicas como varias cadenas envuelven la pantalla donde la cámara se fija en Erza y Ouja haciendo un corte al mismo tiempo partiendo las cadenas)_

 **[kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(La pantalla es de un tono morado como el titulo Team DARK brilla con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en el fondo)_

 **Capitulo 14: Moon Drip**

"Deliora" gruño Gray

"Un demonio que tu maestro logro sellar?" pregunto como todo el grupo seguía mirando el cuerpo congelado del demonio Deliora

"Si, no tengo duda es el" respondió Gray apretando su puño de ira

"Y si lo selló en la zona norte del continente, Por qué esta aquí?" pregunto Happy

"Tendrá este monstruo alguna relación con la maldición que está sufriendo la isla?" dijo Lucy

"Es muy posible. Al fin y al cabo, sigue con vida…no sería extraño que así fuese" dijo Gray

"No lo sé si eh leído bien Deilora todo lo que hace fue destruir y matar a todo a su paso, no creo que tuviera la capacidad de transformar a las personas en demonios" dijo Oscar

"Tal vez, debido a que nunca logró convertir a la gente en demonios, sin embargo congelado como lo vemos podría ser posible que pueda haber causado este brote de alguna manera." Dijo Aster

"Muy bien" dijo Natsu colocándose al lado de Gray-"Pues entonces lo destrozo ahora mismo y asunto arreglado" comienza a balancear su brazo derecho alrededor y se prepara para atacarlo

"Por qué siempre lo quieres arreglar todo a golpes?" pregunta Lucy

"Gray dijo que ese demonio es inmortal no creo que puedas hace nada para derrotarlo…rayos, incluso creo que el Maestro tampoco podría incluso derrotarlo" dijo Daimon

"Debo intentarlo, se que puedo" dijo Natsu con confianza

Gray mira con indignación encima hacia Natsu y lanza un puñetazo directo a la cara del dragon slayer que lo envía directo a la tierra. Daimon y los demás miran a Gray sorprendidos, ellos ya habían visto su enojo antes durante sus peleas con Natsu hacia atrás en el gremio, pero la ira en su rostro esta vez fue más grave que antes

"Lo golpeó!" grita Happy en estado de shock, mientras él y Lucy miran con miradas de preocupación.

"Esta mirada…es mucha más seria que las otras veces" dijo Charlotte preocupada

"Pero qué?! Gray! A que vino eso?!" grito Natsu mientras se recupera y da una mirada enojada hacia Gray

"No puedes golpearlo siendo un mago de fuego. Si el hielo se derrite y Deliora comienza a moverse, será imposible detenerlo" dijo Gray

"Crees que ese gran bloque de hielo pueda derretirse tan fácilmente!" grito Natsu

"!" Gray lo mira para decirle algo, pero luego vuelve a mirar el suelo, sin palabras –"No" dijo en voz baja pero es escuchado por los demás

"¿Estás bien? /Gray te encuentras bien?" preguntaron Lucy y Charlotte mientras caminan hacia él y ponen su mano en la espalda de Gray.

"Oye! El que recibió un puñetazo fui yo! Y tú a ver si piensas las cosas antes de actuar!" grito Natsu de rabia

"Mira quién habla" dijo Happy con una gota de sudor

"Usted…ni siquiera tengo palabras para expresar como me siento pero lo que sí sé es que usted se mereció ese golpe" dijo Lance sin expresión

"Mi maestro Ur lanzó un hechizo sobre Delora llamada "Ice Shell". Es imposible derretir ese hielo, no importa lo poderoso que sea la llama que uses, jamás lograrías derretirlo" dijo Gray-"Si saben que es imposible para que lo han traído hasta aquí" se pregunta

"Puede que no lo sepan y hayan estado intentándolo" dijo Lucy

"Para qué?!" pregunto Gray con voz encolerizada mientras sus ojos se mueven hacia Lucy que está asustado por su mirada.

"Yo…yo que sé…!" respondió Lucy con voz asustada.

"Tal vez hay algo en esta isla o alguien sabe cómo puede deshacer el hechizo Iced Shell? Dijo Elizabeth

"Puede ser pero quien quiere realmente traer esta cosa de vuelta a la vida? Dudo que alguien lo pueda controlar, de hecho moriría también cuando lo libere…Ese sujeto llamado Reitei…Que plan tiene en realidad para este monstruo?" dijo Lance

"Lo que tenemos que hacer es seguir a esos tres tipos que vimos encontrarlos y obtener información de ellos y si es necesario usar la fuerza bruta" dijo Kiba crujiendo sus nudillos

"Estoy con Kiba, debemos seguir a esos tipos de antes" acordó Natsu

"Eso es" dijo Lucy apoyando la idea

"No" interrumpió Gray –"Los esperaremos aquí"

¿Para qué?" pregunto Happy

"Esperamos hasta que salga la luna." dice Gray.

"Una mierda, si acaba de amanecer hace nada! Me moriré de aburrimiento!" grito Natsu

"En qué estas pensando, Gray?" pregunto Lucy

"No puedo dejar de pensar que todo esto, la maldición, Deliora…Todo debe estar relacionada con la luna" dijo Gray

"Puede que está en lo cierto. Aquella chica dijo que la luz de la luna pronto se reunirá, quizás tenga algo que ver con todo lo que tratamos" dijo Oscar

"Si tienes razón, en que estaba pensando? Qué será lo que planean hacer?" dijo Lucy

"Y está el hecho que no sabemos a dónde se fueron y si los seguimos ahora nos perderemos. Lo mejor es esperarlos probablemente volverán aquí esta noche y en ese instantes obtendremos respuestas" dijo Daimon

"Tch, tiene razón" gruño Kiga de acuerdo

"Pues yo paso de quedarme esperándolos! Voy por ellos!" grito Natsu pero de inmediato y, de repente, pasa hacia fuera y empieza a roncar ruidosamente.

Lucy, Happy y los riders miran hacia abajo en el dormir Dragon Slayer.

"Este chico cambia de parecer a una velocidad increíble" dijo Lucy sonando decepcionada

"Aye/Si" dijeron Happy y los riders menos Charlotte que camino hacia Gray

Gray se sentó en una roca no tan lejos mirando hacia abajo en la parte inferior de la caverna profunda en el pensamiento sobre algo.

"Ur" murmuro Gray

" _Gray, Crees que podrás? Mi entrenamiento es muy difícil"_ dijo una mujer de estatura media, con una figura delgada y curvilínea. Tenía el pelo corto de color púrpura oscuro que se mantuvo a la altura del hombro. Su ropa consistía en una chaqueta gris, pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta sin mangas de color rojo.

"Sí! hare lo que sea!" grito un joven Gray determinado como la nieve caía.

Gray miro al monstruo congelado como su ira seguía presente pero pronto algo toco su espalda, giro su cabeza para ver que era Charlotte…

"Te importa si me siente a tu lado" dijo ella

"Adelante" respondió Gray sin mucho animo

Charlotte se sentó a su lado como lo observo al monstruo Deliora…

"Tu maestra debió ser fuerte si logro detener a un monstruo como ese" dijo Charlotte

"Si…lo era" dijo Gray mirando hacia abajo

Charlotte ligeramente hizo una mueca –"Sabes algo, Gray desde que mis amigos y yo llegamos aquí nuestras hicimos nuevos amigos incluyéndote y como tal queríamos saber de cada uno de ustedes pero la mejor forma de hacerlo es preguntárselos a ellos mismos…así que Gray dime cuál es tu historia?"

Gray siguió mirando hacia abajo haciendo que Charlotte se sintiera triste…

"Lo entiendo es personal, discúlpame por haber preguntado" dijo Charlotte a punto de irse

"Crecí en un pueblo del norte junto con mis padres…" comenzó Gray llamando la atención a la chica –"Pero mi aldea fue aniquilada por Deliora incluyendo la muerte de mis padres" apretó su puño entre su ropa –"Estaba enterrado entre las ruinas de mi antiguo hogar sin poder hacer nada para salir pero por milagro alguien me rescato...una mujer que también era una maga de Ice Make…su nombre era Ur"

"Ella era tu maestra" dijo Charlotte

Gray asintió -"Me tomó como su segundo alumno junto con otro niño llamado Lyon Vastia y empezó a entrenarnos en la magia Ice Make ... incluso copie su mal habito de despojar toda mi ropa excepto la ropa interior" dio una pequeña sonrisa de verguenza

"Así que ahí es donde entra tu problema de desnudarte sin que te des cuenta " dijo Charlotte con una pequeña risa

"Si… Después de un largo tiempo de entrenamiento, finalmente me sentía listo y fui en un intento de derrotar Deliora que se encontraba cerca de donde estaba entrenando pero mi Ur intervino, rescatando" dijo Gray pero su voz se sintió de tristeza-"sin embargo, ella uso ese hechizo Iced Shell para sellar el demonio para siempre, salvar mi vida…"

"Debio afectarte mucho su muerte" dijo Charlotte

"Así fue…por eso detendré a esos sujetos antes que liberen a Deliora…no dejare que el sacrificio de mi maestra sea en vano" dijo Gray

"No estás solo en esto Gray" dijo Charlotte –"Todos incluyéndome están de tu lado…no debes pelear esta batalla tu solo, usted tiene amigos que te respalden y te apoyen y dudaran en ayudarte…" dijo Charlotte tomándole la mano –"Cree en lo que te digo… todos juntos detendremos los planes de ese Reitei y sus secuaces una vez por todas" miro con determinación directamente a los ojos del mago de hielo"

"Gracias Charlotte, realmente lo aprecio" dijo Gray con una leve sonrisa haciendo que a chica le responda con otra sonrisa

Mientras tanto Lucy se sentó junto a Natsu en una pequeña roca con Happy saltado arriba sobre una roca de tamaño medio a su lado

"Este chico realmente sólo vive en el instinto, ¿sabes?" dijo ella

"Aye. Así es Natsu " dijo Happy

Lucy miro hacia donde se encontraba Gray y sonrió al ver que Charlotte lo estaba acompañando incluso pudo ver hace un momento que se rieron.

"*suspiro*Haa…se que estuve de acuerdo en esperar, pero esto es aburridísimo" dijo Lucy

"Aye" dijo Happy

"Gracias a dios que tengo otra video juego guardado en mi mochila y que no se haya mojado por esa ola gigante" dijo Lance con el dispositivo electrónico en la mano

"Hey Lucy, quieres jugar a las cartas con nosotros?" dijo Daimon como los demás riders jugaban a los naipes…

"No soy buena para esa clase de juegos" dijo Lucy como de pronto tiene una idea y saca una llave dorada **-"Puerta del arpa! Ábrete Lyra!"**

Un círculo mágico de plata apareció delante de Lucy, un humo de color rosa sale de ella como del humo apareció el espíritu Celeste Lyra. Resulto ser una joven con cabello largo hasta la cintura rubio rojizo que se enrosca en el extremo, lleva un sombrero de color rosa, un vestido largo azul con las impresiones del corazón por su cintura, y los zapatos de cuero, tiene marcas redondas rubor en sus mejillas y tiene pequeñas alas blancas ella la espalda que ayudan a su levitar en el aire y en la espalda era un arpa grande de color turquesa.

"Kyaa! Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía Lucy" dijo Lyra saludando con la mano derecha muy rápidamente delante de ella mientras parece estar muy contenta de haber sido invocada –"Aaaawwww! Muy rara vez me invocas! "¿Por qué no me llamas más a menudo? Quiero ser mucho, mucho más útil para usted! Lucy"

"Bueno es que solo puedo invocarte unas tres veces por mes como máximo y pues…" dijo Lucy

"AAHHH?! De verdad?!" dijo Lyra

"Tenemos otro raro aquí." Dijo Happy con los ojos cerrados

"Todo los espíritus celestes de Lucy son raros…por lo menos ella es más agradable que esa mujer pez malhumorada" dijo Lance

"Me agrada…Ella es muy optimista" dijo Elizabeth

"Entonces, ¿qué tipo de canción te gustaría que cante hoy?" pregunto Lyra

"Lo que usted quiera… que sea a su elección." Responde Lucy

"Me gustaría una canción sobre peces!" dijo Happy

"Por supuesto…que no!" dijo Lance

"Entonces voy a comenzar lo que viene a la mente!" dijo Lyra en la felicidad como ella da un pulgar hacia arriba.

"Lyra canta muy bien" dijo Lucy

"Mira es también un buen cantante y ella me canta canciones sobre peces" dijo Happy

"Daimon también es un buen cantante" dijo Emily

"Si, él es el mejor" dijo Elizabeth

"Vamos amigos, yo no canto tan bien la verdad" dijo Daimon rascándose el cuello de vergüenza

Lyra comienza tocar su arpa, el relajante sonido del eco que a lo largo de la caverna, cuando comenzó a cantar

" _ **Las palabras que nacen**_ __

 _ **Palabras que mueren~**_

 _ **Las palabras que viven en tu interior~**_

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que cada uno excepto Gray, Charlotte y Lance se cayó el sueño del juego armónico de la arpa y la voz angelical de Lyra.

 _ **El tiempo parece detenerse, y se vuelve valor**_ __

 _ **Ahora, sal**_ __

 _ **Te vuelves más fuerte de lo que eras~**_

Todos a excepción de Gray que todavía estaba pensando en sus tiempos con su maestra y está a punto de romper en llanto, Charlotte le puso la mano en la suya y le dio una cálida sonrisa…

 _ **No estés perdido**_ __

 _ **Cree en las palabras de ese entonces~**_

 _ **. OooOOOooo, oooooooo, oooooo**_ __

La primera lágrima cae por el rostro de Gray mientras él comienza a llorar mientras Charlotte lo abraza para calmar su dolorido corazón. A medida que Gray dejaba escapar su llanto, esto parece despertar Lucy, Happy y los riders mientras como Lyra detiene su canto y todos miran con atención.

"Hey, uh…Gray?" dijo Lucy

Gray reacciona como se suelta del abrazo de Charlotte –"Que? dijo como si nada hubiera pasado

"Estas llorando?" pregunto Happy

"Es verdad que Lyra tiene el poder de cantar canciones que se reflejan en los corazones de las personas" dijo Lucy

"Gray estaba llorando" dijo Happy

"No, no estaba" dijo Gray

"Gray no es necesario que escondas tus emociones" dijo Charlotte

"Sí, entendemos lo que debes estar pasando ahora mismo." Dijo Daimon

"Canta una canción más alegre, Lyra!" dijo Lucy

"Oh! Me lo tendrías que haber pedido antes…" dijo Lyra

"Ahora que lo pienso. Y si alguien viniera?" dijo Gray –"Silencio"

Unas pocas horas después todo el mundo estaban durmiendo, incluyendo Gray, Charlotte aun seguía a su lado mientras dormia. De la nada toda la caverna empieza a temblar violentamente, el ruido sordo del mismo hace despertar a todo el mundo como unos pequeños trozos de roca empiezan a caer del techo.

"¿Que es ese ruido?" pregunto Lucy mientras se frota los ojos.

"¡¿Es de noche?!" grito Natsu mientras tira hacia arriba.

Gray se despierta lo mismo que Charlotte y los riders como todos miran hacia arriba

"Acaso es un terremoto?" dijo Oscar

"No lo creo" dijo Kiba

En la parte superior de la caverna, un círculo mágico púrpura masiva aparece como la luz violeta comienza a brillar por debajo de ella.

"Qué?!" dijo Aster

"La luz viene del…" dijo Lucy

"…techo" termino Natsu la frase

"Luz púrpura" dijo Gray-"Es la luz de la luna!"

"Qué diablos? Qué es lo que esta pasando?" dijo Happy

La luz púrpura brillante brilla abajo la caverna, justo en el hielo con Deliora sellado dentro!

"Está aterrizando en Deliora. Esto no es una coincidencia!" dijo Kiba

"Tenemos que volver a la cima!" dijo Daimons como el grupo rápidamente comienza a correr.

El grupo encontró una escalera y correr hasta que el que se los lleva hasta el interior del templo, a su derecha es otro círculo mágico púrpura con la luz que viene de arriba también.

"Un círculo esta sobre la ruina!" dijo Gray.

"Es más arriba!" dijo Natsu

El grupo va corriendo una vez más, encontraron más escaleras a medida que seguían corriendo hacia arriba, encontrando finalmente una puerta que conduce a la azotea fuera de las ruinas. Corren hacia afuera, deteniendo al grupo, ya que la fuente de la luz violeta, en el medio de la azotea fue un grupo de personas vestidos con mantos de color púrpura, con las caras todos cubiertas como estaban cantando extrañas palabras y cantos donde la luz morada brillaba hacia abajo.

" _Zeram…sem…Deioluna!" "_

Alrededor de ellos era un conjunto de ruinas con los pilares que sostienen algunas rocas de formas que desde el principio lo hacían como una luna creciente.

 _Kuupelar Kulrakar Zeram…sem…Dioluna!"_

El grupo se coló detrás de una pared destruida y bajo para obtener una mejor visión y escuchar a la gente.

"¿Qué es eso?" dijo Lucy

"Posiblemente la fuente de nuestros problema" dijo Daimon

. Los desconocidos encapuchados continuaron con su canto, por encima de ellos fue una línea de interconexión de los círculos mágicos púrpuras con la luz púrpura que brilla a través de todos ellos, el origen luces

"La luna!" dijo Gray.

"Ellos de verdad están recolectando la luz de la luna" dijo Natsu

"Qué es lo que intentan al hacer brillar a Deilora?" pregunto Lucy

"Es un hechizo en Belianese…Moon Drip!" dijo Lyra mientras se agacha al lado de Lucy.

Los demás notan su presencia

"Espera, Aun sigues aquí?" dijo Lucy sorprendida

"Como es que no la notamos?" dijo Emily

"Ya entiendo, entonces eso era" dijo Lyra teniendo con certeza lo que planeaban

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es?" pregunto Lucy

"¿Sabes algo?" pregunto Aster

"Ellos están usando al Moon Drip para revivir a ese demonio" dijo Lyra

"Qué?!" dijo Gray en estado de shock mientras mira a Lyra-"Estas bromeando! Iced Shell es un hielo que no se puede ser derretido"

"La magia que puede derretirlo es Moon Drip. La magia recolectaba de la luna tiene el poder de revertir cualquier magia" dijo Lyra

"Oh no!" dijo Happy

"Eso tipos no conocen el terror de Deliora" dijo Gray con ira

"Pienso que la maldición de las personas que viven en esta isla es un efecto lateral de Moon Drip. La magia recolectada de la luna esta contaminando sus cuerpos. Es una magia muy poderosa" dijo Lyra

"Entonces si podemos detener esta situación las personas podrían volver a la normalidad?" dijo Daimon

"Tenemos que hacerlo rápidamente entonces. Recuerda lo que dijo el jefe, más tiempo permanecen como demonio perderán sus mentes." Dijo Aster

. "Maldiros!" dijo Natsu rabia.

"¡Espera!" dijo Lucy deteniendo a Natsu antes de que haga algo precipitado, tirándolo al suelo- "¡Alguien viene!"

Lo que dijo Lucy era verdad, en un camino que conduce desde el bosque, los tres magos de la noche anterior aparecen, pero junto con ellos es un hombre joven, con el rostro cubierto por un casco ornamentales se asemeja a un cráneo, ya que sólo la boca y la nariz fueron expuestos , una línea de dientes afilados debajo de ella, sus ojos no visibles desde las rendijas de los ojos de la máscara, en los lados de la misma se rayas cuernos apuntando de frente y una gran cresta hecha de pieles de punta, cayendo sobre su espalda. El hombre también llevaba un gran capa blanca con un cuello ancho, bordes de oro y adornos de piel sobre los hombros, que tuvo lugar cerca de un cinturón. A continuación el cabo el grupo pudo distinguir una túnica de cuello alto de color azul con bordes de oro, y holgados pantalones oscuros metidos dentro de chicharrones blindados. y rótulas.

"Maldición, estoy somnoliento por despertarme tan temprano" dijo Yuka como Toby parece caer dormido detrás de él sin dejar de caminar con las manos en los bolsillos-"Y nunca encontramos los intrusos"

"Si es que existían!" grito Toby despertándose

"Es triste, Reitei-sama. Parecía que al medio día habían intrusos, pero fallamos" dijo Sherry-"No puedo expresar mi amor de esa manera"

"Intrusos ...", dijo Reitei.

"Entonces, eso es Reitei" dijo Natsu

"Parece ser importante…Incluso está usando una máscara extraña" dijo Lucy

"De verdad? Yo pienso que es genial" dijo Happy

"Je, no parece tan difícil." Dijo Kiba

"Las apariencias engañan, posiblemente sea muy fuerte mi instinto me dice y nunca mi instinto me ha fallado" dijo Kage

"Ya revivió Deliora?" pregunto Reitei

"A este ritmo, entre hoy y mañana…" dijo Sherry

"Cuando?!" grito Toby

"Finalmente…En cuanto a los intrusos, no tolerare interferencias" dijo Reitei

Mientras habla, Gray parece estar congelado en su lugar, una mirada de asombro en su rostro cuando parece bien conocer o reconocer algo acerca de esta persona

"Sí las únicas personas aquí deben ser los aldeanos en el lado opuesto de la isla" dijo Sherry

"Destruyan la aldea" dijo Reitei

"Si" dijo Sherry

"Entendido." Dijo Yuka como Toby esnifa también está de acuerdo.

"Qué?" dijo Natsu como él y los demás mira en estado de shock

"Pero los aldeanos no tienen nada que ver con esto" dijo Lucy

"Esos bastardos" gruño Aster

"Preferiría evitar el derramamiento de sangre, sin embargo" dijo Reitei

"Esa voz…Podría ser…" dijo Gray cuando…

"Ya no puedo seguir escondido!" grito Natsu grita en la parte superior de sus pulmones mientras se encuentra en la pared rota, sorprendiendo a Lucy y Lyra que tiene los ojos bien abiertos en estado de shock, Gray entrecierra sus ojos en él, los riders y Happy parecían estar sonriendo a Natsu.

Natsu luego cierra la boca y se prepara para escupir fuego como su cara se hincha hacia arriba, inmediatamente después de soltarlo mientras exhala una explosión masiva de fuego en el aire-" Sus "intrusos" están justo aquí!" grita y por supuesto, llamá la atención del grupo extraños.

Natsu ver lo que ha hecho hasta sonrisas y risas

"Bueno, creo que es momento de hacerlo no?" dijo Lucy

"Tarde o temprano pasaría pero estoy de humor para patear algunos traseros malvados" dijo Daimon como todo los rider sacaron sus cinturones listos para la acción

"Como puedo ayudar? Quieres que cante de nuevo?" dijo Lyra alegremente

"Tú, regresa" dijo Lucy un poco molesta, ya que Lyra no era exactamente útil para el combate.

"No lo sé como que algo de música seria algo increíble escuchar mientras peleamos" dijo Daimon haciendo al espíritu celeste sonreír más

"Es en serio?!" pregunto/ grito Lucy

"Qué me gusta algo de música cuando entreno o peleo" dijo Daimon

"No creo que el estilo de música de Lyra no es acorde con esta pelea" dijo Elizabeth con una gota de sudor

"Lo siento Lyra pero regresa" ordeno Lucy

"Aw, que aburrida" dijo Lyra mientras pone las manos en sus mejillas, pero se encuentra todavía en su tono feliz antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo de color rosa, Lucy da la vuelta da una mirada molesta.

"Esa marca... Son de Fairy Tail." Dijo Sherry como ella y los demás se dan cuenta la marca de Fairy Tail en el hombro de Natsu

"Ya entiendo, los aldeanos pidieron que un gremio los salve" dijo Yuka

"Que están haciendo? Eliminen la aldea ahora" ordenó Reitei

"¿Por qué?" dijo Natsu

"Los aldeanos no tienen que ver en esto. Ni siquiera saben que hay gente aquí, así dejarlos fuera de esto" dijo Daimon

"Ellos ya tienen sus propios problemas, no necesitan ser arrastrado en eso" gruño Aster

"Cualquiera que interfiera o este en mi contra es mi enemigo" dijo Reitei

"¡¿QUÉ?!" grito Natsu

"Entonces están en problema también" dijo Lance

"Cualquier persona que amenace la vida de las personas es nuestro enemigos. Todos!" grito Daimon como los nueve riders insertan sus cinturones

"Henshin!" gritaron todos

 **(sonido de espejos)**

 **(sonido de torbellino)**

 **Eternal! (** _ **Old school jungle music)"**_

 **Complete!**

 **Change! Now!**

 **¡Same! Kujira! OOKAMIUO**

 **Fifteen arms! (** _ **crujido de huesos al coro siniestro)**_

 **Gaoh form!**

 **[GASHAT!][Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! Which you name?!I am Kamen rider!]**

Al ver las transformaciones toma los tres magos con la guardia baja como Reitei todavía mantiene su sangre fría

"Whoa! Eso fue realmente genial!" grito Toby

"Magia Requip?" pregunto Yuka

"Ese último se ve adorable" dijo Sherry a la forma de Genmu

"Aun no termino. La seriedad … segundo avance" dijo Genmu pasando al nivel dos

 **[GACHAN! ¡Level up!] [Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick ! Migh ~ ~ ty Action X!]**

"Ahora si estoy listo" dijo Genmu con gashacon bugviser en la mano

"Yosh, vamos con todo!" grito Natsu con su puños cubiertos en fuego…

"Todos, hagamos esto un espectáculo vistoso!" grito Daimon como todos atacaron

"Por qué?! ..." grito como se une al grupo, pero estalla delante de ellos a velocidades increíbles hacia el otro grupo.-"Voy a detener tu ritual!"

Gray se prepara para lanzar un hechizo con una mirada de loco en sus ojos cuando se lanza hacia adelante y cierra de golpe las dos manos en el suelo. Enviando una onda creciente de hielo afilada hacia el cuatro como Yuka, Toby, y Sherry saltar hacia arriba y lejos del hielo que se aproximaba. Reitei también salta lejos y como él se vuelve abajo tiende la mano izquierda como un azul círculo mágico de color más claro aparece en su mano y golpea contra el suelo, produciendo su propia ola creciente de hielo aún mayor provocando que ambas ondas de hielo finalmente colisionan y se detienen el uno al otro antes de explotar.

"El también uso hielo" dijo Happy

"Eso significa que también es un mago de Ice Make pero los únicos que saben usarlo era…oh no" dijo Charlotte dándose cuenta de quién era ese mago

"Lyon" dijo Gray

Natsu, Lucy y los riders menos Charlotte jadean en shock, ya que parece que Gray conoce al hombre delante de ellos.

"Huh?" dijo Natsu

"Lyon?" dijo Lucy

"Bastardo. Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo?" dijo Gray con ira

"Cuanto tiempo ha sido, Gray?" dijo Reitei o mejor dicho Lyon

"Espera, Gray conoce a ese sujeto?" dijo Gaoh

"Él era también un discípulo de la Maestra Ur, al igual que Gray" informo Fifteen –"Pero por qué está haciendo esto?"

"Cuál es el significado de esto?" pregunto Gray

"No puedo creer que tú a quien los aldeanos llamaron. Viniste sabiéndolo? O solo fue una coincidencia? Bueno eso no importa" dijo Lyon

"Reitei Lyon, lo conoce?" dijo Yuka como Toby gruño

"Vayan ahora, puedo con esto solo" dijo Lyon como los tres magos saltan y desaparecen.

"Piensan que se pueden ir así nomas?!" grito Natsu después de tropezar en torno a una grieta y comienza a perseguir a la secuaces de Reiteri

"Detente Natsu! No te muevas!" grito Gray pero ya era demasiado tarde

Los riders tuvieron un mal presentimiento y saltaron en el momento que Lyon extiende su mano izquierda y el aire frío aparece en ella. El aire frío rodea Natsu que se encuentra atrapado con la guardia baja y comienza a gritar de dolor cuando pinchos de hielo comienza a formar en su cuerpo.

"Natsu!" grito Lucy

"Happy! Cuida de Lucy!" dijo Gray –"Daimon, usted y los demás salgan de aquí!"

"Aye!" dijo Happy mientras recoge Lucy y la lleva en el aire.

"¡Oye!" dijo Lucy.

"Gray no tienes que enfrentarte a este tipo tu solo, podemos ayudarte" dijo Daimon

"Vayan! Antes que también los congelen, entonces nadie será capaz de proteger al pueblo!" dijo Gray.

Lyon se prepara para golpear el a Happy y Lucy, pero Gray reacciona de forma rápida y dispara una cadena de hielo en él sólo para ser bloqueado como Lyon pone un escudo de hielo.

"Maldición. No me puedo mover!" dijo Natsu como el hielo termina formando una bola gigante que atrapa su cuerpo, salvo por la cabeza, las manos y los pies.

"Happy, Abandonaste a Natsu?" pregunto Lucy

"El fue capturado por una magia que congela el aire! A este ritmo nos van a convertir en hielo también!" dijo Happy

"Pero, Que le va a pasar a Natsu?" dijo Lucy

"Si nos quedamos aquí, Quien va a proteger a la aldea?" dijo Happy mientras las lágrimas se forman en sus ojos, estaba triste debido a que tenía que dejar a su compañero detrás

Lucy se queda sin aliento en estado de shock al darse cuenta –"Lo siento…Debe ser muy duro mantenerte sin ayuda a Natsu, no? Estoy segura que Natsu y los demás estarán bien! Acaso crees que el hielo podrá contra Salamander y el team DARK!"

"Aye!" dijo Happy

"Al menos Lucy y Happy están lejos. Pero será difícil para Lucy luchar contra los tres magos cuando ni siquiera sabemos lo que son capaces apagado" dijo Daimon

"Así que usted compró tiempo suficiente para la mujer, el gato, para escapar? No importa. Sherry y el resto no debera tener problemas en su contra." dijo Lyon.

"No hay que subestimar a Fairy Tail!" grito Natsu

Gray lanza de la nada una patada a Natsu

"Aye?", dijo Natsu como es enviado por estar atrapado en una bola de hielo rodando por la colina mientras él grita-" Qué estás haciendo ?!".

"Era realmente necesario?" dijo Eternal

"Que esperan ustedes también deben irse" dijo Gray

Ouja mira antes de apretar su puño –"Esta bien pero ten cuidado, Charlotte, Oscar vayan a ayudar a Natsu, su magia posiblemente no pueda contra ese hielo"

Fifteen y Sorcerer fueron siguiendo el camino de destrucción que Natsu creo mientras rodaba…

·"Gray, buena suerte" dijo Ouja como él y los demás riders fueron hacia donde se dirigió Lucy y Happy

Gray asintió como luego mira hacia atrás a su viejo amigo Lyon que también era un estudiante de Url, los dos solos como ahora se prepara para luchar y averiguar por qué Lyon está tratando de revivir a Deliora.

Charlotte y Oscar encontraron a Natsu al final de la rodada, se encontraba boca abajo en el suelo, luchando para ponerse de pie.

"Natsu, espera te sacaremos de este problema" dijo Sorcerer levantándolo

"Gray! Usted estera tan muerto cuando llegue hasta allí!" grito Natsu como de repente Charlotte le da un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza,- "¿Qué fue eso ?!"

"ora ser un idiota, no ataques frontalmente a tú enemigo hasta que sepas lo que está en contra. Ahora usted está atascado en una bola de hielo que tanto Oscar y yo tenemos que destruirlo para que puedas moverte libremente" dijo Fifteen –"Oscar has lo tuyo"

"De acuerdo" dijo Sorcerer colocando uno de sus anillos

 **Yes! Special! Understand?!**

Una corriente de fuego salió cubriendo el hielo comenzando a poco a poco a derretirse, mientras Fifteen cortaba algunos trozos con su espada

"Realmente es un hielo fuerte" dijo Fifteen

"Bueno, no se detenga! Tenemos que ir a ayudar a Gray y a los demás!", declaro Natsu

Charlotte asintió como seguía cortando el hielo mientras Sorcerer lo seguía derritiendo con su fuego hasta que…

"De acuerdo, está hecho! Natsu ahora usted debe ser capaz de derretir el resto de ella fuera!", dijo Sorcerer arrodillándose junto a un árbol había usado mucha de su energía

"Muy bien!" dijo Natsu, como sus llamas cubrieron su cuerpo, derritiendo el poco hielo que había quedado

"Tenemos que separarnos.",dijo Fifteen- "Dos de nosotros tiene que ir ayudar a Lucy y los demás mientras uno de nosotros tiene que ayudar a Gray."

"Pero Gray dijo…" dijo Sorcerer antes de que pudo ver que Charlotte hablaba en serio y se podía ver la determinación en su ojo –"De acuerdo, Natsu y yo nos ocupamos de salvar al pueblo. Ir ayudar Gray!",

"Asegúrate de patearle al trasero de ese idiota por mi" dijo Natsu

Fifteen asintió y se marcho adonde se encontraba Gray y Lyon

"Buena suerte!" grito Natsu como él y Oscar fueron hacia el bosque…

Mientras tanto Daimon y los demás riders corrían a toda velocidadp or la colina que conduce a la parte superior de las ruinas del templo, con la esperanza de que serían capaces de volver al pueblo lo suficientemente rápido antes de que esos tres magos con este tipo de Lyon puedan.

"Nii-san, estás seguro que Gray estará bien por su cuenta?" dijo Eternal

"Él estará bien, sabes lo testarudo que puede ser pero si el mismo dice que puede contra ese sujeto llamado Lyon, lo único que podemos hacer es en confiar en él" dijo Ouja

"Está bien pero si Gray no puedo yo le pateare el trasero a ese tipo a sus amigos por tratar de matar a los aldeanos que solicitaron nuestra ayuda." Dijo Gaoh

"Hay que tener cuidado. No sabemos lo que esos amigos suyos son capaces de hacer" dijo Orga

A medida que los riders corrieron por el bosque, yendo más y más y cada vez más cerca al pueblo, algo llamó la atención de Daimon

 **[Attack rider: Blast!]**

"Amigos, cuidado!" grito Ouja como el grupo se detuvo como varias explosiones golpearon al suelo…

"Qué demonios está pasando?!" dijo Shadow moon

"Chicos, miren!" dijo Poseidon hacia una parte del bosque

El grupo miro donde una silueta comenzó a caminar hacia ellos…

"Quien eres?" dijo Kage

"…" la silueta no respondió como la luz de la luna brillo a su cuerpo mostrando su forma para la sorpresa de los riders…

Su armadura era un negra y gris oscuro con una X en diagonal de color dorado sobre él. Su máscara tiene varias líneas verticales a través de su rostro con ojos de insectos azules sobre las líneas. Asumiendo un aspecto siniestro…

"No puede ser!" dijo Genmu

"Eso es imposible no puede ser él" dijo Poseidon

"Es…" dijo Eternal

"Dark Decade" termino Ouja como enfrente de ellos estaba el destructor de mundos

"Esperen, miren su máscara parece más como el Decade de Emoción violenta" dijo Gaoh

"Eso no es importante señalar, lo mejor es saber quien es" dijo Genmu

"Hey, quien eres?" dijo Ouja

"…"

"Oye estas sordo…te pregunto quién eres?!" dijo Shadowmoon entrando en pose de batalla en caso que algo suceda

"…" Dark Decade no respondió como para la sorpresa de todos saco un Diendriver de color negro

"Un Diendriver? Pero si Dark decade no tiene uno!" dijo Ouja

Dark Decade saco tres tarjetas pero no eran las tipas tarjetas rider sino las KaijinRider y las inserto en el Diendirver apunto al grupo

 **[KaijinRider: Eagle Undead!** **Cobra Imagin! Kamakiri Inves! Crab Fangire!]**

Imágenes distorsionada se reunieron formando cuatro figuras que los riders conocieron muy bien…se trataban de los villanos de algunas franquicias de Kamen rider…

Eagle Undead de Kamen rider Blade, es una criatura humanoide de color negro con varias púas rodeando su cuerpo, huesos que formaban alas se encontraban en su espalda, en sus brazos tenia largas cuchillas y su rostro parecía a la de un águila…

Cobra Imagin de Kamen rider Den-o , su diseño es parecido mucho a Ouja pero más monstruosa, su piel escamosa era de tonos grises y negros…

Kamakiri Inves de Kamen rider Gaim, es un ser humanoide con armadura color cian , como su rostro se parecía a la de una mantis con largas antenas negras.

Y por último Crab Fangire de Kamen rider Kiva, un ser humanoide que se asemeja a un cangrejo pero su cuerpo es cubierto de varios cristales de colores como un ventanal…

"Genial, como si no estuviéramos ocupados con Lyon y sus amigos, un demonio congelado y la maldición del demonio" se quejo Genmu –"Ahora nos estamos enfrentando a Dark Decade y los kaijin!"

"Nos separaremos. Lance, usted junto con Kiba, Kage y Emily vayan hacia el pueblo para detener a los secuaces de Lyon. Elizabeth, Aster y yo nos encargaremos de estos tipos" dijo Ouja

"Muy bien, tengan cuidado" dijo Genmu como él, Gaoh, Shadow moon y Poseidon van hacia el pueblo…

Dark Decade mira al grupo pero no hizo nada como volvía a mirar a Daimon, hizo un gesto con su mano y los kaijin fueron al ataque…

 **Sword vent!**

"Vamos, Atser, Elizabeth!" dijo Oujaempuñando veno saber

"Ok" dijeron Orga y Eternal con sus armas listas como los tres fueron al ataque…

De vuelta en la cima Gray miraba fijamente a su antiguo amigo como él no se movio…

"Siempre actuando. No eran él tu aliado?" dijo Lyon

"Pudiste hacer explotar esa esfera de hielo cuando quisieras" dijo Gray

"Entonces te aseguraste que este fuera del rango de mi magia? Nada mal" dijo Lyon

"Ya fue suficiente con el acto de ser senpai, Lyon" dijo Gray –"Tú ya no eres ,ás un discípulo de Ur"

"Tú tampoco Gray. Ya que Ur no está más en este mundo" dijo Lyon quitándose su máscara mostrando su rostro. Tiene el pelo blanco acabando en punta. Tiene los ojos inclinados y unas pupilas pequeñas.

"Ella dio su vida para capturar al Deliora!" grito Gray –"Tú eres quien esta intentando destruir su legado!"

"No reescriba la historia. Tú fuiste quien mato a Ur" dijo Lyon como los ojos de Gray se ampliaron de shock –"Y sin embargo tú aun vives, Gray"

En otra parte en la costa de la isla de Galuna, otro peligro estaba flotando hacia la orilla. Un enorme barco, que lleva la bandera de piratas, fue navegando rápidamente hacia la isla. Sin embargo, los piratas no eran los que eran peligrosos; de hecho, la mayoría de ellos estaban esparcidos por la cubierta, inconsciente, fuertemente golpeado por la persona que había secuestrado su barco. El capitán del barco, el único pirata sigue en pie, y sólo porque estaba siendo obligado a dirigir, echó un vistazo al secuestrador por el rabillo del ojo no una cubierta en un parche en el ojo.

"Por qué quieres ir a esa isla…señora?" pregunto nervioso

"Cayese y navegue" dijo el secuestrador con voz de mando, ya que varios de los piratas comenzaron a despertar

"Dénos un descanso! Por favor" dijo el capitán –"La isla Galuna esta maldita! Los rumores dicen que los humanos se vuelven demonios!"

"No me importa" respondió el secuestrador

"Uh…Oh…" dijo el capitán con miedo

El secuestrador salió de entre las sombras, revelando a sí misma como una mujer joven con el pelo largo de color escarlata y equipado con una armadura; la marca de Fairy Tail fue impreso en el lado izquierdo de su coraza, mientras que una cruz amarilla, asimétrica se colocó sobre ella.

"Voy a castigar a los que rompen las reglas" dijo Erza Scarlet –"Eso es todo"

"Es genial"

"Es increíble!"

"Vamos"

"Los vamos a seguir a donde sea!"

Eran lo que decía la tripulación pirata apoyando a la maga; no dolía que ella era hermosa y que, al ser piratas, vio que como un bono.

"Rápido!" ordeno Erza

"Aye, si!" gritaron los piratas

"Uh, puedo unirme con ustedes? Madam?" dijo el capitán

A medida que los piratas se pusieron a trabajar, Erza mira hacia el horizonte para darles una lección a Natsu como Damon y los demás por romper las reglas…

De vuelta en el templo, el grupo de cantores había estado viendo el cara a cara entre Gray y Lyon; este último se mantuvo en calma y recogido mientras que el primero estaba empezando a temblar de ira.

"Te lo voy a repetir, tú fuiste quien mato a Ur" dijo Lyon –"Como te atreves a mencionar su nombre!" grito extendiendo su brazo izquierdo y una maza de pinchos de hielo se estrelló contra Gray, mandándolo a volar hacia atrás

. Gray se puso en pie- "L-Lyon…"

"Qué te pasa?" dijo Lyon burlonamente-" La culpa te detiene? Entonces no te metas en mi camino. Déjame revivir a Deliora"

"No lo voy a permitir" grito Gray

Lyon se quedó mirando a su antiguo amigo como en un momento de tensión arrojó su casco demoniaco al suelo.

"Así será" dijo Lyon sonriendo mientras levanto su mano como el hielo se formo desde allí-"Tengamos una pelea como en los viejos tiempos" " Un círculo mágico azul hielo apareció delante de su mano –"Ice Make: Eagle!"

Una bandada de águilas heladas se disparó fuera del círculo mágico y se dirigió directamente a Gray, que puso el puño en la parte superior de la palma de su mano y cerró sus manos unidas en el suelo.

"Ice Make: Shield!" grito Gray creando un escudo, sin embargo, en lugar de estrellarse contra el escudo en forma de abanico, las águilas volaron sobre y alrededor de ella, golpeando dolorosamente en él

"Tu especialidad es crear objetos inanimados, Ice Make estáticos. Mis creaciones son criaturas, Ice Make móvil. Te olvidaste que el hielo se puede mover?" Dijo Lyon

En lugar de responder, Gray saltó en el aire y reunió su magia una vez más- "Ice Make: Hammer!" creo un martillo gigante uqe voló hacia abajo en Lyon

Lypn simplemente señaló arriba con dos dedos-"Ice Make: Ape!"

Un gran gorila hecho de hielo apareció y bloquea el martillo, ambas estructuras de hielo se rompieron con el impacto

"Eso es todo? Aun usas dos manos cuando usas magia de creación?" dijo Lyon

"Es lo que Ur nos enseño. Si usas una mano para crear estará incompleto y faltara balance!" dijo Gray

"Yo soy especial" respondió Lyon –"Hace mucho que supere las habilidades de Ur!"

"No te creas demasiado" dijo Gray

"Lo mismo te digo" dijo Lyon-"Me pregunto si serás capaz de lograr golpearme aunque sea una vez"

Gray juntó las manos de nuevo-"No pienses que yo soy el mismo de antes" Él cerró sus manos contra el suelo otra vez. "Ice Make: Geyser!"

Una columna de pinchos de hielo entró en erupción desde el suelo, que envuelve Lyon, que ni siquiera se inmutó. En un primer momento, Gray pensó que había ganado, pero luego el hielo se quebró y se hizo añicos, revelando un Lyon indemne.

"Igual que siempre" dijo Lyon –"Yo soy el alumno más antiguo. Y soy más fuerte. Puedo usar magia de creación con solo una mano y tú no. Nada ha cambiado…Tal vez recorrimos caminos diferentes pero los dos estamos congelados como en ese momento" levantó la mano-"Ice Make: Dragon!"

Un dragón de hielo gigante salió de la base enviando a Gray volando en el aire, y luego golpeándolo de nuevo a la tierra dolorosamente.

"Es por eso que voy a derretir el hielo! Para poder caminar por el camino sellado!" dijo Lyon –"Mi meta era Ur. El superar a Ur era mi sueño pero tú me robaste ese sueño. Pensaba que nunca podría superar a Ur pero, había una forma. Si podía hacer lo que incluso Ur no pudo: Derrotar a Deliora…Si podía hacerlo, de nuevo podía soñar!"

"Hablas en serio?! Esa era tu meta?!" grito Gray-"Debes conocer el verdadero horror de Deliora! Detente! Es imposible!"

Por último, la compostura de Lyon se rompió mientras enviaba decenas de pequeños dragones de hielo en Gray desde todos los ángulos, lesionándolo posteriormente.

"…"Detente, es imposible" dices?" repitió Lyon-"Eso es exactamente lo que dijiste en ese entonces…No puedes haber olvidado eso. Es porque te enfrentaste a Deliora que Ur está muerta. No tienes ningún derecho de hablar de Ur! Veté!"

Con un último dragón de hielo, Lyon envió Gray el aire. El mago de Fairy Tail herido dejó escapar un grito de angustia mientras caía al suelo. Con un movimiento de su capa, Lyon vuelta y se alejó, sin molestarse siquiera en mirar a su rival formales inconsciente.

Charlotte escucho una fuerte explosión de hielo mientras trepaba a la cima del templo…

"Oh no Gray" dijo ella subiendo rápidamente a la cima. ,

La luz había dejado de brillar como Fifteen llego a la cima sólo para encontrar a Gray, herido y golpeado, tirado en el suelo

"Gray!" grito Fifteen

"Charlotte. ¿Qué haces aquí?", Murmuró Gray.

Fifteen se puso de rodillas junto a él, y empezó a inspeccionar sus heridas- "Vine a buscarte. Natsu y Oscar fueron detrás de Lucy y los demás, para asegurarse que el pueblo este a salvo. Vine para ayudarle a luchar contra ese tipo pero en su lugar te he encontrado aquí tirado en el suelo". Apretó sus puños al suelo como su voz se quebraba,–"Eso era imprudente Gray. Muy, muy imprudente! Pudimos haberte ayudado, pudimos haber derrotado a ese sujeto!, pero no, prefiere luchar solo en esta batalla!"

Gray no podía verla pero tenía la sensación que lloraba, por una razón se sentía como si fuera un idiota…

"Bueno, espero que hayas aprendido la lección! Todos nosotros, en el gremio te perderíamos, te extrañarían, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Daimon…y sobretodo… a mi a quien te extrañaría profundamente" dijo Fifteen como Gray abrió sus ojos de sorpresa-"Así que no vuelvas hacer cosas como estas"

Fifteen dio un suspiro y se puso de pie y levanto al mago de hielo a su espalda.

"Ahora vamos que nuestros amigos te estan esperando" dijo Fifteen como empezó a llevar a Gray de vuelta a la aldea

"Hey ...", dijo Gray haciendo a la rider detenerse un momento

"Sí, Gray?" pregunto Charlotte

"Lo siento, por no creer en ti y a los demás. Debería haber sabido mejor. "susurró Gray,

Charlotte sintió un goteo de lágrimas sobre su hombro

"Lo importante que estas bien pero no caigas en la autocompasión. Usted es un miembro de Fairy Tail. Cuando usted eligió colocarse la marca en el pecho, eligió para encarnar el espíritu de nuestro gremio. Y ese espíritu es nunca darse por vencido! Has perdido una pelea, entonces que importa?! Ahora usted sabe lo mejor para la siguiente pelea! Un mago de Fairy Tail! Así que recoger los pedazos, Gray y volver a ponerlos juntos más fuerte que antes y dejar que el tiempo empiece de nuevo! " dijo Charlotte como una última lagrima rueda por su mejilla- "Ahora vamos! Tenemos mucho camino por recorrer para que sea de vuelta al pueblo en el tiempo!",

Charlotte cargo Gray como su peso hizo que costara moverse pero durante todo el trayecto tanto Charlotte como Gray permanecieron en silencio durante el resto del viaje para encontrase con sus amigos y terminar esto una vez por todas.

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Wow no pensé que escribiera tanto yo pensaba que iba a ser corta pero con la cantidad de cosas me sorprendió pero bueno**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	16. Capitulo 15:¡Lucha por Galuna!

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(Comienza en la ciudad de Fiore en la noche, con la luna en lo alto del cielo, gotas de agua caen formando un charco antes que un pie pisa el charco, las luces de los faroles brillan como en las calles otras siluetas caminan. Las luces iluminan mostrando nueve figuras acorazadas. Las luces se enfocan en sus cascos mostrando antes de ponerse en posición de batalla y corre hacia adelante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(En el otro extreme era de día mostrando un enorme edificio mostrando a nueve jóvenes sonriendo como a su lado estaban Natsu, Gray, Erza y Lucy antes que todos se pusieran en pose de pelea)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(Una tarjeta con la imagen de una cobra cae en la mano de Daimon antes de sonreir, la escena cambia como Kamen rider Ouja miraba el cielo de la noche con Venonsnaker se deslizaba entre el suelo)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(La escena cambia a Erza caminando en un denso bosque mirando el sol brillar/ Luego aparece ella luchando contra una bestia gigante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart (Beatin' Beatin')]**

 _(Ouja y Erza chocan sus armas, como la gente los ovacionaba/ La escena cambia al gremio donde Kiba iba a comer su carne antes que Charlotte se lo quita, Elizabeth y Lucy estaba en el medio deteniendo una pelea entre Natsu y Gray. Lance jugando videojuegos en una esquina mientras Aster tomaba un vaso de limonada de parte de Mirajane. Kage practicaba con su espada como Oscar leía un libro antes de asustarse por un murciélago cayendo de espalda donde Emily reia sin control)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin' heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon entra el gremio como el murciélago se apoya en su hombro y el comienza acariciarlo)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en nueve parte mostrando a Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte y Kiba antes de que cambiara a los nueve dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon, Fifteen y Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en cinco mostrando a Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray y Lucy antes de cambiar el gremio entero celebrando con copas al aire)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(La oscuridad envuelto todo excepto el centro donde los nueve jóvenes están de pie sujetando sus driver para el henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Varias siluetas de seres malignos y criaturas se dirigen hacia el gremio como todo los magos estaban afuera para pelear contra las amenazas como los nueves pilotos se transforman y se unen a la lucha)_

 **[unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(Una misteriosa figura camina en la oscuridad mostrando un cinturón plateado y sujetando una tarjeta antes de desaparecer)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(El cielo de la noche aparece un misterioso kamen rider Dark Decade mirando a los nueve jóvenes y señala que vengan por él)_

 **[You got to change Breakin' the chain]**

 _(Daimon y Dark Decade chocan los puños como todo se destruye como un espejo)_

 **[Don't be afraid! Walking in hte stage,..just Go!]**

 _(En lo alto de un edificio los nueve rider y magos miran hacia abajo y saltan a la batalla como la luna llena ilumina su camino_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart!]**

 _(Cada rider y mago realiza sus técnicas como varias cadenas envuelven la pantalla donde la cámara se fija en Erza y Ouja haciendo un corte al mismo tiempo partiendo las cadenas)_

 **[kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(La pantalla es de un tono morado como el titulo Team DARK brilla con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en el fondo)_

 **Capitulo 14: Lucha por Galuna!**

Después de volver al pueblo, Lucy y Happy explicaron a los aldeanos lo que estaba pasando, y mientras el jefe no le importaba y continuó echarle la culpa a la luna, los otros aldeanos decidieron ayudar a Lucy y Happy para tratar de capturar los tres aliados a Lyon. Lucy subir con el plan de usar Virgo para crear un enorme agujero en la entrada del pueblo y cubrirlo ya que tendrían que pasar por la única entrada del pueblo. Aunque todo el mundo, incluyendo Virgo pensó que tal plan no funcionaría en absoluto ya que la cubierta se veía muy fuera de lugar.

En otra parte de la isla Natsu dejó de correr por la selva, un frío extraño recorrió por su columna vertebral. Miró de nuevo en el templo, mientras que Sorcerer se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que Natsu no se movía.

"Natsu?" preguntó Sorcerer- "¿Sucede algo malo?"

"No lo sé." Respondió Natsu -"Sólo tengo esta mala sensación sobre Gray"

"También siento la misma sensación pero descuida, Charlotte debe estar ayudándolo en estos momentos" dijo Sorcerer

"Quizás tengas razón Oscar…" suspiro Natsu

"Es bueno que estés preocupados por tus amigos pero también recuerda que debes confiar en ellos…descuida estarán bien" dijo Sorcerer como luego noto que llegaban a la aldea –" Mira ya estamos llegando"

Natus y Sorcerer corrieron a través de la selva hacia el pueblo. Pero en el camino, Oscar nunca vio a los matones de Lyon, eso hizo que empezara a preocuparse. Cuando llegaron a la aldea, pero cuando llegaron a la puerta, se encontró con Lucy, Happy, los aldeanos transformados y una dama con el pelo rosa y grilletes en las muñecas.

"Hey, Lucy," llamó Sorcerer

"¿Están todo bien?" grito Natsu

"Oscar, Natsu!" dijo Lucy al ver que dos de sus amigos estaban bien pero entonces se dio cuenta de dónde exactamente ellos se dirigían- "Oscar, Natsu, esperen! No se acerquens más!" grito asustada- "¡DETENGANSE!"

"¿Por qué?" dijo Natsu como él y Sorcerer se detuvieron de golpe, justo encima de una pila de hojas de palma, que cedió y provocó la caída de ambos justo en un gran agujero

"Ay ..." gruñeron ambos

"Wow, en verdad alguien cayo." uno de los aldeanos comentaron con una gota de sudor en su frente.

"Yo no esperaba esto", otro aldeano dijo sin expresión

"Fallo" dijo Lucy

"Hey, hey, hey, ¿quién diablos puso este hoyo aquí?" dijo Natsu en duda como él y Sorcerer estaban de espalda al fondo del agujero

"Lucy obviamente" dijo Happy por la parte superior como él, Lucy, Virgo, y algunos de los aldeanos se veía abajo en Natsu y Oscar

"Ya lo sabía!" grito Natsu en rabia

"Lo entendiste mal!" Lucy se quejó como ella tenía sus manos a las mejillas y sacudía la cabeza.

Sorcerer salió del agujero-"¿Por qué había un agujero?" preguntó, y luego se dio cuenta de una dama de pelo rosa y apuntó con ella. "¿Y quién es ella?"

"Um, en orden", dijo Lucy en vergüenza, "yo estaba tratando de hacer una trampa para los chicos de Lyon, y ela es Virgo, uno de mis espíritus del zodiaco. Usó su poder para cavar el agujero."

"Hola, señor," dijo Virgo, inclinándose cortésmente.

"Oh tu eres Vigo que Daimon y los demás me contaron, es un placer conocerte mi nombre es Oscar" dijo Sorcerer y volvió a mirar el agujero, que era por lo menos diez pies de profundidad-"Realmente impresionante. Tus habilidades para escavar son asombrosas, Virgo"

"Gracias, Oscar-san" dijo Virgo

"Oigan! Sáquenme de aquí!" grito Natsu

"Así claro, todos ayúdenme" dijo Sorcerer como todos sacaron a Natsu del agujero…

"Por qué hay un agujero en la entrada?" pregunto Fifteen como ella y Gray quien seguía aun en su espalda, llegaron

"Charlotte" dijo Sorcerer

"Estoy muy contenta de que ustedes dos estén bien!", Exclamó Lucy como Natsu se sentó en el suelo

"Estoy bien, pero Gray necesita atención médica, se encuentra fuera de combate.", dijo Fidteen

Algunos de los aldeanos la ayudaron a bajar a Gray lesionado y colocarlo sobre una estera

"Tráiganme un poco de agua caliente, y vendas.", dijo Fifteen como algunas de las mujeres fueron de prisa a cumplir lo pedido

"Entonces, ¿por qué los lacayos de Lyon aun no llegan todavía?", Preguntó Natsu

Lucy frunció el ceño ante la pregunta.

"Usted sabe, que es una buena pregunta. Se fueron para el pueblo antes de que ustedes dos, pero nosotros llegamos aquí antes. ¿Qué habrá pasado para que se tomen tanto tiempo?..", dijo Sorcerer

"Si, es extraño" dijo Natsu de acuerdo.

Charlotte había empezado a vendar las heridas de Gray limpiándolos con el agua caliente, y luego vestirlos, deslizo unas vendas cuidadosamente alrededor de la frente, moviéndose con cuidado para que no le iba a causar angustia indebida.

"Entonces fue derrotado por ese hombre enmascarado?" pregunto Lucy

"Si, yo llegue al momento que la lucha había terminado, solo estaba Gray en el templo" dijo Fifteen

"En donde están Daimon y los demás?" pregunto Lucy

"Nos separamos para que Charlotte y yo liberáramos a Natsu del hielo, no sé lo qe les paso" dijo Sorcerer

"Tal vez se encontraron con los tres en el bosque y están luchando ahora?" dijo Happy

"Puede ser…" dijo Natsu

"H- Hey!" uno de los aldeanos grito apuntando hacia el cielo- "Mira hacia allá!"

En otra parte de la isla, Genmu, Gaoh, Shadow moon y Poseidon siguieron su camino hacia la aldea pera de pronto una gran sombra vuela sobre ellos, llamando su atención mientras miran hacia arriba resultando ser la rata gigante de antes volando a través del aire sujetando una cubeta gigante.

"La rata gigante que puede volar?" dijo Gaoh

"¿Cómo diablos hace que incluso funciona!?" grito Genmu como su cerebro intento procesar y fracaso de averiguar cómo la rata estaba volando

"Oigan miren! Encima de esa rata!" dijo Poseidon apuntando hacia la rata específicamente hacia tres personas de pie en su parte posterior.

Los riders miraron detenidamente y era esos tres magos de antes, y ven la dirección de la rata estaba volando hacia donde se encontraba el pueblo.

"Se dirige hacia el pueblo…Tenemos que darnos prisa!" grito Shadow moon como los riders corrieron –"Mierda no lo alcanzaremos a tiempo"

"Yo me encargo de esto ustedes vayan al pueblo!" ordeno Genmu sacando dragon hunter knigth z gashat

 **Drago Knight Hunter Z!** _ **(Upbeat Funk Rock Music)**_ **"**

Un holograma con el título del juego aparece como Hunter Gamer vuela cerca de Genmu

"La seriedad…Quinto avance!" grito Genmu insertando el gashat y abre la palanca

 **[Gachan!][ Level Up: Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Migh~ty Actio~n X!] [A Gacha: Do-Do-Drago Na-Na-Na-Knight! Dra! Dra! Drago Knight Hunter!** **Z! (Upbeat Funk Rock Music)]**

Genmu cambia al nivel cinco y usa sus alas para volar y seguir más rápido a esos magos mientras los demás van hacia el pueblo. A medida que volvaba pero sin ser detectado por el enemigo Genmu noto que en el cubo que la rata llevaba, lo que podía ver de ella era como una gelatina verde que sale y se extiende en el aire

"¿Gelatina?" dijo Genmu nivel 5–"Mmm, dudoso pero puede que sea algo peligroso"

De vuelta en la aldea todos miraron a la rata voladora dirigiéndose hacia ellos…

"Qué?! En el cielo?!" grito Lucy de frustración- "Ahora mi trampa es totalmente inútil!"

"Aun seguirás con eso" dijo Natsu sin expresión

"¿Qué es lo que será que contiene tiene ese cubo?" preguntó Sorcerer

A modo de respuesta, una pequeña pero del tamaño de un puño de baba verde voló fuera de la cubeta y se dirigió justo hacia Lucy, que se quedó mirándolo.

"¿Gelatina?" se preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella.

"Cuidado!" grito Natsu como empujaba a lucy fuera del camino.

En lugar de golpear a ella, la gelatina golpeó una planta que había estado en sus pies. Cuando se puso en contacto, tanto la planta como unas pocas pulgadas de la tierra debajo de él se disolvió en la nada.

"Es una especie de ácido!" dijo Fifteen

"Por razón que olía peligroso" dijo Natsu

"El cubo está lleno de eso?!"

"Lo van a verter en todas partes!"

Los aldeanos comenzaron a gritar del panico

Por encima de ellos, la rata gigante arrojó el cubo sobre el pueblo, liberando una ola de gelatina lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir el pueblo y todo el mundo en ella.

"Como se supone que nos vamos a defender contra esto?!" grito Lucy

"Todo mundo vayan al centro del pueblo!" grito Natsu –"Happy! A volar!"

"Aye! Sí!" dijo Happy volando detrás del dragón slayer y lo recogió, volando directamente hacia la gelatina.

Todos los aldeanos por su parte hicieron lo que dijo Natsu, como comienzan a correr hacia el centro del pueblo, Charloote y Oscar cargaron el cuerpo inconsciente Gray.

"Yo ... yo no me muevo de la tumba de Bobo!" dijo El jefe Moka mientras está de rodillas frente a la tumba de su hijo y pone sus brazos alrededor de ella.

"Jefe! Entiendo cómo se siente, pero ..." uno de los aldeanos dijo al jefe como él vuelve la cabeza y mira a Natsu y Happy volando cerca de la geltaina que todavía está en el aire.

"Natsu!" la voz de Lance se escucha en voz alta como Natsu y Happy vuelven la cabeza para ver Genmu nivel cinco volando cerda de ellos

"Lance!" dijo Natsu

"Necesitas algo de ayuda?" dijo Genmu

"Ayúdame a explotar esa cosa fuera! Los habitantes se encuentran en el centro de la aldea!" dijo Natsu

"Lo tienes!" dijo Genmu insertando el gashat dorado en la ranura kimiwaza

 **[Kimewaza (sonido de energía]**

"Con llamas en mi mano derecha… Con llamas en mi mano izquierda…Cuando las combino…"grito Natsu levantando las manos por encima de su cabeza como una bola de fuego se forma y comienza a crecer-"Va a volarlo todo! _Karyū no Kōen!_ (Llama Brillante del Dragón de Fuego)

 **[Drago Knight critical strike!]**

Natsu lanza la bola de fuego como Genmu dispara una poderosas corrientes de fuego mientras crea barras de energía con su Espada en su brazo derecho y dispara poderosas corrientes de energía del rayo color amarillo del arma de su brazo izquierdo

Los ataques se combinan impactan en la gelatina causando una explosión masiva, soplando toda la gelatina en el centro de la masa hacia el exterior, mientras también hervirla del calor extremo.

 _ **[Kaishin no Ippatsu!]**_

Muchos de los aldeanos, incluyendo Lucy se tapan los oídos de la explosión masiva mientras que unos pocos mirar hacia arriba en el temor a la potencia de la explosión.

"Ese es Lance quien está junto a Natsu en el cielo?" pregunto Sorcerer mirando hacia arriba

"Parece que sí" dijo Fifteen

"Lo explotaron hacia afuera?" dijo Yuka en estado de shock.

"Es un mago de fuego y un mago requip!" dijo Sherry

"Y por qué ese lleva una armadura con aspecto de dragón?!" grito Toby

"Lucy! Todos!" la voz de Kiba se escucha

"Kiba, Emily, Kage!" dijo Lucy al mirar a los tres rider

Poseidon levanta su tridente y dispara una corriente de agua contra cualquier rastro de la gelatina que volara hacia fuera de la aldea que golpea por todas partes pero no en el centro.

Sin embargo una enorme gota de gelatina se encuentra viajando hacia el jefe Moka que todavía se encontraba en la tumba de su hijo y lo golpea donde estaba.

"¡Jefe!" Uno de los aldeanos grito mientras todos miran en shock, incapaces de ver donde su jefe debido al humo que provenía de la gelatina ácida que golpea el suelo.

De repente, Lucy siente el suelo retumbar debajo de ella como por delante de ella, Virgo aparece desde el suelo ella con el jefe del pueblo bajo su brazo derecho.

"El jefe de la aldea está listo para el castigo" dijo Virgo

"Virgo!" dijo Lucy como Poseidón eliminaba la ultima gelatina del cielo…

"Todos!" la voz de Natsu se escucha como él y Happy junto con Genmu nivel cinco descienden al suelo.

"Están todos bien?" dijo Genmu

"Si lo estamos pero" dijo uno de los aldeanos mirando su aldea

Todo rastro resto de la aldea había desaparecido, reemplazado por un cráter profundo alrededor de la pequeña "isla" donde los riders, magos y aldeanos se encontraban y era todo lo que queda. El humo de la gelatina de ácido comienza a dispersarse.

"La aldea está totalmente disuelta"

"Qué horror…"

"Está alguien herido?"

No tan lejos en el cráter, parece que aun intacta la lapida del hijo del jefe que logró sobrevivir a lo sucedido

"La tumba de Bobo ..." dice el jefe Moka

Sin embargo la tumba es pateada por Yuka, haciendo que los ojos del jefe se ensanchen en shock y tristeza. Esto provoco el enojo de Natsu y de Lance mientras los demás jinetes miraron enojados también por la acción…

"Debemos eliminar a todo los enemigos de Reitei-sama" dijo Sherry con una voz carente de remordimiento –"Incluso intentamos darles una muerte piadosa y rápida. Parece que debe derramarse sangre"

"¿Huh?" dijo Natsu con una mirada enfadada en su cara

Genmu apretaba su puño con ira

"50 personas en la aldea, ocho magos, en total debería durar como 20 minutos máximo 30 minutos por lo menos" dijo Yuka

"Vamos" dijo Natsu con determinación

"Si" dijo Lucy de acuerdo pero nota algo –"Donde esta Daimon, Elizabeth y Aster?" pregunto

"Luego les explicamos" dijo Genmu chasqueando sus dedos-"Pero por ahora, vamos a jugar!"

"Como diría Haruto…It's Showtime" dijo Sorcerer

"Los devorare a todos" dijo Gaoh con gaohgasher en la mano

"Este es nuestro escenario" dijo Fifteen

"Pagaran por tratar de herir a los aldeanos" dijo Shadow moon apretando su puño

"Ustedes serán los que van a perder" dijo Poseidón con el arpón más profundo en su mano

"¡Yo también voy! ¡9 magos!" dijo Happy

Gray estaba comenzado a recuperar la conciencia.

"¿Cómo se atreven? ... ¿Cómo se atreven a destruir la tumba de Bobo? ¡Imperdonable!" El jefe Moka grita mientras intenta atacar a los tres magos, pero es detenido por tres de sus aldeanos.

"Jefe, no puede!"

"Debemos escapar de aquí!"

"Nos vamos a quedar atrapados en una pelea de magos!"

"No!" grito el jefe Moka en negación mientras trata de liberarse.

" ¡Alguien sujete al Jefe!" Uno de los aldeanos ordena como los otros dos se lo llevan y corren en la dirección opuesta

"Yo también puedo pelear…" dijo Gray débilmente levantándose

"Gray, recuperaste la conciencia?" dijo Lucy sorprendida

"Sal de aquí, no te interpongas en mi camino" dijo Natsu

"Natsu, no me subestimes!" dijo Gray

"Natsu tiene razón ,Gray. No estás en condiciones de pelear contra estos tipos " dijo Genmu

"Por favor Gray, déjanos a nosotros encargarnos de ellos" dijo Fifteen

Natsu se apresura rápidamente a pasar por delante de Gray y le da un puñetazo de baja potencia en el estómago de Gray.

"El que está herido debería descansar" Dijo Natsu sorprendiendo a los riders

"Bastardo…Un día yo…te matare…" intento decir Gray pero cae en los brazos de Natsu y pierde la conciencia otra vez.

"Natsu, ¿no crees que exageraste un poco" dijo Poseidón

" ¿Por qué hizo eso?" pregunto Lucy

"Eso fue la compasión de Natsu. Gray no está en condiciones de pelear " dijo Happy

"Este es el vínculo entre los magos de Fairy Tail ..." dijo Lucy.

"Por favor, cuiden de Gray…" dijo Fifteen como uno de los aldeanos lleva a Gray sobre sus hombros.

"Nosotros, nos encargaremos de él" dijo el aldeano –"Bien, vamos" ordeno como los demás aldeanos fueron a un lugar seguro…

"No les vamos a dejar escapar" dijo Sherry –"Reitei-sama nos ordeno dejarlo todo limpio"

"Lo siento pero tendrás que pasar sobre nosotros primero" dijo Genmu

"¡No hay problema, Angélica!" dijo Sherry a su máscota.

El roedor gigante chilla como si estuviera de acuerdo, haciendo un salto hacia atrás mientras su cola parece convertirse en un rotor que lo sostiene y le permite volar en el aire, Sherry saltando a las manos de la criatura mientras vuela sobre Natsu y los riders.

"Yo también soy miembro de Fairy tail" grito Lucy amientras hace algo con la criatura lo suficientemente baja como vuela sobre sus cabezas. Ella agarra uno de sus dedos del pie ... haciéndola gritar en estado de shock al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer. "Me emocione demasiado y me agarre" grita asustada

"Si, ella es una idiota" dijo Happy

"Ella está loca" dijo Natsu

"Oigan no insulten a Lucy!" grito Gaoh

"Detente este instante! No pongas ni una garra sobre los aldeanos!" dijo Lucy mientras empieza a golpear el enorme dedo del pie de la rata gigante en un intento de detenerlo.

"Quien se cree que es?" pregunto Sherry

"Hey…alguien me puede ayudar?" grito Lucy

"Maldición ninguno de nosotros puede volar a excepción de Genmu…mierda!" gruño Gaoh

"Tengo una idea" dijo Fifteen sacando tres lockseed blanco –"Debí haber recordado que tenia uno de estos" abre los lockseed y los lanza al aire donde creció de tamaño convirtiéndose en Dandeliner, un vehículo con la capacidad de volar…

"Charlotte que lista eres" dijo Gaoh subiendo en uno de los vehículos, lo mismo hizo Shadow moon

"Yo, Kiba y Kage iremos donde esta Lucy. Ustedes encárguense del resto" dijo Fifteen

"Descuida, lo haremos" dijo Genmu

Los tres riders fueron volando hacia donde estaba la rata gigante, como los demás se quedaron a tierra para pelear…

"Que hay de esto?" dijo Lucy comenzando rascar la pata de la rata como intentando hacerle cosquillas

"Sabes que eso no va a funcionar" dijo Sherry como de pronto escucho a su rata gritar –"Angélica!"

La rata gigante comenzó a reírse sin control por las cosquillas como su cola dejo de girar…

"Que estás haciendo? Si detienes tu cola…" dijo Sherry como de repente la rata gigante comienza a caer

"Funciono" dijo Lucy pero se da cuenta de algo ´-"También estoy cayendo!"

"Lucy!" grito Gaoh

"Kiba, muchachos!" grito Lucy de alegría

Gaoh estira su brazo atrapando a Lucy mientras la maga y su rata gigante caen hacia el bosque creando un fuerte sonido de choque…

Natsu y los demás escuchan la fuerte caída en el bosque

"Alguien va a estar marcado" dijo Yuka

"Yo no estoy marcado!" grito Toby sin razón alguna

"No tú, idiota" dijo Yuka

"Crees que ella esté bien?" dijo Natsu

"Estoy seguro que Kiba, Charlotte y Kage la rescataran antes que cayera…supongo" dijo Sorcerer

"Voy echar un vistazo" dijo Happy mientras convoca sus alas y despega en la misma dirección

"Muy bien, cuento contigo" dijo Natsu

"Nos encargaremos de las cosas aquí" dijo Genmu nivel cinco como los cuatro se vuelven hacia sus enemigos restantes.

Natsu es el primero en atacar mientras se lanza a Toby, golpeándolo con la cabeza, enviándolo a volar muy atrás al suelo. Yuka se sorprende de lo que ve en términos de fuerza de Natsu, pero recupera la cabeza cuando mira hacia atrás para ver el salto de los dos riders en el aire.

 **Connect! Now**

Sorcerer dispara con su WizarSwordGun como Genmu dispara con su arma de dragón, forzándolo a saltar de. En el último segundo se da cuenta de Natsu con su impulso en el aire para inclinarse hacia adelante y la explosión en él con un rugido mientras Poseidon lo golpea con un corte de agua. Natsu los tres riders aterrizan en el suelo

"Esas son unas llamas muy feroces. Acaso no serás tú Salamander de Fairy Tail?" dijo Yuka como delante de él habia un extraño escudo mágico de color azul que bloqueó el ataque y mira a los riders-"Y en cuanto a ustedes escuché algunos rumores acerca de unos nuevos novatos con magia Requip que se unieron a Fairy Tail recientemente que usan extrañas armaduras y armas"

Detrás del grupo, Toby logra doblarse en una posición agachada y actuar como si el golpe no fuera nada.

" ¿Y qué pasa si somos?" dijo Genmu

"Nosotros fuimos una vez de un gremio reconocido. No nos vas a derrotar tan fácilmente. Si menciono el gremio de magos Lamia Scale, No les suena? Exacto, ahí es donde "Hierro duro" Jena es…" Yuka es incapaz de terminar su discurso mientras Natsu envía corrientes de fuego tanto a él como a Toby de sus brazos, el ataque casi golpea a los tres riders obligando a apartarse rápidamente de los ataques.

"Hey Natsu! ¡Avísanos la próxima vez que intentes algo así!" grito Genmu

Yuka rápidamente convoca otro escudo para bloquear el ataque y, por lo tanto, es ileso

"Hey! tonto! Escucha cuando las personas te están hablando!" dijo enojado como su socio Toby no es tan afortunado como su pelo seguía en llamas mientras él trata de apagarlas

"Nunca escuche de el" dijo Natsu –"A mí no me importa de qué Gremio eres o a quien conoces. Te interpones en mi camino para completar este trabajo."

"En otras palabras eres un enemigo de Fairy tail " dijo Genmu

"Trataste de matar a esas personas inocentes aunque no les hicieron nada a ustedes. Están pasando por suficientes problemas como si no lo hubieran notado, y haremos lo que sea necesario para salvarlos de su maldición, y Protegerlos" dijo Sorcerer

"Esa es nuestra razón para luchar" termino Poseidón

"Toby, divide y conquistara. Encárgate el de aspecto de pez y el mago de traje negro, yo mismo puedo me encargo del chico de fuego y el de la armadura de dragón" dijo Yuka mientras Toby gruñe de acuerdo.

"Ven e inténtalo" dijo Genmu

Yuka levanta de lado y sostiene su mano derecha- "Ola!" grita cuando una luz azul brillante emite de su mano y vuela hacia Natsu y Genmu

"¡Te voy a mandar a volar!" dijo Natsu preparándose para golpear lo que sea pero luego se detiene cuando parece notar algo

"Natsu muévete!" dijo Genmu dándose cuenta también mientras que él y Natsu esquivan el ataque en el último segundo

"Ah, ya se dieron cuenta" dijo Yuka

Natsu rueda sobre sus manos y ruge una pequeña bola de fuego

"Ola!" grito Yuka mientras agita su brazo derecho delante de él, creando un escudo alrededor de él para protegerse del ataque-" Las vibraciones que creo pueden neutralizar cualquier tipo de magia! En otras palabras…Magia que es inexpugnable a la magia"

"Interesante" dijo Genmu-"Me pregunto si esto también afecta en mis ataques de energía"

"Por eso es que mis instintos me dicen que no puedo bloquear ese ataque con fuego" dijo Natsu

"Cuando estaba en Lamia Scale, me especialice en enfrentamientos con otros magos" dijo Yuka mientras sostiene ambas manos al lado de sus caderas y convoca círculos mágicos de color turquesa en sus manos-"Creo que sabes el porqué. Es por qué todo los magos están indefensos ante mí!" él grita mientras envía otra explosión de ola a Natsu y Genmu que saltan en el aire para evitar el ataque

"Ya vamos a ver eso!" grito Natsu mientras entra por el humo e intenta golpearlo con un puño cubierto de llama.

"Ola!" " grito Yuka de nuevo convocando otra barrera defensiva delante de él que anula el puño de Natsu-"Ya te dije que mi "ola" puede borrar cualquier tipo de magia"

"Entonces solo debo atacarte sin magia! No es nada dificil!" dijo Natsu lanzando su puño derecho a través de la barrera que parecía demostrar su teoría.-"Ves? Un golpe directo"

Sin embargo, comienza a causar algo a la mano de Natsu mientras grita de dolor.

"Natsu!" grito Genmu

"Es muy imprudente que metas tu brazo en un vortex de poder mágico. Yo te voy a mandar a volar!" dijo Yuka

Entonces Natsu hace algo completamente inesperado y lanza su cabeza allí también, lo que asusta a Yuka.

"Qué está haciendo ese idiota?" dijo Genmu

"Esta pared no deja entrar la magia, pero mis manos desnudas no son ningún problema" dijo Natsu con una mirada de miedo en su cara que tiene a Yuka tenerle miedo

"Y ahora que harás Salamandre? No puedes usar magia dentro de la "ola"" dijo Yuka

"Pero puedo usarla afuera verdad? Gracias por la advertencia!" grito Natsu de nuevo cuando él dispara fuego de su codo-" _Karyū…"_

"Estas usando la magia como propulsores para tus manos?" grito Yuka en shock

"Lo entiendo, Natsu eres un puto genio!" dijo Genmu hasta que se detuvo un momento –"Mi dios, esto se sintió extraño" hablo así mismo como volvía al nivel dos

" … _no Enchū!_ (Codo del Dragón de Fuego)" grito Natsu mientras usa este impulso para golpear su puño en la cara de Yuka enviándolo a volar

"Fin del juego" dijo Genmu insertando el gashat en su ranura kimewaza

 **[Kimewaza (sonido de energía]**

 **[Mighty critical strike!]**

"Ha!" grito Genmu lanzando una rider kick enviando a Yuka de regreso al suelo a altas velocidades y estrellándose contra el suelo sacando al mago al instante mientras gime de dolor antes de caer.

 _ **[Kaishin no Ippatsu!]**_

Genmu aterriza al suelo con calma

 **[Game clear!]**

"Mph, interesante" dijo Genmu –"Y ahora encargarse del otro….Eh?"

"Huh? dijo Natsu mientras él y Genmu se dna la vuelta ... para ver al otro mago Toby ya en el suelo con Poseidón y Sorcerer como si estuvieran esperando un tiempo para que los dos se ocuparan de Yuka

"Se tomaron su tiempo en acabar con ese?" dijo Sorcerer

""Espera, ¿cuándo lo acabaron?" dijo Genmu

"Fue muy fácil como parece" dijo Poseidón –"Verán…"

 _Flash back…_

 _Poseidón y Sorcerer miran hacia Toby esperando que hiciera su movimiento_

" _Bien acabemos con ese…? Que eres en todo caso? Un mitad hombre…mitad perro?" dijo Poseidón_

" _Creo que es más mitad perro y mitad hombre" dijo Sorcerer_

" _Como sea…Hey tú haznos el favor y te rindes por favor?" dijo Poseidón_

 _"¡Sí, sí, muy bien!, pero soy más fuerte que Yuka, observen!" dijo Toby dice mientras cruza sus brazos hacia arriba delante de él y sus uñas se extienden hacia fuera por unos pocos centímetros- "Paralyze Claw: ¡Mega Medusa, estas garras tienen un secreto escondido dentro de ellas!"_

 _Los dos riders comparten una mirada antes de mirarle de nuevo- "Como… Ellas nos van a paralizar?" dijeron al unisonó_

" _Duh! Como lo supieron!" grito Toby sorprendido –"Deben ser unos magos sorprendentes!"_

" _Sabes, realmente siento lástima por el tipo, es un completo idiota." Dijo Poseidón_

" _Yep" dijo Sorcerer de acuerdo con ella_

" _No soy un idiota!" grito Toby mientras golpea a los dos con su garra derecha que los dos esquivan saltando fácilmente- "Un toque de estas garras y todo ha terminado! ¡Van a temblar como una hoja esperando la muerte!"continúa gritando_

 _"Hey! Espera un segundo!" dijo Poseidón capturando la atención de Tob-"Tienes algo en tu frente" señala con su propio mano para mostrar dónde estaba en él._

 _Toby se pregunta qué es ... y accidentalmente se mete las uñas en la piel. Esto envía una oleada de la electricidad verde que afluye a través de su cuerpo como grita hacia fuera en dolor._

 _"Ooh, eso se sintió bien." Dijo Toby mientras cae al suelo._

 _"Sabes, esa fue probablemente la batalla más fácil que hemos tenido que pasar y será la única por la que pasemos" dijo Sorcerer_

" _Definitivamente…" dijo Poseidón_

 _Fin de flash back_

"Y eso fue lo que sucedió" termino de contar Poseidón

"Wow, eso es todo? Deberíamos haber cambiado y ustedes podrían haber al tipo de las cejas gigantes" dijo Natsu

"Espera, me estás diciendo que para dios sabe cuánto tiempo que ustedes simplemente no hicieron nada pero se quedaron allí observando a nosotros pelear en vez de ayudarnos?!" grito Genmu mirando a los dos riders

"Bueno…" dijo Sorcerer rascándose el cuello –"La verdad que tanto usted como Natsu luchaban también no era necesaria nuestra ayuda"

"Además que son los únicos que nos hacen desear unas palomitas, recostarse y solo contemplar" dijo Poseidón alegremente

"Hey!...*suspiro*Bueno, supongo que tienen razón" dijo Genmu acercándose a la lapida del hijo del jefe y lo levanta colocándolo donde pertenece –"Esos tipos realmente hicieron cosas terribles"

"Pero nos vamos asegurar que la aldea y todos los aldeanos vuelvan a ser como eran originalmente. Es una promesa! Vamos a conseguir su justicia!" grito Natsu

Genmu, Poseidón y Sorcerer sonrieron como regresaron a su forma de civil…

"Diganme, me pueden decir que les paso a Daimon?" dijo Oscar

Lance hizo una mueca –"Digamos que tenemos otro enemigo a que preocuparnos" dijo

Fifteen, Shadow moon y Gaoh quien sosntiene a Lucy continuaron volando por el aire, debido a que no fueron capaz de obtener una ubicación exacta en donde la maga y su rata aterrizaron en este denso bosque debajo de ellos…

" Lucy te encuentras bien?!" dijo Gaoh

"Si lo estoy…gracias por salvarme" dijo Lucy con una sonrisa –"Ahora debemos buscar a esa maga"

"No sabemos lo qué es capaz esa señora, como máximo puede controlar esa rata gigante. Pero no hay que preocuparnos del todo, podemos a enfrentarnos con lo que tenga ella preaparada" dijo Shadow moon

"Chicos miren" dijo Fifteen apuntando hacia una dirección

Los dos riders y la maga celeste vuela sobre un claro en la línea de árboles, y ven en a la maga de pie mientras su rata mascota estaba en el suelo con marcas de heridas por la fuerte caída.

Los riders bajaron hacia donde se encontraban y aterrizaron a tierra firme como sus vehículos se volvieron de nuevo en cerraduras como Fifteen las guardo. El grupo se sorprendió que su enemigo estaba llorando….

"Como te atreves?" dijo Sherry apuntando a Lucy como las lagrimas corrían en su rostro-"Ahora la confianza de Reitei-sama en mi va a caer como una roca. El nunca me va a amar!"

"Amor?" dijo Lucy confundida

"Eh incluso le hiciste esto a Angelica. Me la vas a pagar" grito Sherry

"Está bien por mi! Vamos" dijo Lucy

Sherry levanto fuertemente su brazo derecho como un enorme círculo magenta apareció. Para la sorpresa de Lucy y los riders un árbol detrás de ellos cobro vida…

"Wood Doll" dijo Sherry

"El árbol se está moviendo" dijo Shadow moon

"Aplástala! Aplástalos a todos!" grito Sherry

El árbol obedeció como lanzo un golpe como los riders y Lucy saltaron para evitar su ataque.

" **Puerta del todo dorado! Ábrete Taurus!"** grito Lucy invocando a su espíritu celeste…

"Yo no soy un pervertido! Solo sigo mis verdaderos deseos!" dijo Tausus apareciendo

"Como no" dijeron Gaoh, Fifteen y Shadow moon rodando los ojos

"Moooooo" grito Taurus a la carga con su hacha en la mano

"Amigos, vamos" dijo Gaoh como él, Fifteen y Shadow moon cargaron junto al espíritu celeste…

Los cuatro balancearon sus armas y cortaron a la mitad al monstruo árbol….

"Un mago celestial! Y una de las puertas del zodiaco!" dijo Sherry sorprendida

"Buen trabajo Taurus, amigos" felicito Lucy

Gaoh levanto su pulgar como Shadow monn y Fifteen asienten con la cabeza

"Lucy-san. Tú cuerpo es el mejor!" dijo Taurus

"Forzar tu espíritus celestes para que digan esas cosas para complacerte? Eso esta mal" dijo Sherry

"Yo no lo fuerzo, y no me complace" dijo Lucy

"Así es, Taurus es un pervertido en pleno derecho!" dijo Gaoh

"No soy un pervertido! Solo me guio con mis deseos!" grito Taurus al rider

"Claro" dijeron Fifteen y Shadow moon con sarcasmo

"Sin embargo, los magos celestiales están en desventaja en contra mía" dijo Sherry con una sonrisa maliciosa causando a los rider sentir una mala señal

"Taurus, hazlo!" ordeno Lucy como Taurus cargo al ataque

"Lucy, espera es una trampa!" advirtió Shadow moon pero era tarde

Taurus en un momento empezó a detenerse sorprendiendo a Lucy mientras Sherry sonríe. En un instante por reflejo Gaoh empuja a Lucy y bloquea con gaohgasher el hacha de Taurus cuando intento atacarla…

"Hey vaca! Qué demonios es lo que te pasa?!" dijo Gaoh soportando la enorme fuerza del espíritu y salta esquivando el hacha incrustándose al suelo…

"Taurus! Que te pasa?!" dijo Lucy

"Estampida" grito Taurus agitando su arma

 **Fifteen squash!**

Fifteen balancea a Yorimaru creando un corte de energía bloqueando el ataque de Taurus.

"Maldición, ella debe estar controlándolo de algún modo" dijo Shadow moon

"No podemos seguir bloqueando sus ataques, ese toro es fuerte" dijo Fifteen

"Hay que proteger a Lucy" dijo Gaoh

"Me pregunto cuánto tiempo podrá seguir esquivando y bloqueando? Vamos a continuar este divertido juego de ruleta punch con los ojos cerrados." Dijo Sherry en tono como si estuviera disfrutando lo que estaba viendo.

"Lucy-san. No puedo controlar mi cuerpo!" dijo Taurus intentando resistir el control de la maga

"Mi magia de títeres, me permite controlar cualquier cosa menos humanos. Eso sirve para los espíritus celestiales, ya que no son humanos" dijo Sherry

Tauro levanta su puño derecho y se prepara para lanzar un golpe hacia abajo donde se encontraba Lucy como ella sigue gritando pero es bloqueado por Gaoh protegiéndola

"Kiba!" grito Lucy

"L-Lo siento. No importa cuánto lo intente, mi cuerpo no…" se disculpo Taurus como aun seguía aplicando fuerza en el golpe

"Puerta del toro dorado, yo te ordeno que te cierres!" grito Lucy en un intento que Taurus regresara al mundo celestial pero para su sorpresa no funciono

"No tienen el mago y el espíritu que cerrar y abrir la puertas juntos?" pregunto Sherry

"Gack!" grito Gaoh como su cuerpo no resistía más

"Kiba!" gritaron Fifteen y Shadow moon

"Cierra la puerta, Taurus!" grito Lucy

"No puedes cerrarla de un solo lado" dijo Sherry –"Ahora sigamos con el juego"

Taurus aplico más fuerza como Gaho seguía sujetándolo…

"No dejare…" gruño Gaoh

"Vamos Charlotte" dijo Shadow moon concentrando su ataque

"Si" dijo Fifteen cortando el lockseed

Ambos riders estaña a punto de atacar a Sherry teniendo la oportunidad, pero entonces Taurus suelta su ataque en Gaoh y se pone en frente del camino antes de que ellos atacar.

Fifteen y Shadow moon bajaron sus armas y miran fijamente al Espíritu Celestial. Gaoh estaba manteniéndose de pie mientras veía a Lucy, él podía ver las lágrimas en las de sus ojos como ella era más probable a punto de llorar por lo que Tauro estaba siendo forzado a hacer.

Los riders no querían lastimar a Taurus, él también era su compañero y en cierto modo un amigo desde que era Amigos con Lucy.

"Taurus, destruirlos" dijo Sherry

Taurus carga hacia Fifteen y Shadow moon quienes usan sus respectivas armas para bloquear el hacha de batalla gigante de Taurus pero los envían volando de vuelta al suelo.

"Taurus, detente!" grito Lucy mientras todavía piensa que puede abrirse paso hacia él.

Gaho se levanta y va ayudar a sus amigos quienes se levantan. El espíritu celestial carga hacia ellos, Gaoh actúa rápidamente balancea su gaohgasher bloqueando el hacha de Tauru y hace que retroceda. Taurus carga hacia adelante y comienza a balancear su hacha en los riders quienes esquivan cada oscilación lo mejor que pueden,

Lucy siguió gritando para que Tauro se detuviera pero no funcionaba. Eventualmente Tauru tuvo un golpe muy afortunado en él lanzando a Fifteen y Shaodw moon hacia el suelo y a Gaoh en una roca masiva

"Charlotte! Kage! Kiba!" grito Lucy

Sherry sonríe con la victoria asegurada.

Gaoh se levanta con un dolor enorme cuando se encontró con problemas moviéndose mientras se acostaba contra la roca. Tauro camina hacia el rider y levanta su hacha para acabar con él

"L-Lo siento Kiba- san" dijo Taurus dice con el poco control que tenía.

En ese momento Lucy se enfrenta al mago- "Taurus, por favor, detengase!" grita mientras extiende sus brazos para proteger a Kiba

" ¡Lucy, no, sal de aquí!" grito Shadow moon

"Es peligroso!" dijo Fifteen

"Lucy, no lo hagas" dijo Gaoh tratando de mantenerse de pie

"Por favor! Recuerda tu contrato conmigo, Taurus!" grito Lucy como Taurus se detuvo recordando ese día

 _Flash back…_

 _En un campo lleno de vacas, Taurus estaba en frente de su nueva invocadora_

" _Entonces te llamas Lucy, huh? Cielos, pero que cuerpo que tienes" dijo con corazones en sus ojos –"No puedo tener suficiente!"_

" _No puedo creer que el espíritu de la puerta del toro dorado sea un pervertido" suspiro Lucy sin saber que esperaría al invocarlo-"Qué debería hacer con el contrato?"_

" _No hay nada que dudar!" grito Taurus flexionando sus músculos antes de sonreír a Lucy –"Si haces contrato conmigo me voy a asegurar de protegerte a ti y a tu cuerpo"_

" _Lo prometes?" dijo Lucy_

" _Lo prometo!" dijo Taurus sacudiéndose con las manos juntas como corazones seguían en sus ojos y otros corazones flotaban en el cielo_

 _Fin del flash back_

"Me dijiste que siempre me protegerías, Lo recuerdas?" grito Lucy

Taurus grita como pone ambas manos sobre su cabeza luchando contra el control de Sherry

"Hey! Por qué estas dudando? ¡Haz lo que digo y destrúyela!" grito Sherry de rabia.

Taurus sujeta su hacha en el aire pero parece que se detuvo, seguia luchando para recuperar el control de su cuerpo y no matar a su dueño y camaradas

"¡Las Puertas Celestiales deben ser abiertas y cerradas por mutuo acuerdo! Vuelve tus sentidos, Taurus!" grito Lucy

Taurus tira su hacha hacia abajo -"Lucy!" dijo

Lucy, que tenía los ojos cerrados, los abre y mira hacia arriba para ver los ojos normales de Tauro mientras está de nuevo en control. Y con eso, él comienza a brillar mientras las dos fuerzas de la puerta se cerraron para que Sherry no pudiera usarlo para hacerle daño más, una sonrisa que aparece en su rostro cuando desaparece.

Sherry jadea en shock por lo que acaba de ver

"Yo ... lo hice ..." dijo Lucy.

"No puedo creer que hubiera un Mago Celestial que pudiera hacer eso" dijo Sherry.

"¡He alcanzado un nuevo nivel!" dijo Lucy mientras recuerda "Kiba, chicos!"

Se da la vuelta y finalmente los tres riders recuperan sus fuerzas y se levantan

"Estamos bien, Lucy" dijo Shadow moon como Fifteen asintio

"Simplemente fue un rasguño eso es todo" dijo Gao

"Muchachos Gracias, y ... gracias por no herir a Taurus!" dijo Lucy

"Nunca haríamos daño a un amigo, pase lo que pase" dijo Gaoh

Lucy sonríe ante las amables palabras que acaba de decir, y entonces la sonrisa de determinación llega a su rostro mientras se da la vuelta y saca su látigo

"Ahora, vamos a tratar con ella" dijo Lucy

"Terminemos con esto" dijo Gaoh como él, Fifteen y Shadow moon se preparan

En otra parte de la isla…

 **Strike vent!**

"Ha!" grito Ouja como golpeaba al Kamakiri inves con metal horn lanzando al monstruos hacia atrás, gira su cuerpo y lanza una patada al Crab Fangire y lo recorta con su veno saber

 **Trigger! Maximo Drive!**

Eternal balancea su cuchillo como libera múltiples disparaos como el Eagle undead los esquivaba por el aire pero uno de los disparos lo golpea y cae al suelo.

 **Joker! Maximo Drive!**

"Rider punch!" grito Eternal golpeando al undead en su pecho como una energía purpura rodeaba su puño creando una explosión acabandolo

Orga balancea su espada como bloqueaba el ataque de Cobra imagin mientras daba una patada

Dark Decade se mantenía observando la pelea sin hacer un movimiento…

"Hey! dinos quien eres?!" grito Ouja mirando directamente hacia el rider

"…" Dark Decade no respondió

"Si no quieres hablar por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas" dijo Ouja cargando hacia él balanceando su espada pero su oponente los esquivaba con facilidad.

Al mover la espada Dark Decade la bloquea con la palma de su mano abierta

"Qué?!" dijo Ouja en shock como de repente Dark Decade levanta la espada y dispara con el Diendriver haciendo que chispas salieran del cuerpo de Ouja

"Nii-san" dijo Eternal insertando una memory

 **Heat! Máximo Drive!**

Eternal giro su cuchillo creando un corte de fuego hacia el Kamakiri Inves destruyéndolo y creo otro corte hacia Dark Decade…

El oscuro riders saca una tarjeta y la inserta en el Diendriver

 **[Attack rider: Blast!]**

Dispara cinco balas de energía destruyendo el corte de fuego e impactando sobre Eternal causando que grite de dolor…

"Elizabeth!" grito Ouja levantándose y carga contra el dark rider

"E-Elizabeth" murmuro Dark Decade

 **Exceed charge!**

Orga gira su espada cortando verticalmente al Cobra imagin destruyéndolo y luego gira cortando al Crab Fangire…

"Daimon espera!" dijo Orga

Ouja desliza su espada para derrotar a su opoenten pero Dark Decade levanta su pierna bloqueando el ataque y gira lanzando una patada giratoria golpeando a Daimon.

 **Exceed charge!**

Dark Decade escucho ese sonido y miro que era Orga preparando su ataque, en un movimiento coloco una nueva tarjeta en su cinturón ahora

 **[Attack rider: Clock up!]**

En una fracción de Segundo todo empezo a moverse en cámara lenta como Dark Decade usa su rider booker en modo espada y ataque en un destello rápido a Aster. Una vez que el tiempo volvió a la normalidad varias chispas salieron del cuerpo de Orga como gritaba de dolor…

"Aster!" grito Ouja como él se abalanzo atacar al rider pero Dark Decade bloqueaba sus puños.

"A-Aster" dijo Dark Decade como hizo un gruñido como se sujeto la cabeza

"Maldito" dijo Ouja como iba a usar su tarjeta surviver

"…" Dark Decade se da cuenta y rápidamente inserta una tarjeta

 **[Final attack rider: De-De-Decade!]**

Varias versiones de color negra de la tarjeta Decade se materializó delante de Dark Decada y condujeron a la última a Oujaen el otro lado del campo. Decada luego agarró su RideBooker firmemente como una energía de color negro envolvió la hoja como Dark Decade entró en la primera tarjeta en frente de él. Lo que siguió al lado eran pequeñas instancias en las cuales década desapareció y reapareció a través de varias tarjetas mientras desaparecían.

Ouja rápidamente balance su espada pero de inmediato fue destruida por el ataque de Dark Decade cuando atravesó en la última carta, hizo un corte diagonal que dejó un rastro de cuchillas en su estela. Hizo un signo de la cruz con el ataque como chispas volaron en el cuerpo de Ouja…

"Gaaaahhhh!" grito Ouja como volvía a ser Daimon y cae al suelo

Dark Decade de pronto pisa el pecho de Daimon como apunto el Diendriver en su rostro y apunto con el gatillo

"Gack!" gruño Daimon del dolor

"Nii-san!/ Daimon!" gritaron Elizabeth y Atser como yacían en el suelo también

Cuando escucho el nombre Dark Decade su congelo

"Da-Daimon?" dijo como de pronto sintió un gran dolor en su cabeza comenzando a retroceder

Daimon, Elizabeth y Aster miraron con confusión al misterioso rider retroceder mientras gruñía…

"Que es lo que le sucede?" dijo Elizabeth

"Ngh!" gruño Dark Decade como de pronto un portal dimensional apareció detrás de él

"Hey espera!" grito Daimon pero era tarde ya que el misterioso rider desaparece –"Mierda!" grito golpeando al suelo…

"Lo mejor es regresar, donde Lucy y los demás…." Dijo Aster levantándose como se sujetaba el estomago del dolor

"Vamos nii-san" dijo Elizabeth cargando a su hermano

"Quien demonios era ese tipo?" gruño Daimon

De pronto los tres escucharon una fuerte explosión

"Que fue eso?!" dijo Aster

"Vino muy cerca de donde estamos" dijo Elizabeth

"Tenemos que averiguarlo" dijo Daimon como los tres se dirigen al origen de la explosión…

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Wow no pensé que escribiera tanto yo pensaba que iba a ser corta pero con la cantidad de cosas me sorprendió pero bueno**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	17. Capitulo 16:Haz lo que debas hacer!

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(Comienza en la ciudad de Fiore en la noche, con la luna en lo alto del cielo, gotas de agua caen formando un charco antes que un pie pisa el charco, las luces de los faroles brillan como en las calles otras siluetas caminan. Las luces iluminan mostrando nueve figuras acorazadas. Las luces se enfocan en sus cascos mostrando antes de ponerse en posición de batalla y corre hacia adelante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(En el otro extreme era de día mostrando un enorme edificio mostrando a nueve jóvenes sonriendo como a su lado estaban Natsu, Gray, Erza y Lucy antes que todos se pusieran en pose de pelea)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(Una tarjeta con la imagen de una cobra cae en la mano de Daimon antes de sonreir, la escena cambia como Kamen rider Ouja miraba el cielo de la noche con Venonsnaker se deslizaba entre el suelo)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(La escena cambia a Erza caminando en un denso bosque mirando el sol brillar/ Luego aparece ella luchando contra una bestia gigante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart (Beatin' Beatin')]**

 _(Ouja y Erza chocan sus armas, como la gente los ovacionaba/ La escena cambia al gremio donde Kiba iba a comer su carne antes que Charlotte se lo quita, Elizabeth y Lucy estaba en el medio deteniendo una pelea entre Natsu y Gray. Lance jugando videojuegos en una esquina mientras Aster tomaba un vaso de limonada de parte de Mirajane. Kage practicaba con su espada como Oscar leía un libro antes de asustarse por un murciélago cayendo de espalda donde Emily reia sin control)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin' heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon entra el gremio como el murciélago se apoya en su hombro y el comienza acariciarlo)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en nueve parte mostrando a Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte y Kiba antes de que cambiara a los nueve dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon, Fifteen y Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en cinco mostrando a Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray y Lucy antes de cambiar el gremio entero celebrando con copas al aire)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(La oscuridad envuelto todo excepto el centro donde los nueve jóvenes están de pie sujetando sus driver para el henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Varias siluetas de seres malignos y criaturas se dirigen hacia el gremio como todo los magos estaban afuera para pelear contra las amenazas como los nueves pilotos se transforman y se unen a la lucha)_

 **[unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(Una misteriosa figura camina en la oscuridad mostrando un cinturón plateado y sujetando una tarjeta antes de desaparecer)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(El cielo de la noche aparece un misterioso kamen rider Dark Decade mirando a los nueve jóvenes y señala que vengan por él)_

 **[You got to change Breakin' the chain]**

 _(Daimon y Dark Decade chocan los puños como todo se destruye como un espejo)_

 **[Don't be afraid! Walking in hte stage,..just Go!]**

 _(En lo alto de un edificio los nueve rider y magos miran hacia abajo y saltan a la batalla como la luna llena ilumina su camino_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart!]**

 _(Cada rider y mago realiza sus técnicas como varias cadenas envuelven la pantalla donde la cámara se fija en Erza y Ouja haciendo un corte al mismo tiempo partiendo las cadenas)_

 **[kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(La pantalla es de un tono morado como el titulo Team DARK brilla con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en el fondo)_

 **Capitulo 16: Haz lo que debas hacer!**

"Cerró la puerta por la fuerza? Entonces eres una maga de Fairy tail" dijo Sherry a Lucy que junto con Gao, Fiftenn y Shadow moon están listos para continuar su lucha contra ella

"La pelea recién comienza" dijo Lucy sosteniendo su látigo

"No olvides que puedo controlar todos tus espíritus" dijo Sherry

"Pero no puedes controlarla a ella o a nosotros" dijo Gaoh

"Con ese punto aclarado, estás en desventaja" dijo Shadow moon

"No lo creo, todo lo que me rodea desde los árboles hasta las rocas las puedo controlar para que los ataquen… ustedes están en desventaja" dijo Sherry

"Eso ya lo vamos a ver" dijo Lucy sacando una llave plateada –"Tengo muchos espíritus poderosos de donde vino!"

"¿Qué estás haciendo Lucy?" dijo Fifteen

"Lucy recuerda que ella puede controlar tus espíritus, no importa qué tan fuertes son" dijo Shadow moon

"Confíen en mi! Tengo un plan" dijo Lucy

Gaoh mira la determinación en sus ojos y sonríe bajo su máscara –"De acuerdo Lucy, yo te cubro las espaldas si es necesario"

Lucy sonríe como levanta su llave plateada en alto –"Puerta del Can menor! Ábrete, Nicolás!" Mientras convoca a...

"Plue?" dijeron los riders con signos de interrogación por encima de sus cabezas

"Oh que lindo…Esto también es "Amor"." Dijo Sherry

"Qué diablos quieres decir?!" dijeron Lucy y los riders

"Déjame mostrárselos" dijo Sherry mientras extiende sus manos hacia adelante –"Ataque de títeres! Control de títeres!" convoca dos círculos mágicos rosados de sus manos, enviando un rayo de energía rosada a Plue que al golpearlo, hace que sus ojos se vuelvan rosados como él ahora está bajo su control.

"¿Plue?" dijo Lucy mientras Plue se vuelve y la mira, su tono y voz cuando habla sonando un poco más malicioso que de costumbre, lo que lleva a ella asustarse un poco-"No es posible!"

Entonces Plue se lanza a sí misma en Lucy, balanceando sus brazos alrededor locamente cuando empieza a golpearla en sus piernas... que no hace absolutamente nada como Lucy solo mira hacia abajo mientras su débil Espíritu Celestial controlado continúa golpeándola en sus piernas sin efecto.

Los tres riders y Sherry miran con una gota de sudor. Los riders era porque simplemente no sabían por qué Lucy estaba dejando que esto sucediera, mientras que el enemigo se sorprendió de lo débil que era este espíritu cuando Lucy hizo que suene poderoso.

"¿Cuál era el punto de todo esto exactamente?" dijo Shadow moon como Fifteen se encogía de hombros

"¿Qué ..." dice Sherry confundida

"Caíste" dijo Lucy con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras balancea su látigo alrededor de ella antes de bajarla hacia abajo en Sherry que salta a su derecha para evitar el golpe.

"Maldición, era un espíritu débil" dijo Sherry

"Correcto! Apropósito llame a un espíritu débil, ahora tu técnica es inútil" dijo Lucy mientras vuelve a lanzar el látigo a Sherry que vuelve a esquivarlo.

"Pero ...Por qué? Podrías haberla atacado con tu látigo como lo estás ahora y podríamos haberla atacado con nuestras armas "dijo Shadow moon

"Todo era parte del plan Kage, no hay necesidad de decir nada más." Dijo Lucy

"Oh ya veo. Que lista eres Lucy, fue un increíble plan!" dijo Gaoh levantando un pulgar al aire haciendo a Lucy sonreír

"No lo fue" dijeron Shadow moon y Fifteen sin expresión

"Retirar control!" dijo Sherry liberando a Plue de su control

El espíritu se da cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y comienza a inclinarse muy rápido y suena como si estuviera llorando, disculpándose por lo que estaba haciendo.

"No te preocupes por eso. Ahora regresa, bueno?" dijoo Lucy al espíritu mientras agita su mano derecha hacia abajo con una gota de sudor en su frente como Plue hace eso y desaparece rápidamente.

"Ataque de títeres! Rock Doll!" grito Sherry mientras convoca todas las rocas a su alrededor que comienzan a flotar en el aire

"No piensas que estamos dando vueltas? Mis espíritus destruyen tus títeres, entonces los controlas y yo cierro la puerta" dijo Luc mientras deja de hablar y jadea en shock por lo que ahora está viendo delante de ella, ahora ante ella hay una gigantesca criatura parecida a un golem de piedra que fácilmente se eleva sobre ella y se encuentra a la misma altura que la mayoría de los árboles.

"No creo que tengas espíritus para esa muñeca" dijo Gaoh

"No a menos que planeas darle un recorte de alguna manera con Cáncer. " dijo Fifteen en broma

" No es momento para bromas!" grito Lucy

"Vaya vaya que raro…Esto también podría ser amor? Estamos "dando vueltas"? "Destruir" …esto?" dijo Sherry

"Quizas tengan razón y no tenga un espíritu para acabar con esto" dijo Lucy

"Lo tengo, Charlotte utiliza el poder de Hibiki!" dijo Shadow moon

"Lo entiendo" dijo Fifteen sacando el heisei lockseed

 **Hibiki!**

Una cremallera se abrió del cielo sorprendiendo a Sherry como descendía una especie de máscara morada, con el rostro blanco excepto por unas marcas rojas que se parecían una máscara Kabuki con cuernos que se elevan en la frente y una cara de demonio de oro en su frente.

"No permitiré que hagan lo que planeen" dijo Sherry controlando al gólem de roca haciendo que levante su brazo derecho y lo hace caer sobre Lucy que es salvado por Gaoh y Shadow moon .

"Corre!" dijo Shadow moon

" ¡No hace falta que me diga eso!" grito Lucy mientras empieza a correr tan rápido como puede seguido de los tres riders como la armadura de Fifteen sigue flotando sobre ella…

"¡Destruirlos!" grito Sherry como el golem trae sus dos puños hacia abajo en Fifteen que rueda fuera del camino para esquivarlo.

El golem de piedra entonces oscila su puño derecho en Gaoh y Shador moon que lo esquivan, el puño aunque entrando en contacto con un pequeño montículo. El impacto lo suficientemente fuerte como para causar un deslizamiento de tierra como toda la suciedad y las rocas vienen cayendo a la derecha en la parte superior del mago que cubre su cara y tirantes para el impacto de todas las cosas cayendo sobre ellos

"Charlotte cuando quieras puedes usar esa cabeza flotante" grito Lucy

"De acuerdo" dijo Fifteen dando un salto y corta el lockseed continuando con el cambio de armadura

 **Hibiki arms!** **Tatakikome Kiyome no Oto!**

La máscara se abre hacienda que parte de su rostro y cuernos se vuelven hombreras. Su pecho fue cubierto por una coraza parecido a músculos color morado con una especie de badoleer plateado cubriéndolos. El rostro de Fifteen se parece igual al rostro de la máscara. En sus manos aparecieron dos baquetas rojas con cabezas de oni de cristal en la parte superior una sonriente y la otra con el ceño fruncido.

"Qué clase de armadura es esa?" pregunto Sherry

"La que te derrotara" dijo Fifteen cortando el lockseed dos veces

 **Hibiki! Au Lait!**

" _Ongeki Da: Bakuretsu Kyōda no Kata!"_ grito Fifteen deteniendo su carrera y se pone en frente del golem que se acerca, con un movimiento de brazos golpea con sus dos baquetas a la criatura de roca como el símbolo de Oni se forma pareciendo un tambor Taiko y comienza a golpear sucesivamente creando un ritmo como de Rekka.

"Que está sucediendo?" dijo Sherry como el golem no se movió y es sacudido por las ondas sonoras del ataque de Fifteen, como la música estaba a punto de terminar las baquetas golpean al mismo tiempo al golem destruyéndolos a pedazos.

La explosión causo que Fifteen, como ella, Lucy, Gaoh, Shadow moon y Sherry aterrizaran cerca de la playa

"Bien hecho, Charlotte" dijo Gaoh

"Lo hiciste bien" dijo Shadow moon

"Fue increíble y me gusto como sonada esa música durante tu ataque" dijo Lucy

"Maldita" gruño Sherry levantándose

"Ya no te quedan más objetos para que controles" dijo Gaoh

"Aun tengo un truco más" dijo Sherry levantando sus manos como círculos mágicos aparecieron –""Ataque de títeres! Sand Doll!" la arena debajo de sus pies se empezó a mover convirtiéndose en un golem hecho de arena-"Veamos cómo pueden con esto ahora!" grito con una sonrisa lunática

Ahora se encontraban en un callejón sin salida pero Lucy se dio cuenta de algo…

"El mar ... Puedo llamar a Aquarius, pero ..." dijo Lucy cuando la Muñeca de arena hace salir un rugido que llama su atención mientras se gira hacia

"¡No tienen a dónde ir!" dijo Sherry

Gaoh y Shadow moon intentaron cortar a la criatura de arena pero cada vez que lo hacia se rearmaba…

"Mierda, nuestros ataques no funcionan" dijo Gaoh

"Mi ataque de sonido también podría fallar si lo intentara" dijo Fifteen

"El agua podría deshacer la arena... Pero Aquarius también intentaría ahogar como a mis amigos también…. Ahogarme?" dijo Lucy como parece que ella piensa en algo

"Ahora es el momento de aplastarlos! Eso también es amor!" dijo Sherry

"Muchachos tengo un plan pero posiblemente se enojaran conmigo" dijo Lucy

"Debido a la situación que estamos, cualquier plan es aceptable a este punto" dijo Shadow moon

La muñeca de arena levanta su puño izquierdo y la trae abajo del grupo, los riders se dispersaron esquivando el ataque como Lucy salta hacia el mar y levanta una llave dorada…

" **Puerta de la portadora del agua! Ábrete, Aquarius!"** grito Lucy mientras pone la llave en el agua y la tuerce como si estuviera abriendo una puerta sobre el agua, Aquarus aparece.

"Aquarius?!" dijo Sherry sorprendida al ver al espíritu celestial

"Aquarius?" dijeron los riders

"Cuál es la razón que Lucy la invocara?, Aquarius nunca la escucha y sobretodo la ataca…que es lo que…" dijo Shadow moon dándose cuenta de cuál era el plan de Lucy –"Oh vaya, esto será doloroso" murmuro

"El enemigo es esa mujer! Odias a las mujeres como ella, verdad?" dijo Lucy apuntando hacia su oponente –"Ve por ella!"

"Tch." Acuario gruñe en un tono molestado mientras la mira con su ojo izquierdo

"Veo que tu actitud no a cambiado, no?! Deja de quejarte y hazlo!" dijo Lucy enojada y molesta por la misma actitud de Aquarius como siempre

"Veo que aun eres molesta. Es por eso que no puedes conseguir un novio" dijo Aquarius

Lucy se irrita mientras grita de rabia y comienza a balancear sus brazos arriba y abajo salvajemente- "Dame un descanso!" grita.

"Alguien más ha notado que la actitud de Aquarius me recuerda a Lance?" dijo Gaoh

"Yep" dijeron Fifteen y Shadow moon

"Ataque de títeres! Control de títeres!" dijo Sherry mientras pone a Aquarius bajo su control, los ojos de Acuario ahora resplandecen de color rosa al igual que Taurus y Plue antes-"Ahora Aquarius has lo que te digo. Vamos regrésala"

"No! Ella es mi carta de triunfo!" dijo Lucy

"¿Cómo es exactamente su carta de triunfo?" pregunto Fifteen

"Charlotte, Kiba…les pido que se sujeten rápidamente lo que tengan más cerca" dijo Shadow moon

"Que sucede Kage?" dijo Gaoh confundido

"Las cosas serán un poco agitadas desde ahora" dijo Shadow moon

"Entonces te puedo aplastar con el poder del mar? Aquarius, elimina a esa mujer de mi vista!" ordeno Sherry cuando Aquarius gruñe en respuesta a la orden.

"Todos, ahora" dijo Shadow moon como clavo su espada profundamente al suelo y presiono bajo la tierra. Los mismo hicieron Fifteen y Gaoh

"Planeaba hacerlo de todos modos!" grito Aquarius mientras balancea su urna y envía una explosión masiva de agua de ella. Esto crea una ola masiva que viaja hacia la cabeza de la playa y Lucy.

Los rider se mantuvieron firmemente a tierra como el agua golpeaba sus armaduras, Gaoh miro hacia arriba preocupado por Lucy ... se da cuenta que parece estar riendo felizmente de que esto está sucediendo? Eso es hasta que ella es barrida en el agua como ella grita con horror.

"Lucy!" grito Gaoh como él y los otros riders batallaron en mantenerse de pie como las aguas los empujaban lejos…

"Que idiota…" dijo Sherry deteniendo su oración mientras jadea en shock al darse cuenta de que la ola masiva también está sobre ella y comienza a balancear sus brazos arriba y abajo salvajemente mientras lloraba en shock y horror sobre el ataque ahora pareciendo contraatacar contra ella.-"Oye, espera ..."

Pero es demasiado tarde, ya que tanto Sherry como Lucy ahora estaban siendo arrastradas a la ola que ahora se ha transformado en un tornado de agua mientras ambas son enviadas girando a través de ello

Los rider seguían de pie firmemente sujetando sus armas a la tierra logrando ver poco lo que pasaba.

Aquarius comienza a reír mientras mira hacia abajo al ver su trabajo- "Quién necesita" forzar el cerrado "de todos modos? La voy a cerrar yo sola, gracias... tontas" dijo mientras hace eso y desaparece.

El agua comienza a descender como ahora Lucy y Sherry estaban en la playa, ambas no se sentian tan bien después de ese ataque, ya que ambas luchan para levantarse... y quedarse como están ambos que ahora se encontraban mareadas...

"Aquarius va ahogar a sus enemigos y aliados con sus olas" dijo Lucy con sus ojos girando a su alrededor y trataba de levantarse

"Fui descuidada" de la misma manera que ella también está teniendo problemas para levantarse y está realmente mareada.

"Como diablos es que ellas formaron un contrato?! Esa mujer realmente tiene una actitud aterradora" dijo Shadow moon quitándose una alga de su armadura

"Al igual que Lance" dijo Gaoh sacudiendo un poco

"Ella es exactamente una versión femenina de Lance" dijo Fifteen como tenía un pescado atrapado en su casco

Lucy agita su mano apuntando hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras Sherry piensa que ella está luchando con ella, ya que lanza los puños hacia adelante y luego hace una pose como si ella está diciendo "amor" hasta que los dos se topan. Alarmando tanto a la presencia del otro como saltar hacia atrás y dar la vuelta, los dos ahora miran con rabia y molesto el uno al otro mientras se mueven los dientes juntos... y luego comienzan una batalla cómica... golpeándose la uno a la otro hacia adelante y hacia atrás, hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras se deslizan hacia adelante y hacia atrás a través de la arena en torno a ellas.

"No deberíamos ayudar a Lucy?" dijo Fifteen confundida

"Desmoles a ella cinco minutos" dijo Shadow moon mirando con diversión la pelea

"Vamos Lucy, derrótala!" grito Gaoh con una bandera con "Lucy" escrita en ella que apareció de la nada y no se sabe como la consiguió

"Estas son habilidades de un mago de Fairy tail" dijo Lucy

"Intentando empatar, no?" pregunto Sherry

"Un empate? Esta es mi victoria!" dijo Lucy estando encima de Sherry mordiéndole la cabeza, haciendo ella llorar hasta que salta y las dos vuelven a su juego de palmadas

"De que estás hablando? Tú estás tan mareada como…" dijo Sherry mientras salta hacia atrás y lanza una patada a Lucy con ambos pies y las dos vuelven a pelea de palmadas otra vez.

"Esta es la batalla más rara que eh visto en mi vida" dijo Fifteen

"Totalmente" dijeron Gaoh y Shadow moon

"Entonces, Qué te parece esto?"dijo Lucy mientras ella ató a Sherry por la cara, enviándola a caer al suelo.

"Yo…Perdí?" dijo Sherry en estado de shock cuando cae

"Qué te pareció? Yo también soy una maga de Fairy Tail" dijo Lucy como el sol comienza a levantarse, su luz brillando a través del océano y pronto golpear la isla

"Incluso si la llama de mi vida está por acabarse... No hay nada de falsedad en mi amor por Reitei-sama" dijo Sherry con lágrimas que vuelan de su cara, como se escuchan el sonido de campanas de boda y ella piensa en Lyon con flores azules detrás de él

"No vas a morir, princesa del drama" dijo Lucy

Sherry golpea el suelo y en sus momentos conscientes finales dice-"Angélica…véngame…"

Al oír esto sacude tanto a Lucy como los riders como en el bosque detrás de Lucy, la rata gigante salta de ella hacia Lucy.

"Espera, Esa cosa no era una títere?" dijo Lucy mientras se da la vuelta y la ve mientras cae sobre sus rodillas.- "Oh no, no puedo mover las piernas ..."

"Lucy" grito Gaoh como corre hacia ella para protegerla y desliza su pase en su cinturón

 **Full charge!**

¡Mierda, no voy a lograrlo!" gruño Gaoh como corría lo más rápido posible

La rata gigante se acerca a Lucy quien grita en terror- "Aw, maldición

De repente alguien golpea a la rata de golpe y corta la criatura a través de su pecho, la persona resulto ser Erza que maneja una de sus espadas como ella vuela debajo de la rata después de cortarla mientras tanto Lucy y los riders jadean en Shock al ver Erza

"Estamos tan condenados…" dijo Shadow moon bajando su cabeza

"Fue un placer en ser sus amigos" dijo Fifteen temblando un poco

"Soy muy joven para morir y aun no eh conseguido una novia!" lloro Gaoh

La criatura se estrelló contra el suelo justo al lado de Sherry, ahora seguro que ambos estaban inconscientes y fuera de la batalla.

"Erza!" grito Lucy de alegría al verla ... hasta que ella nota la mirada realmente enojada que Erza le da- "... Madama" termina mientras suda al darse cuenta de por qué Erza está aquí en primer lugar.-"Oh sí ... Rompimos las reglas del gremio y seguimos una búsqueda de clase S sin permiso ..." pensó como se ponía azul del miedo al solo ver la ira en sus ojos.

Mientras tanto Daimon, Elizabet y Aster corrían por el bosque al escuchar una fuerte explosión cuando llegaron a su destino, se encontraron un enorme cráter y huellas de pisadas cerca de allí. Los tres riders siguieron las huellas hasta finalmente se dirigieron a la playa, donde encontró a la rata gigante inconsciente, acostada junto a su dueña Sherry, que también inconsciente

"Wow" dijo Daimon como los tres se acercaron al lugar-"Que fue lo qe sucedió"

"Daimon" dijo la voz de Lucy

Los tres riders dieron la vuelta donde estaba Lucy junto con Kage, Kiba y Charlote

"Ustedes hicieron esto?" dijo Aster

"Increíble" dijo Elizabeth

"Asombroso, amigos…sabíamos que podían hacerlo" sonrió Daimon

"Daimon, Elizabeth, Aster!" dijo Kage con miedo en su voz – "¡Corran por sus vida!"

Daimon miro con confusión como Elizabeth y Aster se dieron la vuelta y jadearon de shock

Una gota de sudor rodo en su cabeza como Daimon dio la vuelta sólo para encontrar una espada apuntando a su garganta; Sus ojos siguieron la hoja hacia el brazo blindado que la sostenía, y luego al dueño de ese brazo-"Oh ... hey, Erza" sonrió débilmente.

"Daimon" dijo Erza con una dura mirada,

"Um, ¿puedo explicarlo?" dijo Daimon riéndose nerviosamente

"Lucy! Kage! Kiba! Charlotte!" llamo Happy buscándolos en todas parte desde que se fueron, había tomado todo el día el último lugar que faltaba era la playa y se encuentra con ellos –"Allí estan"

De pronto se congela cuando ve que estaban Daimon, Aster y Elizabeth también pero no era por ellos quien se congela sino a la persona que estaba enfrente de ellos, Erza. Happy como decide escapar mientras ella no lo vio pero lamentablemente fue capturado y colgado boca abajo.

"Donde esta Natsu y los demás?" pregunto Erza

"Escúchame Erza la-" dijo Daimon sin terminar su frase mientras Erza volvía apuntar espada contra su garganta, su ojo izquierdo resplandecía de furia mientras su derecha estab a oculta por su pelo largo.

"No podemos irnos" dijo Chalotte como Erza la miro causando que sintiera miedo- "Grey está herido, y no creo que pueda ser mover"

"Lo siento Erza pero no nos iremos a ninguna parte" dijo Daimon sin romper el contacto visual

Para sorpresa de los magos de Fairy tail y los riders, Daimon no se estremeció.

"Quizás el Maestro ya te lo dijo pero te lo diré de nuevo, puede que lo que hizo Natsu y Happy por robar una petición de clase S sin permiso estaba mal… Lo que hicimos Lucy y nosotros también está mal por aceptar la misión con ellos pero debíamos. Nuestro deber como magos de Fairy tail es completar cualquier misión sin importar lo difícil que la situación se presente, nunca nos rendiremos para completarla" dijo Daimon

"La solicitud ha sido enviada a cada gremio, ¿no sería mejor dejarlo a algunos magos de gremio que asuman el trabajo correctamente?" dijo Erza

"Puede ser pero lo que yo o mi equipo hicimos es también como un deber de Kamen rider en ayudar a las personas inocentes aun si eso significa morir en el intento. Esta isla como su habitantes están en peligro debido un mago malvado que trata de revivir un súper demonio y los aldeanos han estado viviendo una maldición por tres años" dijo Daimon levantando su mano sujetando el fila de la espada como se formo una herida y miro a Erza profundamente a los ojos

" He venido aquí para traer de vuelta a ustedes quebrantadores de reglas del gremio, y no me interesa nada más" dijo Erza

"Qué?! Erza lo que estás haciendo es una clara señal que te importa una mierda a lo que le pase a esta gente…estas tan concentrada que te importa más un grupo de rompientes de reglas que salvar a un montón de gente de convertirse en demonios y detener a un demonio poderoso de ser resucitado!" grito Daimon apretando con más fuerza la hoja haciendo la herida más profunda

"Aprende tu lugar, novato" dijo Erza

"No" grito Daimon soltando la espada como su sangre se deslizo –"Lo siento Erza pero no voy a irme de brazos cruzados como esta pobre gente sufre. Y qué pasa con esa misión contra Eisenwald y Lullaby, eh! ni siquiera fue una petición y aún lo hicimos! Por qué es una excepción y esto no es? Es porque un Gremio Oscuro estaba involucrado? Los Maestros del Gremio estaban en peligro que incluían al Maestro Makarov ?!"

"Estás tendiendo a un poderoso y delgado hielo, Daimon, no me importa si nos ayudaste en esa misión ... Si no te detienes ahora, te daré un golpe sin dudarlo" dijo Erza sosteniendo su espada en posición de pelea

"¡Entonces hazlo!" grito Daimon levantando su cubierta –"Henshin!" grito transformándose en Ouja- "No se supone que nuestro trabajo como magos es ayudar a la gente? " hablo como sostenía veno saber con fuerza –"No me importa si seré expulsado del gremio, voy a quedarme en esta isla ayudar a esta gente y si quieres impedir esto…lo siento pero peleare contigo si es necesario!"

"Daimon!" gritaron Lucy Happy y los riders

Erza gruño e invoco una segunda espada

Ouja bajo la mirada y luego la miro fijamente –"Parece que te juzgue mal, Erza!"

" ¿Qué has dicho?" dijo Erza

" ¿Cómo se atreves a decir eso a la gran Erza?" grito Happy con sudor volando de su cabeza en pánico.

"¿La gran Erza?" pregunto Lucy

"Ya eh dicho, te juzgue mal…Cuando te conocí pensé que eras una buena persona que te importaba proteger a las personas y tus amigos pero mírate ahora…te importa más las reglas del gremio que salvar a las personas inocentes" dijo Ouja apretando su puño con más fuerza –"Ya ni siquiera te conozco!"

Erza sus ojos se ampliaron antes de gritar y cargar hacia el rider

Ouja hizo lo mismo y cargo

"Erza/Daimon!" gritaron todos

Ambos combatientes corrieron como balancearon sus espadas como una batalla se formo…

Mientras tanto en la entrada del templo Natsu, junto con Lance, Emily y Oscar iban para enfrentarse a Reitei

"Disparar..." dijo Natsu después de que bosteza, él y los tres riders se acercaron a la entrada del templo- "Finalmente tengo una buena idea, y me quedo dormido." señalo mientras se frota los ojos.

"Supongo que pelea se llevó a cabo de lo que pensábamos" dijo Oscar

El grupo llego hasta la puerta del templo.

"De todos modos, vamos a empezar! Listo, amigos?" dijo Natsu mientras levanta el puño derecho hasta la puerta y mira a los tres riders

Lance, Emily y Oscar asintieron y prepararon su cinturones respectivos

 **Change! Now!**

 **¡Same! Kujira! OOKAMIUO**

 **[GASHAT!][Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! Which you name?!I am Kamen rider!] [GACHAN! ¡Level up!] [Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick ! Migh ~ ~ ty Action X!]**

"Ok, vamos a jugar" dijo Genmu como él, Poseidón y Sorcerer estaban listos para iniciar la fiesta

En un área de almacenamiento para los aldeanos, Gray se despierta, los vendajes se envuelven alrededor de su estómago y brazo derecho, algunos van desde su hombro izquierdo alrededor de su cuerpo. mira a su alrededor para encontrarse en algún tipo de edificio de almacenamiento como cajas, ollas y colchones están a su alrededor

"¿Dónde estoy?" pregunto Gray mientras se levanta y camina por la puerta de la cortina, saliendo de una tienda de campaña masiva.

"Gracias a Dios! Despertaste"

Gray mira a su izquierda para ver a una mujer joven de pelo azul corto y piel pálida, llevando un sujetador de color naranja y una falda verde, además de un gran collar púrpura y blanco, pulseras rojas y una correa amarilla alrededor de su cuello, pero luego como el Resto de los aldeanos, una parte de ella es demoníaca como su pierna izquierda es azul claro con un cuerno azul oscuro en su rodilla.

"Dónde estoy?" pregunto Gray

"Estas son las bodegas, están un poco apartadas de la aldea. Anoche la aldea fue destruida, todos nos refugiamos aquí" dijo la chica

"La aldea se destruyo?" dijo Gray como de pronto recordó las palabras de Lyon de destruir la aldea –"Lyon, bastardo…De verdad lo hiciste?" pensó

"Pero gracias a Natsu, Lucy, Lance y los otros que se llaman Kamen rider…nadie salió heridos y estamos agradecidos por ellos" dijo la chica

"Ellos también están aquí?" pregunto Gray

"Si. Ellos nos dijeron que lo lleváramos a su carpa cuando despertara" dijo la chica

"Ya veo" dijo Gray

"Ellos están esperándolo en la carpa grande" dijo la chica mientras señala a Gray hacia ella.

Gray se acerca a la carpa y abre la puerta de la cortina... sólo para ser saludado por una mirada todavía enojada en su rostro de Erza que se sienta en un barril con su pierna izquierda sobre su derecha y sus manos juntas, Gray noto de varias heridas que se notaban en el rostro de Erza como si había peleado con alguien luego nota en la parte superior como Lucy y Happy mientras Kage, Kiba, Charlotte, Elizabeth, Aster están a su derecha. Daimon también se encontraba pero al igual que a Erza también estaba magullado en algunas zonas de su cuerpo…

Llegas tarde, Gray." dijo Erza.

"Erza?" dijo Gray en estado de shock al verla-"Lucy, Happy? Charlotte, Daimon, todos?"

"Lucy me explico lo que paso. No se suponía que debías detener a Natsu?No tengo palabras" dijo Erza

"Donde está Natsu? Donde esta Lance, Emily, Oscar?" dijo Gray

"Eso es lo que me gustaría saber" dijo Erza

"Probablemente fueron a pelear contra los súbditos de Reitei. Pero cuando fuimos a ver, ellos no estaban ahí. Pensé que estarían bien y Erza me dijo que la llevara dónde estabas tú, Gray" explico Lucy

"Yo busque desde el aire, así es como encontramos este lugar" dijo Happy

"Gray, vamos a buscar a Natsu ya los demás…Y les ayudaremos a salvar a esta gente" dijo Erza

Gray se sorprende por lo que ella dijo

"Erza" dijo Gray

"No digas nada, aun estarás castigado pero ahora vamos a ayudar a estas personas" dijo Erza saliendo de la carpa

"Parece que Daimon nii-san ayudo que entrara en razón" dijo Elizabeth

"A que te refieres?" pregunto Gray a ella

"Erza nos quería que fuéramos a buscar a usted, Natsu y los demás para regresar al gremio pero Daimon se enfrento y decidió luchar contra ella" dijo Kage sorprendiendo a Gray

 _Flash back_

 _Tanto Erza y Ouja cargan hacia uno al otro y en tan sólo un segundo en que los dos mueven sus espadas el uno al otro, ambas espadas chocan entre sí era como si estuvieran repitiendo la lucha que tuvieron hace un tiempo en el gremio pero ahora era diferente Ouja estaba en su forma surviver como Erza estaba en su_ _Tenrin no Yoroi (Armadura de la Rueda del Cielo) cada uno tenía cortes y raspones por la lucha como ninguno detenía su ritmo…_

 _Lucy, Happy como los otros riders estaban atados por cuerdas para no hacer nada para detener esto…_

 _Strike vent_

 _Ouja invoca a metal horn y golpea a Erza quien usa su espada y bloquea el ataque como continua golpeándolo en el hombro enviando chispas volando mientras él se inmuto y lanza un golpe a la mejilla de la maga…_

 _Erza corrió hacia él. Los dos movieron sus espadas rápidamente a su alrededor y chocan entre sí de nuevo anulándose una vez más. Ambos balancean sus armas el uno al otro enviando chispas en varias direcciones_

" _Erza, Daimon deténganse!" grito Lucy_

" _Nii-san, detente…" grito Elizabeth_

" _Daimon, solo te diré una última vez… baja tu arma y haz lo que te ordeno" dijo Erza_

" _No! No voy a abandonar a esta aldea y su gente no antes de cumplir mi deber y salvarlos" grito Ouja cargando hacia Erza_

 _Erza gruñe_ _-"Bailen mis espadas" grita mientras se cierne en el aire y saca sus dos espadas hacia fuera, convocando un círculo de espadas a su alrededor-"Circle swords!"_

 _Ouja bloqueaba las espadas como algunas logran rozarlo sacando chispas pero no se detuvo y golpeo a Erza con todas sus fuerzas haciendo a la maga retroceder._

 _"No se supone que nuestro trabajo como magos está ayudando a la gente? ¿No se supone que debemos ayudar a las personas que lo necesitan, protegerlos de aquellos que desean daño y muerte sobre ellos?" grito Ouja como bloqueaba otro ataque de espadas-" Un demonio está a punto de resucitar y estas personas están a punto de perder su mente y tal vez incluso asesinado por este demonio y todo lo que te importa es traer algunos disyuntores de la regla de nuevo al gremio?!"_

 _Erza cambia a su_ _Rengoku no Yoroi_ _y golpe a Ouja con su arma pero sigue sin inmutarse como él lanza una patada en su estomago_

" _Dijeron que ese demonio iba a ser descongelado por esta noche, no hay tiempo para otro gremio para recoger esto porque ese maldito demonio estará libe y va causar la muerte y la destrucción en todas partes" grito Ouja como su estilo fue más agresivo y golpea sin descanso a Erza mientras retrocedía_

" _Oh no Daimon detente!" grito Kage asustado…_

" _Que sucede?" dijo Lucy a ver la expresión de miedo de Kage y la de Elizabeth como los demás riders_

" _Daimon, está pasando a su modo Takeshi Asakura" dijo Elizabeth_

" _Takeshi Asakura?" pregunto Lucy_

" _Es el nombre del primer portador del título de Kamen rider Ouja llamado Takeshi Asakura, él es un criminal sádico que ama la batalla y el derramamiento de sangre" dijo Charlotte_

" _Y si es tan malvado como es que Daimon usa la armadura de un tipo tan despreciable?" dijo Happy_

" _Debido a que ellos compartieron una misma historia…" dijo Aster_

" _Veran tanto Daimon como Takeshi mataron a sus familias a una corta edad poniendo su propia casa en llamas con su familia todavía en el interior" dijo Elizabeth tomando la sorpresa de los dos magos de Fairy tail_

" _Pero sus motivos eran diferentes, Takeshi mato a sus padres por emoción mientras Daimon era porque sus_ _padres abusivos que lo golpeaban cada vez que algo hacia mal…_ _el vivió un largo tiempo en el correccional donde comenzó a hacer peleas con alguien que le molesta pero gracias a la ayuda de la gente de la correccional vio que hizo mal y trato de corregirse…" dijo Aster_

" _Pero su lado oscuro aun permanece y lo nombro acorde a ese dark rider…Cuando Daimon entra en ese modo actúa como un luchador violento sin embargo está controlado para no afectarle a las personas que quiere proteger pero le cuesta ya que sus emociones fluyen sin control… Lo que hizo Erza fue hizo que detonara su personalidad violenta y lo está demostrando en esta batalla" dijo Charlotte_

 _Ouja sujeta el brazo de Erza y lo levanta causando a la chica dolor…_

" _No me importa que rompí las reglas, la causa de la forma en que lo veo, si no vinimos aquí, entonces estos chicos habrían traído a ese demonio de nuevo a la vida ya. Nosotros somos los únicos que pueden impedir que eso suceda" dijo Ouja –"A mí me importa un bledo lo que haces, golpéame hacia abajo si quieres, pero voy a hacer mi trabajo y salvar a estas personas"_

 _Erza lo golpea sin vacilar pero en el fondo sabía que Daimon decía era cierto pero lo que le preocupo fue su manera de actuar era violenta como si realmente quiere lastimarla…_

" _Voy a hacer mi trabajo como un mago y evitar que esos bastardos revivan a ese demonio. Obliga a los demás al regresar al gremio, golpéame por romper las reglas y desafiar su autoridad. Pero sepa esto, si ese demonio es traído de vuelta a la vida ..." dijo Ouja agarrándole el cuello –"toda la muerte y destrucción que sigue a esa cosa estará en sus manos para detenernos "dijo mirándola fijamente a su rostro antes que la soltara y volvía a la normalidad –"Ahora no voy a seguir peleando…aprovecha esta oportunidad para herirme y dejarme inconsciente para que te sea más fácil que regrese al gremio…esta es tu decisión y espero que tomes las consecuencias cuando decidas finalmente"_

 _Erza gruñe de rabia ante esto y regresa a su armadura estándar. Lucy y Happy observaron esto con admiración mientras ambos corazones también batieron rápidamente por la tensión que se encontraban. Los rider también se tensaron pero a menor grado, Daimon los alentó a seguir con esto y están más que dispuesto luchar también contra Erza si hace falta. Erza se volvió hacia ellos y levanto su espada._

 _"Oye, Erza, cálmate!" suplico Lucy mientras el sudor corre por su cara como loca y sus ojos se ponen blancos_

" _No hicimos nada, lo juro!" grito Happy_

 _Entonces en unos pocos movimientos rápidos, Erza corta a las cuerdas de los dos sorprendiendo por esto_

 _"La situación actual es inaceptable Así que vamos a continuar esto después de que el problema actual se resuelve" dijo Erza._

 _"¡Erza!" gritaron Lucy y Happy de alegría ahora pensando que las cosas estarán bien._

 _"No se haga una idea equivocada, será castigado después de que esto termine" dijo Erza sosteniendoe su espalda vuelta hacia los dos._

 _"Sí ..." los dos están de acuerdo en saber que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad._

 _Erza luego corta las cuerda de los riders… como luego miro a Daimon_

" _Sabía que harías la decisión correcta" dijo Daimon con una sonrisa_

 _Erza solo lo miro neutral antes de guardar su espada –"Muévanse, tenemos que ir donde están Gray, Natsu y los demás" ordeno_

" _Si" dijeron todos como hicieron su camino hacia los demás_

 _Fin del flash back…_

Gray estaba sorprendido por lo que hizo Daimon, una parte de él estaba de acuerdo ya que tomaría la misma acción y enfrentarse a Erza pero no tan lejos como pelear contra ella.

"Vamos Gray, tenemos que ir ayudar a Natsu y los otros" dijo Daimon quien tenía la cabeza mirando hacia abajo como si realmente no le agrado que esto pasara y salió de la carpa

"Daimon a esta así aun después de la pelea" dijo Lucy preocupada

"Realmente no le gusto pelear contra Erza esta vez, no era como la misma alegría que hizo cuando pelearon como amigos sino más bien destrozado al ver a la mujer que aprecia actuó de ese modo desinteresado" dijo Elizabeth

"La mujer que aprecia?" dijo Gray

"Verán… por favor no le digan que se los conté pero creo que Daimon tiene un enamoramiento por Erza" dijo Elizabeth

"Qué?!" gritaron Gray, Lucy y Happy en shock mientras los rider se encogieron de hombros diciendo "lo suponía"

"Shhhh…no griten o nos va a oír" dijo Elizabeth moviendo sus manos indicaron que guardaran el silencio…

"Como?" dijo Happy sin habla

"Como es que ustedes no están sorprendidos?" pregunto Lucy a los riders

"Una vez en una fiesta jugamos verdad y reto donde la preguntamos a Daimon cuál es su tipo de mujer" dijo Kage

"Él respondió que una de buen corazón, fuerte, inteligente, amable que se preocupa por sus amigos y ayudar a quien más necesite" dijo Kiba

"Y dijo que les gustaba a las chica de cabello rojo" dijo Charlotte

"Si lo dicen así se diría que Erza cabe en toda las categorías aunque amable puede dudar ya que ella es de miedo" dijo Gray

"Por favor no le digan que se los dije, mi hermano puede ser timido para esas cosas" dijo Elizabeth juntando ambas manos

"Como sea, tenemos que marchar ahora. Tenemos que termina esta misión de una vez por toda" dijo Gray como el grupo asintió y salieron de la carpa para ir hacia el templo donde Erza y Daimon se adelantaron donde ninguno de ellos quería hablar y miraron en lados opuestos.

De vuelta en el templo... En un trono dentro de una habitación, Lyon Vastia estaba delante de la silla trono.

"Qué lamentable. Eres es el único que queda, Toby?" dijo en la decepción al ver que solo uno de sus compañeros magos de pie ante él

Toby gruñe en un tono incómodo.

"Maldito Fairy tail…No está mal" dijo Lyon sentándose en el trono

"La resurrección de Deliora podría estar en riesgo" Una nueva voz como otra persona entra en la habitación. Era un hombre ermitaño con el pelo verde espeso y largo con una capa marrón sobre su túnica roja y una máscara de aspecto tribal extraño con cuatro cuernos en lo que oculta su rostro

"Entonces estabas aquí, Zalty…" dijo Lyon

"Deliora va a resucitar cuando vertamos todo el poder de la luna en el esta noche" dijo Zalty –"Sin embargo si la ceremonia del Moon Drip es interrumpida Deliora estará en el hielo para siempre… Y más importante, Titania se a unido a los enemigos"

"Como siempre, tu inteligencia es rápida" dijo Lyon como levanta su mano izquierda como en frio aire lo cubre –"Pero no voy a ser vencido. Nada puede derrotar la espada de hielo que supera a la de Ur…"

"Es muy alentador escuchar eso, si…En ese caso, ha pasado mucho tiempo pero me uniré a la pelea" dijo Zalty con un ligero arco

"Espera, Solías pelear antes?!" grito Toby sorprendido

"Si, conozco un poco de magia perdida" dijo Zalty

"Que súbdito más siniestro" dijo Lyon cuando el edificio comienza agitación que atrapa él y para los demás atenciones.

"Un terremoto?!" dijo Toby preocupante cuando el edificio comienza a sacudirse entonces se mirae a su izquierda y luego empieza a ir y venir como los brazos agitando fuertemente- "Las ruinas están colapsando!" grita como su voz hace eco

Más abajo, Natsu golpea con un puño recubierto de fuego y luego una patada en algunos de los pilares

 _ **Chu Don!**_

 _ **Come on a Shooting, Shake Hands! Come on a Shooting, Shake Hands!**_ _ **Volcano Shooting strike! Hi-hi-hi-hi**_

Genmu usa gashacon bugvisor en modo beamgun y dispara a los pilares de la derecha como Sorcerer con el WizarSwordGun y el anillo volvano disparan bolas de fuego que golpeando los pilares de la izquierda y Poseidón destruye las demás con su arpón causando aún más destrucción.

Estos ataques parecen ser la causa del problema para el templo inclinarse a la izquierda haciendo que seguidores de Lyon que estaban adentro caen hacia el lado izquierdo del edificio mientras que Natsu y los riders continúan su destrucción con Natsu disparar un rugido dragón de fuego hacia arriba que viaja a través de varios pisos e incluso más allá de la habitación en la que Lyon y su grupo se encontraban, sorprendiendolos.

"Qué es esto?" dijo Lyon

"Ellos no pierden su tiempo…miren ellos están ahí abajo" dijo Zalty como Lyon y Toby miran por el agujero, la detección de Natsu y los riders en la parte inferior de la misma.

"Bueno, parece que hemos sido descubiertos." Dijo Genmu

"Yo prefiero destruirlo antes de que nos haya encontrado, pero estas ruinas son mucho más difíciles de derribar lo que pensaba. Incluso con cuatro de nosotros trabajando en ello." Dijo Natsu

"Qué es lo que intentan hacer?" dijo Lyon

"No es obvio detener tus planes, idiota!" dijo Poseidón

"Si inclinamos el edificio lo suficiente a continuación…" dijo Sorcerer

"… la luz de la luna no puede aterrizar en el demonio en el sótano" termino Genmu

"Malditos, como se atreven?! Malditos de Fairy tail" dijo Lyon enojado

"Yo no sé…No entendí nada de lo que esta pasando" dijo Toby con un signo de interrogación flotando en su cabeza

"Ellos están intentando inclinar las ruinas. Destruyendo la mitad de los pilares de la base de las ruinas pueden inclinar el edificio y la luz no va a caer en Deliora" explico Zalty –"Bueno…eso pienso que ese es su plan, parece que son muy astutos de lo que parecen"

"Suficiente de charlas!" grito Natsu mientras enciende las llamas debajo de sus pies que lo levitan en el aire

"Lo mismo digo" dijo Genmu golpeando un bloque morado donde aparece una medalla azul que representa un rider saltando –"Hoy si que estoy afortunado" absorbe la medalla como su cuerpo brilla

"Acabemos con esto" dijo Sorcerer colocando un anillo

 **Flexible! Now!**

"Fuego en sus piernas? Anillos mágicos? Extraños artículos y armaduras?" dijo Lyon nunca ha visto la magia o habilidades de los riders o de Natsu

"El chico de pelo rosa puede producir llamas en todo su cuerpo! Y el de pelo negro puede invocar armaduras, el otro usa anillos mágicos, y la ultima puede controla el agua!" dijo Toby

Natsu se impulsan a través de los agujeros tan rápido, que Lyon no es capaz de reaccionar a tiempo como el dragon slayer le da un cabezazo en el estómago sorprendiendo a Toby cuya boca se abre mientras Zalty sólo sonríe. Sin embargo grietas del cuerpo de Lyon se rompe, se revela ser un clon de hielo.

"Huh? Era falso?" dijo Natsu darse cuenta mientras se da la vuelta y ve Lyon preparación para destruirlo con su magia de hielo

" _Ice Make: Eagle!"_ grito Lyon mientras invoca varias águilas vuelan hacia Natsu- "No puedes esquivarlo desde el aire!"

Genmu se preparo como da un gran salto que lo eleva hacia el afuera del agujero mientras Sorerer estira su brazo sujetando la cornisa y luego sujeta a Poseidón haciendo que ambos subir y se lanzan a través de los agujeros en el suelo…

"Entrega especial" dijo Genmu disparando rayos de energía como Sorcerer dispara de su Wizardswordgun y Poseidón cortes de agua directo a las águilas de hielo de Lyon…

"Ellos ... destruyeron mis águilas ?!" dijo Lyon en estado de shock.

Natsu sonríe mientras cae al suelo, aterrizando en sus manos mientras se empuja a sí mismo hacia atrás y dispara a Lyon con un chorro de fuego de sus dos piernas. El mago de hielo apenas se agacha bajo el ataque como el fuego quema la pared detrás de él .

Trucos baratos..." dijo Lyon molesto porque se ve obligado a saltar cuando Natsu hace lo mismo ataque, pero lo hace girar en todas las direcciones.

"Todos juntos" dijo Genmu

" _Karyū no Hōkō!"_ grito Natsu disparando una corriente de fuego como Genmu dispara un potente rayo, Sorcerer dispara varis ráfagas y Poseidón un corte de agua…

Zalty extiende su mano izquierda hacia ellos como el suelo debajo de Natsu y los riders, de repente, el suelo se ablanda y luego desaparecen por completo, enviándolos a una caida a través de él gritando de sorpresa.

Lyon aterriza en el suelo y mira a su aliado

"Parece que tienes suerte, Reitei-sama" dijo Zalty con una sonrisa

"Solo pienso que fui golpeado envés de usted" dijo Toby con todo su cuerpo quemado pero parece ignorarlo

"Qué hiciste?" pregunto Lyon

"En efecto…?" dijo Zalty

"No evites la pregunta. Fue tu magia la que destruyo el piso!" dijo Lyon

"Ah, Reitei-sama…nada se le escapa de sus ojos. Pero por favor entiéndalo. No puedo permitir que pierda antes de revivir a Deliora" dijo Zalty

"Me estás diciendo que hubiera perdido si me daba con esos ataques?" pregunto Lyon mientras libera una gran cantidad de aire frío en la habitación antes de esa liberación de hielo por debajo de él y transformar la habitación en hielo-"Fuera de aquí. Voy a terminar con ellos yo mismo"

Natsu se sostiene mientras sube del agujero como los riders lograron saltar y prepararse para la batalla.

"Yo soy el único que puede derrotar a Deliora! Reitei Lyon"dijo Lyon con una mirada oscura y enojo en su rostro-"Incluso decir que tengo problemas con un mocoso y tres sujetos de raras armaduras, es un insulto"

"Oh, mi…" dijo Zalty

"Derrotar a Deliora?" dijo Natsu

"Entonces no planea revivirlo para causar destrucción al mundo" dijo Genmu

"Pero por qué?" cuestiono Sorcerer

En el bosque… El resto del grupo, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Erza y team DARK corren y vuelan en el caso de Happy lo más rápido posible hacia el templo

"Derrotar a Deliora? Es esa su meta?" pregunto Lucy como Gray les había explicado los planes reales de Lyon

"Lo hace con el fin de superar a Ur?" dijo Ouja

"Entonces no estaba planeando resucitarlo y causar la muerte y destrucción…pero no sabe en lo que se está exponiendo" dijo Shadow moon

De vuelta en el templo...

"Pero, el no está ya medio derrotado? Entonces quieres liberarlo solo para pelear con él?" pregunto Natsu

"Y todo eso es para superar a tu maestro? Eso es demasiado loco" dijo Genmu como el grupo estaba de pie enfrente de Lyon

"Voy a superar a Ur y así podre seguir con mis sueños!" grito Lyon enviando más águilas de hielo hacia ellos

 **Barrier! Now!**

Sorcerer crea un círculo mágico bloqueando algunas águilas de hielo pero otras pasaron a través de la barrera haciendo que los riders y Natsu saltar hacia atrás evitando el ataque…

"Entonces por qué no retas a Ur directamente?" dijo Natsu saltando hacia adelante para atacar a Lyon pero es interceptado por un águila de hielo haciendo que retroceda

"Eso es verdad, no es más fácil enfrentarte a tu maestro en vez de hacer toda esta locura?" dijo Poseidón destruyendo otra águila de hielo

"Es porque ella está muerta, verdad?" dijo Genmu suponiendo esto –"Es lo más lógico y no hay otra razón…o de lo contrario no estarías intentando revivir a ese demonio"

"Es correcto…no lo sabían? Ur ya esta muerta" dijo Lyon

Natsu y los riders entonces piensan de nuevo a lo que dijo Gray cuando se encontró por primera vez a Deliora

 _El demonio que Ur, quien me enseño magia, arriesgo su vida para sellarlo_

"Entonces termino muriendo?" dijo Natsu

"Es correcto y es culpa de Gray" dijo Lyon invocando más águilas de hielo detrás de Natsu, Genmu, Poseidon y Sorcerer

Ellos lo notaron y se dan la vuelta como el impacto de las águila en ellos, creo una niebla helada gigante que scurece la vista de Lyon. A medida que la niebla se va, se revela Natsu con moretones en sus brazos mientras los levantó para defender su rostro mientras los riders se mantuvieron firmes haciendo lo mismo que hizo Natsu

"Yo no sé qué paso en el pasado. Pero lo que intentas hacer está causando sufrimientos a muchas personas. Te voy a obligar que habrás los ojos! Con mis calientes llamas" dijo Natsu mientras convoca una bola de fuego en su mano izquierda.

"Lo que estás haciendo es muy peligroso. Estás poniendo una gran cantidad de vidas en peligro si lo liberas" dijo Poseidón

"Si Ur era tan poderosa pero no pudo derrotar al demonio y solamente lo sellara…que te hace creer que podrás derrotarlo?" dijo Sorcerer

"Al igual que Natsu, nosotros te obligaremos que habrás tus ojos si eso significa patearte el trasero" dijo Genmu

De regreso al grupo se dirigían más cerca del bosque…

"El objetico de Lyon siempre fue superar a Ur. Y ahora que Ur no está, él quiere derrotar a Deliora, el único enemigo que Ur no pudo matar, solo para superarla" dijo Gray mientras inclina el brazo derecho contra un árbol, explicando las cosas a los demás,

"Ya veo. Esa es la única forma de superar a alguien que ya esta muerto" dijo Lucy

"Aye" dijo Happy

"No…El…Lyon no sabe" dijo Gray llamando la atención del grupo –"Es verdad que Ur ya no está con nosotros. Pero…Ur aun vive!"

Lucy se quedó sin aliento, y la expresión de Erza se sorprendió. Los riders tenían una expresión de sorpresa excepto por Charlotte que simplemente asintió como si algo descubrió y ahora que tenía una pieza de ese rompecabezas, ahora solo había que averiguar antes de que sea tarde…

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Wow no pensé que escribiera tanto yo pensaba que iba a ser corta pero con la cantidad de cosas me sorprendió pero bueno**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	18. Capitulo 17:BatallafinalenlaislaGaluna!

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(Comienza en la ciudad de Fiore en la noche, con la luna en lo alto del cielo, gotas de agua caen formando un charco antes que un pie pisa el charco, las luces de los faroles brillan como en las calles otras siluetas caminan. Las luces iluminan mostrando nueve figuras acorazadas. Las luces se enfocan en sus cascos mostrando antes de ponerse en posición de batalla y corre hacia adelante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(En el otro extreme era de día mostrando un enorme edificio mostrando a nueve jóvenes sonriendo como a su lado estaban Natsu, Gray, Erza y Lucy antes que todos se pusieran en pose de pelea)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(Una tarjeta con la imagen de una cobra cae en la mano de Daimon antes de sonreir, la escena cambia como Kamen rider Ouja miraba el cielo de la noche con Venonsnaker se deslizaba entre el suelo)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(La escena cambia a Erza caminando en un denso bosque mirando el sol brillar/ Luego aparece ella luchando contra una bestia gigante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart (Beatin' Beatin')]**

 _(Ouja y Erza chocan sus armas, como la gente los ovacionaba/ La escena cambia al gremio donde Kiba iba a comer su carne antes que Charlotte se lo quita, Elizabeth y Lucy estaba en el medio deteniendo una pelea entre Natsu y Gray. Lance jugando videojuegos en una esquina mientras Aster tomaba un vaso de limonada de parte de Mirajane. Kage practicaba con su espada como Oscar leía un libro antes de asustarse por un murciélago cayendo de espalda donde Emily reia sin control)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin' heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon entra el gremio como el murciélago se apoya en su hombro y el comienza acariciarlo)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en nueve parte mostrando a Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte y Kiba antes de que cambiara a los nueve dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon, Fifteen y Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en cinco mostrando a Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray y Lucy antes de cambiar el gremio entero celebrando con copas al aire)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(La oscuridad envuelto todo excepto el centro donde los nueve jóvenes están de pie sujetando sus driver para el henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Varias siluetas de seres malignos y criaturas se dirigen hacia el gremio como todo los magos estaban afuera para pelear contra las amenazas como los nueves pilotos se transforman y se unen a la lucha)_

 **[unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(Una misteriosa figura camina en la oscuridad mostrando un cinturón plateado y sujetando una tarjeta antes de desaparecer)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(El cielo de la noche aparece un misterioso kamen rider Dark Decade mirando a los nueve jóvenes y señala que vengan por él)_

 **[You got to change Breakin' the chain]**

 _(Daimon y Dark Decade chocan los puños como todo se destruye como un espejo)_

 **[Don't be afraid! Walking in hte stage,..just Go!]**

 _(En lo alto de un edificio los nueve rider y magos miran hacia abajo y saltan a la batalla como la luna llena ilumina su camino_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart!]**

 _(Cada rider y mago realiza sus técnicas como varias cadenas envuelven la pantalla donde la cámara se fija en Erza y Ouja haciendo un corte al mismo tiempo partiendo las cadenas)_

 **[kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(La pantalla es de un tono morado como el titulo Team DARK brilla con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en el fondo)_

 **Capitulo 17: Batalla final en la isla Galuna!**

"Ur aun está viva" dijo Gray

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto Erza…

"Si, usted mismo dijo que Ur está muerta y ahora dices que está viva… Como es que alguien que está muerto pero puede seguir vivo?" dijo Shadow moon

"Esto es tan confuso" dijo Eternal con ambas manos en la cabeza

"Pueda que sea un zombie?" dijo Gaoh

"No, no es eso. Puede que haya algo más en su magia que de algún modo conserva su alma" dijo Fifteen

"Charlotte esta en lo correcto pero…" dijo Gray como apretaba su puño pero pronto sintió la mano de Charlotte sujetándolo, el mago de hielo la ve y aunque este cubierta por una máscara podía ver su mirada que lo tranquilizaba por alguna razón-"*suspiro* Hace diez años… La ciudad en donde viviá fue atacada por Deliora. No se tardo ni un día en destruirla completamente…"

Gray tomo una profunda respiración antes de continuar su relato sobre de un niño que perdió todo, su ciudad fue destruida, sus padres asesinados, Ur y Lyon encontrarlo y se llevarlo como un estudiante y le enseñaron magia Ice Make... y también adquirir el mal hábito de quitarse la ropa. Un día escucho dónde estaba Deliora y dejó a Ur y Lyon para enfrentarse contra el demonio y derrotarlo para vengar a sus padres, sin embargo, no fue así como se derrumbó durante la batalla y se despertó para encontrar a Ur luchar contra el demonio. Ella le dijo que tomara Lyon quien fue noqueado durante la batalla y que corriera y cuando estaba a punto de irse se dio cuenta que Ur había perdido de alguna manera una de sus piernas y lo reemplazó con una pierna de hielo.

Gray hablo con tristeza como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Charltte deslizo su mano para limpiar de distancia como él siguió con su relato

Lyon se había despertado, cuando le dijo que su sueño era de superar a Ur quien estaba a punto de realizar el hechizo IcedShell sobre el demonio que aunque era un hechizo potente, utiliza el espíritu y el cuerpo físico del usuario para congelar el objetivo en un bloque de hielo, destruyendo su cuerpo, pero de alguna manera todavía está vivo en forma de hielo. Ur fue capaz de detenerlo antes de que se mató a sí misma y sellar al demonio, antes de desaparecer le dijo a Gray para decirle a Lyon que murió y le dijo que entrar en el futuro, ya que sellaría su oscuridad. Al día siguiente, Lyon se despertó y descubrió Deliora encerrado en hielo y el sacrificio de Ur. Reprendió a Gray por su muerte y los dos aprendices se separaron…

Como Gray terminó su historia, Lucy se había vuelto a mirar el templo.

"Huh? Las ruinas están…inclinada?" dijo Lucy

"Que sucedió?" pregunto Happy

"Seguro que fue Natsu" dijo Gray

"Si" acordó Erza

"Y si está ahí Natsu, significa que Lance, Oscar y Emily estén allí también y probablemente ayudando en lo que sea que hacen" dijo Orga

"No estoy seguro de cómo lo hicieron, pero solo Natsu se le ocurriría algo tan loco como esto. No importa si lo hicieron apropósito o no pero ahora que la luz de la luna no brilla sobre Deliora" dijo Gray

"Quien diría que la tendencia por la destrucción podría ser de utilidad" dijo Lucy mientras se reajusta la cabeza como lo hace Happy

"Sabía que no planeo virarlo" dijo Happy entonces accidentalmente agrieta su cabeza todo el camino a la el lado derecho como emitió un sonido de romper haciendo que Lucy se sorprenda

"Eso debió doler" dijo Eternal sorprendida también

En ese momento, Erza y gira la cabeza en la otra dirección y parece sentir algo, los riders se dan cuenta de esto como en ese momento desde la otra línea de los árboles, un boomerang con cuchillas es arrojados a través de los arbustos en el grupo.

"¡Cuidado!" gritaron Daimon y Erza mientras ella literalmente golpea a Lucy y Happy distancia de seguridad

Ouja, Erza, Gray, Eternal, Orga, Fifteen, Gaoh y Shadow quien rápidamente usa su espada bloqueando el ataque.

"¡¿Quién está ahí?!" pregunto Erza como Lucy y Happy impactan con fuerza en dos árboles, Lucy se golpea en la parte posterior de la cabeza, mientras que Happy se estrella contra el costado de su cabeza.

"Los encontramos Fairy Tail" " dijo una seguidora y su grupo que antes tal vez todos son seguidores de Lyon, todos ellos armados con espadas grandes y curvadas.

"No vamos a permitir que interfiera con Reitei-sama!" dijo un seguidor masculina

"Estos chicos...", dijo Gray.

"Los seguidores de Lyon?" dijo Erza

"Estamos rodeados!" dijo Lucy recuperándose de la caída y se para de nuevo encontrando más seguidores en frente de ella.

"Aye!" dijo Happy, todavía con la cabeza inclinada

"Yo me encargo de ellos" dijo Erza mientras invoca una de sus espadas mágicas.

"Erza...", dijo Gray.

"Ve, Gray. Termina tus asuntos con Lyon" dijo Erza

"No te preocupes! Nosotros también estamos aquí solo ve" dijo Lucy mientras se prepara su látigo.

"Aye!" dijo Happy apareciendo junto a Lucy, con la cabeza fija, mientras que ejerce un pescado a medio comer en sus patas.

"Chicos" dijo Gray

"Usted tiene asuntos importante su viejo amigo. Sólo deja a estos chicos a nosotros y no pierdas!" dijo Ouja como él y los riders están listos para luchar

"Buena suerte Gray" dijo Fifteen

Gray sonrío como corrió hacia el templo para la batalla contra su antiguo amigo Lyon…

Dentro del templo una ráfaga de fuego explota a cabo a través de una pared de hielo. Natsu, Genmu, Sorcerer y Posidon continúan su lucha contra el Lyon, que sostiene su brazo derecho y parece enfadado con tener que lidiar con ellos.

Volver a fuera, Gray corre lo más rápido que pueda hacia el templo

"Él no sabe que Ur aún está viva. El único que puede detenerlo ... soy yo!" pensó Gray

De vuelta al interior del templo Natsu dice como los riders aun seguían batallando contra el Lyon desde hace bastante tiempo ahora con ninguna de las partes obtener una ventaja sobre el otro…

"Maldición, esto no tiene fin" dijo Natus-"Ya te diste por vencido y te rendiste, bastardo de ojos saltones"

"Tus ojos son muy grandes y me están apuntando" replico Lyon

"Es hora de terminar esto." dijo Natsu mientras cubres su puño derecho en el fuego.

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Genmu preparándose para usar el nivel 10 contra ese tipo

"Me gusta cómo suena eso" dijo Lyon como el aire frio rodea su cuerpo

En ese momento aparece una grieta en la pared de hielo detrás de Natsu y de los riders atrapando la atención de Lyon. La grieta cada vez se hace más grande.

"Gray?" dijo Natsu sorprendido como él, Genmu, Poseidón, Sorcerer y Lyon se sorprenden al verlo.

"Natsu, Lance, Emily, Oscar… Dejenme a ese tipo a mi" dijo Gray caminando entre los dos

"Tú ya perdiste una vez con él, recuerdas?" dijo Natsu

"Esta vez, no perderé. Voy a terminar con esto" dijo Gray

"Tch, más te vale…porque estaba a punto de patearle su trasero" dijo Genmu como bajo su pose de lucha sabiendo que Gray no aceptaría un no como respuesta

"Hablas con mucha confianza" dijo Lyon

"Fue mi culpa que Ur muriera hace diez años" dijo Gray como Lyon frunció el ceño –"Pero… Herir a mis amigos…Herir la aldea… Intentando derretir el hielo…No te puedo perdonar eso. Te voy a castigar por todos ellos, Lyon"

Gray toma una postura, inclinandose un poco y cruza sus manos frente a él en el signo de una "X" con el brazo derecho por encima de su izquierda. Esto parece dar una sacudida eléctrica Lyon que parece saber lo que está a punto de hacer.

"Esa pose…Iced Shell!" dijo Lyon

"Iced Shell?" Cuestionaron Natsu y los riders pero recordaron de nuevo a cuando Gray les habló de esto cuando se encontraron por primera vez el demonio.

 _" Ur hizo la magia Ice Shell en este demonio. Es un demonio por el que Ur arriesgó su vida para sellar."_

" _No escucharon? Ur ya está muerta!"_ las palabras de Lyon también recordaron

Los cuatros son capaces de reconstruir lo que sucedió a Ur.

"Espera un momento ... Iced Shell ... " dijo Sorcerer

"No puede ser" dijo Poseidón en shock

"Mata a la persona que lo utiliza" concluyo Genmu

Mientras tanto en el bosque…

 **Exceed charge!**

 **Eternal! Maximo drive!**

 **Full charge!**

 **Final vent**

 **Fifteen squash!**

"Gaaaahhhh!" gritaron los seguidores de Lyon como la batalla continuo mientras Erza, Lucy, Happy el el resto del team DARK seguían luchando…

Erza aniquilo la mayoría con su cambio de armas como Lucy invoco a Taurus para ayudarlo en la batalla. A medida que la pelea avanzaba, con Erza, Lucy y los riders lentamente desgastándose, Charlotte pronto siente que hay un cambio en el aire como se da cuenta enterarse de como Ur se había sido convertido en hielo…

"Algo está mal, voy a buscar a Gray!" grito Fifteen, mientras golpea a dos secuaces antes de tirarlos lejos

"¿Qué ?!", dijo Erza apenas tuvo tiempo de gritar antes de que Charlotte corrió hacia el templo

"Maldición son demasiados" dijo Gaoh comenzando a cansarse mientras golpea a uno de ellos

"A este ritmo no podremos seguir luchando" dijo Shadow moon lanzando una patada mandando a volar a uno de los seguidores

"Entonces, que hacemos?" pregunto Lucy mientras Happy trataba de golpear a un enemigo con un trozo de pescado medio comido…

"Seguir" ordeno Erza

Daimon gruño como no sabía que hacer pero de pronto

 **[Attack rider: Blast]**

El grupo vio como ráfagas de energía golpearon algunos secuaces como todo el mundo miro que estaba pasando. Daimon y los demás riders se dieron cuenta de quien hizo esto

Se escucharon pasos como una miseriosa figura salto en medio de los magos de Fairy tail, los rider y los seguidores de Lyon…

"Quien eres?!" dijo uno seguidor de Lyon

La silueta levanto mostrando su armadura brillar…

"Dark Decade" dijo Ouja sorprendido que el regresara

"Debe ser un aliado de Fairy tail, atáquenlo!" grito un seguidor femenino como el grupo atacaron…

"mph" dijo Dark Decade insertando una tarjeta

 **[Attack rider: Slash!]**

Sujeto el rider booker y cargo hacia el enemigo y acabo con todos ellos en un parpadeo…

"Quien es ese? Es un aliado de ustedes?" pregunto Erza a Daimon

"No …" dijo Ouja-"Él nos está ayudando?"

"Pero si él nos ataco" dijo Orga

"Esto es tan confuso" dijo Eternal

"Ni me lo digas" dijo Gaoh

Los riders miraron como Dark Decade peleaba contra el enemigo sin parar

Charlotte seguía corriendo hacia el templo rezando que no era demasiado tarde para detener a Gray antes que cometa el mayor error de su vida

"Gray" pensó ella

De vuelta en el interior del templo…

"Bastardo…Te volviste loco?" dijo Lyon

"Vuelve a los aldeanos a cómo eran antes, tomas a tus amigos y vete de esta isla de inmediato" advirtió Gray Gray apareciendo un círculo mágico azul en el suelo a su alrededor-"Esta es la última oportunidad que te doy"

"Ya veo…Piensas que puedes engañarme con esa magia?" dijo Lyon con una sonrisa burlona-"Es inútil"

La única respuesta de Gray fue para reducir los ojos como el círculo mágico se ilumina como un tornado de frías ráfagas de aire giran a su alrededor, las ropas sueltas en Natsu, Lyon, y Sorcerer eran soplados hacia atrás por la fuerza del viento

"Lo digo en serio" dijo Gray con una mirada seria

"Gray, no!" grito la voz de Charlotte como Natsu, Genmu, Sorcerer y Poseidón miraron donde el agujero donde estaba Fifteen de pie…

"Charlotte" dijo Natsu

Gray la miro antes de volver a mirar a Lyon

"¡Por qué tú!" dijo Lyon intentando de atacar a Gray, pero parece estar arruinado de nuevo por el viento.

"Gray!" grito Natsu

"Qué estás haciendo?!" pregunto Poseidón

"No importa cuántos años pasen, no va a cambiar que es mi culpa la muerte de Ur. Tengo que tomar la responsabilidad con ello… Ahora es el momento" grito Gray, como Lyon se limitó en estado de shock.-"Estoy preparado para morir. Lo he estado por los últimos diez años!"

"Hablas en serio?!" grito Lyon aun en shock

"Respóndeme, Lyon!" dijo Gray como grietas comienzan a aparecer en su cuerpo-"Vamos a morir juntos o vivir los dos?!"

"Hazlo. No tienes el valor para morir. No es posible que lo hagas" desafió Lyon

"Muy mal" ", Declaró Gray en silencio. La energía mágica era casi blanco puro, ya que se arremolinaba aún más pesada alrededor de Gray y Lyon.

"Gray!" grito Natsu., Genmu, Poseidón y Sorcerer

"Gray, NO DEBES!" grito Fifteen cancelando su transformación y mira con lagrimas en sus ojos

" Natsu, Erza, Daimon, Charlotte, Lance, Kiba, Oscar, Emily, Elizabeth, Aster, Kage... todos en Fairy Tail ... Lo siento, pero esta es mi salida. Este es… el final !" pensó Gray mientras preparaba el hechizo…

"Gray no!" grito Charlotte dando un paso al frente de Gray y Lyon, haciendp que Gray detuviera su hechizo haciendo que desaparesca "

"Qué estás haciendo ?!" grito Gris mirándola mientras Lyon se quedó en estado de shock

"Qué estás haciendo?!" grito Charlotte repitiendo su propia pregunta a su vez. "No te dejaré Gray, no voy a dejar que le lances su vida! ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso, si usted pierde en un tonto como él?!"

Gray dejó caer su postura, y la miro fijamente- "Tengo una cuenta pendiente! No me importa si tengo que morir para hacerlo!",grito

Charlotte le dio una mirada más fría que poseía,-"Eres un cobarde, Gray Fullbuster!"

"Qué?" dijo Gray como esa declaración lo dejo impactado

"Eres un cobarde!" grito Charlotte con lagrimas en sus ojos- "Morir es fácil, Gray. Es vivir ese es el truco…. Tome la culpa…. Aprópiese de ella, acéptala o no…. Y sigue adelante con su vida. Ur no sacrificó su vida, sólo para ver que usted pase abatido. Vive por ella, vive pr Fairy Tail! "

En ese momento, todo el edificio comienza a temblar, la captura de todo el mundo en la atención de la habitación, ya que miran hacia arriba y trozos de hielo estan cayendo ahora a su alrededor desde el retumbante.

"Qué pasa?!" pregunto Natsu

"El templo…" dijo Genmu

"Por qué esta temblando?" dijo Poseidón

Fuera del templo... Erza corta varios de los seguidores de Lyon, Lucy usa su látigo a distancia de algunos de ellos como Tausu embiste algunos

"Toma eso!" grito Happy mientras él lanza ... un montón de cosas de mar en una de las bocas del seguidor mientras sostiene una sandía por encima de la cabeza.

Daimno y los demás rider seguían batallando pero seguían en duda en porqué Dark Decade decide ayudarlos…

 **[Attack rider: Slash!]**

Dark Decade realiza un corte hacia los seguidores lanzándolos en el aire

"No vacilen! No debemos permitir que nadie se interponga en el camino de Reitei sama!" una seguidora grita, el resto de ellos gritando de acuerdo con ella.

"Esos tipos son muy molestos" dijo Ouja

"Ni me lo digas…" dijo Dark Decade

Daimon sintió que la voz de Dark Decade le era familiar pero se escuchaba distorsionado…

De repente, el suelo alrededor de los magos de Fairy Tail, los riders, y los seguidores comienza sacudiendo la captura de su atención.

"¿Qué es ese sonido?" pregunto Erza como Lucy vuelve la cabeza tratando de encontrar la fuente de donde proviene.

"¿Un terremoto?" dijo Eternal

"¡Oh no!" grito Lucy grita mientras los otros a su vez giran su mirada para ver que el templo se ha fijado

"Las ruinas han vuelto a su posición original!" Happy gritos.

De vuelta en el templo ... Natsu golpea el suelo con los pies y los puños como Gray, Charlotte, Genmu, Poseidón y Sorcerer miraron a su alrededor preguntándose cómo el templo solo se arreglo

"Qué diablos?!" grito Natsu con rabia mientras está saltando por todo el lugar

"Ahora la luz de la luna va a descender en Deliora de nuevo!" dijo Gray

"Pero, ¿cómo? Nosotrosy Natsu causamos tanto daño" dijo Poseidón

" No hay manera de que este lugar debería haber sido capaz de arreglarse a si mismo!" dijo Sorcere

"Tch, que fastidio…parece que tenemos un invitado inesperado" dijo Genmu como él estaba en lo correcto

"Perdón por la interrupción" dijo Zalty mientras corre a la habitación en dirección a Lyon

"Zalty, Esto es obra suya?" pregunto Lyon

"*risa* La luna va a salir muy pronto, solo regrese el templo a la normalidad" dijo Zalty

"Quién diablos es él?" dijo Gray

"Después de todo mi trabajo para inclinarla. Como es que la reparaste?!" grito Natsu

"Hey! también ayudamos a inclinarla, recuerdas?" dijo Genmu

Zalty mira hacia Natsu- "Oh" dijo antes de comenzar a reírse locamente, lo que enfureció Natsu

"Cómo es que lo arreglaste?!" grito Natsua mientras su cabeza se agranda y afilar los dientes y la lengua se convierte en forma de serpiente.

"Supongo que debemos empezar con la ceremonia de Moon Drip" dijo Zalty

"Ignorado?!" dijo Natsu en estado de shock mientras sus brazos desplegables-"Oh, ahora estoy encendido enmascarado!" grita mientras las llamas estallan por los lados de la cabeza –"Maldito no huyas!" grito persiguiendo a Zalty quien todavía se está riendo

"Hey Natsu!" grito Genmu

"Natsu!" grito Gray

Natsu se detiene y se vuelve hacia Gray- "Voy a darle una paliza un millón de veces. Tú encárgate de las cosas!"grito mientras se da la vuelta

Gray se sorprendió que estaba ahora le permite luchar por el propio Lyon

"La ultima vez perdiste y fue una desgracia", dijo Natsu.

"Si" respondió Gray

"No fue para ti" dijo Natsu

"Lo sé" dijo Gray

"Fue para toda Fairy Tail!" los dos dicen al unísono, mirando hacia atrás el uno al otro y sonriendo antes de Natsu luego se escapa después de Zalty.

"Iremos con Natsu para que no cometa alguna idiotes" dijo Genmu como él, Sorcerer y Poseidón van detrás de Natsu

"Gray, sé que esta es tu batalla pero no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados y es por eso que voy ayudarte!" dijo Charlotte con determinación

"De acuerdo" asintió Gray

"Realmente tienes compañeros interesantes, Gray" dijo Lyon con calma

"Lyon escúchame" dijo Gray-" Ur aun está viva"

Los ojos de Lyon se ampliaron

"Iced Shell es un hechizo es un hechizo que convirtió su cuerpo en hielo. El hielo que aprisiona a Deliora…El mismo hielo que intentas derretir…es Ur"

Lyon aun sigue observando en shock

"Ur se volvió ese hielo y aun sigue convida! Me disculpo por no decírtelo antes. Le prometí a Ur que no te lo dijera debido a que si lo supieras buscarías la forma de revertir el hechizo" dijo Gray

"Gray" dijo Lyon

"Entonces Lyon, detén esto!" dijo Gray pero de pronto Lyon aparece frente de él y extiende su mano como un circulo mágico aparece.

"Gray!" grito Charlotte como ve antes sus ojos que en la espalda de Gray salió un puma de hielo…

"Ya escuche ese cuento" dijo Lyon con una oscura sonrisa –"Pero ese hielo ya no es Ur. Son solo sus restos"

"Lo sabías?" dijo Gray en el suelo tratando de levantarse

"De verdad aun pensabas que Ur todavía seguía viva?" dijo Lyon –"Date prisa y crece"

"La sabias y aun…" dijo Gray como apretaba los dientes de ira

"Y que si?" dijo Lyon

"Maldito bastardo!" grito Charlotte mirando a Lyon, que estaba tranquilo frente de ella, pero una vez que tenía su mirada, deslizó su rostro en una sonrisa desdeñosa

"¿Qué diablos crees que puede hacer que un niña a mi?!" grito Lyon como su aura mágica intensificar su alrededor.

"No soy un niña." Dijo Charlotte con el sengoku driver atado en su cintura y saca su lockseed y lo activa

 **Fifteen!**

Una cremallera se abre como una calavera desciende…

"Soy una Kamen rider…Henshin!" grito Charlotte cortando el lockseed emitiendo un riff de guitarra

 **Fifteen arms! (** _ **crujido de huesos al coro siniestro)**_

La calavera desciende como la armadura de Fifteen se forma en su cuerpo…

"Soy Kamen rider Fifteen!" dijo Charlotte balanceando Yorimaru en su espalda –"Y este es mi escenario ahora!"

….

"Alto ahí enmascarado bastardo! Cómo arreglaste las ruinas ?!" grito Natsu con rabia, mientras continúa persiguiendo Zalty con los ojos en blanco y ancho.

Muy por delante de Natsu, Zalty se detiene en seco y levanta su mano derecha en el techo, un círculo mágico masivo blanco aparece por encima de él como el techo por encima aparentemente se cortó en un círculo y comienza a caer hacia Natsu quien lo ve venir.

"Piensas que eso va a funcionar en mi?" dijo Natsu como él salta y lanza una patada revestido de fuego en los escombros destruirlo.

Genmu, Sorcerer y Poseidon llegna tarde sólo para ver como Zalty sonrié y poco a poco las ondas de la mano delante de él, los escombros alrededor de Natsu y los riders de repente vuela por el aire y formar de nuevo juntos en el círculo de la roca y luego se arreglan a sí mismo en el techo como si nunca se habría roto en el primer lugar, sorprendiendo a Natsu y los riders en lo que acaba de ocurrir.

"Como pueden ver, esta es la forma en la que regrese las ruinas a cómo eran antes" dijo Zalty

"Qué clase de magia fue esa?" pregunto Natsu como las moscas sudor salen de su cara.

"Una de las magias perdidas. Una magia tan poderosa y que sus efectos colaterales son tan graves que fue borrada de la historia" dijo Zalty con una sonrisa

"De la historia?" pregunto Natsu

"Tú dragón slayer también lo es" dijo Zalty

"La mía?" pregunto Natsu con una gota de sudor y dos signos de interrogación que aparecen a ambos lados de la cabeza

"Y en cuanto a ustedes" dijo Zalty a puntando a Genmu y los otros riders –"Su magia es extraña. Parece que ustedes hacen uso de magia Requip, pero sin embargo sólo se puede cambiar y equipar sus armaduras con esos extrañas correas alrededor de sus cinturas. No sólo eso, su armadura, armas y los poderes que vienen con ellos son los algo que nunca antes eh visto. Por lo tanto, si ustedes están usando alguna extraña magia perdida que nunca he oído antes ... o es algo más. voy a tener que pensar en ello más adelante, o encontrar algo en él "

"Tch, me canse de esta mierda!" grito Genmu disparando un rayo de su gashacon bugvisor

Zalty se teletransportae de distancia lejos del ataque

"Desapareció!" grito Natsu en estado de shock, mientras él y lso riders miran a su alrededor, pero no lo veían en ninguna parte

Con Charlotte y Gray…

"Ice Make: Eagle!" grito Lyon invocando múltiples aves volando en dirección a la riders.

 **Fifteen! Au Lait!**

"Ha!" grito Fifteen creando varias cortes de oscuridad destruyendo los ataques de Lyon

"Qué?!" dijo Lyon como esquivaba uno de los cortes-"No voy a ser derrotado por usted! Mi destino es superar Ur! Ice Make: Dragon!" girto desatando un dragón de hielo

"Patetico!" dijo Fifteen cortando el lockseed tres veces

 **Fifteen! Sparking!**

El cuerpo de Fifteen fue cubierto por una energía oscura como la imagen de un esqueleto gigante aparece detrás de ella sujetando una versión gigante de Yorimaru.

"Prueba esto!" grito Fifteen balanceando su espada como el esqueleto gigante imito la misma acción impactando contra el dragón de hielo destruyéndolo, luego balanceo de nuevo su espada dirigiéndose a Lyon

"Ice Make: Shield" dijo Lyon creando un escudo pero de inmediato tuvo que esquivar como su defensa se derrumbo…

"Usted niña tonta! Se podría alinearse con Gray, a pesar de esto significa su desaparición! Usted sabe que él es la razón de nuestro Maestro, Ur, tuvo que usar Iced Shield para empezar!" grito Lyon enviando otra flota de aves a ella

Fifteen mira a Gray que aun sigue tratando de levantarse antes de volver a mirar a Lyon mientras bloqua su ataque-"Lo sé! Y no me importa! Gray tenía ocho años cuando desafío a Deliora! No sabía nada mejor, todo lo que sabía era la angustia y la soledad que el demonio le había causado!" dijo como corre y lanza un golpe a la mandíbula de Lyon

Lyon se tambaleó hacia atrás, a continuación, se preparó,-"Si sabes entonces, por qué no apoyas mi causa ?! No le debes nada,! él merece morir para la trituración de mis sueños, por matar a Ur!" grito Lyon lanzando un golpe de suerte en el estómago de Charlotte, haciendo tambalearse por un momento.

Fifteen de inmediato lo agarra del brazo lo golpea contra la pared de hielo luego se abalanzó, aplastándolo contra el suelo.

"Realmente te odio!" grito Fifteen –" . Cuando un niño trata de matar a su padre, o de matar a su maestro o matar al que está cerca de ellos… Yo nunca voy a conocer a Ur y se burlan de Gray con ella. Gray cargo con la culpa y estaba a punto de morir en cambio usted y sus deseos egoístas... usted ha cruzado la línea"

Gray escucho sus palabras como se levanto y miro la fuerza de Charlotte…

"Charlotte" dijo Gray

De pronto el heisei lockseed comenzó a birllar. Charlotte lo toma y para su sorpresa el icono de OOO cambia a su versión más fuerte…Putotyra combo, ella pronto miro a Lyon-"Usted ha atormentado Gray, que es alguien especial para mí como cualquier otro en el gremio y por eso, he terminado de jugar con usted" grito apretando el lockseed

 **OOO Putotyra!**

Desde el cielo otra vez una cremallera se abre del cielo como una máscara aparece, este era negra con partes moradas asemejando a la forma de un pterodáctilo , tiene ojos verdes brillantes.

"Chica tonta! Ice Make: Dragon!" gritó Lyon, creando otro draon que se abalanzo sobre al rider

Fifteen simplemente se mantuvo de pie como el dragón la ataco creando una gran explosión de hielo…

"Charlotte!" grito Gray como Lyon se rió…

"Estúpida, eso es lo que le sucede cuando se interponen en mis sueños" dijo Lyon como luego mira a Gray –"Ahora es su turno para estar en la otra vida, mi amigo" pero se detuvo cuando escucho un sonido como un riff de guitarra y mira haica donde había atacado –"No, es imposible!"

 **OOO arms! Pu-To-Tyranno~Sau~rus!**

Gray y Lyon miran con asombro como se veía a Fifteen aun de pie pero lo que llamo su atención era la nueva armadura que la cubria. Las partes de la máscara que tenain un aspecto de alas se convirtieron en hombreras, su pecho adquirió una coraza con un circulo en el centro rodeado por un anillo de oro como tres imágenes moradas se veían, era un pterodáctilo en la parte superior, un triceratops en el centro y un tiranosaurios en la parte inferior. Placas moradas adornan sus cinturas. En su mano sujetaba una especie de hacha con la cabeza de un T-rex adjunto…

"Rwaaaaahhhhhh!" grito Fifteen como una ola de aire frió es expulsado de su cuerpo

"Que es esto" dijo Lyon del miedo

"Charlotte" dijo Gray asombrado por el poder que emanaba.

"Nadie lastima a uno de mis amigos, y usted ha hecho suficiente daño como para justificar su muerte. Pero yo soy un miembro de Fairy Tail por lo que no voy a tomar su vida." Dijo Fifteen

"No juegues conmigo!" grito Lyon invocando otro dragón de hielo listo para atacar…

Fifteen no se inmuto y corto tres veces el lockseed

 **Putotyra! Sparking!**

Charlotte cerró las fauces de la boca del T- Rex y luego le dio la vuelta el hacha al modo Bazooka y lo apunta al dragón de hielo. El Medagabryu en el modo de cañón empezó a recoger la energía.

PU-To- Tyranno HISSA ~ TSU!

"SEE- YAAAAAH!" grito Fifteen disparando rayo púrpura fuera de su arma que alcanzó a impactar en el dragón de hielo y destruirlos pero si ataque aun no termina y lo dirige a Lyon creando una fuerte explosión.

Fuera del templo, Aun después de luchar por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, el grupo todavía se encuentran rodeados por un gran número de seguidores.

"Hay algo extraño, lo han notado?" pregunto Erza

"Tal vez hayan demasiados de ellos, pero su poder es débil" dijo Lucy

"Exacto. Ellos solo tienen cinco magos reales" dijo Erza

"Y esos magos deben estar creando un montón de copias de sí mismos" dijo Daimon

"Por lo que a estamos luchando contra las copias en lugar de las personas reales" dijo Shadow moon

"Por lo tanto, si tomamos los magos reales las copias se desvanecerán y podemos hacer frente a ellos" dijo Orga

"Bueno eso es genial…No me puedo poner serio con estos tipos" dijo Happy encogiéndose de hombros

"No deberías ser tú quien lo diga?" dijo Lucy con una gota de sudor

"Entonces, puedes con ellos?" dijo Erza

"Déjamelo a- " dijo Lucy pero es empujado hacia atrás.

"Déjenmelo en mis manos" dijo Dark Decade insertando dos tarjetas

 **[Kamen rider: G3-X! Mach!]**

Varias imágenes holográficas aparecieron convirtiéndose en dos figuras.

La primera era un ser completamente cubierto en una armadura azul gruesa con el lado izquierdo del pecho un emblema de policía plata como en su hombre izquierda tenia escrito "G3-X". Su casco era de plata con antenas del mismo color sus ojos de insecto eran naranjas.

La segunda figura lleva un traje negro, pero estaba cubierta densamente en la armadura protectora blanca, segmentada en trozos, las planchas del pecho que aparece como el chapado de protección a un motociclista usaría. En su lado izquierdo había un par de rayas rojas la rand verticalmente hacia abajo su cuerpo. Por encima de su corazón era un símbolo amarillo R -Drive . En el hombro derecho, la cara exterior de una rueda de la motocicleta con un borde blanco. Colgando de su cuello en una forma dramática es un pañuelo, blanco con rayas rojas. Su casco se parecía mucho a un casco de motocicleta, de aparentes de color con rayas rojas que se extienden hasta la parte delantera. La visera era exactamente eso, una visera de color azul que parecía que podría encajar con un casco de motocicleta. Tenía un conjunto de antenas en forma de V que viene de la frente

Dark Decade mira su entorno antes de darse cuenta…

"G3-X encárgate de los dos que están en esa roca justo allí. Mach los tres que se esconden en esos árboles en frente de nosotros" dijo Dark Decade

Los dos riders convocados asienten como van a sus respectivos lugares.

"Es tiempo para un acabado" dijo Mach abriendo la ranura y aprieta el botón cerca de el

 **HISSATSU!**

*VROOOM!*

Levanta su arma llamada Zenrin Shooter

G3-X sujeta sujetando una especie de dispositivo llamado GX-05 Cerberus y aprieta un código en una parte del dispositivo

 _ **(1-3-2) Liberar la seguridad.**_

G3-X transforma su arma en el modo de lanzacohetes y apunta hacia la roca como el blanco esta la mira…

"Objetivo localizado" dijo G3-X

"Disparen!" ordeno Dark Decade

Mach pone la ranura hacia abajo

 **FULL THROTTLE! MACH!**

Mach gira Zenrin Striker y dispara una bala de explosiones de energía blancas hacia el árbol como G3-X dispara su cohete destruyendo la roca en el proceso. Los ataques a continuación impactando en sus objetivos causando explosiones que llevan a cabo los seguidores, enviándolos volando de nuevo en el suelo, como que son eliminados, la mayoría de los seguidores desaparecer resultando ser clones, como tal, sólo unos pocos seguidores, siguen siendo los reales que no tienen ningún habilidades mágicas.

"Así es como se hace" dijo Dark Decade como los riders invocados desaparecen.

"¿Qué fue eso?! Usted acaba de robarme el centro de atención!" grito Lucy de ira con una vena saltando por encima de su cabeza.

"Ya Lucy relájate, usted puede acabar el resto de ellos" dijo Gaoh tratando de clamarla

"Lo que sea" dijo Lucy aun molesta como gira su llave **-"Puerta del cangrejo gigante, Ábrete! Cáncer!"** y grita mientras se convoca Cáncer frente del enemigo.

"No eres tu…" dijo Erza recordando este espíritu y su extraña manera de poner fin a sus oraciones.

Cáncer saca de la nada un ramo de rosas, se inclina hacia abajo en una rodilla y presenta el ramo a ella como destellos de flash a su alrededor y una linterna brilla sobre él. "Erza-sama. Por qué que tengo este placer-snip?" pregunta.

"Sama, que cosa?! Y que fue eso de snip? Yo fui quien te invoco!" grito Lucy en estado de shock y la molestia con los ojos saltones a cabo.

"Es una triple toma" dijo Happy

"De cualquier forma, déjalos incapacitados para pelear" ordeno Lucy señalando a los seguidores restantes

"Okay-ebi…snip" se corrigió Cáncer a si mismo como hace un corte con sus tijeras.

Sin embargo una fuerte explosión y gritos de dolor se hace eco en todo el bosque.

En el templo, Grau se encontraba sujetando a Charlotte quien uso mucha de su energía en ese último ataque, se sorprendió de la fuerza de esta mujer al saber que estaba bien dio una sonrisa pero pronto miro a su antiguo amigo le costaba levantarse después de recibir el ataque de Charlotte

"Yo fui derrotado por una niña como ella? No puedo soportarlo" dijo Lyon intentando levantarse pero apenas se podía mover-" De todos modos Deliora pronto revivirá. Nadie me va a detener!" grito como comenzó a reírse…

"Sin importar que te vamos a detener" dijo Gray

"Incluso cuando Zalty empezó el Moon Drip?" dijo Lyon

"No subestimes a Natsu o a los demás…ellos son más fuerte que usted cree" dijo Gray

Debajo del templo Zalty regresó a la caverna subterránea y alzó la vista, no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta ahora la ceremonia de Moon Dripe comenzarao y Deliora sería puesto en libertad como no habrá mucho hielo que lo cautive

"Finalmente", dijo Zalty con una sonrisa en su rostro

"¡Te encontré!"

Zalty escucho una voz conocida r detrás de él mientras se giraba y se sorprendió al ver como Natsu se lanzó hacia él con un puño recubierto de fuego

"Empecemos con un crujiente quemado" grito Natsu mientras dio un puñetazo, sólo para que Zalty saltara lejos de él, esquivando el ataque al aterrizar en una roca más alta lejos de Natsu.

Sin embargo salta al sentir la presencia de Genmu que se había vuelto invisible gracias a un ítem de energía como Poseidón y Sorcerer aparecen desde arriba y ataquen pero sus ataques fueron esquivados también.

"Hoho! Estas son algunas palabras finas de combate! Pero ... ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?" pregunto Zalty

"Tengo una buena nariz. Y por alguna razón hueles a perfume de la mujer" dijo Natsu

"Perfume de mujer?" preguntaron los riders mientras miran a Natsu antes de girar la cabeza hacia Zalty

"Tienes algunos problemas supongo", dijo Genmu

Zalty caso omiso de que sus comentarios-"Como ven, debo asegurarme que Deliora sea revivido sin importar que pase"

"Solo ríndete! Eso no va ocurrir" dijo Natsu

"O si? Y por qué lo dices?" pregunto Zalty

"Gray y Charlotte van a mandar a ese tipo a volar" dijo Genmu –"Mientras nosotros y Natsu se vamos a mandar volando"

"Un millón de veces y eso es todo" dijo Natsu

"Acéptalo, que ha perdido. No vas a traer a Deliora ni ahora, ni nunca!" dijo Sorcerer

"Así que se bueno y ríndete" dijo Poseidón

"Ya lo vamos a ver" dijo Zalty mirando hacia Deliora

Natsu y Genmu, Sorcerer y Poseidón se preguntan qué es lo que está viendo y miran hacia Deliora, sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock por lo que ven, la luz violeta de la ceremonia de Moon Drip, golpeando abajo en el Iced Shell de Deliora

"L-Luz?" dijo Natsu

"¿Qué? Pero quién está arriba haciendo la ceremonia?" pregunto Poseidón

"A lo mejor un idiota" supuso Genmu

"No soy un idiota!" grito Toby a nadie en especial arriba del templo –"Concéntrate Toby y apégate al plan" se dijo a sí mismo como realiza la ceremonia debido a los seguidores que luchan contra Erza, Ouja y los demás y sus amigos aún están fuera de combate.

Devuelta por debajo del suelo Zalty tiene una enorme sonrisa en su rostro…

"Con solo una persona el efecto de Moon Drip es un poco débil. Pero reunimos un montón de luz lunar. Solo un poco más y… Ven?" dijo como entonces un gran trozo de hielo en la parte superior se convierte en agua.

Natsu grita en estado de shock al ver esto como la parte superior de su cara se vuelve azul y sus ojos se queda en blanco con el sudor de la cara volaban –"Oh maldición. El hielo de Deliora se esta derritiendo!"

"Emily, Oscar encárguense del tipo de arriba, Natsu y yo nos encargamos de ese enmascarado" dijo Genmu como Poseidón y Sorcerer asienten

Ambos rider saltan de la roca a la planta de abajo y comienza a hacer su camino hacia la entrada / salida a la caverna. Zalty sonríe mientras sostiene su mano izquierda y le da la vuelta, como Poseidón y Sorcerer corren hacia la entrada / salida, se oye algo por encima de ellos y ven un gran trozo de roca que cae abajo hacia ellos

"Mierda!" dijo Sorcerer insertando un anillo

La roca masiva caen sobre ellos

"Oscar, Emily!" grito Natsu estado de shock temiendo por sus amigos

 **Explosión! Now!**

Sorcerer invoca una enorme explosión destruyendo la roca como los fragmentos se esparcieron en todos lados

"Pwuii" suspiro Sorcerer de alivio

"Estamos bien!" grito Poseidón

"Lo siento, pero ninguno de ustedes va a escapar. Como ven, el perseguirme fue un. Mi pequeña 'Salamander' y extraños 'Magos Requip' ..." dijo Zalty

En las afueras del templo verdaderos seguidores de Lyon se encontraban en el suelo derrotado, fuertemente golpeado y no pueden dar un paso atrás para arriba.

"Muy buen trabajo, tenemos que apurarnos" dijo Erza

"Si" dijeron Lucy y los riders menos uno

"Aun necesito que me respondas una cosa Dark Dec-" giro Ouja dándose la vuelta pero el misterioso rider ya no estaba…

"Se fue…" dijo Eternal

""Me pregunto quién era y por qué decidió ayudarnos?" dijo Orga

"Yo también y creo que no será la última vez que lo veamos…solo espero que este de nuestro lado como lo hizo recientemente o si no tendremos un enemigo dificil de derrotar en un futuro cercano" dijo Ouja

"E-Esperen!" una voz detrás de ellos dice

El grupo giro de nuevo en torno a la voz y ven uno de los seguidores de Lyon ... siendo ser una anciana que está siendo ayudado a soportar por un hombre más joven también un seguidor de Lyon.

"No podemos permitir que interfieran con Reitei-sama" dijo la anciana

"Esos adornos del cabello. Son los ciudadanos de Brago, no?" dijo Erza

"Brago?" pregunto Gaoh

"Es una de las ciudades destruidas por el alboroto del Deliora" dijo Erza antes de mirar a la anciana –"Tienen cuenta que saldar?" pregunto causando la anciana apretar los dientes de rabia.

Zalty ríe como un maníaco, sintiendo que su victoria está asegurada, aunque esto lo deja abierta como Natsu se lanza hacia él y finalmente se las arregla para conseguir un golpe en la cara. Zalty se recupera en el aire y aterriza en otra roca más alta que Natsu

"Estás seguro de lo que haces? Si usas la magia de fuego aquí, eso acelerará el derretimiento del hielo de Deliora!" dijo Zalty , saltando hacia atrás de nuevo como Natsu lanza un tiro con recubrimiento de fuego que destruye el borde de la roca donde estaba parado

"Si pudiera usar magia de fuego para derretir el hielo, no hubiera pasado por tantos problemas. Es más fácil vencerte aquí y aplastar a quien este en el techo" dijo Natsu

Como Zalty tierras espalda en el suelo, salta hacia los lados para evitar algunas balas y rayos de energía disparados por Sorcerer y Genmu

"Gray ya nos dijo que ni siquiera el fuego puede derretir el hielo de Iced Shell. No nos trate de engañar" dijo Genmu

"Estoy sorprendido de lo rápido que piensan en medio de una batalla" dijo Zalty

"Que se puede decir somos unos hijos de putas brillantes…a excepción de Natsu que es un completo idiota pero tiene sus momentos de gloria" dijo Genmu volviendo a ser Lance

"Oye!" grito Natsu ofendido

"Pero como van las cosas ya no podemos perder el tiempo y detener esta mierda una vez por todas" dijo Lance en un tono aburrido –"Oscar, encárguense que el hielo no se derrita más, Emily sube y detén al sujeto que esta continuando con la ceremonia" sacó de su chaqueta una hebilla de cinturón negro colocándoselo sobre su cintura, creando un cinturón de plata alrededor de él-"Natsu y yo terminaremos con este tipo pronto" señalo colocando el Gashacon Bugvisor y la coloca sobre la hebilla como se llama en voz distorsionada.

 **GACHAN!**

Un siniestro ruido de espera se escucha, como Lance gashat blanco, marcado con una pegatina que decía "Dangerous Zombie", como él hace clic en el botón.

 **Dangerous Zombie** **(Upbeat Rock Music)**

La pantalla de inicio del juego apareció detrás de él, el envíando un pulso de píxeles negros alrededor de él y levantó la mano hacia arriba

"Henshin" dijo Lance con calma mientras se inserta el gashat en la ranura de la correa y apretó un pequeño botón rojo.

 **[Buggle Up! Danger! Danger! (Genocide!) Death the Crisis! Dangerous Zombie!** **(Upbeat rock song, followed by zombie screech)]**

Negro humo se elevaba hacia fuera de la cinta, creando una pantalla de cristal delante de Lance, energía púrpura rodea su cuerpo por unos momentos, antes de que se estrelló a través de la pantalla, rompiéndolo en pedazos como los ojos de la visera brillaban extrañamente.

La armadura era en su mayoría blancos, y desprendía un depósito de chatarra cibernética zombi vibra a la misma. El casco fue una forma similar a su casco Genmu, con el pelo en la misma posición, aunque tenía el lado izquierdo blanco. El ojo izquierdo en la visera era un azul claro mientras el ojo derecho era un rojo sangre debido a la segunda capa de visera sobre él siendo un ver a través de rojo, y el mouthplate parecía una especie de máscara de respiración. Un detalle de la armadura era el medidor de estado en su pecho. Ya estaba en 0, la pantalla agrietada con la mitad derecha del pecho cubierto por una placa blanca.

Lance se movió como su cuerpo se movía alrededor como una especie de zombi robótico para unos pocos movimientos, antes de que se instaló

"Lance?" dijo Natsu en shock de la sorpresa

Zalty mrio con un ligero miedo

"Kamen rider Genmu…nivel diez…" dijo Genmu en su nueva forma y mira al hombre enmascarado –"Muy bien, vamos a jugar!"

"Emily vamos" dijo Sorcerer colocándose un anillo

"Ok" dijo Poseidón llendo a la entrada/salida de la cueva

 **Hydro! Now! Sui-Sui Sui-Sui**

Un círculo mágico pasó a través de Sorcerer convirtiéndose en su forma de agua y coloca otro hechizo

 **Yes! Blizzard! Understand?!**

Sorcerer convoca un círculo mágico azul y dispara una corriente de hielo hacia delante, tratando de añadir más hielo en Deliora que con un poco de suerte mantenerla congelada tiempo suficiente para qe Emily llegara a la cima…

"Hm, impresionante, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Ni siquiera todos los que el hielo intenten añadir será capaz de contener Deliora, después de todo, no es de Iced Shell" dijo Zalty

"Puede ser pero hay que intentar" dijo Genmu invocando un arma

 **Gashacon Sparrow!**

"Natsu vamos!" dijo Genmu

"De acuerdo!" grito Natsu golpeando su puño en su mano

Genmu y Natsu se lanzan en el aire como el rider dispara varias flechas de energía su arma a Zalty cuando salta hacia atrás como Natsu se mueve a su espalda y lanza un golpe cargado con fuego. Zalty una vez más esquiva saltando a su izquierda. Genmu como Natsu se precipita preparándose para atacar Zalty de nuevo...

Mientras tanto la tierra se sacudía en la superficie como Gray y Charlotte sintieron el suelo agitarse…

"Las ruinas están temblando de nuevo" dijo Gray

"La ceremonia de Moon Drip a comenzado, el hielo de Deliora ya debe estar derritiéndose" dijo Lyon aun en el suelo –"Supongo que esto es todo. No fueron capaces de detenerme" comenzando a reírse –"Sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando por este momento, Gray? He pasado reuniendo diez años reuniendo aliados, y conocimientos de esta isla. La isla Galuna donde puedes reunir la luz de luna, Galuna! Tomo tres años mover desde Brago a este lugar…"

"Te tomo tres años para esta tontería?" dijo Gray

"Tonteria?" dijo Lyon tratándose de levantar –"Eso es raro viniendo de ti que ha estado en un gremio los últimos diez años!" grito como tuvo la fuerza suficiente para crear una flecha de hielo que se dirigió hacia Gray y Charlotte

Gray reacciono rápido y sujeto a Charlotte como ambos esquivaron su ataque.

"Solo confié en lo que Ur me dijo" dijo Gray como Lyon reacciono recordando esas palabras como Gray recordó cuando pidió al Mestro Makarov decirle una forma de revertir el hechizo-"Cuando lo recuerdo, creo que el anciano estaba por mencionar el Moon Drip. Y a pesar que su propio discípulo que esta intentando matar a Ur, me decepcionas"

"Di lo que quieras. He vivido toda mi vida para ese día" dijo Lyon como se puso de rodillas por el agotamiento-"Como puede un discípulo superar a la maestra cuando ella está muerta! Piénsalo!" grito como usando ahora lo último de fuerza para correr y atacar a Gray –"Es Deliora! Si puedo destruir la única cosa que venció a nuestra maestra, entonces la habré superado!" lanza varias huelgas con su puño cubierto por hielo

"Esa ambición tuya es buena, pero no te diste cuenta de que tomaste el camino equivocado!" grito Gray esquivando los golpes sin mucho esfuerzo y crea una espada de hielo que destruye el ataque de Lyon-"Acaso piensas que alguien tan ciego como tú podía vencer a Ur? Piénsalo de nuevo! No en 100 años!" le dio un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula lanzando a Lyon al suelo nuevamente…

"G-Gray" gruño Lyon antes de volver a quedar inconsciente

"Tch" gruño Gray como uno de los golpes de Lyon lo golpeo en su abdomen

"Gray" dijo Charlotte sujetándolo

"Estoy bien, gracias" dijo Gray con una sonrisa

Pero de pronto un rugido ensordecedor resuena a través del aire, no sólo la caverna, pero fuera también. Lucy y Happy tapan los oídos, mientras que Erza y los demás riders no se ven afectados.

"Mis oídos están sonando!" grito Happy

"Qué es ese sonido?" pregunto Erza

"No es bueno eso es seguro!"dijo Orga

"Tenemos que llegar al templo, ahora!" grito Ouja

Dentro de la cueva…

"Es muy fuerte!" grito Natsu de dolor cuando él y Genmu y Sorcerer cubrieron sus oídos en el dolor debido a la cantidad más fuerte fue en la caverna. Sorcerer tuvo parar su hechizo como se ve obligado a taparse los oídos también. Natsu y Genmues dan la vuelta y miran hacia Deliora, la fuente del ruido, ya que ven sus ojos se vuelven rojos y la grieta de hielo alrededor de su parte superior del cuerpo.

"Maldición… Ha sido resucitado" dijo Genmu como las cosas se han vuelto mucho peor…

F **in del capitulo**

 **Wow no pensé que escribiera tanto yo pensaba que iba a ser corta pero con la cantidad de cosas me sorprendió pero bueno**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	19. Capitulo 18: Burst

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(Comienza en la ciudad de Fiore en la noche, con la luna en lo alto del cielo, gotas de agua caen formando un charco antes que un pie pisa el charco, las luces de los faroles brillan como en las calles otras siluetas caminan. Las luces iluminan mostrando nueve figuras acorazadas. Las luces se enfocan en sus cascos mostrando antes de ponerse en posición de batalla y corre hacia adelante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(En el otro extreme era de día mostrando un enorme edificio mostrando a nueve jóvenes sonriendo como a su lado estaban Natsu, Gray, Erza y Lucy antes que todos se pusieran en pose de pelea)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(Una tarjeta con la imagen de una cobra cae en la mano de Daimon antes de sonreir, la escena cambia como Kamen rider Ouja miraba el cielo de la noche con Venonsnaker se deslizaba entre el suelo)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(La escena cambia a Erza caminando en un denso bosque mirando el sol brillar/ Luego aparece ella luchando contra una bestia gigante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart (Beatin' Beatin')]**

 _(Ouja y Erza chocan sus armas, como la gente los ovacionaba/ La escena cambia al gremio donde Kiba iba a comer su carne antes que Charlotte se lo quita, Elizabeth y Lucy estaba en el medio deteniendo una pelea entre Natsu y Gray. Lance jugando videojuegos en una esquina mientras Aster tomaba un vaso de limonada de parte de Mirajane. Kage practicaba con su espada como Oscar leía un libro antes de asustarse por un murciélago cayendo de espalda donde Emily reia sin control)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin' heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon entra el gremio como el murciélago se apoya en su hombro y el comienza acariciarlo)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en nueve parte mostrando a Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte y Kiba antes de que cambiara a los nueve dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon, Fifteen y Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en cinco mostrando a Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray y Lucy antes de cambiar el gremio entero celebrando con copas al aire)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(La oscuridad envuelto todo excepto el centro donde los nueve jóvenes están de pie sujetando sus driver para el henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Varias siluetas de seres malignos y criaturas se dirigen hacia el gremio como todo los magos estaban afuera para pelear contra las amenazas como los nueves pilotos se transforman y se unen a la lucha)_

 **[unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(Una misteriosa figura camina en la oscuridad mostrando un cinturón plateado y sujetando una tarjeta antes de desaparecer)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(El cielo de la noche aparece un misterioso kamen rider Dark Decade mirando a los nueve jóvenes y señala que vengan por él)_

 **[You got to change Breakin' the chain]**

 _(Daimon y Dark Decade chocan los puños como todo se destruye como un espejo)_

 **[Don't be afraid! Walking in hte stage,..just Go!]**

 _(En lo alto de un edificio los nueve rider y magos miran hacia abajo y saltan a la batalla como la luna llena ilumina su camino_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart!]**

 _(Cada rider y mago realiza sus técnicas como varias cadenas envuelven la pantalla donde la cámara se fija en Erza y Ouja haciendo un corte al mismo tiempo partiendo las cadenas)_

 **[kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(La pantalla es de un tono morado como el titulo Team DARK brilla con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en el fondo)_

 **Capitulo 18: Burst**

"¡Aquí viene!" grito Zalty de alegría como Deliora deja escapar otro rugido masivo de perforación, éste sin embargo resonando por toda la isla e incluso en el océano que rodea la isla. El rugido es tan fuerte y poderoso que los habitantes del pueblo, así como artículos sueltos se encuentran son soplados hacia atrás por el mismo y los edificios casi soplados fuera de la tierra- "Finalmente, el momento ha llegado"

En el templo, Erza y los otros llegan dentro como Deliora ruge de nuevo

"Que fue esa voz de hace un rato? O espera, Era eso una voz?" pregunto Lucy

"Si lo fuera, creo que necesita algunas lecciones para canto" dijo Gaoh

"Tal vez es el estomago de Lucy que esta gruñendo" dijo Happy

Lucy se siente molesta por el comentario y vuelve la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos mientras mira al gato -"Incluso cuando sé que es una broma, aun me molesta" dijo ella

"Tal vez sea Deliora" dijo Ouja

"Estaba pensando en la misma conjetura" concordó Erza

"Espera, no querrás decir…" dijo Lucy

"Ha sido resucitado" termino Orga haciendo la maga celeste quedar en shock como ponen sus manos en sus mejillas

Happy gira la cabeza hacia la derecha y ve el círculo mágico púrpura que pasa a través del piso del templo, rápidamente lo indico a los demás- "Esa luz! Es el Moon Drip!"

Otro rugido de Deliora asusta Lucy aún más mientras sus ojos se abren en el miedo.

"Ahí está de nuevo" dijo Erza en un tono preocupado.

"Lucy, en verdad deberías comer algo" dijo Happy ahora ubicado en un gran pedazo de escombro antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Gaoh

"Qué te parece mejor si te doy como alimentos para ratas, eh?" dijo Gaoh en un modo aterrador crujiendo los nudillos –"Discúlpate con Lucy!"

"L-Lo siento Lucy!" grito Happy arrodillándose…

"No fue un poco exagerado lo que hiciste" dijo Lucy con una gota de sudor mirando al rider…

"Discúlpame, a veces odio que la gente se burle de una chica linda" dijo Gaoh

"Linda?" dijo Lucy con un leve rubor ante el comentario

"Deliora es capaz de rugir, pero la ceremonia de Moon Drip aun continua" dijo Erza

"Pero el hecho de que todavía está rugiendo significa que es al menos la mitad libre" supuso Ouja

"Si es así no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que el rompe el resto del hielo sin la necesidad de Moon Drip" dijo Eternal

Lucy de repente oye gemidos de su izquierda y se convierte en la fuente de la misma, en el suelo al lado de una columna era Poseidón

"Emily!"grito Lucy, llamando la atención de todo el mundo para él

"Emily! ¿Estás bien?" pregunto Ouja

"Estoy bien. Natsu y Lance están luchando contra un tipo raro con una máscara que está ayudando a Lyon, Oscar está tratando de mantener Deliora congelado, aunque por los sonidos de las cosas que no duran mucho tiempo. Y yo trató de llegar a la parte superior del templo para detener el que está realizando la ceremonia" dijo Poseidón como se sujeto su hombro adolorido –"Pero tuve problemas al subir ya que el primera rugido golpeó una gran roca suelta que me golpeó y me tiró al suelo. Solamente tengo un dolor en el hombre, eso es todo"

"De acuerdo, tenemos que subir y detener la ceremonia cuanto antes" dijo Ouja cargando a Poseidón

"Vengan conmigo!" grito Erza mientras rápidamente comienza a correr

"Pero no debemos centrarnos en el propio Deliora que está justo debajo de nosotros?" pregunto Lucy

"Si podemos interrumpir la ceremonia, podremos parar su progreso. Rápido!" dijo Erza

Los riders asintieron y corrieron detrás de Erza como Lucy y Happy los siguieron después

De vuelta en la caverna...

 **Yes! Blizzard! Understand?!**

"No puedo dejar que este demonio salga libre" dijo Sorcerer volviendo a intentar mantener a Deliora congelado en su lugar a lo sumo

"Maldición! No tengo tiempo que perder…Voy a terminar con esto!" dijo Natsu

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Genmu nivel 10

De la nada Natsu es golpeado en el lado de la cabeza por un orbe tirándolo al suelo. Antes de que puedan responder Genmu es golpeado en el pecho, enviando chispas de su cuerpo enviándolo a la planta también pero luego empieza a levantarse erráticamente como un muerto viviente antes de ponerse de pie como si nada hubiera pasado…

"Qué mierda fue eso?!" dijo Genmu

"Yo puedo también manipular esto, mi pequeño Salamander y mago requip" dijo Zalty mientras mueve su brazo izquierdo alrededor, aparentemente controlando el orbe de cristal con sus movimientos.

"Solo pruébame!" desafío Natsu poniéndose de pie

Zalty envía el orbe contra Natsu que salta hacia ella con un puño recubierto de llama, rompiendo el orbe en pedazos, pero el orbe se reconstruye y vuela en el estómago de Natsu enviándolo en el aire…

"Se reparo solo de nuevo" dijo Natsu de dolor

"Natsu!" grito Genmu disparndo con gashacon sparrow en el orbe de cristal, destruyéndolo de nuevo, pero el orbe, una vez más se reconstruye y cierra de golpe en la cara de Genmu enviándolo al suelo. El rider se levanta de nuevo como si el golpe no le afectar.

El orbe giras en U en el aire y vuela hacia de nuevo a Genmu

 _ **Zu Pān!**_

Genmu separa su arma en su modo de hoz y corta el orbe por la mitad, una vez más en vano ya que reconstruye sí mismo y cierra de golpe en su espalda.

"Puedo controlar el tiempo de los objetos. En otras palabras puedo regresar el cristal a un tiempo antes de que estuviera roto" explico Zalty

"Tiempo? No puedo creerlo" dijo Natsu

"La manipulación del tiempo? Tiene sentido, se puede revertir o rebobinar el tiempo de un objeto, puede desmoronar un objeto ante nosotros o rebobinarlo de nuevo a cuando estaba en buenas condiciones" dijo Genmu

"Exactamente. El arco del tiempo es una magia que ha sido borrado de la historia. En otras palabras es una de las magias perdidas. Lo siguiente, voy ahacer que el tiempo del cristal pace al futuro" dijo Zalty mientras envía el orbe de cristal hacia Natsu Genmu de nuevo, golpeándolos todos varias veces desde todas las direcciones, Natsu grita de dolor mientras Genmu gruñe como las chispas volando de su cuerpo.

Natsu se las arregla para golpear el orbe con otro puño de fuego, destruyéndolo sólo para que se reforme de nuevo y lo golpea contra la parte posterior de la cabeza, enviando sus ojos saltones hacia fuera de sus órbitas.

"No va a funcionar" dijo Zalty , enviando el orbe hacia Natsu

Natsu de nuevo lanza otro ataque en ella, esta vez sin embargo el orbe se detiene justo en frente de su puño-"Se detuvo!" dijo con los ojos anchos de shock.

"Como ven también puedo detener el tiempo" dijo Zalty

"Pero parece que tu magia no funciona en seres humanos" dijo Genmu-"O de lo contrario, lo habrías utilizado en nosotros ya sea convirtiéndonos en más jóvenes o más viejos e incapaces de luchar"

"Tienes ojos muy perspicaz mago requip. Es correcto magia no funciona con criaturas vivientes. Es por eso que no puedo revertir el tiempo de ese hielo que es Ur" dijo Zalty

"Ya veo, entonces Ur sigue viva pero esta convertida en ese hielo que encierra a Deliora…tenía un raro presentimiento acerca de esto" dijo Genmu

"Honestamente, no entiendo nada. Vas a revivir a esta cosa solo para dejar que Lyon lo derrote. Lyon estará feliz, pero que hay de sus amigos?" dijo Natsu

Mientras tanto Deliora intenta liberarse del hielo restante, pero es incapaz de hacerlo ya que Sorcerer golpeando con su hechizo de Blizzard, pero no hace efecto en la parte no congelada

"Quien sabe? Yo me uní a ellos recién" dijo Zalty

"Entonces, que hay de ti?" dijo Genmu –"Como puedo entender usted se unió al grupo de Lyon a ayudar a liberar a Deliora sin razón alguna. Estas ocultando algo, algo más cerca de ti y que Lyon no sabe…" miro fijamente al enmascarado antes que entendió algo-"Ya veo ahora entiendo tu propósito"

"Enserio?" dijo Zalty confundido ligeramente

"Es muy sencillo usted nunca quiso que Deliora sea derrotado en el primer lugar! Usted está utilizando Lyon y su grupo para que liberen al demonio para usted, y luego cuando ellos fracasaran en tomar Deliora abajo, es cuando su verdadera razón de estar aquí aparece…Usted quiere controlar a Deliora o me equivoco?" dijo Genmu

Zalty se sorprendió como el rider adivino su plan pero luego comenzó a reírse –"Es correcto tu deducción mago requip. Como pueden saber existen técnicas para controlar bestias incluso inmortales. Sería increíble para mí controlar tal poder impresionante, no les parece?!" grita

"Qué estúpido que es, me pregunto…" dijo Natsu con una expresión de decepción en su rostro, por alguna razón, confundiendo Zalty

"¿Eh?" dijo Zalty

"Eh?" dijo Sorcerer escuchando aun desde esa distancia

"Quería que fuera un plan que realmente me animara a detenerte…" dijo Natsu

"Estoy de acuerdo con Natsu, es un plan estúpido, tch. Que decepción y gaste mi transformación más fuerte para esto" dijo Genmu

"Este tipo Zalty quiere controlar un poderoso demonio y hacer quién sabe qué clase de cosas terribles con ella, y están diciendo que no es un plan lo suficientemente bueno para que ustedes puedan ponerse serios para detenerlo?!" grito Sorcerer en estado de shock

"Si eso es más o menos que resume la cosa" dijo Genmu

"*risa*Aun no lo entienden. Siempre habrá un momento en el que uno necesite el poder" dijo Zalty

Natsu enciende su puño derecho en el fuego otra vez-"Y cuando llegue es momento, yo creeré en mi propio poder y en el de mis amigo…sLos magos de Fairy Tail!"

"No necesitamos un monstruo o cualquier otra cosa que nos dé el poder. El poder real viene de del interior y el de tus compañeros" dijo Genmu

"Ese ego los llevara a su destrucción. Techo. Acelera tu tiempo y derrúmbate!" dijo Zalty convocando un círculo magia blanca por encima de la cabeza como el techo por encima comienza desmorona, los escombros que caen a la derecha hacia Natsu y a Genmu

"Todo y cada uno de ustedes están arruinando esta isla por sus estúpidos y propios motivos. Ya no puedo soportarlo más" grito Natsu

"Pueden esas llamas capturar mi arco del tiempo?" dijo Zalty

"Si no pueden yo mismo lo hare…Acabemos con este juego!" dijo Genmu

Natsu salta hacia Zalty mientras que Genmu salta hacia la derecha evitando las rocas que se rompen en donde una vez se levantó.

"Arco de tiempo! Arco de puerco! O lo que sea! Subre el infierno de esta isla!" grito Natsu

Zalty actúa rápidamente y envía un gran grupo de bolas de cristal hacia Natsu, sin embargo

"No lo creo" dijo Genmu juntando a gashacon sparow en su modo arco

 _ **Zu Dōn!**_

De inmediato saca el gashat zombie y lo inserta en la ranura del arma

 **Kimewaza! Dangerous Critical Finish!**

"Fuera de mi camino!" grito Genmu invocando un aluvión de flechas que flotaron en el aire y con un movimiento de brazo envía las flechas impactando en las esferas de cristal, causando una explosión que produce una gran cantidad de humo, demasiado para Zalty ver a través de ello haciendo que se preocupe.

A medida que comienza a tratar de encontrar donde el ataque de Natsu y Genmu provendrá pero empezó a esucchar un sonido de la nada

 **Critical End!**

"Oh sí, podemos manipular el tiempo también" dijo Natsu como él y Genmu saltan de la cortina de humo como prepararon su ataque.

Natsu extiende su puño derecho recubierto en el fuego y Genmu realiza directamente una patada lateral volar. Los dos se lanzan hacia él, como Zalty jadea en estado de shock ya que es incapaz de hacer nada

"El futuro!" tanto Natsu y Genmu gritan.

"Y en un segundo a partir de ahora ..." comienza Natsu.

"Te mandaremos a volar" termino Genmu como Natsu golpea su puño en la cara de Zalty y Genmu proporciona la patada en el pecho, enviando al hombre extraño volar hacia abajo, hacia una roca mientras grita de dolor, impactando con fuerza en la roca que lo destruye.

 **Perfect! Game clear!**

En la parte superior del templo , Erza y Ouja derriban Toby, enviando al mago dejar escapar un último grito perruno a medida que cae al suelo.

"Muy bien ahora el Moon Drip se va a detener" dijo Lucy

"Solo esperemos que no sea tarde" dijo Orga como la luz púrpura y el círculo mágico desaparecen de la mitad de la tierra

"Sorprendente, lo estaba haciendo el solo" dijo Happy

"Debe ser más débil cuando lo hace una persona pero igual logro hacer algo en lo más mínimo" dijo Shadow moon

"Muy tarde! La ceremonia ya termino!" grito Tobya, haciendo que Erza y los demás lo suficiente para jadear, de pronto una luz verde brilla en el lugar donde una vez fue el círculo mágico púrpura, la explosión hacia el exterior en un haz de luz verde masiva, que brilla a través del templo.

Bajo la tierra…

"Gagh!" grito Sorcerer impactando contra una roca dura como la luz verde impacto en Deliora, liberando por completo al demonio del resto del hielo, la onda de choque de ser lo envió al rider volando como la criatura ruge, ahora libre y listo para causar más muerte y destrucción…

"Oh, no..." dijo Lucy en la parte superior del templo con una expresión de horror en su rostro.

"La única posibilidad que tenemos ahora, es si podemos destruir esa cosa antes que salga de la isla" dijo Ouja

"Pero…la podremos destruir?" dijo Eternal

"Habrá que intentarlo" dijo Orga

Gray y Charlottes llegan a la caverna subterránea después de su lucha contra de Lyon. Gray mira hacia arriba en estado de shock al ver el demonio que llevó la vida de su familia y la de su Maestro. Natsu y Genmu y Sorcerer quien se recupero del golpe estaban de pie en diferentes rocas como miran hacia el demonio.

Gray se agacha y recoge un poco de agua en su mano izquierda, mirando a él, ya que cae a través de los dedos de nuevo en el agua - "Ur ..." dijo en un tono triste con una mirada triste en su rostro.

"Gray! Que estás aquí?"dijo Nats de su atención mientras él y los dos riders saltan hacia Gray

"Natsu!" dijo Gray

"Lance! Oscar!" dijo Charlotte

"No tenemos ninguna opción ahora. Vamos a destruir esa cosa!" dijo Natsu

"Hay que evitar que salga de la isla y que no cause más muerte y destrucción" dijo Genmu

Posteriormente, el grupo oye una risa que viene de atrás de Gray y Charlotte, mirando a ver un herido Lyon, sus ropas desgarradas, arrastrándose lentamente hacia ellos con una loca mirada en su cara.

"Es imposible para ti…Yo…lo…derrotare…" dijo Lyon

"Lyon" dijo Gray como Charlotte miro con lastima por el alma rota que era Lyon

"Para superar a Ur…Yo seré quien lo derrote!" dijo Lyon mientras comienza a reír locamente.

"A mí me parece que es imposible para ti" dijo Natsu

"Natsu tiene un punto, usted no está en condiciones para pelear, ni siquiera puedes levantarte" dijo Genmu

Deliora deja escapar otro rugido. Charlotte sujetaba a Gray como él casi se cae. Aun no se encontraba completamente recuperado.

"Finalmente, nos volvemos a encontrar…Deliora" dijo Lyon mirando hacia arriba hacia el demonio. Comienza a empujar a sí mismo lentamente levantandose-"El monstruo que Ur no pudo derrotar…Yo…lo…derrotare… con mis propias manos!"

Lyon comienza a caminar lentamente hacia adelante hacia el demonio como a la vez recordaba algunos de sus recuerdos con Ur, por ejemplo, cuando se le preguntó sobre ella por primera vez, y el tiempo después de que ella recogiera a Gray

"Yo…voy…a superarla" dijo Lyon sin embargo, recibe un ligero golpe de su cuello por Gray le envía de nuevo en el suelo.

"Suficiente, Lyon" dijo Gray mientras camina en el agua y comienza a caminar hacia Deliora-"Déjame el resto a mi"

"Oh no, Gray!" grito Charlotte deteniéndolo –"No lo hagas, deja que Natsu y los demás lo manejen"

"No seas estúpida, sal de mi camino" grito Gray empujándola haciendo que caiga al suelo…

"Gray" dijo Charlotte como una lagrima rodo en su ojo

Gray la miro con tristeza antes de mirar al demonio-"Lo voy a sellar a Deliora con Iced Shell" grito comenzando a emitir el hechizo de nuevo

"No lo hagas, Gray! Sabes cuánto tiempo me tomo derretir ese hielo! Grito Lyon –"Solo estas repitiendo la historia! Algún día lo derretiré de nuevo y lo retare!"

Esta es la única forma. Justo ahora, esto es lo único que puede detenerlo" dijo Gray , de repente, Natsu pasos delante de él -"Natsu!" grito impactado como Lyon también es llevado de vuelta por lo que está haciendo Natsu

"Yo peleare" dijo Natsu

"Muevete, Natsu!" grito Gray

"Yo también peleare" dijo Genmu

"Y yo!" dijo Sorcerer

"No ustedes también, Lance, Oscar! No se pongan en mi camino!" Gray grita

 **Fifteen arms! (** _ **crujido de huesos al coro siniestro)**_

 **OOO arms! Pu-To-Tyranno~Sau~rus!**

Gray escucha ese sonido y ve que ahora Charlotte se había transformada y unido con los demás-" Charlotte sal del camino también!"

"Antes te detuve porque no quería que murieras. Tal vez de lo entendiste? Si vas a usar esa magia, entonces hazlo" dijo Natsu

"Natsu…" dijo Gray sorprendido

"Eso era lo que quería Ur?" dijo Genmu haciendo que Gray lo mirara –" Ella sacrificado su vida, para que usted podría seguir teniendo uno. Si no fuese a que ella sellara a Deliora distancia hace todos esos años, entonces nunca habrías conocido a la gente que ahora llamas amigos y familia, de Fairy Tail"

"Ella te dio un propósito en la vida, para usar la magia que te enseñó para ayudar a la gente. Vas a tirar toda esto, sin ni siquiera pensar en la forma en que el resto del gremio se sentirá si usted hace esto? Ur se sacrifico por una razón ... Gray, por usted" dijo Sorcerer

"Lance…Oscar! Dijo Gray

"Si yo no deje que abandonaras tu vida antes, por qué me dejas ahora? Usted no va a morir de esta manera, Gray. No mientras yo puedo detenerlo! Me niego a que eso pase! Como dijo Natsu, lanza el hechizo si lo deseas pero voy a estar aquí si lo haces!" dijo Fifteen

"Charlotte" susurro Gray como Deliora ruge de nuevo

"Es muy fuerte! Mis tímpanos van a reventar!" grito Toby de dolor en la parte superior del templo mientras se tapa los oídos, Lucy y Happy gritan de terror frente a él.

Deliora lanza su puño derecho hacia adelante

"Esquívenlo!" grito Gray al grupo como Natsu y los rider saltan esquivando el ataque..

"Todos ahora!" grito Fifteen cortando el lockseed tres veces

 **Putotyra Squash!**

Alas de pterodáctilo brotan en la espalda de Fifteen como ella se lanza volando con Medagabryu en la mano

"Yosh" dijo Sorcerer insertando su anillo final

 **Yes! Kick strike! Understand?!**

Sorcere se lanza con sus dos pies hacia adelante

"Terminemos el juego" dijo Genmu presionando ambos botodes del gashacon bugvisor seguido del botón A

 **Critical End!**

Genmu vuela por el aire, gira hacia atrás rápidamente para convertirse en una sierra efectiva, y vuela hacia adeltante

"No vamos a renunciar a hasta el final!" grito Natsu lanzando un puño cargado con fuego

Los cuatros impactan el puño del demonio en su intento de dominar a Deliora, sin triturar hasta de pronto ... una explosión entra en erupción de la muñeca de Deliora.

Lyon jadea, confundido por lo que pasó a continuación, como todo el cuerpo de Deliora comienza a agrietarse, Gray también jadeo en estado de shock como entonces el cuerpo roto de Deliora comienza a desmoronarse en pedazos

Natsu y los riders aterrizan de nuevo en el suelo

"Qué? Ese no fui yo ..." dijo Natsu también sorprendido mientras mira a su puño.

"Tampoco fui yo" dijo Sorcerer

"No puede ser que sea tan débil" dijo Genmu

"No, no es eso…" dijo Fifteen

"T-Tienes que estar bromeando? No puede ser…Imposible!" grito Lyon en estado de shock como Deliora continúa desmoronándose, se rompe la cara por la mitad, finalmente, todo el cuerpo se deshace en el agua de la caverna como todo el mundo observa –"Deliora ya estaba muerto…"

En la cima, Happy Lucy, Erza y el resto de team DARK miran el borde del templo

"Mire eso" dijo Happy hacia fuera al agua que fluye hacia fuera a través de agujeros en el templo

"Lo que en el mundo está pasando ahí abajo?" dijo Gaoh

De vuelta en la caverna ...

"Ya veo…durante esos diez años, Ur ha estado agotando gradualmente la fuerza vital del demonio a través del hielo" dijo Genmu

"Y lo que acabamos de ver fue su último momento de vida" dijo Fifteen

Lyon como apretaba su puños de desesperación y las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro –"No me puedo comparar…Nunca podre superar a Ur!" dijo

"Gray, tu maestra es increíble" dijo Natsu

"Esto de acuerdo. Gray tu maestra era una persona muy fuerte" dijo Sorcere

Gray todavía está conmocionado por lo que acaba de ocurrir, entonces las lágrimas comienzan corriendo por su cara, así, pensando en algo que Url le dijo

 _"Voy a sellar tu oscuridad"_

"Muchas gracias….Maestra" dijo Gray mientras cierra sus ojos

Los riders desasieron su transformación como tenían unas sonrisas, Natsu también sonreía ampliamente…

Charlotte sonrió como contemplo un fragmento de hielo se quedo como de piedra cuando vio lo que parecía ser un ojo azul profundo con un destello brillo en ella y desde el interior del hielo escucho un susurro del viento decir…

' _Gracias…por cuidar de Gray…"_

Charlotte no sabía de quien era esa voz pero podía decir que era de Ur, ella hizo una reverencia al fragmento de hielo con las manos juntas sobre su corazón.

"Gracias Ur, para cuidar y ayudar a una persona como Gray, que merece ser protegido" susurro como vio un destello de una sonrisa mientras el hielo se disolvió en el agua y se unió al resto fluir en el océano…

Unos minutos más tarde Lucy, Happy y los otros llegaron. Lucy agita su mano derecha, felizmente de ver a los demás bien como Happy voló a los brazos de Natsu abrazándolo mientras que Natsu se dio la vuelta mientras abrazándolo hacia atrás, lo que le hace a continuación, ve a Erza detrás de él mientras gritaba de terror y trató de huir, pero fue agarrado por la bufanda mientras las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos.

Lucy miró a ver Gray ayudar a su viejo amigo, Lyon quien tiene una mirada triste en su rostro, mientras que Gray tenía una sonrisa en la suya, debido al hecho de saber que Lyon iba a volver a su antiguo yo de nuevo pronto con Deliora ya no ser un problema.

Ouja y el resto de los riders se acercaron a los tres miembros de su equipo para que le explicaran lo sucedido como ellos le contaron que Dark Decade les ayudo haciendo que se preguntara de quien era.

En la cima del templo había un joven con una camisa azul con una bata negra, con pantalones del mismo tono, su rostro era cubierto por una sombra pero se podía ver su pelo rubio con vetas negras…

"No sé porque los ayude o por qué que tengo la sensación que los conozco?" dijo sonando la voz de un hombre –"En todo caso, no será la última vez que nos veamos" sonrió como desapareció en una cortina dimensional hacia donde solo quien sepa…

El grupo salió de la caverna como llegaron hacia la playa ubicada en la isla…

"Oh si, terminamos!" grito Natsu levantando sus brazos al aire

"Aye, si!" grito Happy haciendo lo mismo

"De verdad, por un momento no estaba segura de lo que fuera a pasar. Pero Ur es muy impresionante" dijo Lucy

"Lo es, si no fuera por ella posiblemente no podríamos haber vencido a ese demonio" dijo Kage

"Increíble, todo este tiempo que Deliora estaba atrapado en el hielo que tenía todos sus poderes debilitados gradualmente en estos años y en el momento en que fue liberado solamente era una cascara vacía sin fuerza sobrante para vivir" dijo Aster

"Tu maestro es realmente sorprendente. Gray. Apuesto a que estaría orgullosa de lo que te has convertido hoy en día" dijo Elizabeth

"Sin duda ella debe estar sonriéndote en estos momentos" dijo Charlotte

Natsu estaba saltando arriba y abajo como las estrellas brillaban alrededor de la cabeza de Lucy y Gray inclinados hacia atrás contra una roca.

"Ahora pudimos terminar una petición Clase S!" grito Natsu de alegría.

"Si!" grito Happy

"Crees que ahora podemos ir al segundo piso?" pregunto Lucy

Pero una mirada rápida y seria de Erza detuvo todos los aplausos al instante, el sudor corría por las caras de todos como Natsu, Happy y Lucy la miraron con la boca abierta, Gray apretó los dientes en el miedo, mientras que los rider menos Daimon tenían sudor corriendo por su enfrenta, así como la miraban, con todos apretando los dientes de miedo también.

"Oye, oye. ¿De verdad había que mencionar eso Lucy?" dijo Lance

"Oh maldición! Vamos a ser casitgados!" grito Lucy llorando de miedo, como sostiene su cabeza, sus ojos se abren y la música de piano espeluznante juega en el fondo

Daimon miro el cielo como fruncia el ceño

"Nii-san, que sucede?" dijo Elizabeth ignorando el miedo para ver a su hermano

"Nuestra misión, aun no ha terminado" dijo Daimon como todo el mundo detuvo su miedo y lo miraron

"Entonces también lo notaste?" dijo Erza recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza de Daimon

"Pero Deliora está muerto. Eso no detendrá la maldición?" pregunto Lucy

"Si…esperen un segundo, Deliora no era el causante de la maldición?" dijo Kage

"No, la fuente de la maldición no era Deliora" dijo Daimon

"El tremendo poder mágico de el Moon Drip ha causado el desastre a los aldeanos. El hecho de que Deliora se desmoronara no tiene nada que ver con esta situación" dijo Erza

"Oh, no" dijo Lucy de horro mientras colocaba su mano sobre la boca en estado de shock

"Entonces debemos apurarnos y curarlos" dijo Natsu

"Aye" dijo Happy en acuerdo como él y Natsu chocan los cinco

"¿Pero cómo hacemos eso?" pregunto Gray como entonces, su rostro se iluminó cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Se volvió a Lyon, que estaba apoyado en una roca detrás de él-"Hey, Lyon

"Para ser sincero, no tengo ni idea." respondió Lyon impasible.

Natsu y Happy lo miraron con incredulidad.

"Decir qué?" dijo Natsu encontrando un poco difícil de creer a él.

"Qué?" dijo Happy de la misma manera

"Esperen, si no saben, a quien más le vamos a…"

"Hace tres años cuando vinimos aquí, sabíamos que había una isla. Pero no interactuamos con los aldeanos. Y ellos nunca vinieron a vernos" dijo Lyon

"Tres años? Ni una vez?" pregunto Erza

"Ok estoy seguro que no es sospechoso en absoluto. Tres años usted y sus amigos están aquí y ni una vez han venido a preguntar a ustedes son o ver lo que estaba haciendo?" dijo Lance

"Esperen, el Moond Drip ha caído sobre las ruinas toda las noches. Es muy extraño que ellos no vinieran a investigar ni una vez" dijo Lucy

"Y aun quedan muchas preguntas acerca del efecto de Moon Drip en los cuerpos de las personas" añadió Lyon

"Hay algo sospechoso en esto" dijo Daimon

"Esperen…estas intentando decir que esto no es tu culpa?" pregunto Natsu

"Eso es!" dijo Daimon dándose cuenta de algo…

"Qué es?" pidió Erza

"Miren no les parece extraño que Lyon o sus seguidores no se convirtieran en demonios como los aldeanos debido a que estaban más expuestos al Moon Drip mientras que los aldeanos que se encontraban lejos del templo pero podían ver el hechizo se convirtieran en demonios?" dijo Daimon-"Ambos grupos estaban expuestos a una diferente medida durante esos tres años pero el grupo de Lyon no ha sufrido ningún cambio mientras los aldeanos…"

"Si tienes razón!" dijo Lucy

"Pero si ese es el caso eso significa que Moon Drip no tiene efecto en seres humanos?" dijo Kiba

"Yo no confiaría en eso aldeanos" advirtió Lyon, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho- "Esos aldeanos están ocultando algo, pero estoy seguro de que los magos de gremio puede manejarlo."

"Oh, yo no lo creo! Usted es el que destruyó la ..." dijo Natsu pero es incapaz de terminar la frase, aunque como Erza aplastado sus mejillas juntos.

"Ya es suficiente", dijo Erza

 _Flash back_

 _En la parte superior del templo ... Erza y los demás escuchan lo que Toby tenía que decir acerca de por qué él, Sherry y todas las otras personas que estaban aquí para ayudar a Lyon de liberar a Deliora_

" _Sherry, y todas las demás personas son quienes sus familias fueron destruidas por Deliora. Y por eso decidieron cooperar con Lyon, pensábamos que Lyon, el podriá derrotar a Deliora. El nos vengaría a todos" dijo Toby_

 _Fin del flash back_

Daimon y el resto de su equipo entendieron por qué lo hicieron. Sin embargo, todavía no justifica sus acciones en amenazar sólo a los aldeanos para obtener venganza sobre un demonio que ya estaba encerrado en un enorme trozo de hielo.

"Ellos tienen su propia versión de justicia. No hay necesidad de criticar lo que hicieron en el pasado. Vamos" dijo Erza mientras suelta las mejillas de Natsu y comienza a caminar.

"Irnos? Pero como vamos a quitar la maldición?" pregunto Natsu

"Quien sabe…" dijo Erza

"Vamos amigos, le preguntaremos a los aldeanos para descubrir lo que esta pasando en realidad" dijo Daimon

Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Happy y team DARK se alejan hacia el área de almacenamiento, dejando sólo Gray y Lyon atrás. El primero miró a su amigo con una mirada comprensiva.

En cambio Lyon, simplemente se queda sin aliento en estado de shock al principio, pero luego se enoja –"Qué es lo que me estas mirando?"

"Ve y únete a un gremio en algún sitio. Ganaras amigos y rivales, y quien sabe…capaz encuentres una razón para vivir" respondió Gray

La expresión de Lyon se suavizó un poco por en la bondad de Gray, pero luego se dio la vuelta con un ceño enojado mirando hacia otro lado-"No tiene sentido…Ya vete!"

Gray sonrió ligeramente cuando se dio la vuelta y se aleja

El grupo acababa de llegar a la zona de almacenamiento que servía como hogar temporal de los aldeanos. Sin embargo, algo no estaba bien. No había una sola alma presente en toda la masa de tiendas de campaña. Sólo los sonidos de un ulular del búho u otros animales del bosque se podían escuchar.

"Huh? Esta abandonadas" dijo Happy

"Entonces todos estaban aquí?" pregunto Natsu

"Porque la aldea fue destruida. Pero, Por qué desaparecieron todos?" dijo Lucy

"Me pregunto si alguna vez van a ser capaces de reconstruir su pueblo" dijo Elizabeth

"Probablemente no. Con un enorme cráter en lo que queda en este pueblo es posible que esto sea su nuevo hogar o cambiar hacia otra isla" dijo Lance

"Hey!" grito Happy tratando de llamar si había alguien

"De todos modos, voy a conseguir medicinas" dijo Gray mientras camina en una de las tiendas de campaña.

De repente, un aldeano con la piel de reptil verde, pantalón negro, y una cola vuelta a la esquina de una tienda de campaña- "Usted han regresado! Hay algo que tienes que ver." dijo con un tono entusiasta- "Por favor, sólo sígueme al pueblo."

El grupo de magos y de riders siguieron al hombre hasta el pueblo, sólo para encontrarse con una vista impactante. El pueblo entero había sido reparado! Era igual que lo hizo cuando el equipo llegó por primera vez en la isla. Los aldeanos estaban caminando, claramente emocionado y perplejo cómo su casa fue repentinamente arregladas

" Whoa! ¿Cómo diablos sucedió esto?" dijo Lance

"Me estás tomando el pelo?" dijo Lucy con asombro

Happy voló cerca de Lucy, él también estaba sorprendido- "Ayer la aldea estaba completamente destruida" dijo

"Parece que ellos no tendrán que mudarse a otra isla" dijo Aster

"Eso es un alivio supongo" dijo Emily

"Regreso a como era antes, Qué diablos?" dijo Natsu chocando su puño en un edificio –"Es como si el tiempo hubiera sido revertido"

Lucy ve esto antes que mira lejos con una mirada avergonzada en su cara mientras ella cierra los ojos-"Todo está arreglado, así que es mejor que no toques nada"

Natsu parece conseguir enojado con esto ya que golpea su cabeza contra el edificio por un segundo antes de mirarla como dos venas estallar hacia fuera al lado de su cabeza-"Qué se supone que quieres decir?!" grito

"Exactamente lo que dije" dijo Lucy dejando escapar un suspiro.

"Tiempo" dijo Lance

"Revertido?" dijo Oscar como él y Emily pensaron en lo que dijo Natsu

"Espera…tiempo?" dijo Natsu dándose cuenta de algo

Los cuatro entonces piensan en el tipo raro Zalty escapando su risa extraña

"Natsu" murmuro Oscar –"Usted piensa que…él hizo esto?"

"No puede ser…" murmuro Natsu colocando una mano a la barbilla en la contemplación

"A menos que él tenía un cambio de corazón" dijo Emily

"Es posible" dijo Lance encogiéndose de hombros –"Supongo que nunca lo sabremos"

Entonces Natsu y Happy se apartan con sonrisas en sus rostros avergonzados por alguna razón

"Lo que sea!" dijo Natsu

"¡Aye!" dijo Happy

"¿Eh? ¿Qué están incluso hablando?" pregunto Lucy pero a continuación se da y se acuerda de algo- "Oh sí, las maletas!"

Lucy entonces comienza a correr hacia el edificio donde están se pertenencias , a lo largo del camino, se detiene al ver al jefe del pueblo de vuelta a la tumba de su hijo, que también ha vuelto a la normalidad

"Veo la tumba de Bobo está de vuelta a la normalidad también. Gracias a Dios" dijo Lucy mientras camina.

El jefe Moka oye su llegada y gira la cabeza hacia ella- "Fueron ustedes quienes volvieron la aldea a la normalidad?" preguntó.

"Um, eso no es ..." dijo Lucy intenta explicar.

"Lo aprecio mucho" dijo el jefe Moka levantándose –"Sin embargo…Magos cuando piensan destruir la luna?"

Lucy empezó a temblar de miedo ante la mirada del jefe, pero se salvó rápidamente cuando Erza, Daimon y los demás se acercaron a ellos

"Destruir la luna es una tarea sencilla" dijo Erza

"¿Eh ?!" los otros cuestionan menos Daimon.

"Hey, Lo dices así con la cara tan seria?" dijo Gray

"Aye…Bueno, así es Erza para ti" dijo Happy

"Por favor, dime que no es serio sobre esto?" dijo Lance

"Nop" dijo Daimon con una sonrisa y mira al jefe Moka –"Señor, no se preocupe resolveremos su problema pero primero necesitamos que usted reúna a todos en la aldea para contestar unas preguntas que surgieron durante la misión"

"Daimon, en que estas pensando?" dijo Elizabeth

"Aclarar este misterio una vez por todas. Tengo una teoría y necesito ver si es la correcta" dijo Daimon

"Pero destruir la luna?! Estás loco?!" dijo Kiba

"Tranquilos, confíen en mi…" dijo Daimon quien miro a Erza quien le dio una leve sonrisa haciendo a él sonreír ampliamente –"El misterio de la maldición del demonio, será resuelta, solo esperen unos minutos…"

Unos minutos más tarde, todo el mundo se había reunido en la parte delantera de la villa, Erza y Daimon se pararon frente a ellos como los magos y riders se pusieron detrás de ellos…

"Vamos a recapitular…" comenzó Erza-"Todos cambiaron de forma cuando la luna purpura apareció. Correcto?"

"Para ser precisos, solo cuando esa luna sale nuestras apariencias cambian" dijo el jefe Moka

"Y considerando lo que hemos escuchado esto ha ocurrido por los últimos tres años, verdad?" pregunto Daimon

"Si probablemente ha sido por ese tiempo"

"Sin embargo, el Moon Dripo ha ocurrido en esta isla cada noche durante esos últimos tres años. Debería haber sido capaz de ver la luz que cae sobre las ruinas cada día" dijo Erza caminando mientras tenía los ojos cerrados sin fijarse en donde iba hasta que camino hacia una fosa que también revivió y fue creado por Lucy, como que cae en ella balancea su brazo derecho hacia el exterior y, accidentalmente sujeta a Daimon de su camisa sorprendiendo haciéndolo caer también en el pozo…

"Kya!/Aahhhhh!" gritaron Erza y Daimon lleguando al fondo del pozo, causando Natsu y los demás a estremecerse en estado de shock y el miedo a lo que acaba de ocurrir tal como aparece sudor en la parte posterior de la cabeza como todos los demás jadean…

El fondo se vuelve púrpura detrás Happy, Natsu, Gray y los riders miran hacia el hoyo con miradas sorprendidas en sus caras y sus brazos caído, Natsu y Gray parecía ser sonrojándose ante lo que dijo Erza…

"La trampa también revivió" dijo Happy

"Ella acaba de decir "Kya!"…" dijo Natsu

"Eso fue muy lindo" susurro Gray

"Y parece que arrastro a Daimon también" dijo Charlotte

"Espera, ¿por qué hay un pozo allí en primer lugar?" pregunto Aster

"Al parecer, un plan de Lucy para tratar de capturar a los tres magos Lyon enviado a atacar el pueblo. Aunque en vez de ellos fuimos Natsu y yo quienes caímos" dijo Oscar rascándose el cuello de vergüenza

" Pero ellos fueron desde el cielo, así que era bastante inútil, para empezar" dijo Lance –"En serio, quien en su sano juicio caería en algo tan tonto como esto? Aparte de Natsu que es Natsu y Oscar por ser un distraído"

"Oye!" dijo Oscar

Lucy entonces aparece detrás de todos ellos con el sudor volando de su cara con miedo-"Esto no es mi culpa! Esto no es mi culpa!" grita

"Nii-san estas…oh vaya" dijo Elizabeth mirando dentro del pozo hasta que se detuvo por lo que veía

Erza había caído primera como su cuerpo estaba en el suelo mientras Daimon cayó segundo aterrizando en frente a Erza pero lo que más llamo la atención a Elizabeth es que la cara de Daimon tocaba a la de Erza como sus labios estaban juntos.

Al momento que ambos abrieron ojos, Daimon se ruborizo como de inmediato aparto sus labios…

"Erza…lo sien-" no pudo terminar su frase como es enviado a volar por un golpe de Erza lanzando fuera del pozo.

Todo el mundo miro como el rider despegaba al cielo como en unos segundos volviendo a caer de pie justo en una valla cercana directo en su entrepierna…

"Ouh!" la mayoría de las personas hicieron una mueca, eso debió doler…

"lo…siento" dijo Daimon como cae de la valla al suelo como su espíritu trataba de salirse de su cuerpo…

Erza salió del agujero y se puso de pie, actuando como si nada hubiera pasado excepto que tenía un pequeño rubor sobre sus mejillas. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho de su armadura-"Por lo tanto, No era el lugar más sospechoso de la isla?" pregunto

Dos de los aldeanos en frente de ella se ponen pálidos, tomada completamente hacia atrás como ella sólo se encogió de lo que acaba de ocurrir fuera –"Ella está actuando como si no hubiera pasado nada…"

"Ella es fuerte…"

"No entiendo por qué nunca lo investigaron" dijo Erza

Todos los aldeanos comienzan a murmurar y mirando el uno al otro con gotas de sudor en sus caras

"Es una tradición en esta aldea que nadie se acerque a esas ruinas" dijo el jefe Moka

"Pero en este momento no hay que regirse por las tradiciones. Han tenido victimas y miren la paga por la recompensa para el gremio…" dijo Lucy

El jefe Moka se encuentra incapaz de decir las palabras, tratando de pensar en cómo explicárselo, pero sólo parece perdido cuando mira hacia el suelo.

"Podrías decirnos la verdad, señor?" dijo Daimon recuperándose del golpe aunque sus piernas ligeramente temblaban…

"E-En realidad no nos entendemos entre nosotros mismos. Es verdad que intentamos investigar las ruinas varias veces. Nunca usamos armas pero íbamos a llevarlas, recorte mis patillas perfectamente" dijo Moka

"Lo que hizo con sus patillas no tienen nada que ver en esto" dijo Lance sin expresión

"Y todos caminamos hacia las ruinas…Pero no pudimos ni acercarnos. Mientras caminábamos hacia las ruinas, antes de darnos cuenta ya estábamos de vuelta en la puerta de la aldea. No podíamos acercarnos a las ruinas!" dijo Moka

"Que significa esto? No pueden acercarse?" pregunto Lucy

"Llegamos al templo sin ningún problema en absoluto" dijo Kiba

"No se los dijimos por qué pensábamos que no nos creerían" dijo un aldeano

"Pero es la verdad, No importa el número de veces que intentáramos acercarnos" dijo otro aldeano

"…Ni un aldeano ha podido poner un pie en ellas" dijo una aldeana femenina

"Cómo es posible? nosotros pudimos entrar en las ruinas mientras ellos no pueden?" dijo Aster

"Me lo imaginaba" dijeron Erza y Daimon para luego mirarse entre sí antes de mirar hacia lados opuestos

"¿Eh?" pregunto Lucy como un signo de interrogación vuela desde la cabeza de Natsu.

"Lo que en el mundo está hablando?" pregunto Lance frunciendo el ceño

En unos árboles lejos de la aldea Zalty quien tenía un lado de su cara hinchada por el golpe de Natsu, observaba con mucho interés a Erza y a Daimon…

"Como era de esperar de Titania…aunque me sorprendió que ese mago requip también se haya dado cuenta del truco" dijo Zalty

En la aldea…

Erza entonces comienza a caminar hacia adelante, el humo de color rosa comienza a emitir desde su armadura antes de que se recubre con luz de color rosa y desaparece dejando al descubierto su ropa normal, que consiste en un vestido blanco y su falda azul.

"Natsu" dijo Erza captando la atención de Natsu -"Ven conmigo" hablo mientras se termina entonces requip en una de sus armaduras.

En cambio Erza su armadura era ahora presenta un aspecto bárbaro y está adornada con numerosos adornos de piel alrededor de las articulaciones de la armadura. La armadura también se complementa con rayas ornamentales azules sobre cada pieza de la armadura de oro y oídos de tipo animal con una franja azul a través de cada oreja. Las hombreras son enormes en tamaño y cuentan con un diseño único en el que las secciones de hombros apuntan hacia arriba. Los bordes están decorados con las rayas azules ornamentales y las mangas de la armadura se alinean con la piel. La falda de la armadura se compone de placas de oro de intrincado diseño que don un borde forrado de piel alrededor de la falda y cubre la parte superior de los muslos de Erza. La falda está adornada con un cinturón de cuero marrón que agarre la falda alrededor de sus caderas. La armadura indistinguible cuenta con dos de guantelete diferentes en ambos brazos. El guante izquierdo cubre el antebrazo y tiene un forro de piel alrededor de la muñeca, mientras que el guante derecho, que carece de la piel, es notablemente más grande y redondo, ya que se extiende hacia abajo a su mano. Una distinción que el guante derecho es que cuenta con una gema roja redonda sobre la sección de la muñeca del guante. Los adornos rodilleras deporte que sobresalen de metal que recuerdan a las alas de dragón, y las placas que cubren parcialmente los muslos de Erza se llevan a cabo por correas atadas a sus piernas. Los chicharrones tienen la frotación de la piel tanto de la rodilla y las zonas de tobillo.

" _Kyojin no Yoroi_ (Armadura del Gigante)" dijo Erza antes de mirar al grupo –"Vamos a destruir la luna!" hablo en un tono serio

Natsu se le ampliaron sus ojos y se sonrisa en el entusiasmo.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" gritaron los demás de sorpresa total como Lucy, Gray, Happy y los Riders, sus ojos y se quedaron en blanco de shock.

"Es hora de la función" dijo Daimon-"Henshin!"

Se convirtió en Kamen rider Ouja pero no termina como hace lo siguiente, inserta la tarjeta surviver…

 **Surviver**

Ouja es cubierto por la oscuridad como su forma surviver aparece

"Muy bien todos, ya escucharon a nuestra líder…tenemos una luna que destruir" dijo Ouja también en un tono serio como esta misión va a llegar a su fin..

 **F** **in del capitulo**

 **Wow no pensé que escribiera tanto yo pensaba que iba a ser corta pero con la cantidad de cosas me sorprendió pero bueno**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	20. Capitulo 19:Alcanza el cielo!

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(Comienza en la ciudad de Fiore en la noche, con la luna en lo alto del cielo, gotas de agua caen formando un charco antes que un pie pisa el charco, las luces de los faroles brillan como en las calles otras siluetas caminan. Las luces iluminan mostrando nueve figuras acorazadas. Las luces se enfocan en sus cascos mostrando antes de ponerse en posición de batalla y corre hacia adelante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(En el otro extreme era de día mostrando un enorme edificio mostrando a nueve jóvenes sonriendo como a su lado estaban Natsu, Gray, Erza y Lucy antes que todos se pusieran en pose de pelea)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(Una tarjeta con la imagen de una cobra cae en la mano de Daimon antes de sonreir, la escena cambia como Kamen rider Ouja miraba el cielo de la noche con Venonsnaker se deslizaba entre el suelo)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(La escena cambia a Erza caminando en un denso bosque mirando el sol brillar/ Luego aparece ella luchando contra una bestia gigante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart (Beatin' Beatin')]**

 _(Ouja y Erza chocan sus armas, como la gente los ovacionaba/ La escena cambia al gremio donde Kiba iba a comer su carne antes que Charlotte se lo quita, Elizabeth y Lucy estaba en el medio deteniendo una pelea entre Natsu y Gray. Lance jugando videojuegos en una esquina mientras Aster tomaba un vaso de limonada de parte de Mirajane. Kage practicaba con su espada como Oscar leía un libro antes de asustarse por un murciélago cayendo de espalda donde Emily reia sin control)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin' heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon entra el gremio como el murciélago se apoya en su hombro y el comienza acariciarlo)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en nueve parte mostrando a Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte y Kiba antes de que cambiara a los nueve dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon, Fifteen y Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en cinco mostrando a Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray y Lucy antes de cambiar el gremio entero celebrando con copas al aire)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(La oscuridad envuelto todo excepto el centro donde los nueve jóvenes están de pie sujetando sus driver para el henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Varias siluetas de seres malignos y criaturas se dirigen hacia el gremio como todo los magos estaban afuera para pelear contra las amenazas como los nueves pilotos se transforman y se unen a la lucha)_

 **[unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(Una misteriosa figura camina en la oscuridad mostrando un cinturón plateado y sujetando una tarjeta antes de desaparecer)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(El cielo de la noche aparece un misterioso kamen rider Dark Decade mirando a los nueve jóvenes y señala que vengan por él)_

 **[You got to change Breakin' the chain]**

 _(Daimon y Dark Decade chocan los puños como todo se destruye como un espejo)_

 **[Don't be afraid! Walking in hte stage,..just Go!]**

 _(En lo alto de un edificio los nueve rider y magos miran hacia abajo y saltan a la batalla como la luna llena ilumina su camino_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart!]**

 _(Cada rider y mago realiza sus técnicas como varias cadenas envuelven la pantalla donde la cámara se fija en Erza y Ouja haciendo un corte al mismo tiempo partiendo las cadenas)_

 **[kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(La pantalla es de un tono morado como el titulo Team DARK brilla con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en el fondo)_

 **Capitulo 19: Alcanza el cielo!**

"Vamos a destruir esa luna en este momento!" dijo Erza con cara de seriedad

Natsu aplaudió de emoción mientras los otros lloran a cabo en estado de shock tras él con los ojos abiertos.

"Daimon…dime que usted y Erza se volvieron locos?" dijo Kiba

"En serio…destruir la luna? Eso es imposible!" dijo Emily

"Lo decimos muy en serio" dijo Ouja –"Vamos a destruir la luna y todo el mundo vuelva a su forma original" anunció antes que Erza lo hiciera

Todos los aldeanos miran hacia él con asombro a lo que estaba diciendo. Fueron finalmente capaces de volver a la normalidad, esto hizo que todos ellos comenzaran a aplaudir de alegría.

"Vamos a ver con nuestros ojos como la luna es destruida"

"Finalmente vamos a volver a ser como éramos!"

"Aun sigo pensando que no están hablando en serio?" dijo Kage

"Pues la manera que hablo Daimon y la mirada de Erza…ambos están hablando muy enserio" dijo Oscar

"No puedo creer esto… Ninguna persona o Kamen rider ha llegado a la luna…excepto Kamen rider Fourze pero solo usando la entrada Rabbit Hatch" dijo Elizabeth

"Bueno…entonces ellos dos van aprender de la manera difícil que no tienen oportunidad en llegar a la luna" dijo Lance

"Si vamos a destruir la luna. No sería mejor hacerlo desde la cima de la ruinas?" pregunto Natsu acercándose a Erza y a Daimon –"Es más alto desde aquí"

"No. Desde aquí está bien" dijo Erza confundiendo a Natsu

"Además ques los aldeanos no pueden acercarse a las ruinas. Este es el lugar indicado que necesitamos para terminar esta misión"

"Qué raro…si ella y Daimon van a destruir la luna, no tendría sentido ir a zonas más altas de hecho?" dijo Aster

"Es como si ellos quieres que los aldeanos estén cerca de ellos cuando lo hagan…" dijo Charlotte

"Pero aún eso no tiene sentido" dijo Emily con las manos juntas sobre la cabeza –"Esto me está danto jaqueca"

"Destruir la luna? Bueno es Erza y Daimon de quienes estamos hablando pero…" dijo Gray

"Q-Qué es lo que planean hacer?" pregunto Lucy como tiene sus ojos se abiertos aún en estado de shock

"Nuestros corazones se están acelerando, No lo creen?" dijo Happy

"En muchas formas…" dijo Lucy mientras cierra sus ojos

"Esta es la armadura del gigante. Aumenta mi habilidad para lanzar y…" dijo Erza como entonces tiende su mano derecha como aparece un círculo mágico de color rojo, una lanza en busca masiva y extraño que aparece como ella lo agarra-"La lanza de Haia que repele la oscuridad"

Los aldeanos impresionados por el arma.

"En cuento a mí, esta es mi forma final llamado modo surviver que aumenta todas mis habilidades, además" dijo Ouja insertando una tarjeta

 **Advent**

Exodriver y Heavymetal sales de un espejo de una de las casas y se pone al lado de Ouja –"Y este es dos de mis cuatro compañeros llamado Exodriver que me ayudara a volar rápidamente y el otro es Heavymetal que me dará un impulso extra…"

Los aldeanos quedaron impresionados de nuevo por las invocaciones pero estaban confundidos porque invoco una manta rayas y un rinoceronte si él tiene aspecto de cobra…

"Increíble! Vas a lanzar eso a la luna…" dijo Natsu a Erza y luego gira a Daimon entusiasmado de nuevo como sus ojos se abrieron –"Y usted volara hacia la luna para que entre los dos la destruyan?"

Detrás de Natsu, Happy tiene los ojos cerrados como Lucy, Gray y los riders (menos Daimon) sus ojos se oscurecieron

"En serio, eso no va a funcionar" pensaron todos

"Sin embargo no creo que alcance a la luna así nomas- Es por eso que vamos a propulsarlo con el poder de tus llamas" dijo Erza a Natsu

"Huh?" dijo Natsu confundido

"Cuando lance la lanza, golpéala lo más fuerte que puedas por atrás" dijo Erza

"Cuando sea lanzada yo me montare a Exodriver y pediré a Gray que cree una rampa de hielo con su magia y Oscar use un hechizo de viento que me de impulso. Cuando este en el cielo invocare a Heavymetal para que me dé un impulso para sí golpear la lanza de Erza para que aumente su fuerza de impacto…" dijo Ouja mirando a Gray y a Oscar

"Combinando el poder de lanzamiento de la armadura del gigante con las llamas de Natsus combinadas a la fuerza de impacto de Daimon. Destruiremos la luna!" dijo Erza

"Muy bien! Ya lo entiendo!" dijo Natsu entendiendo

"Vamos a hacerlo" dijo Erza como ella, Daimon y Natsu van a la torre de la aldea

"Por qué están esos tres tan emocionados?" pregunto Gray como él, Lucy y los riders tenían los ojos blancos miradas asombrados y confusos en sus caras mientras que Happy parece estar asombrado por ellos.

"Ellos no van a destruir de verdad la luna, no?" pregunto Lucy

"Y lo peor que Daimon nos pidió nuestra ayuda Gray" dijo Oscar

Erza, Natsu y Sorcerer se dirigieron a la torre del reloj del pueblo que había una rampa de hielo creado por estaba a unos kilómetros lejos de la aldea con Exobriver en su forma de motocicleta y encima de su cabeza había un trozo de espejo para invocar a Heavymetal que estaba listo. En la cima de la torre Natsu estaba detrás de Erza cuando alzó la vista hacia la luna púrpura. Ella levantó la lanza, asegurándose de que se señaló a la derecha hacia la luna como entonces la gema en su guante derecho se ilumina, un círculo mágico de color rojo aparece debajo de ella. Ouja de inmediato acelero como aumentaba la velocidad mientras corria hacia la rampa…

"Natsu!" grito Erza lanzando la lanza señalando a Natsu quien dio un puñetazo de fuego en el extremo posterior de la lanza, dos polos en el lado de la lanza en la parte superior estallan cuando las llamas se disparan a partir de ellos la destruyendo la parte superior de la torre de vigilancia, excepto para la plataforma y la rampa…

"Increíble!" dijo Happy

"Hey ...", dijo Gray como él y los riders tenían una mirada molesta

"De nuevo están destruyendo las cosas!" dijo Lucy como tenía los ojos en blanco y su boca abierta en estado de shock.

"Este lugar acaba de ser reconstruido no lo destruyan de nuevo!" grito Lance

Desde la torre la lanza vuela hacia adelante en el aire a alta velocidad, el fuego continúa en erupción desde los polos que salen de humo detrás como un rastro de los otros para ver donde es como todo el mundo queda sin aliento en estado de shock y temor, a la espera de ver lo que sucedería

"Aquí voy" grito Ouja a toda velocidad como recorre la rampa y sale volando hacia el cielo –"Ahora Oscar"

"Si si!" dijo Sorcerer con un suspiro insertando un anillo a su cinturón

 **Tornado! Now!**

Un círculo mágico aparece invocando un potente tornado que impulsa a Ouja aun más alto. Exodriver vuelve a su forma original como Ouja se sostiene mientras sube más arriba…

"Ahora" dijo Ouja

 **Strike vent!**

Ouja sujeta metal horno como de inmediato coloca otra tarjeta mientras salta con fuerzas de Exodriver…

 **Advent!**

Heavymetal aparece desde el espejo

"Y para el toque final" dijo Ouja insertando una última tarjeta

 **Final vent**

El codo de Heavyetal se abro mostrando un propulsor como carga el puño golpeando los pies de Ouja lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper la barrera del sonido…

"Final Heavy pressure!" grito Ouja golpeando con todo su poder a la parte inferior de la lanza haciendo que vuele más alto y más alto en el aire como entonces, golpea algo, desde el punto de vista de todos la lanza parece desaparecer en un destello de luz ... como entonces aparece una grieta en la luna!

"Gotcha!" dijo Ouja como Exodriver lo atrapa en el aire

Todos los aldeanos jadeo en la alegría por lo que ven

"Tienes que estar bromeando!" gritaron Gray, Lucy y los riders como sus cabezas se ampliaron, sus ojos se abren en estado de shock y son bocas caen abierta

La grieta en la luna comienza a expandirse, más y más, hasta que es ... más allá de la luna? Y entonces se rompe, dejando al descubierto una luna blanca como ahora lo que parece ser fragmentos de vidrio de color púrpura caen del cielo, ya que parece ser de vidrio más violeta alrededor de la luna por alguna razón…

Al ver esto confunde a los habitantes del pueblo, así como todos los demás

"La luna?" dijo Natsu

"Eso es…" dijo Lance

"vidrio?" dijo Aster

Ambos riders se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en realidad

"No era la luna que destruyeron…" dijo Lucy

"Es el cielo" termino Emily como el cristal violeta se desintegra en polvo púrpura y comienza a caer alrededor de los magos, riders, y los aldeanos.

"Que es lo que pasa aquí?" pregunto Natsu

"Estábamos equivocados todo el tiempo! No fue Deliora, y no era la luna en todo lo que fue la causa de esta especie de lente" dijo Lance

"Esta isla estaba cubierta con un lente maligno" dijo Erza

"Un lente?" pregunto Natsu

"Durante ese tiempo el Moon Drip era creado liberaba una especie de gas. Ese gas se cristalizo y se volvió un lente que cubría el cielo" dijo Ouja bajando hacia la torre

"Es por ese lente que la luna se veía purpura" dijo Aster

"Lo que significa ... los aldeanos van a volver a la normalidad!" dijo Elizabeth

Efectivamente los aldeanos están rodeados por una luz brillante de color amarillo alrededor de sí mismos, todos ellos mirando hacia abajo con miradas confusas en sus rostros.

"Con el lente maligno roto…" dijo Erza

"El verdadero brillo de esta isla regresara" termino Ouja regresando a su forma civil

Sin embargo, como la luz se apaga, los aldeanos se mantienen en sus formas demoníacas por alguna razón, confundirlos y los demás, a excepción de Erza y Daimon…

"Ellos…No volvieron a la normalidad?" dijo Gray

"Oh, no" dijo Happy

"Que está pasando?" dijo Kiba

"Quizás solo necesitan un poco de tiempo o algo a desaparecer?" dijo Kage

"No, todo es como debería ser" dijo Erza mientras se baja de la torre, como regresa a su armadura normal, como todo el mundo preguntándose lo que está hablando.

"La verdad es que ese lente no afecto a sus cuerpos, sino sus recuerdos" dijo Daimon bajando de Exodriver como él regresa al mundo del espejo

"Sus recuerdos?" pregunto Lucy

"El recuerdo falso de que se volvían demonios durante la noche" dijo Erza

Los otros se vuelven aún más confundido por esta

"Espera, ¿qué?" pregunto Oscar

"Cuál es el significado de esto? No querrás decir que…" dijo Lucy

"Eso es correcto" dijo Erza haciendo que Lucy, Happy, y Gray se asuten como moscas sudor salen de ellos.

"¿Eh? Espera un segundo! ¿Nos está diciendo que estas personas son en realidad ..." dijo Kage

"Yep…Desde el principio todos eran demonios" dijo Daimon

"Ehhhh ?!" grito Natsu desde lo alto de la torre.

"EHHHHHHHH ?!" los riders gritan también excepto Charlotte quien chillaba de emoción

"Ehhhh!" gritaron Lucy y Happy quien vuela literalmente apagado mientras Lucy cae al suelo sobre sus pies mientras sujeta el lado de su cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron en shock completa.

"En serio? Pregunto Gray como él y uno de los aldeanos demonio se miran cara a cara, las pupilas de ancho en forma de sudor corre por el lado de la cara, el demonio mirando hacia atrás en él con una expresión en blanco en su cara

"Si…Ahora que lo mencionan. Aun estoy un poco confundido" dijo el aldeano demonio

"Ellos tienen el poder de convertirse en humanos. Y terminaron pensando que su forma humana era su forma verdadera. Ese es el recuerdo falso que el Moon Drip causo" dijo Erza

"Pero…Por qué Lyon y los demás estaban bien?" pregunto Lucy

"Porque son humanos…" dijo Daimon –" Lyon y su grupo son humanos en realidad mientras esta aldea todos eran demonios. El Moon Drip afecto las memorias de los demonios, pero no hace daño a nosotros los seres humanos. Eso también explica de porque ellos no pudieron estar cerca de las ruinas"

"Ya entiendo es debido a que seres de oscuridad nunca podría estar cerca de las ruinas que están cubiertas con luz santa, cierto?" dijo Oscar

"Correcto" asintió Erza

"Impresionante!" dijo una voz desde detrás del grupo-"Me alegra de haber confiado en ustedes"

El grupo se da la vuelta y se sorprendió por completo por que ven delante de ellos

"Magos…Gracias!" dijo el sujeto que resulto ser el hombre que los había llevado a la isla, en primer lugar, el hijo del jefe… Bobo! Aunque ahora que era un demonio escala de color púrpura

"Es el fantasma!" " gritaron Lucy y Happy de horror como se abrazan entre sí con sus ojos va en blanco y ampliación de miedo cuando sus mandíbulas se abrió.

"El del bote?" dijo Gray

"Puede esta noche extraña terminar por una vez?!" grito Lance

"Pero como desapareciste de nosotros?!" dijo Emily

El Jefe Moka al ver el hombre demonio delante de él, comienza a temblar- "Bobo..."

"Pero, estabas…"

"No morimos por solo ser apuñalados en el pecho!*risa*" dijo Bobo mientras coloca su mano derecha sobre el pecho y comienza a reír.

"Pero desapareciste del bote…" dijo Gray como Lucy y Happy seguían abrasándose del miedo como entonces, una vez más Bobo desaparece ante sus ojos, causando Gray, Lucy, Happy y los riders sorprenderse al darse cuenta de lo que realmente hizo y miran hacia arriba, así y soltar sus mandíbulas por lo que ven. Bobo estaba en el aire por encima de ellos, flotando en el aire por unas alas demoníacas enormes y largas

"Lo siento, en ese momento no les dije la verdad. Yo era el único que recupero sus recuerdos. Por lo que deje la isla…Ya que todos en la isla pensaban que eran humanos. Todos me tenían miedo!" dijo Bobo comenzando a reírse de nuevo

"Por supuesto. Cuando los aldeanos enviaron la petición pidiendo ayuda a cualquier gremio, él debió darse cuenta y espero a Hargeon cuando un mago de un gremio llegara a fin de que él pudiera tomar ellos a la isla debido a que nadie más navegaría cerca de esa isla debido a su reputación" dijo Lance

"Si iba a ser cualquiera que ayude a su pueblo recuperar sus recuerdos tenía que estar en el puerto para darles el transporte ya que sabía lo que realmente estaba pasando en y por lo tanto no tenía miedo al igual que el resto de las personas" dijo Aster

"Bobo ..." dijo Moka como las lágrimas comienzan a aparecer en sus ojos. De repente, el jefe de la aldea abre sus propias alas y vuela hacia su hijo que pensó que habia muerto- "Bobo!" grito de alegría como lágrimas caen por su rostro, volando hacia su hijo y abrazándolo por el cuello un poco fuerte haciendo que sus ojos se salgan un poco antes de que él se detiene y retrocede para mirar a su hijo.

Los dos abrazándose unos a otros en la alegría y la felicidad

"Papa, finalmente volviste a la normalidad?" dijo Bobo con una enorme sonrisa

Todos los aldeanos miran con asombro y sonríen por este momente y a su vez más cada aldeano les brotó alas y volaron en el aire para dar la bienvenida de nuevo Bobo

"Está vivo!"

"Bobo aun esta vivo!"

"Muy bien!"

Team DARK y los magos de Fairy Tail miran hacia arriba y no pueden evitar sonreír ante la visión

"En efecto una isla de demonios…" dijo Erza

"Pero…sabes…de solo verles los rostros…se ven menos como demonios…y más como ángeles" dijo Natsu

El grupo sigue sonriendo al ver esto, contento de ver todos los aldeanos felices por una vez.

"Aunque se vean cómo demonios, en el fondo tienen buen corazón" dijo Daimon

"Eso indica que no hay que juzgar un libro por la portada" dijo Aster

"Si…El hecho de que son monstruos en el exterior, no significa que sean una en el interior" dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa.

"Esta noche vamos a tener una fiesta! Una fiesta de demonios!"

"Yay!"

"Apuesto que las fiestas de los demonios son muy alborotadas" dijo Lucy

"Aye" dijo Happy

"Woo fiesta, esa me da la oportunidad de preparar mi famoso "KALBI RIBS" sus papilas gustativas estallaran de sabor. Hagamos que este luau comience" dijo Emily

"Luau?" dijeron los magos de Fairy tail

"Es una fiesta tradicional del hogar de Emily, es un enorme banquete con espectáculos tradicionales de su tierra natal" dijo Daimon

"A que te refieres con tierra natal?" pregunto Erza

"Se los explicaremos más tarde…a todos en el gremio. Ustedes deben saber la verdad" dijo Daimon

Erza y Gray se miraron confundidos como Lucy sabia a que se refería…

* * *

Una hora más tarde, el pueblo estaba ahora lleno de conversación y la risa. Todos se sentaron a disfrutar de las enormes cantidades de alimentos que, si bien un poco de aspecto extraño, en realidad era bastante sabrosa con Natsu, por supuesto, quema la comida en fuego y se los come de forma instantánea. Emily comenzó a ser un espectáculo donde empezó a danzar con una música que nadie había escuchado y pronto todo el mundo acompaño su ritmo como tenían collares con flores en su cuellos. Gray se sentó un poco lejos de los demás con un cuenco de coco en la mano.

"Te importa si te acompaño" dijo Charlotte apareciendo a su lado con un cuenco de coco en la mano también

Gray le respondió con una sonrisa como ambos chocaron sus bebidas y entonces comenzaron a beber de ella.

"Tus heridas esta mejor?" dijo una familiar voz femenina

Gray y Charlotte se dan vuelta para ver esa persona

"No es usted ..." dijo Gray antes de él y Charlotteera una niña demonio con piel de luz azul, pelo corto de color azul, grandes dientes prominentes, ojos afilados, orejas puntiagudas y una barbilla puntiaguda que lleva un sujetador de color naranja y falda verde

"Ya te olvidaste? Pregunto el demonio femenino mientras ella entonces vuelve a convertirse en su forma humana, revelando a sí misma como la chica que tendía a Grayel día anterior después de su primera pelea con el Lyon.

"Oh, tu eres quien…" dijo Gray como detrás del demonio femenino son otros tres demonios femeninos de aspecto diferente

"No me reconoces ahora?" dijo le chica antes de volver a su forma demoniaca

"Si…" dijo Gray

En ese momento, una de las chicas demonio se arrodilla a su lado con las manos sobre el pecho –"Desde que viniste a la aldea, pensamos que eres el mejor, Gray"

"Si eres muy genial" dijo otra chica sentándose a su lado empujando a Charlotte a distancia

La otra chica demonio se inclina delante de él-"Pero, Te gustamos más en nuestras formas humanas, no?"

"No diría eso exactamente" dijo Gray como empieza a pensar en lo que quiere decir en realidad no querer herir los sentimientos de estas chicas-"Pienso que esa apariencia les favorece"

Eso causa las chicas demonios gritar de felicidad como aparecen las flores alrededor de ellas volando lejos, Gray ahora se cuestiona si es o no tomó la decisión correcta en su redacción..

"Lo sabia! Gray es muy genial!"

"Ahora estamos con más confianza!"

"Vamos a bailar juntos! Vamos hacer el baile de los demonios groovy!"

Las tres, junto con la otra chica demonio agarran a Gray y comienzan a alejarse de él, Gray no está seguro de qué hacer ahora y encontrar esto un poco embarazoso.

Charlotte no le gusto esto y frunció el ceño como se dirigió hacia Gray –"Gray!" dijo ella

Gray y las chicas demonios se dieron la vuelta al ver a Charlotte con una mirada de enojo

" Charlotte Hey-mph!" Gray no pudo terminar su frase como Charlotte le dio a él un beso profundo

Las chicas demonios miraron por sorpresa esto, lo mismo con Gray que no esperaba que Charlotte hiciera esto… La chica gótica retiro sus labios, y envió una mirada a las otras chicas que decía "mío"

"Charlotte" dijo Gray aun aturdido

"Por lo que él ya tiene una novia!"

"Oooh que mala suerte!"

"Por que los chicos lindos que conocemos son gay o tienen una novia"

Las chicas demonios se marcharon desilusionadas como algunos de los aldeanos, lis riders y los magos de Fairy tail vieron lo ocurrido

"C-Charlotte!" dijo Lucy sorprendida

"Wow, Charlotte dio de inmediato la iniciativa!" dijo Aster con una sonrisa…

"Yo sabía que algún día ella iba a mostrar sus sentimientos por Gray pero no pensé que sería tan pronto" dijo Kiba

"Por cierto, Lance me debes 50 joyas" dijo Oscar como el rider jugador entrego el dinero

"No me digan que realmente apostaron?" dijo Daimon con una gota de sudor

"Aunque por cierto, escuche de algunas chicas hablando acerca de usted y de Lance de por qué siempre actuaba tan cálido y seguro mientras a Lance por ser frío y rudo" se burlo Elizabeth

Daimon se rasco el cuello con timidez mientras que Lance tenía sus ojos en blanco como una vena falló con un globo por encima de la cabeza de la ira.

Team DARK estaban al otro lado de Moka y Bobo, y Lucy, Erza, y Happy que estaban junto a ellos, todos miraron hacia el jefe del pueblo preguntando lo que estaba hablando

"Todos pensamos que nuestra apariencia es una debilidad… por lo que nunca nos comunicamos con las otras islas ", dijo el jefe Moka.

"Es por eso que empezó el rumor que la isla Galuna estaba maldita" dijo Bobo

"Es por eso que las personas en el puerto estaban asustadas de la isla" dijo Lucy

"Pero a partir de ahora, creo que vamos a llevarnos mejor con las personas de todo el continente…" dijo el jefe Moka –"Debemos cooperar y ayudarnos ente nosotros"

Erza asiente con la cabeza en el acuerdo y dice–"Si hablas con los demás de esta forma, no le va a importar las apariencias, ellos lo van a comprender"

"Si usted demuestra que no quiere hacer ningún daño, sino ayudar a los demás, la gente verá que no son monstruos sino al igual que ellos. No en el exterior, pero en el interior", dijo Daimon

* * *

En las afueras de la aldea tres personas observaban desde el acantilado, resultaban ser los tres magos de Lyon, ellos tres podía oír la música, aplausos y las actividades festivas dentro de las paredes de madera de altura que rodean el pueblo…

"En verdad vas a ir?" pregunto Toby como dio un leve gruñido

"Si, no podemos estar satisfechos con esto. Tú quédate aquí con Reitei Lyon" dijo Yuka

"Todo es por el amor" dijo Sherry

* * *

Unos minutos pasaron, todo el mundo todavía estaba teniendo un momento de diversión mientras comían, bebían, y hablan entre sí. Desconocido para todos sin embargo, dos personas caminaron a través de la entrada del pueblo y hacia el centro del pueblo donde todo el mundo se había reunido, deteniéndose sólo unos pocos pies de distancia de ellos. Parecía que algunos de los aldeanos demonios se dieron cuenta de esto y uno a uno los miraba a los dos intrusos.

"Hey!"

"Qué?"

Pronto se llamó la atención de todos hacia donde estaban las dos figuras, que era dos de los magos de Lyon, Sherry y Yuka… Sherry tenía una sonrisa en su cara mientras que Yuka estaba de pie con las manos detrás de la espalda y sonriendo

"Ellos son… los compañeros de Reitei?"

Gray miro hacia ellos como Charlotte y Team DARK menos Daimon se levantaron listos para henshin…

"Kage, préstame tu espada de madera?" dijo Daimon con un suspiro

Kage miro confundido unos segundos antes de asentir y pasarle la espada como Daimon se levanto con calma

Lucy y Happy todavía se sentaron mirando a ellos, mientras que Erza con calma se iba a poner de pie . Natsu parecía un poco ajeno a la situación mientras tomaba otro bocado de fuego en un palo antes de mirar.

"Que quieren?" dijo Erza

"Vinieron para una segunda ronda o algo?" dijo Lance

"Se encargaron muy bien de Reitei Lyon…El ni siquiera se puede mover" dijo Yuka

"Venimos a pagárselos" dijo Sherry

Lucy se pone de pie –"Esperen! Acaso no lo escucharon? Nosotros y Lyon ya…"

"Eso es otra cosa" dijo Yuka

"Vamos a terminar esto de una vez por todas" dijo Sherry

"Muy bien, muéstrenme lo que tienes!" dijo Natsu finalmente levantándose y se precipita hacia adelante unos pocos pies, iluminando el puño en preparación para luchar contra ellos

"Espera!" grito Bobo mientras los demás lo miran, preguntándose qué es lo que quiere –"No podemos seguir dejando que hagan todo!"

"Si, es verdad"

"Tenemos que proteger nuestra aldea!"

"Aprecio sus intenciones pero yo-" dijo Erza pero fue intermpido

"No, yo me encargo de ellos" dijo Daimon parándose al frente de los dos magos de Lyon con la espada de Kage golpeando ligeramente su hombro

"Y tu quien eres?" pregunto Sherry

"Solo un simple Kamen rider, recuerden esto" dijo Daimon

"Supongo debes ser el líder de ese grupo de magos requip extraños" dijo Yuka –"No te vez tan dificil"

"Por qué no lo pruebas para ver si es verdad" dijo Daimon con una sonrisa burlona

"Cuidado Daimon! Ella puede manipular a los arboles y las rocas!" advirtió Lucy

"Y el raro de la cejas puede neutralizar cualquier magia!" dijo Natsu

"Daimon, permíteme tomar tu lugar en esta pelea" dijo Erza ya que ella se puede encargarse de ellos con facilidad

"Aunque aprecio eso Erza, estaré bien. Acabare con ellos antes que hagan cualquier truco" dijo Daimon lanzando la espada de madera al cielo como los magos miraron con atención .

En un parpadeo de distracción Daimon desaparece de la vista de los magos

"Desapareció" dijo Sherry como de pronto recibe una patada giratoria lanzándola al vuelo.

Daimon gira su atención hacia Yuka que está asustado por lo que acaba de ocurrir rápidamente, se retuerce alrededor y le da un puñetazo en toda la mandándolo a volar. Ambos chocan con el suelo duro como los aldeanos, Erza y los otros, todos miran con sorpresa y conmoción por la rapidez con que él sólo les llevó hacia abajo.

"¡Increíble!" dijo Natsu

"Él es muy fuerte y lo hizo sin transformarse" dijo Lucy

"Muy bien, Nii-san!" grito Elizabeth

Erza se quedo sorprendido de las habilidades de Daimon y haciéndose que se pregunta si todo este tiempo ha estado ocultando sus habilidades durante las veces que lucharon.

Al momento que los dos magos estaban en el suelo la espada de madera cae en la mano de Daimon como se lo coloca en el hombro…

Sherry se incorpora y trata de levantarse, pero en lugar de tratar de continuar la lucha, aún se encontraba en el dolor del ataque de Daimon

"Impresionante" dijo ella

Yuka entonces se levanta sobre sus pies, reniendo su mano derecha a la barbilla del punzón de Daimon le dio como él luego mira a él con una mirada sincera en su rostro- "Es verdad... No somos oponentes…" dijo mientras Sherry se ríe ligeramente.

"Eh?" dijo Lucy ahora preguntándose lo que están haciendo.

"Esperar qué?" dijo Kiba

"Esperen, quieren decir que…" dijo Oscar

Miradas entristecidos a continuación aparecen en la cara de los dos magos como se ven en el suelo

"Sé que esto no perdona nuestras acciones pero queríamos acabar las cosas" dijo Yuka

"Eso es lo que querían decir con "pagarlo"…" dijo Happy

"Querían ser derrotados por nosotros intencionalmente como un castigo por lo que trataron de hacer" dijo Aster

"Escuchamos de Reitei-sama. Que gracias a ustedes, estamos libres del odio hacia Deliora" dijo Sherry

"Oh, entonces ustedes también…" dijo Gray al darse cuenta de que eran, así, más víctimas de la masacre de Deliora hace todos esos años.

"Nuestras ciudades fueron destruidas cuando éramos niños. Nuestros amigos y familias quemados en cenizas…" dijo Yuka

"Reitei-sama iba a derrotar a Deliora. Es por eso que los seguimos" dijo Sherry

"Pero ese no es motivo para herir a personas inocentes en el proceso" dijo Yuka

"Odiamos tanto a Deliora que terminamos siendo peores que el. Olvidamos…el amor" dijo Sherry

"Dejaron que su odio por Deliora sacar lo mejor de ustedes. Dejaron que el odio nuble su mente y su juicio. Fue sólo después de que Deliora fuera derrotado se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho" dijo Daimon en un tono serio antes de relajarse y caminar hacia ellos y coloco su mano sobre sus hombros –"Vengan con nosotros a comer" hablo con una cálida sonrisa

"Eh?" dijeron Yuka y Sherry confundidos

"Daimon tiene razón" grito Natsu llamando la atención de todos como también él pone sus manos en los hombros de los magos-"Vamos, acompáñenos y comamos juntos!"

Yuka y Sherry, aunque son completamente sorprendidos por la bondad de Daimon y ligeramente molestos por el grito de Natsu, ambos magos miraron aun confundidos…

"Pero fuimos sus enemigos!" dijo Yuka

"Si como algo con muchas calorías, mi peso…" dijo Sherry pero no alcanzo a terminar su frase como Daimon los aprieta contra sí mismo

"Sin ninguna objeción" dijo Daimon

"Así es! Diviértanse!" grito Natsu mientras arrastra a los dos magos

Sherry y Yuka se encuentran en una mesa rodeada por los habitantes del pueblo de demonios que son todos con los ojos abiertos y el sudor con la confusión sobre qué estaban allí ahora. Los dos también con los ojos abiertos con miradas confusas en su cara, ya que ahora llevan a cabo bebidas en sus manos.

"Ahora, vamos a comer!" grito Natsu

"Lo que acaba de pasar?" pregunto Oscar

"Que crees, tenemos invitados adicionales" dijo Daimon con una sonrisa-"De acuerdo todo el mundo, sigamos disfrutando de la fiesta!"

Erza miro a Daimon como ella sonrió –"Sin duda, Daimon es alguien interesante" recordó el momento del beso y el hecho que de que ella lo golpeara –"Quizás deba disculparme de esto" pensó con un ligero rubor…

Con el tiempo todo el mundo aceptó los dos y la fiesta se puso de nuevo en plena marcha.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una rama de árbol cercano, Zalty estaba observando lo ocurrido mientras flotando junto a él era una bola de cristal iluminada

"Como puedes ver" dijo Zalty como si alguien más estaba allí

"Por qué regresaste la aldea a como era?" una voz sonó en la bola de cristal

"Llámalo un bono" dijo Zalty levantando su pulgar en alto

En otra parte…

"Que voy hacer contigo? Pero Fairy tail supero mis expectativas sobretodos estos "magos requip". Espero que nunca se pongan en nuestro camino" dijo el miembro del consejo Siegrain mientras se sienta en su oficina, una sonrisa en su rostro mientras tiene su mano izquierda contra su cara. Mirando en su propia bola de cristal como se ve a los aldeanos, los miembros de Fairy Tail y Kamen Riders en su fiesta…

De vuelta a la isla Zalty quita la máscara, revelando un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo de color verde oscuro de punta, sin embargo, fue cubierta por un destello de luz blanca y parecía cambiar. A medida que la luz se apagó, se reveló una mujer joven con el pelo largo de color púrpura oscuro con un vestido blanco con una banda amarilla alrededor de su cintura y el lápiz labial rojo. La mujer se puso de pie sosteniendo la bola de cristal en la mano izquierda y la máscara de Zalty en la otra.

"Si" dijo ella

* * *

En la mañana siguiente después de una larga noche de celebración, todo el mundo tenía una buena noche de sueño y ahora se empieza a despertar, Natsu estaba despierto y una vez más, comer algunos palos llameantes.

"Donde está la chica y el de las cejas?" pregunto Natsu al ver que no estaban Sherry ni a Yuka

"Después de que no pudieron comer más, se fueron" dijo Happy

Lucy parpadeó un par de veces y luego inclinó la cabeza un poco, Gray tenía una mirada molesta en su cara como en la frente por encima de su ojo izquierdo era una cicatriz que parecía haber conseguido durante su última batalla con el Lyon

"Parece que te va a quedar una cicatriz" dijo Lucy como estaba en sus manos y rodillas mirando la cicatriz como Gray

"Huh? Eso no importa" dijo Gray apartando la mirada de ella

"Es en tu rostro" señalo Lucy

"No me importa cuando me lastimo. Mientras puedan ser vistas" dijo Gray

"Oh, eso es profundo!" Lucy dijo girando la cabeza y el guiño de su ojo izquierdo

"Huh? Que herida no se puede ver?" dijo Natsu todavía con los palos con fuego contra ellos mientras mira hacia abajo en Gray con una mirada molesta / confusa en su rostro

"Cállate! Cuando digo algo genial, no lo arruines" dijo Gray

"Eso era genial?" dijo Natsu

"Eh Gray" dijo Charlotte sentándose a su lado

"Los dejaremos solos un momento, vamos Natsu!" dijo Lucy levantándose y tomando al dragon slayer lejos de los dos

"Charlotte" dijo Gray al ver a la chica con un rubor como se movía con verguenza

"Quiero disculparme por lo de ese beso de anoche… no sé lo que me paso…yo solo" dijo Charlotte tratando de decir como su mirada se encontraba en el suelo

"No importa" interrumpió Gray con una sonrisa –"La verdad me gusto ese beso" se rasco la mejilla con un rubor

Las mejillas de Charlotte se hicieron más rojas –"Me preguntaba…" dijo un fuerte trago de saliva como se encontraba nerviosa –"Si te gustaría,tú y yo…tener una…cita?" pregunto

"Una cita?" dijo Gray apartando ligeramente la mirada un poco avergonzado para luego mirarla con una sonrisa –"Me gustaría"

Charlotte junto ambas manos y da un fuerte abrazo alrededor del cuello de Gray con mucha fuerza haciendo que se pusiera azul por la falta de aire

"Cha…Charlotte…aire" intento decir Gray

Charlotte se dio cuenta y aparto el abrazo –"L-Lo siento" se disculpo

Escondido en algunas casas team DARK y Lucy miraron con una ligera sonrisa

Unos minutos más tarde…

"Q-Qué? No van a tomar la recompensa?" dijo Moka en estado de shock como el resto de los habitantes del pueblo se reunieron, los magos de Fairy Tail y riders a punto de irse

"Es correcto, su gratitud es todo lo que necesitamos" dijo Erza

"Solo hicimos lo que era correcto" dijo Daimon

"Oh no, no, no…" dijo Moka

Detrás de ella estaba una vez más su gran carro de equipaje y otros artículos, concordando con Daimon team DARK no iban acpetar la recompensa debido a que tanto ellos como Lucy, Natsu, Happy y Gray rompieron las reglas y como tal sabían que no podían aceptar el premio, ya que no sería correcto, Natsu y Gray fueron una vez más en la garganta del otro, ya que ambos empujaron contra la cara del otro con miradas enfureció en ellos.

"Este trabajo no fue oficialmente aceptado por nuestro gremio" dijo Erza

"Es verdad, nosotros fuimos unos idiotas que hicimos un trabajo por nuestra cuenta sin permisos" dijo Daimon

"Oi nii-san, no tienes que decir esto de esa manera" dijo Elizabeth

"Aunque en cierto modo es verdad" dijo Kage

"Sobre todo en Natsu en la mayoría del caso" dijo Lance

"*leve risa* Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que nos salvaron. Y si digo que no es una recompensa para el gremio pero es un "gracias" a nuestros amigos por salvarnos, lo aceptarían?" dijo Moka

Al oír esto hizo que Natsu y Gray dejaran de luchar como ellos y Lucy miraron hacia Erza, la esperanza en sus ojos que ella aceptaría el premio, al menos, basada en el hecho allí mismo. Team DARK se miraron entre sí, que era un poco de una historia diferente cuando ponen esa manera, en lugar de una recompensa por hacer un trabajo, que era sólo un gracias por ayudar a estas personas pero tenían la sensación no va ser fácil.

"Es difícil negarse cuando lo ponen de esa manera" dijo Erza

Los aldeanos se quedaron sin aliento en la alegría, Lucy y los otros también se quedaron sin aliento ante la idea de recibir…

"70 millones de jewel!" grito Gray

"Muy bien!" dijo Lucy

"Espérenlo…" dijo Lance

"Pero aceptarlo iría en contra de los principios del gremio" dijo Daimon

"Ahí está damas y caballeros" dijo Lance con un suspiro al igual que los demás de team DARK, sabían que la moral de Daimon haría algo así.

"Estamos felices solo aceptamos la llave que ofrecieron en la recompensa" dijo Erza

"No la queremos!" gritaron Natsu y Gray cuando sus ojos se agrandaron

"Hey! Si la queremos!" grito Lucy con ojos muy abiertos y en blanco.

"Bueno, al menos Lucy consigue lo que quería en primer lugar. Otra de las llaves del zodiaco" dijo Kage

" Me pregunto cuál será éste?" dijo Emily algo emocionada

"Estaría feliz de llevarlos de regreso a Hargeon" dijo Bobo

"No, ya tengo mi barco listo" dijo Erza confundiendo a los demás

"Usted sabe, ahora que lo pienso… nunca le preguntamos Erza cómo lleo aquí", dijo Aster pensando en eso

"Probablemente tomo prestado un barco de tamaño decente para que todos nosotros pudiéramos caber en él" dijo Oscar

* * *

En la playa… Un enorme barco pirata fue anclado en la playa

"Me equivoque, este es un enorme barco el que vemos allí" dijo Oscar como sus gafas se inclinaron un poco por la sorpresa

Team DARK, los aldeanos, Gray, Lucy y Natsu se quedaron atónitos de la vista de un barco pirata que Erza utilizo para llegar a la isla

"Un barco pirata?" dijo Gray

"Lo secuestraste?" cuestiono Lucy al tiempo que cubre su pecho, ya que había piratas a bordo

"Esto es…" dijo Happy

En cima del barco el capitán y su tripulación pirata parecían emocionados al ver a Erza.

"Madame!" grito el capitán

"Madame?" preguntaron Lucy y Lance

"Parece que les ha gustado viajar conmigo

"Parece que esos chicos sufrieron del síndrome de Estocolmo durante el tiempo que Erza secuestro se barco" susurro Elizabeth

"Yep" dijeron los demás riders de acuerdo

"Increíble de la gran Erza" dijo Happy

"Ya tuvimos suficiente de esto" dijo Lucy

"Que todos sus compañeros suban también" dijo el capitán

"Compañeros?" cuestiono Gray

"Eww! No quiero subirme en eso!" se quejo Lucy cubriendo su pecho como sudor volaba de su cabeza

"Estaría feliz de nadar!" dijo Natsu mirando a Lucy con una enorme sonrisa

"No va a pasar" grito Lucy

"No te quejes y sube al maldito barco" dijo Lance cansado de los griteríos de la rubia

Lucy de mala gana, junto con los otros abordaron el barco pirata y pronto se ponía de nuevo a Hargeon, todos los habitantes del pueblo saludaban y se despedían muy animando a los magos de Fairy Tail y los riders, dándoles las gracias por todo lo que habían hecho por ellos.

"Todos muchas gracias!" grito Bobo despidiéndose

El grupo volvió con sonrisas en sus caras, excepto Natsu que fue una vez más inclinado sobre el lado de la nave debido a su enfermedad de movimiento

"Cuídense!" gritaron Lucy, Emily y Elizabeth

"Buena suerte con el trabajo!"

"Fairy tail es el mejor!"

"Vengan a visitarnos en cualquier momento!"

Sin embargo, no fueron sólo los aldeanos que ven a retirarse a los magos y riders, en un acantilado cercano, Lyon y el resto de su pueblo estaban viendo en silencio a Fairy Tail, Lyon toda vendada de su lucha contra Gray y Charloote, la gente de vuelta en Brago su ropa normal y detrás de ellos era de Sherry y su rata Angélica. Sherry tenía las manos juntas, Yuka sus manos detrás de su espalda, y Toby tenía su brazo derecho que cubre sus ojos mientras miraba hacia arriba y estaba llorando, las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Ahí se van…" dijo Lyon

"Y-Yo no estoy llorando" dijo Toby

"Espera…Por qué estas llorando?" dijo Yuka con una ceja levantada

"Estas seguro de esto? Después de que al final te reuniste con tu compañero. En otras palabras…amor" dijo Sherry como un corazón con la palabra "amor" floto cerca de ella

"Está bien" dijo Lyon mirando al cielo-"Hey…Los gremios son divertidos?"

* * *

En otra parte…dentro del edificio del consejo de magia…

"Qué vergüenza lo de Deliora" dijo la mujer que una vez fue Zalty dijo mientras se ponía en la sala de Siegrain.

"Supongo que es muy mal. No pensaba que ya estaría muerto" dijo Siegrain mientras cierra un libro que estaba leyendo, a continuación, el libro flotante de distancia y se reafirma de nuevo en un estante cercano-"Pensaba que estaba un paso más cerca de mi sueño, si tuviera en mis manos a Deliora"

"Me disculpo, Siegrain-sama, No esperaba que la magia de esa mujer fuera tan fuerte" dijo la mujer

"Estas segura de hablar de ella en esa forma?" pregunto Siegrain-"Las lagrimas de Ul…Ultear. Respeto a tu madre. Si ella hubiera vivido de seguro seria una de los 10 magos santos"

"Estas exagerando. Mi mama era una mujer miserable que estaba obsesionada con la magia, por eso mi padre la dejo" dijo Ultear

"Mientras más pierdes, más poder obtienes" dijo Siegrain

"Fue una pequeña consecuencia de mi madre" dijo Ultear

"Me da curiosidad. El cuidar de esos dos estudiantes era su afecto persistente hacia ti" dijo Siegrain cuando encuentra a Ultear colocando un dedo en los labios.

"Ya tuve suficiente de eso. Prosigamos con el siguiente paso" dijo ella

"Hey que le paso a tu rostro?" pregunto Siegrain al ver la mejilla izquierda de Ultear hincharse y resplandecer en un tono rosado

Los ojos de Ultear se ensanchan en shock mientras ella entonces comienza a gritar en pánico ante la hinchazón de su cara –"Que diablos es esto?!" gritó cuando el sudor de la cara voló en pánico y sus ojos se abrieron y sus pupilas se encogieron

"*risa* Se hincho ahora?" dijo Siegrain con sarcasmo mientras tenia aun una sonrisa en la cara

La hinchazón se apagó como todo lo que quedaba ahora era una marca roja en la mejilla, Ultear sujetándolo con una mirada dolorosa en la cara.

"Hablando de eso. Qué te pareció Natsu después de pelear con él?" pregunto Siegrain

"Ni siquiera use la mitad de mi poder, pero fue impresionante. Ese chico se va a volver fuerte y más fuerte…" dijo Ultear

"Ciertamente" dijo Siegrain como apretaba su puño-"El hijo de Igneel. Necesito que el siga brillando para mi sueño. Y dime tu opinión de esos magos Requip que luchaste?"

"Solo luche contra uno de ellos mientras el otro trataba de mantener de congelar a Deliora lo que pude ver es que usa anillos para cambiar de forma no sé si solo puede cambiar al agua o si tiene otros elementos. El que luche usa un extraño aparato que su arma también es otra correa, él mismo dijo que ese era su forma más ferte pero siento que no uso ni la mitad de su poder. Cuando Natsu, el mago que luche, el otro mago…se unió un cuarto que cambiaba de armaduras con forma de máscaras usando algo parecido a candados no se los fuertes que son pero podrian ser un problema para nuestros planes" explico Ultear

[En verdad lo serán] una voz se escucho sorprendiendo a los dos concejales…

"Quien está ahí?" pregunto Siegrain al saber que alguien ha estado escuchando

[No tiene que usar ese tomo, mi joven amigo…soy como digamos un aliado] dijo la voz como de la nada un ser humanoide compuesto de metal con púas en sus muslos. Su cabeza es blanca con mascarilla de plata pareciendo a dientes como en los lados tiene una cresta como si fuera una cobra. En sus manos tenía una especie de correa negra

"Qué es esa cosa?" dijo Ultear mientras Siegrain miraba con curiosidad

La correa se ilumino mostrando un rostro amarillo –[Buenas tardes joven caballero y dama…mi nombre es Tenjuro Banno]

"Interesante un cinturón que puede hablar" dijo Siegrain

[No me hable de ese tono, soy una de las mentes más brillantes que todo mi mundo a tenido] dijo Banno en un toco narcisista

"Tu mundo?" dijo Ultear

[En efecto, yo para explicárselos a mentes tan simple como ustedes, vengo de otro mundo, más bien de otra dimensión] dijo Banno

"Y que hace visitando nuestro mundo, señor Banno?" dijo Siegrain

[Investigar…su mundo es interesante ya que está más basado en magia que en tecnología como es en mi mundo. Sin duda ustedes se beneficiarían si les dijera lo que les pueden conseguir si hacemos un acuerdo amigable] dijo Bano

"No necesitamos nada de usted, quien sea lo que eres!" grito Ultear como iba atacar a la criatura extraña pero de pronto todo su cuerpo empezó a moverse en cámara lenta –"No, me puedo mover"

Siegrain también se sorprendió como tampoco podía moverse con velocidad era como si el tiempo estuviera corriendo lentamente

[Detente] ordeno Banno como su súbdito obedeció como el tiempo volvía a la normalidad

"Que fue eso?" dijo Ultear tratando de procesar lo que acaba de pasar..

[Heavy Acceleration] dijo Banno –[Es una habilidad de mis creaciones donde crean un campo temporal que distorsiona el tiempo para todo y todos en él. Las personas afectadas por este fenómeno todavía tienen conocimiento de la situación debido al hecho de que la única parte del cuerpo humano que resistente a las distorsiones es el cerebro, gracias al hecho de que los cuerpos mis creaciones se componen de un material similar a la corteza cerebral]

"Increíble" dijo Siegrain fascinado por el poder que tiene esto –"Y como se llaman su invento, señor Banno?"

[Roidmudes] respondió Banno –[Espero que esa demostración de habilidades es más que suficiente para que hagamos nuestro acuerdo de trabajar juntos]

"Me parece bien pero tengo que preguntarte…cuál es tu objetivo en verdad?" dijo Siegrain

[Simplemente quiero que la gente de este mundo quede sorprendido de mis habilidades como científico y como tal quiero reconocimiento…además seguramente compartiremos los mismo objetivos] dijo Banno –[Entonces joven…tenemos un acuerdo]

Siegrain miro y dio una sonrisa, un nuevo aliado será lo que necesita para sus planes…

* * *

En Magnolia, las campanas de la iglesia suenan, haciendo eco a lo largo de la ciudad como el grupo finalmente llega a la ciudad y estaban en su camino de regreso al gremio

"Volvimos!" grito Natsu como todos en el grupo se encontraba en un estado de ánimo alegre

"Aye!" grito Happy

"Pero…todo ese trabajo, Y solo conseguimos una llave?" dijo Gray

"Y fue un trabajo increíble de clase S" dijo Happy

"Y que esperaban? Lo que hicimos fue un trabajo no aprobado" dijo Daimon –"Al menos Lucy tienen una de las llevas del zodiaco"

"SI, si…Así que no se quejen!" dijo Lucy

"No es justo…" dijo Happy volando hacia Lucy–"Vamos a venderla"

"Gato ladrón!" grito Lucy

"Es mejor que ni lo intentes" dijo Kiba en forma amenazante

"A-Aye" dijo Happy del miedo

"Además, solo hay 12 llaves doradas del zodiaco en todo el mundo! Son supr raras lo entiendes" dijo Lucy

Natsu se ríe mientras mira hacia atrás -"La vaca y la sirvienta?" sijo sin impresión de los dos espíritus como Lucy obviamente avergonzado por el hecho

"Mientras progrese, mis espíritus se van a volver más fuertes!"dijo Lucy

"Entonces Lucy, Cuál es el espíritu que recibió en este momento?" pregunto Emily

"El arquero, Sagittarius" dijo Lucy

"Oh! ¿No es el hombre, mitad caballo ?!" pregunto Gray mientras se vuelve a ella, una burbuja de pensamiento que aparece por encima de la cabeza de un caballo azul en la camiseta y los pantalones vaqueros ya que eso es lo que imagina.

Lucy y Lance de alguna manera lo ven

"No creo que es al revés" dijo Lucy imaginándose un hombre con el torso y piernas de un caballo

"Aunque seria gracioso si fuera como dijo Gray" dijo Elizabeth imaginando a un caballo de pie como un ser humano con las manos y los pies humanos.

Natsu parece estar pensando en otra cosa completamente diferente como se imagina un girasol con un rostro y tentáculos para los pies, una extraña mirada en su cara por alguna razón cuando piensa en ello

"Eso no es ni siquiera un hombre ni un caballo" dijo Lucy sin expresión

"A veces me pregunto si se cayó de la cuna cuando era un bebe?" dijo Lance

"Están my relajados, no lo creen?" dijo Erza

"No se olviden que seremos castigados cuando regresamos" dijo Daimon aun relajado –"Lo olvidaron?"

"Oh cierto lo había olvidado. Graicas por recordármelo Daimon, eres muy amable" dijo Erza con una sonrisa

Todo el mundo se ve de inmediato hacia Daimon con miradas enojadas…

"Ups…perdón" dijo Daimon aunque la verdad no le importaba

"Pensamos que ya no harías esto, Erza?" dijo Lucy a la maga requip

"No sean tontos! El aceptar sus acciones fue una decisión de mi parte. Aun deben recibir su castigo" dijo Erza

"¡Oh no!" dijo Lucy como los otros se sorprendieron por esto

"Pero si no hubiéramos ido , en primer lugar, quién sabe qué cosas horribles pudo haber pasado por allí?. Deliora podría haber sido liberado, y los aldeanos nunca se habrían conseguido sus recuerdos de vuelta" dijo Kage

"Sin embargo rompimos las regla y tenemos que aceptar las consecuencias de nuestras acciones" dijo Daimon como todo el mundo lo miraba y diciendo "traidor"

"Creo que van a ser perdonados por lo que paso esta vez. Sin embargo el que debe decirlo es el Maestro y no tengo la intención de defenderlos. Prepárense para su castigo" dijo Erza

"El nos va hacer "eso", verdad?" ?" pregunto Happy con un rostro muy, muy preocupado como entonces los ojos de Gray quedan en blanco y aparece una mirada de terror en su cara con Natsu también está ganando una mirada de preocupación

De repente Gray se da la vuelta y se inclina hacia abajo en el suelo sosteniendo su cabello con un aspecto muy horrorizada como moscas sudor de la cara y aprieta los dientes de terror mientras grita aterrado-"ESPERA UN MINUTO! NO QUIERO VOLVER HACER "ESO" DE NUEVO!"

"Que es "eso"?" pregunto Lucy comenzando a sentir miedo como sus ojos se pusieron blanco

"No lo sé pero tengo miedo" dijo Oscar como su cuerpo temblaba

"No se preocupen. Hicimos un buen trabajo, por lo que el anciano va estar impresionad" dijo Natsu con una enorme sonrisa

"Eres muy positivo…" dijo Lucy entrecerrando los ojos

"No creo que ya está decidido. Espérenlo" dijo Erza mientras mira a Natsu

Natsu seguía sonriendo como Lucy y Team DARK miraron Erza

Natsu luego de darse cuenta comienza a sudar como un loco,

Lo que sea que es "eso" ... tenía tanto Natsu y Gray demasiado aterrorizada ahora para volver al gremio, y esto hizo que Lucy y jóvenes riders comienzan a temer de nuevo por todo lo que se va a estar llegando a su manera. Al darse cuenta, Natsu ahora se encontró siendo arrastrados de nuevo al gremio por Erza, mientras que él grita de terror

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! No eso! Cualquier cosa pero no eso!" grito Natsu

Lucy volvió a mirar a Gray y lo vio todavía en el suelo mientras Charlotte trataba de calmarlo.

"Mierda, Qué diablos podría hacer Makarov a los que les tiene este miedo?" dijo Lance

"Lo que sea que es "eso"...me tiene preocupado" dijo Charlotte

"Yo no quiero morir…Ni siquiera eh conseguido novia!" grito Kiba llorando lagrimas de anime

"Y yo ni siquiera eh conocido a alguien especial en mi vida!" lloró Elizabeth

"No están exagerando un poco" dijo Daimon con una gota de sudor

"Como ya pregunte…Qué demonios es "eso"?!" grito Lucy al cielo –"Díganme!"

 **F** **in del capitulo**

 **Wow no pensé que escribiera tanto yo pensaba que iba a ser corta pero con la cantidad de cosas me sorprendió pero bueno**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	21. Capitulo 20:Revelaciones yel Intercambio

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(Comienza en la ciudad de Fiore en la noche, con la luna en lo alto del cielo, gotas de agua caen formando un charco antes que un pie pisa el charco, las luces de los faroles brillan como en las calles otras siluetas caminan. Las luces iluminan mostrando nueve figuras acorazadas. Las luces se enfocan en sus cascos mostrando antes de ponerse en posición de batalla y corre hacia adelante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(En el otro extreme era de día mostrando un enorme edificio mostrando a nueve jóvenes sonriendo como a su lado estaban Natsu, Gray, Erza y Lucy antes que todos se pusieran en pose de pelea)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(Una tarjeta con la imagen de una cobra cae en la mano de Daimon antes de sonreir, la escena cambia como Kamen rider Ouja miraba el cielo de la noche con Venonsnaker se deslizaba entre el suelo)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(La escena cambia a Erza caminando en un denso bosque mirando el sol brillar/ Luego aparece ella luchando contra una bestia gigante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart (Beatin' Beatin')]**

 _(Ouja y Erza chocan sus armas, como la gente los ovacionaba/ La escena cambia al gremio donde Kiba iba a comer su carne antes que Charlotte se lo quita, Elizabeth y Lucy estaba en el medio deteniendo una pelea entre Natsu y Gray. Lance jugando videojuegos en una esquina mientras Aster tomaba un vaso de limonada de parte de Mirajane. Kage practicaba con su espada como Oscar leía un libro antes de asustarse por un murciélago cayendo de espalda donde Emily reia sin control)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin' heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon entra el gremio como el murciélago se apoya en su hombro y el comienza acariciarlo)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en nueve parte mostrando a Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte y Kiba antes de que cambiara a los nueve dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon, Fifteen y Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en cinco mostrando a Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray y Lucy antes de cambiar el gremio entero celebrando con copas al aire)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(La oscuridad envuelto todo excepto el centro donde los nueve jóvenes están de pie sujetando sus driver para el henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Varias siluetas de seres malignos y criaturas se dirigen hacia el gremio como todo los magos estaban afuera para pelear contra las amenazas como los nueves pilotos se transforman y se unen a la lucha)_

 **[unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(Una misteriosa figura camina en la oscuridad mostrando un cinturón plateado y sujetando una tarjeta antes de desaparecer)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(El cielo de la noche aparece un misterioso kamen rider Dark Decade mirando a los nueve jóvenes y señala que vengan por él)_

 **[You got to change Breakin' the chain]**

 _(Daimon y Dark Decade chocan los puños como todo se destruye como un espejo)_

 **[Don't be afraid! Walking in hte stage,..just Go!]**

 _(En lo alto de un edificio los nueve rider y magos miran hacia abajo y saltan a la batalla como la luna llena ilumina su camino_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart!]**

 _(Cada rider y mago realiza sus técnicas como varias cadenas envuelven la pantalla donde la cámara se fija en Erza y Ouja haciendo un corte al mismo tiempo partiendo las cadenas)_

 **[kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(La pantalla es de un tono morado como el titulo Team DARK brilla con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en el fondo)_

 **Capitulo 20: Revelaciones y el intercambio**

 _[El reino de Fiore. Un mundo donde la magia es parte de las vidas de las personas. Sin embargo…Lo que vamos a ver en este capítulo es una magia muy escalofriante. Por los próximos párrafos su mente dejara su cuerpo y su cabeza se concentrara en esta magia…Comencemos…]_

"Se encuentra el maestro?" dijo Erza en voz alta

El grupo acaba de regresar de la isla de trabajo en Galuna mientras entraban en el gremio, detrás de ellos era Elfman como Mirajane se acercó a ellos.

"Bienvenidos. Como les fue en la isla? Nadaron un poco en el océano?" pregunto Mirajane con su típica sonrisa

"No era ese tipo de viaje…" dijo Erza mientras camina hacia ella.

"Espera, Mira-san…Este no es el momento" dijo Lucy nerviosamente mientras ella tenía una gota de sudor en la mejilla izquierda y agitó las manos.

"Mira-chan, sabes dónde está el Maestro? Tenemos que hablar con él por asuntos importantes ocurridos en nuestra misión" dijo Daimon ya que él aunque no sabía lo que era "eso" decidió aceptar el castigo por romper las reglas

"Daimon, eres un traidor!" grito Natsu

"Así es Daimon en realidad" suspiro la mayoría de los riders

"Aunque me pregunto si solo lo hace porque es algo de él o solo lo hace para que Erza lo defienda…maldita sea hermano mayor" murmuro Elizabeth entre dientes

"Él tenía que ir al consejo o una reunión o algún asunto…El se fue desde ayer" dijo Macao

Al oír esto provocó un alivio enorme para los demás mientras daban un suspiro a la vez

"Por ahora estamos a salvo!" dijo Natsu alegremente

"Muy bien! Nada de "eso" hasta que el regrese!" dijo Gray con una bomba (no sé cómo se llama ese movimiento la verdad) de puño delante de él.

"Gracias a Dios! Por el momento nos podemos alejar de las puertas del infierno!" grito Happy llorando lágrimas de alegría, mientras daba saltos y violentamente agitando las manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo como por alguna razón se escuchaba el sonido de campanas de la iglesia en el

"Puertas del infierno?!" gritaron Kiba, Emily, Oscar y Elizabeth del miedo a lo que sea era "eso"

"Qué diablos es "eso"?!" dijeron Aster, Kage

"Ya díganme que es "eso"! Aunque sea malo quiero saberlo! Me está volviendo loca! Es más escalofriante cuando no sabes lo que es!" grito Lucy como su dientes se afilan, sus ojos en blanco y se golpea el lado de la cabeza con los puños en el miedo.

"*suspiro*Ya me canse de eso así que prefiero no saber lo que es "eso", muchas gracias" suspiro Lance cansado de cómo decirle en su propias palabras esta mierda

Erza se volvió hacia los magos ruidosos y riders con una mirada oscura en su cara

"Silencio!" grito Erza como su voz hace eco a cabo durante unos segundos.

Eso hizo que los magos y riders menos Daimon quien ni se inmuto se pusieron en estado de pánico en forma de sudor voló de ellos, Happy estaba todavía en el aire, Lucy estaba de pie una pierna mientras levanta la otra, Natsu y Osar estaban abrazando uno al otro, mientras que Gray abrazo a Charlotte causando a la chica un ligero rubor pero ignorado por el miedo, Elizabeth y Emily también estaban abrazándose del miedo mismo. Kage, Kiba, Aster por su parte tenían uno o ambos de sus manos levantadas delante de ellos mientras Lance miro con una ceja levantada pero con un sudor corriendo por su frente…

"Entonces…Cuando volverá el maestro exactamente?" dijo Daimon como todo el mundo lo miraba preguntándose 'como es que él no le tiene miedo a Erza?'

Erza miro a Daimon confundida al ver que él no reacciono ante su mirada o voz atemorizante, sin duda era extraño ver que alguien ni se inmute de esto.

"No debería tardar demasiado" dijo Mirajane

Erza decidió apartar su dudas sobre Daimon y se da la vuelta al grupo poniendo sus manos a las caderas-"Cuando el Maestro regrese, inmediatamente le voy a preguntar su decisión. Ir a una petición de clase S sin permiso es en contra de las reglas. Preparense para las consecuencias"

"Está bien…" dijo Daimon encogiéndose de hombros mientras los demás aun seguían aterrorizados como ahora Natsu y Gray se abrazaban unos a otros en el temor como Happy y Kiba se abrazaron con gotas de sudor en la parte posterior de la cabeza, los demás de team DARK se sacudieron en el miedo.

"En serio que es que Daimon no tiene miedo?"

"En serio que ya se rindió y solo acepta su destino"

"O es que es un valiente"

"Exactamente, Para que consecuencias me debería preparar?!" grito Lucy de terror darse la vuelta mientras su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de miedo.

"Bueno, que mal por ustedes" dijo Wakaba en un tono de humos, antes de que se pusiera serio cuando puso un cigarrillo en la boca –"Aunque…Esa cosa que Natsu, Gray y los demás experimenten "eso", pero para Lucy-chan, Elizabeth-chan y Emily-chan solo… pobrecitas" hablo con tristeza mirándolas a ellas.

Los ojos de Lucy, Elizabeth y Emily se quedaron en blanco mientras ella miraba con preocupación Wakaba-"Pobrecitas?" dijeron

"Bastardo. Qué tal en lugar de sentir lástima por ellas porque son chicas en vez de nosotros porque somos nuevos reclutas!" dijo Lance con enojo mientras caminaba hacia Wakaba

"Y por qué a mí no me nombro?" murmuro Charlotte como una nube de oscuridad la cubrió mientras hacía circulitos con su dedo como Gray le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda

"Lance tiene razón. Tú qué quieres decir con "Es una cosa" Huh, Wakaba?" dijo Natsu interrogando en la ira como él y Gray se acercaron a Wakaba también.

"Eh! No te fijes con esto, Natsu!" declaro Gray como él Natsu y Lance comenzaron a golpear a Wakaba.

"Y que quieres decir con esto, Huh?" cuestiono Natsu a Gray

"Exactamente lo que dije! Simplemente no tomo ni idea, ¿verdad?" replicó Gray como el fuego voló entre Lucy, Daimon, Cana y Elfman

"Dejenme algo a mí!" dijo Kiba uniéndose a la paliza

"Espera, por qué también lo quieres golpear?!" dijo Lucy

"Oh, Kiba. Bienvenido a la fiesta 'Beat-Wakaba-up!'" dijo Lance con una cálida bienvenida

"Por favor…que alguien me ayude" dijo Wakaba al gremio pero todos ellos pretendieron que él no estaba allí

"L-Lo están ignorando?" dijo Lucy con una gota de sudor

"Creo que si" asintió Daimon también con una gota de sudor mientras miro a Kiba –"Huh…Kiba no creo que usted deba unirse a esa "riña"'

"Hermano, Lance y Natsu tienen razón" dijo Kage –"Si este tipo se hubiera preocupado más en todos nosotros no estaríamos sintiendo mejor y haber aceptado nuestro destino" dijo mientras se acerco y comenzó a dar golpes a Wakaba con su espada de madera

"Si pero…"dijo Daimon

"Oi, alguien más quiere unirse y vencer a la mierda de Wakaba?" dijo Lance

"Claro, me vendría algo de alivio para liberar este estrés" dijo Oscar y se acerco a la paliza

"Oh vamos!" grito Wakaba

"Si solo se hubiera preocupado de todos nosotros, esto no habría sucedido" dijo Charlotte como ella comenzó a darles patadas también

"No Charlotte, tú también! En serio lamento que no te nombrara cuando me preocupe!" grito Wakana ya no soportándolo más

"Hey, esto se ve divertido!" dijo Elizabeth, quien inicio la cadena de golpes al mago derribado

"*suspiro* Muchachos" dijo Daimon

"Un hombre acepta las responsabilidades por sus actos. Eres un hombre de verdad, entonces demuéstralo como lo hizo Daimon…él es un verdadero hombre al aceptar su destino" dijo Elfman

"Huh…gracias?" dijo Daimon

Feliz entonces vuela lentamente hacia delante con lágrimas aún corrían por su rostro con una mirada triste en su lugar-"Eso es cruel! Por qué no me pusieron en la lista de "Es una cosa"?"

"Y que es esta "experiencia" de todos modos?!" pregunto Lucy en el miedo de nuevo poniendo sus manos a las mejillas

"Bueno… ya llego al momento" dijo Daimon como se para en una de las mesas –"Disculpen todo el mundo me dan un minuto de atención!" grito

Todo el mundo detuvo lo que estaban haciendo como todo el mundo lo miro…

"Gracias…como verán quiero decirles a todos gracias por la alegría y la amistad que entregaron a mí y a mis amigos cuando nos llegamos a este Gremio…les agradezco por las risas y momentos divertidos que pasamos pero tengo una cosa que decir" dijo Daimon

Los magos miraron con atención, incluyendo a Erza quien observaba en silencio…

"Entonces ve decir la verdad de nosotros ahora" dijo Aster

"Mejor ahora que nunca" dijo Lance deteniendo su paliza a Wakaba

Lucy, Happy y Natsu tenían la idea de que iban a decir,

"Lo que diré quizás sea difícil de creerlo pero es la verdad, la de todo nosotros…Fue difícil ocultarlo ya que ustedes mostraron gran calidez que no hicieron sentir como en casa, por eso" dijo Daimon como los nueve miembros de Team DARK se pusieron al frente –"Es momento que sepan la verdad pero les digo que será una larga historia por donde comenzar…alguno ha escucha la teoría de universos paralelos?"

Así que los nueves jóvenes riders comenzaron con su historia empezando con la introducción de cada uno a la idea de universos alternativos. Afortunadamente, la explicación de Daimon demostró ser suficiente para la mayoría de los magos lo entendiera usando por ejemplo las llaves de espíritus celestes como base, Tanto Natsu, Lucy y Happy ya sabían de ello porque tanto ellos como el Maestro Makarov (quien aun sigue ausente) habían entendido . Erza quien le costó al principio logro captarlo, y darse cuenta del ejemplo de Daimon la idea no era tan descabellada como podría pensarse

Luego llegó la gran noticia. Cuando Daimon les dijo que él y sus amigos eran en realidad de uno de estos universos alternativos, prácticamente cada mandíbula en el edificio gravitó al suelo al instante. Aunque era extraño ya que cuando iniciaron al gremio poco sabían de las ciudades de Fiore, sobre clanes, o cualquier cosa sobre el mundo mágico. Tuvieron que pedir orientación en muchas ocasiones aunque pensaron que era porque vivían muy lejos….

A continuación Lance continuo a explicarles cómo, en su universo, la magia ni siquiera existía, o al menos no como lo hizo en este mundo. También les dijo que a diferencia de todo en este mundo casi todo lo que fue el resultado de la ciencia y la tecnología, con prácticamente todo en su mundo siendo más tecnológicamente avanzado que en éste mostrando como ejemplo sus videojuegos que eran un invento de su mundo, haciendo que la mayoría del gremio entendiera acerca de que siempre él lleva esos extraños artefactos consigo…

Daimon junto los demás hablaron sobre los Kamen rider que eran un programa o mejor explicarlo de otra manera una especie de teatro con actores que hacen el rol de héroes que pelean contra monstruos y ese tipo de cosas y que sus cinturones eran de hecho juguetes antes de llegar aquí y termina de contar la historia es como ellos llegaron aquí…

Por un momento, toda la habitación estaba en silencio. No hace falta decir, los magos fueron sorprendidos por los innumerables bombas de información de Daimon y los otros acababan de dejar en ellos. Ninguno de ellos sabía qué decir o pensar, hasta Cana finalmente rompió el silencio.

"Vaya, que no estabas tomando el pelo. Esa era una larga historia..." dijo ella

"Wow... no tenía ni idea de que ustedes fueran de otro mundo como los espíritus de Lucy." Dijo Gray

"Por lo tanto ustedes dicen que son de otro mundo y que su poderes no es magia" dijo Macao

"Bueno Oscar seria el único que su poder seria catalogado por magia, mientras que los demás usamos la tecnología para nuestras transformaciones" dijo Aster

"Y esos "Kamen rider" son los héroes que ustedes están representando?" dijo Levy

"No diríamos que nuestros poderes vienen de esos héroes" dijo Kage

"Verán existen varios tipos de Kamen rider los héroes…los antihéroes y los villanos" dijo Kiba

"Y nuestro poder viene de los Dark Rider…en otras palabras nuestro poder vienen de los villanos" termino Daimon

La declaración dejó prácticamente sin habla a todos en la sala del clan en especial a Erza que su poder provenga de los villanos

"Pero no se alarmen, ustedes han visto que usamos nuestros poderes para el bien. Existe una diferencia entre ser alguien que use el poder de la oscuridad que alguien que es malvado" dijo Aster

"El Maestro sabe de esto?" pregunto Erza

"Si y Natsu, Lucy y Happy lo sabían también hace tiempo. No se los dijimos debido a que aun no era el momento indicado además no podíamos confiar mucho a la gente pero al ver el tiempo que pasamos…era el momento de que lo sepan…espero que aun nos sigan tratando como un miembro de este gremio" dijo Daimon como se bajo de la mesa como el silencio inundaba el gremio.

Unos minutos más tarde después de la revelación los magos aun seguían procesando esa información pero el tiempo que Daimon y los demás riders pasaron junto, estaban felices de que les dijeran la verdad como forma de que confían en ellos ahora. Aunque hizo que algunos se acercaran a los riders a preguntar sobre su mundo como su cultura o la tecnología que había, Levy incluso pregunto acerca de la literatura de su mundo. Mientras los demás respondían las preguntas, Daimon estaba junto a Natsu y Gray para revisar la tabla de solicitud para ver si hay algo nuevo- Daimon entendia que por desobedecer las reglas se le tenia prohibido al igual a los dos mencionados tomar solicitudes hasta nuevo aviso pero eso no significo echarles una mirada haber si hay algo interesante

Cuando estaban escaneando la placa Natsu se dio cuenta de una de las solicitudes. La solicitud fue impreso en papel negro con tinta blanca, tenía dos globos oculares en la parte superior, y un montón de garabatos indescifrables por todo él. Lo único legible fue la gran "Lea esto" en la parte superior y una recompensa "500,000 Joyas" en la parte inferior.

"Hay una petición muy rara" dijo Natsu

"Huh?" dijo Gray como él y Daimon miran la solicitud

"Oh, Natsu…bienvenido" dijo Loke acercándose a ellos

"Hey, Loke" respondió Natsu sin mirar hacia él ya que todavía se distrae por la extraña petición que dice "Lee esto"-"Hmm…estas letras son…"

"Qué es?" dijo Lucy apareciendo de la nada

Al verla, Loke se asusta mientras se aleja de ella en una pierna mientras sus ojos se abren, sus ojos están en blanco y sudor volaba de su cara..

"Tú también volviste, Lucy?" grito Loke asustado por alguna razón

"Si, por supuesto. Después de todo yo también fui con Natsu y los demás! Por qué estas tan asustado de mi?" pregunto Lucy enfrente del rostro de Loke

"Uh, bueno…Adiós!" dijo Loke mientras da la vuelta y sale corriendo ... justo en frente de Erza ya que choca contra su armadura y queda fuera de combate.

Erza se acerca a los demás como si Loke que desembocan en ella ni siquiera se da cuenta

"Esto no es ni el momento ni el lugar!" dijo Erza como Lance, Charlotte, Kiba se unen al grupo mientras los demás riders aun seguían contestando las preguntas de los magos

Lucy se sencontraba junto a Loke con una expresión de decepción en su cara en el asistente noqueado- "Débil…" dijo ella

"Cielos que ruidosos" dijo Cana mientras sostiene otra taza de cerveza en la mano, frente a Reedus dibujando en un cuaderno mientras que el hijo de Macao, Romeo está a su lado.

"Los magos son totalmente increíbles" dijo Romeo

"Estas bromeando?" pregunto Cana al niño

"Por favor descubra lo que este escrito significa. Si lo descubren les daré de regalo de regalo 500000 jewel" leyó Natsu la solicitud, alegrándose y mira a Happy –"Whoa, increíble! Dice 500000 jewel!"

"Aye" dijo Happy

"Descubrir lo que está escrito? Esa es una petición muy rara" dijo Gray

"Si, parece sospechoso en especial que alguien ofrezca esa gran suma de dinero solo para leer esto" dijo Daimon

Lance agarra la solicitud de la mano de Natsu –"Estoy con Daimon que luce sospechoso…Esto tiene que ser una especie de broma o algo así" dijo mirando detenidamente la petición –"Además no notaron que la escritura es algo rara, ni siquiera entiendo lo que dice"

Gray agarra la solicitud y la coloca en una mesa cercana para todo el mundo para conseguir una buena mirada en ella –"Esperen, No es esta una escritura antigua?" pregunto

"Parece que sí" asintió Kiba –"Quien diablos puede leer esto?"

"Pero hay una traducción moderna al lado" señala Happy

"Es verdad pero tengo una mala sensación con esa solicitud" dijo Charlotte

"Ya dije que dejen eso, ahora" dijo Erza cruzándose de brazo

"Si muchachos, esto es una petición extraña que debemos dejar que el maestro la mire él mismo o a otra persona… Hay un mal presentimiento de esto" acordó Daimon

"Oh ya puedo leer esto!" dijo Natsu ignorando a Daimon –"Vamos a ver…' **Uugo deru rasuchi borokania'** No entiendo nada!" grito como un signo de interrogación aparece en su cabeza como sus manos estaban en su cabeza

De repente el papel de la solicitud comienza a brillar intensamente en múltiples colores, los cuatro riders y los magos se encuentran justo, congelado en su lugar, como si ellos no quieren pasar por alguna razón, ya que todos están iluminados por los colores.

Macao y Wakaba ver el evento extraño y caminan sobre ellos

"Qué está pasando?" pregunto Macao

"Entonces. A las personas que temen tanto al castigo, les brotan arcoíris?" pregunto Wakaba

"No creo que sea eso…" dijo Macao

A medida que la luz se apaga, los magos y los pilotos siguen en pie en su lugar

"Aturdidos" dijo Lucy en voz baja ya que parece que cada uno está en trance de algún tipo.

De repente Gray toma sus hombros y comienza a temblar

"Tengo frio!" dijo Gray

"Por qué un usuario de hielo tiene frio?" pregunto Elfman

"Qué es lo que pasa? T-Todo mi cuerpo se siente helado!" dijo Gray entre diente como el aire frío comienza a emitir desde su cuerpo todavía temblando como su frente se vuelve azul. Por alguna razón su voz sonaba ligeramente femenino

El resto del gremio se miran entre sí por el extraño suceso, ya que todos miran hacia Gray con miradas confusas en sus rostros.

"Quñe?" dijo Natsu salió de su estupor como su rostro sudar un poco- "Qué sucede? Por qué me siento tan ... caliente?"

"Uh ... Natsu, ¿estás bien?" pregunto Macao estupefacto

"Si lo estoy pro que preguntas?" dijo Lance cuando vio a Natsu, su boca cayó al suelo –"Qué diablos?!"

"Oh wow!" chilló Kiba felizmente; Sin embargo, sus mejillas parecían más optimista que antes. "Mírame, Natsu!"

"Kiba? Qué te pasa?" dijo Elizabeth como los demás riders miraron confundidos a su amigo

En ese momento, Lucy queda sin aliento

"Por qué siento mi pecho como muy, muy pesado?" dijo Lucy como su voz sonaba un tono más bajo dos, flechas apuntando hacia su pecho mientras se inclina hacia delante y la mantiene baja de la espalda en el dolor " Y por qué mi espalda me está matando?..."

"Que te pasa Lucy? Estas hablando más bajo de lo normal" dijo Macao

"Por qué tengo un vestido gótico?" pregunto Charlotte mirando su ropa

"Eh Charlotte siempre has llevado uno?" dijo Oscar

"Charlotte? Soy Gray" dijo Charlotte

"Qué?" gritaron los riders y los magos del gremio

"¡Hey! ¿Ustedes se hicieron más altos o algo?" dijo Happy de pie en la mesa de madera, preguntó. De repente, sus ojos se abrieron un poco.-"Uh ... lo que le pasó a mi voz?" luego miro sus patas como su mandíbula casi se cae de los golpes- "Qué ?! Soy un gato ?!" chilló.

"Eh ... sí ... Happy, eres una especie de gato" dijo Wakaba aunque de una manera desconcertado.

El gato azul se volvió hacia él y lo miró- "No estoy Happy, soy Lucy!"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" gritaron de nuevo el gremio al unísono.

"¿Por qué todos comportando de manera imprudente?!" exigió una voz masculina.

Los magos y ridersse volvieron a ver a Daimon de pie, firme, y más tranquilo que nunca, mirando de forma

"Nii-san, te sientes bien?" pregunto Elizabeth a su hermano

"Si, lo estoy" dijo otra voz

Todo el mundo se volvió para ver a Erza. Daimon al segunod que vio a Erza se compostura vaciló mientras sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

"Qu-Que-Qué.." tartamudeó Daimon en estado de shock

"Nii-san?" pregunto Elizabeth como todo el team DARK tenían una idea de lo que estaba pasando ya que aparecia muchas veces en sus series

"Si…Por qué todo el mundo me mira de esa manera" dijo Erza

Team DARK se miraron uno al otro antes de mirar a sus amigos que actuaron extrañamente…

"Sip…definitivamente cambiaron de cuerpos" dijeron al unisonó

""EHHHHHHHHH!" gritaron todos en el gremio en estado de shock incluyendo a las personas cuyos cuerpos cambiaron

"Deben estar bromeando?" dijo Elfman

"No, hemos visto estos casos muchas veces en nuestro mundo en Tv… Natsu, Lance, Erza, Daimon, Lucy, Happy, Kiba, Gray y Charlotte intercambiaron cuerpos definitivamente, que otra razón de que están actuando de esta manera" dijo Oscar

"Maldición, esto es como aquel sueño" dijo Lucy como se acomodaba la espalda

"Estoy totalmente volviendo loco aquí!" grito Happy

"Ni me lo digas…ahora estoy viviendo la pesadilla de estar en el cuerpo de un idiota!" grito Natsu

"Hey, a quien llamas idiota?!" grito Lance

"Genial, me siento tan alto y tan fuerte" dijo Kiba flexionando sus músculos

"Esto no es bueno" dijo Charlotte

"Joder, no puedo beber en paz", dijo Cana.

"La magia es totalmente genial!" dijo Romeo.

"Me estás tomando el pelo", dijo Cana

"Veamos, Erza esta en el cuerpo de Daimon como él está en el cuerpo de Erza" comenzó Elizabeth

"Lance intercambio cuerpo con Natsu, Gray intercambio con Charlotte" dijo Aster

"Y Lucy, Kiba y Happy cambiaron entre si…realmente es tan confuso ahora" dijo Emily

"Totalmente" dijo Erza / Daimon mirando a su cuerpo notando que no tenía la espada y la armadura había desaparecido como ahora sólo usaba ropa normal, –"Realmente se siente extraños estar en el cuerpo de una chica"

Daimon/Erza lo miró intensamente- "No te atrevas siquiera pensar en conseguir alguna idea." gruñó confundiendo al rider eh..Titania

"Yo no soñaría con eso" dijo Erza / Daimon con una sonrisa y un pequeño guiño

Daimon/Erza ligeramente abrió la boca y se dio la vuelta, un poco de rubor rojo en su cara. Afortunadamente nadie había visto eso. Sin embargo, Erza / Daimon lo noto dejándolo un poco confundido.

'Está bien... Sólo estaba jugando con el guiño. Me pregunto por qué ella se sonrojó un poco'. pensó Daimon. Él era un caballero y no haría algo pervertido que cualquier otra persona aprovecharía si estuvieran en esta situación; además, él se sentía un poco indefenso sin su cubierta y el hecho no saber cómo utilizar los poderes de Erza… aunque aun puede patear traseros malvados gracias a su experiencia de practicar artes marciales hace años…

"Las palabras mágicas antiguas de Umpera-ese" dijo una sabia voz. todo el mundo mira a la entrada y ven al Maestro Makarov allí de pie-"Han activado el Changeling"

"Maestro" dijo Daimon/ Erza

"Viejo" dijo Lance/Natsu

"Esa petición es la causa. Cuando lees ese hechizo, las personas que estén cerca cambian sus mentes" explico Makarov –"Eso es Changeling"

"Changeling?" grito Happy/Lucy con los ojos abiertos y los alumnos debido a ser aterrorizado por esto

"Eres Natsu, ¿verdad?" dijo Charlotte/ Gray a Lance/Natsu

"Si" responde Lance/Natsu como Charlotte / Gray luego lo agarra por el cuello de la chaqueta y se levanta en la cara con una mirada enojado y haciendo estallar la vena

"¿Qué demonios has hecho?!" grito Charlotte/Gray

"No me preguntes! Todo lo que hice fue intentar leer esa petición" dijo Lance/Natsu

"Una solicitud de que era sospechosa en el primer lugar!" grito Natsu /Lance –"Charlotte…digo Gray te doy la autorización de vencer a la mierda a Natsu aun si está en mi cuerpo…el merece una lección"

"Suficiente Natsu, Charlotte! Quiero decir Lance y Gray" dijo Makarov rascándose la mejilla en recordar quien está en que cuerpo –"No solo sus mentes sus mentes cambiaron…"

"Huh?" dijo Charlotte/Gray

"Su magia también se cambiaron" termino Makarov

"EHHHHHHHH!" dijeron todos ante la información

"Una cosa más" dijo Makarov llamando la atención del grupo –"Si no deshacen el hechizo dentro de 30 minutos después de activarlo…Ustedes nunca podrán regresar a la normalidad o eso dice la leyenda"

Eso causo más miedo a los magos y riders

"Siempre soñé tener una hermana mayor pero esto no puede ser" dijo Elizabeth

"Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces?" pregunto Lance/Natsu a Mirajane

"16 minutos. Así que tienen 14 minutos para el final" respondió Mirajane como aparece Plue de la nada hasta la celebración de una tarjeta con un rojo grande 14 en él.

"Ehhh!" dijeron todos

"Abuelo! Cuál es el hechizo para regresarnos a la normalidad?!" dijo Lance/Natsu

"Sí! Tiene que haber algún hechizo?! No hay manera de que esto no es reversible!" dijo Natsu/Lance

"mmm Buenos, es una magia antigua…" dijo Makarov e mientras comienza a rascar la punta de la nariz, mientras que piensa en ello –"Cuando se trata de algo tan antiguo… No tengo ni idea!"

De repente, los ojos del grupo se hizo más grande que platos mientras sus mandíbulas cayeron al suelo a excepción de Charlotte/Gray quien tenía apretando los dientes, las expresiones de terror pegados en sus rostros

"Y estaba esperando castigarlos por ir a una misión de clase S. Eso no importa ahora…Den su mejor esfuerzo" dijo Makarov a ellos

"Si alguna vez encuentro las personas que enviaron esa solicitud les voy a patear el trasero!" grito Natsu/Lance

"Qué diablos? Lo voy hacer?!" grito Charlotte/Gray mientras se quito el vestido mostrando su sostén negro y ropa interior del mismo color con imágenes de calaveras

Algunos hombres del gremio *tos* Macao, Wakaba, Elfman*tos* babearon al ver que el cuerpo de Charlotte estaba bien desarrollado

"Gray! Ponte de nuevo mi ropa!" grito Gray/Charlotte completamente roja

"Oh ya veo, como es Gray aun tiene esa manía de desnudarse" dijo Kiba/Happy

"Gray ponte la ropa!" grito Gray/Charlotte colocándole el vestido a la fuerza a Charlotte/Gray

"Pobre Charlotte" dijo Emily

"Esperen un minuto…" grito Kiba/Happy llamando la atención del grupo –"Desde que los vi transformarse en…eh…así, Kamen rider, siempre quise intentarlo y ahora puedo"

"Happy no puedes hablar en serio?" dijo Erza/Daimon

"Veamos…como era?...lo tengo" dijo Kiba/Happy colocándose el gaohtouch –"Y ahora" toma el pase –"Henshin!" grito deslizando el pase al cinturón

 **Gaoh form!**

La armadura de Goh aparece cubriendo el cuerpo de Kiba/Happy convirtiéndose en Kamen rider Gaoh

"Increíble…y como era su frase…" dijo Gaoh/Happy pensando –"A claro…Devorare todo el pescado!"

"Esa no es mi frase!….Es "Los devorare a todos" gato estúpido!" grito Lucy/Kiba

"Como sea" dijo Gaoh/Happy comenzando a dar patadas y golpes al aire

"Hmm, ya sabes, ahora estoy bastante interesada para probar la armadura de Daimon" dijo Daimon / Erza dice con una mano a la barbilla

"Erza…tu también" dijo Erza/Daimon

"Si recuerdo bien era algo como esto" dijo Daimon/Erza levantando la cubierta como el cinturón apareció y luego lo inserto en la ranura como la armadura apareció y por razón alguna balanceo su cuello –"Interesante y como hago para invocar las armas y los monstruos de contrato?"

"Primero sacas una tarjeta de la cubierta y luego abrir el bastón, luego insertas la tarjeta allí y lo cierras y el resto ya sabes" dijo Erza/Daimon –"Espera porque lo dije?"

Ouja/Erza saca una tarjeta y la inserta en el bastón

 **Sword vent!**

En el suelo aterrizo veno saber como Ouja/Erza la sujeta –"Realmente es una espada inusual pero es realmente fuerte" dijo haciendo unos cortes al aire…

Lucy / Happy brotó un par de alas de su espalda y voló unos pocos pies de la tierra- "Tengo que decir que volar seguro que es divertido, pero yo no quiero ser pegado como un gato para siempre!" grito ella

"Qué hay de malo en ser atrapado en mi cuerpo?" dijo Gaoh/Happy llorando un poco.

"Lucy, cuando de algún modo regresemos a nuestros cuerpos originales, te ayudare en un masaje para quitar las tensiones en tu espalda, en serio tus pechos son muy pesados!" se quejo Lucy/Kiba

"A que te refieres con pesados?!" grito Happy/Lucy hasta que parpadeo un poco –"Espera, sabes hacer masajes?"

"Aprendí a ser masajista durante un tiempo cuando trabaje en un spa conozco perfectamente donde aplicar presión en las tensiones del cuerpo y en tu cuerpo se necesita tratamiento" informo Lucy/Kiba

"Y son realmente buenos, en serio un momento tenía un dolor en la espalda y en solo cinco minutos Kiba me elimino todo el dolor" dijo Emily recordando ese día

"Y tiene un habilidad para crear una crema rejuvenecedor que deja la piel brillante y suave…En serio cuando mi madre la uso paso de verse de 50 años a verse de 20 en un instante…Oh! y la vez que con solo objetos cotidianos hizo una enorme jacuzzi que deja tu piel de maravilla…es como recibir un cálido abrazo de un angel!" dijo Elizabeth

Algunas mujeres del gremio les intereso eso, quizás deban pedirle al rider que les haga esa crema rejuvenecedora y el masaje…también seria agradable

"Qué mierda!" grito Natsu/Lance como todo el mundo lo miro para ver el fuego babear salir de su boca y en el suelo.-"Qué está pasando ?! Estoy goteando fuego de mi boca!"

"¡Idiota!" Gritó Lance/Natsu- "¡Contrólalo!"

"¡No tengo puta idea de cómo hacerlo!" grito Natsu/Lance

De repente, el pánico creció como las llamas salian a borbotones, iluminando el suelo en el fuego. El fuego comenzó a crecer más y más intensos, haciendo que el grupo de magos un paso de distancia.

"Gray ... uh, Charlotte!" dijo Erza/Daimon-"Utilice sus poderes de hielo para apagar el fuego!"

"No sé cómo!" contestó Gray/Charlotte

 **Yes! Blizzard! Understand?!**

Una corriente de aire aparece apagando el incendio como todo el mundo miro a Sorcerer haber usado su magia. Luego regreso a ser Oscar…

"En serio me fue unos minutos y casi el gremio se incendia" dijo Oscar teniendo algunos libros en la mano

"Oscar, en donde estabas?" dijo Elizabeth

"Buscando la manera de revertir este hechizo, con un poco de ayuda" dijo Oscar como Levy, Jet y Droy aparecieron a su lado

"Levy-chan" dijo Happy/Lucy de alegría

"Dejen que Levy y yo nos encarguemos de esto" dijo Oscar antes de mirar a la chica de pelo azul –"Muchas gracias, Levy por la ayuda" sonrio

"No hay de qué" dijo Levy con un ligero rubor

"Por qué me siento celosa en estos momentos?" pensó Emily confundida

"De acuerdo equipo salvemos el día" dijo Levy como ella y Oscar se sientan a la mesa y miran la solicitud, Jet rápidamente lleva a cabo cuatro libros que Levy le pidió que hiciera y los coloca en la mesa junto a ella, ya que coloca las gafas mágicas especiales que le va a permitir a través de listas un libro entero en menos de unos minutos como máximo mientras Oscar lo hace a la manera antigua leyendo uno por uno pero gracias a su experiencia como lector veloz le tomara unos minutos máximos leerlos.

"Según lo que leí en estos minutos lo primero que debemos hacer es examinar cuidadosamente la solicitud, correcto?" dijo Oscar

"En efecto, podremos encontrar algún indicio…realmente eres brillante Oscar" dijo Levy

"No lo creo, pienso que usted es la más lista y muy linda…digo" dijo Oscar con vergüenza…

Levy sonrió con un leve sonrojo

Emily miro a los dos y apretó los dientes por una razón,, que le sucede a ella?

"No tenemos casi nada de tiempo! Lo pueden lograr?!" dijo Charlotte/ Gray

"Tenemos que confiar en Oscar y Levy, ellos son nuestra esperanza" dijo Happy/Kiba con un pescado en la boca y se da cuenta y queda en shock –"Por qué estoy comiendo un pescado?!"

"Son deliciosos" dijo Kiba/Happy ya vuelto a su forma civil con un pescado en la boca

Levy bajo sus gafas mágicas y Oscar termino de leer el libro y se pusieron manos a la obra. Levy creó un círculo mágico blanco delante de la cara como las palabras parecen volar, literalmente, fuera de las páginas del libro hacia ella y hacia sus gafas

"Um, 'Ungo Deru ...'" dijo Levy como Oscar estaba mirando fijamente el escrito con una lupa

" sólo quedan 10 minutos" Natsu / Lance con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro cuando aparece Plue detrás de él con una tarjeta que tiene un 10 en ello

"Espera! Levy, puedes leer esas palabras con cuidado?" dijo Gray/Charlotte

"Es seguro leer los hechizos antiguos mientras no los leas en orden" dijo Levy

"No queda tiempo! Ah, todo es tan confuso! No podría soportar el estar así para siempre!" grito Lance/Natsu –"Esperen ni siquiera eh hecho henshin como lo hicieron los demás" se acordó como estaba a punto de transformarse

"Ni loco dejare que lo hagas!" grito Natsu/ Lance

"A mí me gusto esto. Una vez más…Hen…" dijo Kiba/Happy pero incapaz de terminar la frase cuando de repente Lucy/Kiba le dio una patada en la entrepierna haciendo que caiga al suelo...

"No dejare que uses mi cuerpo como si fuera tu juguete, maldito gato"! grito Lucy/Kiba

"Kiba, te golpeaste a ti mismo en tu…" dijo Kage

"Oh no! Que hice!" grito Lucy/Kiba al darse cuenta lo que hizo

"Oscar, la solicitud" dijo Levy terminando de leer uno de los libros y mira a la solicitud, el corazón de todos comienza a golpear a la espera…

"Entonces, Levy-chan, Oscar!" dijo Happy/Lucy

"Han descubierto algo?" pregunto Lance/Natsu

"No, nada" dijo Levy haciendo que los dos y los otros a gemir en voz alta

"Voy a vivir toda mi vida dentro del cuerpo de un gato!" grito Happy/Lucy

"Y yo estaré atrapado en el cuerpo de una chica, se que otro soñaría por esa oportunidad pero no quiero…va contra mis principios!" lloró Lucy/Kiba

"Pues no me molesta vivir en este cuerpo y transformarme como se me dé la gana" dijo Kiba/Happy

"Aunque me gusta aprender a usar esas armas y conocer a los monstruos de contrato, necesito regresar a mi cuerpo" dijo Daimon/Erza

"Lo mismo, no quiero tener que aprender como usar esas armaduras sin que por accidente me quede desnudo en medio de la batalla" se quejo Erza/Daimon

"Yo también quiero cambiar de cuerpo" dijo Romeo con un destello en sus ojos como Cana bebe otro barril de cerveza

"Si,si, después de todo eres el hijo de Macao" dijo ella

"Todo el mundo cálmense!" grito Oscar llamando la atención de todos –"Esto aun no termina… solo mantengan la esperanza y crean en nosotros"

"Macao, el tiempo!" pidió Lance/Natsu

"Solo quedan ocho minutos…Creo que es mejor que se preparen para lo peor" dijo Macao como detrás de él aparece Plue con un letrero que indica que quedan 8 minutos

"Esto no puede estar pasando!" dijo Happy / Lucy como los ojos de todos se ensanchan en la incredulidad.

Jet y Droy aparecer detrás de Levy, el uso de cintas para la cabeza blancas en la cabeza / el sombrero con el logotipo de Fairy Tail en él, gabardinas con botones de oro en ellos como Droy tiene su abotonado, y Jet ha su apertura, brazaletes de color rosa en sus brazos con un blanco logotipo en ella, Jet tiene un abanico de papel con un logotipo de color rojo sobre él mientras Droy tiene un tambor frente a él con las palabras Amor' y un corazón rosa en el medio de ella. Jet está agitando el ventilador hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras Droy está tocando el tambor, ambos cantar continuamente

"Vaya, vaya, Levy!..."

"Ellos no son nada más que el escuadrón de animación?" dijo Wakaba con una gota de sudor

"Deru…Deru…" leyó Levy en voz baja

"Ah eso significa esa palabra" murmuro Oscar

Más tiempo pasó, los magos y riders se sentaron o de pie alrededor de una mesa a la espera de Levy y Oscar para revertir esta magia en ellos, aunque cada minuto que pasaba significaba que estar más cerca de ser atrapado para siempre en estos cuerpos para siempre, para no volver a su propia.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer si tenemos que permanecer así para siempre?" dijo Charlotte/Gray con la mano bajo la barbilla.

"Qué quieres decir con, Qué vamos hacer?" dijo Lance/Natsu

"Vas a intentar salir y hacer trabajos?" dijo Natsu/Lance

"Bueno, si no regresamos a la normalidad, Qué otras opciones tenemos?" dijo Lance/Natsu

"Esto es malo" dijo Erza/Daimon

"Que sucede Daimon?" pregunto Daimon/Erza

"Ahora que todas nuestras habilidades fueron cambiadas. Incluso si hiciéramos los trabajos, no podríamos hacerlo correctamente" dijo Erza/Daimon

El grupo se impacta sobre ese hecho como miradas de preocupación vienen en sus rostros

"Eso significa..." Lance / Natsu y Erza/ Daimon

"En este momento..." dijeron Charlotte/Gray y Gray/Charlotte

"Somos..." dijo Natsu/Lance, Happy/Lucy y Kiba/Happy dicen

"Los equipos más débiles de todo Fairy Tail!" Todo el mundo grita de sorpresa y horror

 **[GASHAT!]** **[Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! Which you name?!I am Kamen rider!]**

"Vamos Happy, la seriedad…segundo avance" dijo Genmu/Natsu pasando al nivel dos

 **[GACHAN! ¡Level up!] [Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick ! Migh ~ ~ ty Action X!]**

 **Gaoh form**

"Aye!" dijo Gaoh/Happy con gaohgasher en el hombro

"Ice Make…" dijo Gray/Charlotte sosteniendo su mano derecha hacia delante

"Henshin!" dijo Erza cambiando a Ouja –"Hagamos esto un espectáculo vistoso!"

 **Fifteen! Lock on!**

"Henshin!" dijo Charlotte/Gray

 **(Sonidos de riff de guitarra eléctrica)Fifteen arms! (** _ **crujido de huesos al coro siniestro)**_

"Este es mi escenario ahora" dijo Fifteen/Gray

"Algo acerca de la puerta, yo te abro!" dijo Lucy/Kiba

"Como era?...Dragón de Fuego ..." dijo Natsu /Lance babeando fuego de su boca de nuevo

"Requip!" dijo Erza /Daimon como sin mucho esfuerzo invoca una espada

"Volar en el cielo es muy divertido" dijo Happy/Lucy

Ambos equipos se derrumban y bajan sus cabezas suspirando…

"En este estado solamente Natsu, Happy, Erza y Gray probablemente se acostumbren a usar sus poderes…Quizas Daimon domina casi el uso de magia requip pero el resto…." Dijo Natsu/Lance

"No me importa! No quiero estar atrapados en el cuerpo de otra persona para el resto de nuestras vidas! Queremos nuestro propio cuerpos!" grito Genmu/Natsu

"Soy un mago Celeste lindo! No puedo estar pegado como un gato para siempre!" grito Happy/Lucy

"No quiero estar atrapado en un cuerpo que siempre se siente frió y no quiero ver que Gray use mi cuerpo y se quite la ropa enfrente de la gente" lloró Gray/Charlotte

"¡Esto es inaceptable!" grito Ouja/Erza- "Soy un mago de Clase S y me niego a ser una parte del equipo más débil de Fairy Tail ... yo quiero regresar a mi cuerpo."

"Todo el mundo guarde silencio!" grito Erza/Daimon mientras se levantaba, todas las miradas del grupo a él-"Escuchen, no me gusta esto más que ustedes, pero aquí sentados y quejándose no va a hacer que se arregle. Si tenemos que adaptarnos a nuestros nuevos cuerpos y poderes, entonces está bien ... eso es lo que haremos."

El grupo mira y analizó lo que dijo Erza/Daimon. La forma que él gritó y los consoló con una voz de mando, sonaba muy parecido a Erza, a pesar de que estaba en su cuerpo.

"Daimon" dijo Ouja/Erza

"En serio, disculpen si les grite pero entiendan que lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar que Oscar y Levy encuentren la manera de solucionar esto así que no pierdan los estribos…Ok" suspiro Erza/Daimon

"Lo tengo!" grito Levy y Oscar al mismo tiempo como los dos se miraron unos segundos…

"Que descubrieron! Ya saben cómo deshacer el hechizo?" dijo Natsu/Lance

"Date prisa, Levy, Oscar!" dijo Happy/Lucy

"Dense prisa antes de que sea demasiado tarde!" dijo Gray/Charlote

"Bueno tengo una teoría pero Levy tu ve primero y dinos lo que descubriste" dijo Oscar

"No tu ve primero" dijo Levy

"Insisto" dijo Oscar educadamente

"De acuerdo" dijo Levy –"Este antiguo escrito significa "con el cambio eterno, serás feliz por siempre"…"

"Bien hecho, Levy" dijo Lance/Natsu

"Pero que significa?" pregunto Gray/Charlotte

"Significa que las personas que cambiaron de cuerpo deben vivir felices en armonía por la eternidad!" dijo Levy

La palabra entonces golpean el grupo literalmente como una roca ... se dan cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

"TODO LO QUE HIZO FUE TRADUCIRNOS LA SULICITUD PARA NOSOTROS!" grito Natsu/Lance

"Y ¿eso significa eso nos quedaremos así para siempre ?!" dijo Lucy/Happy

"Tienen razón, Levy ... todo lo que hizo fue averiguar lo que la solicitud dijo" dijo Happy/Lucy con una mirada deprimida.

"Usted perdio tanto tiempo para eso ?!" dijo Gray/Charlotte

Levy se da cuenta de lo que hizo "Tienes razón! ¿Qué voy a hacer ?!"

"No tienes que ponerte deprimida hiciste lo mejor que podias" dijo Oscar dando una mirada reconfortable…

"Oscar, tu dijiste que tenias una teoría…Cual es?" pidió Erza/Daimon como todo el mundo lo miro esperando buenas noticias

"En mis tiempos leyendo sobre hechizos y *ejem* juegos de rol…entendí que la manera de revertir un hechizo es decir el hechizo al revés de ese modo hay una posibilidad de que todos vuelvan a la normalidad" dijo Oscar

"Estas seguro de eso?" dijo Daimon/Erza

"Esta es lo único que se me ocurre y estamos quedando sin tiempo" dijo Oscar

"Tiene razón, quedan tres minutos" informo Macao

"Decir el hechizo al revés…. lo entiendo lo que dijiste…Oscar eres brillante" dijo Levy dándole un beso rápido a la mejilla de Oscar sorprendiendo al rider quien se ruborizo

"Suertudo" murmuraron Jet y Droy aun siguiendo su porra

"Lo que dijo tiene sentido ya que en realidad es un viejo truco" dijo Levy comenzando a reordenar las palabras- " La lenguas antiguas como este en realidad no tienen esa cantidad de letras. Así que a veces tenían que ser un poco más creativos con la forma en que utilizan sus palabras. Por eso, como lo explico Oscar si invertimos el orden de las palabras, se invierte el hechizo también."

"Buen trabajo Oscar!" grito Lance/Natsu

"Eres el mejor" dijo Happy/Lucy

"Muy bien... Lo tengo" dijo Levy-"Bien todos prepárense aquí vamos!"

"Un minuto queda!" informo Macao como ya no quedaba tiempo

"Vamos Levy, haznos el honor" sonrió Oscar

Levy asintió como de repente, el papel de la solicitud que había comenzado este lío comienza a brillar una vez más brillantes. A continuación, le tendió los brazos mientras ella cantaba- "Aruboroya tesura Rugi Gou! Aruboroya tesura Rugi Gou! Aruboroya tesura Rugi Gou!

La luz arco iris brilla y descienden sobre el equipo. A continuación, una hélice imponente de colores brillantes y cifras mágicas apareció sobre la página, arrojar luz a lo largo del Gremio. El haz luego se disparó hacia el cielo, en el que cualquiera de Magnolia podía verlo. Después de un momento, la luz se apagó y el grupo dejó escapar suspiros colectivos. El equipo de Fairy Tail y los miembros de team DARK se quedaron inmóviles durante unos segundos antes de que Daimon parpadeó un par de veces.

"¡Hey! creo que regresamos a la normalidad!" dijo Daimon como estaba de nuevo en su cuerpo

Erza, que se encontraba a una distancia considerable de su lado, se examinó en breve y también sonrió- "Yo también lo soy."

Lucy, Happy, Natsu, Gray, Charlotte, Lance y Kiba parpadearon un par de veces. Se veían a sí mismos y estaban encantados de descubrir que estaban de vuelta en sus formas originales.

"Si!" gritó Natsu- "Estamos de vuelta en nuestro cuerpo también!"

"Aye" acordó feliz, volando por encima de la cabeza.

"Hombre, contento de que haya terminado." Suspiro Gray de alivio

"Que agradable estar de vuelta" dijo Charlotte con ua sonrisa pero luego le da un golpe a Gray en el estomago –"Eso es por quitarte mi ropa enfrente de todos!"

"Cha…Charlotte" dijo Gray al suelo

"Levy usted es impresionante!" chilló Lucy abrazando a la maga de pelo azul

"No, fue Oscar quien lo descubrió yo simplemente revertí las palabras…" dijo Levy

"Pero tú hiciste que el hechizo funcionara…tu eres la que salvo a todos, usted es una gran maga" dijo Oscar con una sonrisa

"Gracias…" dijo Levy con un enorme rubor como Jet y Droy miraron con veneno al rider

"Buen trabajo, niños."

El grupo se volvió y se encontró con todo un espectáculo confuso. Mirajane estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre el mostrador del bar, pero que estaba sosteniendo la caña de Makarov detrás de su espalda.

"Q-Qué? ..." dijeron Lucy y Levy tartamudearon.

"Hola chicos, algo anda mal." Dijo Makarov que estaba de pie en el suelo sonando un poco como una niña- "De pronto me hice más pequeña?"

¡Oh no!" grito Lucy

"No me esperaba esto..." dijo Oscar

"Este hechizo cambió Mirajane cuerpos con el abuelo?" grito Gray

"¡Guau!" dijo Mirajane/Makarov de alegría-"Ahora este lindo cuerpo

"Cualquier cosa menos esto!" dijo Makarov/Mirajane comenzando a agitar sus pequeños brazos alrededor de pánico.

"Esto no puede estar pasando!" dijo Lance

"Oh, no ..." murmuró Erza. "

"Los hombres no renuncia y superenllo, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Cana

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que estaba acaparando la atención del equipo. Fue Elfman, sentado en una mesa frente a ella, resoplando por un barril de cerveza entera.

"Hey," dijo Cana/Elfman,-"cuál es el problema? Y Por qué huelo como una fábrica de cerveza?"

"Qué es esto? Por qué soy Elfman" grito Elfman/Cana De repente sus ojos se agrandan-"Wow, me estoy poniendo borracha muy rápido!" dijo perdiendo el conocimiento.

"Ahora estoy en el cuerpo de Emily" dijo Emily/Elizabeth

"Yo estoy atrapada en el cuerpo de Kage" dijo Kage/Emily

"Meh, al menos le ayudare a reducir un poco de grasa de mi hermana menor" dijo Elizabeth/ Kage encogiéndose de hombros

"A quie llamas grasa?!" grito Emily/Elizabeth

"Hey Droy,"

Droy miró a Jet sólo por su cara a caer en estado de shock.

"¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa ahora, Jet?"

Miró por encima y se encontró con resultados impactantes similares.

"Cambiamos de cuerpo" Ambos gritaron, señalando el uno al otro.

"Esto no importa con ustedes dos" dijo Mirajane/Makarov y luego su expresión se iluminó. "Pero en serio…Este lindo cuerpo es como un sueño hecho realidad."

"Levy!Oscar! Hagan algo!" gritó Makarov/Mirajane cómicamente.

Levy, Oscar, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Erza, Lance, Kiba, Charlotte y Daimon miraron a sus compañeros, amigos intercambiado cuerpo que discutían entre sí.

"Oh, no ..." dijo Oscar

"Creo que esto esta fuera de mi capacidades" dijo Levy

Daimon suspiro profundamente- "Esto complica las cosas ...".

"De que me perdí?" pregunto Loke despertándose de su estado de inconsciencia finalmente

 _[Esta magia no es fantasía. Es una magia que altera el equilibrio de la vida cotidiana…Y dicho esto, hasta la próxima vez...]_

"Termina con esto de una vez y regresa todo a la normalidad!" gritaron Team DARK y los magos de Fairy Tail

 **Fin capitulo**

 **Wow no pensé que escribiera tanto yo pensaba que iba a ser corta pero con la cantidad de cosas me sorprendió pero bueno**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	22. Capitulo 21: Dark Decade

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(Comienza en la ciudad de Fiore en la noche, con la luna en lo alto del cielo, gotas de agua caen formando un charco antes que un pie pisa el charco, las luces de los faroles brillan como en las calles otras siluetas caminan. Las luces iluminan mostrando nueve figuras acorazadas. Las luces se enfocan en sus cascos mostrando antes de ponerse en posición de batalla y corre hacia adelante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(En el otro extreme era de día mostrando un enorme edificio mostrando a nueve jóvenes sonriendo como a su lado estaban Natsu, Gray, Erza y Lucy antes que todos se pusieran en pose de pelea)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(Una tarjeta con la imagen de una cobra cae en la mano de Daimon antes de sonreir, la escena cambia como Kamen rider Ouja miraba el cielo de la noche con Venonsnaker se deslizaba entre el suelo)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(La escena cambia a Erza caminando en un denso bosque mirando el sol brillar/ Luego aparece ella luchando contra una bestia gigante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart (Beatin' Beatin')]**

 _(Ouja y Erza chocan sus armas, como la gente los ovacionaba/ La escena cambia al gremio donde Kiba iba a comer su carne antes que Charlotte se lo quita, Elizabeth y Lucy estaba en el medio deteniendo una pelea entre Natsu y Gray. Lance jugando videojuegos en una esquina mientras Aster tomaba un vaso de limonada de parte de Mirajane. Kage practicaba con su espada como Oscar leía un libro antes de asustarse por un murciélago cayendo de espalda donde Emily reia sin control)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin' heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon entra el gremio como el murciélago se apoya en su hombro y el comienza acariciarlo)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en nueve parte mostrando a Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte y Kiba antes de que cambiara a los nueve dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon, Fifteen y Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en cinco mostrando a Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray y Lucy antes de cambiar el gremio entero celebrando con copas al aire)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(La oscuridad envuelto todo excepto el centro donde los nueve jóvenes están de pie sujetando sus driver para el henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Varias siluetas de seres malignos y criaturas se dirigen hacia el gremio como todo los magos estaban afuera para pelear contra las amenazas como los nueves pilotos se transforman y se unen a la lucha)_

 **[unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(Una misteriosa figura camina en la oscuridad mostrando un cinturón plateado y sujetando una tarjeta antes de desaparecer)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(El cielo de la noche aparece un misterioso kamen rider Dark Decade mirando a los nueve jóvenes y señala que vengan por él)_

 **[You got to change Breakin' the chain]**

 _(Daimon y Dark Decade chocan los puños como todo se destruye como un espejo)_

 **[Don't be afraid! Walking in hte stage,..just Go!]**

 _(En lo alto de un edificio los nueve rider y magos miran hacia abajo y saltan a la batalla como la luna llena ilumina su camino_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart!]**

 _(Cada rider y mago realiza sus técnicas como varias cadenas envuelven la pantalla donde la cámara se fija en Erza y Ouja haciendo un corte al mismo tiempo partiendo las cadenas)_

 **[kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(La pantalla es de un tono morado como el titulo Team DARK brilla con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en el fondo)_

 **Capitulo 21: Dark Decade**

El sol brillaba en lo alto como no había ninguna nube en el cielo, la briza del viento tocaba con delicadeza las hojas de los arboles. Las aves chirriaban su canto como lo hacían también las cigarras, de pronto se escucho el sonido de un tren viajando por los rieles transportando provisiones y cargamentos importantes para los ciudadanos, su destino era la capital de Fiore, Crocus. El tren iba con velocidad pero no interfería en el canto de la naturaleza, uno de los vagones estaban ligeramente abierto con el interior había una persona.

Se trataba de un joven de veintiocho años de piel bronceada de cabellera rubia con vetas negras, estaba usando una camisa azul, pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color. Estaba mirando el cielo hacia el sol antes de sonreír…

"Es un día hermoso que tenemos hoy" dijo el joven en nadie en particular –"Solo espero que encuentre algunas respuestas en mi viaje y si no al menos seguiré mi camino hasta encontrar algo" miro hacia un collar en forma de una tarjeta y al abrirla era la imagen de el mismo cuando joven y a su lado había un niño del mismo color que su pelo sin las vetas y su rostro tenía varias pecas en sus mejillas-"Hermano" susurro antes de guardar el medallón bajo su ropa al momento que sintió el tren detenerse –"Bien, aquí es donde me bajo" se hablo como se coloco una gabardina negra con su espalda varias líneas de código de barra dorados formando una máscara como sus ojos eran azules.

Al momento que se bajo del tren pudo ver la ciudad poseía grandes edificios en toda la zona, lo que llamo su atención era un enorme castillo a lo lejos en el corazón de la ciudad…

El sol le molesto un poco la vista y se los cubrió con unas gafas de sol negro…

"Sin duda encontrare respuestas" se dijo empezando su recorrido, según había escuchado en el tren esta es la ciudad de Crocus capital del reino de Fiore y ese castillo debe pertenecer al rey de esas tierras por que según ha visto y entendido a este mundo esto está regido por reinos como si fuera la época de la edad media.

El joven hombre no tiene ningún recuerdo a parte de su nombre y que es de otro mundo, no tiene memorias de su familia o amigos o incluso como es que llego a este lugar, lo último que recordaba que estaba trabajando en algo que no sabía que era y lo siguiente es que despierta en un bosque. Lo más extraño que cuando llego a este mundo tenia en la mano una especie de cinturón y un arma de fuego que le permitió en transformarse en un Kamen rider…no sabía porque lo nombro así, simplemente lo sabía. Otra cosa es que una parte de él ataco a un grupo que también eran Kamen rider pero se detuvo cuando escucho algunos nombres que hicieron sentir que ya los había visto antes…quizás ellos sepan quién es él y se le ocurrió viajar en el centro de Fiore para dar inicio a su cruzada en recuperar sus memorias…

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando vio algo que ocurría al ver un gran número de personas reunidas, se acerco para ver un pobre hombre siendo agredido por tres personas que usan armaduras de caballeros…

"Estúpido, crees que esto cubrirá por los daños que hiciste" grito uno de los caballeros

El joven en el suelo tosió sangre. El desconocido apretó los puños y camino entre la multitud hasta entrar al centro de lugar…

"Hey!" él llamo

Los tres caballeros se dieron la vuelta y miraron al desconocido

"Qué es lo que quieres?" dijo el caballero 1

"No ves que estamos ocupados aquí?!" dijo el caballero 2

El desconocido se acerca a ellos con las manos ocultas en los bolsillos de la gabardina –"Lo único que veo son un montón de perdedores golpear a un chico indefenso"

"Por qué te importa, huh?" dijo caballero 3

"Porque parece que está a punto de desmayarse y no puedo soportar ver alguien se lastime" dijo el desconocido

"Bien pero es su culpa de todos modos! Así que retrocede hijo de puta!" dijo el caballero 1

El desconocido levanto una ceja y se acerco con calma hacia los caballeros y se detienen delante de uno de ellos –"En serio? Entonces podrías explicarme lo que él hizo?" pregunto

"Este maldito idiota simplemente me golpeo mientras yo estaba bebiendo una cerveza con mis colegas y estropeo mi armadura" dijo el caballero 1

El joven apenas se levanto –"Eso no es verdad, ustedes chocaron a mí a propósito!" grito

"Silencio!" grito el caballero 1 golpeando un puñetazo al chico en la mejilla mientras caía hacia atrás al suelo

El desconocido apretó ligeramente los dientes

"Pareces que usted es un extranjero por la ropa que usas. Bien señor desconocido si no lo ha notado nosotros somos caballeros reales del reino de Fiore y nuestro deber es castigar a las personas que van en contra del reino y ese chiquillo agredió un oficial de alto rango, así que le pudo que se retire del lugar mientras mis colegas llevan a este delincuente ante su majestad para su castigo en contra de la nación" dijo el caballero 1

"Hmmm…quizás lo haga y me retire…Nah" dijo el desconocido como de repente lanza una patada al caballero, sorprendiendo a los colegas y la multitud por lo que sucedió

"Hijo de puta" grito el caballero 2

"Qué demonios hiciste?!" grito el caballero 3

"Solo le di una patada en su cara, eso es lo que hice" dijo el desconocido –"Ustedes están aprovechándose de su estatus para agredir a quien le dé la gana, ustedes son peores que la basura"

El caballero 1 estaba de pie mirando a la persona que le dio una patada, sosteniendo su cara con un ligero sangrado en la nariz, esa patada se sintió como si alguien le haya tirado una roca

"Así que usted es un infractor de la ley también, arréstenlo!" ordeno el caballero 1 con ira

"La gente que se aprovecha de los débiles se enfrenta contra las consecuencias" dijo el desconocido sacando un dispositivo negro con cristal morado y se lo coloca a la cintura transformándose en un cinturón, puso ambas manos abriéndola como la parte negra iba en posición vertical. Luego mostro una tarjeta en frente de los caballeros y le dio la vuelta mostrando un logotipo igual a su gabardina –"Henshin!" dijo insertando la tarjeta en la ranura con el logotipo mostrándose en el lente

 **[Kamen rider…]**

A continuación, lo cierra haciendo que la parte negra del cinturón vuelva a ir en la posición horizontal de nuevo

 **[Decade]**

Diez pilares negros de energía aparecieron y se fusionaron en uno solo. Los caballeros, como el joven y la multitud miraron con asombro como una armadura cubrió el cuerpo del desconocido. Su armadura era un negra y gris oscuro con una X en diagonal de color dorado sobre él. Su máscara tiene varias líneas verticales a través de su rostro con ojos de insectos azules sobre las líneas. Asumiendo un aspecto siniestro.

"Es un mago"

"Qué clase de mago usa esa armadura?"

"Impresionante"

"Q-Qué diablos, eres tú?" dijo el caballero 1 con un ligero miedo

"Solo soy que pasa a través de Kamen rider, Recuerden eso" dijo el desconocido

"Que esperan!" grito el caballero 1 a sus compañeros –"Atrápenlo!"

Los tres caballeros miraron al Kamen rider esperando a ver quien hacia el primer movimiento. Entonces el caballero 2 cargo contra Dark Decade con su espada, el rider ligeramente esquivo los ataques antes de agarrarle del brazo y lanzarlo contra un barril rompiéndolo botando su contenido que eran manzanas

"Maldito te matare!" grito el caballero 3

"Espera" dijo el caballero 1 pero era tarde

El caballero balanceo su espada pero Dark Decade dio un paso hacia atrás

"Mph" dijo Dark Decade sonando como si estuviera burlándose

"Un gusano como usted no puede burlarse de un caballero real de Fiore!" grito el caballero 3

Dark Decade sujeto la espada con su mano derecha mientras gira y da un codazo en el pecho del caballero aboyando la armadura. Gira su cuerpo y lanza una patada al estomago enviando a volar al caballero 3 contra el suelo

"Hijo de puta! Estas muerto!" grito el caballero 1 sujetando s espada con fuerza

El caballero balance su espada en la cabeza del rider pero para su sorpresa Dark Decade la sujeta con su mano sin mucho esfuerzo. Saca el rider booker y lo coloca en su modo espada y destruye la espada del caballero por la mitad y luego lanza un golpe en el pecho lanzándolo a volar.

El líder y sus colegas se levantaron y se reunieron aun manteniéndose de pie…

"Ustedes no merecen el titulo de un caballero…" dijo Dark Decade sujetando ahora un arma que las personas no vieron antes –"…Les mostrare a un verdadero caballero" termino insertando una tarjeta en el arma

 **[Kamen rider…]**

Aprieta el gatillo

 **[Baron!]**

Tres pilares negros aparecieron antes de fusionarse formando una nueva figra ante los caballeros y espectadores. Había invocado un caballero, su traje era de color rojo y blanco, siendo la parte blanca acolchada con aspecto de cota de malla. Su casco era rojo, la parte de la cara cubierta por tiras de metal blanco cubriendo sus ojos amarillos. Lo más inusual eran las piezas de su armadura que eran de color amarillo con hombreras asimétricas una más grande que la otra, en el pecho era un sección de oro pectoral y abdominal, forrados de negro En su caso un conjunto de cuernos parecido a plátanos adjuntos de plata lisa que estaba unido a él. Aunque quedaron sorprendido que el desconocido invocara a alguien pero su aspecto se parecía a la de una…

"E Eh ?!" dijo alguien de la multitud con incredulidad antes de señalar a la figura gritando, "BA- BA- BANANA! BANA- BANANA ?!"

Una vena palpitante se vio fuera del casco –"Es Baron!" grito el guerrero

"Imposible, yo pensé que su magia era requip pero también puede invocar" dijo el caballero 1 con temor

"Tch, me invocaste para pelear contra esos debiluchos?" dijo Baron

"Quería mostrarles como debe ser un verdadero caballero" dijo Dark Decade

"Como sea, terminemos esto rápido" dijo Baron sujetando su arma que era una especie de lanza con forma de un plátano pelado el nombre del arma es Banaspear

Dark Decade abre de nuevo su cinturón y luego inserta una tarjeta en el

[ **Final attack rider…]**

Cierra el cinturón una vez más terminando s movimiento

 **[Ba-Ba-Baron!]**

"Desaparezcan débiles" dijo Baron cortando dos veces al lockseed

 **Banana Au Lait!**

"Dame tu mejor tiro, señor banana!" grito el caballero 1 desafiándolo

"Es Baron!" grito Baron mientras la energía brillo a través de su lanza mientras giraba el arma una vez. Mientras lo hacía un gran plátano holográfico de energía apareció al chocar contra los caballeros derrotándolos en un instante –"Aprendan su lugar" dijo desapareciendo al instante

La multitud fueron testigos de lo acaba de ocurrir, este hombre acaba de derrotar tres caballeros de Fiore que son considerados los más fuertes en menos de cinco minutos.

"Oye, te encuentras bien?" dijo Dark Decade acercándose al joven con su mano extendida para ayudar a levantarse

"Eh, si…estoy bien" dijo el joven civil aceptando su ayuda logrando levantarse –"Gracias, si un fuera por usted habría sido encarcelado por algo que no cometi"

"No hay problema, mi deber es ayudar a las personas" dijo Dark Decade

"Eres un mago?" pregunto el civil

"No lo creo pero se diría que mi poder es parecida a los de los magos" dijo Dark Decade volviendo a su ropa habitual y estaba a punto de marcharse

"Alto!"

El desconocido miro al ver que estaba rodeado de más caballeros.

"Levante las manos y ríndase" grito un caballero

"tch" el desconocido se quejo pero no tenía otras opciones era escapar y hacerlo ver más culpable o hacer lo que ellos piden y demostrar su inocencia, opto la segunda opcón y levanto las manos

* * *

Las próximas dos horas el desconocido las pasó en la cárcel del reino con sus dispositivos "mágicos" confiscados. Le pareció extraño que lo encerraran dentro del castillo del reino en vez de una de las cárceles cerca de la ciudad, dio un suspiro como saco su medallón, de pronto escucho la puerta abrirse como una persona estaba enfrente de su reja…

Era un caballero fornido de estatura media, visto que lleva una armadura diferente a la de los otros caballeros. Él tiene los ojos profundos y los pómulos altos, con una pequeña cicatriz que va desde la sien izquierda hasta el borde de las cejas gruesas. Él también tiene una nariz respingada, con forma cuadrada. Tiene el cabello oscuro y ondulado, que sobresale alrededor de su cabeza, con patillas prominentes que se unen en una curva y una barba puntiaguda.

"Los aldeanos explicaron los sucedido y está libre de los cargos" dijo el caballero abriendo los barrotes de la reja –"De parte de los caballeros de Fiore pido disculpa por los actos que varios de nuestros colegas le han causado"

"Deben tener más cuidado en qué clase de personan contratan antes de que estas cosas vuelvan a pasar" dijo el desconocido

"Lo tendré en mente" dijo el caballero-"Sus posesiones están en la mesa cerca de donde nos encontramos"

El desconocido asintió y fue a la mesa y se coloco su gabardina mientras guardada el deca-driver y Diendriver

"Antes que decida marcharse el rey desea hablar con usted" dijo el caballero

El desconocido asintió como el caballero lo acompaño por los pasillos del castillo. Pudo notar la estructura y las decoraciones, suplemente maravilloso.

"Puedo saber su nombre, joven mago" dijo el caballero –"Mi nombre es Arcadios, jefe del escuadrón de los caballeros santos de la flor de cerezo"

"Alonso" dijo el desconocido

"Pero padre" la voz de una niña hizo eco en los pasillos –"No entiendo por qué siempre traigas magos aquí, los caballeros lo están haciendo muy bien"

"Hija, hay cosas que los caballeros no pueden manejar" la voz de un anciano respondió –"Además usted no se a quejado cuando los magos vienen aquí"

"Que es lo que sucede?" pregunto Alonso

"La princesa se está poniendo un poco inquieta cuando su alteza sigue haciendo la misma petición a los gremios de mago" respondió Arcadios

"Esto sucede a menudo?" dijo Alonso

"No muy a menudo realmente" dijo Arcadios abriendo las puertas gigantes entrando al salón del trono revelando que estaba el rey y su hija

El rey era un hombre pequeño de cabellera blanca larga que le llagan hasta los hombros, tiene un pequeño bigote su ropa consistía en un traje azul con rayas blancas y el cuello rojo oscuro junto con gran capa roja.

La princesa siendo más alta que su padre, estimaba alrededor de los 15 o 16 años aproximadamente. Ella tiene el pelo verde y ondulado que llega hasta los hombros con dos mechones de cabello que enmarcan su cara y llegan hasta los hombros, tiene un conjunto de mechones que oculta la mayor parte de la frente con el copete prominente en el medio que llega hasta la parte superior de la nariz. Sus ojos son grandes con largas pestañas y las cejas son muy finas. Su ropa era un vestido blanco con franjas verde y una pequeña tiara sobre su cabeza.

"Su majestad" dijo Arcardios inclinándose-"Eh traído al mago como ordeno"

"Gracias Arcardios" dijo el rey mirando ahora a Alonso –"No eres de estos lares verdad? De que gremio pertenece" pregunto

"No pertenezco a ninguno su majestad, yo soy un simple viajero en búsqueda de algo que es difícil de encontrar" dijo Alonso

"Y podría saber que buscas?" dijo el rey

"Mis memorias" dijo Alonso sorprendiendo a los oyentes y en especial a la princesa

"Tus memorias? A que se refiere?" dijo la princesa

"Simplemente a lo que digo, no tengo recuerdos de donde vengo o de mi familia o mis amigos, lo único que recuerdo es mi nombre y el uso de "mi magia" lo demás está completamente en blanco" dijo Alonso –"Vine aquí en primer lugar para ver si encuentro alguna pista o indicios de mi pasado, luego está el incidente de esos tres caballeros que agredieron a un civil inocente, los detuve y aquí estoy enfrente de usted, su majestad"

"Ya veo" dijo el rey –'Sus palabras son sinceras y parece ser alguien de buen corazón…Espero que él pueda ayudar a mi hija'

"Discúlpeme su majestad pero quiero saber la razón que desea hablar conmigo?" dijo Alonso

"Oh por supuesto" dijo el rey–"Quería pedirle su ayuda en algo"

"Mi ayuda?" dijo Alonso alzando la ceja

El rey sonrió mientras hacia un gesto a su hija-"Quiero que sea el guardaespaldas de mi hija Hisui

Alonso miro a la princesa y luego miro al rey –"Entonces le pide a un extraño como yo ser la niñera de su hija?"

"Hey! No soy un bebe! Soy la futura princesa de Fiore y me trate como tal!" dijo Hisui mirando al rider mientras inflaba sus mejillas.

Alonso no pudo evitar sonreír ya que era algo adorable la actitud de la princesa –"Pero su majestad, por qué pide a un extraño esta misión en vez de un mago de uno de los gremios que usted solicita con regularidad?" pregunto

"Tengo una corazonada, eh visto en tus ojos y no eres una mala persona eso me da la seguridad que usted es el indicado para esto, por favor le pido su ayuda" dijo el Rey

Alonso miro al techo y pensó un poco antes de liberar un suspiro –"Puede contar conmigo su majestad. Voy a estar seguro para mantener a salvo a su hija"

"Puedo saber su nombre, joven?" dijo el rey

"Soy Alonso, ese es mi nombre" dijo Alonso

"Soy Thomas E. Fiore" dijo el rey sonriendo ampliamente al rider dándole un pulgar hacia arriba –"Por favor, mantener a mi niña a salvo"

"Padre!" grito Hisui de vergüenza haciendo a los dos reírse un poco

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde Alonso seguía sus pasos detrás de la princesa quien tenía las mejillas hinchadas al ver que su padre otra vez tenía que avergonzarla…

"Tu padre es un buen hombre" dijo Alonso iniciando una conversación

"Aja" dijo Hisui sin muchas ganas de hablar

"Debes sentirte sola al vivir en un lugar tan grande, no lo crees?" dijo Alonso

"Tiene sus desventajas pero me agrada vivir sola" dijo Hisui

Alonso se detuvo y pregunto con un tono de preocupación –"alguna razón en particular que no le agrade que yo este contigo? Lo entenderé si no quieres hablar de ello"

Hisui suspiro al ser preguntada por ese tipo de pregunta pero la preocupación en la voz de Alonso le hacía querer decirle –"Es solo que desde que mi madre murió, mi padre ha estado recibiendo una gran cantidad de magos para ser mis guardaespaldas"

"Y que es lo que esos magos hicieron durante ese trabajo?" pregunto Alonso

"Lamentablemente, no hicieron mucho en realidad en el trabajo y luego lo abandonan cuando se aburrieron de seguir con esto" dijo Hisui

"Veo" asintió Alonso –'Posiblemente esos magos solo pensaban en el dinero a la reputación que ganaban si hacían el trabajo"

"Pero por alguna razón eres diferente a los otros magos" dijo Hisui

"En serio, en qué?" dijo Alonso

"No lo sé, hay algo en tu mirada…pero no estoy segura" dijo Hisui

"Bien…ya que soy nuevo en esto, me podría mostrar los alrededores?" dijo Alonso

* * *

La princesa asintió y le mostro los alrededores del castillo empezando por los pasillos, los dormitorios, la cocina, el enorme comedor, la biblioteca, la sala de exposiciones y al final la armería. Ahora los dos se encontraban en el jardín para conseguir algo de aire fresco…

"Entonces…Que te parece?" pregunto Hisui

"Es bonito pero como dije anteriormente se debe sentirse uno solo vivir en un espacio tan grande" dijo Alonso

"Es cierto" dijo Hisui –"Lo que dijiste era realmente cierto, no tienen recuerdos de quien eres?"

"Es verdad, no recuerdo nada, simplemente mi nombre y de despertar en un lugar llamada…La isla Galuna" dijo Alonso recordando ese nombre

"La isla maldita!" dijo Hisui un poco exaltada –"Realmente estuviste dentro de ese lugar, había escuchado que estaba maldito"

"Pues no era cierto, era un rumor que los mismos habitantes hicieron solo para estar lejos de las islas vecinas debido al miedo que los habitantes tendrían al verlos" dijo Alonso-"Si preguntas que vi, lo siento es todo lo que recuerda… Aunque una parte de mi sintió algo extraño"

"Como qué?" dijo Hisui

"No lo sé, durante un momento creí reconocer a unas personas, sé que los había visto pero no lo recuerdo" dijo Alonso

"Posiblemente sean algunos de tus amigos" dijo Hisui

"Es posible pero no lo sé" dijo Alonso sacando un medallón –"Lo inusual es el chico que está a mi lado en esta foto…es posible que sea la clave de recuperar mis recuerdos"

"Puedo verla?" pregunto Hisui como Alonso le entrego el medallón y lo analizo –"Se parecen algo entre ustedes, puede que sea un familiar…un hermano quizás?"

"Un hermano…ugh" dijo Alonso sujetándose la cabeza

"Que sucede?" dijo Hisui preocupada

Alonso sujeto su cabeza como unos fragmentos de memoria nublaron su mente al verse así mismo junto con el niño de la foto. Se veían momentos felices junto con él y tristes cuando estaban reunidos en una tumba…

* * *

" _Madre" lloro el niño_

" _Oscar, estoy seguro que mama está en un lugar agradable, posiblemente observándonos en estos instante…ella nos seguirá protegiendo como sus recuerdos sigan vivo dentro de nosotros" dijo Alonso_

" _De verdad?" dijo Oscar_

" _Si, ahora se fuerte y sigue de pie…hazlo por ella" dijo Alonso dando un fuerte abrazo_

" _Gracias, hermano" dijo Oscar abrazándolo_

" _Por eso estamos los hermanos mayores, cuidando a sus hermanos pequeños en los problemas de la vida" dijo Alonso_

" _Hermano!" grito Oscar desapareciendo_

* * *

"Oscar" dijo Alonso apretando su puño sobre su ropa como las lagrimas rodearon su rostro –"Ahora lo recuerdo, él es mi hermano menor… lo sé" se levanto –"Él está en alguna parte, necesito encontrarlo…"

"Significa que te tienes que ir" dijo Hisui

"Si y no" dijo Alonso confundiendo a la chica –"Aun tengo que seguir la petición de tu padre y seguir siendo mi guardaespaldas, una vez que la complete buscare a mi hermano"

"Por qué? Por qué aun quieres seguir con esto con tu hermano perdido en no se sabe dónde?" dijo Hisui

"Dije que tengo un hermano pero no está perdido, tiene amigos y están con él protegiéndolo…además en alguna parte él está haciendo algo que nunca pensé que estaría haciendo y me hace sentir orgulloso de él" dijo Alonso mirando el cielo con una sonrisa

"Como estas tan seguro?" pregunto Hisui

"Una corazonada, a veces hay que escuchar a tus sentimientos porque siempre sabes que puedes contar con ellos" dijo Alonso

Hisui se sintió alivio al ver que el estado de su guardaespaldas estaba bien, pero una parte de ella escucho sus palabras, ella nunca pensó en escuchar sus propios sentimientos o corazonadas porque el sentido del deber llego a ella en primer lugar. Apretó las manos con fuerza en la memoria de su propia madre, después de la muerte de la reina, Hisui ha tenido una sensación de vacío en su corazón que el rey o alguien de castillo lo pueda llenar…

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos cuando sintió algo en la cabeza, levantó la vista para ver a Alonso dándole un golpecito en la cabeza con una sonrisa en su cara.

"No lo tomes demasiado duro Hisui" dijo Alonso –"Mi hermano y yo también perdimos a alguien querido para nosotros *suspiro* pero si no lo podíamos superar más allá de eso…Entonces no estaríamos haciendo lo que hacemos mejor, ayudar a la gente y eso lleva lo que hago hoy…ayudarte"

Hisui sintió sus ojos llenarse con las lagrimas. La muerte de su madre le costó su corazón a desmoronarse pero trató de mantenerse fuerte y guardar sus dolores en lo más profundo de su ser. Pero las palabras sinceras de Alonso causo que sus sentimientos ocultos regresaran, y en poco tiempo, ella saltó hacia adelante y se aferro al joven rider…llorando el corazón hacia fuera desde los años guardados en aquel día.

* * *

Mientras Hisui estaban dejando sus lágrimas caer, Alonso la consolaba mientras la abrazaba. Los dos nunca se dieron cuenta que el rey Thomas y Arcadios fueron secretamente observando la escena con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus caras y se alejan al ver que la princesa va estar bien.

"Que opina, su majestad?" pregunto Arcadios

"Este joven tiene corazón y un enorme potencial" dijo Thomas-"Después de verlo con mi hija en este trabajo, sin duda será alguien importante en la vida de todos, así será…"

* * *

Después de una hora de llanto, Hisui camino hacia atrás y respiró profundamente para calmarse. Alonso saco de su gabardina un pañuelo y seco las lagrimas del rostro de la princesa…

"Te sientes mejor?" pregunto Alonso

"Un poco…" dijo Hisui –"Usted realmente me ayudo a quitar ese dolor de mi pecho

"Es lo que hago" dijo Alonso con una pequeña risa

Los dos caminaron de nuevo al castillo, todo estuvo tranquilo en su camino hacia la sala del trono con el rey Thomas y Arcadios esperándolos

"Veo que se quedo después de la puesta del sol" dijo Thomas-"La mayoría de los magos que intentaron la solicitud, siempre abandonan ese trabajo en este momento"

"En efecto. Usted es la única persona en permanecer tanto tiempo" dijo Arcardios

"Solo mantenía mi promesa a usted en hacer compañía a Hisui. Ella sin duda es una chica agradable" dijo Alonso haciendo una caricia sobre el pelo de la princesa revolviéndolo un poco

"Es así" dijo Thoas alzando la ceja y mira a su hija –"Ha sido un buen escolta ara usted, hija?"

"Lo fue, Padre" dijo Hisui haciendo una cosa que sorprendió a su padre, ella sonrió

Los ojos de Thomas se abrieron a la vista de su hija, desde el fallecimiento de su esposa, su hija había perdido su felicidad y se mantenía estoica durante unos años. Había tenido la esperanza de que un mago de algún gremio pudiera ayudarla a sacarla de la depresión pero sin resultado…sin embargo un simple extraño que había llegado a la ciudad pudo lograr algo que nadie más pudo y estaba feliz que esta decisión dio sus frutos.

"Es bueno que mi niña tiene un nuevo amigo" dijo Thomas sonriendo y mrio al rider –"Muchas gracias Alonso por completar la solicitud que nadie a podido hacer, hiciste un buen trabajo…"

"Qué quieres decir padre?" dijo Hisui confundida

"Lo que su padre quería decir es que desde que perdió a su esposa, tú madre, vio la mirada triste en tu rostro Hisui…entonces él decidió hacer la solicitud de los magos de los gremios y luego me pidió a mí, con la esperanza de verte feliz de nuevo" dijo Alonso

Hisui miro hacia atrás a su padre y tenia lagrimas cayendo en su rostro. El rey y su hija corrieron al uno al otro, con el resultado de un cálido abrazo entre los dos. Alonso sonrió al ver la escena como Arcardios se acerco a él.

"Me alegra que usted ha hecho a la princesa Hisui sonreír de nuevo" susurro el caballero

"Yo también me alegro y espero que ella pueda crecer más fuerte después de esto" asintió Alonso

Al terminar esa bella escena, una criada entro a la habitación y se inclino ante su rey –"Siento interrumpir su majestad pera ha legado un paquete" dijo

"Paquete?" dijo Alonso para luego mirar que el rey se había ido en un parpadeo –"A donde se fue?"

"Padre salió corriendo a ver a su entrega de paquetes" dijo Hisui riéndose un poco de las payasadas de su padre

"Pues bien" dijo Alonso sujetando la mano de la princesa sorprendiéndola –"Vamos a ver lo que consiguió"

* * *

En las puertas del castillo varios caballeros sacarron de un carro un vehículo cubierto por una enorme manta. Arcadios miro el carro antes de hablar

"Su alteza, que es exactamente lo que hay allí?" pregunto el caballero

"Un vehículo inusual y se dice que es único en su clase" respondió Thomas –"Y la sorpresa es que no posee ningún Se-plug utilizado en el"

* * *

Después del que el paquete fuera entregado al patio, el rey levanto la manta para revelar una moto gris y negra con líneas sobresaliendo en la parte superior del vehículo como en la parte final. Mientras Thomas estudiaba el vehículo detenidamente y Arcadios custodiaba, Alonso y Hisui llegaron…

"Hola Arcadios" dijo Hisui-"Llego la entrega de mi padre?"

"Si, él ahora la esta observando" dijo Arcadios

Alonso mira hacia donde se encontraba el rey y sus ojos se amplió al ver el vehículo como un fragmento de su memoria apareció

* * *

" _Hey hermano, que haces?" pregunto Oscar como Alonso estaba en el garaje construyendo algo_

" _Un proyecto que quería hacer desde encontré esa moto abandonada en el depósito de chatarra" dijo Alonso terminando los toques finales a una motocicleta Honda DN-01_

" _La machine decader" dijo Oscar mirando con asombro la motocicleta_

" _Dime qué opinas" dijo Alonso limpiándose las manchas de aceite de su rostro_

" _Increíble, se ve igual a como se ve en la tele pero porque es negra y gris en vez de ser blanca y magenta?" dijo Oscar_

" _Quería darle un toque personal e hice una versión de ella, además el negro oculta mejor las manchas que el blanco" dijo Alonso_

" _Es verdad" dijo Oscar como ambos hermanos se rieron_

" _De acuerdo, ahora entremos que la cena debe estar lista" dijo Alonso como tapaba la motocicleta en una manta antes de irse_

* * *

"No puede ser…" dijo Alonso

"Está familiarizado con el vehículo, Alonso?" pregunto Thomas

"Porque, si" dijo Alonso-"Esta moto…la recuerdo, es actualmente mío, yo mismo la construí de vuelta a mi hogar"

"Si es así, entonces usted debe saber cómo encenderla?" dijo Thomas

Alonso se acerco a la motocicleta y empezó a revisarla…

"Que extraño, si mal no recuerdo le había puesto un compartimiento para la llave pero ya no está" dijo Alonso y al momento que toco la moto, los motores rugían como si realmente lo reconoció -"Ok…Supongo que eso lo demuestra"

Alonso empezó a comprobar el vehículo y noto algo diferente en ella, en lugar de usar la típica fuente de combustible de su mundo ahora utiliza la energía mágica de este mundo, específicamente la energía de Alonso para que funcione, eso quiere decir que es el único que puede hacer que se encienda y funcione.

"Aparte de la fuente de energía, todo parece estar funcionando correctamente…pero me pregunto es cómo es que llego a este mundo" dijo Alonso como murmuro la ultima parte en voz baja para que nadie lo escuchara

"Um…Alonso" llamó Hisui con un poco de nerviosismo desviando la mirada-"Es… está bien si…puedo ir contigo!"

Thomas y Arcadios parpadearon por el comportamiento de la princesa, quien habría pensado que ella escondía esa actitud de ellos

"Por supuesto" dijo Alonso abriendo el compartimiento de su asiento mostrando dos casco y lanza uno de ellos a la princesa-"Solo asegúrese de sujetarse con fuerza, de acuerdo?"

Hisui asintió y se coloco el casco, Alonso se coloco el suyo mientras se sentaba en la motocicleta, Hisui luego se sentó detrás de él sujetándose de la cintura.

"Solo para aclarar…es la primera vez que la conduzco" dijo Alonso con una sonrisa tímida, él había construido la moto pero nunca la ha montado y conducirla –"Bien, andando!"

"Espera que!" dijo Hisui como la motocicleta acelero liberando un grito de la princesa

* * *

Después de tener la experiencia de la motocicleta de Alonso, Hisui va a tener un tiempo difícil con su amigo por un tiempo después de experimentar la velocidad de esa manera.

Luego de esto el grupo estaba de nuevo en la sala del trono con el rey riendo a carcajadas de los gritos de su hija antes con la chica resoplaba de la vergüenza.

"Está bien" dijo Thomas tosiendo un poco para volver a estar serio- "ahora que la misión se lleva a cabo" llamó a sus sirvientes que tienen un saco de joyas -"Por agradecimiento le voy a dar su recompensa por hacer un gran trabajo", sonrió

"Gracias pero paso" dijo Alonso –"A mí no me interesa el dinero, solo hice lo que era correcto y al ver que como resulto, estoy satisfecho con esto"

"Pero insisto, considérelo mi regalo por su ayuda, además necesitaras dinero durante tu viaje" dijo Thomas

Alonso miro y suspiro –"De acuerdo pero solo será una cuarta parte de la recompensa…no quiero que la gente trate de robarme si llevo una cantidad exagerada de dinero"

"Me parece bien, ah sí y también se le permitirá pasar la noche aquí " dijo Thomas

"Eh?" dijo Alonso sorprendiéndose en esa última afirmación, pero cuando miro por la ventana se dio cuenta de que era de noche de su trabajo- "Debí haber estado muy concentrado en el trabajo que no me di cuenta de que pasaba el tiempo" se rió entre dientes antes de volver al rey -"Entonces…Po dónde estaré durmiendo?"

"Con Hisui, por supuesto," dijo Thomas con una sonrisa y sin pensarlo dos veces

"Espera qué?" dijo Alonso desconcertado

Todas las personas en la habitación estaban estupefactos por decir lo menos y Hisui fue la primera persona para orientarse

"¿Qué está diciendo el padre?!" chilló la princesa ruborizada en toda su cara -"Alonso va a compartir una cama conmigo!"

"Estoy seguro de que no va a hacer nada malo, Hisui" dijo Thomas una sonrisa- "Después de todo, ha demostrado ser un posible pretendiente",

La cara de Hisui se cubrio en un rubor completo con vapor que sopla por las orejas

"Su majestad" dijo Alonso sin expresión como argumento antes que las cosas se pongan agitadas –"No se da cuenta que yo literalmente soy demasiado mayor que Hisui, ella debe estar entre no sé 16 años y yo tengo 28"

"Aun así es no significa que puedes ser un posible pretendiente" dijo Thomas

"Puede ser pero por el respeto de los sentimientos de Hisui y su salud, voy a dormir en las habitaciones de al lado" dijo Alonso

El rey resopló por tener su diversión arruinada mientras Hisui permaneció inmóvil como sus pensamientos se quedaron en las palabras de su padre, Arcadios no pudo evitar reírse de la escena ante sus ojos, de hecho hasta los mozos, sirvientas y algunos caballeros dejaron escapar pequeñas risas

* * *

Ya con la luna en el cielo Alonso estaba sosteniendo a Hisui semi consciente mientras era escoltado por una dama a la sala de princesa

"Aquí en la habitación de la señora Hisui" dijo la dama con un gesto de la puerta- "por favor asegúrese de que no causa ningún ruido después de colocarla en la cama"

Alonso entró en la habitación de la princesa para ver lo bien amueblada con una cama grande, una mesa y un espejo con un balcón que termina en este castillo Hisui fue capaz de conseguir su mente hacia atrás y vio a su lado siendo captado por Alonso, el rubor en su rostro regresó en plena tormenta antes de tirar su mano hacia atrás

"Oh Hisui" dijo Alonso notando la princesa con la cara roja "Estoy contento de ver de que sigas despierta., yo estaba preocupado de que tenía que meterte en la cama"

"¿¡Tú que!?" gritó Hisui antes de que empezara a empujar su dedo en el pecho- " como se puede ver por mis acciones que puedo manejarlo yo misma. Sobre todo alguien como tú"

"Bien, bien" dijo Alonso dando un paso atrás mientras se frota el pecho- "No voy a hacer eso"

Los dos fueron a la terraza como la brisa de la noche tocaba su piel como ambos veían toda la tierra de Fiore

"Seguro que es un buen lugar" dijo Alonso con una sonrisa mientras miraba la ciudad abajo- "Me alegra que este fue mi primera opción para iniciar mi viaje"

"Yo también" dijo Hisui- "si no hubiera estado aquí, entonces yo aun habria mantenido estas dudas con ellos y yo aun me sentiría mal*bostezo*"

"Vamos a llevarte a la cama, princesa", dijo Alonso como la llevo de nuevo a la habitación dejando que la muchacha se acostara en su cama- "buenas noches Hisui"

"Buenas noche Alonso" dijo Hisui antes de cerrar sus ojos para dormir pero de pronto escucho el sonido de su ventana abierta, sus ojos se abrieron al ver una ser humanoide con la cabeza blanca con partes amarillas haciendo que su rostro se pareciera a un murciélago

" _ **Hola…princesa"**_

"KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

El rey, Arcadios y Alonso escucharon el fuerte grito de la princesa y se levantaron

"Princesa!" grito Arcadios abriendo la puerta mostrando a la princesa inconsciente en los brazos del monstruo mecánico-"En el nombre de Fiore, que es esa cosa?"

"Un Roidmude" dijo Alonso sorprendido

" _ **Interesante que hay un humano que sepa de nosotros…je mi señor estará contento si te llevo a ti también"**_ dijo el Roidmude

"Suelta a la princesa" dijo Arcadios atacando a la criatura pero de pronto todo el lugar empezó a moverse en cámara lenta –"Pero, Qué?"

El Roidmude lanza una patada lanzando al caballero contra la pared…

" _ **Los humanos siempre atacando antes de actuar"**_ dijo el Roidmude que estaba a punto de partir pero de repente es golpeado por varios ataques, se dio la vuelta y estaba Alonso con diendriver en la mano –" _ **Imposible, ningún humano puede moverse con libertad mientras heavy acceleration esta activo…quién demonios eres?!"**_

"Solo soy que pasa a través de Kamen rider, Recuerden eso" dijo Alonso con decadriver en la cintura y la abre, de inmediato saca la tarjeta –"Henshin!"

 **[Kamen rider…]**

Cierra el cinturón con fuerzas

 **[Decade!]**

Los pilares grises se fusionan transformándose en Dark Decade

" _ **I-Imposible! Un Kamen rider aquí!"**_ dijo el Roidmude sorprendido como decidio saltar por la ventana

"Espera" dijo Dark Decade saltando por la ventana y da dos disparos al roidmude haciendo soltar a la princesa –"Hisui!" grito como toco la pared del castillo y se impulsa atrapándola mientras ambos caen a salvo en cambio el roidmude se golpea contra el suelo…

"Que alivio, estas a salvo ahora" dijo Dark Decade

" _ **Maldito"**_ dijo el Rodimude con ira

Dark Decade la coloca a Hisui en el suelo y se levanta para enfrentar a su oponente

"Quien, te ordeno para secuestrar a la princesa?" dijo Dark Decade

" _ **No te lo diré"**_ dijo el Roidmude disparando una corriente de balas de su dedos

Dark Decade los esquiva y sujeta el rider booker en modo espada y golpea el pecho del roidmude sacando chispas al contacto. El Roidmude se levanta y vuelve a disparar…

 **[Attack rider: Blast!]**

Dark Decade coloca rider booker en modo arma y dispara una ronda de balas de energía mandando a volar el roidmude

"Dime, quien te mando a secuestrar a la princesa?!" ordenó Dark Decade en un tono oscuro

" **Onore!"** rugio el roidmude como todo su cuerpo se convirtió en pixeles transformándose en una forma. Su cuerpo era rojo con su cuerpo cubierto de puntas, lleno de filas de púas en forma de cuchillas, sus dos brazos tenían dos cuchillas largas y curvadas. Era 007, sword roidmude – _ **"*risa* Ahora veamos como luchas contra esto!"**_

Dark Decade no dijo

" _ **Sin palabras…bueno lo último que escuchara son tus gritos de dolor!"**_ dijo Sword Roidmude balanceando sus brazos

Dark Decade coloca rider booker de nuevo en el modo espada y bloquea las cuchillas de su oponente pero la fuerza del roidmude hace que el ataque roza su pecho haciendo que gruñe de dolor. El rider esquiva una los ataques de su openente y aprovecha ese espacio y recorta al roidmude pero al mismo tiempo el roidmude hace un corte en la espalda de Dark Decade…

" _ ***risa* Eres fuerte, pero no lo suficiente"**_ se burl sword roidmude

"Entonces llamare refuerzos" declaro Dark Decade colocando una tarjeta en el Diendriver

 **[Kamen rider…]**

Aprieta el gatillo

 **[Proto-Drive!]**

Tres pilares negros aparecen y se unen formando una figura humanoide. El ser invocado usa un traje negro al igual que su armadura or completo, pero en sus hombros, las muñecas, los tobillos y las correas eran rojas. Su cabeza era similar a un coche deportivo, pero era negro con rayas blancas y área calcomanías de plata para los ojos. Y en el pecho fue un gran neumático rojo, pero en su mayoría de circuitos a cabo. Y, finalmente, en el centro del cinturón era una "S" roja gigante situada en la parte superior de la misma. Era Kamen rider Proto-Drive

" _ **Otro Kamen rider!"**_ dijo Sword Roidmude sorprendido –" _ **No importa, igual puedo ganarles"**_

"Espero que estés listo" dijo Dark Decade dandole un ligero golpe a la armadura de Proto-Drive –"Vamos!"

Proto-Drive asiente y los dos comienzan el contraataque

El Roidmude balanceo sus espadas pero son bloqueados por Dark Decade, en ese momento Proto-Drive lanza un golpe en el pecho del Roidmude lanzándolo lejos, al momento de recuperarse ambos riders estaban en el aire lanzando una doble patada.

 **[Final attack rider: Pro-Pro-Proto Drive!]**

Antes que el momento que el Roidmude se levantaba, Proto-Drive fue cubierto por energía y la electricidad comenzó a echar chispas a través de la cubierta de su pecho. Da un fuerte salto y desciende con una patada lateral hacia el roidmude creando una fuerte explosión…Una vez que el humo desapareció el Roidmude aun seguía de pie pero su cuerpo estaba cubierto de grietas…

" _ **Crees que esto aun a terminado *risa* Esto es recién el comienzo"**_ dijo el Sword Roimude

"No, ese se termina ahora" dijo Dark Decade insertando una nueva tarjeta

 **[Final attack rider: De-De-Decade!]**

El roidmude corrió hacia delante como Dark Decade dio un enorme salto como varias tarjetas holográficas negras se reunieron entre el rider y el roidmude. Dark Decade descendió atravesando las tarjetas con una patada lateral impactando contra el roidmude creando otra explosión pero esta vez destruyéndolo.

Al momento de levantarse el rider mira que el alma del roidmude siga vivo pero empezaba agrietarse

" _ **Quizás hayas ganado esta Kamen rider, pero como dije esto recién a comenzado…mis hermanos vengaran mi muerte*risa*"**_

El core de 007 se destruye en una pequeña explosión dando final a su muerte

Dark Decade bajo la cabeza preguntándose a lo que se refería, luego su mirada se dirigió a Proto-Drive –"Gracias por la ayuda"

Proto-Drive asiente como desaparece

"Hisui, estas bien?!" dijo Dark Decade acercándose a Hisui

"A-Alonso" dijo la princesa abriendo los ojos

"*suspiro* Que alivio, estas a salvo" dijo Dark Decade

"Princesa!/Hija!" gritaron Arcadios y Thomas saliendo del castillo

"Padre! Arcadios!" dijo Hisui

"Hija, estas bien? Ese monstruo te hizo algún daño?!" dijo Thomas muy preocupado

"Estoy bien padre…Alonso me protegió de ese monstruo" dijo Hisui

"Alonso, eres tú?" dijo Arcadios al ver por primera vez la armadura que él lleva

"Sip" dijo Dark Decade desactivando su cinturón volviendo ser Alonso –"Pero prefiero ser llamado Dark Decade cuando uso mi armadura"

"Alonso-san" dijo Thomas al frente del rider –"Gracias por salvar a mi hija" se inclino

"Su majestad!" dijo Arcadios sorprendido a que su rey hizo

"Si no fuera por usted mi querida hija…no sabría que hacer si ella no estuviera a mi lado" dijo Thomas con lagrimas en sus ojos

"Solo hacia lo que era correcto, no es necesario que siga con esto su majestad" dijo Alonso antes de mirar a la princesa –"Además Hisui, es una persona importante para mí y es mi deber proteger a las personas que atesoro"

Thomas dio una sonrisa –"Este joven, cada vez me impresiona" pensó

"Alonso-kun" pensó Hisui

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Alonso se preparaba para continuar su viaje y que mejor forma que pasear en su motocicleta. El rey le entrego algo de dinero y provisiones para su viaje…

"Bien, supongo que es todo" dijo Alonso listo para partir

"Me gusto conocerte Alonso, sin duda me caíste bien" dijo Thomas como él Arcadios y Hisui estaban en las puertas para darle la despedida

"Fue un gusto conocerlo, joven Alonso" dijo Arcadios con su mano derecha en su frente en pose militar

"Lo mismo digo" dijo Alonso y luego miro a la princesa

"Supongo…que este es un adiós" dijo Hisui mirando al suelo con tristeza pero luego sintió algo tocando su frente y alza la mirada para ver a Alonso poner sus dos dedos en su frente

"No sería un adiós…seria un hasta luego, prometo un día regresar a visitarlos" sonrió Alonso

Hisui derramo una lagrima y abrazo al rider con fuerza. Alonso le devolvió el abrazo como Thomas y Arcadios sonríen

"Por favor, mándanos cartas" dijo Hisui agitando sus brazos despidiéndose

Alonso levanto su pulgar como se marcho en su motocicleta su próximo destino Magnolia…

"Ya lo decidí…" dijo Hisui con una sonrisa

"Que cosa?" pregunto Thomas con curiosidad ante la sonrisa de su hija

"Ya sé quien será mi futuro esposo cuando sea grande" sonrió Hisui mirando al horizonte –"Alonso espero que nos veamos pronto" pensó como la imagen de Dark Decade se muestra en el sol como cambia a Alonso sonriendo

 **Fin capitulo**

 **Wow no pensé que escribiera tanto yo pensaba que iba a ser corta pero con la cantidad de cosas me sorprendió pero bueno**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	23. capitulo 22:la luna y la lluvia

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(Comienza en la ciudad de Fiore en la noche, con la luna en lo alto del cielo, gotas de agua caen formando un charco antes que un pie pisa el charco, las luces de los faroles brillan como en las calles otras siluetas caminan. Las luces iluminan mostrando nueve figuras acorazadas. Las luces se enfocan en sus cascos mostrando antes de ponerse en posición de batalla y corre hacia adelante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(En el otro extreme era de día mostrando un enorme edificio mostrando a nueve jóvenes sonriendo como a su lado estaban Natsu, Gray, Erza y Lucy antes que todos se pusieran en pose de pelea)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(Una tarjeta con la imagen de una cobra cae en la mano de Daimon antes de sonreir, la escena cambia como Kamen rider Ouja miraba el cielo de la noche con Venonsnaker se deslizaba entre el suelo)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(La escena cambia a Erza caminando en un denso bosque mirando el sol brillar/ Luego aparece ella luchando contra una bestia gigante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart (Beatin' Beatin')]**

 _(Ouja y Erza chocan sus armas, como la gente los ovacionaba/ La escena cambia al gremio donde Kiba iba a comer su carne antes que Charlotte se lo quita, Elizabeth y Lucy estaba en el medio deteniendo una pelea entre Natsu y Gray. Lance jugando videojuegos en una esquina mientras Aster tomaba un vaso de limonada de parte de Mirajane. Kage practicaba con su espada como Oscar leía un libro antes de asustarse por un murciélago cayendo de espalda donde Emily reia sin control)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin' heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon entra el gremio como el murciélago se apoya en su hombro y el comienza acariciarlo)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en nueve parte mostrando a Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte y Kiba antes de que cambiara a los nueve dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon, Fifteen y Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en cinco mostrando a Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray y Lucy antes de cambiar el gremio entero celebrando con copas al aire)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(La oscuridad envuelto todo excepto el centro donde los nueve jóvenes están de pie sujetando sus driver para el henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Varias siluetas de seres malignos y criaturas se dirigen hacia el gremio como todo los magos estaban afuera para pelear contra las amenazas como los nueves pilotos se transforman y se unen a la lucha)_

 **[unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(Una misteriosa figura camina en la oscuridad mostrando un cinturón plateado y sujetando una tarjeta antes de desaparecer)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(El cielo de la noche aparece un misterioso kamen rider Dark Decade mirando a los nueve jóvenes y señala que vengan por él)_

 **[You got to change Breakin' the chain]**

 _(Daimon y Dark Decade chocan los puños como todo se destruye como un espejo)_

 **[Don't be afraid! Walking in hte stage,..just Go!]**

 _(En lo alto de un edificio los nueve rider y magos miran hacia abajo y saltan a la batalla como la luna llena ilumina su camino_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart!]**

 _(Cada rider y mago realiza sus técnicas como varias cadenas envuelven la pantalla donde la cámara se fija en Erza y Ouja haciendo un corte al mismo tiempo partiendo las cadenas)_

 **[kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(La pantalla es de un tono morado como el titulo Team DARK brilla con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en el fondo)_

 **Capitulo 22: La chica de la lluvia y el hijo de la luna**

"Que extraño…se suponía que iba ser un día soleado y resulta que está lloviendo, esto no es normal" dijo Kage caminando por las calles para cumplir con una solicitud…

Ha pasado unos días desde el incidente Changeling pero por suerte se soluciono y todo el mundo estaba de vuelta en sus cuerpos normales, debido a que primero no había realmente un límite de tiempo en ese hechizo como el Maestro Makarov explico anteriormente, con el esfuerzo combinado entre Oscar y Levy lograron deshacer el hechizo como todas las personas del gremio volvieran a la normalidad.

Ahora era un día lento en Fairy Tail por lo que Kage pidió a su equipo hacer una misión en solitario para usarlo como un entrenamiento, la misión que eligió fue una simple eliminación de un monstruo que han estado causando estragos en la ciudad Shadow a unos kilómetros al oeste de Magnolia, sin duda un buen ejercicio para el joven rider.

Pero cuando llego a la mitad del camino para llegar a la ciudad se encontró que esa repentina llovizna y lo que resulta extraño para Kage es que esa lluvia fue cualquier cosa menos normal, no tenía idea que pasaba pero tenía un presentimiento que tiene que ver con una especie de magia.

A él no le molesta estar bajo la lluvia ya que desde que sus padres lo abandonaron tuvo que vivir por su cuenta él solo refugiándose entre algunas cajas de cartón cuando llovía pero la verdad le gustaba caminar bajo la lluvia ya que era algo hermoso, ayudaba a una despejar su tristeza y dolores para dar paso a la alegría y calidez del sol.

"Aunque sea una lluvia extraña, realmente me relaja" pensó Kage con una sonrisa antes que sus ojos se posaron a una persona en medio de un árbol muerto.

Era una chica, pero una muy hermosa según Kage, llevaba el pelo largo de color azul que estaba envuelto en el exterior, también un color de piel pálido y ojos de un color similar a su cabello. La vestimenta que llevaba antes consistía en un abrigo azul marino, un chal a la altura de sus hombros que llevaban uno de esos muñecos para la lluvia llamados Teru Teru Bozu adjuntos al mismo, así como un sombrero que le recodaba a esos de tipo ruso Cossak.

Kage alzo la ceja al ver que una chica linda estaba en un lugar como ese, así que se acerco a ella –"Hey, Que haces en un lugar como este? Podrías coger un resfriado si te quedas bajo la lluvia"

La joven mujer miro a Kage con un rostro carente de emoción pero luego empezó a calentarse a la vista del rider –"Si tienes razón, es mejor que me valla" dijo ella dándose la vuelta en dirección a la ciudad

"Vas para la ciudad…te molesta si te acompaño? También tengo que ir allí" dijo Kage con una sonrisa

"Claro" dijo la mujer de pelo azul con calma pero en el interior-'Qué es esta sensación? Por qué el corazón de Juvia late tan rápido?'

"Por cierto mi nombre es Kage Violet" se presento Kage

"J-Juvia Lockser" dijo Juvia tartamudeando un poco –'Por qué Juvia tartamudear? Acaso…' su mente soltó una respuesta, girando lentamente su rostro para ver al rider, Kage le dio una sonrisa provocando a que ella darle la espalda mientras se sostenía sus mejillas, sin soltar el paraguas –'A-Acaso Juvia…ha caído en el amor?' grito en su mente

Kage miro a la chica conocida como Juvia al estar en una especie de dilema, encogiéndose de hombros siguió su camino junto a ella…

"Sabes algo Juvia, para algunos esta lluvia es algo triste…" dijo Kage

Sus palabras hicieron una herida profunda en el corazón de Juvia –'Él no es diferentes de todo los demás' frunció el ceño como apretaba sus puños en el paraguas y estaba a punto de marcharse lejos del rider

"…Sin embargo pienso que es algo hermosa la lluvia" dijo Kage

Eso llamó la atención a Juvia –"Eh?" miro confundida

"Pienso que la lluvia es lo más hermoso que el cielo puede crear, ayuda a despejar los dolores y tristeza del alma para luego recibir la calidez del mismo sol creando el más bello arcoíris" dijo Kage –"Me gusta caminar bajo la lluvia sintiendo su tristeza para yo darle el amor que nunca tuvo"

"Amor?" pregunto Juvia como su corazón latía más rápido

"Si, pienso que la lluvia es el llanto del cielo" comenzó Kage mirando el cielo –"Donde sus ojos están enamorada con la tierra, concluyendo como la cólera del hombre con su amada: con lagrimas copiosas…es algo triste pero hermoso a la vez, no lo crees Juvia?"

'Él no es como los otros…Él es la otra mitad de Juvia!" grito Juvia en su mente con una enorme sonrisa como su rostro estaba más rojo que un tomate

"Te encuentras bien, Juvia? Te vez algo roja" dijo Kage preocupado

"Juvia está bien, no es nada de qué preocuparse" dijo Juvia con un pequeño tinte rosa en sus mejillas

* * *

Ambos llegaron hacia la ciudad, Kage pudo evitar mirar que las personas seguían corriendo deprisa a sus casas con sus ropas mojadas, era extraño deberían tener ropa de lluvia para ese clima

'Que extraño, es como si nadie sabría acerca de la lluvia, acaso…' pensó Kage mirando a Juvia –'Nah, no puede ser posible' "Hey Juvia" llamó a la chica de cabello azul y ella lo miro –"Quieres tomar un café o algo de chocolate caliente?" señalo a una cafetería cerca de donde estaban

'Esto es muy rápido! Primero lo conozco y de inmediato me invita a una cita! Qué hago?!' pensó Juvia como sus mejillas se oscurecieron

"Eh Juvia?" dijo Kage

"Oh si, a Juvia le encantaría algo para beber" dijo Juvia con una expresión neutral ocultando como se siente en realidad

"De acuerdo" sonrió Kage como ambos entraron a la cafetería

* * *

"Su chocolate caliente y su café con leche" dijo la camarera

"Gracias" dijeron Juvia y Kage con sus respectivas tazas…

"Interesante la opción que elegiste" dijo Juvia con una mirada neutral

"No me agrada el saber del café ya que es muy amargo por eso lo acompaño con leche para hacerlo más suave además que la leche es muy importante para el fortalecimiento de huesos" dijo Kage tomando un sorbo

Juvia no pudo evitar ligeramente sonreí

"Entonces Juvia, por qué viniste a esta ciudad?" pregunto Kage iniciando la charla

"Cumplir con una solicitud de mi gremio, la eliminación de un monstruo" dijo Juvia

"Que coincidencia, tengo la misma misión. Podemos trabajar juntos si deseas" dijo Kage

"Pero somos de gremios diferentes?" dijo Juvia alzando la ceja

"Y que eso no signifique que podemos ser amigos y trabajar juntos. Además yo no voy por el dinero solamente vine en ayudar a la gente del pueblo. Si quieres puedes quedarte tú con el dinero" dijo Kage

"Tú gremio no te odiaría si hicieras esto?" dijo Juvia

"Nop, ellos entienden de hecho mi equipo formado por mi hermano mayor hacemos la mayoría de las misiones solo para ayudar a la gente quien necesita nuestra ayuda…solo hacemos lo correcto sin esperar nada a cambio" dijo Kage

'Nunca vi que alguien hiciera esto…que bondadoso es, sin duda un rasgo dulce del novio de Juvia' pensó Juvia antes de darse lo que dijo –'N-Novio! En que Juvia está pensando…oh por dios que es lo que me pasa?" su rostro se ruborizo

"Juvia…en serio te encuentras bien?" pregunto Kage

"Si. Juvia se encuentra bien" dijo Juvia

"De acuerdo" dijo Kage encogiéndose de hombros –"Entonces qué opinas, trabajamos juntos en esta misión?"

Juvia miro al rider quien tenía una agradable sonrisa –"Me gustaría, para que sepas el gremio de Juvia se llama Phantom Lord"

"Interesante, eh oído mucho de tu gremio…sin duda lleno de gente fuerte, lástima que últimamente no tienen muchas misiones" dijo Kage

"Hacemos lo mejor que podemos para seguir funcionando" dijo Juvia

"Podría hablar con mi Maestro del gremio para pedirle que de vez en cuando mandarles a tu gremio algunas misiones para que ustedes y ganen el reconocimiento que se merecen" dijo Kage

"Gracias, realmente aprecio esto" dijo Juvia como su corazón seguía latiendo con rapidez-'Amable y preocupado de Juvia! Estoy enamorada!' pensó con alegría –"Y cuál es tu gremio Kage?"

"Fairy Tail" sonrió Kage

Juvia se congelo en estas palabras –'Fairy tail, el gremio que maestro José odia tanto y dijo que no debíamos estar cerca de ellos, pero Kage quiera ayudarnos pero ordenes de Maestro José son claras…pero Juvia está enamorado de Kage y él es del gremio rival…Ahh Juvia no sabe qué hacer con este dilema!'"

"Juvia, Juvia"

"Qué? Que sucede?" dijo Juvia reaccionando

"Te quedaste callada por diez minutos…en serio, algo te pasa?" dijo Kage

"No, no es nada" dijo Juvia

"Juvia, sé que algo te pasa y puedes decírmelo, en serio me estas haciendo preocuparme" dijo Kage

'Él se preocupa por Juvia' pensó Juvia como sus mejillas se enrojecieron ligeramente pero las palabras del rider le dieron la motivación de hablar de su problema-"El Maestro de Juvia, José pidió que ninguno de nosotros hiciera contacto o interacción con el gremio de Fairy tail y sus magos. Y Juvia rompió dicha orden cuando hable con usted pero le agrada pasar tiempo con usted. Juvia no sabe qué hacer"

Kage la miro –"Juvia entiendo que te sientas así pero no te preocupes que todo saldrá bien. Mira entiendo que nuestros gremios son rivales pero eso no quera decir que podamos hablar y ser amigos. Incluso entre las rivalidades puede haber amistad…además del mismo modo me siento feliz charlar contigo" dio una sonrisa

'Kage,…esperen esto suena como esas historias que Juvia a leído, dos personas de diferentes familias que se odian se reúnen y comparte su amor prohibido…amor prohibido…amor!' pensó Juvia como mira al otro lado como su rostro se puso roja –"En serio que Kage se preocupa de Juvia?" pregunto con timidez

"En efecto, así que no pongas esta cara y disfrutemos de esto mientras dure, te parece bien compañera?" dijo Kage levantando su tasa

"Si" dijo Juvia con una ligera sonrisa levantando su tasa también sin notar que había parado de llover…

"Esta lluvia repentina es tan sombría, Por suerte nos refugiamos en este lugar o si no nuestra ropa estaría toda empapada" dijo una mujer morena como ella agitó el contenido de su copa con una cuchara de azúcar.

Su amiga, una rubia asintió con la cabeza- "Usted cree que habrán hecho algo al respecto con esa niña huérfana maldito. Desde que se ella apareció hace unas semanas han pasado todo tipo de cosas extrañas"

Esto llamo interés de Kage y Juvia como escucharon detenidamente la charla

"Vi a la chica cuando fui a recoger a mi hijo una vez, ella era absolutamente espeluznante. Su piel es tan pálida como la que nunca ha estado bajo el sol, además desde que llego esta aldea ha sido atacada por un monstruo" dijo la mujer de piel oscura haciendo una pausa y luego continuó en un susurro pero aun se escuchaba para Kage y Juvia- "Tal vez ella no es ni siquiera un ser humano y pueda que sea ese monstruo que nos ha estado aterrorizando..."

"Yo también lo creo... tal vez ella es un monstruo!" "¿No debería alguien hacer algo para deshacerse de esa chica? No podemos vivir en este tiempo siempre!" dijo la rubia con un gemido

Kage no podía creer lo que escuchaba de esas mujeres, decir que una niña es el monstruo que esta aterrorizando la aldea solo porque es diferente, esto es inaceptable. Juvia se encontraba en el mismo pensamiento, estaban tratando a esa niña de la misma manera que ella vivio. La lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte que antes como apretaba su puño con ira, iba a golpear a esas mujeres por lo que dijeron pero…

*Pam!*

.El puño de Kageo golpeó contra la mesa captar la atención de Juvia y de las mujeres de al lado atención. Kage miro a esas mujeres con una expresión absolutamente demoníaca haciendo que las dos mujeres se quitaron con gritos. Esto causó un gran revuelo en el café que causó el propietario para salir y pedir a Kage salir. El rider agarro su chaqueta y regresó a la lluvia fría con Juvia siguiéndolo por detrás.

* * *

"No puedo creerlo, culpar a una niña inocente por lo que está sucediendo en esta aldea…esto es…ni siquiera tengo palabras para describirme como me siento" gruño Kage –"Me cabrea, lo que dicen es ilegitimo, están hablando de deshacerse de una niña solo porque piensan es ella es el monstruo que ha estado atacando su pueblo, me enferma! Si descubro que es la niña quien piden exterminar en esa solicitud…mandare a la mierda este pueblo por esto!"

Juvia no dijo ni una palabra ya que Kage hablo por ella en cómo se siente. Esta aldea está tratando a esa niña de la misma manera que la aldea de Juvia el trato a ella, miro el cielo como la lluvia seguía cayendo y las imágenes pasaron por su mente.

Lágrimas.

Soledad

Multitud.

Oscuridad.

Dolor

Ella apretó sus manos en su paragua como sentía su ira en silencio. Kage noto que la lluvia se sintió más caliente pero no le importaba en estos momentos…

"Juvia" dijo Kage llamando la atención de ella –"Por casualidad tienes una magia que ayude a localizar a una persona?"

"Juvia no conoce ningún hechizo que pueda hacer lo que pides" dijo Juvia-"Por qué preguntas?"

"Tch…entonces habrá que localizar a esa niña que esas mujeres dijeron, de la manera antigua… pienso llevarla de esta aldea a mi gremio y que tenga una familia quien la ame como se merece" dijo Kage de forma seria

Juvia se sorprendió de la actitud del rider, primero se preocupa por ella su bienestar y luego quiere proteger a una niña que ni siquiera conoce…realmente era un sujeto extraño, se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado en su vida si lo hubiera conocido antes…

Kage y Juvia fueron hablar con el alcalde de la ciudad para informarle que vinieron a eliminar al monstruo pero antes querían saber acerca de una niña huérfana. El alcalde supo a quien se refería y le indico donde se encontraba pero les advirtió que tengan cuidado porque esa niña en sus propias palabras "es un peligro a quien tener en cuenta".

* * *

Los dos llegaron hacia el otro extremo de la ciudad hacía detenerse a un viejo orfanato abandonado.

Fue entonces cuando se encontraron con una niña de pelo negro con vetas azules y verdes, su piel era pálida casi blanco. No podía tener más de siete u ocho años sentada en medio de la lluvia fría, en el suelo, llorando.

"Cómo es posible que nadie en esta ciudad tienen suficiente corazón para ayudar a esta niña? Podía terminar cogiendo un resfriado o peor con cualquier virus que flotaba en el aire gracias a la humedad de esta lluvia" dijo Kage en un tono de preocupación

Juvia se sintió un poco culpable al ver que su lluvia podría causarle un daño a la podre niña sus ojos se apoyaron a verla. Una niña sentada aquí en la lluvia llorando y no les importaba. Juvia podía sentir su cuerpo entumecido y las imágenes pasaban por su mente de su pasado idéntico a la niña. La niña lloró y lloró, agarrando un oso de peliche descocido en su pecho. Juvia miro como las nubes siguieron lloviendo como recordaba ese día, los cuidadores habían dejado de preocuparse por consolar a ella como seguía la lluvia cayendo. Había escuchado numerosas veces que el cuidador se preguntaba si era posible transferirla a otro orfanato porque no podían soportar la constante lluvia que causaba. Algunos de ellos la consolaron en la primera semana, pero a medida que la lluvia caía en las últimas semanas, incluso los adultos empezaron a molestarse por la constante lluvia. Todos la odiaban porque la lluvia la seguía siempre. Había sido así desde su nacimiento, y era la razón por la que todos la rechazaban. Fue la razón por la que fue abandonada.

"Todos culpan a Juvia" pensó la maga de pelo azul apretando su paraguas con fuerza. No era su culpa que ella no pudiera controlar la lluvia, pero no importaba, todo el mundo la odiaba por ello, no obstante. La lluvia constante destruyó sus cosechas, haciendo su vida difícil porque las calles y el suelo se mojaron y resbalaron, la gente también consiguió fácilmente enfermo del tiempo constante mojado y frío-'¡Alguien! ¡Nadie! Sólo deseaba que alguien la ayudara. Sólo desearía que alguien hiciera que la lluvia se fuera'

"Qué haces aquí sola?" escucho la voz de Kage

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando miro al ver a Kage acercándose a la niña. Él preguntó con una suave voz mientras su mano acariciaba la mejilla de la niña.

La niña se asomó y, a través de los ojos manchados de lágrimas, pudo distinguir el pelo negro

"Vas a pillar un resfriado aquí afuera" dijo Kage como daba a la niña una cálida sonrisa

"…por qué…por qué no huyes de mi como las demás personas del pueblo?" pregunto la niña aun llorando

"y por qué crees que huiría?" dijo Kage

"La gente huye de mi porque soy un monstruo, se asustan por lo que puedo hacer *snif*" dijo la niña llorando más fuerte

"Tú no eres un monstruo, lo puedo ver en tus ojos" dijo Juvia acercándose a los dos

"Soy un monstruo! La gente estaría feliz si yo este muerte!" lloro la niña

Lo que la sorprendió a Juvia y sobre todo la niña fue que Kage le da un cálido abrazo y una suave palmada.

" No es culpa tuya, pequeña" dijo Kage

"¡Es mi culpa! ¡Y todo el mundo me odia!" dijo la niña- "Me...me ...siento sola!" se lamentó

" En ese caso, no te dejaré estar solo, vas a venir conmigo, ¿te gustaría eso pequeña?" dijo Kage

Los lamentos de la niña se habían detenido. Lo había oído mal- "*snif* Por qué señor se preocupa por mi si estoy maldita?" dijo

"Y por qué no?, Mi deber es ayudar a las personas y una niña llorando es mi señal que debo ayudarla" dijo Kage aun manteniendo su sonrisa –""Mi nombre es Kage y mantener las promesas es una de las cosas más importantes para mí. Yo, Kage Violet, te prometo que cuando usted realmente me necesite, siempre estaré allí para ti y nunca te abandonará, porque ahora serás una de mis personas preciadas"

"Mi nombre es Nala" dijo la niña como abrazo al rider

Juvia derramo unas lagrimas como su corazón latía –'Kage es una buena persona, desearía que estuviera cuando Juvia lo necesitaba en aquel día', se acerco a la niña –"Juvia también vino ayudarte pequeña, Juvia sabe cómo te sientes y quiere ayudarte, no estás sola"

Nala a continuación abrazo a Juvia como la maga se sorprendió al sentir el agarre de la pequeña. Uso uno de sus manos para sujetar su paraguas como la otra abraza a la niña.

"Juvia lo que acabo de decir también se aplica en ti" dijo Kage como le sonreía –"Si necesitas algo, estaré siempre a tu lado para ayudarte"

Juvia miro con los ojos abiertos como las palabras del rider llegaron a su corazón, las lágrimas comienzan a formarse en sus ojos, cuando de repente las nubes de lluvia finalmente se separan, permitiendo que el sol brille hacia abajo justo en los tres como Juvia cierra sus ojos del brillo

"¿Huh?" dijo ella en silencio mientras abre los ojos otra vez y mira hacia arriba, Kage y Nala también miran hacia arriba-"La lluvia ha cesado…Estos son ... cielos claros ... nunca los he visto antes ..." hablo con una mirada de asombro en su rostro, escuchando esto haciendo que tanto Kage vuelve a mirarla

"¿De verdad?" dijo Kage sorprendido-'Podría haber sido ella la responsable de estas nubes de lluvia en primer lugar como si su magia crea esas nubes de lluvia por encima de ella? Si ese es el caso, entonces no es de extrañar que nunca ha visto el sol antes, No ver nunca la luz del sol durante gran parte de su vida' pensó como soltó una pequeña risita antes de mirar hacia atrás-"No importa, El cielo es hermoso, o no Juvia? Los cielos despejados son geniales"

Juvia miro como daba una sonrisa admirado el brillante sol como luego miro a Kage con una sonrisa en el rostro mirando el cielo haciendo que de pronto los ojos de Juvia se convierten en corazones, su corazón dispara desde su pecho y un corazón también brota de su boca.

'Kage' pensó Juvia

"Vaya vaya miren que tenemos aquí" una nueva voz se escucha

Juvia reacciona de inmediato como se concentraba ahora en el origen de la voz, lo mismo hizo Kage. De pronto la tierra empezó a moverse por debajo haciendo al rider y al mago saltar a distancia como la tierra se transformo en un golem…

"Siento un extraño caso de Déjà vu" dijo Kage

"Ho ho ho…acaso nunca has visto un golem muchacho?" dijo una figura encapuchada con su rostro cubierto por una máscara pero el tono de su voz era sin duda femenino. Puso mirada a Juvia quien la miraba con ira –"Hola mi pequeña Juvia, como has crecido"

"Fouquet, Juvia tiene el placer de verte de nuevo" dijo Juvia sin emoción

"Aun sigues hablando en tercera persona, que adorable" dijo la ahora conocida como Fouquet y luego miro al rider –"Y dime quien es…acaso es tu novio?"

"N-Novio!" tartamudeo Juvia de repente como se sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar lo que ella dijo

"Dime quien es usted? Y Por qué conoces a Juvia?" dijo Kage

Fouquet miro al rider como hizo una pequeña risa –"Oh mil disculpas corazón, mi nombre es Fouquet y conozco bien a Juvia porque éramos compañeros de gremio"

"Tú traicionaste al gremio! Tú ya no eres compañera de Juvia!" grito Juvia

"Lo hice porque todo era…blah blah blah Fairy tail blah blah Los odiamos blah blah Era lo único que hacían, quejarse como bebes grandes en vez de hacer su deber como magos, cumplir con la solicitudes y ganar el prestigio que José perdió cuando se enfrento con Makarov" dijo Fouquet –"Lo bueno que encontré un nuevo trabajo" levanto su mano y apunto a la niña –"Ahora sean amables y entréguenme a esa niña"

Nala se coloco detrás de Kage quien la protegía –"Que quieres con ella?"

"Es muy fácil…" dijo Fouquet con una sonrisa –"Simplemente la voy a matar"

"Qué?!" dijo Kage sorprendido

"Ya me escuchaste, esta ciudad ha estado atormentado por un monstruo y yo ofrecí mis servicios de deshacerme de ella pero parece que no me avisaron que unos magos estarían haciendo esta solicitud también" dijo Fouquet

"Ella es solo una niña, no es un monstruo!" dijo Juvia

"Pff…por favor no lo han notado ella es un monstruo con piel humana. Entréguenmela y se los demostrare" dijo Fouquet

"Nala, ponte en un lugar seguro, yo te protegeré" dijo Kage como la niña obedeció y se escondió. El rider mira a la maga con seriedad –"No dejare que le hagas daño"

"Así y cómo lo harás?" pregunto Fouquet desafiándolo

Kage no dijo nada como apretó su puño –"Henshin!" grito como su cuerpo es cubierto por un torbellino de oscuridad revelando a la sorpresa de los espectadores su forma rider –"Shadow moon" balanceo Satán saber

"Kage-san" dijo Juvia sorprendida

Fouquet miro también sorprendida –"Interesante, eres uno de esos magos requip de extrañas armaduras de Fairy Tail…hm" ella miro a Juvia –"Hey Juvia, que diría José al saber que rompiste su regla? Probablemente tirar una rabieta como siempre…no importa, golem ataca!"

El golem de tierra obedeció levantando su puño y luego descendiendo rápidamente…

Shadow moon dio un salto esquivando el ataque como rápidamente corta el brazo del golem con su espada pero para su sorpresa el brazo del golem se vuelve a unir al instante.

"Buen intento pero necesitas más para ser daño a mi creación" dijo Fouquet levantando su mano como el golem volvió a lanzar su puño hacia el rider

" _Water Slicer!"_

La voz de Juvia se escucho como de pronto una lamina de agua aparece y corta al golem a la mitad…

"Juvia" dijo Shadow moon al ver a la maga de pelo azul usar su magia

"Tú" dijo Fouquet nada contenta –"Por qué ayudas a este mago de Fairy tail?!"

"Juvia no está ayudando a un mago de Fairy Tail…Juvia está ayudando a un amigo, una persona importante para Juvia" dijo Juvia levantando su mano –" _Water Cane!"_ de su mano se formo un latigo de agua como lo lanzo contra Fouquet

La maga terrestre lo esquiva salta esquivando el ataque, Shadow moon toma esa oportunidad girando su espada en dirección a ella pero Fouquet se agacha por un segundo antes que la hoja del arma la tocara…

"Woopsi, fallaste" dijo Fouquet lanzando una patada al rostro del rider para luego mantenerse a distancia

"Kage por favor encárgate del golem, Juvia tiene cuenta pendiente con ella" dijo Juvia

Shadow moon miro antes de asentir –"De acuerdo, ten cuidado Juvia" dijo como salto sobre el golem de tierra empezando a hacer cortes a su cuerpo…

"Qué lindo que hayas encontrado a alguien que te importe…no pensé que sería un mago de Fairy tail" dijo Fouquet

"Juvia no te perdona…Fouquet que fue lo que paso para que hayas abandonado el gremio?" dijo Juvia lanzando su látigo de agua una vez más

Fouquet lo esquiva como si estuviera bailando

"Solamente me canse con ese gremio sin esperanza y me dedique a otro tipo de trabajo…sabes cuánto pagan a alguien para asesinar a otros? Dinero al alcance de tus manos primor" dijo Fouquet con una sonrisa

"Incluso matar a una niña inocente?" dijo Juvia

"Niña…inocente…pff *risa* Buena esa" se rió Fouquet antes de mirar con seriedad –"Esa niña que hablas es en realidad un monstruo y te lo demostrare. Golem!"

Los ojos del golem se iluminaron como ignoro al rider para atacar el escondite de la niña…

"Nala huye!" grito Shadow moon como salto al protegerla pero el golem movió su brazo tan rápido que lo lanza contra el suelo

La niña de siete años miro con terror como el golem se acercaba ella, el miedo impedía que corriera…

Shadow moon se levanta de nuevo y se pone en medio aun protegiendo a la niña, hace un movimiento con su espada creando cortes de energía pero ninguno hacía daño al golem

"Mierda" gruño Shadow moon decidiendo cargar hacia adelante y clavar su espada en el brazo del golem pero ni siquiera se inmuto como lanzo al rider contra el suelo una vez más…

"Juvia no lo permitirá. _Water Cane!"_ dijo Juvia crenado varias cuchillas de agua atravesando al golem pero seguía moviéndose –"Qué?!"

"Por favor Juvia, mi magia a evolucionado hace tiempo ahora tu magia no hace mucho efecto a mi golem, es una fuerza imparable" dijo Fouquet

"Pero aun sigue teniendo la misma debilidad" dijo Juvia usando los charcos de agua del terreno y los controla haciendo que salgan disparando a su enemigo –"Usted usa toda su magia para que el Golem siga vivo y siga tus ordenes pero si Juvia te derrota el golem pierde su fuente de energía y se destruirá"

Fouquet sonrió –"Si aun no he logrado deshacer de esta falla en mi hechizo, pero eso no importa porque durante mi tiempo siendo asesina he descubierto algunas cosas interesantes y una de ellas me dio un nuevo tipo de poder…déjame enseñártelo" coloco sus dos dedos en su boca y silbo

De repente un escarabajo Cáucaso de oro volaba hacia su muñeca

"Un Zecter! Eso significa que ella es…" dijo Shadow moon sorprendido como mantenía al golem a distancia

"Como fue lo que dijo ese mago requip…a claro, Henshin..." dijo Fouquet haciendo que el Zecter la activara automáticamente.

 **[Henshin]**

Pixeles cubrieron su cuerpo como una armadura se formo sobre ella. Cuando estaba completo, ahora se poseía un mono negro y una placa dorada en el pecho. Tenía un cuerno que se colocaba en su hombro derecho y un par de cuernos en su máscara que parecía un bigote y otro en su frente, por encima de sus viseras azules semejantes al escarabajo del Cáucaso. La característica más notable que en su cintura tenía otro dispositivo parecido a un escarabajo plateado… el Hyper Zecter.

 **[Change Beetle!** ]

"No puede ser…ella se convirtió en un Kamen rider también y uno difícil de luchar" dijo Shadow moon

"Magia requip! No puede ser" dijo Juvia sorprendida

"Sorprendida Juvia, este es mi nuevo poder y con ese un nuevo apodo" dijo Fouquet –"En esta forma llámenme, Caucasus…Kamen rider Caucasus para ser exacto"

"De donde encontraste este Zecter?" pregunto Shadow moon

"El qué? Oh al insecto ese…lo encontré por casualidad cuando había terminado uno de mis trabajos, eh estado aprendiendo como usarlo y es increíble el poder que tiene ese pequeñito" dijo Caucasus dando un beso al Zecter –"Ahora terminemos con esto"

"Tendrás que pasar sobre Juvia primero" dijo Juvia

"Como tú quieras" dijo Caucasus encogiéndose de hombros –"Pero te digo una cosa amiga mía, tu magia para convertir tu propio cuerpo agua…no te daré el tiempo para que lo actives…Hyper Clock up!"

 **[Hyper Clock up!]**

Juvia se mantuvo alerta y miro los movimientos de su oponente pero en un parpadeo desaparece ante sus ojos –"Qué?"

En unos segundos el cuerpo de Juvia fue bombardeado por varios ataques haciendo derrumbarse al suelo

"Juvia!" grito Shadow moon mientras esquivaba otro ataque del golem

"Como? Como es que se mueve tan rápida?" dijo Juvia como sujetaba su cuerpo del dolor

"Ella está usando el sistema Clock up" dijo Shadow moon –"Permite al usuario a viajar en velocidad increíbles pero la que está usando ella es la versión mejorada llamada Hyper Clock up permitiendo que se muevan a velocidades que se estima ser el doble de rápido que un Clock up normal"

"Increíble, así que sabes mucho de mis habilidades eh muchacho?" dijo Caucasus deteniéndose un momento

"Conozco mucho acerca de las habilidades de los Kamen rider" dijo Shadow moon con calma pero en el interior estaba nervioso –'Maldición si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría hubiera traído a Charlotte conmigo para al menos tener un apoyo en velocidad'

"De acuerdo, para mostrarles que soy una buena persona hagamos un acuerdo. Entréguenme a la niña y los dejare vivir o si no…bueno ustedes sabrán lo que pasara" dijo Caucasus –"Les parece bien?"

"Lo siento pero no dejare que te acerques a Nala" dijo Shadow moon sujetando Satán saber con ambas manos

"Bien pero no me digan que no se los advertí" dijo Caucasus desapareciendo en un parpadeo

'Maldición, recuerda tu entrenamiento si no puedes ver a tu oponente deja que tus otros sentidos te ayuden' pensó Shadow moon cerrando sus ojos como escuchaba los movimientos de su rival –"Es muy rápida no la puedo percibir-gagk!"

Chispas volaron del cuerpo del rider como es golpeado repetidamente, de pronto el golem levanto su puño para aplastarlo

"Kage-san, _Water Slicer!" dijo_ Juvia recuperándose del ataque anterior y usa su magia y corta el brazo del golem

"Tch, aun sigues siendo un problema Juvia-chan" dijo Caucasus bajando la palanca de Hyper Zecter

 **[Maximum Rider Power!]**

"rider kick…" dijo Caucasus como la energía se dirigía a los cuernos de su cabeza como sus ojos resplandecieron y corrió hacia Juvia

"Oh no Juvia!" grito Shadow moon corriendo rápidamente hacia ella

"Hasta la vista…Juvia-chan" dijo Caucasus lanzando una patada cargada de energía pero su objetivo cambio como de repente Shadow moon se pone el medio recibiendo el ataque…

"Gaah!" grito Shadow moon del dolor como su cuerpo fue consumido por una explosión

"Kage-san" grito Juvia en shock

Cuando el humo se disipaba se podía ver a Shadow moon aun de pie pero su armadura se formo una grieta que se hizo más grande hasta que una parte se quebró mostrando una parte expuesta de su pecho. La máscara también se quebró como uno de los lentes se partió mostrando su ojo…

"ngh…Ju...vi…a" dijo Shadow moon como caía al suelo

"Kage-san" dijo Juvia acercándose al cuerpo del rider quien apenas se mantenía consiente…

"Qué alivio que detuve esto, no habría sabido que hacer si tu recibías ese ataque…ngh" dijo Shadow moon

"Oh que lindo, sacrificando tu patética vida para proteger a una patética maga, me dieron ganas de vomitar de tanta escena cursi" dijo Caucasus antes de mirar a su golem –"Golem elimina a la niña pronto"

El golem asintió como se dirigía a la niña indefenza

"Nala…huye, rápido!" grito Shadow moon

La niña seguía petrificándose por el miedo como el golem se acercaba a ella

"Nala, huye" dijo Juvia –'No sé qué Juvia puede hacer ahora, que es lo que Juvia puede hacer?"

El golem se acerco más y más hasta que estaba de pie frente a la niña y levanta su puño

"Nala!" grito Shadow moon

La niña mira con horror pero de pronto su cuerpo comenzó a brillar por alguna razón. Como la luz desaparecía en lugar de Nala se encontraba una criatura parecida a un insecto, su cuerpo era un tono verde amarillento con marcas azules, sus articulaciones eran negras como en su espalda tenia alas de insecto de un tono blanco ligeramente con un poco de amarillo y marcas azules. Sus pies terminaban en punta como en sus brazos láminas formaban una especia de mangas. Su rostro tenía un pequeño bulto en forma de cuchilla como sus rasgos de la cara parecían en un aspecto triste con los ojos y boca de color negro. Si se mira detenidamente se parecía a un insecto conocido como Sisyridae

"Nala" susurro Juvia sorprendida

"Ella es un Worm" dijo Shadow moon reconociendo la especia que pertenecía de la serie Kamen rider Kabuto

"*risa* Lo ven, se los dije ella es un monstruo después de todo" dijo Caucasus

Nala se miro sus manos como se las colocaba en su cabeza –"N-NO, no…no puede ser!" grito colocándose de rodillas –"No puede ser…soy un monstruo"

"Nala" dijo Shadow moon preocupado como se levantaba débilmente y comenzó a caminar hacia ella

"Soy un monstruo… después de todo la gente de la ciudad tenía razón" dijo Nala en un tono de tristeza apretando su puños

"Así es niñita, eres un monstruo a cual debes ser exterminado" dijo Caucasus –"Por lo que te pido es que te quedes quieta mientras te elimino para ahorrar tu existencia"

"Soy un monstruo, lo mejor es que ya no siga viviendo a este mundo" dijo Nala llorando

"Buena elección" dijo Caucasus –"Ahora, permíteme que-"

"Cierra la puta boca!" grito Shadow moon enojado como se puso en frente a la niña –"Nala" se arrodillo mientras colocaba su mano derecha en el hombro de ella

Nala rápidamente se aparto –"No te acerques, soy un monstruo…un monstruo que solo ah causado daño a la gente"

"Escúchame" dijo Shadow moon con suavidad acercándose a ella-"No me importa"

"Eh?" dijo Caucasus confundida

"Huh?" dijo Juvia

"Que dijiste?" pregunto Nala

"No me importa si eres un monstruo, sigues siendo una niña inocente quien necesita a alguien quien la proteja y te dé su amor que merece. Esa es la única verdad que importa" dijo Shadow moon acariciando su cabeza mientras se pone de pie –"Y te seguiré protegiendo hasta el final!" giro su cuerpo mirando a Fouquet

"Kage-san" dijo Juvia como su corazón volvió a latir rápidamente y se levanta –"Él tiene razón Nala, usted no es un monstruo…Juvia lo sabe y se asegurara de también protegerte"

Caucasus miro confundida con todo lo que pasaba pero entendía que no le agradaba para nada –"Ustedes sí que son idiotas" hablo sin ninguna emoción –"Arriesgar su vida para proteger un monstruo, realmente son idiotas"

"El único idiota es usted por juzgar a una persona por su apariencia que su interior" dijo Shadow moon –"Y tratar de dañar a una niña…no lo perdonare!"

*doki* *doki* (eso significa el latido del corazón)

'Qué es esta sensación?' pensó Kage como sintió sus músculos sintiendo un aumento de energía –'Este poder…puede ser'

"De acuerdo, se acabo ser la señorita amable, todos ustedes morirán" dijo Caucasus

"No permitiré que lo hagas!" grito Shadow moon como luego amplió su postura un poco y apoyó su brazo izquierdo a lo largo de su cintura como su cinturón se transformo ganado un nuevo aspecto con dos círculos negros.

El cielo empezó a oscurecerse como cuando todo el mundo miro el cielo se sorprendieron que la luna había bloqueado el sol…

"La luna! Que es lo que está sucediendo?" dijo Caucasus

"Kage-san" dijo Juvia

Shadow moon inmediatamente levantó la mano derecha en alto antes de enderezarse y descendiendo hacia abajo a su frontal lentamente- "Hen..." extendió su mano lentamente hacia su derecha antes de descansar su brazo derecho en la cintura y extendió su brazo izquierdo de derecha a izquierda, cerrando el puño con fuerza. "…shin!"

La luz de la luna descendió a su cuerpo y toda su armadura brillaba radiante, una vez que se atenúa lentamente hacia abajo mientras e sol volvia a surgir. Juvia, Nala y Fouquet se quedan sin aliento al ver que Shadow moon se ha transformado.

Esa armadura era más resistente que la anterior, aun mantenía sus colores negros y plateados. Se componía de botas negras que llegan hasta las espinillas. Desde sus rodilleras hasta la cintura la armadura tenía cubierta de placas de metal plateado. Alrededor de la zona de la cintura era pliegues negros de armadura con un corte similar a la piel. El área del pecho y el estómago era el mismo color plateado como los muslos, el estómago es una placa hexagonal negro que parecía un cruce entre un panel solar y abdominales, mientras que en el pecho izquierdo había una grieta formando un símbolo 'RX'. El área de la clavícula poseía hombreras de un tamaño moderado y antebrazos de color plateado con articulaciones negras. Su cuello estaba protegido por un segmentado collarín que se abrió la boca en una manera de no obstaculizar el movimiento. Y, finalmente, su cabeza estaba cubierta con un casco plateado de cara completa, excepto que era cerca de seis pulgadas más alto que tenía que ser. El área de la boca era palca de metal negro, con los lados que parece unas mandíbulas insectos. Sus ojos de insectos mantienen su color verde pero se ampliaron ocupando la mayor parte de la cara de cada lado y, finalmente sus antenas se hicieron más cortas.

El nuevo guerrero se mantiene de pie mirando fijamente a Fouquet…

"Quién…Quién demonios eres?" dijo Caucasus

"Soy el hijo de la luna!" dijo Kage que a continuación, preformando unos pocos movimientos del brazo y llamó "Shadow moon!" A continuación, hizo dos barras con el brazo derecho antes de que él regresó a la pose que se encontraba antes del destello de luz, cada barra haciendo hincapié en una palabra... o en realidad una letra "R! X!"

"No me importa cómo te llames ahora con esta nueva armadura que tienes! Voy a rasgar fuera de esa armadura y arrancarte el corazón con mis propias manos! Hyper Clock up!" dijo Caucasus

 **[Hyper Clock up!]**

Una vez más desaparece en una explosión de velocidad

"No lo creo." Dijo Shadow moon RX como sus ojos brillaron intensamente, en un segundo esquiva la huelga y golpea a Fouquet duro en el intestino

"I-Imposible, como lograste esquiva mi ataque aun si me muevo a la velocidad de la luz" dijo Caucasus sujetándose el estomago

"Cuando uno lucha para proteger a otros, puede hacer cosas posibles aun en lo imposible" dijo Shadow moon Rx como luego se lleva a su pierna, golpeando su rodilla blindado en la barbilla de Fouquet

"No dejare que me ganen" gruño Caucasus volviendo a correr con velocidad

"Vamos Juvia, luchemos juntos y ganaremos" dijo Shadow moon RX extendiendo su mano a la de ella

Juvia miro al rider antes de aceptar su mano –"Hagámoslo" dijo

Caucasus miro con ira y cargo directamente hacia ellos levantando su puño pero es atrapada con facilidad por la mano de Shadow moon

"¡No lo creo!" dijo Shadow moon RX

" _Water Clawn!"_ dijo Juvia como sus manos formaron garras y corta la armadura de Caucasus crenado que volaran chispas

Shadow moon RX levanta su puño golpeando el pecho de su oponente y gira lanzando una patada en la cabeza. Juvia salta sobre él y usa sus garras volviendo a recortar a Caucasus

"Onore!" gruño Cuacasus

Tan pronto como se encontraba en una buena distancia Shadow moon RX saltó en el aire, preformación un saque de doble pierna con los dos pies de color verde brillante "SHADOW KICK RX!" llamó como sus pies impactan en el rider malvado enviándolo a volar a unos metros

"Golem no te quedes allí parado y ayúdame!" ordeno Fouquet como su creación obedeció y ataco a ambos magos

"Juvia no permitirá esto. _Water Lock!_ " dijo Juvia como el agua alrededor del golem se fusionaron creando un enorme esfera de agua cubriendo completamente el cuerpo del golem incapacitándolo eh incapaz de destruir su prisión.

"Ok primero eso es asombroso, Juvia y en segundo por qué no lo usaste antes?" dijo Shadow moon RX

Juvia se rasco el cuello de vergüenza –"Juvia se había olvidado que puede hacer esto"

"*risa* Clásico de ti, Juvia-chan" dijo Caucasus antes de hablar de forma seria –"Ya me canse de todo esto" bajo la palanca del Zecter

 **[Maximum Rider Power!]**

"Terminare con esto…rider kick!" grito Caucasus corriendo hacia ellos

"Lo siento pero no harás nada. Shadow FLASH!" gritó Shadow moon RX mientras llevaba los puños a ambos lados de la hebilla. Las gemas negras destellaron brillantemente, que cubre el área de una ola de color verde durante unos segundos pequeños

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" gritó Caucasus cubriendose los ojos deteniendo su ataque en el proceso

"Acabemos con esto" dijo Shadow moon RX mientras colocaba su mano hacia su cinturón, su dedo índice casi tocando la placa de plata- "SATÁN REVOLCANE!" dentro de su mano apareció un mango de plata, una empuñadura cilíndrica con una turbina en el medio de la empuñadura. Mientras se movía, una lámina de la hoja de energía de color rojo claro se extiende desde la empuñadura-"Ikuze Juvia!" grito como corrió hacia su oponente

"Si" dijo Juvia adelantándose –" _Water Sword!"_ de su mano se formo una lámina de agua y lanza un corte a través de la armadura de Caucasus

Shadow moon RX da un salto en el aire-"Shadown RevolCrush!" grito recortando a Caucasus a través del intestino con un lado de su Satán Revolcane, cerrando de golpe en ella como un bate de béisbol como una explosión vino de repente

"Aaaggghhhh!" grito Fouquet consumida por la explosión, el golem sin su ama se deshizo en pedazos

Fouquet ahora se encontraba en el suelo jadeando del dolor como Cáucaso Zecter iba a volar pero es atrapado por Shadow moon

"No te escaparas, no dejare que tu poder sea usado para ambiciones oscuras" dijo Kage regresando a la normalidad tomando a además de tomar el rider brace del cuerpo de Fouquet –"Así ella no volverá usar este poder" giro su cabeza hacia Juvia –"Te encuentras bien?"

"S-Si, Juvia está bien" dijo Juvia

Kage asintió y vio a Nala aun en su forma worm –"Nala, como te sientes?"

"Yo *snif* no sé qué hacer…la gente ahora se asustara de mi apariencia" dijo la niña llorando

"No lo creo, simplemente cálmate y controla tu transformación. Ahora cierra los ojos y concéntrate en volver a la normalidad" dijo Kage con suavidad

Nala asintió lentamente como cerro sus ojos, su cuerpo fue cubierto por una luz como poco a poco regresaba a ser como era antes. Al abrir sus ojos la niña miro con alegría que pudo hacerlo…

"Ves, no es tan difícil" dijo Kage con una sonrisa-"Y ahora, hay que llevar a Fouquet tras la…Eh?" miro al ver que el cuerpo de Fouquet había desaparecido –"Se escapo"

"Típico de Fouquet" suspiro Juvia recordando que la maga de tierra hacia eso a menudo para escapar del peligro sin ser notado

"Por lo menos ya no es una amenaza" dijo Kage guardando el Cáucaso Zecter y rider brace en su mochila –"Seguramente esto será útil en algún futuro"

"Que sucederá con la solicitud?" dijo Juvia

"No me importa ya que resulta que pidieron matar a una niña inocente, el alcalde tendrá problemas con el consejo de magia por eso al mentir en la solicitud y ordenar matar a alguien. Lo importante que me llevare a esta niña a mi gremio y tendrá una familia que necesita" dijo Kage

Juvia se sonrojo como sus ojos se formaron corazones –"Oh Kage-san"

"Entonces Nala, listo para ir a casa" dijo Kage con una sonrisa

La niña sonrió ampliamente y salto sobre los brazos de Kage –"Si, Otousan!"

"Bien…espera, Otou-san!" grito Kage sorprendido

"Si, usted dijo que me protegería y lo hizo…algo que un otou-san hace para sus hijos…y usted es mi Otou-san" sonrió Nala luego miro a Juvia –"Al igual que hizo Okaa-san"

"O-Okaa-san!" grito Juvia en shock –'Eso significa que Kage y Juvia…están…' pensó como el sonido de campanas de boda se escucharon y se veía una imagen de Kage y Juvia abrazando a Nala como una familia, su cabeza se sobre calentó tanto que se desmayo en el acto

"Juvia…Juvia! Hey despierta!" dijo Kage como sacudía a la maga de pelo azul que se había desmayado.

Nala sonrió al ver que al fin tenía una familia

"Mi gremio no va a creer lo que acaba de pasar" dijo Kage como seguía tratando de despertar a Juvia como el cielo comenzó a verse la luna y con ello una estrella color azul brillando intensamente

 **Fin capitulo**

 **Wow no pensé que escribiera tanto yo pensaba que iba a ser corta pero con la cantidad de cosas me sorprendió pero bueno**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	24. Capitulo 23: Problemas Imagin

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(Comienza en la ciudad de Fiore en la noche, con la luna en lo alto del cielo, gotas de agua caen formando un charco antes que un pie pisa el charco, las luces de los faroles brillan como en las calles otras siluetas caminan. Las luces iluminan mostrando nueve figuras acorazadas. Las luces se enfocan en sus cascos mostrando antes de ponerse en posición de batalla y corre hacia adelante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(En el otro extreme era de día mostrando un enorme edificio mostrando a nueve jóvenes sonriendo como a su lado estaban Natsu, Gray, Erza y Lucy antes que todos se pusieran en pose de pelea)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(Una tarjeta con la imagen de una cobra cae en la mano de Daimon antes de sonreir, la escena cambia como Kamen rider Ouja miraba el cielo de la noche con Venonsnaker se deslizaba entre el suelo)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(La escena cambia a Erza caminando en un denso bosque mirando el sol brillar/ Luego aparece ella luchando contra una bestia gigante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart (Beatin' Beatin')]**

 _(Ouja y Erza chocan sus armas, como la gente los ovacionaba/ La escena cambia al gremio donde Kiba iba a comer su carne antes que Charlotte se lo quita, Elizabeth y Lucy estaba en el medio deteniendo una pelea entre Natsu y Gray. Lance jugando videojuegos en una esquina mientras Aster tomaba un vaso de limonada de parte de Mirajane. Kage practicaba con su espada como Oscar leía un libro antes de asustarse por un murciélago cayendo de espalda donde Emily reia sin control)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin' heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon entra el gremio como el murciélago se apoya en su hombro y el comienza acariciarlo)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en nueve parte mostrando a Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte y Kiba antes de que cambiara a los nueve dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon, Fifteen y Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en cinco mostrando a Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray y Lucy antes de cambiar el gremio entero celebrando con copas al aire)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(La oscuridad envuelto todo excepto el centro donde los nueve jóvenes están de pie sujetando sus driver para el henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Varias siluetas de seres malignos y criaturas se dirigen hacia el gremio como todo los magos estaban afuera para pelear contra las amenazas como los nueves pilotos se transforman y se unen a la lucha)_

 **[unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(Una misteriosa figura camina en la oscuridad mostrando un cinturón plateado y sujetando una tarjeta antes de desaparecer)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(El cielo de la noche aparece un misterioso kamen rider Dark Decade mirando a los nueve jóvenes y señala que vengan por él)_

 **[You got to change Breakin' the chain]**

 _(Daimon y Dark Decade chocan los puños como todo se destruye como un espejo)_

 **[Don't be afraid! Walking in hte stage,..just Go!]**

 _(En lo alto de un edificio los nueve rider y magos miran hacia abajo y saltan a la batalla como la luna llena ilumina su camino_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart!]**

 _(Cada rider y mago realiza sus técnicas como varias cadenas envuelven la pantalla donde la cámara se fija en Erza y Ouja haciendo un corte al mismo tiempo partiendo las cadenas)_

 **[kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(La pantalla es de un tono morado como el titulo Team DARK brilla con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en el fondo)_

 **Capitulo 23: Problemas Imagins**

"QQQQQQUUUUUUEEEEEEÉ?!" se escucho el grito de todos los magos del gremio de Fairy Tail a la sorpresa de lo que ocurrió a Kage en la misión

"No puede estar hablando en serio"

"Eso no tiene sentido"

"Ya, ya cálmense todo el mundo" dijo Makarov tomando el asunto en cuestión –"Déjame ver si lo entiendo la misión que fuiste resulto ser una alterada donde querían matar a esa niña porqué tiene la capacidad de convertirse en un monstruo"

"En efecto, ya mande un mensaje al consejo de magia acerca de lo ocurrido y ya están sancionando al alcalde por haber mentido en la solicitud" dijo Kage como cargaba a Nala en sus brazos

"Además te encontraste contra un mago que quería matar a la niña y que se convirtió en un Kamen rider con el Cáucaso zecter pero lo derrotaste y se lo quitaste" dijo Daimon sujetando dicho insecto mecánico

"Y Nala la niña que salvaste te… como así decirlo… adoptado como su padre?" dijo Oscar

"Hermano mayor hubiera sido perfecto pero llamarte a tí Otou-san *risa* es graciosos" dijo Lance que recibe un golpe en su hombro por parte de Charlotte

"Él es mi nuevo Otou-san ya que me protegió como lo haría un padre" sonrío Nala –"Lastima que Okaa-san no viniera con nosotros"

"Okaa-san?!" dijeron el gremio

"Si de hecho antes de lo que conté sucediera me tope con otra maga que también estaba haciendo la misma solicitud y trabajamos juntos e incluso me ayudo a proteger a Nala y como en mi caso, Nala la adopto como su Okaa-san" dijo Kage

"Y como se llama la maga que te ayudo y de que gremio pertenece?" dijo Makarov

"Su nombre es Juvia Lockser y el gremio pertenece a Phantom Lord" dijo Kage como todo el mundo lo miro a excepción de su equipo –"Oigan entiendo que Fairy Tail y Phantom Lord tienen una rivalidad pero Juvia es una persona agradable"

"Lo sé pero un Phantom Lord ayudando a un Fairy Tail…eso me impacta" dijo Makarov

"Entonces dime nii-san, esa tal Juvia es bonita?" dijo Elizabeth dándole golpecito al hombro de su hermano

"Yo…ejem…prefiero no decirlo sabiendo que te burlarías" dijo Kage con un ligero rubor

"Vamos una hermana menor tiene que molestar a su hermano sobre todo cuando una posible novia está involucrado" dijo Elizabeth

"Ya ya, Elizabeth deja a Kage en paz" dijo Daimon –"Por lo menos ayudaste a esta niña a tener una familia"

"Si" sonrío Kage –"Muy bien todos tenemos una nueva integrante denle una gran bienvenida!"

El gremio grito como celebraban a su nueva integrante como Nala se reía de las payasadas de su nueva familia. Cuando Mirajane pidió donde colocar su símbolo del gremio, Nala pidió cerca de su corazón de color verde-amarillo y azul.

A cabo de unas horas todo se ha vuelto a la tranquilidad como Nala estaba jugando como Romeo mientras Macao los vigilaba contento al ver a su hijo encontrar una amiga con quien jugar.

"Huh…hay tantas misiones difíciles" dijo Lucy mirando el panel de solicitudes, quería por primera vez hacer una misión en solitario para quizás obtener inspiración en su libro pero todas eran muy difíciles-"*suspiro* Tendré que pedir a Natsu y Happy su ayuda"

"Hey Lucy, buscando una misión" dijo Kiba apareciendo a su lado

"Hola Kiba. Si pero todas se ven difíciles…Esperaba completar una misión por mi cuenta y obtener inspiración para mi libro" dijo Lucy

"Si quieres puedes venir conmigo y ayudarme a una solicitud que vino hace poco y de inmediato la pedí" dijo Kiba

"En serio, cual es?" pregunto Lucy

"En un bosque cercano los pobladores habían escuchado y visto una bestia de metal surcar el cielo y aterrizar en una cueva pero nadie quiere acercarse por eso piden a un mago explorar la cueva y saber acerca de la misteriosa bestia" dijo Kiba

"Suena muy arriesgada no lo crees" dijo Lucy con un pequeño escalofrió

"Lo sé pero lo que me llamo la atención fue la imagen que habían dibujado del dicho monstruo mira" dijo Kiba sacando la solicitud y se la entrega a Lucy

Lucy mira con atención y ve lo que parece una especie de cocodrilo de dolor bronce y negro, lo más extraño era que su cuerpo alargado se parecen a vagones de tren…

"Es el GaohLiner" dijo Kiba

"GaohLiner? Qué es eso?" pregunto la maga celeste

"Es una especie de tren que puede viajar por el tiempo" dijo Kiba sorprendiendo a Lucy –"Veras fue construido por el rey de una civilización antigua. En el momento de dicha civilización, se hace referencia por su nombre real, **Kami no Ressha** (Tren de Dios) , debido a que tiene el poder de controlar todo el tiempo, capaz de borrar fácilmente puntos de singularidad que son seres humanos que tiene la capacidad de existir independientemente del tiempo mismo, y se verán afectados por los cambios en su propio pasado"

"Wow, ese tren debe ser muy poderoso" dijo Lucy

"Lo es, por eso voy a ir a esta misión y llevarme al GaohLiner si alguien con malas intenciones lo consigue antes que puede crear un caos perjudicando las líneas del tiempo al tal punto que ya no existirían" dijo Kiba en tono serio del asunto

"Si eso es tan importante, hay que llevar a Daimon y los demás a la misión" dijo Lucy

"No podemos, la solicitud solo pide entrar en la cueva y corroborar que dicha "bestia" existe o no, si llevo a un grupo grande traería sospechas y llamaría la atención de gente no deseada por eso solo nosotros dos son suficientes para la misión. Hable con mi equipo y están de acuerdo que vaya y eso lleva la razón de pedirte tu ayuda" dijo Kiba –"Primero eres una chica inteligente y audaz con buenas habilidades de lucha"

Lucy si sintió alagada por sus palabras…

"Y sobretodo, entre todos nosotros de tu equipo y el mío, tú eres la que tiene pocas probabilidades de crear daños colaterales al momento de usar tu magia" dijo Kiba

"Bueno si no contamos al usar a Aquarius, estas en lo cierto" dijo Lucy rascándose la mejilla de vergüenza

"Por eso necesito tu ayuda, Lucy. Eres la única persona que puede evitar una catástrofe a niveles inconmensurables… por favor Lucy, ayúdame" dijo Kiba colocándose de rodillas e inclinar su cabeza haciendo la gente mirándolos

"Está bien, Esta bien pero detente que estás haciendo llamar mucho la atención" dijo Lucy con una gota de sudor

"Lo siento pero estoy muy nervioso en este trabajo debido a lo delicado que es" dijo Kiba

"Sin duda lo es…entonces cuando tenemos que irnos?" pregunto Lucy

"En aproximadamente en diez minutes desde este momento, ve a tu casa y busca lo necesario para la misión que nos iremos enseguida" dijo Kiba hablando otra vez en un tono serio

'En qué situación me acabo de meter?' pensó Lucy

Lucy preparo su equipo que consistía de provisiones de emergencias, kit medico, algunas frutas para comer, además de sus llaves celestiales y un mapa por si acaso. Ella junto con Kiba fueron a un bosque cerca de los limites de Fiore, llamado el bosque colmillo, Kiba noto una coincidencia ya que su nombre se deriva del japonés de colmillo y el modo de una de las formas del GaohLiner.

Según los testigos la bestia de metal se encuentra en la cueva de **Wani no kiba** (colmillo de cocodrilo), je otra coincidencia ya el modo de GaohLiner se parece a un cocodrilo. La cueva se encontraba en lo más profundo del bosque.

"Este lugar da escalofrió 'dijo ella'" hablo Horologium como Lucy estaba en su interior

"Lucy en serio? Puede ser que no te gusten esas clases de lugares pero vamos, no tienes que usar a Horologium cada vez que estemos en un lugar posiblemente mortal" dijo Kiba

"Si…'dijo ella'" dijo Lucy como Horologium hablo

"*suspiro* Escucha Lucy no tienes que tener miedo, te prometo que te protegeré del peligro incluso sacrificaría mi vida para que usted siga viviendo" dijo Kiba de forma seria antes que sonrió –"Así que por favor confía en mí, quieres" levanto su mano enfrente de ella

Lucy miro al joven rider antes de abrir la puerta de Horologium…

"De acuerdo confiare en tu palabra" dijo Lucy como su espíritu celeste desaparece –"Es solo que literalmente es mi primera misión donde no estan presentes mis amigos, claro excepto tú pero me he acostumbrado estar con Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy además de ustedes de Team Dark, realmente se siente extraño estar sin ellos"

"Puedo entenderte, a veces siento que algo me falta cuando no estoy con mi equipo, mis amigos" dijo Kiba –"Pero descuida no estás sola, al menos tienes un amigo presente para ayudarte"

"Si, gracias por el apoyo Kiba" dijo Lucy sonriendo radiantemente

"D-De nada" tartamudeo Kiba con un leve sonrojo –'Su sonrisa es realmente linda' pensó

De pronto escucharon unos ruidos inusuales, Lucy de inmediato sintió miedo pensando que era un posible animal salvaje…

"Vamos Lucy" susurro Kiba como ambos caminaron lentamente y se escondieron entre unos arbustos mientras observaron lo que provoco ese ruido

Eran criaturas que Lucy nunca había visto, su piel era azul, con púas de metal en sus piernas y rodillas, usaban chalecos negros deportivos con hombreras de laminas de metal, sus brazos derecho eran largas garras mientras la izquierda tenían diferentes armas, algunos con taladros, otros con espadas, sierras, guadañas, entre otras clases de armas unidas. Por último su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara de metal con una púa en donde está su boca y otra encima de sus cabezas, sus ojos son lentes redondos naranjos. No sabía porque pero se parecían como a topos…

"Imagin!" dijo Kiba reconociendo dichos monstruos –"Pero como es que existen en este mundo?"

"Kiba, tú sabes que son esas cosas?" pregunto Lucy

"Son los principales antagonistas de Kamen rider Den-o, la serie que mi poder como Gaoh poseo. Los Imagin originalmente eran seres de un futuro lejano que perdieron sus formas físicas debido a un evento en el pasado borrando su propio tiempo, llegaron a depender de los recuerdos de los demás con el fin de sobrevivir sin embargo se olvidaron de su pasado pero lograron conseguir sus personalidades. Para eso viajaron añ año 2007 para encontrar seres humanos de débiles corazones y a través de ellos volver atrás en el tiempo para encontrar la clave al punto de unión, y destruir dicha persona por lo que su futuro puede convertirse en una realidad de nuevo. Imagin poseen los seres humanos a forjar un contrato, la configuración de una forma física a través de su imaginación. Los imagin son capaces de sumergirse en el momento más preciado del pasado de dicha persona para cumplir un deseo, sin embargo, el anfitrión debe recordar hacer el contrato para que el Imagin pueda viajar con éxito en el pasado. Además, debido a la naturaleza delicada en gran medida del contrato, si el titular del contrato se olvida o se muere antes de que finalice el contrato, el Imagin ligados a él o ella podrían desaparecer de la existencia. Muchas veces los deseos formuladas por los anfitriones se "cumplieron" de manera violenta e irregular con seres inocentes a menudo hacerse daño en el proceso" explico Kiba aun en guardia-"Pero ellos están en sus formas reales sin necesidad de un anfitrión…esto no es bueno"

"Que hay que hacer?" pregunto Lucy

"Observar por ahora, no sabemos que planean o cuál es su objetivo. Lo mejor es espiarlos y obtener información" dijo Kiba notando una figura que se aproxima –"Lucy, abajo!"

Lucy obedeció como ambos se agacharon como el líder de los imagin se reúne al grupo de sus súbditos…

Su cuerpo era completamente negro con piezas de huesos color verde, usa trozos de cuero negro destrozados formando una capucha que llega hacia sus muslos. Su rostro es desfigurado con el cuero cubriéndolo solo mostrando sus ojos vacios y dientes grisáceo, en su mano sostiene una espada con mango verde y una cuchilla con dos hendiduras en la parte del filo.…

"Eso es malo" dijo Kiba maldiciendo en su mente

"Ese es otro Imagin?" dijo Lucy

"Si, y uno de los peores…Ghost Imagin, uno de los imagin más fuertes entre su especie" dijo Kiba

" _ **Soldados, firmes!"**_ hablo el Ghost Imagin como sus súbditos obedecieron - _**"Ya estamos cerca de recuperar la fuerza necesaria para tomar este mundo, solo nos falta un elemento y se encuentra en una cueva cercana…pronto el tren de dios será nuestro y cambiaremos el curso de la historia de este mundo para que los Imagin gobernemos"**_

" _ **Hai!""**_ gritaron los Mole Imagin

"Van por el GaohLiner, mierda…son demasiados no creo que ni siquiera podamos hacer algo para detenerlos" dijo Kiba

"Debe haber una forma…Si encontramos nosotros el GaohLiner antes que ellos podremos usarlo en su contra" dijo Lucy

"Suena una buena idea, hay que moverse en silencio sin que ellos se den cuenta" dijo Kiba empezando a caminar lentamente lejos de los imagin

Lucy lo seguía de la misma forma pero por accidente rompe una rama de un árbol fuertemente-"Maldición"

Ghost Imagin se percato del ruido y giro su espada lanzándolo rápidamente. Lucy reacciono por poco como la espada se clavo en un árbol cerca de ella, iba a gritar pero Kiba le tapa la boca y hace una señal de silencio como ambos siguieron retrocediendo.

" _ **Mmm"**_ dijo Ghost Imagin

" _ **Sucede algo, señor"**_ dijo uno de los Mole Imagin

" _ **No es nada, pensé que había un intruso pero debió ser mi imaginación**_ " dijo Ghost Imagin caminando para recoger su espada pero se da cuenta de algo clavando en ella, un trozo de tela con manchas de sangre

En otra parte del bosque, Kiba y Lucy se encontraban lejos de los imagin sin embargo Lucy tienen una herida en su abdomen porque la espada de Ghost Imagin la rozo, lo bueno es una herida leve y ya fue tratado con el kit medico.

"Tenemos que darnos prisa antes que ellos encuentren el GaohLiner" dijo Kiba –"Lucy, estás segura que te encuentras bien?"

"Si lo estoy, solo fue una leve corte…En serio no tienes que estar tan preocupado de mi" dijo Lucy

"Lo siento, es que es mi culpa que estés metida en este embrollo... Debí haber traído a alguien de mi equipo" dijo Kiba

"Me estás diciendo que no crees que soy capaz en luchar contra ellos?" pregunto Lucy algo molesta

"No, no…es solo que no quiero que salgas lastimada en esto, ya sabes porque eres…delicada, espera no era lo que quería decir" dijo Kiba eligiendo muy mal sus palabras

"Escúchame bien, pueda que no sea la mejor combatiente pero soy una maga de Fairy Tail y puedo con todo lo que el mundo me lance, así que ahórrate tus palabras machistas y sigamos a encontrar ese tren" dijo Lucy molesta marchándose lejos del rider

"Bien hecho Kiba, tenias que arruinarlo" murmuro Kiba golpeando su cabeza con su mano como luego siguió la dirección de donde se fue Lucy

Lucy camino por el bosque hasta llegar cerca de un acantilado por su cuenta mientras murmura…

"Estúpido, se cree que por tener una armadura y todo eso diga que yo no soy capaz de luchar, que se cree…en serio puedo enfrentarme a esos imagin sin su ayuda" dijo Lucy

" _ **De verdad?"**_ pregunto una voz

"Por supuesto que sí, cuando los veas le daré una tremenda paliza que suplicaran clemencia" respondió Lucy

" _ **Y por qué no lo muestras ahora?"**_ pregunto de nuevo la voz

"Y como lo hago si no hay ningún…Imagin… cerca" dijo Lucy como se detiene y comienza a temblar como gira su cabeza lentamente hacia ver el rostro de Ghost Imagin

" _ **Boo!"**_

"Kyaaaaa!" grito Lucy dando un enorme salto hacia atrás

" _ ***risa* Vaya, Vaya que tenemos aquí…una humana"**_ dijo Ghost Imagin como varios Mole imagin se reúnen a su lado- _ **"Tendremos un poco de diversión en matarte"**_

"No les tengo miedo, puedo con ustedes" dijo Lucy sacando una de sus llaves doradas –" **Puerta del toro dorado! Ábrete, Taurus!"**

"Mooooo…Estoy listo para la acción" grito Taurus

" _ **Es eso una vaca?"**_ dijo un Mole Imagin

"Es un toro!" grito Lucy como otra vez confunden a Taurus con una vaca

" _ **Qué clase de toro tiene aspecto de vaca?!"**_ pregunto otro Mole Imagin

" _ **Interesante, así que este mundo la gente tiene un poder inusual…Oye niña, cuál es tu nombre?"**_ dijo Ghost Imagin

"Soy Lucy Heartfilia, maga celeste y maga del gremio Fairy Tail…y los que los derrotara. Taurus encárgate de ellos" dijo Lucy

"Sera un placer, Lucy moooo" dijo Taurus cargando hacia los imagin

" _ **Conviertan a esa vaca en hamburguesa**_ " dijo Ghost Imagin como tres Mole iagin se ponen en frente de él y levantan sus brazos izquierdos que son armas de fuego _-"_ _ **Disparen!"**_

Los imagin obedecen la orden y disparan con precisión impactando en el cuerpo del espíritu haciendo que su cuerpo salieran chispas por los ataques…

"Taurus!" dijo Lucy

"Estoy bien Lucy, solo me tomaron por sorpresa pero no lo harán de nuevo" dijo Taurus cargando una vez más y da un gran salto mientras gira su hacha –" **Axe Aldebaran"** grito golpeando el suelo con su arma, generando una onda de choque al entrar en contacto que se mueve en una línea recta

Varios Mole Imagin fueron destruidos como sus cuerpos eran cubiertos de explosiones, Ghost Imagin se inmuto esquivando ligeramente su ataque.

" _ **Un interesante ataque pero se te olvido una cosa"**_ dijo Ghost imagin mientras uno de sus súbditos se movia por detrás de Lucy –" _ **Manten un ojo en tu entorno"**_

El Mole imagin se acerco como iba a cortar a Lucy a la mitad tomando su sorpresa. Sin justo en el momento Gaoh aparece bloqueando el atque y en un movimiento rápido recorta al imagin a la mitad…

" _ **Un Kamen rider?!"**_ dijo Ghost Imagin sorprendido

"Lucy, estas bien?" dijo Gaoh

"No te metas, yo podía acabarlo sin tu ayuda" dijo Lucy frunciendo el ceño

"Lucy, en serio disculpa si lo que te dije te haya molestado…no quería insultarte" dijo Gaoh

"Ahorra tus palabras y ve como acabo con ellos. Taurus elimina a su líder" ordeno Lucy

Taurus asintió y balanceo su hacha pero el Ghost imagin detiene el ataque usando su propia espada. Taurus aplicaba más fuerza pero el imagin ni siquiera se movio…

"Es muy fuerte" dijo el espíritu celeste

" _ **Mph"**_ fue lo unico que dijo Ghost Imagin antes de levantar su espada haciendo que Taurus retrocediera y fuera golpeado con un corte diagonal

"Taurus!" grito Lucy como cerraba la puerta y sacaba una nueva llave –" **Puerta del cangrejo gigante! Ábrete, Cáncer!"**

"Necesitas un nuevo estilo de pelo Lucy-snip" dijo Cáncer

"No pero hazle unos recortes a esos monstruos de allí" dijo Lucy apuntando a los imagin

"A la orden" dijo Cáncer

"Lucy espera!" dijo Gaoh cortando a varios imagin

Cáncer se movió con agilidad recortando las armas de los Mole imagin y a su paso hacia su líder.

" _ **Patético"**_ dijo Ghost Imagin bloqueando los cortes y realiza un golpe en el pecho de Cáncer lanzándolo lejos

"Cáncer" dijo Lucy

" _ **No importa en qué mundo estoy ahora pero si se que son unas amenazas en mis planes sobre todo ese Kamen rider…terminare esto"**_ dijo Ghost imagin sacando un cinturón parecido a la del Gaoh pero este era dorado con un centro negro…

"No me digan que también puede transformarse, no puede ser…se supone que necesitas a un ser humano para cambiar" dijo Gaoh

" _ **Ese es mi antiguo yo pero ahora tengo el poder suficiente para utilizarlo"**_ dijo Ghost imagin colocándose el cinturón en su cintura y luego saca un pase – _ **"Henshin!..."**_

 **{Skull form}**

El cuerpo de Ghost imagin cambia a un traje plateado, de brazos eran negros al igual que sus botas como en su cintura una tela negra con bordes dorados cubre a su alrededor. Luego seis piezas de armadura aparecieron girando hasta que se unen formando su armadura, se ve igual a la de Gaoh en el estilo de patrón de dientes en sus hombreras y en la parte media de la armadura hacia abajo pero este era de color negro y dorado, alrededor de su cuello era una bufanda dorada mientras la máscara obtiene un visor negro con un adorno de calavera con dos huesos formando unas antenas cortas…esta forma es conocida como Kamen rider Yuuki

" _ **Ja j aja…es bueno sentir el poder en mis venas**_ " dijo Yuuki sosteniendo su espada en sus manos _ **-"Ahora a eliminar algunas molestias"**_

"Lucy quédate atrás yo me encargo de ese sujeto" dijo Gaoh

"Ni de broma, no dejare que me subestimes" dijo Lucy empujando al rider y mira a su oponente –"Aun con esa armadura no es suficiente para darme por vencida… **Puerta de la doncella! Ábrete, Virgo!"**

"Es hora del castigo, princesa?" dijo Virgo después de ser invocada

" _ **Castigo? *risa* En serio que los seres humanos son raros, no sabía que andas con ese tipo de cosas"**_ se burlo Yuuki

"No" dijo Lucy nerviosa

Debajo de la máscara Kiba tenía un ligero sangrado nasal pero sacudió su cabeza –'Concéntrate Kiba y no piensen en cosas pervertidas…*suspiro* Maldigo mis hormonas adolecentes'

"Virgo, vaya y patéale el trasero" ordeno Lucy

"Como desees, princesa" dijo Virgo escavando un túnel

" _ **Interesante"**_ murmuro Yuuki como sintió el suelo bajo de sus pies temblar y salta de inmediato como el espíritu celeste sale de la tierra y balancea sus cadenas al ataque. Yuuki usa su espada para envolver las cadenas y lanzar un golpe al estomago de Virgo. De inmediato agarra su pelo – _ **"Veamos si te gusta este castigo"**_ hablo como golpeaba el rostro de ella seguido de un corte con su espada

"Virgo!" grito Lucy cerrando la puerta para salvar a su espíritu-"Maldición es muy fuerte"

" _ **Oh quizás es que usted es muy débil"**_ se burlo Yuuki

"D-Débil!" dijo Lucy

" _ **Eh conocido gente de diferentes tipos pero nunca he visto a nadie más patético que tú. Usando invocaciones luchan por ti mientras usted no hace nada, eso es realmente patético *leve risa* Y apuesto que tu poder es de una insignificante hormiga"**_ dijo Yuuki deslizando el pase

 **{Full Charge!}**

" _ **Ahora, mueran! Terminate Flash!"**_ grito Yuuki creando una barra de energía

"Lucy cuidado!" grito Kiba poniéndose enfrente de Lucy y la protege como el ataque lo golpea en la espalda y una enorme explosión surge como ambos son lanzados fuera del bosque y caen del acantilado justo un rio debajo de ellos

" _ **Ustedes, bajen allí y tráiganme sus cuerpos para asegurarme que estén muertos"**_ dijo Yuuki

" _ **Hai!"**_ dijeron los Mole imagin corriendo hacia abajo

Yuuki volvió a su forma como Ghost Imagin y mira el acantilado por última vez antes de marcharse

Lucy apenas recordaba lo que sucedió luego, lo último que vio que a Kiba protegiéndola de la explosión como ambos cayeron al acantilado. La maga celeste luego escucho una voz como se estuviera hablando con alguien más, posiblemente él o ellos son lo que rescataron a ambos al caer al rio… Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente cuando vio cuatro figuras y se sorprendió de su apariencia…

El primero era de color rojo de pies a cabeza con una armadura de cuerpo de color rojo que tenía marcas negras en él. En su cintura era un cinturón de metal con un melocotón en él. Sus hombreras tenían picos en ellos y su cara parecía la de un oni con los dientes de plata, ojos negros, y cuernos largos de color rojo en la cabeza.

El segundo poseía una brillante armadura azul que parecía más caparazón en algunos puntos. En cada uno de sus hombros era una sola placa gris hexagonal. Parecía cerca de lo que alguien podría esperar ver en una tortuga. Sus ojos eran de un color naranja brillante, que llamó la atención cada vez que alguien lo haría mirada a su rostro.

El tercero tenía un cuerpo voluminoso y llevaba una chaqueta con forro difusa. Su cabeza estaba cubierta hasta la mitad con un casco de algún tipo que tenía un cuerno que sobresale de la frente y una visera actuó como un par de ojos. También par de piernas que parecían tan musculosos, con botas. Él era de color oro sobre todo con el casco de ser negro.

El último parecía que tenía una gran gabardina de color púrpura en la que tenía diseños negros en él. Llevaba guantes blancos, pantalones púrpura y botas de color púrpura. Los hombros tenían aletas que van de ellos también. Su cabeza era de color púrpura y muy semejante a un dragón. Tenía aletas y los bigotes a lo largo de los lados con un par de cuernos en la parte superior de la cabeza. Una larga trenza de pelo morado iba desde la parte posterior de la cabeza, mientras se veía casi como si tuviera un par de auriculares.

'Quienes son ellos? Acasos son imagin también?' pensó Lucy escuchando su conversación

" _ **Oigan chicos, creen que van a despertar?"**_ dijo el imagin rojo

" _ **No lo sé senpai, uno de ellos está gravemente herido pero aun respira, mientras que la chica tiene heridas leves pero no hay daños más grave"**_ dijo el imagin blue

'Oh no Kiba'" pensó Lucy al ver que su amigo esta muy dañado al protegerla de ese ataque, se sentía culpable ya que eso era su culpa

" _ **Que piensas kuma (oso)?"**_ pregunto el imagin rojo al de amarillo

" _ **Zzzzzz"**_ el imagin amarillo estaba dormido. El oni se enojo y le da un golpe en la cabeza _ **-" H eh? ¿Qué? ¿Quien?"**_

" _**Dije ¿qué te parece? Se despertarán o no ?!"**_ dijo el imagin rojo

" _**No lo sé"**_ respondió el imagin amarillo

" _**Por supuesto que dirías eso, oso estúpido ..."**_ dijo el imagin rojo facepalmeden su rostro

" _**Ne ne ne ~ ¿y si nos asomamos a ellos con este palo?"**_ dijo el imagin purpura sujetando un palo con la punta muy afilada

'Ellos planean hacernos daños?!' pensó Lucy alarmada

" _**Diablos usted que hace mocoso?! Arroje es cosa puntiaguda fuera de aquí!"**_ grito el imagin rojo

" _**Caramba yo sólo estaba tratando de ayudar! Baka Momotaros!"**_ dijo el imagin purpura

'Esos tipos parecen raro pero no lucen amenazantes' pensó Lucy con una gota de sudor

"Ah…ya despertaste señorita" una voz se escucho al lado de Lucy

La maga celeste se dio la vuelta rápidamente al ver un hombre de pelo negro corto con un traje del mismo color, con una camisa blanca por debajo. Lucy no pudo evitar chillar de sorpresa captando la atención de los cuatro imagin…

" _ **Oigan, la mujer despertó"**_ dijo Momotaros como aparecieron cuatro personas más.

Uno de ellos era un joven de pelo negro largo hasta el cuello. Usa camisa blanca con chaqueta azul marino, pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo tono. A su lado estaba otro imagin que su aspecto era igual al del oni rojo pero este era azul, sus cuernos más cortos y más futurista. Su cuerpo era color azul con piezas negras en su pecho y hombreras y adornos de plata.

La siguiente era una mujer de piel blanca de cabello marrón oscuro con una franja larga color roja en el lado izquierdo. Su ropa era de una azafata color blanco, con pantalones negros con una franja blanca en ellos, lleva zapatos y guantes rojos, en los guantes tiene una parte negra que le llega hasta en los antebrazos.

La última persona es una niña de unos 11 o 12 años de pelo negro hasta una parte de su espalda con dos mechones en el pecho. Usa un vestido blanco y negro…

"Quienes son ustedes? Y en donde estoy?" dijo Lucy

"Tranquila estas entre amigos" dijo el muchacho –"Mi nombre es Kotaro Nogami, y él es mi compañero Teddy"

" _ **Un placer madam"**_ dijo el imagin futurista

"Yo soy Naomi, un gusto en conocerte" dijo la muchacha alegremente

"Soy el propietario" dijo el hombre mayor sin nada más que añadir

"Soy Kohana" sonrió la niña

" _ **Yoh! Soy Momotaros"**_ dijo Momotaros

" _ **Es un placer conocerte señorita, soy Urataros"**_ dijo el imagin azul

'Se parece a Loke en la forma que habla' pensó Lucy

" _ **Mucho gusto, soy Kintaros"**_ dijo el imagin amarillo

" _ **Hiii! Soy Ryutaros pero llámame Ryuta!"**_ dijo el imagin purpura infantilmente

"Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia" se presento Lucy y mira a su alrededor y estaba en una cueva y a su lado se encontraba Kiba vendado en todo su cuerpo –"Kiba!"

"Tú amigo se encontraba en grave condiciones, recibió mucho daño en especial la zona de la columna vertebral y la espalda" informo Kotaro

" _ **Tienen suerte que los encontráramos en el rio y tratamos su herida antes que se infectara"**_ dijo Teddy

"Es mi culpa, si no hubiera hecho caso posiblemente esto no hubiera pasado" dijo Lucy conteniendo las lagrimas

"No llores, él está bien solamente esta inconsciente" dijo Kotaro tratando de calmarla

" _ **Yo lo quería despertar pero Baka Momotaros, no me deja!"**_ dijo Ryutaros

" _ **Eres un palo de golf molesto, la sabes?"**_ dijo Momotaros con una vena palpitando en su cabeza

"No se supone que los imagin son malos?" pregunto Lucy

" _ **Bueno la mayoría no serian malos exactamente pero nosotros no lo somos, pertenecemos al grupo Taros, somos aquellos imagin que no están de acuerdo con el objetivo general de los demás Imagin, ya sea porque no cuidan de él, o tienen otras agendas. Seriamos así como los renegados donde toda nuestra especie nos odia y trata de matarnos"**_ dijo Urataros –" _ **Estoy seguro que tiene muchas dudas Lucy-san pero estoy más encantado de WWWOOOHHH! Ryuta-chan, no empujes a él con ese palo peligroso"**_

Todo el mundo giro hacia Ryutaros quien él con un palo picoteaba la mejilla de Kiba

" _ **ehhh~~ Pero se está tomando mucho tiempo en que se despierte"**_ dijo Ryutaros continuando de empujar la mejilla de Kiba

" _ **No te dije que no debías hacer eso, estúpido palo de golf!"**_ grito Momotaros

" _ **Oblígame, Baka Momotaros!"**_ dijo Ryutaros como el Oni imagin le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza produciéndole un enorme chichón –" _ **Bien"**_ hablo lanzando el palo a la distancia

"Uuuuugggghhhh" dijo Kiba comenzando a despertar

" _ **Todo el mundo, se está despertando"**_ dijo Kintaros

"Alguien anoto la matricula de este auto" dijo Kiba intentando levantarse pero el dolor era insoportable

"Es mejor no se esfuerce a sufrido mucho daño" dijo Kotaro

"Si, quizás es…" Kiba no termino sus palabras cuando ve Kotaro –"Ko-Kotaro No-Nogami!" luego giro a ver a los taros –"Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros, Teddy" giro al ver a los demás –"Naomi, Kohana y también el Propietario!"

" _ **Alguien más se siente incomodo a la manera que nos habla?"**_ pregunto Momotaros como los demás asintieron

"Esto debe ser un sueño, un sueño…no puede ser que el equipo de Den-o este en este mundo…que alguien me pellizque -auch!" dijo Kiba como Ryutaros le pellizco el brazo

" _ **No estás soñando Kiba…somos nosotros en verdad"**_ sonrió Ryutaros

"Oh lo que me da…" dijo Kiba desmayándose en el acto de nuevo con una sonrisa en su rostro

" _ **Parece que está muy contento de conocernos"**_ dijo Urataros

"Él me había contado que es su mayor fan" dijo Lucy

" _ **Me siento contento en tener un admirador quizás le dé un autógrafo cuando- Oi palo de golf deja de picarlo con ese estúpido palo"**_ grito Momotaros como Ryutaros volvió a molestar a Kiba inconsciente

"Haber déjame ver si lo entiendo…" dijo Kiba despertándose de su estado de coma-"Ustedes como los demás Kamen rider pertenecen a un universo alternativo de mi mundo!"

"En pocas palabras, si…así es" dijo el propietario

" _ **Si nos sorprendió al saber que su mundo el nuestro es un programa de televisión. En serio al escuchar tenemos fan fue asombroso, lástima que también esos rider villanos también tienen fan, meh los gusto de la gente"**_ dijo Momotaros tomando un sorbo de un café preparado por Naomi

"Pero como llegaron aquí?" pregunto Lucy tomando un sorbo del café y retrocedió ya que sabia horrible…eso es acaso wasabi?

"Habíamos descubierto que el GaohLiner no fue destruido como mi abuelo y los taros habían pensado sino fue enviado hacia otra dimensión. Con la ayuda de Tsukasa llegamos a este mundo todo y DenLiner" dijo Kotaro como detrás de ellos había un enorme tren azul, negro y la parte superior roja

"Como es que no nos dimos cuenta de esto?" pregunto Lucy en estado de shock

"Nuestro objetivo era traerlo y sellarlo pero ha surgido algunos inconvenientes" dijo Kohana

"Déjame adivinar…Los imagin habían regresado" dijo Kiba

"Si, al parecer algunos lograron sobrevivir y escabullirse en el DenLiner sin que no nos dimos cuenta y saltaron al momento que habíamos llegado al bosque" dijo Kotaro

" _ **Ese Ghost yar**_ _ **ō**_ _ **,es un dolor en el trasero y pensamos que no lo volveríamos a verlo"**_ dijo Momotaros

" _ **Por casualidad se toparon con él?"**_ pregunto Teddy

"Si y su ejército de Mole imagin, van directo hacia aquí y muy pronto. Su objetivo es el GaohLiner" dijo Kiba

"Lo sabemos por eso que lo llevaremos de vuelta a nuestro mundo pero no antes de librar de este mundo a los imagin" dijo Kotaro

" _ **Je, y ustedes creen que podrán detener a un ejército entero? Que idiotas"**_ dijo una voz

"Esa voz, no puede ser…Negataros" dijo Kiba

" _ **Oh que alagado estoy que me conozcas…quieres un autógrafo?"**_ dijo Negataros saliendo entre las sombras

Kiba frunció el ceño al ver que uno de los imagin más siniestros iba a conocer…lástima que no era lo que esperaba. Su boca se retorció en una pequeña sonrisa empezando a reírse en voz alta de repente…

Negataros era un imagin parecido a Momotaros en aspecto pero sus colores eran invertidos, con un cuerpo negro con marcas rojas y la ubicación de sus cuernos estaban en los lados de la cabeza pero lo que hizo que Kiba se riera era que el imagin tenía una apariencia de un chibi, con cabeza grande y cuerpo, piernas y brazos pequeños haciéndolo ver menos intimidante, además que estaba atado incapaz de moverse…

" _ **Je, también actuamos de la misma manera cuando apareció en el tren, como te sientes pequeñín"**_ dijo Momotaros volviendo a reírse

" _ **Cierren sus bocas, insectos"**_ dijo Negataros con una vena palpitante en su cabeza

"Quien es ese?" pregunto Lucy

"Él es Negataros, un imagin maligno que trato de destruir el tiempo, hasta que Den-o y Kiva lo derrotaran pero me hace pregunta cómo es que regreso?" dijo Kiba

"Tampoco lo sabemos, cuando fuimos a buscar el GaohLiner lo encontramos inconsciente junto con tres imagin más" dijo Kotaro

" _ **Nuestros gemelos malvados"**_ dijo Ryutaros trayendo a tres imagin

El primero era igual a Urataros, pero su armadura era negro con marcas hexagonales azul marino. Sus ojos eran de un color rojo apagado,

El siguiente era el duplicado de Kintaros, tenía un cuerpo voluminoso igual que el original pero sus colores eran invertidos haciendo que su piel sea un amarillo ocre y su armadura era negra, su visera estaba en una expresión como la que tiene la gente cuando duerme.

El último que era el duplicado de Ryutaros tenía una gran gabardina de color negro en la que tenía diseños purpuras en él. Llevaba guantes, pantalones y botas de color negro. En lugar de sus auriculares llevaba una corbata morada y unos lentes de lecturas en sus ojos…

Al igual que Negataros esos tres imagin estaban en su apariencia de chibi…

" _ **No tenemos idea de cómo aparecieron pero al ver como actúa Negataros tomamos precauciones y los atamos también"**_ dijo Urataros

" _ **Ya te dijimos que no somos malvados"**_ dijo el opuesto de Urataros, Kiba pudo comparar que tenía una voz igual a la de Sanji de One piece _ **-"Solamente despertamos en este lugar y ustedes nos ataron, Cierto Axtaros?"**_

" _ **Zzzzzzzzzz"**_ el duplicado de Kintaros estaba dormido

" _ **Sabes que Axtaros pasa toda su vida durmiendo y las única veces que despierta es cuando es la hora de pelear *suspiro* Pero no me molesta decirles como es que nosotros tres incluyendo Negataros llegamos a este mundo"**_ dijo el duplicado de Ryutaros con voz madura – _ **"Nosotros llegamos de la misma manera que hizo el señor Kiba y sus amigos fue a través de ese portal"**_

"Esperen…vinieron del mismo portal que mis amigos y yo?" dijo Kiba

" _ **En efecto, verán nosotros cuatro éramos unos peluches del llavero de una niña que le gustaba crear personajes y eran fan de Kamen rider Den-o sobretodo de los imagin, una vez que vio a Negataros en pantalla se imagino como serian las versiones opuestas de Urataros, Kintaros y Ryutaros…ella nos creo y nos dio los nombres de Rodtaros, Axtaros y Guntaros mientras Negataros fue comprado en la convención que ustedes estaban. Nuestra amiga estaba ayudando a su madre cuando ese portal apareció y nos absorbiera dentro de ella"**_ dijo Rodtaros

" _ **Y de alguna manera cuando flotamos en ese portal una energía viva allí entro a nuestros cuerpos y poco a poco nos dio vida, los que nos convierte en este modo**_ " dijo Guntaros

" _ **Entonces…ustedes son nuestros gemelos malvados?"**_ dijo Ryutaros

" _ **Negataros actúa como el original que se enfrentaron, en cambio en nosotros solo tenemos personalidades y actitudes opuestas. Por ejemplo como verán yo soy el más maduro entre mis colegas"**_ dijo Guntaros – _ **"Axtaros pasa la mayor parte de su vida durmiendo y solo se despierta para comer o pelear"**_

" _ **Y que es lo que te pasa a ti?"**_ pregunto Urataros a su homologo

" _ **Bueno…tengo problemas en hablar con las mujeres y soy demasiado honesto en mis palabras"**_ dijo Rordtaros y luego mira a Lucy señalándola–" _ **Por ejemplo esa chica rubia, la veo demasiada gorda"**_

"Hey!" grito Lucy ofendida, ella no era gorda

" _ **Tranquilo mi amigo, si quieres yo podría guiarte bajo mi ala y serás un todo un conquistador en muy poco tiempo"**_ dijo Urataros poniendo su brazo en el hombro de Rodtaros

" _ **Ya basta Kame-ko, la única cosa que necesitamos es otro pervertido como usted"**_ dijo Momotaros

" _ **Por lo menos soy lo suficientemente inteligente para guiar a alguien, senpai"**_ dijo Urataros mirando al imagin rojo

" _ **Qué fue eso?!"**_ gruño Momotaros

"Deténganse ustedes dos, están actuando como niños. No me obliguen a lastimarlos" dijo Kohana

" _ **Me gustaría verlo intentar**_ _ **hanakuso**_ _**Shōjo"**_ dijo Momotaros antes de congelarse por lo que dijo pero ya era tarde ya que Kohana le da un fuerte golpe en el estomago dejándolo fuera de combate

" _ **Je miren a ese pobre imagin, siendo noqueado por el golpe de una niña…que patético"**_ se burlo Negataros

"Oigan, donde esta Sieg?" pregunto Kiba

"él está tomando una siesta en el tren, dijo que necesitaba su sueño de belleza" dijo Kotaro

" _ **Tipico de Tori-yaro"**_ se quejo Momotaros

"Todos, los imagin están llegando a la cueva" informo Naomi

"Bien, espero que estén listos" dijo Kotaro

" _ **Yosh, momento de patear algunos culos imagin"**_ dijo Momotaros recuperándose rápidamente del golpe y corre hacia afuera – _ **"Ikuze, ikuze ikuze!"**_

" _ **Sempai, espere!"**_ dijo Urataro como él y los demás imagin lo siguen

"Esperen yo también voy" dijo Kiba levantándose lentamente

"No, usted esta herido…déjanos encargarnos de ellos" dijo Kotaro

"También soy un Kamen rider y mi deber es ayudar. No me subestimen soy más fuerte de lo que creen…Vamos" dijo Kiba corriendo para luchar

"Kiba" susurro Lucy

"Descuida Lucy, lo traerá de vuelta. Vamos Teddy" dijo Kotaro siguiendo al rider herido

" _ **Si Kotaro"**_ dijo Teddy siguiéndolo

Lucy miro a sus nuevos amigos yendo a la lucha mientras ella se quedaba atrás

" _ **Esta es la cueva donde se encuentra el GahoLiner, señor"**_ informo un Mole Imagin

" _ **Gracias por lo información…ahora soldados míos, sigan adelante"**_ ordeno Ghost Imagin

" _ **Ni lo intentes, Ghost-Yaro!"**_ grito una voz

Ghost imagin ve el interior de la cueva y ve un grupo reconocible –" _ **Son ustedes!"**_ gruño con disgusto

" _ **Me alegra que nos recuerdes, listo para que te pateemos el trasero de nuevo pendejo**_ " dijo Momotaros

" _ **No me subestimen, soy más fuerte desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos**_ " dijo Ghost imagin colocándose el yuuki belt – _ **"Henshin!"**_

 **{Skull Form!}**

" _ **Es momento que conozcan su final"**_ dijo Yuuki como su ejército estaba listo

" _ **No me hables las típicas frases clichés de villanos"**_ dijo Momotaros

"Todos, ahora!" dijo Kotaro

Los taros se colocaron un cinturón blanco con botones de color rojo, azul, amarillo y purpura al lado de un círculo que tenía una V con una punta apuntando hacia su derecha. Kotaro se coloco un cinturón igual a la de ellos pero el suyo era dorado.

" _ **HEN**_ SHIN!" gritaron los taros y Kotaro deslizando cada uno su pase

 **Sword Form!**

 **Rod Form!**

 **Ax Form!**

 **Gun Form!**

 **Strike Form!**

Los cinco fueron cubiertos por pixels, los cuerpos de lo taros brillaron como sus armaduras se formaron. Los cuatros compartían un mismo diseño de un traje negro y plateado con una línea vertical parecida a vías de tren en su pecho pero lo que se diferenciaban eran las piezas de armadura de la armadura que lo conformaban

Momotaros tenía piezas de armadura roja en los hombros y el pecho, así como una armadura negro recortado en amarillo bruscamente a su espalda. Un melocotón metal rojo se deslizó sobre el casco y abrocha en la parte delantera antes de dividirse en dos, ahora los puntos que se extienden a convertirse en antenas y las dos mitades del melocotón se asemeja a los ojo. Este es Kamen rider Den-o forma espada

Urataros usaba una armadura azul con grandes hombreras, en su espalda tenia piezas rojas parecidas a la armadura de Momotaros. Una tortuga azul con lentes de color naranja se deslizo como su cabeza y las piernas dobladas, mientras que los brazos se mueven hacia arriba, formando su visera. Este es Kamen rider Den-o bastón

Kintaros usaba una armadura amarilla y negra, al igual que Urataros las parte de atrás era roja. .En ese momento, un hacha con lados de color amarillo se deslizó por la línea de plata en el casco. Pronto los pedazos amarillos se abrieron y bajaron a los ojos, convirtiéndose en su visor. Este es Kamen rider Den-o forma haca

Ryutaros tenía una armadura purpura en forma de V que en la parte superiores parecían garras de dragón sujetando una esfera. Una cabeza de un dragón chino púrpura apareció por la barandilla del casco antes de partes de ella desplegada convirtiéndolo en un visor de forma de V. Este es Kamen rider Den-o forma arma

La armadura de Kotaro era diferente a los de los taros, como los pixeles rodearon su cuerpo se formo un traje azul, mientras que partes de su armadura revoloteaban alrededor de la figura. Después de un tiempo, la parte final de un lente descendió a su casco y se divide en dos para formar los lentes, su armadura se ha completado, con alas, hombreras puntiagudas, una armadura en el pecho que se asemejaba a un carril en él para que coincida con el cinturón. Este es Kamen rider Nuevo Den-o

" _ **Ore Sanjou!"**_ grito Momotaros extendiendo uno de sus brazos al frente mientras el otro se extiende al lado sujetando una espada como su cuerpo está ligeramente agachado

 _ **"Omae, boku ni tsurarete miru?"**_ dijo Urataros en una pose firme mientras una bastón golpea suavemente su hombro

 _ **"Ore no tsuyosa ni… omae ga naita!"**_ dijo Kintaros en una postura de sumo con un hacha en la mano mientras se agrieta el cuello

 _ **"Omae taosukeba ii wo ne?"**_ pregunto Ryutaros haciendo a continuación una pequeña platilla de baile antes de girar alrededor de una vez y luego apunta con un arma al enemigo _ **-"**_ _ **Kotae wa kiitanai!"**_

"Teddy!" mando Nuevo Den-o, chasqueando sus dedos dos veces. Con un pulgar hacia arriba de Teddy

" _ **Si, señor"**_ dijo Teddy dando un salto transformándose en una espada, el machete teddy

"Ya llegue, Dejenme unirme a la lucha…Henshin" grito Kiba deslizando el pase

 **Gaoh Form!  
** Las piezas de la armadura se formaron transformándose en Kamen rider Gaoh

"Los devorare a todos!" grito Gaoh sorprendiendo al equipo Den-o

" _ **Imposible, se transformo en ese idiota que trato de destruirnos!"**_ grito Momotaros

"Así que en este mundo eres Gaoh" dijo Nuevo Den-o

"Si pero mi deber es proteger a las personas y proteger la línea del tiempo!" dijo Gaoh con gaohgasher en la mano –"Desde el comienzo al final, estoy en un clímax!" grito cargando hacia los imagin

" _ **Oi, no te robes mis líneas"**_ se quejo Momotaros como el grupo se unió al ataque

" _ **Eliminenlos"**_ ordeno Yuki como su ejército ataco

"Por qué?...Por qué soy tan débil?" murmuro Lucy como estaba en el suelo de la cueva mirando el techo como seguía repitiendo esas palabras –"Ese Imagin, tiene razón soy una persona débil. Desde que me uní al gremio siempre fue una carga para mis amigos, aun demostrando mis habilidades pero lo único que hago es estorbar. Kiba arriesgo su vida para salvarme y ahora sigue luchando aun mientras sigue herido, Kotaro y los demás estan ayudándolo en la batalla pero yo…Aquí sentada sin hacer nada como la patética persona que soy en realidad" sus ojos derramaron unas cuantas lagrimas

" _ **Y no deseas cambiar esto?"**_ dijo una voz

Lucy miro hacia el lado del tren donde estaba Negataros allí de pie…

" _ **Escuche tus lamentos y quiero ayudarte…puedo cumplir con tu deseo"**_ dijo Negataros

"Kiba me advirtió de sus artimañas, no caeré en esto" dijo Lucy

" _ **Vamos, cada ser humano tiene algo que desea, que anhela…y usted desea ser más fuerte. Ayudar a tus amigos y no ser una carga, correcto?"**_ pregunto Negataros como Lucy se tenso – _ **"Puedo cumplir con tu deseo y hacerte más fuerte. Te puedo dar la oportunidad de demostrarles que no eres débil"**_

Lucy poco a poco empezó a caer antes sus palabras

" _ **Solo pido que me liberes de mis ataduras y yo te ayudare"**_ dijo Negataros con una sonrisa maliciosa –" _ **Entonces Lucy Heartfilia…tenemos un trato?"**_

Lucy empezó a dudar como su mente estaba dividida, una en donde no debía confiar en sus palabras mientras la otra mitad le decía que debía aceptar su trato. Luego de debatir por unos minutos decidió liberar al imagin de sus ataduras…

"Por favor ayúdame a ser más fuerte" dijo Lucy

" _ **Tus deseos son ordenes para mi"**_ dijo Negataros como su cuerpo se volvió transparente y salto entrando en el cuerpo de Lucy

La maga celeste sintió un aumento en su magia pero de pronto ya no podía controlar su cuerpo. Su cabello adquirió vetas negras y se levantaron en puntas, sus ojos se volvieron en un rojo sangre y se formo una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro…

" _Bien…es momento de cumplir su deseo"_ dijo Lucy con una voz combinada con la de Negataros como luego comenzó a reírse y camino hacia el exterior de la cueva

En el tren, Rodtaros, Axtaros y Guntaros observaron lo sucedido

" _ **Esto no me agrada, en absoluto"**_ dijo Guntaros como la escena se funde en las tinieblas

 **Fin capitulo**

 **Wow no pensé que escribiera tanto yo pensaba que iba a ser corta pero con la cantidad de cosas me sorprendió pero bueno**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	25. Capitulo 24:La decisión de Negataros

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **Gracias a ChronoJet Doragon por la idea**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(Comienza en la ciudad de Fiore en la noche, con la luna en lo alto del cielo, gotas de agua caen formando un charco antes que un pie pisa el charco, las luces de los faroles brillan como en las calles otras siluetas caminan. Las luces iluminan mostrando nueve figuras acorazadas. Las luces se enfocan en sus cascos mostrando antes de ponerse en posición de batalla y corre hacia adelante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(En el otro extreme era de día mostrando un enorme edificio mostrando a nueve jóvenes sonriendo como a su lado estaban Natsu, Gray, Erza y Lucy antes que todos se pusieran en pose de pelea)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(Una tarjeta con la imagen de una cobra cae en la mano de Daimon antes de sonreir, la escena cambia como Kamen rider Ouja miraba el cielo de la noche con Venonsnaker se deslizaba entre el suelo)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(La escena cambia a Erza caminando en un denso bosque mirando el sol brillar/ Luego aparece ella luchando contra una bestia gigante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart (Beatin' Beatin')]**

 _(Ouja y Erza chocan sus armas, como la gente los ovacionaba/ La escena cambia al gremio donde Kiba iba a comer su carne antes que Charlotte se lo quita, Elizabeth y Lucy estaba en el medio deteniendo una pelea entre Natsu y Gray. Lance jugando videojuegos en una esquina mientras Aster tomaba un vaso de limonada de parte de Mirajane. Kage practicaba con su espada como Oscar leía un libro antes de asustarse por un murciélago cayendo de espalda donde Emily reia sin control)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin' heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon entra el gremio como el murciélago se apoya en su hombro y el comienza acariciarlo)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en nueve parte mostrando a Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte y Kiba antes de que cambiara a los nueve dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon, Fifteen y Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en cinco mostrando a Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray y Lucy antes de cambiar el gremio entero celebrando con copas al aire)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(La oscuridad envuelto todo excepto el centro donde los nueve jóvenes están de pie sujetando sus driver para el henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Varias siluetas de seres malignos y criaturas se dirigen hacia el gremio como todo los magos estaban afuera para pelear contra las amenazas como los nueves pilotos se transforman y se unen a la lucha)_

 **[unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(Una misteriosa figura camina en la oscuridad mostrando un cinturón plateado y sujetando una tarjeta antes de desaparecer)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(El cielo de la noche aparece un misterioso kamen rider Dark Decade mirando a los nueve jóvenes y señala que vengan por él)_

 **[You got to change Breakin' the chain]**

 _(Daimon y Dark Decade chocan los puños como todo se destruye como un espejo)_

 **[Don't be afraid! Walking in hte stage,..just Go!]**

 _(En lo alto de un edificio los nueve rider y magos miran hacia abajo y saltan a la batalla como la luna llena ilumina su camino_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart!]**

 _(Cada rider y mago realiza sus técnicas como varias cadenas envuelven la pantalla donde la cámara se fija en Erza y Ouja haciendo un corte al mismo tiempo partiendo las cadenas)_

 **[kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(La pantalla es de un tono morado como el titulo Team DARK brilla con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en el fondo)_

 **Capitulo 24: La decisión de Negataros**

" _ **Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!"**_ grito Momotaros al ataque junto con los demás riders al ghost imagin y su ejercito

Urataros giro su bastón golpeando a tres de ellos y luego golpeo a uno de ellos al frente mientras avanzaba hacia adelante esquivando dos imagin más y bloquear el ataque de otro, dio un giro de 180 grados golpeando con su arma a dos imagin. Un tercero trato de atacar por la espalda pero el taros se agacha esquivando mientras giraba su bastón hacia adelante clavándolo en el estomago del imagin.

" _ **Bye"**_ dijo Urataros levantando su arma con el imagin incluido haciendo que estallara destruyéndolo

Momotaros recorta dos a los lados, gira su espada apuntando por detrás atravesando a un imagin sin ni siquiera verlo venir, remueve su espada y lo recorta diagonalmente. Un mole imagin toma la oportunidad y hace un golpe por detrás del rider

" _ **Hey!"**_ grito Momotaros dados la vuelta y corta al imagin verticalmente destruyéndolo.

Gaoh da un salto haciendo una patada lanzando a un imagin hacia atrás para luego recortarlo con gaohgasher. Da un salto y se coloca por encima de la rama de un árbol, los imagin lo rodearon pero el rider salta hacia otra rama de arból cerca de él y desliza su pase.

 **Full charge!**

"Tyrant Crash!" grito Gaoh dando un salto con su espada cargada de electricidad color bronce al centro del grupo imagin y los recorta con una barra giratoria haciendo que estallaran al mismo tiempo

Ryutaros da un salto y se apoya de manos como regresaba a su postura original y golpea un imagin con su puño, dio unos pasos y gira disparando su arma impactando a dos imagin más. Da un salto hacia los hombros de los imagin y corre sobre cada uno de ellos hasta llegar al suelo donde lanza una pata sobre uno de ellos y luego dispara a otro, da un plantilla de baile y dispara rápidamente al grupo de mole imagin…

New Den-o carga hacia adelante haciendo que un imagin retrocediera para luego recortarlo con machete teddy, sigue atacando al frente cortando a más imagin en el camino, lanza una patada sobre la cabeza de uno de ellos. Se agacha esquivando el ataque de otro imagin y lo recorta horizontalmente. Yuuki se enfrente a él girando su espada pero Gaoh se pone al frente del ataque y lo golpea…

"Ni lo pienses, punk" dijo Gaoh lanzando una patada sobre el mal rider, pero su cuerpo sintió un dolor, la heridas de su cuerpo aun no se habían sanado pero los ignoro mientras continuaba su ataque

Kintaros hace un golpe de sumo lanzando a un mole imagin chocando con los otros. Agarra a otro por el brazo y lo lanza al suelo, da un fuerte salto y aterriza golpeando a varios con los brazos estirados. Esquiva un ataque sorpresa de otro imagin y entonces Kintaro mueve su hacha cortándolo por la mitad…

" _ **Se los dije, mi fuerza los hará llorar!"**_ dijo Kintaros golpeando dos veces su mejillas y carga hacia adelante tomando a un imagin y se lococa sobre su cabeza y lo arroja contra los demás enemigos

Un imagin golpea a Ryutaros pero el taros gira su cuerpo sujetando el brazo de su oponente y lanza una patada, entonces pone sus manos al suelo y comienza girar en un movimiento de break dance y dispara contra los imagin a su alrededor

New Den-o recibe un golpe de la espada de Yuuki mientras sujeta con su mano el arma de Gaoh.

" _ **Ustedes son débiles, ni si quiera me esfuerzo"**_ se burlo Yuuki mientras gira su espada cortando a Gaoh haicendo que chispas salieran de su armadura

"Kiba!" dijo New Den-o como carga hacia adelante y golpea con machete teddy

" _ **Je"**_ rió Yuuki dando un paso para atrás y recortar al rider por detrás. New Den-o da la vuelta pero es cortado de nuevo por adelante combinado una patada en el pecho

Gaoh carga pero Yuuki lo corta debajo del estomago y luego en la espalda. New Den-o se cuela para atacar pero Yuuki lo bloquea con su espada eso le da a Gaoh la oportunidad y hace un corte en el pecho…

" _ **Onore"**_ gruño Yuuki y mira algunos de sus soldados – _ **"Ustedes no se queden allí parado y vayan a la cueva!"**_

 _ **Hai"**_ dijeron los Mole imagin entrando por la cueva

"Maldición" dijo Gaoh a punto de ir hacia la cueva pero inmediatamente bloquea el ataque de Yuuki

" _ **No te distraigas, niño"**_ dijo Yuuki oscilando su espada haciendo un corte al pecho del rider. Cuando estaba a punto de acabar con Gaoh escucha unos sonidos y ve a sus soldados siendo lanzados fuera de la cueva – _ **"Nani?!"**_

Un mole imagin trato de levantarse pero fue pisoteado por una bota. Yuuki, Gaoh, New Den-o y los taros miraron a la persona y se trataba de Lucy…

"Lucy!" dijo Gaoh con alegría pero se dio cuenta de que algo extraño le sucedía

" _Je, es bueno estar de vuelta en la acción"_ dijo Lucy con una voz oscura mientras sonreía siniestramente como toma su latigo y lo ata por el cuello de un imagin jalándolo hacia el suelo y luego sujeta el brazo de un imagin que trato de atacarle y lo rompe. El imagin grita de dolor hasta que la maga celeste lanza una patada mandándolo a volar

" _ **Alguien más nota que Lucy nee-chan, actúa algo rara?"**_ dijo Ryutaros

" _ **Es como si no fuera ella misma"**_ dijo Urataros

Lucy da un salto y se coloca de manos como sus piernas atrapan a un imagin y lo lanza contra el suelo.

'Es increíble' dijo la voz de Lucy dentro de su cabeza

' _ **Y no has visto nada'**_ dijo Negataros

Lucy saca de pronto para la sorpresa de todos, un cinturón y se lo coloca en la cintura, pronto una música distorsionada de baja sintonía empieza a escucharse

" _Henshin…"_ dijo Lucy deslizando el pase

 **Nega Form!**

El cuerpo de Lucy fue cubierto en un traje de plata y negro igual a los de los taros como seis partes de armadura rodearon su cuerpo y se unieron haciendo la transformación completa. La armadura era igual a la de Momotaros incluyendo el visor parecido a un melocotón pero este era de color purpura con marcas tribales azules….Este era Kamen rider Nega Den-o, y al igual que Momotaros estaba sujetando un Dengasher modo espada pero una versión color purpura con marcas tribales azules…

" _ **He…Llegado"**_ dijo Lucy con una voz familiar para el grupo

"Esa voz…Negataros!" dijo New Den-o

" _ **Ese maldita copia barata mía, como es que se escapo?!"**_ grito Momotaros

" _ **No es obvio, mi ama me libero a cambio de cumplir su deseo"**_ dijo Negataros teniendo el control total del cuerpo de la mujer _ **-"Ahora, que tal si comenzamos"**_

Nega Den-o corrió con ferocidad, los Mole imagin se prepararon para atacarlo pero el rider paso por encima de ellos haciendo que miren confundido. Nega Den-o balanceo su espada haciendo un corte sobre Gaoh y luego sobre New Den-o

'Kiba! Kotaro! Hey que estás haciendo?!' grito la voz de Lucy

" _ **No es obvio, haciendo cumplir tu deseo…la única manera de que seas muy fuerte es luchar contra oponentes más fuertes "**_ dijo Negataros cortando una vez más a ambos riders antes de mirar a Yuuki –" _ **Además quiero ver ante mis ojos el plan de mi colega imagin realizarse"**_

" _ **Es bueno tener un aliado. La chica que poseíste incluso servirá como rehén"**_ dijo Yuuki

" _ **Si, si…ahora que te parece si obtenemos nuestra venganza sobre estos bonachones Kamen rider"**_ dijo Nega Den-o

" _ **Con placer"**_ dijo Yuuki como ambos mal rider atacaron

"No puedo luchar contra él, Lucy saldría lastimada en el proceso. Mierda, esto es muy problemática" dijo Gaoh colocando su mano sobre su pecho del dolor. Rodo en elsuelo esquivando la espada de Nega Den-o –"Lucy, si puedes oírme, trata de liberarte del control de Negataros, eres la única que puede hacerlo"

" _ **No gaste saliva, yo tengo el control de su cuerpo ahora"**_ dijo Nega Den-o cambiando su arma al modo pistola y dispara unas rondas al rider sacándole chispas a su cuerpo

" _ **Onore, no puedo perder el tiempo con estos idiotas. Tengo que ayudar a Kotaro y a Kiba contra esa copia barata mía"**_ dijo Momotaros deslizando el pase

 **Full charge!**

" _ **Ore no Hissatsu Waza part 2"**_ finalizo Momotaros cargando hacia los imagin y los corta a cada uno con un corte de energía destruyéndolos en el camino

Kintaros lanza varios imagin que lo habian rodeado y desliza su pase

 **Full charge!**

" _ **Dinamic chop!"**_ dijo Kintaros y al momento que los imagin se acercaron, el taros giro su cuerpo realizando un corte circular acabando con ellos

 **Full charge!**

Ryutaros concentra la energía eléctrica color purpura por las esferas de su armadura y se conectan a su arma creando una enorme esfera de energía purpura y dispara mandando su ataque acabando con los imagin

 **Full charge!**

Urataros estaba mirando de espaldas a su oponente mientras cargaba su ataque, gira su cuerpo creando un golpe de energía acabando con cuatro de ellos y luego gira su cuerpo lanzando su bastón como jabalina y se incrusta sobre un grupo de imagin. El bastón comienza a fundirse convirtiéndose en un hexágono de energía cristalina. Entonces Urataros salta al aire y realiza una patada lateral al hexágono destruyendo a sus enemigos en una gran explosión

'Detente, por favor' suplico Lucy intentando retomar el control de su cuerpo pero era inútil

" _ **Que me detenga? Pero si no he terminado de cumplir tu deseo"**_ dijo Negataros disparando a New Den-o y a Gaoh

" _ **Habrá que retirarse"**_ dijo Yuuki

" _ **Ahora que estamos a punto de derrotar a nuestros oponentes"**_ se quejo Nega Den-o

" _ **Nuestro ejército está decayendo, hay que reagruparnos y preparar una nueva estrategia. Es la fuente vital en una lucha, además la chica que poseíste nos puede ser de utilidad"**_ dijo Yuuki

" _ **De acuerdo pero espero que valga la pena"**_ dijo Nega Den-o quitándose el cinturón volviendo a la normalidad

"Lu-Lucy" dijo Gaoh como el dolor aun seguía en su cuerpo

" _ **Si quieren a la mujer de vuelta entréguenos el GaohLiner, tienen dos horas o…bueno ya sabran lo que le pasara a ella. Soldado retirada"**_ dijo Yuuki

Los Mole imagin comenzaron a marcharse

" _ **Oi, no dejare que se vayan"**_ grito Momotaros pero Gaoh se pone en el medio _ **"-hey que haces?!"**_

"Lucy es rehén de ellos, no puedo correr el riesgo de que salga herida" dijo Gaoh

" _ **Tch"**_ dijo Momotaros al ver a sus enemigos irse

El grupo volvió al interior de la cueva, para analizar la situación. Kiba nunca se ha sentido más culpable en la vida…hasta ahora.

"Mierda! Esto es mi puta culpa!" grito Kiba dando un golpe en el DenLiner antes de sentarse en el suelo –"Si yo hubiera ido a la misión por mi cuenta, Lucy estaría bien y no poseída por un imagin"

" _ **Eso pudo ser la opción más lógica pero el daño ya está hecho y debes seguir adelante"**_ una voz se escucho y todo el mundo miro y se trataba de Guntaro y los demás imgain inverso

" _ **Que quieren ahora, idiotas…acaso quieren poseer el cuerpo de Kiba? o el de Kotaro?… o el Kohana?! Por favor dime que será ella"**_ dijo Momotaros recibiendo un golpe en la barbilla de parte de la niña

" _ **Continuando sin la interrupción, solo vine hablarle sobre la razón que Lucy hizo un trato con Negataros…Rodtaros"**_ dijo Guntaros

" _ **Hai… Lucy-san se sentía devastada por sentirse débil mientras ustedes estaban peleando contra los imagin…quería ser fuerte y allí fue Negataros le dio un trato y cumplir su deseo a cambio que ella lo liberara y el resto…bueno ustedes ya deben saber"**_ dijo Rodtaros como de pronto se escucho otro golpe en el metal

" _ **ZZZZ…heh?...nah….ZZZZZ"**_ dijo Axtaros deportándose unos segundos antes de volver a dormir

"Lucy" susurro Kiba como miro el techo de la cueva, realmente se sentía culpable ya que desde que se inicio esta misión solo hubo malos momentos y ahora Lucy estaba pagando las consecuencias –"Debí haber hecho algo para impedirlo" hablo como una lagrima corrió sobre su mejilla

Ryutaros lo iba a animar pero Urataros lo detuvo

" _ **Deja al joven liberar sus emociones Ryuta…es lo mejor para él"**_ dijo Urataros

" _ **El hombre tiene que llorar, palo de golf. El hombre tiene que llorar"**_ dijo Momotaros

"Como cuando te tomaste una semana para "llorar" después de saber que todo tu flan había sido robado? Estoy bastante seguro que suplemente te los comiste todos y se te olvido. Y al final tuvimos que comprar más flan para que no te sintieras triste" comento Kotaro rodando los ojos

" _ **Ah, sí…ese fue un agradable llanto"**_ dijo Momotaros cruzándose los brazos

" _ **Baka"**_ murmuro Ryutaros sin expresión

"Kiba, todo va a solucionar…traeremos a Lucy a salvo" dijo Kotaro

" _ **En efecto Kiba-san, te prometemos en traerla a salvo"**_ dijo Kintaros

" _ **Simplemente no te deprimas o te sientas culpable, todo se solucionara"**_ dijo Urataros

" _ **Mis amigos tienen razón, joven rider"**_ dijo una nueva voz

Todos miraron y era un imagin blanco con su pecho y brazos y punta de sus pies dorados con adornos pareciendo un traje elegante con el cuello blanco, su aspecto se le parecía a la de un cisne

"Sieg!" dijo Kiba

" _ **Tori-san!"**_ dijo Ryutaros alegremente

Momotaros simplemente se quejo –" _ **Oi Tori-yaro, por qué no nos ayudaste contra los imagin?!"**_

" _ **Necesitaba tomar un sueño relajador después de todo un día de trabajo pero pude escuchar la situación a la que nos enfrentamos**_ "dijo Sieg como colocaba su mano suavemente en el hombro de Kiba – _ **"Kiba-san, usted puede ver que las cosas de la vida son difíciles pero si tienes gente que te apoya todo se solucionara, descuide mi amigo, tú chica regresara sana y a salvo"**_

"Si lo sé…Hey espera!…Lucy no es mi chica, es solamente mi amiga es todo!" dijo Kiba sonrojándose

" _ **Por favor Kiba-san, todo sabemos que tienes interés por Lucy-chan"**_ dijo Urataros

" _ **Era algo muy sencillo"**_ dijo Kintaros

" _ **Hasta yo me di cuenta de esto"**_ dijo Momotaros

" _ **Kiba y Lucy sentados en un árbol, b-e-s-a-n-d-o-s-e!"**_ tarareo Ryutaros

"Ustedes cinco van a molestar con esto verdad?" pregunto Kiba como prácticamente los cinco taros asintieron –"Realmente en ocasiones son un dolor de cabeza" suspiro colocando su mano sobre su cabeza

"Lo importante lograron que te sientas mejor" dijo Kotaro

"Si. Ellos saben cómo hacer a la gente mejor" dijo Kiba con una ligera sonrisa

" _ **Kiba-san"**_ dijo Guntaros, con Rodtaros jalando a Axtaros quien aun seguía durmiendo – **"Puede que aun sigan desconfiando en nosotros pero deben escucharnos. La señorita Heartfillia es una mujer fuerte pero es insegura sobre sus habilidades"**

" **Pero vemos que tiene un gran corazón y se levantara para seguir la batalla"** dijo Rodtaros – **"Por eso queremos ayudarlos a rescatarla… como dije soy muy honesto en mis palabras y les digo…Lucy-san regresara estará a salvo, es una promesa"**

"Si lo que dice es verdad" dijo Kiba liberando las ataduras de los tres imagin –"Más vale que cumplan su promesa…bienvenido al equipo"

Los taros inversos asintieron listos para dar batalla y salvar a la chica

En el bosque Ghost imagin estaba contando a sus tropas, el intento de conseguir el GaohLiner les costó la perdida de varios imagin, ahora solo quedan menos de un tercio de su ejército, sin embargo la balanza estaba a su favor, gracias a Negataros. No solo gano un fuerte aliado sino que también una manera de conseguir el liner gracias que el imagin hizo un trato con una chica rubia que es la amiga de los riders…sin duda harian cualquier cosa para que la devuelvan lástima que cuando consiga el GaohLiner no se darán cuenta que la chica este muerta. Mientras Ghost imagin seguía inspeccionando a sus tropas, Negataros con el cuerpo de Lucy estaba sentado sobre el tronco de un arból quejándose de un dolor…

" _ **Este dolor…maldigo esas bolsas de carne en mi pecho, simplemente es un dolor en mi espalda"**_ dijo Negataros estirando el brazo – _ **"En serio mujer, deberías hacer algo con tu cuerpo, fue difícil moverme con la grasa que tienes"**_

'No estoy gorda!' grito Lucy –'Por qué la gente me molesta acerca de mi peso?'

" _ **Y que me importa, solamente estas viva porque nos eres de utilidad para conseguir el tren de dios y al fin destruir la línea del tiempo"**_ dijo Negataros

'Por qué tanto desean con destruir la línea de tiempo? Entiendo que quieren seguir existiendo pero… si la destruyes no tendrían donde vivir, no habría más que destrucción y caos como pasarías tiempo con tus compañeros imagin si no tienen donde vivir' dijo Lucy

Aunque no podía negarlo ella tenía un punto valido sin embargo –" _ **Puede que tengas un punto pero es lo que hay que hacer para proteger a mi raza…"**_

'No importa lo que quieras hacer, debes tener algo que te guste o algo que aprecies, algo que ames' dijo Lucy

" _ **Amo luchar"**_ respondió Negataros

'Entonces si tanto te gusta luchar con quien lucharías entre el caos y la destrucción? piénsalo en el caos no puede haber buenos oponentes' dijo Lucy

Negataros apretó su puño al saber que ella tendría otro punto valido si decide continuar con destruir la línea del tiempo – _ **"Si tanto sabes que es lo mejor, dime!...que es lo que debería hacer eh?**_

'Lucha por proteger esas batallas que tanto te gustan' dijo Lucy como sus palabras llegaron al imagin –"Lucha por un mundo en el que batallar, lucha por un tiempo al que pertenecer para luchar contra tus oponentes'

" _ **Lucha por un mundo en el que batallar**_ " murmuro Negataros en sus pensamientos

" _ **Negataros!"**_ dijo Ghost imagin caminando al lado de su socio imagin _**–"Ya estamos listos para tener una emboscada a los rider cuando se inicie la negociación del rehén. Hay que prepararla para cuando lleguen"**_

Negataros asintió desposeyendo el cuerpo de Lucy para atarla y llevarla al lugar del encuentro

" _ **Bien, escoria humana…muévete, no tenemos tiempo que perder"**_ dijo Ghost imagin empujado a Lucy para que camine

La maga celeste miro a Negataros –"Aun no es tarde para cambiar" susurro de una manera que solo él escuchara

Negataros miro a la mujer marchándose como simplemente apretó sus puños

Las dos horas pasaron, el equipo Den-o con Sieg en el grupo, los taros inversos y Kiba estaban esperando a los imagin mientras el GaohLiner estaba fuera de la cueva. Naomi, el propietario y Kohana se quedarían dentro del DenLiner por seguridad y por copia de seguridad si algo ocurriera en la negociación…

Pronto Ghost Imagin y Negataros aparecieron con Lucy viniendo después atada y sin su latigo y llaves doradas…

" _ **Veo que cumplieron a su palabra"**_ dijo Ghost imagin

"Y espero que usted cumpla la suya" dijo Kotaro

"Ahora suelta a Lucy" dijo Kiba frunciendo el ceño

" _ **Aun no, primero queremos que lances sus armas y cinturones hacia nosotros"**_ dijo Ghost imagin

" _ **Eso no es parte -!"**_ grito Momotaros antes que Kotaro le cubriera la boca

"Solo hagamos lo que piden" dijo Kotaro lanzando su cinturón

Kiba lanza su cinturón, los taros hicieron lo mismo y sus armas mientras Momotaros lanzo el suyo de mala gana, los taros inversos solo lanzaron sus armas…

" _ **Ahora pónganse de rodillas"**_ ordeno Ghost Imagin

" _ **Tú"**_ gruño Momotaros como todo el mundo se puso de rodillas

Varios Moles Imagin aparecieron y ataron a los riders y a los taros como un par de ellos sujetaron las armas, cinturones y un tercero el látigo y las llaves doradas de Lucy.

" _ **Ok veamos, rehén…listo, rider y traidores atados…listo, GaohLiner…Listo"**_ dijo Ghost imagin como tocaba el tren de dios – _ **"Oh sí, sin duda la raza imagin regresara"**_

"Pero hay un problema" informo Kiba-"Este es un nuevo, no es el mundo donde ustedes viven, como revivirán su especie si el mundo en el que están nunca existieron?"

" _ **No importa qué mundo estemos, los imagin reinaran de todas formas**_ " dijo Ghost imagin- _ **"De acuerdo, Negataros…elimínenlos!"**_

" _ **Hey Baka Imagin, teníamos un trato"**_ dijo Rodtaros

" _ **Les prometí entregar a la mujer pero no dije que todos perecerían"**_ dijo Ghost imagin

"Sabía que eso iba a pasar" gruño Kiba

" _ **Negataros! Elimina a la mujer primero"**_ ordeno Ghost imagin

Negataros miro a Lucy quien ella miraba con tristeza. El mal imagin apretó su puño como la conversación de hace una horas rondaron sobre su cabeza…

' _No importa lo que quieras hacer, debes tener algo que te guste o algo que aprecies, algo que ames'_

" _ **Amo luchar"**_

' _Entonces si tanto te gusta luchar con quien lucharías entre el caos y la destrucción? piénsalo en el caos no puede haber buenos oponentes'_

" _ **Si tanto sabes que es lo mejor, dime!...que es lo que debería hacer eh?**_

' _Lucha por proteger esas batallas que tanto te gustan'_

" _Lucha por un mundo en el que batallar, lucha por un tiempo al que pertenecer para luchar contra tus oponentes'_

" _Lucha por un mundo en el que batallar"_

Negataros siguió mirando a la mujer

" _ **Qué esperas?! Elimínala de una vez!"**_ ordeno Ghost Imagin

El mal imagin apretó los dientes como levanta su espada en alto…

" _Aun no es tarde para cambiar"_

" _ **Aaaaahhhhh!"**_ grito Negataros balanceando su espada pero en golpear en Lucy corta a los imagin que sujetaban las armas, cinturones de los riders y las llaves doradas y el látigo de Lucy.

Lucy, Kiba, el equipo Den-o y los taros inversos miraron sorprendido por lo que acaba de hacer el imagin…

" _ **Negataros que es lo que haces?!"**_ grito Ghost Imagin sorprendido por tal acción

" _ **Solo entrar en razón por primera vez…Lo siento pero no puedo seguir con tú plan"**_ dijo Negataros cortando las ataduras del grupo _ **-"Adoro las peleas y si destruyo la línea del tiempo, perdería un montón de buenos oponentes con quien pelear…"**_

" _ **Estas traicionando tu especie, de qué lado estas?!"**_ grito Ghost Imagin

" _ **Del mío, duh? Estoy del lado que pueda luchar por un mundo en el que batallar, luchar por un tiempo al que pertenecer para luchar contra sujetos fuertes"**_ dijo Negataros – _ **"Y aunque signifique que debo estar con ahora con estos idiotas…pues, este es mi camino que decidí"**_

" _ **Espera, no puedes venir aquí y cambiar de lado, maldita copia barata mía"**_ grito Momotaros

" _ **Habrá otro momento que saldemos nuestras cuentas pendientes pero ahora tenemos un pez gordo más grande que acabar"**_ dijo Negataros

Momotaros miro a su homologo antes de asentir –" _ **Esta bien y te demostrare que no soy un amateur"**_

" _ **Demuéstralo entonces"**_ dijo Negataros

" _ **Ustedes…"**_ gruño Ghost imagin colocando su cinturón y desliza el pase

 **{Skull Form!}**

" _ **Serán exterminados!"**_ grito Yuuki como su ejército se reagrupo

"Acabemos con esto" dijo Kiba como todos se colocaron sus cinturones

"Henshin!"

 _ **Sword/Rod/Axe/Gun/Wing/Gaoh/Strike Form!**_

Pixeles de varios colores se reunieron en sus cuerpos como sus armaduras se formaron. La de Sieg era igual a la de los taros pero este era un traje dorado con blanco. Su aradura era completamente en blanco y su visor parecían un par de alas de cisne color cian.

" _ **Oren Futanabi Sanjou!"**_ grito Momotaros

 _ **"Omae, boku ni tsurarete miru?"**_ dijo Urataros

 _ **"Ore no tsuyosa ni… omae ga naita!"**_ dijo Kintaros

 _ **"Omae taosukeba ii wo ne?"**_ pregunto Ryutaros haciendo a continuación una pequeña platilla de baile _**-"**_ __ _ **Kotae wa kiitanai!"**_

" _ **Kōrin! Man o jishite"**_ dijo Sieg en una pose elegante mientras extendía su brazo izquierdo en alto como plumas blancas volaban a su alrededor

" Voy a devorar todo! " pronuncio Gaoh

"Teddy" ordeno New Den-o como su iagin se convirtió en su machete

" **Puerta del toro dorado! Ábrete, Taurus!"** dijo Lucy invocando a su espíritu celeste

" _ **Oi mujer"**_ llamó Negataros a la maga celeste – _ **"Espero que aun estás de acuerdo con seguir con nuestro trato"**_

"Solo si esta vez, sepas comportarte y no dañes a mis amigos" dijo Lucy con una sonrisa

" _ **No lo hare. Ellos son grandes oponentes a los cuales quiero enfrentármelos en el futuro al cual protegeré para seguir luchando hasta el final"**_ dijo Negataros arrojando el nega belt a Lucy

" _ **Y nosotros te ayudaremos"**_ dijo Guntaros como él, Rodtaros y Axtaros quien se despertó cuando escucho que habría una pelea se unieron al grupo

"Muy bien, hagámoslo" dijo Lucy colocándose el cinturón-"Henshin!" deslizo el pase

 **Nega Form!**

Pixeles negros rodearon su cuerpo como su armadura se formo, Negataros se volvió intangible y salto sobre ella haciendo que las partes finales de la armadura se completaran

" _He…Lle_ _ **gado**_ _"_ dijo Lucy con la voz combinada de Negataros

El ejercito restante de Mole Imagin se asustaron un poco a sí mismos, algunos de ellos copias de seguridad de poco con el temor de enfrentarse a ellos.

Yuuki da cuenta de esto _ **-"Hey! qué diablos no se asusten montón de cobarde tomar ellos y mostrarles lo que tienes!"**_ ordenó mientras se toma su espada y apunta hacia adelante hacia los riders _ **-"¡Ataque!"**_

Los imagin dejaron escapar un grito de guerra y la carga hacia a sus oponentes

"De acuerdo todos, hagamos esto un espectáculo vistoso!" dijo Gaoh, mientras él y el resto de riders y Taros corrieron contra los imagin

Momotaros se agacha hacia atrás justo después de haber esquivado un ataque enemigo y se recupera en pie inmediatamente _ **-"Los tengo, perras!"**_ dijo mientras se encuentra rodeado por todos lados por los imagin. Él da un gran salto colocándose encima de los hombros de un imagin antes de volver a saltar cortando a sus enemigos.

New Den-o salto hacia abajo en un bandido, golpeándolo en la cara mientras se encargan de barrer patadas a dos ladrones detrás de él les envía a la tierra. Como el rider se vuelve de nuevo a los enemigos en frente de él, a continuación, salta y recorta a sus enemigos en un simple movimiento

Urataros barre unos enemigos hacia abajo como gira su cuerpo, haciendo que las armas de tres imagin sean bloqueados por el bastón. Uratros a continuación, toma su arma y golpea de distancia los tres imagin con un swing. Más bandidos cobran en él como Kintaros aparece y hace un golpe de sumo mandándolos a volar

" _ **Gracias Kin-chan"**_ dijo Urataros

Kintaros asiente como esquiva los ataques y realiza un corte con su hacha mientras Urataros utiliza su bastón golpeando a los imagin en las caras, pechos, el estómago o los derriba de sus pies.

Ryutaros hace un giro de break dance y dispara a un imagino de su izquierda y luego a la derecha teniendo ambos como chispas volar fuera de ellos al ser golpeado por el disparos. Acontinuación, apunta su arma hacia delante y dispara una andanada de disparos en muchos de los imagin en frente de él teniendo a todos.

Sieg esquivaba los ataques con los brazos detrás de su espalda, estira su brazo izquierod golpeando a un imagin que lo iba atacar por detrás. Gira su cuerpo golpeando el estomago de otro imagin y luego una patada a un tercer imagin. Lanza dos piezas del dengasher mientras daba un golpe a su enemigo y lugo toma las dos piezas restantes y la coloca en sus manos, las piezas que lanzo cayeron sobre las demás piezas formando un boomerang y un hacha de mano para luego recortar a los imagin en varios movimientos elegantes.

Momotaros y Nega Den-o, cortaron a un grupo de imagin con sus espadas mientras Taurus derriba a un grupo de ellos con una carga

" _No lo haces nada_ _ **mal, amateur"**_ dijo Nega Den-o

" _ **Ya te dije, que no me llames amateur, Nega-yaro"**_ se quejo Momotaros como un imagin lo golpea por la espalda- _ **"Onore"**_ grito recortando al imagin por la mitad

" _ **Je"**_ se burlo Nega Den-o hasta que se le ocurrió algo –" _ **Hey Lucy quiero probar algo ya que estos taros inversos estan aquí"**_

"De acuerdo, confio en ti" dijo Lucy

" _ **Hey Axtaros"**_ llamó Nega Den-o al taros quien mando a volar unos imagin –" _ **Quieres hacer henshin, será divertido"**_

" _ **De acuerdo"**_ dijo Axtaros volviéndose intangible y salta sobre el cuerpo de Lucy.

En ese momento Negataros fue expulsado fuera del cuerpo, mientras que la luz en la banda pasó de rojo sangre a amarillo ocre. Nega Den-o presiona el botón amarillo y una música instrumental calmante pero de un tono siniestro puede ser escuchado luego deslizar la jinete pasara por delante de la cinta.

 **Ono (axe) Form!**

La visera desapareció y la armadura reorganizado en sí. La armadura trasera pronto cambió a la parte delantera era una pieza de armadura color amarillo ocre con negro y marcas tribales plateadas. En ese momento, un hacha oxidada con lados de color amarillo ocre se deslizó por la línea de plata en el casco. Pronto los pedazos amarillos se abrieron y bajaron a los ojos, convirtiéndose en el nuevo visor.

" _Mi fuerza,_ _ **los destruirá!"**_ dijo Nega Den-o con las voces combinadas de Lucy y Axtaros mientras reorganiza dengasher en el modo hacha

" _ **Interesante, así que ella era un punto de singularidad"**_ dijo Negataros

" _ **Oi, estaba mal que copiaras mi aspecto y ahora se roba mi forma de varios cambios…esto no es nada gracioso"**_ dijo Momotaros

Nega Den-o cubre su hacha de energía y la hace girar a los imagin en frente de él, causando una explosión. Nega Den-o continuación, se da la vuelta a los imagin detrás y desliza su pase

 **Full charge!**

" _Dynamic_ _ **destroyer**_ " dijo Nega Den-o saltando en el aire y desciende hacia creando un corte de energía abajo en los imagin, que pasa a través de una proyección de hojas amarillo ocre mientras impacta en los imagin causando otra explosión y llevarlos a cabo.

" _ **Tambien lo quiero intentar"**_ dijo Rodtaros entrando en el cuerpo de Lucy expulsando a Axtaros

" _ **Hey, estaba disfrutando esto"**_ se quejo Axtaros

Nega Den-o aprieta el botón azul y un sonido instrumental de Oceanic profundo se puede escuchar este tiempo y luego deslizar la jinete pasara por delante de la cinta y el logotipo se convierte de amarillo a azul.

 **Tsue (rod) Form!**

Las piezas de color amarillo se abren y se convierten en hombreras, y una placa de pecho azul marido con marcas tribales amarillos por debajo . El visor del arma desapareció y una tortuga azul marino con lentes de color rojo tomó su lugar. La cabeza y las piernas dobladas, mientras que los brazos se mueven hacia arriba, formando la nueva visera.

" _Les importa_ _ **si los capturo?"**_ dijo Nega Den-o con las voces combinadas de Lucy y Rodtaros

Los Imagin atacan de nuevo, Nega Den-o apuñaló a uno de ellos con su bastón antes de arrojarlo en el aire explotando en el proceso. Procedió a luchar contra el resto de ellos. Dispara contra ellos desde delante y detrás, incluso utilizó su personal como una jabalina.

" _ **Guntaros-san, debe intentar esto también"**_ dijo Rodtaros

" _ **De acuerdo, no seria malo experimentar un poco"**_ dijo Guntaros saltando dentro del cuerpo de Lucy como Rodtaros sale de allí

Nega Den-o aprieta el botón negro y un sonido Instrumental Hip hop apagado se escucha entonces deslizar la jinete pasara por delante de la cinta y el logotipo cambie de color azul en negro.

 **Jū (gun) Form!**

La armadura azul se cierra de nuevo en su forma amarilla y regresó a su posición original en la espalda, pero la placa de pecho purpura se abre revelando un aspecto igual a Ryutaros solo que este era completamente negro con marcas tribales plateadas. En ese momento, su visor al igual que Ryutatos eran en forma de V pero en color negro.

" _Les importa se los mato?_ _ **No puedo escuchar sus gritos!"**_ dijo Nega Den-o con las voces de Lucy y Guntaros combinados

Nega Den-o comenzó a disparar, sus movimientos a diferencia de Ryutaros eran exactos y calculadores en vez, disparando a su objeto al 100 % exacto pero algunos de los imagin lograron llegar hasta él. Él los esquivó de forma mecánica en vez del estilo de baile de su homologo antes de disparar contra ellos con balas. Él saltó sobre uno de ellos y disparó a los imagin que estaba en marcha, acabándolos.

" _ **De acuerdo, fue interesante…Negataros ya puedes volver"**_ dijo Guntaros

Negataros asintió y salto al cuerpo de Lucy

 **Nega Form**

La armadura regreso a su forma original como Nega Den-o, Rodtaros, Axtaros y Guntaros miraron con orgullo su trabajo

" _ **Copiones/ impostores/ sin estilo/ idiotas"**_ pensaron los cuatro imagin

Yuuki y Gaoh luchan en iguales condiciones con sus armas chocando entre si

" _ **Ustedes me hicieron muy enojado ahora! Ahora es el momento de mostrarles el significado del dolor"**_ dijo Yuuki

"¿Alguna vez te callas?" dijo Gaoh

Yuuki balancea su espada para mutilar al rider quien salta sobre él. Yuuki comienza balanceando repetidamente se espada como un loco en Gaoh que seguía esquivando cada oscilación, moviendo su cuerpo de lado a lado y saltar sobre ella.

 _ **"Quédate quiero y muere!"**_ grit Yuuki de ira.

El mal rider hace un movimiento con su espada pero es bloqueado por New Den-o quien salta dando una patada a Yuuki en el estómago mientras rebota hacia atrás y se posa en el suelo. Yuuki tropieza hacia atrás y luego aparece Momotaros y Nega Den-o cortándolo por detrás haciendo que chispas volaran de su armadura.

" _ **I-Imposible, ustedes no me pueden ganar!"**_ dijo Yuuki como tambaleaba ligeramente

"Todo es posible cuando se lucha por un mismo objetivo y protegerlo" dijo Gaoh -"Todos, ahora!"

"Lo tienes." Kotaro asintió antes de volverse hacia su espada- "Teddy, cuenta atrás."

 _ **"¿Cuántos segundos?"**_ Preguntó Teddy

" 5 segundos serian lo indicado" dijo New Den-o

 _ **"Cinco segundos? Bien"**_ dijo Teddy estando de acuerdo cuando empezó la cuenta atrás.- _ **"Cinco."**_

"¡Pongámonos a trabajar!" dijo New Den-o mientras corría rápidamente a su oponente

"Listo, Momotaros" dijo Gaoh deslizando su pase

" _ **Nací listo, gaki"**_ dijo Momotaros haciendo la misma acción – _ **"Ahora es el momento del clímax!"**_

 **Full Charge!**

Ambos rider cargan hacia adelante como la energia electrica cubrian sus espadas.

New Den-o se acerca a Yuuki y lo corta con una línea vertical sobre él.

 _ **"Cuatro**_."

New Den-oO continuó con otra barra diagonal, seguido de un gancho,

 _ **"Tres."**_

"Ahora, para el toque final" dijo New Den-o mientras sacaba su pase y lo deslizo en su cinturón.

 **Full charge!**

 _ **"Dos."**_

Como la electricidad corrió a través de la gran espada, New Den-o se metió en su postura mientras Yuuki se incorporó lentamente.

 _ **"Uno."**_

"HAAH!" Nueva Den O gritó mientras balancea su espada en una formación de "X" mientras Momotaros y Gaoh llegan al mismo tiempo

" _ **Ore no hissatsu waza! Parte 1!/**_ Tyrant Crash!" gritaron Momotaros y Gaoh haciendo un corte en vertical

 _ **"Cero."**_

Los gritos de Yuuki fueron consumidos por una fuerte explosión, lanzándolo lejos como su armadura se destruyo dejando solo con su apariencia imagin, comenzó a levantarse débilmente y lo último que vio fue a Nega Den-o preparando el tiro de gracia

" _ **Es momento de terminar con esta, Lucy"**_ dijo Negataros

Lucy asintió y deslizo su pase

 **Full Charge!**

Energía oscura rodeo la pierna de Lucy como corrio con rapidez y da un gran salto realizando una voltereta antes de descender haciendo una patada en diagonal

"Lucy Kick!" grito Nega Den-o impactando su ataque a Ghost imagin creando otra explosión

Nega Den-o aterrizar con seguridad en el suelo delante de sus compañeros como el ghost imagin fue derrotado. Lucy regreso a su forma habitual y miro a todos con una sonrisa

"Realmente lo hice! Que les parece chicos!" dijo Lucy

Negataros miro a su compañera con una cara sin expresión –" _ **Lucy kick? Es enserio?"**_

" _ **Oi mujer, realmente llamaste ese movimiento con tu nombre? Realmente estas llena de si misma"**_ dijo Momotaros

"Hey! Quería hacer algo original" se defendió Lucy –"Además no ustedes llaman sus movimiento rider kick?"

" _ **Porqué es un movimiento característico de todo rider y lo principal es hacer que sea variado y original, no simplemente llamarlo con tu propio nombre"**_ argumento Momotaros

"Y como usted llama sus ataques "este es mi ataque especial", admítelo, usted también está lleno de sí mismo" contrarresto Lucy

" _ **Ella tiene un punto, amateur"**_ dijo Negataros ocultando una risa

" _ **Cierra la boca, copia barata"**_ se quejo Momotaros

De pronto Ghost imagin apareció en la sorpresa de todos antes de corromperse y convertirse en una enrome criatura echa de huesos, con alas desgastadas y ojos rojos…La bestia rugio con furia en los cielos

"Que es esa cosa?!" grito Lucy con miedo

"Un Gigandeaths, cuando un imagin es destruido en ocasiones reforma su cuerpo junto con un está de ánimo loco creando un monstruo colosal llamado Gigandeaths" dijo Gaoh

"Pero nunca nos enfrentamos a uno de este tipo" dijo New Den-o –"Habrá que usar el DenLiner"

Dicho tren salió de un portal del tiempo como New Den-o y los taros saltaron dentro de la maquina y condujieron a luchar contra el monstruo gigante

"Lucy ven conmigo" dijo Gaoh sujetando la mano de Lucy y saltan al GaohLiner, Negataros y los taros inversos lo siguen. En la cabina interior del tren, Gaoh se coloca encima del panel de control que es una motocicleta-"Siempre soñé con este momento" enciende la maquina haciendo que empezara moverse.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Lucy

Gaoh rió un poco- "Hacer un gran escándalo" dijo mientras se pulsa un botón en la consola de su moto.

El GaohLiner brilla como una parte de ella se abre convirtiéndose en la cabeza de un cocodrilo como los otros vagones se abrieron revelando muchos misiles.

Mientras el DenLiner también activo su armamento y comenzó a bombardear al Gigandeath, el GaohLiner se mueve y muerde el brazo de la criatura y dispara sus misiles.

El monstruo rugio y disparo un potente rayo pero es evadido

Pronto DenLiner y GaohLiner disparó otra ronda de sus armas en el monstruo, por lo que es tropezar de nuevo un poco más.

"Terminemos con esto" dijo Gaoh apretando un botón

El GaohLiner disparo un potente rayo esmeralde de sus ojos hiriendo a la criatura. El GaohLiner abre su boca como una versión holográfica de si mismo brilla. El DenLiner dispara una vez más causando gran daño antes que GaohLiner cierra sus mandíbulas sobre el monstruo destruyéndolo…

"Lo logramos!" animo Lucy

"Misión cumplida" dijo Gaoh

El sol se estaba ocultando como el equipo Den-o se tenía que regresar a su dimensión…

"Daimon y los otros se volverán loco cuando les cuente que luche junto con el equipo Den-o en persona" dijo Kiba

" _ **Usted no lucho nada mal, gaki…fue un grato pelear con usted"**_ dijo Momotaros

" _ **Sin duda una gran experiencia"**_ dijo Urataros

" _ **La fuerza de Kiba-san y Lucy-san me hizo llorar"**_ dijo Kintaros limpiándose unas lagrimas en su brazo

" _ **Fue divertido estar con ustedes"**_ dijo Ryutaros

"Espero que usted y su equipo hagan un gran trabajo como Kamen rider" dijo Kotaro

"Lo haremos" dijo Kiba –"Que sucederá con el GaohLiner?"

"Regresara con nosotros pero descuida serás capaz de invocarlo aun entre las dimensiones, estoy seguro que haras un buen uso" dijo el propietario

"Y que pasara con ellos?" pregunto Lucy a los taros inverso

"Pueden viajar con nosotros si lo desean" dijo el propietario

" _ **De hecho me gustaria quedarme en este mundo"**_ dijo Negataros ante la sorpresa de todos –" _ **Este mundo tiene gente fuerte y quiero probarlo ante mis ojos, además quiero ayudar a mi compañera en lo que sucederá en el futuro"**_

Lucy no pudo evitar sonreir

" _ **También nos quedaremos, y quien sabe…podríamos descubrir más cosas de nosotros mismo que nunca sabíamos que teníamos"**_ dijo Guntaros junto con Rodtaros asintiendo y Axtaros durmiendo pero sus ronquidos sonaban como si está de acuerdo con la idea

"Esa es su decisión, tomen esto" dijo el propietario pasando a Kiba, Lucy y los taros sus pases de acceso –"Ahora oficialmente pueden acceder al DenLiner como visitantes, considérenlo un gracias por su ayuda"

Kiba sorio ampliamente antes que tuvo una idea y saco su cámara –"Antes que se vayan, les parece si tomamos una foto en conjunto"

El grupo asintió y se preparo para la foto…

"Muy bien todos digan Oren Sanjou!" aviso Kiba colocando el temporizador a la cámara y se puso en posición…

"Oren _**Sanjou"**_ gritaron como la foto salió mostrando al grupo con una sonrisa de parte del propietario, Kohana, Kotaro, Naomi tenía una sonrisa más grande. Momotaros estaba en su pose de firma con Urataros y Kintaros a lo lados, Ryutaros hacia el signo de paz al lado de Sieg quien tenía los brazos en la espalda. Negataros miro fijamente con Rodtaros haciendo un saludo Guntaros estando de espalda pero mirando a la cámara y Axtaros durmiendo en el suelo. Por último en el centro estaba Lucy guiñando el ojo con una sonrisa al lado de Kiba quien estaba sonrojado como una marca de un beso estaba en su mejilla.

Sin duda esto fue el mejor día que uno pueda soñar…

 **Fin capitulo**

 **Lamento si este capítulo salió corto pero espero que aun sigua de su agrado**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	26. Capitulo 25: El misterio de Ghost

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **Gracias a striberx quien fue el creador de esta trama que se basa en este capitulo todo eso es gracias a él**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(Comienza en la ciudad de Fiore en la noche, con la luna en lo alto del cielo, gotas de agua caen formando un charco antes que un pie pisa el charco, las luces de los faroles brillan como en las calles otras siluetas caminan. Las luces iluminan mostrando nueve figuras acorazadas. Las luces se enfocan en sus cascos mostrando antes de ponerse en posición de batalla y corre hacia adelante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(En el otro extreme era de día mostrando un enorme edificio mostrando a nueve jóvenes sonriendo como a su lado estaban Natsu, Gray, Erza y Lucy antes que todos se pusieran en pose de pelea)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(Una tarjeta con la imagen de una cobra cae en la mano de Daimon antes de sonreir, la escena cambia como Kamen rider Ouja miraba el cielo de la noche con Venonsnaker se deslizaba entre el suelo)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(La escena cambia a Erza caminando en un denso bosque mirando el sol brillar/ Luego aparece ella luchando contra una bestia gigante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart (Beatin' Beatin')]**

 _(Ouja y Erza chocan sus armas, como la gente los ovacionaba/ La escena cambia al gremio donde Kiba iba a comer su carne antes que Charlotte se lo quita, Elizabeth y Lucy estaba en el medio deteniendo una pelea entre Natsu y Gray. Lance jugando videojuegos en una esquina mientras Aster tomaba un vaso de limonada de parte de Mirajane. Kage practicaba con su espada como Oscar leía un libro antes de asustarse por un murciélago cayendo de espalda donde Emily reia sin control)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin' heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon entra el gremio como el murciélago se apoya en su hombro y el comienza acariciarlo)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en nueve parte mostrando a Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte y Kiba antes de que cambiara a los nueve dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon, Fifteen y Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en cinco mostrando a Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray y Lucy antes de cambiar el gremio entero celebrando con copas al aire)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(La oscuridad envuelto todo excepto el centro donde los nueve jóvenes están de pie sujetando sus driver para el henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Varias siluetas de seres malignos y criaturas se dirigen hacia el gremio como todo los magos estaban afuera para pelear contra las amenazas como los nueves pilotos se transforman y se unen a la lucha)_

 **[unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(Una misteriosa figura camina en la oscuridad mostrando un cinturón plateado y sujetando una tarjeta antes de desaparecer)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(El cielo de la noche aparece un misterioso kamen rider Dark Decade mirando a los nueve jóvenes y señala que vengan por él)_

 **[You got to change Breakin' the chain]**

 _(Daimon y Dark Decade chocan los puños como todo se destruye como un espejo)_

 **[Don't be afraid! Walking in hte stage,..just Go!]**

 _(En lo alto de un edificio los nueve rider y magos miran hacia abajo y saltan a la batalla como la luna llena ilumina su camino_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart!]**

 _(Cada rider y mago realiza sus técnicas como varias cadenas envuelven la pantalla donde la cámara se fija en Erza y Ouja haciendo un corte al mismo tiempo partiendo las cadenas)_

 **[kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(La pantalla es de un tono morado como el titulo Team DARK brilla con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en el fondo)_

 **Capitulo 25: El misterio de Ghost**

En una ciudad en medio de la noche se escuchaban disparos en los alrededor, el sonido de los disparos sonaban como en estado de pánico

"CORRE!" gritó alguien.

Más disparos de pistola se pueden escuchar a continuación, ya que se parece a un pequeño grupo de bandidos que intentaban hacer un atraco en la ciudad pero ahora estaban corriendo por sus vidas. Cada uno tenía una mirada temerosa en su rostro, como si hubieran visto un fantasma o el mismísimo diablo cuando trataban de huir fuera del pueblo.

Había sangre sobre algunos cuerpos de bandidos mientras que los que estaban vivos gritaron de miedo, ya que comenzaron a correr en diferentes dirrecciones ... Lo cual era el peor error que hayan hecho en sus vidad.

Uno de los bandidos corre y se esconde en un pequeño barril golpeado, él podía escuchar los disparos y el movimiento de espadas…También podía escuchar los gemidos y gritos de sus otros compañeros. Se encoge del miedo y comienza a rezar que su misterioso atacante no lo encuentren de su escondite.

Lamentablemente sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas como de repente, un brazo negro y blanco perforado a través del barril y tira al bandido a cabo. El bandido mira con miedo al ver a su atacante, se enfrentaba a una cara de un cuerno con los ojos negros siniestros y una "piel" blanca fantasmal amenazante.

El bandido gritó como miraba el cielo de la noche antes de un sonido familiar "chasquido" se podía escuchar

El misterioso personaje miro a su alrededor y asiente que su trabajo termino, camino entre las calles como una misteriosa niebla lo cubrió antes de desaparecer en la nada.

Al día siguiente en el gremio Fairy Tail…

"Uno"

"Ha!"

"Dos"

"Ha!"

"Vamos Nala, puedes hacer más que eso" dijo Jet mirando a la niña quien hacia flexiones de piernas –"Recuerda que para la velocidad necesitas tener un cuerpo en optimas condiciones y no se olvide acortar tus respiraciones"

"Hai, Jet-Sensei" dijo Nala

Durante el tiempo en el gremio, Nala quería ser más ayuda a su nueva familia por lo que comenzó a entrenar sobre sus habilidades worm. Si padre, es decir Kage la ha estado entrenando en el arte de combate, al principio no estaba de acuerdo pero al ver la mirada determinante en su rostro, Kage empezó con su entrenamiento. En caso de sus habilidades de Clock up, pidió ayuda a Jet ya que según ella era el más rápido y quería aprender a usar su velocidad.

Jet casi derramo lagrimas de alegría que alguien lo tratara con ese respeto y que lo llamaran Sensei…era un sueño que no quiere despertar, ahora solo falta que su sueño de casarse con Levy se haga realidad también…

"Nala es una chica decidida" dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa mientras entregaba una tasa de café

" _ **Si, la pequeña gaki tiene fuerza, lo puedo ver en sus ojos**_ " dijo Negataros tomando un sorbo del café mientras Guntaros leia un libro, Rodtaros viendo algunas notas que su homologo Urataros le dio para saber cómo coquetear y a mentir en ocasiones y Axtaros…bueno durmiendo como siempre.

Desde la llegada de Lucy y Kiba de su misión trajeron más nuevos integrantes, Negataros y los taros inversos. Aunque el gremio se sorprendió que unos monstruos querían unirse a la alianza, todo fue de maravilla y lo aceptaron además de ver que Lucy ahora podía transformarse en un Kamen rider. Eso sorprendió a Daimon y su equipo pero le dieron las felicitaciones.

Ahora la maga celeste estaba entrenando junto con Kiba ya que acordaron entrenar juntos para ser fuertes, además ella no puede depender siempre de sus llaves celestiales pero igual los convocara para ayudarlos en las misiones.

"De acuerdo Nala, tomate un descanso…continuaremos la próxima vez" dijo Jet

"Hai, Sensei" dijo Nala con un pequeño arco

"*snif* Adoro como suena esto" dijo Jet conteniendo las lagrimas de nuevo

El líder del equipo Daimon estaba mirando la tabla de solicitudes, hoy día solo quería hacer una misión con su equipo no importaba la dificultad, solo quería hacer una misión.

"Alguna misión que te haya llamado la atención nii-san?" pregunto Elizabeth

"No del todo, hay muchas que son interesantes diría pero…" dijo Daimon tomando una solictud –"Este me llamo mucho la atención sinceramente"

Elizabeth tomo la solicitud y lo leyó-"Capturar a Ghost? Quién es ese Ghost?"

"Un supuesto vigilante" dijo Gray como él, Charlotte y Lucy llegan –"Ha habido rumores de este extraña persona, varios bandidos como gremios oscuros han sido detenido a causa de él. Sin embargo la manera que actúa no es el agrado del consejo de magia ya que deja tras de cualquiera de los criminales traumatizados o como cadáveres"

"Eh escuchado que ha peleado contra todos ellos él solo, incluso se dice que desaparecen como si fuera un fantasma de verdad" dijo Lucy con ligero miedo

"Sí ...Se dicen, que anteriormente era un ser humano antes de hacer un contrato con el mismo diablo... Pero algo salió mal y ahora esta maldito... Y hasta el día de hoy ataca a cualquiera que esté del lado del mal, esperando que su pecado sea lavados por la sangre de sus víctimas.. " dijo Natsu apareciendo de la nada hablando en voz baja en tono tenebroso

"Aye…" acompaño Happy con la misma acción

Lucy grito del miedo como se oculto detrás de Gray y Charlotte quien tenía una sonrisa

"Natsu idiota, no hables de esa forma" se quejo Lucy

"Tenemos que ir a conocer a ese tal Ghost" dijo Charlotte

"No lo sé, aunque estoy de acuerdo que sus métodos no son ortodoxos en combatir bandidos, seguramente está haciendo por alguna noble causa" dijo Daimon tomando otra solicitud –"Haremos una simple misión de guardaespaldas en un museo en una aldea vecina"

"Suena aburrido nii-san, hagamos a de buscar a Ghost" dijo Elizabeth

"No tenemos una pista de donde podría estar por lo que seria difícil y nos tomaría casi mucho tiempo en encontrar alguna pista" dijo Daimon

"Pero según esto su ultimo paradero es la misma aldea que piden guardaespaldas en el museo" argumento Charlotte

"Así que nii-san, por favor" dijo Elizabeth usando ojos de cachorros

"Por favor" dijo Charlotte haciendo la misma acción aunque la de ella era un poco aterradora

"*suspiro* Bien haremos las dos solicitudes al mismo tiempo, quien sabe lo que pueda ocurrir" dijo Daimon

"Oh si, una doble misión" dijo Natsu animandose

"Eh Natsu lamento romper tu burbuja pero esta será una mision de mi equipo, lo siento" dijo Daimon

"Oh vamos" dijo Natsu queriendo ir a la misión

"Estoy de acuerdo con Natsu, podemos ayudarles en su misión" dijo Gray

"Que sucede?" pregunto Erza uniéndose a la charla con los demás integrantes del team DARK

"Daimon y su equipo harán dos misiones al mismo tiempo y no quiere que nos unamos" dijo Natsu

"Aye" dijo Happy

"Una doble misión?" pregunto Erza

"Al principio solo sería una misión de guardaespaldas en un museo pero mi hermana y Charlotte me convencieron de tomar otra que es localizar a un tal Ghost" dijo Daimon

"El vigilante Ghost? Él mismo cuyo actos contra bandidos y gremios oscuros que el consejo de magia lo categoriza como un posible criminal por sus métodos poco ortodoxos" dijo Erza

"Y se dice que su ultimo paradero es en la misma ciudad que piden guardaespaldas en el museo" dijo Charlotte

"Entonces sería bueno que todos fuéramos a ayudarles" dijo Erza

"Lo siento pero debo oponerme, lo siento si suena rudo pero tener a Natsu significaría daño colaterales a montones, lo mismo va para Gray y a ti, Erza. Solamente será una misión en el museo lo de Ghost es opcional si nos topamos por casualidad" dijo Daimon

"Entonces no deberías tomarla si lo que dices es cierto, entonces con gusto tomaremos por ustedes la solicitud de Ghost" dijo Erza tomando la solicitud de las manos de Daimon –"Vamos, equipo. Saldremos de inmediato"

"Muy bien!" grito Natsu animado como él, Happy y Gray la siguen

"Buena suerte con su misión" dijo Lucy siguiendo a sus amigos

"Nii-san, eres un idiota" dijo Elizabeth

"Sinceramente la misión de Ghost suena más interesante que ser guardaespaldas en un aburrido museo" dijo Lance

"Estoy con Lance, si fuera de ese modo no es necesario que todos fuéramos a la solicitud" dijo Kiba

"Vamos chicos, además la recompensa se ve muy generosa" dijo Oscar mirando la solicitud la recompensa es 500000 joyas –"Si la recompensa es muy alta significa que hay algo de mucho valor en el museo y eso significa que puede alguien tratando de robarla"

"No es de malo hacerla de todos modos" dijo Kage

"Quien sabe, puede que haya algo más grande en medio de la solicitud" dijo Emily

"Entonces, haremos la solicitud?" pregunto Daimon como todos asintieron –"Bien, nos vamos de inmediato"

El grupo se preparo y se fue enseguida a su misión seguido por el equipo Natsu ya que ambas solicitudes eran en el mismo lugar. Mientras el equipo Natsu fue a investigar la ciudad dobre el avistamiento de Ghost, team DARK entró en el museo. Todo el mundo tenía una expresión asombro mientras seguían observando algunas exposiciones de interés excepto Lance que se mantuvo con sus videojuegos y Kage ligeramente estaba aburrido en su mente.

Caminaron más allá y se toparon al dueño del museo que era un hombre obeso de pelo canoso con un enorme mostacho, usaba un uniforma marrón y corbata roja, pantalones blanco y zapatos negros

"Disculpe señor,, nosotros somos magos de Fairy Tail que vienen a cumplir con la solicitud que pidió el museo" habló Daimon

El hombre miro al grupo y dio una amplia sonrisa –"Qué bien, gracias por querer aceptar mi petición jóvenes. Mi nombre es Port y bienvenido a mi museo de reliquias del pasado" dijo

"Es muy bonito" dijo Elizabeth mirando con fascinación algunas exhibiciones

"Díganos señor sobre la solicitud que ordeno si no le molesta" dijo Emily

"Oh claro acompáñenme" dijo Port guiando al grupo –"Como saben este museo recupera varios hallazgos arqueológicos sobre el pasado de todo Earthland y mostrarles al mundo el gran pasado que existió uno vez. Sin embargo dichas piezas son muy valiosas y necesitan protección"

"Y necesita que vigilemos todo el museo en caso que alguien decida robar una de esas reliquias?" pregunto Oscar

"Sí y no. Verán hace unos días el museo adquirió un nuevo hallazgo, mis estudios afirman que data de los inicios de Earthland o quizás antes donde el Ethernano aun no existía"

"Ethernano?" pregunto Charlotte

"Es una energía habita dentro de todos los organismos vivos y en todo el ambiente. Nadie sabe cuando la magia comenzó, o cómo se originó el Ethernano. Para utilizar la magia, un mago debe utilizar su poder. El Ethernano es la fuente de poder mágico para todos los magos. Cada mago tiene un "contenedor" dentro de su cuerpo que determina los límites de su poder mágico" explico Oscar

"Correcto" dijo Port sonriendo –"Mis estudios afirman que esta reliquia tiene una energía parecida al Ethernano pero a la vez diferente como si en su interior tuviera un alma de una persona dentro de ella"

"Es una rara forma de describirlo" dijo Kiba

"Lo es pero me inquieta al saber a fondo esta reliquia que tiemblo de la emoción" dijo Port temblando de alegría como abra las puertas hasta llegar a una vitrina donde en su interior había una esfera de aspecto extraño que se asemejaba a un ojo.

Daimon y su equipo se congelaron de la sorpresa al reconocer la reliquia…es un Eyecons, son dispositivos utilizados por los jinetes de _Kamen Rider Ghost_ y se podía ver con claridad que era Ghost eyecons que contiene el espíritu de uno de los 15 figuras legendarias del mundo de team DARK.

"Un eyecons?" dijo Daimon sorprendido

"Como es que llego también a este mundo?" murmuro Aster

"Quizás de la misma manera que nosotros llegamos" dijo Kiba

"Pero miren el estado del eyecons, es como si estuvo aquí por varios años" dijo Emily

"Puede ser que se transporto en otro periodo del tiempo de este mundo, es una posibilidad" dijo Lance

"Etto señor. Como encontró este artefacto?" pregunto Daimon

La sonrisa de Port decayó –"Es una triste historia. Hace unos años los mejores arqueólogos y también grandes amigos de trabajo los encontraron en unas ruinas de un templo. La primera vez que los vi eran 15 de estas cosas y en conjunto tratamos de investigarlas, nos sorprendimos de lo antiguo que era y su poder que tenia dentro, era completamente diferente de lo que vimos. Esto sería el mayor descubrimiento de nuestras vidas pero una noche un terrible accidente ocurrió. Cuando llegue a su casa estaba totalmente destruida y mis dos mejores amigos muertos" lagrimas corrieron por sus ojos

Los jóvenes rider mostraron sus condolencias ante lo ocurrido como el dueño del museo terminaba su llanto

"Entre las ruinas no había rastros de las quince reliquias solamente encontré esta y decidí exponerla en mi museo para honrar la memoria de mis dos grandes amigos" dijo Port mirando la vitrina –"Así que por favor protéjanla"

"Lo haremos señor" dijo Daimon pero en el fondo tenía una extraña sensación que el dueño ocultaba algo

De repente se escucharon el sonido de cristales rompiéndose como de repente todo se empezó a mover en cámara lenta…

"Que es lo que sucede?" pensaron los riders como no podían mover sus cuerpos a velocidad normal.

Aparecieron dos figuras enfrente de ellos, Daimon y los demás miraron a la primera figura como una mujer. Usaba una capucha todo verde y marrón con algunos cristales esparcidos alrededor, asemejándose a una flecha. Además de lo que parece ser las plumas que sobresalen de sus brazos y la cabeza. A su lado estaba otra persona con capucha pero este es negro con marcas rojas con forma de rosas y espinas adornando en varias partes de su ropa

"Esto es como la heavy Acceleration de los Roidmude de Kamen rider Drive" pensó Daimon sorprendido

 _ **"Bueno, ya sabes qué hacer"**_ dijo la figura de capucha negra con una voz distorsionada

"Por supuesto..." dijo la mujer rompiendo la vitrina para tomar el eyecons y comenzó a hacer su escapada.

Antes que los ladrones escaparan de pronto el sonido de cristales de una ventana se rompe se escucho. En un movimiento rápido dispara el de la capucha negra haciendo que el tiempo volviera a la normalidad. Daimon y los demás pudieron moverse con facilidad y miraron a la nueva figura en cuestión. Llevaba una sudadera con capucha negro con adornos blanco sobre su torso. Debajo había una armadura de color negro con líneas blancas en sus antebrazos, pecho y piernas que se asemejan a los huesos. Su pecho tenía un símbolo de un ojo con una bengala de color purpura. La característica más amenazante sobre la persona fue de su rostro. Tenía un casco negro con una visera blanco con 'ojos' negros de aspecto tenebroso junto con eso había un cuerno en la cabeza. En su cintura era un conductor con forma de un rostro de un solo ojo…

Los otros dejaron de moverse al ver al recién llegado. Mientras Aster, Elizabeth, Kage, Kiba, Lance y Charlotte tenían una mirada de sorpresa, Emily y Oscar tenina una de puro miedo, mientras que Daimon tenía una de shock

"No puede ser…Dark Ghost" murmuro Daimon

El hombre de la capucha negra gruñó como se sujetaba el pecho por el ataque del recién llegado. "¿Y quién es usted ¿eh ?!" pregunto

"Voy por varios nombres... para los criminales, soy Ghost ...", respondió. Su tono sonaba grave pero aún joven.

"Qué?" gritaron ambos ladrones en shock

"Entonces Ghost es un dark rider" dijo Elizabeth

Ghost camino unos pasos frente a los ladrones. Llevaba en la mano un hibrido de espada y arma color negro y plateado- "Dame ese Eyecon" Advirtió

"Jeje, lo siento guapo, pero no puede hacer... Más tarde" dijo la mujer como en su mano creó un círculo mágico blanco creando un flash de luz cegando a todos los presentes. Cuando la luz se tenue los ladrones escaparon junto con el eyecon

"Maldición, se escaparon" dijo Daimon

"No, mi reliquia!" grito Port como su más grande tesoro fue llevado. De pronto una espada estaba cerca de su cuello –"Eep!"

"Estas manchado por la sangre de inocentes Port" gruño Dark Ghost con intensiones asesinas como oscilo su espada para matar al dueño del museo

Daimon reacciono de inmediato y coloco su cubierta advent convirtiéndose en Ouja

 **Sword vent!**

Dark Ghost descendió su espada pero fue bloqueada por otra arma, miro hacia arriba y ve a Ouja –"Estas interfiriendo, sal de mi camino!"

"Lo siento pero no puedo permitir que mates al dueño del museo" dijo Ouja

"Esa persona tiene pecados que deben ser castigados, repito de nuevo…Y sal de mi camino!" grito Dark Ghost moviendo su espada como Ouja de inmediato la bloqueo

"Hay que ayudar a nii-san" dijo Elizabeth colocando su gaia memory como los demás colocaron sus respectivos conductores

"Henshin!" gritaron

 **Eternal** _ **"Eternal! (Old school jungle music)"**_

 **Standing By! Complete!**

 **Change! Now!**

 **¡Same! Kujira! OOKAMIUO!**

 **Fifteen arms! (** _ **crujido de huesos al coro siniestro)**_

 **Gaoh form!**

 **[GASHAT!][Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! Which you name?!I am Kamen rider!]** **[GACHAN! ¡Level up!] [Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick ! Migh ~ ~ ty Action X!]**

Ouja y Dark Ghost luchaban en igualdades condiciones como sus espadas chocaban una con la otra desprendiendo chispas entre los impactos.

"Entiendo de tratas de ayudar a la gente deteniendo bandidos y gremios oscuros pero matarlos es demasiado" dijo Ouja

"No me digas como hacer mi trabajo…estoy liberando a Fiore de las escorias que dañan al país" dijo Dark Ghost oscilando su espada haciendo un corte sobre la armadura de Ouja

"Y que pasa con el dueño del museo?" dijo Ouja

"Él también es escoria… finge ser una buena persona pero se la verdad acerca de su verdadero ser. El es la culpa que ambos arqueólogos hayan muerto" dijo Dark Ghost haciendo una estocada con su espada

En ese momento Eternal aparece y bloquea la espada con su eternal Edge, Shadow moon da un golpe como Genmu una patada. Dark Ghost retrocede y ve que estaba rodeado por todo los riders…

"Te pedimos que te rindas pacíficamente antes que las cosas se pongan feas" dijo Genmu

"Lo mismo iba a decirle a ustedes" dijo Dark Ghost sacando otro eyecon y presiona el botón de al lado como el iris es remplazado por las letras NB –"Préstame tu fuerza Napoleón!"

 **Eye!**

 _ **BATCHIRIMIYA!**_ _ **BATCHIRIMIYA!**_

Una sudadera voló alrededor de Ghost , este era un damashii la personificación del alma de una persona. El damashii era de color azul marino con detalles dorados, con hombreras rojas con borlas doradas como en el lado izquierdo había una pequeña capa carmesí alojada detrás de la hombrera. En la parte de la cabeza de la sudadera era un sombrero marina real, la postura del espíritu era de alguien fuerte y mortal de hecho lo era ya que el espíritu del damashii reflejaba un líder militar y político francés que levantó a la prominencia durante la Revolución Francesa y condujo varias campañas exitosas durante el Las guerras revolucionarias quien también fue emperador de los franceses, Napoleón Bonaparte…

 **Kaigan!** **NA~POLEO~N!**

 **(Sonido de** _ **pezuñas galopando; relincho de caballo) Okose kakumei Sore ga Shukumei !(instrumentales edificante)!**_ **"**

La sudadera de Dark Ghost desaparición igual que su rostro como el damashii voló y se puso encima del rider, como el faceplated mostro ahora una doble imagen de espejo de un caballo de bronce y una espada. En un parpadeo Dark Ghost ataco y balanceo su espada en contra de Shadow moon quien lo bloquea pero de inmediato Dark Ghos lo recorta, gira su cuerpo y corta a Poseidón…

"Kage, Emily!" dijo Sorcerer colocando un anillo

 **Chain Now!**

Cadenas aparecieron envolviendo a su oponente per Dark Ghost las traspasa sin mucho esfuerzo, cambia su espada en modo arma y con una sola mano dispara hacia Sorcerer

 **Accel! Masimum Drive!**

 **Eternal! Maximum Drive!**

Dark Ghost se da vuelta y esquiva un corte de la eternal Edge de Eternal quien se movia con rapidez. Ghost empieza a levitar esquivando las huelgas.

 **Full charge!**

Gaoh comenzó a cargar electricidad de su espada y carga hacia el rider pero Dark Ghost lo sujeta de brazo haciendo que su ataque se dirigiera a Eternal golpeándola en el pecho…

"Elizabeth" dijo Gaoh antes de recibir una patada detrás de la cabeza

 **Ghost arms! Kyuujuu nichikan de juugou ijin!**

Fifteen cambia de armadura a la de Ghost y utiliza gan gun saber contra su oponente. Dark Ghost bloquea las oscilaciones como Genmu dispara un rayo desde gashacon bugvisor.

"Ya me canse de jugar con ustedes" dijo Dark Ghost jalando la palanca y luego empujarla de vuelta como el centro del ojo del driver cambio a la imagen a una espada oscilando y una pistola de chispas.

 **Dai Kaigan! Napoléon: Omega Drive!**

El gan gun saber de Dark Ghost brilla intensamente y con un movimiento rapido hace una barra roja y azul golpeando a todo los integrantes de team DARK deshaciendo sus transformaciones a excepción de Ouja quien logro protegerse del ataque mediante el uso de una columna del museo…

"Es fuerte" dijo Ouja

"Veo que fuiste inteligente y te protegiste de mi ataque" dijo Dark Ghost –"Y ahora qué, pelearas contra mi?"

Ouja apretó su puño antes de soltar su espada –"No"

"Sabia decisión. Ustedes no son tipos malos así que no los matare, solamente asegúrense de mantenerse lejos de mi trabajo" dijo Dark Ghost

"Dime por qué haces esto?" dijo Ouja

"No es obvio, solo elimino las escorias de este mundo" dijo Dark Ghost

"Lo que haces es rebajarte al mismo nivel de ellos" dijo Ouja

"No es verdad!" gruño Dark Ghost –"No me compares con esas escorias. Soy un héroe que hace su trabajo"

"Entonces porqué matas? Deba haber una razón…Los haces por venganza o algo parecido?" pregunto Ouja al ver que Dark Ghost apretó su puño-"Ya veo, si no quieres responderme ten en cuenta una cosa… nada ganaras con la forma que haces las cosas"

"Tú que sabes de esto eh?" pregunto Dark Ghost

"Eh conocido muchas cosas y sé que la venganza no te traerá nada de vuelta" dijo Ouja

"tch…te equivocas y lo demostrare" dijo Dark Ghost como es envuelto en una misteriosa niebla como lo unico que brillaba era su máscara antes de desaparecer

En ese momento la puerta se rompe como el equipo Natsu entra

"Ya te encontramos Ghost" dijo Natsu pero mira que no hay nadie –"Eh?"

"Parece que llegamos tarde" dijo Happy

"Buen trabajo cerebro de flama, por tu culpa perdimos el rastro del vigilante" argumento Gray

"Oi fue tu culpa en primer lugar, te dije que era en esa dirección pero tú querías ir al otro lado, pervertido de hielo!" grito Natsu

"Quieres pelea, cenizas!" dijo Gray

"Ni loco me ganarías, cubitos de hielo" dijo Natsu

"Ustedes dos paren su discusión" dijo Erza con voz autoritaria como ambos magos se congelaron-"Que paso aquí?"

Los demás miraron y vieron a team DARK en el suelo excepto Daimon quien miraba hacia la ventana rota

"Muchachos!" grito Lucy como el grupo se acercaron a ello

Daimon miro hacia ellos mientras sus amigos y familia se levantaron después de recibir los ataques de Dark Ghost

"Dinos que fue lo que sucedió?" pregunto Lucy

"Estábamos protegiendo la reliquia hasta que unos ladrones nos sorprendieron, uno de ellos tenía una magia que hico que nuestros cuerpos se movieran en cámara lenta mientras él y su socio tomaron la reliquia" dijo Elizabeth

"No podíamos hacer nada como no podíamos movernos pero alguien disparo hacia el mago haciendo que su magia se detuviera y estábamos libres" dijo Kage

"Y vimos que la persona que nos ayudo era un Kamen rider igual a nosotros" dijo Oscar

"Un Kamen rider? Entonces Ghost es en realidad…" dijo Erza

"En efecto ese vigilante es un dark rider llamado Dark Ghost. Lamentablemente los ladrones escaparon ya que la mujer hizo un hechizo de luz cegándonos temporalmente haciendo que perdiéramos la vista de ellos" dijo Lance

"Dark Ghost luego miro al dueño del museo Port y cito "Estas manchado por la sangre de inocentes Port" y luego trato de atacarlo hasta que Daimon intervino y lucho contra él" dijo Emily

"Tratamos de ayudarle pero Dark Ghost nos derroto fácilmente y luego se marcho" dijo Kiba sujetándose el hombro

"Saben a dónde se fue?" pregunto Natsu

"No lo sabemos, quizas va en búsqueda de los ladrones que robaron el eyecon" dijo Aster

"Eyecon?" dijo Happy confundido

"Un dispositivo que contiene el alma de un personaje legendario de nuestro mundo" dijo Daimon –"Lo importante es obtener respuestas del dueño del museo de porque Dark Ghost lo atacara y encontrar pistas para encontrar a los ladrones"

"Creo que pertenecen a un gremio ya que alcance ver en la mujer un símbolo de un gremio en la palma de la mano que uso el hechizo" dijo Charlotte

"Recuerdas como era esa marca?" pregunto Daimon

"Parecía el casco de un caballero con una cadena alrededor de él formando un circulo" dijo Charlotte recordando la marca y la dibujo en una hoja de papel que había cerca

"Conozco esa marca se trata de un gremio no tan conocido y que últimamente está en crisis, se llamaba Dullahan Head" dijo Erza

"Por qué dos miembros de ese gremio robaron un eyecon?" pregunto Lucy

"Es una teoría pero es la más acertada. Verán existen 15 eyecons con el espíritu de personajes legendarios, cuando se reúnen los quince en el orden indicado tienen el poder suficiente para concederle a una persona cualquier deseo" dijo Daimon sorprendiendo a los magos

"De verdad tienen esa clase de poder?" dijo Lucy

"Imagínense la cantidad de peces que puedo pedir" dijo Happy babeando ante la idea

"Pero no sabemos si puedan ya conceder el deseo ya que el Great Eye que le da el poder a los eyecons esté o no en este mundo, si no es así entonces no pueden conceder el deseo y solo pueden ser utilizados como armamento como la magia requip de Erza" dijo Daimon…

"Oigan malas noticias, no encuentro Port, se fue rápidamente desde que Ghost se marcho" dijo Kage

"Habrá que encontrarlo al igual que los ladrones" dijo Daimon –"Posiblemente Dark Ghost lo estará buscando como a los ladrones"

"Entonces habrá que dividirnos y buscar en toda la zona" dijo Erza

"No hay es necesario, pedi a Venosnaker y evildriver que siguieran a los ladrones mientras Metalgelas hecaba una vigilancia a Port, desde que escuche su historia me hizo dudar si lo que dijo es verdad y pedi a mi monstruo de contrato que lo vigilara" dijo Daimon __

Desde la distancia, Dark Ghost escucho la conversación de los magos de Fairy tail en especial Daimon. Como sabia de los eyecons y su poder? Pero lo más importante es que ese rider no sabe lo es lo correcto, él no es lo mismo que esas escorias pero sus palabras comenzaron a dar dudas sobre su cabeza, acaso lo que hace esta mal? No lo sabía pero lo principal era ahora encontrar a los ladrones y recuperar el eyecon además de tomar su venganza contra Port, por lo menos esos magos de Fairy tail le dieron una pista de la identidad de los ladrones y lo guiaran junto a donde se esconden.

" _ **Aun piensas en aquellas palabras de ese mago, nii-san**_ _"_ pregunto una voz femenina

Dark Ghost miro a un eyecon –"Ese niño no sabe lo que habla, lo que hago es proteger las personas de los bandidos y gremios oscuros…" hablo con seriedad pero bajo su voz a una voz de tristeza –"Además no quiero que nadie más experimente lo mismo y se convierta en alguien como yo"

" _ **Nii-san, entiendo cómo te sientes pero..."**_ dijo el eyecon

"No hay peros, encontrare el eyecon y tomare venganza ante el hombre que mato a nuestra familia" dijo Dark Ghost siguiendo a los magos sin ser visto desapareciendo entre las sombras –"Es una promesa"

 **El equipo Natsu y team DARK llegaron a un enorme departamento según los monstruos de contrato de Daimon los ladrones estaban viviendo aquí temporalmente, el plan era que formar tres grupos…uno pequeño para que fuera a la habitación de los ladrones en silencio para recuperar el eyecon mientras el segundo grupo esperaban afuera en caso que algo ocurriera y los ladrones trataran de escapar mientras el tercer grupo fuera a localizar a Port quien aún seguía desaparecido.**

 **Daimon, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lucy y Lance fueron al departamento y subieron las escaleras hasta el piso superior.** Una vez que llegaron, a continuación, se dirigen hacia el último cuarto de la derecha como se dieron cuenta de que estaba cerrada.

"¿Algunas ideas?" pidió Lucy

"Podríamos derribar la puerta y derrotar a los ladrones sin que se den cuenta" respondió Lance

"Eso es algo que Natsu diría" dijo Lucy con una gota de sudor

"Cierto…Oh mi dios, me estoy convirtiendo en él" dijo Lance en puro shock

Elizabeth sólo sonrió. "Relax, tengo esto en la bolsa" dijo sacando de su pelo una horquilla como los demás miraron con confusión excepto Daimon recordando una de las habilidades de su hermana menor…la manera de abrir puertas usando simples cosas cotidianas, su favorita la horquilla de pelo

Elizabeth movio la horquilla hasta que unos pocos clics se podían ser escuchados abriendo la puerta abre- "Damas, caballeros…bienvenida" ella sonrió haciendo una reverencia

"Presumida" dijo Lance con una sonrisa

"De acuerdo todos, en silencio" susurro Daimon antes de que todos entraran en la habitación.

Dentro había una habitación muy bien hecho, algunas cosas lados atiende para la comodidades de los magos

"Muy bien, vamos a buscar el eyecon" dijo Daimon como el grupo se separo alrededor de la habitación, en busca de la Eyecon.

Daimon estaba buscando a su Eyecon en toda la habitación. Sin embargo, oyó los ronquidos, que lo impulsaron a permanecer inmóvil. Muy lentamente, se asomó por la puerta y vio a la ladrona pero no había señal de su socio, pero ... para ser una dama si que ronca my fuerte

Él tragó saliva mientras puntillas en silencio a ver si estaba aquí? Haciendo lo posible para no perturbar el mujer. Miró por la mesa y se dio cuenta del eyecon en una vitrina, preservarla. Sin embargo, fue la mesa que la mujer que estaba descansando en contra

"Espero que funcione... " pensó Daimon para sí mismo.

Se concentró mientras se movió lentamente hacia la vitrina y con agiles movimientos saca el eyecon. Sonrió mientras suavemente como sacaba el eyecon al interior de la vitrina y lo agarró. Pero se dio cuenta de algo...

"Es falso! Donde esta el original entonces?" dijo Daimon como retrocedía - "Muchachos? ¿Dónde están?"

Daimon se volvió hacia la puerta para ver a la ladrona con una copia de ella misma que tiene tanto sus amigos, con un cuchillo en el cuello.

"Ella puede hacer clones?" pensó Daimon como apretó mientras se ve esto. Iba a estar bien, pero que no quería correr ningún riesgo por si acaso- "Déjalos libres por favor...", exigió.

"No hasta que entregar lo que tiene en sus manos." Dijo la mujer que mostraba su rostro sin la capucha, tenía el pelo verde con los ojos azules

"¿Por qué? Esto no es tan importante" dijo Daimon

"No me mientas! Yo sé que cosa tiene la capacidad de cumplir cualquier deseo. Ahora entrégalo!" Ella gritó

"Mira, no me gusta que decírtelo, pero este Eyecon no puede conceder un deseo..." dijo Daimon diciendo la verdad no sabía si el Great Eye existe o no en este mundo haciendo que los eyecon solo sería como las armadura de Erza, nada más

"Mentiroso! Solo lo dices para que tú puedas conseguirlo! No voy a renunciar a recuperarlo!" gritó la mujer- "Esa es la única manera para poder ayudar a mi gremio Dullahan Head a conseguir el dinero que necesitan!"

"Espera... entonces ... Estás haciendo esto no sólo por el poder? ¿O gran esquema?" pregunto Lucy sorprendida aunque seguía con miedo con el cuchillo que apuntaba a su cuello

"Todo lo que quería era ayudar a mis amigos para conseguir lo que necesitan para obtener a través de sus vidas. Nuestro Gremio está en crisis y al borde de que ya no exista" dijo la mujer conteniendo las lagrimas- "Y tener este poder, puede hacer lo que pueda para ayudar a ellos! Por favor ... Sólo déjame tener esto .. lo necesito ... Sólo así, puedo ayudar a ellos ..."

"Pero esto es lo que ellos hubieran querido?" cuestionó Daimon- "No se supone que un magos de un gremio debe servir y ayudar a la gente? Ninguno de ellos no haría las cosas que ha hecho para ayudar personas. De verdad quieres que ellos estén decepcionados por lo que has hecho?"

La mujer se encogió en este débilmente mientras soltó el cuchillo y sus clones desaparecieron- "Yo ... yo estaba ... estaba haciendo eso ... para ayudar a mis amigos... Lo que necesitaban... Pero... cuando oí hablar de esto... Yo sabía que tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad..." ella dijo en voz baja.

"Qué es lo que harás? Vas a estar huyendo toda su vida por el crimen que hiciste, incapaz de ayudar a tu gremio o a tus amigos!" grito Daimon - "Si quieres ayudar a tus amigos, a tu gremio a continuación, hacer lo que es lo correcto! Usa lo que tienes para ayudar a aquellos que son importantes para ti! Sus acciones son la magia de tu corazón"

 **"** **Yo…realmente lo siento… no sé qué es lo que me pasó, pensé que estaba haciendo lo mejor para mi gremio pero resulta que me equivoque" dijo la mujer de rodillas como sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas –"Qué hice"**

 **"** **No te pongas triste, entiendo que querías ayudar a tu gremio pero recuerda las consecuencias de tus acciones" dijo Daimon poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica –"Cuál es tu nombre?"**

 **"** **Crystal Arrow" dijo la mujer**

 **"** **De acuerdo Crystal, te prometo hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a tu gremio, si necesitan ayuda puedes contactarme e iré en seguida" dijo Daimon**

 **"** **Por qué me estas ayudando?" pregunto Crystal**

 **"** **Simplemente porque es lo correcto, es lo básico que nos enseñan para ser grandes magos…además las personas necesitan segundas oportunidades en la vida" dijo Daimon con una sonrisa –"No te preocupes, todo se solucionara…ten fe en ello"**

 **Crystal asintió como una lagrima corría en su rostro –"Gracias…realmente gracias"**

 **"** **De acuerdo creo que con esto nuestra misión se termina" dijo Elizabeth**

 **"** **No lo creo" dijo Daimon –"Este eyecon que tengo aquí es falso"**

 **"** **Nani?!" dijeron el grupo sorprendido**

 **"** **Falso" dijo Crystal mirando el eyecon y realmente era falso –"No puede ser…Ese sujeto"**

 **"** **Crystal, recuerdas a tu socio el de la capucha con la rosa, sabes donde esta?" dijo Daimon**

 **"** **No lo sé" dijo Crystal –"Cuando tomamos este eyecon y lo lleve a mi departamento él simplemente se marcho"**

 **"** **Significa que él no es parte de tu gremio?" dijo Lucy**

 **"** **No. Cuando buscaba la manera de conseguir esto, él vino y ofreció sus servicios sin recibir nada a cambio. No estaba segura pero al ver sus habilidades pensé que era una señal para que hiciera esto" dijo Crystal**

 **Daimon escucho un sonido y miro al reflejo de la ventana y era Metalgelas con noticias…**

 **"** **Elizabeth, avísale a los demás que hay que ir con el grupo que buscaba a Port…hay trabajo que hacer" dijo Daimon como salta al mundo del espejo**

 **"** ** _Dime donde están los otros eyecons?"_** **dijo el mago de la capucha negra y roja sangre con una voz mecánica como en su mano derecha estaba el eyecon real**

 **"** **No lo sé, ese es el único que tenia" dijo Port con miedo como estaba atado de manos**

 **"** ** _Mientes!"_** **dijo el mago levantando su brazo quitándose la capucha revelando ser un roidmude clase araña asustando al dueño del museo**

 **En afuera de un almacén, el grupo de búsqueda conformado por Charlotte, Gray, Erza, Emily habían seguido a Metalgelas hacia este lugar y notaron que había dos personas una de ellas era el dueño del museo Port y el otro era el mago de esta mañana que tenia poderes de desacelerar el tiempo que en realidad es un roidmude de parte de los riders pero la sorpresa de los magos de Fairy Tail**

 **"** **Un roidmude! Como es que llego también a este mundo?" susurro Charlotte**

 **"** **Saben que son estas cosas?" pidió Erza**

 **"** **Sabemos acerca de ellos. Son formas de vida mecánicas creados por un científico que es considerado un loco sádico que pueden desacelerar el movimiento de todos en el entorno. Están basadas en las emociones negativas de los humanos y tienen el fin de dominar el mundo" dijo Emily**

 **"** **Cuando mencionas "desacelerar el movimiento de todos en el entorno" a que te refieres?" pregunto Gray**

 **"** **Se llama "Heavy acceleration" es un escudo temporal que distorsiona el tiempo para todo haciendo que las personas se muevan en cámara lenta" explico Charlotte**

 **"** **Hay forma de contrarrestarlo?" pregunto Erza**

 **"** **Solo aquellos con habilidades de velocidad puedan pelear con normalidad contra la distorsión del tiempo la otra manera es dañar al roidmude lo suficiente para desactivar su habilidad pero es más dificil. Además ninguno de nosotros tenemos habilidades con aumento de rapidez excepto Charlotte con el uso de armas Kabuto, Lance con los ítems de energía de velocidad y Elizabeth con la accel memory, a lo mejor Erza si tiene una armadura que aumente su velocidad" dijo Daimon apareciendo por sorpresa como los demás dieron un leve brinco pero aun en silencio para no revelar su ubicación**

 **"** **Daimon, como llegaste tan pronto?" dijo Gray**

 **"** **Por el mundo del espejo" dijo Daimo señalando lo más obvio-"No puedo creer que hay un Roidmude en este mundo"**

 **"** **Que haremos?" dijo Emily**

 **"** **Usar el elemento sorpresa a nuestro favor…" dijo Daimon hasta que escucha algo como un disparo y miraron al interior del almacen**

 **"** ** _Dime por última vez, donde están los eyecons?"_** **dijo el roidmude habiendo disparado al suelo cerca de los pies del dueño del museo**

 **"** **Te digo que no lo sé, simplemente encontré solamente este en lo que quedaba de la casa de esos arqueólogos y su familia una vez que había destruido la casa para así conseguir los eyecons por mi cuenta y al fin tener mi deseo" dijo Port**

 **El roidmude miro y de mala gana descubrió que era la verdad –** ** _"Por lo menos tengo uno de ellos"_**

 **"** **Eso quieres decir que me liberaras?" dijo Port**

 **"** ** _No, solamente te daré una muerte rápida"_** **dijo el roidmude levantando su brazo**

 **Antes que el Roidmude hiciera lo suyo fue disparado repetidamente, Port, los riders y magos de Fairy tail miraron al ver que una vez más Ghost apareció**

 **"** ** _Kisama"_** **gruño el Roidmude**

 **"** **Lo siento pero no puedo dejar que mates a ese hombre…Él tiene asuntos pendientes conmigo" dijo Dark Ghost**

 **"** **G-Ghost" dijo Port con miedo**

 **"** **No hables escoria, una vez que termine con esa abominación tu sigues en mi lista" dijo Dark Ghost empuñando gan gun saber**

 **"** ** _No permitiré que eso ocurra"_** **dijo el Roidmude activando heavy acceleration**

 **"** **Maldición" dijo Daimon como él y los demás estaban inmovilizados**

 **"** ** _Ahora..que harás si no puedes moverte?"_** **dijo el Roidmude acercándose al rider como era incapaz de moverse ahora sin embargo no lo fue y el rider oscilo su espada cortándolo en el pecho –** ** _"Imposible, nadie puede moverse cuando uso mi poder!"_**

 **"** **Tu pequeño truco no funciona en contra de alguien como yo" dijo Dark Ghost entrando en postura de combate –"Entonces…comenzamos?"**

 **El Roidmude rugio y levanto sus brazos disparando una ráfagas de bala pero Dark Ghost literalmente atravesó sobre ellas y cargo hacia adelante lanzando un gancho a su oponente. Gira su cuerpo dando un codazo en el estomago y gira una vez más haciendo una barra con su espada haciendo que liberara el eyecon de las manos del roidmude**

 **"** **Te tengo" dijo Dark Gost tomando el eyecon –"Es bueno verte de nuevo, viejo amigo"**

 **"** ** _Kisama"_** **dijo el Roidmude como entonces empeiza a transformarse, gana una armadura roja con bordes cortantes como en sus manos sujetaba dos hachas pequeñas, su rostro cambio a una especie de demonio con dos largos cuernos-**

 **"** **Qué?!" dijo Dark Ghost sorprendido**

 _ **"¡Mocoso!"**_ rugió el Roidmude creando un escudo rojo en frente a él como él comenzó a lanzar sus hachas al rider

Dark Ghoat esquivó rápidamente mientras se cambiaba el arma en su modo de pistola mientras se abren disparó contra él. Sin embargo, cada disparo fue bloqueado por el escudo rojo que protegía al Roidmude, ya que lanza sus hachas en él.

"Maldita sea su escudo es muy fuerte" gruño Dark Ghost –"Sin embargo…Incluso en las defensas más fortificados, siempre hay una abertura." dijo eludiendo las hachas de guerra y mirando a su oponente.

Como si el tiempo se ralentizó, vio un pequeño agujero en el escudo el momento en que lanzó su hacha antes de volver hacia arriba para que pueda agarrar otra hacha de guerra.

"Lo encontré! ' pensó Dark Ghost en su cabeza. A continuación tomo el eyecon que había recuperado-"Es momento de trabajar juntos mi amigo" hablo como presiona el eyecon y abre su conductor-"Préstame tu fuerza Robin Hood!"

 **Eye!**

 _ **BATCHIRIMIYA!**_ _ **BATCHIRIMIYA!**_

Un damashii apareció de la correa y giro sobre Dark Ghost, su aspecto era de una sudadera verde con una pluma de oro en el borde. Tenía un montón de lujos a su alrededor, ya que hizo una pose de la de un arquero de hecho estaba basado en un forajido legendario quien robaba a los ricos para dárselo a los pobres. Alguien a quien los historiadores han debatido sobre la existencia de, pero se ha popularizado en la literatura de ficción y cultura pop, pero es más famoso por sus habilidades como un arquero. Su nombre era…Robin Hood

 **Kaigan! Robin Hood!**

 _ **(vuelo de la flecha) Hello! Arrow! Mori de Aou! (latón dramático junto con flechas que vuelan)!**_

Robin Hood damashii se puso sobre Dark Ghost como su placa frontal cambio ahora mostrando un arco y una flecha, combinados y apuntando hacia abajo. De repente un Condor con mezcla de tlefono antiguo graznó mientras volaba hacia él. Dark Ghost extendió el brazo con el arma en la mano el que literalmente se deforma y vuelto a montar en lo que ahora parece ser un arco mecánico para él.

"Mph interesante… Pero no hay tiempo…acabemos con esto!" dijo Dark Ghost a sí mismo mientras se coloca el arma cerca de su cinturón.

 _ **DAI Kaigan!**_

 _ **GAN GAN MINNA! GAN GAN MINNA!**_

A medida que tocaba la melodía, Dark Ghost agarró donde los puntos estaban en. Como lo hizo una versión de la cadena energética apareció como él tiró de ella hacia atrás como un arco como una versión verde del sello fantasma aparece detrás de él. La punta de Condor brillaba como Cody esperó el momento adecuado para dar rienda suelta a esto.

El Roidmude estaba a punto de lanzar otro hacha, un agujero en el escudo aparece lo que permitió al rider la oportunidad. En una fracción de segundo, Dark Ghost soltó de la cadena junto con pulsar el botón.

 **OMEGA Strike!**

Un ataque de energía color verde Condor se dispara como una flecha diviendo el hacha en dos antes de entrar rápidamente en el pequeño punto débil, atravesando al Roidmude. Gritó de dolor cuando explotó. Volando lejos era el core indicando su numero 054…

" _ **Pagaras por lo que has hecho, mi amo y mis hermanos vengaran mi muerte…argk!"**_ dijo el roidmude como su alma fue destruida

El tiempo volvió a la normalidad como los riders y magos miraron con asombro pero no duraría cuando Dark Ghost hizo lo siguiente…

"Ahora…es tu turno, Port" dijo Dark Ghost apuntando su espada

"Por favor, te daré lo que sea…dinero, joyas…mi colección de reliquias…pero no me mates" dijo Port

"Lo que quiero es justicia" dijo Dark Ghost oscuramente

"Eeeeeppp" grito Port del miedo

"Detente!" grito Daimon saliendo se du escondite como los demás miraron con sorpresa

Dark Ghost miro al rider –"Tú de nuevo…vas a interferir en mi camino de nuevo?"

"Solo respóndeme una cosa…por qué quieres dañar a Port?" dijo Daimon

Dark Ghost miro al joven –"Ese hombre me arrebato algo valioso para mi" luego miro a Port –"No te acuerdas lo que hiciste hace unos años…en aquella casa de los dos arqueólogos y sus hijos a quienes asesinaste a sangre fría"

"No puede ser…" dijo Port en shock

"Ya recuerdas" dijo Dark Ghost

"Imposible, no puede haber un sobreviviente" dijo Port

"Pero si lo hay" dijo Dark Ghost sacando el eyecon y cerrando el conductor

 **Oyasumi!**

Su armadura se esfumo cuando se veía un joven adulto de cabello en punta color blanco con un mechón negro, uno de sus ojos eran de color purpura mientras el otro era completamente en blanco en señal de ceguera. Su ropa era una camisa negra con corbata blanca, pantalones grises y zapatos cafés…

"Yūrei" dijo Port

"Vaya…me alegra que me recuerdes" dijo el joven llamado Yūrei –"Ahora es momento que pagues por asesinar a mi familia!" sujeto gan gun saber con fuerza en su modo pistola

"Alto, no cometas una locura!" grito Daimon

"No interfieras…no voy a permitir que el asesino de mis padres siga con vida" dijo Yūrei

"Qué dirían tus padres en lo que te has convertido?" dijo Daimon haciendo que Yūrei se detuviera –"Como se sentiría al ver que su hijo se convirtiera en esto?"

"Cierra la boca! Tú no sabes nada!" grito Yūrei

"Es verdad pero recuerda lo que dije antes… Lo que haces es rebajarte al mismo nivel que las personas que matas… Si lo asesinas serás tan malo como él y cargaras la culpa por ello" dijo Daimon- "Acéptalo, lo que haces no es justicia sino venganza"

"Cállate" grito Yūrei

"Si quieres verdadera justicia, empieza a cambiar tus acciones" dijo Daimon –"Lo que haces… conducirá a tu inminente perdición"

Yūrei gruño como ahora iba atacar a Daimon como él se preparo

 _ **"Nii-san parad!"**_ Gritó una voz como el bolsillo brillaba. Su resplandor se detuvo mientras miraba a su bolsillo, como el eyecon disparó flotando enfrente de él.-" _ **Por favor, no luchar contra él ...".**_

Yūrei desaceleró su respiración antes de calmarse.

Tanto Daimon y los demás se sorprendieron al ver el eyecon hablar

"Quién es usted?" preguntó Daimon tomando la calma,

 _ **"Soy su hermano pequeño ... Mi nombre es Seishin "**_ dijo el eyecon

"Su hermana?" dijo Daimon sorprendido

El eyecon asintió y miro a su hermano – _ **"Nii-san, lo que dijo tiene razón. Que diría nuestros padres en lo que has hecho…por favor nii-san, no lo hagas"**_

Yūrei apretó los puños como las lagrimas corrieron en su rostro antes de darse la vuelta –"Vamonos, Seishin" camino lejos de ellos

" _ **Nii-san"**_ dijo Seishi volando a su lado como los dos desaparecen entre una niebla oscura

Daimon miro y sonrio al ver que él tomo la decisión correcta, luego frunció el ceño y miro al dueño del museo –"Usted tendrá mucho que contar sobre sus crímenes, señor Port"

El dueño del museo mira hacia abajo como una simple misión de guardaespaldas aburrida cambio a una emocionante aventura

" _ **Que haremos ahora nii-san?"**_ pregunto Seishin como él y su hermano estaban caminando entre las sombras como el sol había caído y la noche había llegado

"No lo sé… Simplemente no lo sé" Yūrei con la cabeza baja

" _Si quieres verdadera justicia, empieza a cambiar tus acciones"_

Yūrei recordó las palabras de ese joven y miro la luna –'Acaso es muy tarde para hacerlo?'

" _ **Nii-san?"**_ pregunto Seishin

"Otouto…recuerdas lo que queríamos hacer cuando éramos más jóvenes?" dijo Yūrei como su hermano dio un grito de alegría –"Es momento de cambiar mi camino y no es mejor manera que dar un primer paso…"

 **Fin capitulo**

 **Lamento si este capítulo salió corto pero espero que aun sigua de su agrado**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	27. Capitulo 26: Phantom Lord

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(Comienza en la ciudad de Fiore en la noche, con la luna en lo alto del cielo, gotas de agua caen formando un charco antes que un pie pisa el charco, las luces de los faroles brillan como en las calles otras siluetas caminan. Las luces iluminan mostrando nueve figuras acorazadas. Las luces se enfocan en sus cascos mostrando antes de ponerse en posición de batalla y corre hacia adelante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(En el otro extreme era de día mostrando un enorme edificio mostrando a nueve jóvenes sonriendo como a su lado estaban Natsu, Gray, Erza y Lucy antes que todos se pusieran en pose de pelea)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(Una tarjeta con la imagen de una cobra cae en la mano de Daimon antes de sonreir, la escena cambia como Kamen rider Ouja miraba el cielo de la noche con Venonsnaker se deslizaba entre el suelo)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(La escena cambia a Erza caminando en un denso bosque mirando el sol brillar/ Luego aparece ella luchando contra una bestia gigante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart (Beatin' Beatin')]**

 _(Ouja y Erza chocan sus armas, como la gente los ovacionaba/ La escena cambia al gremio donde Kiba iba a comer su carne antes que Charlotte se lo quita, Elizabeth y Lucy estaba en el medio deteniendo una pelea entre Natsu y Gray. Lance jugando videojuegos en una esquina mientras Aster tomaba un vaso de limonada de parte de Mirajane. Kage practicaba con su espada como Oscar leía un libro antes de asustarse por un murciélago cayendo de espalda donde Emily reia sin control)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin' heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon entra el gremio como el murciélago se apoya en su hombro y el comienza acariciarlo)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en nueve parte mostrando a Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte y Kiba antes de que cambiara a los nueve dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon, Fifteen y Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en cinco mostrando a Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray y Lucy antes de cambiar el gremio entero celebrando con copas al aire)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(La oscuridad envuelto todo excepto el centro donde los nueve jóvenes están de pie sujetando sus driver para el henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Varias siluetas de seres malignos y criaturas se dirigen hacia el gremio como todo los magos estaban afuera para pelear contra las amenazas como los nueves pilotos se transforman y se unen a la lucha)_

 **[unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(Una misteriosa figura camina en la oscuridad mostrando un cinturón plateado y sujetando una tarjeta antes de desaparecer)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(El cielo de la noche aparece un misterioso kamen rider Dark Decade mirando a los nueve jóvenes y señala que vengan por él)_

 **[You got to change Breakin' the chain]**

 _(Daimon y Dark Decade chocan los puños como todo se destruye como un espejo)_

 **[Don't be afraid! Walking in hte stage,..just Go!]**

 _(En lo alto de un edificio los nueve rider y magos miran hacia abajo y saltan a la batalla como la luna llena ilumina su camino_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart!]**

 _(Cada rider y mago realiza sus técnicas como varias cadenas envuelven la pantalla donde la cámara se fija en Erza y Ouja haciendo un corte al mismo tiempo partiendo las cadenas)_

 **[kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(La pantalla es de un tono morado como el titulo Team DARK brilla con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en el fondo)_

 **Capitulo 26: Phantom Lord**

"Es bueno regresar!" dijo Daimon estirando su cuerpo como su equipo y el equipo Natsu regresaron de su misión

Las cosas que pasaron allí, el dueño del museo Port fue arrestado por el crimen de hace años atrás de la familia de esos dos arqueólogos, Yūrei conocido como Dark Ghost había desaparecido sin dejar rastro como siempre pero estaban seguros que volverían a verlo en el futuro…

"Aww hombre…No pudimos completar la solicitud, que fastidio" dijo Natsu decepcionado como daba un fuerte suspiro

"Ni me lo digas, nosotros tampoco cumplimos con nuestro trabajo y ahora el que nos debía pagar esta en la cárcel" dijo Lance

Erza miro al líder de team DARK como había dejado que un criminal escapara, ella no le gusto nada de lo que hizo- "Daimon por qué permitiste dejar escapar a Ghost, él mató a más de decenas de personas, a pesar de ellos siendo bandidos y gremios oscuros. Él debe estar detrás de las rejas" hablo con seriedad

"Erza tiene un punto, por qué lo dejaste huir así nada más?" pregunto Gray

"Debido a que no es una mala persona solamente hizo grandes equivocaciones. Miren puede que mi acción no fue la mejor pero créanme si les digo que es mejor tenerlo como un aliado" dijo Daimon con tranquilidad antes de ponerse serio - "Además…Temo que un peligroso augurio está llegando... Pero que tratar con gremios oscuros"

"Se trata de lo que dijo el Roidmude?" pregunto Charlotte

Daimon asintió –"En efecto, como dijo el roidmude hay más de su especie además que alguien que los controla. No estamos preparados para enfrentarnos contra los roidmude debido a que no tenemos las habilidades para enfrentar a su poder, solamente algunos de nosotros podrian pero no será suficiente. Si deseamos superar, necesitamos más aliados... Y lo que él hacía antes, no será nada en comparación con lo que puede venir en el futuro..."dijo mientras miraba a ella- "Por lo tanto, debo extender mi mano y mostrarles el camino correcto..."

Erza lo miró por un momento antes de que ella no tuvo más remedio que estar de acuerdo. "Está bien si lo ves desde ese punto de vista, no tengo más remedio que entenderlo"

"Me sorprendió que esta misión terminara tan rápido, apenas duro menos de un día" dijo Elizabeth

"Eso fue gracias a nosotros" dijo Natsu

"Que quieres decir Natsu?" pregunto Emiliy

"No es obvio, porque somos el equipo más fuerte de Fairy tail. Por eso que su misión no duro nada" dijo Natsu

"Aye" dijo Happy

"Es verdad" acordó Gray

"Lo siento, pero no pude evitar oír algo acerca de que ustedes son el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail!?" dijo Lance –"Lo siento pero están equivocados, nosotros somos el equipo más fuerte"

"Espera, espera, espera. Ustedes los más fuertes? A sí, por supuesto" dijo Natsu sonriendo

"Estoy de acuerdo con la cabeza de llama. Lo siento chicos, pero creo que somos el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail" dijo Gray

"¿En serio? Porque la manera en que lo veo cuando luchamos contra ustedes ganamos la mayoría de las peleas. Yo vencí a Laxus quien era uno de los magos más fuerte. Daimon batallo en iguales condiciones dos veces contra Erza pero se estaba conteniendo ya que entre nosotros él es el más fuerte y ¿Y quién no se olvida que Elizabeth dio el golpe final contra Lullaby? Creo que he dicho suficiente" dijo Lance

"Vamos Lance, no hagas esto una competencia" dijo Daimon

"Daimon simplemente me sorprendió eso es todo. Tal vez cuando volvamos al gremio podemos tener la revancha decisiva" dijo Erza cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo

Como los dos equipos siguieron su camino de regreso al Gremio, se dieron cuenta de algunas de las personas que pasaban por el camino los estaban mirando con rostros de preocupación y cuchicheaban entre sí, aunque a los demás noten las miradas y detención de sus discusiones escuchó lo que algunas de las personas que estaban diciendo.

"Son magos de Fairy tail"

"Creo que aun no lo saben…"

"Que pena me dan…"

"Estamos llamando más atención de lo normal" dijo Gray

"Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto" dijo Happy

"Todo lo hacemos, esto no pinta nada bien" dijo Aster

"Qué pasa con las miradas de preocupación en sus rostros?" dijo Oscar ajustándose las gafas

"Asustados quizás?" dijo Erza mientras se mira hacia adelante, deteniéndose en seco y jadeando en estado de shock mientras los demás se dieron cuenta de esto y esperan con interés también.

Todos ellos se detuvo en seco y se horrorizaron al ver que veían en la distancia. Fue su gremio, pero ahora con pilares de hierro que sobresale hacia fuera de él.

"Qué es eso? El gremio no debería verse así" dijo Erza.

"Lo que en el mundo ha pasado?" dijo Lucy

"Vamos, tenemos que ver esto más de cerca!" dijo Daimon como los grupos aceleran el paso y pronto llegan a la parte delantera del gremio, al ver la magnitud de los daños causados a la misma.

"Esto..." dijo Gray como todo el mundo estaba mirando su gremio dañado jadeando en estado de shock completo en lo que estaban viendo

"Que fue lo que paso?" dijo Erza

"Es horrible" dijo Charlotte

"Q-Qué?" intento decir lucy al ver los pilares de hierro estaban saliendo del interior del gremio, haciendo que el exterior para ser despedazado como hierro y madera que sobresale hacia fuera del edificio, en la parte superior de la bandera de Fairy Tail apenas se podia mantener

"Nos hemos ido para un solo día y volvemos a esto?Qué diablos pasó ?!" preguntó Kiba

Natsu da unos pasos hacia adelante, la ira ahora corriendo por sus venas, ya que se podía ver en su cara con sus pupilas haciéndose más pequeñoa y las cejas reducido mientras sus brazos comenzaron a temblar-"Nuestro ... Nuestro gremio ha sido ..."

"Que fue lo que sucedió?" dijo Erza

"Qué o Quién pudo hacer esto?" dijo Kage apretando sus puños

"Phantom" una voz dijo conocida

Los riders, Lucy, Happy, Erza y Gray oyen la voz familiar de Mirajane detrás de ellos y se vuelven a verla con una mirada triste en su rostro cuando se aprieta su mano derecha sobre su pecho.

"Phantom" dijo Kage creyendo escuchar ese nombre, solo esperaba que fuera otro gremio con el nombre de Phantom y no el gremio de Juvia

"Que fue lo que dijiste?" dijo Aster

"Acaso dijiste Phantom?" dijo Natsu al girar su cabeza para mirarla, una sombra oscura en la frente como su mirada se mantuvo enojado, pero parecía saber lo que estaba hablando.

"Odio decirlo, pero nos atraparon por sorpresa", dijo Mirajane.

* * *

Mirajane llevó a los dos equipos por las escaleras hasta el nivel del primer sótano del gremio, llegando a ver el resto de sus amigos ya estaban allí. Lo que parecía ahora la sala de bodega pero ahora es el salón temporal. El resto de la hermandad estaba sentado en las pocas mesas improvisadas eran alrededor, comer, beber, algunos fueron vistos con facilidad simplemente abatido, por otra parte, los dos equipos podrían sentir la baja moral en el aire.

"Siempre nos hemos llevado mal con Phantom" dijo Jet como él y el resto del equipo Shadow Gear sentó en una mesa en conjunto

"Tal vea deberíamos ir a aplastarlos" sugirió Droy

"Ya dije que se detengan. Estamos contra Phantom… _Ese_ Phantom" dijo Levy preocupada para sus compañeros de equipo

"Yo! Bienvenido de vuelta!" dijo Makarov alegremente saludando a los equipos quienes habían regresado, con las mejillas rosadas por completo como cualquier persona normal podría decir que estaba completamente borracho debido a la jarra de cerveza en la mano.

"Huh?/Eh?" dijo Lucy con una mano a la boca y Elizabeth con una ceja levantada, confundidas por el estado del Maestro Makarov.

"Otou-san!" grito Nala abrazando inmediatamente a Kage para consolarla

" _ **Veo que regresaste, mujer"**_ dijo Negataros como los demás taros inversos estaban sentados en unas cajas

Team DARK y Gray tenían miradas serias en sus caras mientras Erza había cerrado los ojos y una mano en la cadera, Natsu era, evidentemente, todavía enojado mientras miraba a Makarov de ira.

"Hemos vuelto", dijo Erza.

"Abuelo, Por qué estas sentado ahí?" cuestionó Natsu

"Como les fue Lucy? Daimon? Les fue bien en el trabajo?" pregunto Makarov

"Si…" dijo Lucy

"Maestro, no creo que nuestra misión sea el foco central de la situación que tenemos presentes ahora" dijo Daimon

"Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo Daimon, Maestro. Acaso no entiende la situación en las que nos encontramos?" dijo Erza con cara seria

"El gremio ha sido destruido" dijo Natsu apretando su puño derecho

"Vaya, vaya…Cálmense. Esto no es algo por lo que enojarse" dijo Makarov tomando otro sorbo de su taza

Natsu, Kiba, Charlotte, Oscar y Aster jadean en estado de shock en su actitud

"Qué?!" dijo Gray también en estado de shock.

Makarov deje de beber, pero mantiene la taza en los labios murmurando a través de él-"Phantom? Eso es todo lo que esos imbéciles lograron?" hablo con indiferencia cuando finalmente se pone la taza en la mesa "Atacar el gremio mientras no había nadie? A quien le va a gustar eso?"

"Nadie estaba aquí?" pregunto Erza

"Parece que el ataque fue a media noche" dijo Mirajane

"Yo estaba en casa de Jet-sensei entrenando mi magia" dijo Nala

" _ **Nosotros fuimos a la casa de Lucy para cuidar sus cosas…"**_ dijo Negataros

" _ **Por cierto Lucy-san, lamentamos por lo de tu baño"**_ dijo Rodtaros

"Que fue lo que hicieron?!" grito Lucy con ira pero fue ignorado por los demás

"Por eso es que nadie salió lastimado. Supongo que es una cosa por la que hay que estar agradecido" dijo Erza

"Lo mismo pienso, gracias a dios que ninguno de nuestros amigos esta herido" dijo Daimon

"Si solo puede hacer un ataque sorpresa, no debería ni darle la hora a esos imbéciles. No merece la pena malgastar nuestro tiempo" dijo Makarov

El resto parecía estar de acuerdo con lo que decía el maestro pero Natsu no le dejó ir sin embargo, en ninguna parte lanzo su puño en una caja de madera cercana rompiéndola enviando las virutas de madera volando- "No puedo aceptarlo, viejo! No estaré satisfecho hasta que vayamos a machacar a estos tipos" grito

"Estoy con Natsu…además quien sabe si Phantom atacara de nuevo y si ellos esta vez atacan en la luz del día y dañan a nuestros amigos…No puedo permitir que eso ocurra" gruño Kiba

"Seguramente debe ser un malentendido, no estamos seguros se realmente Phantom está detrás de ese ataque…puede que sea alguien que trata de discriminarlo o trata de tomar ventaja de que de la situación. Puede incluso ser otro gremio que odia a tanto a Fairy Tail y Phantom y trata de avivar que peleemos entre nosotros" dijo Kage

"Vamos Kage no debes estar hablando en serio!" dijo Natsu

"Solo lo dices porque no crees para proteger a esa mujer de Phantom Lord que conociste quizás ella es la culpable!" dijo Kiba

"No metan a Juvia en esto!" grito Kage -"Ella es una buena persona que sería incapaz de hacer esto…Si puedo ir hablar con ella, quizás podamos saber la verdadera causa y encontrar al verdadero culpable de la causa"

"Realmente Kage! En serio hombre, no lo vez-" grito Kiba antes de que alguien interrumpiera

"Esta discusión a terminado" dijo Makarov con seriedad haciendo ahora llamar la atención como algunos de los otros estaban empezando a mirar donde estaban ellos –"Hasta que el piso de arriba sea reparado tomaremos las solicitudes de trabajo aquí"

"No es momento para hacer trabajo!" grito Natsu de nuevo

"Natsu! Ya he tenido suficiente con usted!", finalmente Makarov grita como, de repente, se extiende su mano derecha hacia fuera y ... golpea el trasero de Lucy ...

Kiba tenía la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco de ancho-"Hey maldito viejo pervertido! Nadie le toca el trasero a Lucy de ese modo!" gritó en la cabeza con incredulidad ante lo que acababa de presenciar.

Lucy miró hacia otro lado mientras tanto- "Y por qué me azotas a mi?" cuestionó en silencio

"Maestro, me voy a enfadar!" dijo Mirajane con un puchero

Makarov llevó su mano hacia atrás, se levantó y se rió entre dientes antes de saltar fuera de la mesa en que estaba sentado y salir corriendo con los brazos como si fuera un viejo pretendiente de 5 años de volar

"Viejo!" grito Natsu enojado y/o molesto mientras miraba al maestro con los ojos completamente blancos por la irritación

"Solo un segundo… tengo que ir al baño" dijo Makatov

Natsu se enderezó como su mirada fue hacia el suelo- "¿Por qué está tan tranquilo en un momento así?" cuestionó

"Es verdad" asintió Kiba

"Natu, Kiba…Esto también es difícil para el Maestro" dijo Mirajane –"Pero los conflictos abiertos entre gremio están prohibidos por el consejo"

"Ellos fueron los primeros en atacar!" grito Natsu quejándose por el hecho de que pisoteó arriba y hacia abajo con los brazos en alto.

"Si es así como piensa el maestro…No hay nada que podamos hacer" dijo Erza como ella junto con todos los otros están mirando hacia el suelo, Lucy con tristeza, mientras que los otros han enfurecido expresión de sus caras

"Pero por qué no podemos devolverle el golpe. Si ellos también son un gremio legal, entonces ellos quebrantaron las leyes de que un gremio no puede en contra de otro" dijo Kiba enfadado

"Puede que sea cierto pero no tenemos ninguna evidencia que puedan respaldar las acusaciones. Si decidimos atacar a Phantom en estos momentos, ellos podrian declarar que nosotros atacamos a su gremio primero y eso traería mayores problemas de los que tenemos ahora" dijo Daimon

"Además como dijo Mirajane, nadie salió herido. Si nosotros vamos a atacarlos y herir a algunos de sus miembros, eso nos haría ver como los malos en los ojos del consejo probablemente porque fuimos más de lo que ellos hicieron" dijo Aster

"Pero…Cuál es el problema con Phatom Lord? Entiendo que nuestros gremios tienen una rivalidad pero no creen que exageraron en esto?" dijo Emily

"Creo que es algo más profundo que una vieja rivalidad entre gremios" dijo Oscar como los demás tuvieron que estar de acuerdo con Natsu aun mirando con enojo mientras apretaba su puño…

* * *

A la llegada de la noche, con todo lo sucedido Lucy sacó su maleta a lo largo del canal hacia su apartamento con su espíritu Plue delante de ella. A su lado team DARK la acompañaba, Nala estaba al lado de Kage y los taros inverso encima de la maleta ya que se cansaron de caminar

"Las cosas se han vuelto complicadas, no crees?" dijo Lucy

"Ni me lo digan…se suponía que iba ser un día alegre al regresar al gremio pero todo se fue al carajo" dijo Lance

"Aun sigo pensando que deberíamos devolverle la visita" dijo Kiba

"Deja de actuar como un bebe y piensa racionalmente. Daimon ya explico porque no debemos pelear con Phantom" se quejo Kage

"Otou-san" dijo Nala con tristeza –"Crees que Okaa-san hizo esto?"

"No Nala… Estoy seguro que alguien más está detrás de esto" dijo Kage acariciando el pelo de la niña

"Tch…solo lo dices para proteger a tu novia, puede que ella también está involucrado en el ataque" dijo Kiba mirando por el otro lado

"Te dije que no metas a Juvia en esto!" gruño Kage agarrando la camisa de Kiba con fuerza –"Te lo advierto!"

"O qué? Me darás una paliza?" dijo Kiba agarrando la camisa de Kage como respuesta

"Ya ustedes dos no peleen" dijo Elizabeth tratando de separar a ambos

"Mph" dijeron Kiba y Kage mirando en diferentes lados

"Hey Lucy, no deberías caminar cerca de la orilla. Podrías caerte al agua si te descuidas" dijo Oscar pero fue ignorado

"Phantom es famoso por no llevarse bien con Fairy Tail. Pero tenía muchas dudas al decidir cuál quería unirme. Después de todo tienen reputación de estar tan locos como Fairy Tail" dijo Lucy

"Ya me lo puedo imaginar" dijo Charlotte ocultando una pequeña risa

"Pero creo que tomé la decisión correcta al unirme aquí. Porque Fairy Tail es…" dijo Lucy mientras se abre la puerta de su apartamento.

"Que habitación más bonita tienes/Hola/Bienvenida a casa!/ Que hay!" dijeron Erza, Gray, Happy y Natsu dentro de la habitación sentados alrededor de la mesa con platos de pescados y mariscos en él, mientras que Happy ya tenía un pescado en su boca

"…El mejor?!" gritó Lucy en estado de shock cuando sus ojos se salieron y el sudor hacia debajo de la cabeza al ver a todos en su apartamento

"Estoy más seguro que Phantom no irrumpe en los departamento de sus compañeros de alianza" dijo Lance como el resto de team DARK miraron con gotas de sudor mirando el interior del departamento cuando escucharon a Lucy gritar

"Fuera de mi casa!" grito Lucy lanzando su maleta específicamente a la cara de Natsu

"Supongo que es asunto de su equipo, será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestro departamento" dijo Daimon como el resto estaba a punto de irse…

"No quédense, también necesitamos hablar con ustedes" dijo Erza tomando un sorbo en una taza de té –"Como saben, el incidente con Phantom quiere decir que vinieron a esta ciudad"

"Es posible que investigaran en donde viven todos" dijo Gray haciendo que Lucy diera un ligero grito de miedo mientras sus ojos se ensanchan y sus pupilas se encojen-"Así que es más seguro si estamos en grupo. Eso fue lo que dijo Mira-chan"

"Esto suena como una buena idea, no se sabe si Phantom posiblemente ataquen a alguno de nosotros cuando estemos lejos de los demás" dijo Aster

"Ya entiendo" dijo Lucy comprendiendo la situación

"Hoy todos están durmiendo fuera de sus casas" dijo Happy

"Y eres una chica con cierta edad y pienso que sería un poco molesto que te quedes solo con Natsu y Gray. Es por eso que decide hacerles compañía" dijo Erza

"No estamos aquí para relajarnos!" grito Natsu con una mirada molesta en la cara, sentado en el suelo todo el tiempo

"Entonces que Natsu y Gray se quedaran conmigo ya fue decidido?" dijo Lucy sin darse cuenta de Plue y Happy caminar lejos de hacer quién sabe qué

"Aunque no explica el porqué en la casa de Lucy?" dijo Emily –"A nosotros no nos molestaría que ustedes se quedaran en nuestro departamento pero Lucy no le agradaría tener visitas inoportunas"

"De hecho quería pedirle que ustedes también nos acompañaran. Como dije es mejor estar unidos" dijo Erza

"Si, una pijamada…siempre quise hacer una desde que era una niña" dijo Emily con una sonrisa

"Yo también quiero unirme, es una buena forma de pasar el tiempo con los amigos" dijo Elizabeth

"Si pero eso no le agradaría a Lucy tener a un montón de gente en su departamento, además nosotros podemos cuidarnos de nosotros mismo si Phantom trata de atacarnos" dijo Daimon

Antes que Lucy dijera algo se da cuenta de Plue a punto de pegarse una piruleta en la boca, mientras que feliz está pasando por su ropa lo que la hizo gritar de sorpresa

"Su ropa!" dijo Happy mientras Plue muerde la piruleta.

"Hey gato, que es lo que estas…Y Plue, Qué estás haciendo?" grito Lucy con los ojos en blanco de ancho y dientes afilados.

"Ooh, Plue! Que es lo que estas comiendo? Dame un poco!" grito Natsu

"Erza mira encontré ropa interior muy sexy" grito Happy

De repente Gray se encontraba medio desnudo en la cama de Lucy, Natsu estaba en una caja llena de dulces junto con Happy y Plue y Erza…

"Increíble! De verdad usas esto?" pregunto Erza ruboriza en gran medida con los ojos abiertos como su corazón late con fuerza, mirando la ropa interior de Lucy que Happy señaló

"Se parecen como lo que Charlotte usa. Aunque ella prefiera de color negro con una calavera estampada en ella" dijo Elizabeth

"E-Elizabeth! Se suponía que era un secreto" grito Charlotte ruborizada

Gray se ruborizo también imaginándose a Charlotte usando esa prenda pero de inmediato sacudió su cabeza –"Estoy intentando relajarme, Pueden hacer silencio?"dijo

"Me alegra que disfruten el cambio de ritmo, en la casa de otra persona…" dijo Lucy sarcásticamente mientras cierra sus ojos y libera un suspiro…

"Lo siento Lucy, si quieres nos marchamos ahora" dijo Daimon

"Aww nii-san, vamos nunca me dejas divertirme" dijo Elizabeth

"Estamos invadiendo el departamento de una persona sin permiso… Así que andando" dijo Daimon

"Yo quería experimentar mi primera pijamada" dijo Nala con tristeza

"Mira lo que hiciste! Hiciste a Nala estar triste!" dijo Emily mirando al líder de su equipo

"Pero yo…" dijo Daimon

"Eso no está bien, nii-san" dijo Elizabeth frunciendo el ceño

"Pero…" repitió Daimon antes de mirar a Naa usando los ojos de cachorro triste para luego él suspirar –"Lucy, espero no te moleste si nos quedamos esta noche en tu departamento"

Lucy iba a oponerse pero miro los ojos de la niña –"Esta bien pueden quedarse"

"Hurra!" grito Nala recuperando su sonrisa como Emily y Elizabeth chocaron los cinco en alto

"Al menos ustedes saben respetar la privacidad de una persona…" suspiro Lucy

"De cualquier forma, todos ustedes huelen a sudor" dijo Erza mirando al grupo-"Como vamos a vivir en la misma habitación, al menos vayan a bañarse"

"Ella tiene un punto, no nos hemos bañado desde que regresamos de la misión. Literalmente apestamos a sudor" dijo Oscar

"Si…un baño me sería bueno en estos instantes" dijo Charlotte como Kivat segundo asintio

"No quiero! Que molestia…" se quejó Natsu

"Pero tengo sueño" dijo Gray bostezando

Erza coloco sus brazos sobre Natsu y a Gray mientras miraba hacia abajo de ellos con estrellas brillantes lado de su cabeza -"supongo que deberíamos bañarnos juntos como lo hacíamos hace un tiempo dijo ella

Esto causa a Natsu y Gray comenzar a sudar mucho con miradas confusas en sus rostros.

"Eh?" gritaron los jóvenes riders de sorpresa

"Qué clase de relación es la que tienen?" dijo Lucy también en shock

"Somos el equipo más fuerte" dijo Happy

" _ **Eso nada tiene que ver con esto!"**_ dijo Negataros hablando por priera vez luego de varias horas en silencio

"Aunque puede quedar apretado, pero quizás todos ustedes podría unirse a nosotros también. Si no, entonces dependiendo de cuánto espacio se deja a algunos de ustedes podría ser capaz de encajar en los demás podría ir a por nosotros" dijo Erza mirando a ream DARK

"Ehhhh ?!" gritaron de nuevo pero solo los hombres y Charlotte con los ojos en blanco de ancho, mientras se sonrojaron ligeramente

En cambio Elizabet y Emily…

"No me molesta bañarme junto a los muchachos… me he acostumbrado a bañarme en compañía de las personas de diferente genero cuando mis padres me llevaban a esos baños mixtos" dijo Emily sin problemas

"A mí tampoco me molesta bañarme al lado de los niños. Ya he visto muy seguido a Daimon o a Kage desnudos cuando entro sin permiso al baño" acordó Elizabeth y miro a Nala –"Que dices Nala, quieres bañarte con nosotras"

"Por supuesto" sonrió Nala inocentemente

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad de Magnolia, el equipo Shadow Gear estaba haciendo lentamente su camino a través de la ciudad. Era tarde y las calles estaban desiertas, tanto Jet como Droy estaban preocupados si era buena idea estar a fuera en estos momentos…

"Estas segura de eso, Levy?" pregunto Jet –"No sería mejor si te quedas con Laki en el dormitorio de las chicas?"

"Está bien. No hay problema? Somos un equipo, verdad?" dijo Levy elevando la moral de sus compañeros de equipo quienes cayeron al suelo con corazones elevándose al cielo

"Levy!" dijeron Jet y Droy con grandes sonrisas y corazones al lado de sus cabezas

A lo lejos alguien estaba observando al ellos, como unos ojos con pupilas rojas y hendidura negra los observaba

"No hay nada que temer si estamos los tres. Yo te voy a proteger, Levy!" dijo Jet

"No, yo lo haré!" dijo Droy

Pronto sintieron un mal presentimiento cuando solamente tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para girar alrededor de ellos antes que una misteriosa figura se acercara a ellos.

* * *

"Listo Natsu…ya puedes usarlo" dijo Lucy saliendo del baño con su pijama listo, ella estaba enojada por lo que los taros hicieron…dejaron el baño como una ruina por suerte Daimon lo limpiara antes que su equipo fuera a su departamento para bañarse para luego regresar al departamento de la maga celeste…

Natsu estaba completamente dormido como Happy comía un pez

"Qué hay de ti, Gray?" pregunto Lucy son obtener una respuesta

Eventualmente Erza tomó su baño y ahora estaba cubierto con una toalla de color rosa con una envuelta alrededor de su cabeza –"Esto fue un buen baño"

"Incluso Erza…está actuando como si estuviera en su casa" dijo Lucy

"Oh, perdóname" dijo Erza poniéndose de pie mientras ella entonces requips las toallas en su lugar estaba usando un pijama púrpura con cruces de un tono más oscura-"Con esto ya no está nada mal, verdad?"

"Puede re equipar para cambiarse de ropa?" pregunto Lucy con asombro

"Ya llegamos" dijo Daimon como él y los demás entraron con su ropa para dormir –"En serio Lucy lamento si esto te molesta"

"Descuida ya me estoy acostumbrando" dijo Lucy tomando asiento junto a Natsu en la mesa como Erza también vuelve a sentarse en la cama-"Me pregunto por que fue que Phantom nos ataco de la nada?" se pregunta

"Quien sabe? Antes de esto hemos tenido un montón de pequeñas riñas…Pero nunca un ataque directo" dijo Erza

"Si el abuelo no fuera un gato asustadizo podríamos destruirlos!" dijo Natsu molesto mirando a Lucy

"Estabas despierto?" dijo la maga celeste con una gota de sudor

"Él no está asustado. Sabes que él es uno de los Diez magos santos" dijo Gray

"Que crees que estás leyendo tan tranquilamente?" grito/preguntó Lucy dándose cuenta de lo que estaba en la mano de Gray agarrando finalmente lejos de él

"Hey! quiero saber qué es lo que pasa después!" se quejo Gray pidiendo el texto de nuevo

"No! Ya está decidido que mi primera lectora sea Lecy-chan" dijo Lucy abrazando su libro de manera protectora

De repente Erza sostiene su mano hacia fuera a querer leerlo, ignorando por completo lo que Lucy acaba de decir

"Y esa mano para que es, huh?" grito Lucy en estado de shock con sus ojos saltando

"Si quieres leer algo Gray, porque no lee lo que escribió Charlotte?" dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa sacando una libreta negra con una calavera rosa

"Oi, eso es mío!" grito Charlotte tomando la libreta de las manos de Elizabeth y al igual que Lucy lo abrazaba de manera protectora

"No sabía que también querías ser escritora, Charlotte?" dijo Gray –"De que se trata?"

"Yo…em…bueno" dijo Charlotte como un rubor se formaba

"Es una novela carbón, verdad?" dijo Lance con cara de palo

"No es carbón, es arte!" grito Charlotte

"carbón?" pregunto Erza confundida

"Son novelas subidas de tono sobretodo en las escena de sexo" dijo Lance haciendo la maga requip sonrojarse al darse cuanta del material –"Charlotte aunque no lo crean es una pervertida"

"No lo digas en voz alta!" dijo Charlotte ahorcando a Lance con sus manos

"Que es el sexo, otou-san?" pregunto Nala inocentemente

"Lo sabrás cuando cumplas los 30, señorita" dijo Kage –"y Lance no hables de esas cosas enfrente de Nala, por favor" hablo con amenazas al gamer

"De todo modos, Que son exactamente los diez magos santos?" pregunto Daimon

"Es un título otorgado por el Presidente del Consejo de Magia a más de diez asistentes en el continente" explico Erza

"Increíble" dijo Emily

"El Maestro de Phantom, Jose, también es uno de ellos" dijo Happy

'Igual que ese hombre …' pensó Erza como la imagen de siegrain se muestra detrás de ella

De la nada Natsu golpea su mano sobre la mesa llamando la atención de todos, ahora el dragón slayer estaba de pie con una mirada de enojo en su rostro –"Él está asustado. Lo único que tiene Phantom son números!"

"Por favor, cálmate!" dijo Lucy preocupada como el sudor volaba de su cabeza

"Eso no es verdad, y lo sabes. El Maestro y Mira-chan quieren evitar la pelea porque saben las consecuencias si dos gremios se enfrenten. Es para ayudar a preservar la paz de todo el mundo mágico" dijo Gray

"De verdad Phantom es tan increíble?" dijo Lucy

"Esos tipos no son nada!" dijo Natsu con una sonrisa confiada

"Natsu no es bueno ser muy confiado o esto puede costarte la vida" dijo Kage en un tono serio –"Recuerden que había luchado contra un ex mago de Phantom Lord y me costó derrotarla además luche junto con Juvia quien también es un mago de Phantom y pude ver su fuerza y puedo asegurarles que ella es realmente fuerte"

"De verdad?" dijo Lucy

"Si se llegara un batalla entre ambos gremios, la destrucción mutua está asegurada. Nuestros poderes ofensivos son casi iguales"

"Y como dijo Happy ese maestro José también es uno de los diez magos santos y es posible que este a la par con el maestro Makarov" dijo Aster

"Y también están Element 4, que son magos de clase S. Nuestro mayor problema es "Kurogane no Gajeel". Pienso que él es el responsable por el ataque a nuestro gremio. El Dragón slayer de acero" dijo Erza

"Dragón Slayer?!" dijo Elizabeth sorprendida

"Hay otros más aparte de Natsu?" pregunto Lucy –"Eso quiere decir…qué el come acero y esas cosas?"

"Si es así, entonces habrá que preocuparnos" dijo Daimon

* * *

En otra parte específicamente Phantom Lord un joven hombre de apariencia parecida a un motero. Lleva unos guantes negros cubriendo sus nudillos con tachuelas, y el área de la palma con un protector de metal. Viste unos pantalones negros, una camisa de color azul marino, muy parecido al negro, y tiene un largo cabello despeinado y rebelde, despuntado, color negro carbón. También viste botas negras, adornadas con tachuelas, al igual que ciertas partes de su cara y sus brazos.

Él estaba comiendo una gran cantidad de piezas de metal como si fueran dulces…

"Escuche que atacaste a Fairy Tail, Gajeel!" dijo un mago encapuchado como se rió haciendo que Gajeel parara de comer –"Apuesto que justo ahora deben estar enfurecidos! Sabes, ya era hora de que les hagas el favor?"

De pronto el mago fue golpeado por una barra de acero de parte de Gajeel como los demás miembros de Phtom Lord observaban

"Ya te lo he dicho antes, no me hables mientras estoy comiendo Basura!" dijo Gajeel como la barra de acero se convirtió en su brazo, y miro al mago oscuramente –"A quien le importa Fairy Tail? Somos más poderosos que ellos"

"La semilla ha sido sembrada" dijo una persona entre las sombras mirando a su gremio –"Excelente trabajo, Gajeel-san"

"No tan rápido, Maestro. Esas basuras no iban a actuar ahora" dijo Gajeel sonriendo siniestramente –"Así que les deje un pequeño regalo"

"Bueno, Bueno…Solo asegúrate que esa persona esté viva, por favor" dijo la silueta

* * *

El día siguiente, en Magnolia Southgate Park. Una gran multitud se había reunido en el centro del parque alrededor de un árbol gigante, todos ellos estaban mirando hacia el árbol con miradas de terror en sus rostros murmurando en el miedo a lo que fuera que estaban viendo.

"Por favor, déjenos pasar. Somos del Gremio" dijo Erza como ella junto con el resto del equipo Natsu y team DARK hicieron su camino a través de la multitud preguntando lo que todo se trataba la conmoción, cuando lo vieron.

"No puede ser" dijo Daimon como ambos grupos quedaron sin aliento con horror completa de lo que veían en el árbol.

Natsu apretando los dientes mientras sus ojos se abrieron con la ira total y absoluta ahora corriendo por sus venas.

"Alguien bájelos de ahí!"

"Pero…"

"Miren esas marca!"

"Sera mejor que nos alejemos…"

Colgando en el tronco del árbol, era Levy, Jet y Droy. Los tres miembros del equipo Shadow Gear fueron golpeados seriamente ya que su piel estaba magullado por todas partes y su ropa estaba desgarrada en algunos lugares. En cada uno de sus brazos llevaban unas abrazaderas de hierro haciendo que se mantuvieran contra el árbol, lo que llamo la atención fue que en el estómago de Levy, era el símbolo del gremio Phantom Lord

"Levy-san/-chan!" gritaron Oscar y Lucy

"Jet-sensei!" dijo Nala

"Droy" dijo Gray

"Phantom?" gruñe Natsu apretando con fuerza sus puños como su mirada estaba oscureciendo como sus ojos se ampliaron y sus pupilas se disminuyeron como radiaba su ira.

"Muy bien…ya han ido demasiado lejos" dijo Daimon apretando los puños como el resto de team DARK estaban enojados pero el que se encontraba en mayor estado era Daimon. Destruir el gremio fue una cosa, pero herir sus amigos ... estos chicos estaban a punto de encontrarse en el lado equivocado del rider serpiente

"Otou-san" dijo Nala con lagrimas en los ojos abrazando fuertemente a Kage quien la acariciaba el pelo calmándola

'Lo siento Juvia pero Daimon tiene razón, tú gremio ha cruzado la línea…ahora es personal' pensó Kage apretado los dientes

De repente, la multitud se movió a un lado y abrió la boca con asombro, moviéndose a través de la multitud no era otro entonces Maestro Makarov, ahora con una chaqueta de piel con el símbolo de los Diez Magos Santos en la parte posterior de la misma cuando se detuvo detrás de los otros.

"Maestro..." dijo Erza

Makarov pasos delante del grupo-"Puedo soportar el que nos dejaran con un bar subterráneo. Pero ningún padre puede quedarse tranquilo después que la sangre de uno de sus hijos es derramada!" su puño apretó con tanta fuerzo que en realidad rompe su personal a la mitad,

Sin haberlo visto así antes hace que Lucy realmente asustada como ella gime de miedo. Team DARK tampoco miraron ese lado del maestro antes pero podían estar acuerdo con sus palabras

El cuerpo de Makarov empezó a brillar como una luz dorada brillante rodeándolo y su poder mágico se alza como su rostro está completamente escrito con plena en la ira de fuego escrito en él- "A la guerra!"

* * *

En el Hospital de Magnolia ... Lucy, Kage, Nala y Oscar se sentaron en la habitación con las tres camas que albergaban Levy, Jet y Droy. Lucy y Oscar se sentaron junto a la cama de Levy, mientras Nala se sentó en una silla cerca de Jet mientras Kage estaba de pie.

"Droy ... Jet ... Levy- chan ... ¿Cómo podría Phantom hacer esto para usted?" Lucy cuestionó en voz alta.

Luego pensó en cómo ella y Levy se convirtió en tan buenos amigos en el corto período de tiempo que ha estado en Fairy Tail, cómo se prometió a Levy que ella sería la primera en leer su novela una vez que se ha completado, y la forma en que ella ayudado a todos ellos la parte de atrás con ese incidente del intercambio de cuerpo.

Oscar sintió de la misma manera aunque más con Levy ya que ambos disfrutaban del momento leyendo juntos y comentar sobre sus libros que llamaron su atención. Je, se podía decir que Levy seria su amiga/hermana menor de lectura. Uso mucha de su magia en usar su anillo de "recuperar" pero fue en vano como sus heridas eran más difíciles de sanar.

Nala lo tenía peor ya que era una niña al ver a su hermana mayor, hermano mayor y su Sensei acostados en una cama de hospital. Recordaba los momentos en como Jet la ayudaba a entrenar y aconsejar acerca de su poder y como Levy le enseño algunas cosas sobre leer y escribir correctamente y la vez que Droy le mostro la belleza de la naturaleza con su magia.

Kage reconfortaba a su hija y miro a sus amigos en ese estado. Todas las cosas buenas que hicieron y ahora aquí estaba, hospitalizado por lo que hizo Phantom. Aun seguía confiando que Juvia es una buena persona pero lo que hizo su gremio es…inaceptable.

"No voy aceptarlo" dijo Oscar llamando la atención de todos como lagrimas corrían en sus ojos-"Esos hijos de puta de Phantom Lord, lo pagaran…y es una promesa"

Kage hizo una mueca ya que Oscar era una de las pocas personas que no suele enojarse o maldecir con facilidad, él siempre fue una persona tímida y amigable, parece que el estado de Levy lo afecto…

"Oscar" dijo Lucy como sus palabras eran casi las mismas que iba a decir

Sin darse cuenta una persona más estaba cerca de la habitación o más bien detrás de la puerta… se trataba de Emily como observaba a Oscar en su estado de furia y puso sus manos en el corazón como una lagrima rodo en sus ojos antes de caminar fuera del hospital…

* * *

Mientras tanto en la Ciudad de Oak, una ciudad situada en la parte noreste del Fiore. Situado en el centro de la ciudad, que se eleva por encima de la antigua ciudad fortificada era una rama del gremio Phantom Lord. A diferencia de la mayoría de los otros gremios, Phantom Lord poseía varios edificios y ramas en todo el pueblo…

. "DAHA! Esto es grande! Esos de Fairy trasero están totalmente arruinados!"

En el interior del gremio, todos los miembros en el edificio estaban celebrando los recientes ataques en Fairy Tail

"Y escuche que Gajeel fue y se encargo de tres de ellos!"

Tres miembros de esta rama se dirigían hacia la entrada con aire satisfecho ve en sus caras

"Por lo tanto, vamos a hacer un trabajo!" dijo uno de ellos

"Y de vuelta, vamos a sacarles las alas a algunas de esas alas" respondió el otro mago

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la puerta, una explosión se disparó desde la puerta, destruyéndolo y el envío de los tres volar de vuelta a la señal de que pendía sobre su bar, sus cuerpos carbonizados caer de vuelta a la tierra como el resto de los asistentes de Phantom Lord se puso en alerta completa en cuanto a lo que acaba de ocurrir.

A medida que el humo se disipo se veía a Natsu con una mirada enojada en su rostro

"Fairy Tail!" declaro Makarov como él, Natsu, los riders y el resto del gremio puso a la puerta destruida listo para la batalla, ya que todos dejaron escapar un grito de júbilo.

"Vamos todos" dijo Daimon como todo su equipo tenía sus conductores

"Henshín!"

 **(sonido de espejos)**

 **Standing By!** **Complete!**

 **Gaoh Form**

 **Eternal** _ **(Old school jungle music)**_

 **¡Same! Kujira! OOKAMIUO!**

 **Fifteen arms! (** _ **crujido de huesos al coro siniestro)**_

 **Mighty Action X** **[GASHAT!]** **[** **Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! Which you name?!I am Kamen rider!]**

Los magos de Phantom Lord cargaron de inmediato en las llegadas, un gran grupo de ellos saltando a Natsu que fácilmente se los envió volando con una ráfaga de fuego de sus manos.

"No importa quién sea…vengan!" declaro Natsu

Otro grupo de Phantom atacaron

"Acaben con ellos" grito Gray como Fairy tail cargo hacia ellos

las dos partes finalmente chocaron, Fairy Tail de alguna manera logrando ser mucho más mejor que ellos fácilmente como equipos como Cana y Loke, y Elfman y Vijeeter envío a grandes grupos de magos Phantom volando..

"Purple ret!" grito Macao convocando a un círculo mágico púrpura delante de él, que envió llamas púrpuras a muchos magos phantom lord atrapados frente a él- "Wakaba!" gritó a su amigo detrás de él.

"Listo! Smoke Crush!" dijo Wakaba enviando un humo de color rosa de su pipa, que se rompe y vuela hacia todos los magos Phantom, los extremos transformando en puños, ya que chocan en las caras de los magos Phantom Lord.

"Guns magic!" dijo Alzack disparando una andanada de balas mágicas de su revólver como el impacto disparos en un montón de magos phantom en frente de él, la electrificación de ellos, ya que se derrumbó al suelo creciente llena de energía eléctrica-"Spark shoot!"

Alzack quedó sin aliento cuando vio un Phantom logró acercarse sigilosamente y saltar sobre él desde atrás- "Come esto!" declara

Sin embargo, el Phantom se vio derribado antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

"Buen tiro, Bisca!" dijo Alzack agradeciendo a su pareja mientras ella estaba encima de una repisa cercana con un rifle de francotirador mágico en la mano

"Te estás oxidando, Al!" dijo Bisca mientras dirigiar el alcance de su rifle de francotirador de nuevo, un círculo mágico verde que aparece al final del alcance -"Target Lock On! Shot Homing!" gritó, apuntando a los magos Phantom a través de su alcance y disparar una sola bala mágica que zigzagueó a través del aire hasta impactar en el medio de un grupo de fantasmas y la explosión de enviarlos a volar

Un gran grupo de phantom hizo el desafortunado error de atacar Makarov como él con calma se mantuvo firme con los ojos cerrados, abriéndolos a medida que resplandecían como a toda la tierra empezó a temblar y, con ella, el Maestro usó su magia Titan para empezar a crecer, deteniéndose todos los phantoms en sus pistas, ya que la mirada hacia él con miedo se ve en sus rostros. Makarov gritó mientras golpeaba su mano derecha por un grupo de magos Phantom mientras que la onda de choque también envió muchos otros volar.

"Es un monstruo!"

" _ **Ustedes osaron poner sus manos en los hijos de un monstruo! No piensen que alguna ley humana los va a salvar!"**_ dijo Makarov con su voz resonando por todo los rincones del gremio Phantom Lord

"él es fuerte"

"Y sus magos tampoco son malos"

"Ellos están locos!"

"Así que estos son los magos Fairy Tail ?!"

Erza cercenar el envío de muchos fantasmas volando con dos espadas en sus manos

Un grupo de magos Phantom cargada Reedus que dibujó una variedad de colores, jabalíes peludos en su estómago con su pincel

"Pict magic! Naturaleza salvaje!" gritó Reedus mientras los verracos volvieron a la vida y se cargan a través de los magos enviándolos a volar

"Wood make" dijo Laki juntando sus manos como lo hace de la misma forma Gray cuando usa su magia –"La maldición del amor tímido!" ella grita poniendo sus manos en el suelo y convocar a una variedad de herramientas de madera del suelo y provoca muchos fantasmas volaran

"Qué se supone que significa eso?" cuestiono un mago Phatom lord cercano en estado de shock antes que Genmu nivel 1 le diera un golpe en la mandíbula…

"Que les parece si cambiamos a un juego más rítmico!" dijo Genmu nivel 1 sacando un gashat verde brillante y lo presiona

 **[DoReMiFa Beat!]** _ **(Optimista Música pop seguido por rascado Disco de música)**_

La pantalla del juego aparece como un robot de apoyo pequeño color dorado y negro y de aspecto de un DJ con platos giratorios para brazo, y Watts Hasta Sonda para los pies aparece

"La seriedad…tercer avance" dijo Genmu nivel 1 abriendo la palanca

 **[GACHAN! ¡Level up!] [Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick ! Migh ~ ~ ty Action X!]** [ **A Gacha!] [Do-Do-DoReMiFa!** **So-La-Ti-Do! (Yeah Yeah) OK! DoReMiFa (This is the Beat they ask for) Bea~t~! (To the Beat, To the Beat)] (Upbeat Pop Music followed by Music Disc scratching)**

Dos hologramas aparecen como Genmu nivel 2 se forma pero el beat gamer abre su boca y lo muerde mientras se transforma en una armadura color oro y negro. En su hombro izquierdo un altavoz mientras en su brazo derecho era una placa giratoria. Su rostro fue cubierto por otra máscara que se parece el sombrero con auriculares y micrófono de un dj junto un visor magenta en los ojos…

"Muy bien, let's dance" dijo Genmu haciendo un movimiento en sus discos como una música comenzó a escuchar (el tema remix "Excite")

Pronto varias notas musicales bajaron hacia los magos confundidos mientras las notas tocaban sus cuerpos como las palabras "bad" y "miss" se mostraban al momento que termino la canción, los magos de lord phantom fueron cubiertos por explosiones

"Supongo que ellos no tenían el ritmo, cierto Laki?" dijo Genmu a Laki

"S-Si!" dijo Laki con un ligero rubor…

Un grupo de magos fantasma gritó mientras cargaban hacia Happy

"He encontrado un gato!"

"Por fin alguien que puede vencer!

"Aye" dijo Happy quien los miró con una mirada oscura en su cara. De repente, invoca sus alas haciendo que los phantom a chocar entre sí- "Soy un mago ... también!" grita Happy luego saca dos peces gigantesca de la nada y que hace pivotar alrededor de ellos golpeando algunos magos Phantom de distancia. Ahora se encontraba en una pila de ellos sosteniendo una sandía enorme con malos ojos brillantes como todos los magos, por alguna razón habían rellena de mariscos en la boca y se noqueado

"Y qué si soy un gato?" dijo

"Perdón por eso…" dijo un mago Phantom lord con la boca cubierta por un pez

 **Trigger! Maximum driver!**

"Devastación de tiros!" grito Eternal balanceando su cuchillo invocando un monton de balas de energía azul impactando en los magos Phantom. De inmediato saco la accel memory y la inserto en la ranura como luego tomo la heat memory y lo inserto en la ranura de su arma

 **Accel! Maximum driver!**

 **Heat! Maximum driver!**

"Infierno andante!" dijo Eternal moviendo a gran velocidad recortando a los magos con cortes de fuego

"Ira del dios del mar!" grito Poseidón lanzando múltiples corte de aguas hacia los magos phantom lord. Giro su tridente al suelo –"Marejada!"

Una enorme ola aparece y embiste a los magos de Phantom contra la pared

"José! Muéstrate!" gritó Makarov

Erza gritó mientras volaba hacia adelante, requipping en su Entei no Yoroi y balanceando la espada hacia adelante produciendo llamas de él que envió más magos Phantom volar

"Donde están ellos? Donde esta Gajeel y Element 4? Donde se encuentran?!" cuestionó ella

A medida que la batalla se prolongó a continuación, en lo alto de las vigas, el Dragón Slayer Gajeel observaba la lucha, riendo para sí mismo.

"Entonces ella es Titania Erza. Laxus y Mystogan no están involucrados, huh? Malditos bastardos…Pero las cosas van como el plan del maestro José. Su ira les hace muy bien para la basura" dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa en su rostro –"Sin embargo, esos magos de armadura requip inusuales, me llaman la atención" murmuro viendo a los riders en acción

 **Full charge!/Exceed charge!**

"Hagan a un lado, basura!" grito Gaoh recortando a los magos y lanzando algunas huelgas y patada a ellos

"Sientan la ira de Fairy Tail!" declaro Orga haciendo lo mismo mandando a los magos de Phantom Lord a volar

 **Fifteen sparking!**

"Oscuridad destellante" grito Fifteen clavando a yorimaru al suelo creando una ola de oscuridad golpeando a los magos phantom , luego gira su espada creando un gran corte de energía contra ellos…

 **Advent! Advent! Advent! Advent!**

Metagelas y Evildriver embistieron contra los magos phantom como Venosnaker envolvía algunos con su cola y Biogreeza colgaba a algunos con su lengo antes de lanzarlos al aire…

 **Sword vent!**

Ouja cobra contra algunos magos de Phantom cortándolos con veno saber –"Ustedes pagaran por lo que han hecho!" grito insertando una tarjeta

 **Final vent!**

Ouja dio un salto como Venosnaker lo impulso haciendo el rider hacer patadas de bicicleta contra los magos de Phantom creando explosiones…

"Mmm, ese chico tiene mucha energía? Sera divertido si peleo contra él" dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa

* * *

"Entonces, donde esta Lord Phantom otra vez?" pregunto Kage rascándose la cabeza y Oscar a su lado siguiendo a Lucy-"Y Nala te dije que no nos siguieras y te quedaras en el hospital"

Detrás de ellos estaba Nala siguiéndoles la pista

"Yo soy parte del gremio y debo luchar contra los malvados que dañaron a mi nueva familia Otou-san" dijo Nala con una sonrisa

"De acuerdo pero si las cosas se ponen series te escondes, entendiste señorita?" dijo Kage recibiendo un asentamiento de su hija

"Realmente actúas como un verdadero padre, Kage" dijo Lucy evitando reírse –"Y para aclarar, Phantom Lord tiene varios edificios de gremio. Pero yo supongo que todos se fueron al cuartel general"

"Eso tiene sentido…eh?" dijo Oscar como de pronto el cielo empezó a llover –"Que extraño no se suponía que hoy iba a llover"

'Lluvia, no me digas que ' pensó Kage reconociendo esa lluvia

"Quien es?" dijo Lucy reconociendo una persona acercándose a ellos

"Goteo…gota…gota, si. Juvia es la mujer de la lluvia" dijo Juvia antes que se detuvo y vio a dos personas reconocible

"Oh, Okaa-san!" grito Nala como corrió de inmediato abrazando a Juvia

"Nala-chan!" dijo Juvia de sorpresa no pensaba se toparía con ella

"Okaa-san, te extrañaba verte" dijo Nala con una sonrisa

"Juvia también se alegra de verte, mi querida hada" dijo Juvia abrazando a Nala y luego mira a Kage –"Hola Kage-san"

"Juvia…" dijo Kage ocultando sus emociones, estaba feliz que ella esté aquí quizás le pueda explicar lo que sucedía –"Dime, porque tu gremio ataco Fairy Tail?"

"Maestro Jose solo hace lo que es mejor para el gremio de Juvia" dijo Juvia quien miro a Lucy –"Quién es ella?" hablo frunciendo el ceño

"Non, non, non, non, non"

De pronto el suelo empezo a levantarse formando una persona. Era un hombre alto que lleva un monóculo en el ojo derecho, su color de cabello es verde llevando un peinado punteando todo hacia arriba, también tiene un bigote pequeño hecho hacia abajo, viste un traje marrón con cuello espinoso. Sol suele meter sus pies en el suelo gracias a su magia utilizándolo también para moverse en ella. Tiene una postura muy extraña, estando de pie con la cabeza inclinada, mientras que curiosamente se mueve hacia atrás y adelante.

"Con non de 3,3,7, te digo bonjour!" dijo el extraño hombre

"Un rarito" dijo Lucy escondiéndose detrás de Oscar

"Juvia-san, no me digas que se te olvido tu misión ahora" dijo el hombre

"Quien es ese extaño sujeto, Okaa-san" dijo Nala asustada

"Monsieur Sol" dijo Juvia

"No puedo creer que a tu edad y tengas una hija…sobre todo con un mago de Fairy Tail…que diría maestro José si se entera" dijo Sol –"Pero bueno es mejor concentrarse en el trabajo, mi monóculo me dice que la chica rubia es nuestra cible"

"Cible?…un objetivo?" dijo Oscar

"Oh, Era esta chica?" dijo Juvia

"Me disculpo por mi tardía presentación. Mi nombre es Sol, uno de los element 4" dijo Sol presentándose de manera extraña-"Las personas me llaman Sol de la tierra…por favor llámame Monsieur Sol!

"Element 4?" dijo Lucy

"Phantom!" dijo Oscar insertando su anillo de inmediato

 **Change! Now!**

"Malditos pagaran por lo que hicieron a Levy!" grito Sorcerer

"Oscar cálmate" dijo Kage en el medio de su amigo y mira a Sol y Juvia –"Qué es lo que quieren con Lucy"

Juvia frunció el ceño…'Acaso Lucy, es un rival de amor?'

"Tenemos que atraparte para el gran Phantom Lord" dijo Sol –"Y claro usted ya debieron conocer a mi compañera de los Element 4, la mujer de la lluvia…las personas la llaman Juvia de las profundidades pero ya debieron conocerla de antemano"

"Juvia" dijo Kage con tristeza

Juvia no pudo evitar bajar la mirada –"Lo siento pero es algo que Juvia tiene que hacer"

Kage miro con tristeza antes de suspirar –"Supongo que es aceptable ya que es tu trabajo y no puedo culparte…sé que eres una buena persona que quiere hacer lo mejor para tu gremio, es algo que me gusta de ti" admitió con una sonrisa

El corazón de Juvia latió antes sus palabras sinceras

"Así que lo siento profundamente pero mi deber como mago de Fairy tail es proteger a sus amigos y eso es lo que voy hacer…no dejare que se acerquen a un miembro importante del gremio" dijo Kage en pose de lucha sin transformarse –"Espero que lo entiendas Juvia-chan"

"Yo tampoco quiero que nadie lastime a Lucy nee-chan, peleare contra ti señor extraño" dijo Nala cambiando a su forma Worm

"non non non, no tenemos tiempo para peleas innecesarias ya que esto está fuera de cálculo, Nuestro cliente Jude Heartifilia- Sama realmente la quiere de vuelta con tres nons, lo mejor es retirarnos" dijo Sol como él y Juvia desaparecen bajo la tierra –" Au revoir mes amis (adiós mis amigos)"

"Adiós Kage-san" dijo Juvia con tristeza como ambos desaparecen completamente

"De acuerdo…esto salió mejor de lo que pensaba la verdad" dijo Kage mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que se han ido realmente. A continuación, se dirigió de nuevo hacia Lucy, que parecía estar temblando.

Los enemigos que haberla asustado o ese Jude Heartifilia tiene algo que ver

"¿Estás bien Lucynee-chan?" dijo Nala c

"Si lo estoy, no es nada" dijo Lucy

"Mejor vayamos hacia donde están nuestros amigos" dijo Sorcerer como asintieron y marcharon rapidamente

Sin embargo ocultando sus emociones, Lucy derramo una lagrima-'No puede ser él ... él no le importaría lo suficiente como para hacer algo como esto ... ¿verdad?' pensó

* * *

De vuelta en la batalla en Phantom Lord

"Entonces, ¿qué tal algo de esto ?!" grito uno de los magos Phantom como él y tres de sus colegas dispararon diferentes llamas de colores de los círculos de magia delante de sus armas / manos sobre el grupo

Las explosiones de fuego impactando detrás de algunos magos Fairy Tail a medida que se las arreglan para sobrevivir sin embargo las llamas empiezan a ser succionado por la boca de Natsu

"Ahora que he comido, estoy listo y cargado!" dijo Natsu con una sonrisa algo siniestra

¿Qué pasa con este chico ?!" dijo un phantom en duda ya que todos ellos fueron llevados de vuelta y aterrado por la visión de Natsu come el fuego.

"Se comió el fuego!"

"Podría ser? Que él sea..."

"Los voy a mandar a volar. _Karyū no Hōkō_ " gritó Natsu envíando de una explosión masiva de fuego de su boca en los phantom, causando una masiva explosión que consume todos ellos y los envió volando en el aire gritando de dolor.

"Ice Maker Lance!" grito Gray enviando más phantom al aire con su ataque

Erza usa su _Kureha no Yoroi_ cortó su camino a través de más de ellos de un solo corte

"Wood Maker: La distancia entre los dos es para siempre!" grito Laki llamando pies de madera maciza de la base de que una patada de distancia mas Phantoms.

"Si, no tengo ni idea!" dijo un phantom al terror al ataque

 **[DoReMiFa critical finish!]**

Genmu balanceo gashacon sword, una espada de ataques en base a fuego y hielo pero en esta ocasión fue cubierta por una nota musical como recorta a los phantom como se escucha un remix de música

"Guns Magic! Mad Shot!" grito Alzack disparando una bala que explota en el barro atrapando un grupo de phantom en ella.

"Re equipar! Escopeta mágica!" grito Bisca como su rifle francotirador cambio por una escopeta que luego uso para disparar una difusión masiva de disparos a varios phantom

 **Luna! Maximum drive!**

"Ataque de clones de sombra!" grito Eternal creando cuatro clones como sincronizada mente recortan a los magos phantom en múltiples lugares

 **Full charge!**

"Tyrant Crash!" grito Gaoh haciendo una barra de energía contra los magos phantom

 **Exceed charge!**

"Emperor smash!" grito Orga con un rider kick cargado de energía fotónica capturando varios phantoms antes de ser consumidos por una explosión

 **Fifteen Au Lait!**

"Darkness slah" girto Fifteen creando cortes de energía mandando a volar a los phantoms

"Aqua bomber!" dijo Poseidon una burbuja de agua que disparo una potente chorro impactando a los pahtoms contra el techo antes que caigan de vuelta a la tierra

 **Final vent**

"Heavy Pressure!" grito Ouja con metal horn en su mano como Metalgelas lo empuja ganando impulso impactando contra le enemigo

Natsu y Gray a eliminan más Phantoms con sus respectivos ataques elemento fuego / hielo antes de saltar hacia atrás y encontrarse de regreso a la parte de atrás de unos a otros

"No está mal, ojos caídos!" dijo Natsu

"Bastante bien para ti, ojos saltones" dijo Gray

Erza, Macao, Wakaba, Loke, y Cana se encuentran copias de seguridad de una en la otra en un grupo mirando los phantom todavía los rodea rodeaban

"Son nuestros ahora!" dijo Wakaba.

"¡Vámonos!" dijo Macao

Team DARK estaban en la misma situación…

"Estos chicos son persistentes" dijo Genmu nivel 3

"Pero aunque ellos nos superen en número les seguiremos pateándoles el trasero" dijo Eternal

"Tenemos algo que ellos nunca tendrán, el trabajo en equipo y el espíritu" dijo Ouja

"Acabaremos esto en pocos minutos" dijo Gaoh pateando a un phantom en el pecho

"Erza" llamó Makarov como la maga pelirroja lo mira mientras él camina por las escaleras pateando lejos a algunos magos phantom-"Les dejo el resto a ustedes!"

"Maestro!" dijo Erza

"José esta en el último piso… Le voy a dejar fuera de servicio para bien…" dijo Makarov

"Por favor, tenga cuidado..." dijo Erza en voz baja.

Makarov destruye la puerta a distancia, sobre las vigas Gajeel sonríe ampliamente

"Gihi" se ríe Gajeel y mira como Makarov camina a través de la puerta que lo llevo a su Maestro José en la parte superior del edificio- "Ahora que la mayor amenaza se ha ido. Tal vez debería involucrarme un poco?" se pregunta cuando finalmente decide unirse a la lucha, saltando hacia abajo de las vigas con una sonrisa maniática en su rostro…

 **Fin capitulo**

 **Lamento si este capítulo salió corto pero espero que aun sigua de su agrado**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	28. Capitulo 27: Lucy Heartfilia

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(Comienza en la ciudad de Fiore en la noche, con la luna en lo alto del cielo, gotas de agua caen formando un charco antes que un pie pisa el charco, las luces de los faroles brillan como en las calles otras siluetas caminan. Las luces iluminan mostrando nueve figuras acorazadas. Las luces se enfocan en sus cascos mostrando antes de ponerse en posición de batalla y corre hacia adelante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(En el otro extreme era de día mostrando un enorme edificio mostrando a nueve jóvenes sonriendo como a su lado estaban Natsu, Gray, Erza y Lucy antes que todos se pusieran en pose de pelea)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(Una tarjeta con la imagen de una cobra cae en la mano de Daimon antes de sonreir, la escena cambia como Kamen rider Ouja miraba el cielo de la noche con Venonsnaker se deslizaba entre el suelo)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(La escena cambia a Erza caminando en un denso bosque mirando el sol brillar/ Luego aparece ella luchando contra una bestia gigante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart (Beatin' Beatin')]**

 _(Ouja y Erza chocan sus armas, como la gente los ovacionaba/ La escena cambia al gremio donde Kiba iba a comer su carne antes que Charlotte se lo quita, Elizabeth y Lucy estaba en el medio deteniendo una pelea entre Natsu y Gray. Lance jugando videojuegos en una esquina mientras Aster tomaba un vaso de limonada de parte de Mirajane. Kage practicaba con su espada como Oscar leía un libro antes de asustarse por un murciélago cayendo de espalda donde Emily reia sin control)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin' heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon entra el gremio como el murciélago se apoya en su hombro y el comienza acariciarlo)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en nueve parte mostrando a Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte y Kiba antes de que cambiara a los nueve dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon, Fifteen y Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en cinco mostrando a Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray y Lucy antes de cambiar el gremio entero celebrando con copas al aire)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(La oscuridad envuelto todo excepto el centro donde los nueve jóvenes están de pie sujetando sus driver para el henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Varias siluetas de seres malignos y criaturas se dirigen hacia el gremio como todo los magos estaban afuera para pelear contra las amenazas como los nueves pilotos se transforman y se unen a la lucha)_

 **[unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(Una misteriosa figura camina en la oscuridad mostrando un cinturón plateado y sujetando una tarjeta antes de desaparecer)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(El cielo de la noche aparece un misterioso kamen rider Dark Decade mirando a los nueve jóvenes y señala que vengan por él)_

 **[You got to change Breakin' the chain]**

 _(Daimon y Dark Decade chocan los puños como todo se destruye como un espejo)_

 **[Don't be afraid! Walking in hte stage,..just Go!]**

 _(En lo alto de un edificio los nueve rider y magos miran hacia abajo y saltan a la batalla como la luna llena ilumina su camino_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart!]**

 _(Cada rider y mago realiza sus técnicas como varias cadenas envuelven la pantalla donde la cámara se fija en Erza y Ouja haciendo un corte al mismo tiempo partiendo las cadenas)_

 **[kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(La pantalla es de un tono morado como el titulo Team DARK brilla con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en el fondo)_

 **Capitulo 27: Lucy Heartfilia**

La batalla de los magos de Fairy Tail contra Phantom Lord seguía en su curso como el equipo de las hadas seguía ganando cada batalla pero los phantom eran persistentes y siguieron luchando con todo

"Card Magic! Lighting, Reverse tower, lovers!" dijo Cana sacando tres tarjetas con dichos nombres y los levanta como un círculo mágico se forma–"Jolt of Fate!" grita como las cartas dispararon un potente rayo electrocutando a cada mago phantom

"Ring magic!" dijo Loke colocándose un anillo que también libero un círculo mágico –"Twister!"

Una poderosa corriente de viento creo un tornado arrazando contra varios phantoms mandándolos a volar

"Hombres, Hombres!" grito Elfman como su brazo derecho cambio a un aspecto de reptil golpeando a varios phantom e incrustándolos en las paredes –"Si son hombres, entonces sean hombres!"

"No lo entiendo" dijo un phantom confundido

"Que le sucede con el brazo?"

"Es Take Over!"

"Su brazo esta poseído por un monstruo"

"Ese es Elfman!" grito un phantom reconociendo al mago de pelo blanco –"El que absorbe los poderes de los monstruos que derrota…este es…Beast arma, Elfman!"

De pronto un fuerte golpe estalló en el aire captando la atención de casi todos hacia el origen del golpe…

"Ese es…"

"Es él…"

Una figura oscura se puso de pie encima de la señal de Phantom Lord dañada que colgaba sobre la parte superior de la barra.

"El Dragon Slayer de acero negro…Gajeel" dijo Erza

Team DARK miro detalladamente al dragon slayer de acero un joven alto y musculoso con el pelo negro largo, de punta, que se mantiene peinado hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto los ojos rojos de la frente con las pupilas oscuras rasgados, y no tiene cejas visibles.

"Como te atreves a herir a Levy!" grito Nab de ira cuando salta hacia Gajeel a atacarlo.

En ese momento, el brazo derecho de Gajeel se transforma en un palo de hierro que lanza hacia y se extiende en el estómago de Nab, rompiéndolo de nuevo en el suelo y lo empuja a lo largo del camino yo que también lleva a cabo algunos de sus compañeros magos Phantom.

"Nab!" grito Loke

"Incluso le dio a sus propios compañeros con ese ataque!" dijo Gray en estado de shock

"Aunque parece que a él no le importaba en absoluto" dijo Genmu

"Hehe! Oye tú, basura" dijo Gajeel transformando su brazo a la normalidad-"El Dragon Slayer de Acero, Gajeel-sama, se enfrentara a ustedes"

"Hombre!" grito Elfman Elfman mientras se lanza contra Gajeel-"Quízas sea basura, pero sigo siendo hombre!" declara como su brazo derecho lanza el puño hacia adelante como aparece un círculo mágico de color púrpura, el puño a través de él y se transformó en un puño de piedra macizo.

Gajeel ve venir el ataque con anticipación y transforma el puño izquierdo en un bastón de hierro y lo levanta para bloquear el puño de Elfman.

"Elfman, huh?" dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras transforma su puño derecho nuevo en un bastón de acero y lo extendiendo contra Elfman, quien lo esquiva,

Mientras Elfman retrocedía, Gajeel sigue extendiendo su brazo izquierda hacia él, pero logra esquivarlo de nuevo . Gajeel luego transforma su pierna derecha en un viga de acero y dispara hacia él.

Elfman gestión de atrapar el ataque utiliza su puño de piedra deteniendo la viga…

"Oh…Nada mal" dijo Gajeel sonando un poco impresionado

"Un hombre debe ser fuerte" declaró Elfman

"Entonces, qué tal esto?" preguntó Gajeel como de repente, barras más pequeños salen disparados de su viga de su pie, Elfman apenas logra esquivanrlo echando la cabeza hacia un lado como el impacto de las barras golpea a otros miembros Phantom enviándolos a volar

"Maldito…A sus propios compañeros?" preguntó Elfman en estado de shock al ver a su oponente tan despreocupadamente de herir con sus ataques a sus propios compañeros de gremio.

"A donde crees que estas mirando?" dijo Gajeel lanzando su puño izquierdo hacia adelante y transformarlo en un bastón de acero nuevamente golpeándolo en la cara de Elfman enviándolo a volar.

Justo en ese momento aparece Natsu saltando sobre Elfman y el lanzamiento a sí mismo fuera de él

"Gajeel!" grita Natsu con su puño prendido en llamas

Gajeel reacciona demasiado tarde para el ataque y se perfora hacia atrás por un puño de fuego para el envío a estrellarse en la barra sorprendiendo a muchos de los magos Phantom…

"Gajeel ha sido golpeado!"

"Primera vez que veo esto…"

Gajeel se recupera fácilmente, sonriendo y mira fijamente a Natsu que ahora cómo ambos puños encendidos en el fuego

"Yo soy el Dragon Slayer de Fairy Tail " declaró Natsu como Gajeel se para de nuevo.

"Mph" dijo Gajeel sonriendo

"Elfman, déjame este tipo a mi"" dijo Natsu

"Maldito…No solamente me pisaste, también planeas interferir en esta pelea de hombre a hombre?" pregunto Elfman con molestia

" _Tetsuryūkon!_ ( Bastón del Dragón de Hierro)" grito Gajee lanzando su brazo/bastón de acero hacia adelante y se extiende hacia en Natsu, golpeándolo directamente en el pecho, pero sólo enviándolo unos metros mientras él se aferra al bastón de hierro.

"Natsu!" gritaron Erza y Ouja

"Este tipo hizo añicos el gremio e hirió a Levy y los demás" comenzó a decir Natsu

Los ojos de Gajeel se abren ligeramentes hacia arriba un poco como Natsu enciende sus manos en llamas

"Comete esto!" grito Natsu mientras se detiene y envía a Gajeel volando en el aire.

Gajeel Recupera fácilmente plantando sus pies contra las vigas del techo y lo utiliza para lanzarse de nuevo hacia Natsu que golpea su través de la cara con otro puño de fuego enviándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo y luego en la pared haciendo que se desmorona en la parte superior de él y enterrarlo en los escombros

"Oh, se están divirtiendo, no lo crees?" dijo Wakaba con una sonrisa mientras su dientes afirmaban su pipa

"Qué bueno es ser joven" dijo Macao

Elfman dio un leve gruñido

"excelente", dijo Erza

"Je, parece que el 'gran' Dragon Slayer de Acero está a punto de conseguir el trasero pateado por nuestro idiota dragon slayer de fuego" dijo Genmu

"Vamos Natsu, animó!" grito Eternal apoyándolo

"Muéstrale a ese fenómeno sin cejas lo que sucede con quienes se meten con Fairy Tail" dijo Gaoh

"Natsu! Te dejare a cargo de ese hombre! Pero a cambio…" dijo Elfman

"Si! Le daré duro!" dijo Natsu mirando hacia atrás en Elfman

"Natsu, no se distraiga y concéntrese en la lucha que eso no ha terminado" dijo Orga

El brazo de Gajeel sale disparado de entre los escombros en el aire mientras que él tira a sí mismo de debajo de ella

"Eso no me afecto" dijo Gajeel tranquilamente causando Natsu a reír suavemente

"Eso no me parece" dijo Natsu con una sonrisa

"Estas seguro?" preguntó Gajeel mientras se lanza a una carrera de velocidad hacia Natsu que es incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo como Gajeel le da una patada, mandándolo a volar con una viga de hierro de su pie izquierdo.

Natsu se estrella contra el suelo y se desliza a través de un grupo de miembros Phantom enviándolos a volar en el proceso

"Oye, oye ..." dijo Gray.

"Estos están locos", dije Loke con una gota de sudor

"Vamos, levántate. A ti tampoco te afecto, no?" pregunto Gajeel acercándose a los escombros como sus ojos rojos se iluminan.

De repente, una explosión masiva de fuego dispara hacia fuera de él destruyendo los escombros como Natsu se levanta de ello, con los ojos brillantes de color rojo brillante a través de las llamas mientras se ríe de nuevo

"Usted me conoce bastante bien allí" responde Natsu con una mirada enloquecida en sus ojos

Gajeel se ríe ya que ambos mueca ampliamente el uno al otro con sus dientes mostrando

"Sabes, eres un tipo muy sofocante e irritante! Dijo Gajeel como un círculo mágico verde aparece delante de su brazo derecho

"Cállate maldito, Gachi-Gajeel" responde Natsu con un círculo mágico roja que aparece en la parte delantera de su brazo derecho como su puño brilla en la luz del fuego

"Te aplastare!" grito Gajeel grita lanzndo su brazo/bastón hacia adelante y se extiende hacia Natsu que lo detiene sino que se desliza un poco, pero con su puño de fuego en contra del ataque

"No te adelantes a ti mismo, imbécil de acero!" grito Natsu a de ira como todo su cuerpo se ilumina y aplasta ligeramente la punta del bastón de hierro de Gajeel

"Es como los rumores dicen…Eso que posees es un decente poder" dijo Gajeel de observación mientras tira de su brazo hacia atrás y lo transforma de nuevo a la normalidad como el humo de ella arde debido al intenso calor de Natsu- "Ouchy, ouchy ..." dice con calma y con sarcasmo –"Entonces? Eso es todo lo que tienes, Salamander?"

"No te preocupes. Esto sólo fue un saludo…Antes que nuestros Dragones peleen!" dijo Natsu provocando un enfrentamiento intensamente silencioso durante unos segundos entre los dos.

Los dos se estrechan sus ojos el uno al otro y se lanzan el uno hacia el otro, destruyendo el suelo a su alrededor y cuando lo hagan, ya que ambos golpes de cambio en el aire hasta que Gajeel se pone otra patada de suerte en Natsu enviándolo a volar hacia atrás.

Natsu se pone de pie y se desliza un poco hacia atrás, sosteniendo su estómago en el dolor

"Pesado...", afirma Natu

Natsu entonces ve a Gajeel saltar por los aires con una risa maníaca como él se extiende un pie zambo de hierro a Natsu, cerrando de golpe en él y golpeándolo contra el suelo.

"Ahora, la unidad de acabado!" grito Gajeel mientras salta una vez más y levanta su puño listo para acabar con su opoente.

"Natsu!" grtian Gray y Erza al darse cuenta de esto.

 **Final vent!**

"Eh?" dijo Gajeel confundido como de repente Ouja aparece bocabajo y lo sujeta levantándolo al aire –"Que demonios?!"

"Daimon!" dijo Natsu como ve que Biogreeza uso su lengua sobre la viga de metal para sujetar los pies de Ouja haciendo un péndulo

"Death Punish!" grito Ouja como él y Gajeel giran rápidamente hasta que la cabeza de Gajeel es enterrada boca abajo en los escombros como sus pies apuntaban en el cielo.

Ouja suelta el cuerpo del Dragon Slayer de acero y se acerca a Natsu –"Todo bien Natsu?" dijo extendiéndole la mano

"No era necesario que interpusieras en mi pelea" dijo Natsu mirando hacia el otro lado –"Pero gracias por la ayuda" sonrió aceptando la ayuda a levantarse

Los magos de Phatom y algunos de Fairy Tail miraron sorprendido que un novato golpeara y posiblemente derrotara a Gajeel en un simple movimiento

"I-Imposible!..."

"Acaba de golpear a Gajeel en un simple movimiento!"

"Increíble" dijo Cana

"Bueno, mira eso" dijo Bisca

"Uno de nuestros novatos pudo darle un golpe sin mucho esfuerzo al "hierro negro Gajeel"…"dijo Alzack

"Oh, bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí?" la voz de Gajeel se escucho como se levantaba sin esfuerzo de nuevo luego de recibir el ataque de Ouja-" Si es uno de esos nuevos e interesantes magos requip de Fairy Tail Requip, eh. Tengo mucho interés en usted y sus amigos desde que vi transformarse y quiero ver lo que pueden hacer…especialmente a ti, mago de armadura de serpiente"

"Entonces te sorprenderás, aun más" dijo Ouja en pose de pelea –"Bien pequeño dragón de acero…vamos a bailar!"

"Después de usted, culebrita" dijo Gajeel

Antes que pudiera batallar el edificio de repente comenzó a temblar

"Oh, vaya…" dijo Wakaba como todo el mundo deja de luchar y mira hacia arriba preguntándose lo que está pasando, aunque todos los magos de Fairy Tail parecen saberlo

"Ha comenzado" dijo Macao

"Esto no es bueno" dijo Gray

"Que está pasando?" A pregunto un Phantom

"Esa es la ira del Maestro Makarov" dijo Cana

"Kyochin no kekiren (La ira del gigante)" dijo Loke

"Ahora nadie podrá detenerlo" dijo Nab mientras está sentado en el suelo herido desde el ataque de Gajeel sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo.

Todos los magos Phantom al oír esto comienzan a encogerse de pánico y el miedo

"Todo el gremio esta temblando!"

"Ese es el hombre, Maestro Makarov!" dijo Elfman

"Preparense! Mientras nuestro Maestro este aquí. No perderemos!" dijo Erza

"Espero que hayan escrito sus últimas palabras" dijo Genmu

"Sayonara, perras…ninguno estará a salvo" dijo Gaoh

"Parece que llegara varios funerales" dijo Fifteen

"Finalmente entenderán el lio en que se metieron" dijo Poseidón

"La próxima vez que decide meterse con un gremio…" comenzó Eternal

"…es mejor estar preparado para las consecuencias" terminó Orga

* * *

El Maestro Makarov sube cada piso del gremio destruyéndolo lentamente, su poder mágico seguía fluyendo como un aura dorada mientras sus ojos seguían en un blanco profundo. Al llegar al último piso destruye completamente la puerta.

Sentado en una especie de trono, era un hombre de gran estatura, tiene el pelo de color rojo oscuro suelto, tiene un bigote que se alarga hacia abajo pasando por sus mejillas,. Llevaba puesto un sombrero con la punta cayéndose por adelante y con el símbolo Phantom Lord, una capa de color morado, con las rayas de los bordes color rosa, en la espalda de adorno unas alas de murciélago de color azul marino, camisa blanca con su insignia de Mago santo y unos pantalones aguados de color rojo…

Era el Maestro de Phantom Lord…José Porla

El hombre parecía ni inmutarse de la explosión del poder mágico de Makarov, al cual destruye las ventanas por la presión ejercida de su poder…

"Jose" dijo Makarov muy enojado

"Vaya vaya…" dijo Jose sin mucha importancia al tono de voz del anciano

"Cuál es el significado de esto? Huh?" pregunto Makarov manteniendo fluir su poder mágico

"Tanto tiempo, Makarov-san. Desde la reunión regular de hace 6 años, no?" dijo Jose –"Me temo que me he hecho un tonto de mi mismo. Esta vez no estoy embriagado" sonrió sin vacilar

Makarov levanto su brazo derecho que creció de tamaño y lo lanza hacia adelante para golpear al maestro de Phantom Lord, estrellándose contra el suelo justo donde estaba José…

"No vine aquí a platicar, Jose" dijo Makarov

Jose se ríe ligeramente como él estaba en otra parte como lo que había golpeado ,akarov era un simple holograma…

"Eres una proyección? Maldito! Has escapado del gremio?" dijo Makarov

"Una pelea entre dos de los 10 magos sagrados, seguramente causaría un cataclismo. Preferiría una simple y sencilla derrota" dijo la proyección de Jose

"Donde estas? Ven y pelea conmigo de forma justa!" declaró Makarov

"Lo siento pero tengo planes en completar una solicitud, debo traer una persona de vuelta a donde pertenece…usted debe conocerla ya que es de su propio Gremio, una tal…Lucy Heartfilia" dijo Jose

Los ojos de Makarov amplían ligeramente –"Que es lo que quieren de ella?"

"Ya te lo dije anciano, tengo la solicitud de traerla de vuelta con su familia. Y veo que con tu rostro no sabes quién es Lucy Heartifila-sama, verdad?" dijo Jose

Sin darse cuenta que una enorme figura estaba detrás de Makarov

'Maldición! No sentí la presencia de ese tipo' pensó Makarov girando para ver con quien se enfrentaba ahora

Se trataba de un hombre grande y alto. Lleva una venda blanca en sus ojos, un sombrero verde encima, una túnica verde grande, un vestido púrpura y un collar con una cruz pequeña que están diseñados para ello. Lo que llamo la atención a Makarov era que ese hombre estaba llorando…

"Esta, esta, esta tristeza!" grito el hombre como una luz brillante se forma

Esa luz golpea a Makarov y siente que toda su energía mágica estuviera siendo drenada y cae desde lo más alto de la torre…

* * *

En la planta inferior…

De repente algo se derrumba en el centro de la sala llamando la atención de todo el mundo

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto Elfman

"Qué?" dijo Genmu

"Algo cayó al suelo!"

A medida que el humo finalmente se borra todo lo que cayó, todo el mundo finalmente consigue una buena mirada en ella, tumbado en medio de la sala fue un muy, muy palidecido Maestro Makarov con su mandíbula abierta

"Viejo!" grito Natsu

"Abuelo!" grito Gray

"Maestro!" grito Erza

Ouja gruñe en estado de shock por lo que ve –"Nuestra pelea tendrá que ser en otro momento" le dijo a Gajeel como va hacia los demás

"Qué ?!" dijo Gaoh.

"No puede ser!" dijo Fifteen

"Qué fue lo que pasó?!" grito Eternal.

Rápidamente todos los magos de Fairy Tail y los riders se reúnen alrededor de Makarov, Erza se arrodilló y lo va a levantar en sus brazos

"M- mi poder mágico... Mi poder mágico!" dijo Makarov débilmente

"Maestro, aguante!" dijo Erza

"Que ha pasado?" dijo Cana

"Qué demonios? No siento ningún poder mágico del viejo" dijo Gray

"Te refieres a que ahora solo es un simple viejo?" pregunto Elfman

"Pero, por qué?" dijo Happy como las lágrimas empiezan a formar en sus ojos.

"Viejo, aguanta!" dijo Natsu

"Algo me huele mal y no me agrada para nada" dijo Genmu

"Si" estuvo de acuerdo Orga

Gajeel se aburrió como dio un salto hacia las vigas de madera mientras observaba a los magos de Fairy tail reunidos hacia su Maestro…

"Que aburrido. Y justo cuando las cosas iban a mejorar al momento que pelearía contra ese mago de armadura de temática de serpiente" dijo Gajeel con un suspiro

"No puedo creerlo…Como fue que derrotaron al viejo?" pregunto Gray

"Qué diablos ellos tienen allá arriba?" pregunto Elfmand mirando hacia arriba

"De ninguna manera! No hay manera Maestro podría haber perdido!" declaró Eternal

"Esos hijos de puta debieron de haber jugado sucio o algo, ellos hicieron algo allá arriba que lo hizo de esta manera!" dijo Gaoh con rabia

"El Maestro de Fairy Tail fue derrotado?" una serie de preguntas de los magos Phantoms ya que están todos reunidos y mirando a la escena de los magos de Fairy Tail en torno a su maestro

"En serio?"

"Qué!"

"Lo escuchaste? Podemos hacerlo!"

"Ahora solo tiene la mitad de sus fuerzas!"

"Y todavía tenemos a Gajeel y los Element 4!"

Ouha y Erza tanto escucharon la declaración de los magos phantom y no les gusta lo que están escuchando-'Esto es malo' pensaron al mismo tiempo

"Es nuestra oportunidad!" " gritaron los Phantomsr, ya que cobran a los magos de Fairy Tail.

Ahora Phantoms totalmente revigorizadas comienzan su contraataque teniendo muchos de los magos de Fairy Tail por sorpresa a medida que comienzan los derriba.

"No se pongan altaneros!" grito Natsu de ira mandando a volar a un grupo de phantoms lejos con su magia de fuego.

 **[Gachan!][Level up!] [Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Migh~ty Actio~n X!] [A Gacha!] [Shakariki, Shakariki, BAD! BAD! Shakatto, Rikitto, Shakariki Sports! (Upbeat Rock Song and Drum bang)]**

"No se olviden de nosotros!" declaro Genmu en su forma shakariki sports, usando los Trick Flywheels contra Phantom

 **Full charge!/ Exceed charge!/ Eternal! Maximum driver!/ Fifteen squash!**

"Orraaahh!/ja!" gritaron Gaoh, Orga, Eternal, Fifteen y Poseidón realizando sus movimientos firma contra Phantoms

 **Final vent!**

Ouja montando encima de Evildriver impacta contra varios magos de phantoms como el resto los recorta con veno saber…

"Maldición, ellos…" dijo Gray

"Obtuvieron su espíritu de pelea de regreso" dijo Loke terminando la frase del mago de hielo

"Tomen esto! Sannin Soukatti Majo! (Triple elemento mágico)" gritaron tres magos phantom combinando sus magias de fuego, tierra, y agua en una explosión y la envían hacia Cana.

"Maldición!" grito Cana al notar que el ataque se acercaba a ella y era demasiado tarde para esquivarlo.

La explosión del ataque causa a Cana gritar

"Cana!" grita Wakaba

A medida que el humo se disipa, Macao se muestra enfrente de Cana tomando la explosión en lugar de ella mientras aun seguía de pie

"Deben hacerlo mejor que esto!" dijo Macao

"Macao…" dijo Cana

Desde donde se encontraba de pie, Erza se da cuenta de que ahora están empezando a perder terreno, ahora los Phantoms tienen la ventaja sobre ellos como muchos más de sus compañeros están ahora heridos con muchos de ellos apenas pudiendo contener los ataques de Phantoms.

Gajeel aun seguía en lo alto de las vigas de madera observando la pelea

"Puedo ver a donde llevara esto" dijo el dragon slayer de acero

'Esto es malo. No se trata de fuerzas de ataque…Nuestra moral es críticamente baja por igual' pensó Erza analizando la situación, dándose cuenta de que ahora están luchando una batalla perdida se pone de pie y grita –"Retirada! Todos regresen al gremio!"

"¿Eh ?!" dijo Natsu en estado de shock ante lo que está oyendo.

"Erza" dijo Loke

"Imposible! Por qué lo dices?" grito Gray

"Un hombre no retrocede!" grito Elfman golpeando a dos phantom con sus manos

"Puedo seguir peleando…" dijo Macao aunque su cuerpo estaba cubierto de moretones debido al ataque que tomó y a ahora está siendo llevado por Cana con su brazo por encima del hombro.

"Yo también puedo pelear, Erza!" dijo Cana

"No! Sin el maestro, no podremos derrotar a Jose. Retrocedan! Es una orden" grito Erza

"Al infierno que no! No puedo permitir que esos hijos de puta se salgan con la suya" grito Gaoh recortando a varios phantom

"¡No! Ella tiene razón ... con la situación tal como es ahora. No hay ninguna posibilidad que podamos derrotar a todo su gremio, a los element 4 , Gajeel y luego su amo. Hemos perdido el impulso!" dijo Genmu

"No me gusta ni un poco, pero es cierto…tenenmos que retirarnos" dijo Orga

"Erza! Usted y los demás salgan de aquí, vamos a cubrir la espalda!" grito Ouja insertando una tarjeta como los demás riders forman una barrera con sus cuerpos

"Daimon" dijo Erza

 **Unite vent!**

Venosnaker, Metalgelas y Evildriver se fusionan convirtiéndose en Genocider sorprendiendo a los magos Phantoms como el monstruo de contrato los embistió

"Iremos detrás de ustedes pronto, no se preocupen" dijo Ouja mirando a Erza, aunque ella no podía verlo debido a su máscara, ella sabía que él estaba sonriendo –"Así que todos salgan de aquí!" grita recortando algunos phantom

"Retirada! Ahora!" grito Erza a, ya que todos los miembros de Fairy Tail estuvieron de acuerdo a regañadientes y comience a retirarse.

"Contra ellos!" Un mago phantom grita.

"Ni lo crean" dijo Genmu insertan el gashat en la ranura

 **[Kimewaza] (sonido de energía) [Shakariki! Critical strike!]**

"Prueben esto, insectos" grito Genmu lanzando sus ruedas hacia los magos sacándolos a volar

 **UNICORN! Maximum driver!/ Fifteen sparking!**

"No nos subestimen!" gritaron Eternal y Fifteen haciendo una barra de energía gemela contra sus oponentes

"No pasarán!" grito Poseidón mandando una corriente de agua a gran presión contra los phantoms

 **Full charge! /Exceed charge!**

"Aunque ustedes ganaron la batalla no significa que ganaron la guerra" grito Gaoh corriendo a gran velocidad recortando a varios phantom en el camino

"Habrá una próxima vez, ténganlo en cuenta Phantom" dijo Orga disparando un potente rayo fotónico contra un gran grupo de phantoms

* * *

"Oh? Corriendo con la cola metida entre las patas?" dijo Grajeel aun siguiendo en la viga mirando la batalla aunque ya empezaba a aburrirse –"Nunca tienen agallas, malditos"

"Las retiradas son lamentables" dijo Aria en una viga al lado a la de Gajeel –"Demasiadas lamentables"

"Aria? Tú siempre me causas temor. Pero de todo modos, buen trabajo con lo de el viejo" dijo Gajeel

"Todo fue plan del Maestro Jose" dijo Aria como de inmediato empezó a llorar a mares –"Q-Que maravilloso!"

"No llores por cualquier cosa. Eres una molestia…" se quejo Gajeel –"Entonces, ellos capturaron a esa tal Lucy?" pregunto

* * *

Más abajo Natsu no estaba entre los demás que se retiraban, también ayuda a los riders a cabo algunos de los magos Phantom atrás cuando su audiencia de dragón se enteró de lo que dijo Gajeel mientras miraba hacia él.

"Es una historia triste. Lamentablemente no pudimos capturarla debido a que tenían copias de seguridad" dijo Aria con unas lagrimas –"Al Maestro Jose no le agrado la noticia pero habrá otra oportunidad él dijo…"

"Por lo menos le dimos a ellos, una 'cálida bienvenida'…" dijo Gajeel

Antes de que un Phantom puede apuñalar a Natsu, Genmu le golpea por la espalda, finalmente, captando la atención de Natsu

"Lance!" dijo el dragon slayer de fuego

"No escuchaste lo que dijo Erza? Vamos, tienes que salir de aquí" dijo Genmu

Natsu de mala gana tuvo que hacerle caso y se dirigió donde los demás

"Retirada! Muévanse!" grito Erza

"Estas demente? Crees que voy a retroceder? Estoy aquí para vengar por lo del equipo de Levy!" grito Gray antes de recibir un ligero golpe en la cabeza de parte del arma de Charlotte…

"Sé cómo te sientes Gray pero es todo lo que podemos hacer ahora…retirarnos, pero va haber otra oportunidad para vengar a nuestros amigos…" dijo Fifteen

Gray se queda sin habla, pero finalmente se decide a ceder.

"Daimon, todos…solo faltan ustedes!" grito Erza siendo la ultima en salir

"Ya la escucharon, vámonos!" grito Ouja como el resto de team DARK se marcharon

* * *

Kage, Oscar, Nala y Lucy habían llegado justo hacia la sede de Phantom Lord pero también llegan a tiempo para ser testigo de su gremio en retirada. Miraron a Makarov que estaba en un verde enfermizo

"Qué es lo que sucedió?" dijo Kage

"Luego explicamos la situación, tenemos que regresar a nuestro gremio ahora!" dijo Erza

Todo el gremio de Fairy Tail se encuentra ahora en retirada. Lucy miro al ver a su Maestro en ese estado además de muchos de sus amigos y compañeros heridos por toda la lucha.

'Acaso…todo esto es por mi culpa?' pensó Lucy como no podía soportar esto, se sentía que todo esto era su culpa

* * *

Con las Hadas en plena retirada y los riders ya no impedir su caída, los Phantom comienza a dar la persecución tras ello pero por suerte para el grupo de Fairy Tail lograron escapar tras ir al sendero rocoso de las montañas.

El Maestro Makarov fue tomada por el Alzack y Bisca a un viejo amigo suyo en el bosque de Oriente, una anciana que parecía estar altamente especializado en la curación de las personas de magia llamado Porluchka. La mujer era un ermitaño y vivía en una casa de árbol real y para algunos seres humanos razón odiaba, a pesar de que era un ser humano a sí misma, pero sin embargo seguía siendo un aliado al gremio cuando se trata de situaciones como lo era en Makarov.

Tras la retirada del gremio de Phantom Lord, Fairy Tail regresa al Gremio a descansar, recuperar, cuidar de los heridos, y planificar el siguiente ataque a la sede principal de Phantom.

"Maldición"

"No puedo creer que tuvimos que retirarnos"

"esto apesta!"

"Y no pudimos vengarnos en nombre del gremio y de Levy"

Sentada en unas cajas Lucy escuchaba las conversaciones de los demás mientras su corazón cada vez se llenaba de tristeza

" _ **Hey mujer…"**_

Lucy levanto su cabeza y ve a Negataros y los demás taros inversos acercándose a ella

" _ **Que te sucede?"**_ pregunto Negataros

" _ **Pareces algo deprimida, Lucy-san"**_ dijo Rodtaros

" _ **ZZZZ"**_ Axtaros seguía dormido pero sus ronquidos sonaban como su preocupación por la maga celeste

"Es cierto Lucy, sigues afligida?" pregunto Gray

"No, no es eso…es solo que…" dijo Lucy

"Se trata de tu padre, verdad?" dijo Kiba como el resto de team DARK se acercaron

Con lo sucedido, Lucy explico a todo el mundo quien era en realidad. Su nombre completo era Lucy Herartfilia, hija de una de las familias más ricas del país. La razón por la cual ya no estaba con su familia viviendo "la vida", y apenas tenía dinero porque su padre, que era su único Padre sobreviviente debido a su madre murió cuando ella tenía diez años. Su padre cuidó muy poco de ella al punto que decidió escapar lejos de su hogar apenas hace un año. Cuando se trataba de la forma en cómo Phantom se involucro, según lo que ese tal Sol dijo, su padre aparentemente Contrató a Phantom para secuestrarla de Fairy Tail para devolverla a él.

"Realmente, lo siento…" dijo Lucy con la cabeza mirando al suelo

"Bueno el hecho que seas la heredera de un rico es para que te persigan. Y los que te deben proteger son los hombres" dijo Elfman

"No digas cosas como esa!" grito Gray

"Pero estoy bastante sorprendido. Por qué nos lo ocultaste, Lucy?" dijo Happy

"Yo no trataba de ocultar nada. Pero después que escape de mi casa…No quería hablar del tema con nadie. Por un completo año, no le puso interés a su hija perdida. Y ahora quiere que regrese? Mi padre ha ido terriblemente lejos para llevarme de regreso…" dijo Lucy-"Y puede ser peor…Pero cuando pienso en ello, fue mi culpa por huir de casa, verdad?" dijo Lucy

"De que hablas? Es tu culpa por unirte a un gremio que siempre ha querido unirse? Estoy seguro de que en nombre de todos que nadie pensaría que esto es tu culpa" dijo Kiba

"Es verdad…Tú padre es el-" dijo Elfman

"Idiota!" grito Charlotte y Gray al mismo tiempo

"Digo, Phantom" se corrigió Elfman teniendo unpequeño salto con las manos en alto

"Gracias a mis acciones, les cause a todos este gran problema. En realidad lo siento" dijo Lucy

" _ **No hables idioteces mujer!"**_ dijo Negataros llamando la atención a todos –" _ **Primero, aunque no entienda nada sobre ustedes los humanos lo que sé es que clase de padre deja de lado a su propia hija por tantos años y de repente lo quiera de vuelta? Esto suena como un montón de mierda, y Dudo mucho de su causa que la echa de menos"**_

" _ **Estoy de acuerdo con la declaración de mi colega"**_ dijo Guntaros cerrando su libro – _ **"De cualquier manera eso no es excusa de contratar a otro gremio para atacarnos porque tenemos a ella"**_

"Podría haber simplemente venir aquí y hablar con ella y con el Maestro Makarov. Maldita sea, los ricos como él me enferman" dijo Lance enfadado

"Pienso si voy a casa, todo se acabara no?" dijo Lucy

"Quien sabe…" dijo Natsu captando su atención –"Pero parece que la "heredera rica" no acertó bien. Riendo en esta vieja sucia taberna y haciendo escándalos mientras estamos de aventura…Esa es la Lucy que conozco"

"Natsu tiene razón, pasamos grandes momentos y aventuras en conjunto…Lucy eres parte de esta familia y no permitiremos que nada te ocurra" dijo Daimon como la mayoría de los miembros de team DARK sonreían en su apoyo

" _ **Eres Lucy de Fairy Tail, y esta es tu casa ahora"**_ dijo Rotaros como los taros asintieron

"Lucy, usted no tiene que ir a ninguna parte. No si tengo algo que decir al respecto" dijo Kiba mirándola a ella y le dio un pulgar hacia arriba –"Prometo que mientras estoy aquí, voy hacer de que usted pueda divertirse con todos en el gremio sin tener que preocuparse de nada!"

"Kiba…amigos…" dijo Lucy comenzando a llorar al escuchar eso de sus amigos

" _ **Hey mujer, no llores…que molestia!"**_ dijo Negataros sintiéndose incomodo en esta situación

"Si Lucy, UH ... Eres más fuerte que eso!" dijo Gray sintiéndose un poco inseguro de cómo actuar en esta situación

"Así es! Los hombres son débiles para llorar!" dijo Elfman que al parecer estaba temblando.

A lo lejos del grupo Loke estaba mirado a Lucy en silencio

* * *

En el bar, Cana volcó una tarjeta en medio de un círculo de las demás tarjetas, de repente lanzo todas ellas en el aire- "Es inútil… No puedo encontrar a Mystogan" dijo

"Ya veo. Que mal" dijo Mirajane volviéndose a mirarla como una bola de Lacrima se estableció en la barra delante de ella con una cara en ella

"Si el objetivo es Lucy, entonces ellos atacaran de nuevo. Y tenemos muchas personas heridas…esto no se ve bien" dijo Cana

"El Maestro está gravemente herido. Y no sabemos donde esta Mystogan. Tú eres el único con quien podemos contar. Laxus!" dijo Mirajane mirando hacia atrás en la esfera Lacrima que tenía la cara de Laxus en él, un aspecto bastante molesto plasmada en su rostro-"Por favor, regresa! Fairy Tail esta en una crisis!"

" _Se lo tiene bien merecido ese viejo cretino! Jajajajajaja! Eso no tiene que ver conmigo. Encárguense ustedes como puedan!"_ dijo Laxus con arrogancia con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Laxus, maldito!" grito Cana pero Aster la detiene

" _Después de todo, el viejo fue quien empezó esta guerra. Por qué debo ser yo quien acuda a su rescate?"_ pregunto Laxus

"Debido a que su objetivo es hacia uno de nuestros compañeros de Gremio y es el deber de todos protegerse y apoyarse el uno a los otros como una familia unida…" dijo Aster molesto con la actitud del nieto del Maestro

"Están apuntando a Lucy…uno de nosotros" dijo Mirajane

" _Huh? Quien es esa? Oh! Te refieres a la novata rubia tetona? Dile a ella que estaré feliz de salvarla si se convierte en mi mujer"_ dijo Laxus

"No puedo creer lo que dices!" grito Cana

"Y esa es la forma en que tratas a tus compañeros? Escucha bien niño relámpago, el gremio necesita ayuda y usted está actuando como un culo arrogante…" dijo Aster ya cansado con la actitud del mago eléctrico

" _Oye, Oye! Esa es forma de hablarle a alguien que está pidiendo ayuda? Y dile al viejo que ya se retire para que yo pueda ser el Maestro"_ dijo Laxus echándose a reír cuando, de repente, la lacrima se rompe en pedazos.

Mirajane quien fue la que hizo esto mientras se reduce el puño, con las lágrimas ahora bajando su rostro.

"Mira…" dijo Cana como Aster miro con sorpresa

"No puedo creerlo… En realidad él es parte del equipo de Fairy Tail? En ese caso, yo peleare!" dijo Mirajane girando alrededor con los ojos cerrados mientras las lágrimas siguen llegando por sus mejillas y camina hacia adelante unos pocos pies.

"Que estás diciendo?" pregunto Cana

"No puedo soportar quedarme sentada como mis amigos arriesgan su vida. Lucy casí fue secuestrada si no fuera por Kage y Oscar …tengo que ayudar a mis amigos" dijo Mirajane

"No. Solo serás un estorbo de la manera en que eres ahora. Incluso si fuiste una maga de clase S" dijo Cana poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Mirajane.

Aster observo en silencio, hace tiempo quería saber porque Mirajane ya no era una maga pero tenía la sensación que era algo personal así que no quiso llegar más al asunto…

 _ **He! Los humanos son patéticos…**_

'Que fue eso?' pensó Aster como escucho hace un momento una voz cuando iba a investigarlo, de repente todo el edificio empezó a sacudirse captando la atención de todos.

* * *

"Qué fue eso?" dijo Gray

"No suena bien, eso es seguro!" dijo Daimon

En ese momento Alzack aparece corriendo por las escaleras –"Es afuera"

"Equipo andando!" dijo Daimon como de inmediato el resto de Team DARK se transformaron y se unen hacia afuera junto con el resto del gremio,

Erza estaba tomando una ducha también escucho el ruido y fue por ahí con una toalla envuelta alrededor de ella, ya que todos daban al lago para ver algo masivo ... muy, muy lentamente masiva haciendo su camino hacia ellos

"Qué diablos?" dijo Natsu en estado de shock

"Me tienes que estar bromeando?!" dijo Genmu

"Esto no es nada bueno" dijo Eternal

Poco a poco haciendo su camino hacia ellos, era el cuartel general de Phantom Lord mantenido en una enorme pieza de la tierra por seis patas mecánicas gigantescas casi como una araña

"Su gremio está caminando!" grito Happy

"Phantom?" pregunta Loke

"En serio! ¿Qué es eso ?! ¿Qué demonios es eso ?!" grito Gaoh

"Emily, has oído hablar de eso que dicen que los malos siempre parecen conseguir las mejores cosas?" pregunto Sorcerer

"Sí" responde Poseidón

"Bueno, es sin duda justo esta situación" dijo Sorcerer

"Q-Qué haremos?" pregunto Wakaba

"Nunca imagine esto…Así fue como ellos nos atacaron?" dijo Erzacon los ojos sorprendidos de ancho agitación en su lugar.

"Nadie podría haber predicho esto..." dijo Ouja

En ese momento, la masiva sede dePhantom Lord se detienen en medio del lago, levantando una ola masiva. El centro del edificio se revela como una escotilla masiva, ya que bajó abajo, permitiendo que lo que parecía ser un cañón de metal largo para comenzar a extender hacia fuera de él hasta que fue todo el camino, y señaló a la derecha hacia Fairy Tail, su gremio, y Magnolia.

De repente, la energía oscura comienza a reunirse alrededor del barril, que gira alrededor y creciendo cada vez más intensa por el segundo, ya que crece en una bola oscura masiva de energía mágica.

"Esto es malo! Todos a cúbranse!" grito Erza mientras se precipita hacia adelante.

"Erza!" grito Mirajane

"Qué haces?" grito Macao

Erza inmediatamente se reequipa con una armadrua y se pone en el borde del lago. La armadura color plata blanquecino y azul claro, con mucho más "high-tech" de diseño, redondos picos, grandes esferas que abarca la parte superior de las manos y no da señales de cota de malla, con la Guardar-renes estar formada por placas, y las piernas en el marco completamente cubierto por el negro, los pantalones apretados. El anime también añade un par de escudos enormes a la armadura, uno para cada brazo

"No dejaré que toques al gremio!" declaró Erza

"Kongō no Yoroi (armadura de adamantio)" dijo Happy reconociendo la armadura

"Ella no intentara bloquear eso, verdad?" dijo Bisca

"No importa cuánto poder de defensa le dé a ella, ella va…" dijo Alzack

"No lo hagas, Erza, vas a morir!" grito Wakaba

La energía magica oscura era ahora una bola masiva, ya que parecía seguir para encender por una explosión enorme que sin duda podría diezmar no sólo Fairy Tail y su gremio, pero una buena parte de la magnolia con él!

"Cubranse!" grito Erza

"Erza!" grito Natsu apunto de correr hacia ella pero Gray lo detenía

"Natsu! Todo lo que nos queda es creer en Erza!" dijo el mago de hielo

Erza junta ambos escudos como un círculo mágico gigante aparece enfrente a ellos como los impactos de energía de magia en él . La presión del ataque de Phantom empezó agotar la fuerza de Erzas como sus escudos comenzaban a agrietarse…

"Erza!" grito Natsu como todos estaña cubriendose

"No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada" dijo Ouja corriendo en la misma dirección que Erza

"Nii-san!" grito Eternal

Erza se estaba cansando como el ataque era muy fuerte, empezó a ser arrastrada por algunos centímetros pero de repente algo la detiene. Ella lentamente gira la cabeza para ver a Ouja detrás de ella empujando hacia adelante…

"Daimon!" dijo Erza

"No puedo quedarme parado como una de las personas más importantes salga lastimada" dijo Ouja insertando tres tarjetas

 **Advent! Advent! Advent!**

Ouja invoca a Venosnaker, Metalgelas y Evildriver en el reflejo del lago

 **Unite vent!**

Los tres monstruos de contrato se fusionan formando a Genocider

"No voy a retroceder y no me rendiré!" grito Ouja insertando una última tarjeta

 **Final vent!**

Genocider lanza un rugido como se muerde el pecho arrancando un trozo como un agujero negro se formo en la herida y comenzó a absorber el rayo de energía mágica oscura…

"Lo esta absorbiendo!" grito Happy como los demás están sorprendido

Poco a poco el haz de energía comenzó a desaparecer como el último haz es absorbido al agujero negro de Genocider…

La barrera de Erza desapareció como se tambaleo hacia atrás por el uso de sus fuerzas pero Ouja la atrapa…

Rápidamente los otros corrieron hasta donde estaban Ouja y Erza

"Daimon! Erza! ¿Están bien?" pregunto Sorcerer

"Sí, estamos bien" responde Ouja como Erza asintió

"Q- que... que era increíble", dijo Alzack

"Sí, no es broma. Sabíamos que Genocider puede absorber casi todo con su agujero negro pero no podía creer que pudo absorber una enorme haz de energía" dijo Shadow moon

"Honestamente…Yo no sabía tampoco" dijo Ouja

Un silencio total y absoluto cae a través de todo el grupo, ya que sólo el viento que sopla podría ser escuchados.

"¿Eh?" dijo Gaoh

"Q- Qué fue eso?" pregunto Gray

"Sí ... esa fue la primera vez que he utilizado el poder de Genocider de ese modo ya que solo absorbe cosas vivas, no sabia como reaccionaria si absorbiera un ataques…sobre todo e uno tan grande" dijo Ouja

"Así que ... lo que estás diciendo es ..." dijo Macao

"Había una probabilidad del 50% de que funcionaria. Pero luego esta la probabilidad del 50% que no funcionaria y que tanto Erza como Daimon y todos los demás muriéramos" dijo Sorcerer tragando un poco del miedo

"Más o menos", dijo Ouja

Todo el mundo se pone pálido de conocer el presente como sus ojos se abren y quedan en blanco, Genmu, de repente, cae de espaldas al suelo.

"¿Eh? Creo que Lance se desmayó" dijo Fifteen

"Honestamente me sentiría de la misma manera después de escuchar lo que acaba de decir Nii-san" dijo Eternal

 _" Ahora bien, muy impresionante"_ la voz de José anuncia por los altavoces de la sede de Phantom Lord , con lo que la atención de todos de nuevo a él con miradas serias y enojado en sus rostros- _"Sin embargo, ¿cree que me va a disuadir tan fácilmente? He oído acerca de usted y tus compañeros magos Requip de mis hombres, usted es muy fuerte Voy a admitir, es una lástima que decidió unirse al Gremio equivocada completo de débiles magos._ _Sin embargo, no importará, con Makarov fuera y ya que ninguno de ustedes tiene el poder para detenerme. Entréguenme a Lucy Heartfilia. En este instante"_

"Estas bromeando!" grito Alzack

"Crees que entregaremos nuestra amiga del gremio? Ni lo piensen!" dijo Bisca

"Lucy es nuestra amiga!" dijo Macao

Pronto el resto de la hermandad se une con ellos gritando en desafío que no iban a renunciar a Lucy a él, el oído Lucy esto comienza agitando en su lugar con la cabeza agachada mientras sus ojos miraban al suelo.

" _Entréguenmela!"_ demandó José de nuevo, hirviendo de rabia

Lucy tiene la mano derecha sobre los ojos cerrados mientras ella comienza a llorar de nuevo antes de poner su mano hacia abajo- 'Yo ... Yo!'

"Antes de vender a un amigo, primero prefiero morir!" grito Erza llena de ira como los demás

Lucy abre los ojos mientras las lágrimas vuelan hacia fuera de ella, con la cabeza animándose en estado de shock en lo que estaba oyendo como todo el mundo aplaudió a lo que dijo Erza

"NUESTRA RESPUESTA NO CAMBIARA, NO IMPORTA QUÉ! LOS VOLAREMOS EN PEDAZOS!" grito Natsu

" _ **Les patearemos los culos si se les ocurre dañar a nuestra compañera!"**_ grito Negataros con los otros taros de su lado

"No dejaremos que toquen a Lucy!" grito Gaoh

"Jamás renunciamos a nuestro amigo y que se te quede en tu cabeza!" grito Genmu

"Lucy es una de nosotros y nunca traicionaría a uno de los nuestros!" grito Eternal

"Somos una familia unida y no dejaremos que que nos quiten a uno de nuestros hermanos!" grito Orga

"Si tanto la deseas, tendrás que pasar por todos nosotros!" grito Fifteen

"Lucharemos contra todos ustedes y no permitiremos que se acerquen a nuestra amiga!" grito Poseidón

"A diferencia de tu gremio, el nuestro valora a sus amigos y siempre estaremos ahí para proteger unos a los otros!" grito Sorcerer

"Si usted piensa que está teniendo Lucy entonces usted está totalmente equivocado! " grito Shadow moon

"No vamos a renunciar a ella! No Ahora! Ni nunca! Vamos a defenderla hasta el último aliento!" grito Ouja

Todos los magos de Fairy Tail continuaron a rugir de acuerdo, su respuesta, era absoluta y definitiva, no van a dar a Lucy a ellos sin luchar. Lucy escucho todo y no lo podía creer, todos fueron dando la cara a ella, ella apenas había estado con ellos durante unos meses y allí estaban, todos ellos, dando la cara por ella. Sus manos cubrieron su rostro, lágrimas en los ojos mientras sollozaba en la felicidad de saber que todos estaban allí para protegerla, cada uno de ellos no dejar que se llevaron, eran sus compañeros de gremio, sus amigos…

"Entonces prepárense para otro disparo de Júpiter! Tiemblen de miedo de los quince minutos que le tomen en cargar!" grito Jose sonando definitivamente como si se habría roto.

"Qué?" dijo Elfman en estado de shock ya que parecía para tranquilizar a todo el mundo, ya que comenzó a preocuparse de nuevo.

"Júpiter ..." dijo Cana.

"Ellos van a disparar de nuevo?" dijo Loke.

"Bueno, creo que es seguro decir que lo hemos cabreado ahora", dijo Genmu

"Daimon, tu monstruo de contrato puede absorber el hechizo de nuevo?" pregunto Erza

"No lo creo, sería demasiado para él absorber otro ataque como ese" dijo Ouja como Genocider estaba agotado

"¿Eh? ¡Hey! ¿Qué es eso!" gritó Eternal como todo el mundo se quedó mirando el la sede de Phantom Lord

. En ese momento, lo que parecía fantasmas envueltos en purpura o algo comenzó a volar fuera de las ventanas de su gremio hacia ellos.

"Gente de Phantom?"

"Pero no que iban a disparar Júpiter de nuevo?"

"No bajen la guardia!"

Varios magos de Fairy Tail gritaron mientras todos miraban a las cifras entrantes, asombrados y confundidos por su apariencia

" _Miren los abismos del infierno, Fairy Tail! Tienen dos opciones. Ser destruidos por mis tropas…Oh ser destruidos por Júpiter!"_ dijo José

"Elegimos la opción tres…Patearles el trasero!" grito Gaoh

"No puedo creerlo! Planean matar a sus propios magos!" grito Macao

"Es una mentira! No van a disparar…" dijo Wakaba con confianza pero con el sudor miedo volar de su cara

"No, dispararán" dijo Cana

"Eh?!" gritaron Macao y Wakaba con las mandíbulas abiertas en estado de shock

"Esa es la magia de José, Shade. Esos no son humanos. Esos son fantasmas creados por José" dijo Cana

"Qué? Dijiste Shade…" dijo Bisca en estado de shock como sus ojos se abrieron.

"Fantasmas?" dijo Alzack con su único ojo visible también se amplia

"Tenemos que hacer algo acerca de Júpiter" dijo Cana

"Yo lo haré pedazos! 15 minutos, no? Lo lograre!" dijo Natsuu corriendo hacia adelante- "Happy!"

"Aye!" dijo Happy recogiendoa Natsu ya que los dos despegan hacia el cañón de Júpiter.

"Esperen Natsu, ire contigo como copia de seguridad" dijo Ouja montando sobre evildriver volando hacia donde se fue Natsu

"Je, es momento de la fiesta…GaohLiner!" grito Gaoh como de repente un portal se abre.

Los magos ven con asombro y ven un enorme tren negro y bronce

"Que es esa cosa!"

"nuestro apoyo de ataque" grito Gaoh subiendo dentro de la cabina y activando el modo colmillo liberando un rugido agudo como se abren las compuertas con su armamento listo

"Muy bien, que inicie el juego" dijo Genmu

"Vamos Elfman, nosotros también vamos!" dijo Gray

"Muy bien!" grito Elfman

"Nosotros nos encargaremos aquí!" grito Cana mientras se prepara algunas de sus cartas.

"Todo el mundo! Prepárense para defender el gremio! Dales todo lo que tienes! Para Lucy, Levy, Jet, Droy, y el Maestro!" grito Erza mientras convoca dos espadas,

"Si!" gritaron los demás

"De acuerdo todos como diría mi hermano…Hagamos esto un espectáculo vistoso!" grito Eternal como todo el mundo se prepara para una gran batalla para proteger a uno de sus amigos…

Esta batalla decidirá que gremio triunfara!...

 **Fin capitulo**

 **Lamento si este capítulo salió corto pero espero que aun sigua de su agrado**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	29. Capitulo 28:La batalla decisiva!

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(Comienza en la ciudad de Fiore en la noche, con la luna en lo alto del cielo, gotas de agua caen formando un charco antes que un pie pisa el charco, las luces de los faroles brillan como en las calles otras siluetas caminan. Las luces iluminan mostrando nueve figuras acorazadas. Las luces se enfocan en sus cascos mostrando antes de ponerse en posición de batalla y corre hacia adelante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(En el otro extreme era de día mostrando un enorme edificio mostrando a nueve jóvenes sonriendo como a su lado estaban Natsu, Gray, Erza y Lucy antes que todos se pusieran en pose de pelea)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(Una tarjeta con la imagen de una cobra cae en la mano de Daimon antes de sonreir, la escena cambia como Kamen rider Ouja miraba el cielo de la noche con Venonsnaker se deslizaba entre el suelo)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(La escena cambia a Erza caminando en un denso bosque mirando el sol brillar/ Luego aparece ella luchando contra una bestia gigante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart (Beatin' Beatin')]**

 _(Ouja y Erza chocan sus armas, como la gente los ovacionaba/ La escena cambia al gremio donde Kiba iba a comer su carne antes que Charlotte se lo quita, Elizabeth y Lucy estaba en el medio deteniendo una pelea entre Natsu y Gray. Lance jugando videojuegos en una esquina mientras Aster tomaba un vaso de limonada de parte de Mirajane. Kage practicaba con su espada como Oscar leía un libro antes de asustarse por un murciélago cayendo de espalda donde Emily reia sin control)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin' heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon entra el gremio como el murciélago se apoya en su hombro y el comienza acariciarlo)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en nueve parte mostrando a Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte y Kiba antes de que cambiara a los nueve dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon, Fifteen y Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en cinco mostrando a Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray y Lucy antes de cambiar el gremio entero celebrando con copas al aire)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(La oscuridad envuelto todo excepto el centro donde los nueve jóvenes están de pie sujetando sus driver para el henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Varias siluetas de seres malignos y criaturas se dirigen hacia el gremio como todo los magos estaban afuera para pelear contra las amenazas como los nueves pilotos se transforman y se unen a la lucha)_

 **[unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(Una misteriosa figura camina en la oscuridad mostrando un cinturón plateado y sujetando una tarjeta antes de desaparecer)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(El cielo de la noche aparece un misterioso kamen rider Dark Decade mirando a los nueve jóvenes y señala que vengan por él)_

 **[You got to change Breakin' the chain]**

 _(Daimon y Dark Decade chocan los puños como todo se destruye como un espejo)_

 **[Don't be afraid! Walking in hte stage,..just Go!]**

 _(En lo alto de un edificio los nueve rider y magos miran hacia abajo y saltan a la batalla como la luna llena ilumina su camino_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart!]**

 _(Cada rider y mago realiza sus técnicas como varias cadenas envuelven la pantalla donde la cámara se fija en Erza y Ouja haciendo un corte al mismo tiempo partiendo las cadenas)_

 **[kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(La pantalla es de un tono morado como el titulo Team DARK brilla con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en el fondo)_

 **Capitulo 28: La batalla decisiva!** **Fairy Tail vs Phantom Lord!**

"Ikuze, mina!" grito Gaoh dentro de la cabina de GaohLiner liberando un fuerte rugido como la maquina empezó a moverse hacia la sede de Phantom Lord…

"Si nos hubiera avisado que tenía esa cosa, hubiéramos tenido más ventaja cuando atacamos a Phantom" se quejo Shadow moon

"Sabes que Kiba a veces no es el más brillante del grupo" dijo Genmu

"Bien, vamos hacer esto!" grito Nala como se convertía en su forma Worm pero fue sujetado por Kage

"Eso no señorita, usted tiene que refugiarse…deja que los adultos se encarguen de esto" regaño Shadow moon

"No es justo, yo soy parte del Gremio y debo ayudar…no es lo que me enseñaste, Otou-san…ayudar a las personas sin importar de sacrificar tu propia vida?" dijo Nala

"Aun sigues siendo una niña y no quiero que salgas herida" dijo Shadow moon –"Por favor, ve a un lugar seguro"

"Te quiero Otou-san pero lo siento pero ayudare a mis familia" dijo Nala corriendo enfrente de la batalla

"Nala, no!" grito Shadow moon

"Muy bien, vamos a hacer esto en nombre de Jet sensei !" dijo Nala mientras se precipita hacia una sombra volando hacia ella y lanza una patada en él, sólo por la sombra que pase a través de ella sorprendiéndose en en estado de shock.

Nala cae hacia abajo en una rodilla respirando con dificultad- "Q-Qué me sucede? Me siento mal" dijo ella

"Nala!" grito Shadow moon recortando una sombra con satán saber para correr hacia su hija –"Nala, te encuentras bien?!"

"No sé lo que me paso pero me sentí tan débil por unos momentos, otou-san" informo Nala

En ese momento Shadow moon mira a Wakaba y algunos otros magos Fairy Tail en torno a él

"Toma esto!" dijo Wakaba como entonces una de las sombras pasa a través de su pecho, sombras que pasan a través de los demás a su alrededor, así -"¿Qué es esto? Está siendo drenada Mi fuerza..." dice débilmente mientras se derrumba en su rodilla izquierda, mientras que los otros alrededor de él también caen al suelo.

"Wakaba!" grito Macao como apretó los dientas dándose cuenta de algo –"Maldición, no me digas que…"

"Cuidado! Estas cosas están maldecidas" dijo Loke mientras realizaba una serie de ataques con sus anillos mágicos a las sombras

 _[Así es…Con tan solo un toque de mis soldados fantasma sus vidas serán drenadas! Eso es Shade]_ dijo Jose en el altavoz

"Así que no debemos tocarlos, no?" dijo Alzack mientras él y Bisca están espalda con espalda

"Aquí es donde podemos brillar!" dijo Bisca

Alzack carga su pistola con más munición –"Guns magic!" apunta a las sombras –"Sunlight shot!" dispara una potente ráfaga de luz haciendo que retrocediera un poco por la fuerza del tiro.

El ataque desintegro a las sombras incapaces de soportar la brillante fuente de luz

"Por supuesto! ellos estan hechos de sombras así que su debilidad es una luz intensa!" dijo Sorerer sacando un anillo

 **Spark! Now!**

Sorcere levanta su brazo hacia adelante un círculo mágico dorado donde una la luz tan brillante emite haciendo que varias sombras son destruidas

"Bisca, ahora!" grito Alzack

"Jiyaaa!" respondio Bisca como su escopeta mágica desaparece de las manos, levantando a ambos en el aire cuando aparece un círculo mágico verde -"Requip!"

Ahora en ambas manos tenía dos armas mágicas que parecen Thompson M1921 , apuntando hacia delante de un gran grupo de sombras ante ella.

"Yeehaw!" grito Bisca disparando varias ráfagas con sus armas mágicas destruiyendo un montón de ellos.

"Déjeme darles una mano" dijo Eternal insertando la Trigger memory en la ranura de su cuchillo

 **Trigger! Maximum drive!**

"Rafaga eterna!" grito Eternal balanceando su cuchillo creando una serie de esferas de energías como salieron disparados hacia las sombras destruyéndolas con el impacto

"Sé que Fifteen solo usa espadas pero… solo espero que la diosa de la fortuna me de una mano" dijo Fifteen a si misma mientras apretaba heisei lockseed

 **Double (W)!**

Una cremallera se abre en el cielo como una máscara salía de ella. La máscara tenia la mitad del lado derecho color verde mientras el lado izquierdo era negro con una línea de plata separando ambos lados, poseía unos ojos de insectos color rojo y una antena con forma de W de plata con una pequeña gema cuadrada debajo de ello.

Fifteen recorta el lockseed iniciando la secuencia de cambio de armadura…

 **Double arms!** **Cyclone, Joker, Ha-Ha-Ha!**

La armadura desciende como se abre formando la armadura, los lados de la máscara se convierten en hombreras una de color verde en el lado derecho y una de color negro en el lado izquierdo. La parte delantera de la máscara se abre sacando una coraza como retrocedía hacia la espalda. La coraza se coloco en el pecho como era de color verde con una línea amarilla a la derecha y negro con una línea purpura a la izquierda con una línea de plata separándolos. Los ojos de Fifteen en vez de de la típica copia de la máscara en su lugar tenía un lado de color verde mientras el otro era un color purpura,

En su mano era una magnum de color azul con marcas cian y una W amarilla… era trigger magnum

"Ahora, cuente sus pecados" dijo Fifteen levantando su brazo izquierdo mientras apuntaba hacia los fantasmas, como balanceo trigger magnun comenzando a disparar varias ráfagas de energía

"Bien hecho!" dijo Macao

"Buen disparo" dijo Cana

Sin embargo, de repente todas las sombras destruidas se materializaron en el aire como si nada les hubiera pasado

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto Cana como ella y todos los demás, estaban sorprendidos por esto

"Han revivido?" dijo Alzack

"Espera!" dijo Bisca

"Oye, en serio?" dijo Wakaba

"Tienen que estar bromeadnos" dijo Macao

"Esto no tendrá fin, huh?" dijo Loke

"Pensé que funcionaria…un momento, esos fantasmas son la creación de la magia de Jose…" dijo Sorcerer

"Ya veo, si no derrotamos a Jose, esas cosas seguirán apareciendo" dijo Fifteen

"Entonces habrá que tener fe en que Natsu, Kiba y nii-san puedan destruir el cañon Jupiter" dijo Eternal-"Solo espero que estén bien"

* * *

Mientras tanto en el clan de Phantom Lord, Natsu y Daimon habian descendido al llegar al cañon…

"Muy bien, derribemos esa cosa!" dijo Natsu prendiendo sus puños en fuego

Ouja asintió como empezó a escuchar el sonido de un tren y giro su cabeza –"El GaohLiner!" dijo como miro a Natsu –"Natsu, mejor destruyamos el cañón desde adentro, dejemos que Kiba se encargue desde el exterior"

"De acuerdo" asintió Natsu como él, Happy y Ouja entran al interior del cañon como corren en línea recta

"Daimon y Natsu entraron al interior del cañón, tendré que tener cuidado" dijo Gaoh conduciendo al gaohliner haciendo que abra las fauces como empieza a morder el cañón Júpiter…

 _[Tú y yu extraño tren no podrán hacerle daño a Júpiter…están perdiendo valioso tiempo, idiota]_ dijo Jose en el altavoz

"Je, el único idiota será usted cuando no se dé cuenta de lo que pasara" murmuro Gaoh como GaohLiner seguía mordiendo el cañón

Ouje, Natsu y Happy corrieron por todo el cañón hasta que ven una luz al otro extremo. Al llegar se encuentran dentro de una enorme habitación llena de máquinas, un reloj gigantesco y lo que parece ser un par de bolas de cristal grandes, uno rojo, uno azul, uno verde, y uno amarillo colgando de las paredes de la habitación, una enorme de color blanco sentado en el centro de la sala sobre una mesa redonda de piedra.

"Q-Qué diablos es eso?" pregunto Natsu

"Parece una especie de central de energía" dijo Ouja

En ese momento, la manecilla grande del reloj se mueve

[Júpiter disparara en 11 minutos] una voz femenina anuncia por megafonía.

"Parece una lacrima para concentrar la magia" informo Happy

"Nunca vi una lacrima tan grande como esa" dijo Natsu

"Es posible que esta lacrima es la causa de nuestros problemas" dijo Ouja

"En efecto. Mahou Shu Soko Hou es un arma que concentra magia en vez de ser un cañon de municiones" dijo Happy

"En otras palabras es la fuente de poder de Júpiter, y si la destruimos todo habrá terminado" dijo Ouja

"Muy bien, es momento de romper" dijo Natsu tronando los nudillos

"No dejare que lo hagan" dijo una voz masculina desde abajo

"Un vigilante?" dijo Happy

Los tres miraron en la planta de abajo donde se encontraba un joven, vestido con un traje ninja, compuesto de un color rojo y una camisa negra por dentro, con un collar de piel y medias de red en sus antebrazos, así como a los lados de su atuendo, su pelo tiene 2 tonos de color, del lado derecho blanco y del izquierdo negro, con la porción mayor de negro en la parte delantera, tiene una cola de caballo atado al estilo japonés con los lados de los dos colores correspondientes, en su rostro. En su rostro tiene un tatuaje que consta de tres barras horizontales tatuado en la cresta de la nariz y las mejillas en una formación lineal, con uno en el centro siendo el más largo. También se podía ver que llevaba una katana atada a la cadera izquierda.

"No me importa! Destruiré todo lo que se ponga en mi camino!" grito Natsu mientras se enciende el puño y lo lanza al hombre

"Natsu espera!" dijo Ouja pero era tarde

"No te dejare" dijo el sujeto como sus ojos brillaron

"No tengo tiempo para esto! Fuera de mi camino!" grito Natsu pero de repente, a mediados del tiro, el puño parece cambiar de rumbo y se golpea contra su propia cara

"Natsu, que estás haciendo?" dijo Happy mientras volaba hacia abajo con Ouja aterrizando al suelo

"Uh, mi cuerpo…a su propia voluntad…" dijo Natsu recuperándose en el aire cuando voltea y cae de pie.

"Al parecer… tú eres el quién está en el camino" dijo el hombre como mira a Natsu con cara de suficiencia

[Júpiter disparara en 10 minutos]

* * *

En el gremio….

 **Tempest! Now! Fu-Fu- Fu Fu!**

"Ha!" grito Sorcerer como dispara balas de aire con el wizardswordgun hacia las sombras

 **Trigger! Maximum drive!**

"Ráfaga eterna" grito Eternal creando varias rafagas de energía blanca

 **Exceed charge!**

Orga gira su espada creando un corte de luz cortando a varias sombras en el camino

Fifteen dispara con la magnum junto con Alzack y Bisca

Una sombra estaba a punto de atacar a Bisca pero Cana se interpone y lanza unas cartas mágicas contra la sombra, Bisca inmediatamente disparo hacia la criatura acabándola

"Gracias, Cana!" dijo Bisca

"No bajes la guardia, Bisca. Tenemos que proteger el gremio sin importar qué. Esta gente no entiende lo que es perder un amigo, oh sufrir porque su gremio a sido destruido. Por eso no debemos permitir que personas como estas tomen nuestro gremio!" dijo Cana

 **[Shakariki! Critical Strike!]**

Genmu shakariki sport lanza sus ruedas cargadas de energía cortando a varias sombras mientras Poseidón lanzo su arpón atravesando a algunos

"Requip!" dijo Erza equipándose con la armadura del cielo –"Circulo de espadas" grito lanzando varias espadas contra las sombras, aun ella estaba exhausta por usar mucha de su energía al detener el ataque de Júpiter, si no fuera por Daimon, probablemente ella estaría inconsciente

* * *

De vuelta en el gremio Phantom ...

"Muévete! Tenemos que destruir ese gigante cristal!" dijo Natsu

"Si destruimos la lacrima, Júpiter no será capaz de disparar" dijo Ouja

"No dejare que lo hagan. Ya no se los dije?" dijo el hombre

[Júpiter disparara en 7 minutos]

"No tengo tiempo de estar baboseando contigo!" grito Natsu grita mientras enciende el puño izquierdo en el fuego y carga hacia el hombre.

El hombre se ensancha sus ojos un poco y de repente Natsu encuentra su puño izquierdo golpeando en su propia cara enviándolo a volar.

"Natsu!" grito Happy mientras vuela hacia él

"Qué es lo que está pasando?" dijo Ouja

"Duele! De nuevo? Qué diablos?" dijo Natsu preguntandose por qué sus manos estaban haciendo eso.

"Natsu! No tenemos tiempo para estar peleando contra este tipo! Hay que darse prisa y destruir Júpiter!" grito Happy agitando las manos frenéticamente.

"Maldito inmbecil!" dijo Natsu cargando hacia el mago phantom de nuevo.

"Natsu escúchame!" grito Happy.

El hombre se ensancha sus ojos un poco más pero esta vez un círculo mágico de color rojo aparece delante de él como Natsu pierde el control de su puño fuego de nuevo, esta vez dando vueltas en el aire como el hombre luego salta a él y rodillas enviándolo Natsu volar de nuevo en la pared de nuevo

"Esperen no me digan que este tipo puede controlar el fuego" dijo Ouja dándose cuenta de las habilidades del phantom

[Júpiter disparara en 6 minutos]

"Es correcto. Yo soy el manipulador del elemento de fuego, Totomaru" dijo el mago conocido como Totomaru

"Uno de esos-que- se-yo 4?" pregunto Natsu como se para de nuevo con su ojo izquierdo cerrado

"Natsu, él es uno de los Element 4! Solo adivinaste el numero 4!" grito Happy estando detrás de Natsu

"Todas las llamas están bajo mi control" dijo Totomaru

"Qué dijiste?" dijo Natsu

"Ya sea enemigo o naturaleza, toda las llamas son mías" dijo Totomaru

"Mis llamas son nada más que mías!" declaró Natsu

"Natsu, a quién le importa eso? Primero hay que destruir la lacrima… yo me encargo de ese tipo, tú destruye la lacrima" dijo Ouja insertando una tarjeta

 **Sword vent!**

Ouja empuña veno saber

"Ese sujeto sabe controlar el fuego, así que tus ataques no serien eficaces contra él Natsu…lo siento por decirlo de ese modo pero no tenemos tiempo para esto" dijo Ouja

"Daimon tiene razón, tenemos que detener a Júpiter" dijo Happy

"Tsk, bien" dijo Natsu calmándose

"Parece que estan en pequeños problemas, pequeñas hadas" dijo Totomaru como de repente, las bolas de cristal en las paredes comienzan a iluminarse.

La electricidad brilla en sus respectivos lugared de color en el lacrima gigante que comienza a iluminarse. "

[Júpiter disparara en 5 minutos]

"Júpiter ya está activándose!" girto Happy

"Mierda" gruño Ouja –"Natsu, deprisa!"

"De acuerdo, vamos Happy!" dijo Natsu como empieza a correr hacia la lacrima

"No dejare que lo hagas, Blue Fire!" grito Totomaru creando un círculo mágico rojo delante de él y, literalmente, dispara una ráfaga de fuego de color azul hacia Natsu que empezó a absorber de inmediato teniendo Totomaru de vuelta en un poco de shock

"Oh, esta frió! Nunca había comido fuego como ese antes" dijo Natsu

"Ya veo… Así que eres un dragón slayer del que he escuchado rumores. Eso significa que si me enfrente contra ti estaríamos en igualdad de condiciones" dijo Totomaru

"Oi, no te distraigas" dijo Ouja apareciendo rápidamente a su lado como balancea veno saber haciendo una barra pero el phantom reacciona a tiempo y lo esquiva –"Natsu rápido y destruye esa cosa!"

"Lo sé!" grito Natsu corriendo hacia el enorme cristal pero antes quería vengarse de ese mago –"Hey, idiota…que te parece esto" dijo Natsu como golepa sus puños e infla sus mejillas-"Karyū no…"

"Que haces Natsu?" se quejo Ouja

"Tonto, todos los fuegos están bajo mi control" dijo Totomaru mientras pone las manos hacia adelante y crea un círculo mágico.

"…Tsuba! (saliva/ en otras palabras la técnica se traduciría como Saliva del dragón de fuego)" termina gritando Natsu disparando una andanada de saliva a Totomaru cuyos ojos se abren y grita en estado de shock y disgusto al ser golpeado por la saliva

"Empapado…"" dijo Totomaru con el rostro cubierto con saliva

 **Strike vent!**

En ese momento de distracción Ouja con metal horn en la mano golpea con fuerzas a Totomaru lanzándolo contra la pared

"*risa*Usted cayó en la trampa!" se burlo Natsu señalando al mago de phantom

"Natsu, odio admitirlo pero fue una buena idea la que hiciste" dijo Ouja levantando el pulgar

[Júpiter disparara en 2 minutos]

"Esto no es bueno!" grito Happy con los ojos pequeños y la mandíbula muy abierta –"Júpiter va a disparar!" grito de nuevo volando frenéticamente

"Natsu, tenemos que terminar con esto" dijo Ouja

"Ustedes…" gruño Totomaru despegándose de la pared con una mirada furiosa –"Me hicieron enojar!"

"Natsu ya lo dije antes pero lo repetiré, dejame acabar con él y tu encárgate de la lacrima" dijo Ouja balanceando veno saber

"De acuerdo, comencemos" dijo Totomaru desenfundando su katana, desapareciendo y reapareciendo frente a Natsu en una falta de definición rápida, mientras se prepara para golpearlo.

Sin embargo Ouja se interpone en el camino bloqueando el ataque como rápidamente lanza una patada justo en el estomago del mago

"Lo siento, pero tu oponente soy yo" dijo Ouja girando su cuello alrededor

"Muy bien, siempre quise probar mis habilidades contra uno de esos nuevos magos con magia requip…espero que me des una buena pelea" dijo Totomaru

"Solo te dire que te deslumbraras" dijo Ouja corriendo hacia el mago de phantom

Totomaru desaparece de nuevo y vuelve a aparecer frente a él de nuevo balanceando la espada como Ouja la bloquea de nuevo y salta por encima de él. Totomaru salta hacia él como ambos pelean espada contra espada

"Natsu!" dijo Happy

"Oh claro" dijo Natsu corriendo hacia la lacrima como lanza un golpe pero apenas logra hacer una pequeña grieta en ella mientras gruñe como vuelve a golpear con fuerzas, no podía usar sus ataques de fuego sin que ese phantom lo controle, simplemente tendrá que hacerlo mediante la fuerza bruta

"Es una lástima. Un cero como usted no puede destruir una gran lacrima" dijo Totomaru.

"No estes tan seguro, Ntsu es una de las personas más fuerte del gremio" dijo Ouja como saca una tarjeta –"Natsu dejame darte una mano"

 **Advent!**

En el reflejo de una lacrima Metalgelas aparece liberando un rugido

"Qué?!" dijo Totomaru sorprendido

"Metalgelas, ayuda a Natsu a destruir la lacrima" ordeno Ouja como el monstruo de contrato asintió y cargo hacia la lacrima

[Júpiter disparara en 1 minuto]

"Muy bien ahora la segunda ronda" dijo Ouja con otra tarjeta en la mano…

* * *

De vuelta en el gremio, la energía oscura desde antes comienza a reunirse alrededor del cañón Jupiter mientras el GaohLiner aun seguía mordiéndolo con fuerzas logrando hacer abolladuras pero no era suficiente para detenerlo

"Esto no se ve bien" dijo Loke con una mirada de terror en su rostro

"Por qué se están tardando tanto Natsu y Daimon?!" dijo Wakaba

"Debe haberse topado con algunos problemas!" dijo Orga

"Solo espero que Natsu y nii-san, estén bien" dijo Eternal

"Natsu…Daimon, vamos!" dijo Erza

* * *

Regresando con el cuartel de Lord Phantom

"Esto no es bueno! Esto no es bueno!" grito Happy con un rostro lleno de terror y pánico

[20 segundos hasta que Júpiter dispare]

"*risa* El tiempo se les acaba Fairy Tail, que van hacer?" dijo Totomaru

"Esto" dijo Ouja –"Natus, atrapa!" grito como lanza metal horn

Natsu sin pensarlo toma el arma –"Que se supone que haga con esto?" pregunto

"Recuerdas mi ataque junto con Metalgelas, eso es lo que harás" dijo Ouja –"Una doble combinación"

"Ya veo, me gusta como suena eso" dijo Natsu como empuña metal horn

"De acuerdo, es hora de acabar con la función" dijo Ouja insertando una tarjeta

 **Final vent!**

Metalgelas rugió como cargo, Natsu tomo la señal y salta sobre sus brazos como es lanzado con gran fuerza y velocidad hacia la lacrima

"No dejare que lo hagan!" dijo Totomaru a punto de atacar

 **Final vent!**

"Eh?" dijo Totomaru confundido como de repente Ouja aparece bocabajo al frente de él y lo sujeta como ambos son lanzados en el aire como Biogreeza usa su lengua para lanzarlos al aire

[ 3…]

Mientras tanto Natssu carga con fuego metal horno como seguía volando en el aire –"Karyū no Omoi atsuryoku! (Presión pesada del dragón de fuego)"

"Siempre quise hacer este movimiento" dijo Ouja soltando por unos momentos a Totomaru y lo sujeta de otra manera. Coloca el cuello de Totamaru en su hombro y lo agarra de sus muslos

"Hey que estás haciendo?" grito Totomaru incapaz de moverse

[ 2...]

"Toma esto Kinniku buster!" grito Ouja aterrizando fuertemente al suelo en una posición sentada, causando daños en el cuello, la columna vertebral, y la ingle de Totomaru

[1…]

Al mismo tiempo Natsu golpea con éxito la lacrima creando una enorme grieta causando que se destruyera en un montón de pedazos

* * *

Las sombras comienzan retrocediendo mientras que todos los magos y riders se distraen mirando el cañón de Júpiter, que comienza a explotar como el GaohLiner retrocede antes que la explosión lo golpeara

"Mira eso! El cañón!" grito Bisca de alegría

"Ellos lo lograron!" dijo Alzack

"Se las arreglaron para destruir Júpiter!" grito Sorcerera como el resto de Fairy Tail grita en un grito de júbilo.

"Maldición, Natsu, Daimon ustedes dos nos hicieron preocuparnos mucho a proposito" se quejo Genmu pero en el fondo estaba feliz

"Nii-san" dijo Eternal con un suspiro de alivio

"Daimon, Natsu…lo hicieron" dijo Erza con una sonrisa

"No está mal allí, Natsu, Daimon!" dijo Macao.

"Sin Júpiter, nos las arreglaremos de alguna manera!" dijo Laki.

"Ahora es nuestra oportunidad de hacerlos retroceder!" dijo Cana

"Acaben al enemigo!" grito Erza como el resto del gremio grito de acuerdo,

" No sé por qué ... pero ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que aún no ha terminado" , dijo Orga

" Siento lo mismo, creo que esto aun no ha acabado" responde Fifteen

* * *

A medida que el humo se disipa, toda la sala se encuentra ahora en escombros, el techo destruido permitiendo que el cielo brillante brille en la habitación destruida.

"Increíble ..." dijo Totomaru tirado en el suelo como Ouja estaba parado cerca de él y Natsu y Happy en un engranaje parados

"Natsu, estas que ardes!" dijo Ouja levantando su pulgar en alto

Natu sonríe como hace el signo de victoria pero de repente, todo el edificio comienza a temblar.

Desde el punto de vista exterior, todas las sombras de repente comienzan a volar de vuelta a al clan de Phantom Lord y comienzan a dar vueltas alrededor de ella como el edificio comienza a cambiar.

"Qué diablos está pasando?!" grito Natsu

"Se está inclinando!" dijo Happy como efectivamente el suelo debajo de ellos comenzaba a inclinarse,

"Están planeando usar eso? Esta área no está preparada" dijo Totomaru

"Preparada?" dijo Natsu cuando la habitación sacude de nuevo

* * *

Afuera…

"Ahora qué están planeando?" pregunto Lakia como todos los magos mirar hacia arriba en estado de shock y la curiosidad con lo que está pasando en el gremio Phantom.

"Parece que teníamos razón" dijo Orga

"¡¿Que es eso?!" dijo Sorcerer

"Tienes que estar bromeando..." dijo Genmu

* * *

Volver adentro…

"El gigante ha despertado! Se termino para ustedes!" dijo Totomaru con una sonrisa

Natsu estaba en el suelo con el rostro hinchado y blanco, ojos pequeños

"Natsu, resiste!" dijo Happy

"No…puedo" dijo Natsu

"Oi, dinos lo que está pasando" dijo Ouja levantando a Totomaru del suelo

"La hora de su fin a llegado, Fairy tail…eso es lo que esta pasando" dijo Totomaru

* * *

De vuelta al exterior…

"Qué diablos es eso? Quiero decir, están bromeando…" dijo Cana

"Es un gigante…Un gigante mágico!" dijo Loke

Antes de todo el gremio Fairy Tail ahora estaba el gremio de Phantom Lord que ahora se había transformado en un gigante! Las sombras continuaron rodeándolo

[Deberían arrastrarse y perdón, maldito niños. Entonces aprenderán su lugar! Deléitense en desesperación hasta el final de sus despreciables vidas!] dijo Jose en el altavoz

"Está bien, ya me estoy cansando de su voz" dijo Genmu

"No es justo! Por qué demonios los chicos malos siempre consiguen las mejores cosas?!" dijo Poseidón cruzándose de brazos

"No es momento para eso, Emily" dijo Sorcerer

"Si hubiera sabido que iba ser transportado en un mundo paralelo lleno de magia y que mi disfraz se volviera realidad y deba enfrentarme a un robot gigante…. Me hubiera disfrazado en algún mecha de super Super Sentai por qué eso sería muy bueno tener alrededor ahora!" dijo Eternal

"Esperen, Kiba!" grito Orga como GaohLiner comenzo a girar alrededor del ser mecánico

"Es cierto, con ese tren que tiene Kiba podremos ganar" dijo Loke

"No lo creo" dijo Genmu llamando la atención –"Aunque el GaohLiner es poderoso sus sistema de armas no es lo bastante fuerte como detener esa cosa"

Pronto las shade vuelan de regreso hacia los riders y los magos.

"Los Shade vuelven!" grito Alzack

"Un gigante y fantasmas? ¿Qué están haciendo?" pregunto Bisca preguntas.

"Tenemos que concentrarnos en las sombras!" Cana dice preparar más de sus tarjetas

"Cana esta en lo correcto, no hay nada que podamos hacer sobre su gremio. Natsu y Daimon tendrá que encontrar una manera de detener esa cosa así mismos" dijo Erza

"Esto de acuerdo en lo que Daimon pueda hacer algo, pero…" dijo Wakaba

"Natsu y los transportes…" dijo Macao

"Ahhhh ~ ..." todo el mundo gimió mientras sus brazos cayeron y se pusieron pálidos

"Quién fue la idea de nuevo para enviar al tarado con el mareo en una base enemiga en movimiento?" pregunto Genmu

"Creo que Natsu, él mismo decidió ir" dijo

"Además Daimon está con él, además Kiba está técnicamente cerca de ellos" dijo Eternal

"Pero, espera un minuto, ¿ Kage, Gray y Elfman también fueron?" dijo Fifteen

"Sí, ahora que lo mencionas, ¿dónde están?" dijo Sorcerer pero se dio cuenta que alguien más no estaba –"Esperen! Donde está Nala?!" grito

* * *

"Se acabo Fairy Tail" dijo Totomaru como se levantaba como se había recuperado-"Ya nada podrán para detenernos"

"Eso crees tú, cuando un villano dice eso significa que el héroe aun posee la oportunidad de ganar" dijo Ouja

"Si, no saldrás con-" dijo Natsu antes de sentir ganas de vomitar como volvió a ponerse en el suelo –"UgH"

"Ahora que el dragón slayer es incapaz de comer uego, ahora podre eliminarlos con mi magia más poderosa" dijo Totomaru creando un círculo mágico

"Natsu!" grito Happy

"Los volare en pedazos, magos de Fairy Tail!" grito Totomaru

"Shadow kick!" apareció Shadowmoon lanzando una patada dol¡ble lanzando al mago de lord phantom atrás

"Hermano!" dijo Ouja

"Lamento la demora Daimon!" dijo Shadow moon

"Otra hada trata de imponerse en mi camino, los eliminare" dijo Totomaru volviendo a preparar su mágia

"Nala kick!" grito Nala apareciendo de la nada como hace una patada descendente golpeando a Totomaru justo en la entrepierna

"Huh!" grito Totomaru agarrándose las joyas de la familia del dolor

"Toma eso, idiota" dijo Nala

"Nala!" dijo Ouja en shock –"Que haces aquí? Es peligroso"

"Soy también un mago de Fairy tail y debo ayudar a mi familia" dijo Nala

"Aun estarás en problemas jovencita por no escuchar que no nos siguieras pero será después de terminar con esto" dijo Shadow moon como rápidamente saco su lado padre sobre protector

"Maldita niña" dijo Totomaru ligeramente chillando del dolor -"Eh?..." gruñe como todos los de un helado de repente comienza a cubrirlo de pies a cabeza "¿Qué ?!" grita en estado de shock cuando se vuelve completamente congelado.

"Si eres un hombre…vuela hacia el cielo y conviértete en una estrella!" grito Elfman apareciendo de la nada y golpea a Totomaru congelada hacia el cielo a través de un agujero en el techo con su brazo bestia reptil.

"¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE SIGNIFICA ESO?!" se hace eco de la voz de Totomaru a cabo mientras vuela fuera de la vista hacia el cielo

"Gray, Elfman. Ustedes también vinieron" dijo Ouja

"Chicos!" dijo Natsu como se levanta débilmente

"Genial!" dijo Happy

"Eres tan lamentable, Natsu-san" dijo Gray

"Si eres un hombre, entonces no deberías marearte en los vehículos!" dijo Elfman

"No lo entiendo" dijo Nala como un signo de pregunta aparece sobre su cabeza

"Ni yo" suspiro Shadow moon –"Lo importante es que vinimos a ayudarles"

"Así que, estos son los restos de Júpiter?" pregunto Gray

"Aye!" dijo Happy

"Buen trabajo allí, ustedes dos" dijo Gray levantando su pulgar.

"Oh, está detuvo de repente!" dijo Natsu notando que el cuartel de Lord Phantom ya no se mueve.

"Voy a echar un vistazo afuera!" dijo Happy

* * *

Afuera del gremio… El brazo derecho del gigante se movía lentamente, haciendo algo en el aire delante de él. A medida que los magos de Fairy Tail junto con los riders continuaron su lucha contra las sombras, se dieron cuenta de que el gigante parecía estar haciendo algo.

"Esta escribiendo? No ..." dijo Alzack como él y Bisca continuaron disparando sus armas mientras miranban lo extraño en el cielo.

"Eso es ... De ninguna manera!" dijo Bisca.

"Es un círculo mágico!" grito Laki

"Un círculo mágico? Eso no puede ser bueno" dijo Orga

. "Especialmente uno de ese tamaño", dijo Genmu

"Ese círculo mágico, que no puede ser ... Rotura del abismo !? Pero eso es una magia prohibida!" grito Erza

"A este ritmo, estaremos en serios problemas! Magnolia en si será destruida en una onda de destrucción" dijo Loke

"¡¿Que?!" grito Eternal

. "Acaso ese tipo de Lord Phantom esta loco !?" grito Sorcerer

"Oscar necesito que uses tu magia para llevarme donde están Daimon y los demás, necesitaran de toda la ayuda posible" dijo Genmu

"De acuerdo, sujétate" dijo Sorcerer insertando uno de sus anillos

 **Teleport! Now!"**

Un círculo mágico aparece debajo de Sorcerer y Genmu como desaparecen al instante

* * *

Dentro…

"... eso es lo que dijeron!" grito Happy.

"¿Qué diablos ?! Yo no lo creo!" grito Natsu de ira con sus ojos muy abiertos y en blanco y sus dientes afilados,

"Esto es una locura, matara gente inocente si hace esto!" dijo Ouja

"No tenemos más remedio que separarse y encontrar el poder mover este gigante", dijo Gray Gray

"Cielo…Es un problema más otro" dijo Elfman

En ese momento, un círculo mágico de color dorado aparece en el suelo delante del grupo

"círculo mágico?" dijo Gray.

"Phantom?" preguntas Happy

. "No, conozco ese círculo, es…" dijo Ouja como desde el círculo mágico aparecen Genmu y Sorcerer

"Oscar, Lance" dijo Happy

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunto Natsu

"Pensé que sería mejor ayuda adicional para detener esta cosa que afuera" dijo Genmu

"Igualmente, necesitaran toda la ayuda posible" dijo Sorcerer

"Supongo que tiene sentido. ¿Cómo están haciendo los demás?" dijo Ouja.

"Está bien hasta ahora", respondió Genmu

"Pues bien, cuantos más mejor. Está bien, entonces, vamos!" dijo Natsu

"¡Sí!" Elfman, Gray, Nala y, los tres riders dicen al unísono.

* * *

De vuelta afuera del gremio

Eternal recorte a la mitad una sombra delante de ella, volviéndose a su derecho a sacar dos más y dan

Poseidón dispara balas de agua golpeando a las sombras mientras Fifteen le cubre la retaguardia

Gaoh en el GaohLinersiguen atacando a la base móvil de Phantom pero apenas logran hacere daño

"Maldición" gruño Gaoh de la frustración

Orga usa su espada recortando a una sombra que iba a atacar a Wakaba por la espalda

"Gracias!" dijoWakabai con una sonrisa

Orga asiente como gira la cabeza de nuevo. Muchos otros han dado cuenta de esto y buscar con expresiones de asombro como lo que parece Lucy con piel de Mirajane camina por el campo de batalla hacia el gigante.

"Lucy?" pregunto Eternal

. "No, esa ropa. Es Mirajane. Debe haber usado su magia de transformación para hacerse ver como Lucy" dijo Orga

"Ahora que lo dices ... ¿dónde está Lucy en? Pregunto Poseidón

"Probablemente llevado a un lugar lejos de esta batalla por la seguridad, Y parece que Negatos y los demás taros fueron con ella" dijo Orga

"Ustedes me buscan no ?! Paren su ataque a la Alianza en este instante!" dijo Mirajane con la voz de Lucy mientras se lleva las manos a cabo,

Mirajane hacer esto queriendo ser de alguna ayuda para el resto del gremio y esperando que esto ganar tiempo, tal vez.

"¿Qué está haciendo ella?" dijo Fifteen.

[Vete ... Maldito impostor!] La voz de José se escucha a través de los altavoces.

Mirajane baja sus brazos, sorprendido de que su truco no funcionó.

[Ja! Yo sabía desde el principio! Sabía que Lucy no estaba allí] dijo José como Mirajane se transforma de nuevo a sí misma.

"Maldita sea ..." dijo Cana.

" Él sabe que Lucy no está aquí? Él sabe y sin embargo ... espera un segundo" dijo Gaoh como se da cuenta de lo que pasaba-"Mierda!"

El GaohLiner detiene su ataque como se dirige de vuelta al gremio, Gaoh salta aterrizando al suelo…

"Que sucede Kiba?" pregunto Eernal

"Erza!" grito Gaoh como en su camino recorta a unas sombras y llega ahacia la maga pelirroja –"Lucy, ¿dónde está?"

"La tenemos a una casa de seguridad en el borde de la ciudad para ser observado por Reedus. ¿Por qué?"dijo Erza

"Algo sucederá, lo presiento, volveré" dijo Gaoh volviendo al GaohLiner conduciendo hacia donde se encontraba Lucy

"Espera, Kiba!" dijo Erza pero ya se había marchado

Mirajane continúa mirar hacia el gigante, con la esperanza de que su hermano que ella no sabía entró allí estaba bien. En ese momento, un círculo mágico verde apareció debajo de ella cogiéndola por sorpresa

"Oh, no!" grito Cana mientras ella y algunos otros cuenta de esto, pero es demasiado tarde, ya que ella se tira en ella-"Mira!"

Mirajane, de repente, aparece entre dos dedos de la mano izquierda del gigante que luego sujete firmemente entre ella en lo que la hizo gritar de dolor.

[Detesto chicas como ésta, que tratan de engañarme. Sea testigo de los últimos momentos de su amigo como yo la aplasto lentamente] dijo José.

"Mira!" grito Cana

"Maldita sea, ¿qué diablos ?!" dijo Macao.

"Mira -chan!" grito Wakaba

"Mirajane!" grito Orga como apretaba los dientes- "José cobarde! Dejarla ir!" grito como tomo por la fuerza uno de los lockseed de Fifteen y lo lanza convirtiéndose en **Dandeliner**

"Aster!" dijo Fifteen antes que Orga despego hacia la mano del gigante para liberar a Mirajane

. "DEVUELVE A MIRAJANA A NOSOTROS!" grito Orgade ira.

En ese momento, una gran masa de sombras aparece delante de él y vuela hacia ellos

"Fuera de mi camino!" grito Orga recortando a las sombras con su espada

 **Eceed charge!**

"HAAAAA!" grito Orga eliminando un número masivo de sombras pero son números parecer interminable como un gran grupo de ellos acaba de tomar su lugar forzando a que se detuviera

Entonces todas las sombras comienzan pasa a través de ellos. Haciendo que gritara de dolor mientras se desencadena a partir de su armadura los efectos de la maldición de los sombras

"Aster!" grito Eternal

"¡No!" grito Erza mientras el resto de la cola de hadas magos mira en estado de shock

Cuando la última de las sombras pasa a través de su cuerpo, Irga se cae de su vehículo como se des transforma de nuevo a la normalidad comenzando a caer hacia el lago, sin nisiquiera moverse

"No se mueve!" dijo Cana.

"No me diga!" dijo Poseidón

Pronto el cuerpo de Aster cae al agua

* * *

Dentro del lago

Como Aster descendía más al fondo del lago lo único que podía hacer era ver como se hundía…

'No puedo creer que este a punto de morir…me lo merezco por hacer algo imprudente como atacar yo solo a Phantom' pensó Aster –"No, no puede terminar así…debo volver y salvar a mi gremio…salvar a Mirajane! No puedo permitir esto'

 _ **Los seres humanos son criaturas patéticas. Nosotros los Orphnochs son los seres superiores! Vamos a mostrarles nuestro poder!**_

'Esa voz de nuevo… Podría ser… Podría ser el lado Orphnoch quien me estaba hablando a mí?' pensó Aster

Mientras seguía hundiéndose, se dio cuenta de que estaba brotando escamas en sus brazos

'¿Qué esta pasándome? ¿Por qué hay escamas en mis brazos?. A no ser que...' pensó Aster al sentir que sus manos cambian. Se convertían en cenizas-"¡No no no no! Esto no puede estar pasando! No puede ser que me este convirtiendo en un Orphnoch! ¿No era esa misteriosa voz en mi cabeza la voz de mi Orphnoch interior que ha sido despertado'

Sintió un gran dolor como su cuerpo entero se convirtió en cenizas. Entonces, su 'cuerpo' reapareció en una nueva forma.

* * *

Fuera del lago

"Aster!" grito Erza como estaba a punto de saltar hacia al borde del acantilado para rescatar a su amigo

Pero de repente una onde de choque salió del agua como una figura flotaba…

[Que es esto?] pregunto José mirando con atención

La figura era una especie de dragón humanoide de color blanco ceniza. Tenía dos púas en los codos con garras curvas que se asemeja garras unidas a sus manos. En su pecho mi pecho estaba cubierto por un chaleco de escamas de reptil. Su rstro tenía una máscara con forma de rostro humano pero con dos ojos en cada lado como en su frente tenía un cuerno y dos más largos detrás de la cabeza

"No puede ser…" dijo Eternal

"…Aster se convirtió en…" dijo Poseidón

"…Un Orphnoch" termino Fifteen en shock

"Rwaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Aster libero un gran rugido como todo el mundo quedo sorprendido _**-"Eliminar…"**_ hablo en una voz siniestra como todo se volvió en las tinieblas

 **Fin capitulo**

 **Lamento si este capítulo salió corto pero espero que aun sigua de su agrado**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	30. Capitulo 29:Furia desencadenada

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(Comienza en la ciudad de Fiore en la noche, con la luna en lo alto del cielo, gotas de agua caen formando un charco antes que un pie pisa el charco, las luces de los faroles brillan como en las calles otras siluetas caminan. Las luces iluminan mostrando nueve figuras acorazadas. Las luces se enfocan en sus cascos mostrando antes de ponerse en posición de batalla y corre hacia adelante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(En el otro extreme era de día mostrando un enorme edificio mostrando a nueve jóvenes sonriendo como a su lado estaban Natsu, Gray, Erza y Lucy antes que todos se pusieran en pose de pelea)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(Una tarjeta con la imagen de una cobra cae en la mano de Daimon antes de sonreir, la escena cambia como Kamen rider Ouja miraba el cielo de la noche con Venonsnaker se deslizaba entre el suelo)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(La escena cambia a Erza caminando en un denso bosque mirando el sol brillar/ Luego aparece ella luchando contra una bestia gigante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart (Beatin' Beatin')]**

 _(Ouja y Erza chocan sus armas, como la gente los ovacionaba/ La escena cambia al gremio donde Kiba iba a comer su carne antes que Charlotte se lo quita, Elizabeth y Lucy estaba en el medio deteniendo una pelea entre Natsu y Gray. Lance jugando videojuegos en una esquina mientras Aster tomaba un vaso de limonada de parte de Mirajane. Kage practicaba con su espada como Oscar leía un libro antes de asustarse por un murciélago cayendo de espalda donde Emily reia sin control)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin' heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon entra el gremio como el murciélago se apoya en su hombro y el comienza acariciarlo)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en nueve parte mostrando a Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte y Kiba antes de que cambiara a los nueve dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon, Fifteen y Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en cinco mostrando a Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray y Lucy antes de cambiar el gremio entero celebrando con copas al aire)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(La oscuridad envuelto todo excepto el centro donde los nueve jóvenes están de pie sujetando sus driver para el henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Varias siluetas de seres malignos y criaturas se dirigen hacia el gremio como todo los magos estaban afuera para pelear contra las amenazas como los nueves pilotos se transforman y se unen a la lucha)_

 **[unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(Una misteriosa figura camina en la oscuridad mostrando un cinturón plateado y sujetando una tarjeta antes de desaparecer)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(El cielo de la noche aparece un misterioso kamen rider Dark Decade mirando a los nueve jóvenes y señala que vengan por él)_

 **[You got to change Breakin' the chain]**

 _(Daimon y Dark Decade chocan los puños como todo se destruye como un espejo)_

 **[Don't be afraid! Walking in hte stage,..just Go!]**

 _(En lo alto de un edificio los nueve rider y magos miran hacia abajo y saltan a la batalla como la luna llena ilumina su camino_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart!]**

 _(Cada rider y mago realiza sus técnicas como varias cadenas envuelven la pantalla donde la cámara se fija en Erza y Ouja haciendo un corte al mismo tiempo partiendo las cadenas)_

 **[kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(La pantalla es de un tono morado como el titulo Team DARK brilla con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en el fondo)_

 **Capitulo 29: Furia desencadenada**

Una furia maliciosa y salvaje saturaba el aire. Los magos de Fairy tail como la shades de Phantom lord habian detenido su combate ya que nunca habían sentido tanta ira opresivo. La sensación se sentía sucia y falta, pero no había escapatoria a la misma. Podían ver una energía tangible en el aire, una neblina roja. Podían sentir el poder de la aprensión que amenazaba con consumirlos si dudaron. Podían oír el ruido siniestro de algo que no podían comprender plenamente. Esos momentos se sentía como la eternidad.

"A-Aster?" dijo Mirajane al ver antes sus ojos que uno de sus amigos Aster Hiryu se había convertido en una criatura color ceniza de aspecto draconiano

"No puede ser…" dijo Eternal

"…Aster se convirtió en…" dijo Poseidón

"…Un Orphnoch" termino Fifteen en shock

"Rwaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Aster libero un gran rugido como todo el mundo quedo sorprendido

[Imposible, pensé que solo usaban magia requip, no puede ser que uno de sus integrantes también sepa usar magia Take over!] dijo José en el parlante como en la cabina miro con sorpresa la transformación

" _ **Eliminar…"**_ hablo Aster con una voz siniestra como extendió sus alas y salió propulsado hacia Phatom Lord, las shades se acercaron al orphnoch y rápidamente fueron destrozados por sus garras

Más Shade se abalanzaron a través deldragón humanoid transpasando su cuerpo para debilitarlo pero parecia que nada pasaba como el dragón Orphnoch seguía eliminándolos, era una furia incontrolable….

" _ **Matar, matar, matar!"**_ rugió Aster como recortaba con sus garras a las shades eliminando sus números gradualmente

José mentalmente gruñía ante la fuerza del mago como era capaz de luchar sinrecibirlos efectos de agotamiento de sus shades

Mirajane miro con asombro y con shock al ver la manera que actuaba Aster era como la de su hermano Elfman cuando trato de usar su magia a su máximo potencial…

"Aster…" murmuro Mirajane con tristeza

* * *

Mientras tanto en el interior…

"El hombre, Elfman, protegerá Fairy Tail con su vida!" grito Elfman mientras él y Genm ejecuta a través de un pasillo del gremio Phantom Lord.

A medida que continúan funcionando Genm se detiene repentinamente en sus pistas

'Que es esta sensación de inquietud como si algo terrible acaba de pasar?' pensó Genm antes de darse cuenta que Elfman sigue corriendo-" Elfman espera!" le grita.

Elfman pasos en una baldosa de piedra, mientras continúa corriendo sin darse cuenta que la baldosa luego se transforma en un globo ocular que se abre ampliamente

"Oui?" una voz dice, ya que hace eco a cabo

. "¿Eh?" pregunto Elfman darse la vuelta como entonces el miembro Elemento 4 Sol aparece de debajo del piso doblando un poco a la derecha.

"Salut!" saludo Sol casualmente con un movimiento de su mano derecha.

"Estaba en el suelo?" pregunto Genm

"Element 4?" dijo Elfman mientras lanza su abrigo revelando su camiseta de color rojo oscuro.

"Mi nombre es Sol! Por favor, llámeme monsieur Sol!" dijo Sol presentandose a sí mismo.

"En el momento perfecto. Te obligare a que me digas como detener a este gigante" dijo Elfman

"Elfman, hay que tener cuidado con este tipo" dijo Genm

" _Beast arm! Toro negro!"_ grito Elfman transformando su brazo derecho en un gran brazo de bestia de pelaje negro

"Oh? Sólo tú brazo derecho? ¿Estás seguro?" pregunto Sol causando a Elfman gruñir y estrechar sus ojos en él- "Parece que los rumores son ciertos" dijo de nuevo mientras mueve su cuerpo extraño de lado a lado.

'Rumores? Que tiene que ver que Elfman solo transforme su brazo derecho?' pensó Genm con duda –"Acaso pasó algo?" murmuro

"Ya he tenido demasiado de tus habladurías!" grito Elfman lanzándose hacia Sol

Sol salta hacia atrás al revés como se cierra el puño de Elfman en el suelo destruyéndolo.

"¿No tenias una hermana pequeña?" pregunto Sol con una mirada siniestra y sombra en la cara, causando Elfman levantar la cabeza hacia él preguntándose cómo él parece saber esto.

En ese momento Sol se da cuenta de Genm quien salto a su lado con su gashacon bugvisor en su modo beamgun comienza a disparar contra él

"No, no, no!" grito Sola mientras se retuerce y gira su cuerpo en el aire haciendo esquivando los disparos

"¿Qué pasa con el cuerpo de este tipo? Esta hecho de goma o algo?" cuestiona Genm a sí mismo en estado de shock al cuerpo elástico de este hombre.

 _"Sable dance!_ ( Danza de arena) _"_ grito Sol evocando un remolino de arena alrededor de Elfman y Genm haciendo que pierdan la vista sobre Sol como aparece detrás de ellos.

Los dos se dan la vuelta y se fijaron en él

 _"Roche concerto_!(Concierto de rocas)" Sol grita haciendo que las rocas debajo de los dos a explotaran hacia arriba en ellos lanzándolos al aire y haciendo que gritaran de dolor.

Los dos lograron recuperarse por suerte el aire y se ponen de nuevo de pie a tierra

"Non, non, non" dijo Sol una vez más antes de desaparecer bajo tierra y reapareciendo detrás de los dos que se fijara en él.

De repente Sol envuelve su cuerpo alrededor de la pierna derecha y el brazo de Elfman

"Salut!" dijo Sol

"Está bien, eso es raro! Acaso eres una especie de serpiente humana o algo?" pregunto Genm

"Realmente nos está quitando la paciencia" dijo Elfman mientras lo agarra y trata de tirar de él hacia fuera

"Non, non, non. Tres nons y estás en un estado muy triste", dijo Sol

"Suéltame, monstruo Sol!" grito Elfman de ira

"Es monsieur!" corrigió Sol mientras se desenrollar de Elfman y luego la entrega una patada giratoria mandándolo a volar

"Elfman!" grito Genm mientras saca un gashat y lo presiona

 **[Shakariki sport!** _ **(Upbeat Rock Music)**_ **]**

"La seriedad…tercer avance!" dijo Genm cerrando la palanca, insertando el gashat y abrir la palanca de nuevo

 **[Gachan!]** **[Level Up!] [Mighty Jump! Mighty kick! Migh~ty Actio~n X][ A Gacha!] [Shakariki, Shakariki! BAD! BAD! Shakatto, Rikitto, Shakariki Sports! (Upbeat Rock Song and Drum bang)]**

El sport gamer aparece y se convierte en una armadura formando a Genmu nivel 3

"Oh!" dijo Sol ligeramente sorprendido

"Veamos como esquivas esto!" dijo Genmu insertando el gashat en la ranura kimewaza

 **[Kimewaza! (sonido de energía]**

 **[Shakariki critical strike!]**

Genm lanza ambas Trick Flywheel cargados con energía hacia Sol

El Element 4 de la tierra, utiliza una vez más su extraño cuerpo para esquivar fácilmente todos y cada uno de los Swing que las trick flywheel hacían hacia él como uno de las ruedas estaba a punto de golpearlo pero logro esquivarlos en el último segundo

"Wow, casi logras golpearme pero no fue suficiente. Me esperaba algo mejor en usted, señor mago requip" dijo Sol mientras continúa esquivando

Genme salta hacia un lado y lanza una patada a él, Sol salta sobre él

 _"Roche concerto!"_ grito Sol enviando de otra andada de piedras al rider mandándolo a volar de vuelta por el extremo opuesto del pasillo.

"Lance!" grito Elfman como Genmu vuelve a ponerse de pie

"Volver a monsieur Elfman ... Fracasaste al tratar decompletar la transformación del cuerpo y perdiste el control " dijo Sol de nuevo con una mirada sádica en su rostro. Elfman mira hacia abajo en el suelo por un segundo antes de mirar a él con la ira

"Basta! Beast arm! Toro de Hierro!" grito Elfman saltandor hacia él y transformar su brazo en el puño de piedra maciza.

En ese momento, una chica hecha de arena aparece antes de Elfman, lo que le hace detener su ataque y saltar de nuevo con una mirada de asombro en su rostro

"Lisanna!" grito Elfman

"Lisanna?" dijo Genmu mirando a la chica de arena

"Me disculpo. Pero cuando estaba agarrándome previamente, leí un poco de tus recuerdos" dijo Sol

'" Él leyó la memoria de Elfman porque él lo había sujetado? Entonces fue bueno que no me paso a mi' pensó Genm

"¿Por qué usted ..." gruño Elfman en la ira.

"Qué linda hermana pequeña tienes, me pregunto a dónde estará ahora?" pregunto Sol inclinándose detrás del hombro derecho de la estatua de arena de Lisanna y poniendo sus manos en él. Sus ojos, de repente, se ensanchan con otra mirada sádica-"Oh, que grosero de mi parte. Está enterrada en el suelo frío y oscuro, no? , oscuro, ¿verdad?" S

Elfman retorna su brazo de vuelta a la normalidad, Sol, de repente, a la vista como Elfman tiene una mirada triste en su rostro cuando él continúe mirar hacia abajo en la imagen de su hermana pequeña

"Oh, qué triste ... ¿Cómo pudiste hacer tal cosa atroz?" dijo Sol

'¿Cómo pudiste hacer tal cosa atroz?' se pregunto Genm, empezó a unir los puntos durante las conversaciones y se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía…

Según le conto Oscar la magia take over de Elfman puede permirtir al usuario transformar la totalidad o parte de su cuerpo en el de varios monstruos, Según lo que dijo Sol, y en teoría Elfman trato de hacer una transformación completa pero fracaso causando que su hermana menor muriera en el proceso…

Ahora entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, Sol leyo los recuerdos de Elfman de ese incidente y ahora lo estaba usando contra él.

"Desgraciado" gruño Genm apretando ambas manos en puños, completamente enojado por el hecho de que alguien usaría una experiencia tan traumática en su beneficio para debilitar la voluntad de su oponente, que no estaba bien, especialmente para Elfman!

De repente un grito enojado de Elfman trajo al rider de nuevo a la realidad mientras miraba hacia adelante preguntándose qué estaba pasando. Elfman había convocado a un círculo mágico frente a él mientras seguía a gritar mirando hacia el techo, todo de una luz amarilla repentina apareció debajo de él.

"Elfman?" dijo Genm

'No me engañaras…Tengo que hacer esto!' pensó Elfman mientras seguía gritando

"non, non, non, no puedes hacer eso. Qué pasara si te equivocas en completar la transformación de cuerpo y pierdes el control? Olvidaste lo que hiciste la última vez?" pregunto Sol como invocaba más estatuas de arena de Lisanna de aspecto similar, esta vez dándoles color con su pelo era blanco al igual que su hermano y su hermana, su tatuaje de la alianza roja en su brazo izquierdo por debajo del hombro y tenía un vestido rojo oscuro con una arco de cuello blanco.

Todas las estatuas Lisanna estaban en diferentes posiciones, pero mirabab hacia Elfman con dolor en sus rostros.

"Elf-niichan…"

"Cómo pudiste olvidarlo?"

"Qué cruel!"

"Por qué?"

"No lo hagas, Elf-niichan…"

"Elfman! No las escuches! No son realmente tu hermana!" grito Genm pero Elfman parece ignorar esto, sin embargo cuando la luz se apaga y se cae sobre su rodilla derecha sosteniendo su brazo derecho, dolor grabado en su rostro ver y escuchar a todas las Lisanna .

"Usted no debe tratar de hacer lo que no puede manejar. Parece que su poder mágico se ha debilitado considerablemente" dijo Sol dice como él tiene a las Lisanna reunirse alrededor de Elfman.

"¡Basta! ¡Es suficiente! Deje de usar ese truco cobarde de hacerle daño!" grito Genm sacando un gashat

"Non, non, non. No vas arruinar mi diversión mago requip!" dijo Sol volviéndose hacia él mientras se convoca un círculo mágico en frente de él, de repente, el suelo debajo del rider se dispara hacia arriba en el pecho, para luego poco a poco comienza a envolver el resto de su cuerpo, evitando que se mueva mientras sus brazos están se extendía hacia el exterior

"Maldito!" dijo Genm intentando moverse pero era dificil

. "Voy a tratar con usted más tarde, monsieur. Pero por ahora, voy a tratar con monsieur Elfman", dijo Sol.

" Eres un cobarde! ¿Cómo te atreves a usar su memoria más dolorosa contra él !?" grito Genma de ira.

"Monsieur mago requip esto es la guerra" respondió Sol con una ligera risa –"Y voy a utilizar cualquier medio que tenga para asegurarme de que Phantom Lord se victorioso. Una vez que haya terminado con él, voy a leer su memoria y ver lo que recuerdos dolorosos puedo poner al utilizar contra usted

"Elfman! Luchar contra ella! No hagas caso a nada de lo que dice! Es necesario- "

Pero el rider es incapaz de terminar la frase ya que está completamente envuelto por la tierra

"Ahora que me ocupe de él veamos cómo esta nuestro amigo" dijo Sol mirando a Elfman

"Lance tiene razón…Si eres un hombre pelea contra mí de forma justa, puño contra puño!" dijo Elfman

"Si soy un hombre, dices?" dijo Sol con una mirada sádica –"Non, non non… No puedo dejar pasar eso. No dejare que alguien que no tiene derecho a cuestionar la hombría de los demás" levanto ambas manos como las estatuas de Lisanna volvieron a ser arena y fueron acumulándose en un remolino hacia los brazos de Sol mientras él hizo una expresión de enojo-"Basura como tú que mato a su propia hermana! _Platre Somate_ (Sonata de yeso!)"

Desde el círculo mágico salió un brazo de piedra como impacto contra Elfman directo hacia la pared

* * *

En el exterior…

Una fuerte explosión se escucho en una de las paredes del clan de Phantom Lord, Mirajane miro el origen de la explosión y vio a su hermano menor tirado en el suelo herido…

"Elfman!" grito ella

Elfman abrió lentamente a sus ojos como escucho la voz de su hermana mayor

"Qué?" dijo Elfman levantándose al ver a Mirajane atrapada y una extraña criatura atacando a las shades pero estaba más concentrada en que su hermana estaba aquí –"Por qué? Por qué estás ahí? Nee-chan!"

"Oh? Así que ella es tu hermana mayor? Lo que significa que ella fue una vez la temida Demonio, Mirajane-sama?" dijo Sol como sus ojos se iluminaban entre la oscuridad –"Perdió mucho poder mágico…Qué lástima! Y quien podría ser el culpable de ello?"

Elfman apretó los dientes como las palabras de Sol lo afectaron, es verdad, es su culpa que esto pasara…

"Ella está siendo castigada por intentar engañarnos. No tardara mucho hasta que sea aplastada" dijo Sol –"Aunque me sorprende que ese mago requip también pueda hacer magia take over, como se llamaba…ah claro Aster"

"Aster" dijo Elfman al ver al Orphnoch acabando con las shades sin piedad

"Oh y resulta que esta también perdiendo el control de su poder como le paso a usted mousier Elfman, veamos qué sucederá…apuesto que Aster matara a Mirajane de la misma manera que usted mato a su hermana menor Lisanna" se burlo Sol

"Huye…Huye Elfman!" grito Mirajane

"Suelten a Nee-chan!" grito Elfman

"Perderás a tu hermana mayor justo en frente de tus ojos, al igual que con tu hermana menor. Y es así porque tú eres un mago impotente que no hace nada más que hablar tonterías acerca de la hombría!" dijo Sol como un círculo mágico aparece frente a él y hace que la gravedad aumentara causando a Elfman incapaz de levantarse por la presión-"Como un caballero, no puedo perdonarte. Te daré sufrimiento eterno…Sello de Magia, Merci la Vie! (Gracias a la vida)"

Elfman grito de dolor como su cuerpo sufría

"Te convertirás en uno con la tierra y continuaras vagando por la eternidad dentro de tus propios recuerdos desagradables!" dijo Sol

"No!" grito Elfman como antes sus ojos pasaban imágenes de su pasado como ahora él se miraba a sí mismo en el pasado como todo el lugar era cubierto por una neblina

Podía ver a sí mismo cuando era un niño llorando sobre una tumba

" _Elf- niichan" se escucho una voz como se rebeló una joven Lisanna_

"Lisanna!" sonrió Elfman como se agacho para abrazarla –"Como has aparecido…"

Para su sorpresa Lisanna atravesó su cuerpo como si fuera un fantasma. Al darse cuenta que era solo un recuerdo miro lentamente a su yo pasado

" _Anímate, Elf-niichan" dijo Lisanna_

" _Es mi culpa…Es mi culpa que mi loro muriera!" Lloró el joven Elfman_

" _No, no lo es!" dijo Lisanna consolándolo –"No es tu culpa, Elf-niichan. Todo ser vivo muere en algún momento, después de todo"_

" _Todo ser vivo…muere?" dijo el joven Elfman_

" _Si. Así es como es. Pero siempre y cuando lo recuerdes, ese pájaro vivirá siempre dentro de tu corazón" dijo Lisanna_

"Dentro de mi corazón…" dijo Elfman recordando esas palabras pero su versión joven no lo acepto y empuja a Lisanna

" _No hables como si me entendieras!" grito el joven Elman corriendo lejos_

" _Elf-niichan!" dijo Lisanna_

"Ya basta…" dijo Elfman como empezó a ver su joven hermana a llorar –"Eh, no quise… En ese momento yo…" ligeramente miro hacia otro lado como se encontró una versión joven de Mirajane

" _Cielos" fue lo que ella dijo como desapareció en la niebla al igual que Lisanna_

"Nee-chan" dijo Elfman como ahora estaba viendo otro recuerdo era no en el parque donde estaba Lisanna al lado de Nats y Happy

" _Peleandose de nuevo?" dijo Lisanna_

" _Ah…Lissana, has vuelto?" dijo Natsu sorprendido_

" _Natsu se ha comido mi pescado!" dijo Happy enfadad o_

"Espera…Este momento…" dijo Elfman antes de ver a su yo del pasado al lado de Mirajane que parecía diferente, usaba ropa negra y un lazo rojo en el pelo

" _Hey Lisanna, tenemos un trabajo que hacer!" dijo el joven Elfman_

" _Pero no acabamos de regresar?" pregunto Lisanna_

" _Es de clase S también! Te probaremos en él" dijo el joven Elfman_

" _Eso es injusto!" grito Natsu al saber que ella podia hacer una misión clase S mientras él no puede_

" _Qué tipo de trabajo es?" pregunto Happy_

" _Supresión de emergencia. Nos enfrentaremos contra el rey de los monstruos "The Beast". Natsu quieres venir con nosotros… Sería una buena experiencia para usted" dijo Mirajane_

" _Lo dices en serio? Yo estoy en contra de eso. Un hombre debe proteger a su familia por si mismo" dijo el joven Elfman_

" _No seas así! Llévame contigo también!" grito Natsu_

"No! No vayan!" grito Elfman a su pasado como corría hacia ellos –"O al menos llévense a Natsu con ustedes!"

Como Elfman corria su recuerdo se alejo más y más hasta desaparecer. Pronto el siguiente recuerdo apareció como Elfman vio el lugar cubierto de fuego y destrucción mientras miraba con terror.

* * *

De vuelta en el mundo real se veía a Elfman cubierto por cemento como sus ojos estaban en blanco como revivía sus recuerdos

"Elfman! Resiste!" grito Mirajane a su hermano menor –"Elfman!"

* * *

De vuelta en las memorias de Elfman, el mago miro una ciudad cubierta por el fuego

" _Elfman!"_

Elfman se dio la vuelta cuando escucho el llamado de su hermana mayor y ve una enorme bestia cubierta en las sombras mientras sus ojos brillaban. Los ojos de Elfman se ampliaron

"Ese…soy…yo" dijo él en shock

" _Elfman! Contrólate!" grito Mirajane mientras se sostenía el brazo adolorido_

" _Mirajane!" grito un ave color verde y rosa acercándose a ella, su cuerpo brillo como se mostraba que era Lisanna-"He evacuado a todo los habitantes del pueblo, Que ha pasado?"_

" _Huye, Lisanna" dijo Mirajane –"No tuve cuidado. Elfman trato de protegerme intentando hacer un take over a la bestia"_

" _Entonces…" dijo Lisanna en sorpresa_

" _Su poder mágico era demasiado grande. Elfman se ha vuelto loco" dijo Mirajane_

" _Oh no!…" dijo Lisanna levantando a su hermana mayor en su hombro-"Que pasara con Elf-niichan?"_

" _Si no recupera pronto la razón, será controlado por la Bestia" explico Mirajane como la criatura estaba frente a ellas_

 _Lisanna solto a su hermana como se acerco lentamente hacia su hermano poseido_

" _Lisanna, Que es lo que haces?!" dijo Mirajane_

" _Elf-niichan, que te pasa? Soy tu hermana pequeña, Lisanna…También has olvidado a Mirajane?" dijo Lisanna tratando de que su hermano volviera en si –"No es posible que nos hayas olvidado, verdad Elf-niichan? Por qué nosotras te queremos mucho, nii-chan!"_

 _Los ojos de la criatura se encogieron como si trataba de recordar_

'Lisanna, no sirve de nada' pensó Elfman mirando sus recuerdos-"Corre!" grito

 _La criatura alzo su brazo en alto a punto de aplastar a su hermana menor pero Lisanna no se movió, simplemente levanto sus brazos como siendo un escudo._

" _Así que volvamos a casa, vale? Elf-niichan" dijo Lisanna con una sonrisa_

 _Sin embargo al criatura golpeo el suelo donde estaba Lisanna lanzandola hacia el bosque y posiblemente acabando con su vida, aun como todo estaba en silencio, se podía escuchar los gritos de Mirajane_

Elfman miro su recuerdo como las lágrimas rodaron en sus ojos al ver a s pequeña hermana salir disparada al bosque. Cae de rodillas mientras golea su puño derecho contra el suelo como otro recuerdo apareció, estaba lloviendo como su otro yo estaba en el suelo en la tumba de su hermana menor, llorando mientras Mirajane estaba a su lado

" _Es culpa mía…." Dijo el joven Elfman –"Es culpa mía que Lisanna…"_

" _No es culpa tuya" dijo Mirajane –"Lisanna te lo dijo, verdad? Todas las cosas vivientes mueren alguna vez."_

" _Estabas escuchándonos, neechan?" dijo Elfman_

" _Lisanna vivirá para siempre en nuestro corazones. No es cierto?" dijo Mirajane_

 _Elfman miro a su hermana mayor como contenía las lágrimas_

" _Así que, vivamos plenamente! Por la memoria de Lisanna!" dijo Mirajane escapando sus lagrimas_

* * *

En el mundo real, Elfman escapo una lagrima como su cuerpo estaba casi cubierto por cemento

'Nee-chan…Lisanna' pensó Elfman como recobraba la conciencia al escuchar los gritos de su hermana mayor

"Elfman! Resiste!" dijo Mirajane intentando levantar su brazo hacia él –"No puedo…perderte también!" hablo comenzando a llorar

"Ahora, es el momento de terminar" declaro Sol

"Por qué?" dijo Elfman

Sol dio la vuelta con sorpresa –"Oh?"

El cuerpo de Elfman fe cubierta por su energía mágica rompiendo su prisión de cemento-"Jure que nunca volvería a ver ts lagrimas! Así que, por qué estas llorando ahora?!" grito como todo su cuerpo fue cubierta por una intensa luz

"No lo hagas Elfman! No puedes!" grito Mirajane

"QUIEN TE HA HECHO LLORAR?!" grito Elfman

"Es imposible! Tú no eres capaz de hacer un Take Over de cuerpo completo!" dijo Sol en shock antes de retroceder al ver un círculo mágico morado

Mirajane miro con asombro, lo mismo fue el Orphnoch cuando detuvo su ira al ver la intensa luz

" _ **Elf…man…"**_ dijo

"Increible" dijo Sol antes de ver una descomunal bestia –"No, no puede ser…esto es"

"Un Take Over de cuerpo completo" termino Mirajane la frase –"Beast Soul"

"RWAAAAHHHHHHH!" rugi Elfman como la bestia ha resurgido

* * *

'Maldita sea, que es lo que está pasando haya afuera?' pensó Genmu aun atrapado en esa tumba de rocas. No sabía cuánto tiempo habían pasado. Todo lo que sabía era que mientras él estaba atrapado en esta tumba de rocas del miembro Elemento 4 Sol fue probablemente continuando su tormento y los azotes a Elfman-'Espero que Elfman, este bien"

Pronto pudo escuchar el sonido de un combates fuera y no sonaba bien ni un poco, aunque eso fue todo , no podía escuchar ni una voz o ver quién estaba ganando. Sólo podía esperar que Elfman tuviera la fuerza para salir adelante en el final y vencer a Sol.

'Maldita sea, si tan sólo pudiera moverme, encontraría la manera de salir de este problema' pensó Genmu

De repente, el rider podía sentir su carcasa piedra agitar violentamente, como si algo muy grande estaba pasando afuera

"¿Qué está pasando ?" se pregnto a si mismo.

De protno algo brusco impacto en la carcasa destruyendo la piedra donde Genm estaba sellado, enviando a volar hacia fuera de él mientras se golpea el suelo y tira hacia atrás un par de veces.

"¡Finalmente!" dijo Genmu a sí mismo mientras mira hacia delante para ver lo que está pasando.

"Platre Sonate!" grito Sol en el aire mientras convoca un puño de piedra maciza de su círculo mágico y lo envía a algo por el pasillo, los impactos del puño en el objetivo y explota el enviando polvo y escombros el rider incapaz de decir justo lo Sol estaba apuntando.

"Lo que el puto mundo está pasando aquí?" pregnto Genmu, solo entonces algo salta a la vista por el humo y las tierras justo en frente del Sol que está aterrado por ella.

Genm utiene un buen vistazo a lo que era y se quedó sin aliento en estado de shock, era una criatura enorme con imponentes, grandes brazos largos con garras, cubiertos de piel gruesa de color rojo oscuro, con un abdomen de color verde oscuro y pectorales prominentes en el medio. El pelo blanco que adquiere un aspecto de melena, orejas puntiagudas y dientes caninos, y un par de cuernos de rayas que señala hacia arriba, a partir de una placa en la frente. Sus piernas son más pequeñas en comparación con sus grandes brazos y el torso, con los cascos oscuros, y también un par de protuberancias que brotan de sus hombros, similares en apariencia a los cuernos, la criatura también parecía tener los pantalones

"¡¿Qué carajos?!" dijo Genmu como repente la criatura comienza a golpear sus puños hacia abajo sobre Sol enviando polvo y escombros volar con cada golpe

"! Non! Non non!" grito Sol con cada golpe entregado.

Eventualmente, la criatura finalmente se detuvo como Sol quedo, fuertemente golpeado y tenía marcas de golpes por todo el rostro

"Ooh ... Oui ..." dijo Sol lloriquea a cabo mientras cae al suelo

El alma de color rosa de Sol comienza a volar fuera de su cuerpo -"Je t'aime...(te amo)"

Sin embargo fue agarrado por la criatura antes de que pueda volar y, literalmente, empujando de nuevo en su cuerpo mientras la criatura recoge Sol en su mano

"Non, al menos déjame caer inconciente" dijo Sol ahora clamando en el terror como ríos de lágrimas volaben en sus mientras tiene sus manos empujando contra sus mejillas

Sol grita antes de que la criatura comienza a golpearlo contra el suelo otra vez.

"Lo que en el mundo es esa cosa? ¿Y dónde está Elfman ?!" pregunto Genmu mirando a su alrededor, cuando, de repente, una voz femenina familiarizado grita

"Elfman!"

Captando la atención del hacia un agujero en la pared al final del pasillo. Los rayos del sol que brilla a través de él lo que significa que condujeron al exterior.

"Esa voz ... Mirajane ?!" dijo Genmu

La criatura se detiene y gira la cabeza hacia el agujero, una vez más el alma rosa de Sol volando de su cuerpo

"Au revoir…(adiós)" dijo Sol

La criatura deja caer a Sol al suelo y corre con una velocidad increíble hacia el agujero y salta a través de él, Genmu rápidamente lo sigue y llega al agujero en la pared. Escapa un jadeo en estado de shock por lo que ve, Mirajane, atrapado entre los dedos de este robot gigante masivo del gremio Phantom Lord con la criatura se cierne sobre ella.

"Mirajane ..." dijo Genm antes de que su atención cambio como estaba a punto de atacar a la criatura y rescatar a Mirajane, cuando sucede algo que lo sorprende. La criatura empuja uno de los dedos de distancia con su increíble fuerza y agarra Mirajane en su otro brazo de una manera protectora

"…La criatura esta ... espera un segundo ... es ... Elfman?" Pregunto Genmu -'Entonces… Él pudo ser capaz de superar su pasado para realizar un Take Over de cuerpo completo asumir el control y el control de la criatura? Debe haber hecho para salvar a Mirajane' pensó como escuchaba la conversación de los hermanos

"Lo siento, nee-chan" dijo la criatura con la voz de Elfman – "Debes no haber querido nunca más verme así de nuevo. Porque no era capaz de controlarlo, Lisanna…"

"Todavía controlas tu mente?" pregunto Mirajane

"Pero no sabía que otra cosa podía hacer" dijo Elfman mostrando sus ojos como él era el que controlaba su cuerpo –"Tenía que hacerme fuerte para protegerte a ti y a Fairy Tail!"

Mirajne abrazo a su hermano –"La muerte de Lisanna no fue tu culpa. Diste todo por tratar de protegernos en ese entonces"

"Pero falle…" dijo Elfman regresando a su apariencia normal –"Lisanna murió"

Mirajane puso su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano para tranquilizarlo –"Yo sigo viva" dijo ella

"Nee-chan" dijo Elfman

"Lo decidimos juntos, recuerda? El vivir en su lugar. El trabajar duro como pudiéramos…" dijo Mirajane

Los ojos de Elfman comenzaron a cerrarse como las lagrimas caían sin control –"Nee-chan! Estoy tan agradecido que estés bien!" grito en un gran llanto

"Y comó el llorar va a ayudar a alguien?" dijo Mirajne con una sonrisa divertida

"Pero!…" sollozo Elfman aun en su llanto

"Gracias, Elfman…" dijo Mirajane

Genmu escapo una leve sonrisa debajo de su casco al ver la escena

Un gemido familiar de dolor detrás de el rider y lo hace dar la vuelta para ver Sol empujando a sí mismo en sus pies, el hombre apenas era capaz de soportar su cuerpo a medida que comienza a tropezar lejos

"Yo ... tengo que salir de aquí ..." dijo Sol a si mismo antes de sentir una mano sujetándole el hombro

"A dónde vas?" pregunto Genmu causando que Sol se diera la vuelta con miedo al ver al rider a su lado

"Oh, señor mago requip Eres libre! ¿Has visto lo que hice para su amigo monsieur Elfman? Yo lo ayude a superar su miedo y-" dijo Sol de miedo

"Cómo se atreve usted?!..." grito Genmu haciendo Sol dejara de hablar y mirar hacia él con una expresión de terror a medida que comienza a lloriquear- "En primer lugar, hacer Elfman revivir sus dolorosas memoria acerca de matar a su propia hermana, y luego Phantoms tienen el descaro de poner en peligro su otra hermana, su única familia que le queda ?!"

Sol comienza a ponerse en blanco al escuchar la voz de enojo del rider

"Voy a asegurarme de que usted y su maldito maestro paguen por lo que han hecho!" grito Genmu insertando su gashat en la ranura Kimewaza

 **[Kimewaza! (sonido de energía]**

 **[Migthy critical strike!]**

Genm realiza un fuerte golpe justo en el estomago de Sol lanzándolo varios metros, entonces el rider salta como gira su cuerpo realizando una patada de energía y se lanza hacia Sol extendiendo su pierna derecha a cabo dejando escapar un grito de guerra.

" Non ~ non non!" grito Sol de terror como el impacto del rider crea una explosión en la que el miembro de Elemento 4 vuela hacia fuera de él carbonizado y golpea el suelo a unos pocos pies y caer inconsciente.

"Au revoir hijo de puta" dijo Genmu levantandose y mira al cuerpo del Sol inconsciente- "2 abajo, quedan 2"

Pero pronto cambio cando escucho un rugido

" _ **Rwahhhhhh!"**_ r

El rider corrió de vuelta hacia el agujero

"Mirajane!" grito Genmu mientras se salta por encima de ellos,

Mirajane oye la voz familiar y se vuelve a ver a Genmu delante de ella-"Lance" dice

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto Genmu

"Sí" responde Mirajane con un movimiento de cabeza- "Estoy bien, gracias a Elfman"

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?" pregunto Genmu

"José me teletransporto aquí después de que traté de engañarlo conviritnedome en Lucy y me iba a aplastar. Por suerte Elfman fue capaz de controlar su cuerpo completo asumir el control y me ha rescatado después de derrotar a Sol", dijo Mirajane.

'Bueno, no realmente , pero no hay necesidad de mencionarlo' pensó Genmu en su cabeza con una gota de sudor pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando escucho un rugido

El rider y los hermons dieron la vuelta como podian ver un Orphnoch para la sorpresa de Genmu

"Un Orphnoch?" dijo Genmu

" _ **Rwahhhhh!"**_

"Aster, detente…estoy bien, ya puedes calmarte" dijo Mirajane

"Espera dijiste que esa criatura es Aster!" dijo Elfman de sorpresa lo mismo Genmu

"El trato de rescatarme pero los Shades eran demasiados e hicieron caer al agua y después se convirtió en esa cosa y comenzó a destruir las shades como una bestia salvaje" explico Mirajane

" _ **Rwaaaaahhhhh!"**_ rugió el Orphnoch

"Aster, somos nosotros" grito Gemu desactivando su armadura

" _ **Lan…ce?"**_ dijo el Orphnoch

"Soy yo amigo…y mira Mirajane está a salvo, no tienes que enojarte, todo está bien" dijo Lance

El Orphnoch miro hacia Mirajane qe se encuentra a salvo junto al lado de Elfman

" _ **Mira…"**_ dijo el Orphonch antes de sujetarse la cabeza y rugir de dolor como su cuerpo se volvió cenizas y cae

"Aster!" grito Mirajane

Elfman se apresura y atrapa al muchacho quien había regresado a la normalidad

Lance se acerco a su cuerpo y lo reviso dando un suspiro de alivio –"Solo esta inconsciente, eso es buena noticia"

"Vaya Aster es un hombre, logro regresar a ser quien era gracias a las palabras de sus amigos" dijo Elfman con una sonrisa

Lance estaba mirando con asombro como estaba debatiendo algo –"Si Aster se pdo convertir en un Orphnoch eso significa que …"

"Sucede algo Lance" dijo Mirajane rompiendo los pensamientos del rider jugador

"No, nada. Solo pensando en algunas cosas" dijo Lance

En ese momento, Mirajane parece darse cuenta de algo mientras se da la vuelta

"¿Qué pasa, Nee-chan?" pregunto Elfman .

Los tres vieron al otro lado del gigante, así como el círculo mágico de Abismo rotura que todavía se está realizando

"El gigante no se está moviendo tan rápido..." dijo Mirajane.

Lance y Elfman jadea al darse cuenta de que ella tenía razón

"La magia prohibida de los cuatro elementos ... rotura del Abismo... Los cuatro elementos. Fuego, el agua, el viento y la tierra ..." dijo Mirajane sumida en sus pensamientos acerca de lo que estaba diciendo, a continuación, jadeando al darse cuenta de que, como se vuelve a Elfman y Lance- "Elfman, Lance, cuántos de los Elemento 4 quedan?"

"¿Eh? Hmmm, um ..." dijo Elfman con una gota de sudor, volviendo la cabeza para pensar en ello.

"Primero fue Totomaru, que era el fuego. Y ahora Sol que era la tierra", dijo Lance

"Así que quedan dos más?" dijo Elfman

"Como me lo suponia! Cada vez que derrotamos a uno de ellos, los movimientos del gigante son cada vez más lento!" dijo Mirajane

"¿Porqué es eso?" pregunto Elfman

"Espera, este gigante está siendo alimentado por la magía de los miembros del elemento 4?" dijo Lance

"Exactamente, está siendo alimentado por los cuatro elementos. Si podemos derrotar a todo el elemento 4, podemos detener la magia!" dijo Mirajane

"¡¿De Verdad?!" dijo Lance

"Hay que darnos prisa y detener a los restantes. Deben estar en algún lugar dentro del gigante!" dijo Mirajane

"Natsu, Gray, Daimon, Oscar, Kage y Nala están dentro! Natsu con Oscar y Daimon, y Gray con Kage y Nala, con un poco de suerte se encuentren con los otros miembros y hacerlos caer!" dijo Lance

"Espera, Nala está dentro también, es muy peligroso" dijo Mirajane, Nala solo era una niña pequeña

"Ella estará bien, recuerda que Kage está con ella" dijo Lance

"Si, Kage es un verdadero hombre y protegerá a su hija hasta el final, al igual que yo lo hice al protegerte Nee-chan" dijo Elfman

"Además sabemos que Nala no es una niña ordinaria, y podrá defenderse por su cuenta" dijo Lance

* * *

En otra parte del gigante ... Las nubes de lluvia aparecen sobre el gigante de la nada, ya que comienza a llover. Shadowmoon con Nala en su espalda salta hacia arriba a través de un vidrio roto en una ventana de aterrizaje en una rodilla con su mano izquierda en el suelo, Gray lo siguió después de él subiendo a través de él cuando los dos se encuentran en la parte superior de uno de los hombros del gigante. Los tres se miran y nota algo extraño

"¿Estaba lloviendo antes?" pregunto Gray

"Es extraño, no había una sola nube en el cielo antes. ¿De dónde vienen?" pregunto Nala

"Gota a gota ..."

"Esa voz…Juvia!" dijo Shadowmoon dándose la vuelta lo mismo Gray

Los tres dieron la vuelta y vieron la miembro del Elemento 4 Juvia caminando lentamente hacia ellos con un paraguas de color rosa en la mano izquierda, ya que tiene que abrió hasta protegerse de la lluvia

"Okaa-san!" grito Nala de alegría como se bajo de Shadowmoon para abrazar a Juvia. Pero algo no era normal

"Nala, cuidado!" grito Shadowmoon sujetando a la niña a tiempo como una cuchilla de agua perforo el suelo donde Nala estaba

"Okaa-san?" pregunto Nala

" Juvia es la mujer la lluvia, uno de los elementos 4. Gota a gota" dijo Juvia con una voz monótona. Antes de levantar los ojos revelando que estaban completamente blancos como si estuviera influenciada por algo –"Y mi misión es eliminar a los miembros de Fairy Tail"

Shadowmoon miro con asombro como algo pasaba a ella –"Juvia…' pensó como algo terrible iba a suceder en estos momentos

 **Fin capitulo**

 **Lamento si este capítulo salió corto pero espero que aun sigua de su agrado**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	31. Capitulo 30: el fin de los elementos 4

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(Comienza en la ciudad de Fiore en la noche, con la luna en lo alto del cielo, gotas de agua caen formando un charco antes que un pie pisa el charco, las luces de los faroles brillan como en las calles otras siluetas caminan. Las luces iluminan mostrando nueve figuras acorazadas. Las luces se enfocan en sus cascos mostrando antes de ponerse en posición de batalla y corre hacia adelante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(En el otro extreme era de día mostrando un enorme edificio mostrando a nueve jóvenes sonriendo como a su lado estaban Natsu, Gray, Erza y Lucy antes que todos se pusieran en pose de pelea)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(Una tarjeta con la imagen de una cobra cae en la mano de Daimon antes de sonreir, la escena cambia como Kamen rider Ouja miraba el cielo de la noche con Venonsnaker se deslizaba entre el suelo)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(La escena cambia a Erza caminando en un denso bosque mirando el sol brillar/ Luego aparece ella luchando contra una bestia gigante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart (Beatin' Beatin')]**

 _(Ouja y Erza chocan sus armas, como la gente los ovacionaba/ La escena cambia al gremio donde Kiba iba a comer su carne antes que Charlotte se lo quita, Elizabeth y Lucy estaba en el medio deteniendo una pelea entre Natsu y Gray. Lance jugando videojuegos en una esquina mientras Aster tomaba un vaso de limonada de parte de Mirajane. Kage practicaba con su espada como Oscar leía un libro antes de asustarse por un murciélago cayendo de espalda donde Emily reia sin control)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin' heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon entra el gremio como el murciélago se apoya en su hombro y el comienza acariciarlo)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en nueve parte mostrando a Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte y Kiba antes de que cambiara a los nueve dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon, Fifteen y Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en cinco mostrando a Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray y Lucy antes de cambiar el gremio entero celebrando con copas al aire)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(La oscuridad envuelto todo excepto el centro donde los nueve jóvenes están de pie sujetando sus driver para el henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Varias siluetas de seres malignos y criaturas se dirigen hacia el gremio como todo los magos estaban afuera para pelear contra las amenazas como los nueves pilotos se transforman y se unen a la lucha)_

 **[unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(Una misteriosa figura camina en la oscuridad mostrando un cinturón plateado y sujetando una tarjeta antes de desaparecer)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(El cielo de la noche aparece un misterioso kamen rider Dark Decade mirando a los nueve jóvenes y señala que vengan por él)_

 **[You got to change Breakin' the chain]**

 _(Daimon y Dark Decade chocan los puños como todo se destruye como un espejo)_

 **[Don't be afraid! Walking in hte stage,..just Go!]**

 _(En lo alto de un edificio los nueve rider y magos miran hacia abajo y saltan a la batalla como la luna llena ilumina su camino_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart!]**

 _(Cada rider y mago realiza sus técnicas como varias cadenas envuelven la pantalla donde la cámara se fija en Erza y Ouja haciendo un corte al mismo tiempo partiendo las cadenas)_

 **[kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(La pantalla es de un tono morado como el titulo Team DARK brilla con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en el fondo)_

 **Capitulo 30: el fin de los elementos 4**

Natsu, Ouja y Sorcerer corrieron a través de los pasillos del gremio de Lord Phantom mientras Happy volaba cerca de ellos.

"Acabo de pensar en algo bueno, ¡Happy! ¡Daimon! ¡Oscar!" dijo Natsu mientras sigue corriendo.

"¿Qué?" preguntan los mencionados mientras lo miran.

"Si golpeamos a José, entonces eso pondría fin a la pelea, ¿verdad?" pregunto Natsu, de repente, Happy falla y cae desde el cielo mientras Sorcerer tropieza y casi se cae, debido a la conmoción de Natsu diciendo algo así como que iba a ser fácil.

"Natsu…" dijo Daimon igual sorprendido pero no reacciono mucho

"Natsu, ¿estás loco ?!" grito Sorcerer recuperándose del tropiezo mientras Happy aparece de nuevo entre ellos con una mirada enojada en su rostro.

"¿Qué estás diciendo, José es tan poderoso como nuestro propio maestro? ¡Alguien como tú nunca podría vencerlo Natsu!" grito Happy

"Pero el viejo no está aquí, así que ¿quién más va a ir?" dijo Natus con sus labios enojado con Happy mirando hacia abajo en él.

"Sí, bueno, ni siquiera tengo el poder de aceptarlo si es tan fuerte como el Maestro, Natsu! " dijo Ouja

" Si nosotros tres vamos a luchar contra él sería suicida!" grito Sorcerer

"¡Natsu, idiota, estaba tratando de no pensar en eso, pero tú me hiciste recordar!" grito Happy haciendo que los otros tres se detengan y lo miren confundido excepto Sorcerer que se dio cuenta también.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Natsu realmente confundido.

"¿Eh?" dijo Ouja

"Es verdad ... El maestro se ha ido ... " dijo Sorcerer con una mirada triste bajo su máscara

"Si… Y no importa lo que suceda en esta guerra, al final José lo hará ..." dijo Happy mientras sus brazos cojean abajo y él tiene los ojos cerrados.

Justo entonces Natsu pone una mano en su cabeza haciendo Happy mirarlo para ver una sonrisa en su rostro

"Estoy aquí, ¿verdad?" pregunto Natsu , volviendo de pronto la cara entristecida de Happy feliz otra vez mientras que él anima hacia fuera

"¡Aye!" dijo Happy

Y los dos siguen funcionando.

Ouja sacude la cabeza en la diversión antes de hablar con su amigo

"Oscar, nunca hay que perder la esperanza…incluso lo imposible puede ser posible si uno da el 100% de todo…Te aseguro que esta guerra terminara" dijo él

"Si" asintió Sorcerer como los dos rider continuaron su carrera después de ellos.

Finalmente, los cuatro se encuentran en una sala enorme con pilares sosteniendo bolas de cristal verde en la parte superior de ellos a ambos lados de una alfombra muy ancha.

De repente, una explosión de aire translúcido vuela hacia los cuatro que llaman Natsu y los riders en el aire cuando caen de nuevo en el suelo, Natsu aterrizando en la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras Sorcerer aterriza justo en el trasero y Ouja aterriza de pie en el suelo.

Aire translúcido vuela a su alrededor y delante de la escalera que les precede se convierte en un tornado.

"¡La pena!" Una voz dice haciendo que Natsu y los rider miran al tornado.

El Tornado se dispersa y revela a Aria que está mirando hacia el suelo- "Las alas de la llama y los magos requip, recortados ... Cayendo al suelo ¡Ah, y todo lo que queda es el cadáver de tres hadas!" dijo él

"¿Huh?" pregunto Natsu airadamente con los ojos en blanco y un puño izquierdo levantado.

"Uno de los miembros del Elemento 4 parece viento" dijo Ouja

"¡Natsu, Daimon, Oscar!, definitivamente es uno de los elementos 4!" dijo Happy confirmando la sospecha del rider con temática de serpiente.

Aria finalmente levanta la vista hacia las dos lágrimas reveladoras que descienden por su rostro- "Mi nombre es Aria, estoy en la cima del Elemento 4 ¡Y he venido a cazarlos!" dijo

"¿Por qué está llorando?" pregunto Sorcerer con un sudor.

"¿Un mago de viento? Ya estoy acostumbrado a ustedes" dijo Natsu apretando su puño derecho y estrechándole los ojos.

"Erigor no es nada comparado con él!" dijo Happy

"Si, tengo la sensación de que este tipo no va a ser un fácil de tomar como Erigor fue " dijo Ouja

* * *

En otra parte del gigante...

"Gotea, gotea, deja caer ..." dijo Juvia con voz monótona - " Juvia es la mujer de lluvia, una de las Element 4. Goteo, goteo, gota"

"Juvia, soy yo Kage…" dijo Shadowmoon tratando de hablar con la mujer de pelo azul pero fue interrumpido como esquivo otra cuchilla de agua

"La misión de Juvia es eliminar a los magos de Fairy tail" dijo Juvia

"Okaa-san" dijo Nala

"Hey Kage, no me habías dicho que ella es la chica que conociste en la misión en relación a Nala? No se supone que son pareja o algo?" dijo Gray

"Bueno no diría que somos pareja, solo somos amigos pero Nala nos ve como si fuéramos sus padres, pero…" dijo Shadowmoon como veía los ojos de Juvia como estaba completamente blancos –'Esos ojos, no me digan que ella…"

" _Water Lock!"_ dijo Juvia sosteniendo su brazo derecho hacia fuera mientras convoca agua que atrapa a Gray, Shadowmoon y a Nala una burbuja masiva.

"¿Que?" dijo Shadowmoon mientras Gray y Nala eran incapaz de respirar y jadea creando burbujas.

"Juvia eliminar a Fairy tail" dijo Juvia

"Juvia!" grito Shadowmoon

Los ojos de Juvia parpadearon como regresaron a la normalidad –"Kage?" dijo como miraba al rider y luego a Nala –"Nala!" grito de pánico con el sudor volando de su cara-. "Debo liberarlos rápido o..."

" _ **Seigyo (control)…."**_

Los ojos de Juvia se volvieron blancos como su expresión de preocupación cambio por una neutral

"Juvia obedece" dijo ella

'Tengo que hacer algo' pensó Shadowmoon como alcanza su satán saber

En ese momento Gray grita mientras que él congela el agua sólida y Shadowmoon la corta, destruyendo el hielo y liberando a los tres de él

"Gray, Nala, ¿están bien?" dijo Shadowmoon Agua mientras se arrodilla junto a Gray que está en su mano izquierda sosteniendo su pecho de dolor

"Maldita!" dijo Gray en cólera mientras se levanta

"Okaa-san" dijo Nala como una lagrima formo en sus ojos mientras respiraba con calma

"Escaparon de la compuerta de Juvia con su propio poder? Interesante" dijo una nueva voz

Shadowmoon y Gray miraron el origen de la voz y en uno de los escombros se encontraba con un joven de pelo blanco hueso con el ojos derecho verde y el izquierdo rojo, usaba una chaqueta negra mostrando su pecho desnudo, pantalones holgados negros y sandalias, tenía una sonrisa de dientes filosos mientras miraba con diversión a los magos de Fairy Tail

"Otro de ellos" dijo Shadowmoon

-¿Eres uno de los elementos 4? Preguntas Gray

"Eso quisieras pero nop" dijo el joven como se levantaba –"Soy Ningyōtsukai (titiritero), maestro de control de mentes y mago de Phantom Lord, a su servicios" hablo con un leve reverencia burlona antes de alzar la mirada -"Nunca hubiera pensado que dos de los elementos hubieran sido derrotados, pero no subestimes a Juvia y Aria"

"Dos, lo que significa que uno de los otros tomó otro miembro del Elemento 4. Eso es bueno para escuchar" dijo Gray mientras Shadowmoon asiente con la cabeza de acuerdo mientras todavía mantiene los ojos en Juvia.

"Espera, usted está controlando la mente de Juvia!" dijo Shadowmoon al darse cuenta de esto

"Eh?" dijo Gray confundido

"Oh así que te diste cuenta" dijo Ningyōtsukai con ligera sorpresa

"Lo sospecha de la forma que actuaba Juvia, no hay duda que está bajo un hechizo de control o algo parecido" dijo Shadowmoon

"Amigo, lo estás diciendo en serio?" dijo Gray pensando que era lo más ridículo que había escuchado

"Escucha Gray puede que usted o el resto del gremio puedan no confiar de Juvia pero yo sé cómo es ella realmente a través de sus ojos. Ella sólo quiere tener amigos o a alguien especial en su vida por eso…" dijo Shadowmoon levantando su espada apntando al mago peliblanco de lord Phantom –"Pateare el trasero de ese tipo para rescatar a mi querida Juvia!"

"Ka…ge…" murmuro Juvia como un pequeño tinte rosa adorno sus mejillas

"Nala por favor busca un lugar para esconderte" dijo Shadowmoon

"Pero Otou-san" dijo Nala

"Sin peros, es peligroso…ahora busca el lugar para esconderte y espera a cuando salgas" dijo Shadowmoon con preocupación –"Sé que eres fuerte pero aun eres una niña, déjamelo a mi" miro ligeramente a la niña como sonrió bajo su máscara –"Prometo rescatar a tu Kaa-san"

Nala miro como asintió y fue a ocultarse entre unas paredes

"Gray" dijo Shadowmoon al mago de hielo –"Necesito que contengas a Juvia con tu magia de hielo mientras yo me encargo de ese idiota para que rompa su hechizo de control sobre ella"

Gray asintió –"De acuerdo, tratare no lastimarla" hablo con una sonrisa –"Te ayudare a salvar a tu chica, eso hacen los amigos"

"Oh bla bla… podemos terminar con la charla y empezar con la acción" dijo Ningyōtsukai con voz aburrida

"Quieres acción pues la tendrás!" dijo Gray mientras comienza a quitarse la camisa y apretando su puño izquierdo con fuerza

"Como diría Daimon….Hagamos esto un espectáculo vistoso!" grito Shadowmoon cargando hacia adelante

"Juvia, encárgate del mago requip" ordenó Ningyōtsukai

"Juvia eliminar al mago requip. _Water Slicer_ " dijo Juvia creando un círculo mágico azul delante de ella y envía varias hojas de agua volando desde ella.

"¡Detrás de mí!" grito Gray que consigue delante del rider- " _Ice make: Shield!"_

Gray convoca un escudo de hielo delante de él que bloquea la mayoría de las cuchillas de agua, pero algunos pierden el agua por completo y vuelan hacia uno de los cuernos del gigante, impactando y cortándolo por completo sorprendiendo al rider y al mago de hielo

"Los chorros de agua de Juvia son de alta potencia que pueden incluso cortar a través de acero. Estoy sorprendido de que fueran capaces de defenderse de los demás, de cualquier manera, ríndanse o se arrepentirán", dice Ningyōtsukai

"Tú!" dijo Shadowmoon balaceando su espada creando un corte de energía directo al mago de lord phantom

"Juvia protégeme" ordeno Ningyōtsukai

Juvia asintió como se puso en medio del ataque cortándola pero no en la forma en que esperaban,

"Qué demonios?" dijo Gray en estado de shock por lo que ve

"El cuerpo de Juvia está hecho de agua... Sí ... Gotea, gotea, deja caer ..." dijo Juvia, las partes de su cuerpo que están desgarradas mostrando agua.

"Jajajajaja, buen intento hadita pero con Juvia bajo mi mando tendrás que pasar sobre ella si quieres alcanzarme" se burlo Ningyōtsukai haciendo que el rider gruña de ira

"Hey dime una cosa porque estas controlando la mente de uno de tus compañeros de gremio?" dijo Gray

"Buena pregunta y te responderé, todo fue gracias a tu amigo requip" dijo Ningyōtsukai señalando a Kage –"Desde que Juvia lo conoció ha estado actuando diferente de lo usual, al principio lo ignoramos pero cuando atacamos tu gremio ella no quería participar, al investigar que ella había trabajado junto con un mago de fairy tail, José-sama pensó que Juvia podría traicionarnos y es por eso que como copia de seguridad me pidió en persona que le colocara un hechizo de obediencia para que ella no nos traiciones"

"Bastardo" gruño Shadowmoon muy enojado, Gray también se sentía igual

"Muy bien Juvia, ataca!" ordeno Ningyōtsukai

"Juvia obedece, _golpe de agua!"_ dijo Juvia acumulando en su mano agua que lo dispara a una gran presión

Shadowmoon y Gray esquivan el ataque como el mago de hielo se preparo para atacar

"Ice Make Battle Axe!" grito Gray enviando su ataques a Juvia, una vez más sin ningún efecto, ya que simplemente fueron a través de su cuerpo hecho de agua.

"Intenten una y otra vez, pero nada cambiará, en contra de Juvia, los ataques físicos son ineficaces" se burlo Ningyōtsukai, Shadowmoon lanzo una ráfaga de energía hacia el mago plateado pero otra vez Juvia bloquea el ataque con su cuerpo –"Ni tampoco pueden atacarme mientras ella me protege…verdad Juvia?"

"Sí, goteo, goteo, caída", dijo Juvia con voz monótona

Gray gruñe de molestia -"Ella es dura ..."

"No puedes derrotar a Juvia, tienen la oportunidad de salvarse. Tráiganos a Lucy Heartfilia por favor, si lo haces, quizas el maestro Jose se retire" dijo Ningyōtsukai

"¡Mierda!" grito Shadowmoona dando un paso adelante- "Oye, no me dé esa mierda, los dos estamos ya más allá del punto de retirarse."

"Es verdad, además Lucy es nuestra aliada ¡Vamos a renunciar a nuestras vidas antes de entregarla a usted!" dijo Gray

"Renunciar a su vida?" dijo Ningyōtsukai comenzando a reírse –"En serio los magos de Fairy tail son idiotas, sacrificando sus vidas sólo para salvar a una persona. De acuerdo si ustedes insisten, será de la manera dificil…Juvia… _Seigyo kanjō: Ikari_ (Control de emociones: Ira)"

Los ojos de Juvia brillaron en rojo antes que repentinamente grita de dolor mientras sostiene su cabeza sorprendiendo

"¡Qué dolor! ¡Qué destino tan duro! Mi corazón... ¡Mi corazón siente que va a desgarrar! Juvia grita mientras sostiene su cabeza hacia abajo y balancea izquierda y derecha

"Juvia!" grito Shadowmoon

"Maldito que les haces a ella?!" grito Gray al mago de lord phantom

"Solo observen y se darán cuenta" fue lo único qe contesto Ningyōtsukai

Los ojos de Juvia cambiaron a una mirada realmente oscura en el rostro- "Juvia no perdonará, ustedes dos no serán perdonados" grita de rabia mientras el agua explota detrás de su espalda y sus ojos brillan en rojo.

De repente Juvia envía una explosión de agua a Shadowmoon y Gray que son incapaces de reaccionar con la suficiente rapidez, solo saltando a un lado para esquivarlo mientras el agua apenas golpea a Gray en su lado.

Shadowmoon aterriza en el suelo mientras nota un charco de agua que Juvia les disparo

"Hm, ¿es esa agua esta hirviendo?" se Pregunto

¿Agua hirviendo? Pregunto Gray debido a una marca de calor en su cuerpo del agua que lo golpeó –"¿Y por qué de repente está enojada con nosotros?"

"Respuesta, ese mago plateado no solo controla su mente también sus emociones, y puedo suponer que la temperatura del agua varía según lel estado de ánimo de Juvia" explico Shadowmoon, antes que Juvia enviara otra explosión de agua hirviendo a él y a Gray

" Ice Make-" dijo Gray antes que él y Shadowmmon se dan cuenta que el agua viaja a ellos más rápido que antes y rápidamente se agachan debajo de él mientras viaja para ayunar para que Gray use su magia y Shadowmoon lo bloquee

El agua da vueltas en el aire y llega a su espalda, ambos lo notan mientras saltan para evitarlo

"¡Es rápido! ¡Mi Magia de creación no puede mantenerse al día!" dijo Gray en estado de shock.

"Juvia por favor si puedes escucharme, lucha para liberarte del control de Ningyōtsukai" dijo Shadowmoon tratando de que Juvia recuperara el control sin embargo sus palabras no fueron escuchados como ella gira el agua alrededor de ella y la envía de nuevo a ellos, esta vez golpeándola hacia donde estaban cuando Gray y Shadowmoon saltaron y se separaron el uno del otro

Shadowmmon aterrizó con seguridad mientras que Gray accidentalmente aterrizó en un charco del agua, haciéndolo deslizarse a través del tejado hacia la repisa mientras que él ahora estaba colgando sobre ella en un pie que le hacía agitar frenéticamente sus brazos al revés.

Gray logró recuperar el equilibrio y plantó su otro pie firmemente en el suelo mientras miraba por encima del borde

"Eso estuvo cerca..." dijoe Gray.

"Gray, ¿estás bien ?!" Grita Shadowmoon

"¡Sí!" grito Gray de nuevo.

Los dos se dieron cuenta de que Juvia caminaba hacia Kage

"Desde que nació Juvia, vivió bajo la lluvia ... ¡En la lluvia no hay nadie que pueda derrotar a Juvia!" hablo Juvia con voz monótona convocando un círculo mágico encima de ella y un tornado de agua, un rostro maligno parecía estar mirando hacia fuera de ella como sus ojos y la boca resplandeció púrpura. El agua luego se disparó en pequeñas explosiones en el rider que comenzó a saltar de nuevo para esquivarlos

"Oh que es divertido ver esto, ver a Juvia matar al mago de fairy tail que formo un lazo amistoso con él o que ironía" dijo Ningyōtsukai

"Eres un-"declaro Gray antes de darse cuenta que el mago de lord phantom desapareció ante sus ojos –"A donde se fue?!"

"Creo que hare las cosas más divertidas" dijo Ningyōtsukai apareciendo detrás de Gray quien mira el orjen de la voz pero una mano estaba frente a sus ojos –" _Seigyo mahō_ (magia de control)"

Los ojos de Gray se nublaron de repente

"Ahora vamos a divertirnos" dijo Ningyōtsukai con una sonrisa siniestra mostrando sus dientes filosos

"Realmente no quiero lastimarla" gruño Shadowmoon mientras bloquea el agua que ahora está vertiendo sobre él, el intenso calor de la misma causando que su armadura se sintiera más caliente-"¡Qué calor tan increíble! ¡No puedo soportarlo!"

"Otou-san!" grito Nala desde su escondite como estaba a punto de saltar a la acción

"Nala quedate allí!" grito Shadowmoon

"Pero.." dijo Nala como sus manos comenzaron a temblar –'Sólo quiero ayudar a mi otou-san y kaa-san'

"Dentro de la lluvia está el mundo de Juvia! ¡Nadie puede derrotar a Juvia!" dijo Juvia mientras continúa con el agua hirviendo.

"Maldición no puedo haer nada" dijo Shadowmoon como tratando de ver, sus ojos se posaron a una silueta masculina –"Gray!"

El mago de hielo se acerco a su amigo pero Kage se dio cuenta que algo malo estaba pasando al ver que los ojos de Gray estaban en blanco…

"No e digan que él también…" dijo Shadowmoon antes de ser interrumpido

" _Ice Make: Lance!"_ grito Gray creando varias púas de hielo que iban en contra del rider

"Mierda" maldijo Shadowmoon saltando esquivando el ataque

"Hahahahah es divertido, ahora no solo tendrás que pelear con la chica que te gusta sino también con uno de tus amigos" dijo Ningyōtsukai como se reía oscuramente

'Ootu-sam' pensó Nala –'Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo quedarme aquí mientras mi padre está en dificultades" en su bolsillo saca el brazalete Zecter –'Puedo usarlo pero…no se si tengo el coraje para hacerlo'

Juvia dispara otro chorro de agua hacia el rider, Kage lo esquiva como ahora se enfrentaba con Gray

" _Ice Make: Hammer!"_ grito Gray creando un martillo de hielo

Shadowmoon rápidamente balancea satán saber recortando el hielo pero se da cuenta que Juvia le dispara un chorro de agua hirviendo por la espalda

"CONGELAR!" grito Gray corriendo hacia el rider como su mano emitía hielo

Shadowmoon apenas logro reacionar como logro esquivar el ataque haciendo que el ataque de Gray impactara en Juvia congelándola en su lugar

"Por poco…" suspiro Shadowmoon de alivio, justo en ese momento se da cuenta de algo mientras él jadea en shock y aprieta los dientes –"Hey cerebro de hielo, aun si es estas siendo controlado, fíjate en donde tu mano se encuentra, pervertido!" grito

Gray parpadeo mientras vuelve la cabeza hacia atrás para ver dónde está su mano ... para encontrarla a tientas con el pecho derecho de Juvia… aun si estaba siendo controlado por Ningyōtsukai, Gray grita en pánico y vergüenza mientras se ruboriza ligeramente con la mandíbula abierta y los ojos abultados.

"Pervertido!" grito Juvia en la misma situación que él, aun siendo ontrolada se ruboriza y lanza una cachetada al mago de hielo

"hahahahahah, eso es gracioso…" se río Ningyōtsukai como limpiaba una lagrima de sus ojos de tanto reírse –"Pero el tiempo de la comedia termino, Juvia…Gray….termínenlo"

Tanto Gray y Juvia reaccionaron como regresaron su atención al rider-"Eliminar" dijeron al mismo tiempo

"Tendre que ir con todo" dijo Shadowmoon tomando una pose como apretaba su puño –"Hen…shin!"

El cielo se oscureció de repente como la luna se podía ver claramente, Ningyōtsukai estaba ligeramente sorprendido. El rider fue cubierto por la luz de la luna como su armadura cambio a su forma avanzada mientras la luna desaparecía para que el sol volviera iluminando el lugar…

"El hijo de la luna! Shadowmoon! R! X!" grito Shadowmoon en su forma final –"Satán revolcane" coloca su mano en la hebilla como una espada sale de allí

"Oh, así que tenias más trucos, interesante" dijo Ningyōtsukai

"Gray…Juvia….lo siento pero tengo que dejarlos fuera de combate para salvarlos" dijo Shadowmoon RX

Juvia envía esta vez un chorro de agua muy fuerte y muy caliente en él empujándolos hacia atrás a través de él. El rider corta el agua con su espada convirtiéndolo en vapor y salta hacia atrás

"ICE MAKE KNUCKLE!" dijo Gray como un potente puño de hielo disparó desde el suelo golpeando a Shadowmoon en el pecho

El mago de hielo creó una espada de hielo ya salta hacia el rider, pero eso fue muy fácil de bloquear. Shadowmoon RX lo empuja pero Gray se precipitó otra vez, y los dos se enfrentaron una vez más, creando una pequeña onda de choque. Gray en el último segundo, fue rechazado, pero aprovechó el tiempo para saltar al aire y gritar,

"ICE MAKE, DEATH SCYTHE!"

Creando una gran guadaña en el aire, se zambulló para cortar a Shadowmoon, y casi también lo hizo ... Pero Shadowmmon conecta un poderoso gancho en su torso arrojándolo hacia un trozo edificio

"Lo siento Gray" dijo Kage adivinando que su amigo sentirá un gran dolor cuando salga del control del mago de Phantom

"Amor ... ¿Quién necesita amor?" Juvia no es más que una mujer de lluvia sombría, pero ¡el Señor Phantom aceptó a Juvia por lo que es! ¡Juvia es uno de los Elementos 4! ¡Un Asistente Phantom!" grito Juvia, transformando todo su cuerpo en agua y se lanza a él

"Juvia despierta" grito Shadowmoon bloqueando su ataque

" ¡Géiser de hielo!"

"Maldición" grito Shadowmoon como ve un gran círculo mágico debajo de él y un geiser literal de hielo brota de él congelándolo

"Otou-san!" grito Nala

" _Water Slicer_ " grito Juvia invocando varias cuchillas de agua golpeando a través del hielo causando una explosión que destruye el géiser de hielo y envía al rider volando gritando de dolor.

"Y eso es un tiro largo!" dijo Ningyōtsukai al ver que el cuerpo del rider cae afuera del gigante

"Otou-san!" grito Nala como se convierte en su forma worm y corre a gran velocidad

"Eh?" dijo Ningyōtsukai como en un parpadeo el rider había desaparecido –"A donde se fue?" sus ojos se dirigieron al ver una extraña criatura sujetando el cuerpo del rider –"Que es esa cosa?"

"Otou-san!" grito Nala regresando a su aspecto normal

"N-Nala" dijo Kage como su armadura desapareció –"Tienes que huir cuanto antes y avisar a los demás"

"No! No quiero dejarte! No quiero perderte!" grito la niña

"Ya veo, así que la niña puede hacer magia take over y tiene gran velocidad, podría llevarla hacia el mago José para qe se una al gremio" dijo Ningyōtsukai como sonrió –"Juvia, Gray…tráiganme a esa niña"

Ambos magos obedecieron pero de repente en el cielo algo volo golpeándolos con la guardia baja…

"Que?!" dijo Ningyotsukai

"Tú" gruño Nala como miraba oscuramente –"No voy a perdonarte por lo que has hecho!" grito colocándose el zect brace como caucasus Zecter vuela hacia conectarse al brazalete –"Henshin!"

 **[Henshin]**

Pixeles cubrieron su cuerpo como una armadura se formo sobre ella. Cuando estaba completo, ahora había crecido a la altura de un adulto, con un mono negro y una placa dorada en el pecho. Su casco parecía a de un escarabajo del Cáucaso. La característica más notable que en su cintura tenía otro dispositivo parecido a un escarabajo plateado… el Hyper Zecter.

 **[Change Beetle!** ]

"Nala" dijo Kage como se mantuvo de pie sorprendido

"Kamen rider Caucasus, sanjou!" dijo Nala como su voz sonaba más madura

'También magia requip? Que son esos magos de Fairy Taik?' pensó el mago de lord phantom

"Pagaras lo que has hecho" dijo Nala apuntando a Ningyotsukai

"Palabras valiente para una niña tan pequeña, serás una gran adición a nuestro gremio" dijo Ningyotsukai –"Juvia, Gray tras ella"

Juvia y Gray obedecieron como estaban a punto de atacar

"No sucederá, Hyper Clock Up!" dijo Caucasus movimiento el hyper zecter

 **[Hyper Clock Up]**

Los ojos del mago de Lord Phantom se ampliaron como en n segundo su oponente habia desaparecido, antes que pudiera preguntar a donde estaba sintio un golpe en su estomago enviándolo volando un poco al suelo

'Que velocidad' pensó Ningyotsukai

"Esto es por todo el dolor que tu gremio a causado a mi familia!" grito Caucasus como todo el lugar se movía a cámara lenta excepto ella quien dio una patada al mago de lord phantom en la cara, un seguimiento con huelgas de alta velocidad , le dio un puñetazo hacia adelante y patearlo con una patada en la pared cerca.

"Esto es por Levi-san, Droy-san y Jet-sensei!" comenzó Nala como sus dos piernas estaban apretando la cabeza de Ningyotsukai –"Rider Scissor!"

Había arrojado al mago de lord phtanmon una vez más, pero esta vez más lejos y con la ayuda de sus pies! Sin embargo, Ningyotsukai hizo un aterrizaje espontáneo a pesar de haber golpeado el pavimento una vez. Tras patinar en el suelo, se levantó y sonrió, listo para el combate.

Ambos se cargaron entre sí y comenzaron a golpear. Ningyotsukai fue un éxito, pero se perdió un golpe de derecha, dejándolo vulnerable a algunos Rider Punches! Cada puñetazo del Rider parecía que dolía aún más, la mayoría cuando tenía dos puños golpeándolo en el intestino a la vez

"Esto es por querer secuestrar a Lucy-san" declaro Nala pateándolo en la espalda –"Esto es por controlar a mi kaa-san para que peleara con mi Otousan!" lanzo un golpe con ambos puños unidos al pecho de su oponente.

'Como es que una simple niña me puede derrotar?! Eso es imposible!' pensó Ningyotsukai en el aire

"No los perdonare, por todo lo que han causado" grito Caucasus apretando el botón de su Zecter –"Hyper kick!"

 **[Hyper Kick!]**

Saltó a lo más alto y lo más lejos posible. Todo esto mientras se coloca el pie.

"Nala kick!" grito Caucasus como descendía y desapareció en un parpadeo hasta aparecer en cuclillas en el suelo

"I-Imposible" dijo Ningyotsukai antes de ser consumido por una explosión

Al ser derrotado su hechizo de control había desaparecido como los ojos de Juvia y Gray regresaron a la normalidad

"Que paso?" dijo Juvia

"Por qué me siento como si acabara de recibir una paliza de Erza?" dijo Gray

"Kaa-san, Gray-san" dijo Nala

"Nala!" dijo Gray

"Me alegra que estés bien" dijo la niña regresando a su forma original abrazando a su madre

La lluvia ceso como el sol brillaba en el cielo…

"Nala" dijo Kage usando Satán saber para mantenerse de pie

"Otousan/ Kage/-kun" dijeron Nala, Gray y Juvia

"Me alegra que ustedes dos volvieran a la normalidad" dijo Kage al mago de hielo y la mujer de la lluvia –"Nala" miro a la niña y sonrió –"Lo hiciste bien, realmente eres nuestra héroe"

Nala sonrió como abrazo a Kage

"Juvia" dijo Kage a la mujer de pelo azul –"Realmente estoy feliz e verte de nuevo, aun sigues igual de hermosa desde la vez que nos conocimos"

"Kage…" dijo Juvia como sus ojos se convierten en corazones, su corazón dispara desde su pecho y un corazón también brota de su boca antes de que el último de los dos desaparezca y sus ojos se vuelvan muy pequeños y se queden en blanco. De repente se desmaya, con una mirada de amor en su rostro.

"¡Oye! ¿Qué le pasa a ella que se desmayo de repente?!" pregunto Gray

"¡Gray/ Kage, Nala!" Dos voces familiares gritan como Gray, Kage y Nale vuelve para ver a Mirajane, Elfman cargando a Aster y Lance corriendo hacia ellos.

"¿Elfman y Mira?" dijo Gray

"Aster, Lance también?" dijo Kage-¿Cómo y por qué está Mirajane aquí?

"Algo sobre tratar de engañar a José y conseguir teletransportarse entre los dedos del gigante para aplastarla, afortunadamente Elfman la rescató y tomamos un miembro de tierra del elemento 4", responde Lance

"Eso es bueno de escuchar" responde Kage

"Si pero hay algo más. Al parecer Aster se transformo en un Orphonch" dijo Lance sorprendiendo a Kage –"Y hay una teoría que Oscar, Emily y yo tengamos algo más en nuestro interior"

"Habra que hablar con Daimon acerca de esto" dijo Kage

"Así que este es el tercer Elemento 4. ¿Por qué se ve tan feliz?" pregunto Elfman señalando a Juvia

"Ella es Juvia, la chica que les conté" dijo Kage

"Así que ella seria la kaa-san de Nala" dijo Mirajane

"Algo así" dijo Kage

"Aunque eso no responde a mi pregunto" dijo Elfman

"Tal vez ella está teniendo un buen sueño" dijo Gray.

"Más bien como un aplastamiento por Otousan" dijo Nala ya que incluso ella era muy obvio

"Si, ejem" dijo Kage con un rubor –"Sera mejor llevarla para llevarla a un lugar seguro cuando se despierte"

"Bueno con eso son tres. Sólo queda uno, si podemos derrotar uno más, podemos detener Abyss Break", dijo Mirajane.

"El Gigante Mágico se mueve usando el poder del Elemento 4", explica Elfman.

"¡Todavía podemos hacerlo, podemos hacerlo!" Mirajane dice con determinación, Gray, Elfman, Lance, Kage y Nala asintiendo con la cabeza.

* * *

De vuelta con el grupo de Natsu ...

 **Explosion, Now!**

"HAA!" grito Sorcerer enviando una explosión en Aria, una vez más Aria pone una translúcida y prácticamente invisible para ver la barrera bloquea los ataque y luego envía una explosión en Sorcerer, golpeándolo y enviando chispas volando de su Armadura

como el rider hechicero vuelve y aterriza en frente de Natsu, Ouja y Happy.

"Oscar! Gritaron Natsu y Doimon mientras Natsu se acerca a él y le ayuda a levantarse.

Los tres, Natsu y los rider respiran pesadamente, los tres fueron golpeardos para arriba mientras que Natsu tiene rasguños por todo su cuerpo, mientras que Aria no tiene nada en él que ni siquiera ha sido tocado una vez; Happy está detrás de ellos con una mirada de shock en su rostro.

"Es bueno permanecer de pie, impresionante", dijo Aria.

" Este tipo es duro, ¡ni siquiera podemos conseguirle un solo golpe!" dijo Ouja

Justo entonces Natsu corre hacia él

"Natsu!" grita Happy tratando de detenerlo.

¡Maldición! Grito Natsu de rabia mientras corre hacia él con un puño llameante.

" ¿Qué pasa con este tipo? ¡Nunca he visto a Natsu en una pelea tan unilateral! ¡Incluso con Daimon y yo aquí, es tres contra uno y seguimos perdiendo!" dijo Sorcerer en su cabeza.

"Pero en la cara de mi magia" Espacio Aéreo ", ustedes tres son impotentes!" dijo Aria d poniendo sus manos adelante.

"¿Qué diablos es la magia del espacio aéreo ?!" pregunto Natsu cuando se topa con una barrera frente a Aria y vuelve a volar unos cuantos metros hacia el suelo.

"Cualquiera que sea esta magia del espacio aéreo, es prácticamente invisible, ¡ni siquiera podemos ver nada de lo que hace!" dijo Ouja corriendo a su lado mientras se levanta.

"Daimon tiene razón, su magia es invisible ¿Qué debemos hacer?" Grito Happy.

"Ustedes tres todavía pueden estar de pie, Salamander, magos requip?" Aria pregunta.

"Ninguno de nosotros está siendo derrotado aquí, porque somos magos de Fairy Tail, ¡ahora estoy encendido, bastardo!" grito Natsu en desafío.

"¡Sí, Aun no hemos terminado con esto" dijo Ouja insertando na tarjeta

"En efecto" dijo Sorcerer insertando uno de sus anillos

 **Surviver!/ Tempest Fu Fu Fu-Fu!**

Ouja cambio a su forma surviver mientras Sorcerer cambio al estilo de viento

"Hagamos esto un espectáculo vistoso!" declaro Ouja

"Como diría Haruto…Saa, It's Showtime!" dijo Sorcerer

* * *

Volver con Gray y los demás ...

"¡Vaya, tienes razón!" dijo Elfman con Nala en s espalda y Aster en sus brazos

"La velocidad de escritura de Magic Giant ha disminuido considerablemente, ¿verdad?" dijo Gray

"Definitivamente parece que" dijo Kage cargando a Juvia en su espalda

"Con cada miembro del Elemento 4 bajamos, se hizo más lenta y más lenta" dijo Lance

"Así que es eso" dijo Mirajane , su teoría sobre el Elemento 4 que potencia a este gigante mágico que se demuestra verdad como la mano se hizo aún más lento escribiendo el círculo mágico.

"Fuego, agua, viento y tierra" dijo Nala.

"Un gigante mágico que se mueve utilizando el poder de los cuatro elementos", dijo Elfman.

"Y la fuente de ese poder mágico es el Elemento 4. Totomaru del fuego, quien estaba custodiando a Júpiter; Sol de la Tierra que Elfman y Lance derrotó. Y ha Juvia que fue controlada por otro de los miembros de Lord Phantom, que Gray, Kage y Nala derrotaton" dijo Mirajane

"Entonces eso significa que sólo queda uno " dijo Elfman.

"Si podemos derrotar a ese cuarto miembro, podemos detener al gigante", dijo Mirajane.

"Lo que significa que podemos detenerlos de lanzar Abyss Break", dijo Gray.

"Así salvando a todos, el gremio, y Magnolia" dijo Nala con una sonrisa

"¿Cómo se llama el miembro del Viento? Pregunto Lance

"El último, Aria de los Cielos, el mago más fuerte del Elemento 4. Y él es quien tomó el poder mágico del maestro, es un oponente temible", dijo Mirajane.

"Si él es tan fuerte como dijiste, esperemos que ninguno de los otros lo haya encontrado todavía. Siento que todos tendremos que estar allí si tenemos alguna posibilidad de vencerlo" dijo Kage

"Si lo encontramos, tenemos que vencerlo antes de que tenga la oportunidad de quitarle la venda y abrir los ojos", dijo Mirajane.

"¿Sus ojos?" pregunto Gray

"Sí. Aria por lo general tiene los ojos cerrados, cerrando los ojos, suprime el poder mágico abrumador que posee al parecer", dijo Mirajane.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Elfman y Nala confundidos

"¿Cómo funciona eso?" Pregunto Lance

"De todos modos, si encontramos a Aria, tenemos que vencerlo antes de que pueda abrir los ojos! Si los abre, podríamos perder cualquier oportunidad en la victoria" dijo

* * *

Volver adentro…

Más pelea y aún así los riders y Natsu no pudieron aterrizar un éxito golpe en Aria mientras él seguía golpeándolos cada vez, los tres respiraban pesadamente, pero aún así lograron mantenerse

"Aun sigues de pie con sus ataques" dijo Aria

"¡Ya te lo dije, estoy encendido, bastardo!" dijo Natsu con una mirada determinada en su cara.

"Mientras sigamos de pie, continuaremos luchando hasta que te derrotemos", dijo Ouja

"Jamás nos rendiremos" dijo Sorcerer

"Natsu ... Daimon... Oscar…" dijo Happy

 _" Espacio aéreo ... Suprimir_!" grito Aria extendiendo su brazo izquierdo hacia fuera, creando un círculo mágico púrpura delante de él que dispara un aluvión de burbujas de espacio aéreo en Natsu y los riders que son golpeados por la presa y enviados volando, gritando de dolor pero logran aterrizar en sus pies se agachó como se deslizan hacia atrás unos pocos pies.

"¡ Es tan fuerte, así que éste es el hombre más fuerte del Elemento 4!" dijo Happy en su cabeza, aterrorizado mientras las lágrimas aparecen en sus ojos.

"Maldita sea ..." dijo Natsu.

"No podemos rendirnos ..." dijo Ouja

"Siempre hay alguien mejor, jóvenes magos", dijo Aria.

"Entonces, ¿qué te parece esto, Natsu? Dijo Sorcerer insetando un anillo

"¡Sí!" dijo Natsu

 **Tornado! Yes! Understand?!**

" _Karyū no_ _Tatsumaki Hōkō!_ (rugido tornado del dragón de fuego)" gritan Natsu y Sorcerer mientras el rider envía un fuerte tornado que es consumido por el ataque de Natsu transformándose en un tornado de fuego hacia Aria,

Sin embargo, él permanece tranquilo y de repente desaparece, haciendo que el ataque de impacto en las escaleras

"Él desapareció!" Grito Happy

"¡Mierda!" dijo Ouja

"¿Adónde se fue?" pregunto Natsu cuando él y Sorcerer empiezan a mirar a su alrededor.

"Esto se acabó, Dragón Slayer…Mago de anillos requip. Déjame darles dos el mismo sufrimiento que le di a Makarov" dijo Aria con su voz haciendo eco en toda la habitación.

"El mismo sufrimiento que le di a Makarov ... espera un segundo, él está..." Antes de que Sorcerer pudiera terminar su dicho, Aria reapareció detrás de él y Natsu, con las manos sobre sus cabezas.

"Espacio aéreo ... Ruina!" dijo Aria , dos círculos mágicos que aparecen sobre los dos cuando de repente una luz brillante estalla por debajo de ellos, haciendo que los dos de empezar a gritar en absoluto dolor.

Natsu!/Oscar!" gritaron Happy y Ouja

" Mi-Mi magia!" grito Sorcerer en su cabeza

"¡La tristeza, no importa el mago, dentro de este espacio aéreo su poder mágico se vaciará!" grito Aria a con lágrimas fluyendo por su rostro, Sorcerer y Natsu continuando gritando desde el inmenso dolor que esta magia les está trayendo mientras sienten que su magia se drena de ellos

"¡Maldición!" dijo Natsu como su cara comienza a ponerse verde y sus pupilas se contraen. Antes de que el hechizo de Aria pueda drenarlos completamente, Ouja realiza un golpe con metal horn y en ese segundo Erza aparece y da una patada a Aria en la cara, liberando a los dos como Aria desaparece de nuevo.

"¡Erza!" dijo Happy en legría saltando en el aire.

"E -Erza?" dijo Natsu

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunto Ouja ayudando a levantar a su amigo

Erza se pone de pie y se da la vuelta, con una mirada enojada en su rostro, causando que Happy y Natsu gimoteen de miedo mientras Happy salta a los brazos de Natsu

"¡Erza está enojado!" grito Happy mientras Aria reaparecía tras ellos.

¿Es él quien le hizo eso al maestro?" dijo Erza ignorando la pregunta de Natsu y el rider

"Erza Scarlet, qué triste, que yo tenga la cabeza no sólo de los dos magos de Fairy Tail, sino también de Titania!" dijo Aria con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Así que usted es el bastardo que le impuso las manos, ¡es como un padre para nosotros!" dijo Erza.

"¡Erza!" dijo Natsu

En ese momento, la risa de Aria lleva a Natsu, la atención de Happy y los dos riders a él

"Desde que llego a enfrentar a Erza ... entonces supongo que no tengo más remedio que pelear en serio!" dijo Aria , quitando su venda mientras abre sus ojos finalmente. Revelando pequeñas pupilas de color magenta, él ensancha los ojos cuando sus pupilas literalmente se expanden y se separan creando una X blanca en sus ojos. -¡Venga, Titania!

"¡AH, sus ojos!" grito Natsu a asustado al verlos.

"Está bien, eso está mal", dijo Sorcerer

De repente, el grupo encuentra un torbellino grande, visible y de humo, que comienza a formarse alrededor de Aria, la poderosa ráfaga de viento levantándose mientras la ropa de Aria y el pelo de Erza soplan del viento intenso.

"Activa, el Espacio Aéreo de la Muerte, ¡Cero! ¡ Este Espacio Aéreo consumirá toda la vida dentro de él!" dijo Aria enviando la explosión de viento a Erza que cubre su cara de ella, Natsu y Sorcer también cubren sus caras de la ráfaga de viento como su ropa volar alrededor de ella, Happy cuelga en la bufanda de Natsu

"Esto no es bueno en absoluto ! " Grito Happy

. "La magia que consume la vida, ¿Cómo, cómo puedes tomar la vida de la gente tan fácilmente? ¡Maldito!" declaro Erza mientras ella le pide una espada en la mano derecha y le señala.

"Es imperdonable, ahora me pondré serio!" dijo Ouja uniéndose a Erza en la lucha –"Espero que no te importe que me una en la lucha? Aun tengo cosas pendientes con él"

"Sólo si no te pones en medio de mis ataques, podrás ayudarme contra ese tipo" dijo Erza

"¡Ahora, disfrutemos esto!" dijo Aria

Erza y Ouja carga directamente hacia él a través del torbellino

"¿Pueden soportar este espacio aéreo?" pregunto Aria mientras balancea sus manos hacia adelante, aumentando el poder de la misma cuando el poder aumentado de hecho la detiene en sus huellas y comienza a levantarla de sus pies

"Q-qué ?!" Dijo Erza. Y Ouja

"¡Erza/ Daimon!" gritan Natsu y Sorcerer mientras que se sostienen en un poste cada uno.

Erza intenta mantenerse firme, pero se ve incapaz de hacerlo mientras sus pies están a punto de levantarse del suelo, hasta que de repente Ouja insetta una tarjeta

 **Advent!**

Pronto Exodriver aparece en el reflejo de la espada de Erza como corta a través del viento con sus aletas

"Estas bien Erza?" pregunto Ouja

"Si, gracias por esto…realmente reacciónate a tiempo" dijo Erza

" Entonces…¿lista para terminar esto?" pregunto Ouja mientras Erza asiente con la cabeza- "¡Entonces vamos!"

Los dos vuelven a lanzarse hacia adelante

"¡¿Qué?!" grito Aria en estado de shock cuando ve barras atravesando su torbellino que literalmente corta a través del aire mientras Ouja montado en Exodriver cortando el viento con Erza detrás de él mientras ella también comienza a cortar el aire con su espada que fue debilitado por los ataques del rider

"¡Imposible! ¡Están cortando el Espacio Aéreo ?!" grito Aria en estado de shock.

"¡Erza, ahora!" dijo Ouja

"¡Sí!" respondió Erza mientras los dos saltaban hacia el aire,

Ouja inserta su ataque final

 **Final vent!**

Erza requips en su armadura de la rueda del cielo

" ¡Rueda del Cielo, Blumenblatt!" grito Erza convocando más espadas a su alrededor mientras ella y Ouja es impulsado por Exodriver como realizaba una patada de bicicleta cubierta por viento cortante

Ambos ataques colicionan impactando en el elemento 4 de viento. El cuerpo de Aria cae de la explosión al suelo, inconsciente y su ropa quemada y destrozada en algunos lugares mientras Erza y Ouja vuelven a tocar el suelo.

" ¡Ella lo golpeó en un solo golpe!" grito Happy en estado de shock con los ojos en blanco.

"Erza es peligroso, eso es seguro!" grito Natsua con dientes afilados y ojos blancos entrecerrados.

"Sabes que Daimon también ayudo..." dijo Sorcerer con un sudor y ojos entrecerrados.

"Tú no deberías haber podido vencer al maestro, tus días de gloria serán borrados, empezando ahora", dijo Erza mientras ella y Ouja se vuelven, Erza mirando hacia él.

"L-La tristeza ..." murmuro Aria con los ojos en blanco

De repente todo el lugar comienza a temblar mientras el grupo mira a su alrededor preguntándose qué está pasando

"¿Y ahora qué?" pregunto Natsu

Justo entonces Erza se arrebata de su armadura con su ropa regular y se desmaya, Ouja lo nota y rápidamente la coge

" Erza!" grito Oujaa cuando Natsu y los demás lo notan.

"¡Erza!" grito Natsu

De repente Sorcere cae sobre sus rodillas y jadeando de dolor.

"¡Oscar! Grito Happy mientras Natsu se gira hacia él también.

" Maldita sea, Aria definitivamente me dreno todas mis fuerzas…apenas puedo moverme" dijo Sorcerer

En otra parte…

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto Aster despertándose

"Aster, estas bien?" dijo Mirajane

"¿Es esto Natsu, Oscar y Daimon están haciendo?" `pregunto Gray

"¡Se ha detenido! ¡Abyss Break ha terminado!" dijo Mirajane

"¿Seriamente?" pregunto Elfman

"Lo que significa..." dijo Gray.

"El poder de los cuatro elementos ha sido cortado!" dijo Mirajane

"¡Lo hicimos!" dijo Nala de alegría

"¡Derrotamos al Elemento 4!" dijo Kage

* * *

Fuera del castillo, El Gigante Mágico ha dejado de escribir el círculo mágico, el círculo mágico había desaparecido cuando el Gigante Mágico cayó sobre sus rodillas, con la mano izquierda plantada en el agua mientras los magos de la Cola de Hadas aplaudían al ver esto.

Pero no se dan cuenta que esto no había acabado, como Lord Phantom estaban en Magnolia yendo en el lugar donde Lucy se encontraba…

Esto será un problema…

 **Fin capitulo**

 **Lamento si este capítulo salió corto pero espero que aun sigua de su agrado**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	32. Capitulo 31: Lucy en problemas

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(Comienza en la ciudad de Fiore en la noche, con la luna en lo alto del cielo, gotas de agua caen formando un charco antes que un pie pisa el charco, las luces de los faroles brillan como en las calles otras siluetas caminan. Las luces iluminan mostrando nueve figuras acorazadas. Las luces se enfocan en sus cascos mostrando antes de ponerse en posición de batalla y corre hacia adelante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(En el otro extreme era de día mostrando un enorme edificio mostrando a nueve jóvenes sonriendo como a su lado estaban Natsu, Gray, Erza y Lucy antes que todos se pusieran en pose de pelea)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(Una tarjeta con la imagen de una cobra cae en la mano de Daimon antes de sonreir, la escena cambia como Kamen rider Ouja miraba el cielo de la noche con Venonsnaker se deslizaba entre el suelo)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(La escena cambia a Erza caminando en un denso bosque mirando el sol brillar/ Luego aparece ella luchando contra una bestia gigante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart (Beatin' Beatin')]**

 _(Ouja y Erza chocan sus armas, como la gente los ovacionaba/ La escena cambia al gremio donde Kiba iba a comer su carne antes que Charlotte se lo quita, Elizabeth y Lucy estaba en el medio deteniendo una pelea entre Natsu y Gray. Lance jugando videojuegos en una esquina mientras Aster tomaba un vaso de limonada de parte de Mirajane. Kage practicaba con su espada como Oscar leía un libro antes de asustarse por un murciélago cayendo de espalda donde Emily reia sin control)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin' heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon entra el gremio como el murciélago se apoya en su hombro y el comienza acariciarlo)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en nueve parte mostrando a Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte y Kiba antes de que cambiara a los nueve dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon, Fifteen y Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en cinco mostrando a Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray y Lucy antes de cambiar el gremio entero celebrando con copas al aire)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(La oscuridad envuelto todo excepto el centro donde los nueve jóvenes están de pie sujetando sus driver para el henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Varias siluetas de seres malignos y criaturas se dirigen hacia el gremio como todo los magos estaban afuera para pelear contra las amenazas como los nueves pilotos se transforman y se unen a la lucha)_

 **[unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(Una misteriosa figura camina en la oscuridad mostrando un cinturón plateado y sujetando una tarjeta antes de desaparecer)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(El cielo de la noche aparece un misterioso kamen rider Dark Decade mirando a los nueve jóvenes y señala que vengan por él)_

 **[You got to change Breakin' the chain]**

 _(Daimon y Dark Decade chocan los puños como todo se destruye como un espejo)_

 **[Don't be afraid! Walking in hte stage,..just Go!]**

 _(En lo alto de un edificio los nueve rider y magos miran hacia abajo y saltan a la batalla como la luna llena ilumina su camino_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart!]**

 _(Cada rider y mago realiza sus técnicas como varias cadenas envuelven la pantalla donde la cámara se fija en Erza y Ouja haciendo un corte al mismo tiempo partiendo las cadenas)_

 **[kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(La pantalla es de un tono morado como el titulo Team DARK brilla con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en el fondo)_

 **Capitulo 31: Lucy en problemas**

El sol brillaba radiantemente como daba de paso un nuevo día. Un par de ojos marrones se abrieron mostrando ser Lucy despertando en su habitación…

"Huh? Cuando llegue a casa?" dijo ella levantándose un poco –"Podría jurar que Phantom nos estaba atacando. Fue todo un sueño?"

"Si es cierto. Todo es fue un sueño"

Lucy ladeo la cabeza donde podia ver a sus amigos, Natsu haciendo flexiones de brazos, Happy con un pez, Daimon con los demás riders en sus araduras pero sin sus máscaras aunque Kiba tenía la cabeza de un cocodrilo de verdad en su lugar. Los taros en sus verdaderas formas, Cana en un asiento tomando un gran barril de cerveza, Macao en la otra silla como el espíritus Taurus estaba presentes con corazones en los ojos, el jefe de la villa demoniaca Moka y un extraño ratón de caricaturas con gafas de sol

"Lindo cuerpo" dijo Taurus como todo un pervertido

"Destruye la luna!" declaro Natsu aun con sus flexiones

"Esto no tiene sentido!" grito Lucy con los ojos tan grandes como paltos con la mandíbula abierta

De la nada aparece el Duke riéndose como un tonto antes de desaparecer y aparece Gray desnudo en su lugar

"Hey, algo no se está moviendo?" pregunto el mago de hielo

Lucy miro en su cama que realmente había algo moviéndose allí adentro

"Constante y silenciosa…" dijo Juvia apareciendo debajo de las sabanas con una mirada de miedo

"Me asustas!" grito Lucy

"Constante y silenciosa…" repitió Juvia

"V-Váyanse…" dijo Lucy antes de esuchar unas voces

* * *

"Lucy/- _ **chan**_ "

Pronto Lucy lentamente abrió los ojos como veía dos figuras cubierto en las tinieblas

"Esta es mi habitación!" grito Lucy con los ojos cerrados pateando a las dos figuras antes de abrir los ojos al darse cuenta que no estaba en su habitación –"No, no lo es! Espera, donde estoy?"

" _ **Oi mujer, veo que ya te despertaste"**_ dijo la voz de Negataros

Lucy abrió los ojos como ahora se encontraba en una especie de casa de seguridad, Negataros, Guntaros y Axtaros(quien seguía durmiendo) estaban frente a ella como no muy lejos de ellos estaba Rodtaros y Reedus en el suelo gimiendo de dolor por la fuerte patada de la maga celeste…

"Negataros, muchachos" dijo Lucy al verlos –"Que es este lugar? Que fue lo que sucedió?"

" _ **Es la casa de seguridad de Fairy Tail ubicadas en la profundidad de Magnolia"**_ contesto Guntaros tomando un sorbo de té- _ **"Cuando se inicio la batalla contra Lord Phantom,Mirajne-san te sometió a un hechizo de sueño. Lo hizo para llevarte a un lugar seguro y por eso le encargo a Reedus llevarte segura a este lugar. Yo y mis compañeros taros fuimos también para estar a tu lado"**_

" _ **Me hubiera gustado haberme quedado a pelear contra esos bastardos phantom, parecía muy divertido"**_ comento Negataros aburrido

" _ **ZZZ"**_ era lo que dijo Axtaros aun en su sueño

"Es verdad, fui puesta a dormir por Mira…" dijo Lucy antes de escuchar dos quejidos y se dio cuenta de Reedus y Rodtaros aun en el suelo-"Ah! Reedus, Rodtaros, ¿Los dos están bien?" –pregunto

"Oui" respondió Reedus aunque débilmente mientras se levanta.

" _ **Si Lucy-chan, realmente tienes piernas fuertes en como diste la patada…me duele todo mi cuerpo"**_ dijo Rodtaros levantándose con dificultad

"Lo siento" se disculpo Lucy…

Luego que las cosas se calmaron Lucy se encontraba sentada por unas cajas procesando todo lo que estaba pasando mientras Reedus dibujaba a ella y los Taros sentados en el suelo…

"Perdí mis llaves…Supongo que estaba siendo un estorbo para todos" dijo Lucy con tristeza-"No hay otras cosa que pueda hacer, verdad?"

" _ **Eso no es verdad, rubia-baka"**_ dijo Negataros _ **."Que importa si no tienes tus llaves, nos tienes a nosotros y somos más badass que esas reliquias obsoletas"**_

" _ **Bueno en parte de lo que dijo Negataros es verdad, Lucy-chan…No eres una carga"**_ dijo Rodtaros

"Es verdad, solamente queríamos proteger a nuestra amiga" dijo Reedus terminando su retrato –"Siendo un estorbo no tiene nada que ver con esto"

"Reedus, muchachos…" dijo Lucy levantándose-"Pero esto es lo único que puedo hacer, sentarme aquí! Tengo que volver!"

"No puedes Lucy. Piensa en lo que Mirajane…" dijo Reedus

"Pero…" interrumpió Lucy antes de que la puerta de acero de la casa empezó a salir abolladuras de golpes-"Oh no, que es esto?"

"Lucy, retrocede" dijo Reedus preparando su magia como el enemigo iba a traspasar la puerta de acero

* * *

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Magnolia, debido que podría causar pánico a las personas, Gaoh dejo el GaohLiner atrás y seguir de pie hacia la casa de seguridad donde se encontraría Lucy, pronto se detuvo cuando sintió un presentimiento positivo

"No tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando ahí atrás, pero parece que nuestros chicos dentro del lugar hicieron algo y detuvieron a ese gigante" dijo Gaoh

De repente una explosión estalla de un edificio cercano como el rider se dio cuenta

"Lucy!" murmura Gaoh corriendo hacia el lugar lo más rápido posible Fairy Tail Safehouse ...

* * *

En el Safehouse…

Cuando el humo se aclaró, Reedus estaba en su rodilla izquierda de dolor, Lucy de pie junto a él con las manos sobre él

"Reedus, ¿estás bien?" pregunta Lucy.

"Oui" responde Reedus aunque débilmente mientras se levanta.

"Bastante el testarudo", dijo un mago de Lord Phantom de tez morena sin pelo en su cabeza, vestido con una camisa roja abierta del cuello, una casaca de tono blanco verdoso, zapatos morados, pantalón negro y unos lentes morados con una luna rota. Era conocido como Boze.

"Oye, bastardo gigante, ya es hora de que te rindas y entregó a esa chica", dijo una bruja hechicera de piel morena, ojos negros y el pelo un polo con mangas rotas de color azul, un pedazo de tela envuelta en sus ante brazos de color rosa, un gorro con pequeñas orajes de color morado y el signo de Phantom, un pantalón verde y una pequeña joya en la frente. Ella es conocida como Sue,

Detrás de los dos colgados en el techo estaba Gajeel.

"Nuestro maestro está esperando, ya ves..." dijo Boze.

"Negataros, usted y los demás llévense a Lucy, dense prisa y corran" dijo Reedus mientras pinta tres Vulcans en su estómago.

" _ **No digas estupideces panzón. Lucy puede ayudarte a pelear contra ellos, ella no es una damisela en apuros como todo el mundo cree, ella es una guerrera y con nuestra ayuda podremos detenerlos"**_ dijo Negataros

" _ **Pero senpai…"**_ dijo Rodtaros antes que Lucy interrumpiera

"Negataros está en lo correcto! ¡Lucharé también!" dijo Lucy

"¡Es por el bien de todos, por favor!" dijo Reedus

"Pero ..." dijo Lucy.

"Oh, me estás haciendo llorar" dijo Gajeel en burla.

"Qué emocionante" dijo Sue.

"Me gusta", dijo Boze.

" Pict Magic! ¡Rugido de plata!" grita Reedus convocando un círculo mágico verde delante de él mientras los vulcanianos saltan a través de él y se vuelven reales mientras vuelan hacia los magos fantasmas.

"¡Oh, son Vulcanos, los he visto en el monte Hakobe" dijo Boze.

¡Espejo mágico del espejo! grita Sue deslizándose delante del macho mientras convoca seis espejos circulares delante de su círculo mágico verde.

Los tres Vulcanos entran en tres de los espejos que brillan, los otros tres brillan a continuación, ya que los seis muestran diferentes partes de la cara y el cuerpo de Sue.

"Cualquier hostilidad se refleja en estos espejos" dijo Sue causando que Reedus jadee en estado de shock- "¡Nos vemos!" ella grita enviando a los vulcanianos de vuelta a Reedus golpeándolo mientras grita de dolor.

"Reedus!Yo…" dijo Lucy como estaba a punto de huir pero se quedo en su lugar –"No…No pienso huir!" murmura como el den-o belt se materializa en la mano –"Soy una maga de Fairy Tail y peleare también, Negataros vamos!"

" _ **Muy bien, ikuze!"**_ dijo Negataros volviéndose intangible y entra en el cuerpo de Lucy como sus ojos se tiñeron en rojo

"Hen _ **shin!"**_ dijo N-Lucy deslizando el pase

 **[Nega Form]**

La armadura se materializa formando a Kamen rider Nega Den-o

"Hemos _ **llegado"**_ Dijo N-Lucy con su voz y la de Negataros al mismo tiempo

"También puedes usar magia requip? Interesante pero desafortunadamente esto no te salvara, te llevaremos hacia el maestro José de una manera u otra" dijo Gajeel saltando delante de ella y le da patadas pero Nega Den-o lo esquiva como saca las piezas del dengasher formando el modo espada

"Así que vas a luchar? Crees que tienes lo necesario contra mí?" pregunto Gajeel

"Cuando las voz de dos se superponen, _**seremos más fuertes que cualquiera**_!" dijo N-Lucy

"Admiro que tienes agalla, princesa. Veamos si ustedes traseros de hada son fuertes aun si hubieran dejado que alguien como tú se uniera!" dijo Gajeel.

"Te demostraremos q _ **ue no somos débiles**_ " dijo N-Lucy con los demás taros a su lado

"Quiero ver que lo intentes?" dijo Gajeel con amplios ojos de placer.

" ¡Ataque de sonido, rugido!" grito Boze convocando a un círculo mágico púrpura y enviando notas oscuras con aura roja a volar de ella, aunque los sonidos de éstos son un chillido agudo. El ataque golpea al ya derribado Reedus mientras grita de dolor nuevamente por el sonido y el dolor que las notas de la música le golpean mientras baja de nuevo.

¡Ree _ **dus**_! Grita N-Lucy.

"Qué débil... Hay algún tipo más divertido con el que pelear, princesa?" dijo Gajeel.

"Por qué tú... _**Bastardo**_..." dijo N-Lucy gruñendo bajo su máscara

"Gihi, Es hora de divertirse un poco antes de llevarte ante el maestro" dijo Gajeel mientras empieza a caminar hacia ella.

¡Por el infierno que es! "

 **[Full Charge]**

Los otros dos Phantoms dan la vuelta al oír este

"Tirano kick!" grito Gaoh saltando al aire con una patada rodeada de energía color cobre cortante, impactando en los dos magos phantom explotando al contacto cuando ambos gritan desde el golpe.

Gaoh rueda adelante de nuevo a sus pies y carga hacia Gajeel

"Kiba!" dijo Lucy

Gaoh balancea su espada hacia adelante pero Gajeel salta hacia atrás para esquivarlo como Gaoh luego hace un corte diagonal , enviando un ráfaga de energía cortante como Gajeel es golpeado por ella y envió volando, pero se recupera y aterrizar en sus pies.

"Oh, ¿qué tenemos aquí?" Uno de esos magos de Requip ... Maldita sea, ¿por qué no pudo haber sido el que tiene temática de cobra ?, estaba realmente ansioso por una revancha con él " dijo Gajeel

"¡No me subestimes todavía, maldito!" dijo Gaoh. Apretando el gaohgasher -"Lucy, te protegeré!" grita mientras corre a Gajeel,

"Atacarme con una espada de metal, tienes que estar bromeando " dijo Gajeel

"Qué?" dijo Gaoh como el final de su espada está ahora atrapado entre los dientes de Gajeel

"Gracias por la comida tonto" dijo Gajeel

"Hehe, crees que soy tonto? Esperaba que hicieras esto" dijo Gaoh deslizando su pase

 **[Full charge!]**

"¿Huh?" se pregunta Gajeel con una ceja levantada. De repente, gaohgasher es cubierta por electricidad dando una descarga a la cabeza de Gajeel con él mientras el Cazador de Dragones de Hierro grita de dolor mientras mantiene su cabeza y se lanza al suelo.

"Je, como dije anteriormente, no me subestimes" dijo Gaoh

"¿Por qué ...?" dijo Gajeel enfadado mientras se levanta. Lanzando su brazo izquierdo hacia delante y lo transforma en un palo, Gaoh rápidamente gira a su derecha y luego salta a su izquierda después de que Gajeel transformó su otro brazo y lo envió al Kamen Rider.

'Tengo que ayudar a Kiba!' pensó Lucy apunto de ayudarlo pero se da cuenta que los otros dos Magos Phantom caminan hacia ella

"¿Y dónde crees que vas?" preguntas Boze

"Fuera de _**mi camino!"**_ amenazo Nega Den-o

" _ **Negataros, cambia de lugar conmigo!"**_ dijo Guntaros

"Tch, _**bien**_ " dijo Nega Den-o como Guntaros se vuelve intangible entrando su cuerpo expulsando a Negataros

 **Jū (gun) Form!**

La placa del pecho de Nega Den-o se abre como una nueva máscara forma en su rostro transformándose en su forma arma mientras dengasher cambia de modo pistola

" _Les importa si los mato?_ _ **No puedo escuchar sus gritos!"**_ dijo Nega Den-o con las voces de Lucy y Guntaros combinados disparando rapidamente

"Espejo de espejo! Espejo de forma!" grita Sue otra vez creando los mismos seis espejos devolviendo el ataque de la rider

Nega Den-o rueda esquivando su propio ataque –"Bien _**probemos con esto**_ " dijo deslizando el pase

 **[Full charge!]**

La energía eléctrica negra rodea su cuerpo como sostiene su pistola con una sola mano creando una enorme esfera de energía que luego dispara con gran fuerza

"Espejo de espejo! Espejo de forma!" grita Sue creando los seis espejos de nuevo –"Eres tonto, tu ataque se reflejara"

"Te equi _ **vocas**_ " dijo G-Lucy chasqueando los dedos como la esfera de energía estalla saliendo multiples disparos que se curvan alrededor de ellos a sus lados.

"¡¿Qué?!" grita Boze en estado de shock.

"¡Los curvo alrededor de mis espejos!" dijo Sue con la misma expresión que su compañero

Los impactos de pernos en los magos Phantom, los envían volando lejos de ella y aterrizando al suelo inconsciente

" _Tetsuryū no Hōkō!_ (Rugido del Dragón de Hierro)" grita Gajeel mientras envía su rugido de hierro hacia Gaoh

" ¡Mierda!" dijo Gaoh recibiendo el devastador ataque como su cuerpo fue consumido por una explosión cayendo al suelo

Gajeel mueve su mano hacia delante y crea una hoja de sierra de hierro de ella, que se extiende hacia el rider pero Gaoh logra levantarse y golpea a un lado con su espada. Corriendo a lo largo de la hoja, llega a Gajeel y le patea ligeramente dos veces en la cara antes de envolver sus tobillos alrededor de su cuello y torcer, golpeando al mago al suelo. Gajeel crea instantáneamente un pilar de hierro grande, que los dispara del suelo y en el aire, antes de golpear a Gaoh de vuelta a la tierra.

"Debo admitir que no peleas nada mal" dijo Gajeel

"Aun no has visto todo" dijo Gaoh levantándose débilmente

" _Tetsuryū no-"_

En esos momentos un disparo negro golpea a Gajeel retrocediendo hacia atrás ligeramente interrumpiendo su ataque

"Kiba! Est _ **as bien?**_ " dijo G-Lucy

"Lo estoy, gracias por la ayuda Lucy" dijo Gaoh antes de derrumbarse al suelo…

"Kiba!" grito Lucy

"Maldición, ese ataque me daño más de lo que pensé" gruño Gaoh incapaz de levantarse

"Fue divertido mientras duro" se burlo Gajeel

"Axtaros, _**es tu turno**_ " dijo G-Nega den-o

" _ **ZZZ…eh? A claro es hora de pelear"**_ dijo Axtaros despertándose y salta en la rider haciendo un cambio de armadura

 **Ono (axe) Form!**

"Nuestra fuerza, _**te destruirá!**_ " dijo O Nega Den-o cargando contra el mago de Lrod Phantom

Gajeel sonrió como su piel se volvió de metal bloqueando la huelga pero ligeramente se sorprendió del aumento de fuerza como salió volando a unos cuantos metros…

"Nada mal…Ahora entiendo que gracias a esas criaturas ganas tus habilidades, pero se terminaron los juegos" dijo Gajeel-" _Tetsuryū no Hōkō!"_

O Nega Den-o estaba lista para bloquear el ataque pero se sorprendió que no iba dirigida a ella sino a los demás taros…

" _ **Gack!"**_ gritaron Negataros, Rodtaros y Guntaros recibiendo al ataque derrumbándose en el suelo

"Muchachos!" grito A-Lucy antes de darse cuenta que Gajeel estaba frente de ella

"Dulces sueño, princesa" dijo Gajeel transformando su brazo en un bastón golpeando a Lucy contra la pared del edificio sacándola de su armadura hasta ser incapaz de levantarse

" _ **L-Lucy…"**_ dijo Axtaros débilmente

* * *

De vuelta al Magic Giant ...

"Y por eso vine aquí ..." dijo Erza termina su explicación como ella tuvo la extraña sensación de que los demás en el Gigante Mágico iban a necesitar ayuda y así que usó su armadura para volar aquí, dejando a Cana a cargo de los otros que continuaron su lucha contra las sombras de José. A pesar de que fue con mucha dificultad ya que una gran cantidad de matices se interpuso en su camino e incluso pasó a través de ella, haciendo que su maldición para chupar la energía de Erza, que es por qué estaba en el estado que era ahora

"Estas seguro que estás bien, Daimon?" pregunto Sorcerer descansando un poco

"Estoy bien pero me preocupan más los demás" dijo Ouja al eescuchar que Kiba había ido a revisar a Lucy lo más probable, mientras que Aster se convirtiera en un Orphnoch haciéndose preguntar si Emily, Lance y Oscar le pasara lo mismo respectivo a sus poderes riders- 'Chicos, espero que estés bien' pensó

"Supongo que la intuición resultó correcta. Necesitábamos ayuda con Aria después de todo" dijo Sorcerer

"Erza, gracias por tu ayuda pero ahora descansa un poco y probablemente estarás bien pronto" dijo Ouja

Justo en ese momento el sonido de los parlantes hizo un anuncio para el grupo mientras mirar hacia arriba

[Atención a todos ustedes de Fairy Tail! Por favor, escuche atentamente esta voz]

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto Natsu

"¡Es el maestro de Phantom Lord, José! " dijo Happy

"Escuchar a esta voz, ¿qué es?" pregunto Ouja como pronto obtiene su respuesta cuando un grito femenino familiar resuena a través del altavoz, haciendo que los ojos de Natsu se ensanchen en shock y enojo.

* * *

En otra parte…

"¡Esta voz!" dijo Elfman

"¡Es Lucy!" dijo Gray

"Han llegado hacia ella?" pregunto Lance

"¡Oh no!" dijo Mirajane dice

"¿Pero cómo?" Pregunto Kage

[ Hemos capturado a Lucy, por lo tanto, hemos logrado uno de nuestros objetivos, por lo que tenemos un objetivo final que queda por cumplirse: ¡Eliminarlos de la faz de la tierra!]

* * *

En otra parte…

"¡Lucy ... Maldita sea!" gruñe Natsu con ira corriendo por sus venas.

"No puedo creer esto ... todo el trabajo duro" dijo Sorcerer - "Y todavía lograron capturar a Lucy"

"Lucy ..." dijo Natsu de nuevo.

"Natsu" dijo Erza capturar la atención de Natsu- "Liberad vuestro poder, tened poder durmiendo dentro de vosotros, creed en vosotros, rompáis, y llamad, ahora es el momento, rescata a Lucy y proteger al gremio, ¡Natsu, tú eres el que me superará! ! " Ella dice débilmente, la última parte consiguió aumentar su fuerza para decirlo en voz alta-

"Tú eres el único que puede salvar a Lucy, Natsu! ¡Ve a buscarla y muéstrales a estos Phantoms qué les sucede cuando se meten con nuestros amigos y especialmente con tu compañero! " dijo Ouja

Natsu asiente con la cabeza mientras se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia las escaleras. De repente, su ropa comienza a soplar alrededor como el aire a su alrededor parece recoger, de repente Natsu es envuelto en llamas tomando la forma de un dragón, ya que incluso parece rugir, pero ese rugido, también podría ser el de Natsu cuando sus ojos brillan mientras él ruge en completo enojo.

Unos minutos más tarde…

"¡Erza!" grita Mirajane mientras Erza, Ouja y Sorcerer giran la cabeza para ver a Mirajane, Elfman, Gray,Lance, Aster, Kage y Nala

"¡Erza!" dijo Gray sorprendido de verla aquí.

"Parece que hubo algunos fuegos artificiales aquí también" dijo Elfman mirando alrededor.

"Son ustedes", dijo Erza.

"¿Cuándo entró?" pregunto Gray -¿Y por qué te ves tan débil?

"¿Qué te pasó?" pregunto Mirajane con preocupación

"H-Hey!" dijo Elfman notar algo como Gray, Mirajane y los tres rider des transformados giran sus cabezas para ver a Aria derribado.

"¿Aria?" dijo Mirajane - "Espera, ¿derrotaste a Aria?" pregunta.

"Ella tenía algo de ayuda" dijo Ouja

"Oi, Daimon, ¿qué pasó, y dónde está Natsu?" pregunto Gray

"Natsu siguió adelante para rescatar a Lucy y la batalla contra Aria tomó un poco de presión sobre mi cuerpo pero estoy bien" dijo Daimon

"En mi caso ese hechizo de Aria tomo mucho de mi energía y mi magia…realmente solo fui una carga en la pelea" dijo Sorcerer

"No fuiste una carga Oscar, no tienes que ponerte triste de esa derrota, solo mantén la cabeza en alta y sigue adelante" dijo Ouja –"En ese momento Erza llegó a tiempo para ayudarnos contra Aria antes de que su hechizo los terminara. Y los dos en equipo lo derrotamos. En cuanto a por qué ella es así, ella sintió que necesitábamos ayuda "

"Hm, entiendo" dijo Gray mientras él y los otros le sonreían.

De repente, todos ellos se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando sus ojos se ensancharon, todos sintieron algo ya que la habitación parecía estar muy oscura y fría ... algo realmente, muy, muy mal.

"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto Gray

"Eso es ..." dijo Mirajane.

"¡Siento la muerte!" dijo Erza.

"Otou-san, tengo miedo" dijo Nala con miedo abrazando a su padre

"¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿De dónde vino?"pregunto Kage

En la habitación, una niebla muy oscura apareció, ninguno de ellos notando sin embargo

"¿Qué es este sentimiento?" Pregunto Gray

"¡Envía escalofríos por la columna vertebral de un hombre!" dijo Elfman

"¡La malicia es palpable!" dijo Mirajane

"Este sentimiento, frío, oscuro, muerte, es tan ... mal" dijo Ouja

De repente, alguien aplaude lentamente sus manos detrás del grupo mientras todos giran la cabeza.

"Estoy muy impresionado, mis magos de Fairy Tail ..." De pie a la entrada de la habitación, no era otro que el propio Maestro José.

Su ropa era muy militarista, consistente en un largo abrigo azul cerrado en el lado derecho del pecho de José con un cinturón que rodeaba su cintura y otro que iba sobre su hombro derecho, llevando el símbolo del Señor Fantasma en su hebilla; El abrigo llevaba anchas rayas doradas que descendían del cuello alto, que llevaba un par de grandes anillos colgando de él en la parte delantera, hasta los puños, con otras partes doradas en correspondencia con el cierre y por debajo de la cintura, a cada lado. El medallón de su mago santo todavía era visible en el mismo lugar, pero tenía cintas oscuras colgando de él en lugar de otro. Cubriendo a Jose ' El brazo izquierdo era una capa pardusca, con una amplia franja de color dorado cerca de los bordes y unos pequeños ornamentos en forma de escudo colocados a la misma distancia uno del otro. El traje se completó con unos pantalones sueltos dentro de las botas y su pelo estaba atado en una cola de caballo alta. Sin embargo, lo que atemorizaba su apariencia, era el aura muy oscura que rodeaba su cuerpo cuando él tenía sus manos levantadas y una mirada sádica en su cara.

"Pensar que sería capaz de tener tanta diversión... Nunca lo hubiera soñado Destruir a Júpiter, derribar el Elemento 4 ... ¡e incluso llevar a mi Gigante Mágico de rodillas!" dijo José

"Maestro José!" Dijo Erza.

"Este tipo ..." dijo Elfman

"¿Es el maestro de Phantom?" Pregunto Gray en estado de shock.

"¡Qué increíble poder mágico malvado, siento náuseas sólo de pie cerca de él!" dijo Mirajane con la mano sobre la boca.

"No me gusta esto", dijo Lance

"Este tipo sólo se siente y se ve loco" dijo Sorcerer con sus rodillas temblando un poco

"¿Y tenemos que luchar contra él?" dijo Kage

"El poder sobre este tipo ... nunca he sentido nada parecido" dijo Ouja

"Ahora, debo agradecerles por la diversión que me han dado", dice José.

"¡Elfman!" grito Gray mientras él y Elfman saltan delante de los demás, preparados para luchar contra él.

"Correcto!" dijo Elfman estando de acuerdo.

"Voy a disfrutar de esto ..." dijo José mientras levanta su mano derecha frente a su cara hacia los lados.

" Ice Maker…/Brazo de la Bestia!"

"¡Espera, no sean imprudentes!" grito Erza

"¡No saben de lo que es capaz!" grito Ouja, pero son demasiado tarde, ya que tanto Gray como Elfman se lanzan hacia José.

" Saucer!" gritp Gray mientras él y Elfman lanzan sus ataques contra José.

"¡Absurdo!" dijo José invocando un círculo mágico púrpura oscuro delante de él, enviando explosiones de energía púrpura oscura hacia ellos mientras que rasgan a través de los dos, haciéndolos gritar hacia fuera en dolor mientras que son enviados volando y golpean duro el suelo. "

¡Elfman, Gray!" grito Mirajane , volviéndose hacia José con cólera mientras Erza se levanta.

José pasa su brazo derecho a través de él, creando una explosión masiva con sólo eso que envía a Gray y Elfman volando en el aire de nuevo, la explosión también atrapa a Mirajane que se envía volteando a través del suelo como Erza y Nala también vuelve a las escaleras.

"Chicos!" grito Ouja cuando él y los demás riders lograron esquivar la explosión a tiempo. El rider temática de cobra mira airadamente a José mientras él y los demás se preparan…

Kage, Lance y Aster se transforman en sus armaduras y todo los riders corren hacia él rodeándolo de todos lados mientras sacan sus armas.

"Oh, los magos requip y esta aquel que invoco esa criatura que absorbió la explosión de Júpiter. Veamos lo divertido que se pondrá cuando los envié a sus tumbas acuosas" dijo José

"¡No nos subestimes mis amigos y yo tendremos éxito en derribarte!" dijo Shadowmoon y Orga saltando a José desde atrás, balanceando sus espadas

José se da la vuelta y convoca un círculo mágico, enviando un enorme tornado de oscuridad a Shadowmoon y Orga, impactando contra ellos , gritando de dolor cuando son enviados volando en la pared por encima de la puerta.

"Kage! Aster!" Grito Ouja

"¡Bastardo!" Grita Genm mientras él y Sorcerer disparan múltiples disparos con sus respectivas armas en ambos lados de José sin embargo él convoca dos círculos mágico absorbiendo los disparos de ambos riders, y enviando ráfagas de energía oscura en una velocidad tan abrumadora que ambos riders son incapaces de esquivarlos y son desgarrados por los ataques

"Lance, Oscar!" grito Ouja

"Hmph, este eran los famosos magos requip de Fairy Tail, ¡qué patético" dijo José.

"¡Por qué tú!" grito Oujaa mientras salta y se baja a José con su espada.

Jose inversa el ataque y darle unas patadas a Ouja enviando volar como él golpea el suelo, perdiendo su espada y luego rueda a través de él unos pocos pies antes de llegar a una parada.

"¡No he terminado aún!" dijo Ouja insertando la tarjeta surviver

 **Surviver!**

Una neblina de oscuridad rodeo su cuerpo transformándose en su forma surviver

"Oh, impresionante, pero no lo suficiente" dijo José mientras convoca un círculo mágico y envía un tornado oscuro al rider

El ataque vuela a él y los impactos en él explotando, sin embargo Ouja montado en Exodriver vuela a través de la explosión no ralentizar un poco como él golpea con Metal Horn en el pecho de José enviando el Maestro Lord Phantom deslizándose hacia atrás unos pocos pies.

 **Swing vent!**

Ouja invoca evil whip y lo envía a José, pero el maestro Phantom lo atrapa y lo tira mientras gira, tirando al rider con él mientras gira en 360 y lo lanza al aire.

En eso momento Exodriver vuela atrapando a su compañero quien se recupera fácilmente en el aire y volviendo hacia José enviando una embestida

El tiro impactos en José retrocediendo unos pasos mientras Ouja y Exodriver se mantiene a flote en el aire, justo en ese momento José invoca una masiva bola oscura de energía vuela fuera de ella en el rider que es incapaz de reaccionar en el tiempo como él es golpeado por ella y explota

Ouja se cae de Exodriver y se estrella en el suelo. Finalmente, todos los combates terminaron mientras Ouja se dé-henshin mientras rueda por el suelo gritando de dolor, arañazos y moretones en toda su piel, ya que su ropa también se rompe en algunos lugares.

"Daimon!" grito Erza al levantarse.

Erza mira a José y se lanza hacia él con una espada en la mano para atraparlo. José viendo esto lanzar su mano izquierda adelante enviando otro tornado oscuro en Erza esta vez, Erza salta para esquivarlo como ella requips en su Armadura de ala negra y vuelve abajo en José con su espada sostenida detrás de ella. Erza grita mientras ella lo hace caer sobre él, José simplemente deslizándose a su derecha para evitarlo mientras Erza mueve su espada después de él sólo para que José se agache debajo de ella y alcance adelante agarrando sus dos muñecas con su mano izquierda.

Choca a Erza que jadea mientras José gruñe una sonrisa y la levanta fácilmente, tirándola mientras ella logra aterrizar en una roca que era una parte del techo y se lanzó con seguridad hacia atrás sobre el suelo cayendo sobre una rodilla. José se endereza al mirar a Erza.

"Tú, estoy bastante seguro de que al igual que esos otros magos requip, has sido golpeado con muchas de mis sombras, ¿cómo puedes soportar eso?" pregunto José.

"¡Mis amigos fortalecen mi corazón! ¡Para aquellos a los que amo ... ¡Tiraría este cuerpo!" grito Erza

"Fuerte, valiente, hermoso ... Será un placer destruirte, niña!" dijo José con una mirada oscura en su rostro, sin embargo algo lo toma por la guardia baja como esquiva unos disparos

El maestro de Lord Phantom, y los magos de Fairy tail giraron sus cabezas en dirección al origen del disparo como vieron a una figura caminando hacia ellos, los riders podían reconocerlo

"No puede ser…" dijo Lance sorprendido

"Pero cómo?" dijo Kage

"Alfonso?" dijo Daimon

Enfrente de los riders era Alfonso sosteniendo el rider booker en modo pistola…

"Hermano" dijo Oscar

"Lamento el retraso, tuve dificultades en cómo llegar a Magnolia pero al ver un robot gigante tuve la sensación que algo malo estaría pasando" dijo Alfonso –"Estoy seguro que tienen muchas preguntas, las responderé una vez cuando me encargue del causante de este problema"

"Y tu quién demonios eres?" dijo José frunciendo el ceño

"Soy sólo un pasajero Kamen Rider. ¡Recuerda eso!" respondió Alfonso con una sonrisa

* * *

En otro lugar en el gigante ... Lucy es lanzada contra una pared y cae al suelo. Gajeel, que la había golpeado con su Iron Club y lo transforma de nuevo en su mano normal

"No es demasiado malo un sonido", dijo Gajeel.

Lucy permanece en el suelo, su cuerpo entero magullado y arañado por la constante paliza que Gajeel le ha dado desde que él la capturó y la trajo aquí.

"Pero hombre, qué reacción coja ..." dijo Gajeel.

"Gajeel, ¿no crees que deberías parar ahora? ¡Sigues haciendo esto y será un problema serio!" Uno de los magos fantasma en la sala pidió, un grupo de seis de ellos allí como dos de ellos son los mismos miembros que ayudaron a Gajeel asalto de la casa de seguridad para Lucy anteriormente.

"Pero estoy aburrido. El maestro seguro es cruel haciéndome cuidar a la chica así, y va a tratar con las moscas él mismo. Sobre todo porque uno de ellos es ese mago requip de temática de serpiente al cual quiero una revancha con " dijo Gajeel mientras transforma su brazo izquierdo en un club y comienza a caminar hacia Lucy.- "¿Cuál es el daño al hacer esto para pasar el tiempo, eh?" pregunta mientras se detiene a pocos metros de ella, Lucy todavía en el suelo gruñendo de dolor.

"Si el amo se entera, no te dejará tan fácil!" El mismo mago de antes dice, sólo para Gajeel extender su club directamente en su cara y enviarlo a la pared, para el choque de sus compañeros phantom.

" Tal vez sea una mujer noble o algo así, pero para mí no es más que basura de traseros de hada , e incluso si es una mujer, sigue siendo una Maga. Ella debe estar preparada para esto cuando se unió a un gremio " dijo Gajeel transformando su brazo volver a la normalidad.

"Pero vas a ir por la borda, qué desperdicio..." dijo Boze.

"El Maestro va a estar enojada, gran momento" dijo Sue

"Si eso pasa voy a culpar a ustedes" dijo Gajeel volviéndose hacia ellos con su mano derecha levantada y su puño izquierdo en su cadera mientras comienza a reírse entre ellos.

"Qué idiota ..." dicen los dos asustados con dos gotas de sudor cayendo por la parte de atrás de sus cabezas.

"Pero, hombre, qué estúpido, ahora que saben que es rica, los Hada están locos por recuperarla" dijo Gajeel volviéndose hacia Lucy cuando finalmente empieza a empujarse de nuevo.

En ese momento una sonrisa aparece en su rostro captando la atención de Gajeel. Lucy pone su mano contra la pared para ayudarla a levantarse y mantenerse en pie.

"Ustedes son realmente idiotas completos, tan lamentables ... Estoy desgarrándome " dijo Lucy burlonamente

"¿Huh?" pregunta Gajeel

"¿Qué está pensando?" dijo Boze

"Ella está provocando a Gajeel" dijo Sue

"Phantom Lord, los gobernantes de los espíritus, qué broma, no tengo miedo de ti!" dijo Lucy con una sonrisa confiada en su cara.

"Oh, ya veo" dijo Gajeel, de repente extendiendo y golpeando su club derecho en el pecho de Lucy, golpeándola contra la pared y creando un cráter en ella enviando pedazos de roca volando- "Tienes algunas pelotas haciendo faroles en una situación como esta, debo decir que no está mal..." hablo mientras retrae el club y lo transforma de nuevo en normal, Lucy cayendo sobre sus manos y rodillas con más dolor. -"Pero ya ves, lo que quiero oír no es tu espalda, quiero oírte gritar, no empiezas a gritar y va a haber problemas"

"Entonces, ¿por qué no intentas matarme?" dijo Lucy, la confianza sigue mostrándose en su cara, incluso con todo el dolor que corre por su cuerpo.

"Bueno, eso suena interesante, déjame escucharlo" dijo Gajeel

"Fairy Tail nunca te perdonaría, ¡ese es el tipo de gremio que son!" dijo Lucy

Los otros magos phantom que miraban la escena con sorpresa por la valentía de Lucy hacia Gajeel.

"Usted estaría temblando bajo la sombra del gremio más fuerte del mundo todos los días ... ¡Por el resto de sus vidas!" dijo Lucy

"Eso suena divertido, ¡probemos eso!" dijo Gajeel transformar ambos de sus brazos en los clubs y cruzarlos delante de él mientras que él salta para arriba. –

"Gajeel!" grito Boze

"¡Para!" grita Sue

Gajeel no los escucha, sin embargo, mientras él baja a Lucy con sus dos clubes listos para aplastarla hasta la muerte y comienza a reírse de manera maníaca. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda acercarse a ella, el piso entre ellos irrumpe en llamas. Del fuego viene Natsu que golpea su puño izquierdo en Gajeel que lo envía volando mientras que cae en sus pies se agachó abajo y se desliza detrás un poco. Natsu aterriza en el suelo delante de Lucy y lanza un tremendo rugido, el fuego nuevamente tomando la forma de un dragón

"Lo sabía, ¡noté tu olor!" dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Salamander, Natsu!" grito Lucy de alegría.

"¡GAJEEL!" Natsu ruge, ya que casi suena como el rugido de un dragón.

 **Fin capitulo**

 **Lamento si este capítulo salió corto pero espero que aun sigua de su agrado**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	33. Capítulo 32: ¡Fuego contra Hierro!

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(Comienza en la ciudad de Fiore en la noche, con la luna en lo alto del cielo, gotas de agua caen formando un charco antes que un pie pisa el charco, las luces de los faroles brillan como en las calles otras siluetas caminan. Las luces iluminan mostrando nueve figuras acorazadas. Las luces se enfocan en sus cascos mostrando antes de ponerse en posición de batalla y corre hacia adelante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(En el otro extreme era de día mostrando un enorme edificio mostrando a nueve jóvenes sonriendo como a su lado estaban Natsu, Gray, Erza y Lucy antes que todos se pusieran en pose de pelea)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(Una tarjeta con la imagen de una cobra cae en la mano de Daimon antes de sonreir, la escena cambia como Kamen rider Ouja miraba el cielo de la noche con Venonsnaker se deslizaba entre el suelo)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(La escena cambia a Erza caminando en un denso bosque mirando el sol brillar/ Luego aparece ella luchando contra una bestia gigante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart (Beatin' Beatin')]**

 _(Ouja y Erza chocan sus armas, como la gente los ovacionaba/ La escena cambia al gremio donde Kiba iba a comer su carne antes que Charlotte se lo quita, Elizabeth y Lucy estaba en el medio deteniendo una pelea entre Natsu y Gray. Lance jugando videojuegos en una esquina mientras Aster tomaba un vaso de limonada de parte de Mirajane. Kage practicaba con su espada como Oscar leía un libro antes de asustarse por un murciélago cayendo de espalda donde Emily reia sin control)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin' heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon entra el gremio como el murciélago se apoya en su hombro y el comienza acariciarlo)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en nueve parte mostrando a Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte y Kiba antes de que cambiara a los nueve dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon, Fifteen y Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en cinco mostrando a Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray y Lucy antes de cambiar el gremio entero celebrando con copas al aire)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(La oscuridad envuelto todo excepto el centro donde los nueve jóvenes están de pie sujetando sus driver para el henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Varias siluetas de seres malignos y criaturas se dirigen hacia el gremio como todo los magos estaban afuera para pelear contra las amenazas como los nueves pilotos se transforman y se unen a la lucha)_

 **[unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(Una misteriosa figura camina en la oscuridad mostrando un cinturón plateado y sujetando una tarjeta antes de desaparecer)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(El cielo de la noche aparece un misterioso kamen rider Dark Decade mirando a los nueve jóvenes y señala que vengan por él)_

 **[You got to change Breakin' the chain]**

 _(Daimon y Dark Decade chocan los puños como todo se destruye como un espejo)_

 **[Don't be afraid! Walking in hte stage,..just Go!]**

 _(En lo alto de un edificio los nueve rider y magos miran hacia abajo y saltan a la batalla como la luna llena ilumina su camino_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart!]**

 _(Cada rider y mago realiza sus técnicas como varias cadenas envuelven la pantalla donde la cámara se fija en Erza y Ouja haciendo un corte al mismo tiempo partiendo las cadenas)_

 **[kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(La pantalla es de un tono morado como el titulo Team DARK brilla con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en el fondo)_

 **Capítulo 32: Fuego contra Hierro! Cuál es el mejor?!**

Una bola de fuego rodeó a Natsu mientras estaba listo para luchar contra Gajeel, Lucy todavía en el suelo detrás de él.

"Es tan fácil atraerte, Salamander", dijo Gajeel.

"¡Eso es porque sigues jugando sucio, Iron Dragon!" responde Natsu

"¡Natsu!" dijo Lucy feliz de verlo, jadeando al notar la mirada muy seria en su rostro

"Lucy ... regresa" dijo Natsu.

"¡Gajeel!" grita Boze.

"¡Aléjate de esto!" grita Gajeel mientras se lanza hacia adelante.

"¡Tráelo!" Natsu grita mientras la bola de fuego se dispersa y se lanza hacia adelante con sus puños en llamas. Gajeel extiende un a Natsu, quien lo agarra por los brazos y lo balancea, haciendo que Gajeel choque contra una pared mientras Gajeel planta sus pies dentro de él. Natsu vuela hacia Gajeel nuevamente y tira su pu hacia abajo, Gajeel lo bloquea mientras el fuego explota en todas las direcciones antes de causar una explosión masiva cuando los magos fantasmas de abajo comienzan a huir presas del pánico.

"¡Mantennos fuera de esto!" grita Boze cuando la explosión los alcanza y los envía a todos volando hacia adelante.

Gajeel sale volando del humo, Natsu pronto aparece sobre él mientras Gajeel gruñe sorprendido al ver a Natsu y se abre de par en par cuando Natsu golpea su mejilla con su puño, enviándolo al o de la habitación contra la pared, esta vez seguro chocando con eso. Gajeel se limpia un poco el costado de la boca y mira hacia adelante.

" _Karyū no Kagitsume!_ (Garras del dragón de fuego)" grito Natsu mientras salta hacia adelante en el aire con su pie derecho en llamas y lo derriba sobre Gajeel que lo bloquea nuevamente con su izquierda armó Iron Club, pero el ataque creó una explosión que impulsa a Natsu hacia adelante

"¿Ehhh?" gime Lucy viendo la locura de esta batalla.

" Lucy, ¿estás bien? "Happy pregunta corriendo hacia ella.

"Happy!" dijo Lucy contenta de verlo también antes de mirar hacia atrás en la batalla con una mirada preocupada en su rostro.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta Happy

Gajeel está de nuevo de pie, con un montón de humo en el aire, ya que podía ver el contorno de Natsu caminando hacia él a través de él.

"Nunca he visto a Natsu así", dijo Lucy.

"Sí, ni yo tampoco", dijp Happy,

Natsu estaba saliendo del humo con una mirada que podría matar seriamente si pudiera, estaba más que enfadado.

"Pero Natsu es realmente poderoso en este momento Happy. " dijo Lucy

"Estás seguro de que actúas bien, basura", dijo Gajeel después de romperse el cuello.

"¡Lo mismo que tú! Golpeaste a Lucy ... Así que voy a doblar esa cara tuya y convertirla en limaduras de hierro" dijo Natsu mientras sostiene su muñeca derecha y enciende su puño en llamas.

"Que divertido. ¡Pruébame!" se burla Gajeel con una mirada engreída en su rostro.

Los dos se enfrentan, Gajeel transforma su brazo derecho en un club nuevamente cuando Natsu se lanza a Gajeel, los lanzan sus dos ataques hacia adelante y se anulan mutuamente mientras vuelan uno frente al otro. Los dos dan la vuelta y ambos lanzan una patada de hierro envuelta / de hierro en el fuego, can de nuevo sus ataques mientras ambos se lanzan hacia atrás. Gajeel extiende su brazo armado izquierdo a Natsu, quien salta sobre él, colocando su mano sobre él y usándolo para lanzar una patada directamente a la cara de Gajeel. Gajeel toma represalias transformando su brazo derecho en algo completamente diferente, algo mucho más agudo cuando Natsu ve esto y rápidamente se lanza hacia atrás para evitarlo mientras balancea.

Natsu aterriza sobre sus pies y se lanza más lejos de Gajeel aterrizando sobre una rodilla y la mano de espaldas a él cuando Natsu se da la vuelta

"¿Qué es eso de aspecto peligroso?" pregunto Natsu

En lugar de su club habitual, el brazo derecho de Gajeel ahora era una cuchilla de acero dentada con puntas en los bordes

" _Tetsuryūken_ (Espada del Dragón de Hierro) ¡ No hay nada que no se rompa en pedazo cuando se golpea con esto!" dijo Gajeel cuando las púas comienzan a girar alrededor de la espada como una motosierra,-"¡Quiero probar lo bien que esto te corta, Salamander!"

"Eso no es nada!" responde Natsu con confianza.

"¡¿Que es eso?!" pregunta Lucy con sorpresa y con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡Es la magia de Iron Dragon Slayer!" grita Happy.

Gajeel dio un salto en el aire y descendió hacia Natsu llevando su espada, Natsu saltó rápidamente de nuevo como la espada cerrada de golpe hacia abajo en el suelo, enviando una onda de choqu desplazaba hacia los otros fantasmas de nuevo

"Estamos atrapados en ella otra vez! " ellos gritaron cuando fueron enviados volando.

Gajeel volvió a balancear su espada causando más destrucció Natsu una vez más saltó al aire para esquivar el ataque.

"No puedo pararlo ahora como lo hiciste antes ¿eh?" pregunta Gajeel con una mirada sádica en su rostro mientras continúa balanceando su hacia Natsu que fue enviado a la defensa, teniendo que esquivar constantemente cada golpe- "¿¡Pensé que dijiste que no era nada !?" grita continuando sus salvajes cambios en Natsu, quien logró esquivar a todos y cada uno como el último que se lanzó lejos de Gajeel, dándose un poco de espacio para respirar- "Realmente te mueves bastante bien allí", dice Gajeel.

"Lo mismo que tú" responde Natsu.

"La última vez fue sólo los preliminares después de todo. Eso y su compañero asesino del dragón se pusieron en nuestro camino y que ayudó a salir. Pero esta vez no parece que va a estar aquí para s culo, así que vamos a terminar nuestra lucha ¡Salamander! " dijo Gajeel transformando su brazo a la normalidad.

Natsu se pasó el pulgar por la nariz- "¡Ahora estoy entusiasmado, cabrón de hierro!"dijo

"¡ Ambos son asesinos de dragones que pueden transformar sus cuerpos para asumir características de dragones! Para dos magos dragones asesinos humanos que luchen ... ¿Qué va a pasar?" Lucy cuestionó en su cabeza con una mirada preocupada mientras ella y Happy continuaban viendo la loca batalla entre los dos. Los dos seguían separados mientras miraban el uno al otro, esperándose otro para hacer un movimiento.

En ese momento, un círculo mágico verde apareció debajo de Gajeel, de repente su piel se convirtió en escamas de aspecto de hierro en el brillante destello de luz

"Te destruiré!" declara Gajeel

"¡Su cuerpo!" grita Lucy en estado de shock.

" _Tetsuryū no Uroko!(_ ¡Escamas del dragón!)" grita Happy.

" _Tetsuryū no Gōken_ (Puño duro del dragón de hierro!)" grito Gajeel mientras se lanza hacia Natsu,

Natsu levanta los brazos para bloquear el ataque cuando el puño derecho de Gajeel se conecta con su brazo izquierdo como círculo mágico aparece entre ellos, ya que desaparece casi de inmediato y Natsu es enviado deslizándose hacia atrás y finalmente se aleja de Gajeel, estrellándose contra una pared mientras los otros Phantoms apenas son capaces de esquivarlo.

"¡Estamos atrapados en esto por tercera vez!" grita Boze.

"¡He tenido suficiente!" grita Sue de terror con los ojos en blanco y lágrimas en ellos.

La cara de Gajeel está cubierta en la sombra, dejando solo sus brillantes ojos rojos y sus dientes sonrientes para ser vistos mientras se ríe mirando a Natsu. -"Eso hizo un sonido agradable", dijo con una sonrisa mientras Natsu estaba en el suelo con dolor en el brazo izquierdo mientras se ve claramente una marca de moretón púrpura en el golpe de Gajeel,

Natsu incluso le aprieta los dientes por el dolor del ataque.

"¿Natsu estaba herido con solo un golpe?" dijo Lucy e preocupada por este hecho con su mano derecha sobre su boca.

"Esas escalas están hechas del acero más duro", afirma Happy.

Antes de que lo sepa, Natsu descubre que Gajeel le lanza un uppercut directo a la barbilla y lo envía al aire, y Gajeel lo sigue inmediatamente con otro golpe en la cara que hace que Natsu vuelva mientras se ríe -"¡Gihi!".

Natsu gruñe enojado mirando a Gajeel, el dragon slayer de hierro aparece frente a Natsu y balancea su pie izquierdo hacia él, Natsu apenas esquiva arrojándose a su derecha al suelo mientras el poder de lanzar la p parece patear y destruir la tierra detrás de él en un arco.

"De ninguna manera! Esa es la presión del aire de su patada?!" pregunta Lucy mientras cierra un ojo y baja la falda de la explosión de vie y escombros, Happy también se aferra a ella para que no se le envíe volando.

"¡Esas escalas de acero duplicaron la fuerza de sus ataques!" grita Happy.

Natsu finalmente obtiene una apertura y lanza un puño derecho en llamas directamente a la cara de Gajeel, desafortunadamente no hace nada ya que Gajeel ni siquiera se estremece por el impacto en su lugar lo hace reír.

"¡Estas escamas de acero hacen que todos tus ataques sean impotentes!" dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa en su rostro cuando Natsu aparta su puño magullado. Natsu apretó los dientes y grita de dolor, finalmente sacudió todo su cuerpo y su puño que aún humeaba de su fuego mientras gritaba

. "¡Oh no! ¡Su defensa se ha incrementado!" grita Lucy

"¡Natsu!" grito Happy

De repente, Natsu rueda rodando por el suelo frente a Lucy y Happy sosteniendo su puño en dolor con los ojos muy abiertos y gritando-"¡No duele! ¡No hace daño!"

"... él dice" dice Lucy.

"Sí", dice Happy.

Natsu ha vuelto a ponerse de pie y aprieta el puño con la otra mano mientras Gajeel se acerca

"¡Cállate ya!" grita Gajeel a mientras golpea su cabeza en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Natsu y lo suelo. -"¡Eso es suficiente pretender que estás bien!" grita trayendo de vuelta su brazo derecho y luego golpeándolo hacia Natsu,

Natsu rápidamente salta en el aire y apenas lo esquiva ya q impacto aún envía una onda expansiva hacia adelante. Natsu aterrizó de rodillas y se detuvo y plantó su mano derecha en el suelo.

"¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Te volaré! " _Karyū no_.. "

" _Tetsuryū no_ ..." dice Gajeel mientras él también comienza a preparar su rugido

". _Hōkō_.!"

El aliento de fuego de Natsu y los ataques de aliento de hierro de Gajeel colisionaron entre ellos, ninguno ganando terreno sobre el otro cuando el polvo y los escombros se levantaron antes de que ataques explotaran. Lucy cubría sus ojos cerrados con su brazo derecho mientras Happy estaba colgando de su cabello mientras enormes cantidades de polvo y escombros eran levantados en el aire por la explosión, finalmente el poder de la onda expansiva envió a Lucy y Happy volando e incluso destruyeron el pared que conduce al exterior.

"Esa es la cuarta vez que estamos atrapados en ella", dice Boze, él y los otros Phantoms también quedaron atrapados en la explosión, ya que todos estaban en el suelo.

"Ese es nuestro Gajeel ..." gime Sue con los ojos en blanco de terror.

"Parece que la diferencia en los dos dragones es obvia ahora, Salamander. Incluso si tu aliento llameante puede acabar con los enemigos, contra el acero ni siquiera hace un rasguño", dijo Gajeel se para en el agujero en la pared como pequeño las piezas del techo aún se desmoronan a su alrededor.

Sus brazos se mantuvieron firmes, ya que había un agujero en el medio de su túnica por e de Natsu, el humo saliendo de él, así como por debajo de su ojo izquierdo, pero no pareció desilusionado por el ataque.

"Pero mi aliento de cuchillas de hierro ha destrozado tu cuerpo" Gajeel termina diciendo que para Natsu es exactamente lo contrario.

Su ropa está un poco rota, excepto por su bufanda, arañazos, marcas de moretones que le cubren el cuerpo ya que sus ojos se entornaron hacia Gajeel, pero debido a lo débil que se sentía mientras sostenía su brazo izquierdo.

"Natsu ..." Lucy dice preocupada mientras está sentada en el suelo con Happy parado frente a ella.

"¡Es fuerte!" dijo Natsu

. "¿No es un arañazo? ¿Seguro que no estás un poco atontado?" cuestiona Natsu levantando los ojos un poco. De repente, aparece una grieta en sus escamas en el lado derecho de la cara, lo que le ensanchar los ojos en estado de shock.

"¡Se rompió!" grita Lucy cuando Gajeel pone su mano en la grieta.

"¡Mis llamas no son solo fuego! ¡Las llamas del Dragón de Fuego lo destruyen todo!" grita Natsu mientras se quita el chaleco. Aparece un círculo mágico debajo de sus pies mientras el fuego se dis arriba desde él.-"¡Si no te pones en serio, te aplastaré en pedazos, Gajeel el Dragón de Hierro! ¡Basta de sentirnos el uno al otro!" grita con una mirada enojada en su rostro.

Gajeel se ríe al oír esto de él, la luz verde entra en erupción desde su círculo mágico -"¡Me parece bien!" grita cuando una explosión de su círculo mágico le quita la túnica.

"¿Eh? ¿Sintiéndose el uno al otro?" Un fantasma cuestionado por ese dicho mientras todavía estaba aterrorizado por la lucha entre los dos.

"¿Ninguno de los dos estaba hablando en serio?" pregunta Sue en estado de shock al escuchar esto.

"¡Son monstruos!" dijo Boze sosteniendo a un compañero inconsciente con su brazo sobre su hombro.

"¡Son Dragon Slayers!" dijo Happy

"Increíble ..." Lucy dice con asombro y luego colocando su mano derecha en su mejilla y entrecerrando los ojos mientras pregunta- "Y esperen, ¿por qué se desnudaron?"

"¡Ven aquí, Gajeel el Dragón de Hierro!" dijo Natsu

"¡No hay espacio suficiente en el cielo para dos dragones! ¡Te derrotare Natsu la Salamandra! ¡Y luego me ocuparé de ese mago requipo que llamo mi interés más tarde!" dijo Gajeel

Lucy aprieta los dientes con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro mientras sostiene su mano derecha sobre su pecho-"Natsu ..." ella gimió esperando que él estuviera bien.

Natsu y Gajeel se lanzaron el uno contra el otro y lanzaron sus puñetazos hacia adelante, ambos chocándose entre sí y enviando una onda de choque masiva que causó otra explosión. Desde el humo los dos volaron y rompieron el techo, destruyéndolo por completo, ya que ambos se impulsaron en el aire, desde muy lejos solo se podía ver un centelleo de luz roja y verde con rastros de humo.

"¿Qué pasa con esos dos?" cuestionó Boze sobre el terreno mientras él y los demás los miraban.

"¡Saltaron!"

Disparando chorros de fuego desde sus pies, Natsu se impulsó en el aire, deteniéndose eventualmente mientras Gajeel usando su magia hacía lo mismo ya que ambos estaban muy arriba en el air lanzó el primer golpe golpeándolo justo en la cara de Gajeel

Gajeel inmediatamente devolvió el favor mientras los dos seguían lanzándose golpes el uno contra el otro mientras de alguna manera flotar en el aire. En la sala, todos los demás podían ver ondas de choque y chispas, mientras se escuchaban ecos bajos en el aire.

"¿Diablos?" Boze cuestionó.

"¿Ligero?" Lucy pregunta.

Pronto los dos aterrizaron en la parte superior de la cabeza del Gigante en los extremos opuestos de uno de sus cuernos, ambos se lanzaron hacia adelante y golpearon sus cabezas una contra la o mientras comenzaban a saltar por todos lados en el aire causando más ondas de choque y chispas y retumba para hacer erupción en el aire.

"W-Whoa ..." dijo Sue con asombro.

"¿Él está al tanto de Gajeel así?" Boze pregunta.-"¡No puedo creerlo!"

Natsu pateó a Gajeel en el mentón, el dragon slayer de hierro respondió con un golpe en la mejilla derecha, ambos lanzaron más golpes el uno al otro y luego ambos arrojaron su pierna derecha uno hacia el otro, su se cancelaron mutuamente en el aire como el aire la presión de las patadas los hizo caer por el techo e incluso destruyó el cuerno central de la cabeza del gigante, causando que comenzara a caer abajo, hacia la habitación donde estaban Lucy, Happy y los otros Phantoms.

Lucy gritó en estado de shock cuando ella y los ojos de todos se abrieron con horror.

"¡Ahora estamos atrapados en eso!" gritó Lucy aterrorizada mientras buscaba refugio con los ojos en blanco, los escombros cayendo

Sin embargo todos escucharon un sonido de un tren acercándose, era el GaohLinner que libera un rugido y con sus mandíbulas tritura el cuerno del gigante salvando a todo los presentes…

Alguien sale del gaohliner y cae hacia el centro justo en donde Lucy y Happy estaban

. Mientras el humo de los escombros que quedaban empezaba a despejarse, la figura se revelo como Gaoh

"Kiba!" grito Lucy

"Lamento la demora Lucy, aun necesitaba tiempo para sanar mis heridas" dijo Gaoh como en su espalda estaban los imagin

" _ **Lucy-sama, se encuentra bien?**_ " pregunto Rodtaros

"Muchachos" dijo Lucy de alegría al ver a sus amigos con ella

" _ **En serio mujer, sabes lo preocupados que estamos en especial el cabeza de colmillos!"**_ dijo Negataros

" _ **zzz…Es verdad, luego de salir de los escombros nos dirigimos de inmediato hacia el gigante cuando vimos una pelea ocurriendo y fuimos a investigarlo"**_ dijo Axtaros

" _ **Y fue cuando te encontramos"**_ termino Guntaros mirando la pelea

"Acaso son Natsu y Gajeel quienes pelean?!" pregunto Gaoh como veía a Natsu y Gajeel en el medio de la muy, muy destruida y desordenada habitación, Natsu en una mano y la rodilla Natsu estaba de pie, respirando pesadamente y cansado por la larga batalla-"Maldición, ellos son muy fuertes si lograron hacer ese desastre!"

"Ni me lo digas" admitió Lucy

"¡Gajeel está siendo derrotado!" dijo Sue

"¡No, pero mira! ¡La salamandra también sale de respirar!" señalo Boze

. Natsu continuó respirando pesadamente cuando notó algo. ¡Gajeel estaba comiendo pedazos de chatarra del piso!

"Eso no es justo!" gritó Natsu enojado saltando con dos marcas de sobre su cabeza mientras sus ojos estaban en blanco y estrechados y sus dientes afilados- "¡No comas solo!" gritó de nuevo en el suelo con los puños cerrados mientras todavía miraba enoja Gajeel que continuaba comiendo el metal.

"¡Shubab!" dijo Gajeel con la boca llena causando que Natsu comenzara a saltar y lanzando sus puños hacia arriba y hacia abajo con dos venas emergentes de nuevo sobre su cabeza.

"Realmente come hierro ..." dijo Lucy en estado de shock con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Sabe bien?" pregunta Happy sarcásticamente.

"No es momento para bormas Happy" dijo Gaoh

"Gihi. Ahora que he comido, ¡estoy acelerado!" dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa. "

¡No me copies!" responde Natsu a gritos.

De repente, Gajeel gritó cuando una luz verde surgió de debajo de él.

"¿Qué?" dijo Gaoh

"¡De repente está lleno de energía !?" pregunta Lucy.

"¡Los dragon slayers pueden restaurar su energía y energía comiendo sus respectivos elementos!" explica Happy.

"¡Entonces Natsu necesita comer fuego!"dijo Lucy , jadeando al darse cuenta del problema con eso.

"Así es ... ¡Natsu no puede comer sus propias llamas mágicas!" dijo Happy

"Pero ... ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? " pregunta Lucy.

"¡Te haré pedazos! _Tetsuryūsō: Kishin!(_ Lanzas del Dragón de Hierro! ¡Bastones Demoníacos!)" grita Gajeel alzando su brazo derecho con los dedos estirados hacia adelante y hacia los lados, un círculo mágico que aparecen frente a él mientras envía un bombardeo de lanzas a Natsu.

Las lanzas disparan rápido para que Natsu las esquive, ya que todas impactan contra él al impactar cuando Natsu llora de dolor.

"Fuego, fuego, ¿tengo un espíritu de fuego?" Lucy se cuestiona a sí misma buscando una de sus Llaves Celestiales, jadeando al darse cuenta aunque- "Ah, sí ... he perdido mis llaves" dijo después de haber perdido las llaves al ser capturada la primera vez por Juvia, haciéndola temblar en su lugar por el hecho de que no podía ayudar a Natsu.

"Voy a ayudar a Natsu!" declaro Gaoh

" _ **Kiba, aunque admitro tu determinación Gajeel está a un nivel que no puedes alcanzar…"**_ dijo Guntaros

"Me importa una mierda! Mi amigo me necesita!" grito Gaoh cargando hacia adelante

"Uh?" dijo Gajeel al ver al rider saltando hacia él y balancea su espada

"Toma esto bastardo!" grito Gaoh hacieno un corte pero su espada es capturado fácilmente por la mano de Gajeel –"Qué?!"

"Jijiji crees que puedes enfrentarte contra el dragon salyer de hierro cuerpo a cuerpo?" pregunto Gajeel con una sonrisa –"No me hagas reir!"

"Tú!" gruño Gaoh girando su cuerpo intentando dar una patada pero Gajeel lo bloquea con facilidad…

El rider siguie haciendo varios golpes y patadas pero el dragon slayer de hierro los esquivaba sin mucha esfuerzo

" _Tetsuryū no Hōkō!"_ grito Gajeel lanzando un poderosos rugido

Gaoh cruza los brazos tratando de bloquear el ataque pero el impacto lo envió volando de regreso.

"Kiba!" grito Lucy como encuentra en su bolsillo trasero al menos una llave, una dorada, la llave que le dieron las personas de Galuna- "El único que tengo a mano es el nuevo, Sagitario. Todavía no he hecho un contrato, pero …¡Pero esta es la única oportunidad que tenemos!" grita mientras balancea su llave y luego la señala hacia afuera. **-"¡Estoy vinculado al camino hacia el mundo de los espíritus celestiales! ¡Ahora Espíritu, respóndeme y pasa por la puerta!"**

Una brillante luz dorada aparece debajo de ella

 _. "¡Puerta del Arquero, ábrete! ¡Sagitario_!" dijo Lucy como un círculo mágico aparece frente a ella

El Espíritu Celestial de Sagitario apareció ante ella, sin embargo, su apariencia de medio hombre, medio caballo era un poco ... bueno, en mayoría de la gente esperaría.

Sagitario era un hombre alto, de pelo negro y larguirucho con un disfraz de caballo

Dejando a un lado el traje de caballo, el atuendo de Sagitario consistía en una camisa verde con adornos amarillos seguidos por un par de pantalones a rayas rojas y amarillas y volantes morados.

Su arma de elección era obviamente un gran arco que tenía en la mano y un carcaj en su espalda con todas sus flechas en él.

"¡Caballo! ¡Estoy aquí! Moshimoshi" dijo Sagitario ... mientras saluda a nadie en particular con la mano izquierda.

"¡Mira, él está aquí!" dijo Lucy d con los ojos abiertos y las pupilas de emoción.

"¡Y usando un traje de caballo!" girto Happy con los ojos en blanco.

"¡Te explicaré los detalles más tarde! ¿Puedes dispararle al fuego?" pregunta Lucy mientras Happy dice en voz baja- "Horsemeat ..." detrás de ella por alguna extraña razón.

"¡No, porque soy un arquero, por así decirlo! ¡Moshimoshi!"responde Sagitario mientras se aleja de ella y saluda al techo por alguna razón con un brillo en la cabeza de su caballo.

"C-Correcto ..." dijo Lucy entristecida por este hecho mientras Happy cierra los ojos y siente curiosidad por

"¿A dónde estás saludando?" él pregunta.

"¡Lucy, es peligroso, así que vuelve!" dijo Natsu

Lucy oye esto mientras agarra rápidamente a Sagitario y comienza a arrastrarlo lejos "¡S-SÍ!" dijo ella cumpliendo la orden

. "¡Moshimoshi!" dijo Sagitario

Lucy cae sobre sus manos y rodillas mientras todo a su alrededor se oscurece y un foco de luz brilla sobre ella, Happy sosteniendo letrero con sudor en la parte posterior de su cabeza con que dice. [Descenderse en el tiempo]

–" _ **Oi! Porqué no nos unimos a la pelea, Lucy, transfórmate!"**_ dijo Negataros

" _ **Negataros-san, no podemos contra Gajeel, haríamos que Lucy-san corra peligro"**_ dijo Rodtaros

"¡Soy tan inútil!" Lucy se dice a sí misma.

"Ahora, ahora, mira el lado bueno" dijo Happy tratando de tranquilizarla.

"¡Por así decirlo! Moshimosh" dijo Sagitario una vez más haciendo un saludo.

" _ **En serio a quien saludas?"**_ pregunto Axtaros con una gota de sudor

"Kiba apártate! _Karyu no Kenkaku_ (Espada cuerno del Dragón de Fuego! " Grita Natsu mientras se prende fuego y se lanza de cabeza hacia Gajeel, golpeando su pecho con un cabezazo. Sin embargo, no prueba ningún efecto haciendo que jadea en estado de shock

"¿No tienes ningún poder con el estómago vacío?" pregunta Gajeel burlonamente. y le da un codazo en la espalda y lo arroja al suelo y luego le arroja de hierro en la cabeza que lo inmoviliza, y luego comienza a extenderlo hacia afuera arrastrando a Natsu con él.

"¡Entonces come un poco de hierro!" l grita Gajeecuando literalmente tiene clavado en el suelo y no puede hacer nada.

"Natsu!" grito Gaoh como trata de hacer un corte en el dragon slayer pero Gajeel simpleente le da un golpe en el estomago haciendo que se ponga de rodillas por el dolor

Los ojos de Lucy se ensanchan aterrorizados al ver a Natsu siendo derrotado con tanta facilidad ahora, los otros Phantoms viendo esto también

"Lo sabía ... Gajeel es ..." dice Boze-. "... ¡mucho más fuerte!"

Gajeel luego lanza a Natsu al aire con su garrote y transforma su brazo en normal- "No tengo más uso para ti", dijo mientras Natsu aterriza de cara al suelo en el agujero de la pared. "Lo mismo va para usted! basura!" dijo lanzando una patada lanzando al rider al suelo

Happyz tiene los ojos cerrados y cubierto con sus patas mientras gime de miedo

"¡Oh, no!" dijo Lucy con las manos sobre su boca con lágrimas en los ojos.- "¡No quiero eso!" Lucy dice que Natsu y Kiba no movían un músculo mientras estában en el suelo. -"¡No soporto que Natsu y Kiba pierdan!" dice a punto de llorar.

Gajeel se ríe mientras dice- "¡Echa un vistazo a lo que está sucediendo con lo que intentan proteger!".

Natsu logra abrir uno de sus ojos,Kiba, Lucy y Happy ven de lo que Gajeel está hablando y jadean en estado de shock cuando los ojos de Natsu se abren en estado de shock también.

Sobrevolando el gremio había una gran bola de sombra con largos brazos y puños sobresaliendo de ella, pero esa no era la peor parte ... ¡la peor parte era el hecho de que esos puños continuan golpeaban y destruían el gremio! Los magos de Fairy Tail, Charlotte y Elizabeth se reunieron alrededor de él tratando de destruir la cosa pero fue en vano como entonces... sucede... el gremio se derrumba en escombro y en ruina provocando que todos los magos y riders paran lo que estaban haciendo y se quedan mirando en estado de shock y horror, ya que todos gritan, el Gremio de Fairy Tail ... ya no exitia.

Al ver esto, Gajeel a reír más maniáticamente que nunca con la lengua fuera mientras levanta la cabeza y cierra los ojos. Un enorme pilar de humo se eleva en el aire por el desmoronamiento del gremio mientras Natsu y los demás continúan mirando.

Natsu se levanta un poco y abre ambos ojos mientras mira lo que acaba de pasarle al gremio, todos sus recuerdos empiezan a brillar de nuevo. La primera vez que llegó al gremio fue cuando Makarov se presentó a él, conoció a todos sus amigos y compañeros de Gray, Erza, Cana, Mirajane, Elfman ... Lisanna ... hasta el momento en que encontró y trajo el huevo de Happy a el gremio donde nació Happy. Todos los momentos divertidos, ya veces dolorosos, que pasó dentro del gremio con su nueva familia, hasta la última vez que vio a Lisanna antes de su muerte. La primera vez que conoció Hargeon, al saber de ella cómo quería unirse a Fairy Tail, decidió llevarla al gremio para que se uniera a ella y también se encontrara con Daimon y los otros riders e invitándolos también.

Todos esos recuerdos, todos ellos preciosos para él,

"Maldito" gruño Gaoh empezándose a ponerse de pie lo mismo hacia Natsu, recordando la vista del estado debilitado de Gramps, recordando a Lucy llorando y diciendo cómo quería quedarse y amaba a Fairy Tail ...

"Kiba…déjame esto a mi" dijo Natsu al rider como volvió y lentamente comen caminar hacia Gajeel, no podía rendirse, simplemente no podía ... pero no le quedaba fuerza en él.

"Natsu ... Suficiente, Natsu ... Si ... si tienen hombres, entonces ..." dijo Lucy ya no podía contener s lágrimas, al ver la destrucción del gremio, al ver a Natsu y Kiba golpeados y apenas capaz de para pararse, no podía soportarlo más y solo quería entregarse para que él y los demás no tuvieran que sufrir

"Lucy ..." la voz de Happy atrajo su atención hacia él, también estaba llorando mientras él se agarraba a su bota con su pata derecha.- "Natsu no se ha dado por vencido

"Tu gremio ha caído. ¡Pierdes!" declara Gajeel con sus brazos cruzados.

Natsu levanta su puño derecho hacia atrás, pero Gajeel lo golpea en la mano contra una máquina cercana cuando lo golpea desliza hasta el suelo y eventualmente cae hacia adelante, absolutamente ninguna fuerza quedó en él. Al ver esto, Lucy volvió a su triste estado mientras se cubría la cara con las manos

"Quédate abajo, Salamander. Realmente odio resistirme, ya ves... No sé lo que te puede pasar" dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa mientras Natsu todavía no se da por vencido e intenta levantarse de nuevo

"Destruyendo a Júpiter, luchando ferozmente con el Elemento 4 ... ¡Utilizó demasiado poder mágico!" dijo Happy

. "¡Si pudiera comer algunas llamas! ¡Natsu no perdería a nadie!" dijo Gaoh

"Entonces dicen ... que es malo para ti", dijo Gajeel mientras toma a Natsu por la bufanda y transforma su brazo izquierdo en su espada, listo para acabar con Natsu para siempre. (

"Ya veo. Parece que tuve un ligero malentendido, por así decirlo. Moshimoshi" dijo Sagitario mientras retira una flecha en su arco. Lucy, Kiba y Happy viendo esta sorpresa en asombro-"Me preguntaste dispararle fuego, Madame Lucy y yo respondimos" No ". Sin embargo, lo que es crucial en este momento no es disparar fuego, sino el mismo fuego, ¿estoy en lo correcto? Moshimoshi" dijo con un brillo que aparece junto al cabeza de caballo mientras la luz azul aparece debajo de él mientras tira con más fuerza de la flecha y la cuerda.

"¡El golpe final, Salamander!" grito Gajeel mientras trae su espada hacia atrás.

Sagitario suelta su flecha, su flecha luego se divide en unas pocas flechas más, ya que todos golpean la máquina al lado de Natsu y Gajeel en diferentes áreas. De repente, la electricidad surge de la máquina, haciendo que Natsu, Gajeel, Gaoh y Lucy se queden boquiabiertos al ver esto mientras Gajeel suelta su agarre sobre apenas puede retroceder en el tiempo mientras la máquina explota. Envolviendo a Natsu en la explosión.

"¡Fuego!" Happy grita.

"¡Las llamas hacen que las máquinas exploten!" dijo Lucy con sus manos sobre su boca.

"Dependiendo de cómo se dispara, es posible atravesarlo o romperlo, por así decirlo. Moshimoshi" dijo Sagitario

"¿Qué demonios es esa cosa de los caballos?" pregunto Gajeel de alguna manera al recién llegado al darse cuenta de Sagitario.

"¡Guau! ¡Eres como un genio arquero, Sagitario!" dijo Lucy felizmente con un corazón que aparece junto a su cabeza cuando desaparece.

"Correcto, moshimoshi", responde Sagitario con un brillo que aparece al lado y luego vuelve a desaparecer junto a su cabeza de caballo.

"¿Pero a dónde estás _**saludando también?"**_ preguntan Negataros y Happy nuevamente mientras Sagitario saluda con su mano derecha mirando hacia el techo.

Y así, todo el fuego alrededor de la habitación es aspirado por el aire y baja a la boca de Natsu, hinchándolo al principio hasta que su estómago vuelve a la normalidad.

"Jeje. Eso golpeó el lugar" dijo Natsu con los brazos y la cabeza hacia abajo- "¡Gracias, Lucy!" dijo guiñándole un ojo y levantándole el pulgar.

Lucy jadea de alegría al ver a Natsu una vez más con energía mientras levanta los pulgares y asiente con la cabeza con una sonrisa y una mirada de confianza.

"¡No te desanimes solo porque comiste un poco de fuego!" grito Gajeel a mientras corre hacia Natsu y se lanza hacia abajo y se acerca a Natsu lanzándole un puño, con el puño a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro Natsu se vuelve hacia él mirada enojada.

De repente Natsu enciende ambos puños y golpea a Gajeel antes de que pueda tocarlo, el golpe tan poderoso que produce una ola de llamas que envuelve a Gajeel mientras es en vuelta.

"¡Bien!" Lucy aplaude.

"¡Ahora tiene todo el poder!" grita Happy levantando su pata izquierda.

"Vamos Natsu, pateale su trasero metálico!" dijo Gaoh

Gajeel se estrella contra una gran roca en el centro de la habitación, con los ojos en blanco por el poder del puñetazo que acaba de recibir, ya que también aprieta los dientes cuando la roca comienza a derrumbarse.

"¡Ahhhh! ¡Esto no es bueno! ¡De ninguna manera!" Un Phantom grita.

"Levy, Jet, Droy, Gramps, Lucy, mis amigos ... Y Fairy Tail ..." dijo Natsu enojado con su puño derecho levantado mientras se inclina ligeramente hacia adelante.

" _Tetsuryū no Hōkō!"_ grito Gajeel mientras pone sus manos frente a su boca como una trompeta y envía su rugido a Natsu.

Natsu pone sus manos juntas frente a él cuando el ataque impacta en él, sin embargo es capaz de desviarlo sin problemas con solo sus manos y enviarlo explotando justo detrás de él capturando a Gajeel completamente desprevenido mientras jadea en estado de shock

"¿Él desvió mi aliento con solo sus manos desnudas?" pregunto Gajeel

"¿Cuánto tienes que herir a los demás antes de que la gente esté satisfecha?" pregunta Natsu con una sombra cubriendo su rostro mientras sus ojos brillan rojos.

"¡Imposible! No podría... a alguien ... a la basura como él ..." dijo Gajeel completamente sin palabras.

Natsu está cubierto de llamas con una expresión de enojo serio en su rostro cuando un ojo se entrecierra y el otro se ensancha cuando se ven las venas de su sien y se afilan los dientes:

"Pagaras por todo! ¡Te mostraré que pelear con Fairy Tail fue un error!" declara Natsu.

Gajeel entrecierra los ojos -"¿Quién diablos crees que soy? ¡Basura!" grita con ira grita cuando la luz verde lo cubre y luego se lanza hacia Natsu -" _Tetsuryū no Gōken!_ (Puño del dragón de hierro!" grita mientras lanza su puño derecho hacia adelante,

Natsu arroja su puño izquierdo cuando ambos entran en contacto, el círculo mágico rojo de Natsu y el círculo mágico verde de Gajeel aparecen entre sus puños mientras las llamas son lanzadas desde el puño de Natsu como de repente Las escamas de hierro del brazo de Gajeel comienzan a resquebrajarse, comenzando desde su puño y viajando ha hasta su hombro mientras grita de dolor.

'Yo soy ... el más fuerte ...' dice Gajeel en su cabeza.

"¡Este es el final para ti! _Guren Karyū Ken_!(Loto carmesí: puño del dragon de fuego)" grita Natsu mientras sus puños disparan fuego en todas direcciones.

De repente, Natsu suelta un bombardeo masivo de golpes de fuego a Gajeel que no puede tomar represalias por un segundo, ya que continuamente recibe un puñetazo cada segundo.

"Esto es para Levy, Jet, Droy, Nab, Macao, Gramps, Erza ..." grita Natsu mientras un poderoso uppercut a Gajeel- "... ¡y Lucy!" grita mientras Gajeel es enviado volando hacia atrás, al suelo, con los ojos en blanco y la mandíbula abierta. Natsu grita de nuevo cuando él fue dispara a su alrededor- "¡Y esto es para destruir a nuestro gremio!"

Todos esos ataques causan explosiones masivas que envían a Gajeel volando fuera de la pared y sobre el borde, aunque no en el agua, ya que acaba aterrizando en un nivel debajo de ellos, la explosión también destruye completamente la habitación y también causa que la cabeza del Gigante Magico para deslizarse hacia el lago. Desde el exterior, la cabeza cae al agua mientras columnas de humo levantan del Magic Giant, los asistentes de Fairy Tail viendo todas las explosiones y la destrucción inmediatamente lo reconoce como Natsu y lo alientan, sabiendo que había visto lo que había sucedido estaba recibiendo una recompensa por la destrucción del gremio.

"¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo?!" grita Boze.

"¿Gajeel perdió?" dijo Sue en estado de shock que ella y los otros Phantoms estaban en un nivel inferior rodeados por los escombros de su cuartel general con marcas de quemaduras en todo el cuerpo por las explosiones.

"¡Natsu!" grita Lucy mientras Happy la lleva en el aire, las dos buscan a Natsu después de las explosiones.

"¡Natsu!" grita Happy

"¡Natsu!" grita Lucy de nuevo, los dos finalmente lo ven mientras mira al derrotado Gajeel, un piso debajo de él, las Escamas de Hierro de Gajeel ya no cubren su cuerpo ya que el moretón y las marcas de quemaduras cubren su cuerpo.

"¡Natsu ganó!" grita Happy.

"Ese maldito ... tra ..." murmura Gajeel con los ojos aún en blanco, ya que apenas está consciente.

"Ahora ... estamos incluso ..." dijo Natsu débilmente antes de colapsarse sobre su espalda por cansancio.

"¡Natsu!" grita Lucy.

Natsu respira lentamente, incapaz de mover su cuerpo que está cubierto de moretones y arañazos mientras se las arregla para abrir un ojo y mirar a Lucy con una sonrisa débil.

"No me puedo mover en este momento ..." dijo Natsu.

"Sheesh ... Realmente te pasas, ¿lo sabías?" dijo Lucy con lágrimas en los ojos otra vez cuando está a punto de llorar otra vez, esta vez aunque eran lágrimas de felicidad.

"Aye! ¡Está Natsu bien!" dijo Happy

. Natsu muestra su sonrisa distintiva y deja escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

" Pero ... eso fue genial", dijo Lucy en su cabeza con una expresión feliz en su rostro.

Boze y Sue están ahora unas pocas plantas arriba mirando a los tres

"Maldición ... Él está en un nivel más alto", dijo Boze en estado de shock mientras se sienta. ."¿Es esto... esto es lo que significa ser un mago de Fairy Tail?" se pregunta,

Sue está parada cerca de él con una mirada impresa en su rostro y sonrojándose un poco.-"¡Me gusta!" dijo

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Boze e con la boca baja, resulta difícil creer lo que acaba de decir.

"No importa" dijo Sue mientras mira hacia otro lado avergonzado de sudor corriendo por ella.

"Ejem"

Todos los magos de Phatom giran su cabeza como miran a Gaoh con su espada en la mano y las sombras hacían que se viera atemorizantes, los imagin también tenían sus armas y aunque lucían adorables las sombras que tenían los mostraban al igual de atemorizantes

" _ **Creo que es momento de sacar a las verdaderas basuras!"**_ dijo Negataros

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo" dijo Gaoh deslizando su pase

 **[Full charge!]**

"E-Espera! Ten piedad!" gritaron Boze y Sue como ya era muy tarde para ser perdonados

" **Tyrant Crash"**

Lo último fueron los gritos de los magos de phatom lord como ahora estaba inconscientes en el suelo con moretones, cortes y quemaduras

"Por lo menos hice algo en este capítulo…Nos vemos" dijo Gaoh rompiendo la cuarta pared…espera que?!

 **Fin capitulo**

 **Lamento si este capítulo salió corto pero espero que aun sigua de su agrado**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	34. Capitulo 33:El final de Phantom Lord

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(Comienza en la ciudad de Fiore en la noche, con la luna en lo alto del cielo, gotas de agua caen formando un charco antes que un pie pisa el charco, las luces de los faroles brillan como en las calles otras siluetas caminan. Las luces iluminan mostrando nueve figuras acorazadas. Las luces se enfocan en sus cascos mostrando antes de ponerse en posición de batalla y corre hacia adelante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(En el otro extreme era de día mostrando un enorme edificio mostrando a nueve jóvenes sonriendo como a su lado estaban Natsu, Gray, Erza y Lucy antes que todos se pusieran en pose de pelea)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(Una tarjeta con la imagen de una cobra cae en la mano de Daimon antes de sonreir, la escena cambia como Kamen rider Ouja miraba el cielo de la noche con Venonsnaker se deslizaba entre el suelo)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(La escena cambia a Erza caminando en un denso bosque mirando el sol brillar/ Luego aparece ella luchando contra una bestia gigante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart (Beatin' Beatin')]**

 _(Ouja y Erza chocan sus armas, como la gente los ovacionaba/ La escena cambia al gremio donde Kiba iba a comer su carne antes que Charlotte se lo quita, Elizabeth y Lucy estaba en el medio deteniendo una pelea entre Natsu y Gray. Lance jugando videojuegos en una esquina mientras Aster tomaba un vaso de limonada de parte de Mirajane. Kage practicaba con su espada como Oscar leía un libro antes de asustarse por un murciélago cayendo de espalda donde Emily reia sin control)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin' heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon entra el gremio como el murciélago se apoya en su hombro y el comienza acariciarlo)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en nueve parte mostrando a Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte y Kiba antes de que cambiara a los nueve dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon, Fifteen y Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en cinco mostrando a Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray y Lucy antes de cambiar el gremio entero celebrando con copas al aire)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(La oscuridad envuelto todo excepto el centro donde los nueve jóvenes están de pie sujetando sus driver para el henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Varias siluetas de seres malignos y criaturas se dirigen hacia el gremio como todo los magos estaban afuera para pelear contra las amenazas como los nueves pilotos se transforman y se unen a la lucha)_

 **[unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(Una misteriosa figura camina en la oscuridad mostrando un cinturón plateado y sujetando una tarjeta antes de desaparecer)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(El cielo de la noche aparece un misterioso kamen rider Dark Decade mirando a los nueve jóvenes y señala que vengan por él)_

 **[You got to change Breakin' the chain]**

 _(Daimon y Dark Decade chocan los puños como todo se destruye como un espejo)_

 **[Don't be afraid! Walking in hte stage,..just Go!]**

 _(En lo alto de un edificio los nueve rider y magos miran hacia abajo y saltan a la batalla como la luna llena ilumina su camino_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart!]**

 _(Cada rider y mago realiza sus técnicas como varias cadenas envuelven la pantalla donde la cámara se fija en Erza y Ouja haciendo un corte al mismo tiempo partiendo las cadenas)_

 **[kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(La pantalla es de un tono morado como el titulo Team DARK brilla con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en el fondo)_

 **Capítulo 33: El final de Phantom Lord**

Toda la habitación se sacude a medida que caen más escombros por la habitación. Alfonso y José se miran uno al otro, como ninguno de los dos hizo un movimiento

Erza se preguntaba cuando iban a luchar mientras pensaba en la forma de vencer al líder de phantom lord ya que todavía no le había dado un golpe en el J

José parecía mantener la calma incluso con todo su HQ Magic Giant cayendo a su alrededor.

"Nuestros dragones han corrido bastante mal", dice José divertido.

"Hey, peliroja estas bien?" pregunto Alfonso mirando a Erza

Ella ha sido golpeada por muchos de los ataques de José, por no mencionar lo que había pasado antes, no hace falta decir que estaba casi agotada ya que respiraba rápida y pesado pero aún mantenía su espada levantada y lista para continuar la batalla.

Gray, Nala, Elfman y Mirajane estaban todavía inconscientes por lo que José les hizo, mientras tanto, Ouja yacía consciente en una columna junto con Orga, Genmu, Shadow moon y Sorcerer, estaban igual agotados como Erza.

Todavía no se habían recuperado de todas sus fuerzas que había hecho contra José

Por mucho que quisieran ayudar a Erza, en el estado en el que estaba, apenas podía moverse ya que todo lo que podía hacer era mirar lo que Alfosno tiene planeado

"No parece que hayas explicado la fuerza de batalla de Natsu. ¡Es tan poderoso como yo, si no más!" dijo Erza e mientras sostiene su espada de lado y se la apunta a José.

"Hmph. Basta de modestia, Titania Erza. Tu poder mágico es realmente sorprendente. Nunca he conocido a un mago que pudiera resistirme tanto tiempo. Si no hubieras recibido daño de todas mis y hubieras luchado por ello siempre sospecho que podríamos haber tenido una mejor coincidencia ", dijo José alzando su brazo derecho con la palma de la mano abierta y levantado-. "No soporto que Makarov tenga un mago tan poderoso en su gremio o en cualquier otro", hablo mientras forma un puño con su mano derecha y lo extiende hacia afuera, y con solo un movimiento del dedo y e envía un chorro de aire justo en Erza enviándola volando de regreso a la pared, luego miro a Alfonso –"Y tu, cual es el motivo que estas aquí? Vienes también a morir junto con tus amigos?"

"No, al principio queria ver donde se encontraban y al ver que están en problemas entonces lo mas lógico es ayudarlos" dijo Alfonso sacando una tarjeta

"Y como planeas hacerlo?" pregunto José

"Estas a punto de averiguarlo" dijo Alfonso insertando la tarjeda en su cinturón

 **[Kamen rider]**

"Henshin!" dijo Alfonso disparando el cielo

 **[Dark Decade!]**

Varias barras negras se forman transformándose en dark decade, sorprendiendo al grupo

"Mi hermano es dark decade?" dijo Oscar/Sorcerer

"No lo puedo creer" dijo Aster/Orga

"Ahora, empecemos con el espectáculo" dijo Dark Decade apuntando su arma frente a José

"Hmp, si crees poder detenerme sufrirás el mismo destino de tus amigos" dijo José con la mano abierta mientras la energía oscura aparece en la punta de sus dedos y comienza a dispararles a Dark decade levantando más escombros.

Alfonso salta de la explosión sin recibir ningún daño

"Saben porque no acabe con Makarov?" pregunto Jose preparando su siguiente movimiento- "¡Desesperación!" grita enviando otra ráfaga de aire presurizado a Dark Decade, que es capaz de esquivarlo cuando aterriza en el suelo solo para ser disparada por una pequeña explosión desde la punta del dedo medio de José mientras salta y vuela a la derecha.

José continúa disparando algunas descargas de energía más oscuras de las yemas de sus dedos antes de continuar.

"¡Fue para desesperarlo! Cuando se despierta y ve destruida su amada cofradía y sus queridos miembros de la cofradía... ¿Cómo se sentirá?" pregunta José riendo un poco ."¡Caída abatida! Destruiré a ese hombre con desesperación y tristeza sin fin. No lo dejaré descansar. Él sufrirá, sufrirá y sufrirá un poco más... Hasta el final de sus días! "

"¡Eres un villano!" Erza grita mientras ella se lanza y balancea su espada hacia José. Sólo para encontrarse a sí misma golpeando el aire mientras se desliza para detenerse en su rodilla cuando José reaparece unos metros detrás de ella.

"Phantom Lord fue siempre el gremio número 1. Tuvimos la magia más poderosa, la gente más talentosa y la mayor cantidad de dinero del país. Pero en los años, Fairy Tail se ha vuelto repentinamente poderosa. Erza, Laxus, Mystogan, Gildarts ... Esos nombres se escucharon incluso en nuestra ciudad, y los rumores de Salamandra se extendieron por país. Y ahora, hace poco, los nuevos magos Requip que se han unido a su Gremio también han comenzado a hacerse un nombre por sí mismos y por Fairy Tail. A tal punto de repente que Phantom Lord y Fairy Tail se convirtieron en los dos gremios de firma de este país. No me gusta ", dice José entrecerrando los ojos un poco antes de ampliarlos de nuevo-. "¡Especialmente cuando tu gremio alguna vez fue malo y débil!"

"¡Silencio!" Erza grita acercándose a José otra vez y balanceando su espada. José esquiva la espada y se desliza hacia atrás mientras Erza lo persigue, desaparece de nuevo en un borrón y reaparece una pila de escombros cuando Erza se detiene y apunta su espada hacia él.

"¡¿Estás diciendo que comenzaste esta guerra por celos mezquinos?!" pregunta Dark Decade disparando al maestro de phantom lord quien lo esquiva

. "¿Celos? ¡Claro que no! ¡Quería mostrarle a todos nuestra superioridad!" dijo José.

"¡Qué ... qué inútil razón!" dijo Erza mientras toma esa oportunidad de atacar nuevamente, balanceando su espada mientras que José calmadamente sin romperse ni un solo sudor esquiva todas y cada una de las oscilaciones espada hacia él y eventualmente responde golpeando la espada de Erza fuera de su mano con magia oscura.

Luego, José crea un círculo mágico y convoca cráneos negros con aura mágica púrpura alrededor mientras vuelan hacia Erza y envuelven a su alrededor con un rastro de púrpura oscura y mágica antes de estrecharla sobre ella cuando comenzaron a estrangularla, enviando electricidad surgiendo mientras ella llora de dolor.

"¡Erza!" grita Daimon

"Durante mucho tiempo he tenido un disgusto por tu gremio, por lo que el gatillo para ir a la guerra fue solo un poco. Una solicitud para devolver a la primera hija de Heartfilia Konzern", dijo José.

"¿Lucy?" dijo Erza dice antes de que los fantasmas aprieten su agarre nuevamente causando más dolor antes de aflojarse un poco.

"¿Una hija de una de las familias más ricas del país en Fairy Tail? ¿Qué tan grande debes llegar antes de que estés satisfecho?" José le pregunta a Erza que le causa más dolor y que salga más electricidad roja.

"Si tus bastardos pueden usar el dinero de Heartfilia como desees, no hay duda de que podrías obtener un poder mayor que el nuestro. Eso, no puedo permitirlo", dijo José mientras aprieta el agarre nuevamente, haciendo que Erza grite más de dolor antes de soltarla de nuevo.

Cuando José sonríe, se da cuenta de algo y se queda boquiabierto, Erza le sonríe con una expresión divertida.

"Hacer una gran cosa sobre quién está en la cima ... es lamentable. Pero es tu falta de información lo que es ridículo" dijo Erza

"¿Qué?" dijo José confundido por lo que estaba hablando.

"Lucy se escapó de casa. ¿Crees que usa el dinero de su familia? ¡Vive en una casa alquilada por 70,000 joyas al mes! ¡Hace trabajos y luchas, junto con nosotros! Nos reímos juntos, lloramos junto bruja como cualquier otra en el gremio! Un desencadenante de la guerra? La hija de la familia Heartfilia? Como una flor no puede elegir el lugar donde florece, ni un niño puede elegir a sus padres dice que de repente se las arregla para levantar los brazos del enredo de la fantasmas y comienza a romper su camino libre de su alcance. "¡Un demonio como tú no sabe nada de las lágrimas de puedes conocerla!" grita Erza enojada.

José puede sentir que se libera de ella y muestra una expresión preocupada al principio, pero luego reaparece su mirada confiada

"¡Aprenderé pronto!" dijo José que hizo que Erza jadeara en estad shock-. "¿En serio crees que solo la entregaría a su padre? Si ella no tiene dinero, la retendré. ¡Tendré toda la fortuna de Heartfilia!" dice con una mirada siniestra en su rostro.

"¿Qué? ¡José, bastardo!" grita Lance enojado.

"¡Por qué tú!" Erza grita enojada cuando los fantasmas la han fortalecido, Erza intenta escapar pero le resulta más difícil que antes.

"No luches. Te hará sufrir más", dice José mientras convoca a o mágico frente a su otra mano y aparecen dos enormes fantasmas púrpura / oscuro esqueléticos mientras flotan hacia Erza y abren sus bocas,

 **[Atack rider: Blast!]**

El sonido de disparos golpea a los fantasmas desintegrándose en el acto. José mira por sorpresa antes de que de repente recibe una patada en el pecho haciendo que se deslizara unos metros haciendo eso también rompe su concentración cuando sus fantasmas desaparecen y Erza comienza a caer al suelo.

"Hey idiota, se te está olvidando de alguien?" dijo Dark Decade balanceando su pistola como se habían olvidado de él

José gruñe como lanza varias ráfagas de magia pero Dark decade inserta una tarjeta

 **[Attack rider: Shield]**

De repente, un escudo se forma alrededor de Dark Decade protegiéndolo de las explosiones como de inmediato le regresa el favor disparándole, José esquiva los disparos pero pronto no ve la presencia del rider

"Donde estas?!" gruño el líder de phantom

"Detrás de ti" dijo la voz del rider

José se da vuelta y es recibido por un golpe en su mejilla lanzándolo en el aire

"Carta de invisibilidad, adoro esa habilidad" dijo Dark Decade como su cuerpo volvia a ser visible

José se levanta del suelo y gruñe de ira

"Hey no te enojes que te saldrán arrugas vejestorio…" dijo Dark Decade insertando otra tarjeta

 **[Kamen rider…]**

Dispara a un extremo como una figura aparece

 **[Beast!]**

Un círculo mágico amarillo apareció frente a la figura, se movió hacia él cambiando su apariencia. Llevaba un moño negro con guantes blancos, su armadura era en su mayoría negra con oro cubriendo los antebrazos y espinillas, una cabeza de león en su hombro izquierdo y su casco era de color dorado brillante con protector de boca con colmillos plateados con grandes ojos verdes. Si uno miraba d cinturón, verían un león de oro en el centro con cuatro animales al lado, que consiste; halcón, camaleón, delfín y búfalo

"Es hora de comer!" declaro Kamen rider Beast

"ahora para mi siguiente truco" dijo Dark Decade usando otra tarjeta

 **[Attack rider: Dolphi mantle!]**

Beast saca el anillo con aspecto de delfín y lo coloca al lado de su cinturón

 **Dolphin! Go! Do-Do-Do-Do-Dolphi!** _ **(sonidos de chillidos de delfín)**_

Un círculo azul envuelve el brazo derecho de Beast como ahora llevaba un manto azul con contornos dorados con la cabeza de un delfín en su hombro

Con un movimiento de su brazo derecho Beast crea un circulo mágico alrededor de Erza y team dark como pronto empiezan a recuperar sus fuerzas y las heridas a sanar

"Mi fuerza…está regresando" dijo Erza como se sentía rejuvenecida

"Que fue lo que sucedió?" dijo Gray como él, Elfman, Mirajane y Nala se despertaban

"Como es posible?!" pregunto José sorprendido e irritado

"Lo siento pero no puedo revelar mis trucos" dijo Dark Decade como Beasto hace un movimiento de 'no' con su dedo

"Alfonso, gracias!" dijo Ouja recuperando sus fuerzas

"Ni lo menciones Daimon, ahora que tal si llamamos a los demás" dijo Dark Decade sacando tres tarjetas más y las inserta en su arma

 **[Kamen rider…]**

Dispara como se abre una cortina dimensional

 **[Gaoh! Eternal! Fifteen!]**

Con un movimiento a su izquierda como Kiba, Charlotte y Elizabeth aparecen aunque confundidos

"Eh? Como llegamos aquí?" pregunto Eternal

"Aquí!" dijo Dark Decade señalándose

"Dark Decade!" dijo Gaoh como se puso en posición de lucha

"Amigos bajen las armes, se trata de Alfonso" dijo Daimon sorprendiendo a los tres miembros restantes de su equipo

"EEEEHHHH!" dijeron Gaoh, Eternal y Fifteen

"Es verlos de nuevo Kiba, Charlotte y Elizabeth" saludo Dark Decade

"p-p-pero…como?" pregunto Fifteen

"Tampoco lo sabemos pero nos explicara como es que esta aquí" dijo Ouja como señalo al maestro de Phantom Lord –"Lo importante ahora es vencer a ese vejestorio!"

. "Oh, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Estrellas ascendentes de Fairy Tail? ¿Qué sorpresa verlos a todos reunidos aquí, justo enfrente de mí? Cuéntales qué, ya que todos ustedes me han intrigado tanto, les doy la oportunidad. Desertar a Fairy Tail en este momento. Déjalos y únanse a Phantom Lord y les perdonaré la vida ", dijo José alzando los brazos hacia ellos en un gesto de bienvenida.

"¿Por qué no cierras tu maldita boca?", dijo Lance, con la ira evidente en su voz y en todas sus caras.

"¿Huh?" José dice con una ceja levantada.

"Maldita sea, con todo lo que hemos pasado crees que nos uniremos a ustedes? Realmente eres todo un gilipollas" dijo Shadow moon

" Gente como tú, en la que todo lo que piensan es que no quieren nada más que poder y dinero, incluso si eso significa hacer las los demás miserables o un infierno. lo que quieras, nada más importa" dijo Orga

"Bueno, déjame decirte algo, ¡José, estás equivocado!" dijo Sorcerer gritando la última parte. -"Lo dijimos antes y lo volveremos a decir. ¡A diferencia de tu gremio, valoramos a nuestros amigos! ¡Nunca daríamos tratos ni nos daríamos por vencidos sin importar nada!"

"Lo que más nos importa son nuestros amigos, ¡nada más! Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, todos en Fairy Tail, ¡ ellos son lo que más nos importa y nada más!" grito Fifteen

"Nuestros lazos de amistad es lo que nos mantiene en pie. Nuestra voluntad de proteger a todos nuestros amigos, a nuestra familia, eso es lo que siempre nos mantendrá luchando para que podamos protegerlos de las personas que desean separarnos". Grita Eternal

"Hiciste muchos errores horribles, José. Intentó matar a todas las personas inocentes de Magnolia, destruiste nuestro gremio ... pero el peor error que podrías cometer ... es que lastimaste a nuestros amigos y los hiciste Llora! ¡Esto se acabó con José! ¡Vamos a hacer que pagues por todo lo que le has hecho a nuestros amigos! ¡Nuestra familia! ¡A Fairy Tail! "grita Ouja

"Chicos ..." Erza dice escuchar todo esto de ellos.

"Tch, pequeña mosca persistente vuela. Muy bien, serás el primero en ir, no te preocupes, tus amigos se unirán pronto", dijo José.

"¡Hagamoslo!" grito Ouja insertando su tarjeta surviver y transformándose en su forma final

Genmu quita su game driver y lo cambia por el bugle driver como rápidamente inserta dangerous zombe –"nivel de lucha, X!"

 **[Danger! Danger! Death and crisis! Dangerous zombie!]**

"Chou henshin!" grito Shadow moon como su cuerpo brillo a su forma mejorada –"Shadow moon RX!"

Fifteen saca el heisei lockseed y presiona como el símbolo de gaim cambio a su forma final

 **[Kiwami]**

Aparece la máscara de Gaim pero era de color plateada con aspecto de shogun…

 **[*riff de guitarra* Gaim Arms: Hajimari no Otoko on parade (el hombre desde el principio en el desfile)]**

La máscara se abre transformándose en una armadura plateada con el pecho tener diseños de frutas, como en su espalda tenia una larga capa roja y el visor era de varios colores

"Veamos si esto funciona!" dijo Sorcerer sacando el anillo de Infinity de Kamen rider Wizard, si sus formas elementales funcionaron en él, espera que este anillo tambien funcione

 **Todopoderoso! Now!** **Hi-Sui-Fu-Do, Bou-Za Dogon**!

Un círculo mágico blanco aparece debajo de sus pies y viaja hacia arriba cuando el cuerpo de Sorcerer era plateado con marcas doradas, la joya de su máscara y de su frente eran ahora hechas de diamantes..

"Mou…no es justo que nosotros de tenemos formas finales" se quejó Eternal como cruzaba de brazos ante la injusticia

"No tenemos más opción de pelear con lo que tenemos, Elizabeth" dijo Orga balanceando su espada

"Estoy de acuerdo con Aster" dijo Gaoh golpeando su dengasher suavemente en su hombro

"Bien" dijo Eternal sacando su cuchillo

"Esperen tambien quiero ayudarlos!" dijo Nala como Caucasus sector vueala a su mano –"Henshin!"

 **Henshin! Change beetle!**

"Eh? Nala se transformo en Caucasus?!" dijo Gaoh sorprendido como los demás

"Si tambien me sorprendio cuando la vi luchar" dijo Shadow moon dando un pulgar a su hija adoptada –"Vamos Nala, muéstrale tu poder!"

"Si" dijo Caucasus

"Oigan no se olviden de mi" dijo Dark Decade estando al lado de Sorcere y le da un ligero golpe en su homro –"Luchemos junto, Oscar"

"Hermano" dijo Sorcerer antes de asentir

Aunque Dark Decade, Eternal, Gaoh, Orga y Caucasus no posean formas finales emitieron un poder igual de fuerte que sus amigos

Todos los riders miraron a José y dieron un paso adelante con sus piernas derechas, José y Fairy Tail los miran fijamente

"¿Q-qué ...", dijo José, con los ojos crispados con un shock absoluto en la cara e incluso retrocede unos pasos- "¿Qué es esto? ¿Este poder abrumador?"

"He ... nunca había sentido algo así antes. ¿Qué demonios es este poder sensacional?" Erza se pregunta a sí misma.

"Este poder ... es demasiado ... ¿por qué ... Fairy Tail tiene algo tan poderoso como este? ¡No lo permitiré!" grita José "Pulso oscuro grita mientras balancea su brazo derecho en un arco, como por primera vez crea una explosión masiva frente a él en un arco con los riders atrapados en ella.

"Chicos!" grita Erza en estado de shock. José comienza a reírse maniáticamente

"¡Parece que todo ese poder que sentía era en vano! ¡Qué patético!" grita José, en ese momento sus ojos se abren de nuevo... ¡ese sentimiento de antes to estaba allí! José miró hacia la explosión que se extinguía.

Cuando el humo desapareció, allí estaban Team Dark manteniéndose firmes como si la explosión no fuera nada

"Qué?" grita José en estado de shock.

"Ni un rasguño en ellos..." dijo Erza con asombro.

"¡Vamos a resolver esto, José!" grito Ouja –"Muchachos! Hagamos esto un espectáculo vistoso!"

. "¡Desaparecer!" José grita enviando un aluvión de explosiones de magia oscura a lorider quienes saltan hacia adelante y cargan todos hacia José

Dark decade saca el rider booker en su modo espada mientras usa la dark decade driver con su otra mano y se lanza hacia José.

José lanza descarga de magia oscura en Decade como Sorcere se pone enfrente del ataque y coloca un anillo

 **Shield! Now!**

Un escudo hecho de diamante se pone enfrente ambos hermanos tomando las explosiones protegiéndolos

"Gracias, hermanito" dijo Dark Decade que se cierra rápidamente la distancia y golpea a José sobre su espada con un golpe lateral que envía chispas al maestro de Phantom Lord

Sorcerer se une a la lcuha y golpea diagonalmente con su lanza a José mientras se da la vuelta y lo hace retroceder tambaleante.

 **Heat! Joker! Maximum driver**

Eternal aparece con la heat memory en su eternal edge mientras la joker memory estaba en su ranura de finalizador

Elizabeth gira su cuerpo lanzando una patada caegada de energía purpura en el pecho de Ji´se para luego recortarlo con su cuchilla cargada de fuego causando una explosión cuando José sale volando y rueda por el suelo un par de veces.

José se levanta del suelo cuando oye a alguien correr detrás de él y se da vuelta para ver a Caucasus corriendo sobre un trozo de escombros, José sonríe y ataque pensando que podría contra esa pequeña niña-

"Hyper Clock up!" dijo Nala moviendo la palanca del lado izquierdo de su cinturón

 **Hyper Clock Up!**

En un parpadeo Nala desaparece justo delante de él, tomando a José con la guardia baja mientras comienza a buscar la rider con temática de escarabajo que repentinamente aparece detrás de él en el aire y golpea su espalda antes de desaparecer, José tira su brazo derecho para intentar golpéarla, pero no la encuentra allí mientras la busca nuevamente.

Caucasus luego aparece a su lado izquierdo en el suelo y lo golpea de nuevo con su puño y desaparece de nuevo, reapareciendo al costado derecho de José y golpeandolo de nuevo

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Speed Magic? No, muy rápido, Teleportation Magic!" dijo José antes de que finalmente aparezca Nala frente a él y lo patee directamente a la cara enviándolo d suelo, deslizándose hacia atrás, levantando polvo y escombros.

"De hecho le atinaste que era velocidad pero no cualquier tipo de velocidad…sino la velocidad de la luz!" dijo Caucasus

Shadow moon rx corre hacia arriba y su espada se brilla mientras se lanza al aire-"Satan Sabre! " grita mientras golpea a José algunas veces con su espada de luz de luna causando que salgan más chispas de él mientras grita de dolor

 **Gashacon sword!**

 **Excedd charge!**

 **Full charge**

"RWAAAAAHHH!/HAAAAA!/ ORAAAAA!" gritan Genmu, Orga y Gaoh balanceando sus espadas al mismo tiempo en el costado enviando a José hacia atrás

José se levanta una vez más, su ropa ahora comienza a desgarrarse y maltratada por los continuos asaltos de los kamen rider, se da vuelta para ver al Fifteen Gaim Kiwami forma caminando tranquilamente hacia él

"Shade Entangle!" grita José creando nuevamente su círculo mágico y enviando a los fantasmas hacia la rider

 _ **Shield! Now!**_

Sin embargo antes que pudiera atacarla, Sorcerer crea un escudo que la protege

"Gracias Oscar" dijo Charlotte cargando con velocidad con hacia él con Yomimaru y Musou sable,

Ella se precipita hacia José y entrecruza sus espadas golpeando a José mientras corre tras él y los balancea diagonalmente de izquierda a derecha y luego girando hacia él mientras Fifteen salta. y balancea ambas armas por el cuerpo de José enviando chispas volando una vez más mientras tropieza más lejos de él.

 **Sword vent!**

Era el turno de Ouja con venon saber en la mano y golpea a José repetidamente y haciéndolo tropezar mientras Daimon seguía atacando, eventualmente parando después de unos segundos insertando otra tarjeta

 **Strike vent!**

"metal horn!" grito Ouja golpeando a José con el arma basado en metalgelas varias veces junto con cobra breacker como si fuera boxeo siendo José la pera de boxeo, luego lanza un golpe enviando a José volando hacia atrás nuevamente mientras grita.

José una vez más golpea el suelo con fuerza, Team Dark se reúnen todos listos para terminar esto

"Oye, oye. ¿Qué diablos es esto?" dijo Elfman con asombro.

"I-Increíble ..." dijo Mirajane también con asombro.

"Este tipo no solo es el maestro de Phantom Lord, sino también uno de los Santos del Mago al igual que Gramps. Y sin embargo ..." dijoe Gray con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Daimono y los demás no solo lo están golpeando, sino que ni siquiera le han hecho daño" dijo Erza

. "Esto ... esto no puede estar pasando", dijo José con ojos muy sorprendidos mientras se levanta una vez más por enésima vez desde que comenzó a luchar contra estos magos Requip- "Quien demonios son ustedes?! Grito

"¿Nosotros?" dijo Oujamientras él y los demás comparten miradas y asientan con la cabeza- "¡Somos Team DARK, los Kamen Riders de Fairy Tail!" Todos los Jinetes anuncian.

"¿Qué diablos ... Kamen Rider? Riders ... ¡desaparecen!" grito José enojado mientras está envuelto en energía oscura, un montón de círculos mágicos aparecen frente a él mientras salen los enormes esqueletos de monstruos de mientras vuelan directamente hacia los riders

Team Dark agarran sus armas las balancean atravesando a los fantasmas, ya que todos explotan en la nada.

José literalmente tropieza en estado de shock al ver este "I-Imposible ..."

"¡Terminemos esto chicos!" grito Ouja

. "¡Sí!" los otros gritan de acuerdo.

"Déjenme eso a mi" dijo Dark Decade sacando una carta que tiene el símbolo de todos los darks riders con el símbolo de fairy tail en el centro –"Con esta carta!" la inserta

 **[Final Attack riders…T-T-T-TEAM DARK!]**

 **Final vent!**

 **Eternal! Maximum drive!**

 **Kick strike! Now!**

 **Full charge!**

 **Excedd charge!**

 **Dangerous crititcal end!**

 **Kiwami sparking!**

 **Shadow RX kick!**

 **Rider kick!**

 **Final attack rider D-D-Dark Decade**

Todos los riders comienzan a gruñir en voz alta mientras comienzan a encender sus piernas derechas como todos se lanzan al aire. Los riders extienden sus piernas derechas mientras comienzan su hacia José mientras todos gritan

"¡Por Fairy Tail!" " RIDER KICK!"

Todos los Jinetes patean directamente a José, al principio no pasa nada cuando sus patadas golpean directamente a José mientras se mantiene firme, una luz brillante entra en erupción desde don patadas se contactan con él mientras José grita de dolor

"Esto-Esto puede ¡Soy el maestro de phantom lord y uno de los Diez Santos Magos! ¡No me pueden derrotar algunos magos Requip inferiores! ¡ESPECIALMENTE DE FAIRY TAIL!" grita José

Team Dark gritan una vez más a medida que aumentan sus poderes en sus patadas, José lo siente mientras aprieta los dientes finalmente grita cuando una explosión masiva estalla entre ellos, los riders vuelan hacia atrás y aterrizan en sus pies agachándose mientras José se envía volando y choca contra la escalera levan gran cantidad de polvo y escombros.

Los riders se paran de pie y miran hacia donde estaba José. Mientras tanto, Erza se había puesto de pie y se había reagrupado con los demás mientras miraban con asombro lo que acababa de su

"In-Increíble ..." dijo Mirajane una vez más, completamente sin palabras sobre lo que acaba de suceder.

"Pensé que por sí mismos, ellos eran fuertes, pero cuando están todos juntos ... tienen un poder increíble" dijo Gray.

"Ese es el poder de su trabajo en equipo. Al igual que nuestro equipo, cuando están juntos, nadie puede detenerlos", dijo Erza con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Entonces ... ¿se acabó?" pregunto Elfman

Los riders mantienen sus ojos en donde Jose se estrelló, todavía había mucho humo saliendo del agujero en las escaleras cuando los magos de Fairy Tail lo miraron, de repente sus ojos se abrieron como platos

"¡No! ¡No lo es!" dijo Erza

Team darks se pusieron tensos cuando la luz violeta entró en erupción por la escalera, aunque el humo aún les impedía ver a José, ya que solo sabían que todavía estaba despierto. De repente apareció por el humo, avanzó unos pasos antes de detenerse por completo, estaba rodeado de luz púrpura, su ropa estaba hecha trizas ya que también tenía rasguños y marcas de hematomas en cuerpo por los ataques de los riders.

Sin embargo, lo que definitivamente llamó la atención de todos fue, bueno, sus ojos, ya que se habían oscurecido completamente, sus pupilas realmente pequeñas, parecían solo puntos amarillos en sus ojos.

"Oh, sí, está enojado", dijo Genmu

"Es persistente. Incluso con recibir nuestros ataques finales al mismo tiempo ¿ aún puede moverse después de eso?" dijo Ouja

"Supongo que no deberíamos haber esperado nada menos de él. Después de todo, él es uno de los diez santos magos", dijo Orga

"Sí, este tipo está en el nivel de Makarov. Va a ser difícil de vencer y mantenerse abajo. Así que muchachos, ¿listos para la segunda ronda?" dijo Gaoh

"Sí", los demás responden sin dudarlo.

"Ustedes ... Kamen riders... Nunca antes había sido tan humillado como para ser derrotado por algunos nuevos reclutas en un gremio. Le haré pagar por lo que ha hecho..." dijo José, su voz mucho más monstruoso por alguna razón.

"Inténtalo si puedes!" dijo Eternal mientras ella y los demás preparan de nuevo.

"¡Suficiente!" una nueva voz repentinamente estalló.

De repente, afuera aparecen nubes oscuras y se arremolinan justo sobre el gigante mágico derribado, el sonido de un rayo retumbando en el aire. Dentro de todo el mundo había estado buscando correspondía esa voz, cuando de repente la luz brillante comienza a brillar a través de las ventanas rotas en la habitación, José parece calmarse cuando sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad y mira hacia arriba, lo mismo hacen los riders preguntándose qué está mirando.

Lentamente bajando del aire ... era el Maestro Makarov.

Makarov tenía los ojos cerrados pero con una expresión no demasiado agradable mientras lentamente se acercaba cada vez más al suelo, José lo veía y soltaba una sonrisa, los riders y los magos de fairy tail volvían a ver a su Maestro delante de ellos cuando finalmente plantó sus pies en el suelo encima de una gran pila de escombros.

"Mucha sangre se ha derramado. Sangre de niños. Debido a sus padres, los niños han sufrido y derramado lágrimas. Ya basta de esto, tú y yo. ¡Debemos poner fin a esto!" dijo Makarov abriendo los ojos, una mirada seria en ellos.

Erza se seca las lágrimas que aparecen en su ojo izquierdo mientras todos los demás todavía estaban recuperándose del shock inicial por el hecho de que él estaba aquí y se veía bien otra vez

"¡Maestro!" los magos de Fairy Tail y riders dijeron con alegría.

José mira a Makarov y Makarov a José, José levanta su brazo derecho cuando de repente aparece el mismo aura de antes bajo sus pies y sus ojos vuelven a mirar

"¿Deseas causar un desastre?" pregunta José nuevamente en un tono oscuro.

Makarov entrecierra sus ojos a José, las venas en su frente salen enojadas cuando una brillante bola de luz dorada aparece en su índice izquierdo y sus dedos medios, ambas acciones causan que pedazos de escombros se elevan lentamente en el aire alrededor ellos como toda la habitación parece comenzar a temblar también.

"¡Si es por el bien de mi gremio!" dijo Makarov

La energía mágica púrpura estalló en la mano de José mientras la lanzaba hacia adelante enviando múltiples explosiones mágicas serpenteantes a Makarov.

Makarov saltó y creó unos círculos mágicos de oro amarillo que bloquearon las explosiones entrantes.

"¡Todos escapen de aquí!" grita Makarov.

"¿Qué? ¡Pero Maestro!" grita Gray.

"¡Haz lo que él dice!" Erza le dice a Gray.

"Tenemos que salir cuanto antes" dijo Ouja como los riders se vuelven para irse con los demás.

"Ahora que estás aquí, no tengo necesidad de pelear contra renacuajos. No te preocupes, los terminaré más tarde, por supuesto. Especialmente esos magos Requip ..." dijo José.

"Oh, sé que él no solo nos llamó renacuajos después del pateo de culo que le dimos" dijo Lance mirando a José.

"Solo nos pondremos en su camino por estar aquí. Dejémoslo todo al maestro". Dijo Erza

Elfman está ayudando a Mirajane a salir por un agujero en la pared hacia el exterior. Erza y los riders mirando hacia atrás una última vez antes de girar y salir corriendo.

"Han pasado 6 años desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos, ¿no es así? Y Fairy Tail ha crecido tanto en ese momento. Pero ha sido destruido ahora, ¿no es así?" dijo José burlonamente.

"Un gremio no es un edificio. ¡Es una unión entre personas!" responde Makarov

"Pero estoy tan feliz. Llego a establecer el orden de superioridad entre los santos magos", dijo José mientras las luces púrpuras estallan a su alrededor mientras las luces doradas estallan alrededor Makarov.

"Realmente les debo todo a mis hijos. Todos lo han hecho bien. ¡Siéntanse orgullosos de ser parte de Fairy Tail!" grita Makarov.

Fuera del gigante mágico, los relámpagos comienzan a caer desde solo el centro de la nube que se arremolina detrás del gigante, el gigante rodeado por una cúpula de luz con el agua del lago sien pateada y manteniéndose en alto alrededor de la cúpula girando constantemente a su alrededor.

"¿Que?" Alzack pregunta mientras él y los otros asistentes de Fairy Tail descubren lo que está sucediendo.

"¡El cielo!" Bisca dice.

"¡Míralo!"

"¡WAHHHH!"

"El suelo está ..." dijo Alzack mientras el suelo bajo sus pies comienza a temblar.

"¿Un terremoto?" pregunta Bisca.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando?"

De vuelta dentro de Makarov y José lanzan explosiones de su magia el uno contra el otro, las explosiones impactan entre sí mientras sus respectivas explosiones mágicas regresan del impacto con sus ataques mientras intentan dominar al otro. Al ver que la lucha no va a ninguna parte, Makarov envía otra ráfaga de oro volando alrededor del ataque de José mientras hace lo mismo, sus ataq vez más conectando entre sí hasta que finalmente uno con suerte pasa y golpea a José en su hombro, lo mismo para Makarov cuando ambos son rechazados.

"¡Ola muerta!" grita José enviando una ráfaga masiva a Makarov que está envuelto por ella.

Afuera el poder de su ataque envía más explosiones de magia oscura que explotan desde el gigante le más olas altas en el lago de la onda de choque que siente incluso los magos en el gremio.

De vuelta al interior del humo comienza a despejarse cuando, de repente, Makarov sale de allí con solo raspones como tres círculos mágicos lo rodean antes de moverse delante de Makarov.

Makarov junta los dedos y dobla las palmas hacia afuera casi como el gesto hacia el techo de una casa mientras luego en brillante explosión a José entre los círculos mágicos. José es golpeado por el explosivo.

El robot no se estremece o grita, ya que afuera el ataque envía una luz masiva brillante del gigante.

"Happy toma a Lucy!" grita Natsu a empujando a Lucy hacia Happy quien rápidamente la agarra y hace lo que Natsu dice, aunque ambos están confundidos por el súbito arrebato de él cuando de repente tierra explota debajo de él enviándolo volando por el borde hacia un piso más abajo.

"¡Natsu!" grita Happy.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunta Lucy.

"Sí", responde Natsu.

"¿Pero qué fue eso?" se pregunta Happy.

Natsu de repente sonríe y se ríe, lo que hace que Lucy se pregunte por qué lo está haciendo.

"¡Esta es la magia de Gramps, sin lugar a dudas!" dijo Natsu

"Impresionante. Tal poder mágico y aún tan joven. Tienes lo que se necesita para llevar el título de mago santo. Si hubieras usado ese poder para siempre y te convirtieras en un modelo para la gente más joven, hubieras liderado la magia del mundo a su futuro ... "dijo Makarov.

"Me estás dando una conferencia, ¿verdad?" pregunta José con calma.

"Como en la tradición de Fairy Tail, contaré hasta tres antes de juzgarlo. Pide misericordia" dijo Makarov, con una mirada seria y enojada.

Sin embargo, José no lo compra y comienza a reír

"¡Uno!" Makarov grita.

"Me preguntaba qué dirías. ¿Pero esto?" ¿Pide misericordia ?! "" José grita, abriendo sus ojos con una mirada divertida.

"¡Dos!" Makarov continúa, con los ojos en blanco mientras acerca las manos y las abre, con la mano derecha boca abajo mientras una bola dorada de luz aparece entre sus manos.

"¿Esperas que el gremio número uno en el país se doblegue ante ti ? ¡No te engañes!" dijo José convocando a fantasmas parecidos a serpientes que parecen estar riendo desde su mano derecha m sostiene a su lado.-"¡Puedo luchar mano a mano contigo! ¡No, no me detendré, así que en realidad soy más poderoso!" grita.

"¡Tres!" Makarov grita cuando la luz comienza a expandirse lentamente y brillar más.

"¡Tú eres el que debería suplicar misericordia! ¡Desaparece! ¡Desaparece con tus mocosos en las filas de la historia, Fairy Tail!" grito José

"¡Se acabó el tiempo!" dijo Makarov

"¡Muere, Fairy Tail!" grita José lanzando ambos brazos hacia adelante y enviando sus criaturas fantasmas a Makarov.

Makarov golpea sus manos con la luz que aún brilla entre ellos. La luz comienza a birllar más y más, destruyendo a los fantasmas de José antes de que puedan alcanzar a Makarov cuando José comienza a gritar de repente, toda la habitación tiembla y de repente se cubre con la brillante luz dorada entre las manos de Makarov.

"¡ Se invoca la Ley de Hadas !" grita Makarov mientras abre los ojos, círculos de magia dorada con el símbolo Fairy Tail en el centro de ellos apareciendo frente a sus ojos.

Afuera, una luz brillante aparece del gigante mágico, el centro de las nubes oscuras se rompe cuando el sol brilla sobre el gigante mientras un círculo mágico dorado aparece justo encima de él brillando como el círculo mágico desaparece y de repente la luz explota, la luz es tan brillante que todos los magos de Fairy Tail que luchan contra las sombras se cubren los ojos, mientras tanto Lucy, Happy, Erza Mirajane, Elfman y los riders todos parecen no tener problemas para mirar hacia atrás.

"¡Whoa! ¿Quién trajo el sol aquí ?!" grita Eternal

. "¿Eso está haciendo la Maestra?" pregunta Fifteen

"¿Qué es esta luz?" Alzack pregunta.

"Tan brillante ..." dijo Bisca, de repente la sombra junto a ella desaparece, uno por uno el resto de las sombras comienzan a desaparecer y esta vez nunca vuelven a aparecer.- "Las sombras son ... solo las sombras están desapareciendo"

Eventualmente todas las sombras desaparecen y todos comienzan a bajar las manos y mirar la luz brillante.

"¡Uno tras otro! ¡Pero no nos está pasando nada!" dijo Alzack

"Esta luz ... es compasiva", dijo Bisca.

"Es una ley de hadas", dijo Erza.

"¿Ley de hadas?" Gray y Ouja preguntan.

"Luz justa que mata la oscuridad. Mata solo lo que el taumaturgo cree que es el enemigo. Es una magia súper poderosa, que ahora cuenta como leyenda", dijo Erza.

"Increíble ..." dijo Nala

Finalmente, la luz que es la Ley de Hadas se extingue y desaparece, las nubes oscuras también desaparecen, ya que una vez más es un cielo azul claro con el sol brillando sobre Magnolia.

Dentro de la habitación ya no está, todo está ahora en ruinas y los escombros se esparcen por el piso. En el centro de la habitación estaba José ... sin embargo ... definitivamente no se veía tan bien.

Todo su cuerpo desde su piel, hasta su cabello, hasta su ropa, había perdido su color y se había vuelto completamente gris pálido. José estaba temblando donde estaba parado, sus brazos cubriendo sus ojos y su solo su boca siendo mostrada completamente abierta, risitas de terror se escapaban ligeramente de su boca cuando eventualmente sus ojos se vieron desprovistos de vida mientras solo miraba abiertos de miedo, su piel también se había arrugado. J

osé estaba en un estado petrificado, incapaz de moverse a excepción de la sacudida de su cuerpo, era seguro decir que finalmente había terminado

Makarov se paró frente a él con la mirada aún seria y enojada en su rostro- "Nunca vuelvas a acercarte a Fairy Tail", dijo mientras se da la vuelta.- "El consejo no se quedará en silencio de que las cosas se hayan puesto tan llamativas. Su propia piel por un tiempo. Y lo mismo para mí ... "dijo mientras comienza a alejarse.

De repente, de la nada, Aria aparece detrás de él, de alguna manera recuperándose de su pelea mientras busca a Makarov, con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos por la emoción de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

" La tristeza ... ¡está abierto de par en par, como la última vez! ¡Él es mío!" dijo Aria en su cabeza mientras se prepara para drenar a Makarov de su magia de nuevo.

Makarov aparentemente descuidadp cuando Aria se acerca a él, cuando de repente Makarov lanza su brazo derecho hacia atrás y lo extiende, golpeándolo justo sobre la cara de Aria y enviándolo a volar a un pilar que todavía estaba intacto

Makarov devuelve su brazo a la normalidad cuando el sombrero de Aria cae al suelo unos metros detrás de él.

"¡Se acabó! La batalla de los gremios ha terminado. Pero si intentas algo más, te" limpiaré "y no dejaré rastros..." dijo Makarov.

De repente se dio la vuelta con una expresión feliz y animada mientras señalaba a Aria

"¡Toma a José contigo y vete a casa! ¡Ahora mismo!" dijo Makarov con su viejo tono feliz.

Abajo, los magos de Fairy Tail gritaron

"¡Yippee! ¡Batimos a Phantom!"

Todos levantaron sus manos en el aire e hicieron sus propias cosas para celebrar. Erza, los riders y los demás habían regresado a las ruinas del gremio, todos estaban también felices por la victoria,

Erza sonrió levemente, Gray sonrió levemente, Elfman sonrió también, Mirajan boca abierta en una sonrisa y sus manos juntas. Los riders tambien celebraron a su manera con Nala abrazando a Kage . Happy todavía estaba en el aire volando y cargando a Lucy mientras los dos también tenían sus bocas abiertas en sonrisas con Lucy riéndose ligeramente

Eventualmente Makarov apareció en uno de los brazos del gigante y miró a los magos de Fairy Tail reunidos y a los riders mientras su grupo se dirigía al frente de los demás, todos habían vuelto hacia Makarov.

"Esta victoria no es solo de mi poder, sino una victoria para toda nuestra familia", dijo Makarov.

Mientras tanto, aún sobre el gigante del Phantom Lord HQ destruido estaba Natsu mientras miraba hacia el cielo con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Sabía que podías hacerlo, Gramps ..." dijo Natsu cerrando sus ojos felizmente.

 **Fin capitulo**

 **Lamento si este capítulo salió corto pero espero que aun sigua de su agrado**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	35. Capitulo 34:La resolución de Lucy

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc**

 **(Play: Break the Chain)**

 _(Comienza en la ciudad de Fiore en la noche, con la luna en lo alto del cielo, gotas de agua caen formando un charco antes que un pie pisa el charco, las luces de los faroles brillan como en las calles otras siluetas caminan. Las luces iluminan mostrando nueve figuras acorazadas. Las luces se enfocan en sus cascos mostrando antes de ponerse en posición de batalla y corre hacia adelante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart kattobashite Kick it up  
Baki baki Burnin' heart kimi koso One & Only  
(Wake up wake up)]**

 _(En el otro extreme era de día mostrando un enorme edificio mostrando a nueve jóvenes sonriendo como a su lado estaban Natsu, Gray, Erza y Lucy antes que todos se pusieran en pose de pelea)_

 **[Kimi ga sekai ni sonzai shiteru]**

 _(Una tarjeta con la imagen de una cobra cae en la mano de Daimon antes de sonreir, la escena cambia como Kamen rider Ouja miraba el cielo de la noche con Venonsnaker se deslizaba entre el suelo)_

 **[Imi o shiritakunai?]**

 _(La escena cambia a Erza caminando en un denso bosque mirando el sol brillar/ Luego aparece ella luchando contra una bestia gigante)_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart (Beatin' Beatin')]**

 _(Ouja y Erza chocan sus armas, como la gente los ovacionaba/ La escena cambia al gremio donde Kiba iba a comer su carne antes que Charlotte se lo quita, Elizabeth y Lucy estaba en el medio deteniendo una pelea entre Natsu y Gray. Lance jugando videojuegos en una esquina mientras Aster tomaba un vaso de limonada de parte de Mirajane. Kage practicaba con su espada como Oscar leía un libro antes de asustarse por un murciélago cayendo de espalda donde Emily reia sin control)_

 **[Baki baki Burnin' heart (Come up Y'all)]**

 _(Daimon entra el gremio como el murciélago se apoya en su hombro y el comienza acariciarlo)_

 **[Soko ni kakuretete mo]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en nueve parte mostrando a Daimon, Aster, Elizabeth, Oscar, Lance, Kage, Emily, Charotte y Kiba antes de que cambiara a los nueve dark rider Ouja, Orga, Eternal, Sorcerer, Genmu, Shadow moon, Poseidon, Fifteen y Gaoh)_

 **[Nani mo hajimannai]**

 _(La pantalla se divide en cinco mostrando a Erza, Natsu, Happy, Gray y Lucy antes de cambiar el gremio entero celebrando con copas al aire)_

 **[Tozasareteta door o sono ashi de kowase]**

 _(La oscuridad envuelto todo excepto el centro donde los nueve jóvenes están de pie sujetando sus driver para el henshin)_

 **[Me ni mieru fuan o kazoete** **Tomaranai de]**

 _(Varias siluetas de seres malignos y criaturas se dirigen hacia el gremio como todo los magos estaban afuera para pelear contra las amenazas como los nueves pilotos se transforman y se unen a la lucha)_

 **[unmei no Rule yabutteku]**

 _(Una misteriosa figura camina en la oscuridad mostrando un cinturón plateado y sujetando una tarjeta antes de desaparecer)_

 **[Me ni mienai tsunagari shinjite ugokidaso]**

 _(El cielo de la noche aparece un misterioso kamen rider Dark Decade mirando a los nueve jóvenes y señala que vengan por él)_

 **[You got to change Breakin' the chain]**

 _(Daimon y Dark Decade chocan los puños como todo se destruye como un espejo)_

 **[Don't be afraid! Walking in hte stage,..just Go!]**

 _(En lo alto de un edificio los nueve rider y magos miran hacia abajo y saltan a la batalla como la luna llena ilumina su camino_

 **[Baku baku Beatin' heart!]**

 _(Cada rider y mago realiza sus técnicas como varias cadenas envuelven la pantalla donde la cámara se fija en Erza y Ouja haciendo un corte al mismo tiempo partiendo las cadenas)_

 **[kimi koso One & Only]**

 _(La pantalla es de un tono morado como el titulo Team DARK brilla con el símbolo de Fairy Tail en el fondo)_

 **Capítulo 34: La resolución de Lucy**

El sol brillaba intensamente sobre Magnolia, las humeantes ruinas del Gigante Mágico que era la sede central de Phantom Lord aún estaban en el lago.

¡La guerra entre Fairy Tail y Phantom Lord h terminado, y Fairy Tail había salido victoriosa!

Todos se habían reunido frente a las ruinas del gremio, animando y celebrando su victoria mientras estaban cerca. Happy y Lucy observaban a todo e pero a Lucy se le habían formado manos en puños.

"Todo el mundo parece realmente feliz, Lucy" dijo Happy mientras la mira.

"Sí ..." responde Lucy.

Sin embargo, Happy notó la expresión de su cara, estaba mirando hacia el suelo con una expresión triste en su rostro- "¿Lucy?"

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en el cuartel general de Phantom Lord ... Natsu y Gajeel estaban todavía acostados en el suelo separados por un piso, ambos mirando al cielo y sin moverse, el silencio llenó el aire hasta que Natsu finalmente decidió romperlo.

"Oye, ¿puedes oírme, Gajeel?" pregunta Natsu.

"No puedo escuchar nada", dijo Gajeel.

Natsu se dio vuelta y finalmente se levantó para poder mirar a Gajeel-. "Entonces, ¿dónde aprendiste la magia de Dragon Slayer?" pregunta.

"¡Dije que no podía oírte!" dijo Gajeel que gira la cabeza ligeramente.

"Vamos hombre, no todo los días se conoce otro dragon salyer y necesito respuestas.. Al menos podrías contarme sobre ti como otro compañero de dragones por lo menos" dijo Natsu

"Oh cállate" dijo Gajeel haciendo que Natsu grite molesto mientras sus ojos se ensanchan y se quedan en blanco y una marca aparece sobre su cabeza.- "Metalicana"

"¿Huh?" dijo Natsu

"El Dragón de Hierro, Metalicana", dijoe Gajeel mientras se sienta.

"¿Qué?" pregunta Natsu poniéndose de pie e inclinándose hacia delante, solo para que el suelo se rinda debajo de él y lo haga caer al nivel de Gajeel. -"¡Lo sabía! Te enseñó un dragón" dijo levantándose y mirando a Gajeel.

"¿Tú también?" pregunta Gajeel.

"Sí, y dime que paso?" dijo Natsu

"¿Quién sabe?" dijo Gajeel mirando hacia otro lado.

"No hagas el tonto! Dime que le paso!" pregunta Natsu de nuevo esta vez gritando con los ojos muy abiertos y en blanco y una marca en su cabeza cuando Gajeel es retirado y se cubre la oreja derecha con su m mirándolo con una mirada irritada.

"¡Dije que no lo sé!" grito Gajeel con una marca y ojos en blanco también.

Los dos dragon slayers se golpean mutuamente, y se separan, les duelen la cabeza mientras el humo sale de ellos del dolor.

"Hombre ... solo hablar contigo hace que mi cerebro se vuelva papilla", dijo Gajeel.

"¡Repítelo!" dijo Natsu enojado mientras se cruza de brazos y mira a Gajeel que se ha apartado de él.

"Desapareció. Un día Metalicana desapareció de repente. Sin decir nada. Hombre ... Qué idiota" dijo Gajeel mientras mira hacia el cielo.

Natsu oyendo esto se arrastra más cerca de él -"Espera, eso no fue hace 7 años el 7 de julio, ¿no es así?" pregunta mientras Gajeel se siente intrigado y lo mira "

Espera ... ¿Sabes dónde está Metalicana?" él pide.

"No es una oportunidad, estoy buscando a Igneel. También desapareció hace 7 años el 7 de julio", dijo Natsu mientras se sienta y cruza los brazos y las piernas.

"Si ese es el caso. Entonces, ese día, dos dragones desaparecieron ... "Hace 7 años ... Año 777, Mes 7, Día 7 ..."" dijo Gajeel cuando de repente Natsu golpea su cabeza contra él de nuevo con una expresión de enojo en su rostro

"¿Por qué grupo de sietes alineados ?!"

Gajeel comienza a empujar su cabeza hacia atrás y lo mira con una mirada molesta también -"¡¿Cómo demonios debería saberlo ?!"

Y al igual que antes, los dos se separan cuando Gajeel se pone de pie y Natsu se inclina hacia abajo en el suelo, ambos con dolor en sus frentes otra vez.

"No es como si me importara de todos modos" dijo Gajeel recuperándose mientras se cruza de brazos.

"Si te vas a pner sentimental, vete de aquí, que me da mal rollo" dijo Natsu.

Gajeel se da vuelta mientras su cabeza se agranda, una marca aparece sobre su cabeza mientras sus ojos se ponen en blanco y se ensanchan y sus dientes se agudizan molestos y enojados por lo Natsu dijo mientras replica- "Quien se a puesto sentimental?! Ademas este es nuestro gremio! Tú eres el que debería irse!"

Natsu se levanta y suspira -"Hombre, ¿por qué tan exigente?" él pregunta.

"¡Sal ahora!" grito Gajeel mientras Natsu comienza a alejarse.

"Llámame si encuentras algo sobre Igneel, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Natsu

"¿Por qué demonios debería ser amable contigo, eh?" pregunta Gajeel.

Natsu se detiene en seco mientras gira la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás para mirarlo -"¡Porque los dos somos Dragon slayers!" dijo

. "¡No me des por esa mierda! ¡La próxima vez que nos veamos te patearé el culo! ¡Y luego, después de que te patee el trasero, así que será mejor que te prepares para ese día" grito Gajeel mientras él sostiene su brazo derecho y le da un pulgar hacia abajo a Natsu.

"Tienes una boca muy grande para decir esas cosas, pero en realidad se que eres como un tierno osito de peluche" dijo Natsu casualmente cruzando sus brazos.

"A quien coños estas llamando "tierno osito de peluche" cabronazo?! Y mira lo que le hiciste a nuestro gremio!" grito Gajeel

"Vuestro gremio?! Y el nuestro qué?! Lo habéis dejado hecho una mierda! Venga, lo dejamos en empate!" Natsu le responde a gritos.

Unas pocas horas después...

"¡WHOAAAAAAAAA ~! ¡IMPRESIONANTE!" grita Natsu mientras mira a los riders en sus Formas Finales o bueno la mayoría de ellos…

"Aye!" Happy grita de acuerdo ya que los dos están literalmente apareciendo alrededor de los riders mirando cada parte de su armadura.

"Aun sigo pensando lo injusto que nosotros no tengamos formas fianles" se quejo Elizabeth deprimida

"Estoy seguro que algún día tendremos una forma final" dijo Emily consolando a su amiga

Mientras eso, Erza y los demás le contaron a todos como literalmente estaban pateando el trasero a José mientras que él no podía lastimarlos o tocarlos y el resto de los magos de Fairy Tail completamente conmocionado e impresionado por los riders aún más.

Makarov quedó bastante impresionado de cómo fueron capaces de enfrentarse cara a cara con José antes de llegar allí, y sintió que si no hubiera sido por ellos, Erza y los otros no podrían haberlo por lo tanto agradeció a Daimon y a los demás por retenerlo.

"Sí, por una vez estoy contigo cerebro de fuego. Y entérate de esto, fue con esas armaduras, sus habilidades y sus armas que literalmente le dieron una patada a José antes de que llegara el maestro" dijo Gray.

"¡¿Que qué?!" grito Natsu en estado de shock al escuchar esto.

"¿¡Ustedes fueron cara a cara con el Maestro del Fantasma y uno de los Santos Magos y le patearon el trasero?" preguntó Happy con asombro.

"Bueno, no le dimos un puntapié completo. Pero sí le dimos un buen polvo por todo lo que le hizo al gremio" dijo Oscar con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

"Pero fue gracias al hermano de Oscar quien apareciera y nos ayudara" dijo Aster

"hermano?" preguntaron Natsu y Happy

"Un gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Alfonso y soy el hermano mayor de Oscar" dijo Alfonso con un cordial saludo

"Igualmente" dijo Natsu con una gran sonrisa

"Hermano, como es que llegaste a este mundo también?" pregunto Oscar

"Pues desde que desaparecieron intente arreglar la máquina para saber en donde se encontraban, me tomo una semana poder arreglarlo y cuando la encendí ocurrio una reacción en cadena que me transporto en este lugar y curiosamente tambien absorvio el diendriver y el decadriver que tenía en mi mesa de noche y se fusionaron para crear el d.d driver y me convertí en dark decade" explico Alfonso –"Aunque tras el viaje sufrí un caso temporal de amnesia y ataque a todo lo que era sospechoso, así que perdón por atacarlos en esa isla" pidió disculpas

"No te preocupes" dijo Daimon –"Entonces también estas atrapado con nosotros en este mundo?"

"No del todo cierto" dijo Alfonso sorprendiendo el grupo –"Como Dark Decade puedo abrir una cortina dimensional para que podamos regresar a casa"

"En serio! Podremos regresar a casa?!" grito Elizabeth como el grupo pudo sentir alegría por la noticia

Alfonso hizo una mueca teniendo una mala notica –"No del todo, aun no sé cómo controlar la cortina dimensional sin que nos transporte a quien sabe dónde, sabes cuantas dimensiones hay? Quizas millones y tomara tiempo hasta poder encontrar la que nos lleve a casa" dijo

"Así que estaremos en earthland por quien sabe cuánto tiempo" dijo Kage

"Por lo menos tenemos una oportunidad, pero es bueno tenerte con nosotros Alfonso" dijo Aster

"Bien…eso es todo!" grito Natsu interrumpiendo el momento-" ¡Chicos y yo ahora mismo, vamos! ¡Estoy entusiasmado!" dijo mientras aprieta su puño derecho y lo levanta.

"Oi, oi. Acabamos de terminar una pelea realmente grande, ahora no es el momento para una pequeñabatalla" dijo Kiba

"Además, tenemos cosas más importantes que manejar en este momento". Dijo Lance mientras él y los demás miran a Makarov y los demás, ya que están parados frente a las ruinas del gremio

Makarov suspira. "Realmente han ensuciado mucho ..." dice

"Un montón de pilares de hierro saliendo del gremio ya era bastante malo. Pero ahora todo el lugar está en ruinas", dijo Oscar

"Reconstruir no va a ser fácil, dijo Emily

"U-Um ... Maestro ..."

Team DARK y Natsu oyen y ven a Lucy cuando se acerca a Makarov y se detiene a unos metros de él mientras todos se vuelven hacia ella.

"Realmente pasaste un mal momento, lo sé" dijo Makaro todavía muestra una mirada triste cuando cierra los ojos e inclina la cabeza un poco.

"¡No nos des esa cara, Lu-chan!" una voz familiar grita mientras Lucy y los demás miran las caras familiares del equipo Shadow Gear.

"¡Estamos de vuelta!" dijo Levy dándole a Lucy un guiño.

"¡Levy-chan!" dijo Lucy

Algunas vendas cubrían su rostro pero nada más serio que eso, en comparación con sus compañeros de equipo de todos modos, como Jet tenía vendas envueltas alrededor de su brazo izquierdo, su pierna derecha enyesado y sostenido por un cabestrillo, Droy tenía la mitad superior de su cara izquierda vendado, dejando solo su ojo derecho para salir y también estaba usando una muleta para ayuda caminar.

Detrás de los tres estaba también Reedus que fue golpeado por su pelea con Gajeel, Boze y Sue cuando asaltaron la casa de seguridad de Lucy.

"Todos trabajaron juntos para vencerlos", dijo Levy.

"Aunque el gremio fue destruido", dice Droy.

"Todos necesitamos reconstruirlo", dice Jet.

"Oui" Reedus está de acuerdo.

"Chicos ..." dijo Lucy

"Perdón por hacerte preocupar, Lu-chan" dijo Levy.

"N-No! Esto es todo mi ..." dijo Lucy todavía culpando a sí misma por todo lo que había sucedido.

" _ **Oi mujer! Deja de culparte de esta mierda, ya empeiza a cansarme!"**_ grito Negataros como los demás imagin inversos estaba con ella

"A parte de los insultos, tiene razón…Lo escuché todo y nadie cree que sea culpa tuya, Lu-chan", dijo Levy con una mirada comprensiva.

"Por otro lado ... lamento no poder ser más útil" dice Reedus rascándose el pelo. Lucy tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas cubriendo su boca

"Lucy" dijo Makarov llamando su atención mientras abre los ojos y gira la cabeza hacia él. -"Cosas divertidas, cosas tristes ... No compartir todo, pero lo que podemos, debemos compartir. Eso es lo que significa ser un gremio. La felicidad de una sola persona es la felicidad de todos. La ira de una sola persona es la ira de todos, lágrimas de una sola persona son lágrimas de todos. No tienes motivos para sentirte culpable. Lucy ... Deberías poder decir cómo se sienten todos ... "dijo

En este punto, Lucy tenía sus manos cubriéndose la cara, estaba a punto de llorar cuando finalmente estaba empezando a entender, que a pesar de que había puesto a todos en este fiasco, no la culparon ni un poquito y continuaron siendo compañeros de hermandad y amigos de ella no importa qué.

"Levanta la cabeza! Eres parte de la familia Fairy Tail", dijo Makarov.

Lucy baja sus manos, las lágrimas caen de sus ojos al suelo cuando finalmente comienzan a fluir por sus mejillas, Lucy finalmente deja salir todas sus emociones mientras comienza a llorar ruidosa el aire.

Todos la miraron con sonrisas simpáticas en sus rostros, Mirajane tuvo que secarse las lágrimas que le brotaban en los ojos, Natsu le sonrió ampliamente mientras se deslizaba por el suelo piernas, cerrando los ojos y continuando llorar cuando Levy se acercó para darle algo de apoyo.

" Aunque ... Fuimos un poco por la borda ... Esto va a enojar seriamente al Consejo ... O espera, si no funciona bien, tal vez incluso la prisión ..." dijo Makarov en su cabeza, cerrando los ojos cuando comienza a piensen en lo que el Consejo podría hacer ya que ellos todavía van a la guerra contra otro gremio legal y también causaron mucha destrucción como siempre, el sudor comienza a derramarse en su cara.

De repente él estalla en llanto y las lágrimas corren por su rostro con algunos de los magos viendo esto y sus ojos se quedan en blanco, confundidos por el motivo por el cual su maestro esta ahora llorando de repente.

"Maestro!?" pregunta Erza con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Qué demonios?" pregunto Lance como todo team dark tenia gotas de sudor

"¿En qué estaba pensando que lo hizo llorar?" Pregunto Nala

" Probablemente lo que el Consejo podría hacer con él y con nosotros". Dedujo Charlotte

"Oh, sí…tiene sentido"dijo Kiba

"Técnicamente seguimos en guerra con otro gremio legal que está prohibido des todo", dijo Aster

"Sí, pero ellos nos atacaron primero! ¿Se supone que debemos dejar que ellos hagan lo que quieren?" dijo Elizabeth

"De hecho creo que tienen mucha suerte de que haya llegado" dijo Alfonso caminando hacia Makarov como los demás estaba confusos en lo que quiso decir- "Disculpe, Makarov-san" dijo

Makarov aún tiene lágrimas en la cara, y Erza se da vuelta para mirarlo junto con la mayoría de los demás.

"No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por meternos en demasiado problemas.", dijo Alfonso

. "¿De qué estás hablando, Alfonso?" pregunto Oscar

"Digamos que puedo tener algo que disminuya los problemas que tienen con ese Consejo" dijo Alfonso como saca de su chaqueta su teléfono (mejorado por el mismo

"¿Hm? ¿Qué es eso?" pregunta Erza

. "Un pequeño artilugio de mi mundo conocidos como teléfonos celular . Para darles una idea, es un dispositivo que se puede usar para tomar fotos o grabar cosas" dijo Alfonso

Daimon y los demás (menos Nala) descubireron lo que esta a punto de decir y sonrieron al saber que Fairy Tail no estará en problemas

Alfonso enciende su teléfono y lo gira para mostrar a Makarov y Erza la pantalla, en la pantalla había una grabación- "Como medida de precaución, grabe la confesión de ese tal José de por qué atacó a tu gremio, así como lo que iba a hacer con Lucy en lugar de hacerlo inmediatamente devolviéndola como si su padre le pidiera que hicieran" dijo

Ver y escuchar esto trajo alivio masivo a todos, especialmente a Makarov mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y miraba con los ojos muy abiertos con sorpresa y asombro dispositivo de Alfonso

Repentinamente Makarov saltó sobre Alfonso y comenzó a abrazarlo sorprendiendo a los jóvenes riders

"¡GRACIAS MUCHACHO! ¡REALMENTE ERES EL MEJOR!" grito Makarov mientras continuaba felicitando a Alfonso

"No hay problemas pero poder favor bajese que me voy a caer" dijo Alfons cuando perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, causando que todos los magos de Fairy Tail y sus compañeros Riders comenzaran a reírse d escena.

Una semana más tarde…

" _**Ha pasado una semana desde que terminó nuestra batalla con Phantom. Finalmente hemos recuperado nuestros días de paz ..."**_

El frente del gremio se ve como si estuviera en proceso de reconstrucción. Los magos de Fairy Tail trabajan duro haciendo varios trabajos para ayudar en la reconstrucción de su gremio, o bueno tratando…Laki estaba agregando algunas estatuas extrañas con Wood Made Magic, que Macao rápidamente levantó un letrero con una X en él para un no rotundo de tener esas estatuas que ella crearía

"¡Todos, tomémonos un descanso!" dijo Mirajane , su sonrisa angelical en su rostro una vez más mientras lleva una bandeja con bebidas.

Los magos de Fairy Tail se reúnen y se encuentran rodeados por el ejército del Consejo, los Rune Knights.

 _ **" Aunque después de que sucedió, ha sido muy difícil. Fuimos rodeados por el ejército del Consejo, los Caballeros de la Runa".**_

"Esto no es bueno ..." dijo Wakaba preocupado mientras él y Macao retroceden un poco ante el miedo de ver a los Caballeros Rúnicos ante ellos, a Cana frente a ellos con una gota de sudor en la posterior de su cabeza.

"Ya han cogido viento?" pregunta Macao.

"Bueno, eso fue rápido" dijo Daimon mientras él y los otros jóvenes riders observan a los Rune Knights.

"¿Así que estos son los Caballeros Rúnicos?" pregunta Kiba

"Corran!" Natsu de repente grita con los ojos abiertos mientras intenta correr.

"¡Aye señor!" dijo Happy mientras intenta volar detrás de Natsu. Aunque los dos son atrapados de inmediato en un círculo mágico de color azul claro frente a los Caballeros Rúnicos mientras los atrapaban en el aire.

"Eso no va a funcionar, Natsu. No puedes alejarte de los Caballeros Rúnicos", dijo Mirajane con una mirada avergonzada.

"¡Además, huir te hace parecer como si hubieras hecho algo malo que nosotros no hicimos! ¡Así que no les hagas pensar eso, idiota!" grita Lance con una marca sobre se cabeza.

De repente, Makarov aparece frente a los dos llorando y los recupera.

"¡Maestro, espera ahí!" dijo Erza con ojos muy abiertos y pupilas dilatadas

"¿Ya se olvidó de lo que le dije?" dijo Alfonso con una gota de sudor

"No, creo que el solo llora cuando se trata de situaciones como estas" dijo Oscar recibiendo un gesto de su hermano mayor

Fuera de Magnolia estaba el campamento de Rune Knights, donde todos los magos de Fairy Tail y team dark fueron llevados para ser detenidos, ya que iban a ser entrevistados sobre el incidente.

Una de las tiendas estaba Lucy con tres caballeros rúnicos rodeando la mesa, una criatura antropomórfica de aspecto anfibio y otra runa sentada a la mesa con la criatura escribiendo lo que Lucy le decía al Caballero Runa lo que ella y otros habían dicho sobre el incidente.

En otra carpa, Alfonso fue visto, con su teléfono en manos del Caballero Runa frente a él mientras mira grabación de la confesión de José.

 _ **" Fuimos arrastrados al puesto del ejército para ser entrevistados sobre lo que había sucedido. Todos los días nos interrogaban, pero finalmente, después de una semana, se calmaron".**_

Dentro de su apartamento, Lucy estaba sentada en su escritorio, escribiendo otra carta a su madre mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro antes de volver a escribir.

 _ **"Parece que el castigo de Fairy Tail se transmitirá desde el Consejo en una fecha posterior. Pero no te preocupes mamá. No creo que sea tan malo como un castigo, si tenemos suerte, es posible qué recibamos ninguno gracias al hermano de mi amigo Oscar, Alfonso. La evidencia circunstancial y los informes de testigos apuntan a un ataque de Phantom, pero lo que realmente podría sellar el trato en nosotros no tener ningún tipo de castigo fue como dije gracias a Alfonso. Parece que tiene un dispositivo realmente genial que puede tomar fotos y grabar videos con él, fue con eso que pudo grabar toda la confesión de José sobre su razón para atacando al gremio y un montón de otras cosas que no solo podrían convertir a Phantom en el culpable de lo ocurrido sino que recibirán problemas mucho más serio…"**_

En ese momento, Lucy dejó de escribir y gimió de dolor, levantando su camisa un poco para revelar una marca de morado fuertemente morado en su cadera izquierda, obviamente por el dragon slayer Hierro Gajeel la estaba golpeando constantemente.

"Espero que estos moretones desaparezcan...", se dijo a si misma, luego mira por la ventana para ver un pajarito y probablemente su madre en su nido, el pajarito le da al gusano un gusano para comer.

Lucy se entristeció porque le recordaba a ella y a su amorosa y cariñosa madre cuando estaba viva mientras volvía a escribir su carta

 _ **. " Así que mamá ... ¿Crees que estaba detrás de todo, tirando de las cuerdas? Sé cómo es él, pero para llegar tan lejos ... No, él lo haría. No tendría ningún problema con esto. Pero, ¿por qué iba a de repente y llevarme de vuelta? No es que él se preocupe por mí personalmente. Mamá ... Lo volverá a hacer, ¿no? Usar el poder de su dinero ... Eso ... No pude ... "**_

Lucy terminó la carta y la selló en un sobre, giró la cabeza pensando en algo y miró hacia adelante, Lucy apretó su puño derecho en su pierna mientras levantaba su cabeza con una mirada determinada en sus ojos

Mientras tanto, en el Gremio ... Natsu gritó mientras intentaba levantar una enorme pila de vigas de madera por encima de su cabeza ... solo para caer al caer encima de él y enviarlo al suelo atrapándolo debajo mientras gritaba Happy y Mirajane vieron esto cuando Happy tenía sudor corriendo por la parte posterior de su cabeza, ambos sintiéndose mal por el intento de Natsu de actuar con fuerza.

Metalgelas simplemente escapo un rugido de risa y siguió su camino

"En serio Natsu, quizás no deberías intentar llevar todo por tu cuenta" dijo Kage cargando dos vigas de madera en cada brazo sin notar a cierto Mago de Agua del Phantom Lord escondiéndose y asomándose desde detrás de una pared cercana mirando específicamente a Kage

"Kage tiene razón, eso te pasó porque trataste de cargar tantos a la vez, idiota" dijo Gray caminando con una sola viga de madera sobre su hombro,

De repente Natsu se levanta y le arroja todas las vigas de madera mientras grita enoja -"¿Cómo me llamaste ?!"

"¿Quieres pelear?" pregunta Graya furioso mientras él y Natsu se enfrentan.

"¡Los llevas tan delicadamente!" responde Natsu mientras continúan empujándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás en la cara del otro.

"¡Tú allí!" los dos son golpeados repentinamente contra el suelo por una viga, cortesía de Erza que ahora es ... requipada en un equipo de trabajadores de la construcción completo con un casco negro con un símbolo rojo Fairy Tail en él.

"¡Menos hablar, más trabajo!" dijo Erza levantando la viga hacia arriba- "¡Vamos a reconstruir Fairy Tail lo antes posible!"

"OkKay ..." Dicen débilmente Natsu y Gray mientras los dos literalmente cavaban en el suelo, sus ojos en blanco con enormes golpes en sus cabezas.

Desde unos pocos pies detrás de ellos, Jet y Droy miraban la escena con gotas de sudor.

"Erza está realmente metida en eso ..." dice Droy.

"¿Ella puede usar de nuevo un atuendo como ese?" Preguntas Jet.

Alrededor del gremio, los magos Fairy Tail caminan llevando cada vez más haces a sus destinos.

 **Gigante! Now!**

Sorcerer coloca su brazo a través de un círculo mágico ampliándolo mientras lo usa para agarrar una gran pila de rayos y levantarlo a algunos asistentes de Fairy Tail en u naplataforma.

Poseidon, y Eternal también levantar algunos rayos hasta otros magos e incluso algunos tonos en una plataforma alta.

Genmu fue visto sentado encima de golpeando ligeramente usado el gashacon breacker, se preguntaba cómo era que lo tenía pero se encogió de hombro y siguió con su trabajo clavando las vigas en su lugar

"Aquí tienes, Maestro", dijo Fifteen usando el J arms, que era para su sorpresa un enorme traje robot gigante con aspecto de kamen rider J, mientras lleva una gran pila de vigas sobre sus manos

"Gracias Charlotte" dijo Makarov que se hizo más grande dice mientras agarra las vigas de madera y la coloca sobre las otras dos y comienza a golpearla en su lugar mientras tararea una melodía para sí mismo,

"Porque no usa esa forma para luchar contra phantom?" se pregunto Macao como los demás se encogieron de hombros

"¡El Maestra también está realmente metiéndose en eso!" dijo Levy d

"Tu crees!" Jet y Droy dicen sorprendidos.

"¡Capataz! ¿Dónde necesitas esta madera?" grita Erza cuando Makarov se detiene y vuelve la cabeza hacia ella.

"¡Oh, allá!", Responde Makarov señalando con el pulgar en la dirección.

"¿A quién está llamando capataz?" Pregunta de Jet y Droy.

"¡Maldición! ¡Odio perder!" Natsu y Gray se quejan a mitad de camino del agujero en el que todavía están con los ojos en blanco.

"Ooh, ¡es una patraña!" señala Happy.

"¿Alguien dijo whack-a-mole ?!" pregunto Genmu en broma para molestar al dua de fuego y hielo

"¡NO!" Natsy y Gray gritaron airadamente.

"Espera ..." dice Macao notando algo raro

"¿No es algo grande?" a pregunta. Wakab

"Ahora que lo mencionas, parece algo más grande... mucho más grande para ser exacto" dijo Aster

"Sí, lo hace" dijo Alfonso.

"Mientras estamos en ello, nos estamos expandiendo", dijo Mirajane detrás de los cuatro con lo que parece un papel con el dibujo en sus manos. -"¿Ves? Así es como se verá cuando esté terminado" dijo ella levantando el dibujo.

"¿Seriamente?" Macao pregunta.

"Echemos un vistazo" dice Wakaba.

"Estaría bien sin cambiarlo" dicjo Natsu apareciendo frente a Mirajane para mirar la imagen.

"¿Qué tipo de gremio va a ser?" pregunta Gray también apareciendo frente a ella.

"Bueno, quién sabía que algo bueno podría salir de nuestro gremio siendo destrozado en pedazos" dijo Lance mientras camina hacia Mirajane y mira la fotografía.

"Supongo que estaba en ruinas, no estaría de más reconstruir el lugar y hacerlo nuevo y mejor de alguna forma. Veamos" dijo Daimon que también se acerca para ver la imagen.

Uhhhhh ... sí ... el dibujo definitivamente no ... bueno, no era la Mona Lisa, eso es seguro. Decir que definitivamente parecía algo de un niño de kindergarten probablemente estaba en la línea de seguro

"Wow ..." Macao gruñe sarcásticamente con una gota de sudor y un ojo ligeramente cerrado.

"Este es otro ...", dijo Wakaba.

"Oh..." dijo Daimon

"Bueno ... eso es interesante" dijo Lance con una gota de sudor.

"No lo entiendo", dicjo Natsu con un signo de interrogación que aparece y luego desaparece por encima de su cabeza.

"Pero hombre, esto es realmente horrible. ¿Qué idiota sacó esto?" pregunta Gray inclinándose hacia él y entrecerrando los ojos.

Mirajane sigue sonriendo intensamente con los ojos cerrados... de repente se da vuelta y comienza a llorar mientras sus lágrimas salen volando de sus ojos cerrados y tiene sus manos hacia ellos detrás de ella, Gray ahora gritando de pánico por el hecho de que ahora sabía que ella hizo el dibujo y él la había insultado mientras agitaba salvajemente sus manos de lado a lado frente a él con los ojo abiertos.

"¡Oh, fue Mira-chan!" dijo Gray con una voz aguda.

Detrás de él, los demás lo miraron fijamente, a Natsu, a Macao, y a Lance con los ojos entornados cuando

"La hiciste llorar otra vez", dicen.

"Así es Gray ..." dice Happy, apareciendo frente a los dos con los ojos en blanco.

Treinta minutos más tarde… Después de finalmente calmar a Mirajane después de Gray disculparse una y otra vez, él y todos volvieron a trabajar para continuar su construcción en el nuevo edificio del gremio.

Eventualmente, Natsu, Happy y Gray se detuvieron cuando empezaban a cansarse del duro día de trabajo, Gray estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados sobre dos rocas planas, mientras que Happy y Natsu estaban parado él, Natsu bostezando y estirando su mano izquierda arriba.

"¡Estoy hambriento!" dijo Natsu

"Aye!" Happy está de acuerdo.

"¿Hora de comer?" Pregunto Gray cuándo mira una nube que curiosamente tenia forma de un pedazo de carne asada

"No, todavía no. Y si ustedes quieran enfrentar la ira de Erza por no trabajar, les sugiero que vuelvan a trabajar ahora",sugiere Emily

"Aunque estoy de acuerdo con ellos, tambien me esta dando hambre" dijo Kage

"Igual…" dijo Nala como la pequeña niña tambien ayudaba en arreglar el gremio

De repente, un chorro de agua cae sobre Natsu, Happy y Gray…lo que acaba de suceder.

El agua casi desaparece de inmediato ya que ahora hay un gran contenedor de comida rosa en las manos de Kage y Nala

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" Pregunto Gray mirando a su alrededor tratando de averiguar de dónde vino misteriosamente el agua, pero fue en vano

. "¡Estoy empapado!" dijo Natsu que seguro que él y Happy tienen agua goteando por ellos.

"¡Es una caja de almuerzo!" dijo Happy que Kage y los demás lo notan.

"¿Una lonchera?" dijo Kage como él y Nala abren la tapa, jadeando en estado de shock por lo que encontró en el interior, ya que no era exactamente ... bueno, era extraño.

Dentro de la caja había u variedad de carnes, frutas, verduras y algo de arroz, pero las partes más raras eran los tentáculos que salían de las partes inferiores, el exudado verde que se adelgazaba desde las partes inferiores asomando también de las partes más bajas, y luego estaba la palabra Amor deletreada con frutas en las empanadas de carne y luego, tenia el dibujo de un corazón y el rostro de Kage

En la lonchera de Nala era lo mismo pero con las palabras "te quiero hija" en ella

"Es de Okaa-san!" grito Nala de alegría que su madre le hiciera el almuerzo

"Juvia esta aquí!" dijo Kage mirando por todos lados pero no veía la maga de agua

Los ojos de Natsu brillaron al ver a los dos por una razón diferente-" Vaya esa comida se ve bien!" dijo él

"Bueno, la parte superior sí. Pero no sé sobre esos tentáculos, ojos y cieno verde que estoy viendo" dijo Gray –"Kage, Nala…sera mejor tener cuidado"

"Ese es un almuerzo de carácter" dijo Happy

"Y si no los quieren, dámelas!" dijo Natsu dice que él realmente intenta agarrar una de las loncheras pero Nala se aleja

"Ni hablar, Okaa-san preparo esto para mi y otou-san.. no es tuyo!" dijo Nala sacando la lengua

"Vamos! Solo un bocado!" dijo Natsu

"No!" respondio Nala

"Vamos!" dijo Natsu como logrot tomar uno de los tentáculos que se mueven y lo saca, poniendo una parte de ella en su boca mientras intenta arrancarla de comer cuando Erza apareció

"¿Quién dijo que podría comer ?!" preguntas ella con su cabeza agrandada y sus grandes ojos vacíos de ira. De repente ella vuelve a la normalidad cuando nota las loncheras de comida en sus mano -"¿Es ese uno de esos almuerzos de carácter?" pregunta

"Guau, tu estado de ánimo cambió rápidamente" dijo Kage en voz baja

Erza agarra el tenedor que vino en la caja de Kage y lo clava en la comida... la maga peliroja pone la comida en su boca y comienza a masticarla.

Desconocido para los demás, el culpable de caja de almuerzo que era un cierta maga de agua azul o sea Juvia salió de detrás de su cubierta cerca.

"Esto no está mal. Dame un poco más" dice Erza.

"¿En serio? Tengo que probar esto también" dicjo Gray

"Oigan, aléjense…es mio!" grito Kage apartando a los dos del platillo que su…"novia" para sí decirlo (aun esta en conflicto con sus verdaderos sentimientos por ella)

"Natsu, Happy, ustedes tambien no se acerquen!" acuso Nala alejándose al duo mencionado

"Natsu, Gray, Erza, Kage, Nala ..."

Los seis giran la cabeza para ver una cara familiar que no habían visto en mucho tiempo,

Loke camina hacia ellos, ya que tenía en su mano derecha el resto de las Llaves del Espíritu Celestial que le pertenecían a Lucy

"Encontre estos y le pertenecen a Lucy…Son sus llaves" dijo Loke, aunque por alguna razón no se veía tan bien como sus ojos tenían bolsas debajo de ellos.

"Eres tú. Me preguntaba dónde te habías ido" dijo Gray mientras Natsu y él caminan hacia él con Loke entregándole las llaves a Natsu.

"¿Has estado buscando esto todo el tiempo?" pregunto Natsu

"¿Estás bien? No te ves bien en absoluto" dice Happy flotando detrás de él con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

"Sí, hombre. Pareces que no has estado durmiendo últimamente, realmente estas bien?" dijo Kage

"Gracias. Estoy bien. Sheesh ... Es difícil ser un feminista masculino ..." dice Loke.

Kage sabia que algo mal le ocurre a Loke. Cualquiera podría decir que él no se veía bien en absoluto. Las bolsas debajo de sus ojos, el sonido de su voz, la forma estaba actuando, no estaba bien en absoluto. Pero Kage podía decir que no iba a decir nada, así que decidió guardarlo para otro momento

"Lucy no está aquí. Sus heridas duelen tanto que no puede moverse, tal vez ..." dice Happy.

"Tal vez deberíamos ir a verla. Tú también eres Loke", dice Natsu.

"Pasaré. Sabes que no puedo manejar a los Magos Celestiales" dice Loke mientras gira y se aleja. "

¿En serio? Pero Lucy sigue siendo Lucy" pregunta Natsu poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

"Natsu. Todos tenemos nuestras debilidades. No curiosees" dice Erza.

"Bueno, si vamos a Lucy, buscaré a Daimon y a los demás para que puedan venir", dijo Kage

Más tarde el grupo llego al departamento de Lucy

"¡Lucy!" grita Happy de alegría al aparecer fuera de la ventana de Lucy.

"¿Te sientes bien?" grita Natsu también fuera de la ventana de Lucy.

"¡No entres por la ventana!" dijo Gray ... mientras se arrastra por la chimenea.

"¡Y no te precipites por la chimenea!" gritaron Lance y Kiba airadamente

"Entra por la puerta gente. La puerta" dice Erza mientras toma una taza de té casualmente haciendo que los demás le sudarán.

"Y qué diablos estás haciendo?" Natsu y Gray preguntan.

"Aye", dice Happy.

"Honestamente, estoy empezando a pensar que Lucy necesita mejores cerraduras o algo para este lugar" dijo Aster

"Ustedes se dan cuenta de que están actuando como ladrones o que alguien malo entra por la ventana o la chimenea ¿verdad?" pregunto Charlotte

"No creo que les importe eso mientras sigan aquí ...", dijo Emily

"¿Pero es tan difícil para ellos entrar por la puerta principal?" Pregunta Elizabeth

"Todavía me estoy preguntando por qué Lucy siempre parece olvidarse de cerrarla" dijo Daimon

"Esto sucede a menudo?" pregunto Alfonso

"No tienes idea, hermano" respondio Oscar suspirando

Mientras el grupo se para alrededor de la habitación por unos segundos, luego notan algo extraño, no hay Lucy gritando.

"¿Huh?" dijo Natsu

"Ella normalmente sería todo ...", dice Gray.

"¡ESTA ES MI HABITACIÓN!" Happy grita con una máscara de Lucy en su rostro mientras Natsu, Gray pretenden actuar asustados por él gritando de pánico.

"... Y cosas" dijo Erza ahora con su armadura normal con la mano derecha en el mentón pensando en lo cierto que era.

"¿Estará en la bañera?" Pregunta Gray

"¡ Gray, pervertido!" Gray imagina a Lucy en el baño lanzándole un peine por entrar cuando ella lo grita.

"Algo como esto iba a suceder eventualmente...", dice Gray.

"Espera un segundo ¿qué estás planeando?!" pregunta Kiba en estado de shock con los ojos abiertos y el sudor saliendo de su cara.

"¡Perdonen la intrusión!"dijo Gray abriendo las cortinas de su baño.

"¡Él lo hizo!" grita Kiba y Charlotte detrás de él con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Ella no está aquí" dijo Natsu despreocupadamente mientras está sentada en su bañera completamente vestido agitando su mano derecha de un lado a otro.

"¡No se supone que vaya así! ¡Y vete de allí!" grita Gray en estado de shock con ojos saltones, líneas azules y sudor en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"Espera segundo, ¿cómo entraste aquí sin que nos demos cuenta? ¿Y por qué su bañera ya está llena de agua?" dijo Lance con una gota de sudor.

"¿Tal vez ella está fuera?" dijo Erza que por algún motivo está cubierta con una toalla y que una de ellas está envuelta en su cabeza mientras carga un balde de acondicionadores y otros artículos bañarse.

"¿Por qué viniste aquí de nuevo?" pregunta Gray con líneas azules y suda por la nuca.

"¿Por qué parece que estás listo para tomar un baño?" pregunta Elizabeth como Daimon mira para el otro lado con un enorme sonrojo en su cara

El grupo se quedó de pie en silencio alrededor de la habitación, sin Lucy allí para gritarles y todo lo que en realidad les pareció extraño.

"Tu acto de hombre heterosexual es cojo", dice Erza

. "Sin Lucy, nuestro tempo está apagado", dice Happy.

"¡Deja de encontrar defectos! Y oh, lo siento, apesto en la comedia" dice Gray con líneas azules oscuras que salen de su cuerpo sintiéndose un poco mortificadas.

"¿Se suponía que fuera comedia?" Pregunta Lance

"Es extraño cómo se siente tan extraño no ser golpeado, pateado o gritado" dijo Aster

"¡Lucy!" grito Happy abriendo uno de sus calzones, de repente sus ojos se ensanchan y se quedan en blanco en estado de shock cuando Natsu aparece detrás de él.

"Oye, tú ..." pero al ver lo qué hay en cajón Natsu jadea en estado de shock, su mandíbula se abre y sus ojos también se ensanchan.

"¿Qué están haciendo ustedes?" Gray pregunta cuándo él también ve lo que hay en el cajón y grita en estado de shock con el sudor que sale de su cabeza antes de calmarse, sus ojos también se quedan blanco y su boca queda abierta en estado de shock.

Erza camina tranquilamente detrás de ellos y mira adentro con solo su ojo izquierdo mostrándose y la pupila también es ancha.

"¿Por qué estás mirando en el cajón de Lucy por ella?" pregunta Kiba cuando él también grita en estado de shock con sus ojos cada vez más abiertos-"Ademas ¿Por qué todos parecen haber visto algo que NO DEBERÍAN TENER?"

"Todos son unos pervertidos" declaro Elizabeth, Charlotte y Emily sin expresión

El humo se levanta de todas sus cabezas mientras continúan mirando hacia abajo a lo que hay en el cajón de Lucy con sudor y líneas rosadas en la parte posterior de sus cabezas.

"¿Hay ropa interior dentro de esta?" Happy pregunta sorprendido.

"¿Ropa interior? ¿Eso?" Pregunta Gray

"¿Cuándo te pondrías tal cosa?" Erza se pregunta.

"¿Cuando estás comiendo?" pregunta Natsu mirando hacia atrás con ojos muy abiertos.

"De ninguna manera, no," respondieron Happy, Erza y Gray moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

"Oficialmente, me colocan involuntariamente al nivel de un pervertido ..." dijo Lance con un gruñido

"Esto ... esto está mal en muchos niveles ...", dijo Aster

"Respeto a Lucy, respeto a Lucy, respeto a Lucy..." continúa diciendo Kiba mientras intentaba no tener una hemorragia nasal mientras aparta su vista

"Si Juvia me viera haciendo esto ... me mataría ..." dice Kage

" lo siento ..." dijo Daimon, Oscar y Alfonso

"Idiotas" dijeron las tres chicas riders con gota de sudor

"Esto es peligroso. Cierra el cajón" dijo Gray mientras Erza mira su escritorio y nota algo en él, lo que parece un peso de papel sobre un papel con palabras.

"¡Lucy, sal fuera!" grita Happy.

"¿Dónde has estado buscando?" pregunta Gray.

"¡Ey gato! ¡No abras más cajones! He hecho cosas horribles hoy!" grita Kiba de ira.

"¡¿Por qué ella estaría en ellos de todos modos ?!" grita Lance enojado también.

"¡WHOA ~!" Happy grita en estado de pánico cuando golpea accidentalmente algo sobre el suelo.

Natsu se da vuelta para darse cuenta de que Happy está cubierto con sobres blancos que habían salido de un cofre pequeño con algunos más en él.

"¿Qué son estos?" Erza pregunta con ojos muy abiertos

"Cartas?" pregunta Gray con los ojos abiertos también.

"¿Qué están haciendo en ese cofre?" pregunta Charlotte

Natsu sin pensar se sienta y abre uno de ellos y comienza a leerlo- "Mamá, finalmente me uní al gremio de mis sueños. Fairy Tail ..."

"¡Natsu!" grita Kiba

"Oye, oye, ¡no vayas a leer eso!" dijo Gray preocupado con sudor volando desde la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"Esos deben ser privados, ¿sabes?", Dijo Emily con las manos en las caderas.

"Hoy conocí a una persona llamada Erza. Es guapa y bonita. Luego Natsu, Gray, Daimon, Elizabeth, Kage, Charlotte, Emily, Oscar, Lance, Aster, Kiba …"

Erza al escuchar a Natsu leer esa parte sobre ella en la carta de Lucy hace que se sonroje un poco cuando Grey y Happy deciden mirar el resto de los sobres también con los riders que están parados sobre ellos

"¿Son todas estas cartas para su madre?" Gray se pregunta.

"Parece" dijo Happy.

"¿Cartas a su madre? Pero pensé que ella había dicho que su madre había muerto", dijo Emily

"Tal vez nunca tuvo la intención de enviar esto, y por eso estaban en ese cofre", dijo Alfonso

. "Es cierto, todos parecen estar relacionados con eventos recientes" dijo Daimon

"Entonces, ¿por qué escribirle a su madre como si estuviera viva?" pregunta Elizabeth

"Ella dejó una nota" dice Erza llamando la atención de todos.- "Miren, Lucy dejó una nota" dice nuevamente sosteniendo la nota en su mano mientras lo mira.- "Me iré a casa". Parece "dice ella con su mano temblando mientras lo lee.

"¡HUH!" los otros gritan en estado de shock con los ojos muy abiertos, las mandíbulas caídas y el sudor corriendo por sus frentes al oír esto

"¡¿ELLA DIJO QUÉ ~?"

Mientras tanto, Lucy ya estaba sentada en un tren en su camino de regreso a su casa mientras miraba por la ventana a la vista que pasaba. Más cerca y más cerca Lucy llegó a su antiguo hogar, el hogar del que huyó hace un año, mientras caminaba por un camino de tierra a través de un campo abierto, los recuerdos de su horrible padre volviendo a ella, particularmente uno cierto en el que ella le hizo una bola de arroz para que comiera mientras él estaba trabajando, y lo único que hizo fue quitársela de las manos y gritarle

Siempre se enoja y se molesta cuando aún era una niña, también era su cumpleaños ese día, pero no lo hizo.

Finalmente, ella llegó. Se paró sobre una colina cubierta de hierba cuando el viento le sacude el pelo y la hierba, antes que ella era su hogar, la tierra de su familia.

Una mujer bajita de mediana edad con cara cuadrada, cabello largo y oscuro atado en una cola de caballo detrás de la cabeza y vestida con un verde con mangas rosadas y bordes dorados, vestid sirvienta, un delantal atado a la cintura, un pequeño manto que cubre sus hombros y el sombrero clásico de sirvienta en su cabeza se vieron barriendo el camino que conducía a la mansión masiva adelante.

Lucy apareció a unos metros de la doncella que no estaba al tanto de su presencia mientras cantaba una canción

"¡Sra. Spetto!" gritó Lucy cuando la doncella finalmente se detuvo y se d de ella.

De repente, los ojos de la doncella se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a temblar de felicidad antes de comenzar a llorar con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y mocos saliendo de su nariz.

"¡Madame Lucy!"

Todos los sirvientes y trabajadores gritaron de alegría, apareciendo repentinamente de la nada. Lucy pronto fue rodeada por todos los sirvientes y trabajadores de su mansión, todos contentos de verla de nuevo cuando la Sra. Spetto abrazaba a Lucy mientras aún lloraba.

"¡Estoy tan feliz de bien! Madame L ... Madame L ..." dijo ella

"Lo siento por preocupar a todos", dice Lucy.

"Mi lady, tenemos algunos libros de referencia nuevos del Este", informa el bibliotecario de la residencia, mientras sostiene dos libros en sus manos.

"Mi lady cómo has crecido ... Huye con un amante o dos, ¿verdad?" dice el chef.

"¿Has estado al día con tus estudios de magia?" Bero, la maestra de Lucy que le enseñó a usar su magia pregunta, todo su cuerpo tiembla por alguna razón.

"No puedo creer que podamos verte de nuevo M'lady!" Spetto sigue llorando y luego salen de sus ojos chorros masivos de lágrimas.

"Ahí van las instalaciones sanitarias ..." dice una doncella cercana con una gota de sudor.

"Estás todo igual que nunca, veo" dijo Lucy en su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa triste en su rostro.

"M'lady ... M'lord te pide que vengas al estudio en la residencia principal", dice una criada que llama la atención de todos.

Lucy mira hacia su casa vieja, específicamente en la ventana principal del medio donde siente que su "padre" ya está mirando y mirándola, con una mirada decidida y decidida en su rostro.

"¿ Le dice a su hija que se escapó y regresó para informarle? Tampoco ha cambiado"

Algún tiempo después… Devuelven a Lucy a su habitación donde se la pone con un vestido rosa de etiqueta, con el pelo recogido en un moño y un gorro rosa con dos flecos en el rostro y un collar de cuentas colocado alrededor de su cabeza.

"Me había olvidado... Cuando vivía aquí, me ponía ropa como esta" dijo Lucy-"¿Es demasiado apretado?"

Una de las dos doncellas que la ayudaron a cambiar pregunta, ambas tienen oídos volando de sus cabezas mientras las apoyan sobre sus manos juntas, como todos los felices de ver a Lucy otra vez.

"Sin embargo, te ha quedado un poco pequeño", dice la otra doncella.

"No te preocupes" responde Lucy.

"Oh, sí ... me he vuelto más alto" Lucy se da vuelta y les da una cálida sonrisa a las dos doncellas. "Bueno, me iré", les dice

"Correcto!" ambas responden con sonrisas en sus caras.

Unos minutos más tarde…

"Es Lucy. He regresado. Padre" Lucy llama desde afuera de la puerta de una habitación apenas iluminada que era muy larga y enorme, con una alfombra azul que conduce hasta el final donde la ventana dejaba que el sol brillara, allí también era un segundo nivel con una biblioteca.

Al final, de pie frente a su escritorio, estaba el padre de Lucy, Jude Heartfilia, un hombre relativamente alto mediana edad con ojos negros y pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás, bigote a juego, extremadamente recortado, y una mandíbula cuadrada, bastante firme, el cabello se mantenía extremadamente arreglado, y vestía un costoso traje marrón hecho a medida.

"Adelante", dice Jude volteándose para mirarla cuando entra y camina hacia él- "Así que finalmente has regresado, Lucy", dice , el tono de su voz muy fría como cuando Lucy se detiene con un triste en su rostro.

"Padre ... me disculpo por haber huido de mi hogar sin decir nada. Realmente lamento esas acciones", dice Lucy con voz monótona.

"Has tomado una decisión sabia. Mientras estés en ese gremio, debo usar mi riqueza e influencia para aplastarlo", dice Jude sin un solo indicio de cuidado para la gente de Fairy Tail mientras se aleja-. "Has madurado, Lucy", dice mientras gira su cabeza ligeramente y la mira por el rabillo del ojo.-"Parece que te he hecho darte cuenta de los problemas que causan tus acciones egoístas en rodean. la hija de Heartfilias. No eres otra persona. Vives en mundos diferentes. Es una suerte que finalmente lo entiendas, Lucy. Solo hay una razón por la que te he devuelto. Un evento muy afo Un matrimonio con la se ha propuesto al hijo de la familia Jurener ",

L luego se aleja de ella nuevamente para mirar por la ventana.

"Sí ... pensé que era algo así", dijo Lucy.

"Un matrimonio con la familia Jurener permitirá que los ferrocarriles Heartfilia avancen con firmeza hacia el sur. Este matrimonio asegurará nuestra futura fortuna", dice Jude.

"¿Nuestra fortuna?" Lucy dice.

"Y debes dar a luz a un niño. Para que pueda convertirse en heredero de la finca Heartfilia. Eso es todo. Regresa a tu habitación", dice Jude.

Lucy no se mueve de su lugar sin embargo.

"Padre ... Parece que estás equivocado" dijo Lucy con voz desafiante haciendo que Jude se gire para mirarla- "He regresado para mostrarte mi resolución", dice y, con una mirada triste todavía en su rostro mientras mira hacia abajo.- "Es cierto que me equivoqué al irme sin decir nada. No fue diferente simplemente huir"

Luego lo mira directamente con una expresión seria en la cara.

"Así que esta vez. ¡Te voy a decir exactamente cómo me siento antes de irme!" dijo Luc

Los ojos de Jude se ensanchan en estado de shock al escuchar esto de ella antes de estrechar un poco- "¡Lucy!"

"¡No hay nada afortunado de que tu destino haya sido decidido por ti! ¡Debes arrebatar tu propia felicidad! Voy a seguir mi propio camino. No vayas a decidir con quién me voy a casar. Y ..." dijo Lucy señalando a su padre con su mano derecha.-"¡No vuelvas a poner un dedo sobre Fairy Tail!" grita.

Lucy luego toma la parte superior de su vestido y lo rompe en un acto de desafío en contra de su padre dejando su parte superior del cuerpo solo cubierta por su ropa interior.

"La próxima vez que ... ¡yo, y todos los demás en el gremio te considerarán el enemigo!" dijo Lucy d mientras se aleja de Jude, cuyos ojos se abren en estado de shock.

La cara de Lucy se suaviza un poco

"Si no hubieras hecho eso, tal vez podríamos ser un poco más civilizados. Pero ya es demasiado tarde. Has lastimado demasiado a mis amigos. Lo que quiero no es dinero, ni vestidos bonitos, o la fortuna me forzó ... " dijo Lucy mientras comienza a caminar hacia la puerta.- "Ya no soy Lucy of the Heartfilia" luego mueve su mano derecha hacia él, mostrándole su sello de Fairy Tail en la parte superior. -"Fairy Tail es mi otra familia ahora, ¡y me reconocen como Lucy! ¡Es una familia mucho más amorosa que esto! "

Deteniéndose en volviéndose hacia su padre con una mirada triste en su rostro y lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Solo viví un tiempo aquí, pero salir de la casa donde vivía con mi madre fue increíblemente difícil. Sra. Spett , viejo Belo"

De repente, solo en los ojos de Jude, brillan los destellos de Lucy, y su difunta esposa aparece a su lado con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro -"Layla ..." dice en voz baja.

Lucy luego se aleja nuevamente, esta vez para siempre

"Adiós, papá", dice Lucy.

Unas pocas horas después… Lucy regresa con su ropa normal desde que llegó aquí, su bolso sobre su hombro cuando el sol ha empezado a ponerse. Lucy estaba en el cementerio de su casa, mirando a un alto ángel de piedra triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras miraba la enorme lápida a los pies del ángel.

Layla Heartfilia X748-X777

"Mamá ..." dice Lucy, volviendo a mirar la sonrisa del ángel de piedra y luego a la lápida de su madre.-"Ahora bien ..."se dice poniendo su mano izquierda en su cadera.

"¡LUCY!" la voz familiar grita sorprendiéndola cuando se da la vuelta.

"¡Lucy!" Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza,team dark, Nala, Alfonso gritan de nuevo mientras corren hacia ella.

"¡¿Por qué?!" grita Lucy en estado de shock con los ojos muy abiertos y las pupilas, sorprendida de ver a sus amigas no solo aquí sino corriendo / volando hacia ella.

Happy de repente vuela directamente a su pecho llorando con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Lucy es derribada un poco.

Lucy entonces comienza a escuchar de Natsu cómo vinieron aquí para "rescatarla" de que su padre haya tomado un tren y haya corrido todo el camino hasta aquí, los otros escuchando a Natsu

Lucy tiene sudor corriendo por la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras ella sostiene a Happy en sus brazos. Ella rápidamente lo aclara aunque se siente un poco avergonzada al explicar por qué realmente regresó a su casa y que iba a regresar con ellos y el resto del gremio después de esto.

Al escuchar esto, Natsu se enfadó un poco por alguna razón cuando apretó los dientes y entrecerró las cejas, los ojos se volvieron blancos y abiertos mientras su mandíbula se abría.

Erza tenía su mano derecha en un puño ligeramente apretado frente a su boca mientras se reía de esto.

Happy miró a Lucy con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos mientras Lucy lo miraba,

Natsu comenzó a saltar arriba y abajo en una pierna con dos venas sobre su cabeza, haciéndole saber lo preocupado estaban todos solo para descubrirlo.

Con todo el malentendido fuera del camino y el grupo finalmente volvió a estar juntos, finalmente decidieron comenzar a regresar a casa, todos los sirvientes y trabajadores se reunieron afuera para saludar y despedirse de Lucy mientras les saludaba con la mano.

"Realmente lamento que te haya preocupado a todos", dice Lucy

"No te preocupes, es nuestra culpa por sacar conclusiones precipitadas", dice Erza.

"Creo que estábamos preocupados por nada", dice Gray.

"Sabes, podrías haber dicho eso en la carta, así que no te perseguíamos hasta aquí por nada", dijo Lance

"Lance tiene razón, Lucy. ¿Qué tal si en lugar de escribir" Me voy a casa "escribes" Me voy a casa a arreglar las cosas con mi padre ". No te preocupes, volveré ". Entonces no nos habríamos asustado y corriendo para intentar convencerte de que vuelvas", dijo Charlotte

. "Happy estaban llorando todo el tiempo" dice Natsu con las manos detrás de la espalda.

"¡Estabas llorando también, Natsu!" Happy señala.

"N-No, yo no" Natsu dice con un pequeño rubor en su rostro mientras mira hacia el suelo.

"Lo mismo va para Kiba, él no paraba de llorar al saber que te habias ido" dijo Daimon

"Oi no lo digas en voz alta…digo, no es verdad!" grito Kiba

"Lo siento, realmente ..." Lucy dice otra vez.

"Vamos Kiba admítelo! Estabas llorando como loco al pensar que Lucy no volvería!" dijo Emily

"N-NO, yo no estaba! CALLATE!" grita Kiba con el rubor en sus mejillas se vuelve más brillante ya que parece llamar la atención de Lucy.

" No sabía que te importaba tanto, Kiba"dijo Lucy .

"Bueno, por supuesto…Las cosas en el gremio, no estaría bien sin ti aquí", dijo Kiba

. Lucy escucha esto de él y se retrasa un poco al ver que no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risita y sonrojarse un poco- "Gracias, Kiba"

 _ **"sheesh, qué ciudad tan espaciosa"**_ dice Negataros como parecía uqe se habían olvidado de los imagin

" _ **Es tan tranquilo y pacífico",**_ dijo Rodtaros

 _ **"Pero para una gran ciudad, seguramente no hay mucha gente caminando",**_ dice Guntaros

 _ **"¿Tal vez todos están durmiendo?"**_ supuso Axtaros

"¿Solo al atardecer y ni siquiera unas pocas personas dan un pequeño paseo?" dijo Emily

"Tal vez porque esto no es una ciudad. ¿No es cierto, Lucy?", Dijo Alfonso

"Sí. Alfonso tiene razón. Esta no es una ciudad, es nuestro jardín. Nuestra tierra llega hasta esa montaña de allí", dijo Lucy señalando hacia una montaña cercana mientras todos se paran y miran la -"¿Huh?" dice al notar que todos se han congelado por completo en el lugar "¿Qué pasa, todos?" pregunta.

Desconocido para ella, los ojos de Natsu se quedan en blanco y aprieta los dientesm líneas azules que caen debajo de su ojo izquierdo, los de Gray también se han quedado en blanco y tiene líneas debajo del ojo izquierdo.

De repente, ambos se ponen pálidos con sus ojos cada vez más pequeños mientras aún están en blanco y ambos dan un saludo, Gray con su mano izquierda y Natsu con su mano derecha

"All Hai Princesa Lucy!" grita Gray y toma a Lucy por sorpresa mientras ella grita, balanceando sus brazos hacia su derecha en el aire con sus ojos pequeños y en blanco y el sudor volando de su cabeza.

"¡Dijo que no es nada!" grita Natsu, los dos están completamente recuperados por el tamaño de su tierra.

"¡Natsu y Gray han sido derrotados! ¡Capitán Erza, por favor den sus órdenes!" grita Happy a con los ojos cerrados mientras detrás de él Natsu y Gray tienen sus brazos sobre sus hombros mientras sus brazos libres en el aire, sus ojos como botones y sus bocas fruncidas como si tuvieran algo agrio ya que están actuando como amigos de nuevo.

Sin embargo, Erza también se ha puesto pálida, pero permanece más tranquila mientras mira hacia el cielo y deja escapar un suspiro.-"El cielo es azul ..." eso no significaba que no se sintiera atraída de lo que acababa de aprender.

"¡El mal funcionamiento del Capitán Erza!" grita Happy en pánico. "

Uh? Al menos ustedes se están tomando esto bastante bien ..." dijo Lucy mirando a los jóvenes riders

"¡No soy digno! ¡No soy digno! ¡No soy digno!" sigue gritando Kiba mientras continúa inclinándose en el suelo a una velocidad acelerada hacia el sol

"Otou-san, despierte!" grito Nalla como Kage estaba en el suelo

"Esto ... esto es solo un jardín ..." dice Elizabeth

"¡Esto es una locura! ¿¡Qué tipo de jardín es del tamaño de una ciudad !?" grita Emily en estado de shock con los ojos muy abiertos mientras sostiene un lado de su cabeza

"Esto es demasiado para mí", dice Aster sentado en el suelo

. "¿Qué clase de lugar es este? ¡Nunca había visto un lugar como este antes de que fuera demasiado!" grita Lance en el aire con grandes ojos en blanco y sudor volando de su cabeza.

Charlotte no dijo nada ya que había perdido el conocimiento hace rato…lo mismo para Oscar

Y Daimon…-"Esto no me lo esperaba" dijo simplemente

Parece que la mayoría de team dark se habían roto por lo que acababan de escuchar. Lucy viendo las reacciones de todos sus amigos al enterarse de cuán grande era su casa, no tenía precio para ella y soltó u pequeña carcajada.

Luego los mira con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos

 _"A mamá en el cielo. Me está yendo bien"_

Lucy cierra los ojos de nuevo y lanza lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, todos se han calmado ahora mientras Lucy corre tras ellos mientras todos la miran esperando que ella los alcance.

 _" ¿Sabes qué mamá? No creo que pueda vivir sin mis amigos"_

Todos le sonrieron a Lucy cuando Natsu le sonrió y levantó los pulgares. Lucy se detiene después de alcanzarlos y responde a Natsu con su propia sonrisa y sus pulgares hacia arriba

 _"¡Ya que Fairy ya es parte de mí"_

 **Fin capitulo…**

 _ **Proximamente….**_

 _Se pensó que era el fin de la tormenta tras lo sucedido con Lord Phantom…_

 **"Al fin terminamos, el nuevo gremio de Fairy Tail esta listo!** **" grito Daimon levantando su brazo en el cielo como el gremio de Fairy tail esta restaurado**

 _Las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad…_

" **Oigan muchachos, quieren acompañarnos a una misión de detener a una secta mágica que opera en las sombras de la ciudad del castillo Lupinus!" dijo Natsu caminando junto con Erza y Gray a team dark**

 _Pero resultaron ser solo la calma antes de que la verdadera tormenta aparesca…._

" **Gah!" grito Kamen rider Ghoul** (Dark Ghost pero le cambie el nombre para que suene mejor) **como es lanzado por una fuerte explosión**

" **Nii-san!" grito el eyecons que contenia el alma del hermano menor de Yūrei**

 **La armadura desaparece como Yūrei cae al suelo como una figura misteriosa estaba frente a él**

 _Una amenaza pronto caera en Earthland…_

" **Oigan no son ellos la secta que teníamos que vencer?" pregunto Natsu como veían a varios magos tumbados en el suelo y para la sorpresa de todos estaban muertos**

" **Algo extraño está pasando?" dijo Erza**

 _Enemigos de la serie Kamen riders aparecen de la nada…_

" **Fangires, bugsters, orphenoch, imagins, inves…"**

" **Soldados shocker, roidmude, zodiacs, greed…"**

" **Son todos los enemigos de toda la frnaquicia de kamen rider!" dijo Daimen viendo a la horda de monstruos**

 _Dirigidos por una misteriosa dark rider_

" **Los Darks riders se suponen que usan sus poderes por ambiciones egoístas y causar el caos…no para ayudar a la gente…" dijo el misterioso rider con voz femenina**

" **Quien se supone que eres?" pregunto Erza levantando su espada**

" **Lo que están a punto de morir no necesitan saber mi nombre pero se los diré por cortesía" dijo la rider levantando su mano izquierda –"Mi nombre es Dark rider…Hajime" una espada aparece en su mano y lo empuña –"Y este es el inicio de su fin, falsos darks riders!"**

 _Con un poder inigualable_

 **{Change…Ouja!}**

 **El cuerpo de Hajime cambia transformándose en Ouja enfrente de Daimon**

" **Otro Ouja?" dijo Gray como se encarga de unos fangires**

" **Ustedes no merecen el poder de los darks riders…" dijo Hajime con la voz de Takeshi Asakura el original Ouja –"Se los arrebatare!"**

 **Escenas muestran a Hajime cambiando en diferentes dark riders acabando con team dark**

" **Con más que intentemos…sigue superándonos" dijo Oscar tratando de levantarse**

" **Ustedes son simples falsificaciones…yo soy el que merece el titulo de dark rider!" dijo Hajime**

 _Se abarcaran en un viaje a otros mundos para detener las intenciones de Hajime_

" **En donde nos encontramos?" pregunto Lance viendo que todos estaban en un bosque con hojas color esmeraldas**

 **La imagen cambia ahora a team dark caminando por una enorme capital**

 _Conoceran aliados en el camino…_

" **Hola soy Ruby, y soy la líder del equipo RWBY" dijo Ruby saludando a los visitantes mientras pasan por Beacon**

 _Y también conocerán Kamen riders que nunca pensaron que existían_

" **Escuchan ese ruido?" pregunto Gaoh/Kiba como pronto el equipo es atacado por un rider con mono negro y armadura blanco hueso con bordes rojos…**

" **Acaso es un Kamen rider?" pregunto Ouja/Daimon como bloqueaba la espada del rider blanco y negro**

 _El primero, un rider con el poder de criaturas de oscuridad más peligrosas de su mundo…_

" **Mi nombre es Kurayami, y soy Kamen rider Grimm!"**

 _El segundo un rider que protege una capital de la corrupción!..._

 **[La pesadilla de la oscuridad! El ascenso del cuervo de la noche!]**

 **"** **Soy Kamen rider Karasu, y su juicio a comenzado!" declaro el rider con temática de cuervo**

 _De tres mundos distintos…Que tienen en común de tener a su propio salvador…_

 **Nosotros somos…Kamen riders!**

 _Lucharan juntos para detener al misterioso guerrero …_

" **Les mostrare lo que es un verdadero dark rider y destruiré a todo Kamen rider existente del multiverso…" dijo Hajime levantando sus brazos- "Todo será consumido en las tinieblas!**

 _Tendrán éxito?..._

 **No dejaremos que destruyas nuestros hogares!**

 _o perecerán?..._

 **"** _ **Aaaah!"**_ **gritaron los riders como fueron cubiertos por una gran explosión** **,**

 _Acompáñenos para descubrirlos…_

 _ **TEAM DARK…**_

 _ **KAMEN RIDER GRIMM-…**_

 _ **KAMEN RIDER KARASU**_

 **SUPER CROSS HERO TAISEN: KAMEN RIDER HAJIME Y LA CAJA DE PANDORA!**

 **"** **Este es el inicio de su fin" dijo Hajime con sus ojos brillando con malicia**

 **Una horda de monstruos se acerca como Kamen rider Grimm, Karasu y Team DARK estaban para enfrentarse**

 **"Hagamos esto un espectáculo vistoso!" grito Ouja como el grupo ataca como las hordas de monstruos cargan hacia ellos**

 **Para este 2018**

 **Lamento si este capítulo salió corto pero espero que aun sigua de su agrado**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


End file.
